Fated
by Elf of Mischief
Summary: The last Elf Ara wants to be stuck with is the arse of a prince, Legolas, but that's her fate. Shipped off on a prophesied quest with him & eight others; Glorfindel's daughter/protégé, he's dragged back with him from the future, must keep events to the book to ensure the Ring is destroyed. Can Ara ensure the fate of all while defying her own? If it can go wrong, it will go wrong...
1. Sun-dazed Musings and That Elf

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Three Hours Past Dawn,_**

 ** _December 8th 3018 TA,_**

 ** _Approximately 50 Miles from Rivendell_**

 ** _..._**

Ara breathed in the fresh, early winter air and let out a relaxed and contended sigh as the sunlight infused her with its glorious warmth. _This is pure bliss after the past couple days. Bliss._ She thought happily to herself, refusing to think about the slight date issue. _No don't think about that now._ She lay draped against a perfectly round boulder which she had thrown her cloak over first and it was like resting upon a yoga ball… _Just harder._ Her sunglasses blocked out the glare of the sun behind her closed eyes, although the it barely bothered her keen Elven senses, and there was a good tune in her head; so good she could almost imagine she still had her iPod with her. She could hear the banter of Merry and Pippin and the sound of blade upon blade as they trained in an almost steady beat to verbal prompts from Aragorn and it seemed to mesh well with the music in her head. So much had happened between now and arriving in Imladris just seven days before. There had been her and her father's actual terrifying time pressed arrival when she had driven like a bat from hell to get them here at the right moment and then there had been the whole council fiasco the next day which nearly ended with the wrong outcome. Then there was whatever had happened after the council feast, which she still could not remember. Her lack of memory still disturbed her slightly because she really was unsure who to believe, Elladan or Legolas... _Legolas..._ that condescending arse of a Wood-Elf Prince; she was still furious by what he had done to her ear. She gritted her teeth at the very thought. _No, Ara we are chilling out, do not think of him._ Then there was the entire Elven equivalent to paintball which somehow connected her and Legolas… _Do not think about that damn Elf!_ And then there was the major spanner in the works which presented itself in the form of one irate Wood-Elf King which resulted in the kid… _no Elfnapping,_ of a certain Prince which; she was sure the death-grip she'd received from his father would no doubt haunt her in dreams. Now the latest predicament was the fact they had left a day or, more precisely, an Imladris day earlier than they were meant to. The entire quest was now effectively days ahead of where it should be in the scheme of things; she dreaded what this would mean to them in coming days, or weeks. It was an outright disaster. She took another deep breath in and slowly released it. _Relax no thoughts, no thoughts, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out._ The song came back into her mind and she hummed the lyrics from the beginning and slowly began to relax again, a lazy smile upon her lips as she half meditated.

"Ara what are you humming?" _Seriously?_ She opened her eyes and peered through her sunglasses to see a now all too familiar, fair face peering down at her from upside down and she jumped at his closeness.

"My God! Legolas must you do that?" She growled out at the pale, blonde haired Wood-Elf who gazed down at her like some archangel except; she knew butter didn't melt in his mouth.

"Perhaps if you did not have those ridiculous things over your eyes you would have seen me."

"Perhaps it is because I did see you. Personal space, sometimes I really think you Wood-Elves lack it." She retorted dryly.

"What were you singing?" He asked, choosing to ignore her wit.

"Uh 'Youth'."

"You should sing with words next time." He commented and she pushed up her sunglasses just so he could see her roll her eyes at him. Where he stood over her, he obscured the sun but she noticed now it made his hair look as if it were a halo of light. _Not an angel, an arse._

"What exactly is your need to know what I am humming or singing and if you can hear it?" She asked tiredly. She really was tired, it had been a full on couple of days and stress levels had been high among them all, she really couldn't be bothered arguing with him right now. truthfully she just wished he would leave her be.

"Because I like it when you sing it is nice and your songs are so strange and intriguing." He smiled down at her and then it turned into a cool smirk. "And you are much nicer when you are singing." He added slyly and she glared up at him. _Funny, I'm sure you were the one being a prat last night._

"Maybe you should not peeve me off so often." She growled out and he gave a dry laugh. "Honestly don't you have somewhere else to be? Watch duty? Sleeping? Sitting in a tree?" She replied with her own dry tone and he glared down at her.

"No I do not." He said and suddenly settled down to rest beside the rock she rested upon. "It is quite warm here I can see why you have chosen this spot for your humming."

"Sleeping Legolas, I am actually trying to sleep." She replied and a yawn escaped her.

"Then I shall rest here too, I am sure you will not mind." He said regally and she held in an annoyed sigh. _Yes I do mind but go ahead._ She thought sarcastically. This was her spot and the last one she wanted to be sharing it with was him. She really couldn't be bothered arguing or moving and he was in a decent enough mood really so she supposed she could allow it.

"Fine, just please do be quiet." She replied and he fell silent and, after a few moments, she closed her eyes and flipped her sunglasses back on, returning to her earlier train of thoughts; everything which had happened in the past seven, _no technically eight days,_ if she included the day Glorfindel, her Elven father, received the actual summons…

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **The next two chapters are based in the modern world and then the story will return back to Middle Earth, Third Age.**

 **Any questions and/or comments, please drop a review. Cheers. :)**


	2. Summoned Back

**I do not own the wonderful works or characters or actors of Tolkien and Jackson. Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Three Hours Past Dawn,_**

 ** _October 10th 2016 Sixth Age,_**

 ** _London_**

 **Eight days earlier...**

 **...**

It was time to return. The commanding voice which seeped like a melodious whisper through time could not be ignored. Glorfindel had answered the summons as he knew someday he would and this moment on; all of humanity balanced upon the edge of a knife. Outside he could hear the beginnings of morning traffic as a high paced Saturday began in the city and he wondered again, just when his daughter planned on stumbling in from yet another Friday night out late. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen as he took another sip of the orange juice he had freshly squeezed and sighed. _Nine am. She cannot be too far off._ _Will she even be in the right mood for this discussion?_ It was not a simple move interstate or to another country like they had before and she was come of age now, she had established herself here; built a life. He sighed again and absentmindedly flipped through the morning paper; dated the tenth of October, two-thousand-and-fifteen. He had made all prior preparations to leave since Galadriel had contacted him though the mind link, Elves with great power seemed to possess, mere hours earlier. He could only hope a certain young elleth would not, as they said commonly in this day and age, throw a spanner in the works.

Downstairs he heard a loud crash as the door slammed open and then a bang as it slammed shut and winced. How in Arda would she go, away from all she had grown up with? The Sixth Age she had been brought into as a small Elfling was nothing like the Third Age she would be taken back to. He heard the sound of heels on the polished oak stair and then a pause and scrambling and a curse before he could just discern the sound of bare feet ascending the remaining steps and then his daughter appeared; all long legs from the short, dark blue dress she wore and he internally sighed. Bringing her back to Middle Earth was going to be an absolute nightmare; a nightmare he could not find a loophole in. He raised a brow at her and she looked at him skeptically.

"Good morning Ara, I trust you had a good evening out?" He said and received a scowl as she held a hand to her head.

"Argh yeah. Head's thumping, talk later Adar." She muttered and he shook his head as she retreated past him and down a hall towards her own rooms. He poured a clean glass of juice and followed her into the gloom of her bedroom. He held in a chuckle at the sight of his daughter lying stomach down on her disarrayed bed, pillow over her hungover head. He had today and tomorrow morning to get her and himself back to Middle Earth. Quietly he placed the glass of juice on her bedside table.

"I made juice, drink up Ara, you'll feel better and then ah when you do we need to have a chat." He said softly and a pillow nodded back at him. Shaking his head again in amusement riddled with dread at the conversation to come; he took his leave, shutting the door quietly behind him.

...

Ara eventually felt better from her night out and had showered and now grinned as she finished straightening her hair in the mirror as she noticed the tattoo she had been dared into getting last night which had already healed. Her father was going to kill her but hey, at least it was in Sinda so surely he wouldn't be too upset. Besides her mother had a tattoo so he couldn't argue that. She threw on a bit of light make-up and then sauntered out of her en-suite to find her father.

"Oh excellent you are looking as bright as a daisy." He called out cheerily to her from the dining table and she laughed dryly, she was anything but a damn cheery daisy, but she was feeling much more with it.

"Yes I'm totally a daisy." She humored him as she grabbed a packet of nachos from the kitchen before coming to sit across from him. It was then she noticed just what lay upon the mahogany table between them and she felt herself tense as She stared balefully at the old, thick book. "What is that doing out?" She asked warily and suddenly her father was running his hand wearily through his long golden hair which was currently loose.

"I've been summoned back, the book, the history, the war it begins."

"No."

"Ara-"

"Are we really needed, cannot someone else in that time just, I don't know, take our places?" She asked but she knew the answer to that and he shook his head sadly.

"You know those involved must not be changed, I've trained you for this since you could walk." He replied and she sighed and ran her own hands through her golden, red hair and her father caught sight of her left wrist.

"No Love?" He glared at her. "Really Ara?"

"Why not, I like it. It's how I feel about it." She replied coolly. "Might keep that Mirkwood Elf away if we do have to go back." She muttered under her breath and received another glare but her father said nothing. With an exasperated sigh, she dragged the book towards her and flipped through it, seeing her father's name in the beginning parts and then, her own name scattered throughout the rest of the story. Only it was not just a story, it was a history. It was all real; the place her father, Glorfindel the Mighty Balrog Slayer, came 'd read the books, watched the movies, been a part of their making; heck she'd even met John who had written the books although she couldn't really remember him. She knew his son though and he and her father had sifted through his other works until her father had gained all the knowledge he possibly could. How such history had survived could be traced back to the line of the Steward of Gondor, Faramir. The history and stories had passed down through generations; somehow surviving through war, fire, famine, changes to the very earth. Above all, they had survived through the rise and fall of mankind. It had all occurred and by what her father called, the will of the Valar; she too was mixed up in it. Ara wished fervently she were not, that her name held no significance. She was twenty-first century, or sixth age Arda as her father called it, how the hell was she meant to survive in third age Arda? Akin to the medieval times! It all sounded horrible; did they at least have plumbing? She had been arguing her cause for the past couple decades but really, deep down she knew; she had no choice in the matter. She had to go. She'd been trained for this very task.

"I suppose Elves don't do clubbing in Middle Earth." She sighed and her father gave her a half smile.

"We leave Sunday." She inhaled on her current nacho and choked, coughing.

"We what! Tomorrow!" She gasped as he calmly slid his own glass of water across to her.

"The Lady didn't exactly give me much time either." He said dryly and she groaned.

"But I have to let work know, my friends, I've got to pack and what about Max?" She looked imploringly at her father. "He's not going to the dog shelter, they put dogs to sleep you know." She said darkly and he raised a placating hand towards her.

"Max will be fine; Emma and Ryleigh have promised him a forever home." Glorfindel referred to her aunty and uncle and she nodded. Her little cousin, Ellie loved the friendly Golden Retriever to bits.

"Okay then, work?"

"I took care of it this morning and told them due to unexpected family reasons abroad, you would be away for a few months."

"Delightful, there will be no one to take cross-fit classes-"

"And they will survive, if you are not in Middle Earth by noon the eleventh, potentially no one will survive." Glorfindel looked pointedly at her and she sighed.

"Okay, okay point taken." She stood up and pushed her chair in. "I'm off to pack and tell everyone I'm off to sacrifice my time, my life for the greater good." She said dryly as she retreated to her room.

...

Well that hadn't gone so badly. Glorfindel thought with an exasperated sigh as he picked up the creased and worn, first edition of The Lord of the Rings and standing, retreated to his own quarters to pack. It could have certainly gone worse. With luck he only had forty-seven to one-hundred-and-ninety-seven years left of his daughter's rebellious stage in life. _And to think she's going to be entrusted to traipse across Middle Earth with that bloody ring._ He chuckled lightly to himself as he went to his robes to find his weapons. "It is time to go home and sing in battle again" He whispered to his elvish sword and bow.

...

Ara stood staring around her room, at her belongings. Fifty-three years' worth of her things; from the worn yellow bear which sat propped on the mirror of her dresser to the latest pair of Gucci sunglasses lying on her bedside table. _Well if I'm going to face the great eye of Sauron, I'll def need those._ She decided and placed them on her bed to begin her packing. She touched the simple frame holding a photo of her Arda and her mother and picked it up. It was taken in the the woodlands of Wales just before her mother had died. That was nearly seventeen years ago now, she'd still been a kid, an elfling youth of thirty-six, just the equivalent to thirteen in human years. She missed her and it was a bitter pain for her mother had been human and a stroke had taken her at the mortal age of just fifty-one. Ara had now outlived her own mother's full life and yet she had only come of age three years ago and now, at fifty-three, she was just like any other twenty-one year old human. She glanced at her wall covered in photos, looking at all the places, all the era's she had lived through. Wales in the sixties; where her Adar had met and married her mother. London in the seventies and also Spain, New York in the eighties and then Toronto and in the nineties, Australia and then London a while and Wales again for her mum and then after losing her, they had stayed in New York a while and then finally in the past five years they had resided in London; her father buying a large three story apartment and settling his work there. Under the guise of Finick Gold, he had become a renowned martial arts instructor and weapons master and had many gigs training actors in theater and film production in England and the US. It seemed a guise well suited to him; being a part of the film making industry and looking so immortally youthful, everyone just assumed he had plastic surgery. His ears and her own; a birth deformity that were simply hereditary on his side of the family. All the moving around in her life had been to conceal her father's true identity and her own. It was a life she could never regret though, she had seen so much of the world and experienced much. Ara sighed and her thoughts, which had gone off on a tangent, fell back to her mother as she looked at other photos on her wall and then she sank down on her bed. She really didn't want to leave and she really, really didn't like how the path of her life was already laid out before her, laid out in the history of Arda, in that damn book. She was too young for this mess and she was going to test every single detour of her own path. Sighing again, she got up and started rummaging through drawers and cupboards and throwing together a pile of things to take.

...

"Well I'm packed." Ara declared and Glorfindel laughed heartily at his daughter and the overstuffed gym bag of clothes and shoes and, was that a hair straightener?

"Ara mel, you cannot take all that."

"And why not?"

"Well for a start, your hair straighter won't work, no electricity remember." He assessed her choice of clothing with a frown. "You certainly won't need heels and trust me, I'm not being a prudish father, but if you wear half the getup you wear around here you'll give the young male Elves a little too much to think about." He said carefully and she grimaced, he knew exactly which Elf she thought of. "No nightclub dresses and no short denim shorts." She nodded and started throwing clothes back out of her bag and then looked at him thoughtfully.

"What if I wear jeans under some of them?"

"I suppose that is fair." He decided and received a pleased nod and a couple items were tossed back into the still overly full bag.

They had spent the later part of the morning dropping Max off to Ell's younger sister much to their daughter's delight. Ara had been bittersweet as they said their goodbyes and Glorfindel felt as if he was leaving more than just his dog behind and had to remind himself he knew the trials and heartache of falling in love with a mortal, although Ell's time had come earlier than it should have even for humans. As he and Ara had returned to her BMW, he had briefly caught site of un-shed tears in her eyes before she quickly slipped her sunglasses on, obscuring her eyes.

"What's going to happen to all our stuff here, we are coming back right?" She looked up at him with those dark green eyes which were entirely her mother's.

"I don't know but the house will stay yes. I've cleared out the fridge and freezer and turned it off so it's take away tonight." He added lightly and she nodded.

"I ah arranged to catch up with the girls tonight after eight, as a farewell type thing, you know drinks, the usual." Ara edged carefully and he nodded. "Sure thing, just don't make it an all-nighter, we have to be ready to go and in place by noon at the Oakment River bridge in Devonshire and that means we need to be on the road by eight at the latest."

'Can I drive? I mean once we get out of the city?"

"Leave me to navigate the tedious and boring roads."

"But of course and if you are dragging me back in time for that blasted quest then I think I deserve to drive." She added impishly and his heart filled with guilt although he could not change his daughter's fate and how he had tried.

"You'll need your weapon's and light armour and it's just coming into winter over there so the weather is similar to London." He added gently and she nodded and he quietly left her to continue packing. The silence was short lived for mere moments had passed before a thumping beat blasted from her stereo and he shook his head sadly for modern day music really did make the minstrels of Middle Earth seem very, very boring and he was admittedly going to miss it.

...

"So how did the tattoo go?" Celeste teased as they sat just outside the Grande, sipping cocktails alfresco, waiting for Sienna and Abby to arrive.

"He was surprised." Ara said as her raven haired friend inspected the Tengwar script on her wrist.

'I can't believe it healed so quickly, I really think they should be harvesting your blood and extracting whatever healing property's it must surely have." Her med student friend laughed and Ara joined in thinking wryly just how close to the truth Celeste was.

"I can't believe she scribbled it out so deftly while drunk as a garden snail at three am in the morning for Frankie to ink!" Sienna trilled as she arrived with Abby in tow.

"Yeah well I picked up a few things here and there in New Zealand."

"Chica, you can have entire convo's in that elfy language." Abby laughed and Ara shrugged with a smirk.

"What can I say, I've a knack for languages." She replied even though the truth of it was she was completely fluent in Sindarin and knew a little Quenya and her Adar usually spoke Sinda at home, not that her friends knew that.

"Shall we?" Sienna beckoned and finishing their drinks, she and Celeste followed their friends into the Grande where the night was only just beginning.

"I can't believe you have to go tomorrow! I Hope your dad's mum is okay." Sienna said and Ara nodded behind her fifth drink.

"Yeah she should be hopefully, I really don't know when we'll be back, what with settling her into a nursing home, you know, provided we can convince her to go into one and all that." Ara easily used the cover story her father had come up with on her friends although she hated to lie to them, although really, she had been doing just that for the past five years with them regarding her age, her father's name, some of her more dangerous hobbies and of course her ears although they were hereditary so it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Lets dance!" Abby cried as she danced towards them and then whispered dramatically; "There's really fit guys out there checking you three out!" Laughing, the four of them headed towards the dance floor, the music thumping it seemed to Ara, right to her soul. She noticed the guys Abby meant immediately and smiled at a tall, shaggy dark haired guy and he and his friends danced over.

"Wanna dance?" He asked with a cute grin and Ara decided he had that bandish look about him and when would she next be hanging out with fit, band guys?

"Sure." She said cheerily and was met with a great smile which stunned.

"So, what do you do?" She asked over the DJ's thumping music as they danced close.

"Studying Astronomy and I'm lead guitar in a local group called City Lights."

"Nice."

"How about you?"

"Physio slash Personal trainer."

"Sweet, where at."

"The Soho."

"Wait, isn't that where a lot of the runway models train?"

"Yep, someone has to keep them on their A-game." Ara grinned at him.

"That is awesome, I worship your work!" He said and she laughed at that. This was nice, this she was going to miss. "Do you ah do any modelling yourself?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, not really interested in that side of it." She admitted and he looked at her shocked.

"Not even fitness modelling?" She shook her head. "But you've got the looks for it." He said incredulously and she laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He beamed at her.

"Oh by the way, I'm Nate." He introduced himself properly over the noise.

"I'm Ara."

"Do you want to grab a drink, my shout?"

'Sure." She replied with a bright smile and moved along towards the bar with her new friend in tow. It was her last night in London; she was going to enjoy it.


	3. Welcome to Middle Earth

**I do not own the wonderful works or characters or actors of Tolkien and Jackson. Enjoy.**

* * *

Glorfindel glanced across to Ara as the morning traffic finally settled on the M4 as they left Slough area and headed further away from the city. She was half dozing curled up on the passenger seat, her left wrist hanging loosely on her leg showing that ridiculous tattoo she had gotten. He decided it really could have been worse and looked back to the road and then glanced back at her, noticing a slight red mark on her neck which was beginning to fade and gritted his teeth. It was proof she was far from happy with the fate before her. And who could blame her; hopefully provided the quest went to plan, none of the rest would matter.

"Do you want to drive soon?"

"Mmm yeah." Was the half asleep reply he received and he shook his head bemused and decided to ask again in an hour. At least being back he would be able to confide in Elrond, he had two sons and a daughter and they too were half elves like Ara. He wondered if they acted the same as she did. He wondered just how well his return would go. He decided he was wondering too much and turned the radio up instead.

...

"Speed limit!" Adar bit out and Ara grinned and slowed down a little as she maneuvered the M5 Beemer around a winding road.

"Relax gosh, it's an all-wheel drive remember." She placated and sped up again.

"We don't need a speeding fine and wasting time with the police if they see you." He retorted and Ara glanced at him, he seemed nervous, he was never nervous.

'You okay Ada?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yep, just don't kill us on the way and don't make us late."

"We are doing great, look the GPS says we are even six minutes ahead of time and we are only six miles away and it's only half an hour until noon, we'll be fine, stress less." She reassured him as she adjusted her sunglasses in the mirror.

"Easy for you to say." She heard him mutter under his breath and she chose to ignore him because no, it was not easy for her either and he damn well knew it.

Ara drove another mile, winding around old country roads and lanes and as she came out of a tight corner, hillocks obscuring the road before her, she slammed on the brakes cursing.

"Oh Eru this cannot be happening!" Glorfindel groaned as they beheld the white mass which looked to be half a mile deep before them; sheep.

"Where's their owner or shepherd or whatever?" Ara muttered as she wound down her window and poked her head out. "Oh shit, literally, oh I want to hurl." She quickly wound her window back up but the stench of sheep had wafted in.

'We need to get moving." Her father fretted and she lent on the horn, blasting it. It did little to move them along and she growled out in frustration. "We'll just have to push our way slowly through them." He muttered and Ara revved the engine a bit and they cleared a couple meters from the nose of her car and she edged forward and then repeated the process again and again.

Time was not on their side and Ara was starting to freak out because her Adar was doing just that, freaking out. "We aren't going to get there in time!" Ara looked at the dash clock, it was twelve minutes to noon and they were still a cars length embedded in sheep.

"Come on!" She slammed on the brakes and floored the beemer so the roar of the V8 thundered and finally the last of the sheep moved and ripping her foot of the brake they flew forwards.

"Go, go, go!" Her Adar chanted as she drove like a bat from hell, racing the clock, whipping around corners and barely giving away at the empty intersections. She caught a sparkle of clear water ahead before ripping the car left around another corner. "We're almost there!"

"There's the bridge!" She said elatedly as she sighted it with her keen eyes, maybe eight hundred meters ahead on the serpentine road. She glanced at the clock and suddenly it read 12.00 and she cringed.

"The portal, I see it! Go Ara, go we can't miss it!" Her Adar all but screamed at her and she bit her bottom lip in determination and sank her foot down, sending the M5 flying. Stones and dust flew as the wheels ripped up the road on the bends and then they were bearing down on the bridge and the road before them was shimmering strangely and a ribbon of fear pulsed through her veins.

"Stop in the middle of the bridge." He instructed and as the wheels hit the bridge and they flew forward she slammed the brake down to the floor and the car screeched to a halt as the shimmering light seemed to engulf them.

...

The world cleared and Ara's eyes widened as a group of three black cloaked riders on black horses bore down before them.

"Wraith's! Ara drive at them!"

"What?"

'Drive at them! They must not pass! Do it!"

She ripped her foot off the brake and floored the throttle again, surging the car forward towards the riders about to enter the wide, now wooden bridge from a large copse of trees. _Wraiths don't like light, or at least they didn't in the movies._ She flicked on the lights and blasted her high beams at them and gasped as the riders halted, viciously pulling back on their horses large, silver bits and they shrieked. The sound was piercing and unearthly and sent shivers crawling down her back and beside her even her father looked paler than usual. The riders spun their horses and still shrieking, fled back into the misty copse and vanished into the darkness.

Ara stopped the car, shaking, and her nerves on edge. "What the hell!" She gasped as she flopped back against the backrest of her seat as her Adar had. He gave a dry laugh.

"Welcome to Middle Earth."

"Yeah I think I preferred Air New Zealand's take on 'Welcome to Middle Earth' a lot better." She retorted as she composed herself. "Right err well defeating Ringwraiths can now be ticked off the itinerary, where to next?" She gave a hollow laugh and suddenly there was an arm around her shoulders and her father gave her an awkward half hug.

"You did great just then, and getting us back too and I would never have thought to use the lights." He said proudly and made to ruffle her hair and she ducked away.

"Hey, not the hair. I may never see a hair straighter again you know." She warned him and he laughed lightly at that before pulling a map from the glove-box.

"Well since we've wound up bringing your beloved beemer with us, we may as well drive to Imladris, that ought to give old stuffy Erestor a surprise!" He said good naturedly. "Reverse up, we have to head the other way and your GPS won't work here." She reversed up and turned around. "Head right and keep following that road until you come to a crossroad." He gestured at the road. "We're about fifty miles tops from Rivendell." He said as he hauled at a large bag from the back seat and unzipped it.

"It's a good thing I topped up the tank in that last village then." Ara commented smugly and her father begrudgingly agreed as he hauled out two scabbards containing his Elven sword and her modern forged broadsword and then her black compound bow and quiver. She looked at him with a raised brow.

"I can't be sure just which locals we'll meet on this scenic drive." He said lightly and images of Jackson's orcs from the movies flashed through her mind. She drove along the dirt road admiring the countryside watching as cows and sheep and horses fled away as they saw the car and then the road turned into wilderness and she drove beneath great trees.

"Ada I think there are more riders ahead." She said quietly and he whipped his head up and looked where she pointed ahead on the road.

"Wraiths again." He muttered. "Chase them down again." She put her foot down and sped towards them, lights blaring, horn blasting. They shrieked and screamed that blood curdling pitch of despair and galloped away.

"I really don't like those things." She muttered as she continued on down the narrow road. The woods or forest was swathed in gloom and Ara left her lights on as they continued on. "What is this place?"

"The Trollshaws." Glorfindel replied as he glanced around them as the road meandered back to the fringes of the woods and Ara looked towards the spread out trees and rocks out the window and saw a silhouette of a man in the afternoon light.

"Ada look." She looked keenly as she spoke and saw two others standing beside the man. They were kids. "Surely they shouldn't be wandering around out here?" She muttered and her Adar gasped.

"Quickly drive! Drive over there!" She spun the car around and did as she was told, dodging rocks and boulders over the rough terrain and then before her, shielding their eyes from the light stood a tall, shaggy haired man holding a blade towards them as did two curly chestnut brown haired kids.

...

Aragorn held his ground as the roaring silver beast bore down on them, standing before Frodo; who Sam was desperately trying to keep awake.

"What fell beast of the enemy is this?" He muttered under his breath as it stopped before them and was silent and suddenly a wing or was it a door opened up from the side and he gasped as a tall figure leapt from the contraption, golden hair blazing and the light eyes which shone from the silver beast dimmed and before him, hand raised in peace, stood a fair elf he had only seen depicted in paintings, Glorfindel.

I'm glad we've found you, how is the hobbit?" Aragorn mutely motioned to Frodo as suddenly another wing or door opened and a second figure leaped from the silver beast and he stared in surprise. She too was an elf but she wore the likes he had never seen.

"Hey guys, wow you lot need a bath huh." There was a nearby shriek of a Nazgul and the young she elf turned her head back. "Oh shit, we've got company." She seemed to curse and suddenly flung two more of the wings open on the silver beast. Merry and Pip stared at her in wary wonderment. "Wraith's are coming, get in the car quick!" She said urgently and they looked at her confused.

"Do as she says, there's two Wraith's coming!" Glorfindel demanded as he picked up the injured and barely conscious Frodo and dove into the silver beast.

"No! Mister Frodo!" Sam cried out and lunged at Glorfindel through the door. "Give him back!"

"Chill it's a car, it's a horseless cart not a monster and it's faster than the Wraith's now get in before we're dead!" The strange she elf called to them as she grabbed Sam and Aragorn erupted into action and grabbing Merry and Pip, threw them into the silver cart beast the she elf threw Sam in and then shoved him in too before slamming the doors shut and diving in to the front part and the beast roared to life and the hobbits cried out fearfully, banging on the windows.

"What in Arda is this thing?" Aragorn cried out as he felt his belly flip and seem to slam back into his spine as the trees and boulders flashed passed them."

"A car, powers itself, no horses needed." Glorfindel said as he examined the Hobbit in his lap. "Athelas good idea but he needs Elrond, when was he stabbed?"

"On the sixth, at Weathertop." Aragorn answered as he took in the surroundings of the car warily."

"Does err this car have a name?" He asked, unsure if it was a living beast for it roared like one.

"Asfaloth." The she Elf laughed lightly and he looked at her again curiously.

"And ahh what is your name Lady?"

"Oh yes introductions." Glorfindel said. "I'm Glorfindel but you've already worked that out to trust me, this is my daughter Ara. Ara this is Estel and these are Hobbit's." She glanced at her father with a quirked eyebrow and a dry expression and he looked pointedly at her. Aragorn found the exchange a strange one but no stranger than whatever he sat in. He glanced out the back window to see the two Wraiths far back, nearly a mile behind them. Suddenly Frodo gasped and writhed in Glorfindel's arms.

"Ara drive faster, he has not much time." The strange she Elf nodded and biting her bottom lip moved her leg forward and suddenly they were moving even swifter. Sam anxiously watched Frodo while Merry held onto Pip who whimpered quietly in fear of the sudden turn of events. He placed a hand reassuringly on the young hobbit's arm.

"We are in safe hands Pippin, the Wraiths are far behind and we near Rivendell. Frodo will be safe soon." The young Hobbit nodded mutely.

"Do you guys want to listen to some music?" Ara asked back to them and Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, some cheer I think would be needed right now." He said kindly and she nodded and started fiddling with lighted buttons between her and where Glorfindel held Frodo.

"Is this err car of Elvish make?" He asked.

"No, it's German made." She replied casually and suddenly the car erupted with noise and he winced. "Oops sorry, a bit loud." She apologised almost sheepishly and the music became quieter.

"How, how did you do that?" Pippin asked, peering up at the she Elf in wonder and she pointed at a slot which had a blue something the size of a small coin in it.

"Car's reading the music files of my memory card." She said as if any of them would understand and Pip's eyes widened.

"Is that some Elvish magic?" It was then Aragorn realised none of the Hobbit's had ever met Elves and he himself was not sure what was going on but he knew none of it was Elvish.

"Ahh no." Ara laughed and then turned to her father and spoke in Sindarin.

"How much can we tell them?" She asked him which made Aragorn wary.

"Not too much, the car shouldn't even be here."

"Yeah but you have to admit, it's saved their arses."

"True."

"I think you have some explaining to do Glorfindel." Aragorn said calmly and the golden haired elf cursed quietly, clearly having forgotten he was raised by elves. He told Ara to turn left at the crossroads ahead and continue up into the hills before launching into a quick recap in Sindarin of where he had been for the past eighty years and Aragorn's jaw slowly dropped.

...

"The Hobbit will be here shortly with the ring." Elrond said quietly and Elladan glanced across the courtyard to him. "Alert your brother and Erestor they come by a strange mode of travel and to not hinder their approach." Elladan raised a dark brow at his father but he did not enlighten him further so he turned and left in search of Elrohir and for Erestor to warn him not to set the guards at the travelers approach.

"What's that noise?" Elrohir said warily and Elladan looked to the road beyond the bridge.

"I don't know but it's getting louder, it's approaching." He replied.

"Draw your bow, just in case."

"Ada said-"

"Yes but I'd rather be ready in case he is wrong."

"Which is rarely." Elladan suddenly gasped as a great, shining silver beast with great bright round eyes of a blazing silver, tore around the rocky corner and bore across the bridge. It growled and rumbled like the mountain lions of the west and Elrohir cursed fearfully beside him as the great beast which seemed to emit heat and a strange smell suddenly turned and screeched to a halt before them. A wing opened and they jumped back, arrows pointed and then simultaneously gasped in surprise as Glorfindel leapt out from the beast holding a Halfling gasping in his arms. His bright blue eyes caught theirs immediately.

"Where is your father Elrondian?"

"I am here old friend!" Elladan heard his father's voice behind him. "Quickly follow me to the Healing Halls!" He called to the golden haired elf and he raced past them, following their father. Suddenly another wing opened on the beast and three more Hobbits tumbled out followed by their foster brother who looked like he'd seen better days.

"Estel what in great Arda is that thing?" Elrohir asked and the Ranger grimaced at them and Elladan realised he looked quite pale.

"I've got to find Elrond." Was all he said as he ushered the three Halflings before him towards the halls. Elrohir shook his head in confusion and then jumped back as a third wing opened and Elladan felt his jaw drop as two long and nimble legs clad in black leather boots swung to meet the ground and a golden-red haired elleth stepped out. She wore skin tight trousers of a dark grey and no tunic or robes but a plain black shirt with two narrow straps which clung to her. Her wrists had an assortment of bands on them in leather and rope it seemed and there was a pendant of sorts at her neck. He could not see her eyes for they were obscured by some form of big tinted glass but then she casually lifted them with a carefree hand, pushing them up to rest like a tiara upon her head and dark green gazed at them both curiously as she leant against the silver beast.

"So guy's, where do you want me to park my car?" She said with a smirk and Elladan gulped.

...

"So ah this is nice." Ara said awkwardly as she waved a hand airily at the elegant buildings and halls of pale grey stone and marble around her. The two Elf guys had pointed out a place beside stables she could park her car and now she watched them as they watched her, awkwardly.

"It is home for us." The quieter of the two dark haired elves commented and she nodded and then gestured to the boot of her car.

"So um my Adar said he used to live here too, is there somewhere I can put our stuff?"

"Stuff?" The more talkative of the two let an amused smile play across his lips.

"Yeah, our belongings and weapons and, stuff." She replied and he smiled at her and it was cheery and gorgeous as hell and he nodded.

"Sure Lady?"

"It's Ara but please don't call me a Lady, it's so outdated, well for me and it makes me feel old." She grinned at him and he suddenly flashed her a really bright smile and his grey eyes glittered cheerily.

"That sounds fair and you may call my brother here Elrohir and I am Elladan."

"So you're Elrond's sons yeah?"

"Yes, we have a sister too, Arwen." Elrohir said and glanced around as if expecting to see her.

"She's probably with Estel." Elladan gave an easy, knowing smile and Ara looked at them confused. "Estel, you know the dishevelled man you arrived with."

"Oh yeah, Aragorn." She remembered and then opened up the boot of the car and hauled out her gym bag and slung the large backpack her father had packed over her shoulder and hauled on her own bag which even weighed a tonne even to her worked out arm muscles.

"Here, let me take that for you." Elladan offered and moved forward and gratefully Ara handed the bag over and noticed he had no issues with its weight.

"Thanks, I'll just grab our weapons from the front." She grabbed the bag still in the back and put both swords and her bow back in it and then realised she couldn't get her quiver back in so swung it over her shoulder, shut the door and with a beepy tune, locked the car before hanging the keys from her pocket.

"Does that err car have bells in it? It makes some interesting noises." Elladan commented and Ara patted the bonnet endearingly.

"Asfaloth likes to talk a lot." She smiled at her car before turning back to the two elves. "So are you guys twins or something, you look really, really similar." She quirked her head at them as Elrohir offered to take the bag of weapons.

"It's okay, I've got this one."

"No, I insist, if I'm caught not assisting by anyone I will not hear the end of it." Elrohir said with a quiet laugh and Ara gave up the bag to the other elf. "I am Elladan's older brother by ten years." He added as the younger of the two nodded enthusiastically.

"How old are you both? I mean if that's not rude to ask." She added as she walked with them across immaculate yet natural feeling grounds and then up marble stairs to a long arched hall overlooking courtyards.

"Not at all, I am six-hundred-and-three and Elladan is five-hundred-and-ninety-three."

"A ten year difference Elrohir reminds me of often." Elladan grinned fondly to his brother and then glanced at her curiously.

"How old are you Ara, Glorfindel has been away for eighty years so you mustn't be older than eighty?"

"Fifty-three." She admitted feeling incredibly young and the younger of the brother's grinned at her and then eyed her arm and quiver.

"Do you shoot or is that Glorfindel's quiver?"

"It's mine and yeah I shoot a little but I'm better with a sword." She grinned back and the younger dark haired elf grinned widely showing perfect white teeth and Ara decided he was really likable. They now walked down an airy corridor and then down into a courtyard and across, past a natural looking fountain and into another beautifully designed building with high peaked roof's and smaller, peak roofed buildings coming off it.

"Welcome to the house of Glorfindel." Elrohir said as they walked under the carved arch entrance to an open area with many elaborate looking lounge chairs and a couple tables and Ara paused a moment to spin, taking it all in.

"Wow this is pretty neat."

"Well that I am glad to hear." A voice called out from the entrance and the three of them turned as Glorfindel entered.

...

"Thank you Elrohir, Elladan for helping Ara with these. You can just leave them here, we'll sort them out." Glorfindel said cheerily.

"How is Frodo?" Ara asked as Elladan and his brother placed the bags down. The material of both bags was strange to him and the straps were not of leather; then again neither Glorfindel or his daughter, which Elladan decided he definitely wanted to get to know better, wore anything akin to what anyone else in Imladris wore.

"Frodo will live he will take some days to recover but he will recover fully Lord Elrond hopes. I certainly don't regret buying you that car now." Glorfindel smiled at his daughter and Elladan subtly noted the similarities between them and the differences. It was no secret Glorfindel was or had been the number one ellon every single elleth in Middle Earth and, he'd heard, even in Valinor hoped to catch the eye of and clearly one finally had. Just where had Glorfindel been? Lindon? Ithildin? Surely Lindon for maybe their attire was what those elves who dwelt there wore? He really had no idea.

"Glorfindel it is wonderful to have you back, and meet Ara also, but where have you been these past years?" Elrohir asked the question which was burning on his mind. The older elf waved his hand vaguely.

"Oh here and there." He said breezily. "At dinner Ara and I have much to discuss with both of you, Erestor and you're father and Arwen and Estel and I hope Gandalf will also be here by then." The golden haired elf said to them both.

"Then we shall leave you to reacquaint yourself with your quarters and see you this evening." Elrohir replied and motioned for Elladan to leave.

"Thanks so much for your help guys, see you at dinner." Ara gifted them a bright smile and Elladan couldn't help but grin back before they left to find Estel who would undoubtedly be with Arwen.

"Do you think Glorfindel's changed?" Elrohir asked quietly as they stepped down into the square and made their way to the guest hall's.

"Yes a little, especially his wardrobe." Elladan mused.

"Ara seems nice." He said casually and Elladen nodded.

"Yes she is. I'm not complaining about her wardrobe." He added and Elrohir glanced slyly at him.

"Someone's interested." He murmured teasingly and Elladan smiled to himself.

"Someone might be." _Someone cannot wait for dinner._

...

"What do you think of Imladris?" Glorfindel asked as he walked into one of the larger of the three guest chambers in his house and into the sleep chamber with her bag and dumped it down on the carved wooden trunk at the end of the bed.

"Wow is this my room?" Ara said in awe and he smiled.

"It is now. Explore the entire house when you are ready. We shall try to keep a low profile I think until we've spoken with Elrond and the others and hold to the rumour I have been in Lindon. I see you've met his son's..."

"Yeah they seem pretty cool." She replied nonchalantly. "Elladan's cool." She added and he smiled wistfully to himself.

"Yes he is." He simply replied. "You'll get changed for dinner yes?" She grinned at him.

"Defs." She replied as she started hauling her belongings out of her bag and he noticed a black dress and black tights tossed to the head of the bed. _Suitable enough._ He thought wryly and then saw her iPod on the bed.

"Ara that things going to go flat after sixteen hours of use." He said and she grinned brightly at him, grabbing a packaged item from her bag and tossed it to him. He caught it one handed and shook his head laughing.

"Solar charger. Resourceful, clever girl."

"Of course." She winked cheekily at him and he laughed again before leaving her to familiarise herself with her chambers. He strode into his own chambers and out onto his balcony and breathed in the fresh, sweet air as he looked happily over the nestled away valley. It was so, so good to be home. He breathed in deeply again and then sighed wistfully and his heart clenched in that pain it did sometimes when he thought of his late wife. Oh how he wished she could be here too, that he could show her his world. A single tear slid down his cheek and he hurriedly brushed it away. He could show Ara and hope, just hope her wild, young spirit would settle here. So far from what he had seen, she'd taken it all in her stride but he knew she only did it because he expected her to. He could see the cracks in her facade and it tore at his heart but she was tightly wound in the threads of the fate of Middle Earth and he had thought and thought over it and poured a thousand times over every original document the Tolkien's had but he saw no way around it. He sighed again and turned to re-enter his house.


	4. Future and Past

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 _Dressed to impress._ Ara laughed lightly to herself as she checked her reflection. Black ankle boots, minimal heel, grey skinny leg jeans and a black strap cotton dress which flared a little at the skirt to end just above her knees. She'd ran her brush back through her hair and thrown serum in it to keep it straight. _The last time it will be straight._ She sighed and then laughed. She touched up her makeup and then happy, waltzed out of her chamber.

"Ready when you are." She declared to her father who strolled out of his door moments later. They looked each other up and down.

"You look uh nice Adar. Settling back into the fashions of the time I see." She grinned at him mischievously.

"I happen to like this particular tunic." He said defensively as he smoothed the pale grey tunic over his black jeans. "Can't quite give up these trousers though." He admitted. "You will need to have some clothes made to suit, we shall have to see the seamstresses tomorrow." He quirked his eyebrow at her. "Although I'm glad you chose jeans to put under that dress." She twirled it for effect.

"Of course, I'm going for the 'modern tunic' look." She replied with a laugh. "Anyway I'm starved, let's go!" She declared and dashed out the entrance hearing her father's light and cheery laughter behind her.

She followed Glorfindel through gardens and open halls and marvelled at how the stars seemed to reflect in the pools of water and the river below and how moonlight illuminated the pale and elegant stone archways. This place, to Ara it felt magical, it was more amazing than she had ever imagined and it reminded her a little bit of Rome. The House of Elrond and his halls were situated higher up and in one part; Ara saw that falls cascaded right over them. Her father knew exactly where they walked and named certain locations in the valley dwelling as they walked and she made a firm note in her head on how to get to the training grounds in the morning to go for a run, After all, tomorrow was Monday and if she was still in London, she would be training and working early.

Glorfindel led her into a hall with a long table stretching out from its centre where others were already seated. She instantly recognised Elladan for the wide grin he was flashing her and beside him, Elrohir who was smiling kindly. Beside him was an auburn brown haired elf and then at the head of the table an elf with hair just like Elladan and Elrohir's and resembled the Elrohir also but she was certain he was much older, he looked wiser and then it clicked; it was Lord Elrond. He smiled warmly and stood and walked towards them as Ara noticed the old, long grey haired and bearded man seated across from Elrohir with twinkling, curious blue eyes. _That must be Gandalf._

"Glorfindel welcome." Elrond said happily but the Lord of Rivendell was watching her and she felt as if she was being assessed and then grey eyes met hers and he bestowed a warm smile to her. "And you must be Ara, it is wonderful to meet the daughter of my dearest friend." He said and suddenly to her utter surprise, the elf Lord broke into a huge grin. "Sit down both of you, food will be here shortly and hopefully my daughter and Estel will grace us with their presence soon." Elrond said with a hint of exasperation as he directed Glorfindel to sit beside the old man and to Ara's delight, indicated the empty chair on Elladan's other side.

"If they disentangle from each other any time soon." Ara heard Elrohir snicker quietly to his brother as the younger elf leapt up and graciously pulled out her chair for her.

"Thanks Elladan." She said quietly as she took her seat, trying not to laugh at Elrohir's quip and was pleasantly surprised when her chair was also pushed in.

"You're welcome." He whispered back before taking his seat again and then Elrond spoke from the head of the table.

"I think introductions are in order; Ara you have met my sons and so, beside Elrohir is Lord Erestor my advisor and friend and beside your father I would like you to meet Mithrandir or Gandalf, he is the Grey Wizard and one of the Istari." Elrond explained and she nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a cheery smile.

"Ah and finally here is Arwen, my daughter and youngest and Estel or Aragorn who you have also met." He said dryly and Elladan chuckled very quietly beside her as a slightly flushed cheeked, stunning female elf with long, straight, near black hair and a sheepish looking Aragorn hurried into the hall, looking less dishevelled and dirty than he had earlier, and took the two seats beside Glorfindel who had raised a brow curiously at them. As Arwen settled in her seat, Ara noticed the light green dress she wore with airy full sleeves which fell to her hands. _Maybe I should be wearing a little more? No, I'm not changing who I am._

"I was just about to introduce everyone to Glorfindel's lovely daughter, Ara." Elrond finished and Arwen gazed curiously at her with bright, blue eyes.

"I like your dress, is it from Lindon?" She asked with a smile.

"Thanks, it came from err..." Ara glanced questioningly to her father but it was Elrond who spoke.

"I am sure Glorfindel and Ara have much to tell us of where they have been dwelling these past few decades." He said smoothly and as if on cue, four elves swept into the hall, laden with plates and dishes of food and a fifth entered with a large tray of glasses and what Ara had a sneaking suspicion was wine. The five elves swiftly set out the table and filled glasses with a rich, red wine to which Ara and the others murmured thank-yous before they swept out of the room. _Wow, that was table service._

"Help yourselves." Elrond invited as he started helping himself to bread and salads and fruits and assorted slices. Ara noted her Adar was piling food onto his plate and she followed suit.

"Try one of these, they are really nice." Elladan said as he placed a slice on her plate and with a grin she broke a piece off and took a bite.

"Yum that's great!" She said and took another mouthful.

"So my dear Glorfindel, how has the future treated you?" Gandalf asked and Ara nearly choked on the slice. Suddenly all eyes were on her father.

"Well it was certainly an eye opener." He began, laughing lightly.

"Did you just say the future?" Elrohir gasped and Glorfindel nodded as Elladan looked at Ara in wonder and she gave him a mysterious look.

"I knew there was more to you." He grinned.

"Am I right in assuming you have something to do with this Mithrandir?" Erestor said and the Wizard slowly smiled.

"Eighty-Six years ago Saruman, Radagast and myself were working on pushing the boundaries of time."

"Why?" Aragorn asked and the Wizard chuckled

"We had a council at Orthanc and truthfully the three of us may have had a little too much of a merry good time and decided to try a little experiment and I convinced Glorfindel, who at the time seemed restless with his life and who was considering sailing, to help with our little project."

"I, craving an adventure agreed immediately of course." Glorfindel grinned. "And it was the greatest decision I have ever made."

"What was it like?" Arwen asked curiously. "Did you see our future selves?" Elrond raised a questioning brow at him. _I bet he's wondering at Arwen's future._

"I am sorry I cannot say Arwen, for I was taken a few million years into the future and between now and then many cultures have risen and fallen."

"What are the elves like?" Elladan asked beside her. "Do they all have those car beasts as Ara does?"

"Car beast? Is that the strange metal device on small cart-wheels which my poor steed bulked at outside the stables?" Gandalf asked looking at her.

"Ahh yeah that's mine." She admitted sheepishly.

"No wonder maintaining the portal to remain open when you passed through was so arduous a task." He murmured.

"Yeah sorry about that, we got stuck in sheep."

"Sheep?" Elladan asked with a smirk playing on his lips and she flashed him a grin.

"Don't ask."

"You'll have to explain later, if you want to ah-"

"Hang out?"

"Yes, would you like to after dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah I'd love to." She replied and then noticed out of the corner of her eye her father was watching her warily and then he replied to Elladan's earlier question.

"I dare say all the elves were in Valinor for there were no other elves who I met in my travels.

"But then Ara is-"

"Peredhil." Her father finished for Erestor quietly and Ara did not miss the sadness cross both his and Elrond's eyes as well as Gandalf's and Arwen was suddenly pushing at the last of the salad on her plate and Ara was feeling really awkward.

"You are just like us!" Elrohir exclaimed cheerily, lightening the mood of the room.

"Our Ada is half elf too so we are also Peredhil." Elladan explained and Ara nodded, feeling better.

"Dinner is over if Glorfindel permits; perhaps you young ones would like to head to the Hall of Fire to speak in a more relaxed environment and Arwen you could introduce Ara to the others." Elrond spoke up.

"An excellent idea, we have much to catch up on and it could get boring for you youngsters hearing the ramblings of old friends." Her father said cheerfully as he looked at the five of them.

"Very old." Elladan snickered to Elrohir and they stood as did Aragorn and Arwen.

"Have you been practicing your sword-skills Elrondion?" Glorfindel grinned at Elladan.

"I have." He replied proudly and her father's grin widened.

"Excellent, tomorrow morning on the fields." Ara gaped at him as Elrohir trilled beside her.

"Ada!"

"Relax Ara I taught the brother's." He reassured and she nodded standing. "Have fun but not too much fun." He warned teasingly; the same warning he always used whenever she went out with friends and she automatically glanced at her active-watch.

"It's too early for too much fun." She tapped at it with a laugh and he shook his head but briefly levelled her with a look.

"Yeah, yeah." She said knowing exactly what point he was trying to make before saying goodbye to the others and leaving the hall beside Elladan and Arwen. _Sorry Ada, if I want to have fun, I will._

...

Elladan curiously took Ara's hand once they were outside and heading down towards the Hall of Fire under the pretence of examining the strange piece of black jewellery she wore as a band on her wrist.

"What is this?" He ran his hand over it and she slowed a little as they followed the others and gazed at him and he was caught up again in her extraordinary green eyes.

"It's a watch, well a sports watch. It shows the time, the date and how far I've walked and it knows my pulse too, it can detect it and show how fast it beats in a minute." She explained and holding her other hand over his, directed his finger to a bump in the band and pressed down and the numbers changed before his eyes.

"Wow."

"Yeah it's pretty neat." She flashed him another smile and he took her hand properly, hoping he was reading this right.

"Come on, they've left us behind!" He laughed cheerily and led her at a slow run to catch up to the others. He let her hand go then but didn't miss the flicker of a sweet smile as he purposely walked close enough so that his fingers still brushed against hers. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way and so suddenly and she seemed to feel the same and they had only really just met.

Ara looked around curiously at their surroundings and Elladan wondered at the buildings and dwellings of the future. He could not wait to learn more about her, Glorfindel had done most of the talking at dinner. Arwen briefly turned her head back and gave him a knowing wink when Ara was looking elsewhere and he flashed his sister a grin as she quickly mouthed _'She's really pretty, and fit!'_ to him before turning to speak with Aragorn who abruptly stopped them at the entrance to the hall and turned to look at Ara.

"I think we will stick to the story Ara is from Lindon and that is where Glorfindel has been as most of Imladris thought anyway." His foster brother said tactfully and Ara nodded beside him.

"Agreed, it sounds like the safer option, Ada hasn't exactly told me what I can and can't say so; less is def more." She agreed and Elladan was bemused again by the interesting way she spoke. They entered the hall and Elrohir lead them to their regular place; a quiet area with a low table surrounded by cushions in the corner. The fire which flickered along the hearth which ran around the stone walled perimeter of the spacious hall warmed them from the slowly cooling down weather outside from the slowly descending winter.

"This hall, it's beautiful in here." Ara breathed out, her head tilted to the ceiling as she seemed to drink in the paintings of scenes in history on the walls but Elladan was enthralled by her hair; in the warm firelight it was a fiery gold and it was vibrant against the black of what he thought was maybe a short dress for the lack of sleeves and the way the skirt flared just before her knees. Arwen was right she was fit, he hadn't missed the toned shape of her arms and strong yet elegant shoulders and her casual grace for that was the only way he could think to describe it. They sat down on the cushions and an ellon breezed over and placed a fruit platter on the dark wooden table and another placed down five silver chalices and two bottles of wine; one red and one white.

"Pick a colour." He said to Ara who laughed lightly at him.

"White." He uncorked the wine and poured it into two chalices.

"Fill one for me too." Arwen said from his other side and he filled a third as Aragorn poured two reds for himself and Elrohir.

"So the future?" Elrohir asked curiously.

"Yeah it's, well it's something." She said with a laugh. "I don't really know how to explain it; in the cities the buildings are four times as high as the trees and reach up into the skies like spears, everyone is always so, so busy. The countryside is similar though and so are the woods. I guess you guys can ask the questions and I'll give you the answers." She gushed out and Elladan found it endearing for Ara sounded a little nervous and she was biting her bottom lip a little now as she watched them all and then glanced at him and he had to drag his eyes from her mouth.

"So if there's no elves, are there still Hobbit's, Dwarves and Orcs and such?" He asked her, trying to distract his mind.

"No, it's just humans now. Like Ada said, there's a few million years in between."

"No orcs, at all?" Aragorn asked in surprise. "So there is no war?" A world without the dangers of orcs and other foul creatures was unfathomable to him.

"None but we still have war and it's pretty nasty." She admitted.

"Was the war in the lands you dwelt?" Arwen asked quietly.

"No, there was some unrest and attacks but no, the war is in other countries although to some degree it affects every country. They lapsed into silence a moment and Elladan quickly thought up something else to ask.

"Do you know much of the world now?" He asked and she nodded with a laugh which once again lightened the mood and he decided he liked that laugh.

"Ada made sure I was versed well enough in the history of Arda from its creation and Eru to the War of the Jewels to the last meal he had in Rivendell." She said and Elrohir and Arwen laughed at that. "So I guess you can fill me in on the past eighty odd years." Ara added and Elladan chuckled quietly.

"Ahh the past eighty years have been eventful. We had minimal involvement thank Eru but there was a small war of sorts which involved the elves of Mirkwood-"

"Thranduil's grumpy troop." Elrohir quipped and Ara looked at him with surprise but there also seemed to be a wariness in her green eyes and Elladan wondered what Glorfindel had told her of the Elven King, he knew Thranduil and Glorfindel didn't exactly see eye to eye and he'd heard the old rumours it was over the Mirkwood King's late Queen but that was all anybody knew and from the young elleth sitting beside him cheerily, the rumours, if true, were clearly a thing of the past. He felt a shoulder brush his arm and realised Ara had subtlety moved closer to him and he smiled secretly behind his chalice feeling light hearted.

"The Erebor Dwarves were involved too and the people of Laketown got caught up in it and then Bilbo, you'll probably meet him tomorrow, he woke up Smaug the Dragon and then all madness broke loose and then the actual enemy arrived and the elves and dwarves and men rallied but there's still some pretty bad blood between them. That is when we all realised Sauron was back." Elrohir summarised the past eight decades and Ara nodded.

"Well I'm all caught up now. What is the go with Sauron now though?" She asked and Elrohir and Aragorn exchanged a look.

"That's what everyone is trying to figure out but like your future world, war seems to be fast coming upon us." Aragorn was the one to answer.

She nodded and Elladan caught a wistful and strangely sage look in her eyes. He caught sight of an ellon walking purposefully towards them and motioned to Elrohir who looked around as the elf stopped and gave a polite incline of his head.

"Greetings my Lords and Ladies." Elladan instantly saw how his eyes lingered a moment longer on Ara curiously before looking to Elrohir. Word had certainly begun to spread Glorfindel had returned with a come of age daughter.

"My Lord, the Mirkwood party are just a mile away."

"Ah excellent." Elrohir replied. "I will leave shortly to welcome them in."

"Does Legolas really need welcoming in?" Aragorn laughed and Elladan felt the she elf by his side tense up ever so slightly and while his brothers and sister were focused on the messenger he sought out Ara's hand which rested between them on the plush pillow's they sat upon and felt fingers entwine in his and his heart skipped.

"Erestor is worried the wood Elves will become wary, even hostile upon arriving at the stables and seeing the uh well the metal beast Glorfindel and the Lady here arrived in." The messenger stressed and Aragorn swore under his breath as Elrohir grimaced and immediately leapt up.

"Do you want me to move it? It will be loud to start but we could push it behind the stables if they are going to flip out." Ara asked uncertainly and Elrohir shook his head.

"No need. Estel, you and I will go to meet them if you will keep Ara company here Arwen?" His brother delegated out and Arwen shook her head with a light laugh and glanced slyly at him.

"I should ensure their guest chambers are prepared and alert the maids to draw baths and such; I'm sure you and Estel can handle Legolas and his small company and Elladan can entertain Ara." She countered and he felt indebted to her.

"Fine, let's go Estel." Elrohir said and he and his foster brother leapt up and strode out of the hall and then Arwen stood too.

"Elladan you should show Ara the gardens under moonlight." His sister said kindly and turned to Ara. "Make sure he does, it is a perfect full moon this eve and there is nothing quite like the gardens lit up in moonlight, especially seeing the star crocus opened up." She added before flashing them both an impish smile and following the others out.

...

"So you have raised her alone since she was about thirty-five, still an Elfling and away from our kind; it seems to me you have done an excellent job my friend, she is lovely and my three and Estel seem quite taken with her, especially Elladan I could not help but notice." Elrond said cheerily to Glorfindel as they sat alone in his own entertaining lounge in his own house, away from unwanted ears for it was a time for dear friends to speak and for the discussion of delicate matters but exactly what those delicate matters were, Elrond did not yet know.

"Thank you although, it barely seems the case for she lives on the edge, back at... well back in the future she'd go out nearly every night, party hard, drink harder, sometimes be home in the morning and yet still be fine to work in the morning, bright and cheery as ever. She likes bending the rules to breaking point and Eru forbid she came home the other morning with a hangover and a tattoo on her wrist. A tattoo! Elves do not get tattoos." Elrond smiled amused by his friend's exasperation and he was beginning to think of his dear Arwen as one who could do no wrong in comparison. Tattoos are what the corsair's and Easterlings bore; not elves and certainly not Noldor and Elder Elves. The Wood Elves he was not too sure about. "At least the tattoo is in Sindarin" Glorfindel added and Elrond quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What does it say?"

"No Love." His friend replied in exasperation

"A strange expression." He laughed lightly and Glorfindel gave him a sad smile which only worried him. He decided they needed to get down to business now they had caught up on each other's lives a little and the happenings of the past few decades. Galadriel had spoken to him but only hinted Glorfindel's return was crucial to the upcoming council. He had no idea how she had contacted the golden haired elf and was not going to even attempt to comprehend how he and his surprise of a daughter arrived back from the future with Mithrandir's help. No, he was going to focus on the here and now.

"So you said there is something we need to discuss of great importance?" Glorfindel's eyes levelled with his and the mighty Balrog Slayer nodded wearily as if the entire weight of Arda rested upon him.

"I know the outcome of the impending war, I know..." He sighed as Elrond looked at him open mouthed. "I know everything." The silence which now spanned between them was deafening. Glorfindel knew the outcome and surely, surely the outcome was in their favour for he sat alive and well across from him.

"Yes my friend we win." He admitted quietly and Elrond felt hope and relief burst within him. "The road those who shall take to vanquish Sauron is not an easy one and still there are many ways we could irrevocably fail. The fate of Arda rests in each step each of us take. One wrong move and we lose everything." He fell silent and Elrond thought on his friends heavy words as he sipped his wine.

"I see now why you insisted it be just you and I who spoke of this." He said quietly. "Mithrandir though well meaning, would undoubtedly meddle with the path set out."

"And no one must do that." Glorfindel said seriously and Elrond caught anguish in his friend's usually joyful blue eyes.

"There is more to this for you isn't there? You look as if your heart would break." He hedged and the golden haired elf bowed his head.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the council you will decide who will carry the ring to Mordor to be destroyed and those who will accompany him. I know will, who must take this journey and my own daughter is one of them." Elrond nodded and quietly recited the words which had repeated themselves in his mind since the Lady of the Golden wood had prophesised them.

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king-"

There was a loud knock at the door and Elrond startled, abruptly ceased reciting the prophetic words and called to whoever it was to enter. The door opened admitting only Arwen.

"What is it you must thunder upon my door?" He asked her wryly.

"Sorry Ada, I thought you should know Prince Legolas and his group have arrived." She explained and he nodded.

"Where is Ara?" Glorfindel asked warily and Arwen grinned mischievously and Elrond looked pointedly at her.

"She is with Elladan, they were in the Hall of Fire although I do think they might now be in the gardens enjoying the beautiful eve." She replied innocently but Elrond knew that look. "Legolas wishes to speak with you once he has settled and washed off the dust of the road." She added and he nodded.

"That is fine, thank you for informing me Arwen." He said kindly and she beamed at them both.

"I trust you will make your way back to Ara now?" Glorfindel asked and Arwen suddenly looked very sheepish.

"I was actually going to retire for the eve." She said evasively and Elrond caught the slight frown on Glorfindel's fair face.

"Very well, rest well young one." Elrond said softly and stood to embrace his daughter and walk her to the door.

"What exactly are Ara and Elladan doing?" He asked very quietly and she avoided his eyes.

"Arwen."

"Well umm Elladan is kind of smitten..." She admitted quietly and he sighed. _Of course he was._

"And has Ara an inclination of this?" He hadn't missed how easily his son and the young elleth had conversed over dinner.

"Umm yes." Arwen said sounding evasive again.

"Umm yes and?"

"And she seems to like him too."

"Very well, you may go." She nodded quickly, relieved the interrogation was over and dashed out of the lounge chamber and he clicked the door shut and turned to Glorfindel.

"It seems Elladan truly is quite taken with your daughter." He said wryly as he sat back down and refilled their glasses and the golden haired elf groaned in exasperation.

"Is this not a good thing?" Elrond frowned and Glorfindel sighed.

"I'd like nothing more truly but Ara's individual fate is already written in the future history of Arda and she knows it and resents it.

"Then what is her fate?"

...

Legolas was weary; the journey from his father's realm had been a perilous one and they had encountered groups of orcs and goblins on three separate occasions moving across the Wilderlands. He was glad to be safely in Imladris, clean again and fed. Now he walked alongside Elrohir to meet and speak with Lord Elrond. He had news he really did not want to share with the Lord of Imladris but his father was still recovering and he usually sent Legolas to deal with anything involving the Noldor, using the excuse that Legolas had a demeanour for councils and politics. It was true but only because his parents had raised him to be so but his true talents lay in leading his father's woodland guard and in his own fighting skill. That was the sole reason he and the four others he travelled with had arrived unscathed and more importantly, alive.

"Will you join us in the Hall of Fire after you have spoken with my father?" Elrohir asked him hopefully and he nodded.

"For a drink or two yes." He replied. "Where is Elladan?" He asked curiously for usually the other dark haired elf would have tracked him down by now.

"Elladan is ah entertaining." Elrohir said with a smirk and Legolas grinned at him.

"Truly?"

"Oh yes it's quite amusing." The elf laughed as they reached his father's house and entered.

...

There was another knock on Elrond's lounge door and he looked at his friend with a raised brow.

"You may enter." Elrond called out clearly and the door opened and Glorfindel looked upon the Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil's son, Legolas.

"Greetings Lord Elrond, I apologise for the late hour." The young elf said politely as Elrond beckoned him in and pointed to an empty, red velvet and cherry wood lounge chair and the tall elf, for he was tall just like his father, strode into the room and sank gratefully down into the chair and then blue-grey eyes fell onto Glorfindel and widened.

"Lord Glorfindel! Forgive me I did not realise it was you." The young elf rushed out in astonishment and he smiled wryly at him.

"Greetings Prince Legolas, I see you've grown up since I last saw you as a half grown elfling." Glorfindel replied kindly and the young Prince allowed him a quick grin.

"I have." He replied and there was pride in his voice and possibly a hint of smugness and Glorfindel studied him briefly. He saw much of Thranduil in the young Prince; those same blue-grey eyes, intelligent and he was sure, just as expressive as his father's. He had the same defined cheekbones but Glorfindel noted his chin was different, slightly less arrogantly structured although that meant nothing but his generous mouth and the fleeting grin he had seen earlier were his mother's and it seemed his brows were his own, not those ridiculously expressive things above Thranduil's eyes he thought with humour. The young elf was watching him curiously. "I admit I am surprised to see you Lord Glorfindel, rumour had reached the Woodland Realm you had moved to Ithilien?" Glorfindel laughed lightly.

"Surely your father taught you to never believe the rumours you hear Thranduilion?" He said nonchalantly testing to see the Prince's reaction and for a brief moment, annoyance registered in his eyes and Glorfindel noted the way he ever so subtly straightened so he was almost looking down at him.

"My father taught me many things." He said airily and for a moment he was a spitting image of a younger Thranduil and Glorfindel internally groaned for already he could see the impending quest turning into a complete disaster for it seemed Legolas was just like the King who raised him.

"Legolas how did you and your group fare on your journey here?" Elrond said placating and being the ever careful mediator and Legolas's attention turned to him.

"It could have been smoother. We anticipated arriving yesterday at noon however we came across three separate bands of orcs. One band we only managed to pick off a few and the rest fled no doubt into caves. They were close to your north-western border; I have informed Elrohir and Estel."

"No one was injured?" Elrond asked and the Prince shook his head of pale, silvery-blonde hair which Glorfindel noted was entirely his father's also.

"No thankfully, the news I must now give you bore us no time to fight more than simply to defend ourselves." He said and Glorfindel noticed the young elf, although seemingly composed and easily well spoken, was ever so slightly picking at the silver oak leaf stitching on the edge of the luxurious, forest green cloak he wore which pooled around him.

"And what news do you bear so heavily young Prince Legolas?" Elrond pressed kindly and Glorfindel saw his brow was furrowed, never a good sign. The Prince sighed and his eyes drifted to his hands in his lap.

"Gollum has escaped." He said quietly and Elrond snapped to attention. Glorfindel almost laughed for he already knew this information although it was something only learned in the book and in the history from the council to be held tomorrow.

"What? How?" Elrond asked warily and the Prince glanced up at him a moment and there was guilt in his eyes.

"We became lax in guarding him, he gave us the false pretence he was of no risk to us." Legolas said quietly. "He tricked me into letting him up out of the caverns for fresh air and I did and father was returning from a gathering in the gardens and Gollum attacked him taking him unawares, and myself." He explained dejectedly and Glorfindel felt sorry for him.

"How is your father?" Elrond asked gently.

"Adar is alive but he sustained two broken fingers and a three broken ribs and so he bid me deliver the news." He elaborated but by the hint of bitterness in the Prince's tone he wondered if there were more to the story.

"How did he trick you?" Glorfindel asked curiously and was shocked to see the elf turn and glare at him defiantly.

"This discussion is between Lord Elrond and myself." He said regally and Elrond glared at him with reproach.

"Lord Legolas, Lord Glorfindel is my most trusted friend and advisor, he has every right to be here and this information you will have to admit at the council tomorrow." Elrond replied with a touch of sternness and the Prince bridled at that.

"Very well." Legolas replied but he still glared a little at him before once again looking at his hands. "He convinced me he wished to see the stars and I took pity on him." The Prince muttered quietly and Glorfindel was surprised by his admission. He was clearly embarrassed and angry he had been tricked.

"Having compassion is nothing to be ashamed of Legolas." Elrond said gently and the young elf raised his eyes at him.

"Try telling that to-" He stopped himself and his eyes glanced briefly to him before he continued in a cool tone. "That may be so but I have caused my father much pain for my lax in duty to both he and consequently Mithrandir for we are now without our captive and the enemy may track him yet and learn the location of..." He trailed off and eyed Glorfindel again and Elrond stood and placed a hand on the young Prince's shoulder.

"Have peace with yourself Legolas, what is done is done and I bear you no grudge for it, nor will Mithrandir. The ring is safe within our boundaries." He said quietly and the silvery haired elf physically relaxed. "Take some time to enjoy yourself and relax, both Elrohir and Elladan and also Estel have been anticipating your arrival. Go now; I believe they are down in the hall of fire." Elrond said kindly and Legolas stood looking a little lighter of heart.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, I think I will." He replied and then turned to Glorfindel and inclined his head. "Enjoy your evening my Lords." He said politely and Elrond walked him to the door and spoke quietly with him before he left and Elrond returned. Glorfindel looked at him hopelessly.

"This is not going to work. He's barely even likable." He stated and Elrond gave him a reassuring smile but it was more a grimace.

"He ah has his moments but deep down he is not so bad when you come to know him personally."

"He's a right little arse. He's certainly Thranduil's kid." He exclaimed.

"Arse?"

"Don't ask, my vocabulary is-"

"Otherworldly." Elrond smiled wryly. "That 'kid' had to grow up too soon, he can't help it." He reasoned and Glorfindel recalled the half grown elfling standing silently beside Thranduil not so very long ago during a council in the Greenwood Elrond had him attend. He had not even seen her when he had gone and had not dared to enquire after her. How old exactly was he then for that had been the one time until this eve he had ever laid eyes on the son of Thranduil.

"He is one-hundred-and-thirty-seven." Elrond seemed to read his mind and he looked astonished, was he really so young?. "Do not judge him yet mellon nin." He added gently.

"It is not my judgement which we need to worry about." He admitted worriedly and took a long drink from his glass" "Now where was I up to? Oh yes Lothlorien."

...

"Arwen was right; it really is beautiful out here with the moonlight." Ara admitted as Elladan walked beside her, his hand entwined in hers. She'd been here not even twenty-four hours and she'd snagged the sweetest, funniest goofiest, absolutely fit as hell and most gorgeous elf she decided ever possibly existed. Now she was ignoring every single little voice in her head which told her this was absolutely not her intended fate and she knew it and to stop.

"Would it be a little silly if I said you rival its beauty?" Elladan gave her a shy grin and she melted but elbowed him playfully.

"Yeah a little but thanks." She replied and he laughed lightly.

"Well I've seen the gardens many times under the moon but not you so I think I have a fair argument for my silliness." He quipped and she laughed.

"Fair call and I guess you don't look so bad yourself." She admitted and he turned to gaze at her in surprise.

"You truly think that?" He asked and she cocked her head to the side watching him and then nodded.

"Yep I def do." She grinned and he looked so happy by her words. Surely other she elf's thought he was hot? They had walked maybe eight hundred meters idly talking and learning about one another's lives and homes and now Elladan stopped them.

"You are so different to the other elleths here and in Lórien." He said and she laughed lightly.

"I guess coming from a couple million years into the future does that." She quipped and he shook his head, grey eyes dancing so they were almost silver in the moonlight.

"No, it is not that. It is you; and I, I like it, like you." He said quietly and she felt a hand rest against her cheek and her breath caught. _To hell with fate._ She decided as she smiled elatedly at him.

"I like you too." She confessed and he gazed at her questioningly as he moved a little closer and Ara felt like she was sixteen and in high-school again in New York, well, technically forty-three, in high-school again, all innocent and awkward and her heart erupted in butterflies.

"Can I..." He breathed quietly and grey eyes flickered to her lips.

"Yeah." She whispered and closed her eyes as gentle lips met hers.

...

An hour later Ara lay on her bed with a stupid smile on her face. She'd just hooked up with Elladan. If or when her father found out she would be dead but she didn't care, it had been worth it and she did genuinely like him. She'd also learned what the books didn't tell; elves were just as inclined to hook up on occasion as the humans of her time were. She'd discovered this by the sudden guilt she felt that she may have misled Elladan and broached the topic. Thankfully he was happy to as he called it, 'join up' but did admit he wouldn't say no to the possibility of courting if it lead anywhere in the future and Ara agreed, he was so sincerely likable and she had been enjoying his company before they kissed. She did make sure to tactfully warn him from mentioning anything that would get back to her father and he'd paled slightly at that and agreed. She'd noticed her Adar was not yet back and upon finding parchment and ink and quills in a table drawer in her own small lounge area, she scribbled him a very messy looking note as she tried to come to terms with using ink and then left the note on the low table at the house entrance before washing her face and retreating to bed, a smile on her lips.

 **Shall I continue this? Reviews are welcome when us writer's are starting out a new fic ever so nervously. :)**


	5. While Imladris Sleeps

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien, just made up an OC.**

 **Thanks for the encouraging reviews I've written more as your about to read. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Legolas had not bothered to find the others to socialise after speaking with Elrond and had turned in for the eve and as usual risen early, his body automatically used to morning patrols or morning training. He'd tried rolling over and falling back to sleep, trying to indulge in the rare luxury of sleeping past dawn but his muscles protested and yearned to be stretched and used and so begrudgingly he rose and stretched, wincing where he had hurt his shoulder during a manoeuvre to avoid an orc the day before. He was grateful to the still smoldering fire in the hearth for the valley was cold and the airy buildings of Imladris did not have the natural insulation from the cold that his father's palace caverns under the mountain did.

He quickly dressed in warm but comfortable garments and ran his fingers through his loose hair and straightened it out; deftly twisted and tied two sections back from his face. Grabbing his weapons and vambraces, he headed out his door for a little early morning practice knowing the training field would be empty of others still at this hour.

Winter would be cold very cold this year, he mused as he strolled along the empty paths and breathed in the cool air and as he reached the wide stone arched entrance to the large training grounds he was quite surprised to see another elf was already there before him and shook his head with a smirk to himself. _Clearly not all the Noldor are sluggards._ The elf was half a quarter of a mile away on the far side of the grounds running and he was intrigued to see whatever type of tunic they wore had a hood. What an excellent idea he thought as he made his way over to the large shelter area and dumped his belongings on a bench. He noticed curiously there was a strange looking white and red bottle on the bench next to his but it was not made of glass. He wanted to pick it up but then glanced at the elf across the grounds and decided it was likely theirs and went back to clasping on his vambraces and quickly waxing and stringing his bow before taking out his forty arrows and replacing them with training arrows from a barrel. He shouldered his quiver and took a handful of extra arrows and strode purposely out towards the archery course.

Simply hitting the center of a target was too easy and he could not really be bothered setting up the obstacle course or rather re-setting it after he'd used it so he pondered on what he could do differently. He supposed he could shoot the outline of a star but he had done that many times already along with other shapes. It was then he had an idea and with a smug grin he dropped all but three of the arrows in his hand and fitted one to his string while holding the other two casually.

...

It seemed Ara wasn't the only one mad enough to be doing some kind of training while it seemed the rest of Imladris slept. She was grateful she'd packed her training gear in as an afterthought and relished the feeling of her warmed muscles and the fluid response of her legs as she loped freely in a 100 meter radius circle first one way three times and then the other. She felt pent up with boundless energy and wondered if it was because of the restful and dreamless sleep she had. She was also maybe a little too excited about seeing Elladan again too. He'd promised her a more detailed tour than the brief one her father had given and she'd promised him a tour of the workings of her car. She must have ran the equivalent of six kilometers already and, as the sun was starting to rise and she felt warmed as the morning rays hit her, decided she needed a drink and to loose the jacket before doing another three to six km's and jogged steadily back to the beat of Flo Rida in her earphones to where she had left her water bottle watching the tall, blonde haired elf curiously as he moved along the line of targets shooting them but not getting the center very often. _No wonder he is practicing so early so no one see's just how bad he is. Poor guy, hopefully he doesn't get teased for it._

...

Legolas was down to the last two letters of his little message and stopped and rolled his shoulder agitatedly trying to ease the pulling feeling in it and then again poked at it trying to find the source of the issue but failing. He hissed with annoyance between his teeth and took another arrow from his quiver and was about to knock it to the string when he saw from the corner of his eye the elf who had been running stroll towards the shelter and they seemed to be pulling off the curious hooded tunic and he dropped the arrow he had been about to knock in complete surprise as the now removed dark green tunic revealed a head of luscious, slightly wavy hair which caught the light of dawn and looked as if it were flames of gold. He knew his jaw dropped for the elleth wore, well he did not know what the garment was. It was a sleeveless tunic of sorts and it was grey and showed the perfect outline of her upper body. The elleth was not facing him and he watched as she gathered all of her incredible hair and tied it all together midway on the back of her head like the tail of a horse, revealing bare, strong shoulders. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched her. It was not often elleths participated in any training for their physical fitness and this elleth clearly did. She picked up the strange bottle and placed the top of it between her teeth and tipping it up and drinking from it as she walked a small circle and he saw the fairness and angles of her face and smiled to himself. She suddenly caught his eye and he was enchanted for hers were a dark green and they sparkled with life and unthinkingly he raised his arm to wave her over but only ended up cursing to himself in annoyance as his shoulder twinged again and he automatically grabbed at it with his other hand, letting his bow hang off his arm. He'd have to see the healers he realised with more annoyance and then noticed the strangely dressed elleth was jogging easily towards him, the long hair she had caught up in a tie now swinging and rippling lightly behind her.

"Hi." She said brightly as she reached him and stopped. "You shouldn't be shooting with your shoulder like that." She advised softly and he stared at her strangely. No 'Greetings my Lord or Prince.' No nothing. Well that was certainly odd. He decided she must be from another realm for her garments were certainly not that of the Noldor and although the Silvans showed a bit of skin, this elf was dressed entirely differently and interestingly she wore soft looking trousers which hugged low on her hips. Even her boots were strange and they had blue on them. She was incredibly attractive and he decided to go along with the lack of recognition on her part and he had no idea who she was but he was certain she was not an Imladris elf.

"Good morning and yes I am now aware of that slight fact. I can't ease it and it unfortunately will be a walk to the healers." He replied and she tilted her head at him and he noticed the way her hair trailed over her shoulder.

"I can probably fix it you know. I mean that is if you like?" She offered and he looked at her surprised for she spoke strangely.

"Right now here?"

"Well yeah." She confirmed with a friendly smile.

"Are you a healer?" He hedged for the way she spoke was mildly disconcerting.

"Sort of." She grinned at him as if she knew some great secret and he knew he should be wary but her smile was altogether incredible and she seemed much more interesting than Elrond's healers so he smiled back.

"Well if you can help me Lady...?"

"Ara." She laughed a carefree laugh and he grinned.

"Lady Ara of...?"

"Lindon. Are you always this subtle in extracting information?" She threw him an impish grin which he returned.

"Only sometimes." He said quietly and she laughed again. "So Lady Ara of Lindon, could you please help me so I may continue shooting?"

"I think I can do that." She replied and he put down his bow and quiver and grabbed the hem of his dark grey tunic to strip it off.

"Woah there tiger." She laughed. "You can leave your shirt on." She said quickly and he dropped his tunic back down confused.

"Healers usually have me remove my tunic." He said and he saw pity flash in her eyes which made entirely no sense.

"I bet they do." She murmured disapprovingly under her breath before laying a hand to rest against his right shoulder blade and even through the material of his tunic, his skin tingled from her touch as she moved her fingers around gently pushing on his muscles and then she grasped his shoulder and pulled it back and down and held it.

"This might hurt for a moment but bear with me, it will fix it." She murmured quietly and then pain hit him and he hissed as she pressed three fingers firm and unrelenting into one of the muscles in his shoulder.

"Sweet Nienna!" He cursed under his breath. _She's lucky she's pretty and has quite possibly the most incredible body I've ever laid eyes on because Manwë this hurts!_

"It will start feeling better...now." The elleth declared and his shoulder suddenly let go of the tension and relaxed under her fingers. She kept them there a couple moments longer and then slowly released the pressure and gently massaged at the muscle that had been giving him trouble and he wondered wryly just how many sore muscles he should now pretend he had.

"Feel better?" She asked and he nodded as she stepped away.

"That does feel much better." He said happily and she bent down and picked up the arrow he had dropped and handed it to him.

"Take a shot; that will be the real decider." She said and he deftly knocked and aimed and fired the arrow to land and complete the "a" in his name.

"Yes that was much easier." He said and shot another two consecutive arrows into his final target.

"I am glad to be of help Sir Elf whose name you will have to elaborate." She said with a laugh and he grinned at her.

"If you start reading from that first target over there I think you will learn my name Lady Ara." He said and then quickly made work of finishing the 's' in his name as Ara laughed good naturally.

"And here I was thinking you couldn't aim to save yourself" He gazed at her with another grin. "When really you are-" Her smile fell from her face and she paled as if she looked upon her very worst dream come true but it was him she was now looking at. "Legolas." She whispered his name as if it were a sin and before he could speak she turned and fled.

...

"Ara, there you are excellent. Her father called out to her cheerfully from a lounge as she dashed through the front entrance. "Are you well; you look as if you've been hunted by Wraiths." He looked worriedly at her and she laughed hollowly.

"No, no just running some laps, practicing for when I do actually have to run from Wraiths." She quipped.

"Yes well did you have a good night?" He asked curiously and she nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Yeah it was great, everyone's great."

"And how did you find the gardens?" She flinched in surprise.

"Yeah they were beautiful." She said breezily. "I should get out of these clothes and bath." She added and continued walking.

"Excellent idea your bath has been prepared, wear something suitable for a trifle of swordplay I'd like you to become acquainted with fighting other elves, not hooking up with them." Oh she was busted! _Damn!_

"I believe the term used here is 'joining up'." She threw back at him before shutting her door with a decided bang and storming into her bed chamber and then shutting that door more gently, she leant back against it and groaned. Meeting Legolas like that had taken her unawares, she felt tricked almost but that was silly and truthfully their little interaction had not been too bad. He seemed funny and she had to begrudgingly admit the blatantly obvious; he was the physical definition of perfection. That meant nothing though; she knew he would undoubtedly be. Anywhere in written history of the third age depicted him as fair and strong yet. It was his character she worried at. In the Rings, he was written as fun and cheery and that seemed to have been the elf she spoke to this morning but in other writings he was depicted to have the temper and attitude of his father, Thranduil, and even her father had admitted Thranduil's moods could change from spring to bitter winter. She suddenly groaned again as she realised she'd left her drink bottle and jacket on the bench back at the training grounds before. "Argh!" She growled out before pushing herself from the door and opening up the robes she had placed her clothes in and selected a pretty white top of a cotton and silk blend which bunched to a modest knotted V neckline with wide, Greek Goddess style straps. She grabbed charcoal skinny legs and then underwear and headed to the chamber off her bedchamber which was technically her bathroom.

...

Legolas returned to the shelter feeling incredibly confused by the elleth's reaction to his name and shoved his own arrows back in his quiver before shrugging everything onto his now perfectly fine shoulder. He noticed she had left her dark green hooded tunic and the strange bottle behind and decided he would return them to her if he could find her and picked them up and made his way from the grounds. The first person he saw as he walked back to the guest halls was Aragorn.

"Morning Legolas, don't tell me you're returning from the fields?" He asked and the Elf gave him a grin.

"We cannot all be sluggards like the Noldor." He said regally and Aragorn laughed.

"True, I do believe the young Lords are still asleep."

"There was one who was up even before me however and she left these behind, I am hoping you might know who I am looking for?"

"Possibly, do you have a name by chance."

"A Lady Ara from Lindon." He said and Aragorn laughed at that and he wondered if he was missing some joke.

"Yes I know Ara. You will find her at the House of Glorfindel."

"With Glorfindel? What is her association with Glorfindel?" Legolas asked warily for his father did not like the Balrog Slayer although Legolas had a begrudging admiration for the warrior of old although he found him rather strange when he had met him in Elrond's house.

"Ara is Glorfindel's daughter." The ranger explained and Legolas nodded.

"Oh well that clears up a couple things."

"What like?"

"Well for a start; how one can be so breath-taking to gaze upon." He grinned and Aragorn chuckled.

"Sorry Legolas from what Arwen's told me, Elladan is quite taken with her."

"Oh well that is a pity, she has a good sense of humour." He said feeling a bit put out by this revelation. "I will return her belongings to her still. Are there plans for this morning?"

"Glorfindel and the brothers are duelling off in an hour." Aragorn said and Legolas grinned.

"Then I shall see you there."

...

Legolas had dumped his belongings in his chamber and now he stood after knocking on the entrance door to Glorfindel's home. There was a moment before the door opened to reveal the golden haired Lord.

"Good morning young Prince Legolas, what do I owe the pleasure?" He greeted Legolas in a cheery and friendly voice.

"Greetings Lord Glorfindel, I came to return these to Lady Ara, she left them at the training fields this morning." He said politely "I was wondering if she was in?" He hedged and received a considering smile.

"She is in however, she is getting ready for the day but I will be sure to let her know you dropped these back to her and I am sure I can thank you on her behalf." The older elf said graciously but he still looked at him in that considering way and Legolas simply nodded.

"Thank you, I might see you both down at the training grounds, I am looking forward to seeing you best Elrohir or Elladan." He flashed him a grin before inclining his head politely and returning to the guest halls to find something to eat and perhaps see the Hobbits Elrohir had mentioned were also in Imladris.

...

Ara knew she could not hide out in her room much longer and sighed, as she secured a twist of hair back with a pin and decided her natural, loose waves would have to do. So far she had shoved her encounter with a certain Elf to the back of her mind and the mourning period she had just mentally held for her loss of the use of a hair straighter and having to remember what the hell one did with wavy curls had so far kept her occupied but now she had to face the music and reluctantly she left her chambers.

"Finally you are ready." Her father said in a dry tone. "You took a long time for one who did not straighten their hair and I must say I am glad to see the resurrection of your lovely waves."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll deal with it." She said dryly and he stood and she noticed he wore his sword and then she noticed her drink bottle and jacket on the table.

"Oh great." She muttered under her breath.

"Legolas was kind enough to return these to you just before. I gather you've met?"

"You could say that." She replied uncomfortably.

"And how did that go?"

"Well enough I suppose." She gave a noncommittal answer and he gave her an encouraging look.

"I met him last night." Glorfindel confessed and gave her a wry smile. "Let us head down to the training fields now."

"Hang on I'll grab my sword."

"You won't need it; it's time for an elvish wrought upgrade." She cheered at that and gave him a grateful smile as they headed out the door.


	6. Schooled

**A/N: I do not own the wonderful works or world of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You are in a wonderful mood today little brother." Elrohir commented as he and Elladan walked towards the training grounds. "I must say you are looking quite nice in that tunic also, trying to impress Lord Glorfindel and look slightly more flattering when he flattens you or are you trying to impress someone else?"

"Must you tease so?"

"But of course." Elrohir laughed cheerily and nudged him. "I don't think you need to do much impressing though, I hear you and a certain elleth took a walk in the gardens."

"We might have." Elladan answered acting coy but a secret smile escaped him and as they reached the training grounds he let out a foolishly besotted sigh.

"You didn't welcome me Elladan." A voice called from behind him, snapping him from his quiet admiration of the elleth standing beside his Adar and Glorfindel in the doorway to the armory, talking animatedly.

"Welcome Mighty Prince Legolas." He turned and smirked at the tall blonde Mirkwood warrior before turning back to watch Ara.

"Forgive my rude brother Legolas, he is a touch smitten." Elrohir laughed quietly.

"And rightly so, I had the privilege of conversing with Lady Ara early this morning."

"I am confused; her hair was straight yesterday, now it falls in loose curls..." Elladan pondered.

"It was but wavy when I first saw her this morning and now it is entirely glorious." Legolas mused as the three of them watched the young elleth and the two older lords move out onto the training ground. Ara carried a sword loosely in her hand and swung it casually seeming to warm up as Glorfindel pulled his own scabbard and spoke with her but Elladan couldn't hear them. "Why does she carry a blade" Legolas asked in confusion.

"She is going to duel Glorfindel." Elrohir explained and Legolas gave a light chuckle.

"How endearing." He said quaintly and Elladan looked at him with a raised brow briefly and saw plain amusement on his face. True it was a little strange Ara could use a weapon but then he and Elrohir knew her background now and he knew more so and so he was greatly looking forward to watching her duel off the Balrog Slayer. Elrond stepped back and Glorfindel suddenly lunged at his daughter and she met his blade and parried him easily and a joyful laugh met them as she spun and blocked the older, taller elf who had fought many battles in the past.

"Well that is a little surprising." Legolas mused beside him. "How old is she?" Legolas asked and Elladan worried his Wood-Elf friend was a little too interested in Ara.

"She is fifty-three." Elrohir answered and Legolas laughed cheerily.

"Ah then she is much too young for you Elladan." He said cheekily and laughed again as Elladan looked at him balefully.

"You know it makes no difference." He retorted and Legolas nudged him.

"I am only playing my friend; I won't go breaking your lembas for you." He winked and Elladan relaxed. If Legolas wanted something he usually got it but he seemed in a generous mood and happy to simply observe much to Elladan's relief. He went back to watching the two duelling elves in awe. Both had the exact fluid and graceful movement as they seemed to dance around each other and it was a good natured duel and Legolas chuckled lightly beside him as they watched Glorfindel finally disarm Ara and she pouted at him in annoyance.

"Why Glorfindel bothered to teach her to duel only he could say I suppose but it was certainly entertaining although the outcome predictable."

"Well only because she dueled Glorfinde;l and in all my life I have only bested him once." Elrohir said quietly and Legolas shrugged.

"He must have gone easy on her then." The Prince said decidedly and Elladan shrugged but did not think Legolas was right about this, he had seen Glorfindel duel before and the golden haired elf had certainly been trying to best Ara.

"I win." They heard him say cheerily.

"Yes, yes you win don't rub it in." Ara replied dryly and Glorfindel laughed and then placed a hand on her shoulder and said something to her and she grinned at him then and turned towards them for the first time but he was surprised to see her smile vanish and a frown mar her face before spinning to speak swiftly with her father again in an unhappy tone.

"What is that about?" Elrohir wondered aloud and Legolas sighed.

"She didn't take learning my identity this morning very well. I'm not entirely sure why." The Prince said quietly and Elladan looked at him curiously.

"That is strange." He replied and recalled how Ara had tensed up in the Hall of Fire when Legolas's name had been mentioned.

"Elladan come here." His own father called out to him and he strode forward eager to speak with Ara.

"Hey." She said flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Hi." He replied cheerily

"Good morning Elladan." Glorfindel said to him serenely.

"Greetings my Lord."

"Ready to duel?" He asked and Elladan grinned at him.

"Of course."

"Excellent. Ara head over to where the others are standing to watch and then you're up again." Glorfindel said breezily and Elladan noticed she narrowed her eyes at her father before turning to him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him a few paces away.

"I've worn him down a little for you." She gave him a smirk and then leaned in closer. "He is multi handed these days." She whispered into his ear and he grinned.

"Thank you and you fought beautifully." He turned his head a little to brush his lips discreetly against her cheek and received an impish smile.

"Perhaps I will duel you next, your father intends on running us all through our paces." She said with a mischievous grin before turning and moving gracefully away to watch; curiously twenty feet away from Elrohir, Legolas and now Estel. He walked back to Glorfindel who looked at him with a raised brow.

"How many secrets do you know?"

"Just one." Elladan allowed him a grin and Glorfindel's eyes flickered to his daughter and back to rest on him.

"I know one also." He said knowingly but his face was impassive and Elladan realised he was about to possibly end up disarmed and bruised for pursuing the Balrog Slayer's young daughter. Oh well, it is worth it. He thought wryly as his own father signaled for them to begin the duel.

...

Ara focused fully on her father and Elladan's duel but to not look so awkward standing alone, she had sunk down onto the soft grass, stretching her legs out before her but she was more than a little aware Legolas stood with Elrohir and now Aragorn. She was torn; she did not know what to do. Accidentally meeting the silvery-blonde elf earlier had not actually been bad, he'd seemed nice enough and she was certainly floored by his skill with a bow and she realised perhaps she had been too hasty. She didn't even know him and maybe the history of his characteristics was wrong? She didn't have much decision if she wanted to speak with him just yet or not for he, Elrohir and Aragorn suddenly joined her; sinking down onto the grass alongside her and she was glad at least a certain Wood-Elf was on the other side of Aragorn or was it Estel she should call the ranger, for everyone here called him Estel.

"Morning lords." She tactfully greeted them all at once to avoid having to even utter his name or title.

"Greetings Ara." Aragorn replied cheerily, I hear you are also an early riser." She internally sighed and nodded.

'Yes, I can't skip on training despite Ada's and my move here.' She answered him, her eyes remaining on Elladan as he dodged her father's blade nimbly, his face set in concentration.

"What areas do you train in?" He asked and she knew Elrohir and Legolas were listening intently for the brief silence save for the sound of blades on blades, which ensued. She had spoken of the fighting skills she had with Elladan when they had been alone and he was intrigued she knew any and thought it was wonderful and she was glad for his enthusiasm for her father had warned her she-elves very, very rarely even picked up a weapon which she of course thought was ridiculous.

"A bit of everything." She said not wishing to speak too much of herself around the Mirkwood Prince but Elrohir looked at her imploringly to elaborate as too did Aragorn and begrudgingly she continued speaking.

Swords-play as you saw, archery, knives and body combat and then just generally staying fit; running, swimming-"

"You can swim?" Aragorn interrupted and she nodded and he looked surprised by that.

"That is interesting for elleths rarely swim but I suppose given where you dwelt, anything is possible." The ranger said with a smile and she nodded.

"Why don't elves, I mean she elves swim here?" She asked and felt the Prince's eyes on her.

"They would drown." He replied simply and she practically snorted at that.

"That is ridiculous, why don't they just learn?" She turned to Elrohir. "Arwen can swim right?" The dark haired elf shook his head with a bemused look. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Oh wow you are serious." She realised and then accidentally looked beside him and Legolas caught her in a piercing gaze.

"Ellith do not usually partake in any of the activities you have listed." He said and she was surprised to hear a mixture of curiosity mixed with wariness in his voice and felt a knot of dread begin to ever so slowly form in the pit of her stomach.

"Well they do where I come from." She replied curtly and for a moment he glared at her and then it passed and his face was again curious but wary. That one short glare set warning bells off in her head.

"All the elleth of Lindon? I find that strange for I know a few elleths from Halindon and they certainly do not do such things." He said with a mild challenge and she gritted her teeth.

"Legolas does it really matter?" Aragorn asked from her other side and he considered her a moment.

"I suppose not." He said slowly but Ara didn't believe him. She didn't know why he'd suddenly gotten on his high horse but he had and he sounded like a right prat for it. She heard Elladan cry out in surprise and looked just in time to see her father best him, the edge of his sword against the younger elf's neck.

"Well I see nothings changed in eighty odd years!" Elrond called to the two elves from where he stood in quiet mirth and then turned to where they all sat. "Why are you all lounging about? Legolas and Ara you're up."

"What!" She gasped in shock and looked pleadingly at her father but he refused to acknowledge it or help.

"I do not have a sword." Legolas said derisive and her own father strode towards them and flipped his own sword so the hilt faced the silvery-blonde Elf.

"You may use mine." He said kindly and Legolas shook his head.

"I refuse to duel with an elleth, it is not right." He said and then looked at her and she did not miss the degrading look. Sure he was kind and borderline flirty this morning but it seemed his true colours were revealing themselves and she felt furious she had allowed herself to think that maybe, maybe he was the kind and cheery elf J-Tolks had depicted him to be and not the condescending arse who was looking at her now.

"What is not right about it?" Glorfindel asked him curiously.

"It would not be fair, the lady she will be undoubtedly weaker for she is an elleth and they are not built to fight." He said and Ara glared balefully at him.

"Jeez how backwards you are, I just told you I train and you just saw my warm up duel." She snapped at him and he looked at her imperiously.

"Which you lost." He pointed out with an arrogant smirk.

"Come Legolas, just duel Ara." Elrond said commandingly and gave the Prince a long, hard stare.

"Fine but it really is quite pointless." He declared and rudely snatching her father's sword up without a thank-you, leapt up to his feet and so too did she, fuming.

...

They'd all gone mad insisting he duel the pretty elleth. Sure, he had to admit she was fit and could duel but she was still an elleth, it was not right. Something did not add up; the way she spoke, her previous training, the clothes she wore... It was all too strange and by the stables the large metal Eru only knew what or perhaps Morgoth himself, for it was unnatural and felt foreboding and he was informed by Elrohir that Glorfindel had arrived in it! And why had he left just over eighty years ago? That had been around the same time his father had begun to suspect Sauron and then the Battle had occurred. His father had never trusted the golden haired elf and he decided he should not either. And who in their right mind allowed their daughter to duel an actual seasoned warrior?

"Ready to get flattened." She suddenly said challengingly to him and he looked at her incredulously. They were three meters apart and she was shorter than him by a full head and as he looked into her green eyes he was surprised by the look of utter annoyance towards him.

"Lady Ara you cannot possibly believe you will best me." He laughed derisively trying to humour her and she swung her own sword expertly in her hand and spun it almost lazily.

"Wanna bet." She said and he cocked his head at her curiously. A beautiful elleth he would easily best wanted to bet on this?

"Sure I'll bet you." He gave her a slow, roguish smile deciding to go along with this game of sorts for it would certainly not be a true duel, but he would treat it as such if only to humour Elrond.

"I meant that as a figure of speech." She reiterated and he did not understand. "But sure, if I win, you admit your wrong and apologise to me." She said and he laughed, lightly amused by her tenacity.

"I've nothing to be wrong or apologize for."

"Yeah right." She muttered. "Fine if you win?"

"You will spend the midday meal and early afternoon in my company." He declared serenely and Elladan, who stood beside Elrond glared at him, eyes darkening with annoyance.

"Then you can be sure you will be left to look up at me from the ground when this is over for you will not win; I already have plans and they do not involve hanging around a condescending arse like yourself." She said and his mouth nearly fell open.

"How dare you speak to me such." He hissed out and she threw him the most uncaring look. Never had an elleth treated him so, he was even more determined at his plan to spend time with her and determine if Glorfindel or even herself could be trusted for he was quickly deciding they were spies.

"Are you both ready?" Elrond called and her emerald eyes locked onto his conveying a challenge loud and clear.

"Bring it Wood-Elf."

I'll teach her. He thought furiously.

"You may start." Elrond announced and suddenly a whirlwind of a light silver, flashing blade was upon him in a violent and blinding attack and he quickly blocked the sword and made to attack but she was no longer before him and he spun in time to block another attack. He hadn't expected this from her at all or the strength behind her blade and he pivoted as she danced evasively around him and then he lunged towards her and her blade slammed against the one he wielded and he threw his weight into it forcing her down and she disengaged and rolled away but he quickly followed and arced the sword low towards her hoping to catch her before she leapt back up but she merely swung out of his way, her weight pivoting on her left hand as she arced her own blade towards the back of his knees and he had nowhere to go and the flat of the blade slammed into them, crippling him forward and onto his knees and then before he could leap up or protect himself, her lithe body had landed behind him and her blade rested against his throat.

"I believe you've just been schooled." She said smugly as his heart pounded in his chest from anger, from humiliation, from being proved wrong. She removed the blade from his throat and suddenly her presence retreated and he turned to see her sheathing her own blade before glaring with what could only be rebelliousness at Glorfindel.

"Ara." The golden haired elf broached warily and she shook her head furiously at him.

"No." She said the simple word but Legolas had never heard such anger, such sadness and disappointment and such an unfathomable defiance in that one word and then she turned and stalked away and from the training grounds. He slowly stood up and brushed off his trousers as Elladan made to leave also.

"Elladan leave her be." Elrond said warningly and the dark haired elf nodded glumly and stood beside his brother and Estel. Quietly Legolas walked up to Glorfindel who looked as if something deeply troubled him.

"Thank you for the use of your sword." He said very quietly, feeling scorned by the two older lords although they said nothing and then he turned and left the training fields. He needed to be alone to lick his wounds and there was only one place in Imladris he could do that.

...

"Elladan, Elrohir and Estel; Legolas mentioned a group of orcs near our border, will you take a small party and ensure the path is clear for Gloin's people." Elrond asked and Elrohir nodded.

"Thank you." He said kindly as the young ranger and two young elves turned and left.

"That was an outright disaster." Glorfindel sighed and sheathing his sword, ran his hands back through his hair.

"Not entirely; Legolas will sulk for an hour, perhaps two but he will undoubtedly attempt to seek her out. Ara is different and if there is one thing we can trust it is that the Woodland folk are not easily trusting and he is Thranduil's and he trusts no one idly." Elrond explained and then gave him a knowing smirk. "Also while you were duelling Elladan, Legolas barely took his eyes off her, he was merely interested before but now, now his pride and curiosity are involved; I can promise you he won't leave her be now."

"That is if she decides to forgive him. That little spectacle has been everything she has feared about coming back; that he would be horrible and he's just proven to her he is." Elrond sighed at his friends words and they began walking slowly from the training fields and he noticed for the first time each target on the archery range was filled with arrows.

"Here Was Legolas" He read out loud and sighed shaking his head. Trust him to declare his presence with his greatest skill.

"He's a bit full of himself." Glorfindel commented upon seeing the targets. "He has skill however." He mused.

"He is unrivaled with a bow." and Glorfindel nodded.

"I do not doubt it; he's built like an archer. So what is our next step?" He asked tiredly.

"We await the Dwarves, speak with Frodo who is miraculously up and about and ignore Ara and Legolas for now. Elladan will not be back for a few hours. I'll have Arwen take Ara to the seamstresses."

"Excellent." Glorfindel replied. "I should probably see the seamstress myself." He mused and Elrond laughed.

"Yes I do believe Oak-leaf stich is quite outdated."

"Don't let my daughter hear you say that, she will be beside herself if she discovers I am wearing out of fashion garments."

"Then she and Arwen will certainly get along and, if she and a certain Woodland Prince eventually see eye to eye, she will at least have something in common with Thranduil, he still dresses to impress above all else." Glorfindel roared with laughter as Elrond strode ahead, imitating the Elven-King. _Oh it is good to be home and among old friends again._


	7. The Sulking Tree

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Hello and thank you to those who are following. :)**

* * *

There was no way, no way in hell, no way in Mordor, for that seemed to be the equivalent to hell here, that she could even consider liking that jumped up arse of an Elf. Ara had stormed back to the house and unbuckling and tossing her new sheathed sword on a chair, had gone to the study desk where she had placed her own sketch pad and pencils and snatching them up, stormed back out of the dwelling, grabbing her iPod on the way out; not wishing to be there when her father returned. Slyly avoiding others, including Arwen who she saw walking towards the marble square, Ara made her way to the large gardens she and Elladan had been wandering the night before and briefly noticed the three hobbits they had rescued yesterday under a tree looking to be smoking pipes. _Idiots, don't they know what that shit will do to their lungs?_ She thought agitatedly as she sauntered deeper into the gardens, seeking out the furthest spot from her father and from that damn other Elf imaginable as she weaved her way along winding paths and then; eventually through a meadow to where she came to a large old oak tree which stretched up high and wide, surrounded by long meadow grass. Long enough to obscure her surely and feeling this was the ideal place, she moved towards the tree and sank down to rest against its comforting trunk. Pulling her earphones discreetly through her shirt, she popped the buds in her ears and flicked the iPod on and selected the playlist 'Effed Off' and hit play before shoving the device in her pocket and sighing as she flipped open her sketchbook and taking a medium led, began to sketch. Why couldn't they just take Elladan on the quest instead? He fought well with her father and although Legolas had fought well too, Elladan she was sure was the better with a sword of the two. Unfortunately it was obvious and the history was too; it seemed Legolas was a superior archer and with her, Aragorn and Boromir on the quest; they'd kind of need a pretty good archer, one that could shoot those flying Nazgul beasts dead in darkness. She sketched furiously while Halsey blasted through her earphones. She didn't know what to do. _And why shouldn't elleth fight?_ She suddenly thought furiously. _If Elladan's own mother knew how to fight she would not have run into so much strife with those orcs and been tortured. She was now in Valinor for it. How dense are they here not letting females fight?_ She'd shown that arse she could and left him on the ground too. She hoped his legs hurt from it.

...

Legolas lay upon his back high up in what he had come to call his oak, for the seed from which it grew came from his woods and his mother planted it. He stared through the leaves and up at the blue sky letting the tree ease his angry and humiliated soul with its soft whispers and the soothing, light movement and rustle of its leaves and sway of its branches in the breeze. The morning had warmed and he basked in the sunshine which bore down on him. His temper was slowly calming and he had to admit, Glorfindel's daughter was exceptional with a blade. She could handle herself well and he now realised her edge was her slighter figure which maneuvered just that much faster than he could and that she was a she Elf. He had not expected such a fight and his humiliation was not being bested but by being taken completely by surprise that an elleth could best him. He also had to admit, he was annoyed he had lost the little bet. On the off chance she and Glorfindel were spies of the enemy, they were all potentially in danger. He heard a sigh of exasperation suddenly from below and rolled over on the flet and peered down through the branches and realised he was not alone. _What is she doing under my tree?_ He wondered as he gazed down at her slightly hunched figure. There was something resting upon her half bent knees but he couldn't discern what for all of that glorious red-gold hair obscuring it. Silently he crawled along the flet until he could peer down and see exactly what she was doing and smiled to himself for she was drawing what looked to be a hound of the likes he had never seen. Curiosity got the better of him and he very quietly climbed down to a lower branch and lowered himself, belly down, along its broad length to watch her working more closely. He was but three meters above her and slightly surprised she had not noticed his descent but then he was an Elf of the woods, no one heard or noticed a Wood-Elf in a tree. He suddenly realised he could not only hear the sound of the strange coloured dry stick paints she used sketching upon the book of parchment but music and song only, she was not singing. He could hear the music well enough and found it strange and almost angry. The music was certainly not happy and it reminded him of the way she had glared defiantly at Glorfindel before leaving the grounds. It surely was not Elvish. Which brought him to his disbelief she and Glorfindel had been in Lindon. _But why would they lie about that?_ Even if they were not spies which, he was starting to decide they were not given the parts Glorfindel had played in history against the enemy, but they were surely hiding something and it didn't bode well with him and he had been raised to be wary of other realms especially, despite his friendship with the four occupants of the House of Elrond, the Noldor. It was reason enough to remain quietly in his tree and watch her, after all he had been here first and it was his tree.

Her drawing was progressing into a long haired golden brown hound lying, tongue lolling out happily as it seemed to look out from the parchment. He was impressed and watching Ara draw was ironically calming considering she had infuriated him with her confusing insults and the way she spoke to him earlier and she was the sole reason he had needed to calm down. He watched now as she lifted her hand away from the parchment and ran it back through her hair and he wondered at its softness for it looked soft as the breeze lightly caught and stirred at its tresses. She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully and then placed the coloured stick she had been using in her mouth and picked up another one and sketched wide sweeps of blue before picking up another and adding green to those sweeps of colour and then he realised it was the sea she now created behind the hound. This must be Lindon he decided as he continued watching and then she stopped and seemed to take something small from her pocket and the music he could hear stopped and then changed and it was a more friendly sound now and he wondered at the change in her mood also as she lazily stretched one of her long legs out straight and continued her drawing, which was fast becoming a finished masterpiece, resting the parchment book up against her other leg. Legolas had never seen the sea and to see it from her eyes as she captured the white capped waves and the frothy white shoreline and ripples of the moving water had him entranced, even the wet sand the hound lay upon looked as if he could just reach down and pick it up. There was the odd broken shell and seaweed and in the pale fathomless sky she now worked on, there were white gulls floating over the water. Suddenly he saw movement from the corner of his eye and realised he was sprung.

...

"Ara I've been searching the entire valley for you!" Arwen called out to the elleth who sat leaning against what had now become known as Legolas's Sulking Tree amongst a select few elves including her brothers and Estel who had named it so. Oddly Legolas was lying three meters practically above the young elleth, a look of horror on his face as he stared open eyed at Arwen and suddenly his finger was over his mouth signalling her to be quiet and she realised Ara had no idea he was there for she had just looked up at Arwen and suddenly flicked something white from her ears.

"Oh Arwen sorry I was uh kind of engrossed in what I was doing." She said in apology as she came to kneel down next to the other elleth, aware Legolas was right above them.

"What are you doing?" She asked and then looked upon the colours upon the parchment. "Clearly drawing, that is really, very good. You should show my Adar." She said enthusiastically.

"Thanks it's my dog, Max. I miss him; my younger cousin is looking after him." Ara admitted wistfully.

"I have never seen a hound like him, not that I have seen many hounds." Arwen said and Ara looked at her curiously.

"I didn't think there were any dogs here."

"No, it is the humans which usually keep them for hunting. Did you hunt with yours?"

"Only balls and sticks." Ara laughed and he does love to chase gulls but everyone loves to chase gulls."

"So he was more a friend?"

"Yeah, he is my running buddy and friend and great for cuddling in winter."

"What is cuddling?" Arwen laughed.

"Another word for hugging."

"You know so many strange words." Arwen declared. "I like them."

"You'll have to ask Estel for a cuddle." Ara grinned at her mischievously and she giggled and at that Ara laughed.

"And has my brother cuddled you?" She asked teasingly and Ara grinned at her. "I'll take that as a yes." She giggled again.

"You know I never took you for one to giggle." Ara teased back good naturedly.

"And I never took you for one to best the Prince of the Woodland Realm." She replied especially for the eavesdropping Wood-Elf on the branch above.

"Yeah well he really had it coming." Ara replied.

"Estel said you can really handle yourself, I wish I had skipped the morning meal to watch."

"Why don't Elleths fight here?" Ara suddenly asked curiously.

"We've never needed to, the guards and warriors protect the boundaries so we remain safe within our realms." Arwen explained and Ara cocked her head at her curiously.

"Then what do elleths do all day?"

"Well we are seamstresses or embroiderers or healers or gardeners and we also sing and play instruments or sometimes cook for fun. I am the only one who knows how to make Lembas in Imladris, my grandmother taught me." She said proudly.

"Oh yeah its recipe is practically top secret isn't it?"

"Yes, have you ever tried any?" The golden haired Elf shook her head. "Then you must try some of mine, I made some yesterday morning."

"That would be great, thanks."

"Oh by the way I have an issue with your healers." Ara suddenly changed the subject.

"Yes what is wrong?"

"This morning I was training, not duelling, it was earlier and Legolas was shooting and I fixed an issue he had with his shoulder and he was going to rip his shirt off which I stopped him cause he really didn't need to and he told me the healers usually ask him to."

"I don't see your point?"

"They don't need to; they're taking advantage of him. I mean some muscle strains sure, you need to get out of your shirt but I warrant the elleth healers are doing it to get an eyeful and that's not right or professional." She said seriously and Arwen was surprised as she worked out through Ara's strange way of talking, at what she meant.

"Legolas would have worked that out surely." Arwen said and Ara shook her head.

"No, I'm pretty certain he hasn't which makes me think it goes on in his realm too."

"I'll let my Ada know." She said worriedly.

"Thanks, he's an arse but it doesn't mean he should be tricked into taking his clothes off."

"No, I am sure the Prince will not be impressed by that revelation." Arwen stood again and discreetly caught Legolas's eye and he looked incredibly annoyed by the news but remained silent. "As much as I am enjoying relaxing here and chatting, I am meant to be dragging you to the seamstresses to have a few things made but we can still continue our chatting." She said cheerily and Ara nodded.

"I have completed my drawing now and it has served its purpose." She said and placed the book aside to which Arwen picked it up and flipped through it, marvelling at the six other drawings depicting a hedgehog, a woodland and a stag, strange tall dark buildings and then one beautiful designed, spired building with enormous doors. There was also two more drawings of the golden haired hound; one of him sleeping and the other running through water.

"What purpose is that?" She asked curiously as Ara packed up her drawing sticks.

"An emotional and stress outlet." She admitted as she stood up.

"What bothers you? Or maybe we can speak of it on our way." She said tactfully deciding Legolas had eavesdropped enough. It was then she noticed two strange white cords and on their ends they were like buttons. "What are those, I saw you pull them from your ears earlier." She asked intrigued.

"Earphones, for playing music through." Ara replied.

"Like the way the Silver Beast Car played music? That is what Estel said."

"Yes just like that." Ara smiled. "It is flat right now but I'll show you it properly tomorrow when it's working again." She added cheerily and Arwen had no idea what she meant but nodded eagerly nonetheless.

"I want to thank you for aiding Estel and the hobbits yesterday; he said if you had not, they would never have made it to Imladris." She said quietly and Ara nodded seriously.

"It was close but those Wraith horses did not stand a chance of catching us."

"Estel said the way you handled the Silver Beast was incredible, he said he has never travelled so fast in all his life." Ara laughed at that.

"We definitely were, if I were home and got caught going that fast I'd be in a lot of trouble." She grinned.

"How do you mean?"

"Let's walk and I'll explain." Ara replied and without looking back, began walking back towards the buildings. Arwen looked back quickly to see a very grateful looking Wood-Elf mouthing a 'thank-you' to her and she nodded and narrowed her eyes at him to let him know she would find him and demand exactly why he was clearly spying on Ara.

...

That had been very, very close and by Arwen's look he was going to pay for it later. He would just make a point of staying clear of her between now, the council and dinner for she could be scarier than an orc when she felt like it and he couldn't very well just behead her and be done with it. He smirked wryly at the retreating figures of the two elleths; Arwen's appearance had been helpful and there had been no strain in the conversation the two elleth's had, in fact, they spoke as if they were old friends and perhaps they were? It certainly made him doubt further that she was indeed a spy of sorts and surely the wonderful drawing had been from Lindon? Something still did not make sense though, well many things; she still fought as only ellons should and there was still the strange thing at the stables which she and Arwen had spoken of and then the music which somehow emitted from something she wore. It was all very confusing and strange and that he did not trust. He slowly sat up and leant back against the trunk of the tree, letting his spine and muscles mould to fit comfortably and a bitter thought struck his mind again; those elleth healers had all been taking advantage of him. He would be speaking with his father about it as soon as he arrived home after the council. How many others of the Woodland guard had they tricked into getting half naked for them? He suddenly felt grateful to Lady Ara for not treating him so, for being respectful earlier upon the training fields but he wondered; if she had known who he was, would she have still helped him? And what exactly was her problem with his identity? Perhaps it had something to do with her father? She was very confusing and Legolas felt a little bad for he had assured Elladan he would not bother trying to vie for her attention but he was curious and it was no longer just about whether she and Glorfindel were in cohorts with the enemy. Unfortunately she really didn't seem to like him but he could change that surely?

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome. :)**


	8. Before the Council

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

Boromir's horse was exhausted and so was he. According to the creased map of the region he had just folded up and placed back in his left saddle bag; Rivendell, the valley of the Elves should be but around the rocky corner his horse now plodded along.

"It is not much further my valiant friend." He patted the gelding's neck encouragingly. Food, a long bathe and certainly drink he was in need of and perhaps, a short rest before the Elves impending council. He heard the sound of rushing water and his horse pricked up his ears and soon Boromir looked down upon an enchanting valley dwelling. This was not the wild beauty of Ithilien and it's Elven and Ranger dwellings of grey stone, this place had a magical feel even he, a mere man, could detect and the white marble and light grey stone buildings were elegantly built up into the valley. His horse sensing they were near the end of their long and perilous journey picked up his pace and raised his proud head a little higher as did Boromir. He crossed a breathtakingly structured arched bridge across the swift moving river below which many falls tumbled down into and he wondered wryly at the Elves fascination with waterfalls for the Ithilien Elves loved them also and chose to dwell near them. Unsure where to go next, he halted his horse in the centre of a large, marble square and eased his way out of the saddle; his muscles weary and sore from the many hours riding. A male Elf suddenly appeared with a welcoming smile.

"Greetings Lord Boromir?" The red-brown haired Elf asked and he nodded.

"If you will allow me to take and put away your horse and I will see to it your belongings are taken to our guest halls." The Elf said politely and Boromir handed over his horses reins.

"Thank-you?"

"My name is Tegol." The Elf replied with a polite bow of his head. "If you would but make your way along that open hall, you will come across Lord Erestor who will speak with you.

"Thank you Tegol." Boromir said with a kind smile before walking in the direction the Elf had pointed.

The hall was long and he was not even half way down it when two figures walked his way, one wore a red and cream dress and the other dark fitted trousers and a white tunic without sleeves. As they came into focus he realised they were both she Elves and, like all she elves, stunningly beautiful. They were both laughing cheerily over something as they ate what looked like cake or bread and then they were both looking at him curiously; the dark, near-black and straight haired Elf with serene curiosity but the golden-red haired one with a tumble of long, loose curls was grinning at him cheerily as if she knew him.

"Oh thank goodness! Another human!" She exclaimed happily as they stopped before him and he hastily half bowed to them wondering at her boisterous exclamation.

"Greetings ladies, indeed I am another human, I am Boromir, son of Lord Denethor from Minas Tirith." He introduced himself politely.

"Brilliant!" She said with enthusiasm which seemed infectious and he smiled at them both.

"Welcome Lord Boromir, this is Lady Ara, daughter of Lord Glorfindel and I am Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond." The dark haired Elf introduced her and her friend politely although he was sure her friend, Lady Ara just rolled her eyes.

"Pleasantries." She waved her hand holding the bread dismissively and then cocked her head at him.

"You've travelled miles, you're probably starving! Here eat this; it's great, Arwen made it." Before he could object, the bread had been shoved into his hand.

"Thank you Lady Ara that is kind of you." He replied politely.

"Yeah just eat it before you pass out." She replied and he was struck by the stark differences in which each Elf before him spoke.

''If you continue down this hall, you will find Lord Erestor, he is seeing to all our council guests." The Lady Arwen said serenely and he nodded and half bowed to both of them.

"My gratitude my ladies and thank you for the bread." They both smiled warmly at him and he continued on his way although one of the two spoke something in their own tongue as they walked away and the other burst into a fit of giggles. He shook his head bemused at their receding laughter. So far, it was not so bad here for he had just met the fair daughters of two mighty Elven warriors.

...

Ara stared at the dress designs beside Arwen and chewed on her lip. "You can make me jeans though; I mean fitted trousers suitable for fighting and running in and wear and tear?" She asked the pale blonde haired seamstress who looked at her with a mixture of shock and horror.

"But Lady Ara surely you would rather I run you up some dresses and such?" Ara shook her head.

"No, I really do need something to fight in."

"But my Lady, surely your father would not approve of you fighting and such?"

"Oh no, Lord Glorfindel encourages it." Arwen interjected and the seamstress looked at her in badly hidden dismay.

"But my ladies, we have no design patterns for ellith who fight and such." She said, beginning to stress and Ara bit back an annoyed sigh; she did not have time for this.

"Do you have any parchment and a quill?" She asked and confused, the seamstress found and handed her what she required. "Thank you, give me ten minutes, twenty tops and I'll give you the drawings and patterns to what I need." She said cheerily and taking the parchment walked over to a clear bench top and started sketching out various designs.

"If you want, I can select suitable fabrics and patterns for you?" Arwen asked helpfully and Ara stopped mid sketch of a long sleeved tunic and nodded with a grin.

"Yes if you could and I suppose I should have a couple dresses made and a travelling cloak or something since we are heading into winter." She laughed lightly and with a smirk Arwen disappeared amongst the rolls and stacks of various materials.

They spent just over an hour with the help of the seamstress, Orthail, and between them they had altered Ara's designs here and there and chosen the perfect fabrics for each and Orthail had even found her a pair of lightly made soft, dark grey leather boots similar to what many ellons wore hunting but these were sized for a near grown ellon Elfling who never required them and they fitted Ara perfectly. Satisfied, she and Arwen left with a promise from Orthail, Ara would have half the garments available before the evening feast and certainly one of the four dresses.

...

The last Elf Glóin expected to see in the Rivendell guest halls was the arrogant and hard hearted Prince of the Woodland Realm and he felt the hair instinctively rise on the back of his neck and his eyes narrow as the tall, silvery-blonde Elf sauntered, not unlike Thranduil, towards them.

"Decided to crawl out from your mountains?" He said regally as he looked down upon them coolly.

"Indeed and I see your father let you out of his sick and poisoned woods?" Glóin replied smartly and received an annoyed glare from the Wood-Elf.

"I guess I'll see you at the council and your offspring." Legolas replied coldly as he eyed Gimli, who was seething beside him, disdainfully before sweeping past them and Glóin shook his head, suddenly having another reason he would not enjoy the afternoon council.

"Who was that?" Gimli asked him warily as they continued on their way.

"That was the Elven-King's only son, Prince Legolas."

"Arrogant little sod." Gimli commented and Glóin laughed in agreement.

"Yes, unfortunately it seems he has grown up to be just like his father."

"What was that saying about the Wood-elves of Mirkwood?"

"More dangerous, less wise." He answered and then lowered his voice. "We'll be keeping an eye on that one."

...

Legolas left the guest halls, his mood soured by the presence of the Dwarves and abruptly walked straight into Arwen and by the smirk playing on her lips she had been waiting for him.

"Legolas, how are you mellon?" She said sweetly but she did not fool him.

"Greetings Arwen, shouldn't you be with Estel?" He asked hoping to deter her with the subject of her beloved. She also was not fooled.

"Estel is with my brother's dealing with those Orcs on our border you reported." She said airily and he nodded. _Well that explains their absence._ She now watched him waiting.

"I suppose you would like an explanation over earlier in the garden?"

"Oh Legolas, always stating the obvious." She grinned at him before levelling her dark blue eyes on his. "Yes I do want one and it had better be a good one."

"I was in my tree first and when I realised I was not alone I was not entirely sure what to do, Ara admittedly was in an angry mood of sorts and I felt it best to not announce my presence." He gave her the half-truth and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then why were you not upon your high flet and instead perched directly above her?"

"I wished to see more closely what she drew." He said sheepishly and Arwen seemed to buy it.

"I guess that is a well enough explanation." Arwen relented and he minutely relaxed. "However just know Elladan quite likes her, none of your Wood-Elf charms." She warned him and he nodded feeling a little guilty for his earlier thoughts and decided to change the subject quickly.

"The healers?"

"I am about to deal with next." She answered and looked at him with saddened eyes. "Legolas I am truly sorry to learn that has been happening." She said quietly and he nodded.

"I am just sorry I did not figure it out myself sooner. I'd like to thank Ara for it; will you pretend you spoke to me of it?"

"Have we not just spoken of it?" Arwen gave him a smirk and he laughed lightly.

"Indeed we have. Now I will let you deal with them." She laughed deviously as she walked away and he nearly felt sorry for those healers… nearly. As he made his way towards the Hall of Fire to have a quick noon meal before the first and hopefully, only stage of the council he caught sight, on a path above, of Ara with Glorfindel and Elrond heading toward Glorfindel's house and noticed she didn't simply glide about as elleths did when they walked. No, she almost seemed to saunter in a graceful kind of way.

"A pretty one she is." A familiar voice commented from behind and he turned to see his father's advisor, Barhador.

"She certainly is." Legolas quietly admitted and Barhador looked at him thoughtfully.

"And a heartbreaker no doubt, she is Glorfindel's, you would be well wise to keep your wits around that one." The advisor said and Legolas looked at him curiously wondering what he meant but the older Elf said no more and instead continued on into the Hall of Fire and after a moment, so did he.

...

Ara had draped herself along a lounge, a platter of salad beside her and picked at it casually as her father and Elrond settled across from her with their own meals in hand.

"This is our pre council council?" She asked and received two nods.

"Ara your father and I have been discussing how to go about the proceedings of the council without giving away all that you know and truthfully, once the Fellowship has been chosen; I do not know how much should even be divulged to the other nine members." He admitted.

"Nothing." Ara interjected. "They will hopefully follow the course which is now the history of these events."

"And your own course?" Elrond questioned and she sighed agitatedly.

"You cannot seriously expect me to even consider it after this morning?" She scoffed disbelieving. They both looked at her helplessly. "I won't." She added for effect.

"You have to."

"Oh no I do not, if you want me to go on this quest and help than that expectation is completely off the table and believe me my heart is not the slightest bit interested."

"Very well." Elrond sighed tiredly and Ara felt like she had won. "However your heart might change." He added and she scowled.

"I think I would sooner cut it out if it had such a stupid inclination to do that." She replied flatly and Elrond raised his brow in shock. "Can we talk about the council now?" She asked, entirely sick of the current discussion and he nodded.

"Of course, now as a council we will discuss the ring and debate its future and the conclusion will be to take it to Mount Doom to destroy it. From there I will foretell Galadriel's words of those chosen to take it. I warrant there will be a slight disagreement over your involvement as you are an elleth and therefore you and your father will sit at this meeting by my side and I have told only Gandalf and Erestor you are attending so he will vouch for your presence also." Ara digested all this information and nodded determinedly. "Remain in the clothes you are wearing, it would be unwise to attend the council in a dress and admittedly your attire exudes an air of confidence which I hope you are feeling for you will need it at this council."

"Bring it." She declared and Elrond looked curiously at Glorfindel.

"That means she is more than ready." He explained and the dark haired Lord chuckled.

"Very well, I am glad to hear it." Ara nodded with a smile but in truth, her stomach was tying itself in knots.

 **Thanks for your reviews; Tibblets, frostyhorse and thethreebirds; glad you are getting are enjoying / getting a laugh out of it. :)**


	9. The Oh So Very Long and Boring Council

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Frodo?" He looked up at the uncertain voice in the doorway to see Sam and smiled but it was a put on smile for his friend for he was immensely worried.

"Is it time Sam?" He asked quietly and the blonde haired Hobbit nodded.

"Yes, Bilbo is here too, we will both walk you up to the council." Frodo let a sigh escape him and Sam instantly had a look of worry upon his face. "Are you alright Frodo?"

"Yes Sam, I am well enough, I am admittedly a little nervous that is all."

"No need Frodo my lad, the Elves will do most of the deciding I'll warrant you that." Bilbo said reassuringly and he gave a relieved smile.

"Then let us go then." He decided and followed Bilbo out of the guest halls, Sam walking by his side. Frodo was struck all over again at the peaceful beauty of the Elven valley and he felt calmed. Bilbo was right, he needn't worry over the council, the ring it was a matter for the Elves. He and Sam followed Bilbo up various paths, leading higher and higher so that he could easily see the valley bellow and smiled to himself. His eyes drifted upward to a dense pine forest and he breathed in deeply, trying to catch the scent of those trees but they were too far away and he sighed.

"I should very much like to go up into that woods after this council." He mused and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes it is quite nice up there, perhaps tomorrow you can explore it for there will be little time between the council and the feast this eve." Bilbo said and he nodded as he suddenly heard voices nearby. Bilbo led them through an arched wall into a courtyard of sorts where many people sat around a large, round white stone table. The quiet talking ceased and the faces turned to him and he recognized those of Strider, Erestor and Gandalf who was walking towards him with an encouraging smile. He noticed there were Dwarves also and one was grinning at Bilbo beneath his long, red beard.

"I hope I we will see you at the feast Master Bilbo?" The Dwarf asked and beside him Bilbo broke into a cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't miss it my friend." He replied cheerily and then Gandalf was ushering Frodo forward.

"You may sit beside me Frodo Baggins." His Wizard friend said kindly and Frodo climbed his way up onto the tall bench seat, well tall for him for his head only just reached up over the edge of the table to see the others. "We are just awaiting the Lords Elrond and Glorfindel and their youngsters." He said quietly to Frodo and he nodded. "Ah here they are now." He exclaimed and Frodo along with the others around the table turned towards the entrance wall and he recognised Lord Elrond as he swept in and beside him strode a fair, golden haired Elf Frodo vaguely recognised as Lord Glorfindel. Behind them walked three more, two male Elves who had dark, straight hair braided back off their faces and a golden-red haired she Elf. The five Elves calmly took their places at the table but some of those already seated had begun to stir uneasily.

"My Lord Elrond why is it Lady Ara attends this council?" A pale blonde Elf clad richly in green and silver demanded and Frodo was alarmed to see great annoyance in the male Elves eyes.

"It is my choice who shall attend my council Thranduilion." Lord Elrond replied in a calm yet commanding manner and Frodo noticed a look of defiance thrown at the blonde Elf from the she Elf and he in turn seemed to clench his jaw but remained silent. Her name was familiar to him and then he remembered Pippin's recount on how the Lady Ara had been the one to bring them safely to Rivendell along with Lord Glorfindel and he looked curiously at her but she was watching the Dwarves as the male Elf beside her spoke quietly to her and she turned to the Elf and smiled.

"I think introductions are in order." Gandalf said cheerily, seeming unfazed by the slight unrest the presence of the she Elf had caused. "Here is the Hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo and you all know me, Gandalf. To my left here sits Glóin and his son Gimli beside him. And then there is Boromir, the son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor." Frodo studied each as Gandalf introduced them. "And beside him is Lord Barhador, advisor to King Thranduil and beside him sits Prince Legolas Thranduilion of the Woodland Realm. Then there is Aragorn of the Dunedin and beside him Lord Galdor who has travelled from the Grey Havens on errand from Cirdan the Shipwright." Frodo looked at Strider curiously for Gandalf had named him by an entirely different name and then he remembered Gandalf's letter to him stating Aragorn was Strider's true name. The Ranger caught his gaze and gave him a friendly smile which he nervously returned, missing the names of a couple more Elves beside Lord Erestor before Gandalf spoke Glorfindel's name and he looked up at the serene looking golden haired Elf. "...and beside him, his daughter, Lady Ara. Finally we have beside the Lady, the Elrondian; Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir." Gandalf concluded his introductions and for a moment there was silence as each member of the council observed one another.

"Welcome all and friends of old." Elrond stood and addressed collectively as he let his wise, grey eyed gaze fall to each one of them in turn. "I trust you all understand the importance of this secret council for the very fate of Middle Earth stands to fall if we do not all come together and unite in this one cause." There were nods and murmurs about the table and Elrond begun to explain the history of the forging of the rings of power and then Annatar's, later known as Sauron's deceit amongst the Elves and the war that ensued followed by his final destruction when the ring of power was cut from his finger. Frodo knew the story well but like anything Elvish, it still intrigued him immensely and he listened alertly to Lord Elrond's recount of the events which followed. He noticed the Dwarves seemed to listen out of politeness while the Elves looked to be riveted by the Lord's words however Gandalf seemed impatient beside him and the man, Boromir seemed like Lord Elrond's recollection had stretched his concentration and he seemed to fidget. He also noticed the Lady Ara looked a little bored as she absentmindedly fiddled with a leather cuff upon her left wrist. Lord Glorfindel was watching avidly enough but he too looked as Gandalf did, that Lord Elrond should get down to things. He suddenly realised he had let his attention rudely wander and snapped his eyes back to the speaking Lord as he now discussed the creature Gollum who had found the ring and how Bilbo had taken it from him; a story Frodo knew off by heart. He sighed internally, hoping the council would be over soon.

...

Legolas paid polite attention as Elrond recounted the history of the ring and the previous war but the knot in his stomach kept slowly tightening for he knew that very soon he would have to admit Gollum had escaped. From the corner of his eye, Ara was slowly infuriating him. She would not cease fiddling with anything and everything. She had started with the pendant at her neck which was of a golden sun set in a golden ring with inscriptions he could not quite discern upon it. Then she had fiddled with the leather cuff at her wrist and then a tress of her hair before picking at something in the stone of the table to finally fiddling with the nail she had been picking at the table with. _Has she no manners?_ She also looked quite disinterested by what Elrond spoke of. _Why is Glorfindel not reprimanding her, if I acted like this my own father would be furious!_ Suddenly she gazed around the table of occupants and he purposely caught her eyes with a questioning gaze but she only narrowed hers a little at him before looking to Elrond. She did however stop her fidgeting and he was glad for it. The fidgeting Gondor man beside his father's advisor he could understand for he was a man but for an Elf to do such was just not Elf-like. Perhaps she was nervous but what would she be nervous about? Surely she had not lost some miscreant as he had? Another knot twisted itself in his stomach. Elrond knew well of what evils lay to the North and spoke of the darkness of Gundabad but Legolas did not think Elrond truly understood the darkness which seeped from both Gundabad to the west and Dol Guldur to the east in the Greenwood, which he still faithfully called it as did his kin, although those in other realms now referred to the once great forest as Mirkwood. The darkness had not touched the valley of Imladris or to his knowledge, Lothlórien for both Elrond and Galadriel held two of the Elven Rings of power. His father was powerful but his magic could not protect all of the woods and so the Sinda and Silvan elves were only truly safe in the confines of the Woodland kingdoms walls now. He realised it was Glóin, the Dwarf who was now speaking and tuned into his curious words.

"About a year ago, a messenger arrived, seeking Dain. But he was not from Moria but Mordor. He was a horseman and under the veil of night he called upon Dain to his gate. The Lord Sauron he said wished for our friendship. Rings he promised for it, those rings of old. It was then Dain said the horseman asked urgently concerning Hobbits. Of what they were and where they dwelt. Dain gave him no answer which displeased him. He said Sauron knew a Hobbit was known to the Dwarves for a time. He then lowered his fell voice and told us as a token of friendship to Sauron, the Lord would be most pleased if we could find the Hobbit and reclaim from him a simple, gold ring. He said it was but a trifle thing but one which Sauron desired. If we found this ring, three rings of the Dwarves would be returned to us for our goodwill. Dain replied he would think upon it and with a bone chilling threat to not think upon it too long. Of course we had no intention of doing such a thing for we already knew of the darkness which has returned and the trickery and evil of the horseman's words and since that night, those of us who witnessed the consul between he and Dain have uneasy and he has returned twice since still to no answer from Dain and he will return a third and final time he warned, which I fear is soon to come for it is near the ending of the year." Glóin fell into silence as those at the table contemplated his dark words.

"Do you have any more news from your people Glóin?" Erestor asked and the Dwarf nodded.

"We've heard news from King Brand in Dale, messengers have come to him also and he is wary for it as we are. We fear he may yield for already war grows on his eastern borders." _Yield? Surely the line of Bard holds more strength?_ Legolas thought with surprise. "If we do not answer soon, we fear the enemy may move those of his rule to assail King Brand and Dain also." Glóin finished worriedly and there were murmurs amongst the others.

"I would be surprised if King Brand gave in to the threat on his borders." Barhador said quietly beside him and Legolas turned to his advisor.

"Our realm could yet aid them; it would be in our best interests surely." He replied.

"That is a question best taken up with the King." Barhador replied and Legolas refrained from rolling his eyes at the advisor. Was he not meant to be here to advise him, not give him non committal answers? His eyes drifted to Ara who was in conversation with Elladan; it looked as if the dark haired Elf was explaining something to her.

"You have done well to come." Elrond spoke to both Glóin and his son. "You will certainly hear today all which you need to understand the purposes of the Enemy. Unfortunately there is naught you can do other than to resist. But you do not stand alone; you will learn that your trouble is but part of the trouble of the entire western world."

"But the ring?" Glóin's son exclaimed in dismay. "What shall we do about that which Sauron fancies for that is the doom that we must deem?"

"That is the very purpose of that which you have been called hither." Elrond said gravely. "And in the nick of time and not by chance for it is now we, as we sit here, who must take council for the peril which now threatens the world. Frodo, the ring."

...

Ara watched curiously as Frodo seemed to search in his pocket before withdrawing something and Gandalf motioned for him to place it upon the table and the Hobbit stood and reaching across, placed a plain looking but heavy sized golden ring at the centre of the round table. So far the council was going smoothly in her opinion, albeit rather boring but then unlike those surrounding her, she had read Tolkien's chapter "The Council of Elrond enough times she could possibly quote the entire thing and be done with it. Instead she had to patiently sit through it, a task she was finding difficult. Now it was Boromir who upon seeing the ring; now spoke of the west and of the trials of his people and although she had been intrigued by the Gondor man upon meeting him earlier, his current speech was boring. Although she tried to concentrate, her mind began to wander and she wistfully thought of home and what her friends were doing, what Max was doing and if he was getting enough exercise. She then wondered which of her dress designs would be complete for the evening feast and thought it was amusing again how she would not have to wear shoes as most elleth simply went barefooted which she supposed was no issue for there was no dangerous objects to step on such as broken glass or needles which were always a risk in any modern day city. Ara felt a leg discreetly nudge hers and snapped back to attention. He father had noticed her mind wandering. She listened once more as Frodo now gave an account of his journey from the Shire to Rivendell and she paid attention to him although when he came to the part concerning when the Wraith had stabbed him with the Morgul blade, his recount became hazy and Aragorn spoke for him and also explained how she and Glorfindel had intercepted them and taken them safely to Rivendell. The Elf from the Havens now looked attentively to Glorfindel.

"There are two questions which lay heavy upon my mind; the first of which is the answer to Glorfindel's whereabouts these past decades for we from the sea thought you to be in Imladris but the rumour I have heard here is that you have been dwelling in Lindon and I know that is not so." Suddenly Ara felt eyes burning into her and she looked up and wary, stormy-grey eyes locked onto hers from across the table. She looked back defiantly; ready to defend her father's story when Elrond suddenly spoke.

"And your other question Lord Galdor?"

"This ring we see before us, how are those here on good authority that it is no mere trinket of the Halfling's? What of Saruman, he is learned well in the lore of the rings of power yet I do not see him at this council?" Ara observed the blonde Elf lord, he looked wary but then so too did Legolas and his advisor buddy.

"The questions you ask Galdor are bound together." Elrond replied calmly and Ara felt her stomach flip for in a short time the words would be spoken, the Fellowship announced. "It shall be Gandalf's place to answer them as in this matter he has been the chief." Slowly each member turned to regard the old Wizard.

"Some would think the tidings of Glóin and the pursuit of Frodo proof enough that the Halfling's trinket is a thing of great worth to the Enemy. There is indeed a wide waste of time between the River and the Mountain, between the loss and the finding. But the gap in the knowledge of the wise has been filled at last. Alas too slowly for the Enemy has been close behind, closer even than I feared. And it seems it has not been until this very summer he has indeed learned the full truth. Some here may remember many years ago I entered the ruin of Dol Guldur and found the Necromancer there had been whispers of to be Sauron himself. The White Council drove him from the North but he fled and as Lord Elrond has foreseen himself, has used Mordor for his stronghold, building his armies, preparing to strike against our own stroke." Gandalf paused a moment to let his words sink in before continuing. "He had governed Mordor from afar through his nine servants who dwelt in Minas Morgul. At the last council, we learned he was seeking more eagerly for the One but Saruman assured that the One would never again be found in Middle Earth." Gandalf then looked to her father. "It was then I wondered if the ring had been sent with Glorfindel for he has travelled farther than even me; but it seemed it was but the beginning of Saruman's treacherous words." Gandalf fell silent.

"We were all at fault and but for your vigilance, the darkness, maybe, would already be upon us." Elrond said and Gandalf bowed his head a moment.

"It was then I wondered how the ring had come to the creature, Gollum, and how long he had possessed it so I set a watch for him. I knew eventually he would seek the treasure lost to him. He did come forth and he was captured but alas escaped and I let the matter rest. That was seventeen years ago. Soon I became aware there were many spies of sorts near the Shire and throughout the Wilderlands and my fear was renewed. I counselled with Aragorn we should hunt Gollum and together we explored the entire Wilderlands in search of the creature..." Ara began zoning out again. They had been in council at least two hours now and it was tedious. She was so bored. She sent a sidelong glance to Elladan beside her which he caught and gave her a deadpan look. _He is as bored as I. If only we had phones, we could text each other under the table._ Wishful thinking that was but she smiled internally as she felt his hand suddenly brush against hers where it rested on the bench seat they occupied and she took it gladly and curiously traced the light calluses upon his hand from wielding a sword. Eventually by communicating with her hand, while looking to be riveted by both Gandalf and Aragorn who were speaking in turn, she started up a game of thumb wars with the dark haired Elf and the challenge was no longer trying not to look bored but trying not to laugh as they both secretly battled to win each round.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul-" The dark and terrifying words startled both she and Elladan, they were menacing and of terrible power and Ara ripped her hand from the other Elf's to cover her ears as he covered his own. 'Ash nazg thrakatuluk-" She closed her eyes but all she saw was fire and darkness and she snapped them open to look upon blue-grey eyes which held her gaze steadily, it was strangely almost comforting but then anything was better than the words she could not block out. "Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The sun had gone from the sky, behind dark clouds and Ara shivered.

"Never before has any uttered the words of _that_ tongue in this valley." Elrond's voice spoke out and slowly she and the other Elves lowered their hands from their sensitive ears. It was now she noticed just how pale the Prince's face had become and wondered if hers was just as drained of colour. She dropped her hands to her sides and Elladan instantly found it and as Legolas looked to his advisor, she looked to Elladan.

"Are you well?" He asked quietly and she nodded.

"Yeah, you?" He nodded and she turned to her father who was simply looking worriedly at her with questioning eyes.

"At least it wasn't the actual ring speaking." She said quiet enough only he would hear and he nodded, understanding exactly what she was referencing. Gandalf spoke again but then, she knew he would. Everything was going accordingly.

"I do not ask pardon Lord Elrond for that tongue may soon be heard in every corner of the west. Now let us put all doubt aside that this thing is indeed the One in which we speak. Fraught with all his malice and in it lays a great part of his strength of old. Out of the Black Years come the words that the smiths of Eregion heard, and knew that they had been betrayed:

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

...

The Black Speech still seemed to resound in Legolas's mind and he was loath to close his eyes again for the darkness and flames he saw and he knew Ara saw them too for her eyes had held in them the very same fear he felt yet his gaze had found hers and it had helped, helped against the fell words which Mithrandir uttered which even the very sun had shied away from.

"Know also my friends; I learned more yet from Gollum. He was loth to speak and his tale unclear; but it is beyond all doubt that he went to Mordor. And there all that he knew was forced from him. Thus the enemy knows now the One has been found and that it has been long in the Shire. And since his servants have pursued it almost to our door, he will soon know or perhaps even as I speak he may know that we have it here." Mithrandir's words were grave ones and Legolas realised again how foolish he had been to suspect Glorfindel a spy when he had rescued both Estel and the four Hobbits and secured the ring in the process. The old Wizard had hinted that Glorfindel had been dwelling very far away and Legolas now wondered if perhaps he had sailed and now returned from Valinor. The Valar did seem to favour the Golden haired Elven warrior of old.

"This Gollum, what became of him? To what doom did you put him?" The Gondor man, Boromir suddenly asked from the silence which had ensued and Legolas began nervously picking at the hem of his tunic beneath the table as Estel casually explained that Gollum was under lock and key under the strict and efficient guard of the Elves of the Woodland Realm. The Ranger caught his eye for confirmation and Legolas slowly shook his head and Aragorn gaped at him.

"He is not in your father's dungeon?" He asked and suddenly all eyes were on him and a defeated sigh escaped him.

"The tidings I hold as a burden I must now tell. They are not good and only now do I truly understand how troublesome they will seem to this company." He said mustering all his regality. "The creature Sméagol, now known as Gollum has escaped." There, he had said it but the shocked looks were like the slash of a whip to his cheek.

"Escaped?" Estel cried out in dismay. "How? How can that be? We will all rue this bitterly. How came the folk of King Thranduil to fail in their trust?" He asked and there was betrayal which flickered briefly in his eyes and suddenly outraged Estel should assume such, Legolas stood.

"How dare you deign to accuse my kin of failing in trust? We guarded Gollum every hour of the day and night at Gandalf's request. Do not accuse what you do not know!" He said menacingly and Estel raised his palm to him.

"Peace Legolas. I chose my words rashly; I know well your people would not go against Gandalf's wishes but please explain how he escaped your guard?" Legolas still felt defensive but he retook his seat and flickered his gaze towards Elrond who gave him an encouraging half smile as too surprisingly did Glorfindel. His gaze passed slowly over Ara and he was surprised to see her looking saddened over something but she was staring at the table. He looked back to Estel who like everyone else, waited for his explanation.

"He did not escape through lack of watchfulness on our part but perhaps from too much kindness." He took a breath. "It was my fault, I was guarding Gollum and took pity on him for he wished to be out of the caverns and darkness of the cell in which he was imprisoned in and wished to see the stars. He was miserable and so I let him out and into the gardens under guard. It was a trick on his part and he took us by surprise and attacked the King and made his escape. We pursued him but could not find him and instead came across a party of Orcs on our realms border. Later we found Gollum's tracks mixed with those of the Orcs and we wondered if it was coincidence or he somehow knew they were nearby and used their presence to aid in his escape." He finished his quiet explanation and felt eyes glaring at him and turned to meet Glóin's glare full on.

"You were less tender hearted to my people and myself when we spent time in your dungeons." He growled out and Legolas opened his mouth to snap back at him but suddenly Gandalf spoke.

"Now come! Glóin, my good friend do not interrupt for that was a regrettable misunderstanding long set straight."

"Set straight on whose account?" Legolas muttered under his breath and received a hard glare from the Wizard.

"If all the grievances that stand between Dwarves and Elves are to be brought up here we may as well abandon this council." Gandalf said warningly and Legolas gave a small nod as Glóin stood and bowed and he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek keeping his face indifferent at the Dwarves display of mockery.

"Well Gollum is gone." Elrond said calmly. We have no time to seek again for him and although I do not know, he may still have a part to play." He caught Legolas's eyes as he spoke and Legolas felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders.

"And now Galdor, your question concerning Saruman? He has betrayed us and his allegiance now lies with Sauron but he too seeks power." Gandalf said. "I sought his council only to be goaded and the location of the ring asked of me. He bade me join him and I refused his madness for in his eyes now lies a hard and cruel madness indeed. Saruman the White has fallen into darkness." There were murmurs of dismay and Legolas was shocked by these tidings. _At least we now know of this deceit._ He now wondered at Galdor's last unanswered question. The whereabouts of Glorfindel and as if on cue, Elrond spoke.

"And as for the whereabouts of Glorfindel these past decades. I think the answer sits directly beside him, Lord Galdor. Glorfindel took it upon himself to travel the places he had not seen in all his long years and has been blessed with love and a daughter." Elrond explained simply and Galdor seemed to buy it as did those others and the Elf from the Havens smiled warmly at Glorfindel.

'I am glad for you." He said kindly and Glorfindel nodded in gracious acceptance. Legolas however was still convinced something was not right concerning Glorfindel's whereabouts. By Ara's drawings, she lived near the sea.

"And now if there is no more tidings or questions to discuss, we must move on to what the fate of the one ring shall be for it can be wielded by none but he who fashioned it and in his hands it must never return." Elrond said solemnly and all eyes turned again to him, awaiting direction. "The ring must be destroyed."

"But it can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom." Boromir muttered and glanced at them all and Gandalf nodded to him.

"It has been foreseen, words which tell of those who will journey together to bring the ring to Mordor and cast it back into the fire." Elrond spoke clearly and an uneasy feeling began to twist in Legolas's heart for he had been specifically asked to sit at this council, although his father would have had him go anyway. All waited with baited breath for these words which he spoke of.

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

In lands to the West where darkness breed,

Valour will rise and come forth in start;

Song shall be sung of allied deed,

When at last Gondor's might depart.

Of the woods of wild and treacherous,

Silvan green shall be steadfast at side;

Safety lie in more dangerous,

And follow further than edge of tide.

In mountains old strength come forth,

Of spirit and heart honest;

From stone and fire's warmth,

Word of duty will be promised.

From Gold hath walked ahead,

Be ever the hope of men;

Keeper of which trail of thread,

Wrote true by quill-pen.

Of friends old will faithful three,

Tread lightly over snow and flame;

Over hill and under tree,

A life known quiet never again.

For one more so humble,

Those nine shall lay difference behind;

Unite before the world shall crumble,

And follow the one holds the fate of all kind."

Elrond fell silent and the words lay heavy which he had spoken as each contemplated their meaning. It was a summons of sorts Legolas decided. The one who wanders he decided must be Mithrandir, the Grey Pilgrim. Estel was Isildur's heir and rightful King of Gondor. The man, Boromir, he was the only one present from the West. Which meant the one of the woods spoken of was possibly he? For why else would those words speak of the green and he was half Silvan while all others attending were Noldor but for Barhador, who was full Sindar. He refused to dwell on it just yet and tried to work out the others. From the mountains was certainly one of the Dwarves and he decided it must be Glóin's son for surely Glóin himself was too old? The next one confused him however, Gold might have related to Glorfindel. _No, it spoke of the hope of men; dawn is ever the hope of men. Which means... no that is entirely ridiculous._ He put that thought too to the back of his mind and thought on the three, he did not know but he knew the last must be the Hobbit, Frodo.

"Then this is a summoning of sorts?" The man, Boromir said slowly, breaking the silence and Elrond nodded gravely.

"It is indeed Boromir, son of Denethor and it is why I requested your presence at this council specifically. To the one who seeks to destroy, one of you will counter him and take the ring to Mount Doom but you will not go alone for as nine do his bidding, nine shall journey with and protect you. To the dark lord Sauron and his nine wraiths we shall seek to destroy him in secret. Frodo Baggins, you are the Ring Bearer and it will not be an easy task nor easy weight you bear and your road will be perilous and so; differences forgiving, nine will accompany you: Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Ara and Merry, Pippin and Sam who I know are hiding on the other side of that hedge so you may as well show yourselves." Elrond announced and Legolas's first thought upon hearing his name was fear for he was meant to be returning to his father's realm. However this was his chance to travel and he would be traveling with Glorfindel also so he would not be the only Elf and also there was Estel. He watched curiously as three more Hobbits tumbled into the council garden and they chattered excitedly to Frodo who was looking rather pale. Poor Halfling, it is a long way to Mordor for one so small and yet the three others prophesised were clearly these three Hobbits. Upon hearing his own name called he had stopped hearing the rest of the announcements and glanced around to see Gimli the younger dwarf looking rather proud as too did Boromir. As usual, Estel looked to have a weight upon his shoulders as he spoke with Boromir. He looked to Glorfindel but he was talking to Elrond and Ara strangely seemed unconcerned and was in what looked to be a deep conversation with the Elrondian who were looking at her in utter amazement. Legolas looked to Barhador who was looking at him wide eyed.

"Legolas you cannot go, this could be a suicide mission! The King will not agree to this." He exclaimed and then stood, facing Elrond before Legolas could reply. "Lord Elrond this is folly, The Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm cannot go to Mordor; our King will never allow it."

"Lord Barhador I understand your concerns but the Lady Galadriel has foreseen this, these are her words." Elrond said calmly.

"Cannot another go? I myself would go." Legolas was touched by Barhador's offer and slowly stood also.

"To change what the Lady has foreseen could jeopardise all. There is reason behind my choosing and I will accept this task." Legolas said steadily, surprising himself and Elrond gave him a relieved nod.

"But my Lord Legolas, your father-"

"We shall find a way around that issue later." Legolas cut over him, becoming annoyed with his near whining.

"I have a few ideas how to do just that." Elrond said and Legolas allowed him a smile.

"Lord Glorfindel is also going and I think that will count for something that I will not be the only Elf making this journey." He extended his smile warmly to the Balrog Slayer who looked at him slightly bemused.

"You will indeed be travelling with another Elf but it will not be I."

"Oh, I must have misheard, who is the other?" Suddenly Ara looked up from her conversation with the brothers and met him with her dark green gaze.

"It's me blondie."

* * *

 **Reviews always welcome guys. :) Like say we could all place bets on just how much Legolas is going to lose his S#it in the next chapter! ;)**


	10. The VIP Council AKA The Council Part II

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks for the review WickedGreene13 and thethreebirds :) Enter angry Elves!**

* * *

"You cannot be serious? An Elleth cannot go on such a quest." Legolas exclaimed derisively. "It is not right; someone else must take her place." He declared imperiously and Ara glared at him.

"Smart words for someone who just said one should not change what is foreseen in this matter hmm?" She shot at him and his eyes, cold and grey glared at her.

"No smarter than sending a barely come of age elleth on a journey meant for warriors."

"Oh and I suppose you think that's you?"

"It is clearly. But what are you? Too young to have been in any war or real battle and, play fighting with your sword is nothing compared to facing a real enemy." He snapped back imperiously and Ara felt murderous.

"You know nothing!"

"I know more than you!"

"Oh really? If that were so I wouldn't need to go on this damn quest!" She seethed at him. "Perhaps if you know so much Legolas, you can ensure the ring actually gets to Mordor yourself!"

"I will die before I see the ring passed over to a Wood-Elf! Gimli growled out thunderously and Gandalf shot a warning hand out towards him.

"I'd have a better chance at survival!" Legolas completely ignored Gimli as he stared her down, his eyes dark.

"Not with your ego, it can be seen from a mile off." She quipped viciously. "Do you want to go round two on the training grounds?" She suggested with malice and he lifted his chin defiantly, eyes blazing.

"It is a strange request." Boromir interjected quietly and Legolas looked at him for support.

"See I am not the only one here who agrees am I?" Legolas exclaimed. He gazed around the table and silently Glóin, Boromir, Aragorn, Barhador, one of Elrond's advisors and the blonde Elf from the Haven's nodded their agreement with the Prince and Ara heard the very quiet sigh of her father as he stood.

"Do you think Thranduilion that I, Ara's own father, wish her to go traipsing across Middle Earth; facing Eru only knows what dangers on this quest? Do you think your own father; your mother will be pleased to learn you yourself have pledged yourself to the very same quest?" He asked quietly but his voice commanded the entire table and none spoke. "Do you think Glóin is not afraid for his son at this very moment and have you not wondered at Lord Elrond for it is Estel, the boy he raised like his own son he too will see leave on this quest?" Legolas at least had the decency to look dumbstruck at her father's words as he made to open his mouth but clearly had nothing to say. "There will be repercussions for all who go on this quest but they are but a small ripple in a puddle compared to the enormity of the repercussions if any one of you; Dwarf, Hobbit Man or Ellon or Elleth do not go on this quest and, if that should happen, then this discussion will be but a very trivial thing indeed by the trials we would all face." Glorfindel fell silent but he held Legolas's gaze a moment longer and to Ara's amazement, he backed down, dropping his gaze from the older Elf's.

"I will not say I understand for I do not but I will drop this matter." Legolas said quietly although he sounded petulant and her father gave him a slight nod before Elrond spoke again.

"Thank you Glorfindel. Now this council meeting has drawn to an end. All but those nine and the Ring-bearer himself may leave. Glorfindel, please arrange for drink and food platters to be brought to us, the kitchen has them prepared. Hobbits, concentrate better on full stomachs." He added quietly and Ara laughed lightly, easing the tension the argument had brought her. Elladan bent his head towards her as Elrohir stood to leave.

"Don't let 'Blondie' get to you." He whispered, causing her to smile, as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll try not to; I'll see you at the feast, save me a seat if you can."

"Of course." He replied and then he was gone.

"Ara?" She looked up at her father who looked down worriedly at her.

"Yeah?" She asked and was dismayed to hear her voice was not as strong as she would have liked it to sound.

"Let Elrond do the explaining and remember your temper." He said quietly and she sighed as he too left leaving her alone with her nine newly formed companions and Lord Elrond. She suddenly realised all her earlier nerves had been leading up to this moment. She was terrified.

...

Pippin was not exactly sure what he had just agreed to as he climbed up to sit next to Merry and Sam. From what he could gather they were to go on a quest to get rid of the ring which Frodo had been given by Bilbo and those around them were to go too to protect them. He recognised the faces of Strider and Lady Ara amongst them and Lord Elrond although, he was not going. He looked curiously at the auburn bearded Dwarf who Gandalf quietly talked to. Beside him, a broad shouldered man spoke to Strider. Then there was another Elf but he spoke to no one, instead it seemed his mood was contemptuous. Pippin had vaguely heard the argument the blonde Elf had started and Lord Glorfindel had finished. He now threw glares towards Lady Ara who returned his sentiment. Pippin was quite confused by it. _Are not Elves cheery folk_? Presently two she Elves entered laden with trays of various food and drink and Pippin felt his stomach growl and once the trays had been set down, was one of the first along with the Dwarf to select a tasty looking morsel. Silver chalices of a red wine were given to each of them and he was surprised to see both the blonde Elf and Lady Ara take a deep drink respectively from their chalices.

"Now we have all had a moment to comprehend the task ahead, we must decide on the safest path to take." Lord Elrond announced and from his robes he pulled out a map and unfolded it out upon the table top. It depicted all of Middle Earth and Pippin remembered one just like it hung in Bag End.

"Can the Halflings ride horseback or perhaps ponies?" The strong man asked and Pippin found himself nodding.

"Aye we can all ride ponies." He confirmed.

"Unfortunately Boromir and Pippin, this errand is one of great secrecy and horses will stand out upon a stark horizon and be seen too easily by spies of the enemy, or the enemy themselves." Lord Elrond said.

"Then we walk to Mordor?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, it would be the most secretive solution."

"To walk to Mordor will take months. Surely months we cannot spare?" The blonde elf interjected and Boromir nodded in agreement.

"There are many miles in between and many dangers too. Orcs roam and other fell beasts. I mean no disrespect but our pace will be further slowed by the Halflings. We will be going as swiftly as their slowest stride." He said and Pippin agreed silently but it seemed there was naught to be done, they were meant to go.

"I'll have you know we Hobbits can move quickly if the need calls." Sam piped up in defence and Pip smiled at that.

"Gandalf, what about them Eagle's you called upon to aid Thorin and company?"

"What of them Gimli?" Gandalf asked, turning his attention to the Dwarf as did the others.

"Well why don't you ask their help again? They could fly us to Mount Doom and Frodo could drop the ring in and be done with it." Gimli explained and Gandalf looked thoughtful a moment.

"Yes, yes I think that is an excellent idea."

...

 _Okay Ara, chill, any moment now Elrond will discourage this idea._ She waited expectantly while he pondered the idea of the eagles.

"I have to say I agree, if the Eagles will permit, it is certainly the quickest way to Mordor." He exclaimed and Ara tried not to panic. _What the hell! Elrond no!_

"The journey would only take two, perhaps three days there and back." Legolas worked out as he studied the map before them. _Idiots! They cannot take Eagles!_

"Yes and they could drop Boromir back to Minas Tirith on the journey back." Aragorn said thoughtfully and he was met with nods.

"No!" Ara practically shouted in her distress and all eyes turned to her.

"Is there a problem with this?" Gandalf asked curiously as Elrond looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah this plan is a terrible idea."

"How can it be terrible?" Legolas asked coolly from across the table. "Is it the height that bothers you?" He added imperiously and she wanted to slap the jerk.

"The height would bother me a little." Merry admitted quietly and Sam nodded in silent agreement.

"No, that is of no bother." She wasn't about to explain aeroplanes to them or roller-coasters, that would open up a whole new can of worms. "The eagles are huge. We would be seen approaching from miles off. Not just that, the enemies spies will see us before we even reach Mordor and then those Eagles may as well kiss their tail feathers goodbye because I guarantee Sauron will have his armies ready for our approach and descent." She explained feeling drastically relieved she had watched her fair share of Lego Lord of the Rings parodies on YouTube.

"You seem to know a lot about what the enemy will do." Legolas said and left his words hanging in the air and suddenly both Boromir and Gimli were also eying her warily.

"What exactly are you implying?" She asked the Wood-Elf quietly.

"That I find your presence here strange, your father has been away over eighty years, not seen or heard and then suddenly here you both are now the ring has come to Imladris. It could be possible you are in league with the enemy himself." He replied in a dangerous tone and Ara was stunned. "For all we know, Sauron himself may have manipulated what the Lady of Lothlórien has seen and the elleth before us is simply a spy under the pretence of youth and beauty yet she can fight. She could be his ultimate secret weapon." He theorised and there was suddenly disquiet amongst them.

"Legolas it was Ara who brought us to Rivendell, if she wanted the ring returned to the enemy, why rescue Frodo and the ring from the Wraiths?" Aragorn interjected.

"Perhaps it is Saruman she is in allegiance with." He said and Ara snorted.

"Your theories are just Legolas but I think it is time I explain where Glorfindel has been and where Ara truly hails from." Gandalf cut over them causing Ara to bite her tongue.

"Please do." Boromir said as he observed her warily and she sighed in annoyance and bent her elbow on the table to rest her cheek on her hand and sent a defiant glare Legolas's way.

"Over eighty years ago, by means of magic by the Istari, Glorfindel agreed on a little experiment of ours and we managed to send him into the future. He found through the Lady Galadriel, he could communicate through a mental connection based on his location. This connection spanned over a few million years for that is how far forward in time we sent Glorfindel. He spent up until yesterday living a pleasant enough life in the future world where he met Ara's mother. Ara therefore was born in the future from now and has lived a very different life to here. Upon learning of the prophetic summons, the Lady Galadriel contacted through to Glorfindel to explain and call he and Ara back. I created the porthole which they came through yesterday at noon. Now can we put to rest this spy nonsense?"

"The weary looks were now looks of shock and disbelief and she felt incredibly smug seeing Legolas's mouth hanging half open as he looked to be trying to comprehend all Gandalf had said. Ara gave him a sly smirk before turning and sending the Wizard a grateful smile. Gandalf simply nodded but his eyes were twinkling in mirth. _That wizard gets a kick out of the oddest things._

"Then Lady Ara knows the outcome concerning the ring?" Boromir asked eagerly and thankfully Elrond answered for her, saving her from potentially putting her foot in it

"Ara has returned from millions of years in the future. The world has changed, the land has moved and changed and there has been the rise and fall of all peoples throughout that time." Elrond's words were followed by dismay.

"But does she know our outcome?" Aragorn asked now and Elrond considered the Ranger. ' _She' has a name gosh._

"Civilizations have been wiped out and rebuilt and knowledge of past deeds all but truly lost." He replied and Ara nodded solemnly.

"The history of my time dates back to nearly two million years but it is sketchy and there are many pieces missing. Nowhere in future history is Middle Earth mentioned but there is some lingering tales still." She wasn't even lying, all the history, as far as anyone in twenty-fifteen was concerned was fictional, from Tolkien's imagination.

"Then what of the other Elves there? They could not simply forget so much." Legolas scoffed.

"There are no Elves. I guess they are all in Valinor." She admitted and he once again looked untrusting at her.

"If that is so, where did your own mother come from and where is she?" He demanded and she felt her heart twist.

"She is dead and she could not remain in the halls." She replied flatly and that seemed to finally shut him up.

"Will you tell us all you know?" Gandalf asked hopefully and Ara felt completely put on the spot and looked to Elrond helplessly.

"What Ara knows of any events between now and her time which may involve any of us I have forbade her to share with anyone."

"But surely if we know what may happen we will be better prepared, we may even do things better and not make the same mistakes." Boromir said slowly but it was Legolas who shook his head.

'No, I understand why Lord Elrond has forbade Lady Ara speak of it; for if we did know we would undoubtedly change the course of history as Boromir suggests and in doing so potentially change the fate of Middle Earth." He turned his gaze steadily towards her and he did not look so wary now. _Well would you look at that, something we both agree on._ She gave him a very slight nod of acknowledgment.

"Legolas is right, if you stray from the path you are fated to walk upon, it could very well mean the end of Middle Earth."

"Then the eagles really are a bad idea?" Gimli asked and Ara laughed.

"Yeah Eagles won't end well."

"So how do we get there?" Pippin asked worriedly and again she looked to Elrond.

"You shall all walk as earlier discussed." He declared and suddenly all eyes were on her, clearly waiting for her confirmation.

"Guys you can't look to me for the answers, it won't work that way." She exclaimed worriedly.

'I'm sorry Lady Ara." Pippin said quietly and she smiled at him. This was going to be incredibly hard.

"I think an oath is in order." Elrond declared, catching everyone's attention. "An oath not to press Lady Ara for any information she might know and to trust where she sees it fit, she will keep the quest to its path. Only then can it be assured the correct path will be taken."

"Aye, I think that is fair." Gimli answered.

"We agree too." Merry said and all four Hobbits nodded solemnly.

"I too agree." Legolas declared and then looked to Aragorn.

"Well it seems it was not luck but fate that brought you to our rescue." Aragorn gave her a friendly smile and a nod which she returned.

"It will admittedly be unusual not being the one to know all before others but, perhaps it will be good for me." Gandalf relented and Elrond chuckled at that. Boromir had not spoken and now everyone waited on his answer and Ara studied the Gondor man realising she would have to let him die. It did not sit well with her and she suddenly felt sick to the stomach.

"Boromir?" Elrond hedged.

"It seems I must agree to this oath." He finally said but he sounded reluctant and Ara wondered if he would cause issues later on.

"Excellent then we are all agreed." Gandalf said cheerily. "Now by what route shall we walk to Mordor?"

...

Legolas knew nothing of the south, in which direction they would be journeying, and so he listened with one ear as he watched as Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf and Elrond pointed to the map every now and then. He had settled into his own thoughts. The revelation Glorfindel had come from the future at first had been incomprehensible yet Mithrandir was not one to lie and now many things concerning Ara made sense to him although his head was filled with many more questions. He doubted he would be able to ask them. He had accused her of being the enemy and then demanded about her mother. When she had admitted her mother was dead Legolas had felt terrible, he still did. If her mother could not sail and there were no Elves then her mother could only be a mortal human. Ara was a Half-Elf. He studied her curiously while her full attention seemed on the map, there was nothing in her appearance to suggest it but then he supposed why would there be? Elvish blood dominated. She suddenly looked up and too late, she noticed he was watching her and her green eyes widened and she looked momentarily scared before she quickly dropped her gaze back to the map. _Is she afraid of me?_ The thought lay heavily on him and he felt terrible for it.

"Why don't we pass through Moria? My cousin would give us a warm welcome." The Dwarf, Gimli suggested and Legolas snapped back to attention and turned to glare at him.

"I will not blunder about in a dirty Dwarven mine." He seethed and Gimli growled at him.

"Then you can go the long way around while the rest of us indulge in clean, homely comforts." He replied smartly and Legolas straightened up and narrowed his eyes at the Dwarf.

"Enough." Gandalf warned. "You will have to all learn to get along." He added and Legolas gazed back at the map. "We will take the Gap of Rohan."

"What of the Rohirrim are they our allies still?" Aragorn asked Boromir but the man merely shrugged.

"Of late we rarely have dealings with King Théoden and his people."

"We can but hope the Gap will still be open to us and from there we turn east towards Mordor." Gandalf traced his ideal path out along the map.

"How long will it take to reach the gap?" Sam asked and Legolas wryly thought by the shortness of their legs, a very long time.

"Ahh perhaps forty days, give or take." _Forty days! This was near madness. So many things could go wrong in forty days._ He glanced slyly up at Ara but she seemed unfazed and he decided that must be a good thing.

"Well your path is well thought out, unfortunately it seems entry to and from Imladris is now being watched and Orcs are on the move. Elrohir reported the sighting of one Wraith along the Bruinen on his return today." Elrond said with a worried frown.

"Then before Frodo is to set out we must ensure the way is clear, that he can pass from these borders undetected." Aragorn decided and Elrond nodded.

"Yes and there is the matter of those who must return to their own kin, the party who accompanied Legolas. And Glóin cannot travel back to the mountains alone and I think it would be wise to meet with Dain."

"My father would appreciate it as do I." Gimli mumbled gratefully.

"My kin should be well enough to travel back to the Woods." Legolas said and Elrond gave him a wry smile.

"Indeed but I think you will agree, the wrath of your King will be worse than that of any enemy your kin may meet on their way once Thranduil learns you have not arrived with them."

"That is true." He sighed. "And yet none of them are at fault. What would you see done for admittedly I am at a loss in this matter."

"I will write Thranduil a letter and I advise you to do the same but be careful what you put in it in case it should fall to the wrong hands."

"Of course."

"And if we have your kin return a day after you leave then by the time news reaches your father, it will be too late for him to act." Elrond flashed him a quick grin and Legolas felt relieved the Lord had a plan and one which would undoubtedly work.

"Thank you. That is a weight off my shoulders."

"So be it. Today is the twenty-fifth of October, two months should be sufficient to clear the lands and ensure the way is clear for Frodo." Elrond decided and Ara turned to him confused.

"But yesterday was the Eleventh?" How can that be right?"

"The Elven realms of both Imladris and Lothlórien are protected by two of the Elven rings of power. Time moves slower here than the outside world." Gandalf explained and she shook her head and then shrugged and nodded.

"Hey I guess if I came from the future, I can't very well question time slowed down?" She quipped and Gandalf chuckled good naturedly.

"No indeed young Ara and to help you tell the difference in dates, one day in either realm equates to fourteen days."

"Good to know so by that we leave?" She really did speak so strangely, Legolas mused.

"For you and those others, four days, well the early hours of the fifth day; for I think it best to leave under cover of darkness." Gandalf said decidedly and all nodded in agreement.

"Well that is that then." Elrond exclaimed and rose from his seat. "These four days will be spent preparing yourselves for it will be all too soon before you will each have to rely on one another for your safety and your lives. Now I declare this council finished, you may do as you will until the feast at sunset in the Western Hall." Legolas stood slowly, allowing his back to stretch. He was so unused to sitting for so long. He glanced to the dial upon its pedestal to see it was but an hour to sunset. They had been in council near on five hours! Presently Aragorn joined him.

"Well that was certainly long."

"Indeed even for an Elf." Legolas replied and the Ranger laughed quietly. "If you will excuse me a moment, I must speak with Lady Ara."

"Is that wise? She seems to bring out the worst in you." Legolas looked at his friend in surprise but simply shrugged and made his way out of the council garden and caught sight of the elleth walking ahead, fiddling with one of the many bands on her wrists.

"Lady Ara!" He called out and she paused and then froze as he caught up to her and then she slowly turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She sounded wary to him and even uninterested in his presence and he felt suddenly awkward however he kept a gracious exterior and nodded politely to her.

"I wanted to apologise for my accusations earlier, I hope you understand why I had them although now I know any assumptions I had were incorrect." She looked at him with mild surprise.

"Thanks, apology accepted." She replied but she did not smile and it seemed like more a brush off to him.

"I am glad and I hope this will mean we may speak as friends now?" He hedged and suddenly she looked at him coolly.

"I may have forgiven you for your assumptions this afternoon but I certainly do not forgive you for your actions and insults this morning." She said calmly and he was taken aback.

"I am not apologising for anything I said." He replied flatly and she shrugged. "Surely you must understand how absurd amongst our kind it is that you fight?"

"Funnily enough you seem to be the only one who has a problem with it." She looked at him regally and he felt his temper begin to rise.

"I highly doubt it; I am just more honest about my opinions." He snapped.

"Or you're just a naive ass."

"Excuse me? You cannot address me so!" He growled out warningly.

"I just did. Deal with it." He wanted to grab her and shake her, or slam her back against the stone wall. He was so furious, no one spoke to him like this and certainly not a mere slip of an elleth! He took a step towards her and she glared up at him defiantly. "Back off, we are done here." She said with an edge of menace.

"Apologise." He demanded and she simply laughed and it was all he could do to remain still for internally he seethed.

"You first and then I will think about it."

"No, I will not apologise for Elven customs."

"Did you ever think perhaps the reason I know how to fight is because of the quest?" She snapped and he sent her a piercing glare.

"You should not even be a part of this quest. You are an elleth; you will be but a hindrance."

"It is your pathetic attitude that is a hindrance!" She replied viciously, her eyes blazing. "I'm done here, you're wasting my time." She suddenly said imperiously and spun and walked swiftly away.

Rather than remain there, he spun on his own heel and strode angrily back towards the guest halls. He passed Barhador and Ryston, one of the guards who had accompanied him, and they both made to follow him but he simply put a warning hand up and no footsteps pursued him. He ripped open his chamber door and slammed it shut behind him and kicking his boots off, lay back on the generous sized bed. His heart was thundering angrily behind his ribs and he took a couple deep breaths trying to calm down. _How can one be so infuriating? Why doesn't she understand the issues with her actions and by the Valar, why is she the one meant to go on the quest, why not Glorfindel? They both share the same information so why does it have to be her? Four Hobbits and one elleth it is ludicrous; our entire group only has three actual warriors although, Mithrandir is always full of surprises but that Dwarf, he certainly cannot be trusted._ Legolas sighed and stretched his arms out above his head and recollected his thoughts but he had too many. He knew he should do as Elrond advised and write a letter for his family but he was in no mood and he felt his heart clench at the very thought of them finding out he would not be returning. Would he ever return? Surely yes, he was a fierce warrior of the Woodland Realm and surely all would be well for if not, Ara would not be here. _Ara._ He sighed in exasperation at the very thought of her again. She really didn't think much of him and he wondered if it was something she knew. He sat up. He needed to clear his head before the feast and stood and walked towards his window and glanced around. There was no one of importance in sight so he deftly leapt over the low balcony and landing quietly on his feet, made his way towards the gardens and his tree.

...

"Ara how did it go?" The door slammed and he held in a sigh. _Clearly not well._

"Wonderful." She said as she stormed into the lounge area and he glanced up at her curiously from the chair he was comfortably lying along.

"Oh then why are you angry?"

"You know why!" She snapped out and he shut the book he had been reading and sat up.

"Sit down."

"I'm not in the mood for sitting." She growled out but sat down beside him anyway.

"What happened?"

"We argued after the council. He is impossible Ada; he has no respect for how much work I've put into preparing for the quest. He doesn't think I should be the one going."

"Maybe once you are all on your way things will change?"

"Ha, I do not think so; I'm not giving that prick the time of day." She seethed and Glorfindel agreed, Legolas was a condescending arse but he couldn't admit that to her. "Anyway I'm done thinking about the prat; I'm off to get ready for the feast." She declared and sauntered off to her chambers. Glorfindel sighed quietly and stretched back out on his lounge only to hear a knock at his door. Sighing again he rolled to his feet and straightened himself up before opening the door to reveal Elrond and Erestor.

"I take it the council with just the Fellowship went well enough?"

"The Fellowship?"

"Those to go on the quest?"

"That is an excellent title for them." Elrond exclaimed and Glorfindel held back from doing the action known as a face-palm.

"Yes well you may announce that at the feast." He replied bemused.

"May we speak; I have an errand I wish to send you on." The dark haired Lord hedged and Glorfindel stood aside and beckoned both Elves in.

"Of course what do you wish me to do?" He asked as they each took a seat in the lounge area.

"Glóin will need an escort party back to the mountains and I think it would be wise to speak with Dain also. I am hoping you would lead this party, the Dwarves have no qualms with you and you have a common cause with Glóin now. Also we must clear the enemy away from Imladris which will be a part of the task for the return journey."

"When do I leave?" Glorfindel asked immediately and Elrond and Erestor looked surprised.

"Tomorrow but Glorfindel, are you happy to go, I wondered if you would rather use the next four days with Ara before the, the Fellowship depart?" Erestor asked with a slight frown.

"It will do her good to find her feet without me here if you both will keep an eye on her. Will I be back before Ara departs" He suddenly asked and Elrond looked helplessly at him.

"I honestly do not know."

"I will still go." He decided even though it felt as if a knife twisted in his heart.

"I know this is hard mellon. Thank-you." Elrond said softly and he smiled sadly.

"I will just have to slay the enemy swiftly." He said wryly and then grinned at his friend. "I think it will be harder on you keeping watch over her, she can be a handful." He said quietly and Elrond chuckled. "I'll do my very best."

"Thank you." He said gratefully. "What time do we leave tomorrow?"

"Noon so all those who have had one too many drinks the eve before may be recovered." Erestor said dryly and a smile played on Glorfindel's lips. _Erestor, ever the one so strict._

"Excellent." He said cheerily. "I best relay this news to my daughter."

"Yes, do that and we shall see you at the feast." Elrond and Erestor stood and Glorfindel let them out the door before seeking out his daughter.


	11. A Feast Fit for a Hobbit or Five

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ara?"

"Yeah come in." She called out and heard the door to her chamber open. She was standing before a full length mirror admiring the flowing, split long sleeved, black and grey dress she wore, experimentally swirling the light and gauzy material which fell to her feet. It looked good she decided, especially with smoky eyes.

"I don't think I've seen you wear a dress past your knees in the past couple years." Her father teased as he walked into the chamber and she glared at him through the mirror.

"Are you forgetting all those premiere's oh, and my formal?" She said dryly and then grinned.

"I momentarily had." He admitted and sat on the dark green and wooden chair.

"Ada what's up?" She asked and turned to face him, the dress twirling feather light as she moved.

"You look beautiful, I wish..." He sighed.

"Me too." She said quietly, no more words needed and leant down to hug him.

"Elrond has asked me to lead a party in escorting Glóin back to the mountains and to speak with Dain." He said slowly.

"Oh, when?"

"Tomorrow at noon." She took a step back to look at him.

"Oh, umm how long will you be gone?" She asked quietly, starting to feel nervous and he gave her a sad smile. "You won't be back in time?"

"I am unsure. I will try to be but Elrond wants the enemy cleared on our return, I am unsure how long that will take." He admitted and she sighed sadly.

"Well I guess we treat tomorrow as potentially goodbye for a while although I've read the legends concerning you." She waved her arms about for dramatic effect. "Ruthless and swift in battle." She declared and laughed deviously. "I think you shall be back." She suddenly laughed again. "Of course you will be back, you see the Fellowship off." She instantly felt relieved and he lightly smacked his palm upon his forehead. "Oh my gosh did you just do that!" She exclaimed and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"I may have, it's been one of those afternoons."

"I know! In the council Gimli suggested flying the Eagles to Mount Doom and they all agreed!"

"They what!" Her father gasped in shock and she laughed.

"Don't worry I basically explained the potential repercussions of such an idea." She snickered.

"YouTube?

"Got it in one." They grinned at each other and then a bell tolled from somewhere.

"Time to get to this feast." Glorfindel declared and stood.

"By the way, nice tunic Ada; Arwen did say Oak leaf was very, very out of fashion here these days." She quipped and he chuckled dryly as they made their way out of the elegant house.

...

Elladan was annoyed. He had specifically saved a seat beside him for Ara and his father had ruined it all by arranging to have each member of, what he was now calling, the Fellowship to sit beside another member and he had placed Ara between Estel and Legolas and Arwen beside himself. The only benefit was he sat across from her so he could still talk easily enough with her. He, Arwen and Elrohir along with Estel, across from them, were already seated along with Boromir and the four younger Hobbits and Bilbo who Gandalf sat beside next to Estel. Presently Erestor arrived with Lord Galdor and they graciously sat to his father's right. Then he heard light laughter and looked towards the entrance to see Glorfindel and Ara enter.

"Told you she'd look stunning." Arwen snickered beside him and he nodded silently. Stunning to him did not cover it, she looked dark, wild and dangerously beautiful as she slunk gracefully as a wild cat would into the hall; if he did not already know her heritage he would have mistaken her for one of the Silvan of Mirkwood. She caught his eye and smiled and then looked confused by the seating but then his father was by hers and Glorfindel's side, explaining and directing them to their seats and Ara made her way to take the seat across from her which Estel kindly pulled out in good etiquette.

"Thanks but don't stress, I hardly expect you to be pulling out logs and rocks for me to sit on when we are roughing it out in the wilds." She said with a wry smile causing Estel to chuckle.

"Lady Ara I only understood half your words but I see your meaning." He replied causing her to laugh lightly before she turned her full attention to Elladan.

"We will have to do lunch tomorrow. Did you guys track down the Orcs?" She smiled warmly at him and he sighed wistfully.

"Yes, we slayed quite a number and the rest fled but I think they will return, it seems there are spies and such lurking close to our borders now." He replied. "As for lunch, Adar has Elrohir and I leaving at Noon for an errand and I know not when we will return." He admitted sadly and disappointment crossed her face. "We could enjoy a breakfast together before I leave?" He asked and received a beaming smile.

"Yes we'll do that for sure." He replied, glad he would have most of the morning to spend with her before he had to leave and potentially not see her again. He felt sad inside at the very thought of goodbye when he had only just met her.

"Oh look here is Legolas, last one to arrive." Arwen noted with a light laugh and he looked down the table to see the silver-blonde Elf walk regally into the hall alongside Lord Barhador. He wore a finely embroidered charcoal and silver tunic and mid grey trousers and as usual looked perfect and Elladan was suddenly even more annoyed it would be Legolas seated beside Ara and not he. His father met them both and spoke with them before all three made their way to their places. Legolas seemed to now stalk agitatedly towards them and Elladan glanced to Ara as he took the seat between her and Estel and she looked...furious. Then it was gone and her face was serene but she did not acknowledge Legolas's arrival and instead struck up a conversation with his sister over the garments they wore.

"Greetings." Legolas said politely and Elladan looked at him curiously. He was amongst friends now, why the front of etiquette? Perhaps because Thranduil's advisor, Lord Barhador was present, seated beside Erestor? He sent a sidelong glance to Ara and looked as if he was about to say something to her but then he bit his lip and turned to look at him.

"Elladan, Elrohir how did this morning go?" He asked calmly and he gave him a friendly smile.

"Well, we shot down at least a hundred but more than that fled back to their caves." He replied and Legolas nodded.

"They did not seem very organised when we encountered them; they are more goblin like I think."

"Yes we thought so too, still they are a plague upon the land, and we need to draw them from their caves." Elrohir sighed.

"Have you tried smoking them out?" A feminine voice piped up and Elladan and his brother turned to Ara who was watching them.

"How do you mean?" His brother asked curiously.

"Set fires as far into their entrances as you can get with a heap of tinder and then block the entrances and the smoke will trail down their tunnels and-"

"Will drive them hopefully out of any other open entrances." Elladan finished enthusiastically and she grinned at him as he noticed Legolas looked at her with open surprise as too did Estel.

"That is an excellent idea, I will mention it to Braigen for Elrond has asked he, myself and thirty others to clear those lands and determine where the Wraith's are now." Estel said, clearly impressed but Legolas simply gazed to the head of the table although he looked thoughtful. _There is something amiss between him and Ara._ Elladan realised and wondered if it was something to do with their duel. He was about to ask her a question when a group of Elves entered laden with a stack of fine plates, chalices and drink and an unbelievable amount of food. _There is no possible way all that food will be eaten; someone has over catered this feast._ Suddenly cheery voices from further down the table met his ears and he looked to see the five Hobbits placing piles of food on their plates even before the platters had reached the tables. _Of course._ He smiled to himself.

"Does this not remind you of when Thorin and his company stayed in Rivendell?" Elrohir said quietly in his ear and he grinned and nodded as he glanced toward Gimli and Glóin who sat opposite the Hobbits and had pilled just as much food on their plates.

"Provided no one starts throwing dishes or singing dreadful songs we should be safe." He whispered back remembering the horrible ruckus the Erebor Dwarves had made. Elrohir snickered at that.

"What are you two whispering about?" Arwen interrupted and he turned and smirked at her.

"Nothing which concerns you." He said, knowing not knowing would annoy her greatly.

"You should tell me." She insisted and Elrohir peered at her behind a chalice he had just filled.

"No, the humour will be lost on you for you were in Lórien." He grinned at her and she made an annoyed harrumph sound and he grinned triumphantly, his intention a success.

"I think they might be referring to the vocal talents of Dwarves." Ara said quietly with a sly grin and he looked at her in shock.

"How did you know that?"

"I heard you." She laughed and he looked at her with renewed shock but it was Legolas who spoke.

"Your hearing must be incredible indeed for even I could not hear their conversation and I am part Silvan, not part mortal." He remarked dryly before leaning back in his chair and taking a drink from his chalice.

"Maybe my ears are cleaner than yours." She replied back coolly and Elladan was amused to see Legolas at a momentary loss for words as he actually looked at her right ear which faced him, for she had not bothered to look directly at him. Suddenly he reached across and ran a hand curiously through her hair and she froze still.

"Do you mind?" She grated out in annoyance and he shrugged as he removed his hand.

"Not at all, I was simply discerning whose ears are cleaner and that would be mine." He took another sip from his chalice and Elladan tried to figure out what was going on as too it seemed was Arwen and Estel strangely, just looked wary.

"And you know this how? I doubt my hair whispered it to you." She added dryly and he gave a light laugh.

"Your hair is as dry as straw whereas mine is still slightly damp, suggesting I was the last one to clean my ears." Legolas said nonchalantly and Elladan noticed Ara's jaw clench slightly.

"Well if that is so, it appears my hearing is superior to yours." She remarked and Elladan and Arwen laughed at that and Estel chuckled lightly while Legolas shot Ara a piercing glare. She merely picked up her own chalice and took a sip from it, a triumphant smile playing on her lips.

"We'll see." Legolas muttered under his breath as he threw his attention into placing food on his plate. Elladan decided it was in his best interests not to laugh at the Mirkwood Prince; Ara had already stirred his temper enough but it was certainly refreshing seeing the blonde Elf put in his place, especially by an elleth. He caught Elrohir's eye and his brother flashed him a brief grin. Clearly he was not the only one amused.

...

Legolas focussed for a while on the food before him. He was admittedly hungry so it was a welcome distraction from the infuriating creature beside him. There was no way she had heard the brothers, she obviously knew that information from the history she knew which made him wonder; just how detailed was it? Could she anticipate certain conversations? _No, surely not._ He glanced slyly at her as he took another drink from his chalice. She was now chatting animatedly with Arwen and he remembered he had to thank Ara for ousting the healers. He wasn't sure how to though, Estel was right, she did somehow bring out something in him which was not pleasant; his own father's bad attitude and arrogance. He just couldn't understand why when really, he was curious about her and wanted to speak with her as Estel now was. Their conversation was cheery. He knew maybe if he apologised for what he said during the duel, she might then forgive him but why should he apologise for being honest? He glanced at her again as she ran her own fingers back through her hair, moving it behind her shoulder, the light making it shimmer red and gold from the light of the tall candles along the table. He'd boldly touched it and he was right, it was soft, so soft and fine.

"It is Legolas yes?" A deep voice asked from his left and he turned his attention to the Gondor man.

"Yes it is and you are Boromir correct?" He replied and the man nodded with a hesitant smile.

"It is nice to meet you properly, I have never travelled this far from my homeland or met Elves outside of Ithilien; would you tell me what the Greenwood is like?" He asked curiously and Legolas smiled, happy his woods had been referred not as Mirkwood but by its true name.

"But of course, if you will also tell me of the lands of Ithilien?" Boromir grinned and nodded and Legolas launched into a proud description of his woods.

...

The feast was not bad, Ara decided as she finished off the great tasting variety of foods on her plate. She spoke with Arwen and Estel and Elladan and Elrohir cheerily and mostly ignored Legolas which was now easier since he was in an enthusiastic conversation with Boromir. On Arwen's other side sat Merry and Pippin and beside Aragorn was Gimli, followed by Gandalf, they had swapped seats. To the end of the table sat Frodo and Sam beside Gandalf and Glóin and Bilbo across from them. At the head sat the Elven Lords including her father. She glanced his way and he sent her a cheery smile as Elrond said something to him and he laughed. Bemused, she turned back to the conversation she and Arwen had now struck up with the Hobbits about Gandalf's fireworks and Bilbo's party. The same Elves, who had brought the platters in, entered the hall again and whisked away used plates and dishes and replaced them with new plates and cutlery and platters of various deserts. Ara laughed along with Elladan and Arwen as Merry and Pippin's eyes rounded at the sweet delicacies and they started carefully piling cakes and pastries and slices upon their plates. Ara had no idea what to try first and grinned at Elladan who was watching her curiously.

"Any suggestions?" He slowly smiled a brilliant smile and deftly pointed out four various deserts.

"Try those, they are very good." He said cheerily and Ara placed each of his four selections on her own plate and cut apart a caramel coloured slice and tried it.

"It is great." She exclaimed and tried the other slice. It was hazelnut or carob and she wistfully wondered if anyone made chocolate in Middle Earth. _Do they even have cocoa?_

"On the contrary, I believe this to be one of the more favourable delicacies." She stiffened as Legolas suddenly spoke beside her and begrudgingly glanced at him. "Allow me." He said quietly and suddenly a dark red rose was placed upon her plate, its petals crystallized in sugar it seemed.

"Uh thanks." She replied a little confused and he gave her a genuine, warm smile.

"You are welcome." He replied before turning to resume his conversation with Boromir. _Well that was strange._ She decided as she tried the cake and then what she thought to be a rhubarb pastry. The rose she refused to touch until last and when she finally did, she tentivley pulled a petal from the flower and tried it. It reminded her of Turkish delight which she supposed made sense for that contained rose water. _Except this has a toffee crunch to it from the sugar._ It was admittedly delicious and she felt like a traitor to herself for thinking so, considering who placed it upon her plate. Nonetheless she bit into another petal, and another until but half the rose remained.

"You are enjoying it yes?" That quiet voice broke into her thoughts from beside her.

"Yeah, it is nice." She replied and he nodded satisfied before striking up a conversation with Elrohir about the Wilderlands. Ara mentally shook her head, confused by the Wood-Elf's strange attention and deliberately caught Elladan's attention and smiled at him.

"So breakfast tomorrow, what time were you thinking?"

"How does three hours past dawn sound?" He smiled back happily and she worked out that would be around nine in the morning.

"Perfect."

"Shall I escort you from your house?"

"Yes, actually no; from the training grounds." He gave her a curious look but nodded enthusiastically. Cheered by their impending breakfast date, she finished off the rest of the crystalized rose without a care.

...

As they finished eating and more wine was consumed, the entire hall became cheerier and soon there was four Elven minstrels playing cheery, lively tunes and Elladan wondered if his father had specifically asked for such songs so the Dwarves would not take to their own musical, or lack thereof, talents. Suddenly the Hobbits were on their feet and dancing about, arms slung over each other's shoulders and the Dwarves laughed heartily at their antics as too did Arwen, and Estel had a grin upon his face. Ara watched the Hobbits with curious amusement.

"Do you dance?" He asked her and she turned her eyes to him and grinned.

"I do but I do not think it's how Elves dance." She laughed feeling cheery and he stood.

"Then let's find out." He smirked and quickly made his way around the table to her side, aware Legolas was watching him thoughtfully. Ara seemed to ignore the silver-blonde Elf as she turned around in her chair to observe him. "Care to dance or at the very least make a mockery of ourselves before our fathers?" He whispered loudly and she grinned and took the hand he offered.

"Absolutely, I'm very good at mockery." She laughed as she stood and Estel stood too.

"Arwen?"

He called across the table to her and his sister flashed the Ranger a beaming smile.

"Of course!" She replied and the three of them made their way towards the laughing Hobbits and were joined by Arwen. Elladan led Ara into the fray of dancing Hobbits and spun her around lightly and they soon joined in the Hobbits antics, spinning and cavorting about. His heart felt light and cheery and for a while he forgot the thoughts which had been tugging at him, that soon Ara would be gone.

...

Legolas observed the recklessly dancing Elves and Hobbits as they laughed and joked amongst themselves. He almost wished he could join in but Lord Barhador would most certainly report back anything he did or did not do to his father and the only elleths available to dance with were Arwen and Ara both were clearly taken. He imagined sooner or later they would move out to the Hall of Fire while the elder lords remained in the hall here and sipped from his chalice.

"The ratio to us males to females is a bit unequal." Boromir commented cheerily beside him and he gave a light laugh.

"Indeed it is my friend."

"I think we will soon be making our way to the Hall of Fire." Elrohir commented from across the table.

"What is the Hall of Fire?" Boromir asked curiously.

"A hall where there is a fire that never goes out no matter the season where we gather most evenings to talk and sometimes dance." Elrohir explained.

"It's where they go to relax and have some fun." Legolas added and Boromir nodded.

"Care to join us Boromir? You would be most welcome." Elrohir asked kindly and the man grinned.

"Yes indeed, it has been a long day, a long few weeks." He admitted and Legolas smirked at him.

"Excellent, we shall finish our drinks and head out, I doubt we will be missed, the head of the table are in a somber discussion about the War of the Jewels, and it could go on for hours." To that Elrohir laughed and raised his chalice to down the remaining liquid.

As they stood Legolas noticed Estel, Arwen and Elladan and Ara had snuck out and he smirked as they walked towards the doorway and not one of the older lords noticed them leave.

The moon was still bright and he could easily see his way by the light of the moon and stars as they made their way down towards the Hall of Fire. He glanced automatically towards the garden as they passed the fringes of it and heard light laughter and caught a glimpse of two Elves embracing and undeniably kissing amongst the trees. He looked away and continued into the hall with Elrohir and Boromir.

...

"I wish you did not have to leave." Elladan whispered as they broke their kiss and she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Me neither." She sighed and after a moment he lifted her chin to look at him.

"You knew this didn't you and that is why yesterday eve you made sure I knew this would not lead to anything." He said quietly and she nodded sadly, guiltily.

"Yes, I cannot promise you more than now." She said and he looked saddened by her words but gave her a wistful smile.

"Then I will make the most of the little time we still have." He decided and pressed his lips to hers and she smiled against them, gladdened he did understand although she still felt guilty although she was not exactly sure what about.

* * *

 **If you are reading this, reviews are welcome. Hint hint.**

 **A. xx**


	12. A Very Drunk Charge

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thank-you to thethreebirds _(You should post that essay up about the eagles as a short story of sorts)_** **, Guest, WickedGreene13 and Oriana5: So after this chapter, there are still three 'Imladris' days left before they leave and Elrond will keep them busy I dare say. ;) Legolas hasn't changed, he does have his good moments... sometimes but he was raised by Thranduil so he is never going to be nice as pie and those Wood-Elves are an un-trusting bunch. I have Legolas as Sinda-Silvan so the two different races, as you will see in following chapters, really pull at him characteristically. Ara does not have any feelings for Legolas whatsoever and she does genuinely like Elladan, I mean, he's not an arse, to Ara, Legolas is the ultimate arse. Ara really doesn't want fate to win and she ends up with an arse. :)**

 **A. xx**

* * *

"Where is Elladan?" Elrohir asked Estel as Legolas sat down beside Boromir in the Elrodian's regular place in the Hall of Fire.

"They are out in the gardens." Arwen snickered knowingly and Elrohir grinned while Boromir looked confused.

"Is it not rather dark to be strolling through gardens?" The Man asked and Estel chuckled.

"Oh I doubt they are strolling." The Ranger implied and Boromir laughed lightly.

"Oh I see." He exclaimed and Legolas gave him a bemused smile as Estel passed him a filled chalice. Clearly the two Elves he had seen were Elladan and Ara and he wondered at that for soon they would be parted so why begin something doomed?

"Ah decided to join us?" Arwen called out and he looked up to see Elladan and Ara walking towards them, Ara bright eyed and with ever so slightly flushed cheeks and Elladan looking incredibly smug with himself. Both of them he noted were walking with linked hands. Ara's gaze fell onto him and she suddenly looked unsure and wary and he wished he could speak with her and discover what it was about him which worried her so.

"Hush little sister." Elladan chastised Arwen good naturedly as he and Ara came to sit down beside her and Ara leaned against the dark haired ellon's shoulder and he casually wrapped an arm around her and entwined their fingers together. Suddenly Legolas felt annoyed by their actions. _Am I jealous? If so what of?_ Surely not Elladan for he had never been jealous of the older Elf save for his more lax upbringing when his own father was being particularly difficult at home. Did that mean he was jealous because of Ara? That made no sense either for she only infuriated him. But she really did intrigue him. If she didn't, he would not have placed the sugared rose upon her plate. A silly thing to do really and he wondered if Elladan had ever given her a flower. He shook his head, clearing his stupid questioning thoughts away, for they were pointless, and took another sip of his wine.

"They are dancing up the other end of the hall." Elrohir commented. "Shall we join in their fun?" He looked to he and Boromir and Legolas nodded deciding it would do him good.

"Shall we Ara?" Arwen said with a smirk and both elleth leapt up, both dragging Elladan and Estel to their feet respectively. He, Boromir and Elrohir too stood and made their way down towards the dancing Elves.

There were thirty odd Elves including themselves and he noticed his eight guards were there too mingling with the others and he made his way towards them, gladdened to see them.

"Legolas, about time you joined in down here." Rusgon greeted him good naturedly and then whispered quietly in his ear "All the ellith have been hoping you would make an appearance." He snickered and Legolas gave a dry laugh.

"Well here I am."

"Prince Legolas, would you care to dance?" He turned his head to see a pretty chestnut haired elleth smiling cheerily up at him with hopeful blue eyes and seeing Elrohir and Boromir had already found dance partners, he smiled warmly at the elleth and held out his hand.

"It would be my pleasure." He replied and she beamed up at him as he shot a grin towards Rusgon and led the elleth to dance.

"What is your name?" He asked as he easily twirled her about to the cheerful music.

"Limel my Lord." She answered and he wondered who in their right mind would name an elleth after a fish but smiled at her regardless.

"I do not think I have seen you here before." He commented politely and she smiled shyly at him.

"No, I have but only come of age these past seven years." He nodded at that.

"And what is it you do here in Imladris?" He kept their polite conversation going.

"I am a seamstress but I am still learning much under the Lady Orthail."

"Wonderful, we would all be quite in a spot of mischief without seamstresses." Legolas joked lightly and she blushed furiously. _Perhaps not the right thing to say._ He decided wryly. "Tell me, are any here this eve wearing something you have made?" She looked around at the dancing Elves and then smiled and nodded.

"The Lady Ara is wearing the dress I sewed up only today for her." Limel replied proudly. "It looks quite well on her do you not think?"

"It is a very nice dress." He said instead, deciding it would be rude to comment on another elleths beauty; although he had noticed the moment he sat down beside Ara at the feast just how wonderful she looked. "Did you design the dress also?"

"No, The Lady Ara did, in fact between you and I my Lord, she designed all of her garments and they were most unusual for most were tunics and trousers although they are more feminine but still it is strange." Limel said quietly to him and he nodded, his interest piqued.

"Indeed?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes and Lady Orthail has been complaining all afternoon about it. Did you know she is learned in sword-ship and such?" She added and he nodded. "I have never known an elleth who could defend herself, I find it strange but then I think perhaps it is something to aspire to. Especially now with such dangers lurking on the borders of our realm." She said boldly and he looked down at her curiously and she blushed again. "Forgive me my Lord; I should not speak my nonsense thoughts to a Warrior such as you." She rushed out her words in embarrassment and he gave a slight shrug.

"No harm has been done." He replied simply as the music suddenly changed to a swifter beat and Legolas realised the dance now required the constant changing of partners and that he would undoubtedly end up with Elladan's partner at some point.

"I believe the dance has changed." He said to Limel and she nodded although she seemed none too happy about it as he spun her about to the swifter pace and in the fray all laughed as each time the music changed, partners were changed too and he danced with various elleths, including Arwen twice, as the beat tempo slowly increased. Finally one of his own guards spun Ara his way and he caught her lightly as she laughed gaily and spun to face him, her laugh suddenly faltered and shocked green eyes met him and they seemed to smolder contemptuously a moment before her face became serene yet there was still a wariness in their green depths.

"I hoped I would dance with you eventually." He said ignoring her slight hostility.

"Oh why?" She asked innocently as he twirled her around and then brought her back closer and her eyes flared in contempt again and he realised sadly, she did not enjoy being near him at all.

"I wanted to thank you personally for having Arwen set the healers straight." He said softly and she looked mildly surprised.

"It was nothing really."

"Well it meant a lot to me. Thank you Ara." He whispered and she nodded but there was a wild look in those eyes which made him think of a deer ready to flee. _She truly is a curious creature._ The tempo increased again and they moved faster but suddenly she seemed to pale.

"Are you well?" He hedged quietly and fought back the ridiculous urge to tilt her chin up to look at her face properly. She nodded.

"Yes, I am fine. A little dizzy." She rushed out and he nodded. "They do not dance like this where you are from?" He kept his question neutral; aware others not a part of the nine chosen were present. She laughed dryly and swayed and nearly stumbled. He held her steadily by her hand. _Someone has had too much wine._

"Some do but not me!" She admitted with a careless laugh as the music tempo increased again. "Again? Any more of this and I'll fall over!" She muttered seemingly to herself and he glanced around for Elladan but could not see him and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Come with me." He pulled on her arm and led her carefully away from the madness of dancers and back towards the low bench and assortment of pillows. "Here, sit down and recover your sense of-"

"Stability." She muttered as she half sunk half swayed down onto the pillows and unsteadily taking one of the refilled chalices, took a long drink of the wine. When she eventually took it away from her lips Legolas was alarmed to see over half the rich, red liquid had been drained from the chalice. She went to take another drink and he quickly grabbed hold of her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She demanded regally as he gently pried her fingers from the neck of the chalice which proved difficult for her vice grip on it.

"I do not think you need any more." He said gently and she tried pulling the chalice back to herself.

"I don't think I need or want you to decide that for me. I can decide that myself." She declared with a regal air to rival his father. At the thought of his father, he tried a different tactic.

"Then allow me to put it safely on the bench again before it becomes spilt on you or your lovely dress." She eyed him balefully but her grip loosened and he quickly placed the chalice far out of her reach.

"I can't reach it now." She practically pouted in annoyance and an amused smile played on his lips. The last thing he expected to do this eve was watch over a drunk elleth who seemed to dislike him. He'd indirectly received his wish of wanting to spend more time with her.

"Do you want some water?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Food?" He received a nod and a smile.

"Are you going to give me another rose?" She laughed teasingly and he shrugged.

"Unfortunately there are none here or perhaps I would." He replied lightly and she glanced around suddenly.

"Where is Elladan?" He looked towards the dancing Elves and could just see him among the others.

"He is still dancing." He replied and she nodded and moved to lean back against the large pillar behind them.

"My gosh I feel like I've been doing shots all night." She muttered.

"What are shots?"

"Mouthful sized cups you put very potent alcohol in and drink in one shot to get very drunk very fast." She gave a short laugh and twirled a tress of her hair around her fingers, absentmindedly looking out the hall doors.

"Sounds rather a quick and efficient way to become inebriated." He agreed and she nodded sagely and suddenly turned to look at him.

"You know you are not half bad when you are drunk." She said curiously and he chuckled at that.

"I think you will find it is you, not I who finds them self in such a state my Lady."

"Details." She waved her hand dismissively about. "And I am no one's Lady." She added slightly more darkly and he raised a curious brow at that.

"Oh there you are Ara!" He turned to see Elladan approaching looking relieved and then wary as he eyed Legolas. He was admittedly sitting quite close to the elleth for they both rested against the same pillar.

"I brought her back here before the dance pace became too swift for she was dizzy." Legolas explained calmly.

"Thank you Legolas." Elladan answered almost superficially and sat down on her other side.

"Hello." Ara turned to gaze lazily at the dark haired Elf and he took her by the shoulders and pulled her to rest propped against his chest and Legolas felt that strange twist of jealousy again as Elladan ran his free hand through her hair and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"Are you feeling well?" He murmured softly to her and she nodded and shifted to whisper something into the dark haired Elf's ear and Legolas noticed his eyes sparkle and he decided he'd seen enough and stood, intent to re-join the dancers. Elladan flashed him a grin of sorts and he simply nodded before turning away to walk back up the other end of the hall.

"My Lord Legolas?" A voice interrupted him midway and he turned to see who spoke. It was Erestor.

"Lord Erestor yes?" He asked politely.

"Lord Elrond bids the presence of yourself and the Lady Ara after noon tomorrow with the others at the training grounds. He bids you wear attire to fight in and bring all your weapons." Legolas nodded. "Are you able to direct me to the Lady so I may inform her also?" Legolas's eyes drifted past Erestor to where he had left Ara with Elladan and clenched his jaw. She and Elladan looked to be locked in a deep kiss. What was the Elrondion playing at? Ara may be reciprocating, clearly she was, but she was drunk. _Elladan surely knows better than to take advantage so?_

"Lady Ara is otherwise occupied with Lord Elladan it would seem but when she is not I will be sure to inform her." He said coolly and Erestor turned to follow his disdained gaze and gasped quietly.

"Oh. Well yes, very well, my thank you Lord Legolas." He replied and taking one last shocked look at the two Elves, he briskly took his leave. Legolas turned back towards the dancing Elves but he was now quite unsettled by what Elladan was doing. Why should he care though, he shouldn't. He was not Noldor, things were done differently here. Just like things were done differently in the woods by the Silvan and differently by the Sindar. Something which he was unfortunately caught up as both. He always tried to act more of a Sinda in Imladris, Silvan ways were frowned upon. Yet the Noldor culture was still more lax than the Sinda. It was usually a happy medium for him but tonight he was just sorely disappointed. He glanced back over his shoulder although he did not know why he bothered and found Elladan and Ara to be gone. Clearly they had chosen to find somewhere more private although he was unsure how he felt about that either.

"Legolas, why are you not dancing? Where are Elladan and Ara?" Estel asked as he walked up to him, face slightly red from dancing and wine.

"I do not know, perhaps the gardens again." He said dryly and Estel looked at him curiously.

"This bothers you?"

"Only that Ara has drunk too much wine and I fear Elladan has either not taken her current condition into account or it does not bother him." He said quietly and Estel frowned in thought.

"I wonder if it is the first; for if Ara has been brought up in the world of men, their drinks are not as potent as Elvish drink. Elladan might not realise this." Estel reasoned and Legolas thought about it. Ara had mentioned she felt like she'd had potent alcohol. It made sense; but what Elladan had done did not.

"Then she should be taken back to her house to rest for the remainder of the eve." Legolas decided and Estel chuckled at that.

"Come Legolas, I am sure she is fine and Elladan would be rather put out I think." He realised then perhaps Estel had drunk too much himself and sighed in annoyance.

"I disagree."

"Well enjoy the fury of Elladan." He laughed again as he made his way back towards Arwen who was currently dancing with Elrohir. Clenching his fist wondering how he had ended up being the responsible one when he was mentally younger than the others, he stalked out of the hall and into the gardens.

Legolas let his Silvan senses take over as he sought out the two Elves although it was Ara he searched particularly. He strained his ears and caught the sound of voices coming from near the lake and silently made his way towards it.

"I don't know, I should probably head home." He could now distinguish Ara's uncertain voice.

"Just stay a little while longer." He heard Elladan coax. "We're having fun aren't we?" Legolas had now pinpointed, by their voices, their location to the willows which draped over the lake and he moved a little more swiftly, still at a silent pace. There was no more talking for a few moments and he paused in case he had been incorrect as he keenly eyed the willows, drowned in moonlight ahead.

"I think I should go now." Ara suddenly said and he saw the trailing leaves of one of the willows part and the elleth stumbled out, a chalice in hand. She looked around seemingly lost as she swayed on her feet. _Eru forbid she has since had more wine!_ Suddenly Elladan emerged too, holding a bottle of wine. Legolas very nearly saw red and it was all he could do not to race forward and grab Elladan and hurl the fool into the lake.

"Ara wait." Elladan called out as he strode towards her and grasped her arm. "Why don't we have another drink?" He pleaded with her and under the moonlight Legolas could discern the uncertainty on her face as she bit her bottom lip. He clenched his jaw as Elladan suddenly lent in and kissed her boldly and she placed her hand upon his shoulder and slowly attempted to push him away and eventually Elladan pulled back.

"I think we should stop." She said a little breathlessly. "It, it's late..."

"Do not be worried, my morning and yours is free, we can have breakfast later so you may sleep longer."

"I guess but-" Elladan cut her off with another bold kiss and again she tried pushing him away and Legolas decided he had observed enough and strode out from the tree line he had been standing under in shadow.

"Lady Ara, I have been looking for you, I must speak with you." He called out clearly which seemed to startle Elladan and he stepped back from her and Ara turned unsteadily to look at him and he noticed she did not fully focus on hum until he had come to stand six feet before them.

"Well are you going to speak with her?" Elladan asked, clearly put out Legolas had arrived and he shook his head.

"It is a private message I must deliver to just Lady Ara." He said smoothly and Elladan glared at him.

"Very well, I will wait a short distance away." The dark haired Elf replied.

"Actually I believe Elrohir needs to speak urgently with you, he is still in the hall. Once I have spoken with Lady Ara I will escort her back to the hall." He said with a touch of a regal tone and Elladan nodded stiffly.

"I will await you in the hall." He whispered to Ara who nodded with a small smile although she looked confused and he brushed his lips across her cheek before turning to leave. As he walked past Legolas he growled out lowly;

"You have just marred my perfect eve." Infuriated, Legolas grabbed the older Elf by the shoulder and strode forward, pulling him along.

"You marr it for yourself, now find your brother and get out of my sight." He snarled out quietly and Elladan looked at him shocked before Legolas roughly shoved him forward and on his way. He heard a stream of curses as the Elrondion disappeared towards the hall. Satisfied he had dealt with the sorry excuse for an ellon, Legolas turned worriedly back towards Ara to find her sitting in a swirl of grey and black upon the grass. He strode back to her and knelt down to peer at her.

"Ara, are you okay?"

"I think I've drank too much. I, I don't get it." She mumbled.

"Elven wine is four times as strong as the wine humans make and drink." He explained gently and she groaned.

"Oh God, I completely forgot that."

"Do you know how many chalices you have had?"

"Umm two at dinner, three in the Hall and half a bottle with Elladan." She worked out he bit down on the inside of his cheek angrily. By that count she had technically had eight full chalices, a significant amount, especially for someone unused to Elven drinks.

"How many drinks would you usually have from where you came from?" He asked gently.

"Eight or ten." She replied and sighed as she seemed to slump sideways and then lay down on the grass. "They are not as strong as this." She said again and he frowned worriedly. She'd consumed the equivalent of about thirty-four human drinks.

"Can you walk?" He asked but received no reply. "Ara?" He gently shook her by the shoulder. "Ara!"

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

"Can you walk?"

"I dunno, I feel bad. I didn't want to drink anymore." She mumbled and he decided once he had dealt with her, he was going to have very harsh words with Elladan. _That stupid bastard._ "I just want to go home." She said quietly and he nodded, pushing his anger for Elladan to the side to deal with later.

"And I will take you home." He declared and easily pulled her up to her feet but she stood unsteadily.

"No, I don't need your help." She attempted to walk away from him and swayed dangerously and he caught her by the waist.

"You really do." He said dryly and she futilely struggled against him, dropping the empty chalice she had still been holding.

"No, let me go I'm fine." Annoyed he did just that and she stumbled off in the opposite direction of her house or even the hall. He let her go for a few feet before she stopped, turned around clearly lost and then seeing him, scowled as she swayed dangerously. "What?"

"You seem lost." He called out to her.

"No I'm appreciating the... garden." She waved her arm around and promptly fell in a curiously graceful heap onto the ground. "Ow, stupid long dresses." She cursed in annoyance and he shook his head slightly amused as he walked quietly up to her. "I might be lost." She admitted and he knelt down and held his hand out to her and she gave him a baleful look but eventually took it and he pulled her up again.

"Follow me, I will return you safely home."

"But Elladan said he'd wait for me in the Hall..." She suddenly seemed to remember.

"And he may wait all night; I really could not care less." Legolas said coolly as he used his arm to support her shoulders and guide her as they slowly walked back out of the garden. As they eventually passed the hall, Elrohir caught sight of them and strode forward, a hand out to stop them and Legolas paused, noting worriedly how Ara slumped against him.

"What's going on? Elladan is inside and he is furious with you."

"Not as furious as I." He hissed as he held the elleth protectively at his side. The older brother then looked at Ara and frowned and then glared at him with reproach.

"What have you done to her?" He demanded and Legolas glared darkly at him.

"I have done nothing. This is your idiot brother's doing." He spat out.

"He is waiting for her."

"Well she is not coming; I am taking her home. She is unfit to be in his presence." He snapped dismissively before turning his attention back to Ara and persuading her to continue walking again. He could feel Elrohir's eyes burning into his back but he didn't care. Soon they reached stairs and rather than the tedious struggle of Ara trying to walk up them, he deftly picked her up and easily took them two at a time. She said nothing and he worried she had passed out, he expected protest from now being carried but there was no fight from her at all. P _erhaps I should be taking her to the healers? No, I'll cross that road if I need to._

Finally they reached Glorfindel's house and he knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. "Ara?" He asked hesitantly and received no response. "Ara?" Still nothing. Mind made up he used his free hand to open the door and entered the house. It was lit well enough and the main hearth was burning steadily. Glorfindel must still be with Elrond and the other Lords. He gazed about unsure what to do. "Ara?" He tried rousing her again but still nothing. He hoped dearly Glorfindel would not slay him for what he was about to do and walked down the wide hall and tried the first room. It was a study of sorts and he closed it and tried the next. It was a private chamber and by the dark blue dress draped over the back of a lounge chair, he was certain he was in the right place and walked through the lounge chamber to the bedchamber. There was a fire in the hearth and two torches in holsters upon the wall and Legolas took in the half messy chamber. He couldn't say he'd actually been in an elleths bedchamber but he was certain they were never this messy. There were clothes draped on every piece of furniture and the robe was open and draws half pulled out. The bed was clear and made though and he managed to pull the blankets back before carefully lowering her down onto the bed and covering the blankets back over her. He gazed down at her chewing his lip. _She seems okay; surely she just needs to sleep this off?_ He was reluctant to leave and so went in search of water which he found in a pitcher in her lounge chamber and, filling the cup beside it, returned to place them upon her bedside table. How he had come to be helping this Elf who didn't even seem to like him was beyond him but he supposed she had helped him by fixing his shoulder and having the healers dealt with. He was simply helping back. He had never been able to tell her she had to be at the training grounds after noon and, to stall leaving her alone a little longer, went in search of parchment and a quill and neatly scribbled out a note but decided against signing it. He waved it dry in the air before placing it on the bedside table and peered at her again. She really did seem fine and so he decided he would leave now and retire also, for if he returned to the hall it would not end well for Elladan. He chastely brushed strands of hair from her cheek before turning and leaving the house without looking back.


	13. The Hangover Part I

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

Thanks for the reviews frostyhorse and Wickedgreene13; yes Elladan is going to get his 'whats for' but from who?

* * *

Ara felt like death warmed up. Her head pounded, her stomach reeled and her mouth tasted like a wine cellar. _What the hell did I get up to last night?_ Slowly she eased herself up to a sitting position and convinced her eyes to open, the light hurting them. _Where the hell am I?_ She blinked and then her surroundings became familiar. _Imladris, right._ She moved her head and it felt like it had been hit by a hammer and she held it with her hand. _Paracetamol, where are you?_ She located the draw to the bedside table and pulled it open and rummaged around until she found the box and popped out two pills. _I don't remember putting my water here._ She thought as she chased the tablets down with a full glass of water. She leant back against the headboard and recalled the eve before. All she could remember up to was vaguely dancing and feeling very dizzy and then a blonde Elf she was pretty sure was Legolas, but that seemed ridiculous, leading her away from the dancing to sit down. _Oh that can't be good._ She pulled back her blankets and realised she still wore her dress. _How did I get back? I can't even remember that!_ Groaning she slowly stood up and glanced at her watch and then out of curiosity, flicked to the sleep stats. She hadn't fallen asleep until after one a.m. It was now seven-thirty-five a.m. and she needed to train but she drastically needed to wake up and brush her teeth, a modern human habit she was not about to let go of. She made her way to her bathing chamber and used the cold water in a basin to wash her face with a face cloth and then practically poured toothpaste into her mouth and brushed her teeth to an inch of their lives. Feeling somewhat better, she threw her hair into a messy but acceptable pony-tail and changed into dark grey track pants, an ultramarine blue racer back and threw on her hoodie and shoes before having two more glasses of water and another paracetamol. It was then she noticed neatly written Sindarin on a piece of parchment and picked it up curiously.

 _Ara,_

 _Lord Elrond wishes the nine chosen to meet after noon on the training grounds._

 _Wear attire to train and fight in and bring all weapons._

 _I hope you are feeling better this morning._

She read over the note again confused. It was not her father's writing, so who had written it and left it for her? Clearly whoever had left the water beside her bed? It definitely wasn't her father because he would have been sarcastic about her current condition and written something about being bright as a daisy to annoy her. Perhaps it was Arwen? Maybe Elladan even but surely Elladan would have signed but perhaps he did not so that her father would not know he had been in her chamber. But then if he had been in her chamber… _Oh gosh, why can't I remember what happened last night?_ Deciding she would just have to wait until breakfast with Elladan, she grabbed her drink bottle and headed quietly out.

She didn't see anyone on her way to the grounds and even Legolas was not present this time so she placed down her bottle on a bench and walked over to where she had been running the previous morning. Her head was mostly eased but she only ran at a smooth lope to not rattle it more and the exercise did her good although it did not bring her memories back. She ran twenty laps both ways before jogging back for a drink only to find her father waiting for her and he looked pissed.

"Morning Ada." She said carefully as she took a swig from her bottle.

"What the hell were you playing at last night? All of Imladris thinks you and Elladan are courting!"

"What?" She gasped and he glared at her. _Oh my gosh what happened!_

"Don't act coy Ara, Erestor saw you both in the Hall of Fire and you certainly were not talking." _Oh I am in serious shit which I don't even remember but if that's all it is not so bad._

"So, we made out what's the big deal?"

"Noldor don't simply make out in front of everyone else."

"It's nothing serious Ada." She said agitatedly. _He is making a molehill out of an anthill. Maybe he is hungover too?_

"Oh was that before or after you kissed in the hall and before or after you retreated to the gardens again?" He questioned imperiously. _How the hell did he know all this?_

"What is this, Gossip Girl now?" She snapped. "I told him earlier on anyway." She added.

"You're supposed to be going off on a quest, this does not look good." He growled out.

"Oh yes and since when have you ever cared about what I get up to?" She snapped again, defiantly.

"Always, and I have let you have a loose rein these past fifty-three years but you're in Middle Earth now and actions have consequences. You know this!" He replied in exasperation.

"I will speak to him again, we are having breakfast together." She said and then glared at him. "But just so we are clear I will do whatever I damn well want with Elladan." She added spitefully.

"Then it is a good thing Elladan is leaving, maybe you'll see fit to choose the right path."

"Like hell!" She yelled at him enraged. He glared at her and then shook his head disappointedly and walked away, leaving the grounds.

...

Legolas had heard the entire fight and then Glorfindel stalked past him, not even noticing he was there. It seemed Elladan's foolishness had severe repercussions and Ara had just been blamed entirely. He jogged towards the fuming, older warrior. "My Lord Glorfindel a moment?" The Elf stopped and turned and Legolas was surprised by the anguish clearly showing on his face but there was still anger in his eyes too and Legolas was suddenly wary.

"Yes Legolas?"

"I uh could not help but hear your conversation with Lady Ara." He said carefully.

"It is not something to concern yourself with." Glorfindel dismissed him and Legolas sighed.

"Actually it is. It was not Ara's fault."

"I find that very hard to believe but go on." The older Lord said in a clipped tone which made Legolas a little nervous.

"Ara accidently drank too much; she forgot Elven wine is stronger than Human wine. I escorted her from the dancing and realised then she'd had too much and took her chalice from her. Elladan joined her seated again and I took my leave. They kissed in the Hall of Fire yes, but it was Elladan initiating it and then they left for the gardens. I had a message for her and went in search and found her with Elladan. He'd let her drink half a bottle of wine and tried keeping her out in the gardens. She didn't seem to wish to stay; so I stepped in and told Elladan a small lie to have him leave and brought Ara back to your house." He watched the Elven Lord for a reaction and his usually cheerful face was dark.

"I see."

"I feel I need to be honest and I hope you will understand my intention was but for her safety." He took a breath and plunged into his explanation. "As you were not in, I let myself into your home and put Ara to bed. She had passed out. Once I was certain she just needed rest, I left to retire to the guest halls." He admitted quietly and watched the Balrog Slayer worriedly as he seemed to contemplate him with calculating eyes. Suddenly Glorfindel raised an arm towards him and he waited for the blow but none came. Instead a hand rested upon his shoulder and grateful blue eyes looked into his.

"Thank you from my heart Legolas. It truly is a good thing to know my daughter had someone looking out for her well-being last night."

"You are welcome." He replied, slightly shocked. "I uh take it she celebrated quite often in the uh modern world?" Legolas asked hesitantly and Glorfindel sighed.

"Very, very often." He laughed quietly. "She can be a handful to say the least but she is worth it." He chuckled almost to himself and then gave Legolas a warm smile. "Well the break of day meal calls to me and by your weaponry, training calls to you. I will see you later and thank you again." He turned and strode away and Legolas stared dumbly after him, amazed his head was still attached to his shoulders. He doubted Elladan's would be but then that was his own fault.

...

Ara had discovered grain filled sacks which she decided were for punching and if not, they were now, and she laid a vicious and relentless attack on them, hooking into them. She was so angry with her father. They never fought. Not ever. Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked furiously to keep them at bay as she punched the suspended sack of grain even harder and then threw in a couple kicks for good measure. How dare he, now he was back in his own lands, tell her who she could or could not see! _As if this will even impact the quest. He's probably just pissed he looks bad in front of his Lord friends. Ha Gossip Girl indeed_! She always had related to Serena. She sent an upper cut to the bag, ignoring her knuckles which were beginning to sting as another thumping song began to play from her iPod, drowning all other noise out.

...

Music and the consistent sound of something being hit incredibly hard met Legolas's ears as he placed his weapons down on a bench, smiling to himself at the sight of the strange drinking bottle and green hooded tunic again. Quietly he walked towards the noise on the other side of the shelter to see Ara laying a furious attack into a suspended grain sack with her bare hands. _Silly elleth, why does she not wear gloves?_ He strode into the armoury and found gloves as he picked up a pack of practice arrows and returned, contemplating if he should approach her or not. She was angry clearly, but then if he had been practically tricked into courting another Elf, he would be angry too. He decided to leave the gloves on her hooded tunic and organised his arrows before heading towards the archery range. Midway he paused and narrowed his eyes; Elladan was approaching and he did not look remorseful or worried, no, he looked incredibly happy with himself. Legolas spun and stormed towards him, intent on intercepting him before he reached Ara, who by the strange music she somehow wore, could not hear him.

...

Elladan was happy, so very happy, as he made his way towards the training grounds. Nothing could ruin his wonderful mood. Suddenly he noticed Legolas stalking towards him, worse he was armed, more worse, he looked in dangerous mood.

"What are you doing here Elrondion?" He demanded coolly, blocking his way into the training grounds.

"Meeting Ara here." He replied warily for Legolas had been in a temper the eve before although he had no idea why but then he had always been unpredictable, like Thranduil, his own father always said.

"Is that wise?" Legolas asked but it was more a warning.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Actually I do. You have no right to be near her after what you did last night." Legolas said regally and he glared at him.

"You are not her keeper and you certainly cannot tell me what I can and cannot do."

"I may as well be in comparison to the lack of proper care you gave her yesterday eve!" The blonde haired Elf hissed at him.

"Ara was completely fine in my company until you interrupted!" He shot back angrily and suddenly gasped as Legolas had slammed him back against the wall.

"Ara was far from fine while you still danced! What you failed to notice was how incredibly drunk she was. Or perhaps you did notice and did not care of her state; you Noldor are a fickle lot sometimes.

"Oh are we? We at least do not prowl around like wild creatures as you Silvan do; we all know how your father came to get his Queen." Elladan bit back angrily.

"Enough! You know nothing of our ways!" Legolas snarled at him, eyes near black like storm clouds and Elladan knew he'd gone too far. "Ara was drunk and you took full advantage of that in the hall and the gardens and worse, you gave her more to drink! You are a fool Elrondion, you are lucky she did not need the healers. In fact I am disgusted a healer such as you are did not notice her condition. You do not deserve her." He spat out with contempt and Elladan stared at him in shock and anger at his accusations.

"You have feelings for her." Elladan suddenly realised and received a scathing look. "She detests you, fears you and so she should." He threw the cutting words in the face of the younger ellon. "You are cold and ruthless just like your father." He added and saw pain flicker across those stormy eyes.

"I care not; I am simply considering the wellbeing of my newly formed companions, especially when they are passed out." The Wood-Elf said flatly and Elladan was shocked by his words.

"What do you mean passed out?" He said hoarsely, a knot of fear and worry forming in his stomach.

"Is that not how you left her in the gardens?" He asked with more contempt and Elladan shook his head in horror.

"I, I didn't know." He stammered.

"Clearly." Legolas said dryly.

"I must make this right."

"Believe me, you have a lot to make right." Legolas suddenly let go of him and he slumped against the wall. The Prince threw him one more condescending glare and spun away to return into the training grounds. Elladan sank down to sit against the wall. _Oh what have I done?_


	14. The Hangover Part II

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien as he is clearly oh so much cooler than me! Enjoy!**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! Yes Elladan was pretty damn happy about kissing Ara. :)**

* * *

Ara looked curiously at the soft, leather gloves resting on her hoodie. _Pity whoever left them there didn't tell me._ She thought wryly as she inspected her reddened, sore knuckles. Skin had been knocked off a couple also. "No gains without the pains." She muttered as she checked her watch. It was nine so Elladan should arrive shortly. She took off her iPod and then slipped her hoodie back on before putting the device in her track pants pocket and taking a long drink of water. She then stretched her arm muscles out carefully as a warm down. She gazed around the grounds and caught sight of Legolas heading towards a mixture of framework and trees, his bow and quiver slung casually on his shoulder. Had it really only been yesterday morning she had fixed that very shoulder and learned his identity? So much had happened between. Well the council had happened. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Elladan. She sent a smile his way which he nervously seemed to return as he reached her.

"Good morning, how did you err sleep? I mean are you well?" He asked worriedly and nervously and she frowned at him.

"Morning, I feel fine. Well fine now." She added and he nodded. "Did you leave me a note?"

"No?"

"Oh okay, it must have been Arwen." He nodded. _Well that solves half of that mystery, still somethings gone down by the nervous look on his face._

"I think we must talk before we have breakfast together." He said carefully

"Yeah." She replied dryly.

"Shall we speak in the gardens?" She thought on it and then shook her head.

"No, I think just under the tree over there will suffice." She decided and he looked crestfallen. Ignoring his forlorn look, she made her way towards the large tree she had just moments earlier been laying her fists into the bags it suspended.

'Sit down." She instructed as she sank down cross legged and he followed suit, sitting across from her. She contemplated him a moment as she straightened her back and rested her hands, palms up upon her legs. "I remember very little of last night and nothing past dancing in the Hall of Fire." She said calmly and he paled before her.

"Nothing?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing." She confirmed and he swallowed hard. "I need you to enlighten me on exactly what went down to learn, this morning, that we are dating or as you Elves here call it, courting."

"I, I thought you wanted to?" He gasped. "It was your idea." He added and she cocked her head at him.

"I told you yesterday this could go nowhere because of the quest." She said and he sighed sadly.

"I know, I just hoped you'd change your mind and then you looked up at me and said you really, really liked me and I was sweet and then you let me kiss you in the Hall and I took that to mean you had." It seemed Ara was missing some important points she needed to learn, learn quickly too.

"But I was drunk, surely you knew that?" He shook his head.

"I did not realise, you said you were well and then you said you felt great. You really did seem fine and I figured you were just happy to be with me and because of the kisses we shared in the hall." He said sadly.

I don't get it, what is the big deal with making out, I mean kissing in the hall?" She asked completely baffled and she clearly must have looked baffled for Elladan studied her face and then looked horrified and upset.

"Oh Eru, you do not know our customs here do you?"

"Not exactly, certainly not concerning this sort of thing." She admitted. _Perhaps it was not such a wise idea refusing to learn anything about customs regarding dating or courting or whatever before I came here._

"Oh well uh when Elves decide to join up or hook up as you called it; they only do so in the privacy of the gardens. Any kissing in public is a display of affection and a clear sign you are courting or as you say, dating another Elf exclusively."

"Oh shit." She cursed. _That's what Erestor had seen_.

…

Elladan felt devastated and sick as Ara gazed at him in shock.

"I didn't know that." She whispered and he shrugged, trying not to show just how sad he was. "Elladan I am really sorry." She added softly and he nodded and forced a smile.

"I am sorry too, I should have realised you were not in your right mind and I must admit, perhaps I was not so either, I did have a couple chalices of wine more than I usually would and, do not go telling anyone but, I don't really need more than eight..." He admitted slightly embarrassed and Ara cocked her head at him.

"So you're a light-weight?" She grinned and he nodded.

"Uh yes." He mumbled. "Estel can handle five and he is a man and yet my brother can handle thirteen as can most ellon's. Yet I can handle but only three more than Estel."

"So what? That just means you're a cheap drunk and everyone envies a cheap drunk." She said with another grin and reached over and picked up his hand and he gazed at it incredulously.

"You are not angry with me?"

"Why should I be?" She asked him confused. "Unless there is more to last night I should know?" She asked warily and he felt guilt rip through him.

"Oh ah well we did kiss, well, quite a lot under the willows." He admitted, not quite sure how to explain just how intense those kisses had been.

"Okay but that was all, right?" He nodded sharply.

"Yes, yes that was it." He said quickly and she nodded contently and he felt the guilt twist in him again. He'd wanted more and that's when she had decided to leave and he'd gone after her hoping to persuade her to stay with him, to continue. Then Legolas had arrived and angrily sent him away. Did Legolas know? Had he sent him away on purpose to find Elrohir who never even needed to see him? Legolas had been telling the truth, he really only had been helping Ara. Elladan felt wretched for the venomous words he had said to his friend and for being so oblivious, so wrapt up in what he wanted; he had tried pushing Ara too far and now half of Imladris thought they were courting all because he had not realised she had had too much to drink. What kind of Elf was he?

"Okay so what do we do now?" She hedged, still holding his hand.

"That is up to you." He replied quietly. She bit her bottom lip and considered him and he immediately remembered the way she had bitten his lip lightly the eve before... _no, don't think of that._

"I really do like you and you are sweet; I think that whether I am drunk or not." She said and he felt hope stir in his heart. "But the quest; this probably can't go anywhere and you leave at noon and I am unsure if I will see you again before I leave and then I do not know if I would see you again after that." She explained quietly and he nodded. She was right.

"If you were not leaving would you wish this to be more? Or perhaps if all ends well after the quest?" He asked carefully for he had to know. She gave him an uncertain smile.

"I don't know, I think so." She replied and he smiled at that. It was enough to know that when he'd barely held hope she'd still wish to spend any time with him.

"That is enough." He felt relieved by her admission; although his own guilt from the eve before still lingered like a shadow across his heart beside the sadness that they were not actually courting.

"I am glad that is cleared up." He looked at her curiously. "So we may go on as we have been?" He asked uncertainly and she grinned at him before leaning towards him and catching him by surprise with a lingering kiss.

"I shall take that to mean yes!" He gasped and received a smug smirk.

"Of course. Now breakfast? I am admittedly feeling like a Hobbit who has been starved." She said cheerily as she stood up, dragging him up by the hand.

"Impossible." He chuckled, relieved all was well between them. "You are no where as grumpy as a starved Hobbit!" He joked and she laughed musically.

"Nonetheless I need food, lead the way good Sir!" She demanded in what sounded like the voice of a very regal Merry which was impossible for the mischievous Hobbit was certainly not regal. Shaking his head amused, he led the way out of the training grounds; noticing Legolas pause mid archery practice to regard them a moment, a slightly confused frown upon his impossibly perfect face. He would find him after breakfast and explain and apologise to him he decided before turning his attention back to Ara.

...

"I was unsure if you would like to eat inside or out so I had the kitchens set up a breakfast in the viewing flet which overlooks the gardens, have you seen it yet?" Elladan asked and she shook her head.

"No, I haven't but I def wish to now, it sounds great." She said cheerily but inside she felt guilty for clearly she had accidentally led Elladan to think she wanted more and it was now clear to her that he did want more and that fuelled her guilt. Still they had at least by their individual mistakes come to an agreement on what they were doing and that was the main thing she decided and it was oh so fun hanging out with him.

They walked steadily up a tree dotted hill and Ara was so busy admiring the flowers beneath the trees, she didn't realise they had arrived until Elladan stopped her.

"Look up." She did as she was asked to see a elegant wooden stair circling up into the very high canopy above.

"That trees huge! What is it?"

"A mallorn tree, grown from a seed brought back from Lorien a very long time ago by my father." Elladan replied and then motioned upward. "After you." She flashed him a smile and ascended the narrow stair.

"Wow we are so high up!" Ara exclaimed as she spun a three-sixty taking in the large, square light wooden floored tree house. The roof and the pillars were the tree itself; the large leaves filtering in dappled morning sunlight. She sighed contently as she gazed out over the entire gardens. "They really are huge aren't they?" She mused as Elladan came to stand beside her.

"They are and so is breakfast." He took her hand and spun her around and she laughed as she saw the lay out of artistically cut fresh fruits.

"It's perfect and just what I need after last night."

"Yes." Elladan said, his voice sounding slightly off.

"Thanks for having it organised. Lets eat!" Ara said, choosing to ignore it as she sank down onto the large pillows around the very low table. Elladan sat across from her.

"I may have ordered a little too much of everything but I was unsure what you would enjoy." He said with a light laugh which she joined in on, hoping to keep the mood light between them.

...

"Did it go well? You look thoughtful mellon nin." Glorfindel shook his head and then shrugged.

"It involved a lot of yelling but I managed to learn she was quite unclear on the consequences of her actions... or lack of so I have since learned.

"Truly? Have you spoken with Elladan?"

"No, and I think it unwise to do so for the moment."

"I understand." Elrond replied carefully. "Although by your words there is more?"

"Legolas approached me. He overheard our argument. He politely corrected me on my accusations. It seems Ara drank too much and Elladan didn't quite realise. He tried keeping her out later but Legolas said she wished to leave and so he made up an excuse and took her back to the house himself. He all but apologized for the intrusion and I am certain he was waiting for me to harm him for doing so." Glorfindel watched curiously the range of emotions which crossed Elrond's features as he digested all he had revealed.

"Well that was a very kind act on Legolas's behalf, wonders will never cease." Elrond mused. "I made a point of watching how he acted around her at the feast last night. You are right, Ara has no interest whatsoever but he certainly does and that is a good thing."

"Yes but she has thrown herself at Elladan and I am sure it is her way of rebellion against everything although they seem to have grown close in the space of two days." Glorfindel added worriedly.

"And it is why I am sending both he and Elrohir to Lorien. The separation will do him good also; he really is taken with her. It is a pity..."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Now, about last eve, I wonder if Elladan had also had too much to drink, I can almost guarantee he had for he is truly hopeless at holding his wine."

"Ah I had forgotten he is a lightweight." Glorfindel realised and pieces of what Legolas had retold him began to make more sense.

"Yes and it does inconvenience his behaviour from time to time." Elrond said tactfully and Glorfindel nodded in agreement. It seemed he had been wrong about Ara but still...

"Yet Ara might use rumours from yesterday eve to her advantage against Legolas."

"Do you truly think?"

"Once she has her mind set on something it is not so easy to change, usually impossible. I spent the good part of ten years convincing her that one day she would have to pack up and leave her old life behind and she truly did leave a lot behind including family."

"And a hound so Arwen tells me. She is trying to convince Estel to bring a young cur back from his travels provided it has hair like yours." Elrond said, trying to lighten the thoughts of the other Elf.

"Hair like mine? I do not think I have ever been compared to a hound in such a matter. I think she refers to Max and he was a very good hound, I nearly regret leaving him behind." Glorfindel sighed.

"Come, enough of your gloomy thoughts; you say Ara is that difficult when she sets her mind to something? Well a certain ellon cannot resist a challenge of any sort and he detests losing and has an almost infuriating habit of getting his way."

"Then that is a blessing disguised as a curse but one we will take nonetheless. You will have them train together as much as possible?"

"Starting after lunch, they can re-duel but with knives I think."

"Excellent. Perhaps they will be a little more civil now after yesterday eve's events."

...

Legolas had finished up at the training grounds attacking one of the grain filled sacks. It had been irrational; he hadn't even sought gloves for himself and now sported slightly grazed knuckles which were already healing. He couldn't understand why Ara had seemed to so easily forgive Elladan. _Perhaps they actually are courting now?_ Strangely that thought did not sit well with him and he did not understand why. Yet he'd been slightly jealous of the other ellon the eve before. Elladan had accused him of having feelings for her but he didn't. He found her intriguing and he found her very attractive physically as elleths go but she was maddening. Still, Elladan's words had stung him perhaps more than the older ellon realised. He'd effectively listed what Legolas truly hated about himself and the fear it brought that no elleth could actually love someone with his coldness. The coldness he had inherited from his father.

"Legolas?" He was brought back to the present and realised his companions, Ryston, Feren and Rusgon were looking at him curiously.

"Are you well my Lord? You have barely touched your food." Feren asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I am well, I was thinking."

"About the Lady Glamreneth?" Ryston asked and Legolas sighed.

"That name is such a mouthful." He muttered more to himself. He had momentarily forgotten that unexpected announcement by his father before he left.

"Well you best get used to it if that is the King's wishes."

"To throw me into some politically put together union. Yes such a wonderful wish." He replied dryly. He'd met the beautiful but dull Lady Glamreneth from Harlindon during a feast the previous Summer and since then his father had been writing back and forth to her father, a Prince, and now he'd decided to organise his life with the idea of a union. He'd even organised her to be a guest in his fathers halls for the winter. She was already making the journey across when his father sprung the news on him and he'd inevitably be going home to spend the winter courting the most boring and placid elleth he had ever met and her hair was ridiculously straight and a shade of brown he did not like. Perhaps the quest was a blessing in disguise. His mind wondered back to the sweet and peaceful image of a sleeping Ara the eve before; her loosely curled tresses like a halo of light where the firelight from the hearth had touched them.

"Legolas are you listening?"

"What?"

"Truly you are in your own realm this morning." Ryston chuckled lightly.

"I apologize, I have a bit on my mind." He replied smoothly.

"By that far off look I think it's an elleth on your mind." Rusgon said with a smirk and Legolas looked at him in surprise receiving a triumphant grin back. Damn I did not conceal that well.

"Which one?" Ryston asked curiously.

"I bet it is Lady Ara." Rusgon added.

"Aye she is a curious creature and her physic is perfection." Ryston raised his hand, thumb and forefinger touching for emphasis. "I danced with her yesterday eve." He added and chuckled. "She was admittedly a bit filled up on wine."

"Yes she was." Legolas agreed.

"That Elladan is one lucky ellon courting her." Rusgon added.

"They are not courting." Legolas said and they looked at him with raised brows.

"Oh, but last night?" Feren hedged.

"A misunderstanding I presume." He said tactfully and they nodded.

"Ah then this evening I might try getting to know her a little better." Ryston said cheerily. Legolas felt annoyed by that but kept his face neutral.

"She leaves on the quest, is there much point?" He asked and received a smirk.

"Unless you wish to know her better?"

"I don't have much say in that." He said wryly.

"No you don't, that is certainly a bonus." Rusgon laughed lightly. "Although why she goes too is odd..."

"You know I cannot say do not press the matter so." Legolas gave him a warning look and the other elf nodded swiftly and dropped the subject.

"What shall we do for the rest of the morning?" Feren asked instead and Legolas shrugged.

"I could happily spend all morning in my tree." He said nonchalantly. "I should write my father however." He added and they gave him stiff nods. He knew they were likely going to be on the receiving end of his father's wrath when he discovered Legolas would not be returning any time soon, if at all.

"Well please mention in there that we tried to stop you or something similar to divert a little of his temper." Rusgon joked but Legolas knew the three guards were worried and he nodded.

"I will do so." With that he stood and left his three companions in the Hall of Fire while he returned to the guest halls.

"Legolas a ah moment?" He stopped and turned to see Elladan approaching him hesitantly. He held in his earlier anger for the other elf and managed to give him a thin lipped half smile.

"Yes Elladan?" His voice came out icier than he wished it to.

"About yesterday eve, I was a fool and you were wholly right in the way you spoke to me earlier. I have apologized and made amends with Ara."

"That is well enough I suppose if she accepted them." He replied, knowing full well she clearly had accepted whatever Elladan had told her for he had seen her kiss him on the training grounds.

"Yes and I must apologise to you also, I should not have said such harsh words to you, it was spiteful of me."

"You only spoke the truth." Legolas replied coolly. "I am what I am." Elladan gave him an almost pitying look and he gave him a warning glare.

"Well I still apologise." He said quickly and Legolas simply nodded.

"Are you and Ara courting then?" He asked taking the attention from himself and Elladan shook his head sadly.

"No, although I wish that were not the case. After the quest if it all goes well and she comes back, she said maybe then." He explained and Legolas cocked his head at him.

"Then she is sparing you heartache in case the worst does happen. That is a good thing is it not?"

"I suppose so." The dark haired Elf replied downheartedly. "Yes it probably is. I think it is perhaps a good thing I am to leave today, I feel so guilty still about yesterday eve and yet Ara just shrugged it off, I think... I don't know..." Elladan trailed off with a sigh. Legolas looked at him curiously hoping he would elaborate. "I do not think she is very interested on the idea of courting if she returns. It is the impression I am under." He eventually added. "I fear her heart is not in it."

"Perhaps that will change if we should return perhaps she distances her heart from you to keep you safe." Legolas replied. He did not really know what to say but it did seem the most logical answer and it seemed to cheer the other Elf.

"Thank you my friend, I feel much lighter of heart having spoken with you." Elladan said gratefully. "I have an idea now also." He added cheerily.

"I am glad to have been of assistance." He replied, thinking how curious the entire situation was that he, younger and certainly not some expert in such matters and from a different Elven culture, was giving advice to Elladan about an elleth he'd spent most of breakfast pondering over.

"Well, all parties are to leave in an hour; I best pack and find my brother." The older ellon said and with that, headed off towards Elrond's houses, whistling a cheery tune. Legolas paused to observe the weather before heading back towards the guest halls to find something appropriate to wear for whatever Elrond had planned.


	15. War of Hearts

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

* * *

Ara and Glorfindel walked in silence through the gardens. It had been his idea to take a walk and to apologise for their earlier altercation and his daughter did seem to be in a more pacified mood. So far she had said little other than to clarify she had spoken with Elladan to set things right. After what Legolas had told him, Glorfindel was a little unsure of Elrond's son even though he had known him his entire life. Yet Ara seemed fine with everything so he wondered if there was perhaps a slight misunderstanding between Legolas and Elladan. He was certainly impressed by the young Thranduilion's protectiveness the eve before and his honesty.

"So it seems I was quite wrong in my accusations I have since learned." Glorfindel started off as they walked deeper into the gardens.

"You don't say." Ara muttered. Clearly his distrust in her had made its mark despite her seemingly nonchalant exterior.

"I am sorry Ara mel, I should have reminded you to take heed of the Elven wine and perhaps given you a brief run through on the customs here." He remorsed and after a moment she sighed and gazed across to him.

"I should have probably studied those customs like you told me too before we left." She traced her hand along the rough bark of a fir tree as they passed under it. "It really is nothing like home here." She added quieter.

"I know but in time you will come to be used to it. You have only been here two days thus far."

"Oh Ada you're already talking different, there's not a hope in hell I'll be going home at this rate." She exclaimed sadly and guilt twisted in his heart.

'I cannot say." Was all he could reply. Their meandering through the gardens had led them to the meadow and Glorfindel beheld the sight of a large oak tree and sighed wistfully. Slowly he approached it and as he walked beneath the trees branches they moved, reaching down to him and leaves brushed against his face in welcome.

"You have grown well these past eighty years." He murmured affectionately to the oak as a leaf seemed to purposely snag and pull at his hair. He sensed the tree was overjoyed by his presence and he rested his palm against its bark. "Has she ever returned to visit you?" He mentally asked and felt sadness radiate from the tree.

"No." It spoke back quietly in his mind and its sadness became his own for it seemed if that were the case she truly was trapped now in her own forest. His heart ached at such a thought. "Her blood visits often." It added and Glorfindel sensed this was something the tree immensely enjoyed.

"I am glad." He replied. "I too will visit you again my friend." He added and felt leaves touch his face happily and smiled.

"Ada, are you talking to that oak?" Ara called to him warily and he nodded.

"Yes, come over here and place your hand against its bark as I am." He beckoned to her and hesitantly she approached. He realised he had never bothered to share this Elven skill with her before; so intent he had been on teaching her the history of his world and how to fight and defend herself. Everything he'd taught her was for the sake of the quest. He'd never really taught her how to simply be an Elf. Ara came to stand beside him and cautiously placed her palm against the bark.

"Now what do I do?"

"With your mind say hello to the tree." He watched as she furrowed her brow in concentration and then after a moment took her hand away.

"There I said hello. Nothing happened. I tried." She said a little irritated and he laughed lightly.

"Put your hand back or you will not be greeted back." She did as she was told.

"This is my daughter, Ara." Glorfindel thought to the tree and felt its joy. Its leaves swept down and brushed through her hair and she jumped back startled and the tree too felt startled and then remorseful. "Do not be sad my friend, she has never spoken to a tree before." This seemed to placate the tree and he watched as Ara warily placed her palm back against its trunk and looked to be thinking something and suddenly the tree was filled with mirth and a smile played on his lips as Ara's face at first registered shock and then amazement and then a smile formed on her lips. Eventually she took her hand from the tree and gazed at him.

"It said you planted it around two-hundred-and-eighty springs ago with a dear friend." She said slowly and he nodded, memories surfacing of that very day their hands had placed the seed into the ground and covered it with moist soil, willing it to grow big and strong. "Did you plant it with Lord Elrond?" She went on to ask innocently and he shook his head.

"No, with a friend I have not seen for a very long time." He admitted. "They do not dwell in Imladris." He added and she gazed at him curiously and then to the tree and merely nodded. He was glad he did not have to delve into that explanation. Ara laughed lightly as leaves brushed against her face.

"I have something for you." He said and she looked up at him confused. Deftly he pulled what he intended to gift her from his robes and offered them to her.

"Vambraces." She murmured as she took the near black leather arm guards from him to examine. "They are so well made, the design is beautiful."

"They were mine, quite a long time ago. I want you to have them, they will serve you well." Ara moved them in the light and the swirling silver patterns with strokes of gold glinted lightly. Suddenly arms had been flung about him and his daughter's head was burrowed into his shoulder.

"Thank you Ada." She mumbled gratefully. "I'll bring them back I promise." He felt a lump form in his throat and crossed his arms around her shoulders. "I'll hold you to that young one." He whispered. He held onto her a little longer before reluctantly letting go. His time to leave approached and he hoped he would return before she left.

...

Arwen truly hated it whenever Estel left, especially when it involved doing something dangerous which was nearly always and if it was not meant to be dangerous, he usually somehow ended up in some dangerous situation. She wondered just how many cuts and wounds he would return within a few days. She just hoped, as she always did that he would return. She stood beside Ara as her brothers, Estel, Glorfindel and many armed Elven warriors sat astride their horses in the marble square, ready to depart. The rangers gentle blue grey eyes found hers and she walked forward to say farewell again. It seemed they were always saying goodbye to one another.

"Be safe." She whispered up to him and he gave her a warm but wistful smile.

"For you." He replied and she smiled too at that. He reached down and rested a hand against her cheek and then it seemed he was gone as the riders wheeled and cantered away, leaving the valley. She stood there long after everyone else had left to return to their duties. Eventually she felt someone come to stand beside her, Ara. Together they gazed towards the road as it vanished around a rocky corner and away from the safety of the valley until she felt Ara stiffen beside her and a hand come to rest lightly against her own shoulder. She turned to look up into Legolas's grey eyes.

"He will return in one piece." He said softly and she nodded. He then turned to Ara. "We must be at the training grounds shortly." She nodded sharply and spun on her heel and walked away without a word. Legolas gazed slightly baffled after her, a slight frown upon his face.

"Her father is all the family and familiarity she has here, no matter the friendships she has formed." She explained to the blonde Wood-Elf and he nodded.

"I should get to the grounds now myself." Was all he replied before also turning and striding away. Arwen stood a while longer before making her way down towards the river to be alone with her thoughts.

...

Ara was the only one at the training grounds when Legolas arrived and placed his weapons down on a bench. She seemed to be in a realm of her own as she fluently moved through various drills and patterns, two dark silver steeled blades flashing in her hands. He found himself leaning against a post watching her as he absentmindedly strapped on his vambraces. The noon sun shone down on her and her hair rippled a fiery gold as it moved with her. It was a bright contrast to the charcoal tunic she wore, paired with jet black trousers. The elleth, Limel, had been correct the eve before about the design of Ara's garments having a feminine touch. The stitched design upon her tunic was delicate and the garments certainly were made for a lithe female body and were tastefully fitting. Her movement was graceful but there was strength behind each movement which he noted through the action of her toned arms, bare like his own in his short sleeved tunic. Seeing an elleth dressed in anything but dresses was something very new to him and he had to admit to himself, it didn't seem to be a bad thing. He still in no way supported the idea the elleth was to be a part of the quest, no matter how potentially lethal she appeared to be as she twirled her twin blades about. In a real fight, she'd be a liability. Suddenly she spun and flicked one of her blades flying towards the nearest archery target which she was about thirty-two feet from where she stood and with a thud, the blade buried itself into the centre of the target. Legolas whistled under his breath. She was certainly full of surprises but still, she hadn't faced real battle and she was orc bait, just like those three extra Hobbit's would be. He watched as she flicked her remaining blade up into the air and catching it, spun it in her hand and sent it flying to land in the centre of the second target which was a few feet further from her and on an angle to where she stood. _Another surprise_. He mused. He heard voices chattering and turned to see the four Hobbits approaching along with Gandalf and that Dwarf. Behind them strode Boromir and Elrond. Ara jogged easily up to the targets to remove her knives before making her way towards the newly arrived group. Legolas pushed himself off the post he had been leaning against and strode towards them.

"Afternoon Legolas." Boromir greeted him cheerily and he flashed him a quick greeting smile. He noted the Dwarf eyed him warily while Ara's full attention was on Elrond. The Hobbits ceased their chatter as the Lord of Rivendell addressed them all.

"Unfortunately you all have little time and much to learn in the next few days. I intend to have each one of you prepared as well as can be in this short time frame before you, the Fellowship of the Ring, set forth on your journey." Elrond said clearly to them all and received seven curious gazes, including one from himself. He snuck a quick look at Ara and she seemed just as surprised as any of them save for Gandalf. "Starting now we will begin weapons training and then we will move onto basic healing skills you will all need to know for yourselves and your companions and then it will be a walk to learn what plants and trees may feed you from the land." He finished and there were murmurs from the Hobbits and a light scoff by the Dwarf over eating like an Elf. "I believe it is the Hobbits in need of swords training the most." He declared and looked to the four Hobbits. "Draw your weapons."

Legolas held back a smirk at the size of the small blades the Hobbits were passing off as swords. They were Elvish long knives however he recognized the blade Frodo held, it was wrought by his own kin and it had been Bilbo's. He rarely used a sword himself, never really needing one to achieve his goal. It seemed Elrond was aware of this as he pulled a sword from his robes and suddenly handed it to him.

"You may borrow this and if you wish, take it with you." He said and with a grateful nod and a murmured thank you; Legolas accepted the weapon. "Now, if you are content to watch for the moment master Gimli, if Boromir can pair up with Merry, Pippin to Gandalf, Frodo to Ara and Sam to Legolas; I will put you all through drills for the sake of the Hobbits." Legolas's gaze dropped to the slightly rotund, sandy haired Hobbit and he gestured for Sam to join him.

"Hello Mister Legolas, it seems we're to learn together." He said politely. Legolas found him curious, Hobbits always seemed to have such a quaint and innocent politeness about them and this one seemed even more so.

"Yes so it would seem." He replied.

"Now take up stance." Elrond commanded and Legolas simply shifted the distribution of his body's weight without so much as moving while Sam shuffled uncertainly about. He sighed inwardly.

"Do you know how to do that?" He asked and received a defeated shake of the head. "Place your feet shoulders width apart beneath you so your weight is distributed evenly." The Hobbit nodded and did as he suggested. Now step your right foot forward a little so your left leg can balance you against the impact of another blade." Sam nodded again and did just that as Elrond called for them to begin with easy parries. "I am going to swing my blade towards you now to see how you block it." Legolas warned and the Hobbit set his face in determination and nodded, reminding the Wood-Elf of another, smaller, but just as plucky he had given the very same advice to and his heart hurt dearly for it. He did not know if he would see that small but strong and fair laughing face again.

...

"Whose been training you?" Ara asked as Frodo blocked her blows and moved about gracefully and well balanced as she made a point of trying to strike from a different angle. She was impressed by what he already knew and how he handled himself and Sting was the perfect blade for him.

'Truthfully Lady Ara, I have just read many books and listened keenly to Bilbo's recounts of his adventures." He admitted quietly and she grinned at him.

"Well you're doing great for someone who just read some books!" He gave her a pleased smile. They continued a little longer and then Elrond had them switch places so now Frodo was to attack her. It felt like she was trying to fight off a kid. _A kid who just happens to be very quick and agile on his rather large, hairy feet._ He skipped about her, thrusting his sword towards her here and there and although she blocked his advances easily, she was impressed. He certainly didn't give her a second to see how the other three Hobbits faired. Suddenly she heard a surprised cry out from Boromir and a squeak from Merry.

"Mister Boromir I am sorry!" He gasped out in dismay and the exercise ceased as they all paused to see what damage the little Hobbit had inflicted on the warrior. Ara snorted as she noticed the rip in the thigh of his trousers.

"Do not apologise Master Merry, if Boromir were an Orc he'd kill you if you stopped to apologise." Elrond said.

"He is quite right my little friend." Boromir added. "I'd rather you learn on me than be thrown out there where there is no mercy and it is but a small nick to my skin, be proud Master Hobbit." Slowly a chuffed smile spread across Merry's face.

"Can we watch you duel properly Lord Boromir?" Pippin piped up hopefully and then looked pleading towards Elrond. "It would be good to see what we are meant to do." He added quieter. Elrond nodded and turned to Boromir.

"Would you care to duel me Boromir?" He asked kindly and the Gondor man looked slightly stunned before nodding.

"It would be an honour."

"Good." Elrond unsheathed his own sword and beckoned to them all to move back in a line to watch as he and Boromir took up stance, facing one another. Out of the corner of her eye, Ara saw a tall, silvery-blonde figure come to stand beside her and her grip over her blade tightened a little in annoyance.

"This shall be interesting." He murmured in an amused tone.

"And why might that be?"

"Well it is obvious Lord Elrond will best him." He replied and she gave a derisive laugh.

"Nothing is obvious as you discovered yesterday if you recall." She said pointedly and felt him glare at her.

"A mistake which will not happen again Lady Ara." He bit out. _Oh someone is still sore over being bested by an elleth._

"I don't make mistakes and my besting you was fully intended and I could do it again."

"Truly you think that?" He scoffed with a light laugh and she felt her temper rising.

"I do. See your problem is you're so far up your arse you don't realise there are actually others as capable as or more capable than you." She shot at him and heard him hiss under his breath. "Boromir nearly disarmed Elrond just then." She added.

"He did not."

"You seriously didn't see that?"

"There was nothing to see, Elrond deflected the blow."

"The blow which nearly disarmed him."

"But didn't."

"But could have."

"Lady Ara if you dwell on could haves during a real skirmish you will not last five minutes out there." Legolas declared imperiously.

"I've done pretty well then in every skirmish I've been a part of then considering I'm still alive." She snapped back.

"Because your father has been there to blanket you like an Elfling."

"How dare you, you have no idea the perils from where I am from." She hissed at him.

"And you have no idea of the perils here. You may have read of this time but words on parchment are nothing compared to what lies beyond these borders." He snapped out with a steely glare.

"I'm sure nothing out there is as bad tempered as you." You snapped right back at him.

"Will you two cease this bickering!" Gandalf suddenly thundered just as Elrond managed to disarm Boromir.

"I was right." Legolas whispered triumphantly, a self-righteous look upon his face which Ara wanted to slap right off it.

"Prat." She muttered under her breath before receiving a warning raised brow from the Wizard.

"That was wonderful!" Merry exclaimed. "I see I must be bolder." He added.

"Yes and I'm glad some of you were paying attention but unfortunately not all." Elrond said as he eyed her and Legolas in turn. "Since you two still seem to be disagreeing over trivial subjects you can both duel each other and work it out." Elrond said and Ara strode forward more than ready to beat the other Elf up to a pulp, so furious she was. She swung her sword menacingly. "You will duel with your blades I think." Elrond added and She saw Legolas smirk as he placed down the sword he had and strode forward to retrieve his knives from a bench before returning, flicking them about in his hands with confidence. She was good with blades too; she'd give him a run for his money she thought determinedly as she unsheathed her own blades and spun them expertly in her hands.

...

Legolas knew he had this one over her. He'd watched her practice and he was more than confident he would easily best her. He wasn't going to do what he did the day before however and underestimate her. He gazed towards her, a smirk playing on his lips and she glared dangerously back at him, green eyes sparkling darkly.

"You may begin." Elrond announced and she began to stalk lithely around him, seeming to take control of the situation immediately. He didn't like that and turned and swiftly moved towards her, blades out and flashing. She blocked them both, spinning around and out of his way before attacking close to his side. He fought her off, blocking each of her strikes before they touched him. Suddenly he heard and felt material tear and realized she had nicked the side of his tunic. He growled under his breath as she momentarily looked smug before dancing away from his reach and infuriated, he stalked after her, his Silvan side threatening to take over. She spun to face him and catch both of his blades, crossed with hers and for a moment their eyes were locked together. Hers were dark and dangerous and full of challenge and he wanted to best her even more for it. He pushed down on one of her blades and with his other flicked it sideways and out, in an attempt to disarm her but failed and she dropped swiftly and he followed after her with his own blades and felt one connect with her and then an angry hiss. She ducked away from him and he heard gasps from those who watched as a dark line of blood formed on the other Elf's forearm. Drawing blood was not a part of any friendly duel or practice training and he'd crossed a line. He looked into the elleth's eyes ready to apologize but instead found himself flinging his own blades up as she came at him in a whirlwind of ferocity. He blocked her relentless attack and then missed and felt a sliver of pain upon his left shoulder. She leapt back looking vengeful and he realised this was anything but a friendly duel, she meant to do damage and he caught the wild gleam in her eye and let his Silvan instincts take over. He could play this game and win it. He felt a low snarl rip from him and he stalked agilely towards her. She paused a moment and there was a calculating wariness to her gaze and then her eyes narrowed dangerously and she sauntered forward to meet him. Their blades crashed together and this time when she spun away he swung his right blade towards her and she brought hers up just in time to stop him and growled out as he through his weight down onto her blade. She dropped and rolled behind him and had leapt up as he spun to attack her and managed to hit him hard on his wrist with the flat of her blade. Ignoring the pain which shot up through the joint, he snaked his other blade towards hers and hit it with all his strength on an angle, sending it flying from her left hand. She swore darkly and leapt back and now having the upper hand he advanced, blades spinning in each hand. He expected her to retreat but instead she came at him, darting around him and spinning to meet one of his blades, his second blade he managed to slice at the shoulder of her tunic and saw a faint streak of red. He looked too long and suddenly she was to his right side and he felt a burning sensation across his torso and a great tear to his light grey tunic. He felt the warmth of blood on his skin and clenched his jaw. He spun again to meet her attack and she threw her weight against his right blade and it fell from his grip. Ignoring it and the alarmed voices nearby, he advanced at her with his remaining blade, deftly switching it to his right hand. They now began to parry one another with single blades and for a while nothing happened until he saw an advantage and managed to swing his knife up and twist hers from her grip. She cursed and suddenly the side of her forearm connected solidly with his right wrist and knocked his remaining knife flying out of his grasp. He snarled angrily at her and launched himself at her, grabbing at her wrists. She twisted in his grip in an attempt to throw him to the ground but he moved his weight so she could not. They were now so close and with his now over heightened senses, she was intoxicating to be near, her scent of what was surely sunshine and wild flowers, assailing him. He could hear the quick beat of her heart as she struggled viciously in his grip. He swiftly pulled her around and dark green defiant eyes met him and without thinking, acting purely on instinct, he leaned forward and grasped her left ear between his teeth. She froze in his grip and he deftly pushed her down to the ground, not releasing the grip of his teeth. She seemed to suddenly shake and he released her ear to gaze into her eyes expecting to see submission but they sparked in pure fury and before he could comprehend her reaction, his head snapped sideways and his left cheek stung and then ached and he felt the coppery taste of blood erupt in his mouth as the impact caused him to bite down on his own tongue. He gasped in shock, snapped from his previous mind-set and suddenly he'd been grabbed by the shoulders and hauled roughly to his feet by a furious looking Elrond.

"Legolas you do not behave like that here!" He thundered and shoved him aside as Ara leapt up to her feet, eyes still blazing in contempt. She pushed passed Elrond who was attempting to check her over for serious injury and stormed towards him.

"If you ever do that again, I will kill you." She said in a low and dangerous voice, staring him straight in the eyes a moment before turning and stalking off towards the others to stand beside Frodo who, like the others, stared wide eyed at them. Slowly Legolas realised what he had done and turned to face Lord Elrond who simply gazed at him in shock before striding towards him and making to examine his face where Ara had punched him.

"You deserved this." He said quietly and Legolas nodded. "Nothing is broken, you are lucky." He nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. "You are perhaps more lucky Ara knows nothing of the way of the Silvans of your woods." He looked pointedly at him and Legolas gave another sharp nod feeling relief mingle with his guilt and confusion of what he'd done. The Elf Lord turned and beckoned for him to re-join the others and he silently retrieved his blades and came to stand beside Boromir. The others looked at him curiously but Ara did not, instead she stood proudly gazing off into the distance before her. He noticed every single injury he had inflicted upon her and felt sickened. What had he done but more so, why?

...

She stood calmly but inside she seethed. If she ever looked at that Wood-Elf again it would be too soon. He'd bitten her! _What the hell! Who does that!_

"Lady Ara, your arm is bleeding." Frodo said with quiet worry and she glanced briefly to her forearm and nodded.

"It will be fine." She muttered quietly.

"Now you have all seen the results of angering an Elf, shall we move on?" Elrond said almost cheerily. _Angering is not the half of it._ She thought darkly. "You will all spend the remainder of the hour working on your sword-skills and then we shall move to the Healing Houses and thanks to Legolas and Ara, we have actual injuries to treat. Boromir pair with Legolas, Ara with Gimli, Gandalf with Sam, Merry with Frodo and Pippin with me." Elrond instructed and Ara walked towards the chestnut haired Dwarf.

"Well there Lassie, I know what you're capable of." Gimli rumbled good naturedly and Ara found herself smiling at him.

"Then you've got the advantage over me, I don't know what you can do with that axe of yours but it looks a bit terrifying." She admitted and he touched the blade proudly and handed it up to her.

"Would you like to hold it?" He asked and she nodded and took it in both hands.

"Wow its heavy!" She exclaimed and he grinned at her with straight white teeth from beneath his beard. "You Dwarves are a strong bunch huh?"

"That we are Lassie." He laughed deeply as she attempted to swing the great battle axe, the weapon feeling awkward in her grasp.

"I think I better return this to you before I hurt myself." She laughed and carefully handed the weapon back.

"Thank you Lassie, uh are you fit to fight after that Wood-Elf knocked you about?" He hedged and she nodded.

"I had the final say in that and I have been in worse fights." She gave him a smile and he looked at her in slight wonder.

"Then let us duel." He declared and hefted up his axe and swung it with a laugh towards her. Grinning, she brought her blade across to block the axe, glad she had anticipated the strength that would be behind the weapon. She stepped around and swung her sword toward his head to have it blocked and parried back. Duelling with the Dwarf seemed to calm her earlier anger and she liked how Gimli just simply accepted she was part of the Fellowship and that she could fight. He certainly was not holding back with his axe and it was her swifter reflexes and agility which kept her safe. She knew she did not have a hope of disarming him but it didn't bother her and it didn't seem to bother Gimli either that he could not best her either.

"Do Orcs carry axes?" She asked curiously and he nodded.

"Ai some do or great war hammers or clubs. They are crude weapons, not so cunningly made as our Dwarven weapons or those of the Elves." He answered and she nodded as she swung low at him and his axe blocked her again.

"Have you ever used a sword?" She asked and he chuckled at that.

"I have but I find them much too light, not sturdy enough." He rumbled and she grinned at that. He didn't look as if he'd be comfortable wielding a sword. Time seemed to pass quickly and suddenly Elrond was signalling for them to cease.

"I am glad I now know what it is like to fight someone who wields an axe." Ara said cheerily and received a cheery grin from the Dwarf

"Ai Lassie it was a pleasure." He rumbled. "You're a nifty one with a blade yourself."

"Provided none of you are starving, and I promise a large evening meal for all tonight, we will now move to the Healing Houses if you will follow me." Elrond declared and Ara noticed Pippin sigh as they made their way to follow Elrond and she turned and jogged back towards the benches to retrieve her bow and quiver. Turning to return to the others she came face to face with Legolas. His left cheek was black and purple from where she'd punched him and there were cuts to his upper arms and the one she'd inflicted to his torso.

"Ara I-"

"Do not speak to me." She growled out and shoved passed him to return to the others. She didn't want his explanations or apologies.

...

Elrond let Gandalf lead the others off the grounds and he himself waited for Ara and Legolas, not quite trusting them alone. He wondered at the outcome if he had not been there to intervene. Ara looked as if she would have killed him and if she knew just what the half Silvan had done, she probably would have. Legolas never acted like this normally when in Imladris and he knew Thranduil brought him up strictly as a Sinda yet; it seemed the elleth brought out his Silvan side in every way. He'd fought her viciously and she'd fought back with just as much fire. He remembered all the battles he had faced with Glorfindel and Ara fought just like him; ferociously without holding back. She seemed to now be ignoring Legolas as she passed Elrond with a polite nod to follow the others and moments later, Legolas passed him too. They had cut each other up well. There was blood upon the grass where they had fought and he surveyed it briefly, watching as a still fresh drop, fell from a blade of grass to land upon another drop. He made to turn but a silvery light caught his eye and he glanced back to see the two joined drops shine silver for but a moment before fading back to a deep red. A wry smile flickered across his lips as he followed the others out.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome if you have a second.**

 **A. xx**


	16. 101 Uses for Athelas

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks to frostyhorse and WickedGreene13 for reviewing. Yes he bit her, what an arse but what does it all mean? Ahh its a mystery but you're on the right track! ;) Also thanks to those new peeps now following this story.**

* * *

Elrond had the nine gather in the largest of the healing chambers and let them take in the details of the chamber; the four patient tables to treat the injured upon and the tables and shelves stocked full with various bottled and jarred powdered or crushed plants, tinctures and balms and instruments. He noticed Ara looked uncomfortable in the chamber and wondered at that but decided to go through with his plan nonetheless. He swept his gaze over the nine companions, noting Ara and Legolas stood at opposite ends and his gaze landed on her.

"Since both you young Elves decided to cut each other up which you both should know is not a part of a duel." He let his gaze travel to land upon Legolas, noting unlike Ara, he looked remorseful for his actions. "You can tend to each other's injuries."

"No way, he's not laying a hand on me. Someone else can do it." Ara seethed out, her eyes suddenly tumultuous and full of that defiance which always seemed to be in their depths, ready to surface.

"And if you find yourselves alone and you are bleeding out or poisoned would you rather die than let Legolas help you?" He asked her coolly and received a glare.

"It might be the better alternative than being stuck alone in his presence." She muttered under her breath and Legolas gave her a steely look but Elrond did not miss the hurt flicker in his eyes before he quickly gazed down again, clenching his fists.

"Ara you are being unreasonable and you know how foolish your answer is." He said with authority, glad Glorfindel had given him a heads up on what he would be dealing with.

"Fine." She snapped and he gave her a grateful smile which she didn't return _. She really does resent being near the other Elf and that fight has just made it all the worse. Legolas has his work cut out for him now._

"Ara sit up here and let Legolas examine your injuries." He instructed and she hopped up and swung her legs onto one of the narrow healing beds. She stayed sitting and glared warningly at the Wood-Elf as he walked quietly to the side of the bed. He looked uncertain and looked to Elrond questioningly.

"What do you think you should do first?" He asked, wondering why the young warrior wasn't running through the basics he usually would if one of his own guard were injured. _She makes him nervous, well there is a first for everything._

"Check the severity of each wound and stem any major bleeding with the cleanest material I have available." He answered and Elrond nodded approvingly. He watched as the young Prince finally looked at Ara.

"May I see your arm?" He asked cautiously.

"Which one?" She replied flatly and Elrond sighed. This was going to be tedious to say the very least and they still had to learn what plants were edible to them all before the evening meal.

...

Legolas fought to hold back the piercing glare he wished to throw at the infuriating elleth and pointed to her left arm. "The left where it is worst." He said quietly. She didn't move.

"You forgot one thing, to wash your hands properly first." She pointed out and surprised he had not thought of that, he looked around and Elrond silently pointed him to filled basins, steam coming off the surface. He deftly unstrapped his vambraces and washed his hands thoroughly before drying them on a clean towel. Upon returning, Ara inspected them before regally offering out her left arm. Gently he took it and looked keenly at the long cut, the cut his blade had made and he felt his stomach cringe. The cut was deep and there was still a trickle of fresh blood from it.

"Does it need sutures?" Elrond asked and he shook his head.

"No. It will need cleaning and bandaging with either a tincture of Athelas or a balm, or both." He looked at the other cuts upon both her arms and the one upon her collarbone and swallowed. "These smaller ones will not need bandaging but will need cleaning and a balm over them." He decided and received a nod.

"And Ara's stomach?" He asked and Legolas looked confused and then gazed at her stomach, hidden by her tunic questioningly.

"Actually it is more my rib area." She said dryly and Legolas's eyes widened as he realised he'd inflicted injury there too.

"I uh, may I see?" He asked her warily and she shot him a warning glare before rolling up the right side of her tunic to reveal a cut running across her three lower ribs; blood still seeped from it.

"Viscous creatures those Wood-Elves; the poor Lassie." He heard the Dwarf mutter darkly to someone else and he bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from retorting. He turned to Elrond, feeling miserable but at least the Elf Lord had given him this chance to right his mistakes. "Where can I find bowls, cloth and athelas to clean these?" He asked quietly.

"There are bowls and strips of cloth and bandage behind me and there is dried Athelas leaves in a jar on that bench." Elrond indicated to his right. "There is heated water in the large ceramic urn near where you cleansed your hands." He added and Legolas set to work gathering what he needed and brought everything to rest on the small work table beside the bed Ara sat on.

"Dried Athelas leaves take about four minutes to infuse properly in water whether it is heated or cool. Fresh leaves are more potent but they can not always be easily come by." Elrond explained to them all. "Five pinches of the leaves should be enough Legolas." He added and that is what he placed into the bowl of heated water. "You can count out the minutes or simply sing a song of that length of time in your head or out loud it is up to you." Legolas mentally sung a song of trees and stars from the Silvans while the steam began to smell like the leaves he had dropped into the water. "In the common tongue, it is called Kingsfoil and you will all learn soon enough, Aragorn is very favourable to its use. Legolas held in a wry smile at that, Estel carried the plant everywhere and used it for everything. The water was ready and he placed cloth in it to soak before turning back to Ara.

"It might be easier if you lie down." He suggested and with another wary look, she rested back against the pillow.

"May I?" He indicated to her ribs.

"I don't exactly have much choice." She bit out and he noticed that look in her eyes again, the one which reminded him of a wild creature ready to flee. Elladan had been right; she was afraid of him.

"I will be careful." He promised quietly and gently rolled up her tunic just enough to get to the cut; ignoring the toned, smooth stomach he'd exposed. Ringing out a soaked cloth, he began to dab at the wound, aware the entire chamber was silent and that dark green eyes watched him warily.

...

Ara hated it, hated every second spent in the other Elf's presence, hated how Elrond had effectively forced her to endure this. She did not want this prick anywhere near her and she did not wish to be anywhere near him. Why couldn't Elrond have had them tend their own injuries themselves? The cut over her ribs stung each time the cloth touched it and she clenched her fists trying to ignore it, focusing instead on her anger. Her arm ached dully too and she was furious she would have to wear a bandage upon it. She had grown sick of watching the other Elf and he had kept his word to be gentle, and so she had turned her head away to gaze at the shelf of jars and bottles which seemed to contain all sorts of things. Suddenly she felt movement at her throat and flung her arm up instinctively to intercept it, colliding with and knocking away the blonde Elf's hand.

"I am sorry, I should have warned you." He apologised quietly and she noticed there was a flicker of hurt and remorse in his eyes which surprised her. She simply nodded and closing her eyes, allowed him to clean the cut to her collarbone. She hoped Elrond realised she was barely tolerating any of it. The Elf Lord had been constantly explaining and teaching as Legolas had worked but she was barely listening, instead she was thinking of home, of anything but here. She missed home now more than ever. She felt her left arm being tended to next and then her right shoulder and winced as the soaked cloth touched the deep cut along half the length of her forearm. It didn't really make sense to her that after all his self righteous talk on how ellith should not fight and how they would just get hurt and it was wrong to fight them that he had then fought with her so viciously. Was he trying to make a point? If so it had just concreted her opinion of him, he was an arse. Yet... she opened her eyes and was struck by the open apology in the grey ones gazing down at her. She didn't want his apology; he'd meant what he had done, just as she had when she'd fought him back. His left cheek was darker again it seemed as the bruise developed and it was such a stark contrast to his pale skin. It was slightly swollen too and she wondered how, without ice, the swelling would be treated. She watched him with curiosity as he gently placed a salve or balm of sorts upon the cut on her arm and then lifting it, began to carefully bandage it.

"The balm will help it heal swifter but it was a deep cut and so it might well scar a little but will fade in time." Elrond said calmly.

"What shall I put on these bruises?" Legolas asked very quietly and confused, Ara turned her head to look at her arm. Dark purple bruises ringed her wrist and she imagined her left arm bore the same marks from where he'd grabbed her and thrown her to the ground, pinned down by her wrists before she'd wrenched one from his grip and punched him. _Why'd he done that?_ If Elrond had not been there, she may well have caused him more harm than a bruised face, she'd been raised to be an effective killing machine if need be.

"There is a gel over there marked bruises." Elrond replied and she felt the presence of the blonde Elf leave a moment before returning. He unscrewed the jar and it smelt of mint and something else she did not recognise and in a complete polar opposite to the rough, vice grip which had caused the bruises, he now applied the cooling gel to them with an almost impossible gentleness. When he was done he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I am so sorry." He whispered so quietly she was sure not even Elrond heard before walking away to wash his hands. Slowly she sat up, wishing to just get out of the chamber, already sick of the aroma of Kingsfoil which filled her senses. At least it was not the sickening smell of a modern hospital. She comforted herself with that thought.

"Legolas has done an excellent job tending to Ara's injuries and now you may both swap over and Ara you may treat all the injuries you have inflicted upon your companion." Elrond looked at her pointedly as if daring her to refuse. _Damn him and more so, damn Ada, I bet he is behind all this!_ Ara hopped off the healing bed and stalked towards where Legolas had washed his hands and passed him on his way back, refusing to look at him. She carefully washed her hands, careful not to wet her bandaged arm or wash any of the now dried gel from her wrists, biting back anger at what had been done to them and then begrudgingly returned to deal with the Wood-Elf.

...

She really was not happy and Legolas wondered if this was a good idea as Ara gazed at him with temperamental emerald eyes.

"What is the worst?" She asked bluntly and he heard Elrond sigh quietly from his other side. He'd decided to simply lie down on the healing bed as sitting was admittedly causing the cut to his torso to hurt more.

"Ara if Legolas were unconscious you would not be able to ask him, you must determine his worst injury yourself.

"Fine." She muttered under her breath and ran her eyes over him, taking swift note of his face, arms and finally landing on his blood stained tunic. Without so much as asking, she grasped the edge of the fabric and he braced himself, expecting her to roughly rip it up to reveal his injury but to his surprise, she very slowly moved it up taking care. She suddenly stopped and walked off and he was unsure where she had gone until he heard the sound of water splashing and she returned again.

"What is Ara doing Pippin?" Elrond asked the young Hobbit and Legolas saw his shock of curly auburn hair come closer.

"Well it looks like the bloods dried Lord Legolas's tunic to his skin and injury so I think she's going to use the water to remove it." The Hobbit said as Ara unscrewed the lid off the jar of dried Athelas and measured out an amount into her left hand.

"That is correct Pippin." Elrond replied. "And how many minutes must the Athelas steep for?"

"Four or five minutes?" He heard Sam's hesitant voice answer.

"Very good Samwise."

Ara dropped the Athelas into the steaming bowl of water and he noticed a wry smile upon her face as she began humming a tune which was foreign to him. It sounded nice and after a couple minutes she began to sing to the same tune as she gazed calculatingly at the contents on the small table.

"There's no room for rumours  
I'll silence them, yeah you can be sure  
You should believe all the things you heard  
Cause now I got you at a loss for...words.

Come on give me something that I can believe in  
Got those bedroom eyes in the living room  
And we're pulling all the blinds in the afternoon  
All I wanted was to be somebody someone could believe in  
But I'm a grapevine valentine  
I'm the catch in your throat when you wanna cry  
When all I really wanna do is catch you smile.

Smile, smile, smile, smile..."

She trailed off and Legolas watched her, slightly awestruck by her curiously sad yet beautiful song although he did not really understand it. She dropped cloth into the bowl and then pulled it out, only half wringing it before moving to his side and resting the cloth on his tunic. He felt the water seep through the material to his skin and then she took the cloth away and repeated the process before attempting to lift his torn tunic from his wound again. This time she succeeded and he felt the coolness of the air on his wet skin and then warmth and a stinging pain as she carefully began cleaning the injury and around it. There was a lot of blood, more than he realised and he noticed the other Elf looked shocked as she chewed on her bottom lip as she worked. She suddenly paused, gazing at his torso and frowned a little before a wry smile played on her lips and she continued her work. He knew what she had noticed and held in a wry smile of his own. Usually it shocked Noldor to see his Silvan markings but then he had noticed she bore her own strange marking upon the inside of her wrist. Her eyes briefly flickered to his showing only curiosity before dropping back to his injury.

"Lord Elrond, I think it needs stitches, I mean sutures." She said quietly and suddenly the older Elf was at his side, brows furrowed as he too examined his wound. Legolas tried to sit up to see too but instead groaned in pain. Now his adrenaline had left his body from fighting and he had nothing else to concentrate on, the pain had crept up on him. Dark green, worried eyes flickered instantly to his face and for the first time he saw guilt in their depths.

"It will need sutures yes." Elrond murmured. "You did this Ara, you will fix it." She gaped at him in shock.

"I, I can't." She stammered and Legolas was sceptical himself but then, she was an elleth and all elleth knew how to sew quite well.

"You can, it is just like sewing up material to make a garment." Elrond said and she gave a hollow, nervous laugh which unsettled him.

"Yeah and that's what sewing machines are for and other people."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind, I can hand stitch but I'm no seamstress."

"But all ellith can sew well." Legolas said confused and she shook her head.

"Untrue, I can design you an amazing outfit but I don't sew." She replied to both he and Elrond and the older Lord looked to him.

"Are you willing to let Ara suture your wound despite her lack of knowledge on doing so if I am to instruct her?" He asked and Legolas moved his head to gaze up at her. She did not look confident at all.

"Yes." He surprised himself with his answer and her face paled.

"Right well Ara, retrieve the narrow bottle over there labelled Naegradil."

"Pain stopper, nice and obvious." She murmured to herself as Legolas watched her move away again as Elrond too wandered off and he heard metal being moved about. He really hated sutures, they pulled and annoyed him. He figured he probably deserved them though; he could not wait for this day to end, to be alone to think.

...

Ara felt bad, she had not meant to physically hurt him so, not to the point of needing stitches, not to the point of causing real pain and damage. She returned with the bottle of strange yellow looking liquid as Elrond returned with a metal tray and she saw fine silvery thread and a needle along with a small bowl of a clear substance. Legolas eyed the tray Elrond placed on the table balefully but said nothing.

"This is an effective pain relief extracted from the Acharnpant flower or Lobelia." Elrond explained and Ara was mildly surprised by its negative Elvish name for Lobelia were pretty.

"I don't understand why do they have a name to mean vengeance-full when you are using it for good?" Frodo asked baffled and Ara frowned, trying to recall something about the meanings of flowers.

"Too much of this extract can kill a grown Elf, it must be administered carefully or it is in fact a poison."

"Delightful." Ara muttered to herself. She had to give this to the other Elf. "How much do I give him then?" She asked and Elrond swept his gaze over Legolas.

"Three drops under the tongue and another two drops in half of an hour if needed." Ara nodded and unstopped the bottle, relieved to see it had a specific top to only allow one drop to leave the bottle at a time. Elrond handed her a silver spoon and she shook three drops onto it and handed it to the blonde Elf who, to her annoyance, had not taken his eyes off her.

"Thank you." He said quietly before tipping the liquid under his tongue and holding it there. Ara realised he'd probably done this before and for the first time wondered how many times before, how many fights had he been in? How old was he? Was he older or younger than Elladan, he seemed to act older but she was unsure _. Whoa Ara, that is way too much thinking about him, we don't think about him._ She chastised herself darkly.

"How much would you administer to one of the Hobbits or to Lady Ara?" Boromir asked from where he watched.

"To the Hobbits, just one drop and if needed, one drop every half of an hour and for Ara, two drops and then just one for every half of an hour and the same for Gimli." He replied and Boromir nodded. _That is easy enough to remember._ She decided.

"It has begun working." Legolas's voice suddenly spoke up and Ara looked reluctantly back to him and sighed. She really didn't want to do this; she didn't want to be here at all.

"This extract also passes to the nerves quickly to numb pain without the side effects on ones mind such as poppy seed can have." Elrond explained as Ara went to wash her hands again. _Opioid's ha, Legolas on opioid's would have been possibly amusing. I might have actually liked him then._ "Now Ara you need to thread the needle here and then twist the thread. It is made of both silk fibres and mithril to give it strength and the mithril we have discovered helps ward off infection." Ara did as she was instructed and then looked enquiringly to the Elf Lord. "Now it is best to start at the more difficult end and bring each side together as neatly as possible. Once you have completed the suture you must tie it off neatly and then apply a salve over it to aid the healing process and lessen any scaring."

"What if an injury is deeper and there are internal layers which need stitching, do you use a different thread?" Ara asked and Elrond looked impressed by her question and nodded.

"Yes we use a thread of only silk and it seems to eventually break down in the body." She nodded. "Now you really must stop stalling for time and get on with it." Elrond added bluntly and ignoring her nerves, she took the needle and thread and carefully, carefully began.

She surprised even herself by the small and neat stitches. Each had to be individually tied off and she realised doing so made the skin join up better. She was working purely over hard muscle and wondered if it was easier to stitch up someone who had a bit of belly fat in comparison. Probably not, the work area wouldn't be flat and easily line up. She wondered too at how he stayed so fit, for he was very fit, more so than Elladan. Not so in an over the top gym-junkie sort of way but there was not an ounce of fat on him and she had to admit he was rocking some pretty sweet abs and in her line of fitness training work back at home, she'd seen some nice abs in her time. _Maybe it is a Wood-Elf thing._ She completed the sutures and Elrond instructed her to clean up the area with more Athelas and as she removed the last of the blood on his skin, she wondered at the tattoo she could just see the end of before it travelled up under his tunic. _How big is it and what is it?_ It was just a swirl of silvery-blue she could see and she certainly was not going to be ripping off his tunic to learn what it was. Ara gazed up at him a moment to see how he fared and felt unsettled by the mild grey eyes looking steadily up at her. _Can't he just close his damn eyes or something?_

...

"Ara use that salve now over the sutured wound. Elrond instructed as he pointed to something on the small table and he watched her pick up a jar and unscrew the lid. "This is made up from Athelas, Lobelia, oil from Coconut and Rosehip and, extract from the Calendula plant and Marshmallow root." The salve smelt nice Legolas decided as Ara scooped some onto her fingers and ran it gently over his sutured injury. He could not see the wound and had no idea just how well a job she had done but if Lord Elrond's pleased looking face was anything to go by; the elleth must have done an acceptable job. "This combination aids in healing and the repairing of the skin while helping to keep infection at bay which would be noticeable how Legolas?" Elrond suddenly looked him in the eye.

"The wounded area would become red and inflamed and hot to the touch and one might develop a fever if it becomes bad or is left untreated." He said clearly and the older Elf nodded.

"A significant risk when one is treating injuries on the run, away from the convenience of healing chambers and time to adequately prepare. Also the enemy do not clean their weapons and the risk of developing infection and fever from an injury is increased. It is why it is imperative you all understand how to treat one another before you leave." Legolas had seen such results from untreated injuries; fever and infection always preyed upon mortals first. He'd seen it happen to many of the men and women of Laketown. The Naegradil had worn off but rather than ask for more, he focussed on Ara. It was calming to watch her, not that he could see exactly what she did but he could feel what he could not see and after her ferocity, her anger from earlier; he was pleasantly surprised by how gentle she was and considerate although she truly did not look happy to be there, to be near him. She disappeared again from his sight and he heard water sloshing about again before she appeared again and threw more Athelas into fresh water and hummed the strange, sad and beautiful tune again, singing words here and there as she waited for the Athelas to steep.

"What is it you sing?" He asked her curiously and she started suddenly and wary, contemptuous eyes briefly met his.

"I will fix your arms now." Was the cool reply he received before he felt a warm cloth at the top of his shoulder and then across his bicep. Still her actions were the opposite of her mood and he let his eyes close, strangely enjoying her methodological attention and its calming effect although it was likely the Athelas calming him also. Curiously he searched out her fëa with his own and was startled by the hostile fire there and he retreated. He should not have done that but she had not seemed to notice but then the fire had seemed like a wall, a wall protecting her own soul. A wall he wondered if even Glorfindel had seen past? That fire was like the fire and fury he had seen in her eyes before she punched him. He caught the scent of mint and then almost sighed as a gentle hand touched his left cheek and flicked his eyes open. He barely breathed as she carefully applied the same gel he had used on her bruises, to his face. He'd deserved this bruise, a just reminder to not lose himself to his Silvan side. If his father found out he would be dearly punished for it. He suddenly realised Elrond might well say something in his letter to him and paled. Or he might mention it to Lord Barhador. Neither would be good, his father must not find out.

"Does it hurt?" A feminine voice suddenly asked with caution and he realised she was watching him warily, hand hovering just over his cheek as if afraid to touch it again.

"A little." He admitted. "But it was deserved." He added and she seemed to consider him a moment.

"Yes it was." She said quietly an undercurrent of anger still in her voice. Carefully, somehow even more gently she applied the last of the gel and then Elrond was peering at him.

"You will live Thranduilion." He gave him a wry smile. "Your torso will need bandaging however for the next couple of days. Sit up now so Ara may do so." She looked truly fed up with having to fuss over him any more but he supposed it was no more than he deserved. Slowly he sat up, wincing as tight sutures pulled and moved against his new position and he now felt the irritating pull of them each time he breathed in. "Legolas you really need to get out of that tunic; once Ara has finished with you, change and return." He nodded as he held it up with a hand while the other Elf deftly bandaged around his middle and tucked the end into place before walking off to wash her hands. "Go now." Elrond said and with a nod, he hopped down and with a gaze towards Ara who was facing the other way, he quickly left the Healing House, trying not to wince from discomfort.

...

Elrond noticed Ara visibly relax as soon as Legolas left and inwardly sighed. The foolish half Silvan really had made life hard for himself now. He was impressed by the way they had healed one another though he was sure Legolas probably knew most of it. Nonetheless it was still good for the others to learn and see how to tend one another's injuries, especially the Hobbits who were his main concern. He directed Ara to tidy up after herself and then sought out Merry.

"And now it is time for you master Hobbit to attend to the damage you caused Boromir."

"Tis barely a scratch." The man scoffed and Elrond gave him a smile.

"Nonetheless, it will be good practice for Merry." He said and Boromir nodded and walked forward to sit up on the healing bed, followed by Merry.

"Um Lord Elrond?" Merry looked up at him uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"I, I can't exactly reach him." The Hobbit said worriedly and Elrond burst into laughter along with Gandalf who had been silent up until now.

"I am sure there is a chair you can stand on Master Brandybuck." Gandalf reassured him and Ara appeared with a wooden chair and an amused smile and with a grin, the Hobbit climbed up to stand on the chair at the Gondor warrior's side. Elrond shook his head slightly; Ara was a completely different elleth when Legolas was not in her sight.

"That is better." Merry exclaimed. "Right lets have a look at what I did." Boromir revealed his strong stomach and Merry squinted and then frowned. "Oh that's not going to kill an Orc is it?" He mumbled disheartened and Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Indeed not but one is not meant to draw blood in a friendly duel or in training." He explained and saw the Hobbit's eyes flicker towards Ara who had moved to stand beside Gimli who was now talking quietly to her, although a quiet dwarf was quite loud.

"But then why did Legolas-"

"A misunderstanding." He quickly replied and Merry frowned but nodded.

"Now this will just need a swipe of salve over it." He turned Merry's attention back to Boromir's barely there injury. If it were not for the feats of Bilbo, he would not approve of the four Hobbit's going at all but he had learned years earlier, they were full of surprises.

...

The sutures were perfect. Neat and even and Legolas decided if he needed sutures at any point during the quest, he would somehow convince Ara to do them. Turning from the mirror, he went to the wooden robe and selected another tunic, opting for a deep green interlaced with an intricate black pattern of small, spiralling leaves. He lingered in his guest chamber; pouring a cup of water and downing it before filling it up and slowly drinking the next cup full. He had made a mess of things for himself concerning Ara and his head was spinning over it. Now was still not the time to try and figure it out and so draining the cup, he left his chamber and to his dismay, walked straight into Lord Barhador.

"Prince Legolas! What has happened to you?" His father's advisor rushed up to him and starred at his face in horror.

"It is nothing, only training." Legolas tried brushing him off but the other Elf would have none of it.

"Training? It looks as if you have been in a dangerous fight and only another Elf could inflict such damage. Tell me who it was and I will have Lord Erestor to deal with them accordingly." He said in a clipped tone.

"Enough, it was merely a training session and I have been treated accordingly. Cuts and bruises heal." Legolas said bluntly and held the older Elf in a steely gaze as a warning to drop the subject.

"But my Lord-"

"I said enough." He commanded, his temper rising before brushing past him to return to the Healing House.

It seemed he had not missed much and truthfully, he knew most of what Lord Elrond had explained although he never knew about mithril being in the thread used for sutures, he was sure it was not in the Healing Halls of home.

"Now Legolas has returned, we shall head outside to the gardens where you shall learn of the various plants to use for food and for healing if you should find yourselves without supplies." Elrond declared and Legolas noticed the Hobbit he had first trained earlier with, the one they called Sam, suddenly seem to look more alert and he looked as if he wanted to smile. Legolas decided he didn't mind that Hobbit. His eyes quickly searched through the rest of his companions until they found her. Her attention was fixed onto Lord Elrond and then as they began to move towards the door, to the ground. As they filed out he purposely fell into step with her, noticing how she tensed slightly but otherwise did not acknowledge his presence.

"You did an excellent job with the sutures." He said quietly to her and received an indifferent shrug. "Thank you." He added, hoping she'd answer."

"I was simply doing as instructed." She replied in an uncommitted tone without even looking at him. He frowned but said no more but determinedly remained walking beside her although he was unsure why he bothered, he certainly was not welcome. As they left the shelter of the buildings and reached the gardens, Legolas felt the light breeze picking up his hair and breathed in deep, happy to be back in his favourite place in Imladris. He shot a look towards the elleth to see her reaction but she looked wistful. Still, the breeze caught up her long tresses and they danced away from her face and he caught a glimpse of her ear and quickly looked away, swallowing hard as he saw the evidence of what he had done. It was marked with a dark bruise and if anyone saw it who knew of the ways of the Silvans of his wood, they would know he had done it or, one of his guards. And his own guards and Lord Barhador; well they would certainly know it was him if they saw it and that would be a very bad thing if his father's advisor found out.

* * *

 **Lyrics are Grapevine Valentine by Kingsfoil! Ah ha ha ha ha! Sorry not sorry!**

 **Reviews welcome.**


	17. A Trying Day

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam was pleased to be out in the garden, the afternoon breeze was not too cold, still holding onto some of the day's warmth. He had felt queasy watching Lady Ara sew up Lord Legolas and hoped he would not have to do so at any time during their journey. He followed behind Lord Elrond with Frodo walking beside him seeming to be in deep thought. Sam left him alone; he knew his friend had a lot to think about. He could hear Merry and Pippin chattering and smiled to himself as he heard Pippin wondering over what they could eat in the garden under Lord Elrond's direction. Further back he knew Gimli, Boromir and the two younger Elves walked. Well he supposed they were both young because Gandalf referred to them as young and he'd heard Gimli say the Lady Ara was younger than him and he'd learnt the Dwarf was one-hundred-and-thirty-nine. He was unsure if it were impolite to ask Elves how old they are. He'd ask Bilbo, he'd know surely. Elrond raised a halting hand and he stopped as did the others, forming a group.

"If you all look down you'll find you are standing amongst wild growing Athelas or Kingsfoil. It grows where man has dwelt or where they have frequented although they think of it as more a weed." Elrond explained and Sam curiously bent down to properly look at the dense leafed plant which Strider had used out in the wilds to help Frodo and what the Elves had been using earlier. "It will do you well to always keep stock of its leaves on your journey for it is the most versatile plant of all."

"What else can it do?" questioned Pippin and Elrond gave him a smile but then turned to Ara.

"Do you know all of its uses?" The Elf Lord asked her curiously and she gazed down at the plant thoughtfully.

"We'll I've read that as well as being able to help ward off infection, it can help ease head aches in tinctures and muscle aches in baths and it's aroma is calming." The she Elf replied and Elrond smiled warmly.

"It aids in all those ways." He confirmed. "If in doubt or you have not the light to see, pick the leaves and crush them and you will recognise its scent. Let us move on." Elrond said and Sam absentmindedly picked a couple leaves and pocketed them before following along. They passed under trees which were oaks and he touched the trunks as they passed before Lord Elrond stopped again and beckoned to Gimli.

"I know you appreciate good food Gimli Gloinson." He said cheerily as the dwarf warily approached.

"I'm not about to eat autumn leaves and bark master Elf." The Dwarf rumbled and Elrond looked amused.

"I hope not, dig beneath the leaves which look slightly raised." He instructed and grumbling, Gimli did just that and after a few moments stopped.

"Oh." He said as he unravelled a perfect truffle and Sam's mouth watered.

"You will not find them under all Oak's but now and then you will be fortunate. Leave that one there Master Dwarf; there will be truffles at the table for the evening meal. Sam was pleased by that and by the murmurs around him, so were the others. Gimli stood back up with a grin behind his gingery beard and again they followed after Lord Elrond. The male Elf, Lord Legolas now walked beside him as they passed under the trees which then opened up to a large, clear lake where various willows draped gently into the water. They followed Elrond to a tree which did not drape as much as the others and stopped before its low branches. "This is Tatharloth or?" He looked at Sam expectantly.

"Err White Willow?"

"Yes, strips of bark from its branches can be chewed on to help relieve pain." Elrond explained and then strode towards the water and knelt down at the waters edge, beckoning the others and then touched a bright green plant which had small oval leaves sprouting from its long stalks. "Boromir do you know what this is?"

"No I'm afraid I don't." The man admitted.

"It is Nentuiw or watercress in the common tongue." Legolas spoke up from beside him and flashed a smile to Boromir. "It is ah hot to the taste." The Elf added with a wry grin which Boromir returned.

"So it could be used for flavouring say a stew?" Sam asked and Legolas turned to him and nodded with another grin.

"And in salads." He added and then looked curiously at him, head cocked to the side. "Do you cook and such?"

"I can yes." He admitted and the Elf nodded looking pleased as they moved on. Legolas suddenly paused and looked back and Sam stopped too, wondering what drew the Wood-Elf's attention. Lady Ara had remained behind and she looked quite confused Sam decided as she gazed back at the willows and lake and then turned a circle. Suddenly Legolas walked swiftly towards her and the others stopped to wait and strangely he heard Lord Elrond mutter something to himself in Elvish and Gandalf looked at the Elf Lord with a raised brow but he simply shook his head. Sam watched the two younger Elves with interest as Lord Legolas seemed to speak to Lady Ara and she responded by waving a hand irately about and seemed to be replying to him with a torrent of words he could not hear before he in turn seemed to snap out something at her and she gave him a dark look and he spun on his heal and returned back to where he had been beside Sam and Lady Ara sauntered back to stand beside Gimli who raised a brow at her and shot a glare towards Lord Legolas.

"Is uh everything all right Lord Legolas?" He asked uncertainly and the Elf looked down at him with a brief smile.

"Yes all is well." He answered smoothly but Sam was not one to be taken for a fool but he still nodded and after a moment Lord Elrond led them on further into the gardens. Lord Legolas remained walking beside him and to all outward appearances he seemed cheery enough, well as cheery as Sam had seen him which was admittedly not very cheery at all; he was more scary if Sam was completely honest with himself. He was polite and seemed kind enough but, after witnessing the Woodland Elf fight the Lady Ara and how they had hurt one another so violently, he was a bit wary of the Elf. He thought Elves were kind to one another and did not fight. _Wasn't there that Kinslaying business from the first or second age which all ended badly amongst the Elves?_ He did know everything he thought he knew, or at least what he fancied Elves were like, had been turned on its head.

"Einior Aiglos here produce the Elder Berries and are ripe throughout autumn and early winter and grow wild from here to Rohan." Elrond picked one of the near black coloured, round berries and ate it thoughtfully as he moved on and as Legolas passed he also picked a couple and tossed them in the air, catching them in his mouth. "Walnuts are also ripe on their trees now if you should stumble across them." The Lord added. "In fact most common nuts are and do not forget the great golden flowers of Anor for their hulled seeds are very nutritious indeed." He added and it took Sam a moment to realize he meant Sunflowers. "And also the humble dandelion; its leaves can be eaten like lettuce leaves." Elrond pointed to the ground as they passed a ring of dandelions in the lush grass.

"Eating leaves and seeds bah!" Gimli scoffed unhappily. "What about those of us who need meat?" He enquired and Sam noticed Lord Legolas gritted his teeth while Pippin, who now walked on his other side, lifted his head hopefully.

"Perhaps if you ask nicely Aragorn, or the Elves might fell game for those of you who require it." He looked questioningly to Legolas who did not look happy about the idea but nodded regardless.

"At least if I do it, the shot will be clean and death swift and painless." He replied quietly and Pippin suddenly looked guilty for his apparent hunger for meat and Sam gave him a quick, friendly smile. Legolas saw also.

"I understand you must eat differently to my kin." He said and then took a breath in. "I will get you what you wish provided I do not have to eat any of it." He added and Pippin smiled sheepishly at him.

"Thank you Lord Legolas, we will only ask if we need to." Pippin promised and the tall Elf nodded. Sam supposed if the Elves did refuse, he knew from their travelling's with Strider that he could bring down conies.

"Apple's are ripe this time of year too." Elrond gestured to four large trees as they passed them. "And so are many root plants and you would all be quite surprised where you might unearth potatoes on your journey." Sam perked up at that and Elrond noticed and gave him a smile. There's naught much I can't do with a potato. Mash with an egg throne in for good measure and some rich cream and butter. A question suddenly struck him and he looked up to the tall Elf warrior who walked beside him.

"Excuse me Lord Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Do ah, well forgive me for not knowing but do Elves eat eggs and cream and butter and such?" He asked feeling foolish for not knowing.

"Not usually but we can, it does no harm." He replied looking slightly amused and Sam was pleased to hear it even though he felt a little uneasy under the Elf's flinty grey gaze.

The sun was an hour from setting and all this talk of food had Sam feeling famished. He glanced to Pippin who looked much the same. Thankfully Lord Elrond noticed the jour too and addressed them all.

"That will be enough for today, it is unfortunately not a very abundant time in the seasons but you will not starve. Tomorrow morning you will all meet at the entrance to the gardens at an hour past dawn and forage for your own breakfast so I can be sure you can all make do living off the land if need be." He heard Gimli and Pippin groan quietly but Sam was excited to try his hand at making something half decent with whatever he found. "You may all retire now and dinner will again be in the same hall at sunset." With that, they all made their way out and back towards the guest chambers. Halfway through their return he noticed Lady Ara had disappeared and wondered if perhaps he and Frodo should visit her before dinner for she was probably a bit lonely in her house now Lord Glorfindel had left and Frodo said she was quite a nice and cheery Elf despite her dislike for Lord Legolas. _What was that all about anyway?_ He turned to bid the Wood-Elf farewell until dinner but was surprised to find him gone also. He shook his head in bafflement as he followed Frodo and Gandalf towards Bilbo.

...

Ara had retreated instantly to her own quarters and finding them too quiet had sought out her iPod and with music playing on random, she now changed into the dark blue dress she'd had made among others. All the garments had now arrived and she was pleased with the outcome of each item. The dress she wore now was in one word; sublime. After much discussion with Arwen, she had determined she could design something strapless and this was it, laced up at the back with a wide silk ribbon of a similar blue to the chiffon type material of the dress and then wrapped once around her middle and tied off at the back in a trailing bow. How the ribbon tied seemed to support the injury over her ribs almost like a bandage which she liked, it had been annoying her.

Now she ran a brush through her loose hair and as she swept it back she noticed her ear for the first time and scowled darkly. It was bruised. _That damn bastard!_ She seethed. It looked terrible; purple and black in one spot. _Why the hell did he do it? It really was uncalled for._ Growling out in annoyance, she loosely braided her hair over her left shoulder to cover up her ear. At least it will have faded by tomorrow. She consoled herself as she left the house.

...

He'd retreated straight back to the gardens and to his tree and the Oak had welcomed him joyfully tugging at his hair and tickling his face as he climbed up to sit upon its flet. It had sensed his injuries too and he felt sadness radiate through the trunk as he leant against it. _"I am well and it is my own doing."_ He reassured the Oak and it calmed. He'd come here to avoid Lord Barhador and his guards and mostly, to think.

He didn't know what he had been thinking and really that was the problem, he had not been thinking at all. He'd just well he'd bitten her! He wasn't raised like that and then after he had spoken with Elladan; after he'd reassured his Noldor friend yesterday he would not go breaking his Lembas for him regarding Ara and now he had done something so much worse, he'd effectively taken a bite out of it instead! _It shouldn't matter though, she's a Noldor and the mark will have faded by tomorrow._ He consoled himself. And she had no idea what it meant. Just provided none of his kin noticed, it could all be forgotten by tomorrow. She was much too infuriating for his liking anyway and she resented him. Slowly he undid the braids in his hair and shook it out before lounging back against the tree and closing his eyes, taking a deep calming breath in and simply listening to the sounds of the garden meadow; the breeze rustling the leaves in the tree, the sound of birds chittering away and the distant sound of moving water and every now and then, the sound of crickets and the tune of a song... _that's not a part of the gardens_. He became alert again.

"So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made."

Legolas opened his eyes and looked towards where he heard the strange song coming from, realising the sun was setting now. From the western colours falling as the sky deepened he saw a silhouette approaching but the light of the sun lit up their hair so it looked as if fiery gold trailed down their left shoulder. It was Ara and his breath ever so slightly caught.

"Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come."

She seemed to both listen to and sing the wistful song and the words and tone saddened him and it seemed it saddened his tree too. She approached and sank down in a swirl of dark blue dress of a light material, her shoulders bare, showing their elegant but strong shape.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul-"

Suddenly the song stopped as if it had been cut off and Ara leant back against the tree with a shuddering sigh and suddenly her sadness was the trees sadness and was his own and he felt overwhelmed by it; only just managing not to gasp out as it hit him suddenly like a wave. He gazed down at her in dismay unsure what to do for his tree was now very distressed and now so was he.

" _Why is she sad?"_ He asked the Oak.

 _"_ _I do not know, she will not talk to me."_ It said sadly and Legolas felt its branches droop in dejection. His Oak never reacted so to other Elves and yet it had some connection with Ara.

 _"_ _Try comforting her."_ He suggested and watched as a branch swept down to her and leaves brushed against her shoulder. All she did was jump in fright before bunching up to rest her head upon her knees and her whole body seemed to shudder before she wrapped her arms tightly around her bent legs.

 _"_ _She does not want my help."_ The Oak said sadly and seemed to droop even more, its desolation affecting him. Or was it her desolation? He felt compelled to leap down to her, to stop this sadness for the pain she was causing his tree but he did not know how or the reaction he would receive and so tentivley he searched out her fëa as he had in the healing chamber. Sadness and a smouldering anger met him with intensity and he did not understand but it hurt, how it hurt and he scrambled to drop out of the tree to land in a crouch beside her and warily touched her shoulder. She tensed up immediately.

"Leave me be tree." She muttered wearily before seeming to huddle into herself more if that was even possible and without really thinking about what he was doing; he gently stroked her shoulder, hoping to somehow comfort her. Her muscles were tense beneath his fingertips but she did not move or speak again. He remained like this for quite some time while she remained silent and unmoving and the sun sank until he could see the first stars in the dusky sky. He wondered what caused her such sadness, was it as Arwen had said that she was now here alone and away from all familiar? If this was not familiar to her then what was? What was her world, the future like? She had begun to relax a little and so he debated if he should alert her to the fact it was him, not the tree. He did not think she would be happy to discover that but then perhaps if he did she might not dislike him as much as she currently did. This was silly, what had come over him, he should not be here, and she was not his, no matter what he had done. Silently he stood and retreated only to pause on the other side of his tree and gaze back at her. He should probably call her in for the evening meal. He could only imagine Elrond's anger if he knew he'd been anywhere near her after today. He retreated a few paces further away and then made a point of being noisy.

"Ara?" He called out clearly and to his dismay the elleth nearly jumped out of her skin as she leapt swiftly up and spun around warily. She suddenly saw him as he approached and her body stiffened.

"Yes?" She asked imperiously and curiously he reached out again to her fëa and was met with a wall of loathing and wariness and above all, defiance.

"I wondered if you might like to walk with me to dinner." He asked hoping he sounded friendly enough. She narrowed her eyes distrustfully. "Lord Elrond might wonder where you are, he said the meal would be prepared by sunset." He added.

"Then why are you not there already?" She asked warily. She stood as if she would either run from him or fight him again.

"I too have been enjoying the gardens." He said serenely. "I did not realise you were out here also until I saw you." She frowned at him.

"How did you know it was me if you approached from behind?"

"In all honesty Lady Ara it was the toned shape of your shoulders and the fiery gold of your hair in the dying light." He said smoothly and received a surprised look.

"Oh okay." She said slightly stunned and he nodded.

"So will you come in now for the evening meal?" He asked quietly and after a considering moment she nodded and he gave her a friendly smile. Her swift change from deeply unhappy to hostile and defensive towards him still had him reeling but he was confident he was making progress now, that he could fix all his earlier wrongs. "If you follow me I know a shorter route from here." He made to walk back the way he had come and she followed silently. "I could not help but notice you do not seem very happy." He broached and received a glare.

"Perhaps I am not." She replied almost coyly.

"Why not?"

"That really isn't your concern." She replied in a clipped tone.

"You miss where you are from?" He asked, hoping she would talk to him but she did not answer.

"How is your stomach?" She suddenly asked, clearly deflecting his question.

"It is not so bad, you sutured it well." She merely nodded. He decided to speak with her of a more neutral topic.

"Do you like my Oak tree?"

"Sorry what?"

"My Oak tree, the one you were sitting under."

"And why is it your tree exactly? I think there is more chance it's my tree." She commented with dry amusement and he was confused.

"Everyone knows it is my tree."

"You didn't plant it."

"No but my mother did and that is why." He explained and received a look of astonishment.

"No she did not. My father planted that tree."

"Well that's a lie." Legolas had never heard such a thing and his own mother had told him she had planted it!

"Are you saying my father is a liar?" She demanded darkly and he glared at her.

"Yes for my mother would not lie over such a thing!" He replied imperiously.

"Well she must have or maybe she has the wrong tree." Ara declared and he breathed in sharply.

"My mother is not a liar!" He growled out angrily.

"Well that tree told me my father planted it so deal with that." She said triumphantly and he grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing!" She demanded.

"We are going back and settling this with my tree!" He snapped out irately.

"Like hell, I'm not going with you!"

"Oh you are!" He felt thunderous by her accusations against his honest mother.

"Unless you want your right cheek to match your left, you will release me now!" She growled out threateningly.

"Unless you want me to-"

"To what? Bite me again?" She threw the words at him viciously.

"Believe me right now that is the last thing on my mind!" He snapped back, keeping his grip on her wrist.

"Good! Now let me go or I'll make you regret this." She warned again.

"You know you were so much more pleasant yesterday eve when you were intoxicated." He mused imperiously.

"What are you talking about?" There was an uncertain edge to her voice and he wondered if earlier when she had paused confused beside the willow's if she had remembered something.

"When you drank too much and we spoke, you were tolerable, even more so passed out." He added dryly and suddenly she'd ripped her arm from his grip with a snarl.

"What do you mean passed out?" She demanded. "And what the hell were you doing near me if I was?"

"Your father did not elaborate?"

"On what?" She suddenly seemed flighty and he nearly grabbed her arm again to keep her there.

"You wanted to go home so I escorted you back to your house." He said flatly and her eyes widened in the half light.

"You said I passed out."

"You did and so I carried you half way."

"You carried me?"

"To your bed." He confirmed and calmed a little as he remembered her peacefully sleeping face.

"Where was Elladan?" She demanded warily. "Why has Elladan not told me this?" She glared at him. "You are lying."

"I do not lie." He hissed out offended.

"He and I spoke of last nights events and your name never came up." She said with contempt. "Why would Elladan not mention it if it were true?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he returned the sentiment.

"Then clearly Elladan did not reveal to you the whole truth." He replied darkly. She looked unsure at that

"He would not lie to me. He would not have spared anything in his recount" She decided and he gave a derisive laugh.

"Then perhaps you need to reconsider where it is you place your trust." Legolas told her quietly before striding past her and towards the halls, no longer caring if she followed or not.

...

Arwen looked up as the main doors to the hall swung open and Legolas stormed in. Towards the head of the table she saw Lord Barhador gesturing to the vacant chair beside him and Legolas stalked towards it. She immediately noticed the left side of his face displayed a purple bruise and he walked with slightly less grace than usual, more stiffly as if he were in discomfort.

"Legolas have you by chance seen Ara?" Her father asked as he took his seat and Arwen saw the Wood-Elf's jaw clench.

"Yes, she will be here shortly." He replied flatly and suddenly the doors swung open again and Ara walked in agitatedly but upon seeing her gave a relieved smile and came to sit on her left. Arwen looked at her in dismay.

"Ara what happened? You are covered in cuts, bandages and bruises!"

"It's from training." She replied stiffly and Arwen frowned. No other member of the fellowship was cut up and bruised except for Legolas...

"With Legolas?"

"Yep." Was the short reply she received.

"But in a duel you are not meant to harm one another?"

"Then he should not have harmed me first." Ara said with an undercurrent of contempt. Arwen was beyond confused; Elves did not deliberately go out to hurt one another. She knew Legolas was quite ruthless in a fight but this didn't seem very acceptable to her. Surely her father had dealt with them. Suddenly she felt eyes staring their way and turned her head to see Lord Barhador staring at Ara in astonishment. He looked quite funny Arwen decided. Clearly Legolas had elaborated on why and who injured him. Arwen was suddenly proud of her new friend; Legolas had a tendency to be very cocky over his fighting skills and the fact he was near unbeatable.

"Arwen did you leave me a note to find this morning by my bed?" Ara suddenly asked.

"No."

"Oh okay." She replied looking thoughtful. "Do you know when I retired yesterday night?"

"Around an hour past midnight. Elladan was waiting in the Hall for you, apparently Legolas had to speak with you privately but then we learned from Elrohir he was escorting you home." Arwen replied nonchalantly. "Probably a good thing, Elladan had drunk too much wine and my brother was being an idiot." She added and Ara nodded but it seemed she paled.

"Are you well Ara?"

"Yeah, that just uh clears up a few things like who left me a note." She replied quietly and then busied herself with the contents of her plate. Arwen frowned. _Then Legolas must have left this so called note which meant he'd been in her bed chamber._ She glanced up the table to where he sat a dour expression on his face. _What was that Wood-Elf up to?_ Ara smelt like she had been in the gardens and Arwen knew Legolas had come from there; he practically lived in the garden when he had no other duties here. _Had they been together?_ She knew from Elladan that she did not wish to court him and the eve before was a misunderstanding and Ara wouldn't be the first and certainly not the last to set her sights on the Woodland Prince. She'd certainly find out.

"Did you learn enough in the healing chamber?" She asked casually.

"Yeah it turns out I can suture a wound, who would have known." She replied lightly.

"Oh who did you suture?" Arwen knew exactly who.

"That Wood-Elf arse." She said with an undercurrent of annoyance and Arwen raised a brow at that.

"Oh did he let you take his tunic off?" She asked with a grin, hoping to bait the other elleth into admitting something.

"Gosh no and I didn't want him to." She replied in almost horror. Arwen laughed lightly.

"I am only teasing." She explained and Ara gave a stiff nod.

"When should Elladan be back?" She asked and Arwen grinned, happy to be proven wrong that Ara in fact did not have any inclination towards the silvery-blonde elf at all.

"I do not know, soon I hope." She replied. "You miss him?"

"Yeah." She replied and Arwen felt happy for her brother.

...

"Shall we head out to the Hall of Fire in a moment?" Arwen asked cheerfully and Ara chewed on her bottom lip unsure. There was so much running through her mind and after the revelation Legolas had been the one to escort her home the eve before; she just felt emotionally drained.

"I'm sorry Arwen; I think I need to simply get some rest. Today's been pretty full on." She explained and the other elleth gave her a sympathetic smile.

"That is quite alright, head out now if you wish, I shall let my father know if he asks." Her friend replied and Ara gratefully excused herself from the table and left the hall. She quickly retreated to her father's house, glad someone had lit the hearths and lamps and sighed as she flopped down onto her large bed. She missed her father, she missed Elladan too although after her latest argument with Legolas, she was now a little uncertain about him. Above all, she missed her home and although her father had been acting coy, never directly giving her an answer; the general consensus was she was stuck here. "Damn quest and fate of Middle Earth." She grumbled as she flipped over to her belly and propped her head up on bent elbows. She caught sight of the note which still remained on her bedside table. She'd had just about enough of that Wood-Elf and his arsy ways and they had not even left for Mordor yet! She was not looking forward to tomorrow and another day of his self righteous crap. At least once they were on the quest she should be able to pretty much ignore him. Deciding she needed to get out of Middle Earth mentally, she leaned over and opened her drawer to retrieve her book and flipped to the third chapter.

...

"Legolas a moment?" He paused as Elrond strode towards him; clearly he was going to be berated for his earlier behaviour. The hall had emptied the Hobbits and the Dwarf retreating for the eve along with Boromir. He thought he should spend an hour with his guards before retiring for the eve and he needed to relax after the very trying day.

"Yes Lord Elrond?" He asked politely and the older Lord considered him thoughtfully.

"About today..." He began and Legolas held his breath waiting. "I have not mentioned your actions to anyone and I will not do so." He said quietly and Legolas nodded, relief sweeping through him.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, I appreciate it." He replied and the older Lord inclined his head graciously.

"Perhaps if you wish to peruse her, you might wish to go about it in a more conventional way and with less injury."

"I assure you my Lord today was merely a misunderstanding, I forgot myself momentarily and where I was."

"A rather important thing to forget in the scheme of things Legolas but no harm has been done it seems other than creating a just rift you will find difficult to repair." Legolas didn't like the tone of the other Elf, he did not appreciate being told of his mistakes. He decided to wear it politely.

"Yes but as you said no harm has been done, the mark will be gone by morning." He added, glad she was full Noldor and not a Silvan in any respect.

"Of course. Remember in the morning to be in the gardens." Elrond said dismissively and Legolas turned to leave before pausing.

"Lord Elrond?"

"Yes Legolas?"

"My Oak tree, my mother did plant it didn't she?"

"Yes, I believe she planted the seed from which it grew with a dear friend of hers." Legolas frowned. _No that cannot be._

"Who was her friend?"

"It was Lord Glorfindel." Elrond replied softly and Legolas merely nodded before leaving the hall.

It was almost amusing, his mother and Glorfindel being, as Elrond put it, dear friends when he and Ara did not see eye to eye at all. Perhaps though if he was more like his mother they would get along better. He was suddenly struck with a thought; perhaps this was the reason his father loathed the Balrog Slayer? He entered the Hall thoughtful and found his guards and joined them.

"Legolas what in Arda happened to you?" Feren exclaimed upon seeing him and Rusgon and Ryston and Hantir turned and stared at him with shocked eyes. He'd forgotten his face was bruised.

"A slight misunderstanding during blades training today." He said lightly.

"With whom? Was it that Dwarf?" Ryston asked suspiciously.

"Ryston, I should think our Prince would be more capable of outwitting a slow Dwarf." Feren scoffed. "No, I'll warrant another Elf did this."

"Then who? We can deal with them if you wish, are they here in this hall?" Hantir asked and he shook his head.

"No, I believe she has retired for the eve." He relented and watched as their eyes collectively rounded.

"You mean to say?"

"Lady Ara did this to you?" Legolas nodded stiffly.

"Well that was an unexpected revelation." Ryston chuckled.

"You don't say." Legolas said dryly. "Come, I am in need of a relaxing eve, it has been a... trying day." He said carefully and although his guards looked curiously at him, they knew not to question him regarding the quest.

"Then good wine and dancing is in order." Feren declared and thrust a silver chalice of deep red wine into his hand.


	18. Something

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

Legolas awoke with a groan and slowly rolled over, opening his eyes. He'd spent longer than he had intended out with his guards the eve before and had drunk his fair share of wine. It had been nice and just what he had needed yet he'd found his mind had kept drifting back to a certain fiery golden haired elleth and what he'd done and Elrond's advice on perusing her the correct way. He had needed to get her out of his head and so had done something he rarely did, taken a random elleth to the gardens. It really hadn't done much, he'd instead noted the lack of fire and attitude the elleth, he could not even recall her name, had compared with another, with Ara. She was nothing like the other Noldor ellith and yet Glorfindel was as Noldor as one could possibly be or perhaps Glorfindel had been more like her when he was younger? The Elf Lord was older than his own father who was millennia's old. He suddenly had an idea and dragged himself from his bed, his sutured torso protesting from the movement. He supposed he'd have to get that re-cleaned and bandaged again, especially if he was to bathe. He threw on trousers and a light grey tunic and boots before splashing cold water on his face and running his fingers through his hair, straightening it out. He then quietly left the guest halls and made his way towards the large Library house which was located near the Hall of Fire.

All was quiet and cool, the morning sun having just risen above the horizon in the east. He was glad for it; it meant he had the library to himself. It did not take him long to find the history books he required and leaning against a sturdy shelf, he flicked through a heavy volume until he landed on a page depicting a golden haired warrior clad in silver armour and a silver and gold cloak which swirled in the breeze. He held a mighty sword in hand. His face was fair but strong and his blue eyes bright. Glorfindel of Gondolin the title read and Legolas quickly read through the description of the mighty warrior and of his deeds, wowed all over again by the courage and tenacity of the warrior of old.

"Glorfindel was loved by all Gondolindrim, his personality as bright as the hair upon his wise head. He was admired for his leadership in battle and his compassion although all who had seen him fight likened him to a golden fury, both unstoppable and ferocious and although not easily stirred, when it was, his temper was a vicious thing indeed." Legolas read out quietly to himself. It seemed Ara was her father's daughter then except het temper was easily stirred or at least it was concerning him. He read a little longer but it was about the slaying of the Balrog now and how the Valar favoured the golden haired warrior for his sacrifice. Shutting and returning the book curiosity quenched, Legolas left the library and made his way towards the gardens to find Lord Elrond already there.

"Good morning Legolas, I trust the others will be here shortly, Gandalf is rousing the Hobbits now." Elrond said cheerily and as if on cue, Boromir arrived along with the Dwarf.

"Morning." Boromir said with a yawn and Gimli merely nodded mutely at him, Legolas coolly returned the sentiment. He saw movement and Ara appeared looking well rested and as his mother would say; bright as a daisy, wearing dark grey fitted trousers and a pale grey and soft looking tunic. Her hair was loose, swept over her left shoulder and obscured her ear but he was confident it would be back to normal.

"Good morning Lassie." Gimli rumbled warmly to her and she flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Morning my friend, I trust you'll ensure we have truffles for breakfast?"

"You can count on it!" The Dwarf grinned mischievously up at her. It infuriated Legolas, why did she seem to so easily get along with all but he could not have a friendly conversation with her?

"Just don't go digging up all of the truffles or you'll anger the kitchens." Elrond warned in amusement.

He studied her as she now conversed with Boromir also. She seemed in a well enough mood; perhaps he could explain what Elrond had told him the eve before about his tree. He heard Gandalf and the Hobbits approaching and turned to acknowledge them.

"After breakfast Legolas your bandage will need changing and your sutures checked as will Ara's arm. I recommend none of you bathe until the late afternoon or evening as you will become quite dirty during the day with what I have in store after breakfast." Elrond gave them all a mysterious smile and then gestured forward. "Now pair up and gather your breakfast and return here within half an hour." The Hobbits parted into pairs of Sam and Frodo and Merry and Pippin and Gandalf settled down on a garden bench.

"Let's find us some truffles!" Ara declared cheerily to the Dwarf and they walked off laughing into the gardens leaving him with Boromir.

"We could raid the apple trees since we are the taller of our companions?" Legolas suggested and with a grin Boromir nodded and they both set off in that direction.

...

It turned out the Imladris gardens had a fire pit and Elrond had arranged for basic cooking utensils to be available for Sam to cook up their findings. Ara watched intrigued as the sandy blonde haired Hobbit, who she had thought to be the quiet type, ordered the other three Hobbits about as they fussed about a pot over the fire. She had to admit, the aromas now steaming out of the pot were tantalizing. Pippin began spooning the results into bowls and soon Ara had one handed to her. It was essentially stewed apple with a twist. A twist of almonds, hazelnuts, walnuts and truffle.

"This is genius!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's full of healthy fats, carbs and protein and tastes awesome!"

"None of that made any sense Lassie but it does taste quite nice indeed, well done young Hobbits." Gimli rumbled out beside her and she laughed as the Hobbits beamed at them.

"It is good and filling, but tell us what you meant Lady Ara?" Boromir asked her from the log he sat on across from her. Legolas too was watching her curiously but she ignored him. Her goal for today was to ignore his existence as best as she could.

"It is the perfect breakfast for it is full of lasting energy for ones body to function and it tastes great." She explained in simpler terms which seemed to please Sam.

"Lord Elrond we will be able to take Lembas with us also?" Legolas asked between mouthfuls and he nodded.

"Yes, Arwen is spending most of today making enough for you all." Elrond replied. Once you have eaten, I bid you to all fetch your weapons and meet before the stables. Legolas and Ara you will need to stop by the healing houses first with me." She and the others nodded, too engrossed in the food in their bowls. Once they had finished which was relatively quickly, Elrond had them leave the cooking gear for the kitchen Elves to retrieve which ended in her laughing loudly at the sudden image her mind conjured of the Kitchen Elves in Hogwarts.

"What is so terribly amusing?" Elrond asked her as she and Legolas followed him towards the healing houses.

"Oh nothing." She sniggered to which Legolas looked at her curiously.

"It's clearly something, will you not elaborate?"

"No, it's a modern thing, you won't get it."

"Get?" He asked confused.

"Understand." She corrected and he simply nodded. _So far so good, minimal talk with him if not totally ignoring him._ They walked into the healing house and into the same chamber at the first time however this time there were two healer elleth's in their also. _Oh good._

"Like yesterday you can each tend to each others injuries." Elrond said and Ara just caught herself in time and did not swear profusely out loud.

"Isn't that a waste of time, actual healers could do it faster." She said trying to sound more serene and less annoyed she'd be dealing with the Wood-Elf again.

"They could but you two won't become any more skilled or swifter if you idly allow others to do what you will undoubtedly need to be doing yourselves out there." Elrond gestured to the window as he gave her a 'this is what is happening' look.

"Get up there." She sighed pointing at the same healing bed they had used the day before and not even bothering to see if Legolas had moved, she walked to the basins to wash her hands and then fill a clean bowl with hot water before returning to find the other Elf was sitting up on the healing bed. Placing the bowl down, she retrieved the jar of dried Athelas and deftly threw in five pinches of the leaves and with a wry grin to herself hummed the tune to Grapevine Valentine as she had the day before.

"Please will you tell me what the song you hum is?" Legolas asked her as she soaked cloth in the bowl and she looked up to meet his serene but curious gaze. _He seems alright so far this morning._

"It's called Grapevine Valentine and it's originally sung and played by a group of guys who call themselves Kingsfoil." She explained and was met with confusion.

"Uh minstrels?" He nodded in recognition. "Yeah well they're minstrels who call themselves Kingsfoil. He looked confused again for a moment and then burst into laughter.

"Ah I understand." He said cheerily as he lifted his tunic up enough for her to get to his bandage and unravel it. _Well this is pleasant, almost like when I first met him._

"Thanks, well I think your cut looks alright; it's bled a little bit." She said while carefully cleaning over the stitches. He nodded and she waited for his skin to dry while locating the salve she'd used the day before and unscrewed the jar as she walked back over. She gently slicked the salve on before Elrond silently handed her a clean bandage and she wrapped the injury back up. "All done." She looked up at him, forgetting he was quite close to her until his eyes locked onto hers taking her slightly off guard.

"Thank you." He said quietly and gave her a friendly smile and after a moment she returned it. _Maybe they could get along after all._ Legolas hopped off the bed and she took his place while he wandered about preparing before returning and she held her arm out for him to unwrap the bandage. She gazed down at the healing cut as the other Elf gently cleaned it and then applied salve to it. "Should I re-bandage it? It is nearly healed." Legolas looked up questioningly to Elrond.

"No I think it will be fine as it is, you will both be wearing vambraces for the remainder of the morning." Ara grinned at this positive news and the blonde Elf smiled at her again. His face was still bruised on the point of his cheek although it had begun to fade and she hopped off the healing bed and located the gel they had used and walked back to him.

"Um I'll put this on your bruise, its better today." She said and he looked down at her in surprise but simply nodded and stood still and Ara stepped a little closer and reached up to apply the gel to his cheek, aware of how close she stood to him. "There." She made to hastily step back but he grabbed her hand startling her. _What the hell is he doing?_ He lifted it up between them and she realised it was her wrist he inspected, the one he'd grabbed roughly the eve before. "It's fine." She said but he simply took gel from the jar she still held in her other hand and traced it over the barely remaining bruise. She'd purposely not looked at any of her injuries when she had woken and glanced at her other wrist to find the older bruise was completely gone. _Good, that other bruise will be gone too._ He now traced the gel upon the inside of her wrist causing a tingling sensation across her veins and she looked up at him in shock and it was the worst thing she could have done as grey eyes locked onto hers. They weren't cold, she knew they could be but right now they were somehow warm, a silvery light to them which drew her in. Elladan's were grey but their warmth was more a shade of blue. She suddenly realised he was still tracing his fingers on the inside of her wrist.

"That's fine now we should go." She said warily and he suddenly dropped her hand as if it was hot metal.

"Yes we should." She took a few steps back and turned expecting to see Elrond but he was nowhere in sight. How convenient. She thought dryly as she left the chamber, not waiting for the other Elf to catch up. _That had been too close for comfort._

...

That wariness returned again to her emerald eyes and she'd seemed to flee from the healing chamber. He'd followed after her closely, oh who was he trying to fool, himself? He all but pursued her down the path because before she had fled he was sure he had seen something else in her dark green eyes and it was not resentment for him. He'd seen a glimpse of what lay behind her walls of flames and his fëa had tried reaching out only to have the barricades slam down. He now walked quietly beside her. Noting she was about to turn off the main path and towards her house he stalled her from leaving.

"Ara?" She stiffened at the use of her own name but turned to him, the wariness still there.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you'd like to know that I spoke with Lord Elrond yesterday eve and he told me it was both my mother and your father, they planted the Oak together." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, oh of course he said a friend planted it with him and I never asked who." She mused.

"Yes so in an essence we were both right."

"And both wrong."

"Well I wouldn't say wrong."

"No, you wouldn't be wrong would you." She stated but there seemed to be an amused play to the half smile she gave him before she retreated up the path leaving him standing there and he smiled to himself before turning and striding back to the guest halls humming a light tune.

"Someone is in a good mood." Lord Barhador commented from the open guest entertaining gardens and Legolas paused to greet the older Elf.

"In a well enough mood." He replied and his father's advisor beckoned him closer.

"Lord Legolas surely you realise now the foolishness of undertaking this quest when you are needed back in the Woodland Realm?" The Lord hissed quietly at him and Legolas frowned.

"Have we not discussed this already, there is no choice in this matter. The others have graciously accepted they must go." He replied in a clipped tone, his earlier optimism now slightly quelled.

"Yes and none of them are heir to a Kingdom either."

"If something should happen to the King, without an heir to step into his place, the Kingdom will fall into darkness." The Elf pushed and Legolas's frown deepened.

"Yet if I do not go that darkness may well take over all of Middle Earth and the Kingdom will just be another amongst many to fall." He reiterated, annoyed Barhador deigned it his place to look back at him with disappointment. "I am going and that is my final word on the matter." Legolas added bluntly and swept out of the small garden to retrieve his weapons.

As he left, Feren and Ryston intercepted him. "Greetings Lord Legolas may we accompany you?"

"Greetings, I'm afraid only to the square where the Fellowship is to meet."

"We shall certainly follow then until we must leave." Ryston snickered and Legolas shook his head in amusement as the two guards fell into step with him.

"Your bruise is looking better today." Feren said nonchalantly.

"Yes it seems the gel Elrond has for them is quite good." Legolas commented.

"Nellad seemed quite horrified when you told her exactly how you received it." Feren laughed lightly.

"Nellad?" He asked confused and both guards looked to him with surprise.

"Lady Nellad, the elleth you decided to have your way with remember." Legolas groaned.

"Nellad as in Lady Arwen's friend Lady Nellad?" He asked dreading the answer and received two grins.

"The one and the same." Ryston confirmed and he groaned again in dismay.

"How exactly did that happen?"

"Well you suggested a walk in the gardens..."

"Never mind, Arwen will have my head I'm sure." He brushed off the topic as he caught sight of Ara heading down from her house, hair glowing in the sunlight. _I really like that hair._

"I'm calling her down to walk with us." Ryston grinned before waving up to the elleth catching her attention. They halted as Ara approached.

"Good morning Lady Ara would you like to be safely escorted to the square?" Ryston said with a grin which she easily returned.

"Hello and yeah why not, we are all heading the same way." Ara replied cheerfully and Ryston moved so she could walk beside him leaving Legolas to walk on her left.

"Do you miss the sea of Lindon?" Feren asked curiously and she looked thoughtful a moment.

"I do yes but it is nice to come in land also and Imladris is a beautiful valley. Are you missing the Greenwood?" She asked his Sinda guard and he shrugged with a smile. "Not quite yet, it is nice to come to Imladris every once in a while."

"You refer to our woods as the Greenwood, do all the Elves of Lindon do so still?" Ryston asked hopefully.

"Not many I am sorry to say."

"Then why do you?" Legolas asked and she turned her head to face him, green eyes bright. She played the part of an elleth simply from Lindon so believably.

"No one likes their home to be badly spoken of." She said simply as they turned down to a lower path. The light morning breeze caught her hair sweeping it back as she turned to face the direction they walked and his heart all but stopped. _That cannot be there still!_ Quickly he glanced down at her wrist swinging by her side. The bruise he'd treated what felt like moments before had faded more already yet, her ear was still as it had been the day before. _It shouldn't be there._ He didn't understand it, she was Noldor _. Thank Eru it is me walking on her left or Ryston would see what I have done! But why is it still there!_ He could feel his heart now pounding nervously in his chest as he saw the others ahead gathered in the square.

"My apologies but Ara and I should probably go on ahead alone now." He said tactfully and hoped he could deter his guards.

"Oh yes of course, we are heading to the training grounds anyway." Feren said and stopping, Ryston turned to Ara.

"Will we see you this eve in the Hall of Fire Lady Ara?" He asked her hopefully and Legolas grit his teeth. _Don't turn your head; please don't turn your head._

"Hopefully. I think so, yes, I will be." She decided as she turned towards Ryston and the breeze caught her hair again exposing her ear clearly. _Oh Manwë no!_ He quickly grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him being met with a gasp and shock gaze as he quickly brushed his fingers through her hair managing to cover her ear in the process.

"What are you doing?" She hissed out in annoyance.

"Removing the bee from your hair, it might have stung you." He quickly lied and her look changed to bafflement.

"Legolas even you know bees do not sting Elves." Feren chuckled and now Ara frowned at him. _Eru this is not working!_

"Yes of course I know that but Ara is just a Half-Elf so she might have been stung." He said with confident authority and his guards frowned.

"Just a Half-Elf? Really Legolas you are such a condescending ass." Ara snapped at him before stalking off to join the Fellowship. _Eru forbid will the Valar not help me at all!_

"Well I can see how you wound up with that bruise now." Ryston chuckled as Legolas clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Yes well I best go." He said bluntly before following after the elleth, it seemed all their morning pleasantries and that moment counted for naught; he was back to square one.

...

Bee in my hair, what a joke. Ara thought with annoyance as she stood beside Gimli and Boromir, back to ignoring Legolas again.

"I have a challenge of sorts for which you will all have to work together and trust one another. Elrond announced gaining their attention. He turned and pointed towards the pine forest which began higher up in the valley's end where rushing water and high up, falls could be seen. "You must get Frodo to the summit of that fall."

"Seems easy enough." Gimli commented as he eyed the fall with squinted eyes."

"There are thirty Elves already in the Woods and they will be trying to stop you."

"Oh." The Dwarf mumbled.

"How do we stop them without hurting them?" Boromir asked as the same question crossed Ara's mind.

"You'll be using these training staffs and sticks behind me as they are." Elrond picked up a staff of sword length and tossed it to the Gondor man who caught it. Ara noticed the staff was covered in a black powder or dried paint of sorts.

"What's on it?" She asked.

"It is a charcoal paint. It will mark skin and clothing to show if you have been struck by your enemy."

"And the Elves in the woods are our enemy?" Merry confirmed.

"Yes."

"What about those of us who use bows, do you have paint tipped arrows?" Legolas asked and with a wry smile he flipped back a piece of heavy material and deftly threw an arrow towards the blonde Elf. Ara was surprised when he caught it with a smirk and inspected the tip. She looked at it too; the arrow was black shafted with what looked to be pheasant feather fletching and the arrow heads were blunted.

"They can still do damage though." She said confused.

"The heads are made with sugar and water and hardened but they will shatter on impact and leave a yellow paint mark on their target. The enemy arrows will leave a red paint mark." Elrond explained and Ara laughed excitedly.

"No way! We are playing paintball!" She grinned at the Elf Lord. "This is too awesome!" Suddenly all eyes were curiously on her and Elrond and Gandalf looked slightly amused.

"We do something similar from where I am from." She explained.

"Then perhaps the rules are similar." Elrond replied and then elaborated for them all. "There are no shots to the head. You may touch staffs or sticks to your enemy's neck, forehead and cheeks. Arrow marks to the body result in death and you must cease to participate but make your way up to the falls. Any injuries to limbs will not kill you but you will not be able to use that limb again so if you are shot or struck on the leg you must hop or limp. If it is an arm, you can no longer use it. Your goal is to get Frodo to the top of the fall and there you will find a mirror which you can flash back down towards the square to alert me you have made it. Once you complete the task you will meet Lord Erestor who is waiting up there." This sounded like so much fun to Ara but the Hobbits looked nervous.

"So we must hit the elves with our staffs?" Pippin asked uncertainly.

"Yes as hard as you like, they are in padded tunics." Gandalf reassured the Hobbit.

"What about us? We aren't padded." Sam worried and Legolas smiled at him.

"Do not worry, the arrows do not hurt very much and the Elves will not let their blows fall hard." Sam nodded looking reassured.

"Now swap over your weapons and arrows and then you may go." Elrond declared and there was the sounds of metal leaving scabbards and then that of hard wood replacing their real weapons as everyone re-equipped themselves.

Ara emptied her quiver and Elrond handed her thirty paint arrows which she replaced them with, noting they felt a little heavier than the thirty taken out.

"You look much too excited Lassie." Gimli commented as he swapped his axe for a thick wooden staff about the same length of his axe. "It's a little on the light side." He muttered and she grinned at him.

"Well you're not meant to hit the Elves too hard, just mark them up a bit." Legolas suddenly gave a hollow laugh and she turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Nothing." He hurriedly replied and she narrowed her eyes at him a moment but he did not seem like he was going to say any more and so she went back to ignoring him.

"Now you must devise a plan and a leader of sorts." Elrond advised. "And that is all the help you are receiving from me, the rest is up to you." He took his leave, walking away to settle upon a seat and whipping out a small mirror from his robes, flashed it towards the falls and after a moment there was a returning flash from Erestor, Ara supposed. _This is going to be so much fun!_

 ** _Reviews welcome. You've got a second. ;)_**


	19. A Game of Deception and Paint

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

 **Thanks for your review thethreebirds, appreciated but hey don't apologise if you can't always review. Silly Elves are my specialty! :)**

* * *

Ara remembered the time she and her father had gone into Central Park to take down a, seemingly untouchable by the law, pack of murderer's and rapists. There had been eight of them, armed with knives and guns and brute strength; and together, relying on the shadows cast by high rise buildings over the trees and the cities starless sky, they had taken down each one of them, not killing but injuring so they would be found by the authorities. After her mother died they had spent at least one evening a week like this. It was a crucial part of her training and whatever city they found themselves living in, she learnt from. She'd done paint ball plenty of times in various locations but what they had to do now was much more exciting; she'd actually be going up against other Elves!

"So who is going to lead?" Merry asked and he and the other three Hobbits cast their gazes between her, Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas.

"Who has the most experience commanding?" Gimli asked.

"I do." Legolas and Boromir answered in unison and then looked at each other almost warily. _Oh great it's going to come to a 'whose better?'_

"I am sure you are an excellent commander Boromir but I do have a few more seasons under my sword belt." Legolas said and Ara decided he was reasonable enough about it.

"That is true but I'll warrant I have been in more battles with the enemy being on the very door to Mordor." Boromir counted and she, Gimli and the four Hobbits looked from the Elf to the Man curiously.

"Yes but we are dealing with Elves, not Orcs although they will keep to the ground." Legolas said confidently. "Also I _am_ a Wood-Elf and these _are_ Woods."

"And I have battled often amongst the woods and forests of Ithilien." The Man insisted and this time Legolas glared at him.

"Really guys you can't spend the morning arguing over how many battles you've fought and whose got the bigger staff." Ara interrupted dryly and they both turned to look at her, Boromir with a surprised gape and Legolas also surprised but with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Then who shall lead Lady Ara?" He asked her graciously and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Frodo should make that call; we are all here to ensure he gets to the fall so it should be his decision." She replied cleverly and both Man and Elf looked down at Frodo hopefully while he looked around at them all.

"I mean no disrespect Lord Legolas and Boromir but I think it should be Gandalf since he is the oldest of us all." Frodo quietly decided and Ara nearly laughed aloud as Legolas and Boromir's ego's seemed to physically deflate. She gave the Gondor Man a friendly rough pat on the shoulder.

"You'll live." She grinned and then internally cringed because no, no he wouldn't.

"Well thank you Frodo." Gandalf said cheerily. "It will be a group decision how we do this and we will need to rely heavily on the skills of both Boromir and Legolas in leading guards and troops."

"That sounds fair." Gimli decided for them all. "Now how are we going to get past all them Elves?"

"Do we just run and fight them off?" Pippin asked and Gandalf chuckled as did Legolas.

"We would not make it. We must approach the falls in secrecy." Legolas declared. "It is a pity you cannot all climb the trees." He added with an undercurrent of disappointment.

"Even if we sneak about surely the Elves will discover us." Sam said worriedly.

"Ah Elves are overestimated, Bilbo freed my father and twelve other Dwarves right from under the noses of the Mirkwood guards." Gimli snickered deviously and Legolas gave a low growl, narrowing his eyes icily at him.

"Don't you two start." Gandalf warned in an authoritive voice and Legolas clenched his jaw while Gimli smirked triumphant he had riled the Wood-Elf. Ara had to admit, it was pretty funny they'd defied Thranduil's guards.

"So the question is how do we get past the Elves?" Pippin mused trying to ignore Legolas who still seemed to be internally seething at Gimli.

"We'd need a diversion." Ara thought out loud.

"But what?" Sam asked worriedly again.

"If we split into two groups we could use the decoy group to divert them and sneak Frodo through with the second group." Boromir suggested and it seemed like a plausible plan.

"It would be our best chance but it is not good enough, we are still vulnerable to the Imladris Elves." Legolas said with his brows furrowed slightly as he tried to think of something more. "If only we could use the trees." He muttered more to himself.

"They wouldn't expect any of us to be in the trees because there are only two of us Elves. Sorry I mean one and a half of us Elves." Ara added sarcastically with a pointed look at the other Elf, still peeved he'd degraded her so and he looked at her surprised while Gandalf looked at him disapprovingly.

"I didn't mean that." Legolas hissed at her but she only raised a disbelieving brow at him before continuing.

"Elrond said when we reach the top of the fall there is a mirror there we must flash down to signal Frodo made it. I bet once that mirror communication happens, the Elves in the woods will be signalled it is over."

"What does this have to do with Elves in trees?" Legolas asked both annoyed obviously from her earlier comment yet curious as he faced her with bright grey eyes.

"You'll be the Elf in the trees going to get that mirror and create a false signal to Elrond." She declared. "While the rest of us split into two groups and use a decoy group to draw the now confused Imladris guards while the group with Frodo gets him up to the fall." She finished explaining and eight pairs of eyes at varying heights gazed at her in utter surprise.

"Well young Ara that is quite the plan." Gandalf finally said as Gimli and Boromir nodded. Legolas had looked to be trying to figure something out but now he looked at her again, acceptance and intrigue in his eyes.

"It will work." Suddenly he smirked. "And I know these woods very well; I know what paths each group should take." He said excitedly and Ara found herself smirking back at him.

...

Legolas quickly crouched down and brushed the soil before him clear before picking up a twig as the others knelt down around him. He noticed Ara was beside him, sunshine and wild flowers; serene and comforting. "We are here." He marked out a small circle. "The falls are here." He drew a cross. "I know it will take me but half of an hour to reach the fall unhindered and they will not see or hear me pass over their heads." He assured the others and then drew four more paths. "These are the four paths to reach the falls from here, the branch off from the first, main path. He traced over the third path. "This third path on the right would be the best one for the decoy group to take. It is has plenty of cover in limestone outcrops and foliage yet it is not the obvious path." Heads nodded around him.

"And Frodo's path?" Ara asked and he tilted his head in her direction to see there was no hostility towards him in that moment.

"There is a path very few of the Imladris Elves know of which runs through a limestone ravine and in parts completely under the limestone. An underground spring runs near and along and the foliage is quite dense. Frodo can take this route, it is rough going but there are many places to hide and it will bring you up under the falls and from a narrow hidden path you can reach the top of the fall."

"Brilliant." She breathed out and he smiled again.

"So who should go in which group?" Boromir asked and he turned to the Man on his other side.

"You may decide that while I make haste to the falls but I think Ara should go with Frodo" He replied as he stood, the others following suit. He turned to look at her again and was met with a questioning gaze. "The Imladris Elves will underestimate you." He explained and her emerald eyes sparked in annoyance. "Like I did, it is an advantage." He added quieter and her gaze turned to surprise. "The path you must take begins roughly beyond that glade, there's a stream, follow it into its underground tunnel, it is not long and will emerge into the ravine. Keep following the water from there on, I will come back down to meet you." He clarified and then turned and swung up into the nearest tree, peering down at them all. "The decoy group should move in twenty minutes and Frodo's in fifteen." He added before disappearing into the welcoming branches of the trees.

...

Frodo was feeling quite confident now the two Elves had made a plan. "So who else will be coming with Ara and I?" He asked and was met with undecidedness.

"I think we should make this decoy group look like you are a part of it. Sam, Boromir and I will go along with Pippin who will be our second Frodo Baggins." Gandalf decided. "Merry and Gimli can go with Ara and Frodo and meet up with Legolas."

"I'm not to go with Frodo?" Sam asked worriedly from beside him. He turned to his friend.

"It will be the most convincing way." Frodo reassured him but he still did not look happy.

"Come Samwise, it is about giving Frodo the best chance to reach the fall." Gandalf said sternly and he nodded, although it was despondent.

"Unfortunately Pippin's hair is brighter than Frodo's Gimli muttered and Frodo smiled.

"Pip use the charcoal paint on Gimli's staff to darken your hair a little." He told his younger cousin and with a mischievous grin, Pippin did just that until his hair was close to his own darker brown.

"Here." Boromir reached into the collar of his tunic and pulled a heavy chain with a token of some kind threaded upon it over his head and removing the stone token, handed Pippin the chain.

"That is like the chain you wear Frodo?" He asked as he looked pointedly at Frodo's chest and he nodded, suddenly lost for words for the look Boromir gave him was as if his very eyes could draw the ring to him.

"Here I have a ring." Ara said and suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking him from Boromir's gaze. She slipped a simple gold ring from her index finger and handed it to Pippin. "Please don't lose it; it is...it was my mother's." She said quietly as she placed it in Pip's hand.

"I won't Lady Ara." He promised before threading it onto the chain.

"We should change our coats." Frodo decided and quickly unbuttoned his green coat to swap over with Pippin's burgundy one.

"That should do, we must go now." Ara said as she inspected something on her wrist he could just see half tucked under her left vambrace.

"Good luck Frodo." Pippin said to him while Sam just looked at him concerned.

"Don't worry Sam; I will be safe with Ara." He reassured his friend and Gandalf gave him an approving nod before he, Merry and Gimli followed the she Elf away from the others.

"The other good thing is they'll be looking out for Gandalf's hat and not expecting a shorter group to actually have you Frodo." Ara grinned back at them and Gimli rumbled lightly with laughter. She was right, while he and Merry were undoubtedly the shorter, Gimli was only a little taller than they were and Ara was shorter than Boromir and Legolas by about a head; the Elves would be expecting those taller warriors. He wished they had Strider here too but he would be there for when the quest actually began.

...

After a few minutes of silent walking, well as silent as Gimli could walk; Ara located the stream and with a precautionary arrow knocked to her bow, they warily followed the small stream upwards until it disappeared down underground. Ara and the others inspected the entrance to the narrow tunnel. "Boromir would not have fit through here I'm almost surprised Legolas can." Ara mused as she cautiously entered the tunnel, followed by Merry, Frodo and Gimli.

"That Elf didn't mention we were going to get wet." Gimli grumbled and the noise seemed to echo off the limestone walls.

"Shh." She hissed back at him as they walked now through the spring's water. "The opening is about fifty meters up."

"Meters?" Merry asked confused.

"Oh yeah you guys don't know metrics yet, um about two hundred feet away." She corrected. _Great from now on I'll have to remember to convert before I speak._ Silently they moved upwards until they were just shy of the opening and Ara signalled the Hobbits to wait while her and Gimli peered out, checking their path was clear.

"Ara, up there." Gimli whispered and she followed his gaze to see a dark haired Elf leaning against a tree facing away from them.

"I can't get him from here but if I head up a little, I can hit him from over there." She pointed to the opposite bank where she'd be closer to not miss and on a better angle too for a straight shot.

"Okay Lassie, don't be getting caught be them." She grinned at him and then carefully snuck out of the tunnel, using a clump of reeds to obscure her before running low, she made her way to her point and hiding flush against a large pine, she drew her arrow quietly. The Elf had not moved and so she peered around the tree, aimed and fired towards their exposed back. The Elf leapt high in fright but uttered no sound she could hear as a great yellow splash appeared on their back. It wasn't exactly in the centre but it had taken him down. After discerning there were no others, she turned and beckoned for Gimli to bring the Hobbits up.

"This is almost a bit exciting." Merry breathed out as he reached her side. "I mean because I know it is not real." He added hastily and she gave him a half smile.

"I know exactly what you mean." She replied and then stiffened as she heard the voices of Elves approaching.

"How they reached the fall so soon is a mystery." One of them muttered sullenly.

"No I think Mithrandir had a hand in it." A second replied to the first.

"Legolas made it." She said very quietly to her three companions. "There are two Elves coming this way, Frodo, Merry hide in those reeds." The Hobbits eyes widened and they disappeared into the rushes while she turned to Gimli. "Shall we take them?" He answered with a wicked grin. The Elves were around a corner in the ravine and quickly she swapped her bow for the staff and she and Gimli pressed themselves against the rough limestone walls in wait.

"At least we have no duties for the rest of the day; we could spend it relaxing in the Hall." The Elves strode unawares around the corner and simultaneously, Ara and Gimli swing their staffs to land against the chests of the two Elves sending them staggering back from the surprise impact.

"Manwë we've been tricked!" gasped an ellon Ara recognised as a friend of Elladan's and grinned at him.

"Lady Ara?" He uttered in sheer disbelief and she merely grinned and winked at him.

"I believe you are both dead now, the dead don't speak." Gimli growled a warning to them as Ara beckoned to the Hobbits to join them. They continued on, leaving the two defeated Elves behind and now Ara realised their second advantage was the Imladris Elves had their guards down and they were talkative. They travelled unhindered for another fifteen minutes, moving quickly but cautiously and Ara guessed the must have been near half way when she heard voices ahead.

"No it was a trick, they are still coming!"

"Have they been seen?"

"One group yes but it was a decoy."

"Will you all keep your voices down!"

"They're onto us." She whispered to the others. "There are four at least ahead somewhere. She looked about and then dragged them forward and under brambles which were growing densely over the ravine, cursing mentally as they snagged at her hair.

"What do we do?" Frodo asked uncertainly.

"Well there are eight of us; they'll have a hard time if we come across them." An Elf said from nearby.

"I said still your voice." Another hissed again. _Eight and there's four of us, why thank you for those numbers loud mouthed Elf._ Ducking down she drew her bow, avoiding the brambles.

"There are eight and they aren't going anywhere, we'll have to fight them." She told the others. Gimli looked at her in grim determination and she wondered if he was enjoying fighting Elves a little too much and Frodo and Merry's eyes widened but they nodded nonetheless.

"We should keep Frodo hidden." Gimli decided in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I think stay under here but don't let yourself be trapped. I'll go out first, seems Legolas was right, they don't suspect me to be a danger."

"I won't be far behind you Lassie." Gimli said as she ducked out from the brambles, bow at the ready.

"Lady Ara, did not Lord Elrond warn you the Pine Woods were off limits today?"

"Oh are they?" She called innocently to the blonde Elf who stood with a bow loosely to his side, looking down at her from a rocky outcrop.

"My lady is that a bow-" His words were cut short as she shot an arrow at him, cursing as it only hit his right shoulder. He gasped in surprise. "They're here!" He cried out before leaping down to land before her, letting his right, yellow splattered shoulder hang loosely as if it were injured. There was a roar behind her and she leapt aside, knocking another arrow as Gimli charged out to meet the Elf she had fake injured. Three more Elves dropped down into the ravine and Ara managed to shoot one clean at the chest but the other two rushed towards her and she just managed to get her staff up in time to block a blow from one and then Gimli was at her side fighting off the second one as she dealt with the chestnut haired ellon before her. He was easier to fight than her father but he had the same uncertainty Legolas had the first time they duelled and she managed to block him while keeping herself between the hidden Hobbits until she saw an opening and knocked him in the stomach with her staff.

"Eru you can fight!" He gasped as he sat down on the ground in defeat. She heard someone laugh as they landed behind her and spun, bringing her staff up to intercept two fighting sticks. Dropping her grip to the centre of her staff she used both ends in a whir of motions to block the attack of the dark haired Elf behind her, mentally cursing as two more dropped down into the ravine. There's still two more up there. She told herself. The two new Elves left the fighting to their two comrades and tried to get towards the brambles. Suddenly Merry flew out, little staff in hand and whacked an Elf hard in the stomach causing him to gasp. The second new arrival went to swipe at Merry but suddenly an explosion of yellow paint appeared square between his shoulders just as Ara dropped to the ground and kicked the dark haired Elf's feet out from under him before felling her staff across his chest. She leapt up as another Elf landed behind her and spun her staff ready to have a hand shoot out and stop her.

"It's me." Legolas breathed out and she stopped.

"There's two more."

"I've taken care of them, let's go, the ruse is up." He said authoritivly and Frodo emerged safely from the brambles.

"Oh Gimli they got you." Ara realised with annoyance.

"Only my left arm, I fight with my right." He said as they now followed Legolas further into the ravine.

...

"Are there many ahead?" Ara said quietly from beside him.

"There shouldn't be for a quarter of a mile, I've picked off any who were alone or in small groups. My count is nine." He replied no louder than a whisper.

"With those eight and the three we got earlier, that's twenty, there's not many left out here. Elrond said thirty."

"I thought he said forty?" Gimli whispered from behind. Legolas furrowed his brows trying to remember.

"I don't remember." He admitted. He'd been too busy being annoyed over Ara being annoyed with him again although they were getting along now and he was beginning to begrudgingly see just why she was a part of the Fellowship.

"We'll just concentrate on getting there." She muttered as they continued on, passing under brambles and long ago fallen trees. Something suddenly had him on edge and he stopped.

"There's something ahead. He murmured and quietly drew his bow as Ara also did. It was then he realised her bow had... _Wheels? Wheels on its ends and a lot of string._ They were so close to the bottom of the falls now. He heard voices mingled with the sound of the falls and then nothing. "There is a group ahead, possibly coming this way. Frodo, stay in the middle of us." He whispered and then silently signalled for them to move forward. They looked all around them but it was ahead of them the Elves appeared; another eight of them and they were ready. An arrow sang towards them and he grabbed Ara, wrenching her sideways as an arrow whistled by where she had been, red paint marring the rocky ground behind them. He let go and then fired his own arrow at the Elf, getting his mark as she shot at another Elf, hitting him in the side of his stomach.

"That bow is ridiculous." He muttered as the other six elves advanced before he could draw another arrow and cursing he swapped for his fighting sticks and flew at another blonde haired Elf, taking him half of guard. The Elf fought back as Gimli charged at another and Ara battled another, staff against staff. Suddenly there was a cry out of shock and he marked the Elf across the neck and he dropped down to sit with a grin. Legolas didn't have time to grin back at him as he turned and ran back to intercept the other three Elves who were going after Frodo and Merry. A burst of yellow hit one of the three in the shoulder and he dropped his staff so Merry lunged at him and marked his stomach, stopping him as Legolas fought off the other two. Suddenly he felt something hit his arm and yellow paint soaked through his sleeve.

"Ara you missed!" He seethed as he had no choice but to drop his blade from his right hand.

"You moved in my way!" She said as Gimli caught one of the remaining Elves from behind and this time Ara didn't miss and hit the last Elf although the arrow shattered too close to him for comfort.

"Quickly let's go!" He muttered and led them as swiftly as the Hobbits could run to where the spring went under dense foliage and cool water hit their legs and seeped into their boots as they pushed through the spring, now hidden from sight. They reached the densely overgrown and narrow path which would lead them up and slightly under the falls before they would emerge secretly to its summit. He was annoyed his bow was now useless to him, how could she miss? "Keep close." He whispered to those behind him, aware it was Ara directly behind him, ridiculous wheeled bow in hand.

"It's pretty under here." He heard Frodo comment.

"It is." Ara agreed quietly. Soon he led them directly under the falls and stopped a moment to see how the Hobbits faired.

"It is a steep incline now, you are not too tired?" He asked them.

"No, well maybe a couple minutes rest would do." Frodo said quietly and he simply nodded, refraining from lifting his right hand now it was immobilized. He sighed annoyed.

"Sorry about that." Ara muttered as she lent against the cool stone. He moved to stand before her.

"How exactly did you miss?" He asked curiously for she had been in near point blank range.

"Bad aim. Yeah I know I stuffed up." She admitted. He looked at her strangely and she just looked back at him with that infuriating defiance.

"We can keep going." Frodo suddenly spoke and he nodded stiffly before moving away from Ara and towards the narrow ledge which would lead them up.

"This path is narrow, do not fall." He warned them before carefully stepping along the ledge, his shoulder brushing up against the stone wall. Ara followed closely behind with Frodo and Merry and Gimli trailed behind. To their right was wall and to their left the water of the cascading fall. He came to the end of the ledge to where it widened out a little. They would have to climb up to the next level and he only had one arm and he needed two. _Damn your aim Ara!_ He stopped at turned to her. "We need to get up there but thanks to your incredible aim, Gimli and I will need help up. Can you go first and pull the Hobbits up?" She scowled at him in the watery gloom but nodded.

"Yep." She walked closely past him and he stepped back while she easily climbed and pulled herself up to the ledge above.

"Frodo, Merry, climb on my shoulders and let Ara pull you up there." He instructed and knelt down as the Hobbits used him as a ladder. They were heavier than he expected. _Must be all the food they eat._ He thought wryly.

"I'll not be needing your help Princeling." Gimli growled and with Ara's lending hand, easily climbed up onto the ledge. He noticed there was barely enough room for them to pass, the higher ledge was so narrow.

"Come on." Ara called down to him and he used his left hand and arm to begin hauling himself up and she wrapped an arm under his right arm and helped him over the ledge, the grating of stone on his stomach causing his injury to protest and he hissed quietly. "Are you okay?" She asked him, concern evident in her voice and he nodded, realising he was sort of half in her arms.

"Yes, I loathe stitches." He muttered as she scrambled back and stood as he did. "I need to get ahead of you." He said lightly and made to move past her lithe frame, feeling one of his heels over the edge. He made it past and then past the others to resume leading them safely out from the fall and to a remainder of dense path. "We are here." He declared as they emerged finally to the summit and he located the mirror he had cunningly hidden and handed it to Frodo.

"The view is wonderful." He said in awe as he signalled the mirror back down to the Elven dwelling bellow and after a moment an answering flash of light met them.

"We did it!" Merry said excitedly

"Yes you did." A voice interrupted them and Legolas turned to see a very pleased looking Erestor. 'I am impressed, who was the mind behind that very effective scheme?"

"It was Lord Legolas's and Lady Ara's ideas with some help from Boromir and Gandalf." Frodo piped up with a smile. Erestor looked to them both.

"Very well executed. The others were subdued, Elrond lied there were actually eighty Elves waiting for you but you thwarted even his cunningness." Erestor chuckled and Legolas grinned along with the others. "Your other companions have returned to Lord Elrond, I must alert the remaining Elves but you four may return with the mirror as your prize, you know the way well enough Legolas." He added and with another grin, Legolas led them back down the fall, the normal way.

...

"You really know your way around this wood huh?" Ara commented. "And around that fall, how come you know it better than the Imladris Elves?" She was admittedly curious.

"I have been here a few times over the years and while Imladris is nice, I prefer the woods and yes that is it." He suddenly seemed to stop what he was saying, sparking her curiosity further.

"What were you going to say?" She pressed with a smirk and he looked at her warily.

"Not a discussion to be having with an elleth." He said dismissively.

"You know now I'm just going to wonder what you mean by that and I grew up in the world of Men remember, I could wonder a lot." She implied with another smirk and he gazed at her with surprise.

"We have a waterfall which runs through the caverns at home and so in the royal halls we have our own personal fall and pool in our private chambers instead of a bath. I quickly get sick of baths in Imladris in the warmer months so sneak up to the falls. Others rarely come up this high." He admitted and she laughed lightly.

"I guess that's a fair explanation, I admit I miss my own shower." She said automatically and he gazed at her confused.

"A shower?"

"Its like your waterfall and pool set up but its all done using pipes and a spout with holes in it so its like getting rained on with warm water." She explained. _Ara why are you talking to him about how you bathe in the future, of all the elves..._

"It sounds uh conventional."

"It is." She said dismissively.

"And is that what your bow is, conventional?" He asked casually.

"It is."

"Well I don't really see how, it looks altogether too complex and you can't aim properly with it."

"I told you, it's not the bow, the bow cost me nearly a grand, it's me."

"Yet you can land a blade in the centre of a target, on an angle, from thirty feet away." He commented dryly.

"I'm not good with bows sometimes."

"No, you're not good with that bow."

"This is the latest top of the range hunting bow for the season; I paid good money for this bow." She growled out at him.

"Elaborate what is good money?" She was arguing with a Prince who had the best of everything she was sure, although his question was a little condescending. Like his comment she was a Half-Elf earlier.

"One thousand gold coins." She declared and he stopped, actually stopped and gaped at her.

"You cannot be serious?" He shook his head. "Let me see this bow which eclipses the cost of all other bows then." He demanded sardonically and feeling her annoyance for him returning she shoved her bow into his hands.

"It feels terrible to hold, so unnatural." He muttered as he drew one of his own arrows and looked pointedly at the string arrangement before nocking his arrow and sending it arcing to hit a pine. "Maybe it is just you." He chuckled as he handed it back.

"I'm not that bad! I'm just a bit hit and miss"

"You are right about that." He muttered and she glared at him darkly. "You hit me and not your enemy. Too bad if that had been an orc next to me, you might have sealed my fate." He called back as he jogged ahead to the pine he had hit and laid a hand on its trunk.

"Don't you talk to me about sealing your fate!" She spat and grabbed an arrow and aimed and sent it flying towards him.

"What are you doing?" He cried out, spinning towards her. "You got me on the, the-"

"Arse yeah because you're acting like one again!"

"Well despite what you paid for it, that bow, that thing you are holding is ridiculous."

"I didn't miss that time." She retorted. "Can't be that ridiculous."

"Why where you focusing on my as you call it, arse?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Aiming. The term you want is aiming and don't flatter yourself." She replied self righteously and then gasped as yellow paint suddenly exploded on her chest.

"At least I aim where it matters." He called back coolly and she grit her teeth angrily. If it were a tipped arrow it would have pierced through her heart.

"How metaphorical of you." She growled out and sent a second arrow towards his own chest.

"You missed." He called back as the yellow paint stained his right side."

"Oh I didn't, I didn't think there was anything to hit on the left side." She called nonchalantly to him.

"Ara why are you fighting with him again?" Frodo suddenly asked from behind her. "You both got along so well before." She paused watching him, there was clear anger in his eyes from her careless comment and a flicker of hurt. She suddenly felt bad but rather than apologise she simply aimed again and this time paint exploded over where his heart would be.

"Found it." She called to him, soft apology in her voice she hoped he would hear." An arrow came flying back and hit her on her left hip.

"That was for your comment being below the belt." He called back to her as he stopped and waited for them to reach him.

"Actually it was right on the belt." Ara pulled at the hem of her tunic and indicated her sword belt."

"All those shots you did not miss, yet still you missed before." He looked uncertainly at her, brow furrowed. "Was it the pressure? Was it nerves before?" He asked. "If it was you should not be on this quest you'll get someone killed." He was not nasty in his tone but there was bluntness to it.

"No, I was not nervous at all. It's during training I sometimes miss but not when I'm up against others for real." She didn't know how to explain it.

"I'm not your enemy." He said quietly. "Yet you didn't miss your aim on me."

"You peeved me off." She flatly replied and he quirked his head at her.

"Am I still peeving you off?"

"Not really."

"Good, why don't you shoot that branch." He pointed out a low hanging branch nearly two hundred feet away. She nocked aimed and fired her arrow and it glanced off the top of the branch, leaving a streak of paint. He grabbed her arm roughly stopping her. "That was terrible, who taught you to aim an Orc? Honestly you were prophesied, tis a jest surely." He said snidely and she nearly turned to slap him. "Try again if you can." He added with a condescending laugh _. I'll show you aim you prick!_ She ripped out an arrow and aimed again and let the arrow fly and paint marked the dead centre of the branch as the arrow found its mark.

"Insult me like that again and the next one will be aimed between your eyes." She hissed at him but he merely shook his head and laughed lightly only annoying her more.

"Forgive me, I did not mean any of that I simply wanted to rile you up." He held a peaceful hand up at her now confusing her. "I've figured out why you can't aim sometimes, if you are not angry or annoyed you don't aim so well but when you are, well you shoot with a vengeance."

"He's got a point Lassie you weren't exactly angry out there." Gimli rumbled.

"And I do miss during paintball sometimes too." She murmured. "The modern equivalent to this." She gestured to the yellow paint over her and Legolas nodded thoughtfully.

"It is a curious thing but I suppose provided you hate the enemy when we eventually meet it, which all Elves do, you'll only be a danger to them." He said with a grin surprising her.

"What happened to your adamant opinion that I shouldn't be going?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You keep proving me wrong."

"Uh thanks."

"You are welcome Ara." He gave her a smile. Well that was a surprise and she mulled over it as they finally reached the edge of the forest and stepped out onto the entrance road into Imladris and turned towards the bridge to walk back over it.

"Can you hear hoof beats?" Legolas suddenly muttered and Ara listened and could just hear the approaching sound of horses.

"My father's group might be back!" She said excitedly. Can we wait?

"Why not." He replied.

"I'll wait too, for news on my own father."

"We'll wait too." Frodo said and she nodded to them, excited and hopeful it was her father. A group of grey horses rounded the bend ridden by Elves and the leading Elf rode a tall horse of a pale silvery grey. He wore a circlet upon his head and looked regal, pale silvery-blonde hair streaming out behind him.

"Oh Manwë no!" Legolas gasped quietly in horror and Ara was sure he just trembled beside her. "Gimli, Merry, Frodo quickly find Lord Elrond, my father is here, King Thranduil."

...

"He's not supposed to be here." Ara whispered as the Hobbits and Gimli ran off to alert Elrond.

"Lord Barhador has tipped him off; I'll bet money on it." He muttered and then turned to her. "Ara this is bad, very bad. He does not compromise; if he is here it is to stop me going." She gazed back at him in shock as the horses drew nearer.

"But you must go." She whispered, green eyes wide. He noticed her ear again, still marked and realised if his father saw that it would go against him entirely.

"Don't move." He said suddenly and stepped closer to her and swiped still wet paint from where he'd hit her hip onto his fingers.

"What are you doing?" She gasped contemptuously as he covered her ear in the paint.

"Trust me, if my father sees what I did yesterday there will be no way he will see reason to allow me to go." He whispered. "Keep it hidden, trust me." He gazed into her eyes willing her to do so and after a moment she gave a small nod just as horses halted twenty feet away from them.


	20. Arcarion

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks for your review on the last chap thethreebirds, Thranduil is...well as you will soon find out, he is Thranduil.**

 **WickedGreene13, thanks! I love the Swan Princess it was one of my favorite cartoon movies as a kid! I remember that scene now! :D**

 **Anyway I am so excited to post this chapter up hence why it is a bit shorter cause it has a certain OC in it I've been wanting to add into a story for ages!**

* * *

"What are you doing with that elleth?" A dry and unamused voice called to the paint covered Elf beside her and he dropped his hand from her face and turned to face his father, King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm who was not supposed to be in Rivendell. This was bad.

"Greetings Adar, it is an unexpected but pleasant surprise to see you here." Legolas said politely to the pissed off looking light blonde Elf on the horse. _Wow they look so similar._

"Surprised you have been caught out in the company of a young Noldor elleth instead of on your return journey home." He seemed to drawl down at his son and Legolas stiffened beside her. "Why exactly are you both covered in paint, dirt, mud and bruises and cuts for?" He eyed them suspiciously giving Ara an uneasy feeling.

"We have just returned from a group training in the Pine Woods." Legolas said in a clipped voice.

"Do not lie to me, elleth do not fight Legolas."

"Then allow me to introduce you to Lady Ara, daughter of Glorfindel of Imladris." He announced politely seeming to try to ignore the irate tone of his father. "Ara may I introduce my father, King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm." He said with flair and she bowed politely hoping it would be enough for the King who made the Prince seem like a puppy in comparison.

"Glorfindel's daughter? Well that is a surprise." The King mused as he gazed at her imperiously. "And I suppose this training you are doing is a part of this foolish quest you think you are going on?"

"That I am going on." Legolas replied coolly.

"I do not think so." He glared at him. "You are too young for such a thing and you have responsibilities, I will be speaking with Elrond and then you will be returning home with me."

"No, I cannot and I am not too young, Ara goes too." The King looked at her incredulously.

"Your father deems it wise to send you to your death?" He growled out.

"My father deems it wise to not screw around with a prophecy which if it is not followed would see all of Middle Earth fall into shadow." She replied smoothly and icy eyes narrowed at her in a piercing stare which unnerved her.

"You Noldor are fools and you my son are a fool for believing their nonsense foresight." He hissed.

"It is not nonsense." Legolas whispered.

"Do you not think of all you are leaving behind by doing this? You were going to leave without telling myself or your mother and what of Arcarion?" The King demanded angrily and suddenly the fine light silvery green robes before him seemed to move and a small head appeared.

"Why do you yell Ada I was sleeping." A tired sounding voice piped up and the King glared at Legolas with a triumphant smirk playing on his lips Ara did not understand as Legolas suddenly gazed joyfully at the little blonde head.

"Your brother is standing just before us." The King murmured to the Elfling and suddenly there was a flurry of movement and the silvery blonde haired Elfling dropped to the ground and shot forward and leapt into Legolas's open arms.

"Legolas you have been gone for ages so I came to bring you home!" The little Elf mumbled excitedly into his older brother's hair as he hugged him. Ara looked at them both in complete surprise. _Legolas has a little brother?_

"We shall proceed while you re-acquaint yourself with your brother who has missed you dearly." The King said smartly before signalling for his thirty guards to ride onwards and over the bridge. It was only when he had gone that the Elfling disentangled himself from around Legolas's neck.

"Las why you covered in yellow?" He asked with wide grey eyes. The kid was adorable.

"I've been training with the Elves who live here; instead of using real arrows we use ones that are blunt and filled with paint to hit each other so we don't hurt each other." He explained.

"Then who got you? You never get hit!"

"Ara did." He gestured in her direction and the little face turned to her curiously.

"You can shoot and things?" He asked in awe. She laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yes I can shoot and things."

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Legolas said to the little Elf who suddenly looked a little shy. "Go on."

"My name is Arcarion." He chirped with a grin. "You are covered in paint too." He stated and she grinned at him.

"Yes, your brother got me back for shooting him." She replied. This kid was so likable and she wondered if Legolas had been like this once.

"He shot your ear?"

"No, it accidently got yellow paint on it." She easily fibbed and the Elfling nodded.

"As much I do not wish to, we should return into Imladris." Legolas sighed and stood and Arcarion held onto his hand.

"Naneth told me all about Imladris and she said I have to meet an Oak!" The little Elf chattered excitedly and Legolas grinned down at him.

"Yes we can do that but I think Ara and I need to clean up first and have something to eat." Legolas replied before looking across to her.

"He's done this as blackmail." He said quietly and she nodded. The King was playing dirty, well then so could they if need be.

...

Glorfindel looked up as Gimli and Frodo and Merry came racing into the hall as if a pack of Wargs were at their heels and Elrond immediately stood.

"What's happened? Are they fighting again?" He demanded and Glorfindel leapt up too. Elrond had just finished telling him of all he had missed.

"No, its worse!" Gimli gasped. "The Elven-King is here!"

"He's what!" Glorfindel gaped at them and Elrond turned to him. "He's not supposed to be here." He told the other Lord and Elrond paled.

"Where is Legolas?" Elrond asked as they all began strolling from the hall.

"He stayed to meet him along with Ara; he was worried, I've never seen an Elf that wary." Frodo said in a rush.

"How the hell does he know?" Glorfindel muttered as they made their way now towards the square where they could see a group of grey horses. Brought his royal guard, nothings changed. He thought dryly.

"Lord Barhador. I knew there was something shifty about him." Elrond growled in annoyance. "He must have sent a letter by dove after the council for Thranduil to be here right now."

"He's brought thirty guards." Glorfindel counted.

"He's lucky I have enough room for them all in the guest halls." Elrond said darkly.

They reached the square as Thranduil swung gracefully down from his tall silvery grey horse.

"Lord Thranduil, this is a surprise." Elrond said carefully as they stopped four meters from the King to greet him.

"No, a surprise was learning you have convinced my son to go on some secret quest without informing me first." Thranduil growled out in poorly hidden contempt and sarcasm. _A pissed off Thranduil, yes just how I wanted to spend my first hours back in Imladris._

"Ada!" A voice called out and he turned to see Ara, covered in yellow paint as too was Legolas who walked beside her, a small blonde Elfling holding his hand. _Good Lord they didn't waste any time!_ He chuckled to himself at his own pun and wondered where the Elfling actually came from; his features were similar to the Princes though. The three skirted around the Woodland riders and Ara threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Ara mel, I don't think the aim of the game was to shoot one another." He chuckled and she pulled back and gave him a quick grin before it clouded with worry.

"The King..." She whispered and he nodded.

"Elrond and I will sort it."

"Ara, Legolas; congratulations are in order for thwarting myself and my eighty Elves and Erestor." Elrond said warmly to them. "Although I do not understand why you are both covered now in your own marking paint?"

"Don't ask." Ara muttered to which Glorfindel noticed the Woodland King raised a brow as he observed them all coolly.

"I won't. Both go and clean up and there is food waiting in the Hall of Fire." Elrond said and Ara and Legolas nodded before he looked to his father questioningly.

"Yes take Arcarion with you; I have some discussing to do." Thranduil replied bluntly and turned his gaze back towards Elrond and him. "Glorfindel too I think considering it is your daughter mixed up in all of this." He added in poorly hidden disgust. _All of his attitude is poorly hidden, not much has changed since our last real encounter._

"Very well." He replied unemotionally and Thranduil signalled his guards to remain in the square which did not bode well with Glorfindel before strolling regally towards Elrond's own house as if he owned the place. With an annoyed sigh, Elrond and he followed the irate King. It was going to be a long afternoon.

...

Legolas sat his brother on his bed while he pulled off his stained tunic and washed his arms and face.

"Las you got shot on the bum!" Arcarion chortled as he rolled about on the large bed.

"Yes I did so I better change those trousers too." He said good naturedly as he found another tunic and trousers and changed.

"Why are you bandaged Las?"

"An accident on the training fields, it is not so bad. Ara fixed it all up."

"I know why you won't come home now." Arcarion suddenly declared in that sage way he sometimes said things and Legolas turned to him.

"And why is that?"

"Because Ada has made that silly Lady Whateverherbignameis come all the way from the Sea and she is annoying and talks to me like I'm an Elfling!"

"Arcarion you are an Elfling."

"No like a really, really small Elfling!" He squished his little hands together for effect and Legolas grinned. He hadn't realised just how dearly he had missed his little brother. "And she told me that soon enough you and her would get an Elfling that I could play with. Las little Elflings can't play and I don't want you to get an Elfling. You've got me? Unless you umm want an Elfling for you?" He finished uncertainly and Legolas sat down on the bed.

"Whatever Lady Whateverherbignameis told you is untrue and you're the only Elfling I need around I promise." He said as his brother scrambled his way into his arms.

"Anyway as I was saying, you won't come home cause she's there waiting for you." Arcarion continued.

"That is one good reason." Legolas agreed.

"And here you can play with Ara and I like her." The Elfling declared and Legolas chuckled.

"I like her too."

"Good then you can tell Ada you don't like Lady Glam...Glam... oh whatever it is and that Ara is more fun and then you can come home and Ara is a much better name and I could even write it." It seemed his brother had it all planned out.

"Arcarion it's not so easy, I can't go home just yet."

"But why?" He grumbled out with a pout and Legolas chuckled at his sweet and innocent face, wishing he'd never have to grow up.

"I'll tell you later but now, we must find some food and you'll see Ara again and maybe Arwen, do you remember Arwen?"

"Yes she has hair that's nearly black!"

"Yes she does. Come on." He picked his brother up and carried him out of the guest halls.

...

Ara had bathed and changed into an emerald green dress with a v neckline and wide straps which crossed below her shoulder blades since it seemed any more possible training they might have been going to do had been postponed by the arrival of a certain King. Remembering what Legolas had said, she applied foundation to her ear, covering the bruise up and set it in place before throwing her hair into a loose braid to cover the ear up also. Ara was confused by the major issue over it but then it was obviously proof he'd bitten her and it seemed she wasn't the only one peeved or who would be peeved over it. She'd have to ask Legolas why some time. Thanks to Thranduil the quest was already in peril of failing before it began. She crossed her fingers as she left the house, hoping those Valar peeps would be on their side and he'd let Legolas go.

As she entered the mostly empty Hall of Fire she heard squeals of joyful laughter and what sounded like a puppy. Curious she walked towards the Elrondion's spot to see Arwen and Aragorn and Legolas and his brother and a creamy white puppy with floppy ears and soft brown eyes. Grinning she strode up to them.

"You didn't get her a dog!" Ara laughed

"I did." Aragorn grinned sheepishly as she sat down between Arwen and Alcarion

"His name is Meren." The Elfling said excitedly as Ara picked up the puppy and cuddled him.

"Aren't you a cutie!" She said softly and laughed as she was licked eagerly on the cheek. "You're going to be big, look at those paws!" She exclaimed as she held one in her fingers. Arcarion looked like he would burst from waiting to play with the pup again so Ara gently placed him down again and the Elfling called the pup to him. "Knows his name already, clever dog." She mused. She felt eyes watching her and looked up to see Legolas gazing at her curiously. He'd changed too and now wore a dark grey tunic with dark green embroidery on the collar and sleeve ends. It looked nice. She momentarily allowed herself to realise and he suddenly flashed her a brilliant smile before turning to his brother to watch him play.

"When did you return Estel?" Ara asked, quickly diverting her attention from the Wood-Elf to smile at the ranger.

"About an hour ago. We met your father's group on the way and rode the remaining two miles with them."

"Did you find many Orcs?" Legolas asked.

"The Wilderland was crawling with them. We've reduced their numbers and they certainly felt the hit but leaving will still need to be done in secrecy." The Ranger replied worriedly.

"Excuse me?" A male voice interrupted and Ara turned her head to see a dark haired ellon gazing down at her. "Greetings Lady Ara, I just wanted to compliment you on your skills out in the woods today; you certainly have an edge." The ellon said kindly, his face one of respect and she grinned at him.

"Thank you, I remember you, you were using two sticks?"

"Yes that was me." He replied with his own grin. "If you are in the hall this evening for the dancing, I would be honoured if you would join me for a dance." He added.

"Sure." She replied, a little dazzled by the random attention and he flashed her another bright grin before nodding politely and leaving the hall.

"Well somebody's got the attention of the Imladris guards now." Arwen laughed and Ara rolled her eyes.

"So it seems." She mused as she picked up Meren who was wandering and placed the pup back in front of Arcarion before finally grabbing a pastry off the large platter set on the low table and taking a bite out of it.

"Legolas are you going to eat?" Arwen asked.

"Sorry what did you say?" He asked seemingly startled and Ara looked at him. His brows were still furrowed in deep thought.

"Are you going to eat?" Arwen repeated and he nodded and took a pastry and absentmindedly handed it to Arcarion who promptly broke it in half, spilling pastry flakes everywhere before sharing the other half with Meren. Legolas then took his own pastry and bit into it thoughtfully.

"Elrond and my father will convince him." Ara said quietly and grey, haunted eyes drifted towards her.

"If we are so lucky." He said quietly and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"If we are met with resistance we could always commit an Elf-napping." She joked and he gave her a half smile. After the brief encounter with his father, Ara felt sorry for the Prince. She couldn't imagine her own father ever speaking to her like that. The argument they'd had before she left had been the worst and yet Ara had a feeling Thranduil could be a lot nastier. And who used a young Elfling as blackmail, especially their own son?"

"Ara, Ara do you want another pastry?" A voice chirped up at her and she zoned back in to find a pastry suddenly presented under her nose.

"Thank you." She said as she took the pastry from him, noting unlike most kids left with sugary food, his fingers weren't sticky. She bit into the food and watched amused as Arcarion now handed a pastry to his brother.

"Are you going to offer one to Arwen and Estel?" Legolas gazed down at him and Arcarion glanced shyly towards them and then looked back and shook his head causing Estel to laugh lightly and Arwen to grin as he grabbed another pastry and scrambled back to her and held it up hopefully.

"Ara another one?"

"Only if you give the next one to Arwen." She replied and received the cutest little scowl before he nodded with a pout. "Good and thank you." She said and took the food, hoping this would be the last one and the Elfling hopped over to Arwen and handed her a pastry before returning to sit beside her and hauled the pup into his lap. She shook her head in amusement at him and noticed Legolas watching her, a smile playing on his lips.

"He likes you." The older Prince commented and she smiled back for it seemed he was right.

"Oh and someone who likes you Legolas has just entered the hall!" Arwen chortled and they all swung around to see who she spoke of.

* * *

 **A/N: So I have created a new chapter one for this story and its at the start now (Sun-dazed Musings and That Elf). The original chapter one is now chapter two. Would love some feedback if the new chapter one is a good idea or if I should delete it and keep the original chapter one (Summoned Back). Thanks.**

 **A. xx**


	21. The Little White Lie

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks Tibblets. :)**

* * *

 _Oh no this day just gets worse! Well apart from finally getting along with Ara and Arcarion being here but truly must this be happening?_

"Who is that?" Ara smirked as she eyed off the wavy brown haired elleth as she gave Legolas a beaming smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him before gracefully making her way towards the other end of the hall to where a small group of Elves had gathered. _Thank Eru it is an unspoken rule in Imladris none are to join the regular Elrondion group unless invited._ It was as if he sat safely on sacred ground but she was Arwen's friend so there was a huge risk she would be coming back to haunt him.

"That is my dear friend Lady Nellad." Arwen replied to Ara. She has had quite the infatuation for a certain Wood-Elf for quite some years and according to her recount this morning she-"

"Arwen little pointed ears are listening." He warned her quickly as Arcarion watched her brightly before turning his attention back to the pup.

"-learned this infatuation was reciprocated." She snickered.

"It most certainly is not." He said derisively causing Estel to laugh and he glared at him.

"Well why would she think that?" Ara asked with an amused grin.

"How did Elladan get the idea you supposedly wanted to court him?" He directed his annoyed glare at her.

"Touché." She replied which he didn't understand but he was pretty sure it meant she understood and could not comment by her tone.

"So you might want to tell her you're interested, just not that interested." Ara smirked. "She's watching you and gushing about something with another elleth. Oh it must be about you she's pointing and the other elleth is looking so excited for her." Her sing song commentary was infuriating.

"I'm not interested in her in anyway, this is a disaster, I didn't even realise it was her last night!" He said in exasperation.

"You were with her but didn't even know it was her, so you didn't even know who it was, you just what decided to find some random elleth to join up with hmm?" Arwen glared darkly at him.

"Yes. Oh that came out wrong no, I didn't, I'd been playing a drinking game, I'd had too much, I don't know how it happened." He muttered and Ara laughed lightly and he glared at her. "It is not funny."

"Actually it kind of is because now you have to tell her you aren't interested. He groaned and turned to Arwen.

"She's your friend can't you tell her?"

"No way Legolas, this is your mess." Arwen replied bluntly and Estel chuckled.

"But I don't know what to say to her, you know what she's like, she's as soft as elleth come. No disrespect to you two." He held up a peaceful hand to Ara and Arwen who just glared at him unimpressed. "She'll cry, you know it. I'll manage to make her cry and I'm sorry but I do not deal with crying ellith." He said in annoyance and Arwen scowled at him while Ara merely cocked her head sideways at him. _Now she is one elleth I would not reject._

"So you don't know how to let someone down gently and tactfully?"

"No."

"Doesn't surprise me really." She mused and he glared at her.

"Unless you have some constructive advice I suggest you be silent on the matter." He grated out. In his opinion it was her fault he was in this predicament because it had been her he had been trying to get off his mind and now it seemed she was there for good as far as his mind was concerned and he wasn't even sure how that had happened.

"It just so happens I do." She gave him a mischievous smirk he instantly liked.

"Then illuminate me please." He said graciously and with a sly glance at Arcarion who had curled up next to the puppy and fallen asleep, she scooted over to him.

"You need to be very remorseful for your actions and in no way imply it is her that is the reason. The reason is you; it's always you in these situations."

"For one so young you seem to know what you're talking about."

"Past experience." She waved her hand airily.

"Oh were you on the receiving end?" He asked for ellon usually made all these choices.

"Ha, never, trust me I have this down to an art." She ginned.

"Is this art what you spun my brother?" Arwen interjected dryly and Ara turned back to look at her in surprise.

"No, Elladan and I discussed other things." She replied with a hint of wistfulness and Arwen nodded seemingly contented although her tone just discontented Legolas, he'd purposely not been thinking of Elladan and his impending return. Ara turned back to him. "So what will you say to her?" She asked with a smirk and he was momentarily mesmerized by her dark green eyes which held so much mischief. _She is clearly enjoying this but why? Why am I questioning it, her full attention is mine for the very first time._

"I will... I will tell her I had drunk far too much and it was entirely my fault and joining up with her was a terrible mistake." He replied, using the advice Ara had earlier mentioned and she burst into laughter as Arwen glared at him.

"Oh my gosh are you trying to get yourself slapped?" She shook her head grinning at his expense and he scowled at her furiously.

"Well if that is so terrible then show me how it's done." He growled out at her.

"Fine, prepare to be eloquently let down." She snickered and then gazed so deeply into his eyes his breath caught and his heart began to speed up ever so slowly.

"Legolas..." She said his name like it hurt her. "I like you, I do and the time we have spent together has been truly incredible." She breathed the words out softly, gently. "You are so incredible but it cannot work and I regret this, I do, but this has to end for I do not want to hurt you and I will hurt you and you deserve to find someone who will never hurt you." She reached across and touched his cheek gently and closed her eyes in anguish and then dropped her hand away with a sigh and opened her eyes again which were remorseful. "You deserve everything and I cannot give you that, I am sorry." She then looked away from him and he just sat there slightly stunned. He felt like he was under some spell. She looked back at him with a grin. "And how does that make you feel?"

"Umm..." He couldn't answer that! He was sure his mind was reacting completely wrongly to this; his cheek still tingled where she'd touched it. "Well I'm not angry?" He finally said lamely.

"Exactly! Or upset and that's the outcome you want when you tell Lady Nellad so she doesn't cry or slap you." Ara said sagely and he nodded slowly as he now understood.

"You are quite good at doing that aren't you? Why?" He asked curiously.

"Practice although I find when letting guys down you have to really stoke their ego's a bit more, my little demonstration on you was quite mushy really but you'll need all that mush on Lady Nellad." She smirked and he frowned confused as Arwen chortled with musical laughter.

"And suppose this does not deter her?"

"Tell her you're ga… actually no, umm…" Ara looked to be holding in some very amusing secret as she now looked at him thoughtfully. "Tell her there is another you care for and then get out of there fast, if that doesn't work say you have been with said other elleth." She laughed and Arwen glared at her.

"Is that the very best advice you have?" She asked sceptically and Ara nodded.

"Yep and when your friend is all upset if it comes to Legolas having to tell that last white lie we simply console her and tell her he is a right prat and she is way too good for him."

"That will possibly work but I am still unimpressed Thranduilion." Arwen said to him and he was reminded again of his other bigger problem, his father.

"She's still talking pretty animatedly." Estel murmured. "I wonder what she is telling those other three ellith?" He smirked and Legolas sighed.

"I don't know which is admittedly concerning."

"There is food up there yes?" Ara asked and Estel nodded.

"Who wants more food?" She said standing gracefully up with a smirk, her eyes dancing and Legolas gave her a grateful smile as she sauntered off towards the other end of the hall.

"I see you two seem to have come to some understanding." Estel commented with a wry smile and Legolas nodded.

"Yes, I see now her value as a part of the Fellowship and I think the group training helped immensely." He replied as he watched as Ara returned to them trying not to laugh; a platter of mixed sliced fruit balanced upon her right arm. She handed it to Arwen who placed it down on the table before sitting, the emerald green falls of her dress swirling around her. "Well?" He asked worriedly as a smirk played on her lips.

"Well indeed." She smirked fully now. "It seems Lady Nellad is under the very exciting and joyful impression that your father has arrived to oversee the exchanging of certain silver rings given surely it cannot be a coincidence that you informed her yesterday eve you were in the mind to make a union with any elleth of your own choice and not one from your homeland and now your father has shown up." Ara chortled and he gaped at her horrified.

"Are you serious?"

"The question is; is she serious and yes she is. You probably want to go sort this out sooner rather than later." She advised and he nodded.

"This is a nightmare." He muttered as he took a quick drink of water and then stood up.

"Best to get her alone yes?"

"Yes!" Ara and Arwen replied, looking horrified he would think anything else.

"Okay then." He muttered before making a direct path towards the clearly gushing, brown haired elleth. He really wasn't good at this sort of letting down thing. Usually he just avoided clingy elleths; he'd learnt his lesson.

"My Lord Legolas." She breathed in utter adoration as he reached her and he noticed her three friends were watching him with a mixture of curiosity and, admiration.

"Greetings Ladies." He smiled graciously to them all receiving bright smiles up at him. _Ara is taller than all four of these ellith._ "Lady Nellad may I speak with you in private?" He asked politely.

"Of course you may." She replied looking extremely happy about this invitation and he indicated they should leave the hall to speak in the gardens where it was quieter.

Once he had her out upon the soft grass facing him expectantly he suddenly wasn't sure how to exactly begin. He decided he would act as if he did not know what she hoped was going to happen. I must look regretful and sad. He quickly schooled his features into the correct emotions before addressing the now confused looking elleth.

"Lady Nellad, I do not know how to explain myself, it is a deep regret I assure you that I have this conversation with you. _So far so good._ I find you beautiful and sweet and kind but alas yesterday eve was but a chance encounter that can never be again for I will only hurt you and that I could not bear to do." He said softly, sadly as Ara had demonstrated and then peered at her anxiously hoping she would not cry.

"But my Lord I do not understand for yesterday eve when we spoke I told you it matters not for you are the Prince of the Woodland Realm, Thranduilion, and any in my position would understand to be united with you would undoubtedly cause hurt but I would tolerate it to be yours." Nellad gave him a lovely smile full of that soft adoration again which always seemed to remind him of sweet cake and he internally cringed. _Ara this is not working_. He thought wildly.

"Yes but I am more likely to hurt you for I am part Silvan Wood-Elf." He fell back on his blood hoping to deter her.

"I know and it is truthfully a little bit exciting, the ways of the Silvans of your Woodland." She whispered and he looked at her surprised. "Is that your concern my Lord for I would not have you hold back your Silvan ways on me." He was sure his fëa cringed at her boldness.

"There is another I care for." He declared, falling back on Ara's second plan.

"Who?" She asked with suspicion and hurt.

"Ah it is ah-" _Legolas think of an elleth's name!_

"The Lady Ara? I should have known." Nellad interrupted him scornfully.

"Yes, yes it is Lady Ara." He declared, going along with her own assumption.

"But my Lord it is likely just an infatuation you have with her, as the other ellon do for she is new to Imladris but Lady Arwen told me herself Lady Ara is interested solely in her brother Lord Elladan and what we have my Lord is a history." She explained calmly and Legolas frowned. _A history? What in Arda is she on about?_ He didn't like the information about Ara and Elladan however.

"That is untrue." He declared. "It is Lady Ara I have feelings for as you figured out, I am sorry." He rushed out.

"No my Lord I insist it is just an infatuation you have with her." Nellad pressed and so Legolas moved onto option three of Ara's advice; if all else failed.

"It is not, we have spent time alone together in the gardens." _It's not actually a lie._

"It does not matter." Nellad insisted.

"And alone with her in her private chambers, if you do not believe me then I will describe the lay of her bedchamber." He declared and she suddenly looked at him in horror.

"It is true, you are telling the truth."

"Yes." _Finally!_

"But last night, you said you had fought viciously with her, she hit you."

"An argument yes and proof of my callous Silvan Wood-Elf ways which I would not wish to subject you to. I apologise deeply for making you a part of my own hurt, you deserve so much better than that, you deserve an ellon who will treat you with utmost respect." He added and she nodded, her chin tilted regally.

"I must go." She said in a clipped tone.

"Oh just one thing, Ara and I well it is a secret thing, no one knows and I hope I can trust you to keep my secret?" She gave a slight nod, turned and stormed away. _That I am sure was much more harder than it should have been._ He sighed and shaking his head at all the white lies he had used, he made his way back into the hall hoping he would keep his made up secret for Eru forbid if his father caught wind of that!

Ara leapt up as he returned and watched him curiously as he walked back towards them. He slowed his pace so he could appreciate her in her emerald green dress fully before reaching her and the others.

"So how did it go?"

"A disaster, I had to fall back on telling her I cared for and was seeing another and even then she was making excuses for me but I have convinced her."

"Excellent."

"Ara I must tell you something I think." He stepped towards her, not wanting all to hear but found himself trailing his hand down her loose braid.

"Do you have to do that?" She asked with an annoyed tone and he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry, thank you for hiding it." He said, covering up his actions. He had just wanted to touch her hair.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes and also the elleth I told Lady Nellad about was-"

"Elladan!" Ara cried out joyfully and pushing past him, dashed off towards the entrance and Legolas couldn't deny it; his heart sank.

…

"You are a sight for wary eyes." Elladan sighed, overjoyed by Ara's reaction to his return. He embraced her gently and chuckled lightly as she seemed to be trying to crush his ribs in her enthusiastic embrace.

"I think you mean sight for weary eyes." She teased and he shook his head.

"No, wary." He confirmed as she pulled back to look into his eyes and then frowned worriedly and gently touched his cheek.

"What happened out there?"

"If you were any other elleth and would not be heading out there yourself, truly I would not speak of it." He said quietly, his mind reeling at the horrors he and his brother had seen and narrowly avoided on their return journey home from Lórien.

"Speak of it when you are ready." She said softly and pulled him into her embrace and he sighed against her hair.

"Come brother let us sit and eat." Elrohir murmered and taking Ara's hand in his, Elladan made his way towards the others, frowning in confusion as he caught sight of Arcarion in Legolas's lap.

"My father has graced us with his presence." Legolas explained dryly.

"That explains the thirty riders in the square." Elrohir mused. "Is he not staying or has he stayed and is leaving?"

"He arrived about an hour ago his intent to drag me back to the Woodland. It seems Lord Barhador betrayed the knowledge of the quest to him."

"Eru this is not good at all." Elrohir gasped and Legolas shook his head, his jaw clenched. "Well it must be the King my father is still currently in council with."

"Yes, along with mine." Ara added and then turned to Legolas. "My Ada really is confident they will convince him." She said kindly but Legolas just sighed.

"We will know soon enough perhaps for here comes Erestor." Estel spoke up and Elladan turned his head to see his father's advisor hurrying towards them.

"Lady Ara the loud contraption of metal and wheels you arrived in Imladris in, we need to move it." Erestor said stressfully.

"Oh why, is it in the way?"

"Elrond wishes us to conceal it in the stables for its protection and, forgive me Prince Legolas, to hide it from the Woodland Elves so they have nothing to be suspicious over when they stable their horses."

"My father is staying? Has he seen reason?"

"Yes and no." Erestor replied to Legolas who looked desolate.

"Lord Elrond will think of something." He reassured him. "Ara can you assist in the moving of your-"

"Car and yes of course but I will need the help of two others." She said and Elladan automatically went to stand. "No, you rest and eat." She ordered him and he nodded. He was admittedly starving.

"Legolas and I will go." Estel said and stood up.

"Thank you put it on the end large stall." Erestor instructed before hurrying out again.

"Something has his bowstring in a knot, likely thirty Elves to house unexpectedly." Legolas mused as he picked up Arcarion and plopped him on a pillow. "You be good and do as Arwen tells you or I won't show you that Oak tree." He warned as he stood and Arcarion nodded solemnly.

"We shall be back." Ara said to him, trailing a hand across his shoulder as she left the hall.

…

They reached the stables via her house as she went in and retrieved the keys to the Beemer and put the key in the lock to avoid pressing buttons and having her car chirp at her and alert the Wood-Elves to its unnatural presence. She opened the door up and that car smell hit her and she sighed. Oh how she would love to just go for a cruise. Ara jumped into the driver's seat and put down the handbrake and set the car into gear so they could move it and carefully took her foot off the brake and let it roll naturally backwards a few meters, turning it slowly so it ended up point towards the large stable entrance. She put her foot back on the brake and then poked her head out to be met by an astonished looking Legolas peering back at her.

"And I thought your bow was strange." He muttered and she smirked. Now she knew he'd randomly gone and hooked up with an elleth and figured out he'd done this sort of thing before, she felt much more content around him. She could easily set her own path without disrupting any others during the quest she figured and the return of Elladan had her cheered although she was worried about just what he had seen out there. "Can I sit in it after we have shifted it?" Legolas interrupted her thoughts and she grinned.

"Sure. Now I need you guys to push it from behind, I'll call out go or stop and I'll steer it to get it into the stable." She instructed and with nods they pressed their hands against the back panels. "Okay go." The Beemer moved forward and between the three of them and many stops and goes, Ara manoeuvred her large car into the extremely large end stall in the stables. "What does Elrond keep in here an Oliphant?" She quipped and was met with light laughter.

"No, hay usually for over winter but the local farmers outside the valley have none to spare this year since they have been pillaged by pointless orc raids." Estel replied and she frowned. "There is still a stock of hay in the other two stables." He added and she nodded at that. "I will head back now; I have no interest in getting back in that thing again." He declared and she grinned at him as he left her and Legolas alone with twenty curious horses and one M5 Beemer.

* * *

 **A/N: I really do love writing about silly Elves! XD**


	22. How The Mighty Fall

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **wajagirlliz - Thank you for your encouraging review, glad you are enjoying the story!**

 **WickedGreene13 - He is, or is he? I know you will like this chapter. ;)**

* * *

Legolas gazed around in utter wonder at the strange world he now found himself almost reclining in as he stretched his legs out before him in the space which seemed to be created just for them. "And this takes the place of a horse and cart?" He asked as he traced his fingers curiously over the strange smooth material between himself and the other reclining, soft leather seat Ara occupied.

"Sure does. This is one of the nicer ones." She replied proudly and he cocked his head towards her.

"There are different kinds?" He wondered if they all smelt the same. The scent of the car had hit him the moment she had opened the door outside, it was unnatural but not a dirty smell and it was mingled with the scent of flowers and something which reminded him a little of the smoke emitted from dragon fire.

"Oh yes, bigger ones and smaller of different shapes and some can transport more than five people like this one can. Some are faster and some are slower and some are more luxurious than others."

"So much like horses really?"

"Yeah and as you'd pay good gold for a good horse, you pay more for a better car."

"And this is a good car?" He hedged.

"This is a dream car." She grinned and seemed to sink back deeper into her seat. He had to admit it was extremely comfortable.

"And Man made this?"

"Yes." This he still found hard to comprehend for it was Elves who were advanced in any field or trade, not the race of Man. "If I turn something on you won't freak will you?" She asked cautiously.

"That depends what it does." He replied warily.

"Lights will come on here and here and music." He looked where she pointed to just below the wide window before them and nodded. He heard a clicking noise and then jumped a little in his seat as white lights illuminated before them and a bright rectangle of light appeared also. He noticed most of the light was actually words or numbers and it was not so bright. Suddenly music met his ears too seeming to come from behind him and it was crystal clear and foolishly he glanced about looking for minstrels but the music was nothing like he had heard before save for what he had heard playing from Ara herself.

"Eru." He breathed out and Ara laughed lightly, a sweet sound to his ears. "Is this also Kingsfoil?" He asked remembering the song she had sung and she shook her head.

"No this is Coldplay and the song is called umm Hymn for the Weekend." She confirmed and he watched as she reached forward and turned something and the music grew a little louder. "I won't turn it up too much, don't want to freak out any one." She grinned at him and he grinned back. He wondered if she had shown Elladan this car? He supposed she had it seemed to be quite a private place to talk really and he had her attention all to himself with no one to bother them.

"Has anyone else here been in here?" He asked casually and was pleased when she shook her head with a smirk.

"No one's been in it since Estel or the Hobbits; I think they are all too wary." She snickered. _Good that means she must think I am braver than say Elladan._

"So how old is Arcarion?" She asked curiously as she ran her hands over the rich, black leather wheel before her he'd noticed had made the outer wheels turn earlier.

"He became, sixteen years ago." He replied and she nodded with a smile. "He sure is cute." She commented and he looked at her with a raised brow.

"Cute?"

"Umm adorable?" He shook his head with a smile.

"Sweet?" He understood that and nodded.

"Yes he is. He quite likes you too." He commented and she laughed.

"Yes I gathered by the continuous flow of pastries." He laughed also. He liked this.

"What song plays now?" He asked as a new song started. The first one had been strange but he did like it he decided.

"Boom Clap by Charlie XCX." She murmured and he listened curiously to most of it. It seemed these humans of the future were very different and their names strange but they sang well enough. More than half of the instruments played he could not even begin to name. He glanced across to Ara to see she was moving or rather the seat moved and she seemed to recline even more.

"How did you do that?" He asked in astonishment and received a smirk.

"Magic." He frowned confused for it was quite possible she was telling the truth. Had he not only discovered in his readings that very morning that her father in fact had the powers equivalent to a Maia? "I'm joking." She laughed. "There are buttons between the side of the seat and the door near the floor, the seat you're in has them too." Intrigued he dropped his hand to the side and found strange protrusions he supposed were these buttons and fiddled with one until the seat seemed to begin sinking back.

"Oh." He said in surprise and she laughed amused at his expense but it did not bother him, this car thing was much too intriguing and she seemed content enough in his sole company. This he decided was a very good thing and despite Elladan's return, he had not forgotten Elrond's advice. "What song is this one now?"

"Sorry by Justin Bieber." She laughed sounding a little embarrassed. "His music's gotten a lot better I think." She added. He nodded confused by her embarrassment and listened to the lyrics curiously while Ara, closed eyed, hummed along to the tune.

"Is it too late now to say sorry, cause I'm missing more than just your body." Ara sung a line to his utter surprise and then resumed humming along. He was quickly learning these humans from the future were certainly not so discreet with implying their thoughts or feelings on certain matters and Ara seemed completely unfazed by it. The sorry song finished and another begun.

 _'_ _Bed, stay in bed_

 _The feeling of your skin locked in my head_

 _Smoke, smoke me broke_

 _I don't care I'm down for what you want_

 _Day drunk into the night_

 _Wanna keep you here_

 _Cause you dry my tears_

 _Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_

 _How it is for us_

 _And it's all because_

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long-_

Suddenly the music stopped as Ara leapt forward and hit one of the lighted buttons.

"Woah okay lets listen to something else." She laughed lightly.

"Why can we not keep listening to that one?" He asked slightly annoyed, for he had liked the tones of the song and the beat and the words were… intriguing. She gave him a baleful look and hit another button and a new song begun. "Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy, much better for you to listen to." She murmured before reclining back again. "I've missed just chilling like this." She added and Legolas wondered at that for she did not look cold and he certainly was not, if anything the car was quite warm. He decided it must be some strange modern phrasing. He peered across to her and reached out searching for her fëa unsure if he would be met with fire and was delighted to find it was serene and the fire which had been encasing it was no longer there and it was warm sunlight which seemed what the fire had concealed and it was beautiful. He reached out a little further and let its edges infuse him with what felt like a perfect day in spring and none of the painful sadness from the eve before. The song changed again and again, Ara listened to a little and then sat forward.

"What song is that?"

"Love me Harder by Ariana Grande and your Elven ears don't need to hear this one either." She hit a button and the song abruptly stopped and another began. "This is Coldplay again, Viva la Vida." She added.

"And what exactly are my Elven ears not supposed to hear?"

"Lyrics which really aren't for this age." She gave him an impish look."

"Yet they are acceptable for your Elvish ears?" He asked innocently but a smirk betrayed him.

"My Elvish ears are quite used to them." She smirked back.

"Like you're Elvish lips so easily know how to let ellons down?" He quipped teasingly and this time she grinned at him.

"Something like that." She replied mysteriously which only intrigued him more but he decided to retreat back to safer ground.

"How many songs are there?"

"Thousands and thousands upon thousands." Was her answer and he shook his head in amazement. "Everything you've heard so far has only been written in the past five years."

"How can you simply make it play? Is that a magic of sorts?" His curiosity over these songs had finally gotten the better of him. "How do the humans voices and instruments get in there and into the strange silver thing you keep in your pocket sometimes?" She chewed on her bottom lip in thought and he found the action endearing and attractive all at once.

"When you hear something say uh the sound of the waterfall before we saw it this morning, you heard it on the air right?"

"Yes."

"Well that's from the action of the water hitting the rocks and water bellow making a noise and the noise carries like waves on the air." He wasn't sure what she was implying but nodded nonetheless but it seemed she realised he did not fully understand. "Think of dropping a pebble in still water, it ripples out. Now sort of imagine the air is like that when noise is created but we cannot see the ripples but our ears hear them."

"Yes that is a good way to describe it." He replied and she gave him a brilliant smile seeming pleased he understood. He liked it when she smiled at him.

"So in my time they made devices which were sensitive like our own ears and they could detect these waves of sound not just as what we heard but as the ripple type waves of different highs and lows and then they copied them down by scratching the higher and lower sound ripples onto a very, very thin metal. They then made a device which could read the copied sounds and sound them out so people could hear them and that is the basics of how they made it so music could be stored and then played from something which sort of resembled a dinner plate which is what they ended up etching the sound ripples onto." Legolas took a moment to process all she had said. It was almost overwhelming. Truly the race of men had become very intelligent. He eyed the front of the car baffled.

"Then how many of those dinner plate sized music things are in there?" He nodded to where the lights before them shone dimly, feeling baffled. She looked at him with a raised brow and promptly burst into laughter confusing him more.

"None." She finally managed to reply. "They still put music onto the dinner plate sized things they call records but they've become much cleverer since those were created and we have more powerful machines now which can copy the sound even more accurately in a way that the new machines that play the music back out, like my cars music player. They change the waves to number patterns and that information the music player can read like we read a book and then it plays the sound which is the music you a hearing now. All the music is on a small device no bigger than the nail on your thumb. Sorry it's hard to explain and I'm sure, harder to comprehend." She added apologetically and he simply nodded, lost for words as he mulled over her explanation.

"I admit it made sense until the bit about numbers and all the songs playing being on something as small as my thumbnail." He admitted and she laughed lightly.

"It confuses me too but the main thing is we have music we can chill out here and listen to." She grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Yes and I quite like it, it is relaxing."

"I'm glad." She murmured, a smile playing on her lips as they lapsed back into silence, Ara humming or singing parts of the various songs as they played. He'd stopped asking each songs name, contented simply in listening to the curious words and the emotions and meanings they conveyed and enjoying each time she sung too. They were nothing like the songs the minstrels sung and played here or in his father's Kingdom. No, these were more exciting and some he knew could be danced to and a couple he realised only served to make Legolas think of the Elf beside him all the more. Again he reached out to her fëa and again it was sunshine in spring. She didn't seem to notice the presence of his and he wondered at that for even Arcarion sensed if his fëa was near or if he was seeking him out. Legolas always fell back on it when he could not find his brother during games of hiding in the caverns or gardens which annoyed the Elfling greatly. The song changed again and somehow it resonated with him although he did not understand how.

Eventually Ara sat up. "We should head back." She murmured and he begrudgingly realised she was right but heading back meant heading back to the Hall, to Elladan. He sat up more too wondering how to delay leaving. She reached forward to, he assumed, stop the song and he noticed the strange mark she bore and reached out and stopping her, gently took her hand and flipped it to reveal the writing upon her wrist and traced the tengwar ruins curiously.

"Why be marked so?" He asked for it puzzled him. She did not answer and he looked up and into her face and her bright eyes met his and it seemed she barely breathed, she was so very still as she gazed back at him. Her fëa was still warm sunshine and so he let his own brush against it and wondered if perhaps that time she felt it for her eyes showed curiosity mingled with, well he did not know. Slowly he traced his hand lightly from her wrist to her shoulder, over soft skin and toned muscle, all cuts and bruises healed, and brought it to rest against the side of her neck, aware of the steadily increasing beat of her pulse beneath his fingers which only caused his heart to beat faster.

"What song is this? I like it I think." He said quietly as he gazed solely into her dark green eyes.

"Heart by Heart by uh Demi Lovato." She whispered. He nodded as he carefully angled her face towards him and felt her fëa mingling at the edges of his own, infusing him in sunlight. Her eyes were half closed, her dark lashes shading the dark green as he moved closer to her and barely able to breathe, ghosted his lips across hers, barely touching them yet he felt as if they had neared a flickering flame, lightly scorched and he knew then he wanted to burn against them. Suddenly the sunlight vanished leaving his fëa feeling as if it were lost in grey clouds and he flickered his eyes open to hers as walls of fire erupted and cut him off and forced him angrily back. Her green eyes gazed at him in shock, in fear and defiance, that defiance again and she pulled away hastily.

"I must get back, Elladan needed to speak with me." Her words were rushed, nervy and she looked at him now briefly, her eyes wild as if she would flee and then she did. Before he even realised it, before he could think to speak she had shut the door behind her and had fled from the stable. He leaned back in the seat and let out a shuddering breath as another song begun to play. In no possible way could he deny he wanted her. In just two days she had elicited these feelings in him and he was not even sure how to comprehend them. All he knew was there was no possible way Lady Glamreneth could make him feel this way. His fëa felt colder now after the moments it had just been mingled with the light of hers. He took another breath in and felt the words to the music suddenly resonate with his very soul and he nearly laughed for it seemed to mock him as he tried to figure out how to turn it off.

 _'_ _I'm singing  
Whoa  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love_ _.'_

He finally figured out how to turn it off thanks to everything being labelled and then reached across and figured out how to retrieve the key from near the wheel. He climbed back out and then did as Ara had and put the strange flat key in the lock hole and jumped nervously as it made a loud clunking noise. He had to find her. She was going back to Elladan, he couldn't let that happen! Jealousy and anger suddenly ripped through him. _She cannot! She is not Elladan's!_ The thought of her so easily kissing the older ellon infuriated him now and he stalked swiftly from the stable, pausing a moment, as he noticed a couple ellon's watching him, to automatically brush at and straighten his tunic. He remembered the look of defiance in her eyes again. He should have kept her there and now she had run from him. He felt himself changing in disposition and welcomed it. He'd hunt her down and if Elladan got in his way well there would be consequences. With a low growl he stalked swiftly in the direction of the hall.

...

Glorfindel walked with Elrond from the Hall of Fire. It had not gone well with Thranduil but they had convinced him to stay the night at least and it had given Glorfindel the reckless idea of a plan. He spied Ara suddenly looking to be in quite a hurry. In fact she looked to be fleeing something by the wild look in her eyes. She was such a worry sometimes.

"Ara mel wait a moment." He called and she jumped in fright and turned towards them. "Are you well?" He asked worriedly and received a very hasty nod.

"Yes, yes I'm fine I'm just going to the hall."

"We've just come from there, where have you been?"

"Oh umm nowhere I mean my car, I've been in my car. Just listening to music." She added hastily.

"Very well." He replied slightly concerned by her behaviour. _What has she been up to?_ "Well in half an hour you must meet at our house for we are having a secret council concerning the latest predicament." He said very quietly and she nodded.

"Yep half an hour, got it." She replied quickly.

"We just need to tell Legolas, have you seen him by chance?" Elrond asked and Ara flinched.

"No, haven't seen him." She rushed out only making Glorfindel more confused.

"Oh I thought Estel said he left you two in the stables?" Elrond asked and he was sure her face paled.

"What?" She practically squeaked in a high voice. "Must go, must find Elladan he wanted to speak with me." She rushed down towards the hall without looking back.

"Well that was quite strange." Glorfindel mused with a shake of his head as the continued upwards.

"I am glad I was not the only one thinking so." Elrond commented. "Oh look there is Legolas now." He gestured to the road leading down from the stables. "He does seem in quite the intent hurry." He mused and Glorfindel frowned for truly the Wood-Elf looked to be hunting something by the predatory way he moved. "If he is returning from the stable then why did Ara say he was not there?" Glorfindel frowned at Elrond's observation and then gasped as realisation dawned on him.

"He's hunting Ara!" He exclaimed and Elrond cursed beside him.

"Quickly we must stop him before Thranduil catches him like this." They both leapt into action and raced up and towards the intent Wood-Elf to intercept him. There was a small grassy path which meandered off from the road and towards a group of trees and Glorfindel launched himself at Legolas, throwing him back onto the grassy path. The Wood-Elf gasped in surprise and then suddenly went wild, fighting against him, hissing and snarling and it was all Glorfindel could do to pin him down without being hurt. Elrond was suddenly at his side and shaking the young, out of control Elf roughly by the shoulders.

"Legolas! Legolas calm yourself!" The Wood-Elf suddenly blinked and stopped fighting as he gazed up at Glorfindel in absolute horror and then fear.

"Forgive me!" He gasped and Glorfindel leaned back and let the Prince sit up. "I, I don't know what came over me." Glorfindel knew exactly what had come over the young Elf but he said nothing.

"It is lucky we saw you before your own father did." Elrond said sternly and the silvery blonde Elf nodded mutely. "We have been looking for you, in half of an hour discretely meet us in Glorfindel's house; there is a back entrance to the right through dense garden, use this." Legolas's face drained of possibly more colour and Glorfindel realised he probably thought it was concerning Ara he was summoned.

"We are having a secret council concerning the Fellowship and how you will all leave." Glorfindel added and the young Elf visibly relaxed.

"Oh."

"Will you behave if we leave you now?" Elrond asked stiffly and after a moment Legolas nodded. "Good." The three of them stood, Legolas turning awkwardly to him.

"Lord Glorfindel I uh have Ara's key. He hastily pulled the Beemer's key from his pocket, not looking him quite in the eye "I made sure I turned its music player off and then locked the door." He said quietly as he thrust the key towards him.

"I am sure you can simply return it to Ara when you see her next." Glorfindel said calmly as he fought to keep the amused grin from forming upon his face. "Remember half of an hour." He added and before he gave his humour away, he and Elrond resumed towards Glorfindel's house.

"Well it seems Ara was with him." Elrond mused.

"Did you know the other very important use of cars other than transportation and terrifying Ringwraith's mellon nin?" He asked nonchalantly and Elrond turned to him questioningly. "To join up in moderate privacy." He grinned widely and Elrond chuckled.

"But Legolas would not know that."

"No but they have been missing for an hour and he's a smart enough Elf, I dare say he took advantage of a perfect opportunity." Glorfindel smirked.

"They amuse you?"

"Admittedly yes, it is amusing especially scaring Legolas a little." He snickered.

"His face, you would think he had come face to face with Morgoth when he realised it was you." Elrond snickered back.

"It does worry me a little sending them both off when they are quite volatile, especially since you are correct regarding Legolas's Silvan side coming across so strongly. If no one is there to hold him back during the quest I've no doubt Ara will seriously harm him.

"That is what Estel is for, he can deal with them." They both laughed deviously as they reached the house and entered through the main door.

...

Ara felt shaken, so shaken. She'd let her guard down and she did not know how it had possibly happened. He'd done something she was sure of it. She just didn't know what. She had to find Elladan. She needed to find Elladan. So much for her confidence Legolas was content to hook up with random ellith and she could easily avoid him. Everything was going right in a sense and for that reason it was all going so terribly wrong. She spotted the dark haired Elf sitting against the outside wall of the Hall of Fire and as he saw her he instantly leapt up and strode towards her.

"Ara I wondered if you would return, you've been gone over an hour." He said with mild worry and she tried not to pale at that. She'd spent an hour with Legolas in her car. An hour!

"I got caught up." The words sounded lame but he accepted them as he took her hand, the hand Legolas had taken and then traced her tattoo so, so lightly.

"Shall we speak now before you must go to the council?" He said in a low voice and she nodded.

"Yes, shall we remain outside?" She asked and he gave her a brilliant grin.

"I like the sound of that, perhaps we won't talk." She only flashed him a quick smile in return, she did not plan on much speaking at all, and she had a Wood-Elf she wanted to completely erase from her mind and skin, whatever it took. Elladan led her cheerfully from the hall and not far into the gardens to walk under the nearby cluster of oak trees and she felt herself feeling better by his familiarity.

"I missed you." He confessed. "It was longer the time for me out there than it is here in the valley." He added in explanation.

"I missed you too despite it not being such a long wait." She smiled at him and he cupped her cheek in his hand and traced the line of her jaw. She gazed back and him steadily but it was another's hand she recalled the feeling of upon her throat and her annoyance flared. Elladan lent forward to kiss her and it only reminded her of what felt like sparks of electricity barely touching her lips and the feeling of being lost deep in a woods. _No!_ She grabbed Elladan and pulled him closer and felt him smirk against her mouth. _Yes that is familiar_. He kissed her carefully however it was not enough. She wanted to forget and when he eventually pulled away she gave him an impish smirk and this time kissed him, but a little harder, willing him to deepen the action. She felt him grin again before he steered her by the shoulders back against the nearest tree trunk and Ara let him erase all thought of what had nearly occurred earlier, not giving a damn if anyone saw them.

* * *

 **Songs not credited above are;**

 **Taking Body by Tove Lo**

 **The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy ft. Big Sean**

 **Reviews as always welcome.**


	23. Making War

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Tibblets please elaborate haha I am so confused by your comment! Are we talking about deserts?**

 **Thanks also thethreebirds and Frostyhorse for your reviews. Appreciate them :)**

* * *

Glorfindel had not harmed him. Legolas remained standing stunned by this realisation long after he had lost sight of both retreating Lords. Why not? He must not have realised who I sort out for if he did know surely I would be lying in my own blood? This meant Elrond had kept his word, not mentioning what he had done on the training field. _Which will surely be faded by now._ He still had to try and stop her and he resumed his hasty descent towards the hall. As he neared the entrance he saw Hantir and Ryston leaving and they paused with knowing smirks on their faces.

"You're a sly fox Thranduilion." Hantir winked as Ryston gave him a hearty thump on the shoulder.

"What?" He looked at them confused but they merely chuckled and continued on their way. He was very confused, what had he done? He continued into the hall and searched around looking for Ara but did not see her. He did however see Lady Nellad with a group of ellith and received a glare from her. He politely nodded, remembering now he'd dealt with her earlier which seemed to have worked. He received many other curious looks and oddly some impressed and also envious looks from some of the ellons but he didn't think too much on them as he had to find Ara although he was not exactly sure what he would do when he did find her, he didn't exactly chase elleths, but then he didn't suddenly have feelings for them either, feelings which still made no sense. He stepped back outside and walking into the gardens, loathing the very thought of why she might be out here, he searched out her fëa. It did not take him long before he found the edges of it; the sunlight was encased in roiling clouds of defiance. _She must be out here alone_. He felt relieved by that and strode under the oak trees only to stop in utter shock. She was not alone; she was with Elladan, locked in an embrace against one of the trees! Anger and jealousy flared and he wanted to rip Elladan away from her but he knew he could not do so. He didn't know what to do now and so turned and walked agitatedly away and sat down heavily under a cherry tree on the grass and absentmindedly fiddled with the key still in his hand. He wanted to be the one embracing her and he wanted to be the one she wanted... Yet, there was no other emotion but defiance surrounding her fëa. Nothing, nothing for Elladan. Did that mean she had no feelings for him whatsoever? He saw movement from the trees and they emerged, Elladan looking incredibly pleased with what had just occurred which made jealousy stir again uneasily in the pit of his stomach. Ara seemed contented and he could detect the sunlight of her fëa again as she laughed musically at something Elladan said to her. Legolas stood up and walked forward to intercept them and Elladan looked up and grinned cheerily upon seeing him while Ara's face paled and she looked as if she would suddenly run. She had not blocked her fëa yet however and he sensed a fleeting sliver of curiously mingled with fear before those clouds of defiance blocked all else. It infuriated him, why did she block him out!

"Yes?" She asked him in a cool voice, her face now devoid of all emotion. _Why?_ _It was not like I have..._ _actually I did do that, yesterday._

"Here is your key. I made sure I stopped the music player and I locked your car up too before I left." He said casually and noticed a look of surprise on Elladan's face before his eyes flickered to Ara with a hint of suspicion.

"Thank you." She replied and hastily took her keys from his offered hand _. It seems she has not elaborated on her absence to him!_

"No, thank you for showing me what it was like, it was quite enjoyable." He gave her an innocent smile, choosing his words purposely and by the look of annoyance which flashed in her dark green eyes, she caught the double meaning.

"It was nothing." She answered in a clipped voice and a levelling gaze and he noticed Elladan looking extremely confused as he glanced back and forth between them.

"Perhaps but it was an hour well spent." He grinned now at the thunderous look in her eyes.

"I thought you said you were caught up?" Elladan looked at Ara confused and there was a hint of betrayal in his eyes.

"I was caught up with Legolas." She replied and he only grinned wider thoroughly enjoying her discomfort as she hurried to explain. "I mean he wanted to see my car and how it worked."

"Yes and I am surprised you have not been in it Elladan, it is incredibly comfortable to recline in and it has a private quality about it also." He made sure to leave the words hanging in the air. Elladan's brow furrowed further as Ara glared at him. She might have run from him back to Elladan but he could and he would undermine whatever it was between them.

"Legolas do you not have somewhere to be?" Ara grated out and he simply smiled at her.

"We both have somewhere to be I believe. Shall I escort you to our secret council?" He said impishly.

"I am quite capable of taking myself." She replied smartly and he tilted his head at her.

"Oh then perhaps you could escort me?" He suggested and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It seems you not only know your way to my home but the basic lay of it, you do not require my help." She replied flatly.

"Oh yes that's right I do." He replied smugly noting Elladan looking rather unsure of himself. He felt bad he did this to his friend but really, was he not doing him a favour if Ara had no real feelings for him? "But it would look quite sneaky if we did not walk together, why people would think we are up to something." He said mildly and she looked to be seething.

"Fine." She snapped and then turned to Elladan and pulled him down into a kiss in front of him. He barely held in his scowl at her obvious point making display and turned away to inspect the faint fading scars upon his left arm. "I will see you after." Ara whispered to Elladan and Legolas peered up at them and then beckoned Ara to walk with him, trying to control his anger.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed and he turned to look at her.

"My so well put honesty or that ridiculous display you just put on?" He asked regally.

"If I want to kiss Elladan I will, wherever in the gardens I damn want to, I didn't ask you to be there." She retorted and her words stung and angered him.

"Well I do not appreciate you doing so in front of me." He gave her an imperious glare she returned.

"Then stay away from me." She hissed

"That will prove quite hard if we are to travel together." He said dryly.

"Then you best travel away from me!"

"I've had enough of this." He turned and grabbed her by the arm and spun her to face him."

"Let go!"

"Not until you tell me what your problem with me is." He growled out, entirely sick of it.

"I have a problem with you trying to kiss me!" She snapped and tried twisting from his grip.

"You know that is not what I mean." Her eyes suddenly looked wild as if she would flee again and she tried harder to twist around and away from him. Deftly he snatched her other arm and pinned her back against a stone wall. "You're not running from me." He snapped. "Tell me!"

"Let me go!" She gasped and strained against his hands looking as wild as a full Silvan of the Woods.

"You've had an issue with me since you learnt my name. Tell me what it is!" He demanded. There was now real fear in her wide eyes but a fury of anger too.

"The history papers were right about you, you are just like your father; cold and vicious and careless and what you're doing right now only proves it to me even more and that is my issue." Her words hit him like an arrow and they burrowed deep and pain flared within him. He stared at her wide eyed and this time when she struggled against his grip again he released her and she shoved roughly past him and stalked up the path. Feeling shocked and sickened, he followed quite a few feet behind, hearing the door to Glorfindel's house slam like a crack of thunder behind her. He did as he was instructed and kept walking to the right side of the elegant house and disappeared into the dense garden.

...

"Ara you are here good, Legolas will be here shortly too and then the others will arrive individually every ten minutes, we want to ensure Thranduil does not catch wind of this." Glorfindel said conspiringly and she nodded.

"Good then alert me when everyone is here; I'm going to my chambers." She said calmly enough but she still felt shaky from Legolas's actions.

"Very well." Her father said with a slight frown before turning back to Elrond who it seemed she had interrupted mid deep conversation. She turned and stormed into her chamber, shutting the door behind her and went to her window and felt relief to see her iPod was fully charged from the solar charger. It took a little longer than the convenience of a power point but it was better then not having it. She popped the buds into her ears and flicked everything onto shuffle before throwing herself onto one of the two elegant wood and velvet three seater lounge chairs and stretching an arm out comfortably above her head and drew a knee towards her to rest her right hand against as she gazed at the album artwork on the screen to her iPod and took relaxing breaths. She noticed the beginnings of bruising on her arm and hissed between her teeth in annoyance. She was getting sick of that arse bruising her; no, she was sick of him. In the car after, she'd fled and she was now so glad she did. He'd reminded her again why she had to keep him away from him. Yes it seemed he could be nice, they had got along well today, she could not deny that and she had not minded his company but it didn't last, it seemed it could never last and so she would not let him close again. She was doing the right thing anyway, from the book, he wasn't supposed to show his true feelings until Rohan and they hadn't even gone on the quest yet! She hadn't exactly figured out how she was going to deter him when that time did come but now it seemed it didn't matter, he'd tried kissing her. However it could have been a random hook up thing, if he could so easily hook up with Lady Nellad and then forget then maybe that's all he was doing earlier. Either way she would keep her distance to be safe starting now. She gave up not knowing what she wished to listen to in her current mood and defaulted to Fall Out Boy on shuffle just as she heard a knock at her door.

 _'_ _Count me in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_ _-'_

"Come in!" She called out and pulled her earbuds out to rest against her collarbone.

 _'_ _I just follow your scent  
You can't just follow my smile_ _-'_

Her door opened to reveal the last person she wanted to see.

 _'_ _All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_ _-'_

"Yes?" She asked, unimpressed by the way he gazed down at her.

"Lord Glorfindel bade me join you waiting until the others have arrived." He said meeting her eyes. He did not look particularly happy about it. _Thanks oh so much Ada, aren't fathers meant to keep guys out of their daughter's quarters?_ She sighed realising she had to let him in.

' _You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA-'_

"Fine, come in and sit down." She gestured to the lounge a small distance across from her and he walked into the chamber and sat down facing her as he picked up one of the unsheathed swords on the low stone table which closed the gap between them.

"This is a nice sword." He commented as he examined it casually.

"Yes although I do still like my old one." She reached across and picked it up by its grip, it felt so familiar to her. Lazily she swung it above her head in circular motions. Suddenly the other blade cut across hers, stopping the motion.

"You never told me why you have that mark upon your wrist." He said quietly and she turned her head to look at him.

 _'_ _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble_ _-'_

"You did not exactly let me." She replied dryly.

 _'_ _Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_ _-'_

"You could have replied."

 _'_ _Too many war wounds and not enough wars_ _-'_

"You could have refrained from attempting to kiss me so I could have replied."

 _'_ _Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_ _-'_

"If you tell me about yours I shall tell you about my own. You were intrigued by it yes?"

 _'_ _Too many sharks and not enough blood in the waves_ _-'_

He made to push her blade to expose her wrist from where he sat and she deftly twisted her own, parrying him away lightly from where she still lay upon the lounge.

"Yes...but not intrigued enough to share that information." She added confidently and he cocked his head at her curiously but said nothing, simply contemplated her for a few moments. A few moments too many she decided. She did not want his attention. She did not want him in her chamber.

"Then what information would you trade for?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips as he lightly ran the blade he held down hers to rest at the hilt.

 _'_ _You're second hand smoke  
You're second hand smoke  
I breath you in, but honey I don't know  
What you're doing to me_ _-'_

"Why did you-"

"Kiss you?"

"Bite me."

 _'_ _Mon Cheri, but the truth catches up with us eventually_ _-'_

"It seems then we are at an impasse."

 _'_ _I'm no good good, admit to this_

 _Second is yours, mi amour_ _-'_

"You owe me an answer."

 _'_ _I'm coming for you, and I'm making war_ _-'_

"Because I am cold, vicious and careless." He said dryly and deftly disengaged the blade and traced the edge feather light across her cheek.

'I still love the way I hurt you-'

"Yes you are." She whispered not daring to move for the deadly sharp blade he traced against her skin.

' _It's irresistible-_ _.'_

"Then why haven't you told me to go yet?" He said in a low voice. She frowned at him slightly confused

 _'_ _I love the way  
I love the way_ _-'_

"There has been someone calling on the other side of the door for us to join the council for a few moments now." He whispered and she felt her blood run cold and he deftly retracted the blade as she leapt up to answer the door, iPod flying.

 _'_ _I love the way  
I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me baby_ _.'_

"I must say I quite liked that song too." She heard him muse from right behind her as she opened the door to reveal a surprised Estel.

"Oh you are both in there..." Estel looked at them both confused. "I thought Glorfindel was having me on when no one answered. I knocked did you not hear?" He looked now quizzically at Legolas and she wanted to spin around, find her sword and knock the damn Elf out with its pommel.

"The doors are quite sound proof I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

"I heard you." Legolas said regally. "Truly I must have the more superior hearing." He said nonchalantly causing Estel to shake his head and mutter something about Wood-Elves as he turned to leave again.

"You!" She hissed at the Elf walking too closely beside her.

"Yes me." He replied matter-of-factly and she growled out in annoyance under her breath at him as they joined the others who, to her dismay were clearly waiting on them.

"Ara, Legolas; so glad you could eventually join us." Elrond said with a raised brow and she nodded stiffly as she took a seat on the only remaining vacant lounge chair, clenching her jaw as Legolas sat down next to her as if it was his damn given right. She shot a quick glare at her father but he merely just smiled at her. I'll wipe that smile off his face once he sees the bruises on my arm." She decided smugly and purposely angled her arm to where it was colouring up mid forearm in one place. It worked, he saw it and looked surprised and there was remorse which flickered through his eyes before Elrond addressed them all but she made sure to convey one message to him with her eyes.

 _No._


	24. The Best Lies are Laced with the Truth

**A/N: I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **gginsc - Thank-you for pointing out those grammar errors, I have rectified them, they were pretty lousy mistakes!. I am glad you like Ara also.**

 **WickedGreene13 - Glad you are loving it! I'll try keep chapters pumping out but I do have a little side Fanfic project I am doing for the month of May and I am planning on updating that one daily so will see how I go keeping up with this one and ofcourse There Were Ten which I apologize I have been rather slack with of late.**

 **Frostyhorse - The bruising. The way I see it, if say Boromir pinned Ara up against a wall or rough handled her, she most likely would not bruise up. Because she is an Elf and he is a man so his strength is slightly different. He might possibly cause bruising because Elves are still prone to injuries they just heal a damn lot faster than humans. Legolas has the strength of his kin and he is strong anyway so when he does something like rough handling another Elf, he will most likely bruise them. Besides, as you will read in this chapter, it is not just Ara who bruises from rough handling. I think the next chapter will be the last one in Imladris, I am hoping to make it high paced.**

 **As always thanks for your reviews and also hi and thanks to new followers / favoriters.**

* * *

Thranduil was not in a good mood and the fact his eldest son had seemed to simply disappear into thin air was not helping it one bit. He had retrieved Arcarion from the hall finding him to be in Arwen's care and had learned from her Legolas was at the training grounds. So, carrying Arcarion who to his annoyance would not stop chattering about that bloody Oak which his Calemir had planted with that damn Glorfindel, he had made his way to the grounds only to find his son was not there. Muttering a curse under his breath, he had turned to leave and thought he heard one of the guards say Legolas's name followed by Glorfindel's daughters name but Arcarion was now chattering on animatedly about just how wonderful this Ara, who he had first seen Legolas with, was so he could not be sure. All the more annoyed, he stalked from the training grounds and checked back in the hall and this time he did hear a snippet of information.

"Oh yes I heard it from Nellad herself, Legolas confronted her over it earlier and she is quite angry-" The elleth speaking abruptly stopped when she realised he was there and gave a hasty curtsy.

"Greetings your Highness." She gushed in a flurry of dress material as her friend copied the action.

"We are looking for Legolas!" Arcarion declared and Thranduil internally sighed.

"I am sorry we have not seen him my Lord, Lords." The first elleth said nervously only annoying Thranduil more for her scatter-brained nature.

"Very well, if you see him, I wish him to find me." Thranduil said in perfectly controlled serenity before leaving the hall. He had to be in the gardens surely. He strolled around but could not find him anywhere which only grated on his slowly darkening mood.

Arcarion was becoming restless and so he stopped by the lake to let him watch the swans upon the water, reclining back on his elbows upon the grass. He did admittedly like Elrond's gardens but preferred the vast expanses of his own within his city walls, for they had a wilder feel than those tended by the Noldor. He smirked to himself as his young son silently sat, fixated on the graceful birds before him. Finally he did not have to endure more of his infuriating adoration for Glorfindel's daughter. And since when had Glorfindel had a daughter and who was her mother? And more importantly why did his son seem overly friendly with her? Thranduil had not missed the closeness Legolas had bestowed upon the young elleth. It did not impress him in the slightest and her mannerisms were terrible. He glanced around and back out at the gardens from where he and Arcarion were reasonably secluded by the two willows they sat between. He saw no sign of Legolas and so searched out for his son's fëa but could not detect it nearby. Calemir was always better at seeking him out, a Silvan way she had. Across the lake he saw the four Hobbits which were also summoned for this ridiculous quest Glorfindel and Elrond had explained to him. He smiled smugly for the Balrog Slayer and Elrond had not been able to budge him on dragging Legolas home. He had however relented to the hospitality Elrond offered to stay the night in the guest halls but at dawn, he was taking his guards, his sons and leaving. This quest was a fool's errand and Legolas was too young to be getting caught up with it and he had the lovely Lady Glamreneth from Harlindon waiting for his return. It was an excellent match and he was pleased by it, the daughter of a Prince who had bountiful lands, it secured trade between both realms, especially during these darkening days. Lady Glamreneth was well learnt of political affairs and her court skills were flawless as was her beauty. Yes a perfect match and she seemed to take eagerly to Arcarion so he was positive with their union Legolas would have an heir and he could bring the course of the blood of his line back to the Sindar.

"Did you hear what Lady Nellad has been saying?" He heard an elleth's voice nearby.

"Yes, it seems her expectation's of the Prince's intentions were quite wrong but surely what she spreads is but from hurt and jealousy?" A second elleth asked the first, piquing Thranduil's interest. He listened intently.

"Are you not jealous of Lady Ara, I know I am." A third elleth said dreamily.

"No, have you seen the bruises upon her arms and there were cuts too, I heard the Prince caused them." A fourth said. Thranduil frowned.

"Yes but she harmed him, did you see that bruise upon his cheek he said himself he received it from Lady Ara." The third said.

"She must not mind too much." The first elleth snickered.

"I do not understand why they are sneaking about; they are not courting anyone else." A fifth elleth spoke. _Sneaking about?_ An uneasy feeling began to form in his stomach.

"Who said they are sneaking about?"

"The Prince told Lady Nellad himself and bade her keep his secret although she said at first she did not believe him and was sparing her from his Silvan ways but he insisted he has feelings for Lady Ara and he even said he knew the lay of her bedchamber!"

"Truly?" Thranduil's jaw dropped in silent shock.

"Yes." The fourth elleth confirmed as the King silently listened; his temper growing, only kept in check by the presence of Arcarion. "Braspen told me he and Laron saw Lady Ara leave the stables in a hurry earlier this afternoon looking quite flustered over something and then but a few moments later the Prince emerged from the same stable straightening out his tunic!"

"But was she not courting Elladan?"

"No that was a misunderstanding. Just like the Prince joining up with Lady Nellad was a misunderstanding."

"I think he had drunk a little too much that eve, his guards had too."

"Did you not take a walk in the gardens also but with the Prince's guard, Hantir?"

"I did." The second elleth giggled and Thranduil grit his teeth. So this is what happened when he let Legolas travel to Imladris!

"Thiriston, you are back from patrol!" Another elleth suddenly called out excitedly and Thranduil heard the chuckling of an approaching ellon.

"I am what are you Lady's doing out here gossiping about?" The ellon asked curiously.

"The secret life of Lady Ara and Prince Legolas." The second elleth who had spoken laughed.

"Oh yes the guards were quite envious upon hearing that on our return and seeing it for ourselves!"

"What did you see?" Three elleths asked in unison, with evidently burning curiosity.

"Well we could not see but we did not need to see to guess what they were doing, Legolas had Ara pinned against a wall and then she left alone for her house and Legolas followed looking quite sneaky about it and disappeared into her garden no doubt to meet up with her again and continue what they started!" He laughed as the elleths gasped in shock. It was all Thranduil could do not to leap up in his anger.

"When was this?"

"But an hour ago and he must still be with her for Ryston said the King has been searching everywhere for him.

"Why is the King here?"

"Who could say but the King himself, but I think it may be to do with those Hobbit's being here.

"Certainly not Lady Nellad's assumption of a union!"

"Manwë no although; perhaps that is the Prince's intentions with Lady Ara!" Thranduil grit his teeth at the mere thought of his son joining with the child of Glorfindel.

"Perhaps Legolas has taken matters into his own hands."

"Or currently is, for he is a Wood-Elf and they have very mysterious ways" The ellon laughed to more gasps. "Let us return to the hall." He declared and soon their gossiping chatter grew distant.

Nearly shaking in anger, Thranduil stood and scooped up Arcarion.

"Do we go meet the tree now Ada?" He asked hopefully.

"No, you are going to see Lady Arwen again."

"But where you going Ada?"

"To retrieve your unruly brother." He growled out and Arcarion automatically fell silent as Thranduil stalked swiftly from the gardens.

...

"So if you all leave again as secretly as you came and pack your belongings and leave them upon your guest beds, Glorfindel will collect them all and take them to the stable for when it is time to load up Bill before meeting you. Remember you must act normally, no alerting behaviour. You all know the entrance we are to meet outside?" Legolas nodded along with the others.

"Legolas, I will have Arwen's maid fetch your belongings disguised as a change of bedding." Elrond looked to him and he nodded. The plan had changed; they were to leave in the early hours of tomorrow morning, three hours past midnight so they could sneak away before his father dragged him home at dawn. He did not like having to defy his father so but Glorfindel and Elrond had failed to convince him. The plan would work, Glorfindel was sure of it and so he was positive it would too. Suddenly they all jumped as someone thundered upon the entrance door to Glorfindel's house and he felt the presence of a darkly irate fëa he recognised instantly.

"It is my father!" He gasped and Elrond's face paled.

"He has tracked you?" Glorfindel asked and he nodded nervously.

"Then you must not hide, stay there with Ara for that is the most logical reason you are here, everyone else head into my chamber and do not speak, do not even breathe!" He commanded and as they hurried from the hall, Glorfindel quickly grabbed three chalices and poured each with a different amount of wine and set them out as if the three of them had been having a casual drink. He then strolled casually to the door.

"He is very angry." He said quietly to Ara who looked worried.

"We should probably act like we are having a riveting conversation." She replied hollowly just as he heard Glorfindel open the door.

"Lord Thranduil a surprise-"

"I am here for my son." Legolas heard him growl out and nervously turned to Ara.

"So back to our earlier conversation, there are four common species of Spider which dwell in the Woods…" He attempted to smile but it was faltering.

"Legolas I have been looking for you." His father drawled menacingly as he suddenly appeared before them and he wondered what he had done for his father to be so angered.

"I have been simply spending time with Lady Ara." He replied the truth, well most of the truth and received an icy glare. "Yes and that ends now." He snapped harshly causing Ara to flinch beside him. Suddenly he looked to Ara and snatched up her arm and his stomach flipped as he realised he'd bruised her earlier. _I have injured her again._ He thought sadly.

"Did my son do this?" He growled out menacingly and Ara inched back into the lounge.

"Thranduil really..." Glorfindel tried placating but his father glared dangerously at Glorfindel before turning back to Ara.

"Well?"

"I.." Legolas didn't know what to do and looked up helplessly to Glorfindel who was watching

"Lie." He mouthed.

"It was me Adar, when we were training earlier in the woods by the falls I thought Ara was going to fall off a ledge and I grabbed her quite roughly." His father grabbed her other arm too where to his dismay there was another light bruise.

"You grabbed both of her arms?"

"Yes she was going to fall backwards." He lied and his father dropped her arms and held him in a piercing gaze.

"Then what hand were you holding your bow in?" Legolas knew he had been caught out by the look upon his fathers face.

"He dropped it." Ara said trying to come to his rescue. "To catch me before I fell." His father turned to her incredulously.

"Legolas never drops his bow. Not for anything, not for anyone." He said confidently and Legolas had to admit, he was right. "You are both lying, I know what you have really been doing and it ends now." He thundered at the both of them and Legolas looked at him in utter confusion as Ara did the worst thing possible, she subconsciously brought her hand to her left ear, checking her loose braid covered it. To his horror the action did not go unmissed by his father.

"Ara may I see your ear?" He asked mildly but there was malice poorly hidden and Legolas knew his face paled as too did Ara's.

"Umm why?" She asked nervously and Legolas flickered his eyes to Glorfindel but his face was devoid of all emotion as he watched his father intently.

"It would appear you are hiding something." He said regally.

"No, I just like wearing my hair like this." She answered quietly.

"Just like you liked my son covering it in paint before we reached you?" He asked dryly and she nodded.

"Yes." This only seemed to anger his father more. _Does she not understand who she trifles with?_

"May I see your ear?"

"Sure it would be an honour my Lord." She replied graciously with a hint of sarcasm, causing his father's eyes to narrow all the more, and calmly unravelled her long, loose braid. Legolas stopped breathing as she slowly brushed her hair back with her fingers. _There shouldn't be anything there._ He kept reminding himself _. She is Noldor._ Finally she revealed her ear and it was mark-less, perfectly mark-less and he could breathe again. _Thank Eru it is gone._ Yet he had secretly liked that it had been there, that he had done it. His father inspected her ear carefully before straightening up.

"Very well, however I still know what you have been doing in secret and such opportunities won't be arising for either of you again. Until we leave Legolas, you are going to be under guard and they shall be my guards not yours." He said imperiously before sweeping from the chamber. "You have but one minute to say goodbye for I am feeling generous." He drawled back as he exited the house and Glorfindel followed swiftly after him.

Reeling with confusion Legolas turned to Ara and touched her ear.

"I do not understand why he is angered or what he is accusing. Thank Eru that has faded or I do not know what he would have done." He said shakily.

"It's still there, I hid it with makeup." She whispered her voice as shaky as his. "I was so worried he would still see it." She admitted and surprised, he gently rubbed his thumb against her ear causing her to breathe in sharply and he revealed the mark, the mark he had given her. It was no longer a bruise it was a true mark. He looked at her in shock and his heart seemed to stop for that meant, it meant...

"It should not still be there." He said more to himself as he traced his thumb over it again and she pulled away from him sharply, hastily flipping her now loose curls over her shoulder to hide it.

"And we can argue that once we are out of Imladris which is a more pressing matter now since it seems you'll be under guard and all."

"It's useless, none can get past them, I won't be able to." He said bitterly. The quest was in ruins and he didn't even understand why.

"We'll think of something, you'll come with us yet, you have to." To his surprise she placed a comforting hand upon his forearm and there was a determined look in her eyes and a sliver of hope stirred in him.

"Legolas time is up!" They both flinched at his father's thunderous voice and he stood and with a rueful smile left, passing a curiously amused looking Glorfindel on the way out.

...

As soon as he had walked through the door, his father grabbed his arm in a vice grip and began marching him swiftly down the path. "Ada I don't understand, what have I done wrong?" He asked warily.

"Do not act innocent! I am beyond disappointed in you; I sent you here to attend a council not pursue ellith from another realm!" He thundered only confusing Legolas more.

"I don't know who you mean?" He suddenly realised it must be Lady Nellad he had heard about. "Lady Nellad was a mistake, I had too much wine, I barely remember." He hurried out his explanation. Was it truly that bad?

"And I suppose you have been drunk and barely remember all those times you have been privately with Lady Ara?" He said snidely and Legolas only looked at him in astonishment.

"Adar I have not been with Ara, why would you say such a thing?" He felt the grip on his arm tighten for this only seemed to infuriate his father more. He tried not to wince.

"All of Imladris is talking about it, how you have been meeting up with her in secret and I will have none of it and do not think I believed you're poor ruse concerning her arms, I do believe that likely happened against a wall." He drawled out in regal contempt. _Oh Eru had he seen that?_

"No, it was not what it looked like." He gasped as he was now dragged along to the guest hall.

"And I suppose spending an hour alone with her in the stables was not what it looked like either or sneaking into the backway of her house! You in a matter of days will be spoken for; I have not spent hours upon hours these past months writing letters for you to mess this up!" He growled out. "Especially with Glorfindel's daughter of all the ellith!" His temper grew as he ripped open the door to Legolas's own guest chambers and pushed him roughly through the entrance. Legolas rounded on him.

"It is untrue I am not secretly meeting with Ara!" His father stalked towards him and stopped a foot from him, piercing him in a cold, ruthless glare.

"Then why were you in a stable with her and why did you sneak into her house? You were seen evidently so do not lie to me!" He stared back at his father, panicked. If he admitted he'd been in the stables to hide Ara's car from his father's guards or admit he had snuck into her house for the secret council he would truly ruin everything. There was no way around this and quite clearly, Lady Nellad had opened her big mouth.

"It is true; I have been with Ara all those times." He admitted dejectedly.

"Well you will not be seeing her again whether she means something to you or not." Legolas still was unsure exactly what he felt but his father's callous comment had him rebelling.

"Ara is more interesting than that boring Lady Glamreneth." He knew he sounded petulant, he did not care even when he suddenly found himself slammed back against a wall.

"She is Noldor and more so she is Glorfindel's and no son of mine shall associate with the likes of such unruly blood!" He snapped out. _Unruly?_

"Why are you against him so?" Legolas cried back in his own growing anger.

"That business does not concern you." He seethed. "Now you will put any inclination of his daughter from your mind, this dalliance potentially jeopardizes you're future union with Lady Glamreneth.

"I do not care for her!" Legolas finally snapped. "I will never care for her!" His father gave him a disdainful look and lifted his chin.

"You will come to care for her." He drawled out authoritivly, completely ignoring Legolas's outburst. "And you will grow ever fonder of her as time passes, especially when she bears you an elfling." His father continued in the same tone and Legolas felt himself sickened by the very idea.

"No." He breathed out.

"I will not ne disobeyed, you will do my bidding, you should be grateful." He hissed, his vice grip on Legolas's shoulders causing shoulder blades to dig uncomfortably into the stone wall behind.

"I will never care for her no matter what your plans are." He growled out and then narrowed his eyes at his father. "I would have dropped my bow for Ara." He said pointedly.

"Do not be foolish! That is no more foolish than this quest they nearly had you going on!" He snapped out, eyes blazing. "Now you will show Arcarion to that bloody tree under escort by Eron and then you will be spending the remainder of your time in Imladris in your chamber away from those hair-brained Noldor and that accursed elleth! As if on cue the door knocked and Legolas heard an over excited voice. His father let go of him, causing him to slump against the wall as he turned to serenely open the door revealing Arwen and Arcarion. Legolas quickly straightened up, his shoulder blades protesting. There'd undoubtedly be bruises forming under his long sleeved tunic after that. That only reminded him of how roughly he'd treated Ara and made him feel more the miserable for he'd acted out exactly like his father. _Like father like son._ Ara's issue with him he had forced from her was a just one.

"Las where have you been!" Arcarion squealed as he bounced into the chamber and leapt up into his arms. Legolas plastered on a smile.

"Hello you." He said as he hugged his brother tightly, taking comfort from his bubbly nature.

"Can we see the tree now?" He asked hopefully and Legolas nodded. "Yes! Arwen I get to see the tree just like you said!" He shouted causing his father to turn and raise an eyebrow at him before turning back to Arwen. Arcarion sensing their father was in a mood quietened down quickly.

"My gratitude Lady Arwen for entertaining Arcarion, I trust he, unlike my other son, behaved as a prince should?" He asked and Arwen nodded.

"Yes he was very polite and well mannered my Lord."

"I am glad. Thank you again." He said graciously and Arwen gave a polite curtsy and left the hall. Moments later Eron appeared and Thranduil signalled Legolas to leave and return within the hour. Relieved to be escaping his still contemptuous father, Legolas gladly left the hall with Eron closely in tow.

...

"What are we going to do?" Pippin asked worriedly as they once again sat in Lord Glorfindel's entertaining lounge hall."

"Admittedly I do not know." Glorfindel sighed as Elrond shrugged his shoulders."

"But he must go!" Sam cried in dismay.

"We know you've stated that thrice already." Gimli rumbled again to the worked up Hobbits.

"Can we not simply fight past his guards?" Boromir asked and Elrond laughed hollowly.

"And start a war between the Elves of the Woods? Yes an excellent idea." He said sarcastically but instead of even retorting, Boromir just looked down glumly at his hands.

"The Woodland Guard are renowned for their skill, they face great danger every time they are sent out on patrols. They are not to be trifled with." Aragorn explained.

"But we must trifle with them in order for that young Prince to be on his merry way with us." Gimli said, voicing what they all were thinking. Ara simply stared at the two chalices before her. She didn't know what to do, the quest was falling apart and it had not even begun.

"Is he really important to the quest?" Merry asked hesitantly and looked to her curiously. She'd spent twenty years mulling over that very question. He was.

"Yes, we are all important to the quest. She sighed.

"Surely if we appease to Thranduil again, if I speak to him?" Gandalf suggested and Elrond shook his head.

"Thranduil is still bitter over the Battle at Erabor. I will not repeat his opinion on you also being a part of the quest; it certainly was not a winning point in his eyes." Elrond explained and Gandalf looked much put out.

"Well he is a thorough disappointment." He said darkly as there was a knock at the door. Ara leapt up to answer it, feeling weighed down by all the tension in the lounge hall.

"Ara I have news of Legolas!" Arwen whispered and she instantly stepped aside to let the older elleth in.

"Arwen did you see him?" Elrond asked hopefully and she nodded.

"Yes, I did not speak to him but Thranduil is wild with him, he has sent him with one guard and Arcarion to see his Oak tree for an hour and then Thranduil is keeping him under entranced guard to his chamber until they depart in the morning." Arwen explained to them all and her father and Glorfindel frowned.

"He will be impossible to get anywhere near." Glorfindel muttered and Arwen turned questioningly to Aragorn but he looked desolate over the matter as Ara sat back down with a sigh seeming to be in thought by the way she chewed on her bottom lip. Pippin did not have a clue what to do and so sat dejected just like the others.

"There must be something we can do." Boromir said but no ideas were brought forth and the silence was a heavy one.

"Ara did you not make a joke some hours ago that we could Elfnap Legolas?" Aragorn spoke up and Pippin watched as she suddenly lifted her head alertly and her mind seemed to be suddenly racing.

"If thirteen Dwarves can escape from Thranduil's own dungeon under the nose of his guards then we can break Legolas out under the noses of those same guards!" She suddenly declared and the others looked up at her with interest.

"It will have to be a fool proof plan." Elrond warned and she nodded.

"Yes we will go about everything as planned but using diversions and cunning we'll break Legolas out from the garden window to the guest chambers."

"Thranduil won't leave his windows without guards." Glorfindel said and she nodded.

"Then we knock them out."

"Impossible, they are the fiercest and hardest trained Elves in Middle Earth." Aragorn said and Pippin watched as she frowned, back in thought.

"Then we'll knock them out from afar, Lord Elrond do you have strong sleeping tinctures?"

"Yes three types."

"A fast acting one, which will knock a full grown ellon out for at least ten minutes." He nodded and she grinned. "And darts by any chance?"

"No but I understand what you require and what you are intending and I can easily fashion some." Elrond smirked as too did Glorfindel and Pippin was surprised again by just how devious both Lords truly were.

"So the plan is to sneak into the gardens, dart Thranduil's guards with sleep poison and then Legolas escapes through the window to meet us?"

"In a nutshell yes." Ara said with a grin and slowly Aragorn grinned too.

"It is reckless it could start a war of kin but what choice do we have? It just might work but it will be dark, who will dart the guards? Are you a good shot Ara?" Elrond considered her.

"It so happens I am." She replied with a mischievous grin.

"Elladan is too, and I warrant we will need extra confidential help." Elrond said and Ara grinned wider.

"I'm in, I'll help in any way I can." Arwen said and Elrond and Aragorn smiled warmly at him.

"Then we have a rough plan, we must work out the finer details and somehow alert the Prince." Gandalf said from beside Pippin; sounding relieved and pleased by the change in events. And if young Legolas is allowed in the garden for an hour then it is best someone try to alert him now before he is shut in for the eve." The Wizard added.

"But he will not be allowed near any of us I'm sure of it. "Aragorn murmured and Arwen suddenly laughed and turned mischievously to Ara.

"No but Arcarion only needs to see Ara and he will undoubtedly run to her, she'd only have to walk past and she'd draw out the younger Prince and he is a good Elfling but I bet he will make such a fuss Legolas will have to intervene himself." The she Elf snickered to Ara who after a moment nodded.

"I will go now; do we still keep to three hours past dawn?" Ara asked as she stood.

"Yes we will keep to our original plan still." Glorfindel confirmed as Elrond looked to Arwen.

"Fetch your brother's and Erestor and have them come here immediately." He instructed her and both she Elves left the house in a hurry.

...

"So there are some very interesting rumours spreading around Imladris." Arwen said casually to her as they walked.

"There is, about what?" She asked confused.

"How you and Legolas have been scandalously meeting up in secret." The elleth snickered and Ara gasped.

"What! That's not true!" Arwen just snickered again and then it all suddenly made sense what Thranduil had been so irate about. "That is why the King must be so angry with him and questioned me."

"What about?"

"I don't even want to get started on that. What are these rumours, where did they start?"

"Lady Nellad. That idiot Wood-Elf Prince followed your advice but said it was you he told her he cared for and that you were both seeing one another secretly."

"He what!" She practically shrieked causing Arwen to look strangely at her. "Sorry, I can't believe he did that." She shook her head frustrated; his little white lie was jeopardizing the quest! "Well no wonder Thranduil doesn't want us anywhere near one other. What are these other rumours?"

"Well you have both been spotted in some situations which suggest the first rumour is true." Arwen shrugged helplessly.

"Like?"

"Well some of the guards saw you both against a wall and then you went into your house separately which I know was for the council but before..."

"We were arguing, he's not particularly pleasant to argue with." She pointed to her left arm in proof and Arwen tisked in disapproval.

"He really is his father's son sometimes." She said darkly before looking at her.

"Yes and that is what we were arguing about." Arwen looked surprised but said nothing. "So that is all the rumours?" This time Arwen looked at her with reproach.

"No, you were both alone in the stables a long time and you were both seen leaving looking well a little un-composed." She said quietly. "You need to speak of this with Elladan; he does not know what to believe."

"I will, I will explain everything." Ara replied feeling horrified by just how many repercussions Legolas white lies had had. They both parted ways and Ara quickly put her hair back into a loose braid to cover her ear again as she stepped onto the cool lawn of the gardens, her deep green dress trailing slightly behind her.

...

Arcarion was happily hanging in the branches of the Oak tree with Eron, the guard, standing nearby and Legolas sat leaning against the trunk of the tree trying to piece together all that had happened and how in Arda he would escape his father's watchfulness to leave with the others on the quest. His thoughts however kept going back to the same place; the mark. Only one of Silvan blood could bear a true given mark and that was exactly what Ara had. He had put it there which meant... The thought both terrified him and made him feel light headed. It would never fade, she belonged to him. She was his. She just did not know it and it had to stay that way. He had gone about it all wrong! So wrong! He was still unsure why he had done it but he had and now he was faced with the very large problem of winning her over. Provided he could somehow leave for the quest, provided he would ever see her again. He let out a forlorn sigh and Eron gave him a pitying smile. Suddenly from above there was a joyful shriek and Arcarion rolled out of the tree onto the long, soft grass before him.

"Ara is coming!" He cried out excitedly and Legolas looked up alertly, immediately seeking her out but he didn't have to as Arcarion shot towards her in a flurry.

"Ara! Ara! You must come to see my new friend!" He heard his brother chatter to her as he grabbed a hold of her arm, stopping her from heading to her destination. Eron was instantly alert and Legolas felt the guard's eyes on him. Ara looked uncertain and gazed towards him and he in turn gave her a pleading look, trying to convey how much of a predicament he was in. He heard Eron sigh suddenly.

"Call her over if you must, it seems Arcarion will only drag her here anyway and I can't very well overrule the young Prince's wishes without an unavoidable tantrum." Eron said quietly and Legolas turned to him with surprise.

"But my father?"

"Won't find out." The guard flashed him a quick smile.

"Thank you." He said with deep gratitude; for Eron was putting himself on the line by doing this. He merely gave him a knowing smile.

"You have been moping since we arrived here so you must care for her." Going along with the ruse although was it really a ruse; He nodded to the guard before waving her over which was all the encouragement Arcarion needed and he promptly began dragging her towards the tree.

"Uh hi." She said, warily eying off Eron.

"It is okay, Eron has allowed it although my father must not know." Legolas said to her and she nodded with relief to the guard who gave her a smile.

"Ara, Ara come and say hello!" She laughed lightly as Arcarion marched her to the tree and made her greet the Oak. Legolas watched amused but then confused for it seemed Ara looked awkward as she laid her hand against the bark.

"Okay I have said hello now." She declared and Arcarion scrambled up a branch.

"Ara will you climb up here with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe next time cutie, I'd like to talk to your brother." She said apologetically but Arcarion didn't seem to mind, seeming content she was present and with a grin, scampered back up the tree as Ara knelt down beside him.

"I will give you both a little privacy." Eron said kindly and moved away until he was out of earshot. Legolas turned to Ara to be simply met with an enquiring brow.

"I take it you've heard the rumours then." He hedged.

"What the hell were you thinking using my name to deter Nellad?"

"It worked."

"Why couldn't you have just picked someone from your own realm?"

"Truthfully Lady Nellad decided it was you so I decided to just go along with it."

"Yes well now Elladan believes it and I have to find him next and explain."

"Explain what?"

"That it is all untrue!"

"Shhh do not speak too loudly, Eron will hear."

"So?"

"I may have uh told my father the rumours were true."

"You what! Are you insane?" She hissed.

"It was either that or confess the truth of where I have been all afternoon." He hissed back feeling slightly annoyed.

"Fine well I guess it is good his idea of the truth is far from it." She decided and he nodded. "Why exactly is his guard letting us speak? I thought you were banned from seeing me because of said rumours." She gazed at him curiously.

"I am, my father is... very furious with me and Eron is under such orders but it seems he has taken pity on us."

"Why, what is there to pity?"

"Because my father has ripped us apart and I have simply been desolate since." He said in mock seriousness and reached out and placed a hand against her cheek and she glared at him.

"Seriously?"

"When are matters of the heart not serious?" He allowed a smirk. "Eron cannot hear from over there but he is watching."

"Fine, but this is for show to allow more time, don't go getting any ideas." She warned him and he begrudgingly dismissed the idea of stealing a kiss all in the name of this ruse.

"I shall be the perfectly mannered ellon." He said as he stroked her cheek, marvelling at its softness.

"Yes because butter would not melt in your mouth." She remarked dryly.

"Yes it would." He replied in confusion and she laughed lightly.

"Never mind, I have devised a plan to get you out." She said quietly as she took his hand in hers, causing it to tingle a little.

"Yes?"

"Be dressed packed and weaponed up and ready to run three hours past midnight, you'll be leaving through the garden, I and someone else, possibly Elladan or Elrohir will come for you."

"You won't get past my father's guards."

"Leave the guards to me, just be ready." She gave him an impish smile just as Eron started returning.

"Lady Ara I am sorry but you must go now, I cannot risk you both together any longer." Eron said remorsefully and she nodded.

"Thank you for the time you have spared us, it means everything." She said softly and gave Eron a grateful smile while still looking wistful.

"You are most welcome." Eron replied and she turned back to him looking sad and he made sure to look just as sad as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek, knowing there was absolutely no way she could rebuff him before Eron.

"Remember." She whispered to him and he simply nodded as Arcarion suddenly appeared above their heads.

"Ara you are going?" He said uncertainly.

"Yeah I have to; you look after your brother for me okay." She said softly to him and he nodded.

"I will I promise." He said solemnly and she reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Good." She looked to both of them as she stood.

"Good bye." She said quietly.

"Good bye." Legolas whispered as if he fare-welled his heart forever and then she was gone. _Dawn, ever the hope of man. Ever my hope now too._ He thought wistfully for she was the one hope he had of joining his companions on the quest.


	25. Under the Noses of Wood-Elves

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **gginsc - I am glad you are enjoying it despite the whole fated concept. I'm with you on that one, cut your own path, defy everything and everyone!**

* * *

Elladan waited purposely at the main entrance to the gardens knowing he would catch Ara on her way back again. He felt nervous and unsure. He knew something strange was going on by the way Legolas had acted with Ara in front of him earlier and she had not seemed happy about it but why had she not told him she had spent that past hour with Legolas? The doubt in his mind was like storm clouds. And He had confided in Legolas before he had left! He waited desolate yet hopeful until finally he caught sight of her and after a moment she saw him too but there was a wariness about her expression.

"Elladan I'm glad to have found you!" She exclaimed as she reached him and threw her arms around his shoulders in a light embrace. He stiffly returned it which was not lost on her for she hastily stepped back to gaze at him. "Whatever you have heard, it is all untrue." She said seriously but still he did not know what to think.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with him in the stables all that time?" He said simply and she gave him an apologetic look.

"I should have; I didn't think it was important."

"Legolas certainly thought it was for he made quite the spectacle over it." He commented and she scowled.

"Legolas is a trouble making arse and it is entirely his fault these rumours are even being spoken." She growled out. It was then he saw the light purple and yellow bruises which Arwen had muttered angrily about when she had informed him Ara's whereabouts. He gently picked up her right arm.

"By Varda he needs to control his temper." Elladan said angrily. "Come with me to the healing house and I will treat these." He said gently to her as he brushed a loose strand of fiery golden hair off her face and for a moment he thought she would burst into tears. Silently she nodded and he led her from the gardens, thinking how very lucky Legolas was to have a guard by his side.

He gestured Ara to enter the first healing chamber for it was the one he was more accustomed to and used mostly when he healed anyone or studied. He walked over to a cabinet and quickly found the jar he was after and returned to where she stood. She held out her arms looking grateful as he applied the cooling and healing gel gently to both. "I worry for if he has been so rough towards you here in Imladris, then how will he be out there?" He muttered as he screwed the lid back on the jar.

"I think Gandalf and Aragorn will keep him in line and if not I can always punch him again." Ara said wryly and he gave a small chuckle.

"I did hear you marred up his face a little and cut one another up a bit, but you are recovered yes?" He gazed at her worriedly and she nodded.

"Yes, in truth I caused him the most harm which brings me to a healing question; stitches, when do Legolas's need to come out for I doubt Thranduil will let anyone near him to do so and I don't think I want him finding out I practically gutted his son." She gave him an endearing grin.

"Tomorrow they should be removed. The day after if you must stretch it out but any longer and they will become all the harder to remove and I've taken stitches out of Legolas before, he is pedantic and difficult."

"Why does that not surprise me." She muttered causing him to laugh again before he sobered and having returned the gel, returned to her, taking her right hand.

"I know we are not courting or anything and I do not know what our futures hold but I brought something back from Lothlórien I had made for you." He said quietly and then reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out the cunningly made, delicate mithril bracelet and held it out to her.

"Oh gosh Elladan you didn't have to do that." She said in utter surprise. "It is beautiful." She added in awe as she read the inscription with a heartfelt smile.

"I didn't know what to put there but it is all I want, for you to truly be safe out there." He explained. "It is more than a pretty bracelet though, here look." He held it and carefully used his short nails to pull the small notch in the side to reveal the narrow compartment which swung out. "It contains two suture needles and believe it or not, there is a foot of thread tightly bound in there. The edge of the compartment near its hinge is sharp so you can cut the thread just like opening and closing seamstress's shears." He explained before closing it again and draping the fine chain around her wrist. It is mithril and it will not break, an ogre could hang from this and it would not snap." He gave her a wry smile. Push and twist the ends to put it on and take it off." He showed her before securing it properly.

"Elladan its perfect and ingenious." She grinned happily at him and he shrugged feeling a little embarrassed.

"I hope you never have to use it but I feel better knowing you have it; it is unsafe out there." He said softly.

"You said you needed to tell me of it, what did you see?" She placed her other hand upon his arm gazing up in concern.

"The opposite side of the mountains to which you will be walking, Elladan and I came upon a very organised slave capturing and trading party. They were cunning and they know even the ways of Elves. They took down Elrohir's horse and I barely fought off the two men in my rescue of my brother. Trade such as this has not been seen in many, many years and Elves are prized and sought after by the fouler men and creatures of this world and we bring in the best trade when it comes down to a price figure." Ara looked at him in horror but she did not seem as worried or shocked as he knew say Arwen would undoubtedly be.

"This goes on from the time I am from also. Not from where I lived but other countries. I will be careful." She promised and he kissed her cheek.

"I wonder when I will see you again?" He murmured.

"Most likely at dinner this eve." She gave him an irresistible impish smile and he chuckled and brought his lips down on hers, stealing a few more moments although he was now well and truly late for whatever Arwen had summoned him to their father for. _A little bit late is entirely worth it._ He decided as two hands reached around his neck and he could put to rest the earlier uneasy feeling concerning those rumours.

...

His father had simply given him a disdainful look when he, Eron and Arcarion had returned from the gardens. Arcarion, still sensing their father was not in a trifling mood, had asked to stay with him instead and his father had agreed before striding away with Lord Barhador in tow.

"Did I keep the secret good Las?" Arcarion whispered as he opened the door for his brother.

"You did but will you promise to keep it secret forever?"

"Why?" Arcarion asked.

"So we don't get Ara in trouble." He smirked knowing his brother would probably carry the secret they had spoken with the elleth across the sea now.

"Yes I will not tell anyone not even Roar" He whispered solemnly and Legolas ruffled his hair.

"Good, I am glad. Now there is something I must tell you, it is very important." Legolas said quietly as he sat down on a lounge and Arcarion climbed up to lean into his side with big, blue-grey eyes looking up imploringly.

"What you tell me?"

"I have to go away for a little while."

"When you be back Las?" His brother asked innocently and he felt his heart suddenly restrict.

"I do not know." Arcarion frowned a little at this.

"Does Ara go too?" He asked hopefully and Legolas nodded.

"Yes, she goes with me and so does Estel." He confirmed and let Arcarion think on that a moment.

"And can I go?"

"No you must go home to tell Nanath where I have gone and give her a big hug from me." He said and Arcarion scowled at that.

"But I want to go." He muttered. Legolas laughed quietly and placed an arm around the Elfling.

"I think you will be needed at home in my absence. You will have to take over making sure the royal garden is free of spiders, can you do that or do I have to ask someone else?" Legolas teased lightly.

"No, no I can do it! If any try to get me I will shoot them dead!" He declared enthusiastically.

"Good, I'm entrusting that job to you until I return."

"I will not let you down Las." He said solemnly. "But where you going for so long?"

"On a quest." He said, not wishing to scare the little Elfling with where he really went. At the mention of a quest, Arcarion's eyes widened in awe.

"Really Las? A real quest?"

"Yes a real quest."

"A real quest with Ara." He mused to himself and Legolas smirked.

"Yes but it is a secret quest and so you must not tell Adar that I am going. You can tell him once I have left." He said warningly and received a nod.

"And I hug him for you too?"

"Yes, please do." He replied as guilt and sadness suddenly welled up inside him by what he was going to do.

"When you going?"

"I must leave in the night because it is secret, so you will be asleep when I go." He said softly and Arcarion nodded although there were unshed tears in his bright eyes which only drove the arrow of guilt and sadness further into his chest and he felt tears pricking at his own eyes and hastily blinked them away. "The quest is to get rid of all the Orcs and Spiders, it's to help make the Woods safe again and the trees happy again." He explained and after a moment his brother gave him a tentative smile.

"And then we be able to go out into the Woods together Las?"

"Yes we will be able to whenever we like." He grinned at the very prospect of the shadows finally being lifted from his beloved Woodlands and Arcarion grinned back at him. The future would be a wonderful thing if they succeeded.

...

"Ara what in heavens are you doing girl? Everyone else has packed and it's just you I'm waiting on and there is nothing in your pack!" Glorfindel looked at her and the mass of various garments and items strewn upon her bed.

"I don't know what to take!" She said in exasperation.

"Well it is a journey on foot so your boots are a start." He smirked.

"Which I will be wearing."

"The water-skin I got you, the healers kit Elrond and Elrohir have done up for all of you, one or two dresses, that cloak you had made, four fresh tunics, two extra pairs of trousers, undergarments, something modest to sleep in and the sleep roll I got you also and blanket. That should all fit easily provided you pack it in neatly." Ara nodded and he then produced the small, black leather bound book from behind his back, followed by a slightly bigger, brown leather bound book. "I have made you a reference book. It is in Quenya so it cannot be read by the wrong eyes or anyone else in the fellowship save Gandalf. It is a summarise of events in case you need it but keep it hidden in your pack and if you must part with it, burn it." He handed it to her.

"Thanks I'll keep it very safe. What is the other book?"

"This is my parting gift to you." He passed her the book and she flipped it open curiously and grinned.

"A sketchbook thanks!" She said happily as she noticed the pouch at the front for storing leds in.

"This is perfect, thank you Ada." She beamed at him.

"I see I am not the only one to bestow you with a gift." He looked pointedly at the fine, beautifully crafted bracelet upon his daughter's wrist.

"It is from Elladan." She replied quietly.

"May I?" She held her hand out and he inspected the bracelet curiously.

"It holds suture thread and needles." She explained with a smile.

"It is very well thought out." He murmured before releasing her hand. "Now I would like to know exactly how you received those bruises on your arms which thank Eru are nearly gone.

"That was Legolas's pathetic method for extracting information." She growled out. "He is such an arse with the worst temper and attitude, well not so bad as Thranduil's but he's not far off."

"I did hear about your disagreement on the training grounds yesterday." He commented.

"He cut me up."

"I hear you gave back as good as he gave."

"The arse bit me! On the ear! Who the hell does that!" She seethed and he tried not to laugh for Elrond had told him all this.

"Well he did not bite it off so think yourself lucky." He quipped.

"Would he have?" She asked warily, eyes wide."

"Manwë no, I was joking." He said quickly and she visibly relaxed.

"Good, it is bad enough there's still some funny mark there, my bruises never last so long." She grumbled as she folded a pair of trousers.

"It's still there? There was nothing when Thranduil was in his earlier rage." Glorfindel said confused and watched as Ara deftly undid her braid and revealed her ear. It was truly marked. He didn't understand.

"Legolas practically begged me to keep it hidden from his father, I don't know why though." She looked up at him. "Do you know why?"

"Uhh no but I should think maybe it is some part of how Silvans fight and Thranduil raised Legolas as a Sinda so he was probably scared his father would catch out his misbehaviour and punish it." He fluently lied and she nodded.

"He really is a nasty Elf."

"Thranduil is yes." He replied. "I need to see Lord Elrond again; you have this all under control now?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'm sorted, thanks for your help and thanks for the sketchbook, I love it." He gave her a quick smile before leaving to seek out Elrond.

...

"Ara is marked." The golden haired Elf said flatly causing Elrond to pause in the creating of the darts.

"She cannot be; she is Noldor blood." He replied as he looked up to his friend who looked truly bewildered.

"I assure you there is a true given mark on her left ear, so how is that explained?"

"You are certain there is no Silvan blood which runs in your veins?"

"No, you know that; if I were any more Noldor I would glow."

"You kind of do sometimes." Elrond snickered.

"That is beside the point, I'm not Silvan yet my daughter now bears a Silvan mark given by a Silvan!"

"Then it must be from her mother." Elrond said logically and Glorfindel let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Impossible for Eathellyn was a mortal woman."

"What of her heritage?"

"Her own mother was Welsh, from the country Wales but her father, not even her mother knows who he was." This piqued Elrond's interest.

"How do you mean, explain."

"From what Eathellyn told me; her mother met someone in a part of Wales she was visiting and four weeks later she discovered she was with child with her when she had returned home." Elrond frowned. "Her mother went back in search of the man but never did find him, she was quite young at the time it happened, eighteen. She had Ell and eventually met another man and they married and had a daughter together who is Ell's younger half-sister. They looked nothing alike, it was like day and night." He added and Elrond mulled over it.

"Describe Ell, did she look like her own mother?"

"Manwë no, she clearly inherited much from her vanished father, she had dark, coppery hair and green eyes as Ara does. She was taller than her mother and sister too."

"Did she have freckles as those humans with red hair have?"

"No. She didn't." Glorfindel replied thoughtfully. "Her skin was perfect like porcelain."

"And you are certain there were no Elves in that time."

"Yes, I mean I certainly did not see any and I looked. That is how I met Ell, while exploring the ancient forests of Australia, another country."

"It seems to me there were." Elrond said quietly.

"No, I would have known." He suddenly looked at Elrond incredulously. "Are you implying my wife was half Elf?" He whispered.

"Or a quarter or even an eighth." Elrond replied. "I would think less than half for she did not have pointed ears did she?"

"They were actually a little pointed." Glorfindel said quietly. "But she could not have been, I would have known! She would have acted like an Elf!" He waved his arms about wildly.

"No she would not have if she was raised by her human mother. Just like Ara acts more human than Elf because that is the world she was raised in." He explained as Glorfindel seemed to grasp for words as he tried making sense of it all.

"There were myths and old folktales of Elves and fairies and sprites. I searched but never found anything more than the myths themselves." He finally said.

"Myths and tales do not simply come from nowhere although I do not know what a fairy is."

"Possibly another word for Elf from the French." Glorfindel answered automatically which Elrond decided was easier to accept than question further.

"I wonder if some of the Elves, such as the lingering Avari never did sail." Elrond wondered aloud. "And the Silvan's of Mirkwood, many are Avari in the deeper parts of the Woods."

"I know, that is why Thranduil has Calemir locked away by his side." Glorfindel said bitterly and what Legolas has done, it is like history repeating itself!"

"It is not mellon nin, Legolas was not thinking and he has no ulterior motives. Thranduil has raised him so strictly as a Sinda that the poor ellon does not understand how to control his Silvan side." He tried placating his friend.

"If Ara finds out he is as good as dead."

"From speaking yesterday with Legolas, I think you will find he won't be telling her. He will try and go about things the correct way."

"It is cruel this is, she does not want this." He covered his face suddenly with his hands.

"What is it?" Elrond asked worriedly.

"If Ell had Elf blood running through her veins, she didn't have to die..." Elrond watched horrified as his golden haired friend crumpled to the floor in anguish.

...

He felt numb as he made his way back to his own house. Ell did not have to die. If only he had known, he could have told her she had a choice. How many more half-Elves were there then? None of them knew what they were and so they thought they were mortal and died a mortal death. He should not have had to lose her and now it was nearly the same pain as losing her all over again.

He heard chatter as he entered the house and pushed his emotions away. He could not tell Ara, not now, perhaps not ever. The news would crush her as it was surely crushing his heart in that moment.

"Ada I'm packed, blades are sharp, bowstring is waxed plus I have two extras." Ara said cheerily as she walked out of her chambers with Arwen. Just seeing her brought a bittersweet smile to his lips.

"I will see you at dinner." Arwen grinned and left and suddenly his daughter was in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you." She mumbled.

"And I will miss you too." He replied, fighting back tears. "Be safe and come back." He still had her and now that was all that mattered.

"I will, I promise."

...

Dinner had been a quiet affair, she had sat next to Elladan, enjoying his company with Arwen at her other side who sat next to Aragorn. She was sorely going to miss them both and Elrohir too although she knew she would see the two brothers again. Now they relaxed in the Hall of Fire as if nothing was amiss although Ara was incredibly nervous and she suspected the others were too for Aragorn looked stressed. The Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli had retired to catch some sleep and Ara suspected Gandalf was likely with Elrond. The one thing keeping her mind off the task at hand was the rumours still circulating concerning her and Legolas. It was now known Legolas's father had intervened and forbade them from seeing one another and Ara had been getting a mixture of curious and pitying looks all eve and so she had tried to keep her head down and look glum which of course had not gone unnoticed by Elladan.

"Ara please cheer up." He said worriedly and she gave him a small smile. "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm pretending." She whispered with a huge, discontented sigh, noticing three elleths were glancing towards them as they entered the hall. "Everyone thinks Legolas and I have been pulled apart by his father so I can't very well look happy and it get back to Thranduil that I'm not utterly heartbroken." She explained and he frowned.

"I guess that makes sense." She nodded.

"I am sick of acting so desolate though, when I want to enjoy my remaining time here."

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Arwen asked and she nodded.

"My father is at your house with Gandalf so we might as well go to our house." Arwen said and stood up.

"Good, then you will smile again away from these gossips." Elladan declared cheerily as they all stood to leave.

...

Aragorn sat across from Elladan and Ara who occupied one lounge while he occupied another with Arwen. He was stressed and his heart ached for it was but an hour which remained before they had to leave, leave Arwen. He held onto her a little tighter, never wanting to let her go. Across from him, Elladan lazily brushed his fingers through Ara's loose, wavy curls while she rested contently against his chest fiddling with the ring upon his index finger. Aragorn wondered again why they were not courting. His only conclusion being Ara did not want to begin something because of the quest. Elladan was tucking Ara's hair about her left ear when he noticed it, a slightly darker discoloration of skin. _How strange, Elladan could not have done that, he's Noldor._ He mused to himself. _That is a Wood-Elf mark._ Suddenly he froze as Ara laughed and brushed her hair back how it was to Elladan's oblivious amusement. He began questioning those rumours he had heard and the very fact when he had knocked on Ara's chamber door, she had not answered and yet she had been in there with Legolas who'd looked very smug now he recalled the strange conversation. Something was going on and he did not like the fact his older foster brother was caught in the middle of whatever game Ara and Legolas were playing.

The door opened and Elrohir strode in with a roll of leather and unravelled it on the table between the lounges.

"Nice!" Ara grinned as Elladan reached across to pick up a dart and inspect it.

"It is time to prepare." Elrohir said and Aragorn felt a nervous jolt go through him. So much rode on Ara and Elladan breaking out Legolas. Slowly, reluctantly the four of them stood and Elrohir handed both Ara and his brother narrow belts.

"For the darts so you don't do something foolish like stab yourselves." He smirked and then divided the darts up and placed them in the belt. "They will work in moments but the guards will rouse ten minutes after being hit so you must move fast." They both nodded and Elladan turned to Ara.

"And now we part as friends." He said sincerely and she threw her arms around him.

"Dear friends." She murmured and Aragorn saw sadness in his foster brother's eyes.

"Yes, dear friends. I will meet you in the gardens shortly." He said and then Arwen embraced the younger elleth and they too said their goodbyes followed by Elrohir. Ara left and now Aragorn bid the two brother's farewell. He embraced Elrohir and then Elladan.

"I am glad you have parted as friends; I do not wish to see you hurt." He said quietly and Elladan nodded.

"Yes it is best that way until the future is certain." He said wistfully and Aragorn was glad to hear it. I best ready myself to leave.

"We will give you some privacy." Elladan smirked at him and Arwen and left the entertaining hall with Elrohir.

...

"Well here we go." Ara whispered to Elladan as she met him under the Oaks in the gardens. They were both armed and Ara had changed into a long sleeved tunic and fitted trousers, the darts around her waist at her left side as was the hilt of her sword.

"Someone's coming." Elladan hissed and Ara looked to see Thranduil himself returning through the trees.

"Oh God that's all we need; he can't see me!" She whispered and suddenly found herself pressed up against a tree with Elladan's mouth on hers.

...

Thranduil had felt uneasy and could find no rest so he had left the guest hall's an hour earlier to roam the gardens. He now returned, feeling a little more settled as he walked under the tall, old oak trees. He caught sight of movement in the shadows ahead and shook his head as he caught sight of two Elves clearly quite busy with one another against one of the trees. _Noldor._ He thought derisively as he passed the couple and left the trees.

...

"He's gone." Elladan gasped as he pulled away from her and glanced towards the direction the King had gone.

"Nice cover." Ara grinned and he smirked at her.

"I won't deny it was enjoyable. We should act now while Thranduil's front entrance guards are occupied with his return." He added and silently they both jogged towards the back of the very long, curving guest hall. The stopped and knelt behind a bush on Elladan's indication. "Those chambers there are Legolas's and the ones to the left, the King's."

"Three guards, is that all you see?" She whispered and he nodded.

"Yes. The first window on the left is the lounge chamber and study and adjoined to that is his bedchamber.

"Then we break in through the bedchamber so we are further away from Thranduil. Those guards don't look very alert, no wonder the Dwarves escaped his dungeons." She quipped and he smirked.

"This should be quite easy." He said as he drew out a dart. "I'll take out the two closer to Thranduil's chambers and you take the furthest one and go through the window to alert Legolas."

"He better be ready."

...

Legolas sat upon his bed absentmindedly stroking the silvery-blonde locks of his sleeping brother's hair as he chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek. Arcarion had helped him pack after they had eaten the meal two servants had brought them and his little brother had then proudly helped him fasten the straps of his quiver and check his weapons. He now waited in hope that Ara's plan would work. It had to work. He had written a letter to his father and to his mother and also one for Arcarion too although the little Elfling was aware he would be leaving. He still felt guilty for all he was leaving but he had to do this. Quite uncharacteristically he heard the guard outside his half open window gasp and a light thump he turned his head to the closed drapes to see them move and he leapt up warily and moved towards it. Suddenly Ara appeared before him.

"Manwë you surprised me!" He whispered in shock. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways, are you ready?" She smirked.

"Yes, just one moment." He quickly turned back to his brother and placed a soft kiss upon his brow. "Novaer tithen pen, gi mellin." He whispered quietly before straightening up and slinging his pack upon his back as Ara gave him an understanding smile and shifted the drapes back and beckoned him to climb out the window.

...

Thranduil dropped the chalice of wine he had just poured and spun, snatching up his unsheathed sword and raced to the main door of his chambers, ripping it open. The four guards standing before Legolas's door startled.

"Open his door now!" Thranduil barked and shot through the barely opened entrance to his son's chambers, eyes searching but he knew he was not there, he'd felt the shift in his fëa. He raced into the bedchamber to see Arcarion asleep, alone and the drapes shifting in the breeze indicating the window was wide open. Deftly he leapt through the open gap and landed, barely missing his unconscious guard at his feet. He glanced around and saw movement in the gardens ahead.

...

"Remember, be safe." Elladan whispered to Ara and reluctantly let go of her hands." She hated goodbyes.

"Ara, my father is coming!" Legolas suddenly hissed and she glanced up in horror for the King raced swiftly towards them, a blade in his hand glinting malevolently in the moonlight.

"Quick, run the both of you!" Elladan said and pushed them on their way before drawing his own sword.

"Are you mad!" Legolas gasped.

"Just go!" Elladan cried urgently and she and Legolas turned and ran, hearing the sound of blade upon blade.

"Elladan won't hold him off for long." Legolas said as they raced through the gardens and towards.

"Legolas!" The King's voice stung like a whip which only drove them to run faster.

"He's catching up!" Legolas gasped as they vaulted over stone railing and bolted down a path, the King in close pursuit. They ran up another path and towards the entrance where the rest of the Fellowship and her father and Elrond would be waiting close by.

"I think we've lost him." Legolas said as they had nearly reached the gate. Suddenly Thranduil appeared seemingly out of nowhere, his face wild with anger causing Ara to gasp in pure fright.

"Legolas I command you stop!" He thundered as he raced to intercept them at the archway.

"Run Legolas!" Ara hissed at him and he dashed through the entrance just in time. Ara drew her sword and spun to meet the enraged Elven-King and his blade crashed down heavily on hers, nearly sending her staggering.

"Get out of my way!" He snapped out and Ara then noticed the smear of blood upon his blade, caught under the moonlight.

"What did you do to Elladan!" She cried out angry and horrified. As she managed to block his next blow, keeping him from advancing.

"What I shall do to you if you do not get out of my way!" He seethed.

"No! Let him go, Legolas needs to go!" She tried reasoning but Thranduil would have none of it and began a swift and vicious attack upon her and his ferocity tested all her skills. She felt true fear as she faced him for truly he was terrifying.

"Ara!" She heard someone call her name fearfully as she dodged the King's blade and tried spinning behind him to knock him down. He anticipated it and more. Suddenly she found herself disarmed and gasping and scrambling as she was slammed against the entrance wall, pinned by her throat.

"Thranduil let her go!" She thought she heard her father's voice from afar.

"You insolent child, did you really think you could best me?" He drawled as she struggled in vain to dislodge the vice grip of his hand on her throat, crushing her windpipe.

"Return my son Glorfindel and I shall release your daughter." He called out regally before turning back to her.

"Plea... please listen." She gasped. "He has to go, if he..." She gasped again, feeling dizziness set in. "If he doesn't go Middle Earth falls, Sauron will...certainly win."

"He is not going it is folly." The King sneered.

"If, if it was folly why would I go? I do not want to go but...I must." She blinked, trying to hold vision and drew in a gasping breath. "Please believe me, it's... the only way." She took in another breath although it was not enough as her lungs screamed for more air. Suddenly the King's other hand came up to her left ear and she half unconsciously wondered why these Wood-Elves were so obsessed with her damn ear and crushing her against walls. Through her blurring vision the King's eyes narrowed.

"If you return and my son does not, my deepest, darkest and coldest dungeon cell will be reserved for you." He warned.

"Fine." She gasped.

"A life for a life." He hissed.

"Deal." She managed to choke out before dizziness overwhelmed her and she fell into blackness.

...

Glorfindel had told him to stay back but when Ara crumpled to the ground he flew forward although her father and Elrond had reached them and hauled his own father away from her. He did not fight the two Lords and remained with Elrond who held him firmly as Glorfindel knelt beside Ara. In moments he knelt beside the Balrog Slayer, gazing down in horror.

"Elrond." Glorfindel called to the other Lord warily.

"Do not move." Elrond growled darkly at his own father who Legolas could not fathom looking at again after this. The wise healer knelt down on Ara's other side and cursed bitterly. Her throat was red and swiftly bruising deeply and blood trickled from her slightly parted lips, her sweet face ashen. Gently Elrond opened her mouth and gave a sigh of relief. "She has bitten her tongue; it is nothing too serious but her windpipe will be internally bruised also. Legolas breathed again, only now realising he'd been holding his breath.

"When you stop or when she awakens, give her a weak tincture of athelas to drink and apply that bruise gel." Elrond gazed across at him. "Everyone has a healing pack."

"But she cannot go like this, she is unconscious." He uttered worriedly. Suddenly Glorfindel turned to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Carry her, I'm entrusting her care to you now." He said steadily and he gazed back at the golden haired Elf confused. "She is yours now is she not." He asked with a raised brow and Legolas did something he never did, he blushed furiously.

"I, I-"

"She does not know and you might want to keep it that way if you truly do care for her and go about this the right way." He said quietly. He nodded feeling both relieved and now a strong responsibility for the elleth before him. For whatever reason, Glorfindel was not mad.

"You best go." Elrond said as he stood. "May your path be a safe one." He murmured before stepping away. Glorfindel bent over his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Dilyna dy galon." He said softly, words filled with love in a language Legolas did not understand but it was beautiful. He looked back up at Legolas with sorrowful eyes.

"Be as safe as you can be, the road is a long one." He said gently and moved aside to retreat Ara's sword and placed it back in its scabbard before standing. Carefully Legolas gathered the unconscious elleth, his elleth, in his arms and it was then his gaze caught his father's and the pain and guilt in his eyes nearly knocked him to his knees.

"I am sorry." He said quietly and he sounded defeated. Legolas gazed at him one more moment.

"Goodbye Adar." He whispered and turned away without looking back.

...

Thranduil and the two Elf Lords stood watching as the figure of the two younger Elves disappeared into the night. Suddenly his face was flung forcefully to the side and he gasped in shock as Glorfindel glared at him.

"I deserved that." He muttered.

"Too right you did!" He snapped They both stood glaring at each other for quite some moments before Thranduil eventually sighed.

"So it seems my son has disregarded all his Sinda upbringing." He said quietly.

"By marking my daughter than yes, he must have learnt that from you Thranduil?" Glorfindel asked dryly.

"He knows nothing of that." He bristled. "You seemed content enough to hand her over to him." He added smartly.

"I really didn't have much choice in it." He replied.

"So this union which is clearly inevitably happening if they return, shall be held in my realm." He said regally.

"Not enough sunlight in your gloomy woods, no it will be held in Imladris, a much nicer location." Glorfindel said authoritivly.

"Well she'll be living under my roof so she best get used to a lack of sunlight." He retorted.

"She won't want to live in those dreary caves you call a palace and Legolas might find he likes freedom." Glorfindel gave him a sly smirk.

"When that son of mine returns he'll be lucky if he ever leaves my city walls again." He growled out and Glorfindel gave a derisive laugh. "I still dislike you and no thanks to your daughter I have a betrothal to cancel, to the daughter of a Prince mind you" Thranduil bit out as the three of them turned and made their way back through the arched gate.

"You love me and am not I Princely enough? I did slay a Balrog once you know." Glorfindel replied with a careless grin and Thranduil let out a stream of vile curses at the golden haired Elf as he strode after him.

"Why in Arda is your daughter marked anyway, if you were any more Noldor the sun would shine from your backside." Thranduil called out irately to Glorfindel and Elrond shook his head, he somehow doubted Thranduil would be leaving at dawn now.

"I warrant you brought Dorwinion with you, I shall tell you over a bottle or two." Glorfindel replied nonchalantly. _No certainly not departing at dawn._ Elrond sighed. It was as if they were all back in the second age again and he knew first-hand the trouble the two blonde haired Elves ahead of him could cause after too many drops of a good wine. Sighing again he hurried to follow them.

* * *

 **Drop a review if you have a sec. :)**


	26. The Vow

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **WickedGreen13 - They were not exactly friends but had a begrudging understanding of sorts but then an elleth certainly came between them; a wild hearted Silvan who dwelt in the Woodland but not close to the city walls. I will delve into that background here and there as I write this. You might have guessed there is bad blood over Glorfindel and Thranduil concerning how that elleth became the Queen of the Woodland Realm.**

 **Guest - Yeah the whole biting thing is a bit over the top but its kind of my wild card for future Elven craziness.**

 **thethreebirds - Glorfindel and Thranduil go way, way, way back. As does Elrond too. Like Legolas and Ara, they easily get on one anothers nerves for Glorfindel is a much more brash and carefree Elf and I am trying to also portray the Sinda as a much more uptight kin than the Noldor where I have noticed quite a few fics have the Noldor as the so called uptight and courtly ones.**

* * *

An hour past dawn Gandalf finally signalled for them to stop and rest and Legolas guessed they must have travelled between fifteen and twenty miles from Imladris, guided by moon and starlight. They were still amongst trees and speaking to some, it seemed they were safe as Gandalf indicated a hollow for them to rest in. He continued to hold Ara as Aragorn found her bedroll which like all their belongings, had been tied to the plucky and woolly chestnut pony, Bill. She had half awoken once, two hours earlier and seemed to panic and he had let his fëa settle around hers which was filled with a lost wildness and she had calmed and fallen away from consciousness again. Now he gently lowered her onto the roll, lightly shifting strands of fiery golden hair which had fallen across her face as Aragorn and the others peered down at her worriedly.

"She is hardly going to recover if you all simply gawk at her." Gandalf said and they all collectively stepped back leaving just him and Aragorn to gaze down at her. The Ranger knelt down and checked the pulse at her throat.

"It is calmer than it was earlier."

"Yes." He agreed as Frodo quietly returned with a small pack.

"Thank you Frodo." The Ranger murmured. "Sam, please put some water in a cup from someone's water-skin and bring it here." Legolas asked the blonde Hobbit who had followed behind Frodo.

"Yes, certainly." He said and hurried away. Legolas turned back to Aragorn who simply handed him a jar of the gel which seemed to heal bruises.

"I take it you would probably like to do this yourself?" He said quietly yet flatly and Legolas knew then that somehow his friend knew and he gave a small nod.

"Yes." He quietly replied and deftly unscrewed the lid and lightly applied the gel, making a vow to never cause her harm again and to certainly not let his father do so again for what he had seen had chilled his heart and he did not want to be like that.

"Poor Lassie." He heard the Dwarf rumble from nearby.

"We should rouse her." Aragorn said as he dropped a pinch of athelas into the cup of water Sam had returned with.

"Go carefully about it, she may well panic again." Gimli warned gruffly and Legolas gently shook her arm.

"Ara, wake up." He shook her gently again and a quiet moan of discomfort escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered open and then focused on his face and she gave a strangled gasp and flew up onto her unstable feet.

"Ara calm yourself." Aragorn called to her and she turned to his voice and then plopped down heavily onto the ground. Legolas made to go to her but Aragorn held him back. "Not yet mellon, the last thing she saw was your father as he strangled her, you resemble him remember." Legolas nodded numbly as Aragorn cautiously approached and knelt down beside her.

...

Her throat and mouth felt painful and she had no idea where she was and the first thing she had seen was him. Now she saw Aragorn approaching and tried piecing together what had happened. She glanced around realising they were no longer in Imladris.

"How do you feel?" He asked kindly as he knelt down beside her.

"Hurts." She whispered hoarsely and pointed to her throat.

"Drink this." He wrapped her fingers around a cup and she shakily brought it to her lips as she recalled everything that had happened. Swallowing hurt and athelas tasted vile.

"The plan worked?" She whispered and Aragorn nodded with a smile.

"Legolas is just over there." He inclined his head and Ara followed his gaze to see the other Elf standing awkwardly as he watched them. "Would you like him to come over?" Ara shook her head, the very idea causing her dread and Aragorn's brows furrowed a little. "Well then just keep drinking that, we are just over fifteen miles from Rivendell and it is an hour past dawn. We will rest here until we can move again under the cover of dusk." She nodded mutely and took another sip from the cup and Aragorn stood up and walked towards the Hobbits which were watching her worriedly as they crouched around the beginnings of a small fire. She sent them a small smile which they returned.

"Glad to see you back in the land o' the living." A voice rumbled from behind and she turned to see Gimli as he sat down on a log it seemed he had dragged over for that purpose. "Gave us all a right scare ye did lassie, got to watch them Wood-Elves they got terrible tempers." He added quieter and she nodded. "Although I'll admit the Princeling's been looking after ye well enough, carried ye here himself from Rivendell." Before she had time to attempt to ask him anything or wonder at his words, Gandalf was peering down at her.

"Well I am still undecided if it were brave or foolish what you did but your plan certainly worked young Ara, it seems you are much like your father." She looked at him questioning. "I have known him for a very long time." Gandalf winked before turning to scold the Hobbits who were squabbling over the pot they now had over the fire.

"Where is Boromir?" She asked, finding her voice to be a little stronger.

"He offered to take first watch." Gimli replied. "Keep drinking that and rest ye throat Lassie, if the outsides anything to go by, it looks painful." She nodded and fell back into silence. Legolas had carried her all the way? She supposed that made sense, they had better stamina and strength over their mortal companions, if anyone else carried her they would have slowed down. She glanced across to where he stood seeming to be watching the Hobbits. Thranduil was terrifying and there had been a callousness in his icy eyes. She hoped dearly Elladan was alright. The King looked as if he wanted to kill her, indeed he had been by strangling her so. She shuddered, how could some elleth love him enough for him to have two sons? She felt immensely sorry for little Arcarion for surely he would end up like Legolas and Legolas would end up more and more like his father. The thought sickened her. She vowed to keep her distance from the other Elf.

...

Legolas kept his distance as Aragorn had suggested and kept his main focus on the Hobbits. He had not missed Gimli's words to Ara and he felt infuriated by the Dwarf and saddened he was correct but then he had explained it had been Legolas who had cared for her and she had glanced his way a moment and from the corner of her eye he had noticed a confused and wary look in her dark eyes. Merry approached him with a dished tin plate and spoon.

"Sam's fixed us up a porridge of sorts, thought it be best for Ara." He said quietly and held up the plate.

"Thank you and that is kind of him." Legolas murmured as he took the bowl or plate, he was not entirely sure what to call it. _A dish perhaps?_ And took a tentative mouthful. He was not particularly hungry but did not wish to refuse the Hobbits and so he ate it purely for the enjoyment of its taste. It seemed Sam had cinnamon stashed away somewhere. He watched as Frodo walked over to Ara balancing two of the dishes and handed one to her before sitting down on the ground next to her.

"Legolas a moment." Aragorn said quietly and he turned to walk a little way with the Ranger. "She is improving but she's had quite the scare." He finally said in a low voice and then looked at him plainly. "It seems I have missed a few details since I have been away, care to fill a friend in?"

"I may have done something I should not have." He muttered.

"Yes I see that." Aragorn pointed out dryly.

"I didn't mean it, I was not thinking when it happened and I certainly did not think it would remain, I did not know she is also of Silvan blood. She has no idea what it means so please don't tell her."

"So you regret what you have done?" He raised a questioning brow at him.

"No. No, I do not regret it but I have made a terrible mess of it." He sighed.

"What do you mean, it seemed like you two were fine locked away in her chambers yesterday."

"Oh, that was nothing we were arguing a little and I was teasing her, it was actually quite funny but truthfully she does not think much of me at all. Truthfully I think she loathes me and I know why, it is because I am just like him." He finished quietly, sadly.

"You are in some ways but not all." Aragorn reassured him. "You do need to control that temper." He added.

"I do try." He said bitterly and his friend placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I think you should keep a little bit of distance from Ara, she indicated earlier she didn't wish to see you." He knew his shoulders slumped.

"How am I possibly going to win her over?" He sighed and Aragorn chuckled lightly.

"With great difficulty I should think."

"When can I go near her again?"

"Leave her be for today unless she comes to you." Aragorn replied sagely.

"And winning her over? You must surely have some tricks up your sleeve for the perfect Arwen to fall for a dirty, smelly Ranger all those years ago." He smirked at his friend.

"I should give you terrible advice for such a horrible comment." He grinned back at him but there was something off about his voice and Legolas wondered if he hid something. "Simply be kind to her and caring and given she is not overly fond of you; I wouldn't try rushing anything like you already have with biting her you fool."

"I learnt that yesterday when I tried to kiss her in the stable." He muttered darkly and Aragorn burst into laughter.

"Well that rumour now makes a whole lot more sense!"

"It's really not funny." He ground out as Aragorn indicated they should return.

"It really is, you have not been turned down by an elleth for anything in your life."

"I'll have you know my mother turned down my wish for a dragon when I was twelve." He replied regally and Aragorn only laughed harder. He must have misheard the earlier sad tone of his friends voice. They entered the centre of the hollow to surprised gazes from all but Gandalf who looked to be asleep, his hat tipped over his nose and pipe hanging loosely from his mouth. Legolas gave Ara a small smile before turning to untie his sleep-roll from his pack and rolled it out and then unfolded it before using his pack for a pillow and reclining back to gaze up at the clear sky above and ponder the shapes of the passing, ever changing white clouds above.

...

The Fellowship settled down to rest for the day after they had eaten and Ara decided to do the same and retrieved her sleep-roll and retreated back to where she had been sitting and unrolled it and curled up under the Elven travelling blanket her father had thrown at her the day before, and closed her eyes as her heart suddenly panged to be home although she was unsure which home she missed and too drained from all that had happened, she simply fell asleep.

When she awoke the sun was high above in the sky and its bright light beamed down on her warmly. She sat up to avoid the glare and gazed around. Gimli snored a few meters away as did Merry and Boromir. Gandalf seemed to not have disappeared along with Aragorn and she suspected one of them to be on watch now. Her eyes flickered across the grove to where Legolas lay stretched out, certainly awake, as he twirled a fallen leaf above his head. She turned away and gazed through the trees, absentmindedly playing with the bracelet from Elladan. She was sure he'd had a hand designing it himself for he said he had it made and he was quite proud of it. She smiled to herself at those precious moments they had spent together and of what they had spoken of. She decided she would not open the small compartment unless she actually needed it, if someone actually needed stitching up _. Stitches...oh no._ She groaned to herself as she suddenly remembered Elladan's advice to remove Legolas's stitches today and to not leave them in. She looked over suspiciously at the other Elf who was still lying flat out on his back, a knee bent up and still playing with the leaf. I'll just get this over and done with and get right away from him again. She stood up and scouted about quietly for her bag, finding it to be near a very hairy pony who started walking curiously towards her. "No, you stay, stop." She whispered out a warning and held her hand up and thankfully the pony stopped but remained watching from where he, she, it was tethered. Ara snatched up her pack and backed away from the creature and knelt down to rummage through her belongings, locating the healing pack. She made her way begrudgingly over to the other Elf and peered down at him. His eyes were closed but he still twirled the leaf about, a half smile playing on his lips. She shuddered at the memory of only nine hours earlier and forced it to the back of her mind. The Elf before her was serene, right now he was nothing like his father. "I need to take out your stitches." She declared and two mild grey eyes opened to gaze up at her.

"I am glad your voice has returned, are you well?" He simply asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for you know, getting me here. She added and he flashed her a bright smile.

"You are welcome Ara." He said softly.

"Yes well I need to remove your stitches." He gazed at her confused. "Sutures." She corrected and watched as his face paled a fraction.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"My wound is still healing; they cannot come out yet." She frowned at him.

"Well if that is the case you need to have it looked at."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Do you want me to get Aragorn?" She asked beginning to feel a little worried.

"Manwë no!" He cried out quietly and scrambled to sit up.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Will you show Gandalf or Boromir?"

"No." He was starting to annoy her now.

"Well then what does it look like, is it infected?"

"No it is not, it is just not healed yet, maybe in some more days it will be." He said derisively and she glared down at him. She suddenly remembered Elladan's warning about Legolas being pedantic and difficult over suture removal.

"Your completely full of it, I'm taking them out." She said flatly to him and he scowled at her clearly realising his game was up.

"Fine." He said unhappily and lay down flat again and lifted up part of his tunic to reveal the healed cut and neat stitches.

She knelt down beside him and opened up the pack and found fine scissors and tweezers and he squirmed about and away from her hand. "How is this worse than getting cut up in a fight?" She asked baffled.

"It just is." He muttered derisively.

"Stop moving or I'll end up stabbing you."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder." She grit out. "Focus on something else." He gazed at her. "Not me." She said in exasperation and his gaze turned to the side. _Finally._ He'd ceased moving about and so she moved the scissors to the first suture and he flinched.

"That hurt."

"I haven't even touched you yet!" She growled out as he moved again. "If you don't keep still I'll have Gimli sit on you." She added and received a baleful glare.

"I'll keep still." He muttered but when she moved the instruments towards him again he moved away again.

"Will you stop being such a drama fairy!" She snapped and he narrowed his eyes at her but managed to remain still and this time she managed to snip and pull out the first four stitches before he spoke again.

"Are you going to pull any out?"

"I already have taken nearly half out."

"You have?" He looked at her incredulously. "Oh." He looked at her sheepishly. She shook her head at him and continued to remove the remaining six and then for good measure, unscrewed the jar of balm and ran some over the fine scar.

"Done." She said and before he could say anything, she gathered everything up and hurried over to the fire, casting the removed sutures into it before using the hot water set in a pot on coals to pour over the tweezers and scissors although they weren't dirty but it was a good excuse to leave the other Elf and it was good to keep medical things clean.

"Thank you." She nearly dropped the scissors she held at the closeness of his voice.

"It had to be done." She replied, hoping he would leave her be.

"How are you planning on spending now until dusk?" He asked as she returned everything to her pack, choosing to keep it a distance from the pony.

"I have not decided." She admitted finally looking up at him.

"Would you like to explore the area with me?" He gave her a hopeful look.

"Is that wise, we are supposed to be keeping a low profile." She tried to deter him.

"We could climb the trees, see what lays ahead of us." He suggested and inclined his head upwardly.

"I think I would rather stay on the ground thanks." She said kindly enough. She really was not into climbing trees and she really did not want to be doing so with him, he'd probably get snarky and push her out.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed which surprised her.

"Then how about-"

"Legolas your turn." Aragorn called as he approached and Ara internally sighed with relief.

"I will see you in three hours." The silvery blonde Elf gave her a quick smile and strode towards the Ranger. They stopped and exchanged words quietly but Ara was not listening, she picked up her pack and retreated to her sleep-roll and sank down on it, crossing her legs and pulled out the sketchbook her father has gifted her.

...

Frodo awoke before his three Hobbit companions and desiring a cup of tea, made his way towards the glowing embers and sorted through food provisions to locate the pouch of tea and took a small pot and threw some of the leaves in followed by the hot water still sitting over the embers. He glanced around and noticed all were resting save for Ara and while the leaves steeped, he made his way quietly over to her.

"Hello Frodo, what's up?" She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him with a friendly smile.

"I wondered if you might like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please, can you add a pinch of that dreadful athelas to mine, my throat is still rather sore."

"Of course." He said, happy to help and returned to make the drinks. Curiously he took a sip of the athelas added one and shook his head in distaste. "That will not do." He rummaged around and found the jar of honey Sam had insisted on taking and spooned a little into the tin cup and stirred it again before taking another sip. Content with the result he returned holding both cups.

"May I watch you sketching?" He asked as Ara gratefully took her cup.

"Of course you can." She replied before taking a sip. "This is good, certainly dulls down the athelas. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sat down beside her and sipped at his own drink and silently watched her work away at the parchment with her light charcoal, soon realising she sketched the buildings and falls of Rivendell just how he himself remembered them. He thought back to when he had first awoken in Rivendell and the first walk he had taken with Bilbo across the bridge, over the larger falls. He now understood Bilbo's wish to remain there, there was a peacefulness to the valley of the Elves which had resonated with him also. He smiled as Ara suddenly placed the charcoal in her mouth and picked up another one from beside her and sketched darker lines before dropping the charcoal and deftly dropping the one held between her teeth into her hand to resume using it.

"How is there no black marks upon your mouth?" He asked and she paused to look at him.

"The graphite is encased in wood so I can't make too much of a mess." She grinned at him.

"That is a very good idea." He decided with a smile of his own. He quite liked Ara, she was not like the other Elves yet she was not like Boromir or Aragorn either. There was a calmness about her he had noticed when he had first trained with her although he knew that calmness could be so easily disrupted. There was a quiet sadness about her also but it was hard to notice for her vibrant, cheery nature. He heard movement and Merry came to sit beside him silently to watch as well and that was how they spent the next few hours, in comfortable silence.

...

He'd kept watch partially hidden in the low branch of a pine, bow hanging loosely in his right hand. From here he could easily see any movement from near or afar and all he had seen was a small group of deer, a couple rabbits and recently a russet fox dogging the scent of the rabbits. By the position of the sun, his three hours were up and he fully intended on having that Dwarf take the next watch so he could spend the remaining few hours before they left, trying to persuade Ara to enjoy his company again like she had in the stables. He glanced around and then dropped lithely from the branch and walked back towards the hollow. The first thing he noticed was Ara sitting along with Frodo and Merry. The Hobbits were watching her avidly. A little behind them was Gimli, resting against a log, a pipe poking out from his dark chestnut beard. Legolas strode up to him.

"Gimli it is your turn to take the next watch." He declared and the Dwarf gave him a disdainful look but nodded nonetheless.

"Stay there Gimli, I was going to take the last watch." Ara suddenly said and Legolas turned to her.

"You can't." He said flatly.

"Why not?" She asked baffled.

"Because you should continue to rest, let yourself recover more." He said quickly, hoping she would relent.

"I'm fine and I'm sick of resting, I'm taking watch."

"But what if Gimli wants to take watch?" He tried a different tactic.

"If the Lassie wants to take watch, I'm not stopping her." The Dwarf chipped in and Ara looked positively triumphant as she deftly closed the book in her lap before he could see its contents and stuffed it into her pack and strapped on her quiver and picking up her bow, stood.

"That's a cunningly made bracelet ye got there Lassie." Gimli suddenly rumbled and Legolas's eyes instantly went to her wrists where an elegant, fine mithril bracelet encircled her right wrist, hanging out slightly from under her vembrace. "May I have a look, it's mithril by the looks." The Dwarf added as he stood up and made his way over. Ara held her hand out to him and he inspected it, mumbling over the quality of the mithril. "Tis a very precious gift indeed." He finally said and Ara smiled.

"Thanks, Elladan had it made for me in Lórien." That one admission instantly put Legolas in a bad mood.

"May I see also?" He asked and as she turned to him, he deftly picked up her hand and inspected it. It was exquisite, a fine gift and it annoyed him to no end. She swiftly snatched her hand back from him.

"Do you mind?"

"No. It is an okay bracelet, rather plain really." He commented flatly and received an unimpressed look.

"It is with purpose and I don't really care what you think of it, I love it." She said regally and stalked off. Legolas growled out frustrated under his breath and strode away to sit under a tree. "Damn Elladan." He muttered darkly under his breath. Elladan had bestowed her a beautiful piece of jewellery and he had just effectively insulted it and annoyed her. How in Arda was he to convince her he was not so bad? He'd been nice before he went on watch but she had seemed to be trying to avoid him and he was certain that was why she had been so adamant to take the watch. He heard footsteps approaching upon fallen leaves and looked up to see Gandalf observing him with a raised, bushy eyebrow.

"Yes Gandalf?" He asked, trying to sound sincere but instead sounding sullen. The Wizard's brow quirked possibly higher.

"I wonder if perhaps instead of using all your energy to sulk if you would use it for something useful, say assisting the Hobbits in their sword-skills?" He asked mildly but Legolas knew that tone; if he refused he'd be reprimanded for it and so stood up.

"Of course I will help them Gandalf." The Wizard gave him an appreciative smile and he had to admit as he followed him towards the hobbits, it would be an enjoyable distraction. Gandalf handed over his own sword, Glamdring, and Legolas joined the four Hobbits and an outnumbered Boromir.

...

The sun was near on setting as Legolas knelt by the fire, watching Sam cook. It seemed somehow he had persuaded Elrond to supply them salted meat from Varda only knew where and so every now and then he shifted as the light breeze changed to avoid the unsavoury smell of burning flesh.

"Look at ye, running away from the smoke like a daft bird yet ye boots be made of an animals hide!" The Dwarf laughed at him causing him to glare at him in annoyance.

"Not that one of the greed driven kin would understand, Dwarf, but any hides my kin acquire are from creatures whose spirits have recently left them naturally. We take only what we need." He retorted with an imperious lift of his chin. He received a beady eyed glare back and he narrowed his eyes.

"Eh I recall a certain Elven-King recklessly spilling the blood of his own people over greed..." The Dwarf left the words hanging in the air where they grated on Legolas's nerves. How he despised Dwarves!

"At least he was not fool enough to barge in and awaken a dragon." Legolas growled out.

"Oh no, he just sat back and allowed others to do the hard work for him; for such is the strength and bravery of the selfish and callous Elven-King." Gimli said stirring his temper more.

"Enough of your ilk words Dwarf." He snapped irritably.

"Enough the both of you!" Gandalf said sharply, silencing them both. "Legolas take this to Ara." A dish of cooked vegetables and mashed potato was thrust towards him. Sending a glare towards the Dwarf, he leapt up and stalked off towards where the other Elf was keeping watch. He could not see her and so searched out her fëa, the presence of sunshine seeming to ward off the growing chill in the air. He never enjoyed leaving Imladris in the cooler months for the Elven realm was slower to grow cold in winter then the outside world and now they were truly in the beginnings of winter although the day had not been so cold and the sun had been kind to them. He suddenly noticed a figure, flat against a tree aiming an arrow at him. Swiftly the weapon was lowered as Ara immediately realised it was him.

"I bring food." He said as he walked up to her, feeling a low and wary wall of flames flickering on the edges of her fëa which had not been there before. He internally sighed.

"Thank you." She carefully took the dish from him and smiled wryly at the contents.

"Sam cooked this." She murmured to herself.

"How do you know?" He asked curiously and she froze.

"A chance guess." She replied but he did not think so.

"Just like how you knew what information the brothers kept from Arwen during the feast after the council?" He raised a brow at her.

"Yes something like that." She muttered and took a mouthful of food, glancing around them into the trees. Legolas knew they had sworn not to ask Ara anything concerning the future of the quest but surely they could ask about themselves a little.

"And what other things do you know about me?" He asked casually, peering at her as she continued to eat. She paused and distinctly swallowed her mouthful and he expected she would turn to him but she did not.

"I do not think it wise to disclose such information and I do not particularly want a repeat of yesterday afternoon." She said politely, coolly and he frowned. _No, do not argue with her._

"I will not do that again and I am deeply sorry for my actions yesterday afternoon." He said sincerely. Her only indication she had heard him, a sharp intake of breath.

"You do not know that." Her voice was quiet.

"Do you?" His question hung in the cooling air between them for a long moment before she turned to gaze at him. He found himself becoming lost in the dark green of her eyes as she searched his although he did not know what she searched for. Suddenly she turned away.

"I cannot say." She whispered and he felt an ebb of pain in his heart which was entirely new to him. "You should return and eat." She gazed up at the sky. "Thank you for bringing me this, I will return soon." He knew he was being dismissed.

"You are welcome Ara." He said softly before turning and walking back to camp, only more determined to win her over.

...

Ara forced down the remainder of the food although she had lost her appetite since Legolas had left. She could not trust him to his word, no matter how sincerely he had sounded. She gazed again at the sunset and wondering at the time, looked at her active-watch which rested just under her left vembrace. The date glared at her: December sixth. "No, it should be the twenty-fifth." She muttered to herself and then fell back against the tree as realisation hit. They may have left just one Imladris day earlier, but out here that equated to fourteen days earlier. She felt the colour drain from her face, Thranduil's interference had bigger repercussions then she had first realised. She gazed back down at her watch again and frowned, doing a swift count she realised they had actually left eighteen days too early which made her realise Gandalf's information regarding Elven Realm time was just a rough guide. "Damnit." She cursed under her breath. _This is a nightmare._ Suddenly as the shadows deepened in the woods as the sun sank lower she did not feel so safe. Deeming they would surely be leaving very shortly, she turned to jog back towards the hollow.

* * *

 **Drop a review if you have any questions or comments. :)**


	27. Into the Unknown

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Ince - Thanks I am glad you like it.**

 **thethreebirds - No they can't sit around now or they would be sitting ducks and Ara and Legolas would probably kill each other with nothing better to do haha. Regarding the Noldor; The Elves awoke in MA and eventually formed three tribes. Simply the Vanyar, the Noldor and the Teleri. Some refused who were known thereafter as the Avari or the Unwilling Ones. These would have most likely become the Silvan elves and the wilder Silvans of the Greenwood. Then there were others who chose to travel with Orome but when push came to shove, they chose not to sail and remained in Middle Earth. The ones who did choose to sail became known as the Eldar and I think quite a few were Noldor. they were the ones who saw the Light of the Two Trees which I think went to their heads and they became a bit more self righteous for it. This did cause a divide between those Elves who stayed and those who had sailed and seen the light. I hope thats right, its how I depict it. I have not red the Silm for a while. It is sitting on my shelf just begging for a re-read. In this story I have chossen to make the Sindarin who came from Doriath quite courtly and proper and the Noldor more lax because they are 'enlightened' from seeing the trees and all so must think more outside the box. I think there is still the issue of ownership rights around the Silm being made into a film or more films. I'd love to see it done, if the Tolkiens sell the rights or such then we might be in luck! Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

Legolas was waiting for Ara when she returned to the campsite they were now rapidly packing up as Bill the pony stood patiently, chewing on grass. He held a jar of bruise gel and he was intent on putting more on her throat before they left. As she walked swiftly into the hollow he quickly intercepted her.

"Ara a moment." She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wild and wary but it was not towards him. "I need to put more of this on your throat." He explained and she nodded, distracted. Frowning he deftly swiped some of the gel onto his fingers and reached towards her and suddenly she was fifteen feet from him, the wariness and now fear undoubtedly directed toward him as she eyed him. "Ara?" He said uncertainly for her right hand rested upon the hilt of her sword. In that moment he truly hated his father, hated him for his callous nature, hated him for his coldness, hated him for the fact he'd passed those traits and some of his physical appearance down to him. Hated that Ara was now watching him as if he were her enemy. He gazed back at her, aware the other members of the Fellowship watched them both.

"Go on then Lassie, get ye self sorted out and that bruise tended to, we got to be off." Gimli suddenly spoke, his deep voice startling them both and then hesitantly she was walking towards him until she stood before him, her gaze not wavering from his. He did not break it as he slowly lifted his hand towards her throat and touched the gel to it and a shudder ripped through her as she leaned ever so slightly away from him, her eyes betraying her, she wanted to get away from him. He forcefully swallowed down the pain of her hostility and quickly laid the gel upon her throat, eyes still holding hers; the exact location of the bruise branded into his memory. He removed his hand signalling he had finished but she remained and the hostility towards him faded but still there was a wild wariness.

"Ara what is wrong?" He asked quietly and she swiftly broke away from his gaze.

"Absolutely nothing. Thank you. Shall we leave?" She deftly turned and swiftly packed up her belongings and then tossed them to Boromir who had been tasked with re-packing Bill before going to stand beside Frodo. Aragorn came to stand beside him.

"Sorry mellon nin, your father has certainly spooked her up. I think I was wrong, you should remain close to her during the night, she might come around if you are simply there but she cannot see you."

"Aragorn she is an Elf; she will still see me."

"Not as well." He reasoned.

"Then it could be worse." He sighed.

"We will need you both to lead us nonetheless." He nodded hopping Aragorn was right.

"Now Ara, you and Legolas are to lead for your sight is keener than ours. Hobbits you'll be in the middle and the rest of you can figure it out." Gandalf addressed them as Sam started leading Bill. Ara was closest to the direction they would be going and Legolas walked towards her and gave her a small, friendly smile and to his delight she gave him a half smile although she still seemed wary and distracted. It was a start.

...

Ara had been on edge before Legolas had unintentionally scared her which she felt like an utter idiot for overreacting over. Now they were on the move, her senses were hyper alert as she walked closely beside the other Elf. His presence she was treating as a convenience and she was glad it was the two of them leading; that they should detect any possible dangers ahead of them. For Ara had no idea what they all faced. But she certainly faced eighteen days of unknowns. As the sky had darkened to night, the woods they travelled through took on an eeriness. Mist lay across their path and before them, making the way difficult to see and the light of the stars and moon were shrouded with clouds. They were nearly in pitch darkness. If they came across the enemy now it would be dangerous for them all.

"I feel as if we were fleeing the shire again." Pippin murmured quietly from behind her.

"Aye but I feel better knowing there are now ten of us armed and not four of us naive." Merry replied.

"It still feels foreboding." Pippin muttered. Ara swept her eyes ahead and caught a sudden movement to their left.

"A fox." Legolas murmured and moments later they heard its high, rough bark. His words were a comfort to her; a reminder it was not just the enemy who might be out there. _Why did Thranduil have to come and mess with everything!_

They had walked four hours continuously through the expanse of woodland when Gandalf called them to stop.

"A half of an hour's rest here will do us I think." He said quietly and the Hobbits sighed with relief. They were in another hollow of sorts.

"I'll take the watch." Ara said immediately and flinched as a hand suddenly grasped her bicep but it was a gentle grip.

"You took the last one, I can take this one." The other Elf said quietly.

"No, I want to." She insisted and then before he could stop her, strode towards the fringes of where the Fellowship were now sinking down to rest. "You guys should stretch a bit, especially your legs or you'll end up with sore muscles." Ara called back to them as Legolas jogged to catch up with her.

"I will take watch with you." The Elf said simply and followed her without another word. Two sets of Elven eyes were certainly better than one set who didn't exactly know what the enemy even looked like. She decided as they both took up stance beneath a tall pine and for a while stood in complete silence, the only indication anyone stood beneath the tree at all from the soft mist which appeared faintly before their faces as they breathed out the air of the cool woodland.

"I am sorry I scared you earlier, it was not my intention." Legolas quietly broke the silence.

"I should not have overreacted, do not apologize, I was an idiot."

"No you weren't, I would have done the same." He murmured.

"Have you?" She asked unexpectedly. "Done the same?"

"I have." He replied after a few moments. "Just the other morning actually." He admitted with a dry, quiet chuckle which caused her to look at him with slight alarm.

"Oh it was nothing I just thought your father was going to backhand me."

"Why? He would never do such a thing!" She exclaimed, horrified he would think her father would.

"I realise that now." He said quietly but it seemed he was in deep thought.

"Why did you think my father would strike you?" She asked curiously.

"Because I decided to be honest with him on exactly how you found your way back into your own bed the eve of the council." He said tonelessly and Ara wondered again the truth behind that eve.

"It was you who set my father straight." She realised.

"Yes, I overheard the quarrel you both had and I thought he should know you were telling the truth." He explained quietly.

"Thanks, that was nice of you." He didn't reply but she saw him smile in the minimal light.

...

They continued on through the dark and mist and although Legolas was elated he had gained some positive ground again with Ara, she still seemed quite on edge. He could sense it even though she walked or rather stalked like a wild cat beside him, her senses alert and focussed as she searched ahead, there was an undercurrent of nervousness about her which worried him. _Does she know something?_ He listened keenly, an easy thing to do since the others walked in mostly silence. He could hear no danger. Yet still she had an over-wariness to her disposition.

"Ara, prestad?" He whispered quietly to her and felt her stiffen slightly beside him.

"U-iston." She quietly replied. _How can she not know? It was a yes or no question._

 _"_ _Avo garo am man theled?_ _"_ _He hissed back quietly and felt her annoyed glare rather than saw it._

"Legolas just leave it, I don't know." She whispered in the common tongue. He frowned but remained silent. Something was up and he was going to get an answer from her. They stopped again at what was surely midnight. He had been right; the Hobbits were undoubtedly a burden upon their speed. One, just Frodo, they could have taken turns in carrying but four was simply too much. _Even the Dwarf keeps a faster pace._ They were in the woods still and as the Fellowship settled to rest he noticed Ara moving to again take watch and immediately followed her.

"You know something." He stated lowly as he came to stand closely beside her.

"No, I don't."

"Then why are you so nervous, so afraid?" He felt the flash of anger from her eyes.

"I am not afraid." She hissed.

"Then what do you know, what evil should I be keeping watch for?" He asked feeling exasperated. _Why is she so frustrating!_

"I don't know!" She whispered sounding as exasperated as he.

"How can you not know? You are meant to know!" He was beginning to feel contemptuous. Suddenly she looked at him, her face cast in shadow but he could see she was clearly distressed. "Please tell me." He said softer, trying not to lose his temper.

"We were meant to leave on the twenty-fifth of December." She said quietly.

"Yes that is right." He confirmed, confused.

"Instead we have left on the sixth of December."

"I know this." She was beginning to try his temper again. "I am not an idiot."

"We left eighteen days too soon and I have no idea what we will or will not face in those eighteen, now seventeen days." Her quiet words left him shocked and suddenly wary as he stared back at her.

"What do we do? What does this mean for the quest?"

"I don't know." She sounded desolate which only worried him further for he had never heard her sound so forlorn. He didn't like it. He reached out with the intention of offering her comfort but suddenly froze as he heard the sharp snort of a horse. Someone or something was out there somewhere before them. He found Ara's arm and quietly pulled her back into the deeper shadows of the bushes around them.

"There is a horse out there." He whispered.

"I know, I heard it too."

"We will listen and see which way it goes."

"Stop talking so we can actually hear it." She hissed and he threw her a glare although they were in such darkness now, even she would not have seen it. They both silently listened for the creature, barely breathing. Soon Legolas heard the muffled sound of hoofs upon wet foliage and soil, the cantering rhythm drawing nearer. A second beat suddenly met the first and there was a pained whiny.

"There's two, you should warn the others." Ara murmured _. Leave her here? While the enemy possibly approaches?_ It did not sit well with him leaving an elleth out on her own, especially considering she was... _No I must, she will keep safe I must trust that._

"I won't be long, keep safe." He said before disappearing into the undergrowth to return swiftly to the others.

...

Ara quietly drew an arrow, pointing it down as the horses continued approaching her way. She hoped they were just riders passing through and not a threat to them. The very sudden, chill, forbidding feeling she felt causing her to involuntary shiver told her otherwise. They were so close now, she could hear the sounds of the horses laboured breathing. _They have been ridden hard._ She peered keenly through the darkness and could just discern the shift of mist and movement blacker than midnight only meters before her. They were making straight towards where the Fellowship rested. The moon for a moment appeared from behind a cloud and its light shone down on the dark figures approaching, figures she had seen before. _Wraiths._ Her breath caught for she was without her Beemer now to chase them away. Yet she had to stop them. She had to keep them from discovering Frodo. Moving swiftly and silently she leapt out onto the narrow path they were bearing down on, aiming and shot into the darkness of one of the figures. The Wraith screamed, a piercing, chilling sound which made her blood run cold and all hope flee her. In the little moonlight which remained she saw the other Wraith pull a blade as it's tall horse barrelled towards her and she quickly grabbed another arrow and sent it flying into the horse's chest. The creature screamed, a noise which tore at her, as it crashed to the ground. The Wraith leapt away from the dead animal and advanced at her as the second Wraith, still mounted halted beside her, it's black horse suddenly rearing up at her. She leapt fearfully out of its way, drawing her sword in the process as she avoided the blade of the Wraith upon the ground. He only followed her, blade swinging dangerously. _Is it a Morgul Blade?_ She really didn't want to find out but what choice did she have. Bitterly cursing the Elven-King for messing everything up, she blocked the Wraith's next swing, shocked by the strength. She gasped, suddenly feeling immense despair and fought the strange urge to crumple uselessly to her knees and let the Wraith finish her for what use was she? The quest was already failing. She watched in the half-light as the Wraith raised its blade at her and then suddenly the world erupted in bright light and the night was filled with the shrieks of both Wraith's, their cries unbearably harsh upon her ears. Arms grabbed her from behind and she was slammed back into a solid body and she instantly began fighting her way free.

"Ara stop; it is me you are safe." A soft, urgent voice spoke near her ear and quite suddenly she felt calmer, the woods less foreboding. The cries of the Wraiths were becoming a distant sound now. "You are safe." The voice murmured again and her heart began to calm yet she could feel the frantic pounding of the heart of whoever held her against them through her quiver, against her back. "I should not have left you alone." The voice said still softly but now with a bitter edge and she realised who it was and an entirely different fear came over her.

"I'm fine, let me go." She said shakily and she was instantly released and moved a meter away from him feeling ruffled and re-adjusted her quiver, looking around nervously. She realised now it had been the light of Gandalf's staff which had caused the Wraiths to flee. Aragorn stood beside him and Gimli, Boromir and the Hobbits just behind her.

"Are you sure?" Legolas walked towards her cautiously.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Lassie what were ye thinking taking on a Wraith like that, they give even the mighty Dwarf, Dain, the collywobbles." Gimli whispered loudly.

"If I didn't they would have burst in on all of you. I was protecting Frodo." She replied curtly. She was here to keep Frodo safe and help get the he and the Ring to Mordor, not back off at the first sign of danger. No matter how powerless and desolate that danger made her feel.

"He is right; you should not have done that." Legolas spoke now as he watched her; he hadn't stopped watching her and she was finding it increasingly grating on her mood.

"And what would you have done in my place, if I had gone back instead of you?" She gave him an imploring look.

"Hold the Wraiths back from the Ring-Bearer of course." He immediately answered.

"Which is exactly what I did." She bit out.

"Yes but it is different." He was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Enlighten me?" She said dryly, already annoyed.

"Because you are an elleth." He said plainly.

"Are you serious?" She gapped at him.

"Why would I not be serious, you very nearly got yourself killed, it was stupid."

"Yet you would have done the same." She stated.

"I would have been more careful." He answered regally and she levelled him with a glare.

"And I wasn't?"

"Ara now let me look at you." Gandalf interrupted them and she turned to face the concerned looking Wizard. "How do you feel?" He asked cautiously as he shone the light of his staff over her face.

"I am fine, admittedly a little angry." She added with a glare in the other Elf's direction.

"Well I'd rather you angry than a sorry sight. You did exceptionally well facing those Wraiths, a little reckless but still a job well done young Ara." He said cheerily, completely ignoring the tension between her and the ass standing a couple feet from her. "Now I think it is best we continue on as swiftly as we may; I trust you and Legolas have finished your argument and will lead us in a civilized manner?" The Wizard raised an enquiring brow which encompassed them both in the light of his staff. She nodded as did Legolas. "Excellent." He declared although quietly still overly cheery and pointed them in the direction he wished them to go; thankfully a different path to the one the Wraiths had fled back from. She strode forward feeling guilty and sickened as she passed by the horse she had felled. He didn't ask to a Wraiths horse. She thought bitterly. Legolas murmured something as he passed in what she supposed was Silvan as he strode to catch up with her. "I would not have shot the horse." He muttered under his breath.

"It was either shoot the horse or horsey and Wraith find Frodo." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She was fed up with him.

"Sometimes I wonder just how much Elf blood you have." He hissed quietly.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have a heart." She shot back and felt him stiffen beside her. They fell into silence.

...

 _I do have a heart!_ He shouted at her in his mind. _Don't I?_ Her words stung. He'd only wanted to keep her from the Wraith, to protect her from its Black Breath. He'd surrounded her fëa immediately with his own to protect her, shocked and scared by the desolation of hers, the shadows which had hovered over her. She'd stood up bravely and had not fallen under the darkness of the Nazgul before her. All he had done was berate her for it. He'd felt protective, protective like he was for Arcarion but different, it was different. Different even to the eve he had rescued her from an intoxicated Elladan. This protectiveness was stronger and laced with a fear he did not understand and he was not afraid of anything. Well that was slightly incorrect but it still bothered him greatly. _And now I am back to square one. Again!_ He let out a sigh, his breath forming mist before him in the cool air. _I really must start thinking before I speak to her or perhaps I shall become a mute and hope she might fall for a charming smile. Does she even like my smile? I do not smile often, perhaps I should smile more. Aragorn said to be kind and smiling is a kind gesture._ Decided on his next method of winning Ara over, he put all his attention back into searching and listening for any dangers for now the quest was more perilous and unknown.

...

Dawn found them at the beginning of a long gully which was hidden from above by the tall trees which grew from it and so Gandalf bade them all to press on, a promise of a short rest once they were hidden at the bottom. The descent was a rocky one but Aragorn took over leading, finding a faint animal trail for them to follow. Ara walked behind him and Legolas behind her, followed by Frodo and Sam, Gimli and Merry and Pippin and lastly Boromir who had been quiet since the Wraith incident. Gandalf had pushed them on for six hours straight and he could see the four Hobbits were exhausted. He knew he was. Their pace had slowed but still Gandalf had kept them going through the foreboding darkness, their hope of safe passage, the two Elves who had been leading them. It both intrigued and annoyed him how Elves barely needed rest. The two leading all but bounded down the rocky path, taking no needed heed of the path for they did not need it. He did notice Legolas seemed more at ease off the track than Ara who showed slightly more caution. _The differences between Wood-Elves and the Noldor._ He mused to himself. _Or perhaps the difference between an Elf from our time and one from the future._ He still had trouble wrapping his head around that one. They eventually reached the bottom of the valley, dense trees and plants covering them from unsavoury eyes and not long after, they were finally allowed to sink to the ground. Boromir took his water-skin from his hip and gratefully took a long drink.

"There is a water source nearby." He heard Legolas declare in a soft voice before vanishing into the vegetation. Moments later he returned. "It is a stream, quite close." He said as his eyes swept the group searching. They landed a moment on Ara who was not facing him before turning to Aragorn. "We are safe down here."

"Good, if that is the case now is a good time to wash or bathe before we move on.

"But it is cold." Pippin exclaimed and Aragorn grinned.

"It is, but it won't kill you I promise."

"Someone will keep a watch near the stream?" Sam asked nervously. "I don't rightly fancy the enemy finding us all a smidge compromised."

"Legolas can keep watch." Aragorn decided and the Elf nodded as the Ranger began unpacking Bill and tossing packs to each of them. The Hobbits all stood up wearily and Legolas led them through the dense plants while Aragorn unpacked the Lembas the Elves had given them and handed half a piece to each of them. Ara came to sit beside him.

"Are you well since the Wraith?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Completely fine."

"You gave us all a fright, especially Legolas; I did not think Elves were capable of cursing until he heard that vile creature shriek although I didn't understand a word he said." Ara scowled at the ground. "You must understand why he spoke to you so?"

"Because he's a condescending ass." Boromir raised a brow in surprise.

"Ladies do not fight here; it is admittedly quite difficult to accept for myself also."

"Why? You have seen me defend myself." She said with a tone of defence.

"Legolas, I have learnt, has been raised similar to myself, courtly etiquette and mannerisms. Ladies wear dresses and embroider and paint and read poetry and are delicate in our eyes." Ara snickered derisively. "You are not those things."

"You don't say." She muttered and he smiled at that. The Hobbits returned, looking refreshed in a cold sort of way and Gimli and Gandalf strode off towards the stream, packs in hand. The Hobbits sat down beside Ara in a huddle and Aragorn handed them lembas. "That warm huh?" Ara grinned at Frodo whose teeth chattered between mouthfuls of the waybread. He nodded.

"And you Hobbits have a bit of meat on your bones, Ara you will freeze!" Boromir smirked at the Elf beside him as Gimli came hurrying back, cursing about the icy water followed by Gandalf who looked a little disgruntled. Boromir stood up slowly and he and Aragorn strode off towards the stream. It was deeper than he expected. Legolas sat on a log which had fallen as a natural bridge upstream, facing the other way, bow held loosely in hand.

"I am playing a game." Legolas called back to them.

"Oh?" Aragorn enquired as he stripped off.

"I am keeping score of who makes the most fuss upon entering the water, it's very cold." There was laughter in his voice.

"Oh and who would that be?"

"So far, Gimli after the Hobbits."

"Wow! Wow! This is fresh water!" Boromir gasped as he stepped in and sank into the water while Aragorn just muttered under his breath from a little way downstream.

"Followed by you Boromir." Legolas chortled.

"Oh I think Ara will make more of a fuss, there's not much to her." Boromir replied through chattering teeth as he quickly washed himself and staggered out, snatching up his towel. Legolas didn't reply and Boromir glanced towards him. He was leaning back against his hands, head tipped up to the sky, silvery-blonde hair falling back. Has he seen something. "Legolas is all well?"

"Oh yes, I was simply thinking." He said lightly and Boromir looked at Aragorn questioningly. The Ranger simply grinned as he pulled on his tunic.

"We'll send Ara along next, unless you'd like me to keep watch for you and I'll keep watch for her too after." Aragorn called to the Elf.

"No, no I am perfectly capable of keeping watch." He quickly replied and Aragorn's grin widened.

"Then who will keep watch for you mellon nin?"

"Ara of course." He called back with a chuckle." Boromir grinned at Aragorn, suddenly realising.

"Very well, we shall head back to the others now." Aragorn called.

"Mhmm." Legolas simply replied, clearly off in his own thoughts again and Aragorn laughed quietly as he beckoned Boromir to follow.

"I thought that Elf showed too much concern over those Wraiths." He chuckled quietly.

...

"You cannot seriously expect me to strip off with you practically facing me." A feminine voice stated flatly and he gave a deep chuckle from where he lay on his back upon the log, looking up at the sky.

"I assure you I can only see the sky." He replied. "Oh, and a yellow butterfly." He added as the pretty creature fluttered into his vision.

"If your idea of keeping watch is watching butterflies then kindly be gone."

"Relax, we are quite safe." He reassured her as he sat up and faced the other way.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you." Was her swift reply and he grinned. He knew keeping watch for her was going to be thoroughly amusing.

"Did the others tell you about my game?"

"Which I will win." He laughed into the brisk morning air at such a notion.

"You may try." He snickered as he heard the sound of buckles being undone and weapons dropped to the ground.

"By the way, if your head so much as moves an inch my way, I'll throw a knife and you can be sure it will land where it hurts." She said nonchalantly and he grinned widely as he searched the trees before him.

"Very well Princess." He replied cheerily.

"I'll give you Princess." He heard her mutter darkly. Suddenly there was a distinctive splash in the water behind him and he very nearly did turn around in shock.

"Ara are you well?" He called back warily.

"Of course." She said indifferently.

"Are you in the water?"

"I can hardly bathe out of the water." Was her returning quip. She hadn't made a single protest against the cold. _Where had she previously dwelt, atop a snowy mountain?_

"Did I ruin your game?" She snickered.

"No, you added surprise to it." He admitted.

"Surprise like this?" Suddenly icy water saturated his back and he yelped in shock and devious laughter erupted from behind him. "I do believe I win." There was a smug note in her voice and he grit his teeth. "The Rohirrim would have heard that carry on." She added. _She is going to dearly regret that._ There were light splashes of water and suddenly nothing again and he felt on edge. He was unsure whether to be deeply annoyed she had intentionally soaked his tunic through or impressed she had not uttered a sound upon hitting the cold water or cheered she was, in a sense, playing deviously with him. He heard light splashing again from further away and relaxed. She'd had her fun and what he suspected was possible revenge for the argument over the Wraith. Who knew with her, she was an enigma and thoroughly fascinating to him, even though she infuriated him often enough and clearly she was swimming. He shook his head bemused.

"Hey I saw that movement." A warning voice called to him and he merely grinned to himself again. "Do not fear, I will only turn around if you ask it of me." He said teasingly.

"Mordor will freeze over like the Helcaraxë before that happens." She muttered as he heard splashes of her leaving the stream. He laughed lightly.

"Do all elleth take this long to dress themselves, no wonder some have maidservants to complete the task for them." He called back to her after quite some moments.

"I didn't know your past times included timing how long it takes others to dress themselves." She called back. "I am dressed if you must know." With a grin he swung around to face her only for his breath to catch. It was like the first time he saw her in the training grounds. She wore her fitted trousers but her shoulders and arms were bare in the strange fitted tunic he'd first seen her in but this one was white. She did not face him, busily running a towel through her wet hair which left a darkened trail along her spine. He wondered if it felt as silky when it was wet. She turned around suddenly and noticed he was watching her.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing I just wondered well are you not cold?" He rushed out. She raised a perfect brow at him.

"Yes I am." She stated and it was then he noticed how she shook slightly as she pulled her tunic over her head; pulling her hair out and draping the towel over her shoulders. He slowly hopped up and left the fallen tree to walk towards her and where he had left his pack.

"You will watch for me yes?" He asked and received a nod as she strapped on her sword belt, noticing how low it hung on her hips, like her trousers did yet they were not loose. He picked up her bow and quiver and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She murmured and noticed the cold tremor in her voice.

"Why do you not wear your cloak?"

"I'll save it for when I need it." She simply replied as she walked off towards the log he had kept watch from and knelt down to sit upon it, each movement graceful and deliberate. He knew she would not turn around and so deftly removed his weapons, vambraces and garments and hoping to show her up, dove straight in to the deepest part of the stream.

...

Ara laughed triumphantly as Legolas came up spluttering and cursing about the temperature of the water. "It seems I really have won." She called out to more cursing.

"This is ridiculous! You are mad not reacting to this, it is like ice!" He called back and she held a hand to her mouth, shaking now from laughter. "No Elf in their right mind would tolerate this!" He added as he splashed about.

"Poor you, can't handle a bit of cool water." She called back still laughing.

"What is your secret?" He demanded.

"I have none, oh wait, maybe I do."

"Tell me." He demanded again and she laughed again. She had completely trumped him at his own game.

"No." She had simply dived under and swum swiftly beneath the surface accustoming herself as best she could and, she was determined to win this game of his the Hobbits and then Boromir had told her of. He did not need to know that though. She may have also clamped her teeth around her wrist to keep from gasping at how cold the water had been.

"If you don't tell me I shall pull you in." His voice came from just behind her causing her to tense up.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I really would."

"I'll tell you if..."

"if?"

"If you tell me why you bit me."

"I told you."

"You lied." There was a hiss of annoyance and a splash and it seemed he retreated. _It seems I have something over him although I really do want to know why._ After a while she heard him retreating from the water and wondered if it was enough rest for the Hobbits.

"You may turn around now; I can dress myself much more swiftly." A regal voice called to her and she stood up and returned to the bank of the stream, pulling her hair into a ponytail, automatically teasing out strands to frame her face. His hair she noticed as she finally looked his way was still very damp, darker from the water and she was surprised to see how it contrasted with his grey eyes as he gazed at her thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied simply but there was a small smile upon his lips. He turned away and towel dried his hair quickly and she gazed around to ensure they were still safe. She was sure they were in this valley which was a welcome relief. Legolas turned to face her again, his nearly dry hair messily tousled, a grin on his face as if he had not a care and Ara's breath caught. _He really does look damn perfect._

"Yes?" He asked casually with a tilt of his head which just added to his chilled out, surfer guy look.

"Nothing." She said firmly. "Are you ready yet?"

"Do I look ready?" His grin widened. _No you look... Ara do not even go there!_

"Point taken." She looked away from him, gazing up the valley instead and did not turn back until he declared they could return. She turned to see he had re braided his hair and it was perfectly straight again.

"Shall we Princess" He held his arm out to her chivalrously with a grin and she gave a derisive snort.

"If you think I am one of those soft court elleth then you are very mistaken."

"I know you are not." He gave a light laugh with another bright grin towards her and she decided the water must have leaked into his brain for he was entirely too cheery for entirely no apparent reason. "You are far more interesting." He murmured as they stepped out of the undergrowth and to the others. She internally sighed and focussed her attention on the others, ignoring him.

"Excellent you have finally returned." Gandalf declared from behind his pipe. "Add your packs to Bill here and we shall rouse the Hobbits and be off." Ara eyed the pony distrustfully as Legolas strode up to him and began talking to him in a stream of Silvan.

"Who won your game Legolas?" Aragorn called out to him.

"Ara." He begrudgingly replied.

"Truly?" Boromir asked incredulously.

"And after the Princeling declared he would beat us all!" Gimli chortled and Ara grinned.

"No he carried on enough I am surprised you did not hear him, or Mordor for that matter." Aragorn laughed at this as Legolas glared at her balefully.

"Just be quiet and give me your pack." He muttered and she gratefully tossed it to him holding back a snicker. Aragorn roused the Hobbits who looked like they needed a much longer rest but they stood up valiantly ready to press on.

"The valley is long and we will not stop now until we reach the other end which will be in a couple hours." Gandalf said as he stood and put out his pipe, beckoning them to follow.

"May I walk with you Princess?" Legolas appeared beside her with a cheery smile. She internally groaned. Were the Valar punishing her?

"Why must you call me that?" She muttered and he grinned smugly at her.

"Because you are of course." She sighed, it was going to be a long walk through the valley.

* * *

 **Drop a review if you have any questions or comments. :)**


	28. Legolas's Charming Song

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

 **Savage Kill – Ara is immortal; her mother from the future was a human woman (although considering Ara has a silvan mark and Glorfindel is a glowing Noldor, this is now very debatable.) I think you might be right about Legolas too!**

 **Frostyhorse – hehe thanks, I had fun with that chapter**

 **Tibblets – Thanks for the way better explanation. I didn't realise Oropher and Amdir were cousins, I just thought they were good friends as they were both from Doriath. I actually need to look into this now! :)**

* * *

The four Hobbits were all terribly curious about their much taller companions and with a few shoves, Pippin had eventually piped up to quench their curiosity.

"How old is everyone?" He asked for Sam had been trying and failing to figure it out.

"Too old to bother remembering." Gandalf turned back to him with a wink. He frowned at that but decided to ask the others nonetheless.

"Boromir?"

"Forty young Pip."

"And how about you Gimli?"

"I'm sure I've already told ye but one-hundred-and-thirty-nine."

"Oh yes that is right. Strider what are you, thirty-five?" The Ranger laughed cheerily.

"Eighty-seven."

"What? How can that be right?"

"I've got good bloodlines." He said mysteriously.

"The blood of the Numenor." Frodo murmured from ahead of him and Aragorn nodded. "And before you ask, Legolas is one-hundred-and-thirty-seven."

"That's quite young for an Elf." Frodo commented as Pippin noticed Ara look at the male Elf with surprise.

"Told ye he was just a Princeling." Gimli snickered.

"Ara is younger." The Wood-Elf interrupted as if he proved a point.

"How old are you Ara?" Merry asked.

"Fifty-three."

"But then you are younger than Strider and Gimli!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah I am." She replied offhandedly.

"Don't think I've ever come across an Elf younger than me self." Gimli laughed cheerily.

"And how old then are you four?" Boromir asked from where he walked behind them.

"Well Frodo is the oldest at fifty, followed by Sam who is thirty-eight. Merry is thirty-sixth and I am the youngest of the four of us, twenty-eight.

"You forget young Took that each of our races mature at different rates." Gandalf chuckled.

"Oh yes I had not thought of that."

"Men mature at twenty years, Hobbits at thirty years, Dwarves forty and Elves come of age at fifty and mature between then and one hundred." Gandalf explained and Pippin nodded.

"What of Rangers?" Sam asked.

"Rangers mature at twenty years also but Aragorn is of the blood of Numenor and so he is in the prime of his life, equivalent to if Boromir was thirty-five.

"Then by maturity I am the youngest followed by Ara. I never thought I would have such a thing in common with an Elf, all the Elves we have ever heard about from Bilbo are much, much older." Ara and Legolas laughed at that as they glanced back at him and he grinned at her cheerily.

"And then it would be Legolas, myself and Merry who are youngest." Sam worked out and Legolas laughed again.

"I find this all quite amusing considering I first met Aragorn when he was a child of ten and now he is in a sense my senior." He nudged the Ranger walking beside him who grinned at him.

"Yes mellon nin and now it is you who asks me for advice." Aragorn chortled.

"Which is working I think." The male Elf grinned back at him.

"What advice was that?" Pippin asked curiously and both Elf and Ranger grinned back at him.

"Ah secret Elf and Ranger business." Aragorn replied mysteriously and Ara laughed at that from where she walked on Legolas's other side.

"And why does that amuse you Princess?" Legolas asked her and Pippin held in a little chuckle.

"I can see why considering how very tactless you were going to be with Lady Nellad before Arwen and I intercepted." She replied lightly.

"Your advice was not much better." The Wood-Elf replied. Pippin was unsure what they spoke of but listened with amusement. The Elves intrigued him and now he understood why they acted so young; because they were young!

"Yes well if you had not dragged me into it." Ara retorted.

"It was not so bad." He laughed and Ara shoved him lightly.

"It really was." She bit out and he only laughed again.

"Are you two still bickering over that?" Gimli called to them and Aragorn chuckled. The Elves however fell into silence and for a while no one spoke as they walked. The valley was pretty, wild and overgrown but it was not enough distraction for the weariness Pippin felt and he knew the other's felt too. It was Frodo who eventually spoke up.

"May we continue speaking, it helps keep the mind off weary feet." He asked quietly.

"Of course we may young Frodo, what do you wish to speak of?" Gandalf asked and Frodo looked thoughtful.

"Well I wonder if we might learn a little more about one another since we will be travelling together for quite a while." He suggested.

"An excellent idea what would you like to know?" The Wizard asked cheerily.

"I wonder what everyone did previously in their homelands?" Frodo asked curiously.

"Well my life has been spent between leading battles against Mordor, the Corsairs and the Haradrim and training to sitting by my father's side in councils or courtly events. I have a younger brother, Faramir, he has taken my place in my leave." Boromir explained.

"Mine has been similar, councils, commanding the King's guard to keep the Woodland from being overtaken by darkness, feasts and celebrations and emissary also for my father." Legolas spoke up.

"What of you Gimli?" Ara asked curiously causing Legolas to raise a brow at her.

"Keeping those blasted Orc and Goblins from our mountains and a trifle of council affairs. Playing around with gems when time permits. We have great feasts and celebrations under the mountains. A right good time we have." He said cheerily. "You know Gandalf if we went through the Mines instead of the Gap we could have a right old time, Balin would give us a welcome feast fit for Thorin himself." Legolas snorted at that earning a warning glare from Aragorn.

"We'll not be taking the tunnels of the mines." Gandalf said firmly and Gimli muttered under his breath in Dwarvish.

"What of you Strider?" Merry asked and Pippin looked to the Ranger.

"Leading the Dunedin with Halbarad by my side and battling orcs and Goblins and Wargs. Running errands for Gandalf and spending time in Imladris."

"He means spending time with Arwen in Imladris." Legolas bumped his shoulder playfully as they walked.

"Hmm yes." Aragorn replied. "I think Ara should tell us of how she spent her life in the future." He deflected the attention from himself.

"Yes what does one do in the future?" Merry asked curiously.

"Uh well I finished my studies nearly two years ago and then worked as in-house physio as well as personal fitness trainer to others, well humans, in the city I lived in."

"What is a physio?" Sam asked baffled.

"A person who specifies in healing muscle injuries."

"Ah then that is how you so easily fixed my shoulder." Legolas murmured as he flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Yeah, that was pretty easy." She admitted.

"Tell me what is a personal fitness trainer?" The other Elf asked still grinning.

"Someone who helps others train to build up their own fitness and strength physically."

"The guard trainers in the Woods do that." Legolas said.

"Could you train us?" Frodo asked and she turned back to them with a smile.

"The walking we are doing is training your bodies already. The weapons training will build up your arms. You really need to stretch though, you were all looking stiff and sore before." Ara replied seriously.

"I am quite sore." Sam admitted and she nodded back sagely at him.

"What else did you do from where you are from, did you have celebrations." Legolas asked eagerly.

"Every week, there is always some party or event on in the city. I would go out with friends most weekends."

"To feasts?" Gimli asked.

"Not exactly, more out to socialise, like the Hall of Fire in Imladris. Drinks and dancing until the early hours of the morning." Legolas looked at her with a raised brow.

"And gardens?" He asked.

"No gardens, there's no rules like that, you do what you want." Ara replied nonchalantly with a light laugh. Legolas glanced at her looking confused.

"Why don't you tell us of life in the Shire." Aragorn piped up again changing the subject slightly.

"Well we have celebrations too although the last big one was certainly Bilbo's party." Pippin spoke up. "We are simple folk I guess, we enjoy good food and work hard to grow it. Not much really happens in the Shire. It's a peaceful life really and we enjoy a good ale." He explained, realising now their lives in the Shire really were quite secluded and quiet.

"Hopefully one day we will all experience the peace that still is the Shire." Gandalf murmured and the group fell into contemplative silence.

...

Legolas felt disgruntled and confused. Had Ara been joining up with humans from the future? It sounded like she had. It bothered him which was ridiculous for she was here now and it was not like he had not done the same thing in the past but with elleths, not humans; but now a new worry entered his mind. What if after all was done she returned to her future life? Surely Glorfindel would not wish to go back?

"So my Hobbit fellows, is there any Hobbit lasses back in the Shire you've left behind?" Gimli broke the silence.

"Not for me." Pippin chuckled.

"Nor me or Frodo." Merry added. "But Sam has his eye on Rosie Cotton."

"I do not." Sam said indignantly but his round cheeks coloured brightly and Aragorn chuckled beside him.

"Yes you do Sam." Frodo also chuckled lightly.

"Alright then fine I might." Sam admitted with embarrassment _. Hobbits really are such humble, innocent folk._ He thought with a smile. _Or maybe it is just Sam._

"What of you Gimli?" Merry asked.

"Aye none be waiting for me but I've got me eye on one or two." The Dwarf grinned widely. _One or two, how shallow._ Legolas thought with disgust. "How about you Boromir, any Gondor ladies?" Gimli asked.

"There is one I care for but my father wouldn't allow it, she is of lower rank although I care not." There was a sorrowful note to his tone which saddened Legolas. "He knew of those restrictions; he'd had them drummed into him.

"What is her name?" Ara asked softly.

"Emdiril, she is a healer. She tended to me after I had taken serious injury a year ago." He murmured, a wistful smile upon his face." The man suddenly cleared his throat. "And what of you Lady Ara, what of Elladan? You are both rather close." Legolas clenched his jaw in annoyance as Ara laughed lightly beside him.

"Elladan is a dear friend and I do care for him which is why we agreed to part as only friends until we know the outcome of this quest." She spoke tactfully and Legolas was glad there was no talk of love but it still bothered him if and when they returned from the quest, she would possibly be with him again. _Elladan cannot have her anyway, she is mine._ He thought darkly.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" He was interrupted from his thoughts.

"I asked is there a lovely Elf waiting back in the woods for you?" Boromir gave him a grin.

"If my father had his way yes but unfortunately for him, I had a quest to attend." Legolas grinned back at him.

"Arranged union?" The man asked.

"Yes, with some bore from Lindon who even my younger brother cannot stand." He rolled his eyes at the Gondor man who laughed cheerily.

"Ah yes I know how that feels." Boromir commiserated and he nodded. He felt eyes on him and realised Ara was gazing sidelong at him, an expression he could not discern upon her face. _How curious._

"Well my friend if you are not in the slightest interested in this handpicked Elf then you must have your eye on another?" Boromir said cheekily and Legolas threw a smirk back at him.

"An Elven Prince never divulges such information so easily; anyone could be listening." He said cleverly and Aragorn simply shook his head in amusement as Ara gave him another strange look and he very nearly laughed. It was all too funny.

"Very well said." Boromir chuckled and he grinned again. He was in a wonderful mood, the valley was undoubtedly safe and everyone was rather cheerful and he was indirectly learning more about the Elf beside him who was undoubtedly curious about him and he now realised he had a lot more in common with the man from Gondor. They fell back into silence again for a few moments before Sam spoke up.

"Perhaps we could tell stories or laments or sing to pass the time, I've the same problem as Frodo I'm afraid and, my old gaffe always said hard tasks pass easier with a good tune."

"He's right, I do all my fitness and weapons training to music and all the fitness training I taught I had music playing. It's brilliant motivation." Ara commented from beside him.

"I've a cheery song Pip and I can sing." Merry offered.

"Very well but not too loudly." Gandalf warned from the front of their group. Legolas was thrilled by this prospect, he'd never heard a Hobbit sing. Provided the Dwarf didn't sing, he was still haunted by the dreadful sounds which had rang or rather clanged up from the cavern dungeons all those years ago when they had held Thorin and his company captive. Hobbits singing would surely be a pleasant remainder of the walk to the other end of the valley.

 _"Every person in the region_

 _Or of great or humble legion_

 _Holds in highest reason_

 _Piping Timkin of Westfarthing."_

"Pip are you going to join in?" Merry paused in his song and hissed quietly to the younger Hobbit causing Legolas to chuckle.

"Oh yes." Pippin hastily replied and joined in with the other Hobbit as Sam and Frodo laughed lightly.

 _"Loudly he can play or low_

 _He can move you fast or slow_

 _Touch your hearts or stir your toe_

 _Piping Timkin of Westfarthing_

 _When the wedding bells are ringing_

 _His the breath to lead the singing_

 _Then in jigs the folks go swinging_

 _What a splendid piper_

 _He will blow from eve to mourn_

 _Counting sleep a thing of scorn_

 _Old is he but not outworn_

 _Know you such a piper?"_

Legolas grinned at Aragorn beside him who seemed rather amused by the Hobbits song, it was funny song indeed, different to the songs of the Woodland and those sung by the woodsman on the borders.

 _"When he walks the highroads pealing_

 _`Round his head the birds come wheeling_

 _Timkin has carols worth the stealing_

 _Piping Timkin of Westfarthing_

 _Thrush and Linnet, finch and lark_

 _To each other twitter "Hark"_

 _Soon they sing from light to dark_

 _Pipings learnt in Westfarthing"_

"Very good young Hobbits!" Boromir exclaimed with a hearty clap of his hands. "Will you sing another?"

"Ai we can do that." Pippin agreed much to Legolas's delight as he listened to them as they walked. They were surely not far from the end of the valley now for the trees were becoming ever so slightly thinner although the path they walked was still a densely hidden one. Merry and Pippin murmured between each other and then began another upbeat and humorous song.

 _"Oh the oak and the ash and the bonnie ivy tree,_

 _They flourish at home in my own country._

 _O fain would I be in the North Country,_

 _Where the lads and lasses are making of hay;_

 _There should I see what is pleasant to me,_

 _A mischief light on them entic'd me away!_

 _I like not the court, nor the city resort,_

 _Since there is no fancy for such a lad as me;_

 _Their pomp and their pride I can never abide,_

 _Because with my humor it does not agree._

 _How oft have I been in Westland so green,_

 _Where the young lads and maidens resort for to play,_

 _Where we with delight, from morning till night,_

 _Could feast and frolic on each holiday._

 _The ewes and their lambs, with the kids and their dams,_

 _To see in the country how finely they play;_

 _The bells they do ring, and birds they do sing,_

 _And the fields and the gardens are pleasant and gay._

 _At wakes and at fairs, being freed of all cares,_

 _We there with our lovers did use for to dance;_

 _Then hard hap had I, my ill fortune to try,_

 _And so up to Hobbiton, my steps to advance._

 _A simple lad I am, and a simple lad I'll remain,_

 _Until my own country I again."_

"Is this how all the folk of the Shire sing?" Legolas asked curiously when they had finished.

"Yes mostly, I guess it is not quite like the songs of the elves." Pippin answered with a chuckle.

"No, but we have humorous songs too in the woods." He answered.

"Will you sing us one?" Sam asked hopefully and he grinned at the blonde haired Hobbit.

"But of course." He had just the amusing song in mind and he could not help but grin mischievously which Aragorn did not miss and gave him an enquiring look.

 _"When first I came to Rivendell,_

 _Some pleasure there to find_

 _A lady there from Forlindon_

 _Was pleasing to my mind_

 _Her angled cheeks, her ruby lips_

 _Like arrows pierced my chest._

 _The name she bore was Anor,_

 _The light of the West."_

He paused as Aragorn snorted in laughter beside him and the Hobbits chorused for him to go on and with a smirk he did.

 _"I courted lovely Anor_

 _And to her I was so kind,_

 _But she went to another ellon_

 _It nearly wrecked my mind._

 _She robbed me of my freedom,_

 _Deprived me of my rest_

 _Betrayed was I by Anor,_

 _The light of the West."_

He didn't glance her way but he knew Ara was watching him most likely in shock and he could not help but laugh lightly as he continued his ever so slightly altered song, his words now dripping in sing-song satire.

 _"He met her in a shady grove,_

 _This Elf of high degree_

 _I saw him kiss my Anor_

 _And it sure did things to me._

 _She told me he was just a friend,_

 _But still I was depressed,_

 _Betrayed was I by my Anor,_

 _The light of the West."_

Aragorn had not ceased his laughter and even Gandalf was now chuckling a little as he led on ahead under the dense tree canopy. Oh how he wanted to glance at Ara and so he did, a sly glance from the corner of his eye. She looked positively baffled.

 _"I stepped up to my rival,_

 _With my anger not in hand_

 _I seized him by the collar,_

 _it's not hard to understand,_

 _That, blinded by my jealousy,_

 _I punched him hard in his chest._

 _Betrayed was I by Anor,_

 _The light of the West."_

He finished the song with a joyfully devious laugh. He had shortened it a little but he was quite sure he had made his point.

"Legolas that was terrible!" Aragorn spluttered between his laughter and he merely grinned at the Ranger.

"Well I'll admit it's a tad better than the harping on of Imladris." Gimli rumbled with a chuckle. The four Hobbits were all laughing amongst themselves.

"Although it was quiet amusing I must say I am a trifle disappointed my friend." Boromir laughed and Legolas turned back to him.

"And how have I disappointed?" He gave a light laugh.

"Your voice is fair but such harsh words. I thought Elves to be more eloquent than that." Boromir chortled with a grin of his own.

"Oh but that is quite expected I think of Legolas; he is quite tactless." Ara finally spoke from beside him, her voice brimming with wryness. Had his song bothered her, he hoped it had.

"But were my words not simply moving?" He asked her with a smirk.

"I believe the leaves on the trees moved away from you as you passed." She replied without even looking at him. _Oh I have hit a nerve._

"Then would you care to demonstrate how an Elf should sing." Boromir called to her.

"I cannot for I was not raised amongst Elves, it seems we all must live in the belief that Elven songs are quite terrible if we are to only hear those of Legolas." She answered the Gondor man and Aragorn tilted his head towards her while Legolas tried not to laugh. I really have gotten under her skin!

"Then perhaps you can simply sing a song of your time and prove to us even the songs of men are better in comparison to Legolas's err song." He shot the Ranger a mocking, thoroughly insulted look as Ara tilted her chin regally towards him.

"Very well." She said and Legolas was now quite unsure if his little song was such a good idea because she glanced at him with defiance before looking ahead and taking a breath.

 _"I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round_

 _Dragging me down_

 _Making a sound because you wanna_

 _I guess that's why I like messing with you_

 _Putting you through_

 _A lesson or two, because I'm gonna_

 _Before I go my own way_

 _I just gotta say_

 _Leave me alone, get out of my face_

 _I'm tired in love, feeling so misplaced_

 _Time for you to go_

 _You still know I'm better off on my own_

 _Oh, leave me alone, this isn't gonna work_

 _I'll face the unknown_

 _Thinking about all the ways that I've grown_

 _Leave me alone."_

Ara finished and her song had wiped the grin clean off Legolas's face. It was beautiful, wonderful, her voice was beautifully wonderful but the song, the words were, they were…

"Now that was very eloquently put!" Boromir snickered from behind them. _No it wasn't! She just told me to go away!_

"Thank you Boromir." She said nonchalantly beside him and he threw her sidelong glance. She looked incredibly smug with herself and it grated at his mood _. No she can't tell me to go away! Not like that!_

"Surely there are nicer songs from the future?" Frodo asked quietly.

"Yes surely there are." He agreed and a small smirk played on her lips. Oh how he wanted to wipe that smirk right off them.

"Was it not 'moving' enough?" She asked still sounding too smug for his liking.

"Do I look like I have moved?" He replied and then smirked to himself as a brief flash of annoyance sparked in her green eyes.

"Ara will you sing another, a nicer one?" Pippin asked her hopefully and she turned back to them.

"For you, of course." She flashed them a smile.

"You could sing that Sorry song." Legolas suggested with a sly smirk and received a look which suggested that surely was not going to happen.

 _"Won't you come out_

 _We could paint the town red_

 _Kill a little time_

 _You can sleep when you're dead_

 _Cause it isn't over yet_

 _Get it out of your head."_

Legolas tilted his head slightly towards the other Elf as he listened. Was this going to be another cryptic response to his song?

 _"Chase a couple hearts_

 _We could leave 'em in shreds_

 _Meet me in the gutter_

 _Make the devil your friend_

 _Just remember what I said_

 _Cause it isn't over yet."_

He was sure it was not, yet the words had an edge to them he was both unsure of and intrigued by.

 _"Just remember what I said_

 _Cause it isn't over yet."_

Her green eyes flickered towards him for the briefest of moments between the pause and then she looked ahead again.

 _"Say you have a little faith in me_

 _Just close your eyes and let me lead_

 _Follow me home_

 _Need to have a little trust in me_

 _Just close your eyes and let me lead_

 _Follow me home_

 _To where the lonely ones roam."_

He could have sighed for he was captivated just like he had been when they had listened to the songs in the stable.

 _"Won't you come out_

 _I've been waiting for you_

 _Holding my breath_

 _Til my body turned blue_

 _We've got everything to lose_

 _Yeah I'm waiting on you_

 _Sun's come up_

 _And there's no one else around_

 _Meet me in the shadows_

 _Won't you tell me what you found_

 _You've got everything to lose_

 _Yeah I'm waiting on you._

 _Say you have a little faith in me_

 _Just close your eyes and let me lead_

 _Follow me home_

 _Need to have a little trust in me_

 _Just close your eyes and let me lead_

 _Follow me home_

 _To where the lonely ones roam."_

She finished singing, her voice trailing off and for a moment they were all quiet. There had been such raw conviction in her voice, elleth or not, he felt as if she could lead an army into battle, he would follow her.

"That was really nice Ara." Merry said quietly.

"Beautiful." Sam sighed.

"Like nothing I've heard before, yes beautiful." Boromir murmured.

"A pleasant change from Lindir." Aragorn commented which Legolas easily agreed with.

"Moving." He murmured quietly so only she would hear and perhaps Aragorn too. She glanced at him in surprise and he gave her a quick smile. She quickly turned away and looked up.

"We have reached the other end." She stated softly and he looked up through the canopy to see a rise of tree and plant dotted rock.

"There should be a good enough place to rest." Gandalf spoke up as he pointed his staff towards a small inviting, sunbathed clearing, closed in by trees and plantation. The Hobbits sighed in relief as too did the Dwarf and Boromir. _Mortals_. He thought with a quiet chuckle to himself although he was not going to say no to relaxing in this sunny place. The days were only going to become colder. Sam had been leading Bill and halted the pony who immediately pulled his head down to snatch at the grass before him. He and Boromir began unpacking the little chestnut as Sam sank down beside where the pony chewed on the grass. He handed the Hobbit his pack followed by Aragorn his and then he smirked as he noticed the emerald green hair ribbon tied to a leather strap of the pack and another two keeping a sleep roll tightly rolled.

"Ara these are yours." He called to her. She stood a small distance away looking undecided with herself.

"Just throw it to me." She called out and he noticed her eye Bill warily.

"As you wish." He tossed her the pack and she looked relieved.

"Thanks." She gave him a nod and like the others; unrolled her sleep roll out in the sunlight and sank down onto it, pulling her pack to the top of it as she rolled over onto her stomach. Suddenly something was thrust into his chest and he automatically caught it, looking to Boromir who was grinning knowingly at him.

"I do hope a pretty Elf won't steal your attention in a skirmish like she is certainly stealing it now." Boromir said nonchalantly.

"Absolutely not." He scoffed as he decided the patch of sunlight beside Ara's sleep roll looked an enticing spot to rest.

...

A shadow fell across her briefly and she gazed up to see a tall figure moving around to her right and suddenly felt the air shift as a sleep roll was flicked out upon the ground but a meter from hers. _What the hell is he doing?_ She rested her forehead on her vambraces she still wore. Hoping if she couldn't see him and appeared to be resting that he would leave her be. _Clearly my not so cryptic message by singing failed._ _This is not leaving me alone._

"Ara?" She internally sighed. "I know you are awake." He said playfully and she turned her head to peer up at him enquiringly. He sat cross legged, pack resting in his lap gazing down at her curiously, head tilted to the side a fraction. "Are you hungry?"

"Umm not particularly." She replied confused and he gave her a bright smile. _What is up with him and all this smiling?_

"Excellent then you will enjoy this all the more I think." He said cheerily and handed her something wrapped in heavy beige cloth. She sat up again and cautiously took what he offered.

"Is it lembas, because I really am still full from earlier." She explained but he shook his head still smiling. Feeling curious now she unwrapped the cloth to reveal a very dark coloured square of cake.

"Try it." He urged and nervously she took a small bite. It was chocolate. _How!_ She gazed at him in utter shock. _I'm holding chocolate cake!_

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's amazing!" She took another small bite, savouring it.

"It is from the Woods; I was sure to raid the kitchen before I departed." He gave her a smirk.

"I didn't think there was chocolate in Middle Earth." She said excitedly, her wish for him to leave her alone momentarily forgotten.

"Chocolate?"

"What this cake is made of."

"That is Erumann, the trees are exceptionally rare and difficult to grow and my grandfather paid a royal sum for the two in the private royal gardens of home." He explained.

"Where do they usually grow?" She asked curiously.

"Aman originally. Orophin acquired two young trees from the Noldor of Lindon; there was an orchard of sorts there planted by Yavanna and kept sacred but it was destroyed by Melkor among many things. I do not know if any other trees remain, try as my kin have, no one has grown a third tree from seed. The trees are very old and its produce only used in royal dishes.

"If it is so rare, why share it with me?" She asked in shock and he gave her a small smile.

"I thought you might like it." He gave a shrug which completely threw her off guard.

"I... thanks Legolas, it really is brilliant." She gave him a sincerely grateful smile as he took another piece of wrapped cake and unravelled it and with a grin, took a small bite.

"Well this is the last one." He murmured before taking a second bite.

"Hang on, you just gave me your second to last piece?" He nodded to her. "Then you should have it if it is from your homeland." She handed the remaining half back to the other Elf but he merely pushed her hand back towards her with a shake of his silvery-blonde head.

"No, I gave it to you." He said simply.

"That really is sweet of you." She murmured unthinkingly. "I mean um yeah thanks." _Oh god I just slipped up!_ He gave her a brilliant and pleased smile and she gave him a returning smile but felt confused by his kind action, for that is what it was, sweet. She quickly took another bite, casting her gaze around the campsite. Gimli already snored and so too did Boromir near him although not quite so loudly. The Hobbits were asleep and Aragorn sat leaned against a tree smoking his pipe seemingly deep in thought. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen and she supposed he was keeping a watch of sorts. Eventually she finished off the cake, glancing at Legolas to see he had already eaten his. She rested back down on her stomach and placed her cheek on crossed arms.

"We are safe here, you should sleep properly." Legolas said as he settled onto his back, hands crossed behind his head.

"I think I will." She quietly replied, still feeling confused by the other Elf and closed her eyes. The sun was warm enough, she did not need her blanket or cloak. She felt a sense of security, like the trees themselves guarded her and soon let herself fall asleep in the sunshine.

She woke perhaps an hour later, warmed by the sun, lazily opening her eyes. The first thing she saw across from her, the other Elf still sleeping. He faced her, cheek resting upon his hand and arm, other arm flung out slightly. He looked peaceful, his features soft. How can he be such an ass one moment and then look so, so innocent now? She noticed for the first time just how dark his lashes were as they framed closed eyes. _Closed eyes? How strange, should they not be open?_ She closed her eyes to sleep out of trained habit. She could not be caught sleeping with them open or else it would have caused suspicion in her time. He'd given her cake. Chocolate cake. _Why? Was it a peace offering?_ She hoped so but the idea worried her. He currently looked peaceful but he was not a peaceful Elf. She knew this. She could not be lulled into some false pretence. He began to move as if waking up and she deftly dropped her head, feigning sleep. He was definitely awake now for she heard him sit up and murmur something quietly in what she supposed was Silvan. He was clearly rummaging around in his pack and then she heard a strangled gasp and quite suddenly the peacefulness she had felt since falling asleep vanished. Something was wrong. _Danger?_ She sat up quickly grabbing her bow which she'd laid down beside her. Legolas had vanished but everyone else remained, Gimli the only other awake, smoking his pipe. She gazed back confused noticing the other Elf had left without his weapons. _No danger then. But something is not right._ She sat there quite unsure what to do. Should she seek him out or just leave him to whatever it was that made him leave. The sun had passed behind a cloud; a reminder they were in the beginnings of winter _. I should be pleased he has up and left._ But she wasn't, it just felt as if something was uncharacteristically wrong. She remained chewing unsurely on her bottom lip, glancing around again. "Damn Wood-Elf." She muttered as she stood up, automatically noting the weight of her sword at her hip. Gimli looked up at her and simply pointed into the thicket of plant and trees behind him knowingly. She walked lightly towards the Dwarf.

"Don't know what's got into him Lassie, he dashed past lookin' a mite upset with a stuffed critter o' sorts." _A stuffed critter?_ She nodded feeling baffled and walked into the thicket wondering what on earth was wrong with him and wondering more so why she wondered.

…

 **Lyrics used**

 ** _Piping Tim (old folk song – unknown – altered)_**

 ** _The Oak and the Ash (old folk song – unknown – altered)_**

 ** _Lily of the West (old folk song – unknown – altered) I laughed so damn hard altering this song!_**

 ** _Leave Me Alone – The Veronicas_**

 ** _Where the Lonely Ones Roam – Digital Daggers_**

* * *

 **Any questions or comments, be sure to drop a review.**


	29. Close Call

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Well this chapter has taken me a while to get to with many interruptions in completing it. But it is done!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **ArtemisK76 - Glad you are enjoying it thanks!**

 **Guest who ships Aradan - Haha oh that actually crossed my mind the trap thing! Really who knows what the future will bring because those twins are meant to be rocking up in Rohan... Everything is off track so really, anything could happen now. ;)**

 **thethreebirds - Glad it gave you a laugh, it was really fun to write!**

 **Frostyhorse - Thanks, I will have to look up some more folk songs for later chapters especially for Legolas!**

 **Tibblets - Thanks, trying to keep the songs relatively modern to keep with Ara being modern. The Veronicas are two Aussie twin singers, think their latest hit was You Ruin Me. Where The Lonely One's Roam is just a really, really nice song but it has a dark edge to it.**

 **WickedGreene13 - I think you will find out very shortly hahaha! :D I don't know if it is due to winter finally setting in here but cold weather makes me want chocolate so chocolate is now in this story. :)**

 **gginsc - Haha you are going to love the start of this chapter!**

 **Killergodzilla02 - There will possibly be a prank or two somewhere in the story. Ara hanging out with Frodo is something I will certainly be bringing more into the story as I want a strong friendship to build between them.**

* * *

As Ara wandered cautiously about the undergrowth she wondered if going after the other Elf was such a good idea but something just didn't feel right which she could not place. She couldn't see or hear him anywhere and was about to call out his name softly when she suddenly caught sight of something tumbling from the sky above and reflexively caught the small creature from the tree it had fallen from. She carefully looked at it and frowned confused; it wasn't a creature as such, well it was. It was a dragon. A stuffed, toy dragon. She instantly looked up into the boughs of the tree and came face to face with an incredibly mortified Wood-Elf hanging just above her head. He quickly sat up the right way on the strong, wide branch.

"Uh I gather this is yours." She said equally shocked to find him in such a state and with a stuffed toy no less.

"No, no it is not mine." He stated coolly but she sensed an undercurrent of nerves to his tone. She'd just busted him with what was clearly the Elven equivalent to a teddy. It was almost adorable…almost.

"Then whose is it if it's not yours?" She teased lightly.

"It is Arcarion's and I will have it back thank you." He replied haughtily and she smirked and walked a few steps away as she curiously examined the creature, aware he followed her every move from where he now stretched out along the branch like some big cat. The creature's fur was soft and reminded Ara of those soft terry like bears she had seen in children's hospital gift shops and she imagined it was a blend of silk and cotton, certainly not the polyester of her world. Its body was a deep russet and its underbelly and throat was a dark burnished gold. It had little silver fangs of a slightly thicker material which was almost like a soft leather and the creature's wings were a deep, midnight blue satin with gold stitching as were the soft spines from head to tip of tail. The dragon was the size of child's doll she supposed and it gazed back at her with cunning yet doleful eyes which had been cleverly made from perfectly round cut precious gems which glittered golds, browns, yellows and blacks in their depths.

"What gems are this little guy's eyed made of? They are more coloured than yellow topaz." She asked curiously.

"Tourmaline or as the Dwarves call it; Dragons Eye. Now may I have my...my brother's dragon back." He bit out.

"Does the dragon have a name?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Tell me and you may have it back."

"He is called Roar." Legolas muttered begrudgingly. "Now give him back." She handed the dragon back up to him and he swiftly snatched the creature from her hand.

"Did you name him Roar?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yes." She grinned up triumphantly at the Elf still sitting in the tree above her as his eyes widened at his slip.

"So he is your dragon."

"No!"

"It's okay Legolas, I won't tell the others." She said with a smirk and his face paled as he hissed;

"I told you he is Arcarion's!"

"Then why is _Arcarion's_ dragon not with him?" She raised an enquiring brow at him.

"He must have put him in my pack the night we left when I was not looking." He sighed and Ara heard sadness in his voice and immediately stopped her light teasing and gazed up at the other Elf questioningly. "Roar was mine." He admitted quietly. "My Nanath made him for me when I was a little younger than Arcarion is now. I gave Roar to him a few years ago when he was having night terrors from the evils lurking in the Woodlands. I told him the dragon would keep him safe from harm..." His voice trailed off sadly.

"And that is why he snuck him into your bag, to keep you safe." Ara realised and he nodded stiffly and turned away.

"He wanted to come, my brother, he wanted to go on a quest too." He chuckled but it was hollow. "Will I see him again?" He suddenly asked as he turned to face her again. She didn't know, she didn't even know he had a brother until she'd met him days earlier.

"I don't know Legolas." She replied softly, wishing she did have the right answer he desired. He nodded and turned away again. She started to leave to return to camp but he suddenly spoke again, halting her.

"You can stay, if you ah like." He said off handily and she caught the hidden plea; he did not wish to be alone. Deciding it couldn't possibly do any harm, she sat down and rested against the trunk of the tree, truly surprised he did not wish to be left alone. _I guess we are the only to Elves and as Pip pointed out, we are among the youngest in our group here and for all Legolas's attitude, this is probably the furthest he had ever been away from his Woodland. In fact, he probably has not been anywhere except for Rivendell._ They were sobering thoughts. Perhaps she had been acting too harshly towards the other Elf but she could not shake the feeling of his father's hand gripped around her throat or the ice cold rage in his pale eyes as he had threatened her and choked her. She unconsciously looked up to see the Elf resting with one knee bent and the dragon perched upon it and the other dangling down. He was gazing off into the distance looking thoughtful. She looked away and at the plant life before her, it really was a dense foliage which lay in this valley. She wondered how long they would remain under the cover of trees before they would travel over vast expanses of land and rolling hill. She held in an amused smirk as the tune to The Fellowship of the Ring sounded in her mind and shook her head trying to clear it away and thought of another tune instead. One came to her unbidden and she began humming it out quietly to occupy herself. When she finished it a voice suddenly spoke and startled her, she'd almost forgotten she was not alone.

"What is it you are humming?" The voice called down softly from the tree.

"It's called Colours." She said, brushing off his question.

"It sounded a little sad.

"It is a little sad." She admitted.

"Are you sad?"

"No, not particularly, I am fine." She replied knowing full well he was again watching her.

"You should come up here, it is quite a tall tree I think if we climb to the top we might see where we are heading next." She glanced up and eyed the tree dubiously.

"I don't think it will give you a view outside the valley." She deflected his offer.

"You will not know until you climb up and see." He replied lightly and she held in a sigh.

"I don't feel like it." She declared and he gazed down at her disbelieving.

"Who simply says that, you're an Elf, Elves don't say that."

"Well I do."

"Do you not climb trees in the future?"

"I don't, no."

"That is ridiculous." He scoffed but his gaze was one of uncertainty and then his eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you are afraid of heights." He stated smugly and she narrowed her own eyes slightly back at him.

"I am not; I just don't do climbing trees." She enunciated to get her point across.

"Well you should start, it is very un-Elflike and you'll be leaving us at a disadvantage." He stated and she raised a brow at him.

"How exactly?"

"Archers have an advantage from in the trees, especially Elven archers because the trees keep us hidden. If we are attacked, you won't be as useful." His voice had a regal tone to it which grated on her.

"Well I will have to simply be useful on the ground won't I." She said flatly and he scowled at her.

"Climb the tree Ara." He commanded.

"Not happening."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Then why won't you?"

"I told you, I do not feel like it." She did not have to answer to him. "I'm heading back." She added and stood up. Suddenly the other Elf was standing a foot before her and she managed not to gasp in surprise although she flinched.

"Tell me why."

"I don't answer to you." She said with annoyance and made to brush past him but he caught her arm.

"Please tell me, I don't understand it?" He said and by the innocent confusion in his voice she realised it was true, her actions or lack of were truly baffling him.

"I used to climb trees when I was younger with my mother, I no longer enjoy doing so." She stated flatly. "Now will you leave me alone." She pulled her wrist from his grip but he instantly let go and nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You didn't know."

"It really would be an advantage if you did climb them…" He trailed off.

"If the need arises I will." She replied. "I am still heading back to camp." She made sure he knew as she began walking back in that direction.

"Ara?" She stopped and glanced at him. "I can't go back; everyone will think Roar is mine." He stressed.

"Roar _is_ yours." She stated and he huffed out in annoyance.

"No, he is Arcarion's. How many times must I say it?"

"Then tell that to the others." She answered as she made to walk off again.

"Ara please." He said as he followed her hurriedly. "Can you pretend he is yours?"

"Really Legolas?"

"I gave you the last of my cake." He said coyly.

"Did you give me the cake so I'd take your dragon?" She asked incredulously.

"No! I didn't find him until after, he was wrapped in one of my tunics. And he is not _my_ dragon." He added for measure and she sighed.

"Fine if you leave me alone for the rest of the afternoon." She bargained and he frowned at her.

"Why?"

"Because I am sure there are others you can speak to like Estel and Boromir for starters and if you want someone to climb trees, Frodo climbs trees." She didn't wait this time but took the dragon from him and marched back to camp, Legolas followed a few paces behind.

…

Why does she want me to leave her alone, I have been nothing but nice to her like Aragorn said! He was borderline sullen as he followed her back to the others.

"What you got there Lass, that critter Legolas offed with earlier?" Gimli chortled and Legolas narrowed his eyes at him. He noted Aragorn and Boromir were also awake and were watching them. "Aye it's a dragon, looks almost like Smaug, even has Dragons Eyes." Gimli rumbled on and Legolas did not like his ribbing tone. "Must be yours then Princeling, can't see a Lassie like Ara carrying around a dragon." He laughed deeply and Legolas gave him a scathing look.

"That is not mine." He spat out as Aragorn came sauntering over with raised brows.

"Is this the dragon you ended up with when you couldn't have a real one Legolas?" The Ranger asked with a smirk and he turned his glare to the shaggy, raven haired man.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He said stiffly as he strode towards his bedroll.

"Oh you do mellon nin, you only told me yesterday you wished for a dragon when you were an Elfling, you never told me you got your wish!" He snickered.

"Ah so it is his then, I knew it!" Gimli chortled and he turned to the Dwarf irately.

"Roar is not mine; he is my brother's!"

"Sure he is laddie." Gimli only laughed louder. "Roar is he, well aint that original." He snickered on and Legolas fought not to storm towards the short excuse for a being and knock him around his dense head. Ara was standing nearby also looking slightly amused and he snatched the dragon back off her and stormed instead to his pack and stuffed the dragon back into it and sat down on his bedroll facing away from the others. Ara to his great annoyance chose to stay away from him and he could hear her chatting with Boromir and Aragorn about what to do for the next couple hours before they would travel again. Presently he heard laughter and the sound of dice clacking together.

"Legolas, stop sulking and come and play." Aragorn called out to him but he ignored the man and chose to stretch out on his stomach and stare off, away from the campsite and into the green, dense foliage. Amongst it he spotted a flower, a five petalled, white and blue flower. It looked like a star. He half contemplated picking it for Ara but changed his mind. What was the point, she was happy with distance between them. A flower wasn't going to cut it, if he was to win her over. He didn't know what to do though. He sighed with annoyance and let his mind wander to the sounds of the trees and birds and the sound of the water still nearby. He had been listening to his natural surroundings for a while when he heard it. He tipped his head up as if to hear better but the sound did not repeat. Was it a Wraith's cry? He was not entirely sure. Warily he continued to listen intently but all sounds were normal again. He casually rose to his feet and made his way towards Gandalf to inform him.

…

Boromir glanced around the camp and noticed the Hobbits still slept. Gimli also looked to be snoozing again. Legolas was on his feet however and he watched as the Elf moved further away and towards where Gandalf seemed to sit looking almost grumpy as he smoked upon his pipe. He noticed Ara also looking to the direction he did and held in a smirk. "Did you and Legolas get up to anything interesting away from camp?" He asked nonchalantly and noted how she ever so slightly stiffened at his question.

"Well I suppose discovering he has a stuffed dragon warrants as interesting." She replied as Aragorn called the dice before throwing them.

"You were gone a while." He pointed out in an offhand tone.

"That while was spent in contemplative silence or arguing, it really was not very interesting." She stated sounding a tinge annoyed as she called out a number and threw the dice before her. As she did so, Aragorn raised a brow at him and he flashed the other man a quick grin. Those Elves were just too amusing. The song earlier Legolas had sung before they had stopped and now this stuffed dragon, something was going on between them possibly. And the way Legolas had been watching her earlier, a herd of Oliphant could have passed and the Elf would not have noticed.

"Boromir." The Elf said with a laugh as the dice suddenly hit him in the chest. "You're off with the faeries."

"Faeries? What are they?" He asked baffled, it sounded like some Elven magic to him.

"Basically what happens to the name of Elves when a few millennia pass." She laughed again and he shook his head even more confused causing her to laugh more and elbow him in the side good naturedly. "Oh its lost on you." He threw his dice and noticed Legolas watching them with a mixture of envy and longing from where he sat near Gandalf.

"Legolas get over here." He called to the Elf and watched as Ara's head snapped up and regarded the other Elf a moment before gazing towards Aragorn. A brief look of determination crossed the male Elf's face before he came sauntering easily towards them with a friendly grin.

"What game are you playing?" He asked as Boromir moved over so there was a space between himself and Ara to sit and the Elf took it without hesitation although Ara did not look impressed. He wondered at that. Maybe they really had argued badly. Maybe he was wrong about a lot of things; he recalled their first training in Imladris and also before that, the council and the argument between both elves which had ensued. He zoned back in as Aragorn began speaking to Ara.

"What games like such can you teach us from the future?" The Ranger asked and the Elf chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Do you have a deck of cards?" He and the Ranger and Elf shook their heads.

"What is that?" Legolas asked.

"Cards of thick parchment all numbered and symbolled differently. You can play many games with them. it is too bad there are none." She said a little crestfallen.

"What else is there? We only have dice." Aragorn pressed and the Elf ran her hand back through her hair and caught a very fine twig in one of her tresses and carefully pulled it out and gazed at it. Suddenly her face lit up.

"Pick up sticks." She stated with a grin.

"How is picking up sticks a game, more so enjoyable?" Legolas asked sceptically as Ara cast about around her and started picking up fine twigs. "Is that the game? Are you playing it now?" The Elf added dryly and Ara laughed quietly and dumped all the sticks she had scrounged up from around them into the middle of their circle and then dropped a straight twig before each of them and took one for herself.

"You have to use your stick to remove a stick off the pile without touching or knocking any other sticks in the pile."

"And if we do?" Boromir asked.

"Then you miss a turn." She grinned. It sounded easy enough and so he went first and flicked a stick off.

"The winner is the one with the most sticks at the end." She added as Legolas took his turn and deftly flicked a stick to land before him. Ara went next and also had no trouble. Aragorn however ran into strife and knocked one and Legolas chortled deviously beside him.

"Your turn of failure will come mellon nin" The Ranger said teasingly however he and Legolas had no mishaps but this time Ara did and it was his turn again. He knocked two and Legolas flawlessly took his turn with a smirk and moved none before Aragorn was allowed a second turn. This time he took a stick for himself and it skipped to Legolas's turn again and again he did not move another stick out of place. Neither did Aragorn. The remaining sticks were a tangle and on his next turn he knocked one. He was secretly wishing Legolas would knock one, the Elf was looking far too cocky and he was winning easily. They moved through the remaining sticks and Legolas grinned triumphantly as he lifted the last stick to place on his large pile.

"I win." He declared smugly as Aragorn rolled his eyes. "That was fun, what else can we play?" The Elf asked enthusiastically.

"You mean to ask what else can I smugly beat you all at?" Boromir muttered but he was grinning at the blonde Prince amused.

"I really don't know; I will keep thinking on it." Ara answered after a moment

"Should we start preparing a meal of sorts, the Hobbits do not look like they will be waking up to feed us this before evening draws." Legolas mused and Aragorn nodded.

"Yes I suppose we should, come gather a little more wood with me mellon nin." The Ranger said as he stood and the Elf leapt up and followed him chatting easily over what to cook.

"What indeed to cook?" Boromir muttered as he stood and moved towards their unloaded belongings and rummaged around for the food stores as Ara found a decent sized pot.

"Stew I guess." She murmured. "With oats in it for extra energy to keep the Hobbits going."

"You know a bit about foods?" He commented and she nodded.

"You could say that." She grinned as she located the sack of oats and poured a couple cups worth into the pot. "Now I know Sam has spices and herbs hiding in here." She muttered more to herself and pulled out small pouches labelled in Elvish. "Yep this will work." She murmured as she threw some dried green, yellow and brown leaves and seeds into the pot as Boromir began roughly cutting up a couple carrots and Ara located another carefully wrapped pack of long, fresh beans and top and ended them before tossing a couple handfuls into the pot.

…

"Anything of interest to report Legolas?" Aragorn asked nonchalantly as he picked up another small piece of partially dried wood to add to the small bundle in his arms. He had forgotten how finicky Legolas was about selecting firewood and watched as the Elf who only held two small logs gazed undecidedly at a third, trying to clarify is some creature of the woods made its home either on, in or under the wood. Eventually to Aragorn's relief he picked it up and added it to his meagre pile and then turned to Aragorn and passed an appraising eye over his larger armful. Luck was with him for it seemed the wood he had selected was acceptable.

"Yes actually." Legolas finally answered him. And he nodded for him to go on. "I think I heard the screech of a Wraith perhaps an hour ago or more now." Aragorn felt his eyes widen in surprise. He was not expecting that answer from his friend. "Do you think they know we are down here?" He said warily and Legolas shook his head. "I think if they did we would feel the danger of their presence. "You mean you and Ara would feel it. We are not all Elves mellon nin." He teased lightly but his friend only frowned.

"Then only me, I do not know if Ara would sense them from afar. She is not very Elflike really." He murmured.

"Does that disappoint you?" He asked and Legolas shrugged.

"Yes and no. It confuses me." He sighed. "She does not climb trees."

"Arwen hardly climbs trees." He stated, unsure what the problem was.

"Yes but she still does and she speaks with them. Ara does neither, I have seen her try and speak with a tree and it was very awkward to watch, she looked almost scared of the tree and it was my tree." The Elf explained his bafflement.

"I don't know Legolas, perhaps the trees are different in the future, perhaps Glorfindel never taught her?" He speculated and Legolas looked at him in horror.

"Surely he taught her more than just how to fight." He muttered and this time Aragorn shrugged.

"Maybe not. She's fifty-three and not from this world or used to what we battle here, perhaps he did only train her to fight and learn of our history and did not bother with the rest. Remember Legolas, she is Half-Elf, her mother was human and she was raised in a human world, maybe there was simply no room to be an Elf?" The Wood-Elf frowned at that.

"It may be so, any or all of it but one thing does not add up and cannot for how can her mother simply be human and her father a bright blooded Noldor and yet Silvan blood runs through her veins?" Aragorn gazed at him as Legolas's words hit him with their meaning.

"I have absolutely no idea."

…

The Hobbits eventually awoke, the smell of food making them stir hungrily and the group of ten ate their meal as the light began to darken and the sky lit up to the West in bright hues of red, orange and purple. They packed quickly and then once again with Legolas and Ara armed with their bows and leading, they began the gruelling accent up and out of the steep valley.

"Keep your ears alert, I think I heard a Wraith a couple hours ago." Legolas said very quietly to the other Elf and she glanced at him with surprise.

"That is what you spoke to Gandalf of." He nodded in confirmation.

"He is not overly worried." He murmured and she nodded and apart from the odd tumble or scramble of rock from the narrow, steep upward path; the company were relatively quiet. Legolas glanced back to the others below him and noted with a smirk that although the Dwarf was accustomed to rock and stone; he was significantly struggling with the incline more than the Hobbits were as he scrambled his way up just before Boromir who brought up the rear of their line leading Bill. He turned back in the direction he followed Ara and suddenly bumped into her as she abruptly stopped.

"The paths gone." She stated and he groaned for a rockslide had obliterated a large section of the path.

"Why have we stopped?" He heard Merry question from behind the robes of Gandalf.

"It appears our path has vanished." The wizard replied.

"How?"

"Rockslide." Aragorn said as he carefully stepped around them and paused just behind Legolas's shoulder as he and Ara gazed uncertainly at the loss of their way up, or rather the loss of the way up for all but he and Ara and perhaps Aragorn for they were quicker over loose ground. It was the four Hobbits and even Gandalf he was concerned about; and how in Arda would the pony manage?

"Is there a foreseeable way?" He murmured to the Ranger as he scanned the obscured ascent before them.

"Yes but barely, it will be tedious and we'll need to link hands or arms." He replied so even Boromir could hear him. "Legolas, Ara, I need to pass you both." He said quieter and Legolas kept his stance nimble as the man carefully passed him on the last few feet of their path and then noting the space Ara had which Aragorn had to get around at their precarious height; he gently took the other Elf's hand as Aragorn managed to slip past her on the narrow ledge and she quickly stepped lightly back to him, maintain the contact as the Ranger had instructed. Certain Ara was safe right before him, he turned his head back and reached his hand out to the Wizard but found it was now Frodo behind him followed by Sam and the Wizard was now between the four Hobbits.

"I hope you are feeling cunning on those feet of yours." Legolas said cheerily, hoping to raise the Hobbit's spirits for Frodo looked rather worried. He held out his hand low as he would for Arcarion but the Hobbits were taller than his brother and so it was an easier task than leading or being dragged around by the youngest Woodland Prince. He remembered there was a certain dragon stowed away in his pack and shrugged his shoulder, further securing the leather strap it hung off. The sheer side of the valley they all stood precariously upon was now swathed in shadows as the light slowly faded and the stars began to gleam in the dusky sky.

"Let us move on." Aragorn said from the front and slowly the ten of them followed the Rangers lead upon a barely there animal track even he had trouble tracing with his bright eyes. Their progress was very stop and start as Aragorn sought out the trail in the deepening gloom. They kept close together, so close the other Elf's long hair which was still in a long tail of glorious loose curls, secured with a band level with the tips of her ears, swung and brushed often against his arm and sometimes the soft ends flicked lightly over his cheek. Frodo and Sam remained close behind him and after much caution, they were less than thirty feet from the ledge when an unease came over him and not wishing to alarm the Hobbits, he bent his head to Ara's ear.

"Something is wrong." He barely spoke but she heard it for she nodded and passed the warning onto Aragorn.

"We can't go back now; it is too perilous." He murmured to them. this did not sit well with Legolas. "Be on your guard." He added and he felt Frodo's hand tense _. If we are attacked from above we are in a very vulnerable position, one slip off the side in this darkness could be death for any of us._ They were but fifteen feet from the top when a bone chilling shriek sounded from above them and he felt Frodo's grip begin to falter as the Hobbit gasped in utter pain. He glanced back as Sam cried out in alarm. He gripped the small Hobbit's hand firmly and held him up, although he tried to slump to his knees.

"No Frodo." The blonde Hobbit called out and Gandalf hushed him quickly.

"Quiet." The Wizard hissed as before them Aragorn drew his sword with his free hand as to did Ara directly before him. There was a longer, nearer shriek from above and this time both Aragorn and Ara stepped back, the she Elf resting against him and Frodo cried out. Suddenly Ara's head snapped around towards the distressed Hobbit as another shriek sounded from above and she shuddered violently. The unease the Wraith's were causing was not lost on him but he knew how to counter their soul darkening presence. He could hear three horses above and surmised there was three Wraiths. How they would pass three unscathed he was unsure.

"We have to keep going." Aragorn stated quietly.

"We are walking right into the hands of the enemy, into a trap." He flatly replied, his voice no more than a whisper.

"We have no choice, if we retreat we will fall to our deaths." He argued back and then turned to Ara questioningly.

"I don't know." She answered in a shaky whisper and Legolas glared at his friend. He knew the oath!

"Press on." Gandalf said firmly from behind them and Aragorn nodded and turned to continue the last few feet. Legolas pulled Frodo after him as he purposely kept Ara close. In mere moments they would have to fight. Suddenly the bottomless darkness of a faceless hood peered down at them, blade held poised to strike down from swaths of black sleeve. Gandalf's voice thundered deeply behind them and light burst forth and the Wraith screeched, the sound torture to his ears and suddenly the Wizard was barking commands. "Quickly get up there, gain ground!" He let go of Frodo, leaving him to Gandalf's care and leapt up and over the ledge after Ara who had followed the Ranger. It was lighter, the stars bright and the Wraiths were three foreboding shadows before them, blades raised. He deftly pulled his twin knives from between his shoulders with a snarl as Ara raised her sword and suddenly the Wraith's rushed towards them and their shrieks filled the air as their blades met. Hurry Mithrandir. He thought as he blocked the strong strike of a Morgul blade and pushed the Wraith back before dodging out of its way. Aragorn held off another as Ara seemed to dance around the Wraith she dealt with. He could feel the shadowy despair of the Black Breath on the fringes of his fëa and glanced at Ara. She was struggling more for it as she shook under the impact of the callous Wraith. He searched out her fëa and attempted to swamp it, pushing the Wraiths shadows away. The action put him off guard and he only just managed to deflect the next attack of the dangerous sword before seeing Ara stumble back along with Aragorn on her other side. The Black Breath was affecting them both! He dodged the Wraith before him and raced across to them and in a furry, protecting his closest friend and his elleth, he brought his two knives up and twisted them around the Wraith's Morgul blade, briefly wondering which Wraith it was as he wrenched the blade from the undead king and threw it aside. The Wraith screamed before him.

"You cannot defeat me." The Wraith hissed and he took a step back against its depressing, heavy shadows which threatened to weight him down. The other Wraith's were nearby and he fought to keep his mind, his heart and soul free of their corruption and stood his ground. Suddenly light flared blindingly behind him and screeched ripped from their invisible mouths and he shuddered as the light intensified as Gandalf's voice thundered powerfully and drove the Wraith's back and with receding screams they fled away from the light. Relief flooding him, Legolas dropped down before the Ranger and elleth. Aragorn seemed alright but Ara looked desolate and shook, her sword still before her protectively. He found her fëa as he placed an arm around her.

"Ara they are gone." He said soothingly and she began to relax and he was pleasantly surprised when she seemed to melt into his embrace, lowering her weapon and her fëa remained close to his. After the impending horror of the past moments, he wanted to smile as he felt a moment of pure peace beside the elleth, his elleth. For the moment they were safe once more. He pulled her to her feet and although reluctant, let go and glanced back at the others as they emerged over the steep edge. The four Hobbits looked shaken and pale and Frodo's features were drawn as if he were in pain. Ara walked towards him and knelt down and Legolas followed, noting Gimli and Boromir looked a little harried from the presence of the Wraiths.

"Frodo are you alright?" Ara asked worriedly and he nodded silently. "Their presence hurts right?" He nodded again and placed a hand over his lower ribs. The action confused Legolas and he frowned, was the Hobbit hurt?

"Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul Blade on our way to Imladris." Aragorn explained as he passed by him to also kneel before the Hobbit. This was a revelation to Legolas, he did not know that. He thought Ara and Glorfindel had saved the four Hobbits and Aragorn from the Wraiths, the stabbing was never brought up at the council, or had he missed it when it was? The council had been tedious. Suddenly a weathered hand clasped his shoulder and clapped it.

"Legolas Greenleaf I believe you have just saved us all." Gandalf said cheerily.

"No Gandalf I think that was you." He humoured the Wizard; the Wraith's he had barely held back, if not for Gandalf it would have been a different outcome.

"Nonsense, I just waved a little light at them, you stood before them and held them off."

"Any one would have." He brushed off the Wizard's insistence.

"No they would not have mellon nin." Aragorn murmured as he assessed Frodo. "Ara and I could not withstand them." He pointed out.

"Your very brave Legolas." Sam stated and he shrugged.

"I've merely had dealings with Wraiths before on our borders." He answered and noted Ara glanced at him curiously.

"Why does Gandalf call you Green Leaf?" Merry asked suddenly and he turned to gaze down at the brown haired Hobbit.

"Because it is my name." The Hobbit frowned, not understanding.

"Legolas is basically Quenya for Greenleaf." Ara spoke quietly as she re-sheathed her sword and gave him a small smile. His heart leapt by the small, genuine gesture as Merry looked at him thoughtfully and then turned to Ara.

"What does your name mean Ara?"

"Dawn." Legolas answered and flashed her a bright smile before striding swiftly towards Pippin and grabbing the youngest Hobbit by the arm. "Don't touch that." He warned as the Hobbit had made to pick up the Wraith's blade he had disarmed. The Hobbit stiffened and moved away warily.

"Peregrin Took you are far too curious for your own good." Gandalf chastised the Hobbit as he peered down at the blade.

"We cannot leave it here; it could fall into the wrong hands." Legolas looked questioningly to the Wizard who nodded thoughtfully.

"No indeed we cannot."

"I could bury it?" Gimli rumbled from behind them."

"Yes, yes that would be best." Gandalf peered around in the half light and then gestured between two trees where there was a half-buried rock. "Dig a hole there, as deep as you can and as quickly as you can for we must press on before they return." He instructed and the Dwarf strode to the designated spot and began digging a trench swiftly into the earth with his great war axe. Tentivley Gandalf swathed his hand in his robs and picked up the blade and carried it to the dug trench and deposited it two foot under the ground. The Dwarf drew the flat of his axe over the loose earth, filling in the hole, covering up the evil blade and Aragorn approached with a handful of damp fallen leaves and scattered them over the disturbed earth to obscure the evidence to passers-by that anything had been buried. Legolas sighted a fallen branch nearby and picked it up and laid it on a natural angle over the hidden blade. "Now we must press on in haste." Gandalf declared and he once again unslung his bow as the Wizard pointed in the direction they were to take. He felt Ara's presence come to walk beside him as they moved off.

They set a hurried pace under the bright stars and tall trees and as the hours passed, Legolas noticed how the trees slowly began to thin and the foliage became sparser. The land they travelled was ever so slightly rising and he wondered where morning would find them. would they now be travelling in the open for anyone to see them? It was midnight when Gandalf called them to stop and rest. Far away behind them he heard the faint screech of a Wraith as the Hobbits sank down to rest. He was confident they were safe where they currently were but he noted Ara glance around warily and a shudder rippled through her. She'd walked a little way from he and the others as she scanned their surroundings keenly and he walked quietly up to her.

"The Wraiths bother you." He stated and she nodded.

"Yeah, they bother us all I think." She turned to him. "Thanks for earlier, Gandalf's right, you saved our arses back there." She studied him, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "How did you do it?"

"They make you feel hopeless, they make your worst doubts seem to come to life yes?" She nodded a look of surprise in her dark eyes.

"You must think happy thoughts."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, why would I not be?"

"Okay, happy like what?"

"Well the doubts you have which they use to drag you down, you must counteract them of a sort so they are positive. It is not easy." He admitted.

"Are they Wraiths or Dementors?" She muttered more to herself.

"Dementors?" She simply shook her head.

"What do you think of?" He opened his mouth and closed it unsure how to answer.

"Love." He replied quietly.

"Love? Wait, what?" She asked incredulously and he scowled at her.

"Forget it." He made to stalk off but her hand caught his arm stopping him.

"Sorry, can you uh elaborate?" She said and dropped his arm. He sighed and turned away from her.

"I think that surely if my mother can love someone like my father than maybe there is some hope for me." He rushed out quietly and after a moment of silence, glanced back at her. He couldn't decipher what emotion crossed her face and her expression suddenly lightened.

"Well you aren't quite as uh terrifying as Thranduil, I'm sure there is some nice mannered courtly elleth you'll find one day in your Realm if we all get out of this in one piece." She said brightly and gave him a hearty, encouraging pat on the shoulder just like Aragorn would.

"I really doubt that." He gave a hollow laugh as she returned almost hastily to scanning the landscape.

"Well maybe you haven't looked hard enough." She said and he frowned at that.

"Maybe I don't need to look hard at all." He suggested and noted her body tensed ever so slightly as she moved just ahead of him. He'd reached out often to her fea during their hasty travelling and felt it now withdrawing, walls of flame beginning to shut him out.

"Why do you do that!" He demanded in frustration and she turned to face him confused.

"Do what?"

"Nothing." She gave him a slightly bewildered look and he decided to change the subject.

"I'm curious, Glorfindel taught you to fight but did he ever teach you how to actually be an Elf?"

"Excuse me?"

"You looked quite uncomfortable talking to my tree, did you not speak to trees in the future or did not know how?" He explained and she suddenly looked a little defensive.

"I know how." She muttered. "My father taught me how the other day." He gazed at her in disbelief.

"He only just taught you?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well what about everything else?"

"Like what?" He grappled for words, shocked.

"Sensing if Elves you know are near for a start." She just looked at him confused. _No wonder I can get close to her fea sometimes, she really has no idea I do it._

"A connection with all natural creatures?" She shrugged.

"I had Max, my dog. He was a close buddy." She said offhandedly but it didn't seem enough.

"Can you call Bill over?" He gestured to the pony and she shook her head.

"No way am I calling that short horse over here." Her reply was quick.

"Why not?"

"He might bite or step on me or kick." He gaped at her. How could she be an Elf! "What?" She demanded flatly as he kept staring in open shock at her.

"You really aren't very Elf like." He said without thinking and she glared at him.

"Perhaps it is because I am only half." She sounded annoyed now.

"It shouldn't matter, Elf blood dominates and you aren't half you can't be." He murmured out the last bit.

"Legolas my mother was mortal, I am exactly half." She said tiredly.

"Well then why is there Silvan blood in your veins?"

"There's not, Ada is Noldor, everyone knows that."

"Yes but you are also Silvan." He pressed.

"Care to elaborate how you could have possibly come up with such a conclusion?" She said dryly which frustrated him. She was Silvan too!

"Because of your-" He stopped himself in time realising what he'd nearly given away.

"My what?" She gazed inquiringly at him.

"Your nothing."

"No, you were going to say something."

"I said it is nothing!" He snapped and her eyes darkened and narrowed and then she turned away from him, effectively giving him the cold shoulder. He hissed out a sigh of annoyance with himself and stalked off.

It was not long until Gandalf had them on the move again. They traveled quietly but nothing bothered him more than how Ara had effectively shut him completely out again. He'd messed up again and he had no cake left to try and make it better now. It turned into a tedious walk and Gandalf only let them stop three ours past midnight briefly as they continued into the half-light. Even for he, an Elf, the night seemed to drag in the unfamiliar terrain until finally the light did begin to lighten, signalling they would soon be resting again although he did not know where for the land they now walked in had very little tree cover and seemed more rolling bare foothills than anything. He sighed as he wondered if they would travel under trees again any time soon for the map showed the path to the Gap of Rohan to be quite bare. Ara gazed at him curiously and he searched out her fëa, seeing if she had let her guards down again now many hours had past. She hadn't and he sighed again earning another glance from her which he chose to ignore; he had all day to try and get back into her good books again.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, drop a review. :)**


	30. Sun Dazed Peace

**A/N I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

 **Savage Kill - Yeah Glorfindel put most of his effort into teaching her to fight and defend herself seeing that to be the most important thing. I will be covering that a bit more in the next chapter which is half typed. Glad their hot and cold antics are amusing. :D**

 **.1 - Hi and thank you so much for your awesome review! Great to hear you like my others stories too! I couldn't remember In The Night so I YouTubed it. Know what you mean now! Brilliant to know you are enjoying it! :)**

* * *

 **NOTE: The beginning of this chapter is the beginning of the very first chapter but from Legolas's POV.**

 **...**

Legolas scanned the landscape around the small camp, hidden among rounded boulders and sighted no danger as far as he could see. Confident they were quite safe, he lept lightly down from the highest boulder he had been poised upon and to a lower, nearby one. From there he paused and gazed down and towards the other Elf curiously. She was lying upon a near perfectly rounded, thee foot high boulder in the morning sun. "What in Arda is she wearing on her face?" He wondered. It looked as if she was planning on remaining in the sun and so he bounded down off the remaining boulders and walked quietly up to her. She was humming and a smile played on his lips at the pleasant sound. He wished she would sing whatever it was she hummed. He peered at the strange darkened glass object obscuring her eyes. He had no idea what it was and decided it looked stupid. He decided now was a brilliant time to begin his plan to determine if she did indeed notice when he searched out her fëa and made himself known.

"Ara what are you humming?" He asked cheerily and frowned in dismay as she froze and although he could not see her eyes, she seemed unhappy to hear his voice. He could just see her closed eyes behind the dark glass and suddenly they opened and she jolted and half sat up.

"My God!" She gasped in surprise as he peered down curiously at her. "Legolas must you do that?" She growled out quietly and he merely grinned at her brightly.

"Perhaps if you did not have those ridiculous things over your eyes you would have seen me." He teased lightly. They really were ridiculous, what was the point of them?

"Perhaps it is because I did see you." She retorted and he frowned slightly. "Personal space, sometimes I think you Wood-Elves lack it." She added in a dry tone and he thought about that. Wood-Elves? He realised she was referring to how in your face his father got when his temper was stirred and chose to ignore it.

"What were you singing?" He asked instead.

"Uh, Youth." Her answer was offhanded and he knew she did not want him near her but he was not leaving.

"You should sing with words next time." He declared and she pushed the strange glass object up off her face to sit like a tiara in her hair. Maybe it is a modern tiara? How strange. She blinked a couple times at him as if she were slightly dazed.

"What exactly is your need to know what I am humming or singing and if you can hear it?" She sighed wearily and he cocked his head at her.

"Because I like it when you sing and your songs are so strange and intriguing." He explained cheerily as he gazed thoughtfully at her and a smirk played on his lips. "And you are much nicer when you are singing." He added cheekily and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Maybe you should not peeve me off so often." She growled out and he laughed dryly for her point was valid, he just kept saying thoughtless and tactless things to her! "Honestly don't you have somewhere else to be? Watch duty, sleeping, sitting in a tree?" She said dryly and he glared at her, displeased she was openly admitting she did not wish him there. He hadn't realised until now just how much he had annoyed her hours earlier. Well he wasn't going anywhere.

"No I do not." He declared and shifted and sank down against the same boulder, leaving two feet between them. "It is quite warm here, I can see why you have chosen this spot for your humming." He commented cheerily, ignoring her lack of enthusiasm over his presence.

"Sleeping Legolas, I am actually trying to sleep." She muttered and he noticed now she did sound weary and then she yawned. _Why is she so tired? I am not so tired but I should rest and the sun is so very relaxing._

"Then I shall rest here too; I am sure you will not mind." He declared airily and heard a near inaudible sigh escape her.

"Fine, just please do be quiet." She answered and he grinned triumphantly to himself; he would be quiet but first he had to ask her a question.

"How are you feeling?"

"What?" She muttered in confusion.

"Right now, how are you feeling."

"I feel like if you don't be quiet I will gag you." She replied flatly and he stifled a snigger.

"But truly, how are you feeling?"

"Does it really matter Legolas?"

"If you tell me I will be silent." He bargained and she sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. I am tired and more than a little stressed nothing is going to plan because we left too soon and I don't know why you are acting all cheery because I'm still peeved with you." She said bluntly and he glanced towards her. She'd placed the strange glass object back over her eyes and her lips were in a thin line. "Now will you let me sleep?"

"Yes, sleep well Ara." He answered quietly as he began to ponder over her answer. Hopefully rest would ease her mind, he had not realised how heavily the fact they had left earlier than intended weighed on her. He briefly reached out to her fëa and found it was not as blocked off to him now but it was not warm sunshine it was more like a cloudy day. He let her be and closed his own eyes and shifted down against the boulder to gain some comfort against the hard surface.

He rested lightly, searching out Ara's fëa every so often. She had sunk down upon the grass and slept soundly, her head resting next to him. Still her fëa was troubled and every so often when he opened his eyes and gazed at her, her dainty face looked worried. A few strands of her hair lay across her cheek and he fought the urge to brush them away but the temptation was too much and she was asleep, she would not notice enough to awaken. Tentatively he reached down and began moving them, pushing the hair and tucking it behind her ear. She moved slightly and he paused fearfully but she only seemed to sigh contently. Curiously he found her fëa again. It was less troubled. He had done that! He smiled smugly to himself and continued to brush the hair back from her face, exposing her left ear. He paused and gazed down in wonder at the mark halfway down, the mark he'd put there and remembered Glorfindel's words; 'I am in trusting her care to you now. She's is yours now is she not?' He still did not regret what he had done but he regretted how. He couldn't change that now, now he just had to change the way she saw him.

"Legolas what are you doing?" A voice hissed and he jumped guiltily and realising Ara would notice her hair was unnaturally behind her ear, quickly untucked it before gazing up at Aragorn who looked down at him bemused.

"Nothing." He hastily replied quietly.

"Didn't your father tell you not to play with sleeping dragon's?" The Ranger teased lightly.

"I was just seeing if it was still there." He whispered defensively and Aragorn smirked.

"I overheard your argument during the night, you really are tactless." He commented and Legolas scowled at him.

"I'm beginning to think I'll receive better advice from the Dwarf and not you." He said derisively and Aragorn chuckled quietly.

"I'm sure Gimli would give you brilliant advice, he's quite the popular fellow amongst the Dwarf women." Legolas gave a light snort of disgust at such a thing and Aragorn laughed again.

"What are you really doing Legolas, you look as if you are up to something."

"I might be determining just how lacking her Elfyness is."

"Elfyness?" The Ranger raised an amused brow.

"I do not know what one would call it." He muttered as he searched out her fea again. It was slightly more troubled again and he frowned slightly.

"Oh Legolas, don't tell me you are doing what I think you are doing?" Aragorn groaned.

"Why what is wrong with it?"

"Does she know you are doing it?"

"That is what I am trying to determine but I do not think so." The Ranger shook his head.

"You are playing with fire mellon nin." He warned before striding away and back to their small camp fire. He decided to doze again and another hour must have passed when he felt movement beside him and opened his eyes to find Ara watching him baffled.

"Why do you rest with your eyes closed?"

"So I can sleep." He laughed lightly at her strange question. "How else would I rest?"

"With them open." She stated and he cocked her head curiously.

"Why would I when you don't?" He pointed out.

"Because I couldn't very well sleep with my eyes open in a human world, they would have found it very strange."

"Have you ever slept with them open?" He asked curiously.

"Well not really, my father does and well don't all Elves?"

"No, who gave you that idea?" She shrugged.

"I read it."

"Well you are misinformed. Only Elves who are born during times of war or unrest sleep with their eyes open, and those older Elves from the first age. My father does it too but my mother doesn't. Clearly your world was at peace when you were born."

"That makes no sense, how would a new born Elfling know if there was war and unrest?"

"I don't know, they just do." He replied for it confused him also.

"I guess that validates the phrase; 'to sleep with one eye open.' She mused. He searched out her fëa and found now she was awake she was still troubled but the hostility of earlier was gone. He could now put his plan into action.

"How are you feeling, better than earlier?" He asked casually.

"Hmm yeah sleep helped." She murmured.

"Are you still annoyed with me?"

"Not so much, you can't help being a tactless prat at times." She said dryly but there was a light, teasing note to her words. He scowled slightly for show but he was secretly glad.

"You should rest a little longer, the sun is still close and warm." He suggested and she nodded and moved, stretching her legs out before her, matching him. She still wore the ridiculous thing on her head, they had been knocked of while she had slept but now they were perched in her hair again. He chose not to comment on them for it would ruin his plan. He waited quite some time as he let his gaze wander over the boulders which secluded their camp. Then he searched out her fëa and noted it had not changed since she had awoken but it was unguarded. He surrounded it with his, pleased he was not rejected as the edges of hers mingled with his. He gazed slyly at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed but there was a small, contented smile playing on her lips now and she appeared more relaxed than earlier. He smiled to himself. She felt something. He held the connection for a while; it was comforting and peaceful but he knew he had to continue his plan.

"How do you feel now?" He murmured without looking at her.

"Mmm better, it really is nice just resting here, I could remain like this all day." She sighed. "Maybe it is those Elf skills I am lacking; it's like I can feel we are quite safe here." She added with a light, musical laugh.

"How so?" He asked intrigued.

"Oh I don't know; I've felt like it before when we've been in safe places so it is the only thing I can put it down to although now its a bit different because there are no trees." She laughed again.

"Trees?"

"Yeah, its like a feeling of being in a safe woodland, strange huh."

"Perhaps." He humoured her.

"Do you feel it too?" She asked innocently. He grinned and nodded.

"Yes but it doesn't feel like I am in a woodland; rather like warm sunshine." He could not believe they were having this conversation and she had no idea it was him but she welcomed his presence and liked it!

"That sounds nice too." She commented and he nodded. Should he tell her what the connection she was feeling really was? He decided not, he'd rather her figure it out and hopefully be pleasantly surprised. They fell into a pleasant silence fëas close and a smile played continuously on his lips as he gazed off at the clear blue sky. She liked his soul or rather her soul liked and welcomed his. It was a joyous realisation, on a deeper, Elven level they were connecting.

...

Ara dozed on and off beside the other Elf. She'd awoken feeling much better and had only felt even better since. They were inexplicably safe here and so she had pushed all worries of timelines to the back of her mind to simply enjoy the serenity that seemed to engulf her. Her heart felt light and her annoyance from overnight was gone. She'd wondered why after her argument why her father had not taught her these supposed Elf skills. Surely talking to trees would have had its uses back in her own time? It was obviously useful here, she'd notice Legolas speaking silently with various trees as they had travelled and each time he would declare the area or path was safe. So why had her father not insisted on it. She wanted to know more but she wasn't sure if she wanted to learn it from Legolas. Although... presently it was pleasant sitting quietly with him and he was in a cheerful and likable mood. She now knew the safe and dependable feeling she felt sometimes was an Elf thing and decided it was pretty neat. Hopefully it would continue for the days to come so she knew they were safe. Hours past and soon the sun was high in the sky and she noticed the Hobbits beginning to stir.

"Who needs to know the time by the sun when a Hobbits hunger can alert you it is time to eat." Legolas murmured with a chuckle and she flashed him a grin. She'd lost count of all the consecutive names for each meal the Hobbits would stop for if Gandalf let them have their way. She watched as Sam ambled over to the low fire and poked at it, stirring up the coals before turning and rummaging through food packs. A glance around the campsite confirmed Aragorn was currently on watch, Boromir slept and Gandalf and Gimli looked to be in deep conversation about something as they puffed on their pipes. All four Hobbits were crowded around the fire now and presently Ara caught a whiff of the tantalizing smell of bacon in the air. She'd tried bacon once when having breakfast out with friends and discovered Elves were simply not built to digest meat, no matter how delicious fried bacon smelt and tasted. Beside her Legolas had also turned curiously towards the cooking food.

"Whatever they are cooking it smells wonderful." He commented and she laughed deviously causing a surprised look in her direction.

"You would not want to eat it; it will make you feel quite sick I'm sorry to say."

"Oh really what is it they cook?"

"Bacon."

"What is bacon, it really doesn't smell bad." He asked confused.

"Pigs meat." She sniggered and his eyes widened in horror.

"And I wanted to eat it!" He uttered in dismay. "What is wrong with me!" He cried out quietly and laughing, she placed a hand on his forearm.

"Nothing, calm down. Even the mighty Glorfindel has been fooled by the smell of bacon." She placated and he gazed at her in shock and curiosity.

"Don't bother even trying it, you will be sick for hours." She warned although she doubted the Elf would be tempted.

"Really, how do you know that?"

"Because I tried some once."

"You consumed meat?" He gazed at her disbelieving.

"Well I tried to. I brought it back up moments after it hit my stomach." She grinned.

"What, what did it taste like?" He asked hesitantly.

"Much like how it smells. No other meat smells as good. Ada warned me trying it was a bad idea but I didn't listen." She flashed him a grin.

"I cannot believe you have eaten meat." He shook his head.

"I cannot believe those Hobbits have bacon, it must be salted to within an inch of its life." She mused.

"Salted?"

"To help preserve it so it does not go rancid and then becomes a waste."

"I suppose that is a good thing knowing it is not going to needless waste by this salting." He muttered. Clearly he was very averse to the consumption of meat full stop. She saw movement amongst the boulders and snapped her head towards them to see Aragorn returning from watch. The Ranger made his way towards them.

"You can both fight it out which of you wish to take the next two watches." He said and then looked worried. "Preferably without actually fighting." He added and Legolas rolled his eyes before turning to her.

"I will go provided I am brought food which is not that deceiving meat." The other Elf gave her a bright grin before standing up and retrieving his weapons. "I'll walk with you Legolas, show you where to station yourself." Aragorn said before turning to her. "After the Hobbits have eaten will you train them with Boromir and I?"

"Of course." She immediately agreed and with a warm smile from the Ranger and another blindingly bright grin from Legolas, they strode away from the camp. As they disappeared between the boulders the peaceful feeling which had been with her for most of the morning suddenly vanished leaving her feeling as if something was missing. She shook her head confused. It must be because I am no longer resting and there is now something to do. She stood up and made her way towards the four Hobbits.

...

Frodo looked up and smiled as Ara approached them. "Hello Ara." He murmured as she knelt down between he and Pippin.

"Hello, how are you feeling?"

"Much better than last night, I hope that is the last we see of those Wraiths." She nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

"Hello Ara, pity you Elves don't eat meat, this bacon is delicious." Pippin said cheerily between wolfing down a rasher.

"I bet it is!" She laughed. "Unfortunately no matter how good it tastes it would be sadly wasted on me."

"You speak as if you have tasted it?" Merry chimed into their conversation and she grinned.

"I have."

"But weren't you sick, Bilbo once told me Elves cannot eat meat, it makes them terribly sick."

'It does make us terribly sick so I discovered the hard way." She laughed and Pippin chortled beside her.

"Well then we've got bread and eggs." Sam offered as he found a dish.

"I can do bread and eggs." The Elf said cheerily and Sam dished up to golden yolked perfectly fried eggs onto a thick slab of buttered bread and handed it to her with a fork.

"Thanks Sam." She said gratefully and crossed her legs, placing the shallow tin dish upon her lap.

"Do you think Legolas would eat this too?" Sam asked and Frodo wondered too. The Wood-Elf certainly had an appetite but he'd noticed he could be finicky.

"Yeah I think so." Ara replied. "It's good." She added and Sam beamed.

"Ah its just a bit of salt a pepper to add flavour." He said lightly but Frodo knew he was pleased by the compliment. His friend was still quite in awe of the race of Elves and Legolas and Ara, he knew, intrigued the other Hobbit.

"I'll take this plate to Legolas then." Sam decided as he added buttered bread and three eggs to a plate before taking a fork and leaving the warmth of the fire.

They finished eating in silence and eventually Gimli and Gandalf helped themselves to the remaining food in Sam's absence, the Dwarf taking a plate to Boromir. He and the others watched with a smirk as Gimli gave the Gondor man a loud, hearty thump on the shoulder as a way of awakening him. To Frodo's amusement the man jumped up with a quiet shout and calmed when the dish of food was pushed under his proud nose.

Once they had eaten and cleaned up, Aragorn had the four of them gather in a flat space within the camp and practice fighting himself, Ara and Boromir. They were all in a cheery mood after the fearful happenings of the night before and Aragorn had Ara and Boromir demonstrate various manoeuvres and tricks as they fought amongst and atop the lower boulders before suggesting they duel the Man and Elf as a group to try and overpower them. Sam had been reluctant to strike his two new friends and Frodo laughed as Ara became impatient and tapped him smartly on the shoulder with the flat of his blade and his friend suddenly began making an effort to defend himself and fought fiercer as Gimli cheered them on beside Gandalf who had an amused smirk upon his face. Quite suddenly seemingly out of nowhere, Legolas appeared and suddenly Aragorn was signalling for them to cease duelling immediately.

"Legolas has seen Orcs, douse the fire, Boromir stay here with Gimli, Ara come with us and bring your bow." Aragorn ordered and as Sam rushed to quickly put out the fire, Ara bounded off, sheathing her sword in the process and snatched up her strange bow and quiver and spun around to catch up with Aragorn and Legolas who were waiting. As the three disappeared between the boulders his stomach tied itself in knots.

"Are we ever safe?" He asked Gandalf and the Wizard gave him a wistful smile.

"Unfortunately young Frodo, safety is never a lingering thing in these uncertain times but it will keep you on your toes." Gandalf replied and he nodded but the knot in the pit of his stomach and the fear in his heart did not lessen.

...

Aragorn knew despite their frequent arguments; Ara and Legolas, according to Elrond, worked well together and he knew he should have more trust in Boromir and Gimli but he'd fought often enough before alongside Legolas. He also reasoned he'd rather the three of them be able to take down the enemy from a distance with their bows if it came to that. Resting on their bellies, they peered over the rise of a boulder and Aragorn could just make out a mass travelling just off course but nonetheless towards them.

"There are thirty of them." Legolas murmured. "They are going to pass perhaps a mile, maybe less from our campsite.

"Will they see any residual smoke from the fire?" Ara asked worriedly.

"I shouldn't think so, it was quite a small fire with minimal smoke and the wind out here and up higher would blow any evidence into nothing." The Wood-Elf replied as he watched the small troop of Orcs intently. "They are roughly armoured, plenty of vulnerable areas if we must shoot or fight in hand." Legolas continued his assessment. "They are the standard as you say; run of the mill Orc." His friend nudged him teasingly. "Their leader is a horrible pale hided Orc a little taller than the others but his left arm swings uselessly."

"Run of the mill Orcs?" Ara said flatly. "If those monstrous things are run of the mill, what is over run of the mill?"

"Urak-hai." Legolas replied nonchalantly. "They are rather nasty and bigger too and admittedly smarter."

"Brilliant." The elleth muttered.

"You've not seen an Orc have you?" Aragorn suddenly realised. She shook her head.

"Uh no I mean I sort of knew what they look like from uh descriptions but no I've never seen one." She explained.

"Well it is a relief you did not scream and carry on like some elleth do upon seeing them." Legolas commented. "I was a little unsure if maybe you would; seeing as elleth don't fight or have dealings with Orc usually." Aragorn held in a groan, Legolas had unthinkingly opened his mouth again and spoken in that airy tone he had.

"Well I'm sure when I, a mere elleth, have dealings with Orcs there will be no screaming on my behalf, only their blood shed." Ara replied in a terse tone.

"Ah Ara I did not mean it like that!" Legolas said in quiet exasperation.

"Well how did you mean it?" She hissed back at him.

"I meant to say uh-"

"Exactly what came out of your mouth clearly." Ara growled out.

"Enough the both of you; save the argument for later." Aragorn snapped irately at them both and they fell silent. As the Orc troop came to be parallel with their camp, just under a mile away they stopped in their swift marching. "What are they doing?" He asked warily.

"They look to be arguing with their leader." Ara murmured. He could not see the details, just the dark mass the group created and relied solely on the keen sight of the two Elves. "Someone's drawn his blade. Wait now another's shoved that one and drawn his blade too. The leader is looking peeved. He's drawn his blade now too. Oh how delightful he just ran his comrade through."

"That is Orcs, always fighting amongst themselves." Legolas commented. "A second Orc is challenging the leader. He just got stabbed too. The leader looks to be threatening the others with the same fate."

"They are moving off." Ara declared with a note of hope in her words. He hoped too they would pass them by unheeded.

He watched as slowly the dark mass moved away further and further until he could no longer see it. "I wonder where they are going?" He mused.

"If you like I can find out." Legolas said confidently. "One of those Orcs still breathes."

"I don't know Legolas." He hesitated.

"Come, it is safe and it is not far. It is also a safe opportunity for Ara to see an Orc up close without being thrown into a skirmish." He reasoned and Aragorn chewed undecidedly on the inside of his cheek.

"If Ara agrees fine but for the sake of Eru, the both of you, no arguing!" He warned and received a smirk from Legolas and a half-hearted nod from Ara. "Be safe and Legolas?" The Elf looked at him questioningly. "Don't do anything reckless." He merely smirked again and sliding down from the boulder, beckoned Ara to follow him.

 **If you have any questions or comments, drop a review. Cheers.**


	31. Alone Time

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thank you to all new favoriters, followers and to those who have reviewed.**

 **Frostyhorse – Forgot you last chapter! He is Mr Elf haha I love that! More of that will come out throughout the story.**

 **Thethreebirds – Legolas's pov took place at the beginning of the last chapter. It is the retelling of Chapter one from his point of few as they have finally reached that point in time. It continues on still in his pov with new chapter content. Hope that makes sense. You aren't whiny, I am refraining from demanding a story update on two of my current favorite stories in progress but I know time dictates and also what mood you are in. I have honestly written none of the next chapter of There Were Ten. I know where it will finish but it's going to be a full on chapter and I haven't found the right day or right mind-set to write it which is a first for me. It will hopefully be soon. I spend eight full hours in a car tomorrow arvo. Hopefully I can get a start on it fingers crossed cause that story is still going places! :D**

 **Guest – The fea thing is a little unfair yes and no cake is a potential problem, Legolas will have to be extra nice!**

 **Phox – Glad you decided to give it a go, I never really know what is best to put in a description. Excellent that you are enjoying it. It is debatable if Legolas is full or half. I have written him in another fic as full Sinda but for this one I decided to have a play with it. I have also written a couple different Thranduil's including a rather tolerable one but for this Fic I decided to make him a real ass, so much of an ass that that is how he is referred to in the 'history' and that is why Ara is wary of getting close to Legolas. Hope that explains a few things.**

 **Cbear – Thanks! I know what you mean! I have nearly finished one tenth walker story which is mostly to the book or films and didn't want to write essentially the same story again! Especially when you can quote parts of both film and books! Glad you are enjoying this take of the story turned on its head!**

* * *

The landscape consisted of various low, rolling hills but otherwise was flat. Clearly rainfall in these parts was common for the early winter grass was already lush and the earth was slightly damp. The way they had come Ara could still just make out the dark greens of the woods. It was nice to be running over the firm but springy ground. While she did not mind walking; the pace they kept due to the Hobbits was a slow one and it was becoming more than a little tedious. Legolas ran easily beside her and the competitive side in her briefly wondered if she was a swifter runner than he. She was sure he was quite fast the way he practically bounded along. She smiled as she breathed in the crisp, rushing air and stretched her legs out as she loped along. She'd missed this the past few days. When they were six hundred meters from the two fallen Orcs, Legolas slowed to a walk.

"I knew you would enjoy a light run." He grinned at her. "I like the Hobbits; I really do but Manwë it is such slow walking!" He admitted and she gave him a guilty smile and nodded.

"That is something we can agree on." She also admitted and he cocked his head at her thoughtfully before speaking again.

"The Orc which is alive; they are quite fowl mouthed creatures so do not be surprised if it thoroughly insults you. I do not know how much you know of them but they are only cruel and evil, there is no good in them."

"Ada said they were Elves once." She murmured and he nodded.

"Yes and I cannot and do not want to imagine just what kind of torture and treatment they were subjected to in order to have their light go out and soul not flee but become dark and cold." He said quietly and she felt a chill go through her.

"Do they still do it, capture Elves to torture them into Orcs?" She whispered as they drew nearer.

"Yes. It takes hundreds of years before an Elf does turn but they still do it more for the fun of torture." He said with disgust. He held a hand out for her to halt and there they gazed upon the terrible forms of the two Orcs but five meters before them. One still lived but the other was dead. Legolas deftly pulled out his two knives and strode towards the creature after glancing around and with his boot, pushed it from its side onto its back. The sound of blood gurgling through constricted airways was heard and the Orc gave a thick cough. Warily Ara approached and gazed down upon a creature nightmares were made off. Its face was thick and horrifically deformed in mutilation. Black, stretched lips dripping with its own blood and greyish skin. The creature had no hair, its scull covered alike a thick hide and beady, dark red eyes glared at her. Suddenly it opened its mouth, drawing its lips black into a snarl and she glimpsed sharp, jagged, discoloured or black teeth. Peter Jackson captured the vile creatures perfectly she realised but she wished an actor or an extra would suddenly rip the beastly head off and reveal a normal person grinning mischievously at them. This was not New Zealand; this was Middle Earth and the Orc before her was very real.

"Elven filth!" It suddenly spat out venomously and she instinctively took a small step back.

"Tell me where your troop was destined and I will grant you a swift death." Legolas growled out and the Orc laughed bitterly.

"And why would I give out my master's doings to two mere Elflings?" It cackled.

"Because I will make you suffer until you do." The Wood-Elf said with malice, his teeth bared. The action and dangerous edge to the other Elf made her feel uneasy.

"To the forests if you must know." It relented.

"Why?" Legolas demanded icily.

"My master he searches for something." Ara kept her face impassive.

"What does he search?"

"A Ring to destroy all you stinkin' Elves!" The Orc laughed demonically through dragging breaths.

"Where is this Ring you speak of, what does it look like?" Legolas pressed his knife against the Orcs exposed throat.

"If we knew we wouldn't be out looking stupid Elf!" Legolas hissed angrily at the insult and pressed his blade down in warning. "As for what it looks like, I'll not be telling the likes of you!" The creature snarled and then a stream of the Black Speech spilt from its lips and Legolas clenched his jaw as Ara increased the grip on her sword.

"Enough!" Legolas barked out furiously before swiftly grabbing the Orc by the collar of its rough, mismatched body armour and slitting its throat, dropped it in disgust. He wiped his blade and hand upon the grass cleaning them before standing.

"He was talkative." Ara commented quietly, feeling perturbed after witnessing a very dangerous side to the other Elf. He turned to her his expression still dark and then it changed to a frown of worry.

"Ara are you well, you look pale." He took a step towards her and she made to take an automatic step back away from him and forced herself to stay in place.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You are not, do not lie." He stated flatly but watched her still with thoughtful worry. "You have not seen another being slain before you, you have not seen death." He suddenly said in realisation and stepped a foot closer to her and before she could reply; placed a hand upon her cheek. The contact to her horror was not entirely unwelcome and for that she stepped hastily back and away from him. He sighed in exasperation and spun and strode a few paces away. "This is an utter joke having you here, you've not even seen death until now!" He growled out. "I was right; you being here is a terrible idea." She gaped at him in growing annoyance. _He is just assuming all this!_

"You have no idea Legolas!" She snapped out and he turned back to face her his eyes angry and tormented which only added to her apprehension.

"You may dress like a warrior but under those weapons and layers you are just an elleth and you shouldn't be here, it is not safe out here for you." She gazed at him disbelievingly. She thought he was over all this. Clearly he wasn't.

"I have seen death, I've caused death!" She growled out at him angrily. "I've had just about enough of you, I'm going back." She snapped and spun, leaping into a run back towards the campsite. She suddenly heard the other Elf behind her and sped up.

"Ara stop!" He called out to her but she ignored him. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm yanking her to a halt and she slammed back into his chest as he stopped behind her. She made to shove away from him but swiftly he wrapped his arms securely around her.

"Let me go!" She hissed irately and wriggled in his grip.

"No, not until you listen to me." He answered near her ear.

"I'm over listening to your condescending words." She growled as she tried prying his arms away. He held her fast although he was not hurting her. "Fine." She sighed in exasperation realising she wasn't getting out of this without an actual fight and, she knew Aragorn would be annoyed if they came back bloodied and bruised from fighting amongst themselves.

"I am sorry." He sighed surprising her and there was true remorse in his voice. "I just thought by how ashen you looked that you had not seen death like that."

"I hadn't seen _you_ slay another." She admitted, trying to keep her voice steady and casual.

"Did it bother you?" He asked softly and she shrugged against him.

"Not really it just, I don't know. It's fine it won't bother me again, it was just the initial shock of it and hearing the Black Speech was not enjoyable." She was quite certain he wouldn't like hearing how alike Thranduil he was in expression and voice when he dealt with the Orc.

"Okay, as long as you are sure." He murmured and she nodded, beginning to feel at ease and she let that unexplainable feeling of security surround her. "Tell me of your world, you said you had taken life before; you were not in relative peace?" He asked gently and she wondered where to even begin but from her conversations with Elladan in Imladris, their worlds were not so different concerning such things. At the thought of Elladan she became very aware of whose arms were securely, almost comfortingly around her and hastily pulled his arms away. This time he let go of her and she took two steps forward before turning. He gazed at her with a look she didn't understand with dark eyes as if he wanted to say something but he didn't.

"Do you want to speak of this here or back at camp?" She asked for they were still a way from the tumble of boulders.

"We should head back to cover but not necessarily camp yet." He suggested and she thought about it.

"The others will miss us."

"Aragorn is on watch, he will see us returning and know all is well." He reassured her and she glanced up to where she could see the mess of Aragorn's hair before turning back to gaze at the blonde Elf awaiting her answer. He gazed back at her looking genuine and she nodded.

"Okay sure." She accepted his offer and he flashed her a bright grin.

"You are quite fast but I wonder how fast?" He cocked his head and she noticed his eyes deftly take in the length of her legs. "Would you care to race me back to the closest of those boulders?" His words were playful but full of challenge and she found herself grinning at him.

"Bring it."

"Bring what?" He asked confused and she laughed.

"Your A game!" He shook his head completely baffled and she laughed again.

"It means bring the best of yourself to win!" He looked thoughtful and then grinned again.

"Oh I will." He smirked and she shook her head amused _. It's kind of cute how confused my modern slang makes him._ _Oh God no, not cute!_ She quickly corrected herself in horror.

"Are you sure you are well; you look pale again Ara." He asked with a slight frown.

"Yes I am fine, ready to run?" She quickly smirked again and he grinned back as he lined up a meter to her side. "You can call it." She added as she readied herself to race.

"Ready and…Go!" The other Elf declared and they both simultaneously shot forward and she drove her legs and swiftly overtook him. "Ah you are quick but I can be swifter still!" Legolas called to her and suddenly he was running beside her again and sped up.

"So can I, I was just letting you catch up!" He laughed as she surpassed him again to take the lead. For four hundred meters or so she held the lead and then he appeared on her other side surprising her.

"Lovely day for a casual run is it not?" He asked serenely as he passed her and she laughed at his antics before refocusing her energy and flying after him. She really was unsure just how fast he could run and suspected the last five hundred meters which were swiftly approaching would soon tell her. She dug into her reserve and upped the pace and levelled with him and they raced side by side for the next four hundred meters and then seemingly inch by inch the Wood-Elf gained speed until the boulder loomed before them. With six feet between them he touched the rock first as he slid to a halt against it. Ara laughed breathlessly; it had been exhilarating racing another Elf and not holding back an ounce of her speed. She leaned against the rock as the other Elf grinned at her triumphantly.

"I'm starting to think you like winning." She commented with a grin back at him and his turned to a smirk.

"Maybe." He answered coyly as he too caught his breath. "I think after that I can handle a few more days of slow walking."

"Me too." She agreed as her heartrate returned to a steady beat.

"I admit I have not raced an elleth before, you are very swift." He complimented. "You are certainly faster than quite a few of the Woodland Guard." He gazed off thoughtfully. "In fact you are only slower that perhaps six of them including myself."

"Wow I guess that is impressive." She murmured and he nodded.

"Now shall we find a safe place to speak a while?" She nodded and pushed off the boulder and together they walked among the boulders near to where the campsite was hidden until they came across a circled in area with lush grass untouched by any passing grazing creatures for its difficulty to reach. They dropped down into it once they were certain they could get back out. The sun was nearing three hours past noon but still it shone down into the rocky hideaway and blocked from wind and from the sun heated boulders surrounding them; it was comfortably warm and inviting. Ara was unsure if this was such a good idea and was beginning to have doubts over hanging out alone with Legolas. Again she reasoned to herself he needed to understand just what she had been doing in the future so he would realise she was not just some scared, defenceless and useless court elleth. She unstrapped her quiver and sank down upon the grass and leaned her back against the base of a heat soaked boulder and Legolas, swinging off his quiver, sat down only a foot from her. She wished he wouldn't sit so close but instead of mentioning it, chose to ignore it.

"So where do you want me to begin?" She asked and he gazed at her thoughtfully.

...

He wanted to grin triumphantly as he gazed at her, only a foot between them, a distance which he had carefully dictated. Winning the race, he was pleased about, he was not entirely sure how he would have felt if he'd lost for he was the second fastest Elf in the Greenwood after Feren who was a very close first. The real winning was Ara's agreeing to spend time with just him, alone! He suddenly realised he better answer her question.

"When did you first begin weapons training?" He decided to start with something casual.

"Ada started me young, he had me playing with safe practice weapons when I was about your brother's age. He taught me how to block and parry from this age. I barely remember not holding some weapon of sorts. He waited a few more years before teaching me how to use a bow after I accidently threw a kitchen knife at his leg when I was not happy about something." She paused as he looked at her incredulously, trying not to laugh.

"What happened?"

"Well I got into a lot of trouble and I was not taught to throw knives until later either. I was sent to various martial arts instructors too over the years which is basically various types of hand combat but I learnt the most from my father. I began more solid training in every area when I reached twenty-five but it was not until my mother died after I'd passed thirty that Ada began taking me out to put my training into true practice." She explained and he nodded curiously for her to go on.

"Once a week we would go out during the evening and if there was any criminal within earshot we usually found them and dealt with them, leaving them for the police to find alive."

'Police, what are they?"

"Street guards who keep accord and uphold the law in cities and towns. They are the only humans allowed to carry weapons on them in public." Ara explained before continuing. "We aided in stopping a couple serious crime gangs in a couple various cities during this time. If we were caught, we would have been prosecuted ourselves but Ada taught me street sense and how to disappear if needed and of course we left no trace to follow being Elves. We became known as the Ghost Archer's because the only thing we sometimes left behind was an arrow and we were rarely seen." It was all very intriguing, being a warrior in secret sounded exciting Legolas decided. He was utterly captivated now in what she told him.

"Are these the people you killed?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, we stayed a while in Spain, another country, I was alone and ended up mixed up in the wrong crowd and found myself caught up in a street fight. These don't end well and I killed two men in self defence." She admitted quietly and he raised his brows in surprise but said nothing. "The other time was in London about a year ago where I had been living; there had been a serial murderer preying on young women who had been out partying late into the night. He murdered a friend of mine along with many others so I spent three weeks straight every single night partying and then working during the day hoping to come across him. By the fourth week I found him as he selected me in a popular club to lure in as his next victim and I went along with his ruse and then stabbed him and left his body for the authorities to find." There was a darkness to her low voice as she finished speaking which made him truly realise she was capable of anything.

"In a sense then, Glorfindel in his intense training, has shaped you into a ruthless killer if the need arises." He concluded and she nodded. "And it has all been for the sake of this quest?" Again she nodded but this time with a sigh. "What is it?" He asked her softly.

"Nothing, is that all you wished to know?" She said a little abruptly and he had the feeling she would wish to leave very shortly. He had to keep her here, he wanted this whole time spent on his terms to prove to her she could be safely alone with him for the wariness surrounding her fëa told him she currently did not.

"Please tell me what bothers you about being trained to go on this quest; something does." He asked gently and a flicker of that wildness passed across her green eyes. "You don't have to now but maybe another time. For the record though; you are an exceptional fighter in all aspects and I'm glad you have explained a little of your past to me." He gave her a warm, grateful smile; deciding to call it quits now on his terms before he pushed too far and lost her again. As his mother always said; _You let the wild deer come to you to befriend it._

"Oh so that is all you wish to know?" She asked hesitantly and he nodded as he stood up.

"Maybe another time we could talk like this again, it was nice." He said purposely sounding casual and held a hand down to her. She gazed at it dubiously before carefully taking it and he pulled her up to stand before him. He gave her a grin as he thought of something. "You are like a weapon in disguise!" He declared and she gazed at him baffled.

"How exactly?"

"Because to anyone you appear blindingly beautiful and then before they can register anything else, bam! They are dead!" He laughed lightly and let go of her hand he'd still been holding and re-strapped on his quiver, aware she gazed at him a moment before re-strapping her own quiver. "Shall we attempt to get out." He said nonchalantly as he strode towards a low boulder and leapt up onto it before scrambling not so gracefully up the next. He really did prefer climbing trees to scaling rocks. Ara followed with slightly more finesse and he wondered what she thought about for she had gone quiet after he had sneakily complimented her in as casual a way as he could think of. They leapt from boulder to boulder before landing back upon the ground and slipping between the narrow gap which led into the Fellowship's camp. Six curious faces peered up at them as they walked towards the others including Aragorn for it was now Gimli on watch and he had nodded in polite acknowledgement to the Dwarf as they had passed him.

"Didn't know interrogating an Orc took so long, were you trying to bring the vile creature back from the dead to speak with him?" Boromir chortled and he allowed the man an amused smirk but did not elaborate on what they had been doing since.

"Indeed we did and he had plenty to say before I sent him back to the dead." He humoured Boromir with a wink as Pippin and Sam's eyes widened in amazement.

"Can Elves do that, bring the dead back to speak with them?" Sam asked in utter wonder and Gandalf chuckled.

"No Master Gamgee they do not, the Prince is simply jesting, which unlike necromancy, is a common trait amongst Elves." Sam's cheeks went red with embarrassment as Merry and Frodo laughed lightly but Legolas merely grinned at him before passing on the Orc's words.

"The troop he was a part of are hunting for the Ring under Sauron's bidding but they have no idea where it is."

"Then our quest remains unnoticed thankfully." Gandalf murmured in relief as Frodo sighed in that same relief.

"How many enemy troops will there be as we journey?" Aragorn worried. There is little cover from now until we reach the gap."

"But we have Legolas and Ara leading, they can spot trouble a mile off." Boromir pointed out but Legolas understood Aragorn's worry; he did not like the openness of the terrain either, it was too exposing.

"There is no safer path for us." Gandalf said suddenly and it seemed he had been pondering over alternative ways. "However even if Legolas and Ara sight the enemy a mile ahead, there is little chance we could evade being seen unless there is adequate cover quite close. An Orc cannot see as far as an Elf but their sight is keen nonetheless and a movement is enough to alert them."

"I thought you said Orcs were dense creatures Legolas?" Merry asked confused and he sighed.

"I was referring to Trolls." He corrected the Hobbit. Gandalf's words were only adding to his unease of the expanse they had yet to continue travelling across. He felt Ara gazing at him and turned to her and she gave him a comforting half smile.

"Well then what if the Elves scouted a little further ahead of us when we are without cover so we have a bit more of a warning if danger should appear ahead." Gimli's voice rumbled beside Aragorn. It was the best solution and it would enable more time just with Ara!

"I don't want anyone risking themselves travelling ahead of the group." Frodo murmured in a quiet voice which surprised Legolas.

"Bah, they're Elves, they're too deceitful and cunning to get themselves in strife. Well Legolas is, being one of those Wood Sprites and all!" Gimli countered and Legolas was unsure if he had been insulted or indirectly complimented by the Dwarf.

"We'll leave the decision to the Elves." Gandalf decided tactfully and all eyes fell on Ara and himself.

"Well really the enemy could appear from any direction so I think only when it is necessary to scout ahead we should." Ara spoke before turning to him questioningly.

"Yes what Ara has proposed I agree with." He replied and noted the look of relief in Aragorn's eyes.

"The other option is to just send one of us out ahead to scout." She added to Legolas's dismay but before he could object, Gandalf spoke.

"No I'd not wish anyone to scout alone during this journey. Two scouts when required it is." He ruled and Legolas internally sighed in relief. The very idea of Ara scouting ahead alone did not sit well with him. "We've an hour until we leave, I suggest you all continue-" The Wizard paused and looked in confusion at Gimli. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch?" The Dwarf looked at him guiltily.

"Forgot me Pipe-weed." He muttered before hurrying off back to where they had been taking watches all day.

"As I was saying, you may all resume resting up." Gandalf finished speaking and they each wandered off to either rest or amuse themselves.

...

The air was becoming colder again and now the fire was extinguished for secrecy, the camp was not so welcoming. Ara found her pack and sat back against the boulder she had spent the morning near and sapped up the last of its heat through her spine. Legolas seemed content to finally leave her alone and had retreated to his bedroll and lay on his belly, rummaging through his pack. She was still a little stunned by the time they had spent together. He'd been perfectly fine and not been snide or worse, made any moves while they had been alone. He'd complimented her fighting, her speed and... her appearance. Sure the last comment had been offhand but still, it was nice. He'd genuinely been nice and for that reason he was seriously doing her head in. She was now even more unsure about him. He'd become swiftly irate out near those hideous, vile Orcs and then been perfectly nice, fun and even a little caring. _His attitude is like a damn yo-yo!_ She sighed and gazed across the camp to him. The pony ambled over to him and bumped its head enquiringly against his shoulder and he propped himself up onto one elbow and stroked the pony's white blaze in a gentle manner and then to Ara's surprise the pony tucked his legs beneath himself and with a soft whump, laid down beside the Wood-Elf and she heard him chuckle lightly as the pony whuffed at his hair and lipped at it. _No way would I let a horse no matter how small get close enough to do that!_ She drew her attention back to the sketchbook she'd pulled from her pack. She didn't know what to sketch, to her dismay it was the blonde, Woodland Prince now occupying her mind which was the last thing she wanted. She glanced around looking for distracting inspiration but eventually her eyes drifted back to the other Elf who now lay stretched out on his side, thankfully facing away from her. She was quite certain he was softly speaking in Silvan to the Pony who looked quite content beside him. Her eyes fell to a certain creature plopped amongst his pulled out belongings on the other side of his bedroll. Suddenly she not only had her inspiration but a brilliant idea. She spent a long time carefully studying the little dragon before selecting a medium graphite and beginning to sketch.

An hour later the camp was packed and they began their night's journey. For the first half of an hour they walked and then they picked up the pace; running slowly to enable the Hobbits to comfortably keep up. They alternated like this every fifteen minutes for three hours before halting for a fifteen-minute rest. This method of travelling Ara dictated after the Hobbits had confronted the others in the Fellowship and declared they could move faster just not for long periods and after much discussion, Ara had offered to set realistic paces. She had reset her fitness band to zero steps and miles as they had left the camp area so she could track how much time they were roughly making. They had not needed to scout ahead; the darkness of a cloudy sky hid them well enough and both she and Legolas relied on their ears to detect any possible danger. At midnight when she signalled another break, this one half of an hour, she flicked through her fitness band display and in the poor light managed to see the amount of miles they had travelled in the past six hours and grinned.

"What are you cheery about?" Legolas asked suddenly appearing beside her and she turned to him, excited to share the progress with someone.

"When we left the last camp I cleared all of my calculated distance travelled for the day. I just checked and we've travelled just over eighteen and a half miles already tonight." He whistled quietly under his breath.

"You really are getting those Hobbits moving!" He grinned brightly at her. "I noticed you made it so they would warm down at a walk before signalling a break this time and look-" He gestured to the four Hobbits sitting upon the ground. "They are diligently performing the muscle stretches you taught them." He was right, they really were and Ara held in an incredibly amused laugh as she watched them under the little starlight; Pippin leading the other three through the eight various arm, leg, back and shoulder stretches to keep them from stiffening up too badly from all the walking and jogging they were unaccustomed to. She approached Gandalf who was speaking quietly with Aragorn; leaving Legolas to search the darkness for any danger.

"We've travelled eighteen and a half miles since leaving camp." She declared and both Wizard and Ranger raised their brows in surprise.

"That is heartening news to hear young Ara but tell me; without landmarks, how do you posses this knowledge?" Gandalf asked curiously and she held up her wrist to show the fitness tracker half hidden by her vambrace.

"This band on my wrist shows the time and date and also counts the movement of my arm swinging as I walk and move as individual steps. It calculates these into millage so I can see roughly how far I have walked in a day or in a certain time. I reset it to begin a count as we left camp." She explained and Gandalf nodded in enthusiasm.

"Very good! Very good indeed! The future certainly has some convenient devices. This is certainly an asset to our journey." He decided. "It will also help me keep my bearings in some of the places I have travelled less of over the years." He gave her a smile and she returned the gesture and then with a nod, made her way over to the Hobbits and sat down, crossing her legs and they formed a small seated circle.

"How are you finding the pace?" Ara asked and received four cheery smiles.

"It is not so bad." Frodo spoke and she grinned at him.

"Are you happy to continue going along like that for the rest of the night?" She received a nod from Pippin but uncertain looks from the other three. "At least for the next three hours?" She countered and after a moment they nodded. "If it becomes too hard you must tell me and I will tone it down for the remainder of the night. We have covered eighteen and a half miles already which is quite good!" She told them and they gazed at her with round, disbelieving eyes.

"We've walked all that way?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Indeed you have master Hobbit." Boromir said as he knelt down, joining the circle.

"I did say we Hobbits could move fast if need be and although I don't know what's ahead, I'm glad to be putting more distance between us and those Orcs." Sam declared and they all nodded in mutual agreement as Gimli came to plonk himself down beside Boromir.

...

"I am sure it is getting colder." Ara muttered under her breath after they had been walking for an hour since their last rest at three hours past dawn.

"It is normally colder in these early hours of the morning just before dawn." Legolas answered as he fended off a shiver at the mere thought of the cold. Their breath was coming out heavier with mist before them as they walked. He glanced briefly back at the others before scanning the darkness ahead again. "The wind is picking up ever so slightly." He murmured to the other Elf and saw her nod in agreement. They walked in silence for another half of an hour before he started feeling as if something was going to happen. The feeling filled him with apprehension.

"Ara something feels strange." He walked closer to her and murmured worriedly.

"It's going to rain." She answered calmly. "hopefully not before we find some shelter of sorts when the sky lightens." She added and he sighed in relief. Now she had said it was just impending rain he recognised the feeling and realised he could smell it in the air. Unfortunately, they were still an hour from stopping when the rain did finally begin to fall but it did not fall lightly or almost magically as it did in the Woodland; instead it simply fell swiftly and in a simultaneous roaring; heavy drops quickly penetrated their first layers of clothing and soaked into their hair. Quickly hoods of cloaks were drawn and there were various curses muttered throughout the group of ten. Despite now having his generous hood pulled over; the rain showered down on an angle and the large drops bit like ice into his face. He glanced back to the others, they had their heads bent in protection but he and Ara could not do the same for they led. He turned to the other Elf; now the rain fell, vision was near obscured as droplets coated his lashes but he could see Ara too kept her head up and searched ahead.

"We must find shelter!" Boromir called out from behind.

"There is none we can see." Legolas called back.

"We can only keep going and hope to find cover come light." Aragorn declared from the middle of the group and with that they continued on, barely seeing further than twenty feet before them. Legolas found it incredibly unnerving for he could hear nothing but the sound of the rain as it thundered down and could not see their way. The rain swamped all his senses and left him cold. He found himself walking right beside Ara who passed him a worried look and he realised she had the same fears.

"I don't like this." He said close to her hooded ear.

"Me neither, but we are obscured from our enemies too at least." She replied and he noticed she remained walking close to his side and it cheered him a little. Slowly the darkness faded into a dreary grey light but the rain did not cease. He was now nearly soaked through as too was Ara and every now and then the elleth would shiver from the cold. Still there was no shelter in sight and so they pressed on through the growing light until he could make out the overcast sun to be sitting two hours past dawn.

"Will this rain not let up?" Boromir muttered loudly within the group which followed.

"In these parts rain like this can last for days on end." Aragorn replied and there were despondent grumbles from some of the company who were not chattering too much yet. Frodo, Legolas noticed, looked utterly miserable and Gandalf walked with him, sheltering the Hobbit as best as he could from the onslaught which rained down.

"I see something." Ara suddenly murmured and he looked hopefully to where she pointed. It looked to be a small group of trees just off course. They trudged through the soggy ground towards it; hoping for some respite from the weather. The trees were bare of sheltering leaves and the ground bellow was wet and muddy.

"We can't shelter here, there is none!" Boromir declared.

"We can see that." Legolas answered dryly.

"We'll keep going, there are farms in these parts we may yet find shelter." Gandalf encouraged and they journeyed on. They had travelled another slow, dismal hour when Gandalf spoke again. "Legolas, Ara travel ahead and scan about for some shelter, anything. The Hobbits cannot go on much further."

"Yes Gandalf." He answered and turned to Ara. "We run?" She nodded and they launched into a faster pace he hoped would warm them up although now the rain stung as they ran into it. They ran silently for two miles before they sighted a potential shelter for the day.

"What is that?" He signalled her to halt and they gazed upon a mass looming up out of the earth.

"I don't know, a barn or something." Ara replied shakily and he wished he could comfort her but he was as cold and saturated as she and could offer little comfort and he knew she would not accept it. They ran cautiously towards the structure and discovered it was a barn of sorts. With bows in hand; they pried open the door to discover it was disused. It was a relief to be out of the rain and Legolas shivered violently as his body adjusted to the more favourable environment as he cautiously searched the space.

"It looks like it was used to store hay." Ara murmured as they came to stand before soft piles of the loose, dry, yellow stalks.

"I'll return to the others and lead them here so you may dry off." He offered and she shook her damp head.

"No, that is unfair and Gandalf said earlier he does not want any of us left alone." She answered shakily.

"But you are freezing." He stated and as if on cue she shivered violently.

"So are you." She countered as he turned to her. "It's rain, it won't kill me and I cannot dry properly without my pack and a change of clothing and better yet; a blanket." She added and he nodded slowly.

"Very well but hold my hand." He said boldly and her eyes widened warily. "So we may have a little warmth." He explained and quickly took her left hand in his and began leading her out of the shelter, shutting one of the large, swinging doors behind them. They ran again and he was happy that Ara did not let go of his hand and it was a small, warm comfort as the rain drove into their backs. They found their companions just over a mile away and together, with the prospect of finally being free of the relentless rain; they walked as swiftly as the Hobbits could. Finally, they stumbled through the welcoming entrance of the disused storage shelter; the Hobbits sinking to the ground, chattering and shaking. Bill shook out his body, sending drops of water flying around them before he and Aragorn quickly began unpacking the pony and setting the leather packs out to dry. Ara handed each of the Hobbits their packs and shakily they pulled them open and removed their small bedrolls and blankets and dry clothing.

"Behind the pile of hay there is privacy to change out of your wet clothes." Ara told them and nodding they shakily stood and taking their dry garments; made their way around the hay.

Legolas found her pack in the pile and handed it to her. She was shaking continuously and unthinkingly he placed a hand on her cheek to find her skin like cold marble.

"What are you d..doing?" She asked warily and he deftly dropped his hand away.

"Seeing how cold you are."

"V..very."

"Change once the Hobbits have." He suggested and she nodded and once they returned still shaking with garments in hand, she retreated behind the hay with her own. Ara had pulled out her bedroll and he took it upon himself to unroll it, readying it for her return as Aragorn walked up to him.

"You go next Legolas; you and Ara took the brunt of the weather leading, we're all grateful to you." He murmured and Legolas gave a shaky nod and set to pulling his belongings from his own pack.

"You were holding Ara's hand earlier." He commented quietly as Legolas selected clean, dry clothing from his belongings.

"I was." He flashed his friend a quick grin.

"Does that mean you are making progress mellon nin?" He smirked at him with mischievous eyes.

"Excruciatingly slow progress, she only let me hold her hand because it was some form of warmth out there." He admitted with a sigh before another shiver wracked through him. He suddenly saw Ara returning; donning black fitted trousers and a very dark green tunic, with black stitched patterns which trailed in a swirling tendril pattern from her left shoulder to her right hip. She'd pulled her hair from its tie and it fell about her in damp loose curls and waves, framing her cold paled face. To him she looked utterly perfect.

"Legolas you are staring." Aragorn murmured and he quickly turned to gather his garments and stood up as the Ranger chuckled lightly. He made his way to the pile of hay, passing the other Elf and gave her a friendly smile which she returned although she still shivered. He quickly pulled off his boots and peeled off his saturated clothing and shakily changed and looking forward to feeling warm again, made his way back and Gimli walked towards him. The Dwarf had a smirk playing on his bearded lips which immediately put Legolas on his guard.

"If yeh wanna be impressin' the lassie yeh gotta show her yeh bare chest." He whispered conspiringly and Legolas gaped at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Works for us Dwarves; Dwarf lasses love a broad hairy chest!" He grinned and Legolas frowned in disgust. "Ah guess you Elves are lacking with the hair, pity." He rumbled quietly and Legolas hoped Ara could not hear this absurd conversation. "Yeh not very broad either, I've seen bigger built Elves in Rivendell!" He chuckled as he made his way behind the hay. Seething, Legolas spread his damp clothes and boots to dry and stormed over to where he'd left his bedroll in disarray to find it had been laid out six feet from Ara's. He dropped to the roll and bundled himself under his blanket. Ara was hidden and looked to be curled in a ball beneath hers. The Hobbits he noticed were fast asleep and Boromir and Aragorn waited to change as did Gandalf. He noticed how the Gondor mans shoulders shook and frowned in annoyance _. Boromir has a broader chest and shoulders than I. Gimli was right, some of the Imladris Elves are broader too and one of those is Elladan!_ He realised darkly and in utter annoyance, threw his blanket over his head.

* * *

 _ **A Note – Yes the Elves feel the cold in this story. Please don't tell me they don't feel the cold because they don't seem to in Tolkien's works. I am well aware of this and it will be explained in the following chapter. Promise. :)**_

 **If you have any other comments or questions not involving Elven body climate control, please drop a review. Cheers. :D**


	32. Cold December

**I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

 **Thank you** **to all new followers and reviewers.**

 **Wickedgreene13 - Haha thanks! I'm trying to keep Gimli pretty ah verbally boisterous haha! I am sure eventually he (Legolas) will end up having half his gear off ;) !**

 **Guest - Thanks so much for your awesome review! When I started reading it I was like uh oh here we go and then of course realised you were having me on hahaha! Anyway glad you are enjoying it! Happy reading! :)**

 **FrlBarth - Agree she is being a bit of a bitch. But she is doing it to protect herself and in the hope he will stop pursuing her haha! Yes it is a bit bad what she is doing considering she is trying to keep everything on track but its now all quite off track because Thranduil caused them to leave earlier. Also a couple chapters back its mentioned (possibly still in Imladris) that Legolas isn't meant to be making any moves until Rohan so Ara was using that as a bit of an excuse to continue what she is doing. Glad you like it sort of. :D**

 **Flyvnn Howler - Hahaha yeah but I changed an Elf eyecolour once and I am still wondering if I should add a disclaimer to the begining of that fic! hahaha. I am sure a certain Wood-Elf wont be forgetting a certain Dwarf's advice!**

 **thethreebirds - I didnt get any of there were ten written! this week I promise! I did get a bit more done on this one though! The drive turned into a random mini holiday which was awesome! Anyway enjoy this update mellon nin!**

* * *

Ara could not get warm, the icy rain had chilled her to the bone and the only reason she had sat up, her blanket wrapped around her, was to see how the four Hobbits fared. They were sound asleep and she shook her head in wonder for she thought surely they would still be feeling the effects of the cold if she was. Boromir rested to her left two meters away and he too was sitting up, rubbing his hands quickly together to keep them warm.

"Still cold Ara?" She nodded and he gave her a sympathetic smile. "There's not much to either of you Elves, its not surprising really to see you both chilled still." He commented and the figure to her right suddenly shifted and a pale blonde head poked out of the fine, silver hemmed, emerald green blanket.

"There's enough to us Elves." Legolas said indignantly. "We are all muscle and built to live in forests and woodlands not open land." He said regally and she gazed at him in shock. What was the sudden outburst about?

"I'm aware of that Legolas, peace my friend I do not mean to offend." Boromir said to him, surprise in his voice.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure. Some Elves may be more lithely built but we are swifter and more lethal in a battle and we are still very strong." The Elf added and Boromir nodded.

"Of course, I could not agree more." The man placated for Legolas sounded a little defensive.

"Legolas does it matter?" Ara asked quietly, baffled by the other Elf.

"You tell me, does it?" He asked her almost accusingly and she frowned even more baffled.

"Legolas I don't have a clue what you're on about." She replied.

"Never mind." He said abruptly but she noticed he shot a glare towards Gimli who was snoring.

"Well I must say this is a decent shelter you've both found us. It barely leaks and is quite sturdy. I wonder why it is in disuse?" Boromir pondered cheerily; clearly changing the subject for Legolas's benefit.

"Raiders likely, they are rife through the farms in these parts." Aragorn murmured as he checked the four Hobbits before turning to the three of them and crouching down between herself and Legolas. The ranger picked up one of her cold hands and with a frown attempted to warm it with his own.

"Ara you are still quite cold, Boromir is right there is nothing to you to keep you warm." He said worriedly. "And we cannot light a fire in here without setting the floor of hay alight." He murmured ruefully before turning his gaze with a raised, appraising brow to Legolas who was also shaking slightly. "Legolas I thought you were raised a Prince; would it not be the courteous deed to aid a freezing cold elleth?" Ara tried not to gape at the Ranger. There was no humour to his words, he was dead serious as he gazed in almost disappointment at Legolas as the Woodland Prince gazed back at him in possibly even more surprise. He suddenly turned to her.

"Forgive me Ara, Aragorn is right I have terribly neglected the duties instilled into me as an Elf Prince." He said in utter dismay and suddenly he was shuffling himself and his bedroll to rest flush against hers.

"Wait a sec, what's going on?" She asked warily and then flinched as an extra blanket suddenly fell around her.

"I shall share my own blanket with you too until you no longer feel the cold so." Legolas declared graciously from where he now sat right beside her.

"No Legolas I'm fine-"

"Nonsense Ara, allow Legolas to help." Aragorn said firmly, cutting her off and she gave the ranger a baleful look but he only levelled her with a gaze not to be argued with leaving her furious.

"Fine." She sighed and Aragorn gave her a pleased smile and stood and wandered over to Gandalf and Gimli. _Great, I'm stuck with Legolas._ She thought darkly as she drew her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them and gazing purposely at the floor. Beside her Legolas shivered every so often and although she still did too, the extra layer of blanket was helping. She suddenly felt guilty; he hadn't done anything wrong, he was just trying to be nice. With an internal sigh she carefully pulled her own blanket from her and quickly draped it around both herself and the other Elf. He looked at her in surprise and she gave him an uncertain half smile.

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully at her and she nodded.

"Thanks also." She murmured quietly, aware Boromir watched them curiously and gazed at the hay bedded floor, trying not to feel too uncomfortable in the close presence of the other Elf.

...

Aragorn half watched the two Elves and smiled to himself as Ara chose to share her blanket too; his plan had worked perfectly. He turned his attention back to Gandalf.

"This rain could continue for days." He said quietly and the Wizard nodded.

"Indeed but we must still press on." Gandalf sighed.

"But the Hobbits, even the Elves; it is not fair on any of them travelling in this."

"I understand but we cannot linger any longer than today here; this shelter is bound to be used by other travellers and we must make haste across this terrain quickly to avoid being seen and in darkness or in rain gives the most secrecy." He explained what Aragorn already knew himself. Nonetheless he ran a hand back through his now dried hair in frustration. He'd travelled across these lands many times before with Elladan and Elrohir and sometimes alone and to be caught out in the wet season was never enjoyable. It could rain for a week, sometimes two in the midst of winter and yet winter had only begun. "We will depart sooner today for travelling will be slower through this rain." Gandalf decided and he nodded. The Hobbits had struggled in the rain and he knew an entire night traipsing through it would wear them down. He gazed over to the four figures. They still slept soundly. They had fallen exhausted onto their bedrolls as soon as they had changed out of their wet garments. He gazed particularly at Frodo; the Hobbit shifted uneasily as he slept, his small face showing worry. He noticed Ara too was watching the small Hobbit with a slight concerned frown. He noticed Legolas had chosen to lay down while Ara had not moved from her bundled together position. Legolas's antics were amusing but it did sadden him that Ara seemed almost afraid of him at times. He knew the Wood-Elf was trying. He turned his gaze upwards to the thatched roof as he lay back upon his own bedroll, Gandalf had offered to keep a watch of sorts although Ara still remained awake. Something clearly worried her and he just hoped it was not some impending danger.

...

Legolas lay flat on his back; arms crossed firmly over his chest. This sneaky idea of Aragorn's had worked brilliantly. He was warm again and he was effectively resting right beside Ara and they were sharing blankets! If this was not a wonderful end to a horrible trek through mud and freezing rain than he did not know what was. The only problem was now she would not lie back down again. She sat there, knees drawn and chin resting upon them, chewing on her bottom lip uneasily. He was sure and slightly disheartened it was his close proximity which caused it for her fëa was withdrawn also, walls up. He wished desperately to know her thoughts but was afraid to learn them also. He decided to turn away from her in a hope she would possibly choose to rest properly, and shifted position. It took quite a while but eventually he felt her shifting and lying down and he smiled to himself with a wistful heart before closing his eyes.

They remained resting in the shelter in what little warmth there was for another four hours before Gandalf roused he and the others, handing them each a meal of lembas. It seemed they were to carry on and by the looks upon everyone's faces; no one was pleased to be heading back out into the cold rain and wind.

Begrudgingly he packed up his bedroll and blanket and found his still slightly damp garments and placed them in a bundle at the top of his pack before strapping and covering his bedroll to the side and adding it to the pack pony. His cloak he clasped back on noting it was still slightly damp also. Soon it would be more than damp. He did not bother braiding his hair back, it would soon be soaked again. It seemed Ara had the same thoughts to his delight, for hers remained loose also. Silently fare welling the comfort of the shelter, he cautiously walked through the opening and into the cold wind and rain, the other Elf and Aragorn right behind him.

Again he and Ara led; the wind driven rain quickly saturating but they kept their heads up, searching cautiously through the rain hazed landscape. They walked a solid three hours, the Hobbits and the Dwarf slogging through mud. As the third hour passed there was a low cry of surprise and Legolas turned back to see Gimli fall face first into the muddy ground. The Dwarf struggled up cursing and spluttering and Legolas snickered quietly in vengeful delight as he regained his feet.

"Aren't you already low enough to the ground?" He called back regally and received a warning look from Aragorn which he ignored. "Perhaps if you were nimbler and less 'broad' you would have missed that small rock." He chortled and the Dwarf gave him a furious, deathly stare."

"Mind ye tongue princeling or it'll be tasting mud." He growled out but Legolas merely smirked at him before turning back into the driving rain to continue their journey. Gandalf was driving then ruthlessly and the Hobbits looked exhausted but trudged on valiantly. The Wizard did not wish to stop until they had walked a full four hours which Legolas didn't agree with but when he questioned it Aragorn had warned him to drop it and begrudgingly he had. Ara he noticed checked the time telling device hidden under her left vambrace often; frowning each time. Her hands shook from the cold and this time when he searched out her fëa he found it to be miserable. He didn't ask, he simply took her cold hand in his and wrapped his fingers around her smaller ones. She turned to him then, raindrops coating her dark lashes and splattering her face like liquid crystals, and gave him a grateful smile and her fëa accepted his immediately which surprised him. It was little comfort but enough and so they walked for the next hour like this until Gandalf finally called them to halt.

"I happen to know there is no shelter now for many miles, we must simply bear this weather." Gandalf declared as the Hobbits, swaying on their feet found rocks to sink down and sit upon. They shivered relentlessly as they momentarily rested and to Legolas it was far worse. Simply sitting and suffering through the damned weather. At least when they walked they were headed to a destination. Hopefully a dry destination. Beside him Ara shook like a leaf about to fall in autumn and it bothered him greatly; there was simply nothing he could really do and if there was; would she even accept his help? He still held her left hand and began rubbing it between his own trying to bring warmth to it. She didn't object although she shook so much now they had stopped he wondered if she could even utter a coherent sentence for the Hobbits certainly couldn't.

"D.. you know th..the his..s.. re..c..c..cords say w..we d.. 't feel th..the c..c.c..old?" She stuttered.

"Truly?" He asked incredulously and she nodded.

"W..w..wish it..t was t..t..true." She mumbled dejectedly and he nodded. To damn with it. He threw his arms around her, pulling her close and vigorously attempted to rub warmth back into her arms and shoulders and back where her quiver did not obstruct him. Although she continuously shivered, as he did, he still felt her stiffen from the contact before she started trying pull away from him.

"Let me help you." He murmured and after a moment she gave up fighting him to his relief and he continued trying to comfort her. He hadn't severed the connection with her fëa and noticed the uneasiness surrounding and chose to ignore it. These moments were the only way she was going to learn to trust that he would not hurt her, that he would only care.

...

She was too cold to fight with him and he helped. He too shivered and was soaked through but the contact now between them made a difference in their current world of icy rain and wind and so she let him be there although the feeling of ease she felt also unsettled her leaving her confused and wary.

"Th..that history you kn..know is quite flawed." Legolas stated and she nodded.

"You...you would th..think we are mighty g..gods b..but we're im..mort..t..tal not invincible." She answered trying but failing to sound humorous but he understood for the quiet chuckle which escaped him.

"Perhaps they c..confused Elves with th..the Valar."

"M..m..maybe." She replied as she gazed past his shoulder into the rain.

"There m..must be some semblance of shelter ahead; resting here is worse th..than walking through this c..cursed rain." Boromir suddenly declared. He and Aragorn and Gandalf were standing, sheltering the Hobbits as best they could; their backs turned to the direction the rain slanted heavily down.

"Do you wish to continue Frodo?" She heard Gandalf ask and then the quiet 'yes' from the dark haired Hobbit. With his answer they moved on through the darkening afternoon, hoping to find some reprieve from the weather but there was none. Night began to fall two hours later and still they were no closer to finding a dry place to shelter. Ara could not remember being so cold for so long. Legolas had kept her hand securely in his left as they had walked, keeping as close to possible at her side. The gesture of comfort was a kind one but still it worried at her and she told herself it was simply survival instincts kicking in which made her so accepting of the other Elf and any contact between them.

"Ara do you see over there?" Legolas mumbled through shaky lips. She followed the direction he gestured and made out the strange object ahead.

"It could be anything." She answered warily for it was not discernible through the sleet.

"Aragorn there is some stationary object ahead." Legolas called back to the Ranger.

"Proceed but with caution and come straight back." Aragorn ordered and with a confirming nod from Gandalf; he and Ara ventured warily forward with bows ready to draw although she wondered how one could aim when so cold. _Surely the pass through the snow won't be this cold!_

"It's a wagon." Legolas said lowly as they moved closer. He was right, it was a large farm wagon. It was a flat construction with shallow, one board sides and by the scraps of soggy hay trailing about the ground; it must have carted livestock food. It was missing a wheel on one side and for that had buckled slightly at the other wheel axle and rested at a slant; the flat surface taking the brunt of the rain.

"It's p..perfect." Ara exclaimed.

"It will certainly do." Legolas murmured. "Quickly we must tell the others so we may all have some peace from the skies; although it will b..be a tight fit for us all." He added with another cold shiver before taking her hand again and pulling her into a run. They reached the others swiftly and hurried them back to the shelter they had found. One by one they crawled under the dry space. Legolas had been right, it was a squeeze for them all to fit and to her dismay it left her all but sitting in the other Elf's lap.

"Poor Bill, he looks miserable." Sam said dejectedly as the pony stood close to the shelter, head down, also sheltering as well as he could from the rain. Boromir had taken a food supply back off the pony and broke off a piece of Lembas to feed him which he gratefully accepted. Ara still wasn't keen on the pony, and had avoided him so far, but she felt sorry for him being stuck out in the rain still.

"He's probably missing Rivendell." Frodo murmured beside her. "I know I am." He sighed.

"Me too." She admitted and he turned his cold, pale face to her.

"You must miss Glorfindel and Elladan." He said quietly but the last bit sounded like a question. She nodded and felt Legolas stiffen beside her a brief moment before he, like the others resumed shaking. Her father had crossed her mind often enough; she missed him dearly. She missed Elladan too but she had barely thought of him since the day they had travelled through the valley. She touched the bracelet at her wrist; the mithril chain was like ice. She shivered although it was not from the cold. _Why haven't I given Elladan a thought? Because of the quest being off track, that is why._ She firmly told herself as she tried not to notice the toned, lithe arm resting securely around her shoulders or, the hand attached to it gently stroking her bicep rhythmically. Once the rain was gone and they didn't require one another's warmth, she would keep her distance from him. Choosing to ignore him further, she turned her attention to Frodo.

"You must miss the Shire." She said quietly.

"Yes and no." He admitted quietly. "I've always wanted to leave and see outside it's borders. I guess hearing of all the adventures Bilbo had made me wonder what was beyond the farming lands of Hobbiton." He frowned slightly at her as if in thought before speaking again.

"You must miss your other world."

"I do; I know I've never been so cold in the other world; I realise now how domesticated it really is."

"Do you miss that world more than Rivendell?" He asked innocently. She didn't know and fell silent as she tried to figure it out. For a moment the movement against her arm halted and to her dismay she gave a violent shiver as her body further adjusted to the uncomfortable but thankfully warmer environment the body heat from the ten of them created sitting close under the wagon. She heard a very quiet murmured sorry which was only intended for her ears before Legolas continued running his hand up and down her arm and shoulder and she hated that she found such comfort in the action.

"The other world, I miss that most." She answered quickly. "If this quest works out, I'll go back to it." She added although there was a feeling of unease which surrounded her heart as she spoke those words.

"What do you wish to go back to?" Legolas spoke quietly, his voice flat, toneless.

"My house, my mother's family, my friends, my career and my dog." _Right now my heater and warm bed._ She thought dryly.

"You have a fine house in Rivendell and is not Arwen and her brothers your friends?" The other Elf asked quietly.

"Well yeah but there is family I left behind, my half cousin; I won't see her grow up."

"What is a half cousin?" Frodo asked in confusion.

"A cousin still but we are only related by blood from my grandmother because we have different grandfather's."

"What do you mean different grandfather's?" Legolas piped up sounding rather curious.

"Well my uh mothers mother, when she was eighteen met a young man on a holiday, travelling I mean, visiting another country, and they well… You know." She gave a cheeky grin to emphasise; "and when she returned home she discovered she was with child. She went back searching for this man but never found him or saw him again. The child which was born nine months later was my mother." She explained. Frodo simply nodded for her to go on however Legolas seemed riveted by her explanation. "A few years later my grandmother met another man and married him and together they had a daughter who was the half sister to my mother and they grew up together. "That is how my cousin is my half cousin." Legolas was now gazing at her intently which was beginning to unnerve her.

"What did he look like? This uh man who is your blood grandfather?" Legolas asked abruptly.

"Does it matter?"

"I am curious." He simply answered. "This conversation is a distraction from the cold." He added and she nodded.

"Well my Grandmother always said I inherited my eyes from him and the strange fire in my hair. She told me once when she'd had a few too many glasses of wine that his eyes were as green as a forest and his hair had been a dark, flame red which reached his shoulders and he'd had a tattoo upon his left shoulder blade of a golden acorn hanging from a single burnished oak leaf. My mother, she told me, took after him in many ways, even her hair and eyes and slender build."

"That is very intriguing." Legolas murmured and she nodded.

"Yeah it is a bit of a mystery." She laughed quietly, aware the other Elf still gazed at her curiously.

"Perhaps you will find in time you have family here too." He murmured quietly before gazing off into the rain. She frowned, confused by his comment and turned back to Frodo who was eating another piece of lembas. "Does it ever rain like this in the Shire?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not quite so consistent as this but the Shire is green in all seasons."

"I think it would be like a place near where I lived called Devonshire from your descriptions. It is a beautiful place." She commented quietly and for the next half of an hour they spoke quietly, comparing countryside's.

...

Maldoron was Ara's grandfather. Her description and the mention of the golden acorn mark or tattoo, as she called them, left no doubt in his mind. She had a family here in the Woodland for Maldoron was the son of a Silvan child of the Avari who refused the sundering. He was several hundred years older than Legolas and had no lifemate. He had a younger sister who had a daughter of her own and his own parents of course had not sailed, being too connected to the deeper, wilder parts of the woods. Maldoron was a member of his father's personal guard! If Maldoron was Ara's grandfather, there were still Elves in the future world she had come from. From the future Arda. If her grandfather was a full Silvan, Ara's mother had been a half Elf. Yet she had died. It made no sense, how could she die? _Perhaps she was slain or in some unfortunate accident?_ He knew it was a touchy subject with the elleth he currently had his arm securely around but he had to understand it. Ara had made it very clear her mother was a mortal human but he knew now it was absolutely untrue and he knew now why his mark remained upon her left ear, why she was undeniably his. Feeling protective he pulled her a little closer, noting the slight resistance she put up before allowing it. Slowly, slowly he was gaining her trust and hopefully her affection. He listened quietly as Ara and Frodo continued to talk and share stories and it was as if they were old friends the way they laughed quietly. It was during this friendly chat, Frodo casually asked about the mark on the inside of her wrist and he glanced slyly at her but her full attention was on the dark haired Hobbit.

"It is a rather peculiar thing to have written upon yourself; what is its significance?" The dark haired Hobbit asked curiously and he felt Ara momentarily stop breathing in hesitation before resuming again.

"It is nothing really; I was drunk when I had it done and it was part of a dare but it does serve as a reminder and a warning." She said mysteriously which only piqued Legolas's interest.

"A reminder?" Frodo pressed uncertainly.

"Yeah but that's another story I don't want to even begin." She gave a light laugh. "Anyway you were saying about the Sackville's?" Ara changed the subject and Frodo launched into a description of these unsavoury relatives of his which Bilbo despised.

They rested an hour before moving on again. The rain still had not ceased and as he automatically went to take Ara's hand he found it to be folded away in her cloak. She did not look at him as they proceeded and he wondered what he had done wrong. Her sudden distance made no sense. He searched out her fëa but her walls were up. With a sigh he continued on silently beside her into the dark, cold night. He felt as if he walked near deaf and blind for there was only darkness, wind and rain. He did not know if they walked in circles or even in the right direction but they must for he could see the darker mass in the distance of the mountain range they were in a sense following. They did not rest but trudged slowly at the Hobbits pace through waterlogged ground. There were no shelters to afford rest and standing in the cold rain was still more cruel than walking through it. The sky eventually began to turn from black to grey, revealing the hazy forms of their shivering figures as the walked on over low, rolling hillocks. On the lower ground they often found themselves sloshing through deep puddles of water. It was while they crossed through another puddle that he made a foolish misstep and found himself falling only to be swiftly pulled back up and out of the water filled hole his foot had become caught in. It was Ara who had quickly acted to his utter surprise and he gazed at her in shock a moment before regaining his head.

"Thank you, I d..did not fancy a c..cold bath." He uttered lightly and received a small, warm, genuine smile which melted his heart.

"Th..the c..cold sh..showers are enough." She replied with her own dry humour and he flashed her a quick returning smile as they continued on, now mindful of rabbit holes beneath the puddles surface. To his delight she kept her hold on his hand. The sun was now high in the sky and ahead they saw the welcoming forms of trees and eagerly made their way towards them. The offered little cover for their limbs were stripped of their leaves now it was winter. The ten of them scrounged about and found various branches and made a small, rough shelter; draping their already saturated cloaks over the frame of branches. It afforded them less room than the wagon had and the ground was wet but it was something. The four Hobbits were exhausted and their faces were pale and drawn. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli looked weary and dejected as to did Ara who sat huddled and shaking against his side as he rubbed her now cloak-less shoulders trying to keep the elleth warm, gladdened she was now accepting his help.

"We c..cannot continue like th..this, th..the Hobbits are near d..dead on their feet." Aragorn said suddenly. Legolas had known it would only be a matter of time before his friend took a stand against Gandalf's seemingly merciless desire to continue through the terrible, unrelenting weather.

"I know." The Wizard sighed remorsefully. "There is a village about an hour from here; I think we should make lodgings there until this rain passes." He told them all.

"Is th..that s..safe?" Ara asked warily. "Wh..what if w..we are s..seen?"

"Ara is r..right. We are t..too noticeable w..with our d..diversity." Boromir added. He was right; four Hobbits, two Men, two Elves, a Dwarf and a Wizard, all armed, was a very unnatural sight. Simply a Dwarf and two Elves seen together was absurd enough.

"Th..then wh..what shall we d..d..do?" Pippin asked worriedly.

"We must enter the town separately to avoid suspicion. There are lodgings called the Black Drake and it is a fine enough establishment which caters for all. The village is quite large and populated mind you and even entering its gates separately, you will be curiously noticed; Especially two Elves and four Hobbits."

"Then how d..do we g..get in?" He asked the Wizard warily for if Ara was wary than he was certainly wary.

"I think you and Ara shall go first in the guise of Elves travelling from Rivendell to Lothlórien. It is the most plausible explanation. Ara you will need to be without your weapons and I hope you packed a dress for your current attire will raise suspicion. She nodded to Legolas's relief for he had been wondering the same thing. "Gimli you and I shall travel together for I have been known in these parts to journey to Moria. We will be returning to Moria if anyone questions us. Boromir you are returning to Gondor and Aragorn; you are simply being a Ranger. Boromir you will take Bill as your pack horse. If asked, your mount was taken by raiders you barely escaped." The man nodded. Now young Hobbits your appearance will be the most peculiar of all. Simply spin a tale you are visiting the Hobbits who live deep in the forest of Fangorn. It is uninhabited by folk and the people of Athradaost will be none the wiser. He then turned solely to Pippin. "You, Peregrine Took, will practice the art of silence and let Frodo do the talking for he can spin an honest sounding story to keep the four of you out of trouble." The Wizard ordered sternly and the youngest Hobbit gave a despondent nod. "Now that is decided, we must carry our own packs and Ara you must change your attire and remove your weapons. Your intriguing bow I can hide beneath my robes." He added kindly and she nodded as Aragorn ducked out of their makeshift shelter to untie their packs from Bill. He handed Ara hers and she pulled it open and carefully rummaged around until she found a medium dark blue dress with slightly lighter blue ribbons attached to tie it.

"Where will I ch..change?" She asked Gandalf who gave her a considerate smile.

"I am quite sure Legolas would be so kind as to hold up a blanket so you may change in private once the others have vacated this shelter." He answered confidently and Legolas felt the elleth's shoulders stiffen immediately.

"I will n..not look, you have m..my word." He murmured solemnly and with an annoyed sigh, she dumped her blanket in his lap as the others emerged back out into the rain to don their respective packs. Wordlessly he spread it out and positioning himself on an angle so he gazed out at the others, he held the blanket up between them and waited while she changed. She muttered curses a couple times before finally declaring she was changed. He lowered the blanket and rolled it back up, trying not to gaze at her. She looked wonderful although still she shook and as she emerged from the shelter, she quickly became wet again. He deftly whipped her cloak from the others which had made their shelter dry and draped it around her shoulders and with shaky hands, clasped it at her throat before pulling it around her. He'd noticed she'd begrudgingly placed her vambraces and her time telling device in her bag but the bracelet from Elladan remained upon her wrist taunting him with its simple beauty. Gandalf had taken her bow and Boromir had her quiver slung across his back. Her sword she still held and offered it to him reluctantly.

"I d..do not like th..this feeling of b..being unweaponed. At least it will b..be a small c..comfort knowing my s..sword is c..close if you would c..carry it?" She mumbled hesitantly and he nodded, taking the weapon from her and buckling the belt around his hips before knotting off the minimal excess.

"Shall we proceed, once the village is in your sights Legolas; you and Ara will continue into town alone. Remember it is the Black Drake." Gandalf reminded them. "I almost forgot, do we all have coin for lodgings?" To Legolas's surprise they all nodded. "Good, good now off we go." It took all of half of an hour before they started descending into a wide, flat plain and Legolas caught sight of the faint shadows of many buildings ahead in this plain like valley. They had begun passing stone farm walls and the occasional bullock or flock of wool laden sheep huddling close. They now stopped under a small cluster of pines which gave a little shelter.

"If we have not heard from you in half of an hour, I will send Boromir next with Bill." Gandalf said and with a nod, he and Ara proceeded towards the large town.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments or generally feel like discussing the weather, by all means, drop a review. :)**


	33. A One Sided Ruse

**I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks to new followers and also reviews;**

 **Flyvnn Howler - Thanks! Great to know you are enjoying it! It is sort of still following the cannon story but instead of a straight fifteen or so days to Holin, things are happening which possibly didn't. Your Stallion sounds hilarious! I guess yeah, Ara does get a bit of a marish attitude! My uncles ArabX used to be a bit like that to her gelding paddock mate and she was 14hh and he was over 16hh and built like a tank! He is a bit of a mystery character. Did you know he only ever spoke one line to Frodo in the films. Yet in the books he was much more talkative. I think Orlando Bloom did a brilliant job of taking a character with little lines and pulling off so many conveying facial expressions! Watch the the LOTR tril and focus on his expressions only and you will be wowed and in hysterical laughter!**

 **Guest - It was raining here too! haha! Awesome to know you are loving it! Thanks!**

 **Raider-K - Thanks. I really wanted to have a play with more youthful elves and on how really; Legolas likely has had no outside world experience apart from the occasional trip to Imladris. His age is not set in stone anywhere either so I've worked that to my advantage too. This story is fun to write and I thought writing it like this, bringing more of my individual ideas into it, would be a nice challenge but it is actually proving quite easy which I am grateful for because I am using fanfic writing as a way to establish my preferred writing style for my own future works. You'll like this chap, its all about the 'lodgings' haha!**

* * *

"What shall we b..be to one a..another?" Legolas asked Ara with a shiver as they drew nearer to the guarded gates of the town.

"Wh what d..do you mean?"

"Well we c..cannot simply arrive as an ellon and elleth t..traveling t..together without some k..kind of relationship." He explained. "It would b..be suspicious." He added.

"T..true ." She replied.

"We c..could continue our ruse from Imladris." He suggested casually.

"N..no." She quickly replied which darkened his mood considerably. "W..we say we are s..siblings." She said decidedly and he held in a derisive snort.

"F..fine b..but w..we are n..nobles, if w..we are staying in lodgings, I w..want the best lodgings and I am p..paying."

'F..fine." With that they fell into silence until they reached the sheltered gate and Legolas stood slightly before Ara as two armed guards strode up to them warily.

"State your name and purpose." A brawny, black haired man demanded flatly and for a moment Legolas froze, they had not thought to alter their names!"

"My n..name is L..lord Braiglas of Rivendell and th..the Lady is Lady Aras al..also of Rivendell. We s..seek shelter and lo..lodgings from th..the rain." He said confidently. The man looked them both over appraisingly, his gaze lingering a little too long on Ara which unsettled Legolas.

"Very well, you must declare your weapons. All of them." The man said bluntly.

"I have only m..my b..bow, qu..quiver, and blades." He declared.

"And y..your s..sword." Ara mumbled beside him which caused both guards to again snap their attention to her.

"And what of you? No weapons my Lady?" The man asked in a kinder voice and Ara shook her head.

"N..no, I w..would not know how t..to use th..them." She replied in a quiet but honest voice and the two guards nodded.

"You may take your weapons but some innkeepers ask you leave them in their care to keep the peace." The black haired guard explained.

"Th..thankyou." Legolas said gratefully.

"Just one thing before you pass; Elves, I did not think your kind felt the cold?" He asked innocently and Legolas nearly laughed.

"W..well here is p..proof th..that we do." He answered with a smirk and the man burst out laughing.

"Indeed! Off you both go and find a warm place to rest." The man said kindly and indicated the gates be opened to allow them through.

'Th..that was n..not so b..bad." Ara murmured when they were out of earshot.

"No. Now we m..must find th..these lodgings." They walked along the main path into the large town. The streets were dead for the rain kept all behind doors which Legolas liked. They each scanned about and down various streets until through the rain he saw a sign with a flying black duck on it. "D..down this street." He indicated to their left and they both hurried towards the inn ahead and passed under its veranda to push open the solid, green painted door. Legolas had never been in such a place and immediately felt wary as he and Ara were met with the smell of pipe-weed, ale, wine and cooked meat. Both men and women sat or moved around various tables laughing or shouting cheerily cautiously he walked further into the tavern, politely pulling back his hood as did Ara and then some of the men and women suddenly stopped shouting and laughing and stared openly at them with curiosity. It made him feel uncomfortable. He heard low murmurs amongst the taverns clients commenting on the appearance of the two Elves and he caught a few words from both some of the women and quite a few of the men which were more than a little forward, especially the comments concerning Ara. He saw a fire blazing which was unoccupied and navigated Ara towards it.

"Stay here, w..warm up. I'll f..fix us lodgings." He said before he quickly made his way to a counter where a bar maid was serving drinks. She spilt half a pint in shock when her eyes fell on him.

"Greetings" She squeaked in nervous surprise. "What may I help you with?"

"Greetings, I require the best lodgings you have at your disposal." He said politely as she gazed up at him with doleful, brown eyes.

"Of course, I shall find the Innkeeper if you would wait a moment." She said breathily before disappearing behind a door. He gazed back at Ara; to his dismay he was not the only one gazing at her. Every male in the tavern watched her. He noticed she kept her head and eyes down but they flittered constantly towards him and he gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it quickly. He turned back towards the counter but now the chatter in the tavern had ceased he heard a voice which made him, for some unknown reason, feel on edge.

"Hello love, what might your name be?" He glanced back to see a brown haired, strongly built man had approached Ara and was attempting to strike up a conversation with her.

"Aras." He heard Ara reply hesitantly.

"That's a pretty name, what does it mean." The man asked.

"Deer." He heard her reply.

"Where have you come from?" He asked next.

"Rivendell." She explained and the man nodded as he watched her with interest.

"Your looking for lodgings?" A voice spoke and he turned back to see a stout, greying man gazing up at him enquiringly. Behind him, the dark haired barmaid gazed at him in wonder.

"Yes lodgings for two, the best you have available." He said politely and the man eyed him.

"We require payment up front, it will cover three meals a day, a hot tub to bathe and our very finest furnishings and a generous hearth." His gaze shifted behind Legolas.

"The Lady Elf she is with you?" He nodded. "Will you be requiring separate lodgings or together?" The man asked and he gazed back in time to see Ara step away slightly from the man.

"No thank you." He heard her say warningly as the man gazed at her with clear longing.

"Together, she is my lifemate and if you will excuse me a moment, I must rescue her from that unsavoury man. Also, add an extra tub for her, they will be required immediately if you can." He added and the man turned and barked out orders through the door he had appeared as Legolas strode through the tavern towards the fire and quickly caught Ara around the shoulders, simultaneously sending a warning glare at the man who had the sense to move away.

"Come, I have sorted out everything." He said quietly as he deftly took her left hand in his and covered her fingers. As soon as he could, he'd swap her mothers ring to her actual ring finger to keep to the new ruse.

"If you will just sign here and print your name, you may hold onto your weapons for you don't seem like the brawling type." The man commented and he gave him a grateful nod. _Perhaps not the brawling type but I'd be willing to bet I am the most dangerous one here._ He signed his name as Braiglas and then printed it in the common tongue beneath.

"Excellent, that will be sixteen gold pieces." The man announced and Legolas casually pulled a pouch from his tunic and deftly counted the gold out and passed it over the counter.

"Pleasure doing business with you my Lord, if you would but wait a moment and each have a drink of your choice on the house, your lodgings will be ready shortly." The man said graciously.

"Thank you." Legolas nodded politely, letting him know the transaction was now complete and with Ara's hand firmly in his, caught the attention of the barmaid. She was already watching them and practically bounded towards him.

"May I help you?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, a glass of your best wine if you may." He answered and then turned to Ara. "Would you like a wine to warm up?" He asked softly.

"Yes but only half."

"Make that two please, the second only half a glass." He told the barmaid who found a second glass and poured it half way before handing them both over. "Thank you." He said politely and the maid nodded.

"You are most welcome my Lord." She said breathily again before he turned to Ara beside him and gestured to an empty lounge. They both sat and he noticed a smirk playing on the elleth's lips, behind her wine glass.

"What?" He whispered.

"You have an admirer." She snickered.

"You have an entire tavern of admirers." He retorted dryly and she sobered.

"Thanks for you know, saving me back there." She said quietly.

"Any time." He murmured. They fell into silence as they each sipped at their drinks, still shivering every so often. Legolas was still very aware they were being watched by the majority of the tavern and when a maid appeared before them, eyes wide as she gazed at them both.

"My Lord, my Lady your lodgings are ready." She had the same tone as the barmaid had. He ignored it as relief flooded through him and they stood. They followed the young maid out of the tavern and down a corridor to some stairs which they ascended three flights and then walked a little way down another corridor and stopped at a pine door. The maid indicated to the key in the lock.

"If you require anything please do not hesitate to ask, my name is Anneth." She tittered nervously before quickly curtsying and leaving he and Ara alone.

"That makes two." She snickered and he shook his head, not amused as he opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

They were considerable lodgings. There was a small coat room which then opened up into a large chamber, a small study desk, a lounge chair and a single chair beside a roaring hearth and...

"What the hell Legolas?" Ara said in disbelief as she glanced around the chamber and then turned and glared back at him. "Brothers and sisters don't share beds you know." She said dryly.

"I know." He replied trying to sound calm as her eyes roamed the room and then she strode towards the partitioned off bathing area.

"Y basdun!" She cursed irately in a strange lilting language as she stormed back into the main chamber area. "You never booked a second chamber did you?"

"No."

"I can't believe you, I guess if this is the case you didn't tell them I'm your sister like we had planned on either." He shook his head.

"Lifemate." He admitted and she let out a growl of frustration.

"Well I'm going back down there to book my own room!" She swiftly strode towards the door and he quickly blocked her exit.

"No, absolutely not." He warned her which only fuelled her annoyance more.

"Get out of my way." She snapped and he deftly re-locked the door and shoved the key in an inner pocket of his tunic knowing she wouldn't go looking for it. "You can't be serious. You're locking me in here?"

"Until you hear me out, it's for your own safety."

"Wow really, what's next a straight jacket?" She said sarcastically.

"A what?"

"Forget it. Explain so I can get out of here."

"I'll explain but I'm not necessarily letting you out." He replied, feeling annoyed by her contemptuous nature.

"I'll get out if I wish it."

"I have the key in case you forgot."

"If I want to I can easily get that key." She stated and he gulped.

"Fine hear me out and then if you want to find your own room still, I will let you out." He relented. She moved over to stand by the fire.

'I'm listening."

"It was a snap decision when I noticed that man bothering you. He won't be the only one and I know you heard how they talked as I did. If they believe you are spoken for they should leave you alone." He explained.

"That doesn't explain the lodgings."

"You have no weapons on you, I don't wish you to be alone and weapon-less. I don't know much about how humans act but if what they spoke of is anything to go by; I think even the rest of the Fellowship would agree this is the best option." He finished speaking and let her think over it as he pulled the key out and placed it on the study table, knowing she saw him do it.

"Fine I'll remain here but only because I don't like the idea of being without my weapons." She muttered and a worry lifted from his shoulders.

"You should bathe first, I made sure there was two tubs filled." He said and handed her pack over.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she disappeared behind the fabric partitions. Unsure what to do, he sat down on the rug before the fire to stay warm and wait his turn.

...

She was still stunned over Legolas's little prank as she dried off. It was good feeling clean again though. She threw on dark grey trackpants and a black racer back and her green hoodie before dragging her belongings back with her and dumping them beside the lounge chair. "Your turn." She murmured to Legolas without looking at him and he leapt up and made his way around the partition. It felt strange being so warm again. She pulled her blanket from her pack and set it up on the lounge. Getting up to snatch one of the four pillows off the bed. Once she'd made herself comfortable she pulled her sketchbook and graphite's from her pack to let off some steam. She didn't know how long she'd been lost in her sketch when a soft voice startled her.

"What are you drawing?" Hastily she snapped her sketchbook shut.

"Nothing."

"Sure." He humoured her before gazing sceptically at her. "There is a bed you know."

"I know."

"A bed for sleeping in."

"I am quite content here thank you."

"If I wanted you to sleep on an uncomfortable lounge I would have asked for lesser lodgings." He said flatly.

"If you wanted me to sleep in a bed perhaps you should have ensured there were two." She shot back and he glared at her in annoyance.

"How is this any different to when we sheltered in that barn?"

"It just is." He let out a breath of annoyance and stalked away to rummage through his own belongings. _If he expects me to just jump into a bed with him, he's dreaming._ She thought darkly as she shoved her sketchbook back in her pack and wriggled to lay down and rest. She figured if she rested Legolas would leave her be. She must have been resting, eyes closed, for fifteen minutes and she was beginning to drowse off when suddenly she was deftly picked up and she snapped her eyes open just as she was dropped onto an incredibly soft mattress and blankets were thrown over her. She struggled to sit up and get back out but the blankets were pinned down on either side of her by strong arms, keeping her flat upon her back.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at the other Elf. "I told you I'm happy on the lounge." She growled out angrily as he gazed down at her with determination.

"And I don't want you sleeping on a chair." He said regally.

"Well I'm going to; you can't stop me."

"I'll tie you to the damn bed, then you won't have a choice." He growled out and she laughed at the absurdness of it.

"Oh how very Christian Grey of you." She retorted dryly and received a curious gaze.

"Who?"

"Don't ask and truthfully even I'm not entirely sure." She answered and he frowned but nodded. "Now let me up." She demanded.

"No."

"I'm not sleeping in your damned bed."

"Then you have it, I will sleep on the lounge."

"Don't be such an idiot."

"I believe it is you being the idiot by not accepting my offer of a bed to rest." He glared down at her but there was a half smirk playing on his lips. "What do you think I'm going to do?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." She replied quickly and he smirked fully then.

"Then there is no problem in you resting in this bed now is there Princess?" He said smugly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know you are really annoying me; you don't own me you know." She stated and he laughed humorously.

"Oh Ara. Just take the offer and get some rest, I'll leave you alone I promise." He chuckled again and straightened up and retreated to the fire, turning his back on her as he reclined on the lounge, effectively making sure she could not return to her make shift bed. Grumbling out a stream of Welsh curses she'd learnt from her grandmother, she turned her back on the other Elf and closed her eyes. She was vaguely aware at some point of a weight shifting on the other side of the mattress but she was not conscious enough and, feeling utterly content and safe and warm, she drifted back into deeper sleep.

When she eventually awoke it seemed hours had passed for the only light in the chamber was from the fire which burned low for the way it gave the chamber a warm hue. The soft glow gently illuminated the features of the other Elf. He was sound asleep facing her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. One hand clasped at his emerald green blanket which half covered him. The other rested between them, fingers half curled. He looked so innocent and boyish and a small smile tugged at her own lips as she gazed at him. Carefully she sat up and leaning across, arranged his blanket to cover him before noticing the stray hairs lying across his nose. They looked incredibly out of place and so she moved them, brushing them past his cheek to rest before his ear. He sighed contently and she ripped her hand away. _I shouldn't have done that!_ She berated herself and confident he was not going to awaken, snuck back out of the bed and retreated to the lounge chair and settled down comfortably, taking up her sketchbook again to continue her earlier sketch. The chamber was delightfully warm now and so she pulled off her hoodie before settling again and concentrated on capturing round, golden brown eyes.

...

Legolas knew Ara had returned to the lounge. The moment she had moved he'd half awoken and his cheek still tingled from where she'd so gently touched it. _Why'd she done that?_ It had been such a timid yet caring action. He'd noticed her do things like that before as if she didn't realise it and then when she did, she quickly retreated back and became defensive. Just like she had just done. It both gave him hope and saddened him. He decided to continue pretending to be asleep for she was sketching again and when he'd disturbed her sketching earlier she'd become very protective over it and not shown him her work. Soon after she began humming a tune quietly and he listened contently, hoping she might eventually sing again. She didn't but still the humming was a nice sound and he contently rested listening to her. Eventually she fell silent and then the sporadic sound of her sketching also ceased. He waited a moment before opening his eyes and peering at her but he could not see her. Quietly he crept out of the bed and towards her and smiled. She'd fallen to sleep, her strange charcoal still in the hand her cheek rested upon and the sketch book held loosely open in her other hand which draped to hang over the edge of the lounge. She looked so peaceful and sweet. He gently pried the sketchbook from her hand and gazed in wonder at the image before him. It was his brother's dragon Roar, curled up sleeping contently before the exact hearth in the chamber they were now in. Curiously he turned back a page and his eyes widened further. It was Roar again, this time soggy and despondent as he trudged through rain. He quickly turned back another page to find Roar sitting poised upon a boulder overlooking rolling low hills and plains, a forest far off in the distance. He turned back again and smiled as this image brought back the memory of when he'd discovered the Dragon in his pack. Ara had sketched the foliage of a tree and a part of him which depicted the dragon sitting perched upon his bent knee, gazing off into the distance. It was then he noticed the small, elegant Elven scrawl carefully written in the bark of the tree. _'For the youngest Prince of the Woodland._ ' He stared at the page before him and then flipped back through them before finally gazing down at the sleeping elleth. She'd done this for Arcarion. He'd confided in her how his brother wished he could be on the quest too and she was creating in a way a story to take back to him if they returned. His heart swelled and tears pricked at his eyes which he quickly blinked away. He closed the sketchbook and placed it upon the floor as if she had simply dropped it there and carefully took the sketching tool from her hand. It was not actually a stick of charcoal but lighter and encased in wood. He'd seen her use these in Imladris. He placed it a foot from the notebook where it would not be stepped on and then gently scooped the sleeping elleth up in his arms. She half stirred and he kept still, hoping she would not awaken for if she did he knew he'd have a fight or argument on his hands. She only shifted in his embrace and rested her head against the crook of his shoulder. He smiled down fondly at her before moving towards the bed and gently laid her down and covered the blankets over her. She was perfect and she was his. He bent down and placed a light kiss upon her cheek and his heart skipped a beat as she sighed contently. He loved her. The realisation was both a shock and a welcome feeling. He'd been growing steadily fonder of the elleth since that early morning he had first laid eyes on her in the Imladris training grounds. Yes, he had unthinkingly marked her as his, but he'd still not known his feelings then, they had been in turmoil and he'd since fought with them as she'd pushed him away again and again; questioning himself if he was simply mad and pursuing her was foolish. Now he realised he was foolish, foolishly in love; not just besotted. Perhaps he had been all along and now it only made sense to him? He was not sure and he decided it probably did not matter for now he knew, now he understood these feelings and now they only felt stronger as if his very heart was overwhelmed by them. It was almost terrifying. He decided he needed a walk and fresh air and that he should see if he could find any of his other companions. He went to the study desk where parchment, an ink pot and quill rested and quickly scrawled out a note in case Ara awoke and he was missing still. He left it on the unoccupied side of the bed and then as an afterthought rested her sword their too so her weapon was close although he would be locking the door behind him so she would be quite safe. He found clean trousers and a tunic and stepped behind the partition to change before checking his boots he'd left by the fire had dried and satisfied, pulled them on and slipped one of his twin blades in the place down each side especially made for them before covering the tops of the handles with his trousers. He picked up the key and quietly unlocked and opened the door before securing it behind him and making his way down the stairs to the tavern.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. :)**


	34. The Black Drake

**I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien, it is but a world I like to dip my quill into. Enjoy. A. xx**

 **Guest - Yes it does after trudging through freezing rain!**

 **JustBeing - Excellent to hear you are enjoying it and the relationship dynamics. Thanks!**

 **FrlBarth - Thanks! I wanted to add something sweet like that to really contradict Ara's hostility. As for after the war I have not decided yet how I am going to deal with it but I would love to drag Glorfindel and Thranduil back into it for some amusement.**

 **Flyvnn Howler - He sounds dreamy! I have a shetlandxmini at 9.2hh and he is certain although he is a gelding that he is indeed the great black stallion! He is awesome though and my soulbuddy much to my fiance's chargrin hahaha! Not sure if you've had a look at my other story There were Ten, but the main OC is a little horsey haha! I honestly laugh when I watch the portrayal of Legolas in the Hobbit. I mean the acting is still great but I don't know, I laugh so hard watching the Hobbit. I tend to laugh reading the book though too. For some reason I find it hilarious.**

 **Aliben - Thanks for your great, encouraging review; I love adding a modern twist it is quite fun to write! Glad you like it!**

* * *

Aragorn sat alone in a corner of the rowdy tavern, keeping as much to himself as he could. He swirled a goblet of wine distractedly as he gazed towards the doorway leading to the guest lodgings. He knew Legolas and Ara had arrived safely for he had caught various conversations between the tavern clientele and staff concerning the arrival of two very cold and soaked but breath-taking Elves which seemed to be quite the rare novelty in these parts. He dearly hoped the reason for their absence was not due to being given a hard time. He knew the Hobbits had been given a difficult reception and had nearly been turned away as children by the Innkeeper. Thankfully Boromir had been awaiting their arrival inconspicuously in the tavern and declared them Hobbits, berated the Innkeeper for his naivety and then paid the Hobbits way as a 'kind hearted Gondor stranger'. It was not until Legolas and Ara had departed that they had thought to conceal their names and he hoped the Elves had thought to do the very same. He was sure Legolas would have; no royal in their right mind would flaunt their status in unknown territory. But then, he reasoned, Legolas does love his Princely status. He hoped he wasn't flaunting it for show because he was with Ara. He'd never seen his friend smitten by another, in fact the Elf had barely paid notice to any ellith for the past half a century; declaring they were all boring. Observing his antics now that he had found one which was far from boring was incredibly amusing. He hoped he would appear soon; he couldn't ask the barmaids where the Elves were or door knock without raising suspicion. The Elves had also left before Frodo had come up with the idea to scratch a small circle into the doors to their rooms between the middle hinges so each member of the Fellowship knew where the others lodged. For that the Elves were essentially untraceable. A silvery blonde head emerged from the doorway he'd been half watching and he internally sighed with relief and downed the rest of his wine as an excuse to head to the counter for a refill. He knew Legolas saw him but for any who watched his actions, which was half the tavern and every woman present, there was no indication Legolas had noticed anyone. The Elf also went to the counter and asked the young barmaid, who simply gazed at him with blushing cheeks, for a glass of their best wine in his soft, musical voice. Aragorn held in a chuckle and kept his features somber as he asked the second barmaid, when he finally caught her attention, for a refill of wine. He was essentially standing only a few feet from the Elf.

"Greetings good sir, I believe that barmaid there fancies you." He casually struck up a conversation with the Elf. Legolas turned to him in surprise as if he had not expected to be spoken to.

"Greetings to you also. Perhaps so but my heart is taken." He said politely back with a flitter of a smile before the barmaid returned with his drink. Aragorn found it amusing the Elf was given his wine in a glass whereas he, a mere mortal drank from a metal goblet.

"Where are you travelling from?" He asked.

"Rivendell, and yourself?"

"I am heading back North to my people." Aragorn said in a friendly manner. "Do you travel alone; I do not mean to offend but you look a little uncertain in this environment."

"I am a little." The Elf quietly confessed. "I am unused to such rowdiness. I travel with my mate; she is resting in our chamber." Legolas explained and he nodded, gladdened to know the other Elf was safe and sound.

"I admit I find it quite loud also." He said. "Would you care to join me as a fellow traveller at a quiet enough table to drink your wine?" He asked in a clear enough voice that anyone listening nearby would hear.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you...?"

"Strider I am known as."

"Strider thank you." Legolas said warmly with a grateful smile. "I can only remain for one drink for although I have left a note for my mate, Aras, won't take kindly to finding herself locked in a chamber." The Elf flashed him a grin and Aragorn chuckled. He was looking forward to learning exactly how Legolas had come to be referring to Ara as his mate and just how he had persuaded her to lodge in the same chamber.

"That is fine, I understand...?"

"Braiglas is my name." Legolas supplied.

"Shall we sit?" The Elf nodded and he returned to where he had been sitting, Legolas sitting in a more formal manner across from him. Many eyes were on them which worried him but it could not be helped.

"Have you stayed in Travellers Town before?" He asked conversationally.

"No, this is the first time. The weather drove us to seek shelter." Aragorn nodded sagely.

"Yes likewise. It is likely to last well into tomorrow. I'd advise remaining here another night at least. I've travelled these parts before." He advised and the Elf nodded. Slowly they were cryptically sharing the information they needed. He would talk quietly with the Elf once the attention had drifted from them.

"I will keep that in mind thank you." Legolas remained impossibly polite.

"This is the best accommodation in the town you will find, you chose well."

"Yes I find it well enough; the third floor is quite nice."

"Oh I have not been up there, are there many chambers?"

"I am not entirely sure; I was too occupied with entering my own but it was the only one on the left so I guess there might be one to the right too." Legolas explained, giving him the location of his lodgings.

"It sounds much quieter than the first level." Aragorn murmured as he noticed the majority of attention was finally off them as Gimli strode in with Gandalf. The Dwarf gave Legolas's turned back a derisive glare before he ordered a tankard of ale and he and Gandalf moved to sit at the other end of the tavern. These ruses were all going according to plan.

"Our chambers are all marked with a small etched circle in the door between the hinges." He said very quietly and Legolas gave a very slight nod as he took a sip of his wine. "I am curious how you have come to be calling someone a mate?" He said with a hint of humour and Legolas gave him a smile.

"Not without argument." He admitted and Aragorn chuckled lightly. "She wanted us to be siblings but when I booked lodgings she started being bothered by a man and as you can imagine all eyes were on her. I thought it might act to deter others and it means she is safe, with weapons in a chamber with me." He said quietly and Aragorn nodded and smirked.

"And who has the bed mellon nin? I gather there is only one?" Legolas smirked.

"Aye there is but one and convincing her I'd rather her sleep in an actual bed and not on a lounge has been both saddening and amusing." His laugh was light but wistful but his grey eyes were sad."

"I bet it has." Aragorn murmured. "Do not push her though mellon nin." He warned gently and the Elf nodded.

"I'm not but it's, I wish..." He trailed off with a sigh, gazing down into his half emptied wine glass.

"You're too used to getting your way and what you want when you wish it." Aragorn teased and then chuckled as the Elf peered up at him guiltily.

"Perhaps." He murmured before taking another sip. "I thought this love business was meant to be easy." He muttered and Aragorn chuckled lightly. He was the only one who Legolas actually talked truthfully to and he was admittedly a little chuffed the Prince had, in his usual round about way, admitted his feelings for Ara.

"Nothing worthwhile comes easy." He stated and then peered curiously at his friend. "So you do love her?" He just had to hear a full confession, especially from Legolas who, for the past half a century, had shown little interest in such things. The Elf eyed him balefully before nodding.

"Yes." He admitted slowly and Aragorn nodded with a small smile as the Elf downed the rest of his drink in one go. "I still don't know where I stand with her, I don't think I want to know." He muttered. "I should return, if she has awoken she will not be happy to be locked in." He worried again just as Aragorn noticed a blonde head peering around the entrance to the taverns lodgings.

"I don't think you need to worry about that mellon nin." He murmured as Ara stepped into the tavern in an emerald green dress and one by one, each male head in the tavern turned. Legolas had not yet turned around but his jaw had tightened as he clearly figured out who had caught everyone's attention. Ara's eyes searched out the occupants of the tavern with a slight look of worry. From where he and Legolas sat now, she was unable to see them. "She is looking for you." Aragorn murmured and held in a chuckle when Legolas's eyes lit up.

"Truly?" He nodded as he continued watching her. She took a few steps forward as a blonde haired man and an auburn haired returning from buying pints of ale intercepted her. Aragorn could not hear what was said but clearly Legolas could for he suddenly frowned and as Aragorn watched Ara begin to obviously ask the whereabouts of the other Elf the two men shook their heads and gestured to the table they had been seated at. He watched Ara shake her head and politely step away from them but one, the blonde, followed and reached his hand out to her arm which she crossed before her in warning. Legolas's jaw clenched further and Aragorn wondered what he heard.

"I'm getting her." He declared and Aragorn stopped him.

"No, wait I want to see how she handles herself. She grew up in the world of Men; I am curious." Aragorn said and the Prince shot him an annoyed glare but nodded.

"Well she just eloquently told one she did not like his hair and was not interested in dining with him." Legolas relayed and Aragorn grinned briefly for he could see the motions of the conversation. "No, I'm not listening to his filth, if she does not slap him I will certainly punch him." Legolas growled out and stood and strode towards the elleth who had been walking away from the blonde man.

...

"Aras." He spoke quietly and the elleth whipped her head around and quickly walked towards him. She looked thoroughly agitated. The blonde man's friend saw him stalking towards Ara and his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the blonde man's arm and attempted to deter him from Ara who was glaring at him from the corner of her eye. The blonde man finally realised the warning of his friend and swung around to look at Legolas, eyes also widening in fear and shock. He ignored them as he reached Ara. He knew if he gave them a moment of attention it would not end well for either of them. He placed a hand gently on each of her shoulders and bent down and placed a kiss upon her cheek making sure it was quite obvious she was his and not to be bothered. The two men retreated as Ara gazed up at him.

"I was handling that fine." She stated quietly and he shrugged.

"Maybe but no one no matter how un-cultured or drunk should speak like so to any lady." He replied tersely. She gave a dry laugh.

"You would totally lose it if you were dropped into my world." She muttered and he glared slightly at her.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"That I've heard worse, I know how to handle drunk idiots." He frowned at that.

"But you should not have to." He gazed down seriously into her dark green eyes.

"I grew up in a different world to yours, there was no courtly etiquette." She pointed out and he nodded recalling Aragorn's words moments before. "It is admittedly handy having you able to just come to my rescue like that, maybe this whole um arrangement thing is not such a bad idea." She admitted although begrudgingly. Arrangement was a word he instantly did not like her use of but he ignored it and took her left hand.

"Come and meet my new friend." He said in a clear voice, aware they had an audience. What he wanted to ask her was how in Arda she broke out of their chamber. She gave him a confused look but nodded and he lead her back to take a seat beside him across from Aragorn, keeping her left hand in his.

"Strider may I introduce you to my mate, Aras." He said politely.

"A pleasure to meet you." Aragorn murmured, a humorous smile playing on his lips. "I hear you hail from Rivendell?"

"Greetings Strider, yes Rivendell is my home." Ara said gracefully back as he slowly began working at removing the ring from her middle finger of her left hand. "What are you doing?" She demanded under her breath in their own tongue.

"Trust me. Just keep talking to Estel." Two darkly annoyed green eyes flashed at him before she turned her full attention back to Aragorn.

"And where do you hail from Strider?" She asked as he finally wriggled the ring over her knuckle and slipping it off; quickly slid it onto her ring finger.

"I am returning home to the North." Aragorn answered but Ara was glaring at him.

"What are you doing!" She said in quiet alarm and tried to wrench her hand from his.

"I said trust me." He hissed. "I'm making you look official." He added and she frowned at him looking incredibly displeased. _Manwë if this is her reaction to authenticating this ruse then if she ever learns of the meaning of the mark I will be a dead Elf!_ He finally left her ring alone but continued holding onto her hand, enveloping it in his. He wished she'd return the gesture. Despite Ara's annoyance, she'd kept up her conversation with Aragorn.

"You think it will be over by midnight tomorrow?" She asked innocently.

"That is what I have heard, if not earlier. The land will be soaked through and dangerous to travel at night. Day I have heard will be heavy with fog in the morning but clear towards the afternoon."

"Have you travelled these parts before?"

"Yes I have, this time of year and deeper into winter is the worst time to cross these lands I am sorry to say." Aragorn said apologetically. A quick glance with his eyes about them told Legolas they were still being observed by the majority of the people in the tavern. It was bothering him; he was unused to it. A man passed by their table, his hair dark and his eyes darker as if they were black as his gaze swept over himself and Ara and Legolas felt the skin prick at the spine of his neck. Elegant fingers suddenly threaded and curled around his although Ara never looked away from Aragorn as they now spoke of Rivendell. She had easily spun a story how she was originally a Lorien Elf and he was a Rivendell Elf and they were journeying to the Golden Woods to visit friends and family. The man he noticed now stood at the end of the counter chatting half-heartedly to another man but his eyes were on Ara and every so often flickered to him. He didn't like the way he kept looking at the elleth; as if he was appraising the value of a fine horse.

"Strider it has been enjoyable speaking with you and I thank you for your kindness towards Aras and myself." Legolas interrupted over Ara. "Perhaps we will talk again tomorrow in quieter circumstances for I think it is time we retired for the evening." He said kindly and Aragorn gave a knowing nod. He knew the Ranger too had seen the disconcerting man and he was as good as any Elf at picking up on unpleasant characters.

"I think I shall have another drink and too turn in." Aragorn replied to him. "I do hope I see you both come tomorrow, it has been refreshing to speak with you." Ara flashed him a brilliant smile as Legolas stood and then offered her his arm and helped her from her chair. She directed a warm smile at him in gratitude, acting out their ruse but it still made his heart melt.

"Enjoy your evening." Legolas bid Aragorn farewell and then keeping Ara right by his side, steered her towards the entrance towards their chamber.

"What about the evening meal?" She asked and he internally groaned.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not very I just wondered." She said sheepishly. Her tone had reminded him of the Hobbits and with a surprising pang he realised he missed their presence but was glad with the knowledge that they were safely locked away in their own lodgings.

"I think we should leave." He murmured and she nodded mutely. The man he noticed watched them leave and it did not make him feel any better for it. He just could not put his finger on why the stranger bothered him so. They reached their door and Legolas pulled the key from his pocket before turning the lock and letting Ara walk in before him. He locked it behind him and then turned to her, taking in her innocent looking gaze. He knew better.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get out?"

"Easily." She answered with a shrug.

"Is there a second key?" He asked confused and she shook her head with an impish grin.

"Come now, tell me I am curious." He allowed a grin back, enjoying how she was playing a little.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." She smirked before deftly pulling at the ties of her dress and loosening it before him. He gaped at her.

"Ara what are you doing?" He asked warily as his heart began speeding up. She gazed at him confused mid grasping at the neckline of her dress and then laughed quietly.

"Relax I'm wearing my other clothes underneath." She said as she pulled her arms out and wriggled the dress down to her hips, revealing the fitted black sleeveless tunic she had been wearing earlier and then the soft and comfortable looking grey trousers she wore as she stepped out of the light skirts of the dress.

"Oh." Was all he could answer as he let his heart calm again. "What do you call those garments?" He asked eventually after she had hung the dress over a chair back and come to stand beside him by the fire.

"Trackpants and a racer-back. Usually used for exercising or mooching about the house." She explained.

"Sounds comfortable." He commented and she nodded. _Sounds comfortable, looks incredible._ Although he did find it pleasant seeing her in dresses. "Will you tell me how how you left the chamber?"

"The usual way." She said coyly.

"Then how did you get through the door?"

"If you tell me how I mysteriously levitated to a bed I did not wish to be in as I slept then perhaps I will think about telling you how I got out." She answered him dryly.

"Was it so bad? Truthfully?" He raised a brow at her questioningly and she held his gaze a moment before sighing and turning to the low flames.

"No."

"So you will forget this folly concerning sleeping on that lounge, it is quite uncomfortable." He stated and she gave a small nod. _Yes, I win!_ He thought triumphantly. "I am glad." Was all he replied. "If you will excuse me; I cannot simply pull off my garments to reveal more clothing." He gave her a quick grin, pushing back Gimli's absurd advice, before gathering his sleep shirt and trousers and retreating behind the partitions. When he re emerged Ara sat upon the side of the bed he had placed her in earlier, rummaging through her pack. There were various dresses and tunics surrounding her.

"How many garments did you pack?" He asked in surprise. He'd noticed her pack was slightly on the weightier side.

"Uh I packed light but ended up with room so added a couple more dresses and tunics and another pair of jeans, I mean trousers. I did have a couple books but Ada made me take them out along with my iPod."

"I guess your garments are smaller than ours, excepting the Hobbits but their middles are rounded." He added and she laughed as she finally found whatever it was in her pack and placed the four longish objects beside her as she returned her clothing to the pack and placed it on the ground.

"I have dinner." She declared with a smile and handed him two of the objects. The material was strange; smooth but rustled like a dry leaf and it was bright red.

"Daim?" He read out the strange word in the common tongue which was written thickly in blue. "What is this?" He asked cautiously.

'Watch me, tear the packaging like this." He watched her take one of the identical objects and tear it apart with both hands. It revealed a dark brown coloured object but the sweet, rich smell which hit his senses told him what it was and his eyes widened as he quickly ripped the outer shell of one of his own. Ara took a small bite of her own and he was surprised to hear a crunch but the look of bliss upon her face was enough for him to trust it was safe and he took a tentative bite and flavours burst into his mouth.

"It is Erumann! He exclaimed in surprise as he savoured the melting substance and then bit curiously again on the crunchier layer.

"That bit is toffee. Its good huh?" She grinned as she took another bite and nodded enthusiastically he too took another small bite as he moved to the other side of the bed and casually hopped onto it and rested back against the pillows still half sitting up. He figured while she was occupied with the delicacy he would calmly make himself comfortable to not put her on edge. He noticed she eyed him warily but made no sign of leaving. This cheered him a little and he slowly finished of the Erumann with strange, rich, crunchy toffee before turning to her.

"Thank you Ara. It was delicious." He said gratefully.

"You shared your cake." She shrugged.

"I guess." He murmured, feeling uncertain now if she shared it being genuinely thoughtful or because she felt she owed him for the cake.

"I forgot I had them, I thought you would appreciate it." She added and then passed him the second one.

"Don't you want to save it? You will not ever have one again." He said quietly and her jaw clenched momentarily and she looked down unhappily. He'd said the wrong thing.

"I brought heaps with me, if we get back to Imladris I can have more then. Have that one, I don't feel like any more." She said tonelessly and placed the fourth one back in her pack and pushed the third unseeingly towards him before wriggling down under the soft blankets and turning to her side, away from him. He gazed down at her form with a worried frown but did not know what to say.

"Sleep well Ara." He simply found himself murmuring before lying down himself upon the bed blankets and throwing his own green blanket over himself.

...

"You too." She forced herself to murmur as she held in a discontented sigh. She moved a little further to the edge of the bed, further from him although she knew he had settled to rest above the provided blankets. She could not deny the bed was a welcome comfort after hours in rain and cold but she was still very unsure about who she shared it with. She was torn; he'd been a steady companion through the rain and he had been right about continuing their ruse from Imladris. She could handle any unwanted attention but doing so here without drawing more attention was impossible and it was unnerving having to be vulnerable like that. Legolas could at least deter any bothersome people and for that she did feel safer in his presence. She raised up her left hand and gazed at her mother's ring. In the half light it could be any ring. He'd placed it on that finger, its rightful place. It seemed no matter what she did, she couldn't run from the outcome for it mocked her now; a taste of what would one day come. A ring upon her finger and a life joined to the other Elf. The Elf who was dangerous with a temper, condescending and nasty. But was he those things? He was not right now; he had not been so for a couple days. But he could be again, she knew that. If she let things happen, let them follow through she'd end up locked away in Thranduil's halls; a place she did not wish to be. She rebelled against the very thought. She wanted to go home, back to her world. Didn't she? Feeling overwhelmed she sat up and took a couple deep, steadying breaths.

"Ara are you well?" A worried voice spoke softly and she flinched.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You do not sound very convincing." He murmured and sat up also.

"Oh I was just trying to stretch my shoulders; they are a little sore." She stretched her arms and rolled her shoulder blades for effect. It was not exactly a lie, they were stiff.

"Why?"

"Too much shivering from the cold and rain I guess." She tried brushing off his concern but only jolted in shock as a hand came to rest on her left shoulder.

"Allow me." He said softly and began gently pressing against her toned muscles.

"Legolas no, don't." She stammered in horror but he only moved closer to her.

"I will not hurt you." He murmured in the softest voice as he brought his right hand to her right shoulder. She automatically tried pulling away. "Stay, consider it my way of thanking you for fixing my shoulder that morning I met you." He held her firmly a moment as if waiting but he ran his thumbs over her tensed muscles. It was nice but she couldn't allow this, it was too close, he was getting too close. She knew she should pull away from him again; make it clear she did not need his help or whatever he thought he was doing but she couldn't decide if she wanted to. He said it was a return favour for fixing his shoulder; _so surely it is okay_... She let herself relax a little and, taking that to mean she accepted his offer, she felt his hands go to work on her tense muscles. Usually if one of her colleagues or herself had muscle soreness or injuries they'd fix each other and so she firmly told herself that is all this was for technically they were colleagues of a sort weren't they? Part of a quest, working together to save Middle Earth.

"Is that okay, I'm not hurting you?" The other Elf murmured.

"No, its not hurting its nice." She replied as her muscles began to slowly relax.

"I am glad." He whispered as he continued, moving down her shoulder blades and then back up to her neck.

"Have you done this before?" She asked curiously for he was doing a very good job.

"Admittedly no, I have only seen healers do it or had them do it to my own muscles. Am I doing something wrong?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, not at all. I just thought maybe you'd been taught or something."

"Is that a complement?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah I guess it is." She relented and he laughed quietly before they fell silent again. She could feel herself leaning into his hands and felt foolish for it but it really was so nice. She began feeling all the more at ease, something his slight teasing had helped attribute to also and she began wondering if he felt the same. "You were also shaking from the cold, are not your shoulders tense too?" She asked him.

"Yes they are a bit." He admitted. "Who knew being so cold could wreak such havoc."

"If you like, I can um do the same for yours." She hesitantly offered. He did not answer straight away and she began to wonder at his thoughts.

"That would be appreciated thank you but perhaps tomorrow and only if you remember. I will let you rest after I have finished." He said politely which surprised her a little.

"Okay sure." She replied, not sure at all over anything. He continued soothing her muscles a little longer and then he was gently brushing her hair back to fall down her back and let his hands run through it a couple times.

"Is that better?"

"Mmm yeah." She replied, holding back a contented sigh which threatened to escape.

"I am glad, sleep now." He whispered softly and gentle hands slowly eased her back down to the soft mattress and then brushed stray strands of hair from her cheek and then they were gone and the other Elf had returned to his own side of the queenish sized bed. It startled her how much she suddenly missed his closer presence. She felt she had been lulled into some security and it had been taken away.

"Legolas?" She said uncertainly, strangely needing the reassurance of his voice.

"Yes?"

"Uh thanks." She mumbled, feeling incredibly foolish. What had he done to her! It was like being back in her Beemer all over again!

"You are welcome Ara. Rest now." He murmured and she felt inexplicably calm again and let her eyes close and drifted to sleep before she could even push thoughts of him from her mind.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments please drop a review. :)**


	35. A Day Off Questing

**I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

 **WickedGreene13 - You romantic! :P**

 **Flyvnn Howler - He sounds awesome! My boy is currently a shaggy mud monster. Not too impressed by it either! That scene with the fake horse grates on me something shocking! it looks so, so wrong! The Wargs look more realistic. Every time I see it I mentaly scream 'Why Peter Jackson, Why!' haha!**

 **FrlBarth - Ara is being a bad egg thats why! Think of the worst person you can that you would hate to see yourself with. Then you learn you are meant to be with them. You are going to be peeved. That is what is driving her in a way to rebuff him. But she is slowly realising he isn't all that bad really.**

* * *

When Legolas awoke as the first cold haze of morning light crept into the room; he was more than a little surprised to find Ara lying only a foot from him and facing him; her face still peaceful in the realms of sleep. He felt he had made significant progress with her overnight and smiled to himself as he gazed up at the rafted ceiling of the chamber from the flat of his back. It still rained outside. Legolas had never seen so much rain in his life. _Not all in one rainstorm like this is._ Aragorn had said they would remain another day and possibly set forth again tomorrow. It meant he could essentially do nothing all day; just laze away the hours and hopefully get all the closer to Ara. He felt her stirring and then a sharp intake of breath which he knew meant she had opened her eyes and seen just how close they were. _Well she was the one who moved closer to me._ He smirked inwardly to himself.

"Keep resting, there is nowhere we need to be and nothing we need to do." He murmured before turning his head briefly to her. "Enjoy it while it lasts." He added with a lazy grin before turning to gaze back up at the rafters. She shifted about nonetheless until she was back where she had originally fallen asleep and now laid upon her back too. He closed his eyes and easily found her fëa although not as easily as the eve before; when hers had been almost searching out his which had brought a smile to his face. Suddenly the other Elf hopped out of the bed, stretching her arms up above her head and he watched from the corner of his eyes as her spine curved supply back before she walked to the hearth and picking up an iron prod, poked at the blackened embers. It was quite cooler now in the chamber he realised as he rolled onto his side to watch her curiously. There was a basket of small logs beside the hearth and Ara placed a couple onto the ash laden grate and poked at them trying to stir a fire into life but to no avail. He grinned to himself as she huffed in annoyance and picked up some of the provided dry twigs and, sitting down cross legged, pushed them with the prod into the coals. Eventually he saw small flames begin to flicker and then heard the crack and hiss of the fire as it began to spread onto the three small pine logs. Ara shuffled back a couple feet to rest against the foot of the bed and drew her knees up to rest her chin on them. Curiously he rolled over to the edge and peered down at her. She was simply staring at the growing flames, chewing her lip.

"What worries you? We are safe." He asked quietly.

"Many things." She murmured with a sigh and then tensed and he realised she had spoken without meaning to.

"You can talk to me; I am good at listening. I've been listening to Aragorn for years." He suggested lightly as he rolled onto his back and tipped his head upside down beside hers and she gazed at him quizzically. "The embarrassing things I could tell you about that man, especially when he decided to pursue Arwen." Legolas said with an impish smirk. "Like the beehive incident."

"The beehive incident?" She glanced at him sceptically.

"Oh yes, I was journeying with him once between my father's realm and the Wilderlands and we came across a small group of Goblins. He was quite a bit younger, early twenties perhaps and still learning the bow and he missed; much worse than you with that ridiculous thing you use, I digress, he hit a beehive in a tree and knocked it to the ground. Of course they swarmed angrily and attacked him and the remaining Goblins fled as bees chased them too. Aragorn tore off his weapons and garments and threw himself into the nearby stream which was quite pointless for it was only a foot or so deep! But the bees did leave him and, when he finally did emerge, it was only his neck and throat which had received a couple stings after all his carry on. The swelling had gone down by the time we returned to Imladris but there were still red marks upon his throat and Arwen became very suspicious on their appearance and origin. Luckily for him I vouched for his honour although I could not vouch for his dalliance with those bees! To this day he despises bees and it is rather amusing to simply buzz into his ear every now and then; a habit Arwen also finds entertaining." He grinned at her mischievously hoping this tale lightened her mood and was rewarded with a musical laugh and a smile. "Now I have told you something, you can tell me something." He suggested again and she shook her head in amusement.

"That was not even about you, you were just taking the micky out of Aragorn."

"The micky?" He gazed at her baffled and she laughed again seeming even more amused and there was a warm light in her dark green eyes.

"teasing." She explained and he grinned again.

"What do you wish to know of me?" He asked curiously and she seemed taken aback by his question.

"Uh um that wasn't what I meant." She quickly said nervously _. It always seems to be one step forward and then two steps back with her._

"Then maybe you could answer me why you were chewing your lip with worry." He asked instead and her eyes flickered to him warily. "It makes me worried when you are worried." He explained and her eyes flickered back again to consider him curiously. "You know things." He added.

"We are still off track no matter if we are here a couple days." She murmured and he gave her an upside down nod.

"That is true." He commented. "More bothers you however." He pressed lightly.

"We shouldn't be here, we are meant to be journeying in secrecy and now we are staying here in what I gather is a decent sized town. I know Gandalf is doing what he thinks is best and I know we could not simply continue out there in that." She nodded towards rain splattered window panes before gazing back to the fire. "It makes me nervous though still." She sighed.

"Do not worry so Ara, maybe this was meant to happen too, you just did not know about it." He offered and she let out a sigh of exasperation.

"This town is not even on any map I have studied." She muttered.

"Is the Greenwood?"

"Of course it is its-" She broke off.

"Sorry, I should not have asked."

"It is a wild woodland; it will endure in some way." She said cryptically.

"If one tree survives I shall be gladdened." He said more to himself. "Maybe this town was burnt down or destroyed sometime in the future and these maps you have studied therefore don't depict it?" He mused.

"Maybe but they were created based on the events of the third age." She admitted and he wondered at that.

"What age are you from?" He asked curiously.

"The sixth age technically." She gave him a small smile and he grinned at her thinking of her grandfather; the Silvan guard who at this moment was with his father escorting him most likely back to… He gasped as he realised Ara had twice stood before her grandfather and he his own granddaughter unknowingly for he had arrived in Imladris with his own father!

"What?" She asked but he simply shook his head unsure how to explain, unsure where to even begin. How could she believe him when she refused to believe her mother had Elven blood? "You are ridiculously hard to take serious hanging upside down like that you know." She laughed quietly and he realised she gazed at him, head tilted inquisitively. He chuckled and flipped right way up and she gave him an amused smile as her eyes flickered to is hair.

"It is messy isn't it." He said flatly, unused to others seeing it so. He suddenly felt quite conscious he quite possibly looked a trifle dishevelled but then, he had been hanging upside down off the bed.

"Its fine, I don't mind." She murmured as her eyes fell back to his face again. _She likes it? Is that what she means?_ He wondered as he gazed back at her, gazed into still inquisitive, dark green eyes. _Would it be so wrong to kiss her right now?_ He knew the answer to that and inwardly sighed. It was probably a good thing, she would likely physically harm him which would break his heart or reciprocate and if she did either he was unsure what he would do, he was unsure what he was capable of. He settled for quickly brushing a strand of her own hair.

"I happen to not mind yours either." He flashed her a quick grin and retreated away from her. to his amusement she self-consciously ran her fingers through it. "Why don't you come rest again, there really is nothing we can do today and are you not sick of sitting on the ground yet?" He teased. To his delight she climbed back onto the bed and he shuffled over to give her plenty of space. She rested against the pillows and sighed.

"I can see today is going to drag out, even for us Elves." She murmured. He peered at her.

"We could simply pass the time talking?" He suggested casually. He desperately wanted to know more about her and he was quite sure it would help him in winning her over.

"What about?" She asked uncertainly.

"Everything and anything." He replied nonchalantly. "It does not really matter." He suddenly had an idea. "I could tell you about the Woodlands." He offered hopefully. Ara gazed at him thoughtfully before slowly nodding. "Well first and foremost, it is a very, very big woodland, it is the biggest." He began and she chuckled. "What is so amusing?" He tilted his head at her inquiringly.

"Oh nothing, go on." She snickered and with a slight frown he shook his head and continued. "It is approximately three hundred miles long and about one-hundred-and-fifty miles deep in some places." He explained and she nodded. _She must already know that._ "The trees are both young and old and they are shades of deep greens and light; mostly ash and oak and elm. They are very wild but they are friends always to the Elves and for that they keep our people safe. The woods are filled with life despite the darkness which has swathed it and the spiders which now spin their webs in the trees. There are streams and rivers and valleys were many a waterfall cascades and there are secret meadows where deer and elk graze on sweet grasses. There are hills too which reach up high until the trees are in misty clouds and here the forest is wildest and densest. Here it is very old and the water is somehow clearer and colder and sweeter than anywhere else as if it sprang from Aman itself. In the day the sun filters through in dappled light and rays to the woodland floor and there are many flowers which awaken to its light but when darkness falls it is dark even for an Elves eyes and to see the stars one must climb high into the trees to gaze above the forest below." He ceased speaking and gazed at her curiously for she seemed truly enthralled by his description.

"It is as if you describe the ancient woodlands of Wales." She murmured and he gazed back at her intrigued.

"What is Wales? Are they not very large fish in the sea?" Her eyes widened and she burst into laughter which only confused him.

"They are not fish!" She exclaimed, eyes sparkling in mirth as she shook her head at him. "They are warm blooded like us and they need to come up for air just like us."

"So they are not fish?" He asked still confused.

"No they are not, they can only live in the water though and sort of look like fish but they aren't, they can regulate their temperature internally like us."

"I would not say we Elves are very good at regulating our temperature in the cold." He said dryly and she laughed again. He liked making her laugh.

"My Ada said the Valar didn't exactly think beyond creating pretty things to gaze upon when they created the Elves. He said they are fair in their own way but it is more for their blinding power but we are what they wished to be and any flaw they felt they had in appearance they erased in our creation so that they could gaze upon what they deemed as perfection." She spoke as if she quoted the Balrog Slayer and he smirked.

"That sounds about right." He muttered.

"He once told me of what happened when he awoke in the Halls of Mandos. I think he told me so I would not be afraid, I don't know."

"What did he tell you?" He asked softly.

"He awoke to a fair enough being gazing down at him. He said the male being pulled him up by the hand and he asked where he was and was told he was in the Halls. The male being then gave him a cheeky slap on the cheek and told him he was far too pretty to lose his face and sent him on his way and he stumbled out of the Hall and into an entirely other world."

"Well I would never have expected that of the Valar." Legolas murmured in surprise and Ara shook her head.

"Neither did I." She chuckled.

"Now what are these Whales you said about regarding the Woods?" He went back to their earlier conversation and she grinned warmly at him.

"It is Wales and it is a country or region you might say. It is where my grandmother was born for she was Welsh and technically my Grandfather because he was also Welsh although he may has well have been a sprite for how he vanished without a trace." She said humorously. _Or an Elf._ He mused wryly. It was rather un-Elflike for an Elf to simply have such a dalliance with another and then disappear but then perhaps even Elves acted different in the sixth age where Ara came from. It was quite a human trait. He hoped it was not a trait of Ara's. Possibly it was, the way she cared for Elladan but treated it as nothing serious when he knew the Elrondian held deeper feelings for her. _Not as deep and true as my own though._

"And Welsh are what you call people who live in this Wales?"

"Sure are, I am half Elf and half Welsh." She declared with a bright grin. It was something she was clearly proud of. _Three parts Elf and one-part Welsh my dear._ He laughed quietly.

"Is that where you dwelt?"

"No, I really have lived all over. We could never stay in one place because with Ada not aging although my mother did begin looking older; my slow growth rate made things difficult."

"I can only imagine." He murmured with a smirk. "A twenty-five-year-old Elfling is not exactly the same as a twenty-five-year-old human woman."

"Indeed, I was still a child while some of the actual human children I had at some stages grown up with were akin to that young barmaid who fancies you in the Tavern." She shot him an impish grin.

"Entirely not interested." He scoffed derisively and she laughed again. He was really enjoying this.

"Will you tell me of all the places you have lived?" He asked hopefully and she nodded and launched into various descriptions of strange places leaving him captivated.

…

Legolas's curious nature and innocent questions were hilarious and it took her all the more longer to explain things to him for the amount of times she had to stop, shaking in laughter. She was really enjoying their conversations which often meandered off track before finding their original path again. She'd moved from resting against the pillows to lying on her belly, head propped up with one hand facing the other Elf as he rested stretched out casually against his own pillows. He had effectively taken her mind off her worries and maybe he was right; maybe this part had simply been missed. The trek from Rivendell to Hollin was quite brief in the books. Anything could have been missed really and; what book meant to be adventurous, bored its readers with day upon day of dreary, ice cold rain and sheltering quietly in a town?

"Are you hungry?" Legolas suddenly asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I could eat." She answered as she gazed at her fitness watch she had placed back on overnight before taking it off again with a sigh.

"What is wrong?"

"I hate taking this thing off, my wrist feels naked without it, like something is missing." She explained and he nodded.

"I feel like that when I remove my vambraces." He rubbed at his bare, left wrist absentmindedly. "Shall we prepare to head out and find a bite to eat?" He suggested as he stretched out a moment before sitting up and standing. She watching him pick up his pack and rummage through it and she bit back a smile as he pulled the dragon from his pack and gazed at it fondly before placing it gently upon the chair he rested his pack against. He straightened up again with a handful of neatly folded garments and wandered behind the partitions to prep for the day. It was just after ten in the morning and it had been a nice lie in of sorts. Something she rarely did and had a suspicion the Prince of the Woodland Realm also did not do often either. She pulled out a charcoal dress with a steely blue hue to it which embodied both strength and grace.

"Stay there, I'm changing out here, I'll tell you when I'm dressed again." She called out to the other Elf and received a "Mhmm" As a reply. Deftly she stripped off her clothing and changed, finally slipping the flowing sleeved, v-necked dress over her head and it fell in soft, flowing falls to her feet. She liked this dress. She liked all of her dresses. She had designed them after all. "You can come out now." She declared as she picked up the two lengths of wide, silky material and wound them around once about her hip and then tied them off in a bow at the small of her back. She turned to see the other Elf gazing at her with soft, grey eyes.

"It is nice, I danced with one of the seamstresses in Imladris, she told me you designed all your garments."

"Thanks and yeah I did." She replied as he began running his hands through his hair, straightening and smoothening it out. "Can I try something with your hair?" She unthinkingly asked and he looked at her in surprise.

"If you want to I suppose so." He said warily. _Ara what the hell! What are you playing at!_

"Ah don't worry about it." She laughed lightly trying to now get out of what she had just suggested.

"No, I am curious what you plan on doing with it." He said with a smirk and sat down upon the lounge. "Is it some modern sixth age way the humans wear their hair?" She held back a snort of laughter. She could not picture the Elf gazing at her with short hair, it would just be incredibly wrong. Elves really had a way of rocking lengthy hair.

"Not exactly." She chuckled and feeling a bit braver again; stepped behind him and ran her hands through his hair, straightening it and sectioning it off. It was soft. She knew it would be but still it somehow surprised her. It was softer than Elladan's and slightly longer. She pulled back the crown of his hair gently and braided it back into a fishtail and then, pulling the brown hair elastic from her wrist with her teeth, secured the braid before taking the section from above his right ear and plaiting it neatly back, flush against his skull as he added strands to it. She was careful not to touch his ears as she did so for clearly there was some strange deal concerning Wood-Elves and ears. She completed the other side and then stepped around to gaze at her handiwork.

"I better not be braided up like an elleth." He said warily and she laughed quietly as she studied his features.

"Far from it." She murmured for she could safely say no one had rocked this look better and the dark blue tunic he wore contrasted the slight blue which sometimes showed in his grey eyes, which was present now.

"What is that meant to mean?" He asked as he stood and strode towards one of the two lengthy mirrors hanging from the entrance walls into the cloak chamber entrance.

"It means you would be eaten alive by fangirls at a comic con." She said wryly and he turned to her baffled.

"Fangirls what are they? Do they hold fans?"

"I don't think it is wise to elaborate but yes I suppose if you asked them they would undoubtedly hold fans." She smirked at him as he peered at his reflection.

"I think I like this, these are good warrior braids." He declared and then gazed at her hesitantly. "Do you like them?" He suddenly looked uncertain, something he rarely appeared to be. It struck her as odd, he was a really attractive Elf and she was certain he was well aware of it.

"That bar maid will be all over you." She gave him a cheeky smirk and a wink as she stepped up to the other mirror and deftly straightened out her own hair and twisted and pinned a few strands back before suddenly smirking to herself. "Shall we go?" He nodded as he passed her a curious look and retrieved the keys from the study desk. While he did she pulled the bobby pin again from her hair and knowing now how the lock worked, quickly unlocked the door and opened it. "Are you coming?" She called and he stopped in surprise as he noticed she'd left the chamber and stood waiting.

"How did you?"

"I will let you figure it out over brunch." She smirked at him as she re-fixed her hair while he locked the door and then held his hand out to her.

"Shall we my Lady?" He flashed her a devious grin and she returned it as she took his offered hand without hesitation and proceeded down the stairs.

…

She was used to crowded, loud clubs and parties but Ara secretly crossed her fingers as they approached the entrance to the tavern in hope it was quiet. It was only half full and she sighed with relief.

"This is a little more comfortable." Legolas murmured as they, both aware people were beginning to watch them and whisper, walked to the counter. There was a different barmaid who met them and Ara held back a smirk as the light blonde young woman, likely only twenty, practically drooled as she gazed upon Legolas.

"Greetings, I wonder if we could grab a bite to eat?" He asked politely and Ara bit the inside of her cheek as the poor girl stared at him, her mouth masticating like a cow as she clearly grappled for something to say. "Miss?" Legolas questioned with a slight frown which knocked her back into the realm of reality.

"Forgive me my Lord, what was the question?" She asked as her cheeks flushed. _Poor kid, hasn't dealt with devastating Elven Princes before._ Ara snickered to herself as Legolas calmly repeated the question although he seemed a little miffed at having to do so.

"Oh yes we have most morning meals available still; eggs and bacon, sausages, porridge, juices..." The barmaid trailed off once again distracted by Legolas but the Elf merely nodded to the girl before bending his head closer to hers.

"Since you declared bacon is quite off the menu, would porridge suffice?" He said softly as if she was the only one whose opinion mattered.

"Yes I think so." She looked up at the barmaid who for the first time studied her instead of Legolas; envy plain in her blue eyes _. I guess I am hanging around with the Elf who was dubbed the fittest ellon of the third and fourth age._ A wry smile tugged at her lips.

"Do you have any fruit available?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, we have some." The girl replied, her voice strained.

"Excellent then if you could; two bowls of porridge and a platter of sliced fruit." Legolas interjected and the barmaid bobbed her blonde head enthusiastically.

"Of course my Lord." She said breathily and he gave her a bright, cheery smile which to Ara's greater amusement caused her to actually sigh.

"Thank you, we shall be seated over there." He waved gracefully towards where they had sat with Aragorn the night before. "Oh and please, juice for us both." He added with another dazzling smile as he turned away and Ara tried not to shake with laughter as the girl practically melted on the counter bench. As they reached the table, Legolas let go of her hand and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thanks." She murmured as he carefully pushed it in. The action surprised her but he'd been raised a prince in a court, not going out most night partying with randoms and friends with not a care or clue of etiquette. She knew enough to not flounder at such politities; her parents had instilled them into her and her. Not that she exactly used them but she could. Legolas sat across from her with a casual smile as if he were oblivious to the gazes they were receiving and the low voiced whispers and she did the same; finally allowing the thoroughly amused grin which had been tugging at her lips. He gazed at her questioningly.

"You do know you run the risk of actually killing some poor girl with smiles like that." He looked at her confused. "Your latest admirer back there." She elaborated and his eyes widened.

"Oh. Oh! I simply thought she was a little... well dense minded." He admitted and she threw her hand over her mouth to stifle some of her laughter.

"Yes well there are currently eight various men in here gazing at you in a very blatantly obvious manner." He retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes unfortunately and that is what I meant before about not being too happy about staying here. Any attention to any of us is a risk." She whispered lowly and he nodded.

"I know. It will be alright though." He said reassuringly. "Remember what my theories were too." She smiled at that for they did reassure her. The sound of rain suddenly became louder as the heavy, green door swung open and Ara caught both the sweet scent of rain and then the acrid scent of a body in need of a wash on the cold breeze which blew in. A wave of unease caused her to involuntarily shiver as the man shed off his oilskin cloak and hung it at the entrance before the man, the same man who had been watching her and Legolas the eve before, strode purposefully to the bar and smiled warmly at the barmaid as she turned to serve him. Legolas had noticed his entrance also and she noted how his jaw was ever so slightly tensed. An older maid, possibly in her late thirties, suddenly appeared; laden with a large tray which she set down upon their table.

"Here you are." She declared kindly and Ara surveyed the food. It looked good; steaming bowls of honey drizzled porridge, freshly cut fruit and a pitcher of a citrus juice. There was a small bunch of white daisies resting prettily upon the tray for decoration and Legolas picked one up and to her surprise; placed it in her hair with a smile as sweet as the simple action. She couldn't help but smile brightly back at him and the small exchange did not go unnoticed by the maid.

"Ah young love." She chuckled kindly.

"But we are not so young." Legolas chuckled back humouring her.

"Perhaps not but your love is." She gave him a wink as set their plates out and poured juice into their cups.

"How do you know that?" Legolas asked curiously. Ara felt uncomfortable with the entire conversation, a feeling which only grew as the maid answered.

"It is in your eyes, that new in love look." The maid grinned at both of them before nodding her head politely and returning towards the other side of the counter. She gazed after the woman but then felt the gaze of the man upon her and not wishing to catch his eyes; she turned back to Legolas to find him wolfing down the porridge as if his very life depended upon it, his eyes focused solely on the rapidly emptying dish. What had that maid meant _? She obviously has no idea; my acting skills were clearly good to fool her or she is simply a sucker for romantic notions. It must be the latter._ It made more sense. She began eating her own meal after adding pieces of fruit to it; To her delight strawberries and soon Legolas began helping himself to the fruit too. He appeared to still be eating at the rate of one of the Hobbits.

"Legolas you're not a Hobbit." She murmured and he stopped mid chewing and dark grey eyes flickered up to her. He seemed slightly off although his exterior expression was serene.

"It is good." He swallowed and said before looking down again. Something was clearly on his mind.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just hungry." He said between another mouthful. Slightly annoyed by his aloofness she ignored him and focused on her own food. As she drank from her cup she glanced around and her eyes were suddenly caught by the man who had walked in earlier. His steady gaze was appraising and it unnerved her. He offered her a friendly smile and the briefest twitch of a smile she returned out of politeness before she continued scanning the tavern and saw four familiar faces entering the area and Ara smirked as she heard Pippin begin to chat up the pretty blonde barmaid. She felt another gaze upon her and looked up to see Aragorn entering on his own. As the Hobbits found a table, he ordered a drink and then made his way over to them.

"Greetings my new friends, are you well?" Legolas finally looked up and smiled at the Ranger.

"Greetings Strider, it is good to see your friendly face again." He said cheerily. "Come, sit with us." Legolas offered.

"I do not wish to interrupt." He said politely and Legolas shook his head.

"Nonsense, we have finished our meals, come sit and tell me if you have learnt any more of when this rain will cease."

"Very well, thank you." He said politely as he took a seat beside Legolas. "Well the rain is shifting. These lands should be clear by mid-afternoon. I still recommend you do not leave until the morn." Legolas nodded graciously.

"I thank you for your advice." The Wood-Elf then gazed across to her. "I will request another night; you are happy with our lodgings yes?" There was a slight challenge in his eyes and he was mocking her a little. Two could play at that game.

"Yes they are well enough but I think more pillows would be nice." She mused.

"More pillows?" He asked baffled. "Is two each not sufficient?"

"Not really." He frowned at her answer.

"Then how many is?"

"However many I need to cover my ears to muffle your snoring." She kept her face impassive and his eyes widened in shock.

"I do not snore, that is absurd."

"I am sure Strider will agree with me." She said the words quietly and the Ranger, catching on, nodded.

"You do." He admitted and Legolas glanced at him in horror.

"I don't! Elves don't snore! You are lying!"

"I wish it were so." The Ranger said regretfully and the Wood-Elf turned back to her.

"Do I really?" He uttered out the question in horror.

"Nearly as bad as a certain Dwarf." She said in an apologetic voice as he gaped at her.

"This is terrible. Eru forbid what is wrong with me!" Aragorn chuckled quietly as the Elf tapped his nose in disgust.

"Legolas?" He gazed at her with wide eyes. "I'm just messing with you." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You mean you were joking?" She nodded at his hesitant words. "Thank Eru!" He sighed and then glared at both her and Aragorn. "That was not very nice." He said haughtily and she laughed lightly before fixing him with a levelling gaze.

"Perhaps not but it was deserving." She murmured with a smirk to which Aragorn chuckled again as Legolas looked very close to sulking.

"I will leave you both to it, perhaps I will see you when you have the evening meal. But if I do not see you again I wish you both a safe journey." Aragorn said sincerely as he downed the rest of his ale and stood.

"It was lovely to meet you, safe travels." Ara wished him with a warm smile.

"And you my lady."

"Fare well, safe journey." Legolas murmured with a nod and a smile and the ranger moved off into the growing bustle of people as the lunch hour struck. "Shall we get out of here?" He turned to her and she nodded.

"Yes, we don't need to come out again until dinner." They stood and Legolas led her by the hand again to the counter where he dealt again with the young barmaid.

"Can I help you?" She gushed.

"Yes, I would like to request lodgings again for tonight." He said smoothly.

"I will fetch the innkeeper." She said and with a lingering look she turned and left through a door. The innkeeper returned with the barmaid and Legolas politely requested a second nights' accommodation. She again felt eyes watching her but didn't turn around. _It could be anyone._ She told herself but felt relieved when Legolas led her out of the tavern and back to their chamber.

* * *

 **Drop a review if you have any questions or comments. :)**


	36. A Bone to Pick

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

Whatever shall we do now?" Legolas asked as he absentmindedly laced his fingers together and stretched out his arms over his head as he stood by the hearth. He turned to Ara to find her gazing thoughtfully at him as she chewed on her lip. He gazed back at her questioningly.

"Well I could sort out your shoulders." Her suggestion was hesitant. He dropped his arms down in surprise to his sides for it was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Oh. Yes, that would be appreciated if you could." He said, still very much surprised by her offer. He never expected her to actually go through with it. "Should I uh sit or lie?" He asked uncertainly.

"Just sit where you are." She replied and he grasped at the hem of his tunic automatically and then stopped, recalling what she had said on the training grounds when he had first encountered her. He supposed he could leave it on again. Suddenly the Dwarf's words rumbled in his mind. Was it good advice, should he just take his tunic off? He was fit and healthy, his body muscular but lithe and he thought his mark accentuated that. He grasped his hem a little tighter as he procrastinated the best move. But no matter how strong he was himself he just didn't have the same mass as some other ellon did, ellon's like Elladan. He was built like a Silvan not a Noldor. He realised with a start Ara had been watching his internal debate from the beginning.

"It's okay, you can leave it on." She said softly and he let go of the hem and sank to the rug before the hearth, sitting cross legged. He was both glad she did not expect him to remove it and yet disappointed for it seemed the elleth healers of both the Woodland and Imladris made an unnecessary point of his tunic removal just to see what lay beneath and yet Ara must have no interest for her to suggest he keep it on. It was confusing. She sank down to sit quietly behind him and he felt his hair being moved and then tentative hands rested upon his right shoulder and then carefully began kneading into the muscles. It felt pleasant, not painful but a little nervy from where his muscles had tightened. Her left hand wandered to his left shoulder and it was not long before he was relaxing into her expert hands as little by little Ara loosened up his muscles.

"For someone who moves so fluently your so tense." She murmured more to herself.

"Having a certain Elf for a father and a King does have that affect." He muttered and she made a sympathetic sounding sigh of sorts as she left the tops of his shoulders and worked down to his shoulder blades and he felt as if he would melt from her touch. "You are really, really good at this." He sighed and she gave a light laugh.

"I should hope so, I trained hard enough to know how to do this."

"How did they train such things in your world?" He asked curiously.

"I went to a collage which is a place specifically for learning a certain profession and there I trained with others under experts in the subject for three years with electives to further my skills." Ara explained as she worked her hands back up and to the spine of his neck and he closed his eyes blissfully.

"Well those years have certainly paid off." He murmured, this time forcefully holding back a contented sigh.

"This is just a trivial part of it really." She brushed off his comment. _Trivial!_ This was anything but trivial to him, it was delightful and it was Ara doing it! He was glad now he had kept his tunic on; unsure how he would have handled her hands on his bare skin; especially now it did not involve dreaded sutures. "Fixing things is what I most enjoy." She added as she worked her way back down the sides of his spine.

"Such as what you did with my shoulder?"

"Yeah things like that and..." Her words trailed off as she paused in her gentle prodding and kneading and instead carefully pressed slightly firmer against the left side over the muscles and flesh which covered the back of his ribs. "Does that hurt?"

"It feels a little uncomfortable." He answered warily and her hand moved to his side and she pressed carefully again.

"And that?"

"A little perhaps?" He replied in confusion for it caused the middle of his chest to ever so slightly burn although it was an old injury where the impact had been to his side.

"Where?" She kept up a nudging pressure to his side and he pointed in bewilderment to the hard middle of his chest. "I thought as much. Have you had an injury to your ribs recently?" She asked in slight concern as her other hand came to rest on the identical place on the side of his right ribs.

"Near to half a year ago I was injured there." He murmured quietly.

"How did it happen?" He mentally cringed at her question. He didn't want to answer it.

"Does it matter?" He muttered.

"Yeah it does, your rib is slightly out. It must have taken a fair injury. Were you stabbed or shot?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Then what happened, I need to know so I don't damage anything fixing it."

"Then just leave it." He urged her and a frustrated hiss sounded quietly from her.

"Legolas what happened?" She asked again.

"I made a mistake and paid the price." He said evasively. To his dismay the elleth dropped her hands away and shifted to face him, her gaze a mixture of annoyance and concern.

"That answer will not help me or you." She stated flatly.

"I tripped over a tree root and fell." He offered lamely and her green eyes darkened.

"Don't bother lying, unless you fell from an exceedingly great height tripping over a tree root could never cause such damage and you aren't clumsy." He gazed back at her in surprise. "Legolas I really don't give a damn if you think it's going to taint your pride or something, I already know from personal experience you can be beaten by an elleth in swordplay." She said wryly and he knew she was trying to get him to admit the truth but he couldn't. "Just tell me the truth." He gazed at her undecided. There was genuine concern in her deep green eyes and it pulled at him for it meant she cared.

"It occurred after Gollum's escape which was entirely my fault so it was deserved." He said quietly and she frowned slightly.

"What do you mean deserved? Did Gollum hurt you?"

"No, only my father was injured by his escape; something which greatly angered him." He explained but her frown only deepened.

"He hurt you didn't he?" He recoiled in shock by her blunt words. _Did she know?_ Slowly he nodded.

"It was my fault he was injured, that Gollum escaped." He offered quietly as the guilt and pain from that eve came back to him.

"What and so he just decided to take that anger out on you?" She asked flatly. He shrugged. "What did he do?" She asked softer and he caught the concern in her eyes again.

"If you really must know he threw me into a stone garden bench. It is not a big deal; it is not like anything is broken." He finally admitted in thorough annoyance. It was humiliating enough it had occurred before ten other guards.

"By luck nothing was broken." She replied smartly. "To knock one of your ribs out of place, he clearly didn't hold back." She added dryly and it bothered him now the strange healing knowledge she knew that she could know that. She gazed at his chest and he suddenly felt vulnerable she knew exactly the damage he'd sustained that eve and that it still did bother him every now and then. No one made him feel so! Especially an elleth!

"Well I'm fine." He said haughtily and made to get up only to have two hands lightly grasp his shoulders, holding him there.

"No you're not. Your rib is out."

"I really don't care."

"I do." His heart skipped a beat and he gazed back at her but what he saw instantly angered him and he pushed her forcefully away.

"Do not pity me!" He snapped as he leapt to his feet as she fleetly leapt to hers with wary eyes.

"Why the hell shouldn't I? This isn't a once off occurrence is it." She snapped back and he glared at her feeling trapped by the knowledge she possibly possessed.

"What do you know then, you who knows of the past, what do you know of mine?" He growled out darkly.

"Absolutely nothing." She said quietly which surprised him. She backed away from him and deftly turned to make for the door. He knew it was locked so didn't bother stopping her. He watched as she swept a frustrated hand through her hair and then seemed to try the lock before turning back to him. "But for all I do know now, when it comes down to it, you seem to act just like him." Her voice held sad disappointment and then she disappeared through the door closing it quietly behind her. He rushed towards it and grasped the handle but it was locked. Feeling crushed and shaken by her final words, he sank down onto the floor against it and buried his head in his hands. No matter what he did, he could not shake the shadow which was his father's blood running through his veins and for that Ara would likely never care for him as he did her.

...

She turned away from the door and leant against it, rubbing her collarbone where Legolas had pushed her forcefully away from him. She was peeved with him but more than that she was angry for allowing herself to get a little closer to him. Deep down he was still the same nasty Elf. The Elf she'd read about. he Elf who was said to resemble his father in appearance and action. _If his father is this careless to hurt his own son in a rage of anger..._ A shiver worked its way down her spine.

"Ara?" She looked up and then down to see Frodo hesitantly watching her from the top of the stair.

"Hey, it's good to see you." She sighed as a relieved smile tugged at her lips to see her friend.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" He frowned as he noted how she rubbed her collarbone.

"It's nothing." She shrugged.

"Where is Legolas?" He asked instead.

"In a mood." She bit out and he gave her a sympathetic nod.

"Well perhaps you would like to join me, Pippin is being tiresome so I too have escaped and found a hide out of sorts." He gave her an encouraging smile and she nodded.

"Yeah I'd love to. I need some air, well, different air." He nodded in understanding and beckoned for her to follow him. She did and he led her to the other end of the corridor and through a closed door and up a wooden ladder. She emerged in an attic of sorts and Frodo indicated to a soft chair and she gratefully sank into it as he climbed up into another.

"Legolas did that didn't he?" Frodo commented surprising her and she nodded.

"He really ought to learn some manners or control his temper or something." He muttered. "I hope you clocked him one for it like you did on the training grounds." She gave a light laugh at his unexpected words and shook her head.

"No, not this time. This time was a little different and I just hope my words get through to him."

"Why did he hurt you?"

"Defense, he didn't mean to. I know that. He's injured." She sighed.

"How?" Frodo asked in shock.

"His father hurt him for losing Gollum." She said quietly and Frodo's eyes widened before becoming thoughtful.

"Bilbo said he was a very callous Elf, heartless almost. He said it was a frightening surprise after dealing with the kind hospitality of Lord Elrond and his people." Frodo murmured.

"It seems that attitude includes his own blood." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I thought maybe he wasn't as bad as I had read, that maybe he wouldn't be just like Thranduil." He gazed at her with a frown.

"He does have a temper; even Aragorn admits that." Frodo said slowly. "But there is kindness in him too. I think he has a good heart; it is perhaps confused." He added. She looked at him quizzically. "He looks out for you. He would not do that if he truly was heartless."

"Perhaps." she murmured before gazing out the small window. It was cooler up in the attic but not entirely uncomfortable. She noticed Frodo suddenly frown and adjust the gold chain at his neck with a sigh.

"It bothers you?" He looked up with startled blue eyes.

"Yes a little." He admitted. She gave him a sympathetic look for there was nothing she could do for him regarding the ring. "Sorry I do not mean to be so wary." He hastily said. "Boromir has been asking me those very same words more often for my liking." She frowned at that. She knew the cheery Gondor man would become a threat but surely not this early. It unsettled her.

"I'll keep an eye on him and ask Aragorn to also." He nodded in relief. "It is unfortunately your burden to bear. We cannot hold it for you. We can only support you." She added and he gave her a smile.

"I am grateful for it. I would have no idea how to make it to Mordor otherwise." She chuckled at that.

"So what is dear Pippin doing to be so tedious?" She asked, changing to hopefully a lighter subject.

"He will not be quiet. Singing and talking nonsense to alleviate his boredom." Ara grinned at him.

"Perhaps we should lock he and Legolas in a chamber together." Frodo grinned at the suggestion.

"I quite like that idea." They both chuckled deviously. She loved chatting with Frodo; their conversations were always dynamic. There was a quiet silence which settled around them and they both turned to the small window.

"The rains stopped." She murmured.

"About time. Gandalf has been getting antsy to leave again."

"Really? This was his idea."

"Aragorn badgered him to stop here." This was news to Ara.

"He acted like it was his idea!"

"He has a habit of doing that from time to time." Frodo gave her a shrug and a smile. "You get used to it. It was my idea to have a firework of Smaug for Bilbo's one-hundred-and-eleventh birthday party but Gandalf told Bilbo it was his idea."

"The blighter." Ara laughed with an amused shake of her head.

"Have you had enough different air yet?" He asked cautiously and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Depends if someone's calmed down. I, I don't know." She said in exasperation as the Wood-Elf once again plagued her mind. "He looks like Thranduil when he's really angry."

"He does a little." Frodo agreed. "But he isn't Thranduil." He added softly.

"I know." She sighed.

"I should head back too, if Aragorn or Gandalf discover I am missing they will worry." Reluctantly they both stood and made their way from the attic.

"Frodo?" He paused on the top step and turned back to her. "Thanks, it is nice to have a friend to confide in." He graced her with a bright smile.

"I think the same, thank you Ara." He replied quietly before making his way down the stair and out of sight. She remained in the hall procrastinating if she should return to her and Legolas's chambers. There really was no other option and so she made her way back to the door and unlocked it with her hair pin. She found Legolas sitting dejectedly on the windowsill, arms wrapped around his bent knees to fit within its frame. His stormy eyes met hers, filled with turbulent emotions she could not decipher but she saw the deep regret in their depths. _I'll just get this over with._ She decided as she quietly walked towards him and wordlessly took his hand. He gazed at her confused but she only pulled lightly at him to follow and leaving the window he did. She sat him down on the corner edge of the bed and stood slightly behind him and placed her hands once again upon his ribs, finding the one on the left which did not sit right. She followed it around to his chest, ignoring his shocked, sharp intake of breath at her intrusion. She was working. Gently she felt where it connected to his sternum and grit her teeth in anger. To cause this kind of damage to another Elf, especially one so strongly muscled by simply being thrown meant Thranduil had thrown him extremely hard for his lean muscles surrounding and supporting his ribs would have otherwise kept it in place. She bit her lip trying to decide what to do with him and moved her hands back to his sides.

"Breathe in deep but stay relaxed." She instructed and felt as his ribs expanded outward. "Breathe out slowly." She said as she carefully manipulated the rib back to its rightful place. He tensed suddenly. "Stay relaxed." She murmured and felt him comply. She felt it, comparing it to his right side, once again following its breadth to his sternum again and smiled to herself. "It's back where it is meant to be." She dropped her hands away from him and moved away. "It will feel funny for a couple hours before it settles, it is just your muscles aggravated." She turned back to him when he did not answer. He was gazing at her in confusion.

"Why did you fix it?" He finally asked. "I hardly deserved it." She shrugged.

"It was annoying me knowing it was out." She offered before turning away to find her sketchbook. It was only half the truth. She knew that undoubtedly every time it did bother him it reminded him of how it happened and given his reaction to her finding out; it was an unpleasant memory. He didn't need to know her true reason.

"Thank you." He murmured and she nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know." She found her sketchbook and graphite on the floor and stood and turned, flinching to find the other Elf standing before her. He gingerly reached out and touched her collarbone, tracing it lightly. She realised it must be bruised and internally groaned. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His eyes were still tumultuous like a grey sea and once again it surprised her their depth.

"It is alright, I know." She said again as his hand came to rest against her cheek. Various emotions raced through her, too swiftly for her to make any sense of.

"It is not all right." He whispered. "Nothing about me is right." He dropped his hand away from her and turned, retreating back to the window. She stared after him unsure how to answer that. Angry Legolas she could deal with but angsty Legolas appeared to be an entirely different ball game. A game she wasn't sure she wanted to play.

"Then make it right." She murmured as she turned from him and settled against a wall not facing him to sketch quietly.

...

He gazed out the window towards the west, watching as the sun began to set; the sky lit in a symphony of colours. It was beautiful against the still dark skies from the ended rainstorm. As he watched the changing colours he mulled over the last words Ara had spoken to him. _"Then make it right."_ _But how?_ He'd tried to be better and he'd failed again. All he did was end up hurting her. Yet this time she forgave him. This time it was different. He knew it was because of what she knew. Life was just harder, tougher, more regimental in the Woods. It had to be for survival. He'd been brought up to be a survivor, to understand the implications of ruling over a large kingdom which was ever threatened by danger. He'd deserved the anger his father, seriously injured, had directed at him. The creature's escape had been his fault. He'd been taught to guard his emotions and keep them reined in, had it drilled into him continuously and he had not done so and nearly potentially cost his father his life, not to mention the lives of ten other guards. The guilt had plagued him and his father was not forthcoming with forgiveness. When the letter requesting his presence at Elrond's council came, his father had all but packed his bags and saddled his horse for him. Sending him off to give the Imladris Lord and worse, Gandalf the disheartening news. It was only by Elrond's calming words the eve he had arrived in the valley of falls, that he had finally felt a little more at ease over what had transpired. The nagging injury had been an uncomfortable reminder. Ara had surprised him in fixing it. Her touch the biggest surprise. It had been nice although he thought his heart would stop initially. He supposed he could count any close proximity like that out after hurting her again. Suddenly there was a neat knocking on the door and he jolted from his thoughts. Ara had leapt up to answer it and he hastily intercepted her.

"Let me, we don't know who it is." He murmured and she nodded and handed him the key and returned to the hearth. He unlocked and cautiously opened the door to find the same maid who had served them their earlier meal.

"Greetings my Lord; I wonder if you and the young Lady would like fresh, hot baths for the evening?"

"Yes that would be wonderful thank you." He replied and stepped aside to allow the maid in; glad Ara wore a dress and not her racing top tunic or whatever she called it. He returned to the window as Ara greeted the maid and then returned to her sketching; this time occupying the lounge. The maid began emptying water and from the sound; it was being emptied out of the small window in that part of the chamber. He'd very rarely dealt with the infrastructure of the race of men. Imladris was more modernised he decided. His father's halls however were simply ingenious and he was certain nothing in Arda compared to their thought out infrastructure. The maid worked swiftly and was soon bringing in steaming buckets of clean water with the aid of a second maid. He looked across to Ara who looked discontented, her sketch strokes conveying her mood by their viciousness. He would wait for the maids to finish and then ask her wellbeing. He hoped dearly she was not in pain. They both murmured their gratitude to the maids as they left and then cautiously Legolas approached Ara under the pretence of standing by the hearth. Ara didn't look up and so he watched her hoping she would. Eventually she did and he caught her gaze.

"Are you well?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She answered warily.

"Well you did not seem very content a moment ago." He explained quietly.

"I'm unused to maids and servants doing everything." She murmured.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"We didn't exactly have need of them at home, you know, from the future."

"Truly, then who cooked for you and washed your garments and such?" She laughed quietly.

"We cooked for ourselves and there were machines to wash and dry our clothing. We did have a house cleaner though. If we didn't feel like cooking, we dined out or had take out." She replied casually as she lazily sketched at the parchment book before her.

"That made entirely no sense." He declared and she laughed quietly. It was a welcome sound.

"A housecleaner is like a maid. They are paid to clean your house. There is a machine which works on its own to rotate in water and soap to wash materials and then a second machine called a tumble dryer heats up warm like a fire and tumbles the wet clothes in a barrel to dry them. Dining out is no different to dining downstairs in the tavern. Certain places are nicer than others just like I suspect there are taverns here worse than this one. This one Aragorn said is very good. Take out is going to a stall or shop to purchase food to either eat in public, say at a garden or down by the beach or to take home to eat." He nodded as he processed her interesting explanations.

"So you cook your own meals." He asked again and she nodded.

"Cooking can be fun you know." He nodded but highly doubted it.

"Maybe for elleths." She looked up at him sceptically.

"Some of the best cooks in the modern world are males and they love what they do."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really." She gave him a small smile. The chamber was beginning to darken and he glanced towards the window to find the sun nearly down.

"Do you want to bathe now or after the evening meal? The water is very hot and I think will be too hot to be of any use yet."

"After." She closed her sketchbook. "I guess we should wander down to eat." She reached over to her boots and pulled them on and he caught a glimpse of her bare, toned, lower legs and swallowing quickly, turned away to find his own footwear. When he turned back she was standing waiting for him. He took the key and pocketed it as he made his way to the door and opened it for her. "Thanks." She glanced back at him with an impish smirk. "Worked out how I get out yet?"

"No." He admitted and her eyes danced deviously.

"Too bad."

"I'll figure it out." He muttered as he followed her down the first flight, still stunned she was being civil towards him when he barely deserved it. Upon the lower level he felt a hand tentatively take his and he laced his fingers through hers as his heart skipped at the gesture. A gesture he knew was only for their ruse but it felt so right to him. Like the eve before the tavern was bustling with activity as they entered. A quick sweep told him the four Hobbits were present and also Boromir who sat alone. There was an empty table near the Gondor man he decided they should take. He led Ara to the counter and convinced the same barmaid from the eve before they required only vegetables and bread; no roasted mutton which made Legolas's stomach turn at the thought. He then ordered wine for them both and led the elleth, who was acting impeccably compliant, to sit at the table near Boromir's. The man was studiously eating so for their part they ignored him and engaged in trivial talk.

"I wonder if there will be more rain to come on our journey?" Ara mused as food was placed before them.

"I hope not." He replied as a slight unease came over him and he lifted his gaze towards the feeling. It was that same man. He sat a little way from them but it was too close for comfort. He seemed to be focusing om his meal and drink but every so often his eyes flickered their way.

"I thought it was Elves sitting beside me!" Boromir suddenly exclaimed jubilantly. Legolas turned to him in surprise but the man was grinning. "How do you do?"

"We are well thank you." Legolas gave him a gracious smile back. "Your accent is different; you are a passer by?" He added.

"Indeed I am." Boromir replied. "I hail from Minas Tirith. It is where I am returning. What of you? It is not often to see Elves in these open lands."

"We hail from the valley of Rivendell and journey to the woods of Lothlórien." He explained and Boromir grinned.

"Very good!" He said as he placed his tankard of ale down firmly upon the wooden table. "Would you perhaps like an extra travelling companion for a little way?" He offered kindly. "I hear there are raiders rife in these farming areas and orc parties travel through also."

"I will have to think about that." Legolas said undecidedly although politely and Boromir tipped his head in understanding.

"But of course. You do that. I only thought of safety in numbers. My name is Ithildir, a soldier of Gondor." He added and Legolas gave him a smile.

"I am Braiglas and my mate is Aras." Boromir's face split into a grin as he gave an enthusiastic nod.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'll let you both enjoy your food and think over my offer." He added kindly.

"I will, thank you Ithildir." The man went back to drinking his ale as he and Ara finished off their meal. As every other time, there was more than enough attention their way and he noticed; also towards the Hobbits but they seemed unhindered. Frodo suddenly glanced their way and there was a friendly smile and a question in his deep blue eyes. He was confused and then noticed Ara gazed briefly back at him and gave a near unreadable nod before turning back to him. He wondered what that was about. "Is that a cryptic message I should also know of?"

"No." She murmured as she took a sip from her wine. "It is between myself and he." He frowned at that but chose not to push for answers and finished off his meal and then turned to Boromir.

"Ithildir?" Boromir turned to him. "I think we will take you up on that offer, I am grateful you asked." He declared and the man grinned.

"Excellent I am glad for the company!" He said enthusiastically. "How does meeting at the town gates at three hours past dawn sound?" He enquired and Legolas nodded.

"It sounds very achievable." He smirked. "Any time will suit us." He added and Boromir grinned.

"Then three hours past it is!" He declared and Ara smiled in thorough amusement as she finished her wine.

"I think we shall head back to our lodgings now we have eaten but tomorrow you can be sure to see us at the gates." Legolas promised and the man nodded.

"But of course, wouldn't want to keep you both any longer from a quiet rest place." He said with a smirk. "Good eve to you both." He tipped his head politely as Legolas rose and responded likewise as too did Ara before he led her back out of the tavern and away from more sets of watching eyes than he liked.

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of you have probably read this and thought; Wow what a nasty Thranduil portrayal! I have written the character of Thranduil a couple times but admittedly never as such a vicious Elf towards even his own kin and blood. I am having a play basically and for this story he needs to be the ultimate Lord of the Asses. The rib fixing Ara performs is an actual technique which very little people around the world know how to perform. It was developed in Canada. I actually know someone who can do this technique here in Aus. It is specialized manipulation of the thoracic rings. Very cool! Even cooler when it is your own ribs being put back into place! Anyway there is your medical fun fact for the day.**

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Cheers.**


	37. Dreamy

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Sorry can't reply to reviews until next chap but love them thanks! In a rush! :D**

 **A. xx**

* * *

Ara soaked contently in the warm water of the tub. As glad as she was to be leaving in the morning and joining back up with the others; she would miss hot water. She was barely dirty, just a little dusty from climbing the stair to the attic earlier with Frodo and so the bath was more for luxury. Still, linger as she wished to, it was unfair to the other Elf who still awaited his turn and so begrudgingly she left the warm water in favour of a towel. When she had finally dressed once again in her black racerback and track pants; she emerged still drying off her hair to find Legolas standing by the fire. He shot her a quick smile and disappeared behind the partitions. Once she heard the sound of water splashing she dropped to her pack and rummaged around in the bottom and retrieved the small black leather bound book her father had jotted down a rough timeline in Quenya. Briefly she wondered why he had not done so in Welsh, he was fluent enough and no one would be able to read it. But, she supposed, if something happened to her at any point; Gandalf knew Quenya and would therefore have use for it. It was still meaningless to anyone else whose hands it fell in. Except perhaps Saruman. That thought sent a shiver through her. Mordor would freeze before anyone bad intentioned touched her book. She flipped it open and breezed through her father's scrawling tengwar finding it easy to read for her own scrawl was similar to his. She knew the actual books back to front but she knew her father had added anything extra he had found in papers and such. Things which might have slipped her mind. There was nothing to suggest they journeyed through rain or stayed in this town for two nights. There was no suggestion of the town at all. She hoped it would not cause later issues. Things were already not going exactly to plan. Legolas for a start. They were still far from Rohan and already he seemed to be trying to get closer to her. She didn't exactly know where she stood with him and she was unsure if she really wanted to know. Frodo was right though; he was not Thranduil. No other Elf could be that much of a callous arse. Frodo had also been right in his observation that Legolas did make a habit of looking out for her. He'd helped keep her a little warmer through the rain and since they had stopped at the inn it seemed he only had her best interests in mind. They were comforting thoughts. He hadn't made any moves which she had feared he would and so she felt certain his actions were simply out of companionable protection, nothing more. It was a weight off her mind and the sliver of ever so slight disappointment she felt she quickly dashed away. This was a good thing. This was what she wanted. She flipped through the pages although there was barely much to go off until they reached Hollin. She supposed those bird spies could appear anywhere too, something she decided she would mention to Legolas to keep a watch for.

"Ara?" She hastily shut the book and glanced up but Legolas was still behind the partition. She hadn't heard him get out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you uh please pass me my pack?" He said hesitantly and she internally groaned. That Elf with damp, unruly hair was far too attractive for his own good and she wanted to be engrossed in a sketch when he reappeared and instead she had to go to him. Crossing her fingers, hoping she could hand him the pack without seeing him, any part of him; she stood up and fetched it and facing away, handed it around the side of the partition. It was tugged away with a grateful, mumbled thank you and, with an internal sigh, she retreated to her chair and picked up the book again, drinking in all the information she could.

"What are you reading to look so riveted?" A soft, lazy voice asked and she snapped the book shut again and looked up hastily in surprise and then wished she hadn't. He wore his deigned sleepwear again; dark grey soft pants and a loose collared white cotton-like shirt. His hair was still damp and towel tousled as it hung loosely about his shoulders. Bright silvery-grey eyes gazed at her inquisitively and then, to top off his devastating look, he tilted his head and grinned. That did it, she had to forcefully order her lungs to keep breathing. "Ara you look like you've seen a ghost, what are you reading; scary stories?" He said teasingly.

"Not exactly." She muttered as she hastily tucked the book back into her pack.

"May I read it?"

"No, you wouldn't like it, its very boring and Noldor and its in Quenya." She said evasively. He gazed at her thoughtfully.

"If you say so Princess." He smirked before turning back to sit gracefully before the hearth. "Tomorrow you best wear a dress again when we leave until we find a place for you to change over." He commented and she nodded as she gazed anywhere but at him. Her eyes fell to a sheaf of folded parchment resting on the floor before the entrance door. She stood up and walked over to pick it up and curiously opened it as she wandered back. Legolas beckoned her to the hearth and against her better judgement she sank down next to him.

 _"_ _Change of plan, meet at the small copse of trees a quarter of a mile south. You will not miss it._

 _Your Gondor friend."_

"I was rather looking forward to sleeping until nearly three hours past dawn." Legolas murmured with slight disappointment as she tossed Boromir's letter into the flames.

"I guess Gandalf decided it would still be best to leave separately and under cover of little light and undoubtedly fog." She mused and he gave a slow nod.

"If that is the case then I think I shall retire to enjoy the remaining time of having a real bed to rest in." He murmured as he stood and then gazed down at her with a hand offered. "Will you join me or are you going to be infuriatingly difficult again?" He asked dryly and she narrowed her eyes at him but took his hand nonetheless and he pulled her up so swiftly she ended up mere inches before him. "I am glad." He whispered closer to her ear than she liked before dropping her hand and walking off towards the bed in question. She stared after him. _What the hell is he playing at? Or is he playing at nothing?_ She really couldn't be sure. He hopped into the bed, this time under the blankets and gazed back at her questioningly. No different from in the barn, she couldn't deny him the full use of the bed. He'd been the one to declare he wanted the best lodgings, he was entitled to them and he'd made it clear earlier he wished her to enjoy them too. She forced her legs to move and shifted the blankets aside and slipped between them and the thick sheeted mattress.

"Sleep well Ara." Legolas murmured as he settled to lay down upon his back.

"Thanks, you too, night." She mumbled back as she lay facing away from him as far to the edge as was safe."

"I will try not to snore too loudly." He added nonchalantly and she gave a quiet snort of laughter and heard him chuckle in amusement before falling silent again. The light humor put her a little more at ease and she closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

...

Dark shadows plagued Ara's dreams although she could make no sense of them. She awoke and sat up in near darkness. The fire was but low embers and the chamber air was a little cooler. She gazed to Legolas. He still lay upon his back, a hand flung carelessly above his head resting on his pillow. He was undoubtedly fast asleep; his chest slowly rising and falling. She still felt unsettled and gazed to where light shone dimly under the entrance door. Was there a flicker of a shadow there or was it her already uneasy imagination?" She shook the thoughts from her head and shuffled a little further away from the edge of the bed before lying down again; glad she was not alone and her sword rested by the side of the bed and Legolas's weapons beside his. The lock was not hard to open on the door, knowledge which sat uneasily on her mind. She sat up and gazed intently at the light beneath the door again but no shadows moved across the gap again. _It was probably just a maid._ She told herself after a long while.

"What bothers you?" A sleepy voice murmured beside her.

"I don't know; bad dreams I don't remember." She replied quietly.

"We are quite safe, do not fear." He murmured and she suddenly felt reassured and safer just by his words. He reached a hand lightly around her shoulders, his touch warm and comforting after sitting up in uncertainty in the cool air. "Come, sleep." He pulled gently at her shoulder and she wondered at how conscious he really was as she settled back down, this time facing him, wishing to push the thought of the flickering shadow from her mind. His hand remained resting around her shoulders and she realised he'd fallen back into his earlier deep sleep again. She tried moving his arm but it wouldn't budge and it just seemed all too hard without waking him up. With a quiet huff of mild annoyance, she let her eyes close, peacefulness washing swiftly over her.

...

A pulsing vibration against her wrist alerted her it was time to awaken and she half consciously flicked her wrist to signal the alarm to cease without bothering to open her eyes. She'd set it for five am and decided a few more minutes lying here so warm and comfortable would not hurt. She wouldn't need long to get ready to be at the Soho by six am for her first class; it was just down the block. She stretched out on her side and froze suddenly as she felt movement right beside her. Had she gone out last night? Where the hell was she and more importantly who's bed? She didn't stay in other peoples beds! Ever! She snapped her eyes open as the blonde male only inches from her opened his and gazed at her in surprised curiosity. She shot up to sit as she realised where she was and who he was. "Damn Legolas!" She breathed out.

"Yes?" He asked in a low, mild voice.

"What in Arda are you doing so close, you scared the hell out of me!" She hissed out as her heart rate began to return to normal.

"I could ask you the very same question." He said in lazy amusement as he propped his head up with his hand and gazed up at her. It was then she realised they were both very much in the centre of the bed.

"Oh." She said dumbly.

"I apologise for not moving away, I did awaken before you but you had quite a death grip on my shoulder and you did look rather content so I did not wish to disturb your sleep." He said nonchalantly but there was a smirk playing on his lips. She felt utterly mortified and opened her mouth to speak but had no words. "I didn't mind if that is what worries you; your presence was decidedly much warmer." He added much to her horror before he stretched lazily beneath the blankets, gazing at her rather cat like before finally rising and leaving the bed.

"Yes well the fire did burn out." She grappled for an excuse and he flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Indeed it did." He replied as he gathered his clothing and slipped behind the partitions. _I was holding onto him? Ara you complete idiot! How the hell did that happen!_ She remembered then how she had awoken during the night and he'd half consciously coaxed her back to sleep, an arm lightly around her shoulders. _It was his fault!_ She growled under her breath as she left the bed and took the dress she'd left out on a chair and bundled undergarments up into it and waited for the other Elf.

...

Legolas grinned from ear to ear as he pulled on his trousers, deftly tying them before snatching up a charcoal tunic and pulled it over his head. He'd awoken with Ara in his arms and she was indeed returning the action. Truthfully he thought his heart would stop for they had been so close. Closer than she realised. Even their legs had been half tangled. Getting out of the predicament had been quite a task and she had not let go of his shoulder, or really neck, until she had awoken; when the strange time and distance telling device began buzzing like a bee. He was glad now he had made the situation far less awkward for her to wake up to but, it had felt wonderful having her so close like that! It was something she would also not ever be finding out about. He re-emerged and she shot past him to change herself. He tried not to snicker as he found his cloak and secured it about his shoulders before carefully strapping on his quiver and Ara's sword belt. His bow he hung from his quiver and then he went to the mirror and attempted the same braids Ara had put in his hair the morning before. He managed to work them into his hair exactly as she had as she reappeared and he quietly admired her reflection as she moved about stuffing items into her pack behind him. She wore a dress of lilac, the light, parchment thin material swirling softly in petal like layers to her feet. The same material wrapped up into the bodice where it petaled into draping sleeves which hung to her elbows. The dress tied in a long tailed bow at the small of her back he noted as she turned around to retrieve her boots and pull them on. Her cloak was resting on a hook near him and he carried it to her. She'd twisted sections of her hair back and secured them and the rest trailed loosely.

"I could not dream of anything more beautiful than what my eyes and heart behold." He murmured quietly in Silvan as he deftly placed the cloak over her shoulders and secured it.

"What did you say?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing bad." He said mysteriously, flashing her a grin as he secured his pack and then took hers as she gazed at him uncertainly.

"Legolas I can carry it."

"You may have it once we are away from the town gates." He said as he secured it.

"Okay. Shall we go?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes I want to beat Boromir so I may tell him he is a lazy sluggard!" He smirked and she grinned back at him as he unlocked the door and they made their way quietly down the dimly lit stairs. There was a sleepy looking young man at the counter who jolted awake, his eyes widening as they entered the tavern. Legolas held in a smirk as he openly gazed at Ara and then blinked and gazed at her again. No, she is not a dream. He thought wryly as he stepped up to the counter.

"Good morning." He said brightly to the man and his blue eyes turned to him.

"Greetings." He said wrenching his gaze from Ara.

"Here is the key to the lodgings on the third floor." Legolas said as he pushed the key towards the young man.

"Oh yes thank you." He said distractedly. "You enjoyed your stay?"

"Oh yes it was wonderful and much better than being out in that dreadful rainstorm." He said and the young man nodded.

"I am glad to hear, travel safely my Lord and Lady." He said sincerely and Ara flashed him a smile.

"Thank you, we shall." She replied to the man and Legolas gave him a smile and a nod and turned to leave. They stepped out onto the quiet, still dark street and by memory, Legolas led Ara by hand back towards the gate.

"He liked you." He commented with a smirk.

"Mmm he was cute." She replied nonchalantly. That word, she'd used it before referring to Arcarion. It was an endearment of sorts. He suddenly realised what she was implying and scowled.

"That is ridiculous, he most certainly was not."

"Matter of opinion." She said.

"Well my opinion is he is not. He had messy hair."

"I might like messy hair." He gave a derisive snort.

"His nose was slightly crooked."

"Means he's been in a fight, broken nose, kind of added to his cute, roguish look really." He was furious. They were not having this discussion! He bit his tongue for the moment as they reached the gates and with a silent nod from a guard, they were opened and they passed through; leaving the town behind them.

"Broken nose would mean that man would snore and his voice was nasal." He declared in annoyance.

"No it wasn't."

"Maybe if you were not admiring his dirty, messy hair; you would have noticed." He said curtly and she smirked at him. It was infuriating, he wanted to shake such notions from her head!

"Or his eyes; they were quite...dazzling." That pushed him over the edge. Jealousy was roiling in him and he clenched his fist.

"Well if he is just so wonderful go back then. I am sure Elladan would be so happy to hear you've found some dirty, nobody human to waste your time with." He snapped out and she turned up to him in shock.

"Wow Legolas seriously chill. I know humans aren't your thing but I did grow up in their world you know." She said in defence but he only glared at her.

"They die, why get involved in a race that dies?" He said flatly.

"Arwen has." She growled out, her own temper flaring.

"That's different."

"How?" She demanded.

"It just is." He snapped.

"You know you are being a right prat."

"Well you are being impossible!" He said in exasperation.

"I'm being impossible?" She asked incredulously. "You are the one being a total idiot over a flippant comment in passing."

"It didn't sound flippant, it sounded very thought through." He seethed. She was his, she couldn't find humans interesting!

"Legolas get over it; I saw what losing my mother did to my Ada. I'm not going to do the same."

"If I do not wish to get over something as you put it then I will not!" He shot back regally before he processed her words. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait, you do not have interest in humans?" He asked slowly.

"Not like that." She replied and then smirked. "I can still hook up with them though if I feel like it."

"Hook up?" He asked confused.

"You know, join up." She gave a light laugh. "The trees are not far off." She added.

"Join up?" He echoed in horror.

"Perhaps." She laughed again with a carefree grin. "I think I'll stick to Elves though, the humans from this time really don't have the hygiene habits of the ones from my time; its kind of gross."

"Yes, yes a much better idea. The humans here only bathe a couple times a week and their animal based diets gives some of them terrible breath; you certainly would not want to be joining up with such and they smoke pipes too and drink the worst possible alcoholic drinks to add to it." He said in a sobering tone and she nodded sagely.

"Indeed. I noticed that in the tavern."

"Good and let that be a reminder, for the sake of your nose, stick with your own kind." He intoned seriously and she laughed lightly and nudged him lightly in the ribs.

"You are a worry." She said good naturedly and he internally sighed in relief. It seemed her ridiculous musings over that human man were just musings and he secretly thanked the Valar humans smelt awful as they stepped under the mist swathed trees.

"Well it seems we are the first ones here." He mused as they walked to what he deemed to be the center of the small copse of trees to find it empty." He gazed to Ara who was frowning.

"Something feels off." She murmured quietly and he frowned and glanced around as he reached back hesitantly and felt for an arrow. There was a sudden snap of a stick underfoot and he whipped out the arrow, drawing it on his bowstring in the direction of the sound. The fog was dense and he could not see anywhere near as far as he liked but he felt now he was being watched.

"Ara don't leave my side." He whispered lowly. He saw a shadowy movement in the fog and it swirled to his right and he spun and aimed in that direction. He was reluctant to shoot in case it was one of their companions. The shape of a well built man appeared and he relaxed and lowered his bow for it was clearly Boromir. Suddenly a small object flew towards him and struck him sharply in the side of his neck and Ara gasped beside him as, confused, he pulled it out from where it had embedded itself and gazed at a small dart.

"Legolas?" He turned to Ara as his legs gave out beneath him. "Legolas!" She called out urgently.

"Ara run!" He gasped out, his tongue feeling thick and slow and the last thing he was aware of as his vision blurred and his body became unbearably heavy, the elleth snatching up his bow from his hand along with his dropped arrow and standing over him protectively.

* * *

 **Cliffed it! Bahahaha! Now pray to the accounting Gods I have time to post the next chapter soon! xx Reviews always welcome and appreciated!**


	38. Unknown Horrors

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thank you to each one of you who reviewed my evil cliff hanger chapter. It doesn't look like I need to answer anything specifically but let you all read on.**

 **To those who reviewed chapter 36-**

 **Guest - Glad to know you like how I am developing the character of Ara. I figure surely Elves have some insecurities. Everyone writes Legolas as perfect but does he actually feel that way? Maybe not.**

 **alliesmiley2 - Great to hear thanks!**

 **Frostyhorse - Yes, I will have to make more of these moments.**

 **Wait...did I comment on chap 35's reviews? Now I am confused. I'll stop now haha enjoy the chapter guys!**

 **A. xx**

* * *

The first thing he became aware of was how cold and uncomfortable he felt. His head felt hazy and he felt nauseous in the stomach; a very rare feeling for him. He slowly forced his reluctant eyes open. His vision was blurry and he made to rub at them but found his hands were stuck behind his back. He tugged at them and felt cold iron shifting tightly around his wrists and heard the rattle of heavy chain. He was bound? He blinked furiously as he swung his head around in growing panic and caught a glimpse of fiery blonde hair directly behind him. _Ara!_

"Ara?" He hissed quietly as he craned his body and neck around as far as he could. She was slumped unconscious against the large, sturdy stake they were both chained to. His vision was clearing and he shivered again as he dragged the chains around the thick wooden stake to be beside her and check her condition. Her head was slumped in his direction and he nudged it to rest against his bare shoulder _. Bare shoulder?_ He glanced down in confusion. He'd been stripped of his cloak and tunic.

"The males awake." A rough voice commented and he snapped his head towards it warily.

"What of the female?" Another voice enquired."

"Not yet from the looks of it." One of the voices was familiar but he could not place it. The air was still heavy with fog and the two men were hunched over sitting on rocks, cloaks hooded, obscuring their features.

"Tharwon will be back shortly." The first man said to the other and Legolas shivered again as unease swirled within him. He glanced back to Ara. Her breathing was steady. He ran his eyes over her checking for injury and they widened in confusion for her dress had been seemingly hacked and fell now barely covering her knees which were crumpled beneath her. Her boots too were gone and he noticed her ankles were bound tightly with rope. The sleeves of her dress had too been torn to shreds hanging loosely at her shoulders. There was not an inflicted injury on her though nor, on he. The tampering of their garments confused him but he did not have time to wonder over it when a heavy feeling of unease came over him as a third figure appeared out of the fog and approached them. The two other men stood and silently followed him. His heart leapt into his throat as he stared up in bewilderment at the dark haired man with cold eyes of black stone. The same man who had been watching he and Ara at the tavern.

"He's not as broad as those two dark haired ones we nearly had a couple weeks ago but he is much fairer." One of the other men commented as he came to stand beside the man, Tharwon. He watched them warily as his stomach twisted uneasily.

"He's a Wood-Elf." The man, Tharwon, commented. "He's a long way from home only the Mirkwood Silvan's bear body markings."

"What of the She-Elf? Is she a Wood-Elf too?" The light, shaggy brown haired man, who he now realised had been the man bothering Ara when they had first arrived at the Tavern, asked curiously and the man, Tharwon; who seemed to hold some authority crouched down before Ara and reached a hand out.

"Don't you touch her!" Don't you dare touch her!" Legolas spat at the man as he strained against the chains, now realising his legs were also bound so he could not kick out. Tharwon gazed at him.

"Easy there, I won't harm her." He said in a low voice as if he spoke to a horse and he remembered how this very man had looked at Ara like she was just that, a horse to be acquired in sale. He hissed out in anger as he moved his calloused, dirty hand to her hair and Legolas snapped at its proximity and the man pulled it away. "Wild one aren't you." He murmured as he instead moved his hand to Ara's other side and shifted her hair away from her ear and squinted. "She's got a bit of Wood-Elf in her too."

"How do you tell?" The strange man asked curiously.

"See here, the male's marked her as his own; only Wood-Elves can do it." He explained and then gazed intently into Legolas's eyes. "Haven't got further yet than marking her though have you." He murmured knowingly to him as Legolas snarled angrily at him.

"How do you know so much of my kin?" He demanded regally but the man only studied him thoughtfully.

"It is my job to know." He said simply as he stood and turned back to the other two men. "You can add a couple hundred extra for they are both untouched." He seemed to report back. _A couple hundred? They were being held for ransom? How had they discovered their identities?_ There was a quiet groan beside him and Ara began to stir.

...

A shiver ripped through her as she came to. She remembered Legolas falling unconscious from a drugged dart and trying to use his bow in defence to the man approaching. She could barely draw it for its draw weight was impossibly high. To her surprise the brown haired man who had thrown the dart had been the same man she had encountered at the hearth on the first day they had arrived at the inn. She had then aimed the arrow like a spear ready to strike him only to feel a sharp stinging imbed itself into her own neck to her left. She'd dropped the bow and thrown the arrow at the man before her with force moments before her legs gave way just like Legolas's had. She'd shielded him with her own body but her efforts to fight off the man had been feeble as the drug took effect.

She now quickly ceased moving and with eyes still closed, assessed her physical situation. She was cold, there was cold air lingering upon her legs and left shoulder. Her right shoulder was warmer and she caught the scent of soap mixed with the welcome smell of living bark and leaves and knew the warmth at her side was Legolas. She twitched her wrists and felt cold iron and then her ankles and felt the restraints of rough rope. Wherever they were they were stuck. Finally, she opened her eyes, the effects of the drug which had been on the dart making her vision near dizzying. Three figures stood before her and Legolas was indeed by her side, his quick, shallow breaths ruffling her hair.

"Las, where are we?" She murmured very quietly in Sinda, falling back on the nickname Arcarion called him to conceal his identity.

"I don't know, are you hurt?"

"No. You?"

"No. I think we are being held ransom." He added and she flickered her eyes up to see three men.

"Hello lovely, we've been waiting for you to awaken." To her horror the man who spoke was the same man who had made both her and Legolas feel uneasy on numerous occasions by his mere presence and how he watched them in the tavern. This was not a good revelation. This was nothing short of an absolute disaster and her stomach tensed uneasily but her annoyance at being caught caused her temper to flare.

"Well I'm awake." She snapped sharply which startled Legolas beside her.

"She's got a fiery attitude that one, put up a fight and all trying to protect the male one." The large brown haired man commented as he rubbed at a blood stained spot upon his chest. _Good, I hurt the bastard._

"Do you now?" The black eyed man knelt down before her and the last conversation she'd had with Legolas came instantly to mind for the man smelt of unwashed skin and dried sweat. He held his hand out and she watched it warily as she pressed herself away from it against whatever she was chained to. Beside her Legolas let out a guttural growl in warning. The hand came towards her face and she snapped at it and it withdrew to rest against her calf.

"Take your hand off her!" Legolas snapped out as he furiously struggled at their bonds as she tried scrambling back. Her dress was ripped she realised. No, hacked off to just above knee length. The man, to her relief, took his hand off her and sat back on his haunches and observed them both. His gaze was unnerving. Were these men servants of the enemy sent to destroy the quest and recapture the Ring? Her unease only grew.

"She is not only well built but she is fit, look at her legs and arms, her muscles are toned hard. You can ask much more for her."

"You can ask whatever ransom you like; it will be paid just do not harm her." Legolas grit out beside her and she turned to him properly for the first time to learn not only had her dress been destroyed, his charcoal tunic had been taken from him, the only thing covering him; a pattern of star shaped, maple like, dark green, black and silver leaves which fell along streaks of grey-blue from the point of the back of his left shoulder, swirling across his ribs and down along his hip bone to finish at his torso. With a sickening feeling she knew they were not being held ransom as Elladan's warning rang in her mind; these men weren't here to extract information from them either.

"And who would we ask it from?" The brown haired man chuckled.

"What do you mean who?" Legolas asked in confusion. "Why else are you holding us here?" The three men gazed at them curiously with amused smiles on their lips. It made Ara's stomach turn and she huddled closer to the other Elf.

"We don't hold Elves for ransom, you could be royalty for all we know but it does not matter for Elves cannot be trusted not to hunt you down and kill you once a ransom is completed." The black eyed man stated.

"Then we are no use to you. At least let her go free." He tried bargaining and Ara's heart constricted. He had no idea what serious kind of trouble they were in.

"I don't think so, she is of far more value to us than you, although you are quite exquisite yourself; but you must understand She-Elves are a very rare thing to ensnare for they never leave the woods and together both your pretty heads will fetch a handsome price indeed." The man said as he stood again and turned back to the others. "You say you have a buyer?"

"Yes, two. There are two separate clients with Elvish preference." The man who had not yet spoken to Ara's knowledge murmured.

"Don't all our clients have Elvish preference?" The other dark haired man gave a dry laugh.

"That is true but they do not have the funds for such personal luxuries." The brown haired man answered with a laugh.

"Then they shall have expensive deaths." She snapped, angered by the predicament. They were in such danger.

"Smart mouth on that one." The other dark haired man commented, ignoring her.

"Would either of these clients take them as a pair?" The black eyed man asked.

"I believe they both would eagerly." The brown haired man chuckled. "They both have more than enough gold to do so, but why sell them together?"

"Excellent." He mused. "Then we only sell them together and jack the usual price up. It's not every day you find Elves like these two, they are something else and rather than have to clients satisfied, why not have them fight over them?" The two other men grinned at the idea and Ara's heart felt sick.

"What price shall we put on them?" The other dark haired man asked.

The black eyed man turned back to them. "How old are you, girl?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She asked stiffly, not wishing these vile men to know anything about her or the other Elf.

"It does." He knelt down again before her. "I don't think you're very old at all but I would like a number." He said in a low voice.

"Go to hell." He frowned at her and then turned to Legolas, reached a hand out and began tracing his tattoo out of reach of his bared teeth. The Elf went stock still in shock before hissing and bulking against his restraints, trying to evade the intruding man. It was horrifying to watch. "Stop it!" She cried out and he stopped and looked at her questioningly, his hand gripping over the last leaf on the Wood-Elf's hipbone. "Fifty-three, I'm only fifty-three." She relented as Legolas stared wildly at the man before him.

"And how old is your well built friend here?"

"Hundred-and-thirty-seven." She said quickly, her gaze never leaving the hand on the other Elf.

"You are both very young for Elves, quite young indeed to be out all on your own." He mused, finally moving his hand away and sat back again observing them. "What might your names be?" Ara knew what would happen if they refused to answer now.

"Braiglas and Aras." Legolas bit out.

"That's not what the female was calling him when we hit him with a dart." The brown haired man spoke up and Ara internally cursed herself and then automatically recoiled as he turned his full attention to her and came to crouch closely before her. He smelt worse than the dark haired man, with stale mead upon his breath.

"Are you going to tell me Pretty?" He asked in a low voice as he inched closer.

"I am Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of the Woodland Realm Mirkwood." Legolas declared with authority and all three men turned to him in surprise.

"Bloody heck, we've caught a Prince!" The other dark haired man gasped. "Not just any Prince, the Crown Prince!

The dark eyed man allowed an intrigued smirk to cross his features as he once again studied Legolas. "And what is your pretty friend's name and lineage?" He asked as he turned back to her and simply reached a hand out towards her, holding it inches from her collarbone as he looked questioningly at Legolas.

"Lady Ara, daughter of Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell." Legolas said hurriedly and the hand she'd been watching fearfully disappeared.

"Glorfindel?" The brown haired man spluttered before her in shock. "The Balrog Slayer who came back from the dead?"

"The very same and if you lay a hand on his daughter he will bring the wrath of the Valar down upon you." Legolas growled out menacingly and the other dark haired man looked suddenly uncertain as Ara wondered if her father actually could do such a thing.

"Is this a good idea, we've got more than we bargained for." He said warily. "The Elven-King waged an all out war for a handful of gems; he'll no doubt tear up the entire of Middle Earth in vengeance if harm befalls his son. And if he speaks the truth, her father will call up the help of those Elven Gods." He added.

"Which is why it is in your best interest to send ransom requests to our families. My father alone will pay any sum for the safe return of us both." Legolas reasoned diplomatically. She crossed her fingers behind her back and sent a prayer to the Valar that they would decide to ransom them. The black eyed man gazed at them thoughtfully considering his options before turning to the other dark haired man.

"Fifteen-hundred gold pieces for the pair. Your clients will want to see before they buy. Go back to town and bring them here. Once they see them I warrant they will be all too eager to bid the price up well over fifteen-hundred to get their hands on them." He gave a chuckle and Ara's heart sank as the three men began walking away.

"Wait, why would anyone want to buy us, we are worth more ransomed!" Legolas called out bewildered. The black eyed man paused and turned back over his shoulder to him.

"As I said; Elves cannot be trusted to hold to their end of a ransom or any bargain for that matter. No matter how much your King father would pay; once you are safely back with him he would set his soldiers upon us." He replied with an unsettling calm. "As for your first question; your pretty little companion seems to have put two and two together." He winked at her with a chuckle before turning his back on her and following the others out of sight in the still heavy fog.

...

As soon as they were alone Ara huddled as close as she could to his side, resting her head against the crook of his shoulder. She trembled; so did he but not only from the cold air surrounding them. He rested his cheek against her head and breathed in trying to stay calm, trying to draw strength from her and comfort. He couldn't fathom why these men had captured them. They were not the slightest bit interested in ransoming them and it was common knowledge his father was capable of paying any sum for his safe return and would undoubtedly pay Ara's too at least as repentance for what he had done to her in Imladris although, he warranted Glorfindel could easily do so. The only other reason for their capture would be because these men were working for Sauron or even Saruman but they had not extracted any information from them. They had asked nothing regarding the quest or the Ring. Were they being sold to the enemy so he could extract information from them. The thought made him shudder. To be tortured by Sauron's forces was a fate worse than death he had been told repetitively by his own father and had it drilled into him when he was trained for the guard. _No, that does not make sense either for the brown haired man spoke of two separate buyers…_

"Ara what do they mean by selling us, I don't understand?" He asked feeling all the more confused and afraid and she let out a shaky breath.

"They are slave traders." She murmured. "Elladan and Elrohir; they encountered them on their return from Lorien on the other side of the mountains. He warned me of them but I did not think we would run into them on this side of the ranges." She explained and he felt his fear growing.

"Why us, what will they do to us?" He asked in growing fear for he had no knowledge whatsoever of such a strange trading practice.

"Because we are Elves. Elladan said we are prized above all other races in these trading circles and fetch high prices from whoever wishes to buy a slave Elf." She spoke quietly, her voice trailing off, not answering his other question.

"Ara please, what do they do once they buy us?" He pressed and she somehow snuggled closer into his side.

"Anything they want." She whispered shakily. "Try not to think on it, we must think of how to escape." Her words chilled him but still he did not understand. He chose to heed her suggestion and work out how to escape these men.

"We have no weapons; they could be anywhere." He whispered back. "The others must be waiting in that copse wondering where we are."

"I don't think that is where they are. That letter was not from Boromir; it was a trick to draw us out alone."

"Oh." He sighed dejectedly.

"We didn't know." She replied with her own sigh.

"Where do you think we are?"

"Close to the mountains. I think we might be surrounded by rocks or boulders."

"By the post we are shackled to it must be where they regularly take those they've captured." He mused and then shuddered as he recalled how the man had touched his torso and he couldn't stop him and how Ara had reacted. "Why did he touch me like that?" He asked suddenly. She didn't answer but took a shaky breath. "Please Ara, I know you know something. Is this meant to happen?"

"No, no its not." She replied still avoiding his other question. It only added to his unease. "Ara please tell me." He whispered. "Are they going to torture us?"

"Um in a way yeah." She said cautiously. "We'll be okay; we'll figure a way out." She said hurriedly and he realised with dread, she was trying to convince herself as much as he.

"Well you can magically unlock doors." He said dryly but his humor was hollow. She stiffened by his side.

"I can!" How good are you at removing things with your teeth?" She whispered urgently.

"Well enough." He replied in confusion.

"In my hair there is a pin. Pull it out with your teeth but don't drop it." She instructed and turned her head away from him. He couldn't see the hairpin in question but saw where the four twists of her hair joined and pressed is lips to her head and searched for it. He found it then and carefully began working at it, loosening it out with his teeth. Finally, he pulled it out.

"I've got it." He whispered with gritted teeth. "Now what?

"Try and drop it near our hands, as close as you can." He craned his neck around between them to where their hands were shackled side by side and dropped the pin. He felt it hit his hand before bouncing off.

"It's on the ground, I'll find it." He carefully ran his compromised hands upon the earth and soon enough felt the twig like pin and grasped at it. "I've got it."

"Place it in my hands." He felt hers reaching towards his and waited until he felt her firm grasp on the item before letting go. The chains rattled quietly as Ara seemed to fumble with them.

"Is it a lock-pick?"

"Kind of, hopefully it gets us free." They fell silent as he and Ara concentrated on listening for the small sounds of clicks within the lock. "Almost got it." She whispered and hope stirred in his fearful heart. There was a louder click and Ara gave a sigh of relief as the chains rattled again and she freed her other hand. He felt careful but urgent hands on his own wrists then.

"Free your legs first." He urged. "If they come back then at least you can get away."

"I'm not leaving you." Her words reached his soul and tore at him.

"You must, find Aragorn." He whispered. "We know they won't kill us."

"That's not what worries me." She muttered but followed his wishes and began working at the knot around her ankles as he kept intent watch in the direction the men had vanished. He wondered at why they would want them. It still made no sense to him. Ara said it was a kind of torture but her reluctance to admit to him just what it potentially entailed bothered him. He was under the impression she was trying to protect him from whatever it was she'd figured out. His mind wandered to a dark, sickening possibility and quickly retreated from that thought. These were Humans, not Orcs. The fog swirled and he saw movement.

"Someone's coming." He warned her in Sinda.

"I'm free." She replied back and his heart both leapt and constricted as the dark eyed man came to stand before them alone.

"You are both rather talkative." He commented as he knelt down before them. Legolas stared at him warily as too did Ara; unsure what he wanted. "I'm going to gag you both in a moment." He said casually, voice devoid of emotion as he pulled a length of knotted material from his tunic. "It will be easier on you both if you don't resist." Quick as lightening Ara burst into action, kicking her legs out and slamming them into the man's stomach. He fell back with a surprised cry and she leapt up and kicked him again. The figure of the brown haired man ran into view and Ara spun and raced off into the opposite direction only to be sickeningly jerked back off her feet. Legolas stared in horror as he realised the elleth had another rope secured about her waist which had gone unnoticed. She scrambled up, hands flying to the knot but the brown haired man was quicker and grabbed her from behind.

"You're not going anywhere Pretty." He said roughly as she fought his hold wildly. The other man, Tharwon, leapt up as Ara suddenly stilled and then ducked and threw the brown haired man over her to the ground. He grunted and cursed as he struggled to hold onto her and there was a crack as her fist connected with his face. Then the man, Tharwon had her pinned to the ground. Legolas watched on in revulsion as both men held her down as she snarled and strained to get free. Rope was roughly secured again around her bare ankles and the man, Tharwon moved aside and hauled her up, twisting her arms viciously behind her back.

"Easy there, easy. No use hurting yourself trying to fight. Easy." He said lowly into her ear in that same calm yet chilling tone as the brown haired man staggered to his feet and spat out slaggy blood and two back teeth before turning on Ara and grabbing her firmly under the jaw. She shook her head wildly but he held her fast. Legolas could feel his heart pounding against his ribs in fear for her.

"Vicious creature you are." He growled out darkly as he stepped in closer. Ara's dark green eyes grew wilder as he suddenly grasped at the neckline of her dress and leaned in further. Legolas struggled where he remained chained, trying to rip his hands from the iron manacles but his efforts were futile.

"Don't touch her!" He cried out angrily and the brown haired man smirked.

"Don't you want to share your highness?" He laughed mockingly before turning back to Ara. "How did you get free Pretty?" He demanded, resting his mouth against her neck as he spoke.

"Get away from her! Legolas snapped out fearfully, utterly sickened as he continued to pull uselessly at the manacles. The man only chuckled.

"None of your damn business." Ara hissed out in answer and he made to pull down the tattered sleeve of her dress. She glared at him defiantly. Tharwon gazed at him questioningly as he tightened his grip on her arms, pulling her back against him so there was no way she could evade him or the man before her.

"Going to tell us boy?" He asked casually. He gazed at Ara uncertainly. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes but there was that defiant anger there too.

"If I don't?" He asked, trying to sound stronger than he felt and the brown haired man smirked and holding Ara's head firmly still; feigned to nip at her ear before forcefully pressing his open mouth below her lobe.

"A hairpin!" He cried out as he desperately fought his restraints as Ara strained against the dark haired man's grip on her, trying to evade the vile attention of the other man.

"Where is it?" Tharwon demanded as the brown haired man's mouth moved down along her jawline while Ara struggled against them.

"Behind me, its behind me still!" He replied quickly as he twisted his wrists against their iron prisons.

"Cease now Alagon." The man, Tharwon instructed casually and as the man known as Alagon pulled away, Ara spat in his face contemptuously. The man glowered at her.

"You are lucky you are worth more to me untouched or I'd be teaching you a lesson you won't forget Pretty." He growled out in frustrated anger. He wiped his face and stalked towards Legolas and swiped up the manacles Ara had freed herself from and returned to her. Before he could reach her, she half leapt, half twisted in Tharwon's grip and kneed him in the groin. He grunted and staggered, barely keeping his grip on her.

"Subdue her now!" He commanded as Alagon snatched out damp material from his cloak and rushed towards them. Quickly he pressed the material over her mouth and nose and she went stock still and then limp. Legolas realised she'd been drugged.

"That worked swifter and more than it should have." Alagon said to the other man in confusion and made to take the cloth away.

"She's holding her breath, she's pretending."

"I didn't know female Elves were so cunning." He commented.

"They aren't usually, this one is very different to the rest. She's stronger and certainly too clever for her own good." Tharwon answered and despite the horror before him, Legolas felt immensely proud of the courage and fight the elleth had.

"And wilder." Alagon added as he placed his other hand on her ribs. "How long can they hold their breath?"

"A couple minutes. If the drug doesn't make her docile, the lack of air will knock her around." The brown haired man chuckled and suddenly Ara struggled again and he pushed her hard in the stomach causing her to gasp in. "That's right, breathe it in. It's all right." Tharwon encouraged lowly at her ear and in moments she had softened in their arms and her struggling was feeble as a manacle was snapped around her wrist again.

"This bracelet must be worth a fortune, it's mithril I'll warrant; tried earlier and couldn't remove it for the life of me." Alagon muttered and Tharwon lifted her limp wrist to inspect it.

"This from you boy? How do we undo it?" Tharwon asked and fear lanced through him for he had no idea.

"I don't know, a friend of the family gifted it to her before we set out." He answered hurriedly, hoping they would believe him. The man frowned at him in contemplation.

"He speaks the truth." He decided and dropped her wrist. "Keep safe." He murmured the words Legolas knew were inscribed on the bright silver bracelet before chuckling to himself and dragging her back and the chain was wrapped around the post again and her other wrist manacled. They let her go and, as if drunkenly, she slid to the ground beside him as one of the men found and confiscated the hairpin behind them.

"Better clean your face up." Tharwon said to the other man and they disappeared back into the fog. "Erwarth should not be far off returning with these clients of yours." They were alone again. Ara leant heavily against his side and he placed his cheek against her head.

"Are you okay, did they hurt you?" He whispered urgently.

"No, I hurt them though." She mumbled as she began to shake violently. "I don't know how we are going to get out of this now." She eventually said quietly. "Elladan was right, they know how to deal with Elves."

"We'll figure something out. Don't lose hope." He murmured against her hair. He had little hope though and he was beginning to realise his earlier dark thoughts were far too close to the truth and although he still could not understand where he fit into these vile men's schemes, he knew Ara was in very real danger from them and whoever was coming to take them away.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments please drop a review. Cheers**


	39. Monsters

**I do not own the works of Tolkien.**

 **Thank you to those of you who kindly reviewed! Much appreciated. Like the previous chapter this one has suggested dark themes. I don't get graphic. that is just un cool in a Tolkien fic!**

 **Gginsc - I will reply to your review at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

As the light dose of drugs wore off, Legolas motioned for Ara to move closer to him and she did, ignoring how it caused the manacles to chafe and pull at her already raw, bloodied wrists. He held her hands in his behind their backs and she tried to comfort him as much as he was trying to comfort her. All they had left was each other. They had no idea where they were save for the looming shadows of high rocks around them, swathed in fog which, was only now beginning to lift. Their belongings and weapons could have been anywhere and as for their companions; they had no idea where they were in relation to them. And so in the cold and fearful unknown, they huddled together more like Elflings than the dangerous Elves they were.

Eventually Ara caught the sound of voices and six figures strode towards them. Three were their captives but the other three she did not recognise. Her heart began to speed up fearfully and she felt Legolas try to move even closer to her.

"Here they are." The brown haired man, Alagon, declared and stood aside as the three newcomers crouched down safely a few feet from them and stared. Ara quickly figured out one man, the younger perhaps in his late twenties, was on his own and the other two; who looked to be in their early thirties, were together. Legolas rested his chin securely upon her head, a reminder she was not alone in this and she held his hands a little tighter.

"She's perfection." The man in his twenties breathed out and Ara flickered her eyes warily towards him. He was built similarly to Aragorn; but his hair jet black and straight pulled back into a low tie. His eyes were brown and it was hard not to notice the evident desire in them which instantly sickened her. It seemed Legolas noticed it too for a warning growl sounded low in his throat.

"She's a handful but you'll find she's worth it and its nothing the right application of drugs won't fix or, securing her thoroughly." Alagon stated and a flicker of a smile played on the man's lips as he shuffled closer and reached out a hand to her curiously. She bared her teeth at him in warning.

"Does she bite?"

"They both do." Tharwon chuckled. "Best to keep them gagged." The young man nodded as his eyes slowly took in her appearance.

"You say you will not separate them?" He asked as his eyes flickered to Legolas in appraisal..

"No, they are a package deal. If you want her, he goes with her." Tharwon said authoritatively.

"I certainly want her." He murmured as he once again gazed at her, this time reaching out and running a clammy hand from her knee to her roped ankle. She hissed angrily at him.

"Get your filthy hands off her." Legolas snarled irately, his eyes dangerously narrowed and the man looked at him in surprise.

"They are rather protective of one another." Tharwon commented nonchalantly. "The Prince there has quite a charming temper."

"Prince?" The other two men, one of coppery hair and the other a dirty blonde, chorused in confusion.

"Yes that is the Crown Prince of Mirkwood." He explained. "I wouldn't go sharing out that information or you will have the Elven-King himself to deal with."

"I bet." The copper haired man mused. "The tattoo, what is its significance?"

"It is a Wood-Elf custom. "They both bear tattoos. The female's is on her wrist." The man, Tharwon said."

"The female, is she of significance also?" The young man asked. "It matters little to me but I am curious."

"Aye, the daughter of Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer. You'd be wise to keep her identity quiet also. They are the offspring of some very dangerous Elf Lords." Alagon piped up with a smirk.

"What is your name?" He asked her but she only bared her teeth at him. It didn't matter how he spoke to her or, that he seemed cleaner than the men who had captured them, she knew exactly his intentions and for all she cared the six of them could all rot in hell.

"She goes by Ara." Alagon supplied and he nodded.

"I am Thínor." He offered and stroked her bound ankle. She struggled to pull her legs in closer to Legolas's side.

"Don't touch me." She hissed vehemently as she tried to suppress the feeling of panic. He gave her an amused smile and stood.

"What is your price for the pair?"

"fifteen-hundred gold pieces and not a coin lower." Tharwon said firmly and the man frowned before nodding.

"Very well."

"Hold on a moment; we came here to buy; I want them." The copper haired man in his thirties declared in annoyance. "I can better the deal." He added with a glare at the younger man, Thínor.

"Peace gentlemen." Tharwon placated. "I can see you are both interested in the pair." _Gentlemen?_ She nearly snorted in derision.

"Truthfully it is the male I want." The copper haired man murmured as he gazed at Legolas. "He's quite unique. The female will have her uses; men will pay well for time spent with her won't they Edlenor?" the blonde haired man grinned and Legolas blanched beside her as he gazed wildly at the two men and Ara forced back the feeling of being physically sick. "That hair, so pale, so fine." The copper haired man reached out to Legolas and had his fingers snapped at. He swiftly pulled back. "You certainly will need a gag to curb that habit."

"If you would but split them, we may both get what we want." Thínor spoke up.

"I'll not be separating them. If you want them, you can fight over them." Alagon said firmly.

"I'll pay the fifteen-hundred pieces of gold right now just for the female Elf." He offered and the men paused in thought and Tharwon beckoned Alagon away a distance where they spoke in low voices. What was clearly about to happen caused her to begin shaking again from more than the cold.

"Ara I am here." Legolas spoke in soft Sindarin trying to reassure her his presence but she could hear the plain fear in his voice for how it shook. This was not supposed to happen. It couldn't happen!

"Very well, separately they are fifteen-hundred gold pieces."

"Males are usually less." The copper haired man interrupted.

"Take it or leave it." Tharwon said nonchalantly.

"Oh I'll take him." The copper haired man smirked at Legolas who gazed back in fear and uncertainty.

"Excellent gentleman! Now if you would come with me we shall sort out the finer details." The copper haired man and his second wandered off after the slave traders but the younger man lingered a moment and his gaze was now more than one of desire, it was dangerously possessive before he too followed the others. They had to act quickly if they were to get out of this unscathed. But she had no idea how to. These men seemed one step ahead of them.

"We have to escape; Ara you have to escape!" Legolas said in panic when they were alone again. "That man's going to... oh Eru." He rushed out with wide eyes.

"You have to too." She replied trying not to let his panicking get to her although she truly was already panicking.

"Me? No, no it is you who must escape or they'll, he'll..." He choked out frantically as his hands ran over her own shackles and pried uselessly at them.

"Oh Legolas." She murmured as she realised he really did not know what horrors they had in store for him too. How was she supposed to explain that? He paused and gazed questioningly at her, searching her eyes and it felt like a knife twisting in her heart when unfathomable horror registered in his own scared eyes.

"I'm sorry Legolas." She said brokenly as he finally realised his own fate and let out a shuddering breath.

This was not meant to be their fates though. It was all so terribly wrong. They had no way to defend themselves. She gazed around wildly as she spun the mithril bracelet nervously around her chaffed wrist. The fog had lifted and they were indeed enclosed by rock. The six men stood before a tent where three horses also stood quietly as they counted out gold and the man, Tharwon, explained the best way to get them unnoticed into the town.

"We are still quite close to the town, just in the starting of the foothills." Ara said to the other Elf as they listened intently to the men's conversation. "If we can somehow escape we can make a run for it."

"If only we had weapons." Legolas said dejectedly. "Anything." She paused in her spinning of the mithril chain.

"I've got suture needles."

"Where?"

"In my bracelet!" Quickly she felt for the indent and used her nail to open up the small compartment. "Try and find them, I've opened it." She felt Legolas's fingers on her wrist at the bracelet.

"I've got them, here." He placed one into her hand. "How are we going to use them?"

"I'm not sure, we need to somehow stab them where it will hurt. In the eye or lip or between thumb and forefinger."

"We will have to wait until they've untied us and our wrists are half unbound. They will probably drug us."

"Only if we put up too much fight. They are going to only subdue us and tie us up in sacks to get into the town under the guise of returning from an early morning hunt. Apparently there are now different guards at the gates."

"What if this does not work, then what?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. It has to work." She said firmly. "The exit must be somewhere near their tent and horses." She mused and then noticed four of the men returning. "Get ready." She said lowly as they both turned to watch the four evil men.

...

They held what he guessed where gags and this time they did not mess around. He growled out automatically at the copper haired man only to find his head wrenched back and mouth forced open by the man, Tharwon." He immediately tried writhing away but another man, the brown haired one forced the knotted material into his mouth and it was quickly secured tightly around his head. He was let go and he discovered he couldn't shut his jaw, couldn't join his teeth. It was to stop him biting. He immediately rubbed his head against his shoulder but the material was tied fast and immovable. Ara received the same treatment, the young man who had bought her immediately crowding her; stroking her face and throat once she was incapable of harming him. It disturbed him greatly and her face paled as she tried to evade the man's touch. Suddenly he jolted back in shock. There were hands on him, on his chest, running over his torso. He panicked, his heart racing as he tried to writhe and thrash away from the copper haired intruder who was grinning at him in sickening delight.

"I'm going to have fun with you." He chuckled as he gave his hip a firm squeeze before letting him go. Fighting to stay calm, he gripped the sharp, hooked needle hidden in his clenched hand. Their legs were untied but held firmly down under Tharwon's direction and the rope about Ara's stomach was loosened from the post as was the end of the one secured about his hips. Suddenly freshly dampened cloth was held over his face and he stiffened, ceasing to breathe but instead of what Ara had done earlier, he fought it for a few moments as he forced his ribs to move before going limp just as Ara had, as if he were drunk. The cloth was taken away and placed against Ara. He'd managed to trick them.

"Watch her, she'll pretend she's drugged when she is instead holding her breath." Alagon chuckled as he pushed his hand firmly into her stomach causing her to gasp for air. Ara was unshackled barely putting up a fight in her drugged state as the young, coal haired man took her, running a hand possessively through her hair and down her back, an action she could not evade. As his own shackles were undone he gazed at her fearfully as the young man spoke in her ear, his words sending utter dread lacing through Legolas's heart. She struggled feebly against his grip as he pulled her firmly against him one hand holding her firmly at the small of her back and the other holding her hands at his chest. He spoke roughly into her ear again, pressing his mouth to it and his heart twisted sickeningly as it beat it utter panic by the words spoken. He was then hauled to his own feet and it was all he could do to keep to the plan as he feigned to stagger unbalanced in the copper haired and Tharwon's tight grip on his arms.

"Alagon, rope." Tharwon instructed just as there was a guttural gasp of shock from the young man and his grip loosened on Ara and he staggered back. Crimson blood flowed swiftly from his neck as he collapsed to the ground clutching his throat. Legolas's heart leapt as the elleth stumbled away from the dying man and by her unsteadiness; Legolas realised she was valiantly fighting the effects of the drug.

"Someone grab her quick!" Tharwon thundered and the other dark haired man turned towards her and rushed her. Ara stumbled and rolled trying to evade the man. He came within range and Ara propelled herself using her arms and kicked the man's legs out from under him and he came crashing down onto his stomach and then her open palm had slammed into the back of his neck with such force Legolas heard the crack of bone and the man howled in agony.

"Hold him!" Tharwon shouted to his copper haired captor and as soon as the man released him he twisted his body and threw the copper haired man down. The brown haired who had returned to the horses and the blonde haired man started running their way to intercept Ara. Quickly he gathered himself and raced towards her, grabbing her hand as she unsteadily dodged Tharwon's grasp and he shouldered into the brown haired man, knocking him over, as he dragged Ara as fast as she could run in her state towards the horses. The blonde man tried to stop them and blocked their way and he slammed his fist hard into his face; not stopping to see whether he survived the blow. There was a narrow opening in the rocks and he shot threw it, stumbling over a barricade of branches and logs. Ara fell and he quickly pulled her up to race down a narrow, winding rocky path. He heard the clatter of shod hoofs on stone and urged her to run faster. They couldn't be caught again! The open rolling farmland was nearly before them and in the distance Legolas could see the town. If they could reach the town they would be safe. Suddenly he was wrenched back viciously at his hips and he fell back from the force, his head smacking against hard rock. His vision blurred and then blackened a moment as a feeling of nausea briefly washed over him. He forced his eyes back open as hands shook his shoulders. He struggled up realising the long rope still secured to his hips had snagged in-between rocks as Ara scrambled to where it was caught up and tried to pull it free. She gazed up at him wildly for horses were sounding nearer. He tried loosening the knot at his hips but it had pulled impossibly tight.

"They're here!" A voice shouted which filled him with dread. Ara suddenly appeared at his side and took over trying to loosen the knot but he pushed her away and pointed for her to go, to run and save herself. "The male ones caught up in the rocks!" The voice was closer. He gazed urgently at Ara and mouthed for her to go for the gag prevented him to speak. She glanced up fearfully as he heard the clatter of hoofs nearly upon them and then gazed back at him and shook her head. Go! He mouthed again wildly but she only took up a protective position beside him as he heard the sound of boots landing and then clambering towards them. He held the suture needle still and readied it in his hand knowing Ara had left hers in the dead man's jugular. Ara launched into a ferocious, desperate attack upon the man, Tharwon, as he reached down to grab her and then the two other men were there too and one of them somehow forced the drugged cloth over her face. Legolas lunged towards them with what leeway on the rope he had and slashed at Tharwon's ear. Leaving it in ribbons. The man hissed and threw a punch his way, knocking him hard in the chest pushing him back. Ara slumped to the ground next to him and he pulled her protectively towards him only to have the copper haired man land on top of him, half pinning him down as Tharwon smothered the cloth over his face and punched him roughly in the stomach. He was expecting it and kept his mouth firmly closed although air escaped his nose. The man punched him again but harder and he breathed in with a gasp as his muscles contracted and in moments his mind was becoming heavy. "That was close." Tharwon said over him as he breathed heavily.

"You've never sold me such wild Elves." The copper haired man murmured and Legolas realised the man had him pinned firmly between his legs. Panicky at the proximity, he struggled and swung an arm up to strike him but it was caught and his other hand snatched up too and rough rope was quickly wound and tied around his wrists and the copper haired man grinned triumphantly down at him. "Thought you could get away from me hmm?" The man said as Legolas's stomach turned in knots of stress, fear and repulsion.

"Never had any Elf give me as much trouble as that female, she's paid for although not by you but you are welcome to her." He heard Tharwon say and the copper haired man chuckled.

"I'll tame them both down, they'll have no-" Legolas thought he heard the whistle of an arrow and then the man straddling him fell back with a cry of pain, an arrow imbedded in his chest. He struggled away from him as Ara moved sluggishly beside him and tried untying his wrists. He heard another arrow and a grunt of pain from Tharwon and then the silhouettes of two men rushing up the path towards them. In their drugged state they couldn't fight this new threat and so with his hands now loosened he pulled the elleth close to him, the only way to protect her he had left. Suddenly she was ripped from his side and he dizzily he fought to scramble up in time to hazily see the brown haired man holding a cloth to her face, carrying her away. No! His hands flew again to the knot and he tore uselessly at it. He had to get free, he had to save her before, before…

...

Aragorn's heart was in his throat as he raced up to Legolas's side. The Elf was frantic, tearing uselessly at a rope securing his middle. "Legolas!" He called to him and terror filled eyes met his. Quickly he used his own dagger and cut the length of rope but before he could say another word; the Elf leapt up unsteadily and bolted up the path sending small rocks clattering down in his wake. Boromir slid to a stop beside him.

"What's gotten into him?" He gasped warily.

"Quickly we must follow him!" He answered as they both raced after the Elf who had already disappeared.

"Where's Ara, I thought she was with him, we saw her."

"I don't know." Aragorn replied as they reached a fissure in the rock before them and they climbed carefully over branches and through the gap. The sight they came upon made Aragorn's stomach twist in horror. Ara lay upon the ground barely moving as a brown haired man hastily crawled away from her. Legolas was advancing towards the man, blades twirling menacingly; his entire posture that of a killer.

…

"Please." The man pleaded shakily as he held his hands out in mercy. This man deserved no such thing. With a swipe he cut into the man's chest leaving a trail of blood and he cried out and staggered back.

"Please!" He ignored the pathetic plea as he crossed the tips of his blades across the man's stomach and then flicked them up at his groin. Where his trousers hung loosened. He shrieked in agony, falling to his knees Legolas flew at him, grabbing him by the throat as he cried and pleaded and pressed the point of a blade to his chest above his heart.

He felt more anger than he had ever felt, then he ever thought anyone could possibly feel. Ruthlessly he drove the blade into the vile man's heart, twisting it just as his own had twisted earlier in unfathomable fear for Ara, for his elleth. The man gasped and then became limp and he threw him back into the earth and stood and returned to where Ara half sat up watching him with wild eyes. Aragorn and Boromir he now recognised standing a little way off. He knelt down before Ara, placing his blades down on either side of him and resting his hands gently on her trembling shoulders before bringing them to the back of her head and pulling the knot undone. Carefully he pulled it from her mouth, the corners marred with blood and torn. His heart tore as she gazed up at him, eyes still wild but there was relief in them too. She reached up her hands to undo the knot which held his jaw slightly open and he felt the slight burn as the dirty material was removed, pulling at the raw corners of his own lips. With a trembling hand she touched his bottom lip, wiping fresh blood away. "You're safe now, they are all dead." He spoke quietly to her and she gave a minute nod before casting her gaze about the rocky enclosure. He too gazed about them. Blood stained the grass where the young man had fallen where Ara had desperately taken his life. The other man she had killed lay upon his back where she had knocked him down and the blonde man lay bloody faced where he himself had slammed his fist into his cruel face. Ara suddenly stiffened, her eyes growing wide in fear. He turned to see Boromir slowly approaching with Aragorn. Ara was still suffering effects of the drugs and he was uncertain if she could recognise them. Both their companions noted her reaction and stopped. "It is Estel and Boromir." He said quietly to her, falling back in the Ranger's Elven namesake. She gazed back at him disbelievingly. "Estel could track a flea in water." He said wryly, trying to ease her fear and the smallest hint of a smile tugged at her mouth. It brought immense relief to him. He'd reached her just in time, before the man could do anything. He nodded for the Ranger to approach and he did, however Boromir stayed back and moved about assessing the bodies of the dead.

…

Aragorn gazed down at the two Elves in a mixture of horror and relief. From what they had come across it was plainly obvious they had stumbled into a Slave Trading hide away. They had clearly escaped for the three already dead men however it seemed if he had not arrived when he did and freed Legolas, Ara would be in an unfathomable condition. The thought chilled him for still she fought the effects of the drug, which was clearly upon the damp cloth nearby her, her gaze hazy and fearful still. Legolas murmured lowly to her but it was in Silvan. The words were soothing, full of tenderness and carefully he embraced her shaking form and rested his forehead against hers. Aragorn felt as if he intruded and moved away towards Boromir who stood over a young, dark haired man.

"Ara caused his death." He murmured and the Gondor man gazed at him questioningly. "The action of the cut is upward, made by someone shorter and there are strands of her hair twisted in his fingers. The Gondor man shook his head.

"How could anyone do this to Elves, they are so pure, creatures of light." He seethed.

"That is one of the reasons why." Aragorn replied sadly as he turned back and glanced at the two Elves worriedly. "They were lucky." He sighed. "We were so lucky we found them in time."

"What will this do to them? They are so young." Boromir asked fearfully.

"Truly I don't know." He murmured. "We know not what they've endured at the hands of these traders." Boromir physically shuddered at his words. Legolas he noted, knives securely in his right hand, helped Ara up with his left and turned to face them. Aragorn beckoned Boromir to follow him towards them.

"Let us leave." Legolas finally spoke to them, his voice toneless. Carefully he led a still unsteady Ara back towards where a shabby tent stood and to the pile of their taken belongings. Aragorn watched a moment as the Wood-Elf handed Ara her own sword and shakily she strapped it to her hips, over her tattered dress as Legolas shrugged on his quiver like an old friend and buckled it securely to his strong back. For a moment he wondered why they did not don clothes for Ara's lilac dress hung in shreds and Legolas had no tunic. They wish to leave this place of torment above all else. As Legolas picked up Ara's cloak, Aragorn ducked cautiously into the murky tent. It reeked of sweat and soured ale and his nose rankled. He glanced about for any other possessions of the Elves and his eyes fell upon a familiar silver ring upon a dirty, rickety bench. He picked it up and stepped out of the tent, breathing in clean air as he turned worried eyes to the two Elves who now both wore their cloaks.

"I want nothing else than to leave here." Legolas said quietly. Aragorn nodded and held out his closed hand. Confused the Elf warily held out his own and the Ranger pressed the ring into it and he curled his fingers around it. He stepped back and Legolas uncurled his hand, looking upon the ring. He turned and picked up the elleth' s hand and wordlessly slipped it back on her finger before gazing into her eyes again. "Lets go." He murmured, keeping a hold on her hand. Boromir gazed at them both curiously as they made their way from the foreboding enclosure.

"There may be one good thing that comes out of this." The Gondor man murmured quietly and he nodded in agreeance as they followed the two injured, but thankfully alive Elves.

...

Frodo looked up as he saw the five approaching figures and let out a small sigh of relief although still he worried fearfully for his two Elf friends.

"They are alive." Gandalf sighed in relief beside him.

"What's wrong with them?" Sam murmured uncertainly at his other side.

"Hush." Gandalf warned him but Frodo saw what Sam meant; the Elves which approached them were not the Elves they had seen the day before dining in the Tavern, nor was this the same Ara he had spent hiding away talking with. Her dress was torn in tatters, hanging to her knees at the front but trailing in length still behind her beneath her cloak, interrupted only by the sword at her hip. Legolas wore only trousers and a cloak; his quiver strapped securely over his bare chest where a pattern of leaves fell as if painted down his left side and there was rope knotted about his hips. They walked as if cautious, closely together, hands linked securely. Their wrists were a mangle of bloody welts and there was blood at the corners of their mouths. It was their eyes however which startled him the most; they were wild and wary as they darted about fearfully but it was more than that; there was a haunted look about them. Their movement was edgy, nervous as Aragorn led them into the rocky hollow Gandalf had instructed they remain in while the Ranger and Boromir continued tracking the Elves.

"What happened to them?" Pippin asked Aragorn quietly as he came to stand near Gandalf but the Ranger only shook his head bidding Pip not to speak. Boromir and Gimli too were quiet; the Dwarf looking deeply upset as he gazed at them and the Gondor man stony faced, jaw clenched. Aragorn secured the Elves packs to Bill as Gandalf approached where they both stood uncertainly.

"Are you both well to travel?" He asked simply and received two nods. Boromir, Frodo noted, did not look happy by the way he stared in surprise at the Wizard but he said nothing, only clenched his jaw tighter. Aragorn noticed too and shot the dark blonde man a warning look.

"We cannot linger; our path now turns into the foothills a little way so I hope we may journey safely from unfriendly eyes." Gandalf announced and motioned for them to move out, following him along a narrow path between rock and shrub and low tree.

...

Boromir had a difficult time holding his tongue and not arguing Gandalf's decision. The Elves, those poor Elves were hurt and clearly hurting. Little words had been needed to surmise what they had endured. If it were not for Aragorn's flawless tracking skills; they may have been too late and lost them to unfathomable fates which made him feel utterly sickened. They walked behind Gandalf and Aragorn; the Hobbits walking behind them and he and Gimli bringing up the rear of their small troop. There was little talk amongst them but the silence of his two Elf companions was distressing. It was unlike them not to at least be arguing over some trivial matter. Instead they walked closely side by side; Legolas murmuring at very rare intervals in his own tongue to the other Elf but she would only nod or shake her head in answer. They had been walking for near on two hours and he'd had enough of it now. They needed their injuries tended too and surely Gandalf could spare them a moment to don new garments?

"When are we stopping?" He called out.

"Not quiet yet young Boromir, perhaps another hour or so." Gandalf called back mildly.

"Will you not let them rest so we may tend them for pity's sake?" He replied in frustration. The Wizard paused and turned back and assessed the two Elves; his brows furrowed.

"If you can continue we may stop in a safe location further away from the town where there is a fresh water source." Gandalf explained and after a moment Legolas's pale blonde head nodded and they continued on their way much to Boromir's chagrin. Aragorn slowly made his way back to walk beside him.

"Gandalf is doing the right thing." He murmured quietly. "They are nervous; distance from that place is what they need right now and to be on the move." Boromir begrudgingly nodded. "We know not what they have been put through or, to what extent. Or how this will affect either of them." He sighed sadly and Boromir nodded again as he gazed ahead to the two Elves. Their arrival to this location Gandalf promised could not come soon enough.

...

Ara felt numb, the only thing keeping her from crumpling to the ground, the reassuring hand holding hers. Gandalf led them a little further up into the foothills until they came upon a hidden copse sprouting within a wall of rock. The enclosure of the rock worried her but she could not deny her relief at hearing the sound of running water sprouting from those rocks. All she wanted to do was wash the crawling feeling and memory of clammy, possessive hands from her skin. If only she could erase it from her mind. She stood awkwardly beside Legolas and flickered her eyes around warily searching for any danger, any worrying shadow or movement. She snapped her head around as she caught the sight of a dark haired man approaching her and the other Elf. It was only Estel. She forced her lungs to breath again but the breath she released was shaky.

"I have undone your packs. I'll leave them here." Aragorn said as he placed their two packs upon the ground. "There is a pool just up there behind those rocks and trees if you wish to clean up." He gestured to his left to an animal track. "I will see to your injuries when you are ready." He added softly and Ara nodded, waiting until he had returned to the Hobbits before going to her pack but Legolas picked it up along with his own.

"I will guard you." He murmured, taking her hand again and leading her to where the pool was hidden.

No matter how viciously she scrubbed with soap at herself it would not wash away the fresh memories plaguing her mind. If it had not been for Aragorn and Boromir finding them... she shuddered sending ripples out in the cool water she barely felt. She left the water and wrapped her towel tightly around herself. Legolas stood with bow in hand, arrow knocked, surveying the trees warily before them and it was a reassurance she was safe in his presence. She dried off and pulled a charcoal and black tunic from her pack and underwear and charcoal trousers and dressed before securing her sword at her hip and approaching the other Elf. She was certain he knew she approached but did not turn until she touched his shoulder. His eyes found hers, mirroring hers yet searching worriedly. She hadn't spoken. She simply didn't know what to say and she worried if she would speak her fragile composure would collapse. Legolas checked her over, eyes lingering on her cleansed but still painfully torn wrists before making his way to the pool and she turned away, withdrawing her sword.

...

"What did you find?" Gandalf finally asked as Aragorn came to kneel by his side.

"You were right." The Ranger murmured. "Slave Traders; clearly accustomed to the cunning and strength of Elves." Gandalf bowed his head. It had been as he had feared. Yet; he was grateful the two Elves of the Fellowship had not been captured by the forces of the enemy as bitter as that gratefulness was to him.

"How much have they endured?" He asked but the Ranger shrugged.

"That only they could say. I think they were lucky. From the various slain men; it seems they escaped themselves and we were lucky to come across them before the remaining men secured them once more."

"How could they be caught so easily." Pippin asked in confusion from where he and the other Hobbits sat close by.

"They were drugged, weakly albeit but enough so they could not put up a fight." Boromir said and Gandalf heard again the utter disgust and anger barely quelled in his voice. The Wizard had seen the haunted looks in the eyes of both Elves, seen their now spooky behaviour and it was a painful reminder just how perilous this journey was to all of them. They were safe again but to what extent this would affect them; only time would tell. He caught movement and watched as both Elves re-emerged from the thicket of low trees, weapons in hands, keeping close to one another's sides. Looking at them now he saw them as youth Elflings for really they were so, so very young, amongst their own kin and; more so to he who had been walking both the lands of the West and those of Middle Earth for more millennia than he cared to recall. Although fierce and capable to lead and to fight; Legolas had little knowledge of the world beyond the trees of Mirkwood and certainly no knowledge until now of the darker natures of the race of Man. Ara he knew grew up in a world of Men but her experience in this time was but the equivalent of days and from conversations with the Balrog Slayer; it seemed although there was danger and darkness in her time and Glorfindel had trained her amongst some of it, she too had led a sheltered, safe existence prior to this quest. He stood, taking the strange black bow which rested at his side, along with the quiver and approached the two Elves who stood uncertainly away from the others. He was glad to see his presence held no threat to them.

"I believe you might like these back." He said kindly to Ara and although still haunted, there was a gratefulness in her eyes as she quietly accepted them and strapped her quiver on securely. "Aragorn would like to tend your injuries." He gestured calmly to the waiting ranger and beckoned them to follow him; noting they hesitated before doing so.

...

It was all he could do to keep still as the Ranger applied a healing balm, poignant with the smells of various herbs, upon his wrists and Ara's. He expertly assessed the damage and then encouraged them to apply the same balm upon the raw corners of their mouths. It tasted bitter and only reminded him of the dirty knotted material which had been forced between his teeth; taking his last defence away. He held back a shudder, refusing to show such weakness before the others. But it was weakness he felt. Never had he been so compromised, so pathetically useless in a situation. If it were not for Ara being there with him... this time he leapt up and stalked off a few meters but kept a watchful eye upon the other Elf as Aragorn handed her the balm to apply to her ankles. The unthinkable had nearly happened and he had been so naive not to at first realise it. The race of Men being capable of such things was beyond him, he did not realise they were capable of such evils. His skin still crawled with sickening memories. No amount of washing it over and over had washed those crawling memories away. He saw Ara retreating to sit, sword and bow in hand under a tree. She crouched, her posture tense as if she expected danger at any moment. He watched as Frodo cautiously approached her and sat, cross legged by her side. He did not say anything to her. Legolas knew the dark haired Hobbit and Ara had a strong forming friendship and some understanding of sorts and so he forced himself to not go to her but remain where he was. It was not long before Aragorn sought him out; coming to stand beside him.

"How do you fare Legolas?" He murmured in quiet concern.

"I am fine." He answered automatically and felt the Rangers eyes on him.

"Legolas."

"Ara is alive and well. I am too. It is thanks to you. I am in your debt" He said gratefully but dismissively and saw the Ranger nod but he did not look convinced. He did not want to talk about it. Not right now, perhaps not ever.

"Are we all prepared to move on?" Gandalf asked and Legolas nodded firmly and he made his way purposely towards the other Elf to once again walk with her, to guard her, to do what he failed to do before. Protect her.

* * *

 _ **Author's note on Legolas.**_

 _In this story I have purposely depicted Legolas as a very young Elf. We all know Thranduil typically keeps his kin hidden away in the Woodland Realm and so many of the Elves under his rule would have little human contact or knowledge. More dangerous, less wise. No one knows Legolas's age. it is never written. He was however never mentioned in the Hobbit. Tolkien had not exactly created his character when he wrote the Hobbit. I am using that to my advantage that he had very little to do with the Battle of the Five Armies and even less to do with the humans of Laketown, Dale. When Legolas and Ara are captured it makes more sense to him they would be held ransom as they are of noble blood. He knows Orc's are bad intentioned but his only real dealings with humans has been Aragorn and that man is someone even Elves could aspire to. He knew the men at the tavern were forward and had intoned such intentions but not of such a nature. Learning there are slave traders out there was a wake up call for him and a hard lesson as you'll learn in the next chapter. The fact they wanted him for the same reason they wanted Ara really had not occurred to him. He had absolutely no reason in his innocent, protected little Elf head to ever fathom such a notion. In further chapters I want to delve into Legolas's thoughts on aiding a race which is so destructive which he knows little about. So in answer, yes, he really was that naive._

 **Please a review if you have any questions or comments. :)**


	40. Your Tears Dont Fall But Crash Around Me

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Due to all the amazing reviews from you all which I was so stoked about; I will let you all read the chapter before spamming the hell out of the update with review replies at the end! Thank you to you all!**

 **A. xx**

* * *

They wove through secret paths between rock, shrub and low tree in relative silence but for the murmurs between Hobbits and Dwarf until the sun began to sink. In a flat but grassy, rock encircled area they made their camp, he unloading the pony beside Boromir. His gaze flickered constantly to the two Elves. Not a word they had spoken and had remained distant and now a little way from the others; he watched in both sorrow and awe as Legolas knelt before the elleth who sat, knees folded beneath her, head bent as if she prayed. Perhaps she did. The action was a simple one, the Mirkwood Prince pressed his forehead gently to hers, cool, silvery strands of blonde entwining with warm lighted tresses. They both shared each other's pain, they had both endured the same. Yet he was certain for all of their combined hurt, something else haunted each Elf separately.

"Tis a sight of beauty to behold, borne of such tragedy." Boromir murmured beside him as the golden sun illuminated the angular edges of the two Elves in pure light as it set behind them.

"Yet for all the light which surrounds them, I fear their souls are cast in shadow." He replied as he placed Ara's pack beside the other Elf's.

Sam and Merry made fast work of preparing a vegetable stew once Gimli had a modest fire going and once it was dished out he took two serves to the Elves.

"Will you come eat with us?" He asked softly and Legolas turned to him. His eyes were still wary but welcoming enough.

"I am well enough without. The Hobbits may have my portion." He replied politely and Aragorn supressed a frown.

"Then give this to Ara." He thrust the second dish into the Elves hands to take to the elleth who although only feet away seemed leagues away for the way she seemed so very closed off. "You should come sit by the fire, it is warmer." Legolas silently nodded and with a lingering gaze of worry over his two companions, Aragorn retreated back to the others. Gandalf raised a brow at him as he poured Legolas's refused meal back into the iron pot over the coals. He saw a flash of hurt cross Sam's face at his action.

"Forgive Legolas, Sam, he is not hungry." Aragorn said quietly and the Hobbit nodded as he took a mouthful of his own meal.

"Will they not come over?" Pippin asked in a low voice and Aragorn shrugged as he sat upon the ground.

"I will not push them."

"Well I certainly will, they need company and warmth not to be fearful out there in the dark and cold." Gimli declared. "Legolas, Ara get your pointy ears over here so they don't freeze off!" The Dwarf called out demandingly much to Aragorn's chagrin. He really didn't want to press either Elf too much yet. They were currently fragile. To his surprise however, Legolas stood and pulled Ara up and led her towards the fire. The shadows cast across their faces; broken up by the warm flickering of firelight held more darkness than they should. Ara brought her untouched dish with her, still not speaking. That worried Aragorn; that she would not speak. Legolas was quiet but for the usually cheery elleth to be deathly silent, sat heavily on his mind. Legolas settled next to her, his shoulder angled just behind hers in a position of support and comfort which she leant lightly into. They stayed like so for just over half of an hour as the Hobbits and Gimli filled the silent void with tales of the mountains and of the Shire. Suddenly, as if stung or burned, Ara leapt up to her feet and dashed away to the surprise of all of them and scrambled down before her pack. Legolas immediately went to follow but Aragorn gently grasped his elbow.

"Leave her a moment." He urged and the Elf sat back on his haunches in annoyance but remained ready to spring into action at any given moment. One thing he had discovered the moment he and Boromir witnessed the ruthless, ice cold killing of the brown haired slave trader; Legolas's Silvan blood had come to the surface like he'd never seen it before. The way he had killed had been terrifying even for Aragorn to witness but for the crime; it was just. As the Elf did with brooding eyes, he too glanced towards Ara curious to see what had made her leave so swiftly.

...

She felt so foolish for forgetting! Quickly she ripped her belongings from her pack, letting them spill about her. Her sketchbook she was only barely more caring with as she tossed it to her side and ripped out three more dresses before her hand felt the leather bound book. She pulled it out and pulling the leather tie about it, opened it, flicking hastily through the pages. It was all there and the book was still with her. She tried catching her breath, uneven and rushed from her fear of losing the book. She had been such a fool to have not checked for it earlier, to not have even thought of it. She quickly began replacing her belongings into the back. Such a fool. It was not like anything truly bad had befallen her to so stupidly forget the book. Nothing had happened. _But it very nearly did. It would have in but moments._ Legolas had saved her. She'd barely been conscious, her fighting useless when she realised he was there; a swift movement of light and fury. She'd heard the man's pleas, hazily seen Legolas take care of him. _If he had not come..._ The thought made her shake violently. That man had filled her ears with sickening threats and promises, worse than anything the black haired man, who had bought her, had whispered roughly to her before she'd killed him. She'd never taken a life in such a way. Never with her bare hands. They deserved it. They all did. They could no longer harm anyone else. They were worse, she was certain, than any of the vile criminals on the streets of home she had dealt with; leaving for the authorities to find. If it were not for Elladan's gift of the bracelet, she was unsure if they would have escaped. Another shudder ripped through her. _Everything really is so different here. No. I cannot break. I will not._ If it were not for Aragorn's miraculous timing, for she understood it was he who shot down the man, Tharwon, and the copper haired man, they would certainly not have escaped a second time. Her bag was repacked and now she knelt trying to hold her composure, trying not to let it crumble. She felt a presence but by silent steps and the lack of unease she felt; she knew who approached. Watching the horror he had been subjected to by those men had been a torture in itself. His terror had been her own. She should have questioned that note. She knew the tavern had been a bad idea. She should have spoken up. Argued Aragorn and Gandalf. Argued them all. She should have heeded Elladan's warning, heeded the haunted look in his grey eyes when he first returned to Imladris. The same haunted look she no doubt now had in her own eyes, that Legolas had now too. She should have warned the others. She should have been more alert, not teasing the silvery blonde Elf who now knelt down beside her. She shook again and felt strong, warm arms carefully wrap around her and pull her in. She didn't resist but she resisted from crumpling in weakness. She would not do so. She fought and blinked at threatening tears as Legolas began to speak. She understood none of it for his words were in his lilting yet low Silvan tongue. He kept speaking and slowly she began to calm. His presence was an unparalleled comfort and security. She knew instinctively she could be nowhere safer than where she was now.

"Come rest your weary head, I will keep you safe." He murmured and she let him lift her to her feet and lead her to her bedroll. It lay flush beside his and for the first time she was glad for it. She didn't want to be away from him. Not after everything.

...

He laid her down carefully beside him, mindful of her injuries. He wanted to keep holding her, keep her close and safe. He refrained although it felt as if he fought his own instincts in doing so. He settled for resting a hand upon her shoulder lightly. He didn't want to crowd her, his own discomfort now in having either Boromir or Aragorn come too close told him Ara would undoubtedly have the same reservations. She lay upon her back, staring unseeingly at the clear, starry night. He wished she would talk. He knew she hurt but he only wanted to help. Her fëa was a crumbling wall in his mind. Fragile but still stubbornly standing. It was a wall he wanted to break but he didn't know what that would do to her. He could barely hold his own composure, his mind plagued with vile words, the terrifying feeling of unwanted hands and nearly losing Ara which had been a terror to eclipse all else. For that reason alone, he had decided to not search out her fëa again for he would only unintentionally shadow hers with his guilt, his own pain which overwhelmed him for he had failed her. He'd not been on guard as they'd left the town. He'd let his feelings, his jealousy over one stupid comment over an undoubtedly forgotten boy in an inn cloud his senses. He could have gotten them both killed. If it were not for Aragorn finding them, freeing him; he would not have saved her in time. The thought truly chilled him. For all his training, for all his skills; he had been useless. Utterly useless. It was now, as he lay too upon his back gazing into the depths of the starlit velvety sky, he realised many reasons for his own father's demeanour and why he had raised him and drilled into him the very same emotional control, the facades turning him into a creature unreadable, an exterior of cold marble. It was easier to concentrate on his own actions and surroundings. To make the right decisions, the right moves. The kind that were the difference between life and death, safe or...captured by the enemy. He'd shown an utter lack of control and therefore weakness before his enemies. It was no way a warrior, a Prince should act. He was a trained, dangerous killer and a guard to Frodo and the other Hobbits on this journey. He had to start acting like it. Above all, he had to protect Ara. He could not let her be hurt again. She moved beside him, already asleep and he was glad. She had looked emotionally exhausted. Even now, in sleep, her usually peaceful face was troubled and he ran his fingers lightly through her hair; hoping the action would be of some comfort. She stirred, turning towards him, a hand somehow finding his arm and grasping on to the sleeve hem of his tunic. Carefully he sat up, letting her continue to hold onto him. He too was too weary after everything as she was but he could not sleep. He would not. Despite Aragorn now being on watch, he would watch over Ara. He said he'd keep her safe and he would.

...

The night had been cold and the early morning air still held that chill as Aragorn walked around quietly on dewy grass; checking the other members of the Fellowship. Gandalf was on watch and he had gone firstly to greet the Wizard and discuss their day's movement. He noticed Legolas sitting up. In fact, he had been sitting in the exact same way hours before when Aragorn had come back from his watch at midnight. Ara still slept closely by his side; her own blanket and the Prince's own covering her. He made his way over, aware Legolas watched him alertly. Although the Elf did not appear threatened by his approach; his cool, grey eyes were wary.

"Have you rested at all mellon nin, Gandalf wishes us to leave very soon." He asked the Elf quietly.

"Keeping safe is a rest in itself." He replied simply but sagely, his face devoid of expression. Aragorn frowned but nodded.

"Better wake up Ara." He replied. "I want to check yours and her wrists before we leave." The Elf nodded and Aragorn turned away to rouse the fire and reheat the left over stew from the evening before. Once there was a small fire he awoke both Boromir and Gimli; noting out of the corner of his eye, Ara too was now awake as she sat up gazing around warily. The Hobbits moved as the scents of the stew grew fragrant on the cool air and made their way to the fire where Sam automatically began filling dishes for each of them. This time to his relief, Legolas accepted a dish for himself and another for Ara. However, when it came to packing up, Aragorn discovered the elleth hadn't touched it and so Pippin had received his ever longed for, second breakfast.

They set forth into the foggy morning and he noticed Legolas seemed more alert than ever as he followed behind Gandalf along the narrow path, winding through rocky outcrops and low bushes. Ara followed behind him. Still she had not uttered a word to anyone. He knew sooner rather than later he and Gandalf would need to learn exactly what happened before he and Boromir found them. Gandalf led them on for many hours and only stopped as the fog began to rise revealing the sun nearly at its full height in the sky. The Hobbits and Gimli settled down upon rocks as Boromir rummaged through a food pack and handed out a bag of dried fruit and nuts which they all dove into. Ara stood a little way, gazing off into the distance but Legolas approached and asked Boromir for lembas before returning to the other Elf. Aragorn listened intently as he moved a little closer, hoping Ara would eat for it seemed Legolas had taken the lembas for her.

...

"Ara you need to start eating again soon." Legolas urged as he held out half a piece of lembas. She slowly shook her head for she had no appetite for the sweet, cake like bread. She had no appetite for anything. "Please?" He added, a strained note to his soft voice. "Will you at least speak to me?"

"I'm not hungry." She justified quietly before turning back towards the horizon of similar rocky tors and bush and tree they currently walked through. She knew he still gazed at her. She didn't know what to say to him. She'd gotten him into such a dangerous mess and the guilt seemed to only be growing. If only she had heeded Elladan more. Warned the others, warned Legolas. She felt utterly sick over it. No, she could not eat even if she'd wanted too. The guilt left no room for such things.

"Will you tell me what haunts your mind?" He asked and she sighed. _Too many unwanted memories. Seeing you powerless. Seeing my fear in your eyes. Being the cause of it all._

"No different to what haunts your own." She murmured as she noticed Aragorn watched them from the corner of his eye. "I will take watch. Rest. I know you did not." She said before walking away and leaping up a couple rocks above where the others rested to be in the solitude she craved. There was still mist below in shallow valleys and over farming lands. They were safe though. She could sense no danger, no unease in the pit of her stomach. She glanced down to see Frodo making his way slowly up to her. He didn't say anything just gave her a warm smile before sitting on the rock beside her. His company was welcome and for all of the half of an hour they rested; neither spoke. When they moved on again he walked again just behind her along with the three other Hobbits and she listened quietly to their quiet chatter as well as keeping a keen ear out for any dangers. Their tales and ribbing and banter amongst themselves eased her heart, her soul and the memories plaguing her mind but could not erase the guilt. They did not stop again, save for a fifteen-minute rest, until the sun was close to sinking and they made their camp beneath low trees and bushes which concealed them. She rolled her bedroll out and another one was rolled out immediately beside it. Although she had not spoken to him or anyone else throughout the day, Legolas seemed withdrawn himself, his exterior devoid of much of his usual expressions. She knew that was her fault too.

"I'm taking first watch." He said quietly. "You should eat." He gazed at her with eyes devoid of emotion before he disappeared. She unslung her quiver and placed it beside her with her bow and adjusting her sword at her side; lay down, covering herself with her blanket. No one bothered her for quite some time until she heard the soft footfalls of Aragorn.

"Ara are you well?" He murmured as he knelt down to face her.

"Well enough." She replied quietly.

"May I check your wrists?" He asked and she sat up to reveal both. The Ranger gently unravelled first one bandage and then the other and the aroma of the herb infused balm filled her senses as she watched the Ranger unscrew the lid to the balm he had been applying to both her and the other Elf. "Ara I need you to tell me if you were hurt anywhere else." She shook her head. "I am glad." He murmured as he worked.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "For finding us."

"I would not have stopped until I had." He replied fervently. "I only wish it never happened." She nodded as guilt flared within her. "It seemed from what I saw, you and Legolas defended yourselves well." She shrugged. "I will leave you to rest." He said kindly and stood, moving away. If they had defended themselves well they would not have ended up in such a mess. She thought sadly. It seemed no time had passed at all before she felt movement and realised Legolas had returned. She didn't move from where she lay facing away from him but noted that he did not lay down. Blankets shifted and she felt the weight of a second blanket placed carefully over her and then chaste fingers brushed through her hair. _He must think I am asleep._ She realised as he gave a desolate, weary sigh and then murmured something sadly, quietly in Silvan. _I'm so sorry._ She thought to him as a tear slipped down her face, cold before it had even fallen.

...

Aragorn was now more than worried. Four more full days had passed as they had travelled along the twisted paths of the lower foothills, slowly moving higher in altitude with each day. The Elves demeanours had not improved although that morning, Frodo had handed Ara a dish of grainy porridge Sam had quickly put together and she had eaten a few small mouthfuls of it before offering it to Pippin. She was clearly depressed and it did not bode well with him. Legolas on the other hand had become almost emotionless. His exterior betraying nothing of his thoughts. He was like marble and whenever Aragorn tried to speak with him he was answered in infuriating riddles and half truths. The Wood-Elf also had given up sleeping. As they settled into camp at the end of the thirteenth day since leaving Rivendell, Aragorn sought out Gandalf who had taken the first watch.

"This cannot go on." The Wizard turned to him thoughtfully but there was worry in his eyes. Aragorn knew it bothered him too. It bothered all of them, even Gimli who had very little time for Legolas. "He won't sleep, she won't eat and he's withdrawn himself so emotionally; we may as well have Thranduil with us." Aragorn exclaimed in a tirade of exasperation.

"They are still hurting."

"It has to stop; they are hurting themselves over this." He said before taking a breath. "Will they fade, are they?" He was scared of the answer. Gandalf took a while to answer.

"Older Elves have faded over less." He mused which did anything but ease Aragorn's fears. "Yet Ara has purpose here in ensuring the quest remains on its correct path. Legolas has purpose to remain too; In both the quest and who he considers his own." He nodded but still he was concerned. How long would this go on?

"Something else haunts them." He mused aloud and the Wizard tipped his head.

"Indeed it does. But are we not all haunted by something?" Aragorn turned away, not willing to answer. He gazed back down to the others. Legolas appeared agitated as he glanced at Ara every couple moments. Gandalf too looked down at their companions. "Perhaps the answer is with the other." He didn't understand what Gandalf's cryptic words meant but Legolas now paced looking more and more discontented as he glanced down at Ara who sat facing away from him. Whatever haunted or bothered the Wood-Elf, Aragorn knew the signs. It was going to come to a head sooner rather than later.

...

He couldn't take it! Ara's evident pain was tearing him apart. He'd spent every day trying to help, trying to get her to talk to him. To at least eat. He was certain the only reason she slept, which he knew was mostly feigned, was to avoid him and everyone else. Even Frodo had tried talking to her to no apparent avail. Legolas had remained awake each night, sitting beside her, guarding her, trying to make her feel a little safer. His own lack of sleep was now evident. He was weary and his own guilt weighed down upon him and his emotions were more than a little frayed at the edges. He didn't know how to make it right, he didn't know what to do and each day Ara seemed to distance herself ever more. It scared him. What if she was fading? He'd never seen another Elf fade; he didn't know how it worked but she was unhappy. Perhaps she was...fading. He gazed at her again, a frown furrowing his features. Why would she not talk to him! Someone at least. Even Gimli! She sat now upon the ground, knees bent up to her chin. She looked so small. Every now and then she shook a little; from the cold air or something else he could not tell. He couldn't let her fade if she was, he couldn't! He had to make her speak, make her let him help her. It was all his fault and he had to make it better. Resigned in his decision, he made his way towards her.

...

Ara felt a familiar presence and moments after Legolas stood before her. His eyes in the half light were dark and tumultuous with pain as he gazed down at her.

"Ara please." He murmured. "I know you're hurting, please talk to me." He knelt down before her and placed a hand on her cheek, his gaze piercing into her eyes so she could not look away, not avoid him. "I know something bothers you, something else." He pressed. She did look away. She pulled away, stood and walked away from him; her guilt weighing her down. The hurt in his eyes too much.

"Ara enough please!" He grasped her arm, causing her to gasp in surprise as he spun her around to face him.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried out, her composure shaking precariously. He narrowed his eyes.

"You are sorry?" He asked incredulously as his eyes narrowed further. "I was distracted; I should have been watching out." He hissed out. "This should never have happened." He bit out the last words. It was too much, she felt herself finally breaking as he spoke bluntly of all her wrong doings.

"I'm sorry." She choked out and again he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Stop saying that!" He growled out.

"I am though, I'm so sorry-"

"Silence!" He snapped out startling her and she ripped her arm away from him. "You are not sorry!" He added vehemently. His words cut like the blades at his back. It was all her fault. He was angry, hurting, because of her carelessness.

"I am. You have no idea how much." She all but sobbed out before spinning away from him.

"Ara!" She kept walking, the pain, the guilt, his voice, his eyes; too much.

...

An arm grabbed him and he immediately spun to disarm whoever it was; pausing just in time as he came face to face with Aragorn.

"Legolas leave her be, come." Feeling confused by her admission and angry, so bitterly angry with himself, with what happened; he let Aragorn lead him away by the arm. The Ranger sat him down under a tree well away from the others. "Speak. Tell me everything." He demanded. What did Aragorn want him to say? He dropped his head stubbornly. He did not want to talk about this. "Legolas? This is more than what happened. You have not slept." He stated flatly.

"How can I?" He muttered.

"Why aren't you?" It seemed nothing was getting past Aragorn, he wanted answers. He felt his carefully structured marble facade begin to crack.

"I failed her, it's all I can do to ensure she is safe now." He murmured.

"Your guarding her?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

"Of course I am."

"But you are both safe now; our camp is always on watch."

"And when I disregarded our safety look what happened." He replied bitterly, staring at a cricket moving across the ground near his feet.

"Tell me how it happened, how they caught you." Aragorn pressed gently and he sighed.

"We were tricked. A letter was slipped beneath our door. We thought it was from Boromir for it outlaid a change of plans. We left at dawn the following morning; directed to meet down the road under a small copse of trees." He took a steadying breath but it only came out shakily as the cracks in his composure grew. "She was talking about the young man at the tavern when we left. It was infuriating. All I could think of. We argued a little about it. Even once we had reached the trees it still plagued my mind... It's all my fault." He choked out as he felt tears threatening to fall.

"Legolas how can it be; you did not know."

"But I should have!" He cried out. Why did Aragorn not understand! "I should have been paying closer attention to our surroundings. Ara felt uneasy before I did. I should have known it was not Boromir who approached through the fog." He said bitterly as a tear fell down his cheek. "It should never have happened. I should have been more careful. We could have been killed as easily as drugged. We could have, she could have, she nearly was..." He took in shuddering breaths as more tears streaked down his cheeks; obscured by the darkness of the night which had fallen.

"Legolas please, have peace with yourself." Aragorn murmured, placing a hand upon his shoulder. He reflexively recoiled with a shiver and the Ranger quickly removed it.

"I'm sorry." He muttered feeling wretched for his unreasonable repulsion to his closest friend.

"Do not apologise to me mellon nin." Aragorn murmured.

"I didn't know men could be like that." He blurted out. "No different to Orcs, perhaps worse." He whispered feeling ashamed for his naivety, for all that did happen which he could not avoid.

"Only the very worst are." Aragorn said quietly.

"Will there be more like that we encounter?" He asked warily. He wanted to be prepared, to be able to protect Ara.

"I hope not." Suddenly he felt the Ranger's eyes on him.

"Those men, did they uh do anything to you?" Aragorn asked hesitantly. "Hurt you in any other way?"

"No." He said quietly but quickly, understanding what he implied. "If it were not for Ara... I had no idea the truth of why we'd been captured." He admitted and felt rather than saw his friend's frown.

"Did Ara know of this?" His voice was wary.

"No, no." Legolas hastily corrected. "It was not meant to happen. Elladan warned her before she left that there were slave traders on the other side of the mountains." He explained. "I knew why they wanted her but, at first, not me. I thought they wished to ransom us and when they didn't..." He took in another shaky breath as those terrible memories replayed in his mind. "Ara, she was incredible. So brave, so strong faced in such danger although she too was terrified. She fought them from the moment she awoke. She...she protected me." He said slowly as he fully realised it himself. "When I was hit by the dart in the copse which drugged me I told her to run and she instead stayed to fight the man off. We would not have escaped the first time if it were not for her." He took a breath in as more memories played out in his head. "She killed two of those men with her bare hands while half drugged. "When I... when I could not free myself after, she would not leave me. I begged her to go, to save herself but she stayed. And then..." He let out another shaky breath and gazed up at the Ranger. "If you had not come..." He felt his heart twist at the memory, of what nearly happened. "I failed her. I am meant to protect her and I failed her." He hung his head again in shame as his vision blurred. "She's hurting and it is all my fault." His voice broke. This time when he felt the Ranger's hand come to rest on his shoulder, he allowed it.

"It is not your fault Legolas. You did everything you could and you saved her in the end."

"Only because you freed me." He muttered bitterly.

"I truly believe even without my miraculous timing, you and Ara would have still somehow escaped." Aragorn said with honesty.

"You cannot know that."

"You are right, nothing is certain until it is in the past." Legolas mulled slowly over his words. "Now are you going to come along with me and sort this all out so no one is feeling guilty over something that is not their fault?" Aragorn questioned making Legolas feel as foolish as an Elfling. He nodded and turned away, wiping at his eyes hastily and where tears still lingered upon his cheeks. Aragorn too stood and he followed the Ranger back towards the low, flickering glow of the campfire. Gimli sat with three of the Hobbits however Frodo was not with them. "Where is Ara?" Aragorn murmured and Legolas noticed how Gimli and Merry gazed at him with reproach.

"With Frodo." Merry murmured and then gestured to a scatter of rocks slightly above. Aragorn nodded and beckoned Legolas to follow.

"He better not upset her more." He heard Gimli rumble quietly and felt guilt twist in his heart. They climbed up a little way and then he found his way was barred by one unimpressed, dark haired Hobbit.

"I don't think you should bother her; you have upset her enough this evening." The ice in Frodo's voice surprised him.

"I didn't mean to upset her." He said sadly.

"Then why not accept her apology, why only lay more guilt on her." Frodo said, blue eyes flashing under starlight.

"I didn't, It's not her fault." He uttered in confusion.

"Well she believes it is." The Hobbit said flatly.

"She must know it is not!" He gasped anxiously and dodged past Frodo and into the small moonlit clearing. Ara sat crumpled in the centre upon a flat rock and he ran to kneel down before her. He beheld the sight of her and it tore at his heart, the pain cold and dreadful. Tears fell, drops of starlight as they streaked down her pale cheeks and he watched them fall to hit the rock she sat dejectedly upon. Each one seeming to crash around his very heart. "Ara I do not blame you, you have it all wrong." He rushed out as guilty green eyes found his. "It is not your fault it is mine. I am the one who is sorry."

"No, you are wrong it is my fault." She whispered in anguish which only tore more at him. "I should have warned you of what Elladan told me. I should have warned everyone."

"Elrohir had warned us." Aragorn spoke clearly as he approached. "He warned Gandalf and I. We were fools not to realise such danger would be present on this side of the mountains too." He came to kneel down to Legolas's left and gazed up with worry at the devastated elleth as she gazed back in surprise.

"You knew?" She mumbled and Aragorn nodded.

"Yes. You cannot blame yourself." Aragorn glanced too at him. "Yourselves." He corrected. "How could you have known; you were ambushed in full fog. I am surprised you could see past your noses." He said seriously. "From what Legolas has told me, you both protected each other as best you could in the situation and thankfully you are both here now. You both say you should have done things different but these men knew exactly how to capture Elves. Do not forget they captured Elrohir. I only wish I had remembered and heeded his physical description of those men." Aragorn quietened and Legolas gazed carefully at Ara who looked thoughtful now, a slight frown upon her face as she contemplated the Ranger's words. Another tear slid down her cheek and before he could move to wipe it carefully away, Aragorn had. "Elrond always says there is no use crying over spilt milk." The Ranger murmured. "Quite a strange phrase considering Elrond does not drink milk and I doubt has ever spilt anything in his life." He mused and to Legolas's delight Ara gave a small, amused laugh. "Now that sounds more like the sassy elleth we've all been missing." The Ranger gave her a grin and she tentatively returned it. "Will you come back to camp?" She nodded and Aragorn stood. "I will give you a moment." He said gently and then his gaze narrowed slightly. "No fighting." He warned before smiling again and leaving he and Ara alone under the moonlight.

...

She felt more than a little foolish. She was on a quest for Eru's sake! Three of her companions had seen her cry like an Elfling. She stood up, aware Legolas watched her every move as he stood too.

"I am sorry I upset you further." He said quietly. "It was not what I meant, it all came out wrong. It was..."

"A little tactless." She offered and he gave her a sheepish look.

"Yes tactless. I never blamed you." He murmured. "If anything had happened however I would not have forgiven myself." His words were touching and truthfully, how she felt on the matter.

"Likewise. What they did to you, it was horrible to watch." She whispered.

"You dealt with the same and worse. I wish it did not happen." He admitted unhappily and she nodded.

"It did though but Aragorn is right; there is no use dwelling over it." She replied. A painfully heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders now she knew she had not been the soul bearer of the threat of the traders.

"Provided you have more of those clever hair pins and a supply of suture needles..."

"Do you want a couple? I have heaps; you could hide them somewhere in your hair." She grinned at him as she dug her hand into her pocket and fished two out.

"Hmm I suppose so." He gazed sceptically at them and she laughed quietly causing a smile to quirk his mouth. Without waiting she moved forward and slipped a pin carefully to sit obscured in his hair behind each of his ears but as she retreated her hand, her fingertips brushed against his ear and he froze. Quickly she whipped her hand back to find he gazed at her curiously, almost confused. Suddenly he leaned forward and it was her turn to freeze. Before she could move he'd kissed her quickly on the tip of her nose. It completely surprised her. "Thank you, for everything. If it were not for you I would have been in a terrible predicament." He flashed her an almost shy smile further taking her off guard before stepping away. "Shall we return; it is cold now." She nodded mutely, baffled by the strange gesture as he turned away. Perhaps it was a Wood-Elf thing.

"Legolas." He tilted his head back towards her. "I never really thanked you for you know, saving me."

"Think nothing of it, I now have bragging rights I saved you, an elleth in distress from great evil!" She blinked at him incredulously as he now flashed her a cocky grin before turning away. She followed him shaking her head in amusement and relief. _He is well on his way to being his pain in the arse self again._ She thought wryly and, she was glad. When they reached the campsite, seven faces gazed up at them from around the campfire.

"Will you two silly Elves join us?" Gimli rumbled questioningly but there was concern in his dark eyes as he looked up at her. She nodded and he thumped heartily at the ground beside him and she stepped forward and sank down between he and Frodo as Legolas settled between Merry and Aragorn.

"All well?" Frodo murmured quietly to her and she nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for earlier." He nodded with a small smile before turning to Sam. "You were next Sam." The blonde Hobbit smiled secretly.

"Are we playing a game?" Legolas asked hopefully and Aragorn chuckled.

"Indeed we are."

"A Dwarfish game!" Gimli declared and Ara stifled a laugh as Legolas gave Gimli a sceptical look.

"I probably will not like it." Gimli laughed deviously at his admission.

"Aye probably not; Elves wouldn't be cunning and tricky enough for this game." Ara knew he goaded and it worked brilliant as Legolas sat up straighter with narrowed eyes.

"We Wood-Elves are very cunning and tricky if it fancies us. I will play." He declared gamely and Gimli grinned at him.

"Very well. It is Sam's turn and the play of the game is he will tell us something and we must decide if he speaks truthfully or deceives us." The Dwarf explained and Legolas nodded as a half smirk played on his lips as he turned to Sam.

"Sam is not very good at lying." Frodo whispered conspiringly and she flashed him a grin.

"Don't be so sure." The blonde Hobbit piped up before frowning in thought. "I never drank any Elven wine in Imladris." He stated and now they all frowned slightly as they tried to remember if they had seen the modest Hobbit drink wine.

"You have!" Legolas declared suddenly. "At the feast, there was a sweet wine sauce upon the sweet potatoes and you ate them."

"But I didn't drink them." Sam gave a triumphant smile as Legolas looked a little deflated. "Merry you are next."

"I was the one who carved out a hole in Farmer Maggots biggest pumpkin." Merry admitted with a coy glance at them all. Ara noticed Pip go to open his mouth and then firmly close it but there was a devious twinkle in his eyes.

"I believe that was caused by a rabbit." Gandalf called from where he sat near them upon a rock.

"No, it's true I helped him!" Pippin burst out with a grin. He never found out and we had roasted pumpkin with butter that night!" He chortled as Aragorn shook his head.

"Your turn Strider." Merry nodded to him.

"When Elrohir learnt of my feelings towards Arwen he chased me out of the valley and I spent two evening's hiding out in the Pine Woods until Elladan came looking for me."

"Truth but it was Elladan who chased you and Elrohir who found you." Ara smirked.

"How did you know that?"

"Arwen told me." She flashed him a grin.

"Yes you win that one. Legolas lets see how devious you are."

"For two weeks I had to run my father's Kingdom alone because I told him all he does is sit on his throne." Gimli laughed and Aragorn smirked but did not seem to know the answer.

"Un-true." Pippin called out hesitantly.

"No! It is the truth!" He grinned clearly pleased he had won. "I was only thirty-six and it turns out he does not just sit on his throne." He admitted and Gandalf laughed heartily.

"I seem to remember that; I was in Imladris at the time and you wrote Lord Elrond for desperate help stating your father had gone mad and his crown fit funny." Gimli snorted in laughter and Ara slammed her hand over her mouth although her shoulders shook in mirth. It felt wonderful to be laughing like this again.

"He made you wear his crown?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes and not his mithril circlet, his actual crown. It kept slipping down on my forehead over my eyes." This time she did laugh as she pictured a younger Legolas attempting to hold a crown on his head. "Now it is Frodo's turn." He grinned.

"I own a mithril shirt." He declared and Ara quickly bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from snickering.

"Bah now that be an un-truth!" Gimli declared and Ara noted the smile on the dark haired Hobbit's lips.

"Your uncle did journey with those Dwarves." Legolas mused.

"I seem to recall he received a mithril shirt as a gift from Thorin himself." Gandalf murmured and with a grin, Frodo pulled at the collar of his shirt and bright silver caught like cool starlight.

"A gift worthy of a King!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Or a Ringbearer." Aragorn murmured and Frodo gave him a warm smile. "Keep it on always."

"Maybe not bathing." Pippin chuckled.

"Ara?" Frodo glanced to her and she realised it was her turn. She thought quickly.

"I once cut my hair short to my ears." She admitted quietly and seven surprised sets of eyes gazed at her however Gandalf looked amused as he observed them all.

"But Ara your hair is beautiful; why would you do such a thing?" Merry asked baffled.

"She would not have; Elves do not cut their hair." Gimli scoffed. Legolas gazed at her in confusion as too did Aragorn.

"I did." She stated.

"No! Why would you do such a thing!" Legolas cried out in shock and they all turned to him. "I mean it would have looked terrible why do such a horrendous thing?" He said a little calmer.

"It looked fine and it grew back within a month." She laughed quietly.

"But why?" He implored in confusion and it seemed the others were just as confused.

"I was dared to so I did." She grinned. "I was twenty-nine." She added.

"Did you get in trouble?" Legolas asked.

"No. My father was not happy but he said it would grow back quickly and it did." She smirked. "I have had it cut a few times since.' She tried not to laugh for the other Elf looked as if she had announced someone's death.

"But you can't do that." He uttered out in shock.

"Why not?" She quirked her head at him.

"Because you... you just cannot!" He stated as Boromir appeared.

"Legolas." He called and he turned to Boromir. "Are you well?" He asked in concern and Legolas closed his mouth which had been slightly hanging in his shock.

"Yes I am; I am going before I learn any more horrifying confessions." He gave her a very pointed look before picking up his bow and dashing off into the dark as Boromir sat down in his place.

"Horrifying confessions?"

"The Princeling found it a trifle traumatic hearing Ara cuts her hair when it fancies her." Gimli chuckled in thorough amusement. "Believe it's my turn!" He added with a sly grin.

"I was betrothed once." Pippin spluttered on his cup of tea and Gimli eyed him sceptically.

"True?" The Hobbit asked almost timidly.

"Not in the slightest!" Gimli cackled deviously. "Eh I had yeh fooled young master Hobbit! Need to keep me reputation as most wanted Dwarf a while longer!" Boromir burst out laughing and then it was Pippin's turn. They continued Gimli's game for another hour before Gandalf, ever the figure of authority for their games and mischief; told the Hobbits they should be asleep in their bedrolls. Ara agreed and made her way to her own to be intercepted by Aragorn.

"I trust all is well now, no more of this blaming yourself?" He asked and she gave him a sheepish nod.

"I still wish we had been warier of that letter but I understand now the rest would have happened regardless." She murmured.

"That is understandable. I should have spoken to you both myself of the mornings plan. That is my regret. We all have them. But it is in the past and you are both safe which is all that matters." He gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah, it is." She returned the gesture and with a satisfied nod, Aragorn made his way to his own belongings. Ara pulled off her boots and lay down, pulling her blanket up to her ears. The night air was cold. Legolas again had placed his bedroll beside hers as he had done since they left the town. She hadn't minded, albeit up until now; she had felt guilty over it when he had been hurting too but his presence had been a comfort. A reminder they were safe. He was always awake before her and she'd begun wondering if he slept. Always now she awoke with half of an emerald green blanket over her own. "He looks out for you. He would not do that if he truly was heartless." Frodo's words replayed in her mind. He really did seem to look out for her and there was no way she could deny the fact; it was sweet. It was the last thought she had as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, drop a review. Cheers.**

* * *

 **melodieechoes, Tibblets, gginsc, aliben, alliesmiley2, WickedGreene13, crazehfreakbesasseh. Flyvnn Howler, leggyrespect123, Guest, MonaTheGreat, Masquerading the Truth and frostyhorse**

Thank you all for reviewing. Huge thanks, your kind words were awesome. I've never written something so potentially dark. Seriously I am a creature of light so I guess I can thank watching TV for all the scariness haha! I think I achieved taking you all on a terrifying emotional roller-coaster ride!

The story will become lighter themed again but as you all suspect, it is not going to be something either Elf will easily forget. It has taken me ages to post this latest chapter, firstly because I have been a bit busy to do so but I had it written out and then everytime someone reviewed with their opinion on the matter and just how the Elves must feel etc I decided my chapter needed a bit more oomph to it so for once I trawled through it quite a few times changing and adding bits.

 **Leggyrespect123** \- I understand you don't think much of my story summery. I would love to know your reasons and some pointers as I have been trying to figure out how to change it for a couple weeks now and nothings reading right when I do. I swear you have to be in a special mindset to come up with a summery! Your input is welcome. :)


	41. Return of the Assy Prince of Mirkwood

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

 **Flyvvn Howler - No I will not let any of my stories fade, I might be slow updating depending just what I am up to in the realm that is my life but I really love writing and it frustrates the hell out of me when I find a brilliant fanfic and they are hard to find and then it is incomplete, last update back in 2014 etc! I was reading a beautiful Harry Potter one like that and I swear I was nearly in tears when it just ceased to be completed for it was so magically written. If you like HP fics, it is 'The Last Cell on the Left'. I highly recommend it! Oh my gosh I think I would have flipped out like Legolas! I hate my hair being cut. two years ago I had to get it lopped to my shoulders and I cried and cried and cried. I had a lot going on and to lose my long hair was just devastating to me and the hairdresser made my hair look like a 12 year olds! Two years later and it is long again, 11 inches past my shoulders thank Eru! I am as protective over my hair as Gimli is over those three golden stands from Galadriel!**

 **Frostyhorse - Yes there will be more games. I am considering truth or dare somewhere down the track.**

 **Guest - Thanks for your lovely review! I am glad you like it and great to hear I am improving, that is the goal!**

 **annie.b-sociopath - Thanks for the encouraging review! I am slowly figuring out my writing style and enjoying playing with different themes.**

 **leggyrespect123 - Thank you for your critical review, really appreciate it. I will endeavour to as the memories or feelings of those darker themes can be revisited and played off in various continuing chapters and in keeping Legolas and Ara relativly naive to many things outside of the Woodland, Rivendell and the future, I am sure there will arise plenty of oppertunities to move from light to dark themes of varying complexities. Thanks for your advice regarding the summery. I have taken it all into account and hopefully sooner rather than later inspiration will strike me to have a play with a new one. Thanks.**

 **WickedGreene13 - Thanks heaps! Gosh, seeing your review is a reminder I really need to update Sea Salt aye! So much for it only being a May awareness project, we are now in July! haha!**

 **Thanks to all new followers also!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **A. xx**

* * *

Moonlight and starlight shone down, illuminating pale blonde hair and silvery eyes, both confused but curious, gazed at her. Suddenly the owner of such an angelic face leaned forward and kissed her. Ara was certain this had happened before except this time those lips were gently pressed against hers...

"Oh my god!" She gasped as she shot up in utter surprise and horror from where she'd been laying asleep, flinging blankets half off her. She gasped a second time in shock as the very same Elf peered at her in his own shock.

"Ara what is wrong?" He whispered warily and she opened her mouth but then physically shut it. That dream had seemed far too real for her liking. "Ara?"

"N…nothing. I'm good." She replied quickly and somehow managed not to launch herself away from him when a careful hand came to rest warmly upon her cool cheek.

"Don't lie, tell me what has awoken you in such distress." He asked nicely enough but she could tell he was lightly annoyed. _Oh my gosh I'll need a good lie._

"Crebain." She rushed out in a whisper and he frowned at her.

"Where?" He turned and gazed up at the starry sky.

"Not here, not now." She hastily explained. "I just remembered that I had to tell you it is important to keep an eye out for them." He looked at her sceptically.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"How did you remember when you were fast asleep?" He asked with a raised brow. Oh he had her there. _But..._

"Why were you awake to notice I was fast asleep?" She answered with her own question. He looked taken aback a moment.

"You woke me up." He said and a slight smirk played on his lips. " _You_ said _my_ name."

"What?" She only just managed to hold her composure. "I mean yeah, how else was I going to tell you about the Crebain?" She cleverly saved herself.

"I guess so..." He gave her another sceptical look. "But you were asleep still when you said it, my name." His eyes glittered curiously in the half light.

"Clearly it was bothering me that much, I wished to tell you even as I slept." She bit out, trying to remain nonchalant.

"That is curiously clever." He mused.

"Well curiosity did kill the cat." She ground out.

"Well perhaps you should not be so secretive."

"I'm not!"

"Will you two hush, you'll waken the Hobbits with your carry on." Gandalf hissed out from nearby, startling them both.

"Yes Ara, do cease awakening everyone." Legolas drawled out regally but there was an impish smirk upon his face. She growled out in annoyance.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face if you don't shut up." His grin only grew. _Why the hell is he so full of himself at such an ungodly hour!_

"Oh you can try dear Ara."

"Cease this pointless bickering, kiss and make up or whatever it is you young Elves do and for Eru's sake be quiet!" Gandalf growled out moodily.

"Kissing, what, no!" Ara all but gasped in alarm, such wording making her feel almost transparent to the age old Wizard. Legolas continued grinning at her. She really wanted to hit him.

"That would certainly be one way to wipe a smirk of my face." He mused with a tilt of his head.

"Yes well that is not happening." She muttered and purposely laid back down as far away as she could on her bedroll and pointedly faced away from him. With a devious, quiet laugh, Legolas too settled.

"Finally." She heard Gandalf mutter before all that could be heard once more was the sound of Gimli's snoring mixed with Boromir's lighter snores and the sound of wind blowing above the large craggy rocks they had sheltered against. She made a point of focusing solely on silently naming every type of exercise achievable with a dumbbell and then named every bone in the body as she settled back to sleep.

...

Aragorn had only let him spend an hour on watch the eve before. The Ranger had spent that entire hour with him and they had spoken quietly of many things of little consequence. Then he had ordered him off watch duty to sleep. Apart from Ara's strange dream or memory about the Crebain, he had finally allowed himself to properly rest. He had slept both peacefully and deeply; something he worried he would not be able to do. Now he slowly peered around from where he still lay warmly beneath his blanket. _No, Ara's blanket too._ He smiled to himself as he noted the other Elf sat beside the steadily burning fire with Frodo and Sam; each holding a steaming mug of tea. He could just hear their quiet voices over the sound of Gimli's snores. _Dwarves._ Ara suddenly laughed along with Frodo; Sam clearly the reason for their amusement by the embarrassed smile playing on his lips and flushed cheeks. Legolas smiled to himself. Right now was the best he had felt in days, since leaving the town. He breathed in the chill, earthy morning air and let out a contented sigh. The eve before so much worry and guilt had been lifted from his mind and heart. He'd purposely not reached out to Ara's fëa, not wishing to burden hers with his own pain. Last night he had searched it out and her guilt and anguish had near overwhelmed him. He had not realised until then just how much she had been hurting, blaming herself. He was glad Aragorn journeyed on this quest with him. There was no one he trusted more. The Ranger, he noticed, still slept a few feet away. Even in sleep he seemed as if the entire weight of Arda rested upon his shoulders. Legolas decided in a way, it did. Shaking those thoughts away, he stretched out tipping his head back and caught sight of the Dwarf whose incessant snoring, Legolas was sure, could bring all the forces of Mordor to their humble camp. He also noticed a fist sized rock just before his own head. He eyed the Dwarf again as a devious smirk tugged at his mouth. Casually he stretched his arms above his head and picked up the rock and tested its weight before sighting up the Dwarf's helm which rested beside his dense ginger head. With a well aimed toss; he slung the rock flying towards the Dwarven helm and as it hit the metal object it clanged, knocking it into the Dwarf's head. To his utter amusement Gimli leapt up in fright, completely disorientated, cursing in Dwarvish. Legolas, biting down on his lip to keep from laughing, feigned sleep but watched slyly through narrowly slit eyes.

"Aye who threw that!" He heard the Dwarf growl out roughly as he spun around, tangled his leg in his blanket and tripped over. He glared around grumpily as Legolas made a show of being rudely awoken.

"Will you please be quiet; can you not see Aragorn still sleeps." He hissed out in annoyance and two beady eyes glowered at him. "For such a short race, you are by far the noisiest." He drawled in afterthought as he straightened his loose hair out. He really was feeling quite good and what better way to start a day than by infuriating a Dwarf?

"You!" Gimli spluttered.

"Yes?" He gazed at him serenely.

"It was you, you threw it!"

"I have absolutely no idea what it is you speak of. I was asleep." He replied in mock confusion.

"You devious little Woodland Sprite!" Gimli rumbled angrily as he hefted up his axe beside him and brandished it at him. "No one else could have done it!"

"Perhaps it fell from above or maybe a bird dropped it." He suggested nonchalantly and this time the Dwarf scrambled to his feet looking murderous.

"Gimli cease." Gandalf suddenly warned as he appeared from where they had set their watch. "Legolas you know better." Gandalf admonished him. He hid his smirk behind a guilty look at the Wizard as Aragorn, now well and truly awake, shook his head at him. "I wish us to be on the move shortly." Gandalf added and with an internal sigh that his little bit of fun was over, Legolas got up and made his way towards the fire.

"Good morning." He said still feeling quite cheery and received two bright smiles from Sam and Frodo and a raised brow from Ara.

"That wasn't very nice." She stated quietly and he realised she'd seen him throw the rock.

"But it was funny." He replied smugly as Sam handed him a cup of tea.

"Oh yes, hilarious." She humoured him and he frowned. "It was a little." She relented and he smirked. "But you really should try getting along with Gimli, he's great." It was his turn to raise a brow at her.

"He is a Dwarf. I tolerate him for the sake of the quest." He replied dryly. She shook her head and continued speaking quietly to Frodo. Content to simply listen, he soon learnt Ara was explaining various places to cut an enemy to cause debilitating damage if the Hobbits ever needed to. Frodo listened intently while Sam looked quite unsure of it all.

"It is all rather bloody." He mumbled and Legolas heard a chuckle as Merry and Pippin joined them along with a disgruntled Gimli and Aragorn. Boromir and Gandalf, he noticed were nowhere in sight.

"Blood, especially a lot of fresh blood will sometimes distract an enemy." Aragorn said steadily. "Orcs are not so easily deterred by it but any of those cuts would limit them in a skirmish."

"That is something I will have to get used to, that they are different to fighting humans." Ara murmured more to herself and Legolas wondered again how she would stand up in a skirmish against those evil beasts. In truth, he did not want her anywhere near them.

"Will you all cease chattering and hurry up." Gandalf called out impatiently and Legolas shared a knowing look with Aragorn before leaping up again to pack his belongings and re-tack Bill. The Ranger came to his side, his own belongings in hand, and strapped them to the plucky pony.

"You are almost in too well of a mood Legolas." He murmured with a wry smile and he laughed.

"I do feel much better today, like a weight has been lifted." He cheerily admitted as he watched Ara from the corner of his eye. She approached with her own belongings looking wary, each step hesitant and then stopped quite some feet away and gazed questioningly at him. Holding in an amused laugh, he held out his arms and a look of relief crossed her face as she tossed her pack over to him. He easily caught it and she nodded in thanks and proceeded to leap up the wall of rock which had sheltered them against the wind.

"If I'm not wrong, that elleth is wary of our dear Bill." Aragorn chuckled and he flashed his friend a grin.

"Scared more like it." He agreed. "I have been meaning to do something about it but I have not decided what." He added, a smirk now tugging at his lips. Ara's trepidation around the chestnut pony completely baffled him, what Elf did not like horses? There had to be some reason behind it; just like there was a reason she did not climb trees. He was still determined he would convince her to climb them again; it was an integral part of being a Wood-Elf and living in the Woodland Realm and if she was to be a Princess to him and his father's people… As horrible as it had all been when they had been captured; he felt closer to the elleth than he had beforehand. He glanced up again to see where she had gone but she was still safely in view. _I hope it goes both ways._ He finished strapping her pack and then turned at the sound of a throat being cleared to see all four Hobbits gazing at him slightly amused.

"My old gaffer used to say mornings be too early for daydreaming." Sam said with a small smile.

"What were you thinking about?" Pippin asked, always the curious.

"Trees." He said mysteriously, still feeling rather playful as he glanced up to find Ara's current location before taking the packs from the Hobbits.

"What about trees?" Pippin pressed.

"Only that they are wonderful to climb." He said nonchalantly as he again peered up at Ara, noting now how the rays of the early morning sun bathed her in light as she gazed to the east. Suddenly he caught a melody upon the breeze;

 _"_ _Turn your face towards the sun, Let the shadows fall behind you. Don't look back, just carry on, and the shadows will never find you."_

Her hair lit up like warm gold as it blew softly in the morning breeze behind her and Legolas, sighed completely forgetting the Hobbits still stood beside him.

"I like it when she sings too." Sam murmured, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Yes it is good for an Elf." He said offhandedly, feeling slightly uncomfortable by Frodo's now thoughtful gaze. He turned back and fussed over Bill's leathers.

"Perhaps if you ask nicely Sam, Ara will sing for us again." Frodo said before turning away in what Legolas thought to be rather hastily as Boromir came to add his pack and Gimli's to the Pony.

"I hear you are back to your spritely self Legolas." The man gave him a grin.

"Indeed I am." He smirked. It seemed Gimli had filled him in on the rock incident.

"I for one am glad." Pippin declared through a mouthful of bread and Legolas smiled down at him questioningly. "We all missed your antics." This only baffled Legolas more.

"What antics?" The Hobbit only laughed gaily before wandering off after Frodo who was glancing at his Elven crafted blade. He turned to Merry but he only shrugged with a small smile before following Pippin. "What antics? I do not have antics." Legolas scoffed quietly for only Boromir to hear. To his puzzlement, the Gondor man burst into laughter and clapped a hand roughly on his shoulder. Instincts kicked in and he leapt back swiftly, wrenching out of the man's grasp. As soon as he had done it he felt foolish. Boromir stared at him at first confused and surprised and then his eyes widened further and Legolas saw both apology and worse, pity in their light blue depths.

"Sorry." Boromir said hastily, his voice full of that same apology. "I did not think..."

"And you should not have to." Legolas replied flatly. Was this how it was going to be. He would be pitied! Did Aragorn pity him too? The Hobbits? He suddenly felt exposed, weak. He turned away from the man and studiously added the last item to Bill, who Sam had been holding by his rope, before stalking off to scan the horizon and await Gandalf's lead.

…

Ara breathed in the crisp morning air as she stretched her arms up to the sky. Although fog lingered below still, it would be a clear day it seemed. She had slept peacefully for the first time in many nights. Well, not counting that extremely out of character dream she had which she was most certainly not going to think about. The Fellowship were now well and truly far away from that town and she felt all the better for it. Hopefully there would be no more towns. She had checked a map earlier and they were only a day or two away from reaching Hollin. At least Legolas knows about the Crebain now. She thought wryly. There was movement to her left and she immediately tensed as she caught sight of a dark haired man and then relaxed realizing it was only Aragorn. Suddenly air moved behind her followed by the softest sound of boots landing right behind her and she spun, blades already in hand, to face the threat and came face to face with Legolas.

"My god!" She gasped out in shock. I could have slit your throat you idiot!" He seemed just as shocked as she as he hastily held his hands out in peace.

"Sorry." He sighed, his features becoming a mixture of remorse and dejection

'It's okay, reflexes." She shrugged off the real reason she'd nearly taken his head off. It seemed all the worry and guilt had been suppressing what really happened and now that weight was lifted those thoughts easily plagued her mind. This world was perhaps more dangerous than the one she had left. Was she really prepared for it? She realized Legolas was watching her still but now looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" She asked in confusion but he only shook his head.

"Nothing." He murmured before turning away leaving her baffled.

"You came all the way up here where I am, there must be a reason?" He shrugged.

"I simply wished to be in the company of another of my kin." He explained quietly and she easily read between the lines. He was having the same trouble as she was. She returned her blades to her back and placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"It gets better… I think." She gave him an encouraging smile which he half returned.

"I hope so. I do not like it." He muttered as he adjusted and then straightened his tunic despite their being nothing wrong with how it sat. She knew why and looked away, his discomfort causing unpleasant memories to stir. "It seems we are finally leaving." He added as Gandalf gestured at them irately.

"You would think his Pipeweed was wet, he is in such a grump this morning." Ara said quietly which elicited a quite laugh from the other Elf as they made their way down the rocky wall to join the others who were ready to leave.

"Today we journey back down towards the flatter lands and towards Hollin and from there on towards the Gap of Rohan." Gandalf announced.

"I still say it would be quicker through the mines. Safer too." Gimli muttered loud enough for Gandalf to hear. A frown crossed the Wizard's features which Ara understood all too well. The Mines were anything but safe. A horrible thought suddenly struck her. _What if we never see any Crebain? What if Gandalf never decides to take the pass? What if we never actually go through the mines. What if Gandalf doesn't…fall…_ Ara felt the color drain from her face.

"Will you cease with this talk of those dreadful Dwarvish Mines!" Legolas growled out. "You are making Ara ill by the very thought." Ara snapped her head around guiltily to see a hurt expression on her Dwarf friend's face.

"It's not the mines." She quickly explained to him and earned questioning gazes from both Boromir and Aragorn. "Lets just go." She muttered and, with a brief questioning look of his own, Gandalf nodded and proceeded to lead the way back to the disused path they travelled upon. Legolas to her dismay walked closely behind her, she'd seen the questioning look also on his face. He seemed to miss nothing and she knew he'd likely pester her over it sooner or later whereas the others would not. _Perhaps though… he simply remains close because he still wishes to be in the company of his own kin…_ She held in a sigh. Despite everything, everything they had endured together; Ara was still resolute to be careful around the other Elf. When they had been captured they had needed each other. Now she felt as if she were on shaky ground, it could go either way. Legolas was getting too close and she had let him. She just was unsure how to put a little distance between him again. Worse, she was no longer entirely sure if she wanted to and that truly scared her _. I'm worried about him, that is all it is. I feel worried and obligated to let him stay close for his own wellbeing. He said so himself; he is currently more comfortable in the company of his own kin. Just like I feel more comfortable in the company of the Hobbits because I know they are safe, innocent; although Pippin leaves much to be wondered at, such a flirt._ She laughed quietly under her breath at the thought of the youngest Hobbit and then pictured him in a nightclub and snickered.

"What is so amusing?" Legolas asked in quiet curiosity and she nearly jumped for he was practically walking on top of her by his proximity. _Wood-Elves and their damn lack of personal space!_

"Nothing to worry about." She murmured and walked a fraction faster hoping to put a bit more space between them. He kept up with her.

"You could elaborate?"

"Not really, you will not understand." She felt rather than saw him scowl but heard a muttered. 'Very well.' She scanned about as they walked on at a moderate pace. The fog had swiftly lifted and the sun was a blessing, warm and bright. It was a welcome feeling. She felt safe enough, peaceful almost. She had not felt so in days. Too many days. Her sunglasses she'd hung from her pocket and she slid them on, taking the glare out of the bright mid morning sun. Not that the glare affected her but she liked the feeling of having her glasses to hide behind as they walked and as she mulled over what she would do if they didn't see any Crebain. If they didn't, would she have to simply confess to Gandalf they had to take the pass and then the mines? Could she just pretend she'd seen spies of sorts? No, it would never work for Legolas could see as far as she could. She glanced over her shoulder to receive a scrutinizing look from the Elf in question.

"Why must you wear that dreadful item?" He asked flatly.

"Because I can." She stated before turning back the way they walked.

"They are stupid." She heard Legolas mutter derisively under his breath and she smirked to herself but ignored him and continued on trying to devise ways to ensure they took the pass.

…

Ara seemed incredibly thoughtful Legolas mused to himself. Almost too thoughtful. It was annoying him. Especially since she wore those ridiculous big glass things over her eyes again and he could not properly decipher her emotions. He had sought out her fëa in his annoyance but it seemed to be closed off to him. It only grated on his mood which had started off wonderful when he had awoken but seemed to only spiral downwards as the day wore on. Ara was certainly hiding something and he was certain it had something to do with those dreaded Dwarven grovels they called mines. Anything involving anything Dwarvish did not bode well with him. It could only be something bad she hid if it involved Dwarves. He glanced back with narrowed eyes at the Dwarf who walked near Boromir. The sandy blond haired man caught his eye instead and gave him a friendly, encouraging smile. He knew what it was about and it only soured his mood more. Nonetheless he gave a polite nod before turning his head to the skies. He scanned about but saw no sign of these Crebain Ara had warned of during the night. She'd been so jumpy when she'd awoken and acted so very strange. It had annoyed him how she deftly shut down Gandalf's innocent jibe regarding kissing and making up. He'd nearly done just that earlier that evening when Aragorn had left them alone in that small clearing. He'd been so close to doing so, to actually kissing her. At the last moment he'd seen wariness in her gaze and quickly kissed her nose instead and backed off. It had been a stupid idea to even think of doing such a thing; she, like him, was still edgy. She'd answered his question; how he felt, it should get better. He hated feeling like this; wary, edgy, so unsure of those he called friends. It was ridiculous. He knew there was nothing to be wary over. It was like some weakness and he refused to be weak. He was a warrior of the Greenwood. One of the very best. Certainly revered for his lethal skill with blades and his mastership of a bow surpassed those Elven archers who had lived longer than a millennium. To be fearful of anyone, of anything was utterly shameful. To be pitied as he knew Boromir pitied him was the blunt twist of a blade to his pride. Oh how he hated it! He kicked out at a loose rock on the shale path in his annoyance as he walked and, to his dismay, it hit Ara in the back of her leg. She jumped forward in surprise before spinning around to face him.

"Legolas stop throwing rocks at everyone!" She snapped out surprising him.

"I didn't mean it!" He quickly replied in his defense unsure just how annoyed she was for she still wore the stupid glass object on her face.

"Sure yeh didn't, just like yeh didn't throw that rock this morning." The Dwarf called out smartly and he cast a deathly glare back over his shoulder at him.

"I didn't." He muttered as he turned back to find Ara was now well ahead of him and Aragorn was glancing back at him questioningly. _Now she is angry with me!_ He let out a sigh of frustration and turned his thoughts to the Greenwood and thought of the trees for where they walked now it was but craggy rocks and a mixture of old long dry grasses and the green winter grasses swaying in the constant breeze.

As the sun reached its peak in the cloudless blue sky, Gandalf signaled them to stop and rest where the path passed a small area enclosed by low bush and rocks. Legolas was so very sick of all the rock in these lands. He'd seen scarcely any creatures save for the occasional hare or rabbit or bird. A few of these rabbits had unluckily become meals for all but he and Ara.

'I'll keep watch." He heard the elleth announce as she began following a narrow animal track up to higher ground. He immediately followed her.

"I shall join you." He declared as he caught up to her. She didn't turn back to face him but she did not reject his decision either and so he decided he was welcome. He settled beside her upon a rock, half obscured from prying eyes by more of the tree like shrubs with narrow leaves and small, white petalled flowers. _At least most of the rocks have soft moss growing on them. I do like moss._ He thought to himself as he gazed down to the rolling farmland below. For all the rock, he was glad to be well away from any humans. He glanced at Ara to find she still wore the shaded glass thing upon her head. How in Arda was she meant to keep watch wearing it?

"Why do you wear whatever that is?" He asked, trying and failing to keep the dislike from his voice.

"That, as you call it, is a pair of sunglasses and they shade out the suns glare." She replied dryly.

"You are an Elf, more so half Noldor; the sun does not affect you." He stated in slight confusion.

"Perhaps I just like wearing them." She replied simply. It only annoyed him.

"How can you possibly see if the enemy approach when your vision is obscured? It is a good thing I decided to join you or we'd have the enemy here with us." He said smartly and noted her shoulders tense. "You should take them off."

"No, as you stated I am an Elf. I can see perfectly fine, even wearing them." She replied impertinently. He frowned. Why was she being so difficult! It was infuriating not being able to see her eyes, see the various emotions in their deep green depths.

"Well I do not like them; they are stupid so by all means do take them off."

"You can't order me around." She gave a dry laugh which seemed to mock him and stir at his temper.

"Well I am. Remove them." He commanded.

"Are all Elvish Princess as jerkish as you in how they think they can throw around their power or is that just something your father taught you?" His jaw half dropped in surprise at her snappish outburst and he bridled somewhat as he processed her words. She'd just insulted him, never mind the reference to his father! His bitter mood finally surfaced and he swiped the object from her face and tossed them forcefully down the rocky ledge.

"Is that _jerkish_ enough for you?" He growled out. "I only wished to see your eyes." He added as he stalked off, leaving her both speechless and no doubt simmering in contempt.

…

It was of little surprise to Gimli when he found himself being trailed by Ara when they set off again. Legolas had looked to be in a right foul mood when he had stormed back into their shelter and then moodily ignored even Gandalf and declined a midday meal. Frodo had taken a dish to Ara and returned throwing an unimpressed glare towards the Wood-Elf as he had rejoined their group around the small fire. It was obvious the two Elves were once again back to being argumentative; he just hoped Ara had won whatever the fight had been about.

Once they were well on the move again he cast his head over his shoulder to check on the young Elf. She looked peeved off but when her eyes caught his there was hurt in them. "Yeh all right Lassie?" He asked as quietly as he could and she shrugged.

"Better than my sunglasses." She muttered darkly.

"Were they them things you was wearing on yeh face?" He was sure they were for she'd been wearing them all day and now suddenly they were gone. She nodded. "What happened to them?"

"Someone broke them." She said with steel in her angry voice. Gimli knew full well who that someone was. For some unknown reason the Wood-Elf Prince despised the shaded glass object Ara sometimes wore. To break it however was plain spiteful.

"Want me to severe his bowstring with me axe?" He growled out quietly. "Or better yet, his bow?" He offered and Ara's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Unfortunately we all need him to have those in working order." She replied and he remembered something else the Prince had and smiled deviously to himself.

"Aye that is true but he'll regret it." He reassured her as a plan began to formulate in his head.

…

The sun finally began to set and Gandalf bid for her and Legolas to scout around ahead for a place to camp for the night. Ara was from thrilled with this and jogged off ahead of the other Elf, completely ignoring him. He'd completely destroyed her sunglasses, they were bent and cracked. She'd been right in suspecting his attitude would re emerge again now everything was near to back to normal again. Now he loped behind her, easily catching up and his presence grated on her.

"Don't run off like that; there could be danger." He said in annoyance which just irked her more.

"I can see ahead." She replied dryly.

"Yes I suppose you can _now_." He jabbed regally and she grit her teeth. She chose to ignore him and picked up the pace, keeping an eye out for a safe refuge to make their camp. On slightly lower ground, half a mile ahead, there was a cluster of low bush like trees which looked potential and she made her way towards it; shifting into a dead run to stretch her legs and to enjoy the thrill of bounding from rock to rock. She faintly heard Legolas following and then stopping behind her as she reached the small cluster of small, bushy trees.

"It will do." He said quietly as they cast about carefully for any hidden dangers.

"There is no water source though."

"There is enough in water skins." He reassured. The sun was sinking lower and shadows deepening and so they left the chosen camp to find their companions to lead them safely down to the trees. "I see you no longer wear that glass thing." Legolas commented as they walked back up towards the others who were a mile off, still following Gandalf's path.

"Well you did break them." She said still feeling angry and upset over it.

"Oh, I did not know they would break." He admitted quietly and there was a sliver of remorse in his voice.

"Yes well when you throw objects made of glass on rocks they usually break." She replied flatly. _As if he didn't know that._

"Well it is for the best they are now useless to you." He answered in that regal tone again. "They were just a hindrance."

"I told you I could easily see through them." She growled out.

"Well I could not." He stated.

"You didn't need to." She snapped. _He broke my glasses because he didn't like that he could not see through them? What an absolute selfish prat._

"Apparently I did since you would not simply remove them as I asked." He said almost smugly and she rounded on him furiously.

"And why the hell should I do your bidding at your whim?" She snapped out. "Why can't I wear whatever the hell I like when I feel like it?" He gazed at her stunned. "What's next you'll decide you don't like my tunic and demand I remove that too?" She tugged at the charcoal hem to prove her point and he gapped at her, grappling for words.

"No, no I'd never demand such a thing!" He uttered in horror.

"It's no different." She seethed. She'd had an absolute gutful of males bossing her around against her will and wasn't taking any of his similar attitude.

"Yes it is."

"No its not." She growled out. "Stop telling me what to do like its your damn given right because its not." She whirled away and took off at a lope up the hill. She heard him cursing angrily in his Silvan tongue as he followed her closely. Suddenly hands grabbed her shoulders, yanking her back and spinning her around. "Let go, I'm done talking to you." She growled out.

"I don't think that." He said quietly although there was still bitter anger in his voice. His grip was gentle but firm. She brought her hands to his own shoulders to push him away but he would budge.

"Let me go." She warned and tried pushing him away again.

"Not until you let me speak." He bargained and she made sure to put all of her annoyance into her exasperated sigh. "You have been distracted over something all day and I could not tell if it was something which pained you. It was very annoying; those glass things were very annoying."

"Perhaps that is why I wore them." She bit out. He frowned as he now searched her eyes in the fading light, his own dark like pewter. She looked away from him.

"Don't." He said in exasperation, surprising her. "Please. If you are hurting do not hide that from me." There was real care in his voice now but, he was barking up the entirely wrong tree.

"I'm fine Legolas really." She replied. "If you must know it has been the quest occupying my thoughts today." His eyes glimmered at her admission as if he remembered something.

"You acted strangely at the mention of those dreadful mines." He stated and she internally groaned. She had thought she'd escaped this interrogation.

"It merely reminded me of something." She replied carefully.

"Indeed." He mused. "Something that has plagued your mind clearly all day and I daresay…" His gaze intensified as he seemed to be trying to find the answer in her eyes. "It still does."

"Those worries are mine alone to worry over. Do not concern yourself with them." She replied defiantly and he frowned.

"I do not like that you must bear such worries alone." He whispered, surprising her so she gazed back at him in shock.

"Frodo bears the Ring alone; we cannot assist him more than we are. This is no different." She breathed out quietly and he sighed.

"Then how may you be more assisted?"

"It doesn't work like that." _Stay away from me, distance yourself, this is not supposed to be happening, not yet. If I have my way, not ever…_ "Will you let me go now so we may find the others?"

"The others have sighted us and I let you go many moments ago." A small smirk played on his lips. "Were you going to let me go?" She took a hasty step back, ripping her hands away from where they had been resting upon his shoulders. _Bastard! It's like he lures me into these damn situations!_

"You can assist me actually." She muttered. "Stay away from me." She turned away and jogged up the rocky slope to meet the others but not before hearing his low, growled out response.

"That will never happen."

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, drop a review. Cheers**

 ** _Lyrics in chapter_**

 _ **Towards the Sun by Rihanna**_


	42. How You Get the Girl

**_I do not own the works of Tolkien, Enjoy._**

 ** _FrlBath - I know, but if that wood elf is going to be a bad egg, he really has it coming. He'll figure it out... maybe._**

 ** _Savage Kill - Ara does not to be with someone she's expected to be with ( fated to be with) especially given that elf is not exactly a picnic to be around all the time. That is the driving reason to her attitude towards him._**

 ** _melodicechoes - Haha I guess he is a little sassy at times too!_**

 ** _Guest - I always wondered why my reviews sometimes were so incoherent! I can generally get the gist though! must be a glitch. Anyway, thanks for your two reviews and your input concerning Legolas's character and figuring out what to do with the summery. Thanks! When I first started writing I was pretty worried I'd create a mary sue. Thank Eru that did not happen!_**

 ** _Flyvnn Howler - Oh Gimli does has something good up his sleeve! But not in this chapter. He's too clever to seek immediate revenge._**

 ** _Hope you all had a great weekend! I discovered if you want to simulate the feeling of walking all the way to Mordor; simply wear heeled boots for 13 hours straight, walking around a gaming convention which is three levels! So, so much fun but my feet currently hate me!_**

 ** _A. xx_**

* * *

 _Maybe I will stay away from her, see if she misses my company then._ Legolas thought agitatedly as he threw his sleep roll out under a low tree well away from where Ara had already rolled out her own. She'd barely spoken a word to him and avoided his gaze since his comment over whom was holding onto whom. Her words had stung. It was as if they had not shared any of the closeness at the inn or in trying to protect each other after. Could she not see he only had her best interests in mind? Were all ellith this infuriatingly difficult to win over? He knew the answer to that. No, they most certainly were not. Certainly not the ones of the court; it was more difficult usually trying to deter them! He was in no mood to eat, even though the Hobbits cooked and he was not to be on watch duty until later so he kicked off his boots and pulled off his weapons and cloak and crawled under his blanket so he could ignore everyone without seeming rude. His blanket no longer simply smelt like his own. Ara's scent of wildflowers and sunshine was now woven into the green fibers. It only seemed to mock him with what he could not have. After a short while he tossed the blanket aside in annoyance and replaced it with his cloak and sighed in slight relief. He had thought since the events they had endured; becoming closer to the other Elf would just simply happen. She'd protected him, refused to leave him and surely that meant she cared? _Should I just confess my feelings to her?_ He quickly dashed that terrible idea away. It would not end well he was sure. He had to do something though. He had to somehow show her he cared. He didn't know what though. She seemed to just shy away from any kind of affection he tried to show and he was admittedly not very good at showing it. He gave a huff of annoyance. He did not want to have to ask Aragorn again. A thought suddenly struck him. _Perhaps I can somehow elicit information from Boromir!_ He would have to be sneaky about it for he did not wish anyone but Aragorn to know his intentions and worse, his feelings. The man was currently on watch now and he was going to be taking the watch after him; it was an opportune moment. He sat up and strapped his quiver back on, followed by his cloak and quietly snuck unnoticed from the camp to find the Gondor man.

…

"Legolas, you are a few hours early." Boromir chuckled quietly as the silvery blonde Elf appeared on the small rocky knoll. He cast around cautiously and there seemed to be a moment of hesitation before the Elf came to sit beside him.

"I cannot sleep and thought it would be beneficial to simply talk instead." The Elf murmured and Boromir nodded.

"I certainly won't pass up a bit of company on a night watch." He said kindly and then internally cringed at the near double meaning of his words but thankfully Legolas had not picked up on it.

"Excellent." The Elf replied cheerily.

"Is there anything particular you wish to speak of?" He asked carefully, deciding it would be safer to let Legolas choose any topic of discussion. After upsetting him early in the morning, Boromir was a little uncertain how to act around the Elf. He didn't want to cause his friend undue stress but he had missed his company. They had quite a few things in common.

"Well I do wonder if you could explain to me a little more about Gondorion life and such. I know quite little about the lives of humans and I thought perhaps seeing as I am likely to be engaging with them in the future because of this quest and, because two and a half members of this fellowship are humans or at least think they are; I should become enlightened to your ways." Legolas gazed at him hopefully. Boromir was somewhat baffled; had they not compared the Woodland and Gondor back in Rivendell. Perhaps this was due to the trader scare, that would make more sense. Yet, the Elf looked to be up to something. Suddenly he figured it out and held in an amused chuckle. This was clearly some round about way of somehow learning more of humans and their interactions purely with Ara in mind! He decided he'd humor the Elf.

"I think that is an excellent idea; shall I explain general human customs to begin with?" He suggested tactfully and the young Elf nodded eagerly.

"Please if you could."

"Well our social customs are quite similar to Rivendell. We gather, as you have seen, in taverns or for those of higher rank; halls and we socialize and drink. There are formal or informal feasts or dances too which are typically for mingling with women and of course if you hit it off with one you might end up courting them and such." He structured his words carefully, purposely baiting the Elf.

"I imagine it must be different to how Elves court one another." Legolas said offhandedly and this time Boromir couldn't suppress his grin. _This most certainly is about Ara!_

"In some ways yes. Humans are not so dedicated to one other as you Elves are. Sometimes a man or a woman might have not just one partner during their life but two or three. It is quite typical of widower wives who lost a husband in battle to eventually find another man and sometimes wed them." Legolas frowned at this but said nothing. "Courting is possibly not so different to in Rivendell from what I noted. Long walks, rides out and picnics and attending social events together and all of the romantics and chivalry females seem to love." He grinned at the Elf waiting to see where he would steer the conversation.

"Romantics? Are such gestures different?" He asked casually and Boromir held in a laugh. This was by far the most amusing conversation he'd had with the Elf and he was beginning to realize that Legolas really didn't have much of a clue regarding perusing females. He supposed they usually just fell at the Prince's feet and he'd never had to actually work to gain another's affection if he desired it.

"Aye I doubt it. Flowers and sweet, kind words and gestures and courteous manners and song and all that." He chuckled and Legolas looked to be deep in thought. "Of course that is for women of this age. Those from any other age, say the future, I could not say." He added nonchalantly and the Elf stiffened. "This is about Ara is it not?" He decided to cut to the chase.

"Why would you say that?" Legolas hurriedly replied in defense. "I just wished to know more of humans." He added in a pretense of innocence Boromir had discovered only Elves could achieve.

"Come now Legolas I am no fool, you are utterly besotted with that girl." He smirked knowingly at the Elf who simply looked away in annoyance.

"Is it that obvious?" He bit out in agitation, clearly unhappy Boromir had figured it out.

"Admittedly sometimes yes." Legolas let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'd hoped only Aragorn knew." He muttered darkly.

"Sorry my friend, but now I do too." Boromir grinned. "Now what exactly do you need to know?"

"I don't know… Everything." Legolas sighed again in frustration and he chuckled quietly. With a sly grin, Boromir made a point of glancing around to ensure no one watched or listened to them before lowering his voice.

"Here is what you have to do…"

…

Aragorn felt something nudging his shoulder and snapped his eyes open, jolting away from the presence. Half blurry still from sleep he just saw the slight figure leaping back in fright. He blinked and realized it was Ara gazing down warily at him.

"Sorry." She whispered hastily. "It is your turn." He nodded and rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was obviously three hours past midnight. Truthfully it was his least favorite time to commence a watch for it was usually when he was in his deepest sleep and although it was not Ara's fault, he was annoyed. She had woken him from a sweet dream. A dream of being back in Imladris, with Arwen. Sighing as his heart now began to feel like led, he swung his legs off his bedroll and busied himself pulling on boots and strapping on weapons. Ara had walked quietly over to where Frodo slept and observed him briefly before moving away, he assumed to her own bed to rest. He stood and made his way towards where the watch had been set but paused just before his view of the camp was obscured as the elleth hesitantly made her way over to Legolas. He squinted in the moonlight to see better and could just decipher the Wood-Elf was ever so slightly shivering, covered with no blanket. He frowned, wondering why Legolas would have discarded the fine, warm, green blanket for he enjoyed his comforts. He continued watching curiously as Ara knelt down beside him and touched a hand to his cheek before turning and gathering up the blanket and placing it carefully over him before seeming to brush loose hair back from his face. Legolas suddenly moved in sleep and the elleth leapt back, hastily retreating like some scared creature. She made her way back to her own bedroll and Aragorn silently left the campsite, a small smile playing on his lips. For all her sharp words and defiant nature towards the Wood-Elf, it seemed secretly she cared. Why she did not simply show it, however, baffled him. He settled upon a rock to commence his watch. Ara was obviously fearful of him still, but surely it was not still over the incident when they had left Imladris and Thranduil had attacked her? She'd been wary of Legolas after that but perhaps something had happened in Imladris he was not aware of? It really made little sense to him. Suddenly he wondered exactly how Legolas had gotten close enough to mark her. Perhaps that was it? He didn't exactly understand the ways of the Mirkwood Silvans but he knew they were wilder in nature and more action than words. It was what made them dangerous, unpredictable and by far the most fearful of warriors. Legolas was all of that in varying degrees but he was half Sindarin too and he knew Thranduil had raised him strictly to Sindarin customs. He knew his friend sometimes battled internally with this; his Silvan instincts trying to override his Sinda upbringing. Was it possible something of that nature had happened? It surely must have for Legolas to mark her in the first place; he himself had admitted it was an accident. He would ask the Elf of what happened and hopefully piece together just why Ara had this fear of his dear friend.

...

Ara awoke the next morning feeling drained. She'd slept terribly. It had been very cold overnight and the air was still frigid and so she pulled her blanket a little tighter to her. She'd awoken a few times feeling lost and had to glance around to remind herself where she was. She'd also felt slightly nervous each time she'd awoken, feeling vulnerable lying away from the others. There'd been just one change to her sleeping arrangement and she refused to think on it. _It was the cold which made it hard to sleep, nothing else. Absolutely nothing else._ Holding her blanket to her, she sat up and immediately noticed a steaming cup of tea had been set down on the ground beside her and lying beside it; the most beautiful, elegantly star shaped, pearl white flower. She blinked in confusion but it was certainly real. She picked it up curiously and twirled it between her fingers. Her hair she'd tied loosely in a low ponytail before settling to sleep after her watch. Now she pulled it out, running her hands through it and twisted and pulled a few tresses back on just one side of her head above her ear and secured it with two bobby pins before taking the flower and carefully threading it between them. Satisfied she picked up the hot tea and took a sip, finding it exactly the way she liked it. Taking a second sip, she gazed towards the small campfire to see who else was awake and determine who had thoughtfully made her a drink and dropped the flower there. Sam, Pippin, Boromir and Legolas all sat around the low burning flames. The two Hobbits were talking and Legolas's face was obscured by his hair which hung loosely about his shoulders. Boromir however caught her eye and gave her a friendly grin and feeling relieved, she grinned back at him and nodded in thanks for his kind gesture before taking another deep sip of the tea; letting it warm her up so she could brave leaving her bedroll. Begrudgingly she set aside the half finished drink and dragged her boots on and clasped on her cloak over her green jacket she'd taken to sleeping in to keep warm. _I am going to freeze when we travel through the snow! Provided we see those damn birds!_ She took her drink again and stood, making her way over to the others at the fire.

"Good morning." Boromir said cheerily. "That is a beautiful flower." He commented with a half grin and she smirked at him.

"It is truly exquisite; I have seen none like it during our journey. I must have a secret admirer." She teased the man and he chuckled with a smirk of his own.

"Perhaps so." She shook her head in amusement at him as she sat down. She was feeling more relaxed around the Gondor man again and she really did appreciate the kind gesture of friendship and playful conversation. She felt another set of eyes on her and looked across to be caught up in Legolas's thoughtful gaze.

"It is an Alfirin, an immortal flower, thus named for its flawless beauty and enduring quality. Not unlike its wearer." He explained quietly before standing and walking away towards his belongings, leaving her fighting not to simply gape after him as she fully digested his words. He'd just complimented her. She stared at the low flames feeling baffled. What had that been all about? He'd dexterously ignored her the entire evening before after she'd bluntly told him to leave her alone. It had surprised her when he had actually done her bidding but what was he playing at now? Boromir handed her a piece of lembas and she distracted herself eating it and focusing solely on its cakey texture and sweet flavor; definitely not on sweet spoken words.

…

Part one of Boromir's excellent advice had seemed to work, Ara had happily accepted the flower and clearly she liked it. He was glad his two-hour search for it had not been in vain. Alfirin were extremely difficult to find growing out of Elven Realms and he'd gone to great lengths to attain the one he had given her and; it had given him the perfect opportunity to compliment her. Ara was clearly in a much better mood than she had been in the afternoon before and it was all because of that one flower. He grinned secretly to himself as he packed his belongings and rolled his blanket and bedroll up tightly. The others were all now awake and packing their items and Boromir and Aragorn were handling Bill. The Gondor man strode over to him.

"Well played." He flashed him a grin which Legolas returned as he handed the man his pack.

"Yes and now to see how the day unfolds." Boromir chuckled knowingly as he returned to Bill and Legolas noticed Ara had not handed her pack to the man yet and, seeing an opportunity, leapt up and walked over to her. "May I take that for you?" He asked kindly and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Uh yeah sure, thanks." He bestowed her a bright smile and then walked towards Boromir and handed him the pack and the man winked at him. Legolas felt confident. Today would undoubtedly be the day he would win her over! Boromir's plans could not possibly go astray! The Fellowship finally moved out and once again they followed Gandalf's lead along the rocky paths, ever higher. Ara it seemed had decided to walk beside Boromir and Legolas walked further ahead with Aragorn and the Dwarf trailing him. It seemed the elleth was still in a cheery mood and he was happy for it and half listened as she spoke easily with Boromir.

"So where did you find the flower? I didn't say thanks before but thanks, it's great!" He heard Ara say enthusiastically and with a smile, Legolas looked over his shoulder to tell her only to discover Ara was gazing up at Boromir questioningly. Suddenly a solid object practically rammed into him and he stumbled forward in surprise.

"Will yeh keep moving ya daft, daydreaming creature!" Gimli rumbled in thorough annoyance at him and Legolas regained himself and glared down scathingly at the Dwarf.

"Mind your tongue or I'll slice it off." He growled out lowly before moving on again. What had happened! He glanced back to Boromir and the man looked as baffled as he felt. Ara thought it had been Boromir who bestowed her the Alfirin! Things were not going to plan. He quickly caught Boromir's eye again while Ara was not looking and pointed to himself and then gave him a questioning look. The man frowned and then nodded and Legolas turned around before the Dwarf walked into him again, hoping Boromir could salvage the plan.

…

"Ara I did not give you the flower." Boromir suddenly said sounding a little embarrassed and she looked up at him again baffled. Oh gosh does he think I've gotten the wrong idea?

"Woah don't stress I didn't take it to mean anything other than friendship." She grinned at him reassuringly and he looked strangely a little stressed.

"Well yes of course that is all it would have been." He quickly replied and then looked horrified. "I mean not that you are not deserving of things such as flowers in a more endearing way…" He rushed out and she laughed.

"Seriously chill, it's totally fine, I'm glad it is only a gesture of friendship." She said slightly amused as she elbowed him for good measure.

"Yes it was, I mean no, no it was not!" He rushed out his words again causing Ara to become extremely baffled. Just what was Boromir getting at?

"I'm confused." She laughed lightly to quell down nerves. She really hoped Boromir didn't have a thing for her. She was quite certain she was off humans now eternally and it was Boromir!

"I mean I didn't give you the flower, someone else did." He explained slightly calmer.

"Oh." Well that made sense why he was making no sense but then who had given it to her? She gazed ahead just in time to see a silvery blonde head whip back around to face the direction they walked and internally groaned. She had a hunch now on exactly who it was.

"Do I even want to know?" She half muttered half sighed under her breath and Boromir caught her words and gazed down at her curiously.

"You do not like it? It is a rare gift."

"No, I do really, it is beautiful. I am just a little concerned over the meaning of it." She admitted quietly causing the Gondor man to frown.

"Well whoever gave it to you must hold you in quite high esteem for they were away from camp for two hours before dawn to find it." He said in a low voice as if he tried to prove some point and she nodded quietly and averted her gaze to the path before her. The flower now felt like a weight in her hair. She knew she had to thank him for it but the idea of doing so only made her feel on edge. The gesture itself was really sweet, to have looked so incessantly for it, if Boromir's words were true, was endearing. She did not like that.

They stopped early at ten am, Gandalf declaring soon it would all be downhill and at this the Hobbits gave a quiet cheer. Legolas moved off to keep watch and after some moments of procrastinating; Ara went looking for the other Elf to thank him.

He gazed across at her with warm, pewter eyes and flashed her a brilliant smile as she came to stand a few feet from him.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" He asked softly and she somehow refrained from frowning. _Pleasure of your presence? What is his deal now?_

"Uh I just came to say thanks; you know for the flower." She explained and turned to go.

"Wait." She paused and turned back questioningly.

"You do not mind? That it was me who gave it to you?" He almost sounded nervous and she internally cringed for this was not a conversation she wanted to have.

"That depends on its meaning." She replied quietly surprising herself by the unbidden warning in her tone.

"Whatever you wish it to. I just thought you might like it." He said quietly and Ara felt a sudden pang which both shocked and scared her.

"I do, really, it is beautiful. Thanks again." She hurried out her words and headed determinedly back to the others without looking back at him.

…

He felt disgruntled and certainly confused by Ara. On one hand she had sought him out and thanked him. But on the other… she'd in so little words warned him away. That same wary trepidation had resurfaced and shown in her eyes, in her actions and it bothered him to no end. Still, he would continue along with Boromir's plans, if the opportunities arose, and hope something in her would change; preferably her heart. He chose now to walk at the end of the line, Boromir and then Ara walking ahead of him. He listened half heartedly as the others talked quietly among themselves as they wove around rocky tors. Quite suddenly they rounded a slight corner in the path and Ara laughed and began singing a wordless tune which somehow embodied strength and purpose and he watched as the Hobbits turned back curiously to her and she beckoned them to join in. Soon to Legolas's amusement she, Boromir and all four Hobbits were singing out the intriguing tune. Aragorn looked back at them curiously as too did Gandalf with a frown upon his face. He really did seem quite grumpy of late. They broke off the tune abruptly which saddened Legolas a little.

"What was that?" Merry asked with a quiet chuckle.

"Our theme song!" Ara snickered impishly and Legolas wondered at that. What exactly was a theme song?

"What is a theme song?" Pippin asked saving him the question and Ara laughed cheerily.

"It is a song which sort of suits us as a whole." She explained light heartedly.

"Well I suppose it was a rather important sounding tune." Merry mused.

"And we are all rather important." Pippin added and Legolas grinned as Aragorn laughed back in thorough amusement.

"Indeed we are." The Ranger replied before turning ahead again.

Soon they started the decline Gandalf had promised the Hobbits and they rejoiced as the Wizard beckoned he and Ara forward.

"I think we may pick up the pace if you could both lead and sight ahead."

"Of course." Legolas murmured.

"Yeah sure." Ara added breezily and without waiting for him; jogged slowly forward. He easily caught up and for the next couple miles they kept a steady pace a quarter of a mile ahead of the others. He could not see any danger and he did not feel any unease and so as Ara kept dutifully to the narrow, animal track; he wove up and down other fainter tracks around bushes and shrubs purely for entertainment.

"What are you doing?" Ara eventually asked him as he rejoined the path again and he shrugged.

"Exploring."

"Right." She sounded rather skeptical but did not question him further and he wandered off a little way again. To his delight he came across a small, quiet spring. It was mostly obscured by bushes and with a grin, he realized they were in fact low trees laden with round, red fruit. He knelt down and using his hands, took a quick drink before picking a couple of the fruits and pushing them down into his quiver before picking one more and carefully splitting it open as he walked back down towards Ara. He made sure to keep it obscured in his hands as he reached her. She was waiting for him and he felt guilty he had left her alone longer than he intended although, while he had been wandering about, he'd kept his reach on her fëa and it had not changed in his absence.

"What do you have?" He smirked at her as he deftly hid his hands behind his back.

"An edible surprise." He couldn't help but feel a little smug by the delicacy he had found.

She gazed back at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes and I will let you guess." He teased lightly and she gave him an uncertain look. He gazed back expectantly and with a slightly bemused shake of her head, she closed her eyes and to his amusement held her hand out. He stepped closer, realizing now this was surely what Boromir had been talking about, and carefully took the juicy, ruby coloured seeds from the fruit. "Trust me." He murmured as he pressed a finger carefully to her lips and she took a sharp intake of breath in surprise.

"What are you doing? I have hands you know." She muttered warily but did not open her eyes or move and so he pressed the fruity seeds to her lips.

"Trust me." He murmured again and this time her lips parted slightly and she let him press them into her mouth. He took a small step back from her as she frowned slightly trying to work out what she ate and Legolas silently congratulated himself on this little trust involving gesture.

"You've fed me seeds, it's a pomegranate." Ara suddenly exclaimed and opened her eyes.

"I do not know what that is." He stated in confusion.

"What you are holding."

"No, that is Miriel Eredh." He explained and handed her half of the fruit.

"AKA pomegranate where I am from." She replied with confidence.

"Aye chay aye?" He was even more confused, but she was laughing lightly which was certainly a good thing.

"It means also known as. It's an abbreviation." She explained, still laughing a little and he grinned at that. She seemed to have no issue with his clever ploy to get close in what Boromir had instructed had to be an intimate yet innocent way.

"I picked more, if you want another." He said nonchalantly and resumed walking after a quick glance around.

"I might take you up on that offer; these are really, really good for you." She replied cheerily as she chewed dexterously on more of the jewel like seeds.

"How so?" He asked curiously as they made their way down the path at a leisurely pace.

"Full of antioxidants and vitamin C. Great for the skin, immune system and body in general."

"I have no idea what you mean but Ara you are an Elf; your skin will always be radiant. Immortality you know." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. He liked this. Surely the plan was working!

"Yeah I know." She laughed. "There are different vitamins and minerals in all foods, some have higher concentrates than others. These have lots of vitamin C in them. So do oranges."

"Oh I guess that makes sense, but how do you know that?" He was baffled. "Did you ask the trees?"

"No." She laughed again. "Humans have really, really keen looking glasses, so keen they can see each fiber of what something, say a fruit is made of." He gazed at her in disbelief.

"That is impossible." She chuckled quietly and elbowed him gently in the arm; a gesture of being comfortable around him, he realized.

"Where I am from, there is no such thing as impossible. If it is perceivable, someone will make it happen."

"Such as your car and the music?" He asked, trying to get his head around the idea of a world where anything could be achieved.

"Yeah exactly. The human race is extremely advanced and adaptable, hence why they still endure so, so many millennia later from this time." She said cheerily. "Being back here, it really makes me realize just how far the human race has advanced and most of their advances have been in the past one hundred and fifty years."

"How so?"

"Well people started to achieve more, man wanted to fly so they created airplanes, they've made unnatural materials like plastics, healing has advanced; they can give one man another's blood to save their life from blood loss, or even swap body organs like hearts or kidneys or lungs from a recently deceased person to a dying person to save them. Men have walked numerous times on the moon and the entire galaxies stars and planets and now they are striving for immortality, to live longer." Ara laughed lightly but he only felt bewildered. _Man had desecrated the ethereal beauty of the moon? They had somehow flown like birds perhaps and walked upon the moon? They shared organs and how could something be made which was not somehow from nature?_ He was so confused. "Legolas, are you okay?" She asked, worriedly looking up at him.

"Yes I am quite fine." He automatically replied. "It is a lot to think over." He relented _. How can humans know so much more than Elves who outlive them!_ It was unnerving, he did not like it.

"I guess it is." Ara spoke softly, wistfully, and he did not like that either. "I kind of miss it." That was not what he wanted to hear!

"Yes well, as you are so adamant about, there are no Elves there. In this time, you have your own kin, you do not need to hide your origins here."

"Cause we're all mad here." She grinned and then laughed as he gazed at her utterly baffled.

"Figure of speech." She waved her hand dismissively. "We better keep moving." With a bemused nod, he led on; now realizing he not only had to win Ara over, he had to convince her to stay.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, drop a review. Cheers.**


	43. Double Meanings

**I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

 **Thank you to all new followers and favoriters and thanks to those who have reviewed.**

 **Woman of Letters - Thanks for your review. Finishing off this chapter I decided to add a bit of a twist concerning culture gaps which hopefully you will find hilarious.**

 **FrlBath - Indeed she does haha! With Gimli and throwing the rock he really was doing it to anger the Dwarf. But then that is his idea of fun; teasing and playing and getting away with murder. He probably would have given up on her and chased after someone else but he's an Elf as you said and he did decide to bite her and truthfully, he likes the challenge and by getting her he would be getting his way. Ara is slowly working him out if that makes sense, beginning to understand him. I actually know/knew a girl and if she didn't like someone, whether it was a guy or another girl but usually a guy. She was a total bitch to them out in public if they were in the same group. condescending comments and blatantly ignoring the person. this was adult behavior mind you. I personally found it utterly appalling and I do not think much of bitchy behavior. So, I do see exactly where you are coming from. Ara is unintentionally being like this although it is also intentional to try keep Legolas at a distance she deems safe. You will be glad to know that things are certainly changing though.**

 **exillion - Thank you for your critiquing review, I do appreciate them as they help me to improve my writing but; unfortunately your critiquing is by far broader than my 'wall of text'! Please, if you feel the need to critique any author's work on any fanfic site; be specific on what you are typically pointing out as an issue. I have a hunch on exactly what section of text you are referring to in chapter two but, until it is specifically pointed out as an issue; I am not going to alter grammar or context. I am not Galadriel ;) , so I implore you to be a little more specific in future critiquing for all. :)**

* * *

Legolas had taken first watch when they settled in a stone surrounded grove of sorts for the eve and Ara had taken over at midnight. To his annoyance, the elleth had not bothered to unpack her belongings and so he could not just happen to arrange his bed roll in the dark near hers as he had planned. It surprised him just how much he detested the distance and now, as he awoke just over an hour before dawn, he glanced around to find her curled up asleep a few feet from Frodo but decidedly closer than she had been the eve before. Quietly he sat up and found his boots and cloak, shivering in the cold, still air as he dressed fully and armed himself. He realized it was Gandalf who was on watch by the Wizards absence and so he left the camp quietly in the opposite direction to him. He was not entirely sure the Wizard would appreciate or understand just what he was trying to achieve. He dearly missed the presence of trees, more so, of woods but the lay of the land did intrigue him and there was a rugged beauty to it. In the half light he ran swift and silent along barely visible animal tracks, leaping from rocks here and there as he searched. He did not have much time and he hoped as they drew closer to the fallen Elven settlement of Hollin; there would be more of what he sought growing in these rocky, tussocky foothills. It seemed he searched in vain for he could not find even a single petal and he had travelled easily a mile from camp, weaving back and forth trying to find the sleeping buds. Feeling despondent, he made his way back, taking a slightly lower path. He knew he risked being seen now by Gandalf but he simply had to take such a risk that the Wizard would be in a disgruntled mood in finding he'd been gallivanting about the countryside, as Gandalf would undoubtedly put it. He leapt up a series of rocks and stopped short and could not help but grin widely as he gazed down into the crescent shaped grassy alcove below him. It was perfect! He gazed around and noted his location before turning and racing back excitedly to camp.

…

Ara jolted awake to the urgent shaking of her shoulder, automatically throwing an arm up in defense as she reached towards the handle of a blade by her other side.

"Shh, it is only me." She relaxed slightly at the other Elf's voice as her eyes swiftly adjusted to the still dark skies and the shadowy face peering down at her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered quietly.

"I wish to show you something." She frowned at that.

"Are we in danger?" She sat up and cast around warily, a cold shiver taking her unawares as she moved.

"No. Just bring your sword, we are quite safe." He said with an air of secrecy which immediately had Ara unsure.

"Where are we going?"

"For a run that way." He gestured haphazardly and then stood. "We must go now." He insisted.

"Why? What are you showing me?"

"Something." He replied evasively which she did not appreciate.

"It's barely dawn, unless you tell me, I see no reason in crawling from this blanket." She gazed at him with a half raised brow. He suddenly ran a hand back through his loose hair in seeming frustration and she heard a quiet, agitated sigh.

"Ara please, just come with me."

"Not until you tell me." She stood, or rather sat her ground.

"Don't be difficult, please, I truly wish you to see something and if we don't hurry you'll miss it!" He rushed out impatiently and then fixed her with such an imploring gaze; she wondered if he were trying to convince her on some telepathic level. It certainly was not working but she was now admittedly curious why he was being so insistent and clearly had his bowstring in a knot. She relented and swung her legs out and pulled on her boots and when she next looked up was near blinded by a pleased smile. It was absolutely freezing and already Ara shivered as she pulled her cloak on around her hoodie.

"This better be worth freezing my butt off." She muttered as she stood and strapped on her sword belt.

"It will be!" Legolas replied excitedly. He suddenly looked at the sky and frowned. "Hurry, we must run right now!"

"You better not have woken me up to watch the sunrise?" She questioned warily but he shook his head with an impish grin before dashing off into the shadows. "Well that is a relief." She muttered under her breath as curiously completely took over any other thoughts and, she raced after him.

Ara was seriously beginning to wonder at the sanity of the other Elf as they moved further from the camp than she expected. She glanced back, they were maybe four hundred meters away. Suddenly Legolas stopped and she barely avoided running into him.

"We are here." He declared excitedly and she glanced around confused. They were just standing on an animal track around more rock.

"Exactly what is here?" She glanced at him skeptically and he grinned.

"Close your eyes and I will show you."

"Seriously?" _He has got to be joking._

"Well yes, of course I am. I will then lead you to what you must see." His voice held a note of urgency again.

"If I don't?" She pressed.

"Then it will not be so wonderful." He sounded almost sad now and with a relenting sigh, she closed her eyes. Within seconds he has taken her hand and was gently pulling her towards where a wall of rock was.

"You better not let me fall." She warned but he only answered with quiet, cheerful laughter. _Clearly someone has gotten their way._ He led her surely and she admittedly felt safe, as she always did when it came down to putting her life in his hands. Before long she felt him stop.

"We are here but do not open your eyes until I say." He murmured as he moved to stand behind her. Now she was still, she shivered again and suddenly felt hands come to rest lightly but warmly just above her elbows and he inched to stand closer, an action she welcomed as the mild heat from his body seemed to infuse into her spine and warm her. _Cold hearted warm blooded, go figure._ She mused to herself for the air was so still, and with her vision obscured; she simply could not ignore the worrying fact that the other Elf practically embraced her where he stood.

…

"Open your eyes." He whispered quietly near her ear and simultaneously moved in a little closer as she shivered again from the cold so her shoulders brushed against his chest.

The sun finally spilled her first rays of pale, golden dawn light across the land as the luminescent moon hung low and pale in his part of the sky. With the illumination of both age old lights of the Valar; tightly closed buds began to unfurl and shift.

"Oh." Ara breathed out in wonder as slowly, dozens upon dozens of alfirin turned their pearlescent blossoms to the light. Ara stood completely still before him as she gazed, her fëa enraptured by the beauty of the immortal flowers.

"I am glad you like it." He murmured feeling incredibly pleased he had convinced her to follow him, to again trust him.

"They are incredible. When did you find them?" She asked, not taking her gaze from the blossoms as the last of them opened.

"An hour ago perhaps. I never expected to come across them." He admitted although they had been what he searched but to find essentially a wild garden of them was pure luck.

"Why were you out here?" She asked hesitantly and he knew then he could not tell her exactly.

"I could not sleep any longer and thought a run would be nice. Once I found them I went straight back to bring you here. I thought you might like to see them wake up." He explained and felt her leaning ever so slightly against him. He realized standing like this, he could rest his chin upon her head if he wished. Instead he continued peering down, over her shoulder as they watched the last of the flowers open.

"It was def worth braving the freezing for." She murmured and quite suddenly turned her face back towards him. He caught the flash of a grin but no sooner than he had, he gasped in utter shock. A flame seemed to brush against the corner of his mouth followed by a strangled, near silent cry and suddenly the feeling was gone and Ara bolted forward and away, spinning to face him. It was as if the brief, fiery touch had infused his nerves into fire themselves and he took a sharp intake of cold air as his mind rushed to figure out just what happened as he gazed across to the other Elf.

"Shit, I didn't know you were so damn close!" She muttered out in a rush of startled words. Her dark green eyes were wide, confused and wary. She'd cursed, something she rarely did which also surprised him and he realized she really was quite out of sorts over what just happened. He still could find no words for he now fought within himself to not move, to not go forward and finish what she had accidently started. He continued gazing at her as she gazed straight back at him and then he saw it, a brief flash of warm light in her eyes he'd never seen there before. An emotion he was near overwhelmed with feeling at that moment and he automatically searched out her fëa again to find it immediately almost as if it waited for his. Defiance suddenly flared within her dark eyes and he very nearly rushed towards her to chase it away for he had now seen, could now almost feel what emotions lay hidden deeper. She took a sudden step back from him and his instincts screamed for him to chase her. Rationality somehow, impossibly held him still although every nerve ending tingled, every muscle tensed anticipating a chase. He knew if she moved again he would lose control. He had to do something fast or ruin everything and she surely looked ready to flee. He realized he was closer to the exit than she and, with a mighty amount of will power which truly bewildered him, forced himself to turn away from her.

"We should return." He somehow forced his voice to work as he began walking from the hidden glade. Each step away from her, calmed him, cooled his blood and he began to relax. She followed silently a little way behind him which he decided was for the best. Why did she cause this reaction in him? He'd been raised courtly as a Sinda Elf and yet nothing which had raced through his mind had been courtly. Chasing ellith was not courtly. He let out a quiet, shaky sigh. One thing he was now certain of though, on some level, she wanted him too.

…

Feeling shaken, Ara trailed behind Legolas who had not looked back at her once since leaving that glade. She'd once again let him too close and look what had happened! She'd accidently practically kissed him! This was bad but surely not as bad as the way her heart had seemed to almost skip. That was worse! That could not happen! No way in hell was she succumbing to that damn fate! Oh no! To his credit, Legolas had seemed as shocked as she and so she knew it was absolutely nothing he may have plotted although she still wondered at why he happened upon the alfirin in the dark. Still, she would not think on that. He walked swiftly ten meters ahead of her and finally they had reached the camp and he glanced back over his shoulder now to see she followed before making a beeline to his bedroll. His sudden actions after she'd accidently, practically kissed him, confused her. He'd been pestering her for days and now this accident had presented itself and he seemed to now be giving her the cold shoulder. She couldn't deny it annoyed her a little. She should be thrilled. She was getting exactly what she wanted but admittedly, she did not like this slight feeling of rejection. She made her way deliberately to the fire where Boromir, Gimli and the Hobbits sat around eating.

"And where have you been?" Boromir asked with a curious smirk she was not entirely in the mood for.

"Making sure Wood Elf Princes get their way." She muttered and he frowned at her confused but she did not elaborate. Soon he and Gimli moved away and Frodo shifted over to sit beside her.

"What happened, you look quite uncertain about something." He asked worriedly and she sighed.

"Nothing concerning Wood Elves is certain." She answered cryptically and he nodded with a slight frown.

"Well as long as he has not done anything unsavory…" Frodo left the words hanging but she shook her head.

"No, he's done nothing wrong." _Has anything he has done actually been wrong?_ She was now truly beginning to understand how much of a burden the knowledge she held could be. She decided to focus on her friends issues instead.

"Boromir, has he still been bothering you?" Frodo stiffened slightly at her question.

"No, he seems to be alright again." Frodo replied and she felt relief flow through her. She had not noticed anything odd about the man in the past couple days and hoped that meant all would be well until after Lorien. After Lorien; yet another thing she didn't wish to think on. She had secretly decided in Imladris to not get too close to the Gondor Man but she had. He was likable and a good friend. What would come after Lorien was a shadow in her mind and one of the heaviest burdens of knowledge she carried. She physically shook the thoughts from her head and leapt up, no longer having an appetite to eat with the Hobbits, and began packing her belongings. She was halfway rolling up her bedroll and blanket when there was a furious shout.

…

"Where is my dragon!" Gimli heard the Wood Elf thunder and he carefully held in a gleeful laugh. It had taken him long enough to discover the disappearance of his precious dragon. He quietly finished eating beside Boromir as the silvery blonde Elf gazed around at his upturned belongings and then leapt up and sauntered towards Ara.

"Have you perchance seen my brother's dragon?" He asked in a mild voice. The elleth turned to look up at him with confusion.

"No, I haven't seen him since we stayed in the Tavern." Gimli heard her reply calmly. "You did still have him after… well after?"

"Yes, he was in my pack yesterday." Gimli smirked for it sounded as if the Elf was swiftly losing his composure now.

"Could he have fallen out?" Ara asked gently.

"Of course not! I keep him in the bottom!" Legolas snapped and Gimli noticed Ara narrow her eyes at him.

"Don't get snarky at me." She bit out.

"So you have not had him?" Legolas demanded leaving Ara looking affronted.

"No, I just said no. Why would I?"

"Because you, oh never mind!" The Prince rushed out in thorough exasperation as he stalked back to his belongings and looked through them again before running his hands back through his loose hair in clear stress. _This'll teach the little sod a lesson in tampering with other people's things_! Aragorn presently made his way over and knelt down beside him.

"Perhaps you left him at the last camp?" Gimli heard the Ranger suggest but the Elf furiously shook his head.

"No, I am certain he was in my pack last night." He sounded almost on the verge of crying and Gimli began to feel a little bad for what he had done. _No, he has to learn._ He told himself resolutely and stood up. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but the Elf could be rather dim witted at times and he felt he should be safe enough. If not; he had his axe. He strolled over.

"Yeh lost something?" He asked casually and the Elf glared up at him from where he sat. It did feel nice to be looking down at him, even though it was only by a couple head.

"That is not of your concern Dwarf." He replied regally and Gimli shook his head.

"Aye then I won't bother to mention what I know then." He muttered mildly and made to walk off.

"Wait!" He paused and turned towards the desperate plea. "Do you know where my brother's dragon is?" Gimli studied the young Elf thoughtfully. He really was very young and naïve.

"Hmm I seem to recall a small winged creature stealing away into the night." He mused and suddenly the Elf leapt up and glared down piercingly at him.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"Now, now manners like that won't get you anywhere." Gimli reprimanded him and received a scathing look.

"If you do not tell me, I shall cut off your beard." Legolas threatened in a dangerous tone and Gimli hoped he had not bitten off more than he could chew. He was after all dealing with Thranduil's son and everyone knew what happened when Thorin crossed the Elven-King.

"Manners." He insisted. "I thought you were raised in a court?" He raised a brow at the Elf who growled lowly under his breath.

"Please Gimli could you direct me to the location of my brother's dragon." He begrudgingly bit out.

"Why of course!" He rumbled out cheerily which he noted clearly annoyed the Wood-Elf. "That dragon of yours is in the pot which Sam is about to place over the coals to heat up." He gestured nonchalantly and the Elf gasped, spun and raced over to the fire and snatched the lidded pot Sam held from his hands to reveal the dragon.

"Mister Legolas! I didn't know he was in there!" Sam cried out in horror as the Elf anxiously checked over his stuffed dragon for damage before sending him a scathing look.

"And how exactly did he find his way into a pot master Dwarf?" The Elf spat out angrily.

"Perhaps he was sick of being carried around by an Elf who likes to break possessions. He likely feared for his own life." Gimli called back to him as he took his belongings over to the pony Aragorn was now handling. Legolas glared at him but did not say another word. It seemed he knew exactly why his dragon had gone missing. Grumpily he stormed back to repack his belongings, shooting Gimli another glare as he carefully stuffed the dragon into the pack. He chuckled quietly to himself as he handed Aragorn his own pack.

"That was very devious." The Ranger commented. "You are lucky your head still remains upon your shoulders."

"Yeh well it might teach the sod some manners." He replied and Aragorn flashed him an amused grin.

"He does try; he is not so bad."

"Bah, don't you try telling me that Elf is any good. He's a right trouble maker he is, just like his father." Gimli retorted derisively and Aragorn simply shook his head as Ara cautiously approached with her own pack and stood awkwardly some feet away from the pony as if waiting.

"We don't bite." Gimli chuckled and noticed how she shot the pony a baleful look.

"Perhaps you and Aragorn don't." She muttered as the pony now turned to face her curiously. "I'll just leave this here." She added, dropping her pack at her feet and hastily retreating only to have Legolas block her way.

"It is time for you to become acquainted with Bill." The Prince declared and Gimli watched as Ara physically palled.

"We have a brilliant relationship." She spoke up shakily as she tried to sidestep the taller Elf but failed. "He is over there; I am over here. It works." Beside him Aragorn chuckled quietly as they both observed the Elves.

"It is a rather rude relationship I think." Legolas commented. "You expect him to carry your pack. which is not particularly light, every single day and yet you never acknowledge him." Gimli watched as the Wood-Elf moved closer to the She-Elf. "You hurt his feelings." He whispered loudly. To her credit, Ara looked incredibly guilty as she gazed at Bill who continued watching her.

"I am very sorry Bill and I am eternally grateful you carry my pack." She uttered out meekly and made to turn away only to have Legolas grasp her arm.

"That was terrible, you offend him more." The Elf tutted and began steering her towards the waiting pony. Gimli held in a laugh as Ara quite literally dug in her heels.

"No, no, I don't need to go over there, I can see him perfectly fine from here and he can see me." She rushed out fearfully and Aragorn motioned for him to leave the pony and together they moved back towards the fire where Boromir was chuckling quietly as he watched the Elves.

…

 _I take it back I want him to ignore me again!_ Ara pleaded to no one in particular as she attempted to fight against Legolas's strength. He was not relenting and although not hurting her, he was not letting her go and slowly, slowly he was inching her closer to the pony who watched her eagerly. She felt like she was being dragged to her doom.

"He will not hurt you." The other Elf insisted and she gave a derisive snort and then jumped in fright as the pony suddenly snorted sharply as if in reply.

"You don't know that." She muttered as she attempted to twist her arm from his grasp only to have him sweep her legs out from under her and swiftly but carefully plop her down on the ground and hold her there. Suddenly the pony began ambling forward. "Oh my gosh he is going to eat me." She gasped out but Legolas only chuckled in thorough amusement before speaking quietly to the pony in his lilting, soft Silvan. The pony stopped a foot before her and slowly lowered his head and she closed her eyes tightly as its huge mouth descended upon her head. _This is it. I am going to die from being eaten by a pony._ Long whiskers brushed over her forehead and hair, tickling her but she held completely still. Warm breath feathered through her hair as the pony seemed to be wriggling and butting his nose at her head.

"He likes you."

"You mean he wants to eat me." She muttered as she slowly opened her eyes again to be met by a mass of coppery, shaggy hair. Slightly behind her, Legolas chuckled again as the pony turned his attention to the other Elf and Ara internally sighed she had not been bitten. The pony had come way too close to her ears for her liking. Legolas was again speaking in his Silvan tongue and soon the pony refocused his attention back on her and started to lip at her shoulder. "Okay, not cool he is trying to eat me!" She gasped and tried to move away but Legolas still held her firmly by her arms.

"You should scratch under his chin or his forehead or behind his ears. He likes that and he will stop, as you say, trying to eat you." He chuckled at her but she shook her head.

"Nope, I am ready to go now, this is enough pony bonding time for me." She declared and tried wriggling from his grip again. Legolas spoke again and the pony seemed to huff at her in disappointment and then took a step back and brought his head down to peer at her. She had to admit he had the most beautiful, big, brown, soulful eyes. He also had teeth.

"He is waiting for a pat." Legolas spoke quietly near her ear. "You at the very least owe him that."

"Are you enjoying giving me these guilt trips?" She muttered and he chuckled lightly again. Nervously she reached her hand out and touched the pony's forehead and tentatively rubbed it. He seemed to sigh and his eyes closed in relaxation and she nearly laughed at the absurdness of it. Really, she realized, he was not so unlike Max, her retriever. She rubbed the diamond whorl on his forehead a little harder and he seemed to physically droop. Curiously she repeated the action behind his ear and he suddenly tilted his head, leaning into her nails.

"See, Bill is not so bad." Legolas murmured with a note of triumph and she shrugged her shoulders as she retracted her hand away.

"Perhaps." She murmured and this time when she made to move, Legolas did not stop her.

…

Ara retreated a little away as he stood and performed the task of strapping her pack to Bill who seemed confused by her wariness. "Do not worry pen mellon nin, she is wary of me too." He sighed out in Silvan as Ara seemed to be checking over her bowstring. He wondered how long it took to restring it for it looked a nightmare with the wheels at either end and how the strings seemed to cross back and forth. They were now ready to leave and Gandalf again had he and Ara lead the way but this time a little closer and so they kept what Ara called four hundred meters ahead. He was glad he had managed to get her to pat Bill, the pony had truly been elated. He hoped now she would pat him of her own accord. It was his way of trying to help accustom her to this world and hopefully give her more reasons to stay. He hoped dearly the warm flicker he had caught in her eyes earlier would grow, that it would one day be the one reason she wished to stay. They walked in silence mostly as they observed their surroundings, lost in their own thoughts which he was content with for the accident which had occurred still played on his mind. He really had to be careful around her or risk ruining everything. Another half an hour had passed when Ara suddenly stopped and tensed all over beside him. He immediately turned his gaze to where she looked and frowned. There was a dark mass in the sky a little more than a mile off.

"Crebain! We have to warn the others!" She gasped and spun and leapt into a swift run back up the path. He turned and followed, quickly catching up and together they skidded unceremoniously to a stop. "There are Crebain, we must all hide!" She declared as he glanced back to the dark mass which was drawing closer.

"There is nowhere to hide!" Merry and Pippin cried out in dismay.

"Shh!" Aragorn reprimanded them. "Quickly grab blankets and cloaks. That low tree, Legolas get Bill lying under it!"

"I don't think they are Crebain." He said slowly and the Ranger paused and gazed at him.

"No, they are Crebain, keep hiding!" Ara demanded agitatedly and he stared at her a moment.

"They are too small, their wingspan and bodies are too small. They are only crows." He stated and a look of utter bewilderment crossed her features before vanishing with resolve.

"Is it really worth the risk of being seen?" She hissed and he shook his head and went to Bill, coaxing him to lie under the low tree while the others pulled blankets from packs.

"Throw this over him, he'll look like a pile of grass." Sam handed him his own green blanket and he settled it over the pony as he calmly explained what he was doing and why.

"There is a crevice here we can hide in!" Gimli suddenly exclaimed and the Hobbits rushed towards the Dwarf, ushered along by the Wizard and Boromir.

"Make sure you hide your eyes; the first thing birds see is the glint of eyes. Do not look at them!" Ara instructed them hurriedly as she gazed at the birds. He could hear them now and they did not sound like Crebain. In fact; they were not. It was just a large flock of crows.

"They are just crows, not Crebain." He said confidently, not bothering to hide like the others had. Ara gapped at him.

"No, they are Crebain." She stated.

"No they are not, I will forgive you for you have never laid eyes on a Crebain before and they are similar to crows."

"Well perhaps they are a smaller kind." She bit out urgently.

"I highly doubt that." The birds were nearly upon them and suddenly he was slammed back against a wall of rock and shrouded in half-light as Ara held a dark grey blanket just over his head. He was intently aware she had pinned his body with hers to the rock and then screeching caws rained down and he automatically wrapped his arms around her lower back, holding her close as he ducked his head down as she pressed her own into his chest.

…

They passed in moments, their harsh cawing growing distant but it felt like a lifetime she remained pressed against the other Elf. Why did he have to be so difficult, he would ruin everything! She lifted her head carefully from where she'd burrowed it against his chest, trying but failing to block out the sounds of the birds as they passed over. He gazed down at her with dark, curious eyes and she was well aware the mere inches separating their faces. "What will it take for you to agree they were Crebain?" She asked flatly and surprise registered upon his face followed by a small half smirk and she immediately regretted her wording.

"I am sure the right sort of deal could be struck up for my undivided adamancy they were indeed Crebain." He whispered roguishly and she felt her stomach flip. It was too late now.

"Fine, name your terms."

"Sleep with me."

"Excuse me?" She gasped in horror.

"You heard me." He smirked. Was he mad!

"I most certainly will not!" She seethed out and he frowned.

"Why not?"

"I don't know Legolas, perhaps to begin with it is really not how Elves do things." She bit out sarcastically and he seemed to mull over that a moment.

"No it is not really." He admitted. "But we are not currently dictated by the customs of our realms." He explained and all she could do was gape at him. He was completely serious. "Within reason, we can do as we please. We are the only two Elves here so why not?" She shook her head bewildered, still unable to speak. "It is not so bad is it?" He seemed to tease lightly. "If you want me to agree with you, you really should agree with me." He pressed with another roguish whisper. She couldn't believe him!

"If you think I'm going to just jump into your trousers to keep you silent then you are even more of a prat than I first thought!" She growled out in utter fury. He frowned at her again and she really considered slapping him hard for his prickish behavior when he let out a shocked and distressed gasp.

"Oh Manwë, no. No! Ara I did not mean that!" He rushed out in horror. "I mean sleep beside me again!" He explained. "Not, that! I am terribly sorry, I did not know that could mean, well that!" She gazed up at him in a new kind of surprise.

"Well that is a relief." She murmured and then laughed quietly, diffusing her anger and nerves as he gazed down at her looking quite nervous.

"Will you?" He asked tentatively.

"Will I what?'

"Begin sleeping beside me again?" She studied him where they still remained hidden under the blanket, against the wall. She could not let him move until she was certain he would go along with her plan. It was now she became aware his hands rested lightly, warmly around her waist, yet another reminder how close they stood. Begrudgingly she had to admit to herself that since moving away from him; she had slept terribly and it was undeniably warmer when they half shared blankets. They were now going to be heading into the snow and so being closer in that sense again could not be a bad thing. He watched her hopefully and she suddenly wondered why he asked this of her.

"Why?"

"I am more content knowing you are safe by my side after…" He trailed off before speaking again. "It is warmer, the nights are only growing colder and I know the chill air bothers you too." Slowly she nodded. She couldn't refute either of his points and the first one tore at her and Frodo's words again rang in her mind. He looks out for you. She found herself nodding.

"Okay." She breathed and he gave a sigh of relief.

"We better announce to the others of the Crebain now." He gave her an impish smirk. "And when we are alone again I want to know why they are so important." She nodded and stepped back, removing the blanket to find Aragorn and Gandalf both watching them curiously.

"So what were they?" Gandalf pressed. "Crebain or crows?"

"Crebain." Legolas said confidently. "Strangely there were crows also flying ahead of them which is why I was uncertain at first." He lied smoothly and Ara internally sighed as the others edged out from their hiding place.

"What are Crebain?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Spies of Sauron." Aragorn explained.

"The Gap is undoubtedly being watched then." Gandalf sighed as he took off his hat and rubbed at his forehead wearily. His words were music to Ara's ears. She watched as the others did as he glanced around to the mountain peaks and she knew what came next.

"Our only option is to take the Pass of Caradhras." He gestured to the high, pristine white peak.

"Surely you jest." Boromir spluttered and all eyes, including Ara's, turned to him. "Taking the Hobbits up into the peaks, they will surely freeze." He explained. "What of the Elves? They too will freeze just as they did in the rain. No, there must be a better way." Gandalf seemed to mull over his words.

"I suppose we could try to still cross the Gap." He mused.

"You said so yourself Gandalf, Sauron has his eye on the gap. We would be walking into a trap surely." She interjected and the Wizard's gaze fell on her.

"You are right young Ara." He admitted. "Unfortunately Boromir is also right."

"We could go through the Mines?" Gimli suddenly spoke up and Gandalf turned to him thoughtfully. Ara knew exactly what was running through his head.

"We do not need to pass through those dirty hovels." Legolas declared. "We will not freeze; we Elves barely sink in snow so we shall not become too wet." Gimli glared at him darkly.

"Legolas you will." Aragorn said gently and Ara noticed the look of worry on the other Elf's face at the very idea the mines were being considered. She felt bad for having to put him through it but it was a necessary evil and the mines really would be a dark and evil place. "Blizzards frequent those peaks, none of us will be immune from the cold and there is little shelter to be found in snow." Boromir nodded his agreement as too did Gimli as Legolas looked helplessly to Gandalf, waiting his decision.

"I would have rather not taken the paths of the mines unless absolutely necessary." The Wizard said quietly which confused Ara, for was he not meant to encourage taking the Pass and that was that? "Frodo I will leave the decision with you." He turned to the dark haired Hobbit questioningly and Frodo physically paled and glanced to each and every one of them in turn. His bright, blue eyes lingered on her face and she gave a minute shrug to tell him it was his decision and he sighed before gazing at Legolas.

"I am sorry Legolas; I think we should take the mines."

* * *

 **Any questions or comments, drop a review. Cheers.**


	44. Snowflakes

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

 **Thankyou to new followers and those who reviewed the previous chapter.**

 **Flyvnn Howler - I loved writing that Crebain bargaining bit! I am glad it had the desired effect! Yes Legolas being so young and he really doesnt know what to do with Ara because she is not like the ellith of the court he is used to. He knows she dislikes his character, hsi Thranduilness so he is trying to change that in order to win her over. That had essentially been his plan from the get go but as we all know, try as he might it just does not seem to be working, his attempts at purposefully being kind and following the advice from Aragorn and Boromir.**

 **WickedGreene13 - Hehe ahh even I cannot forsee that exactly. Well I can but can't go ruining all that suspense! I will say though that Ara still needs to try keep things happening 'by the book' ;)**

 **FrlBath - Thanks! Means a lot to know I got it right! Also I think you are really going to like this chapter! I actually didnt think to add anything to that pot that Roar found himself in. It was more Sam was putting it on the coals to heat to put something in it... probably taters haha!**

 **Woman of Letters - I am really looking forward to creating some Mine Maham! Not this chapter but the next I will try add some more cultural missunderstandings as they are quite fun to create.**

 **Enjoy guys.**

 **A. xx**

He felt sick. The last place he wished to go was into the dark and stone and rock of a Dwarven mine! He glanced to Ara and noted her face had paled and she seemed to look how he felt. Elves were not meant to go underground, well, not that far underground.

"Then that is decided." Gandalf said briskly. "We shall take the Mines of Moria." He rummaged around in his grey robes and withdrew his tattered map and unfolded it to study thoughtfully. "Gimli, your memory is required." He called to the Dwarf who immediately strode to his side with self importance. Legolas wanted to push him over. "That path which passes the hot springs towards the mines, is it here?" The Wizard pointed to a place on the map and after a moment the Dwarf nodded.

"Aye it is and I should think we will reach it by nightfall and all be rewarded with a hot bath!" He chuckled cheerily and Legolas wanted to hit him to at least silence him.

"Very well, that is our destination."

"So we aren't going to Hollin?" Ara hedged uncertainly and Gandalf turned curiously to her.

"Do we need to? It will put us days out of the way now." He said and she shook her head although Legolas was certain her face paled further.

"No, not really." She relented and satisfied, Gandalf directed them back a quarter of a mile before finding a path which led up towards the mountains and with a sigh, Legolas led on ahead with Ara.

As they progressed higher into the foothills, Legolas noted sadly that the air was becoming colder and he was glad he had struck up the deal with Ara. Wherever they camped tonight, it would undoubtedly be freezing and the presence of the other Elf would be more than welcome. He still could barely believe she had taken his words to mean he wished to bond with her! No wonder she had looked so murderous. Thank Eru that misunderstanding had been cleared up! Now he thought about it, it was rather funny. There were such gaps in the way they conversed that it really did lead to such confusion. He only really understood three quarters of anything she said but he liked it; the way she spoke. It was intriguing and most of the time it was quite carefree and cheery.

"Sounds like hot water wherever we are staying. Must be a hot spring." Ara suddenly chirped up from a few paces ahead of him.

"Yes, I think it will be needed if the temperature continues to drop." He commented.

"I bet it's going to snow." She declared and he grinned at that.

"I think it will rain before it snows." He replied and then smirked as he caught up to her. "What do you want to bet on?"

"Preferably something that will not be misconstrued." She flashed him an impish grin and he laughed quietly. Oh how he was glad there were no hard feelings over that!

"Very well." He thought carefully. "We usually bathe last as I keep watch, if it snows, you must bathe last. But I will be generous and you may have the use of my cloak." He glanced at her slyly and she frowned at him before she burst into laughter.

"Very well, but you are going to lose." She replied confidently and he suddenly realized he might just be getting played along.

"Unless you know it will snow?" He asked uncertainly. She shook her head.

"No idea, couldn't exactly tell you what will happen." She admitted in a slightly worried tone.

"We are not meant to be going to the mines." He stated and she merely shrugged.

"We are not meant to be taking this path at this time but hopefully it will not affect our destination." She said carefully.

"The mines being our destination?" She shrugged again.

"Any of our destinations." Was her non-committal answer and he sighed in exasperation. Her knowledge truly could prove infuriating. No wonder his father could not stand Galadriel; she was apparently like this all the time!

"You know the oath Legolas." She gave his side a slight playful nudge.

"Yes but it is still rather annoying." She laughed at that.

"In a round about short cut of a way, we are going where we are meant to."

"The mines?" This time she nodded and he sighed.

"Well knowing it is necessary makes it a little easier to journey towards." He replied, now understanding the purpose of pretending the crows had been Crebain.

"It does." She murmured quietly but it seemed she was now not referring to the mines and he wondered not for the first time; where would their paths lead?

…

The air certainly was becoming colder. As they travelled ever higher, Ara began to shiver as random, short gusts of wind caught them unawares when they left sheltered areas of the craggy foothills. Plant life was now becoming scarce the higher in the cool altitude they climbed and she'd heard Legolas comment sadly on this very fact a handful of times now. Still they led ahead of the others and so far all had been well until she felt a tingling sensation at the spine of her neck. Something was watching them. She stopped and turned slowly towards the feeling, hand reaching slowly back for an arrow.

"It is just a lone wolf." Legolas murmured and pointed to where a lanky, grey and russet wolf watched them from atop a rock with yellow eyes. _Wolves?_ Why did wolves suddenly pique her interest. There was something important about wolves, she was sure of it. _But what?_ She would have to check the book when they stopped. She shivered in the cold breeze as they left a sheltered area again along the path. The Crebain ruse worried her. It had slightly backfired and she did not know if this was a good or bad thing. She was unsure if she should try and convince Gandalf to take the Pass or just wing it. Winging it unfortunately was full of too many uncertainties. She shivered again as a sharp, icy gust hit them and felt fingers hesitantly brush against hers. She turned her head to gaze up at Legolas as he too suddenly shivered and then she blinked as something colder than the breeze fell upon her eyelashes followed by another upon the tip of her nose.

"It seems I have lost." Legolas sighed dramatically with a feigned look of pain and she grinned triumphantly at him.

"Snow-flakes that stay on my nose and eye-lashes;" She sang trying not to laugh as she laced her fingers through his. "Silver white winter's that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things!" She laughed again as Legolas gave her a bemused look.

"Winter melting to spring certainly, but I do not think this coming snow is something I shall be favoring." He declared and she laughed even more as they continued along the path which soon looked like it was sprinkled in icing sugar. She had seen snow many, many times before but not like this, not so pure, so clean. She felt truly elated despite the cold air, despite her earlier worries and; It seemed her mood was infectious for Legolas even seemed to be cheerier as he walked beside her, bow loosely in his left hand. As the snow began to deepen Ara bent down as they walked and scooped up a handful, letting it fall between her fingers.

"It's just so white and perfect!" She exclaimed in awe more to herself than anything.

"Have you not seen snow before?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Yeah, heaps of times but not like this. This is beautiful."

"But this is what snow is like everywhere I thought…" Legolas sounded baffled.

"Not where I am from, it is dirty and just ends up as slush. Even when I've been away from major civilization, it has not quite been as wonderful as this." She sighed and then let go of his hand to leap forward on the path and twirl around, kicking at the soft covering to send sparkling shards flying up around her in a whirlwind of shimmering light. She paused, her previously hooded hair swirling around her as she realized Legolas was nowhere in sight. She stopped fully and glanced around.

"Legolas?" She said his name uncertainly as she checked for any light tracks in the snow but any faint marks he may have left were already obscured by the steadily falling snow. There were no other tracks either. It was as if he had simply vanished into the snowy air. "Legolas?" She called out a little louder, starting to feel panicky. _I can't lose that damn Elf, he's too important!_ She gazed back the way they had came and then gasped in shock, whipping around as something mildly hard and certainly a little cold hit her on the shoulder. She caught the sound of light laughter and felt immense relief. She still could not determine where he hid but another ball of snow, she this time managed to dodge, gave her an idea and with a grin she declared war.

"Oh it is on like Donkey Kong!" She laughed before falling silent and dropping down behind rocks and peering between a small gap as she dexterously began forming a hoard of snowballs. She saw no movement and so decided to move herself and keeping low and out of sight, moved further up the path with her icy ammo. She stopped again when she was closer to where she knew the other Elf hid and peered cautiously around a rock to see a pale head, barely discernable peering back the way she had just come. Smirking she took a snowball in each hand and aimed and pelted them at him in swift consecutive movements. To her delight both hit him on the head and he gave a quiet shout of surprise before glancing her way. Quickly she moved forward, running low to the next outcrop of rocks and she stifled a laugh as snow hit her thigh. She crouched down grinning as she quickly formed more snowballs and lithely moved down a rise to hide behind a different group of low rocks and waited. It took quite some time before Legolas finally appeared where she had originally been. She held in a snicker as he suddenly looked uncertain as he glanced around realizing she was no longer there and Ara took the opportunity he faced away from her to leap up and throw two snowballs at his back before quickly dodging behind more rock but this time she kept on the move. Her intention was this time to get behind him but to her dismay, when she peered about again it seemed he had vanished. She glanced around carefully; it was already near impossible to see him. His hair was so pale and he wore a light grey tunic making him more like some ghost in the falling, swirling snow. She thought she felt herself being watched and glanced over her shoulder. There was no one there. Feeling a little nervous now but still thoroughly enjoying the game, Ara looked ahead again. She heard a light laugh suddenly from behind her and whipped around, snow already balled up in her hands to gasp in shock as a pile of the fluffy white substance suddenly landed on top of her head. The silvery blonde Elf dashed away laughing and this time she chased him back up to the path. He turned to her, pulling his blades from his back as she threw snow at him and laughed cheerily as he simply sliced through it, sending shards of icy snow flying either side of him. He was unprepared for her second and it landed square on his face. She snickered deviously and hastily gathered more snow as he sauntered lithely towards her. She threw another and he moved swiftly dodging it and suddenly he was there before her, knocking her to the now soft, white floor. She made to get up, laughing uncontrollably only to have more snow plopped on her face and ended up swallowing a mouthful she was laughing so hard. Blinking away the snow from her eyes she now realized the other Elf half leaned over her, his hair now dark and damp like her own, hanging around his face and a grin she was sure mirrored her own.

"I win!" He declared victoriously and she shook her head still shaking with laughter.

"You cheat."

"Nay, there were no rules!" He somehow grinned wider. "I think after that we will surely enjoy those hot springs even more." He added and she smirked.

"Oh yes but you will have to wait your turn remember." She teased lightly and he nodded solemnly.

"That I do not mind." He easily replied and then brushed damp hair from her cheek. Even though they were half drenched from the snow fight, his hand was warm on her face.

"I send you two off with the task of keeping watch, not larking about." A stern voice suddenly spoke out of the swirling snow behind them and Ara flinched as Legolas gave a wistful sigh and took her hand, pulling her up before they began to quickly brush themselves off.

"There is no danger, we were keeping watch too." Legolas muttered and Ara nodded beside him.

"We feel no danger nearby." She added and Gandalf leveled them both with a thoughtful gaze before turning back to the others.

"There is an hour left of sunlight and we should arrive at this evenings destination by then as Gimli predicted." He turned back to her and Legolas. "However I expect those who seek out any danger to perhaps concentrate on that." Ara mutely nodded. "Keep closer to us now, who can say what may come forth in the cold and shadows." His words sent a shiver down her back and the sky suddenly lost a little more of its light. _Or maybe I never noticed it darkened…_ She had not had such carefree fun like that which she had just shared with the other Elf for a long time. She couldn't deny it lightened her heart in a way which surprised her; but now her worries for the quest and her companions slowly came to settle in her mind again as they moved on.

…

Oh how much fun playing like that with Ara had been! Until Gandalf had moodily ended their game. That Wizard just did not understand! He had surely forgotten what it felt like to be young many, many millennia ago. The sun was now setting and the snow had not let up once. He shivered, feeling the repercussions of the snow fight. He really was quite soaked. Oh but he would do it all again in a heartbeat to hear Ara laugh with abandon like that; to see the way she had smiled at him again, a smile which simply captivated his heart. He walked holding her hand as he had earlier. When he had taken it she had accepted the gesture immediately which pleased him immensely.

"Can you hear that?" Ara presently murmured and he listened carefully and caught the tinkling sound of water running over rock.

"I think we must have arrived. We should await the others." He decided quietly and saw her nod in the dimming light.

"I hope so, hopefully there's some decent shelter, its getting colder." Ara admitted and he moved a little closer to her and placed his hands on her arms and slowly rubbed warmth into her. She didn't object which he was glad for and so continued, taking comfort from the slight warmth of her arms through his hands, until the others finally arrived.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to our shelter for the night and I think you will be pleased." Gandalf declared knowingly as he strode on forward and eagerly they followed him quite a few paces along the snowy path until he disappeared behind a tall rock just off the path and then seemed to vanish down between rock and curiously Legolas followed, ducking his head for the overhang above as he wandered through a tunnel of sorts. Ara walked directly behind him and Frodo followed along with the others. Suddenly they emerged to a beautiful sight. A small stream which seemed to have slight steam upon its surface as the snow fell and immediately melted and a large, cavernous like overhang of rock which would undoubtedly serve as their shelter.

"There's even room for you Bill." Legolas heard Sam say to the snow covered pony and he smirked to himself.

"Yes I do believe Ara wishes to sleep beside sweet Bill." He declared and earned himself an elbow in the ribs for his cheek as both Boromir and Aragorn chuckled.

"Will you be sleeping with Gimli then?" Ara gazed up at him innocently, playing on his lack of understanding earlier and he gave a derisive snort.

"I think not. I hear Dwarves are rather fickle with their sleeping companions while I myself are far choosier." He replied regally with a smirk, playing her at her own game before wandering over to Bill to unload him of his burdens; only to receive the brunt of snow and water as he suddenly shook. "Hannon le mellon nin." He said dryly, well aware of both Ara and the Dwarf's laughter at his expense. _Oh well, as long as I am making her laugh in some way._ He wryly brushed off the splattering of melting snow and then smirked as he handled Ara's pack. _She can fetch this herself._ He placed the others in a pile away from Bill but left hers within the ponies reach before deftly checking him over and then leaving him to his own devices and walking towards the fire the Hobbits had started.

"Where did you come by the wood?" He asked curiously.

"We have been collecting and carrying it as we travelled the past few hours." Frodo spoke up. "It was Boromir's idea."

"Very clever." He commented as he watched from the corner of his eye as Bill sauntered towards Ara's lone pack and began lipping at it curiously before picking it up and thoroughly shaking it.

"Now Bill what have you got there?" Sam asked with stern affection as concisely at the same moment Ara saw what the pony grasped between his teeth.

"My pack!" She gasped and made to rush forward and then stopped a few paces away. "Drop it." She demanded and to Legolas's amusement; Bill simply shook it about again. Taking this to be his cue, he strode quietly forward.

"Are not you and dear Bill friends now? Simply take it from him." He smirked and she turned annoyed green eyes up to him.

"You put him up to this." She accused.

"I did not, he found your pack quite by himself." He replied innocently, trying not to smirk. She growled under her breath and stalked forward and Bill seemed to sense her mood and quickly ceased his play and dropped the pack and took three steps hastily back. "And I wonder just how he found it?" She threw him a baleful look as she picked up her pack. "Thanks for the slobber, horse." She muttered and stalked off to place her belongings somewhere safer. Legolas realized his idea of fun had not been received very well at all and sighed as he made his way back to the fire and gazed at the flames. Boromir had organized the first watch and so he wondered if he should go to him. The Hobbits were cooking and Aragorn seemed busy speaking with Gandalf and not wishing to interrupt when he knew the Wizard still was not overly impressed with him; he sought out the Gondor man.

…

Are you well Ara?" She gazed up to see Frodo watching her worriedly from where she sat. Although still slightly damp, she was warm, the fire had swiftly and effectively heated the entire cavern and by the flickering light she had been dexterously sketching out her worries in the form of a certain little dragon. She paused to properly regard Frodo.

"Yeah just have a lot on my mind." She sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped out at Legolas." She relented guiltily and he shrugged.

"I think he found it funnier than anyone else." Frodo murmured. "Still it was not ill intentioned I do not think."

"No it was not." She gave a short laugh. "Still he needs to accept I'm just not into horses."

"Bill really is not so bad…"

"Oh don't you start too." She laughed quietly and Frodo grinned at her.

"I am glad to see you and Legolas were getting on quite well until Gandalf interrupted." It seemed he was broaching the topic curiously.

"Yeah, it was actually really fun." She smiled at the memory and then noticed Frodo gazing at her thoughtfully, a smile tugging his own lips.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He chuckled before sobering. "Ara I must speak with you of something." She gazed up at him again sensing this was the reason he had approached.

"What's up?" He hesitated and then sat down.

"Today when the snow was deepening, I stumbled over a hidden rock and tripped." Ara stiffened as she realized where this was leading. "Somehow the Ring and its chain came from my head and landed some small ways off and Boromir picked it up..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"What happened next?"

…

"I didn't want to return it to him." Boromir relented in a shaky tone and Legolas carefully kept his features passive as he nodded for Boromir to go on. "I don't know what came over me but I suddenly could see just how by having the Ring, Gondor alone could defeat Sauron's forces. That we could rise up against him, use his own power to cause his demise." The fervent way Boromir spoke stirred a shadow of unease in Legolas's heart. He knew of the bewitching powers the Ring could have on one's mind; typically, the minds of men. It seemed his mortal friend was not at all immune to desiring the power of the golden band Frodo carried.

"It is all but a lie Boromir. The Ring speaks to you of what you desire and how you might achieve it if you but use it." He explained although the man surely knew this? It would corrupt you and remember it is a part of Sauron, its will is ever ill intentioned. It is always a device of evil." He consoled and while Boromir nodded, he feared his words were not sinking in. The seed of desire for power had been placed and Legolas felt sick as he knew what this would mean. In either coming days or weeks; Boromir would become a greater threat to Frodo, the quest and, above all, Middle Earth. He involuntarily shivered and he could not say it was entirely from the cold. It did not go unnoticed by the Gondor man.

"Aye Legolas, go find some rest and warmth; I am sure Ara is missing your company." He gave him a smirk and Legolas shrugged.

"I may have annoyed her a little again." He admitted and Boromir chuckled.

"I think after what we all witnessed today, you will be more easily forgiven." He gazed at the man in slight confusion. "I for one have never seen that elleth look simply joyful." He explained. "And with you alone, she was. Whatever you are doing Legolas, it's working." Boromir gave him a cheeky wink and then gestured back down the tunnel entrance. "Go on, before your ears freeze off." Feeling rather confused; Legolas left the man and made his way slowly back to the others. He mulled over Boromir's comments. He hadn't really done anything had he? He'd played with her but that was not exactly what one did with ellith they were interested in? It must surely have been the flowers he had shown her; she had appreciated them. Yet Boromir had been referring to their game in the snow. He had loved her joyfulness, that she played back. When he had thrown the first snowball he'd immediately inwardly cringed at his thoughtless, devious behavior. But she had retaliated in the very best way and it had turned into a wonderful game! He'd never played like that with an elleth, he did not actually think the elleth he was accustomed to even knew how to have that kind of fun. They likely weren't for Ara was so different to any of them, much more interesting. What Boromir must have meant then is the game had made her happier to be around him. This was a cheering revelation indeed. Feeling consoled in himself, he stepped under the cavern entrance to be met immediately by the very Elf occupying his thoughts.

"Ara." He greeted her quietly as she gazed up at him looking rather remorseful over something.

"Hi, uh about earlier, I'm sorry. There's just a couple things on my mind." She apologized which utterly surprised him.

"Oh, you have nothing to apologize for." He replied and she shrugged.

"Well I have." She stated and he couldn't help but chuckle at that. Boromir had been right! "Sam has prepared a meal, go eat. I am taking this to Boromir." She made to move past him but he caught her arm.

"Let me, it is colder out there now." He offered but she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I wish to see Boromir anyway." He could not help but notice the wary tone to her voice.

He bent his head down to hers and lowered his voice. "Take heed, he is a little uncertain about some things."

"I know; Frodo has spoken to me. May we discuss it together later?" She hedged quietly and he nodded.

"Of course." She smiled at him then and momentarily placed her hand over his vambrace before continuing on her way. He stared after her a moment and then mentally shook himself. _What in all of Arda is going on?_

…

"So we were wondering while its still early, could we learn a little of that self defense you were talking about?" Pippin and Merry both gazed at Aragorn hopefully and he gave a light chuckle and inclined his head.

"I think we can do something of that sort." He gazed across to Legolas who sat beside the two younger Hobbits and received a grin. "What do you master Hobbits have in mind?" Merry turned to Pippin imploringly and they seemed to have a silent argument before Pippin turned back to him.

"Well we were hoping we could see a demonstration. Not all of your explanations made much sense. Not without seeing what we were meant to be doing." Aragorn grinned at them.

"I think there is some of us here more than capable of such a demonstration; provided they do not take it too far." He let his gaze fall to Legolas and then Ara. The elleth then looked uncertainly to Legolas from where he sat slightly across from her.

"That wise Aragorn, letting those two near each others throats?" Gimli rumbled but Gandalf caught his eye briefly and nodded his approval. He knew he was taking a risk but really who else could he use to demonstrate while he explained? He also wished to see if this pleasantness between both Elves would last as it seemed to have had all day.

"I think they will behave." He stated and received two nods as both Elves stood and moved a little way from the fire but remained in the light.

"No jumping." Legolas smirked at Ara as he inclined his head upwards to the ceiling of the cavern and she gave a light laugh before turning to him questioningly.

"Uh so what do you want us to do?" Ara asked uncertainly.

"Ah well Legolas will try and drop you to the ground and you must prevent that from happening and incapacitate him without actually harming one another seriously." He made sure to add the last bit as a warning.

"I think I can manage that." Legolas grinned and then turned to Ara who simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Is it going to be one of those fights hmm?" She asked dryly and Aragorn inwardly groaned, recalling the first sword fight they'd had in Imladris.

"If you mean by me winning?" Legolas let the words hanging as he began to eye Ara now as a foe and she faced him off warily. The Hobbits, he noticed looked intrigued yet apprehensive as Legolas finally made a move towards Ara and she swiftly side stepped him. She brought her arm up to block him and for a while this is all they did as Legolas tried to get a grip on the elleth and she managed to avoid him each time.

"You are so slow Legolas." She commented with a smirk as she danced again from his reach.

"Perhaps if you would cease flittering about." He ground out and Gimli chuckled deeply from beside him.

"Aye you've got that Woodland Sprite in a twist!"

Legolas suddenly dropped and spun kicking out his legs, taking Ara by surprise and knocked into her, causing the elleth to stumble slightly. Quickly Legolas was back on his feet and had rushed her. Aragorn knew he should be explaining each maneuver to the Hobbits but he was thoroughly enjoying the fight. This time he caught Ara's arm and to Aragorn's surprise, she spun swiftly around him, gripping Legolas's arm in turn, dropped and rolled through the gap of his solidly stanced legs and Aragorn could not help but laugh as Legolas was twisted backwards and down awkwardly onto his back, landing on his arm. Ara let go of him and made to move again but the ellon warrior maintained his hold on her arm and pushed himself up and pulled her back against his chest.

"Not so swift now." Legolas chuckled but Ara was smirking.

"Wrong move." She whispered loudly for them all to hear and suddenly twisted her lower body and legs behind him, once again pulling him back to the ground by the force of her body. With a hiss, Legolas rolled lithely towards her, kicking a leg out and using it to hook one of her own before flipping and pinning her by her arms. It was then Aragorn noticed the dark, wild look in the Wood-Elf's eyes.

"Legolas." He warned out carefully, tensing readily incase he needed to interfere but no sooner had the Elf's name left his tongue; Ara had rapidly flexed and ripped her hands from his grip and her forearms connected into the sides of his torso with enough force to take the ellon further off guard and she suddenly forced him away from her. The Hobbits cheered gleefully as Gimli clapped but Legolas was not finished it seemed and leapt up and once again they settled into a sequence of kicks and hand and arm strikes and blocks. Aragorn decided to end it there for Legolas still had the wild look in his eyes.

"You may both cease now, thank you." He called out to them and they stopped in surprise and turned to him; Legolas suddenly shaking his head as if to clear it.

"But I have not won yet." He practically sulked and Aragorn smirked at him.

"It was about demonstrating, not winning." He pointed out and Legolas sighed as Ara laughed.

"I wasn't going to let you win."

"Next time, you'll be regretting those words." He sent a roguish smirk her way to which she rolled her eyes as she had done earlier.

"Can we try now?" Sam piped up hopefully and Aragorn turned to see all four Hobbits looked eager to learn.

"I think it would be beneficial." Gandalf murmured and they all leapt to their feet. He noted how Frodo immediately went to Ara. They are close. Aragorn mused to himself.

"So what are you going to teach us?" Pippin asked confidently.

"Firstly I think how to disarm from the wrist." Ara spoke and Aragorn relaxed, cheered the Elves had not ended up going for each others throats, and went about filling and lighting his pipe as he watched the lesson before him unfold.

 **Reviews are cool. Just saying. Seriously though, if you have any questions or comments, do drop one. :)**

 **Lyrics used - Favorite Things from the Sound of Music which I have never watched but find hilarious to sing!**


	45. In the Deep End

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks and hello to all new followers and thanks to my awesome reviewers;**

 **Frostyhorse - Plenty of changes in store in the next few chapters while still keeping to the story line! Looking forward to having it all written and posted!**

 **Tibblets - Oh no! Haha! I think I will get to seeing Sound of Music eventually... maybe! :) Moulin Rouge is my absolute favorite, funnily, they have a rendition of the Hills are Alive in it!**

 **Woman of Letters - The Silvan wildness is something I have devised really. It is based on the saying which describes the Wood-Elves of Mirkwood - "More dangerous, less wise" I am running on that theme and expanding it somewhat. Tolkien also talked of the Elves of Mirkwood having almost a magic of sorts and so I am trying to combine that in little bits such as how, say Ara's mark on her ear is something only the Silvan's of Mirkwood can do. This chapter will explain it a little more but I am keeping it purposely as a bit of a mystery to reflect on Legolas himself. Read on and that will make sense. Legolas and Boromir's relationship I thought would be important. He needs friends who are human and not only Aragorn and Aragorn has more an Elf, Dunadain upbringing and Boromir is from the West so I think his interactions with Legolas are important. Gimli and Legolas, like in the books. will eventually see eye to eye. :)**

* * *

Ara knelt over her pack, placing her towel and the clean garments she intended to wear after on the top before slinging her bow off her arm and walking out of the cavern and into the now still but chill air to follow Legolas. The other Elf had spent the past hour keeping watch over the large hot spring rock pool which was a little lower down from the cavern and obscured by another shelf of rock. The Hobbits had declared the large, warm pool to be delightful and she was thoroughly looking forward to this late night dip. The night was dark, the moon and stars veiled and there was less light than usual to see by so she stuck closely to the other Elf as she followed him down the narrow path. The time he had spent as they traveled ahead of the others, even after, around the campfire; had been quite fun. She could truthfully say she had enjoyed his company. The day had started off awkward but it all seemed forgotten and they had even taught and demonstrated hand combat to the Hobbits and managed to not take it to a dangerous level. It was a good feeling but she doubted somehow that it would last. Secretly however, she hoped it would last. Forever preferably. She knew that was a foolish hope not worth holding onto; but still she kept back a little bit of hope for such a thing. Legolas stopped before her and she realized they had arrived and saw the inky dark, rippling water before her.

"It is easiest to enter here." He murmured.

"Where have you been keeping watch?" She asked and he gestured up at the high and large expanse of rocky shelf separating this area and the camp. "You go first, I'll keep watch." She declared and he turned to look at her properly in the poor light.

"Ara, you won our bet."

"I did but I do not mind; you've been out here for ages already. Go first, warm up." She encouraged and not waiting for an answer, she quickly picked her way high up to where she could watch out over where the spring descended almost as a waterfall out of the rock and the landscape fell away into darkness.

She heard the quiet splashes below amidst the sound of the falling spring and smiled; glad he'd simply accepted her offer with none of his 'I'm a warrior Wood-Elf' bravado. Far off in the distance she heard the howl of a wolf and shivered as its call was answered a little closer. _Wolves hate fire; we'll be fine._ She consoled herself. Still, she could not shake the feeling that in some way; wolves were important. Legolas eventually called out softly to her and she made her way deftly back down to the edge of the pool. She could actually feel the heat radiating off him from the very warm water as he passed her and, once he had settled to keep watch, she stripped off all but underwear and the racer back she had been wearing, deciding to wash all and stepped forward, sinking down in the delightful, mildly hot, inky water.

…

Legolas sat quietly looking out into the deep darkness which was the land beyond them. He did not like that he could see little. He had heard the howl of wolves earlier as he had swum and bathed. Below he could hear the sound of the running water as it fell down musically into the pool Ara was submerged somewhere in. High up on this ledge however, the breeze ruffled coolly through his hair drying it slowly. He was glad for it for any noise, any sound of danger would be carried to his keen ears. He smiled to himself. Ara had relinquished the bet to him. It seemed so offhanded but he found it endearing. He was still slightly amazed Aragorn and even Gandalf had allowed them to practice and demonstrate hand combat together. He had been fearful he would do something he would regret and so at first, had held back. Then she had taunted him and he could not resist truly trying to best her then. It had very nearly gone awry however. Thank Eru Aragorn had somehow realized how he struggled and had reprimanded him. He had quietly thanked the Ranger after. The watches had been planned and he would take the watch after Gandalf at midnight. He was pleased with this as Ara had no watch and finally he would be sleeping beside her, his elleth, again. By his side was exactly where she was meant to be. He wondered now presently just how long Ara intended to be.

"Ara are you nearly finished?" He called down to her over the sound of the falling water and received a slight giggle which immediately amused him.

"Uh not quite I've kind of been doing laps."

"You are meant to be washing not swimming." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied with a musical laugh which echoed a little off the rocks before he could discern a splash below. He shook his head in amusement and resumed his intent listening. It was mere moments later he caught a harshly pitched voice upon the breeze.

"I tells ya I heard a girly laugh, I reckon there's someone up there." Legolas's blood seemed to chill in his veins. _Orcs!_

"Then up there we'll go, there's hot mountain water." Legolas listened intently trying to discern how close these orcs were in the darkness by sound alone.

"Might find someone bathing!" That was a different orc again which cackled deviously.

"Quiet now, we'll sneak up there." The first voice spoke again and Legolas stared intently into the darkness trying to catch the slightest movement to tell how much time he had. He knew now he could not call to Ara and warn her from his position for they would hear him. _There!_ He saw slight movements in the darkness. _Oh Manwë they are already too close!_ He would not get down to Ara in time before they reached the other side of the pool. His stomach flipped nervously as he glanced down for the first time. He could just make out her location in the water far below. She was nowhere near the safety of where she had entered! There was no time. He rapidly ripped off his cloak and tunic as he simultaneously kicked off his boots and within a very short moment he was rid of his quiver and held his bow and a handful of arrows. Dreading the consequences but fearing what would surely happen if he did not take action; he stepped off the sheer rock. He arced down into a graceful dive, bow held tightly against his body, knowing he would be unheard amidst the sound of the falling water. He was an excellent swimmer and so when his fingertips sliced into the water, his body slipped silently under the warm surface and he stayed under, swimming swiftly to where he knew Ara had been but a short moment ago when he dived. He hated what he had to do and felt the slight current of water where her legs tread water and taking a chance guess, maneuvered hopefully behind her and silently surfaced. He'd guessed right and quickly placed a hand over her mouth from behind before she could make any noise. Sharp, straight teeth immediately sank into the finger which had been wrapped across her lips. "There's orcs coming." He whispered unevenly through clenched teeth and she let go and he took his hand away, ignoring how his finger throbbed. She breathed in a calming breath. "Forgive me, we must get to shore now." He silently began swimming back across the expanse ahead of her his bow and arrows still in hand. _Why did she have to swim or bathe on the far end!_ He finally reached the shore a little ahead of her and snatched up her cloak, quiver and bow. "Here." He kept his gaze over her head, as she silently took her cloak, towards where the orcs would surely appear and then there was a sliver of moonlight as the clouds shifted a little overhead and he counted ten emerging over the rise. "Ara get down now." He hissed out under his breath as she took her bow from him but she did not move. There was no time! They must not see her! Taking her wellbeing completely into his own hands, he threw his weight at her, throwing her down onto her back, landing painfully on his elbows either side of her shoulders as he used his own body as a shield and swiftly grappled for her quiver he'd dropped beside him for an arrow as he angled his bow above them. "Legolas." Ara finally protested quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, there's at least ten orcs on the other side of the water. They know we are here but I do not think they can see us and they must not." He was aware of her arms moving and then felt material sliding and shifting to rest over his back to his shoulders. Ara's cloak… which meant she wore nothing. _Oh Manwë this is bad!_

"Now they should hopefully not see us." She whispered, sounding calmer than he felt. "What's your plan?"

"I'm not certain." He murmured, keeping his gaze fixed on where the enemy stood. Light from the moon flittered again and he was glad to note his count of the enemy still remained at ten. The question now was; could he take down ten before they reached this side of the pool? It seemed Ara read his thoughts.

"If we call for assistance they will hear us but if you shoot first their cries should hopefully bring help to us." She whispered and he gave a minute nod. He could do this. There were only ten of them and in no possible way were they getting anywhere near his elleth.

…

Ara threw her hand out and gripped onto her bow which lay on the ground beside her as Legolas drew his bow taught where he lay, or rather planked one armed, directly over her. She gazed up directly at his chest hovering steadily over her in the darkness. She moved her head, tilting it back to see if she could sight the orcs across the water. She could see the slightly lightened surface of the water but not the enemy. If they entered the water, she would be able to see them hopefully and possibly shoot upside down. She threw out her other arm carefully and searched out her quiver and took a couple arrows and placed them at a better vantage point for her as she maneuvered her bow slowly above her head. Legolas suddenly loosed his arrow and had immediately knocked and drawn another as she heard the muffled cry of an orc across the water.

"Elves!" She heard an angry growl and then splashing as they entered the water. Suddenly there was a little more moonlight. "Just one, easy prey!" She heard a voice cackle and then gurgle as another of Legolas's arrows found its mark. She considered rolling over but there was no room to do so without disrupting the other Elf's aim and so far the enemy only saw Legolas. She tilted her head back again and this time she could see them and as Legolas continued aiming and shooting above her, she knocked an arrow and aimed upside down, sighting a large body moving through the water and firing. She heard the splash as it fell back and grinned through gritted teeth as she quickly fitted her second arrow and sighted up another and released the string. It was not an ideal way to shoot but neither was Legolas's and he was swiftly taking down the enemy. She saw movement and something fly towards them and land in the ground near their heads. A nasty looking mace. She swiftly scrounged for more arrows and aimed and fired again, causing an orc to falter and then it crashed back into the water as Legolas's own arrow hit it.

"Three left." He muttered as he fitted another arrow and she too did the same and they fired off consecutively. The last had reached the shore and this time Ara supplied the arrow Legolas took and deftly shot up at the creature as it towered over them and with an angry, strangled cry; it staggered back, falling into the shallows and she heard him breath out in relief.

...

"Any more?" Ara hedged uncertainly.

"No, I think that was all of them, there is no more movement and thankfully the moon blessed us finally with his light." He murmured before giving a light, quiet laugh in relief. "That admittedly was a little intense." He said lowly, feeling the fire of those intense, risky moments racing still through his blood.

"You don't say, you just took down six orcs while planking on one arm as if you do it every day." She laughed quietly. "Impressive." She seemed genuinely in awe of him however barely a word had made the slightest bit of sense to him.

"You also did exceedingly well to shoot in your position." He commented and then, confident there were no more orcs, rocked back on his elbows and feet to gaze down at her. "Elbereth!" He cursed in surprise and shot his head back up to gaze over the water. "I apologize Ara, I completely forgot your uh situation." He jumbled his words out in a rush. He'd just looked down upon her… no… she wore garments… sort of. She burst into quiet laughter, shocking him more.

"Chill out its no different to what I wear down the beach swimming like everyone else."

"The beach?" He choked out. "Everyone else? What in Arda does that mean?"

"Oh get a grip Legolas, what else would females swim in?" He barely had a grip, now he'd effectively, with her help, rid them of danger; he was entirely aware of Ara beneath him. This was very bad, he felt momentarily paralyzed.

"They don't, you're the only one I know who does." He muttered, still gazing away from her.

"Well this is basically what they wear in the future when swimming." Mustering his pride, not wishing to appear to be an idiot and a fool; he gazed back down at her ensuring his eyes did not leave hers. He was now rather baffled and curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Oh, um do you always wear these when you bathe and swim?" She looked to be holding in a laugh as she gazed back up at him.

"No I don't usually wear undergarments swimming or bathing unless I intend on washing them. I had my racer back out there too, I'd just taken it off to wash when you appeared." She explained calmly he suspected for his naïve benefit. He really did not like feeling naïve around her, he was older for Eru's sake!

"I don't think such undergarments exist here." He murmured confidently and received a smirk.

"How might you know that?" She asked casually and he suddenly wondered where this conversation was travelling. What was Ara playing at? She was teasing him!

"Oh I have my ways." He elaborated airily, leaving her to decide what they may be. He most certainly was not admitting he was only half sure of these things. Her green eyes seemed to darken slightly and the grin slowly disappeared from her lips.

"Thanks for uh getting me out of the water in time." She suddenly changed the flow of their conversation but he felt as if something else too had changed.

"I am sorry for my methods of alerting you. I could not call down to you nor reach you in time if I raced back down the path and I was unsure just how many there were. In hindsight I should have called for you to run back to camp." He realized out loud as he again gazed up across the pool to ensure no more Orcs had appeared.

"I wouldn't have left you to fight them alone." She replied quietly and he gazed back down at her, touched by her sincere words. He felt his heart stirring and unthinkingly moved his arm to place his hand against her cool, soft cheek.

"It seems not one of those Orcs made enough noise to alert the others so perhaps it is well that you stayed." He murmured wryly as he ran his thumb carefully over her face. He was becoming near overwhelmed with the urge to lean down and kiss her and the way she gazed darkly, yet warmly back at him was causing that fire from the early morning to begin flaring within his blood again as his heart began to beat faster.

"Legolas you should probably move, you've been uh planking up there a while now and while its um very impressive; we should head back."

"Planking?" Her strange words brought him slightly back from his earlier thoughts. She gave a quiet, nervous laugh.

"It's what you are doing now, balancing just on the balls of your feet and your elbows." She explained.

"Oh and is this done where you are from?"

"Yeah, its an exercise to tone muscles. We hold planking competitions to see who can hold the position the longest back in my time."

"I see and where would I fare in such a competition?" He asked curiously.

"You'd win hands down." She suddenly reached up and ran her fingers lightly down from his shoulder to his wrist as if to somehow confirm and he now fought with himself as he had by the flowers at dawn. Now though, there would be no chase. He had Ara pinned between his hands.

"I am glad." He whispered. "I simply would hate to be bested by a human by this planking." She gave another quiet laugh, laced with a nervous tone. He ran his fingers across her cheek again.

"Legolas." His face was so close to hers and the warm, sweet breath of his name feathered over him. "We need to go back." Her voice sounded off, almost shaky and he then noticed the wild, confused look in her eyes. Just like she had gazed at him that very morning. He could feel himself losing control, exciting and terrifying and he quickly pulled back to crouch on the balls of his feet. The sight of her near stopped his heart. He'd forgotten again! He'd moved without thinking. He suddenly felt paralyzed as she gracefully sat up and then leapt up before him, seeming not to heed him at all. She turned and walked curiously towards the Orc who he had taken down last who lay dead in the shallows as she casually brushed dirt off her shoulders, back, legs and oh Eru, he had to look away! _Why do you choose now to shine your brightest!_ He cursed at the moon as he looked to his illuminous light instead. From the corner of his eye, however, he saw her turn and walk back towards him. His mouth had become bone dry. Not once had he ever compromised her honor and gazed upon her on any of the occasions she had bathed under his guard and now he fought entirely with every instinct to look away and to not go to her and do something extremely stupid. She had knelt down, turned away from him again and her hair, a pale fire under the moonlight, tumbled gloriously down her elegant and supple spine to end just above…

"Ara, who is this Calvin Klein?" He asked unthinkingly and then horrified by his audacious question, physically clamped his hand over his mouth.

"The guy who designed them. He's great." She replied in such a casual manner it bewildered him. Some man had made her undergarments? And she knew him?

"Oh." He replied lamely. "I'm just going to uh retrieve my quiver and tunic and such." He mumbled, heart pounding erratically as he backed away, spinning around to race up the rock before he did something he'd regret.

"Hey Legolas." He paused at her voice.

"Yes?" He answered almost with dread for the effect she was having on him.

"Your marks hot." Her tone was playful and yet he was unsure her meaning. Did she insult him? Did she not like it? He suddenly could not wait to have the comfort of his tunic back.

"I do not understand, what is hot?" He muttered down to her. He was feeling hot but hopefully she did not realize why. Oh what if she did!

"Don't stress, it's nothing bad." Her quiet laugh met him and he sighed, utterly confused and wished the water were cold and not full of floating Orcs so he could dive back in to clear his head.

…

Oh gosh that had been close. Ara shook her head trying to clear it as she stepped into the black jean like, fitted trousers and messed around tying them. _When all this is over; I'm inventing the zip._ She could not say just what had been more intense; the proximity of the oncoming orcs or the proximity of the other Elf. Her earlier thoughts of the morning had resurfaced tenfold and his presence had near stolen her breath away. _No one should look that damn hot and plank that damn well._ She shook her head again. She'd lightened the mood again thankfully and he'd never know just what hot meant which amused her greatly. As she pulled on her tunic and then turned as she heard hurried but soft falling boots approaching. Aragorn stopped short at the rocky entrance to the pool and stared at the moonlit scene before him.

"What happened? Why did you not call for help?" He uttered in horror. Legolas, fully dressed again also, walked casually to his side.

"There was no time and we thought their cries would alert you but they died rather quietly." He explained calmly although his silvery eyes were on her.

"You are unhurt?" Aragorn pressed, still in shock.

"We are both fine." Ara interjected. "Legolas made sure of that." She gave him a grateful smile. Despite everything, he'd saved her arse and then clearly checked it out. It didn't really bother her though. She had no issues with her body and she was secretly impressed that he had clearly never taken a peek ever when she'd previously bathed. That was honorable.

"Well that I am glad to hear. I am mortified you dealt with this alone. Gandalf is on watch and admittedly we all fell asleep; the cavern is so warm. I chanced to awaken and then realized the hour was indeed late and you both had not returned…" Aragorn trailed off guiltily.

"Peace my friend, we are fine. Ten Orcs between us really was nothing and Ara proved to be very resourceful." Legolas placed a calming hand on Aragorn's shoulder as he flashed a grin at her.

"Exactly and Legolas's Plank All Over Me skills are truly lifesaving." She smirked back at him. Aragorn looked between them utterly baffled and Legolas gave a quiet chuckle.

"The camp is safe." Legolas said seriously again. "We kept them from it."

"I wonder if there are more lurking then nearby?" Aragorn muttered warily. "We should check, those ten may have only been a scouting party." His words were grave and Ara suddenly felt wary too. She knew barely a thing about orcs.

"Indeed we should." Legolas agreed and then turned to her.

"Ara, head back and alert the others and Gandalf while Aragorn and I go." He commanded abruptly.

"Excuse me, you do not tell me what to do." She replied feeling utterly offended by his manner.

"Will you please return so you may alert the others while Aragorn and I go?" He instead drawled out with poorly hidden exasperation.

"No, why cannot I go and one of you stay behind, like Aragorn? She pointed out and the Ranger gazed at her in surprise. She wasn't particularly happy about either of them taking off into the dark to seek out Orcs but she couldn't very well put the, to be King of Gondor, at risk any more than he would be. But then there was Legolas… this was impossible. No, she had to put her mind over her… She gazed at the Elf in shock. _Oh shit I did not just nearly use that phrase!_

"Ara, please go back. Aragorn and I, we have done this before many times." His voice was low but no longer commanding. Still she was not impressed and he clearly sensed it. "If you don't I shall drag you back and order Boromir to keep you there."

"One would think you thought you owned me." She growled out and Aragorn suddenly stifled a laugh.

"Do head back Ara, I'd rather an archer remain at camp." Aragorn encouraged gently and she grit her teeth in annoyance. His logic was right.

"Fine, but I swear if either of you die I'll kill you." She growled out unhappily.

"That makes entirely no sense and we won't die." Legolas scoffed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Go now Ara." Aragorn urged and with a pained nod, she picked up her cloak and other belongings and made her way alone, back to camp.

…

"Still nothing?" Aragorn asked in a low monotone as they halted, scanning the half light of the rocky, sloping land before them.

"No, nor can I catch their scent on the breeze." Legolas whispered. "It must have been only those ten."

"We are lucky." Aragorn commented. "Come, we shall return but not before you tell me what bothers you mellon nin."

"And why would you think I am bothered?" The Elf replied innocently.

"I have my ways. Now what ails you? I'm at a guess it has something to do with a certain elleth who seemed to be slipping on her tunic when I arrived." He added nonchalantly and received a quiet sigh from beside him.

"I had to retrieve her from the pool by diving in myself otherwise I would not have reached her in time and I could not call out a warning, the Orcs were too close and they already had heard us. It is why they approached."

"I see, go on."

"I didn't think to send her back for help but instead my only thought was to protect her with my own body as a shield and it was in this prone position we both managed to take down the Orcs." Legolas took a breath. "It was after when my mind was no longer on the danger of the enemy I realized the predicament I found myself in." Aragorn chuckled at that.

"I bet. How exactly did Ara take it?"

"That is what confuses me. She did not seem the slightest bit concerned. I felt and still feel wretched Aragorn, I have seen her in naught but her undergarments and that is very wrong, that is not honorable. But she was not bothered in the slightest and these were not the undergarments elleth usually wear, these were much different." Aragorn couldn't help but grin.

"And I gather you have seen the undergarments of many elleth." He said somberly and Legolas snorted in proud derision.

"I most certainly have not. I do know what one wears though Aragorn, and Ara wears something different."

"Is it bad?" Aragorn asked in confusion, unsure where this conversation was going. He certainly didn't expect it to revolve around undergarments.

"Oh no, not at all they were very uh becoming? Befitting?" Legolas gave a small laugh. "But she told me she wears similar at the beach, at the sea with others. I am confused, why would she do that?" Aragorn frowned now quite baffled. He certainly could not see Arwen on a white shore in naught but her undergarments. Well not in real life, in his mind certainly. No one needed to know that!

"I do not know; it must be something done in the future." He answered.

"Well it is quite strange." Legolas said derisively. "She clearly did not much care I saw her in this state which worries me; who else has?"

"Clearly others." Aragorn chuckled for Legolas was quite worked up over this. "Perhaps she did not mind it was you who saw her like that? Perhaps she trusts you enough." He added and Legolas seemed to think on it.

"Perhaps..." His voice now held a mixture of hope and longing. Eru forbid, he is utterly besotted. "But that is not the only strange thing!" He suddenly exclaimed with worry again. "A man named Calvin has made her undergarments and she knows him. A man Aragorn!" Now he did find that strange but also hilarious and struggled not to laugh over his friend's dismay and confusion.

"Maybe men in the future do the work of seamstresses?" He gave the Elf the most logical answer.

"That is ridiculous Aragorn, males do not sew." Legolas scoffed.

"Between you and me, mellon nin, I happen to know Lindir is skilled at embroidering and one of the Dunedain guards is very good at mending out in the field."

"Well I hope you are right." Legolas sighed in annoyance and for a while they walked on in silence.

"Why do you suppose she was so angry we left?" Legolas suddenly asked and a wry smile tugged at Aragorn's mouth. Clearly Ara was the only thing on his mind. He supposed it was deserving; for how many years as a young man, had he spoken endlessly of Arwen to him! _The tide has certainly turned!_

"I like to think it is because we are not meant to be dying which is a comforting thing. I imagine she also worried I would not return with the one she intended to be sleeping with." He felt Legolas freeze a moment and carefully held in a chuckle before continuing.

"Oh you heard that conversation."

"Indeed both Gandalf and I did."

"Then you know about the uh…"

"Crebain ruse? Yes."

"You did not say anything."

"Clearly it was Ara's way of keeping us on course, Gandalf and I spoke of it after and agreed we would not question it." He explained and then smirked. "You best keep up your side of the deal; you struck up a very clever bargain."

"I did indeed although coming to that agreement was uh interesting." He snickered.

"I heard that too."

"Eru forbid, is there anything you did not hear?" Aragorn chuckled this time.

"She can be a trifle hard to understand at times."

"Yes." Legolas mused. "Aragorn, what does 'hot' mean?" The Elf randomly asked.

"In what context?"

"Ara said my mark was hot but I do not understand. I thought she meant insult but she said it was not a bad thing." This was most amusing. He'd been privy to a conversation with Arwen and Ara when they had awaited to leave Imladris and had learnt exactly what that term could mean in Ara's world.

"Well then you should be flattered." He decided to play his eager friend along.

"You know what it means?"

"I might just know."

"You must tell me!" Legolas whispered urgently.

"What do I get out of it?"

"Truly Aragorn, stop jesting I must know!" He chuckled quietly at Legolas's expense.

"Very well but if she did not elaborate herself; she is clearly reluctant for you to know."

"But I must know." He stated again and Aragorn shook his head. For an Elf, Legolas really had the worst patience.

"What she meant is she found your mark attractive." He finally elaborated and in the half light his friends face showed slight confusion and then a brilliant and smug smile graced his lips. He looked positively elated.

"I knew it!" He boasted excitedly, now practically bouncing with each step. Aragorn shook his head in amusement.

"Knew what?"

"That she does feel a little the same!"

"Oh, what gave you that impression?" Aragorn smirked.

"When I found and showed her a natural garden of Alfirin at dawn she accidently nearly kissed me and there was something off about her, she was acting all nervous and confused at I wondered and then before, after we killed the Orcs, the way she gazed at me and spoke. It was more intense than the Orcs I think and then I…" Legolas suddenly gasped and turned to face him, halting him. "Aragorn there is something wrong with me!" The wild dismay in Legolas's silvery eyes had him gazing over him for injury.

"Are you hurt?"

"No but I, I don't know! When I am near Ara like that I cannot think straight."

"Legolas that's quite normal." He chuckled.

"No, no this is different; I feel I will lose control and do something regrettable. I do not understand it. I was not raised like that!" His words were rushed and frantic and Aragorn placed a steadying hand upon his shoulder.

"Legolas calm down. It is likely your Silvan blood but I cannot say any more; you know the ways of the Wood better than I." Legolas gave a huff of annoyance. "How exactly did you come to mark her?"

"I thought you must know."

"No."

"Lord Elrond pitted us together in a knife fight. It quickly escalated and became out of hand and it was not a friendly fight. We drew each others blood. In the end we only had our hands to fight with and I don't know exactly what came over me. I was so very angry, she had shown no interest in even wishing to speak to me as a friend and her defiant attitude was infuriating. The moment I first laid eyes on her in the training grounds and then spoke with her, I decided I would pursue her. I was very put out when you told me Elladan already pursued her. Then I discovered how very different she was and that she seemed to dislike me for little reason. Still, she intrigued me greatly and Elladan had done her such an injustice I did not care if I snatched her from him. When we fought I suddenly felt, well I cannot describe it. But I wanted her, I knew that and so I marked her."

"I see, what did Ara say about that?"

"She punched me. She punches very hard." Aragorn laughed at that.

"That does not surprise me. I am confused however; what did Elladan do?"

"The night of the feast, he got her too drunk without realizing it and would not heed her wishes to be left alone and let her return home to rest."

"I never knew of this."

"Ara does not remember. I found her, sent Elladan on his way and carried her to her bed."

"That was kind."

"Perhaps. Someone had to care for her. Glorfindel was pleased, I thought he would beat me for entering her chambers but he was grateful. He's an interesting Elf."

"He is. Gandalf told me Ara is just like Glorfindel when he was young. Full of fire and spirit and courage. He also said under all her cheer and lightheartedness, like her father, her emotions run deep." He watched as Legolas mulled over his words. "Always remember she is Noldor and she is not from this world. I do not exactly understand the ways of the Woodland Silvans but that blood seems to heat up around her and you need to control it." He warned.

"I try. It is difficult. It is more so now than ever and I do not know enough of my Silvan heritage to understand. My father simply forbade it in me. It scares me now because I don't know what I will do if I should lose my control over these instincts." Aragorn nodded sadly. In cutting off that knowledge to Legolas, Thranduil had created a bigger problem for his son.

"Is it just Ara or has it happened like this before?"

"No, it is Ara. One wrong move and I fear I will ruin everything. No other elleth has interested me in the past fifty or so years and certainly none other has captured my heart." Legolas sighed as Aragorn thought curiously.

"How many years exactly?" He pressed.

"Oh I do not know… fifty-three. Yes, fifty-three. I was courting Lady Emlindes and I quite liked her but I woke up one morning suddenly completely disinterested in her and any other. Arda was quite unimpressed." Legolas laughed lightly.

"Ara is fifty-three." Aragorn commented quietly and Legolas nodded and then stilled.

"That cannot be coincidence."

"Only the Valar may know the answer to that." He replied sensibly. They resumed walking, now but a mile from camp for the peak of rocks they saw above them. It was then Legolas paused, alert; listening keenly. He suddenly gave a strangled gasp and all colour drained from his fair face beneath the moonlight as he turned to him.

"The camp is under attack"

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please do review; I love reading reviews! :)**


	46. Wolfish

**I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

 **Thanks to the following reviewers, love reading what you have to say:**

 **WickedGreene13 - Oh you make me laugh! For you I will conjure up Elf on a platter haha! Glad you liked the dynamics in this chap. I changed the pov's around a couple times to get the best out of it!**

 **leggyrespect123 - Thanks My way of demonstrating that Legolas is the undisputed, best archer of the third age! I am beginning to think half of my reviewers like toned elf torsos haha! Ah and you used my third favorite word in the world - scintillating! :D**

 **Guest - Thanks! I do no know that song. It is such a great song. I will certainly keep it in mind! I love writing action, fight scenes especially with a twist!**

 **Woman of Letters - Unfortunately Legolas has no one to help him figure out what is going on with him so anything could happen. As you will see in this chapter, he is really, very protective of what he considers to be his. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

"Frodo get back! All four of you get back!" Ara commanded as she, Boromir and Gimli stared warily into the darkness before them. The moon had vanished and before them, outside the wide entrance to the cavern, wolves prowled.

Boromir grabbed a log half poking out the now dismal fire and threw it out into the darkness, sending sparks flying and hissing as it hit the snowy earth. "Get back you mongrels." He growled out menacingly and then snarling met them.

"I'll lay my axe in yeh skulls if yeh don't back off." Gimli rumbled. Ara had her bow in hand, aiming into the darkness. Suddenly she saw movement and shot and there was a yelp and then angrier snarls and she felt them moving closer. "Just keep shooting them lass!" Gimli muttered.

"I can't, I only have a half my quiver." She growled out in frustration. Where was Gandalf? Where the hell were Aragorn and Legolas?" She needed every shot to count. She needed fire. If reading Jack London told her anything; it was wolves hated fire. A large wolf suddenly came forward and lunged towards Gimli and then they all came and the Dwarf gave a battle cry as Boromir roared, swinging his sword and Ara quickly embedded an arrow into the chest of a light grey wolf and notched another. Somewhere behind she heard the pony's distressed whinnies and hoped the Hobbits could deal with him. She had never shot so swiftly in her life, trying to protect Gimli and Boromir from other wolves as she shot down any who made for the Hobbits. Strangely none had tried killing her and so it was an advantage. Soon her fifteen arrows were just one and she loosed it angrily into a large russet wolf before it reached Boromir. They were now in grave danger. With no other choice, she unsheathed her sword and danced forward into the fray.

…

Legolas's heart was in his throat as they reached the peak of the rise and began leaping down. The sound of growls and snarling and whimpers and the cries of the battling Fellowship filled his ears. He and Aragorn raced now from where the pool was and into camp to see the lank, tall bodies of wolves halfway in the cavern.

"Ara!" He called out as he quickly began shooting at the wolves.

"About time you returned!" He heard her voice over the fight. He could just see her moving, blade flashing. Why does she not shoot? His blood ran cold. She had no arrows left, he'd used them to shoot the Orcs.

"Aragorn your quiver quickly!" He urged as he guarded the man, shooting at the wolves which now had turned also to them. He made sure not to miss for he shot towards his friends and Ara.

"Here." Aragorn thrust his quiver over and Legolas, taking a risk, raced in amongst the wolves, darting about them and when close enough, threw the quiver high over them to where he knew Ara fought before racing back to Aragorn, already letting his own arrows fly.

…

Ara watched stricken as a large, black wolf intercepted the quiver and stood over it snarling. She needed those arrows! There were too many, even the Hobbits, save Frodo who was wise enough to remain hidden, were brandishing their small swords and running about trying to antagonize the fell creatures as they breached their camp.

"Where is that Wizard!" Boromir growled out as he severed through a wolf's neck. Ara had no idea, all her focus was on getting those arrows and so she moved lithely towards the snarling, black wolf. He lunged towards her and she rolled under him, just missing his large paws and snatched up the quiver. She made to roll from beneath the animal but felt her chest suddenly being crushed. The wolf held her down by its huge paw.

"Get off our Ara you brute!" She heard Sam's irate voice followed by a pained snarl and the weight left her and she scrambled away back to where her bow lay nearby. There was suddenly a cry and she saw Sam swiped at across the chest by the great wolf and sent tumbling away. She grabbed her bow as the wolf suddenly turned back to her; its bright, yellow eyes glittering and knocked an arrow. They felt different to the modern ones she was used to. She aimed and fired and missed.

"Shit!" She knocked another one as the wolf launched itself at her and as a burning, tearing sensation ripped at her left thigh, she loosed the arrow straight up to imbed itself in the black wolf's heart. The creature shuddered and she forced herself to roll swiftly to the side as it fell and leap up in time to knock another arrow and shoot another and then another. She had taken down another three when suddenly the next arrow failed to fly and she glanced swiftly at her bow. The string had loosened and clogged with dirt from its rough use at the pool and during this skirmish. "Shit!" She desperately tried re-twisting the string and tightening it but it was useless. Her hands were strangely shaking with her effort. Another wolf ran towards her and she swung her useless bow out and struck it across the nose before pulling out one of her knives and dropping her bow to stab it between the ears before it bit her. Suddenly a bright light flared and the remaining wolves began yelping and whimpering and backing away. _Thank god he finally showed up!_ Within moments Aragorn and Legolas were entering the cavern and the other Elf came to stand before her as she picked up her bow again.

"Your bleeding." He stated dispassionately and she gazed down to see blood flowing freely from the tear in her thigh.

"Looks that way." She replied, slightly shocked at the sight. She realized now it stung.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"The black wolf intercepted the quiver, I had to fight for it."

"You should have left it." He stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You took a risk and look what has happened, you are hurt. You are lucky you were not killed!" He seethed. His eyes were dark and angry and Ara did not understand it but it was swiftly grating on her.

"I didn't have much choice." She bit out.

"Yes you did, what you did was reckless, stupid." He hissed.

"Don't you dare tell me how to fight!" She snapped at him.

"I will tell you whatever I like!" He growled out menacingly. "You will not do something like that again!"

"I'll do whatever I damn want!" She felt hands grab her shoulders.

"You would make a terrible warrior of the Greenwood. If you cannot follow orders!" He glared at her darkly.

"I have no interest in having anything to do with your Woodland!" She shot back angrily. He looked momentarily taken aback and then thunderous.

"Do not say such things." He hissed with contempt which scared her. Why was he being like this?

"Legolas back off!" She pulled herself from his grip and stalked a few feet away, examining her bow. It was suddenly wrenched from her hands and she spun to see him studying it and she was sure she could feel his anger rising.

"This disturbing excuse for a bow will get you killed." He seethed out and she began shaking, surely in fury.

"That bow is a top of the range-"

"I do not care! I do not care its name, I do not care what it cost you, I do not care Ara!" His voice held such an intimidating note now, she stepped shakily back. "That bow will get you killed." He dropped it with disgust and she didn't realize he'd stalked forward until his hands clasped her biceps firmly by her sides. "Do you not understand?" He demanded but she was now feeling hazy and weak. "Ara, answer me, do you understand?"

…

"Oh Manwë, Ara!" Aragorn heard Legolas cry out in shock and he turned from tending Sam to see the Elf lay her to the ground and Boromir rush over to assist. He quickly stood, leaving the blonde Hobbit momentarily to see what happened. The last thing he'd heard was both Elves arguing viciously but had been too focused on Sam to stop them. Suddenly Legolas launched himself at Boromir, knocking the man back from where he had been hovering over Ara where blood flowed. The Elf held his blade to the man's throat.

"Don't touch her." Legolas hissed at Boromir and seeing a disaster unfolding, Aragorn rushed towards them.

"Legolas leave him now!" He commanded. "Boromir best get back." He warned softly to the shocked man and Boromir scrambled back to a respectful distance. Aragorn stepped closer and Legolas pivoted on the ball of his foot, blade still menacingly flashing in hand as he eyed him warily from where he clearly guarded Ara. _Well this is all we need._

"Do not touch her." The Wood-Elf warned and so Aragorn crouched down slowly where he had stood.

"Legolas, what happened?" He asked calmly. "Why is Ara unconscious?" He dearly hoped it was not Legolas's own doing.

"I don't know, she was fine and then she seemed to become confused looking and then this happened." He gestured to her sounding scared and unsure.

"How did she injure her leg?"

"A wolf, she told me." He replied and then turned his gaze back to her. "She has not lost much blood. I do not understand." Legolas was clearly distressed and he had to be very careful.

"Legolas, I think I know what ails Ara but you need to let me examine her leg." The Elf shook his head furiously.

"No, no you cannot touch her." Legolas uttered fearfully and it tore at Aragorn's heart for he knew what had brought this on.

"I won't touch her but can I at least look at the wound?" He tried another tactic.

"You can see it from there." Legolas replied decisively.

"I can yes but I need to be much closer to know why she won't wake up." He kept his tone quiet and easy. The Elf looked utterly tormented as he gazed back at Aragorn. "I can tell you how you can help her if you let me see." He coaxed and after another moment, Legolas finally nodded and shifted slightly to the side but his cool eyes did not leave him once as he approached. He finally came close enough to gaze down at the elleth's thigh and noticed that, for all the blood, it was quite superficial. Much like the clawed swipes across Sam's chest. "Legolas I need you to tear back the material so I may see the edges of the wounds." The Elf silently did his bidding, carefully using his knife, and then gasped in distress as purple and black vein like lines were revealed around the gashes.

"She is poisoned!" He uttered in horror and then began speaking in low, anguished Silvan to the unconscious elleth.

"Just like Sam." He murmured to himself. "Merry, please bring me a healing pack." He called out quietly and within moments, Merry cautiously approached and handed the pack out to him. "Thank you." He opened it up and handed Merry the satchel of crushed athelas. Put this in two separate pots and use water from the spring. Boromir, Gimli go with him." He instructed but all was safe for Gandalf's staff still shone brightly, warding off any danger although deep down he knew it might attract more.

Merry returned swiftly and Aragorn bade him take the first pot to Sam so Gandalf could clean his wounds. The second one he set carefully down within Legolas's reach and tore off strips of the clean, white absorbent fabric each pack contained and dropped them into the water. "Here, clean her wounds." He directed calmly and watched as his friend carefully dabbed at the gashes, cleansing away the blood and dirt there. He was right, they were not deep at all. The poison also seemed to be causing no distress to either Sam or Ara. It was clearly weak, not intended to kill.

"Gandalf, Ara's condition matches Sam's." He called quietly across to the Wizard who nodded.

"This I fear is Saruman's work." The Wizard replied wearily and Aragorn wondered what he had battled to be kept from returning to the camp.

"Why?" Legolas demanded.

"He seeks that which one of us carries and also knowledge." Gandalf replied as Aragorn sought after a healing balm and placed it out for Legolas. "These were no ordinary wolves but the wolves of Saruman; as was the great bear I encountered which stopped me from reaching you sooner." He explained his absence regrettably.

"They waited until we had left, until defenses were weakened." Legolas muttered bitterly.

"Yes, but you returned and we are all thankfully here and alive." Gandalf replied calmly. "The poison is weak and simply to subdue. The wolf's claws were tipped in it. Do not fear, both Ara and Sam will recover fully within a day and by then we shall be far from here and by luck, at the wall of the west gate of Moria." Aragorn noticed Legolas was calming down but there was a look of frustration upon his features as he carefully applied the healing balm. He handed him a clean, cream bandage.

"Hannon le." He murmured as he applied it gently around Ara's leg before securing it. "I am sorry for my earlier difficulty." He mumbled guiltily.

"Peace Legolas, I understand. No one here will harm Ara." He nodded silently, his face hidden by long strands of pale hair.

"The remaining wolves are still out there but it is wisest to remain here and move on immediately at first light." Gandalf decided and slowly they began to move about the cavern and Boromir moved Sam's unconscious form to rest upon his bedroll.

"Watch over Ara like I know you will." He instructed the Elf. "The poison will simply work its way from her system. It is just like some of those weak, paralyzing spider venoms." Legolas nodded and carefully picked Ara up and retreated to his bedroll with her. Aragorn stood and made his way to Boromir who still looked rather put out. "Come my friend, let us set up a watch closer to camp. Gimli will you guard the entrance?"

The Dwarf looked up at him. "Aye I'll do that." With a nod, Aragorn bade Boromir follow him to the edge of camp which led to the pool.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I just had an Elf, I thought was my friend, threaten to cut my throat, I am not entirely sure." Boromir muttered.

"You must forgive him, he saw you as a threat, he was scared."

"He remembered those raiders didn't he? He thought I, thought you, would do similar." Boromir sighed dejectedly.

"Yes." Aragorn too sighed. "With Ara unconscious suddenly like that, it clearly spooked him up. He is very, very protective of her." He explained. "He's had such a bad first experience of the men of these parts I fear he will never hold full trust for any of our race again."

"It is a sad business." Boromir agreed. "There is at least no doubt, Ara is in safe hands."

"Yes, when he holds his temper. He is learning, he is still young."

"Funny, referring to him as so young when he truly is older than all but Gimli and Gandalf but really he is just like a young man come of age, perhaps more sheltered, yet more dangerous than any seasoned warrior or soldier of Gondor." Boromir mused. Aragorn nodded

"He will no doubt apologize to you, he will be very sorry for his actions, he sees you as a good friend Boromir and I hope this will not taint that friendship." The dark blonde haired man gave him a reassuring smile.

"Not at all, I like the lad. I would be saddened if anything changed."

"I am glad." Aragorn murmured in relief as he dug around for his pipe and satchel.

…

Frodo felt a weight of guilt as he gazed down at Sam. His dear friend had been hurt because of him. He hated how he'd been sent to hide while others fought for him. Ara too was hurt like Sam.

"How will the poison leave him?" He asked Gandalf uncertainly.

"Sam will sweat it out, that is how his body will eradicate it. Same for Ara. It will not be until tomorrow that will happen and then eventually they will awaken and improve until they are well again." Gandalf's words were reassuring. "Get some rest Frodo, tomorrow will be a hard journey to reach the mines by nightfall." Frodo did his bidding, setting his bedroll to lay close to Sam's but before he could attempt to sleep, he wished to see Ara. She'd fought bravely and then Legolas had berated her viciously for it. He made his way towards the Elves, catching the low, soft yet musical notes of a song Legolas sung he could not understand. He sat up, straight backed, cross legged, quiver still strapped upon his back as he gazed down at Ara who lay unconscious beside him, carefully covered in blankets, her head cushioned by a folded cloak. The Elf did not move but he ceased his song and his gaze flickered to Frodo as he knelt down by his friend's side.

"Gandalf said tomorrow they will sweat the poison from their bodies and slowly wake up." Legolas nodded but he seemed to be broody.

"Legolas, are you well?" He hedged. He rarely spoke to the Elf Prince and felt now he should. For Ara's sake.

"I shall be well when Ara is well again." He simply replied. Frodo nodded. He was careful not to touch Ara although he had a mind to shift a strand of hair near her ear. He'd seen the trouble both Boromir and Aragorn had with Legolas and did not want to evoke that in the Elf before him. He gazed up at his fair face again; he looked utterly dejected.

"Ara said she had a lot of fun with you today." He commented and this time Legolas gazed back at him in slight surprise. "Don't hurt her Legolas." He stood up and returned to Sam, leaving the Wood-Elf to contemplate his words.

…

At dawn, Legolas had packed his belongings and Ara's and while Boromir had been quickly preparing Bill; thankfully the pony was unscathed from the fight during the night. Legolas, feeling truly wretched, had apologized profusely for his behavior the evening before. To his dismay however; Boromir had simply given him a pitying smile and easily accepted his apology. It seemed this pity would haunt him. Aragorn approached him now with a handful of arrows.

"These are all of Ara's which I could find at the pool." He knelt down and placed the six arrows in her quiver with the ones he had picked up from outside the cavern entrance. The bodies of the wolves they had felled were gone, it was as if no fight had ensued. He counted Ara's arrows and sighed; she now only had eighteen. He would have to make some for her or share his own. During the skirmish overnight, no one had noticed their food supplies had been raided and all which remained was three full pieces of lembas and a dozen apples and one carrot. It was a dismal amount of food for ten travelers, especially when four were Hobbits. Gandalf had allowed the Hobbits to share one piece of lembas between them and the rest of them had declined a meal, wishing to save what they had. Legolas was not hungry so it did not bother him; his focus was Ara who was still deeply unconscious.

"Let us be off then." Gandalf declared as Boromir lifted a blanket covered Sam up to carry. Legolas, knelt down and carefully gathered Ara up in his arms along with his own blanket which would keep her warm.

"Wake up soon." He whispered, holding her securely against his chest as they made their way from the cavern and through the rocky tunnel and back to the path.

…

An awareness she had felt before sometime, someplace, of being warm and safe; surrounded and guarded by strong, unwavering woodland trees seemed to surround her. It was a peaceful feeling she did not wish to leave and so she drifted there for a time until a coldness began to set in. She heard voices calling urgently to one another and felt icy wind and something splattering upon her face yet that warm safety remained, seemingly infallible. Still she instinctively blinked her eyed open, only to see a world of white. She was being carried she realized. What had happened the eve before; there had been wolves? She grasped at hazy memories. They'd bested them and then Legolas had found her. Legolas, so impossibly angry with no apparent reason. It had been bewildering. Then she didn't know what came next, she'd felt weak and her mind foggy. She still felt weak and she felt cold, yet hot. Something was wrong. She attempted to move her arms, to struggle and suddenly whoever carried her paused and a pale, snow splattered face gazed down at her.

"Ara, th..thank Eru you are awake." He smiled down at her through trembling lips. How could he be so cold when she felt strangely warm? She heard shouting from somewhere behind and then felt Legolas begin running and she heard a great rushing sound.

"Take cover!" She thought that was Boromir's voice far off over the thunderous noise and then she had been dropped unceremoniously onto the snow but before she could struggle to get up; Legolas was there, his body shielding hers and then he gasped as the weight of snow fell in over them.

…

He strained with everything he had to keep the gap of air he'd created between his body and Ara's. He had no idea how deep the snow above them was or where the others were. "Are you alright?" He gasped out.

"Yeah." Was her faint reply. She was still too weak; he'd have to dig them both out.

"T..take a d..deep b..breath and hold it, I'll g..get us out." She did his bidding and he too did the same before clawing his way up through the mass of cold, icy snow. It was no longer pretty, it was dangerous and Saruman had clearly not finished with them yet. He ripped through the surface and then swiftly dug Ara out, hauling her to him. She shook violently and looked quite pale.

"Legolas?" He turned back to see Aragorn looking about. The others stood near him brushing off snow.

"We are here!" He called back and the man floundered through the blizzard towards them as he picked Ara up again.

"The poison is beginning to leave her." He stated and Legolas looked down to find the elleth seemed to have sweat beginning to form upon her brow. She'd fallen back into unconsciousness again although she seemed restless and so he once again flooded his fëa securely around her own.

"This is madness!" He heard Boromir call out as the man led Bill on. It was madness; they walked up through a ravine towards the mine, hoping it would shelter them from the blizzard of Saruman's wrath. Instead the rogue Wizard had sent an avalanche of snow down upon them. "We must leave the ravine! If is too soft to tread!" That was Gimli.

"Is th..there a..another way?" Frodo's voice spoke up shakily.

"There is a secret way, the tunnel cave, it will lead us to the lake but it is dangerous in winter." Gimli explained.

"But it will get us out of this?" Boromir insisted.

"Yes but it is fraught with ice."

"Legolas, is Ara awake to ask?" The Gondor man called.

"No, she cannot answer that if she was!" He called back in annoyance as he shielded her the best he could from the blizzard.

"Gandalf, what do you say?" Boromir pressed and the wizard looked uncertain. He turned to Gimli.

"I leave the decision to you."

"Aye we can try but we cannot take Bill." He relented and Legolas felt a pang of sadness.

"Bill will find his way back home." Aragorn replied, sounding as saddened as Legolas felt. _Poor Sam, he will not get to say goodbye._

"Then that is our path." Gandalf decided. With that, Gimli took the lead and they followed him, Legolas easily kept up for even with Ara's light weight combined with his; he barely sank far into the snow.

…

When she awoke again she felt damp, humid and damp yet there was a chill to her skin. It was the most horrible feeling. She struggled and immediately realized they travelled in darkness save for the luminous light ahead which she was sure was Gandalf's staff.

"You must be silent." Legolas bent his head down to where she realized her head rested comfortably against his shoulder. His voice was barely a soft whisper but she heard him. "We walk through an ice cave; any loud noise will bring the icy spears down upon us." She automatically gazed up and held in a gasp. Glittering malevolently above them were hundreds of large icy spears hanging from the tunnel ceiling where they descended to sharp points only three meters above their heads. It sent an entirely different shiver through her. Where were they? Was this the mines or were they not taking the mines now? It was so confusing and she felt so, so uncomfortable in her own skin. She wished she could speak but she dared not for the danger they tread beneath. Eventually she closed her eyes again as they still felt too heavy to keep open.

…

The ice tunnel was tedious going; none of them spoke. He regretted this path for the perilousness they now faced. If those shards should fall, would the Hobbits be able to move fast enough? They were just under a quarter of a mile to the narrow opening at the other end and Legolas was grateful for it. Aragorn gave him a relieved smile but it was short lived for there seemed a rumble like thunder from behind them. They simultaneously froze, looking about and small slivers of icy shards broke off, falling down upon the wet, stone floor. Then there was a resounding crack and Legolas looked back to see a large icicle plummet to the ground, half shattering as it made its heavy impact with the stone. The sound of the splintering shards echoed throughout the long tunnel. There was another tremor and another two fell, another behind and one just mere feet to their left.

"Run!" Gandalf cried out to them and fearfully, they raced forward over the cold, icy stone as the great icy spheres began falling around them in earnest. Legolas dodged around one, grasping at Pippin in the process and shoving him towards Gandalf who grabbed hold of him as Aragorn deftly caught up Frodo. Merry was as swift as Gimli and kept up well enough as they raced in anything but a straight line, towards their exit, hopefully towards safety. A large sphere began falling before them and Legolas halted, catching hold of the Dwarf who ran before him by his cloak and hauled him back as the sphere crashed down a mere foot before them. He felt Ara stir where he held her tightly against his chest.

"We are almost safe." He whispered hurriedly as he skittered around the large shards of ice to see Merry suddenly slip and fall where the stone they ran upon became icy. He raced towards him and holding Ara again precariously in one arm, hauled the Hobbit up, dragging him safely to the side, avoiding yet another spear of ice and then they were out, falling with utter relief into a drift of snow as behind them, ice shattered down.

"That was close." Gimli muttered as he caught his breath as they all did for it had been very close. He leaned back slightly as he let his heart calm and placed his lips chastely to Ara's hair. It was slightly damp he realized and took a moment to check her properly. She was coated in a damp layer of sweat and her skin felt hot although she shivered. "Soon you will be better." He whispered as he used the blanket to wipe carefully at her face and for a brief moment, to dark green eyes gazed up at him before losing consciousness again.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments; please drop a review. :) Thanks**


	47. A Catalyst Or Two

**I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

 **Thank you to the following reviewers –**

 **Frostyhorse - Yes she should get a new bow. A nice Lorien bow. Mmm I drool at the thought of those bows! I cannot wait to portray Galadriel in this!**

 **Guest - Excellent glad you liked it and yes to angry Elves and not fluffy Elves!**

 **Flyvnn Howler - Ha yes Balto that is exactly what came to mind when I wondered just what deadly snowy icy situations I could use for this part of the journey. That and caves in general. I admit I am far from an expert on compound bows. I am team Legolas in this because I too have a beautiful Elven recurve bow and I find it much nicer to use than a compound. I do know they would be useless in a fight. Unless you are clearly Katniss haha. I use Ara's Elven speed and sight as an attribute as to why she is so far getting away with using this super spency bow of hers. :D**

 **Raider-K - Thanks heaps! I love doing those sort of scenes. Action is so much fun to write!**

 **Enjoy guys, this is the last update for a little while.**

 **xx A.**

* * *

She became aware of an irate voice a short distance away and the whining voice of Pippin and opened her eyes slowly. It was nightfall, but all she saw before her was dark grey rock. She could hear soft singing and realized she lay on a bedroll, deep green blanket spilling out over her. There was a steady, calming heartbeat against her back and a beautiful warmth. She felt utterly safe wherever she was. It was then she felt gentle fingers running lightly through her hair, the feeling indescribably comforting and she let a soft sigh escape her. Both the quiet singing and fingers upon her hair ceased and she shifted slowly to find Legolas gazing down inquisitively at her. She had known it was him for the safety she felt and his reassuring scent of earth and woods and mint. But last time she fully remembered being anywhere near him, he had been furiously insulting her and her bow.

"You are awake." He stated in quiet relief.

"You are not as angry as last time I remember you speaking to me." She stated bluntly, a little of her annoyance in him stirring but she really had no fight in her.

"For that I am profoundly sorry. I should have not said such things in such a way but you were injured and it looked grave at first glance." His words were sincere and his fingers again began trailing through her hair. She did not have the energy or desire to be angry at him for it.

"Where are we?" She asked instead.

"We are at the entrance to the mines. Gandalf cannot remember the way in and Gimli it seems never knew so, we are resting a little while until Gandalf figures it out."

"Depending how long he takes; I might have to give his memory a nudge." She mused in intended humor.

"Is it important we go soon?" Legolas hedged.

"No, I don't think so, I'm happy to rest a while." She replied lazily for she felt very lazy. Almost too content. However, her skin felt a little uncomfortable like the air was humid. "Is it humid here?"

"No, I believe it is from sweating." Legolas replied calmly and she stiffened.

"What? I don't sweat." She stated in confusion.

"You have now." He gave a light chuckle. "But how? Why? Ugh that is so gross! I feel damp!" Ara was mortified.

"When the wolf slashed at your leg, it lay a weak poison upon you to keep you unconscious." Legolas explained.

"Oh that is why my memory is hazy." She realized.

"Yes, the only time Elves will sweat is to rid our bodies of poison or infection." He ran his hand through her hair again. "You slept through the worst of it luckily; it did not look very comfortable."

"Delightful." She muttered, not entirely impressed she'd clearly been drenched in sweat at some point. "Ugh that means I messed up your blanket!" She realized in shock and he chuckled again.

"A small price to pay really. It was not so bad Ara, Sam suffered worse for it being mortal and smaller although I am quite certain he weighs more than you." Legolas whispered the last bit almost conspiringly and Ara gave a light laugh.

"Can I sit up?"

"I advise against it, I am blocking the cool breeze from you where I lay and you might find it will chill your skin if you do move." He replied practically.

"I think I want to change; these clothes feel horrible." She squirmed uncomfortably. "If you wish you may do so behind the blanket, you are facing the wall of Moria so none can see you if I simply hold it up. Your pack is here."

"If you could, thanks." Suddenly the blanket shifted and Legolas held it up to his own head height which was sufficient enough. She sat slowly up, and tugged at her tunic uncomfortably in dismay at the damp material before dragging her pack to her and rummaging around for clean underwear, tunic and trousers before pulling her boots off, mortified they too were sweaty. "So, so gross." She muttered and heard Legolas's light laughter. "Don't laugh unless you've experienced it." She retorted quietly as she carefully unravelled the bandage around her thigh. The gashes were still healing but they were clean.

"I have actually." Legolas replied after a moment, his tone thoughtful. "Spider venom. It was three days to leave my system and most unpleasant."

"Ouch."

"Yes ouch." He repeated dryly. She deftly changed her underwear and pulled a fresh tunic of a soft yet warm midnight blue over her head, pulling her hair out, hating the damp feel to it. She now gazed down at her bare legs and the gash.

"My injury, does it require changing? I had to pull it off to get my jeans, I mean trousers off." She asked Legolas uncertainly.

"Yes, I must tend to that." He replied and then faltered. "Unless you wish to now you are awake?"

"Oh, no its fine, just let me get slightly more covered." She laughed quietly and found her cloak lying nearby and deftly wrapped it around her hips and the very top of her thighs. I swear my legs are even fitter than when I left! Perks to being in the Fellowship, great looking legs! "Ready when you are." She declared and Legolas lowered the blanket.

"Aragorn would probably wish to see but he sleeps and it looks to be healing nicely." Legolas murmured, all healing business which amused her a little. "You are not too cold from the breeze?" He gazed worriedly at her.

"No, dry clothes help and it will dry my hair out more." She replied and he smirked slightly before turning to pick up and open a jar of something and swiped the gunk onto his fingers.

"I am hoping this used often enough will mean less scaring." He murmured as he delicately applied the poignantly fragrant balm in swirling swipes before wiping the excess off on the inside of the bandage. She lifted her leg a little to allow him to reapply it with the perfect amount of pressure to hold it in place without hindering movement. "It will be fine until tomorrow evening now." He said as he packed everything away.

"Thanks." She murmured gratefully and he flashed her a smile.

"It is not a problem Ara. Are you at all hungry?" She nodded.

"I am more so thirsty but I could eat." He passed her a quarter of a piece of lembas and gestured to her own water skin.

"Here eat this. We are very low on food rations, those wolves made away with our food packs." Ara groaned at the complication.

"Damn Saruman!" She grit out.

"You knew it was he?"

"Yeah, he sent the wolves but not the orcs. Did he cause any other issues on your way here?"

"Yes, he has been a thorn in our sides. He sent a blizzard to occupy us and a small avalanche of sorts, you do not remember the avalanche and being buried?"

"I don't think so…" She shook her head in confusion.

"Well it tumbled in over the edges of a ravine we walked through. It made our path impossible for the others to go on and so Gimli lead us to a secret tunnel which was perhaps more perilous. From the ceiling hung wickedly sharp and large spheres of ice."

"That was real?" Ara was shocked.

"Yes and a very tedious path to take; how we all survived when those icy spears fell I think only the Valar could say." Ara shuddered at the memory she had thought to be a treacherous dream. "We are here now though and hopefully, those Dwarves are inclined to share from their table and; have more than roast meat which is all we've heard about for the past hour." Legolas finished dryly and Ara gave a quiet laugh trying to humor him as a led weight settled into her stomach. There would be no Dwarves to welcome them.

"Perhaps we should keep rationing the food until we see them, the Dwarves I mean." She murmured and Legolas nodded sagely.

"Yes, that is what Gandalf has decided to do. Pippin is none too impressed but it will not kill him." He chuckled quietly and she nodded with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"No it won't." She slowly savoured the lembas and then washed it down with a long drink of the cool water from her skin.

"You should rest again now; Gandalf is adamant we are all well rested before we enter the mines." Legolas insisted and Ara felt the dread, heavy again in her stomach.

"I bet he does." She replied quietly and stretched out upon her bedroll. It was only now she realized hers overlapped his, essentially creating one… "Uh I know we made that deal over the Crebain but-"

"Shh, sleep Ara, just allow it." His voice whispered softly, almost lulling and she felt that indescribable safety again as he settled next to her and once again a hand began running lightly, soothingly through her hair. She closed her eyes, sleep seeming to immediately take her.

When Ara next awoke, she felt better than she had the first time. The night air seemed cooler and so she suspected it was much later into the night. She could feel the steady rise and fall of Legolas's warm chest pressed against her back and realized she somehow lay with his arm beneath her shoulder, her own arm lying against his, fingers entwined. His other arm, she noted in surprise, rested along her leg, his hand relaxed against her knee. She remained still and breathing steadily but inside she near panicked. _This cannot be happening; this should not be happening. Not now, not in Rohan, not ever._ Had he not proven again the eve before, after the wolf attack, just how vicious he could be, just how cold, how rude… He suddenly shifted slightly behind her, his fingers curling more around hers as she felt his face almost seem to nuzzle into her hair. He mumbled something incoherent but she would not have understood for it was in his Silvan tongue and then he gave a soft, contented sigh and she gave a sad, wistful smile, which only the great stone wall witnessed as her heart seemed to half skip. She needed to get up, take a walk, get some space and preferably case out the lake and; possibly help Gandalf figure out the riddle of the door. She could hear him muttering various phrases somewhere nearby. Carefully she moved Legolas's arm to rest upon his own leg and gently extracted her fingers from his before slowly sitting up and carefully moving her part of the blanket to bunch up near him so hopefully; he would not notice her absence and follow her. She needed to be away from him. She stood up and glanced around and noticed the Hobbits were awake, hunched together in a small group and Aragorn also sat nearby them while Gandalf seemed to pace back and forth in one area. She walked towards them and gazed in awe as she saw the luminescent door of Durin seemingly carved from moonlight in the impossibly high, rock wall. "Wow." She breathed out.

"Tis impressive." Gimli spoke up from beside a low boulder. She had not even seen him there.

"Yes, it is."

"Dwarf doors are very clever you will see." He went on proudly. "They are completely hidden when closed. Tis the cunningness of Dwarves, we guard our homes well!" He rumbled and she gave him a wry smile.

"It seems it is so well hidden, even you do not know the way in Gimli." She teased.

"Bah, I'll have none of that attitude from you, one would think you've begun spending too much time with that Wood-Elf Princeling!" He retorted and her smile fell from her face.

"No, that won't happen." She muttered before making her way over to Gandalf."

"Ara, I am glad to see you on your feet and lively again." He said quietly with a smile but it was strained. Clearly the message on the door was doing his head in.

"Yes as am I. It sounds like I missed out on quiet the journey here." He nodded.

"Indeed, I hope for now, Saruman has had his fun." She nodded in agreement. "Now it is the mines we must face." He spoke on in a quieter tone and she moved a little closer to where he stood. "I must tell you this now for I do not know if you have realized. Saruman is not only seeking the ring for himself but you for your knowledge." She felt her eyes widen and could not help but shake her head in disbelief.

"That cannot be, how could he have that knowledge?" She uttered in horror.

"I am sorry Ara, he gained the knowledge from me. When he was still a part of the White Council, I sought his advice and mentioned your father's return in idle conversation and also mentioned he now had a daughter." He knew too of the prophetic words of Galadriel although only Galadriel knew who it spoke of and kept that information private until I learnt by her words alone, you and Glorfindel needed to return." He sighed. "I had hoped he would not discover the link between your father's return and the prophecy but it seems he has and for that you are not safe Ara." She mulled over his words a moment as she gazed up at the luminous, closed entrance.

"None of us are safe until that Ring is destroyed." She replied firmly.

"Wise words from one so young." The Wizard murmured and she shrugged.

"It is the truth." He nodded.

"Indeed. I believe Aragorn possess your bow currently." She took that as a dismissal but felt she needed to say more.

"Gandalf the mines, they will be the greatest challenge yet." She whispered and he gazed at her questioningly. "Just know their passage is a necessary evil." She nodded politely to him and turned away to go to Aragorn before Gandalf asked her what she meant.

"Ara, greetings my young friend. How do you feel?" The dark haired man gazed up at her from where he leant against a rock.

"Much better thanks." She gave him a cheery smile to prove so.

"I have just cleaned, waxed and restrung your bow, it was quite a riddle." Aragorn returned her a wry smile as he reached to his side and produced her bow.

"Thanks Estel." She grinned, grateful by the kind action.

"We could only retrieve eighteen of your arrows so Legolas and I have added five each of from our own quivers to restock you."

"Thanks and thanks for your quiver last night."

"That was Legolas's idea." Aragorn replied. "He was very worried about you." He added quietly and Ara began feeling uncomfortable by where this conversation had turned. She simply nodded. "He has been caring for you since you became unconscious." She nodded again.

"I am grateful for his care and carrying me here; he said it was a difficult walk." She replied very carefully.

"I think he would always provide such care to you." Aragorn gave her a searching gaze and she nodded yet again.

"I imagine he would do so for any one of us if we required it; just as I would if any of you found yourself needing help or such." She drove the topic back to safer roads. Aragorn simply inclined his head although his gaze was thoughtful and then also handed her quiver over which she immediately strapped to her back.

"Go speak with the Hobbits, they have been waiting for you to awaken fully." Ara flashed him a smile and hurried over to her shortest friends.

"Ara hello there!" Pippin greeted her cheerily as she sat down cross-legged, resting her bow upon her legs. "Hi guys, Sam you beat me waking up!" She teased with a grin.

"His stomach woke him up, didn't it Sam?" Frodo nudged his friend with a smirk and he blushed a little.

"Now, now, Gandalf said I woke up because I was ready and didn't have an Elf fussing needlessly over me." Ara caught his gaze as it widened in clear embarrassment. "I mean I don't think that Ara, Gandalf just said it is all, in jest, I think." The Hobbit stumbled out and she wondered if she was missing something for the pointed look Frodo shot him.

"Legolas and Boromir both were very valiant." Merry quickly imputed, saving Sam from further, confusing embarrassment. _Why am I always ending up in situations with that Elf when I am unconscious with no way to remember what went down?_

"What about those valiant Hobbits who faced off the wolves?" She smirked at them, she'd left the Elf's side to remove the distraction of him, now it seemed he was all anyone wished to speak of.

"Oh we did not do so much." Sam said modestly.

"Are you jesting; you saved Ara I should think." Frodo piped up and Merry and Pip solemnly agreed. "Yes and saving a fair lady is very honorable." Pippin added. "Especially if you are injured in the process, then you even have the scars of a hero to show off!" Merry grinned.

"I suppose I will have a scar with a tale." Sam murmured slowly.

"I can see it now." Pippin declared as he spread his hands out before him. "Samwise the brave, slayer of the Malevolent Black Wolf!" He said dramatically.

"But I didn't kill it, Ara did." Sam protested and Ara laughed quietly along with Frodo as Pippin interrupted him.

"Yes but only because you attacked it so I think we can say you are responsible for its death!" Pippin snickered and Sam looked apologetically to her.

"As far as I can see, Pip is right, you technically slayed it." She grinned at him.

"And what is a tale without a little romantic swooning!" Pippin went on, clearly invested in his tall story.

"Romantic what?" Sam spluttered nervously and there was a mischievous glint in the youngest Hobbits eyes.

"You saved a lady in distress, there is always romantic swooning and the lady is indebted to you!"

"What have you been reading?" Frodo chuckled.

"Never you mind." Pip grinned cheekily and tapped his nose. "Say Ara?" He now turned his cheeky gaze to her. "What say you to fulfilling your debt to Sam with a kiss?" The poor blonde Hobbit proceeded to turn extremely red and dropped his eyes to the ground. "It will be the perfect end to your tale Sam! When the fair Elven lady awakes, she bestows a kiss to you, her savior!" Pippin chortled, sounding very pleased with himself and Ara could barely hold in her laughter; her shoulders shaking as too did Frodo's.

"What do you say Ara? Will you thank our dear, brave Sam?" The dark haired Hobbit questioned and she nodded with a grin.

"But of course I will." She agreed immediately.

"Oh Ara I don't expect that, you don't have to do-"

"Shush." Ara laughed and then before he could protest, quickly reached over and bent her head slightly down to leave a kiss upon his peaky cheek.

"Oh gosh, oh." He mumbled, he looked both mortified and pleased. "Thank you Ara." He briefly gazed at her before looking down at his hands again.

"No Sam, thank you." She flashed him a bright smile as she leapt up, deciding to get the ball rolling, or rather, get some rocks falling. "Frodo, Sam, I think you should help Gandalf. He might need a different perspective. "You two come with me." She gestured to Merry and Pip with a mischievous grin and they eagerly leapt up with their own troublemaking smirks.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

"To check out that lake." She declared and began walking towards the dark, deathly still sheet of water. She reached its edge and frowned. "It is frozen." She muttered in bafflement.

"But of course it is, it has been snowing and we are very, very high up." Merry looked at her as if she were stupid. She had to think of something fast; she had to wake up the beasty!

"Well that is disappointing, we all really need to have full water skins before we enter the mines, it is very important." She said with forced worry as she picked up a fist sized rock and threw and caught it repeatedly in her hand. "There must be some way to break it." She sighed.

"You are holding it!" Pippin exclaimed. "If we throw these rocks hard enough, we might break the surface!" Ara grinned, her plan working.

"Of course, excellent idea Pip." She said enthusiastically and then suddenly paused as if she heard something. "Can I leave you both to do that? Legolas wants to speak to me." She fibbed, taking full advantage of her keen hearing.

"Yes you can, we'll break through it." Merry said confidently and with another grin, she made her way purposely back to the other Elf. He was awake, lying upon his back, arms crossed behind his head and his gaze followed her as she placed her bow down and then began buckling her swordbelt to her hips.

"You are up to something." She paused to gaze at him and his eyes searched hers curiously. _His eyes are like quicksilver in this full moonlight._

"We will be heading into the mines shortly." Was all she quietly replied. "You better weapon up." He frowned but sat up and began rolling up his blanket and bedroll as she rolled up her own and strapped it to her pack and then gazed around. "Where's Bill?"

"We had to let him go." Legolas's voice was sad and she stilled in shock.

"What, when?"

"Before the tunnel, the path grew too perilous for a pony and he could not go with us through the mines." He said wistfully.

"No, I suppose not." She murmured. She had forgotten they would be saying goodbye to the little pony. "Sam didn't say anything."

"He won't, he is upset but he holds it in. He knew this day would come." Ara nodded, feeling her own sadness well up.

"He'll be alright, Bill I mean." She confirmed out loud to herself.

"Now, don't tell me you were growing fond of dear Bill?" Legolas teased.

"He was alright, cute. Nice to gaze at from a distance like all of his kind are." She admitted and he gave a light laugh as she stood and swung her pack onto her back. "I'm going to have to lighten this." He grinned at her and nodded. With a sigh, she sat back down and emptied her pack out and put aside two dresses, three tunics and another two pairs of trousers. She sadly cast aside her hoodie, sweatpants, broken sunglasses but kept all underwear, three racer-backs and her cotton sleep boxers. Legolas had done the polite thing and taken his leave to speak with Aragorn. She took a moment alone to flick quickly through a certain book under moonlight before wrapping it in a dress and repacking all she was keeping before wrapping all she would be discarding in another dress and shoving it tightly into a crevice of rock nearby. _There's going to be some damn hot looking Orcs getting about if they find this stash!_ She grinned to herself as she stood and turned around. A hand immediately captured hers and she froze in surprise as Legolas deftly lifted her arm and pressed his mouth to where the Tengwar ruins scrawled neatly across the inside of her wrist. It was as if sparks of fire shot up her veins and she let out a gasp of surprise at the very random, all too intimate action. "What are you doing?" She tried pulling her hand away but he held it firmly, she felt his tongue run over her veins and she shivered at the sensation. "Legolas stop!" She struggled again and this time he let go of her hand and she wrenched it back, pressing her wrist firmly to her side, trying to rid the unique tingling feeling there.

"Oh my apologies Ara, I had forgotten I have not checked you while you have been awake." He replied calmly.

"Sorry what?" She gaped at him. "Checked what?"

"Why for remaining traces of poison of course." He replied as if it were obvious.

"Uh right okay…"

"It is what we do in the Woods if anyone is pierced with spider venom or Orc poisons; to determine if it still leaches from the skin. You are fine now." He reassured.

"You licked my wrist." She stated, still shocked and very unsure how she felt about it.

"Well yes, how else would I determine if poison still lingered."

"Oh uh well how do you know it's gone?"

"Because your skin no longer has a bitter taste to it." He smirked at her and then gazed at her pack. "That looks much more acceptable." She nodded as two things suddenly happened at once; the great wall began to groan and shudder and Aragorn called for Pippin and Merry to cease breaking the ice. She glanced towards the lake to discover they had done exactly what she had hoped, the once smooth ice was full of holes as if someone had been taking pot shots with a golf ball. Forgetting Legolas's very up close and personal method of checking for poison remnants; she looked to where Gandalf and the others stood. There was a tall but narrow entrance which seemed to lead into a void of dark nothingness.

"Time to go." She began walking towards them and noticed Legolas did not follow. She paused, turning back to him. There was a fear in his eyes that had not been there moments before. He's a creature of the Woods, he is not meant to be underground. In truth she was not a fan of being underground either. She liked to see the sun and the moon and stars. There was no other way. She walked back to him and wordlessly took his hand and this time, he followed.

...

It was not as dark as he first expected but the hazy light which guided them through the western door of Moria, came solely from the moonlight flooding inwards from behind them. The hard, cold, close feeling of rock and stone settled around his fëa and he nearly cried out for its foreboding heaviness. Instead he clung on to the smaller hand entwined with his. He reached out to Ara's fëa, seeking comfort, reassurance but only found waves of unease surrounding it. It did nothing to calm him. They were mere feet into this wide entrance and yet it was not wide enough. He wanted to turn around and leave, he was not meant to be underground like this!

"Ah soon my good fellows, and good Lady of course, we will be enjoying the hospitality of the Dwarves! None of those lightweight Rivendell salads, oh no! Roast meat, juicy and still on the bone and the finest ale!" Gimli boasted almost giddily as he walked up front with Boromir and Gandalf. Legolas felt his stomach turn at the very thought of being confined somewhere in these torturous mines where the vile scent of burnt flesh and sour drink could not be avoided. He found himself stopping, drawing in air but already it tasted of the sickening, foreboding scent of dead flesh.

"Hey, are you okay?" The softly musical voice close to his side soothed his panicked soul a little. He nodded and walked forward; the Hobbits following silently behind them.

"My dear companion's; welcome to the might that is Moria!" The Dwarf declared excitedly as they stepped into a hall of sorts. The scent of old, decayed flesh intensified and he fought with himself to not turn back. "This is a mine!" Gimli chortled "It is-" His rumbling voice cut short as there was a distinctive cracking and crushing underfoot. Legolas gazed ahead and around, his eyes seeking through the dim light where they easily fell upon the bodies of long dead dwarves and scattered armor and weapons.

"This is no mine nor place of hospitality; this is a tomb!" Boromir gasped at the forefront of their group and nervously, Legolas took a few strides forward to examine arrow shafts which protruded from the dead.

"Goblins." He muttered and stretched back to his full height, simultaneously pulling Ara protectively behind him as he searched intently into the dark recesses ahead.

"Frodo your sword." Sam urged from behind and Legolas glanced back and felt a slight sliver of relief for the small, Elven blade did not glow in warning.

"We should go, this path is too dangerous, too unknown." Aragorn spoke now and Legolas wholeheartedly agreed. He wanted to get out.

"Quickly, retreat, get out!" Boromir commanded fearfully and he heard the Hobbits behind him do just that. He turned too but suddenly Ara was dodging around him, walking forward.

"Ara we must go!" He watched as she simply knelt down beside Gimli who he now noticed had not moved nor spoken. Legolas suddenly felt sorry for the Dwarf.

"Come on Gimli." She coaxed the Dwarf gently and took his sturdy arm and he followed her slowly. Suddenly Legolas heard great cracking and then the sound of something immense shattering followed by a deafening, animalistic roar which sent fear lacing through him. The sound came from outside, from where they had just come, where they returned. The roar was followed by the sounds of tumultuous water and then the shouting and cries of Hobbits. Aragorn took off at a sprint past him as too did Ara suddenly and he immediately leapt after them, pulling an arrow from his quiver. He slid to a stop a foot from the moonlight bathed entrance as all chaos ensued before him. Great, slick black tentacles thrashed and rose from the now broken and tumultuous dark lake and Frodo struggled and kicked, blade flailing uselessly at a tentacle he was securely held with far above their heads. The other Hobbits danced about irately in the shallows where Aragorn and Boromir were dragging them away. Ara stood beside him he realized, arrow aimed at the tentacle holding Frodo.

"I can't, I'll hit him." She muttered in frustration and lowered her bow and he aimed his own and let an arrow fly to imbed itself a foot from Frodo and the water creature seemed to shriek and dropped the Hobbit. He hit the water hard and another tentacle shot out towards him but Boromir was quicker; hacking flesh apart with his blade as Ara rushed forward and hauled the soaked Hobbit back towards Aragorn. The creature seemed to roar beneath the water and then the remaining ice upon the surface flew in heavy shards, one knocking Boromir down by its impact and the beast revealed itself. It reminded Legolas of drawings in books of eight legged creatures which lived in the sea. This creature was monolithic and rushing forward, tentacles intent on taking the dark haired hobbit. He rushed forward, knocking two arrows simultaneously as a tentacle swiped both Aragorn and Frodo off their feet while Ara managed to leap over it. He released his arrows into the creature's head and it suddenly seemed to rear up, towering over them as he ran to the wildly lapping lake's edge and helped Ara to drag the Ranger and Hobbit to their feet.

"Get back into the mines!" Gandalf commanded urgently and he followed Ara, but ran backward, keeping his aim on the monster as it rose higher. Again it roared and it was then he realized the location of its mouth; an evil maw of thousands of churning razor teeth. He let his arrow fly and swiftly loosed another and the creature screamed a piercing, wailing sound and crashed back into the water to sink beneath its surface. He'd defeated it.

"It is dead! I have slain it!" He called out triumphantly to them through the entrance of the mine where they had all disappeared. He saw Aragorn cautiously stepping back towards the entrance and then water erupted from behind and he spun to see the great monster launch up and forward; one of its large, black pupiled eyes fixed on him. He was not losing this fight! He was not going back in those mines. He made to reach back for an arrow but suddenly found himself wrenched forcefully around. Ara stared at him incredulously.

"What the hell are you doing, that thing will kill you!"

"I'll kill it first!" He declared and suddenly she was pulling at him forcefully.

"Get the hell in that mine!" "No!"

"Come on or you'll be left behind!"

"I'll take my chances on the pass, meet you all on the other side." He rushed out derisively. He could not go back in there. Behind them he could hear the beast thrashing about. If he could kill it they could avoid the mine, he would never have to go back in there again.

"You're coming." She grit out with fierce determination and before he could protest she had latched onto a substantial amount of his hair and began stalking back to the entrance.

"No, ow, no, let go!" He seethed in anger, in humiliation as she effectively dragged him back through the entrance. Suddenly the wall shook violently and Ara let go and he spun around to see why and was met with great tentacles reaching irately into the entrance and stone began to crumble and fall as the monster roared and thrashed about. "Run you idiot!" Ara grabbed him by the arm, running forward and this time he followed as rock and rubble came crashing down overhead.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. They are appreciated. :)**

 _ **Authors note – Hi to all you awesome readers. I am not going to be updating this or any of my other stories for a good week or two. I will be back I promise but didn't want to leave you guys wondering if I had just disappeared or if I'd been devoured by a t-rex.**_

 _ **Peace out peeps ;)**_

 _ **A. xx**_


	48. Mine Mayhem I - World of Stone and Dark

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks to all you awesome reviewers and hi again I am back. ;)**

 **Araloth the Random - Well we've already chatted haha but thanks for the review!**

 **FrlBarth - On a ship nice! Hope it was fun! Okay so the planking I wrote in theory but I just got down on my yoga mat with my Elven re curve and an arrow to test the theory and oh my god it isn't easy but it can certainly be done! So basically in planking position but using left elbow to support weight and holding bow in that hand but opposite side of string to normal and using free right hand for arrows. Legolas's characteristics which are coming out are a real mixture of his father's characteristics (temper) and then a mix in of his idea that Ara is his and then his new wariness of humans especially in vulnerable situations which I am drawing those reactions from his wild and mysterious Silvan side. Ara doesn't know what she wants. She just knows she doesn't want to be forced into being with him like she is meant to. She's still aware of Rohan but she's still hell bent on changing that somehow too.**

 **Raider-K - Thanks! Oh and I am currently reading your Kingsfoil. It is wonderful!**

 **Frostyhorse - Maybe... Wood-Elves do hate Dwarves and Mines. ;)**

 **Guest - I am back! Thanks, I quite enjoyed writing that one, the wrist poison checking was an afterthought. Need to keep Ara on her toes haha! Your suggestion is pre planned in oh so many ways bahaha.**

 **Woman of Letters - Agree with all you said; he is slowly worming his way into her affections though... well until he does something else tactless haha! Yes if he finds out about the books I cannot imagine it will be a brilliant reaction... ;) I really wanted to keep Saruman's influence to the journey through the snow present so figured if he can't knock down mountains, make avalanches! Besides the model of my ute is an Avalanche so thats an excuse to put an avalanche in a story yeah? :D**

 **Blondiej1 - Hey and thanks for your awesome review! Certainly won't stop writing. Great to hear you've read some of my others too. :)**

 **gginsc - Hahaha your review just reminded me of telling my collie to get my bf before and the big goof pounced on me instead!**

* * *

There was nothing but darkness and the sound of the last rocks falling into their resting places and the fearful, quick breathing of the others.

"Well it seems any choice has been made for us; now we must walk the mines." Gandalf spoke and to Ara's relief he spoke quietly and his staff began to omit a dull glow, casting a little light on their surroundings and their own wary faces. They stood back in the first hall where the bodies of Dwarves lay. The entire tunnel entrance had caved in.

"You dragged me by my hair." She turned to the Elf who stood a little further back from the others, beside her. He had not spoken a word until now and his voice sounded incredulous.

"It got you moving." She whispered back and he let out a low, temperamental breath through his nose.

"Two days it will take to reach the other side if luck is on our side." Gandalf continued.

"And if it is not on our side?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I could have slain it you know. You should have let me then we would not be in this place." Legolas hissed nearly silently through his teeth into her ear.

"Let us worry about that if it should occur." Gandalf replied to Sam before addressing them all. "Be mindful and ever on guard. There is greater evils than Goblins which lurk in the dark." Gandalf's words sent chills through her and she nearly wished Legolas had killed the water creature. No, this is right. No matter how wrong it feels. As the others began following Gandalf, she placed a hand on the other Elf's arm, alarmed to feel he trembled ever so slightly.

"I know you could have but I couldn't let you." She whispered softly and received a near inaudible sigh.

"Very well but I do not like this." He muttered under his breath and she let go of his arm and followed behind Aragorn.

They travelled slowly, Gandalf wishing to go unnoticed and she was glad for it. The path was treacherous; fallen rock and rubble littered walkways and stairs. More concerning; there were great gaping holes which seemed to fall into nothingness where mines had been randomly started. The air seemed to be getting closer and heavier the deeper they journeyed and Ara was acutely aware of the agitation of the other Elf. Thankfully they had passed the majority of the dead it seemed and the air had become a little more tolerable to breathe although it left a dry, dusty and burnt metal taste on her tongue.

Presently they walked through a narrow hall or passageway; she was unsure. Everything looked much the same, tunnels of stone. Rocks suddenly skittered and fell and there was a startled cry and Ara unthinkingly leapt sideways and forward, managing to grasp onto Frodo as he slipped over the edge of a black void.

"Frodo!" She heard Sam's distressed cry as she lost her own footing when Frodo's dead weight dragged her forwards and down. Desperately she reached up for the ledge but it was not there and her stomach lurched. They were falling. She felt fingers reach and miss her arm and pure fear lance through her but in the same millisecond her arms were suddenly snapped tight from both Frodo's weight and whatever her mithril bracelet had miraculously caught onto as it dug mercilessly into the joint of her wrist. There was scrambling and small stones fell down onto her.

"I've got you." A nervous but reassuring voice whispered softly and a firm, familiar hand wrapped securely around hers.

"Frodo?" That was Aragorn's uncertain voice. A light suddenly shone dimly down on them.

"I'm here." Frodo called up quietly and Ara kept her firm grip on his upper arm. There was no way she was letting him go. She felt herself being pulled up and automatically gripped onto the other Elf's hand a little tighter; trusting him to bring them back to the safety of solid ground. As soon as she was halfway back onto the ledge; Aragorn and Boromir took Frodo's weight and Legolas deftly picked her up and placed her on her slightly unsteady feet.

"Thanks." She murmured shakily.

"Are you hurt?" The concern in his voice drowned out anything the others were saying.

"No, shoulders are a little stretched but I'm fine." She gave him a small smile. "Nice catch." He studied her face carefully.

"I would never let you fall." His words were so cliché she very nearly laughed but something in his gaze changed and instead she merely nodded, unsure what to say. "Know that." His voice was uneven and she could not discern his face now for Gandalf had moved away with the little light they had. She felt fingers lightly trace over her cheek before he turned away. "Stay close." His voice barely a whisper and indicated for her to walk ahead of him. Wordlessly she did; ignoring, or trying to ignore the disconcerting warmth which still seemed to linger upon her cheek.

…

Gandalf called them to stop and rest not long after Ara and Frodo's near fall but Legolas could find no rest. But for his living companions, this world was exactly as Boromir had described; a tomb. There was no life down here, no beauty. Just rock and darkness. Unnerving, impenetrable darkness. He remained on guard as the others sat down upon the stone ground or nearby rocks where the dull light of Gandalf's staff glowed. His bow he held securely in his left hand and it was a small comfort. The dark, smooth and polished wood a reminder of the Woodland it was borne from. His Woodland. His home. Now more than ever before on this journey, he missed the trees. He longed to be among them, safe in sturdy, friendly branches. Surrounded by the life of leaves as they breathed and brushed in the breeze. A sad sigh escaped his lips and he decided to search out Ara's fëa. He could see her clear enough in the dim light as she sat beside Frodo, bow resting upon her lap. Her shoulders suddenly tensed and then relaxed and he found his presence was welcome. He was sure she still did not know it was he. He wanted to tell her, much like he wanted to tell her of the mark. He could not. She'd barely begun allowing him closer and he knew he needed to be entirely certain she reciprocated just how he felt. They were Elves though. It could take years, decades, centuries for that to happen. But time on such a perilous quest was of the essence and truthfully; he detested waiting for what he wanted. He suddenly felt eyes on him and turned to see Aragorn watching him thoughtfully. The Ranger quietly stood and walked towards him.

"How are you faring?" His tone was quiet and concerned.

"I am quite fine." Legolas immediately answered and self consciously squared his shoulders a little more.

"I know you find being here difficult." Aragorn pressed.

"It is a dark, Dwarven hovel full of unknown peril which has already near taken two of us. I despise it." He bit out under his breath. If Aragorn wished to pry, then he would receive the blunt truth. He was still shaken by the near loss of Ara.

"I am sorry Legolas. We will be at the other side in two days." He reassured and Legolas simply nodded and turned away. Nothing Aragorn could say would comfort him. Rather than walk away; the Ranger remained standing quietly by his side for the short remainder of the time they rested. When they moved on, Legolas ensured he remained walking closely behind Ara. He was not potentially losing her to the depths of another randomly created mine. It did mean occasionally when she stopped, he walked into her for he kept his gaze over her head, searching out any dangers in the shadowy recesses where Gandalf's light did not reach. The first time she had lightly laughed it off, the second told him to pay a little more attention to those ahead. The third time she had thrown back an annoyed glare. The fourth time, well he dearly hoped there would not be a forth, but luck was not on his side, he quite suddenly felt himself knocking again into the elleth. He automatically grasped onto her waist to steady her as she stumbled forward from his impact.

"Legolas for god sake will you stop walking on top of me!" She whispered at him in thorough annoyance as she batted his hand swiftly from her side.

"I am sorry." He offered lamely.

"Yes whatever, just back off a bit, you're walking way too close."

"No." He automatically replied. Gandalf had paused a moment and waved light down into a great open cut in the ground where the path fell away and Legolas saw the silvery shimmer of mithril falling down into the depths of the mine. It was admittedly an intriguing sight but a reminder too of just how greedy Dwarves were.

"No? What do you mean no?" He turned his gaze back to the elleth glaring at him.

"I will remain as close as I need to ensure you do not find yourself falling to your death." He stated and received a quiet, amused snort he did not appreciate.

"Really Legolas I don't need protecting."

"I care not your opinion on the matter." Her eyes flashed up at him _. I do not give a damn if I anger her, her safety is what matters._

"You know your starting to be an arse again."

"You're being infuriatingly difficult again." He countered. "I don't appreciate it."

"I don't care."

"Then you will not care by my presence."

"I do, back off."

"Why, why does it bother you?"

"Because you have no consideration for personal space." She waved her hand at him threateningly and he took an automatic step back. "There, now stay out of my space."

"No." He stepped forward again, retaking his place.

"Quit your incessant bickering!" Gandalf suddenly growled out in annoyance from the head of the line. "We will rest properly in an hour's time." He added for everyone's benefit and continued on. Legolas left a mere extra half of a foot gap from where he walked behind Ara and although he heard her curse both he and his kin and their lack of personal space; he managed to not walk into her again and she did not utter another word of protest.

…

Ara was surprised their next rest was to be a proper rest. She soon learnt the others had only rested for a few short hours at the gates and that, apart from herself and Sam, they were verging on exhaustion. It was a large, empty chamber they found themselves in which Gimli had explained had served as a place for miners to eat and rest. Gandalf remained on watch near the entrance, allowing them a little light to lay out their beds. Legolas, to her annoyance rolled his out beside hers.

"The deals off." She stated. She did not need him taking care of her.

"You cannot simply break a deal." He replied sounding extremely put out.

"Well I am; Gandalf knows it was a ruse so you have no hold over me."

"Is that what you think it was about?" He whispered incredulously. She started doubting herself.

"Is it not?"

"I would have kept my silence if you had but explained and asked." He replied with an affronted gaze down at her.

"I did not know." She suddenly felt foolish.

"And now you do." He bit out. Clearly she'd struck a nerve. That was not her intention but she was hell bent on putting space between them again.

"I'm removing the light in but a moment." Gandalf called out quietly to them.

"Still, the deal is off." She pressed.

"That is entirely unfair." He seethed out. "I am not moving." He added arrogantly and her eyes narrowed.

"Then I'm moving." She stated. Sleeping near him was too risky, she'd discovered that in the way she'd awoken with him at the entrance to the mine.

"Ara…" She gazed back at him, where he sat straight backed beside her, and caught a wild look in his dark eyes. "Please don't." She momentarily fought with herself for the strange plea in his voice _. No, I cannot stay, I must not stay. I don't want this._ Swiftly Ara stood and snatched up her bedroll and blanket.

"Losto vae Legolas." She murmured and moved away to place her bedroll elsewhere. She'd just laid down upon her back when the cavern fell into impenetrable darkness. It was a little unnerving but she was certain they were safe enough. Pushing thoughts of the other Elf from her mind, she closed her eyes.

She tried to rest, tried to sleep but an unease seemed to plague her. An unknown fear. She felt lost. Or rather the feeling felt lost. She knew where she was. It made entirely no sense. She concentrated on the sounds of her sleeping companions. Both Gimli and Boromir snored in the furthest corner of the chamber and every so often Sam would mutter in his sleep. Aragorn seemed to shift about as too did Frodo; she was so accustomed now to their individual sleeping habits but something was not right. Legolas usually made quiet noise, mumbling incoherent Silvan or shifting about which she was certain only she ever heard. She hated to admit to herself she was listening out for him but she was. He was utterly, unnervingly silent which meant one thing; he was not sleeping. Something felt wrong. Felt wrong with him although she could not understand how she knew that. _Its not my problem._ She turned over, facing away from where he lay and closed her eyes again. She remained still like this for only a few short minutes before she could not bear it a moment longer and sat up. With an internal sigh, she stood and quietly made her way to where the other Elf was, counting out the ten exact steps she had walked away from him earlier. Her bare toes brushed against soft material and she hesitantly crouched down and reached out searchingly. Her palm connected with soft hair trailing over his collarbone and she nearly gasped for beneath skin, muscle, flesh and bone; his heart beat rapidly. Hands suddenly found her shoulders and clung on as if for life itself. Guilt ripped through her followed by pain. She'd walked away from him and left him in darkness. This was not his world; there were no trees, no plants, no true earth. Here there was just cold, hard stone and no sun, no moon and no stars to light their way. She'd left him alone to suffer in this foreboding world of rock and shadow. Somehow she could feel his fear. Without exactly thinking about what she was doing, she let her hand slide around to his shoulder and gently pulled him into a half embrace. Hands tangled and twisted into her hair and his heart thundered against her own ribs. He let out a shaky breath and she wondered just how long he'd been holding it.

"Will you stay?" His words were barely a whisper and yet they echoed their way deep into her very soul.

"Yeah." She felt herself being pulled closer and then slowly lowered and the softness of his own bedroll met her. A part of her internally recoiled; the saner part of her mind which knew the long term outcome of such a small gesture. Another part she did not dare try to think on or understand; allowed her to shift comfortably as her head came to rest against his chest where strong arms held her securely. A third part rationalized the position she'd found herself in. It was simply to ensure his wellbeing. For the good of the Fellowship. She could not have him fail them. They were kin and clearly he felt safer for her familiar company. This was platonic, this was but a companionable gesture. A means to an end, a means to find peace, find rest. So she ignored the quickening beating of her own heart as softly spoken words were whispered in lilting Silvan near her ear and a soft yet angular cheek came to rest against her head. That indescribable feeling of peace and security washed over her and she began to feel sleep take her. She half wondered at the coincidence of her earlier discontent suddenly seeming to vanish away now the Prince of the Woodland Realm breathed calmly against her, his heart no longer racing in fear but beating steadily against hers, but her thoughts fell away as the steady beating lulled her to sleep.

...

Frodo awoke to a soft shaking at his shoulder and sat up immediately in wariness.

"It is only me." Aragorn's soft timbered voice spoke lowly and he let his fearful heart relax. There was a low, hazy light in the large chamber emitted by Gandalf's staff and he let his gaze wander over his still sleeping companions. He paused in surprise at Ara's empty bedroll.

"Where is Ara?" He asked the Ranger worriedly and received a strangely amused smile as he gestured to where Frodo knew Legolas rested. He gazed towards where the Wood-Elf Prince slept in confusion. He had too many arms and feet… and heads. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him and he could not help the small, amused snicker which escaped him. Aragorn grinned back at him.

"The question I have been pondering; whether to wake them up before the others or allow them to awaken of their own accord." The Ranger mused and Frodo turned back to study them.

"They do look very comfortable and peaceful."

"They do; it would be such a pity to disturb that." Aragorn grinned again.

"What are you up to?" Frodo smiled at the dark haired man whose grin turned into a smirk.

"Observing." He simply replied before turning to quietly awaken the other three Hobbits who slept soundly around him.

As the others slowly awoke, Frodo pondered over his two Elven companions. He'd wondered.

"Merry look!" Pippin suddenly hissed and Frodo heard Pip's cheeky snicker as they too saw their Elven companions.

"I told you it'd happen."

"Now, now you don't know naught what that's all about." Sam whispered. "Ara might have been cold, or wanted a private conversation them Elves can have."

"Sam, these mines aren't cold in the slightest." Merry chuckled quietly and Frodo smiled to himself, deciding to remain from the conversation.

"And Elves don't have to be that close for those conversations silent to everyone else." Pippin added as Gimli grumbled awake and Frodo saw him peering about through blinking, bleary eyes. Boromir awoke next from a nudge by Aragorn. Frodo internally sighed. The man had stuck close to him as he had selflessly carried Sam and Frodo knew there was good in him, he had a proud, kind heart. The Ring drew him though. Frodo sensed it every time he caught the man staring at him. The action always brushed off with an easy smile and a query into his current wellbeing. He was glad he had confided in Ara. Gandalf had warned him back in the cavern, before the wolf attack; to trust no one. His words had been chilling yet surely he had an ally in Ara for she knew more than any of them and surely Sam was of no threat to him. He could not really fathom the idea of any of them turning against him but he knew deep down it was a possibility. He sent a quick gaze back at Boromir; glad to see his attention was fixed on the Elves who seemed to be waking up. _Well, this will be a little amusing._

…

He couldn't keep a small, secret smile from spreading across his lips as he realized, upon waking, Ara really was resting in his arms. _It had not been a dream, she really did come back to me and stayed_! The thought made him near giddy as he inhaled the wild flower and sunshine scent of her wonderful, soft hair his cheek rested upon. To wake up like this every single day! Surely such a wish was closer now to being true. She still slept, her head nestled against his collarbone, her hands knotted into the collar of his tunic. Oh how he loved this, loved her. Feeling overwhelmed he shifted to leave a trail of light kisses upon her fiery golden hair. He wanted to embrace her tightly and securely against him and never let go. _She came back! She came back!_ The heavy, close air was easier to breathe with her by his side, the cold, lifeless stone easier to bear when her heart beat against his. He boldly placed a last kiss upon her cheek but by his movement, she began to stir and he felt a pang of sadness that the moments of peace were ending. He watched as she moved and stretched against him as her eyes began fluttering open. He could not help but smile as they focused finally on his own; dark green and warm.

"Ara." He murmured in greeting.

"Uh hi." She said sounding almost nervous. "You uh slept?" Her eyes showed concern and he very nearly just kissed her. The action was certainly at the forefront of his mind but he did not, there was something not right by the way she would not quite meet his eyes now, the way she chewed at her bottom lip.

"Yes. I am glad you came back." He replied sincerely but she seemed now to almost squirm and shift uncomfortably in his arms, leaving him no choice but to remove them. She immediately sat up.

"Good, glad I helped you sleep." She made to stand and he quickly reached out and grasped her arm.

"Is that why you came back?" He asked as disappointment began to well up inside him.

"Well yes, I worked out you weren't and likely wouldn't so I did something about it." She replied in an offhand manner and he nodded, feeling all his earlier euphoria fall away and the horrible despair of the mines crash around him as her fëa became guarded again and out of his reach. He swallowed down his disappointment although it only seemed to wedge in his throat like dry lembas.

"Thank you." He managed to say and she flashed him a quick smile which he knew was out of politeness before standing and returning to her own bedroll and rolling it back up. It was then he realized that they'd had an audience of sorts. _Just perfect._ Ignoring them he pulled on his boots and shifted from his bedroll so he could pack his belongings. As he quickly ensured his hair was straight and neat, his stomach clenched uncomfortably and he realized he was hungry. Forcing the protests of his stomach to the back of his mind, he stood and strapped on his quiver and checked his bow before slinging his pack onto his opposite shoulder. Aragorn walked towards him, a funny smirk barely concealed upon his lips. _Brilliant, he wishes to tease._ Legolas thought grumpily.

"I see you slept well mellon nin." He commented quietly and Legolas shrugged.

"I had every reason to considering that was Ara's entire intention." He muttered lowly enough that the elleth who now stood across the cavern, engaged in conversation with Gimli, would not hear.

"I see." Aragorn mused as if he knew something. The action only grated on Legolas.

"If there is something you wish to say, do speak plainly." He bit out and the Ranger looked at him with surprise.

"Have you eaten yet?" He said instead, clearly not what had been on his mind which only annoyed him more. He shook his head as both Merry and Pippin sauntered over.

"You should eat now before we leave." Aragorn urged and he slowly shook his head again.

"I gave mine to Ara." He replied in a quiet voice.

"What? You did not tell her we were rationing? That is all you had." Aragorn stared at him incredulously as too did the two Hobbits. He shrugged again.

"I told her. I just did not tell her I'd given her my rations too. Must we dwell upon this? I am an Elf. I am fine." He added, not enjoying the stunned gazes he received.

"That's love Merry; giving the last of your food to someone else." Pippin whispered clearly intending not to be heard. Legolas simply glared at him. He was not in the mood and he did not like anyone thinking he was in love. Aragorn seemed to take the hint he was not in a trifling mood and wandered off but the Hobbits foolishly remained, both snickering quietly.

"Or perhaps it was simply the right thing to do. Ara, after all, is just an elleth and therefore it is my duty as an Elven Prince, raised such, to accommodate her needs before my own; including food." He replied regally to redeem himself and both Hobbits eyes widened but they were gazing past his shoulder.

"Just an elleth?" A steely female voice spoke from behind him and the Hobbits suddenly scampered off after Aragorn, leaving him to face the wrath of Ara.

…

"Ara I-"

"Accommodate my needs?" She could barely contain her anger.

"Well yes…"

"I never asked you to do any of that."

"Of course you wouldn't, you are too infuriating. I do so because I can." He bit out affronted.

"Because I am just an elleth?"

"Yes. I mean no, no." He rushed out trying to cover his tracks. They were already laid. As far as she was concerned; he'd laid them in Imladris for clearly his views had not changed. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't think you are just an elleth." He added quietly.

"You've sure got a funny way of expressing that." She replied bluntly and this time he narrowed his eyes down at her.

"You know nothing of what I wish to express." He growled out, dark pewter eyes flashing in the low light of Gandalf's staff.

"I don't even want to know." She held a hand up dismissively at him. "Your doing my head in." She muttered and turned on her heel and stalked off towards Frodo who was slinging his pack across his shoulders.

"and your doing my heart in." She faltered in her step as the near soundless words reached her ears. _No, no I imagined that. He wouldn't even understand what 'doing in' means_. Mentally shaking her confusion away, only to have it settle again like a heavy cloud in her mind, she reached Frodo.

"Keep an eye on Sting again today. We'll probably hear any danger before your blade picks up on it but incase we don't…" He nodded.

"I'll be sure to." He replied but his gaze seemed overly thoughtful.

"What's up?" She hoped it was not Boromir. She'd picked up on how he often stared now at Frodo. Suddenly she recalled the conversation she was supposed to have had with Legolas concerning the Gondor man. She inwardly groaned. She had all intentions of ignoring him and his self righteousness for a day at the very least.

"I am well enough but I think there is something which bothers you."

"Many things bother me." She replied carefully.

"Such as Legolas?" She stiffened at that.

"When he is being a self righteous prat, yes." She bit out.

"And when he is not?" Frodo gazed up at her questioningly. She didn't like this conversation; what point was he making?

"When he is not is a very rare thing indeed." She replied breezily as Gandalf indicated they were to leave. She marched out of the chamber after the Wizard, with Frodo in tow and carefully ensured she walked behind Gimli with Frodo following and then Aragorn behind them. Legolas followed somewhere behind with everyone else. She didn't care where just as long as he was following. The moment she had awoken with the other Elf, she'd realized just how very stupid her thoughtless actions in easing the fear he clearly felt had been. He had appeared far too happy which only meant one thing; he had the entirely wrong idea. _But was it really the wrong idea?_ The small annoying voice in the back of her mind whispered. _You could have stopped him if you really wanted too…_ She physically shook her head in agitation. It was nothing and it will never come to anything.

The path they walked was just as littered by rock and rubble as the previous paths and so the going again was a tedious task. Ara could feel the air thicken and feel as if it carried less oxygen as they drew deeper and deeper into the mountain. When they reached a widening in the path which consisted of a wall with three tunnels to choose before them, she nearly laughed for the pleasant feeling that things were going right. She very nearly laughed again as Gandalf declared he knew not which tunnel to take and they would have to wait until he remembered. Under the low glow of his staff; Ara looked at her watch and noted they'd travelled two miles and it was now two pm. Time in such a world of darkness hardly made sense without the moon and the sun. _How do the Dwarves live like this?_ She hazarded a glance backwards to see Legolas gazing back at her; his dark eyes wild and lost and it was all she could do not to stand and walk over to him. Her heart twisted as she saw the hint of suffering in his eyes. She could only hope they reached the other side unscathed.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome. I like them. Lots. So any questions or comments etc, drop a review! :)**


	49. Mine Mayhem II - High

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

 **Thanks for your reviews;**

 **gginsc - I completely agree with you over the property thing. Everyone in my opinion belong to themselves alone. But I don't think I'd use the word taming. Legolas likes her because she is not boring and tame. I am obviously purposely using these themes however do not despair because Ara is far from being someones property. She just wouldnt let that happen to herself. Thranduil is just a pain in the arse in this fic. I like writing him as more of a loving figure and I do that already in other fics but for this I wanted him to be an antagonist for a good part of the story. I can't really say much without giving the following ideas I have in the story away and the way I write; they are already subjected to extra random ideas or plot twists or changes. I am impressed you are still reading this one and thanks for bearing with it. :)**

 **WickedGreene13 - Thanks. He's brave enough but he's just not meant to be underground. I cannot see any Wood-Elf enjoying being in such a place.**

 **frostyhorse - She's starting to realize it but she's still trying to protect herself too.**

 **FrlBarth - Yes she is being very cold. It's still because she is trying to stop certain things from happening with him which is the source of her fear making her lash out at him but she is realising her attitude is not the greatest and learning more about him as you'll see in this chap.**

 **Woman of Letters - I wanted Moria to be a truly horrible place. I will show the beauty of the craftsmanship of the Dwarves soon but, it has been overrun by Orcs, Goblins and a certain creature of Morgoth so its sustained some damage and some of those holes are likely from the Balrog but the Fellowship are currently none the wiser. Ara hasn't forgotten about Gandalf. Who will be lost or hurt on the quest is always laying heavily in the back of her mind. As for comforting Legolas, she just cannot help herself well provided he doesnt know haha!**

 **Guest - Haha exactly! I think mischief in managed in this following chapter! :)**

 **Flyvnhowler - Think you will see that in this crazy chapter! ;)**

* * *

"He doesn't look very happy does he Pip." Merry murmured very quietly and Pippin turned towards where he nodded. Legolas paced a small area looking most distressed and uncomfortable. "Ara's ignoring him that's why." Merry went on but Pippin shook his head.

"No, it's because he hasn't eaten." Pippin replied. "He must be starving, even for an Elf. I'd be upset if I was starving Merry."

"Pippin we all know you get upset when your only half hungry."

"That is true and Legolas is much bigger than us, well taller. He must be very upset."

"We should do something."

"Like what?"

"Well we have that food you found Pip."

"But I need that, I'll starve." Pippin objected.

"Shh he'll hear us."

"I'm being quiet." Pippin hissed out in annoyance. Could he sacrifice one of the mushrooms he'd found for the greater good? His stomach rumbled at the thought of the tasty delicacies hidden in the pocket of his jacket.

"Bit of food might cheer him up." Merry pressed in a whisper and Pippin sighed.

"Alright, alright. He relented and reluctantly stood as Merry leapt up beside him and they made their way towards the discontented Wood-Elf.

…

He could barely breathe, he felt constricted, the air thick and musty and like burnt metal in his airways. The further they had ventured into this forsaken mine, the more the weight of the mountain seemed to press down upon him. The darkness and shadows threatening to cloud his fëa. He could barely hold himself together and Ara's obvious distance only added to his misery. He felt utterly sick to the core. He paused abruptly in his swift pacing as Merry and Pippin appeared before him, gazing up uncertainly.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice sounding more strained than he intended.

"We wanted to give you something." Pippin said.

"Seeing as you haven't eaten." Merry added as Pippin plunged a small hand into his jacket pocket and produced something. The scent of mushroom reached him and then the small hand reached up to him and revealed one of the large, perfectly round fungi.

"Where did you get this?" He asked in confusion.

"We found them outside the mines. They are very good." Pippin explained with a small smile. "We thought seeing as you gave your rations to Ara, you should have one." He gazed down at the offered mushroom dubiously. His hatred of his current location negated his earlier hunger for nourishment but he did not wish to refuse the two Hobbits and disappoint them and perhaps a little food would make him feel a little better; a reminder of the outside world he missed so dearly.

"That is very kind of you both, are you sure?" He asked and two curly heads nodded eagerly in unison.

"Yes of course, it is for you." Merry verified and he gave them a small smile.

"Well then I thank you both." He took the palm sized mushroom from Pippin and took a small bite and chewed. Its flavor burst in his mouth. "It is very good. I shall be sure to savor it." The Hobbits grinned up at him before they scampered off towards Gandalf. Legolas took another small bite and closed his eyes, imagining he was back in the Woods, eating whatever the land offered. He vaguely heard Gandalf declare he'd figured out exactly which tunnel to take and opened his eyes as the others began standing and following the Wizard. He took a third bite of the mushroom, saddened to find there was just a third left as he followed after Aragorn. He wished he could be nearer to Ara but she simply would not allow him so. He knew she stuck close to the Dwarf to deter him and it was infuriating. The feeling weighing down upon him became heavier as he entered the low, narrow tunnel and he felt all the more constricted with each breath. He took another bite of the mushroom in order to distract himself. He could feel his heart beginning to speed up with his unease. Oh how he wished Ara walked close beside him. He tried to focus on the way the dim light of Gandalf's staff lit up parts of her hair. The same hair he'd spent hours blissfully resting his cheek against. She'd let him get so close and then pushed him away and he knew half of it was his own doing but still, he was confused. He gave a despondent sigh and finished off the last of the mushroom as Gandalf's staff suddenly illuminated upon a wall of rock and rubble before them.

"Well this is an unexpected problem." He heard the Wizard mutter, his voice sounding very loud. _Why is he yelling? He'll attract danger._

"What are we going to do?" Pippin shouted and Legolas winced.

"We'll have to go back!" Boromir cried out behind him.

"Why are you all yelling?" He hissed back at Boromir who gazed at him in surprise.

"We are not yelling." He yelled back.

"Yes you are, it is hurting my ears." He snapped. He turned forward again, feeling slightly nauseous and shook his head in confusion.

"Legolas are you well?" Aragorn asked loudly. _Why are is everyone talking so loudly?_

"Yes I will be fine if you would all cease your incessant racket." He tried focusing on the Ranger but he kept moving. "Will you stop moving when I speak to you!"

"Legolas I'm not moving." Aragorn yelled in confusion. "Turn around we are heading back out." He ordered and Legolas turned on his heel, stumbling and grasping onto rock; horrible cold, dead, solid rock!

"Out of this place oh joy!" He declared and a giddy laugh escaped him at the prospect of freedom as he pushed past Boromir to stride quickly out. They were leaving the mines! Suddenly he heard a loud hiss and saw a skulking movement in the little light cast before him. He knew that skulking, devious figure!

"You!" He cried out enraged and leapt into action as it cried out pitifully and began scampering away. "Halt and I'll make your passing a swift one you miscreant!" He thundered, his own voice echoing menacingly around him as he chased after the evil creature who had caused him such humiliation and pain. He left the tunnel, now surrounded by darkness but he was intent on his prey and relied on his ears as he swiftly gained on the creature.

…

Aragorn raced after his friend but Ara was quicker and shoved him aside, flying forward and as Gandalf's light reached them, Aragorn's heart leapt into his throat as the great chasm they had waited by earlier, appeared before them as the creature, Gollum, scurried over the edge. Legolas was mere feet from certainly falling to his death when Ara finally reached him, grabbing hold of him and hauling him crashing back.

"Let me go, I must kill him!" Legolas lashed out with flailing fists, striking and seething as Ara struggled, barely able to hold him upon the ground as he mindlessly struck her.

"Legolas stop!" She cried out through a hiss of evident pain and then Aragorn had reached them and threw his weight down on the male Elf.

"Legolas calm yourself, you're hurting Ara." His struggling ceased and Aragorn quickly backed off.

"Ara?" He called out uncertainly.

"I'm here now stop hitting me." She bit out.

"Oh Ara I would never hurt you." He declared solemnly and slowly gazed around confused.

"Ara where are you?" He called out loudly and Aragorn cringed.

"Shh Legolas, I'm right here holding onto you so you don't do anything else stupid." The elleth replied through gritted teeth as the others finally caught up to them. Gandalf strode forward and illuminated Legolas clearly with his staff as the male Elf leaned back into Ara's embrace with a stupid grin on his face as if he had completely lost his senses.

"Hello." He chirped, gazing up at her still grinning.

"What is wrong with him?" Ara asked and Aragorn heard nothing now but deep worry and also fear in her voice.

"I don't know." Aragorn murmured and turned to Gandalf. "You know more of Wood-Elves; what ails him Gandalf?" He asked uncertainly as the Elf began to play with the lengths of Ara's fiery gold hair as if he were entranced by it.

"So beautiful, like the fiery light of the sun." He murmured more to himself and then sighed. "I miss the sun."

"He almost appears drunk." Gandalf mused.

"I have seen Legolas drunk and he does not act like this." Aragorn vouched and Gandalf frowned.

"I feel sick." The Wood-Elf suddenly muttered and then let out a long sigh as he continued grasping at Ara's hair while she tried deterring him.

"Whatever ails him is not restricted to the kin of Wood-Elves." Gandalf went on and Ara, giving up on trying to bat away Legolas's hands from her hair, which seemed to fascinate him greatly, gazed up at the Wizard imploringly.

"I think he has eaten something which has confused his mind." Gandalf stated.

"But Legolas told me he'd eaten nothing." Aragorn was now very baffled. "Legolas, have you eaten something down here?" He asked keeping his voice quiet.

"No, I let Ara have my Lembas but she is angry I did. I am not hungry, I feel sick." The Elf muttered and Aragorn noticed a look of remorse flicker in the elleth's eyes. She still had not let go of him and was now completely tolerating his new found obsession with her hair which Aragorn found interesting.

"Legolas is there anything you've eaten since we left, have you drunk something not in your water-skin? Have you touched anything?" Ara asked in a soft, worried voice.

"You speak as if the mines would kill." Gimli muttered in annoyance and Ara shot him a look which silenced him. _Well, well, someone is now overly protective._ Aragorn mused at the exchange.

"We gave Legolas a big mushroom." Pippin said quietly and Aragorn turned to both Merry and Pip as they shuffled forward.

"We didn't know it would make him ill, he was fine when he took it." Merry added.

"Well as fine as he's been since we woke up." Pippin interjected.

"Have you been eating them also?" Gandalf demanded and both Hobbits nodded.

"We ate two small ones each before we went to sleep." Pippin admitted. "We should have shared but well you know-"

"You're Hobbits." Aragorn finished and received two guilty nods.

"Let me look at them, I assume you have more hidden away?" Gandalf gazed down at them unimpressed as Pippin produced two mushrooms from his jacket pocket and Gandalf deftly took them and inspected them under his staff light. He then tossed both fungi away and Pippin let out a strangled cry. "And I assume you both slept wonderfully." Gandalf pressed dryly.

"Is that a star Ara?" Legolas suddenly asked as his bright but dark eyed gaze turned up to Gandalf's staff. "Where are all the other stars?"

"Shh." She tried hushing him and he let out a rather childish laugh and became fixated on her hair again and quietened.

"We did as a matter of fact." Pippin replied to Gandalf. "Wonderful dreams of bright, colorful banquets of food."

"Oh yes and I was being served by singing Orcs in Elven robes." Merry added. "It was quite strange really…"

"I can only imagine." Gandalf muttered. "They were not ordinary mushrooms one would eat." He went on. "Not only have you mistakenly picked the wrong fungi, you have fed it to Legolas and he is now suffering the hallucinogenic effects of its potency. Congratulations, you've rendered the Prince of Mirkwood utterly useless and defenseless." There were gasps all round and an amused snicker from Gimli and an exasperated groan from Ara.

"Legolas is high? Oh well isn't this just wonderful." She muttered as the Wood-Elf began to hum a sing song tune, broken up by mindless laughter while he still played with her hair. Gandalf knelt down to assess the Elf's condition further. His pupils were extremely dilated, like shining onyx and it gave him a wild look.

"Are we leaving the mines now?" He suddenly asked as he peered nervously about."

"No we are still making our way through them." Gandalf replied calmly as he placed a wrinkled hand upon the Elf's forehead and gazed at him thoughtfully. "In all my long years I do not believe I have ever encountered an Elf in such a state; certainly not one from the impeccable line of Oropher." Gandalf mused and Gimli gave a snort of terribly concealed laughter and received another dark glare from Ara. Clearly, this was another bump on their path.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked quietly.

"We must continue down another path and hope it leads us the way we wish to go."

"What of Gollum?" Boromir interjected.

"He is simply following, he does us no harm." The Wizard replied. "Ara determine which of the remaining tunnels has fresher air; that will be our new path." Aragorn noticed a shadow seem to cross her features before she extracted her hair from Legolas's hands resulting in a cry of protest as she stood.

"Ara don't leave me here!"

"Shh! I'll be back." She called back quietly and Aragorn noticed the edge to her voice. _She is stressed._ Hoping Legolas would listen to Gandalf a moment; he stood to follow her.

"Yes, go bring Ara back." Legolas ordered him and he shook his head. It was going to be an interesting journey.

Ara emerged from the middle tunnel and Aragorn followed as she cautiously stepped into the entrance of another and carefully breathed in as she noted the feel of the air. "I think this one." She murmured and made to leave but Aragorn stopped her.

"His condition bothers you?" The Ranger asked quietly.

"Of course, we are in dangerous mines and he is unable to defend himself. Anything could go wrong. We are now forced to take the wrong path." She whispered and his stomach churned in tense worry.

"Legolas must not know of this, no matter his condition. He will despair."

"I know; his fear is practically palpable." She replied.

"You feel it?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, must be some Elf thing. I mean I can't feel when say Pip is starving but I can feel Legolas's fear, it is not a particularly nice thing." She added which only intrigued him more.

"Since when did you notice it?" He asked casually.

"Last night, it kept me awake. I only made a point of sleeping beside him so he would." She said with a hint of defiance and he nodded although he didn't believe her reasoning entirely. "It's a normal Elf thing yeah? I mean I don't really know…" She suddenly seemed very uncertain and nervous in the half light. "Ada never taught me how Elves act or what we can do, just how to fight and defend myself and obviously history. I know its said he's meant to have power akin to a Maier, which I haven't seen, but I don't know if I'm doing some weird passed down thing or just some normal Elf thing." She rushed out completely surprising him.

"Sometimes Elves can sense one another's fëas. I would guess you have unknowingly sensed Legolas's." Her eyes widened warily.

"I didn't mean to I mean that can't be good, that's really personal isn't it?" She gasped out stricken.

"I'm sure Legolas will not be too offended. It is quite normal for Silvan's to be aware of one another's fëas and strongly felt emotions." He replied carefully.

"But I'm not a Silvan." She muttered.

"Then perhaps it is some skill from your father." Aragorn said tactfully and Ara nodded slowly although she did not look pleased with any of it. He'd admittedly just stretched the truth in order to protect his friend. He knew the other Elf needed Ara right now; especially if they were to continue and he didn't need the elleth learning that such actions of the fëa were only shared by close family, close friends but more so life mates and that it was only those blood bonded, related or lifemates who could feel another's feelings. It seemed Legolas had not ceased in his innocent liberties of searching out her fëa. Had this caused it? Had they somehow bonded temporarily by blood? It was possible. Either way, it was unfair to Ara and he would be reprimanding him for it once the ellon was of his right mind again. _Why must Wood-Elves be swathed in such difficult mystery? Mystery even Legolas says he does not understand?_ He muttered voicelessly to himself.

"Ara please come back, don't leave me here." Legolas called out wildly and the elleth sighed as the Elf rose unsteadily to his feet and looked around. "Everything looks funny. Can you see those funny patterns on the rock walls?" The Elf randomly pointed about before looking straight at Gandalf. "My Gandalf your nose is near as big as your hat and Sam you really should cease eating some and Frodo you should eat more."

"Oh god this is a nightmare." Ara groaned and Aragorn couldn't help but smirk at the clearly affronted Hobbits and unamused Wizard as he made his way back to the delirious Elf.

"What is that horrid smell?" Legolas rankled his nose in disgust as he cast about. "Oh it is you Estel, that makes sense!" _Ara's right. A nightmare._ He decided as he silently took the Elf by the arm and led him further from the precarious edge. Legolas caught sight of Ara and shook his arm free, stumbling gleefully towards her. "Ara my beloved you have returned for me!" He cried out and before she could react, clearly stunned by his words, he'd flung his arms around her. She attempted to pry him off as she shot both Merry and Pip a thunderous look as they snickered beside Gimli. She then turned her gaze to him pleadingly and he strode over. "Please you must lead us back out of these dreadful mines." Legolas begged her as she finally wriggled out of the Wood-Elf's grip and held him back at arms length.

"Legolas you know we must continue." Aragorn said as he gestured to the tunnel on the right.

"No, no! Before you said, and I quote; "Legolas, turn around we are heading back out." Aragorn held in a groan.

"Yes out of that blocked tunnel, not out of the mines." He explained and watched the colour drain from his pale face.

"But I want to go back out." He muttered quietly.

"We are going back out but we are going this way." Ara said confidently and pointed too towards the tunnel.

"I hate these mines, they are too heavy and they smell." He said dejectedly.

"One more day and we will be out." Ara promised and Legolas gazed at her hopefully.

"Will you stay with me. You remind me of outside and your hair is so very nice and glowy." He stated and Aragorn hoped dearly Ara would not abandon him. To his relief the young elleth took his hand.

"Yes, you can walk with me." She replied and Legolas's face nearly split in half with a delighted smile as Ara turned and looked directly at him and mouthed; "He's your friend, you owe me." He simply smirked at her and nodded but by the way she gently led the other Elf forward after the others, Aragorn had a feeling even if Legolas had not begged to remain with her, she would not have left him.

…

It was dark and they were no doubt all walking in a living nightmare. This tunnel did not slope upward like the correct one did but thankfully it did not head downward. Ara hoped beyond all hope it would still lead them where they needed to go. She'd asked Gandalf just how long Legolas would remain under his mushroom influence and the Wizard hypothesized a couple of hours based on the effects these mushrooms had on humans and, to her surprise, Radagast. It seemed the stories regarding the Brown Wizard were true. Legolas, she was quickly learning, was extremely, bluntly honest and sage in his current state and very talkative. He was also ridiculously obsessed with her hair.

"I declare your hair akin to a waterfall of sunlight, to a river of burnished gold." He called out clearly.

"Shh." She hissed in warning. She knew Gandalf was becoming annoyed with his talkative nature.

"Like the golden leaves of autumn touched by the fires of the setting sun." He went on.

"Ara will you keep him quiet or he'll give us away to every potential enemy down here!" Gandalf hissed out irately.

"Legolas you must be silent." She urged him.

"But I like talking to you." He muttered sullenly and she held in yet another exasperated sigh.

"Well we must speak very quietly so no one else can hear." She explained and he nodded eagerly.

"I can do that, a private conversation just between you and me." He whispered.

"Yeah that's right." She humored him as Aragorn threw his head back and mouthed; "Good idea." That Ranger owed her big time, he was enjoying her discomfort way too much.

"You are like sunshine to me." Legolas declared quietly. _Oh gosh I need to get him talking of something that is not me!_

"Must be the name." She muttered. "Why don't you tell me something about you?"

"My heart is yours."

"Uh no, its not." She replied nervously.

"Oh but it is. I can feel it beating for you." He insisted.

"No, really its not." She said firmly and he gave a quiet laugh.

"Oh Ara you are so very wrong." She made to reply but he suddenly halted. "I want to go back outside, the rocks are getting closer." It was true, the tunnel had become very narrow and she'd heard Boromir's broader shoulders brushing against the rough rock walls.

"We have to keep going."

"No, they are moving closer! I can see them moving."

"Legolas the only way out of these mines is to keep going forward." She coaxed.

"What if we don't get out? What if we are down here forever? I think I will die if I cannot leave." He fretted fearfully and she took a step towards him and placed her hands firmly upon his shoulders and held his wild, dark gaze steadily.

"I promise we will get out of here alive. I won't leave you in here." She swore to him, knowing not even Boromir who stood waiting behind them could hear or understand for she spoke in their own tongue as they had since she'd told him to talk quietly.

"I will not leave you in here either, it is a horrible, horrible place." He replied and she resumed leading him by the hand and he followed again. "The caverns of my home are much, much better than this. Sunlight filters through them and they are filled with fresh air, even in the deepest, darkest dungeon cell." He explained suddenly.

"They sound very nice." She replied.

"Yes they are! I think maybe you would like them?" His voice held a hopeful tone.

"I don't know; I've never been in them."

"Then you must join me! There are plenty of empty quarters in the royal hall you could choose from."

"I think your father would rather accommodate me in a dungeon cell." She muttered dryly and he gave a quiet gasp.

"Oh Eru no! I would never allow that! If he but threatened such a thing I would abdicate my right to the throne." He declared.

"Legolas don't be an idiot, don't say things like that."

"I would." He said adamantly. "I don't even want to be a King, it is boring. Being a Prince is much better. Wouldn't you agree?" She tried not to laugh.

"Oh yes, I simply love being a Prince." She humored him.

"What, no. You are a Princess." He scoffed and she grinned to herself.

"No, I'm not Legolas." She laughed quietly.

"Yes you are! Do not ever say you are not!" He was beginning to get worked up again but thankfully his mind was off the narrow mine tunnel which seemed to just continue on. She decided to keep the conversation going.

"Well then why am I a Princess?"

"Your father is Glorfindel, a Prince of Gondolin." He replied confidently. "So, my Princess, you can rest assured my father would not accommodate you in his dungeons." He finished regally and then stopped suddenly again. "I want to go back, I'm going back!" He ripped his hand from hers and spun around but thankfully Boromir blocked his way.

"Legolas there is nothing back there." The man explained quietly.

"No, no I must get out! The rocks are getting closer! They will fall on me! I will die in here!" His voice was rising in panic and now the others had stopped too. Ara, sensing his fear unbearably rising and a disaster unfolding, quickly regained his attention; taking his arm and reaching up to lay a hand on his cheek. She tried not to wince as her shoulder protested. She'd forgotten the slight fight he'd put up when she'd stopped him from going over the edge with Gollum.

"Hey, look at me." His dark, wild eyes slowly focused on her. "We are getting out, remember what I promised." He nodded and she felt fingers tangling in the lengths of her hair.

"What if we should die down here, under rock. So much rock. How will our spirits get out, we could be trapped for eternity!" He was sounding panicky again and his breathing was becoming shallower. She moved her hand against his cheek trying to keep him focused.

"We won't die; it will all be okay." She reassured him yet again. "We have to keep going this way so we can get out." She took his hand again and gently pulled him forward and although his breathing remained shallow and his eyes darted about; he followed. Aragorn gave her an approving nod before turning to continue ahead of them.

"Are we nearly out now?" Legolas asked hopefully as they entered a large open cavernous area, finally leaving the narrow tunnel behind.

"Not quite yet, another day." Ara answered and received a desolate sigh.

"We'll remain here until Legolas has regained his mind." Gandalf decided. "With luck he will be back to his normal, charming self within the hour."

"Lovely." Ara muttered as she wrangled the other Elf about trying to convince him to sit down.

"No, no I do not wish to rest I wish to leave!" He seethed out in protest.

"But we cannot until you feel better."

"Really Ara, I am fine, let us go and be rid of this evil place!" She struggled against his strength as he tried to walk off. She suddenly had an idea.

"I am not feeling well; I must rest Legolas." He paused and swung around at her, grasping her by the shoulders. The action caused her to wince and he noticed it, eyes widening.

"Ara you are hurt! Why did you not say?" He cried out in alarm.

"Shh not so loud." She warned. "Yes I am so I must rest a little." She played along and then gasped as she was suddenly swept off her feet and plopped unceremoniously to the ground.

"Yes you must! I shall protect you my beautiful Ara!" _Oh great! What have I gotten myself in for now!_

"Yeah you sit right here by me and keep me safe." She instructed, catching Aragorn's uncontained, quiet laughter at the whole situation and shooting him the darkest glare she could muster.

"I shall, I must check for injuries." He declared and dark eyes focused on her and then widened in alarm. "You are covered in bruises! Ara how did this happen?" He asked in rising alarm.

"I fell over earlier." She lied.

"I don't think you fell I did not see you fall?" He held up her arm inspecting it and she wished she'd rolled her sleeves back down but the mines were quite warm.

"It was when you weren't looking."

"Oh, why did you not tell me? You must tell me if you are hurt."

"Aragorn knew, don't stress."

"No, you must tell me!" He was getting worked up again.

"Okay next time I will tell you." She quickly gave him the answer he wanted and received a nod. "Now we should be quiet and rest."

"Yes and you may rest upon me!" She was suddenly hauled against his chest. "I will keep you safe with me!"

"Wonderful." She muttered as he began playing with her hair again. He was thankfully quiet for a little while as he methodically ran his fingers through her tresses, murmuring and chuckling quietly every so often to himself in Silvan. If they were not currently sitting ducks in a deadly mine, the entire situation would be hilarious. Fingers suddenly shifted over her left ear startling her by the tingling sensation. She quickly grasped the other Elf's wrist. "Legolas don't." She warned quietly.

"I did that." He breathed out as he touched the place he'd bitten her in Imladris.

"Yes, now leave my ear alone." She grit out, not happy to recall the moment he'd bitten her. She still didn't know why, he never told her, he wouldn't tell her. _He'd tell me now if I asked…_

"Legolas…" She stopped herself although she knew he waited for her to go on. She couldn't ask him. Not now. It wasn't right, it was taking advantage of him.

"Yes Ara?" He whispered against her ear.

"Nothing, I forgot what I was going to ask." He laughed quietly and then suddenly sighed.

"I am sorry Ara."

"What for?"

"For everything." He said remorsefully and confused and more than a little surprised she turned in his loose grip to face him.

"What do you mean." She asked cautiously.

"I messed everything up. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I am sorry." He said sadly only confusing her more.

"I don't understand..."

"Neither do I. I wish I did. I don't like hurting you and all I seem to do is hurt you in some way." She gazed into his still overly dark, wide eyes in complete shock. She didn't know how to answer him.

"Rest Legolas, just rest." She said instead and leaned back against him, feeling quite suddenly drained. He bent his head to rest upon hers and she felt a dampness near her temple and a sadness near her heart. He really was sorry.

* * *

 **Your questions and comments are appreciated. If you have any, drop a review. Cheers. :)**

 **To all you Legolas Fans who have Twitter; check out my permanent Elf in residence's account for some random amusement and to learn just what little modern Elves get up to in the 6th Age of Arda! (My other Tolkien based hobby)**

 **/LegoLegolas1 or search LegoLegolas1**


	50. Mine Mayhem III - Crush

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks heaps for your review frostyhorse! Having no idea how mushrooms work I Youtube'd it and oh my gosh it was hilarious!**

* * *

Legolas became aware of the soothing feel of fingers moving in methodical strokes against his head and blinked his eyes open. Dark green eyes gazed steadily down at him but Ara was upside down... "What happened?" He immediately asked as he quickly figured out his head was cradled in her lap and the only logical reason he'd be in such a position was if something bad had happened.

"You don't remember?" She whispered curiously.

"Remember what?" He was utterly baffled. "Have I been hurt; I do not feel hurt…" He knew he should sit up, assess himself but he could not figure out what had happened. He remembered coming to a dead end. Had he fallen asleep? No, he'd remember falling asleep like this.

"No, not physically anyway." She answered. He took note of his own fëa with a slight frown. He felt fine. Not afraid, not uncomfortable but why would he? He was practically swathed in the sunshine of Ara's fëa; did she even realize she'd done that? "You ate a mushroom; do you remember?"

"Yes, Merry and Pip gave it to me." What does that have to do with my current situation?

"Yeah well it wasn't a mushroom for eating, it was a mushroom for getting off your head with." She sounded like she was fighting not to laugh.

"Pardon?" He spluttered. He had no idea what Ara was talking about.

"Sorry um so you ate a mushroom that addles your mind so you see and feel things which aren't there."

"I've been hallucinating?" He gazed up at her incredulously. She nodded in confirmation. "Oh…" He mulled over this revelation, feeling uneasy he could not recall a single thing. "For how long?"

"About two hours and then you passed out about…" She paused in running her fingers through the hair at his scalp and gazed at the band at her wrist. "Twenty minutes ago." She continued her soothing actions and he decided he really didn't want to move.

"When I uh wasn't in my right mind, what did I do?" He asked cautiously. Was it like drinking too much wine and not remembering the next morning? He knew certain plants or seeds could distort one's mind but not mushrooms. Had the Hobbits known that?

"Well you chased after Gollum and nearly went over the edge of a chasm and-"

"Gollum!" He shot up to glance around warily. 'Where is he!" He hissed out.

"Hey whoa he's gone, don't stress he's harmless." Ara reassured him, placating hands resting on his shoulders. He was not reassured. Not one bit.

"Harmless?" He spluttered. "That harmless abomination near incapacitated my father!"

"Just chill okay, he's not going to come near us, we're all too formidable and Gandalf said to leave him." None of this information sat well with him and he turned to face her directly.

"I want to know what you think." He demanded and she eyed him nervously.

"I agree with Gandalf." He gave a stiff nod, realizing she still had a hand on his shoulder and her fëa still scintillated around his.

"What else should I know?"

"We took another tunnel but it was really narrow and it worried you but you made it through." He nodded. "What else?" He pressed. There had to be more.

"You were very talkative and stubborn with any opinions you had and you had a very amusing obsession with my hair and playing with it." He could tell she was being honest with him.

"What did I talk about?" It was as if the sunlight vanished behind a cloud.

"Oh nothing really, just a whole lot of random nonsense." He immediately knew she was keeping something from him but how could he demand answers without revealing how strongly he felt her fëa? That he could feel it at all?

"Such as?" He pressed on, hoping she would relent.

"Well you told me you much prefer being a prince to a king." She gave a quiet laugh. "Don't worry I'll keep that secret between us." He nodded, frowning slightly as he tried to think of what he could have said. She was still keeping something from him. "The important thing is you've returned to the land of the sane." She laughed quietly again, clearly trying to dodge his questions. He finally looked away and followed the minimal light to where Gandalf sat hunched quite a few meters away. The Hobbits and Boromir sat around him but Aragorn and the Dwarf were nowhere in sight.

"They are checking out a tunnel of stairs we hope will get us back on the right level." Ara spoke quietly, answering his silent question. "Now you're no longer high, we'll probably move on again once they return." He nodded, suddenly feeling frozen in place as the elleth placed a hand against his cheek and gazed searchingly into his eyes with such intensity he stopped breathing.

"Wh..what are you doing?" He struggled out, bewildered by the sudden turn of events.

"Checking to see that the druggy look is gone from your eyes." She replied steadily and he forced himself to breathe and nod.

"Oh, is it?" He gazed back at her.

"Yes." She confirmed but instead of turning away, she held his eyes with her own. _By the Valar what is happening?_ She suddenly ripped her gaze away along with her hand, leaving him feeling both shaken and wanting more. "Well I am sure you are back to capably looking after yourself again. Aragorn returns." She stood swiftly and walked off towards Gandalf leaving Legolas slightly stunned.

"Mellon nin?" He turned his head towards Aragorn's voice and the ranger strode over quickly and knelt down before him. "Are you well? How do you feel?"

"Like I have been struck but I feel no pain." He murmured as he stared back after Ara.

"What?" Aragorn said sharply, pulling him from his train of thought.

"Oh yes much better, Ara said the traces of what I ate are gone." He quickly answered and received a nod but there was poorly hidden mirth behind it.

"Do you remember anything?" The Ranger asked, the mirth showing through even more.

"No." He stated, feeling his stomach knot with unease. "It is perhaps in your best interests to enlighten me exactly what transpired." He added curtly and this time Aragorn smirked.

"It might be in your best interests to simply remain oblivious." The Ranger countered and Legolas slowly narrowed his eyes at him.

"I think not." He continued glaring at Aragorn as the man seemed to fight to find the right words. To Legolas's annoyance, his smirk remained.

"You will find I am not the only one to be privy to your feelings for a certain other member of our group." Legolas felt the knot in his stomach triple and tighten.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Everyone. You were rather vocal."

"Oh… Ara said I was very… opinionated…" He trailed off feeling too exposed for his liking and incredibly foolish.

"Yes. Everyone already suspected so I would not worry over it." Aragorn reassured him which only annoyed him more.

"How?" He demanded and Aragorn laughed quietly.

"None of us are idiots mellon, we have eyes and besides, as discreet as I am sure you thought you were being, we all saw exactly how you woke up with Ara or shall I say; how you woke her up." Aragorn was teasing him clearly and he grit his teeth to keep in his temper.

"She came to me." He bit out quietly and it was not returned nor did she know." At this Aragorn nodded but slowly his grin vanished to a more thoughtful gaze and his brows furrowed.

"You must stop searching out her fëa. She does not understand and it is unfair." The ranger said in a very low voice. Legolas gazed at him in surprise.

"She, she knows it is me?" He asked with a mixture of fear and hope.

"She does not know for certain but it is not the right thing to do Legolas. Do not crowd her so." Legolas didn't understand where his friends warning words were coming from.

"Did I do something regrettable I do not recall?" He asked nervously. To his relief the ranger shook his head.

"No but she does not understand your ways Legolas, Eru, I don't even understand them. You were right; she knows nothing of how Elves are meant to be in any realm and for that I think you need to stop your persistent behavior, especially regarding her fëa."

"But-"

"No Legolas. No more of your games. It is too dangerous down here and I see it weighs heavily on her. Do not become a fatal distraction." Legolas heard him loud and clear. He swallowed, feeling slightly shattered by the conversation. Just when he thought he'd seen something again in the elleth, Aragorn was telling him, no, commanding him to back off. "You may still watch out for her safety, I cannot deny you that, but until we are safer…" The Ranger trailed off swiftly and Legolas realized Ara was walking towards them. He nodded in resignation to Aragorn before she reached them and he noticed now Gandalf followed.

"Is the young Prince back to his normal self?" The wizard enquired and Legolas stood, glad his balance was not impaired as he had feared, and nodded.

"Yes I am well, I thank you for waiting until I had regained myself and caring for me in that time." He spotted two Hobbits gazing warily at him from behind the length of Gandalf's robes and looked pointedly at them. "I will be sure not to accept strange food offerings from Hobbits." They gave him sheepish grins and he smirked back. It was all clearly an accident. He turned back to Gandalf who gazed at him with amusement in his deep blue eyes.

"You are quite welcome Legolas however it was Ara who cared for your wellbeing in your delusional state, all gratitude falls to her." His gaze shifted to Ara who stood beside the Wizard looking very annoyed by his admission and not meeting his eyes and so he briefly glanced at Gandalf again and received a mischievous wink before he strode forward, grey robes rippling around him importantly. _Just what is that about?_ Ara strode just as importantly after him, back straight and not a single gaze in his direction. He remembered Aragorn's warning and stopped himself from searching out her fëa again. It was going to be an even harder and gloomier path now.

…

What the hell was wrong with her? A few doped up words and she was having second thoughts. She walked ahead of Frodo and was acutely aware Legolas walked directly behind the Hobbit. If he should stumble upon the precarious stairs and narrow bridge-ways which dropped down into seemingly never ending darkness. Their path had been like this for the past two hours; a crisscrossing of stairs, tunnels and bridges as Gandalf tried to find something familiar to suggest they were back on their correct path. While she watched for danger in the darkness, watched their path and Frodo to ensure his safety; her mind kept wandering to thoughts of the other Elf. He'd unknowingly admitted a lot while he'd been high and then he'd apologized to her. She did not understand it, not exactly what he apologized for. The fear she'd felt when he nearly went over the edge with Gollum had eclipsed all else and she couldn't deny how reluctant she'd been to let go of him and do Gandalf's bidding after. That damn Wood-Elf was tearing at her perfectly constructed walls she'd put up weeks earlier and it was terrifying. No amount of indifference worked. She still knew the consequences well enough. She still did not want that. _But what do I want?_ Finally, they reached the other side of the bridge and Gandalf cheered.

"We are back where we are meant to be travelling." He exclaimed and to prove his point; he illuminated the dark expanse to reveal great, elegant but sturdy columns which reached far above their heads. It was as majestic as the Acropolis of Athens but this was below a mountain, not atop. As the others murmured their appreciation and she noted Gimli grinned gleefully she caught a soft voice from behind her.

"This I did not expect." Legolas murmured, clearly surprised by the architectural beauty before him. She couldn't help but smirk to herself as they carefully walked forward in this near sacred feeling place. She could not help however the unease which tugged at her. She knew exactly where they were and what would most likely happen.

"We will stop and rest again." Gandalf spoke out and beckoned for them to walk to their left to where antechambers and passageways and more bridges left the great hall area. It was the most intact area of the mine she had so far seen. And the most dangerous. _Soon we will fight, flee and Gandalf will fall._

"There is sunlight!" Legolas declared happily as Gimli suddenly stopped and stared intensely and Ara felt sadness at what would come.

"What is this?" Gimli exclaimed roughly and strode forward ahead of Gandalf. Within moments he was running into the one, sunlit antechamber and they followed close behind. Ara's heart twisted as she saw her stout, ginger bearded friend crumpled in a heap before a great marble tomb, sobs wracking his solid frame.

"It is true." Gandalf murmured as Aragorn placed a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder. The Dwarf suddenly snapped his head around and dark pain filled eyes locked onto hers.

"Did you know?" He demanded roughly.

"Gimli I…"

"Did you know?" He repeated and theere was a bitterness in his voice. Sadly, painfully she nodded.

"I am so sorry Gimli." She murmured and after a long moment the distraught dwarf nodded and turned away.

"There is a book." Frodo said quietly and Ara turned to him to see the heavily dust covered, large, open book resting on a stone table. There was the tell tale marks of old, dried blood splattered upon the pages and also on the table. It was then she glanced around and noticed the armor clad skeletons of Dwarves which lay on the outside of the chamber. Clearly defending their leader in death and themselves. A chill ran through her. Gandalf quickly picked up the book and flipped through it, his brows furrowing.

"Legolas, Aragorn shut the doors, we'll rest quietly here." They did his bidding as the Hobbits began to settle about, mindful of Gimli's sorrow, and keeping a respectable distance as they laid out their bedrolls. Aragorn returned from the door and she realized Legolas was not with him.

"He wanted to keep watch." The ranger explained and she mentally berated herself for so obviously looking for the other Elf.

"But the dark?" She found herself asking."

"The air is fresher and the sun is close and the hall is open and safe; he can tolerate it." Mutely she nodded and made her way over to Frodo who sat a little further from the others who were with Boromir also. The man still bothered him. She sat silently next to her shorter friend and drew her knees up to her chin.

"You should tend your injuries now while there is plenty of light. He thrust a jar of bruise gel at her. She pushed it back into his hand.

"I'd rather not smell all minty, it might attract the wrong crowd."

"Legolas?" Frodo looked at her enquiringly.

"No, unwanted peeps, like the enemy." She replied without thinking.

"So Legolas no longer fits in the category of unwanted?" She gazed at him, completely caught off guard.

"No, yes, I don't know, it doesn't matter." She rushed out and received a knowing smile.

"What?" She huffed out in annoyance, glad they spoke quietly.

"You care a great deal for him, more than you wish him to know." Frodo stated and she vehemently shook her head.

"No, I care about all of you."

"I won't say anything." Her friend added and she ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation.

"There's nothing to say." She muttered. "I haven't decided." She added airily and he gave a quiet chuckle.

"Some things cannot simply be decided." She really didn't like his wording.

"Well they can be if I want them to be and as I said, I haven't decided." She repeated a little louder in her irritation.

"What haven't you decided?" Pippin asked curiously and Ara whipped her head around.

"Nothing." Frodo replied for her. "It is nothing."

"Exactly." She muttered to him but his eyes held that look, that look which _said 'I know as well as you, it is not nothing.'_

"Oh well that is good, I'm going to see if that well over there holds water, Gimli said it might." Pippin cheerily changed the subject and wandered off towards the low stone well which now captivated Ara's attention. The youngest Hobbit picked up a heavy looking metal bucket which was attached to a chain and with minimal noise, began lowering it down into the well. Once he'd reached the end of the chain he turned to them in disappointment. "I think it's empty."

"Lean over it a bit, Dwarves are taller than us folk so it may be out of reach still." Merry encouraged and Ara held her breath as Pippin did the other Hobbit's bidding. Suddenly there was a crumbling of rocks and Pippin gave a cry as he began falling forward and into the well. Ara leapt up and bounded towards him before the others had a moment to react and grabbed hold of his leg as he went to fall and screamed out in fear. In a moment Boromir was by her side and they hauled Pippin out as more rock caved into the well and the Hobbit let go of the chain, sending the bucket crashing down for many drawn out moments as the nine of them stared at the destroyed well in horror. The wooden doors suddenly flew open and Ara turned to see Legolas, his expression one of shock.

"Pippin!" Merry chided as Boromir set the Hobbit down only for Gandalf, who still flipped through the heavy book, to glare darkly at him.

"Foolish Took! Can you not demonstrate the art of silence for even one hour so we might rest?" He ground out and Pippin looked down in embarrassment and remorse.

"I am sorry, I thought I would help."

"Next time don't." Gandalf snapped and Ara placed a comforting hand between the Hobbits desolately hunched shoulders. "It will be no small amount of luck if the enemy didn't hear that!" He added grumpily but Ara heard the undercurrent of stress in his tone.

"Don't worry about it. Its all good." She whispered to Pippin. He looked up confused and she gave him a wink.

"Are you hurt?" Aragorn asked and Pippin shook his head.

"No, just a little shaken." The Ranger nodded and quickly relayed what happened to a confused Legolas. A low single noise suddenly reverberated lowly in her ears and the Elf standing beside Aragorn tensed and looked around cautiously and then at her questioningly. The noise repeated and Ara nodded to the other Elf to confirm she heard it too.

"Something is coming." Legolas stated in a wary tone and the others glanced around nervously and then tensed as they too heard the repetitive sound, the sound of drums.

…

"We need to get out of here." Boromir exclaimed and strode towards the door.

"No, we are safer in here." Gandalf's voice commanded the chamber but it was of small comfort to Legolas. Already he heard the screeches and cackling of goblins. He spun around and inspected the gap where the sun shone into the chamber but it was too small for any of them to fit through and it could not be widened. They were trapped.

"What's that noise?" Sam asked fearfully, his small sword in hand.

"Goblins." He muttered under his breath and then heard a deafening roar.

"And a Cave Troll." Gimli muttered from where he stood upon the tomb of the Dwarf lord.

"Well isn't that just wonderful." Boromir muttered and then leapt aside as an arrow skimmed across the floor into the chamber.

"Barricade the doors!" Ara commanded and raced forward to shut them. Legolas leapt after her along with Aragorn and helped slide the bolts on the large twin doors into place.

"They won't hold for long." Aragorn pointed out and then there was another great roar and a battering and chopping began at the doors. They backed away and he quickly knocked an arrow, standing in line with Ara. They were beneath the ground and their way out was barricaded, by the screeches and cackles, hoards of goblins and at least two cave trolls by the two roars he heard in unison. The heavy doors between them and their enemy groaned, shuddered and splintered as it was slowly harried apart. A board snapped and he aimed an arrow through the narrow gap and heard a shriek of pain. _One._ He aimed again and fired, another arrow followed his. Fear coursed through him for their situation was the furthest he could think from favorable to them. But he would not give these goblins the satisfaction of seeing how afraid he truly was, no, the last thing they would see would be he, warrior and prince of the Woodland Realm doing what he did best; killing.

…

"Here they come." Boromir muttered, stating the obvious and while Legolas remained holding his bow, Ara switched deftly to her long fighting knives. The doors gave a final, splintering shudder and were half ripped from their hinges as Goblins came pouring in crowing and growling harshly and then a door was ripped from its hinges as a cave troll came storming in and threw it violently into the large chamber. She dove instinctively to the side dodging the broken object of splinters as it came crashing down and rolled and spun on her heel to throw her blades up at a Goblin who swiped a blunt short, fat blade at her _. Ugh they reek!_ She instinctively rankled her nose as the creatures beady, yellow-red eyes stared bloodthirstily at her as it tried again to disarm her. She swung her blades around in quick movements and slit its throat. Blackish blood spilled out and horrified she pushed the dying Goblin back away from her and saw another two backing Sam and Frodo into a corner and anger flared in her and she lithely stalked towards the two, stabbing one clean in the unprotected side of its neck and sending it crashing into its comrade. Frodo drove Sting, which was scintillating a deep blue, into the knocked over Goblin's chest.

"Ara behind you!" Sam cried out and she spun and instantaneously flicked her blade out and tore through the stomach of another Goblin causing it to shriek. She stepped aside and turned as another rushed her, its mace missing her by mere inches. An arrow suddenly appeared in its skull and it jerked and fell.

…

Legolas practically danced around and under the first Troll, distracting it from his companions as he also caught any Goblins, who threatened the others, with his lethal arrows. The second Troll towered in the broken down doorway and it seemed its irate presence kept some of the Goblins from entering into the fray. He ducked and rolled, drawing an arrow and shooting at another one as the great, heavy, spiked club of the first Troll slammed down where he had been moments before. The Troll roared in frustration, filling his sensitive ears with its awful sound and then the second Troll began pushing its way into the chamber. "Brilliant." He muttered under his breath as the second ambled swifter than he expected towards Frodo, Sam and Ara. The elleth spun a lethal dance with her two blades and if a Goblin did somehow get past her, it had two fierce Hobbits to contend with. He re-aimed and sent an arrow into the second Troll at closer range but it had little impact. Ara saw it coming and pushed the Hobbits back, behind the elegant pillars supporting at the edges of the chamber. She spun and flicked her right blade up to impale into the monster's eyeball. It screeched in shock and agony, swiping at its face as it stumbled forward and into one of the pillars and with a crack, the great stone structure came crashing down as the Hobbits ducked swiftly out of the way to rejoin Merry and Pippin. Parts of the chamber roof began crumbling and cracking where the pillar had been ripped from its place and Legolas raced towards the half blind Troll and leapt up onto the fallen pillar, aiming and shooting up at its other eye. It screamed again and stumbled backwards and into the second Troll which turned and swiped irately at it, the action caught Aragorn unawares as he fought off Goblins and, the man was sent flying across the floor to land in the splintered mess of the broken door. The Hobbits now crowded behind Gandalf who swung Glamdring at any Goblin foolish enough to cross him or Boromir. Gimli lay his own siege against any of the enemy who came near enough and Ara now ran over to Aragorn, cutting through more Goblins in her wake as they poured into the chamber. The Ranger was parrying off a Goblin which Ara struck ferociously with her remaining blade before turning and simultaneously ripping her sword from her side and sweeping another Goblins head clean off. While the two Trolls fought at each other, Legolas took out seven more of the enemy but where one fell, another replaced it. He wanted to finish off the Trolls but the Goblins held all his attention as he kept them from the others. Aragorn was back on his feet and he and Ara moved back into the line of defense Gandalf had made in the other end of the chamber to protect Frodo. He could feel his quiver getting low, he needed to stop those Trolls before he ran out of arrows! Confident the others were managing, he raced back towards the two staggering, grappling giants and leapt up onto the stone tomb and then higher to land upon the thick hide of the first Troll. He nimbly raced up its gnarly, bare back and took an arrow and fired it at point blank range into the back of its skull. It screamed and spun around wildly and he leapt off. A force suddenly collided with him and sent him slamming into the stone wall, knocking the air from his lungs and his head into unrelenting rock. He fought fill his lungs again as he tried to rise and felt movement in the air to his left. He rolled reflexively to his side, sharp, strong pain shooting through him causing him to gasp and he heard and felt the thunderous slam of a club landing too close for comfort. He struggled to his feet, vision blotchy as both Trolls screamed and roared close before him and by pure instinct, drew another arrow to his bow he had instinctively not let go of. He suddenly felt hot, foul breath on his face and realized the blind Troll's face was right before him. Its mouth was half open and he aimed and fired his last arrow into its vile maw and it stiffened and gave a low, agonizing cry before it was abruptly cut off and it fell to the side, its dead wait crashing another pillar down. The roof began to fall down in earnest now, great slabs of stone crumbling down.

"Everyone out!" He heard the Dwarf bellow and saw the other Troll and the hoard of Goblins screaming, roaring and fleeing out of the chamber. Suddenly a face appeared before him and snatched him up by the arm, hauling on him and dragging him out of the way of falling stone, the quick actions nearly caused him to pass out as the pain tore through his side and chest again.

"Legolas, Ara, get out of there!" He heard Aragorn cry out fearfully as the elleth dragged him after the others towards the entrance. He realized Gimli was on his other side now and seemed to be cursing irately in Dwarvish.

"Hurry up!" The Dwarf bellowed but his voice was half lost to a resounding crack above and Legolas gazed up to see the entire roof before them cracking beginning to fall, they weren't going to make it and he was slowing them down. Ignoring the near unbearable pain lancing down his side, he ripped his arm from Ara's and dropped his bow. Before she had time to protest he picked her up and with all the strength he had, threw her forcefully through the crumbling entrance.

…

Ara landed rolling and scrambled around on her knees in time to see Legolas standing awkwardly, his bow lying at his feet and sorrow in his eyes as he mouthed two words to her; "You're safe." And then the stone roof came crashing down and he was gone.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments or would like to abuse me for yet another attempt at killing off Legolas in one of my stories, by all means, do drop a review. Authors like reviews, it is a way to motivate us. :)**


	51. Mine Mayhem IV - A Loss Unfathomable

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, even the abusive ones hahaha yes I am an evil author but you all love me right? ;)**

 **I will answer reviews properly next chapter as this ones short but it should pacify you all haha and I am supposed to be working not posting chapters this arvo haha!**

 **A. xx**

* * *

"Legolas!" Ara screamed out the other Elf's name as she bolted forward towards the still falling stone and somehow Aragorn latched onto her, dragging her back to safety. "No! No!" She cried out, fighting his grip ferociously.

"Ara stop, its too dangerous, stop!" He tried calming her but she would not stop fighting his grip and as the last of the stone seemed to fall, she tore away from him. He followed cautiously, Boromir behind him as Ara now pulled viciously at the fallen stones which had buried both Gimli and Legolas. His heart twisted as he finally comprehended what he had always thought impossible; Legolas, his dearest friend was gone. He heard a cry behind him and Boromir suddenly ran back to the others, cursing under his breath. Aragorn however could not move from where he stood, as if rooted to the ground, staring disbelievingly at the wall of fallen rock and slabs of stone.

"Aragorn!" His own name being called caused him to spin around to see the battle was not over. He charged towards the remaining Troll as it separated Frodo and picked him up by the neck. Gandalf's staff gave them light and he saw the great Troll suddenly pause and a malicious and evil glint suddenly appeared in its dull eyes and with deliberateness it made to stride off with the Hobbit. He raced after it as both Sam, Merry and Pippin chased it down and taunted it with their small swords causing it to falter and then angrily turn. With a well aimed swipe of its free arm, it sent all three Hobbits sprawling across the smooth stone. Goblins still ran around but none were attacking now, they seemed to be scattering; retreating into dark corners and quietening. He did not think on it as he launched himself towards the Troll as Frodo kicked futility at the great arm he dangled from. Aragorn sank his blade into where the beast's heel tendons would be, the task all the harder, causing him to grunt, as he forced his blade to penetrate through thick hide. The beast roared and screamed as Gandalf suddenly appeared at his side and with their combined strength; twisted his blade and severed the Troll's leg. It began stumbling and whirled irately around, Frodo choking in its hold. Boromir leapt up and slammed the edge of his round Gondor shield into the creature's wrist bone and miraculously it let go its hold on Frodo and Boromir stumbled as the Hobbit fell into his arms.

"Get Frodo away from it!" Aragorn cried out as he pulled his recurve from his back and aimed an eagle fletched arrow at the half fallen Troll as Gandalf used his staff to drive it from the Hobbits. The creature roared again and, having seen how Legolas had slayed the other Troll, he loosed his arrow up into its gaping mouth, towards its brain. The creature shuddered as its resounding bellow was cut off before it staggered and fell instantly dead. Finally, the danger had passed and for whatever, thankful reason, the Goblins had retreated when the stone fell. Aragorn turned to asses the others to see Boromir still had Frodo and the Hobbits face was stricken with fear as the man pulled at the chain around his neck.

"Boromir!" Gandalf's voice thundered threateningly as he strode swiftly towards the desperate looking man. "Put Frodo down!" The Gondor man seemed to snap as if from a trance and dropped both chain and Hobbit to the ground.

"Forgive me." The man stuttered as he backed away, arms raised shakily.

"Take a moment." Aragorn commanded him as he knelt down beside Frodo as he struggled to sit up, shaking and gasping in air. "Are you alright?" The Hobbit nodded silently as he glanced fearfully around.

"Gimli and Legolas?" He rasped out and Aragorn felt the spear of loss twist again in his heart as he turned back to where Ara still clawed at the fallen stone.

…

"Legolas?" She choked out his name again as she grasped at a large rock and pulled it aside to roll down with the others she had moved. He couldn't be gone, he couldn't be! No matter how many rocks she'd moved, there were still many covering where she'd last seen the other Elf. She would not believe he was gone. She tore harder at the rocks and called his name again but no voice answered her.

"Ara." She heard Aragorn close behind her but didn't turn around as she continued tearing down the rock and rubble. "Ara, we must go."

"No." Her voice came out strangled, constricted by fear and a pain she'd only felt once before in her young life.

"Ara we must, it is too dangerous to linger."

"I won't leave him here!" She cried out feeling tortured inside.

"There is nothing we can do, we must go." Aragorn's voice was more urgent now and as she made to rip down another large stone he grasped her by the shoulders, pulling her away.

"No! Let me go!" She sobbed out as she fought against his strength.

"Boromir." She heard someone call out and suddenly the dark blonde haired man had her other side and both he and Aragorn started dragging her.

"No! I can't go! I promised him!" She cried out as she kicked and writhed in their hold, trying to get free.

'I'm sorry Ara." Aragorn murmured in resignation and his voice scared her and she renewed her efforts.

"No, I promised him we'd get out! He's not supposed to die here!"

…

"Laddy, Laddy wake up." Gimli had dragged the unconscious Elf prince to the one small part of the caved in chamber which was still partially intact but nonetheless, buried beneath rock and rubble. There was no light but he was a Dwarf, he knew his way around stone in the dark and he was no stranger to cave ins. The Elf, like him had snatched up his pack before the skirmish and Gimli located his water skin and then found the Elf's face and sloshed water on it before slapping his cheek. "Laddy wake up!" There was a barely audible groan. "Come on, that's right wake up." The Elf began to move and then gasped in evident pain and went rigid. "Not too fast now." Gimli warned him.

"Where… are we?" The Elf asked in a shaky whisper.

"Still in the chamber, we were lucky, couple pillars fell first and saved us from getting crushed."

"Ara?" Legolas's next question was full of dread.

"She made it out." Gimli replied quietly and heard the Elf exhale a shaky breath of relief and then groan as he shuffled and the Dwarf realized he was shifting to sit.

"Can we get out?" Legolas asked quietly and Gimli shrugged and then remembered the action could not be seen.

"I don't rightly know; a lot of stone has fallen. The only reason it seems we are well enough here being because the roof fell down in one great slab in this part and its half propped up by rock and broken pillars."

"Oh." The Elf said dejectedly. "Then we will die down here."

"Now, now don't be losing hope yet; I'll bet the lass will be trying her damn hardest to get you out." Gimli tried to encourage his quickly despairing heart.

"She's probably celebrating." The Elf muttered darkly. "I shouldn't be down here, I could barely breathe before and now I may as well stop for we are buried alive!" The Elf was quickly losing his composure and Gimli was sure if the creature of the Woods realized just how true his own words were and how desperate their situation was; he would completely lose all his control. He doubted anyone would be digging them out. Ara might possibly; she had a fiercely loyal heart but, he doubted the others would allow it. The mine was still filled with Goblins and who knew how many more Trolls. No, the remaining Fellowship would have continued on without them. He could hear nothing and he had tried calling out but had heard no answer. Legolas was right; they were going to die buried under this stone. Dwarves sometimes came to this fate and it was a cruel, painful way to go. He'd probably last a couple days but the air would run out. If the air kept up he might last a couple more after his water ran out. "They always say it's better not to die alone." The Elf muttered bitterly. It would be worse for the Elf; his kin could last a couple weeks with no food or water although Gimli supposed he would likely fade. He did not understand how quick or slow that happened but either way, the Elf would die alone for he would die last.

"Now don't go thinking like that. I'm sure they are out there working out a way to get us out."

"Why, it is too dangerous, they must continue the quest."

"That is true but are we not all friends? Comrades?" He was met with silence. Suggesting he and the Wood-Elf might be friends was a bit of a stretch. The Mirkwood Prince certainly was not his preferred choice of companion to die with.

"Yeh know saving Ara like that was quite the selfless act, I think she'll be coming for you, she's probably trying to dig you out right now." He encouraged but received a bitter laugh in return.

"I am not an idiot Gimli, no one is coming for us."

"Yeh don't know that." He retorted adamantly.

"You forget my hearing is thrice that of yours and I hear nothing. We are trapped and no one is coming." Gimli let out a defeated sigh. He should have known he couldn't fool an Elf.

"Yeah well I suppose yeh right. I still reckon Ara woulda tried though, she's a different un that lass."

"I hope she makes it out, and the others." The Elf murmured sadly and Gimli's heart went out to him. He was only young, he had his whole life ahead of him, thousands of years if the quest succeeded. Now it was all taken away. Gimli had at least lived what felt to him like a full life.

"Aye I'm sure they will." He could hear the quiet, fast and shallow breaths of the Elf and realized already he was suffering and perhaps fading? He didn't want to ask but surely there was something to ease the distraught Wood-Elf? "How are you feeling?"

"Alone." The Elf choked out, surprising Gimli by the rawness of his voice. "I can't feel her near, she really has gone."

"Ara?" Gimli hedged, unsure what the Elf meant but clearly he'd been secretly holding some hope they would be rescued, just as he foolishly had been.

"Her fëa, I cannot find it, she is gone." Gimli was now very confused. Gone as in leaving or gone as in… he knew what an Elves fëa was, their soul and unlike the other races, the Elves all felt things on a very spiritual level, close to their hearts. He wasn't overly fond of them but there was something to be said for their loyalty and devotion to one another and Gimli knew the desolate Elf beside him held the She-Elf very close to his heart.

"Is she…?" He didn't want to say the dreaded word.

"I do not know; all I feel is darkness."

…

"Gandalf we can't leave them." Frodo tried reasoning with the Wizard as Ara continued fighting the hold of Aragorn and Boromir, sobs and cries of protest wracking through her smaller frame. It was the cruelest thing Frodo had ever witnessed and his own eyes pricked with tears for his Elf friend and the two they had lost and Sam and Pippin cried openly beside where he stood undecidedly beneath the pillars of the great, main hall.

"They are gone Frodo; we must keep on or more of us may well be lost." The wizard said sadly and Frodo mutely nodded. Gandalf was right, the Wood-Elf and Dwarf could not have survived that cave in. Quite suddenly Ara froze, stock still in the Ranger's and Boromir's grasp.

"He's alive!" Both men let go of her in shock and she bolted back from the main hall area and towards the cave in. Aragorn raced after her and the others followed.

"Are you sure?" Gandalf asked warily as he glanced over his shoulder and Ara nodded as she started climbing over the rock.

"Yes." They all watched as the elleth scaled the rocks until she was quite a few feet from where they had last seen the other Elf and Dwarf and then she began tearing at rocks and throwing them aside. Frodo was confused just how she knew he was there but he would not question it and climbed up to join her along with Aragorn.

"You feel he is here?" Aragorn murmured and she nodded, intent on her working to remove the rocks. Frodo pulled at smaller rocks, glad Boromir stayed at ground level with Gandalf. He held no trust for the man now. There was a strange thrumming noise somewhere far down the hall but Frodo was too focused on helping Ara. He hoped dearly Gimli was also alive.

"There's so much rock." Ara muttered dispassionately as Aragorn helped her drag away a larger slab of the fallen roof. There was still more beneath it. "Legolas?" She called out hesitantly for the first time.

…

Her voice swirled like a whisper on the wind in his mind, calling his name. But there was no wind and she was not there. He let out yet another sad sigh between shallow, half panicked breaths. He felt so constricted, the air was like a thick cloth smothering him, too still, too close and he could feel the weight of the stone pressing down around and above them. This would be his tomb. He felt so very alone, despite Gimli who had tried to comfort him. The Dwarf was well meaning but nothing could comfort the gnawing worry in his heart that something had happened to Ara for he'd searched her fëa in foolish hope and found nothing but a dark and desolate void. Such a dark place could not be Ara for she was sunshine at her best and cloudy days at her worst and fire at her most stubborn. No, she was gone. Still though he heard her voice calling his name again in his mind and let his slowly breaking fëa search out hers and gasped aloud as waves of urgent, fiery sunshine collided into his.

"Legolas!" The voice was real! It was her!

"Ara! We are here!" He cried out as loudly as he could and felt the lively sunshine scintillate around him, soothing him.

"Told yeh she'd be coming for yeh!" Gimli chuckled in excitement beside him.

"I'm getting you out!" Her voice floated to him with a tenacious determination and he couldn't help but grin as relief flooded through him.

"Can Gimli hear us?" That was Aragorn's voice now.

"Gimli, can you hear Ara and Aragorn?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah not a word laddy."

"No." Legolas called out and for a moment they were silent.

"Ask Gimli to explain the lay of the stone directly trapping you, we don't want to move something and have something else crush you." That was Aragorn speaking and Legolas quickly relayed his message to the Dwarf.

"Aye lassie if yeh can hear me too; you won't harm us, we're under a large slab of stone held up some by a pillar or two."

"I heard him." Ara called back and he relayed that to the Dwarf.

"Sit tight guys, we'll get you out as soon as possible." Ara excitedly called to them and Legolas smiled again to himself. She hadn't abandoned him and more importantly she and Aragorn were alive!

…

"What's that noise, it sounds closer?" Frodo murmured as Ara, now also with the help of Sam and Merry, tore the rubble and stone away.

"Uh I don't know." She lied. They had to get Legolas and Gimli out and by the shuddering of the ground, the damn Balrog was clearly approaching.

"Hurry up!" Gandalf hissed up at them urgently and Ara glanced back and saw a glow of flames and cursed under her breath and then a deafening roar thundered through the hall and shook the stones.

"Ara what is out there?" Legolas called up to her and she could detect the fear and uncertainty in his voice which was becoming clearer for the rock they had so far shifted. She turned back again and now she could see the great beast approaching. It's hide was like that of scorching lava, coal black and rippling with light flames upon its surface. It was monstrously tall, built as if a man but it had a bullish look about it and great curling horns protruded from its head and there was a dark fire in its evil eyes as its gaze locked onto them and it roared again.

"We're too late! We must go!" Gandalf thundered out.

"No, we have to get them out!" Ara beseeched him, quadrupling her efforts to pull the stone away.

"Ara?" Legolas called out to her again.

"What's going on?" bellowed out Gimli.

"Servant of Morgoth!" Aragorn gasped beside her as the Balrog came into full view and roared again, a stream of fire pouring from it's open mouth. They were out of time!

"We must go!" Boromir shouted. This couldn't happen!

"Ara?" Legolas's uncertain voice carried up to her as she beheld the sight of the beast.

"We need more time!" Frodo called back fearfully to the others."

"Ara!" Legolas called out again and she realized what she had to do.

"I'll make sure you see trees again!" She promised the other Elf before turning to Aragorn. "Get them out, I'll give you time." The Ranger's eyes widened.

"Ara no, you'll be killed!" He cried out.

"Ara leave us, all of you leave us!" Legolas yelled out but she ignored him and leapt back down the rock, ripping her sword from her side.

"Ara I command you stop!" Gandalf bellowed but she ignored the wizard as she flew past him and dodged around Boromir's reaching arms. She ran alone, towards the great hall, to meet the fiery beast of Morgoth hoping she would not succumb to the very first fate her own father had.

* * *

 **Any questions or comments, please drop a review. Cheers.**


	52. Mine Mayhem V - Playing with Fire

**I do not own the works of Tolkien.**

 **I am so, so freaking chuffed over the response from you guys for the previous chapter! This one is short but I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, I am completely serious when I say just how much they mean to us writers! They are like some special writing energy to fuel us to write more and I love all your opinions!**

 **Guest - I love bringing mischief into my writing and the beauty of this story is I can sit back and think; what if this happened? It is so much fun! In using his loopy state, it gave Ara a bit more insight into his true thoughts. I also like cliffhangers haha and yes I am evil, well, more devious really haha! Now no fading mellon nin or you can't read all the adventure of the next chapters! Reunion is in this one! :D**

 **frostyhorse - Thanks! the cliffies are such fun though! this chap is jam packed full of adventure!**

 **Flyvnnhowler - I think the review issues were my fault, I was messing around with cover art uploads and summaries. Yes the magical quiver which was magically created by the great wizard Peter Jackson! hehe!**

 **WickedGreene13 - Oh but I did! (laughs evily) Hopefully you've read chap 51 so I am forgiven hehe! :)**

 **FrlBarth - Super serious and admittedly I thought the same thing, just how was I going to ensure they actually lived that fall?**

 **melodicechoes - I bet it was the same as my face when I started the second book of a series I am currently reading and someone turned traitor! Lovey dovey... hmm. Well we are off to Lorien sooner or later but I dunno, I think Ara is more a Sparrow Hawk than a Dove. ;)**

 **Tibblets - Laughed so hard at that reference haha! I had to Youtube what mushrooms actually do to people aye because I wasn't exactly sure if it was the same effect as strong pain meds!**

 **Woman of Letters - Yeah, Legolas will not have the greatest memories of Dwarven mines! His father will be very glad I am sure haha! I am trying to remember that although the Hobbits are a secluded folk, they are still adults and Frodo is the oldest and should have some wisdom under his mop of curly hair. The way I see it, Frodo has always been a little different to the other Hobbits, more of a dreamer, interested in the other races and Bilbo's stories have likely attributed to that. Ara too is different for her own race so in that, they both have something in common. I toyed with more explanation in Legolas's apology but figured, Ara does not need to actually understand it, at that point, she can feel it. Oh and I am the lord of cliffhangers, I usually snicker deviously when I post up cliff hanger chapters! I'm a horror!**

 **JaneyGrace - Hello and thanks for your review! I think she might realise it but hey, its Ara, it won't be that simple! :)**

 **AxidentGodess - Hey there, thanks for reviewing! Ara is very determined to endure he does not stay trapped (oh and Gimli) and really the Balrog is the one thing currently threatening his safetey (oh and Gimli) so I guess read on and see what craziness ensues! :)**

 **annie.b-sociopath - She's insane for what she is doing, read on!**

 **wajagirlliz - Thanks for your lovely review! Yes she is, she is doing everything she can to ensure they get out alive. Great to know you like their relationship dynamics, thanks!**

 **Raider-K - The awkwardness is hilarious to write but gosh even I feel sad when Legolas gets crushed by Ara and I am the one writing it! Much more action to come in the next couple chapters!**

 **Guest 2 - I think I have a guest two or Guest one is reviewing twice - Either way, thanks for your reviews! Appreciate them! Always great to read that readers are concerned with the welfare of OC's thrown into MA! :)**

 **Cotton Blossom Diva - I absolutely loved your review! Thanks! Yes she does have a fighters heart. Glad you understand her silly behavior, she guards her heart too. She knows although she can mess around to an extent, she is an Elf and one day (unless she is going to be a Even Cat Lady) She will end up with another Elf and that is permanent. Legolas is more working out who he is without the influence of his Father, royal duties and expectations etc. So rapt to hear you are enjoying this fic, enjoy the next chapter. :)**

* * *

The age old, monstrous beast towered impossibly high over her, a blade in one hand and a sparkling whip of trailing fire in the other. He gloated down at her seemingly surprised she stood before it.

"Uh hello." Ara spoke up and he emitted a low, warning rumble. "Do you mind waiting maybe another ten before you try killing us?"

"Who are you to command me?" A crackling voice sounded in her mind. She flinched in shock but did not move. She didn't actually think these creatures could communicate.

"One you would be foolish to mess with." Ara threatened as the creature began to lazily flick its whip sending sparks skittering across the stone. She felt her skin flushing from the heat which radiated from its great body but it did not scald her. Loud crackling sounded in her mind she interpreted to be laughter.

"You, little Maia Elf, are the foolish one. None cross the fiery wrath of Morgoth."

"Maia Elf?"

"How else could you understand me?" He laughed again. If she could keep him talking long enough, the others could free Legolas and Gimli.

"Ah yes of course." She replied as if she knew what he was on about and then cocked her head at him. "So is there a missus Balrog?"

"I do not want your trivial nonsense." It hissed like water on hot coals.

"Ah but you're such a scintillating fellow, I thought perhaps you had a significant other…" The creature lazily flicked its whip towards her and she deftly rolled out of the way and leapt back to her feet. "That was not very nice." It was clearly toying with her. _Well I can toy back._

"I can feel your fear; your flattering words mean nothing. You will die."

"You'll have to catch me first." She taunted boldly and her mind filled with snaps and hisses.

"Why would I bother with one small, unimportant immortal?" It crackled in a bored way and she grinned up at it.

"Because I am the one and only daughter of Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer!" She declared her lineage as a challenge as she flipped her sword expertly before her and tossed her fiery golden hair. The Balrog roared, truly angered before her and raised its whip again and lunged towards her. Fear fueled adrenaline coursed through her veins like a flash flood as she nimbly danced out of the way and around the creature and with another angry, earsplitting roar; the creature of Morgoth gave chase.

…

"What's happening?" Gimli demanded warily.

"I don't know Ara's gone." Legolas answered fearfully as he distractedly pulled at a loose seam in his tunic in the dark.

"Call out again, maybe Aragorn can hear us if he's still there."

"Aragorn what is happening, where is Ara?" He called out as loudly as he could. There was no reply and his stomach continued twisting in on itself in fear and worry. There was something out there and whatever it was, it was an unimaginable evil and Ara was gone. Where were the others? He had to get out of here! But what could he do? He was injured and near useless.

"Legolas!"

"Can you hear me?" He called upwards to the Ranger.

"Yes, just."

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"You don't want to know." The Ranger called back down. That could only mean one thing…

"Aragorn where is Ara!"

"Uh elsewhere…"

"Eru forbid if you do not tell me the location of my elleth, I swear when I get out-"

"I don't know where she is, she's created a diversion so we can get you out." The Ranger called back and Legolas's heart now twisted.

"I diversion against what?" He asked with dread.

"A… a Balrog." Legolas gasped and a cold fear overcame him. Glorfindel died slaying a Balrog, what in Arda was Ara doing?

…

The pro to being chased by an angry Balrog was her way was easily lighted. The con; she was being chased by an angry Balrog.

"Considering you are much taller than I, you are rather slow." She called back tauntingly as she dodged around a pillar. She'd led the fiery creature to the other end of the hall and now played a game of hide and chase with the fury filled beast. "You're clearly not very fit." She added and received an irate roar and fire coursed out in a stream to her right and she spun away to her left. The beast's thunderous footfalls quickened, the stone floor shuddering beneath her feet.

"Do not insult me so, for you shall soon know the wrath of Morgoth and my kin!" The voice snapped and hissed in her mind.

"Oh I'm terrified!" She laughed carelessly. She was beyond fear now, what she was doing was plain insanity but it was working. The Balrog roared again and she spied wide entrance steps leading down from the hall and raced down them, the beast following close behind. They entered a narrower hall and he let out another stream of flames and she dove behind a pillar but her cloak, flying out behind her, suffered the Balrog's wrath and it crackled and burned as she hastily tore it off and threw it aside. It quickly transformed into ash. _That was too close._ Suddenly the pillar she hid behind cracked and was sent flying aside, exposing her and she spun away. A blade the length of Gandalf's staff came arcing down at her and bracing herself, she caught its descent with her own but the strength of the Balrog sent her sprawling backwards as he threw his weight into his own blade. _How the hell did Ada kill one of these?_ She scrambled back and leapt up and raced further down the hall. She had no intention of killing it, that was for Gandalf. It thundered after her, letting out another breath of fire and she launched herself over and behind an already fallen pillar to land flat on her back as flames jetted mere inches above her. Heat seared her exposed skin but did not burn her but flames erupted upon her tunic. Quickly she brushed roughly at her covered belly, putting them out. She was glad now she'd left her pack with the other's. Flames suddenly sprang alight upon her legs and instinctively she rolled and ground the material into the stone as the Balrog roared again.

"Where are you little Maia Elf?" It roared in her mind and quietly she crawled, surprised she'd sustained no burns, along the length of the pillar, back the way she came. There was the sound of stone being ripped apart from behind and cautiously she peered around and saw the Balrog tearing down an entrance into an antechamber. "I will find you and you will burn" The voice crackled in her mind like a promise and she grinned wryly to herself as she used the beasts fiery light to leap up and race swiftly and silently back the way she came, soon entering unnerving darkness as she left the still searching Balrog behind.

…

"Gimli you first." Legolas said to the Dwarf as both Aragorn and Boromir peered down at them, arms stretched down to haul them from their stone prison. "Climb up on my shoulders so they can reach you." He knelt down and braced himself, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek as pain ripped through his side.

"Nay laddy yeh too injured."

"Just do it!" He bit out impatiently and the Dwarf did his bidding. His breathing turned to gasps as he fought the searing pain while the Dwarf clambered onto his back. Carefully he rose to half stand and then let out a shaky breath as the weight of the Dwarf disappeared and leant heavily against the stone, fighting against the agonizing pain.

"Legolas." Aragorn called down quietly. In the distance somewhere he could hear the roars of the Balrog and that cold fear gripped at his heart. Gritting his teeth, he held up his arms and Aragorn grasped one and Boromir the other. His left side seemed to burn in an impossible level of pain as he was dragged out of the small hole in the rock they had created and he felt his vision blackening as it became too much…

"Legolas?" He drew in shaky breaths as the dizziness passed. Aragorn was holding him steadily and he quickly focused on his surroundings illuminated by Gandalf's staff, and the others. All but Ara were present, peering anxiously at he and Gimli, and then around towards the hall. He felt more colour drain from his already very pale and drawn face as he heard the Balrog roar again.

"My bow?" He suddenly realized he didn't have it and turned around searching.

"Sorry laddy, I couldn't pull it from under the stone. The Dwarf said apologetically and Legolas now saw he was bleeding from a head wound and his shoulder was torn and bloody. He turned to asses the others and realized none of them were without injury, including Gandalf who had a deep cut across his jaw. A blurry shadow suddenly moved into his direction of sight and before he could determine what it was, sunlight slammed into him and arms wrapped around him and a fiery golden head pressed into the crook of his collarbone. Her presence eased the pain although she was all but crushing him. With her here, he could endure it.

"Thank god you're okay, you stupid idiot." She mumbled against his neck.

"Stupid idiot? I'm not the one who has being playing with a Balrog!" He bit out as he was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. She suddenly pulled away from him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It saved both of your lives so you're welcome." She retorted, slightly defensive which surprised him for she'd just been embracing him. "Right, now we're all good and everything's back on track, let's get the hell out of here!" She declared in an aloof manner as she spun on her heel to speak swiftly with Gandalf.

"Legolas take a seat; I must check this injury you have." Aragorn urged softly and he complied, crumpling painfully to the ground, feeling all too confused by Ara's conflicting attitude and wondering how they would get out and; just how far away they were to getting out. He swayed a little. Suddenly strong hands grasped him firmly and held him by the shoulders as his tunic was quickly grasped at and pulled up and calloused hands ran over his torso, his sides. His stomach sickeningly dropped and he bulked and a snarl ripped from his throat. He writhed about, trying to rid himself of the terrible intrusion.

"Keep still." A voice muttered behind him and fear ripped through him. He was injured, he could not defend himself!

"Legolas calm down." The voice was familiar but he was not succumbing to them. He continued fighting against the pain ripping down his side to get away from them.

"Get off me!" He cried out, panicked.

"Leave him now!" Another familiar voice commanded and the hands fell away.

"I didn't think!" He heard the familiar male voice full of remorse as he scrambled back and turned to face the voices.

"What have we done?" He recognized Boromir in the dim light and then a presence knelt down to his left.

"Hey its me, your safe with us remember" He turned to face the emerald eyed elleth and felt himself relax a little. "I think you've knocked your rib out again, can I check like last time?" He nodded as his racing heart began to slow and she shuffled behind him and hands came to rest gently at his sides. "Wow that's bad." She murmured and he winced and clenched his teeth as she pushed carefully at his sides and then around at his sternum. "I can fix it again but it's really going to hurt. It will hurt less though once it's back in place or close enough." Her words were calming and he nodded again. "Take a breath in." He did as he was instructed and took a shaky breath in, feeling a burning pain as his ribs expanded. He fought not to gasp as fingers dug in at his side. "Breathe out really slow." He tried but it became a gushing hiss of pain as he felt bone moving around muscle and his entire ribcage felt as if it were twisting. "It's not quite there, few more goes. You okay?"

"Yes, just fix it." He bit out and she repeated the process. After three more attempts she seemed pleased enough and gentle arms wrapped around his chest and he melted back into her embrace.

"Stay straight, I'm checking where that rib hooks up to your sternum."

"Oh… yes, of course." He murmured, realizing it was not a real embrace. _But it feels like one. She didn't hold me like this when she fixed it in that town…_

"It's good enough to get you out of here." She said quietly. Does it feel easier to breath?" He took a deeper breath in and nodded. "I'm glad." Another moment passed before she removed her arms and he instantly missed them. _Why did she linger?_

"Ara?" He turned around to face her and caught her hand. "Thank you." He said it wholeheartedly as he held her gaze. She looked away.

"Yeah well can't have you dying in here, won't look too good in the history books." She laughed lightly and stood, her mannerisms aloof once more as she pulled her hand from his, once he was standing again, and moved away towards Frodo and Sam.

"We must make haste now to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, it is near." Gandalf addressed them all as Legolas pulled his quiver and pack back on and fastened both. Aragorn walked up to him.

"About before, sorry, I should have remembered, I was worried about your injury and did not think." The Ranger apologized profusely.

"I understand, I regret how I reacted, I admit I panicked." He muttered, feeling rather foolish.

"All is well, you are safe and still with us." Aragorn gave him a heartfelt smile which he returned before it faltered as he gazed Ara's way with a slight frown.

"One moment she is happy to be near me, the next she is indifferent. I think she only sees us all as a responsibility." He muttered lowly for only the Ranger to hear.

"That may be but there was nothing indifferent about the fight she put up when Gandalf bade us leave." Legolas looked imploringly at his friend. "Responsibility for the quest was the last thing on her mind." He said simply before picking up a swifter pace and feeling more baffled, Legolas followed.

* * *

 **Any questions or thoughts etc, please drop a review. Thanks. :)**


	53. Mine Mayhem VI - Fall

**I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks to all of you awesome reviewers for your awesome reviews!**

 **WickedGreene13 - Yes haha Ara can't have the wrong peeps dying!**

 **Woman of Letters - Thanks for your review, I will answer your IM in a second too. Can't say too much but it is all very deliberate. Glad you picked up on it. Don't go forgetting about it. ;) Other questions answered in this chapter.**

 **Flyvennhowler - haha yes and then maybe he will get a shiny new quiver too in the near future haha but we only toss bad bows and Dwarves haha!**

 **Guest (Woodsprite I am calling you) - Fluffy will happen I promise, just a ferw more words between now and when it does but not too many. And you are most welcome. :) x A.**

 **Elvenguest - Thanks heaps! It is about to get a whole lot more twistier! Because life's too stright without Twisties. I am now craving twisties! Glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Okay guys and gals - Enjoy!**

 **A. xx**

* * *

"Quickly, we must make haste!" Gandalf urged again in a loud whisper as he led them cautiously down the great hall. The Balrog had become quiet and there was so tell tale glow to determine where the creature of Morgoth now lurked. He was sure it was still close by and he did not want it on their tails. No, best to slip away unseen.

"Gandalf?" He cocked his head slightly to the young elleth jogging at his side. "I can understand it."

"The Balrog?" He clarified and she nodded.

"It called me a Maia Elf..." She whispered uncertainly.

"Did it indeed." He mused as they ducked down a tunnel. "Must be some talent of your father's passed down." She nodded but he was not quite satisfied with that explanation although; he could not put a finger on just why. Her eyes he was certain, from the moment he laid eyes on them in Imladris, he'd seen before in another fair face. Her hair, a flame within the golden strands which could belong to no mortal mother… He was interrupted from his pondering as a great roar sounded nearby and the Balrog leapt down, a sudden blur of flame, from atop high pillars to block their way. _Hmm well that is where he got to._ All ten of them skidded to a halt and he saw pure fear in the eyes of the Fellowship although strangely, there was more curiosity than fear in the deep, green eyes of the elleth. "Quickly, turn back!" He commanded and turned on his heel, ushering the Hobbits ahead of him. The others followed on his heels as the great beast roared behind them. He swung right and down a side stair, the fiery beast storming after them. As the others disappeared down the stair, he spun to face the beast. It roared and flames erupted from its gaping, black fanged mouth. Gandalf drew in a steadying breath, turned and leapt down after the others. They reached another hall and now ran directly beneath the Balrog; the pillars and roof above quaking as it blundered above, irately searching for them.

"Aragorn!" A voice cried out, echoing around and he slammed to a halt, before the now very untrustworthy Boromir as the Ranger grasped onto Frodo and Sam who were dangling mid air over a deep crack in the stone floor across the lower hall. Gandalf rushed forward but the Ranger had already hauled both Hobbits to safety with Gimli's help. He illuminated the gap in the floor and Ara leapt, instantly clearing it and spun.

"Throw the Hobbits over! She urged and Aragorn picked up and threw Frodo first, followed by Pippin. There was a cracking overhead and parts of the roof crumbled and fell crashing behind them and suddenly the Balrog was upon them, leaping out from the dust and debris.

"Move!" He cried out as he dragged a gapping Merry and Boromir aside but the Balrog merely thundered past them and leapt the small chasm. It landed, towering over Ara, Frodo and Pippin alone on the other side of the gap.

"Run!" Gandalf roared out fearfully, urgently to the three hesitating companions and they turned and raced away, the Balrog on their heels.

"Quickly we must follow!" Legolas cried out, his voice not its usually composed, softer tone, but rough and fearful. Without waiting, the Wood-Elf leapt the chasm and Aragorn tossed Sam and Merry to him before grabbing Gimli and subjecting the protesting Dwarf to the same treatment.

"No Elf embraces a Dwarf!" He growled out indignantly as Legolas pulled him to safety by his stocky shoulders. Gandalf glared across the gap at the Dwarf; there was no time for petty race arguments. Finally, he, Aragorn and Boromir leapt the distance and pursued after the Balrog who was easy to follow for its firelight and destructive path. Ahead Ara was leading the Hobbits up a narrow stair towards the beginning of the bridge and, as the Hobbits scampered away, she spun to face the Balrog, now level from her higher position with the beast's fiery eyes.

"When we get out I'll kill her myself." Legolas bit out in fear and anger. Gandalf had no doubt an argument between the Elves would ensue once they reached safety, if, they reached safety. It seemed the elleth was having a conversation with the beast. There was something unnerving about how confidently she spoke to it. Balrogs were not reasonable creatures, they only obeyed Morgoth and his greatest servant... Gandalf felt the beginnings of an entirely different unease begin to stir within his heart.

…

"It's really in your best interest to take him out." Ara coaxed the Balrog, feeling sick to the core of her heart by what she was suggesting but really, what choice was there?

"I think not." The voice crackled in her mind and he sent his whip lashing towards her.

"You'll regret it, he's your real foe!" She called back as she dodged around his whip and leapt up the stairs after the Hobbits; who ran ahead and towards the bridge. Below she could see the others but her main focus was on the Balrog as he smashed through the walls and roof of the stair chasing after her, and she suspected, Frodo's ring.

"Why should I bother with the Wizard?" The voice crackled suddenly in her mind. _Yes! He's actually thinking about it. Now what the hell do I say!_ She stalled for time, purposely dodging about until she and the Hobbits were at the beginning of the bridge.

"Go, run across and wait somewhere safe!" She instructed very quietly

"Ara, don't get yourself killed." Frodo whispered warily and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Not going to happen." With that she turned to face the creature who was giving them all so much grief. Her heart hammered fearfully against her ribs but she ignored it.

"If you take out the Wizard, your path will be free to claim what you truly want." The creature regarded her as it smoldered, towering over her. "I know you feel its power, I know you want it." She added like a temptation. A low rumbling echoed around the cavern.

"Daughter of the slayer of my kin; you lie." The voice spat like oil in flames.

"I really don't." She stalled for more time but the creature had again lost any patience and the sparking whip snaked out swiftly towards her. This time she didn't move fast enough and felt the blow of the lash across her back. She rolled protectively to extinguish any flames but it seemed her bow and quiver had shielded her body for she felt no hot, searing pain upon her skin like she thought a burn should feel like.

"Interesting." The voice hissed in her mind. Clearly it was playing with her. _Game of cat and mouse much?_

"You know you'd make a terrible first date." She declared up to the Balrog with a taunting grin. It growled out, flicking its whip above her this time and sparks rained down, singeing her clothes but where they touched her bare skin she felt nothing but a warm sensation. The creature strangely watched her with what could only be curiosity. _Well, curiosity killed the cat._

"Why, do you have qualms with the wizard?" The voice crackled and hissed.

"I do not want him leaving this mine, I think you can stop him. Your dangerous nature is revered." She practically purred at the creature. Suddenly a firm hand latched onto her arm, pulling her away and the creature roared again.

"Are you insane!" Legolas hissed in her ear as he dragged her among the others to cross the narrow bridge. She shook her arm free so they could cross the chasm and slyly let the other Elf run ahead so only one other followed behind her; Gandalf.

…

"Aragorn lead them across and up the stair!" Gandalf commanded them as the Balrog let out another stream of fire and this time he lifted his staff and deflected the fireball with his own fire. The great beast leapt onto the beginnings of the bridge and the ground beneath him shuddered and rock fell away at the edges.

"You will not pass!" He commanded.

"Who are you to deny me?" A deep voice crackled lazily in his mind.

"I am the bearer and wielder of the flame of Anor!" He declared and let his staff blaze in white light before the beast. It was momentarily taken aback.

"Gandalf!" He heard Frodo cry out fearfully.

"Mithrandir run!" That was Legolas's pleading voice and he turned to see the others half lingering, spread out across the bridge, Aragorn was gesturing urgently for him to follow them. He well intended to when he could.

"Fly you fools!" He commanded them. They all moved but Ara lingered. "Ara get out of here you foolish Elf!" He bit out as he spun again to face the Balrog. He arced its flaming whip down to him and he let his staff flare, the pure light eclipsing the evil borne, dark flames. The Balrog roared again and drew his whip back and Gandalf took the moment to turn and race after the others. He made it mere feet before the elleth blocked his way, standing solidly. The others had reached the other side but Legolas was racing back, no doubt to drag the daft Elfling out by her ear.

"Ara move! Run!" He yelled irately at her. She did not, instead she gazed at him with those confusingly familiar, deep green eyes; which now reflected the fiery flames behind them.

"I am sorry." She said regrettably but her voice seemed disconnected. She looked up over his head and spoke clearly to the Balrog. "Take him." Gandalf felt his heart plummet as there was a menacing, rumbling growl behind him and a crackling, delighted laugh in his mind. He heard the spark and swish of the beast's whip and it wrapped burning around his hips and with a sharp yank, he was ripped back and dragged to the stone ground.

"You were right." The Balrog hissed in his mind but he realized it was Ara the creature spoke to. Dread filled him as he rolled over to look up at the elleth. Behind him he heard stone cracking, crumbling and falling away and the Balrog let out a thunderous roar. All he could do was gaze up at those green eyes in horror as he finally recalled where he'd seen them before. The elleth gazed back down at him, a mixture of regret and satisfaction in those fire lit, green depths.

"See you on the flipside." She bid nonchalantly and winked knowingly before he was yanked back and over the crumbling bridge.

…

Ara turned to finally flee, her current mission accomplished and slammed hard into the other Elf. He stared wide eyed at her, mouth agape, speechless. "Run you idiot!" She shoved him roughly around and on his way. He raced back towards the others, Aragorn holding back a screaming, thrashing Frodo and Boromir, Pippin. They reached the stairs and Ara leapt up them, two at a time. Guilt for what she had just done ripped through her like tidal waves but she knew she'd done the right thing. Everything was on track in it's strange, ahead of time way and now was not the time to think any more on it. They entered another hall and afternoon light met them from great, half destroyed, stone arched windows. Arrows suddenly whizzed over their heads and she saw Legolas reach back for his bow and then curse loudly. She reached back for her own and ripped it from her quiver. It was a melted mess, the string destroyed. "Shit!"

"Run, run!" Aragorn bellowed as he and Boromir ran at the lead, swords whirling before them. Ara faltered in her pace as she tried to make her bow work. Suddenly it was ripped from her hands and thrown aside.

"Hey!" She cried out indignantly.

"It's useless to you now!" Legolas snapped out as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her out after him. Goblins lurked in the shadows and leapt out as they passed but Aragorn roared out irately along with Boromir and Gimli; who snarled out in Dwarvish and severed one who came too close with his axe in his wake. They leapt swiftly down large steps and landed below on a cobbled road to sprint as fast as the Hobbits could move; swiftly getting out of range of the Goblins half-hazarded arrows. Aragorn kept up their tremendous pace for another mile in which Ara barely noticed the terrain they fled through until they came to a rockery of sorts which led down to an open valley below where the Ranger signaled them to slow. He led them off the path and within the cover of the tall rocks. Now out of sight and momentarily safe, the Hobbits immediately collapsed, tears streaming down their anguished faces. Gimli and Boromir too sank to their knees, heads bowed. Aragorn walked away a few paces, alone, shaking his head in clear disbelief. Legolas simply gazed off unseeingly, his expression marble, unreadable. It was too much to witness their pain, pain she had caused. She began walking, not caring where she went, her guilt suffocating her as the last two hours began replaying in her mind. She'd experienced every emotion possible tenfold in such a short space of time and she was utterly overwhelmed.

"Ara!" She faltered in her purposeful strides. He knew. She continued, she couldn't face him, right now she couldn't face any of them; not while the horrified and betrayed gaze of Gandalf haunted her mind voiced by the crackling, last words of the Balrog; spoken only to her…

…

"Ara!" He bit out a second time as she continued walking away. He didn't know what to think, what to feel, his heart, his mind were both in absolute turmoil. Again she ignored him and the action of blatant disregard finally made him snap. "Ara!" He jogged forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around.

"Leave me alone." Her voice came out tormented as she made to push him roughly away but he deflected her attempts.

"No, you will speak to me!" He snapped out. What she'd done… he couldn't comprehend it. He grabbed her arm and when she made to fling it from his grip, he held on firmer. "You sent him to his death!" He found himself hissing out.

"You don't understand-"

"No I do not! I do not understand how you so easily just killed one of us off!"

"I didn't!" She cried out, again trying to push him away, but the guilt he saw in her wildish eyes only angered him more and he grasped her tightly by the shoulders and shook her.

"How dare you lie to me, I see it in your eyes!" He seethed. "I saw you consorting with that beast of Morgoth, with our enemy!" He paused, his body trembling in anger and every other emotion tearing through him; betrayal, confusion, grief, pain.

"It had to happen." She whispered, her own voice shaky but there was still strength in it, conviction.

"We should never have gone into that mine! We should not have trusted you…" _I should not have trusted you…_ He couldn't say those words aloud.

"Do you think I enjoy this?" She growled out, her own temper finally flaring as he felt her shoulders straighten and muscles coil under his tight grip. "Do you think I like having to navigate everyone along, knowingly walking into danger, half the time initiating that very danger?" He stared at her as she glared dangerously up at him. "Did you think I enjoyed playing around with that evil creature?"

"It sure sounded and looked like you did!" He found his own voice again, anger and bewilderment welling up further for how she'd so easily conversed with the Balrog; the flash of satisfaction in her eyes as she'd turned away from Gandalf… "You planned it all along didn't you! As soon as you could get away on your own while the others, while Aragorn rescued us by the light of Gandalf; you left to plan his demise with that vile beast!" He spat out.

"Is that what you think?" She shook her head incredulously and a dry laugh escaped her, he noticed now she too shook, anger sparking in her eyes.

"You really leave no other explanation." He ground out. "Clearly your loyalties lie elsewhere." He left his accusation hanging like a challenge. They needed, he need to know the truth.

I did it for you!" She shouted at him, shocking him by the ferocity of her outburst and, with more force than he expected, she shoved him hard in the chest causing him to take a faltering step back and; used his distraction to tear away. He leapt after her and grabbed her again, pulling her in close so she could not push him away again. "Let me go." She all but shrieked and began writhing and fighting against him.

"Enough!" He thundered as he held her all the closer so she could not fight back. "You will tell me exactly what you mean by that!" She shook in what could only be pure fury but stopped fighting him.

"Why the hell do you think? She threw the words at him as he glared down imploringly at her, his face but an inch from hers. Slowly he comprehended the meaning of her words… _Gandalf was meant to fall_. He gazed at her in shock and then absolute remorse for how he'd just treated her; like the enemy.

"Oh Ara…" He saw now the pain and sorrow in her nearly liquid eyes and dropped his head, feeling foolish, letting his lips brush comfortingly against her cheek as he spoke, trying to make up for all he had said, all he had done. "I am so-" He gasped as there was a loud crack and his head instantaneously jolted and face throbbed smartly as if he'd been stung. He let go his grip on her shoulders in surprise.

"You are such a jerk!" She spat out the insult as she whirled and stormed away. Half recovering from her stinging slap, he made to follow only to be roughly yanked back by the strap of his quiver. There were only two beings in Middle Earth who got away with such an action and it was only when their temper was truly piqued.

…

"You will tell me exactly what is going on." The Ranger spoke in a dangerous, low whisper before letting go to allow the Wood-Elf to face him. He'd heard enough of the argument to piece together the sickening realization Ara had purposely caused Gandalf to fall.

"What is the point?" Legolas ground out. "Clearly you heard." Aragorn didn't have time for his friend's smart, evasive nature.

"Where is Ara? Why did she cry out?" Boromir spoke suddenly as he approached; the last thing Aragorn needed right now.

"It does not matter." Legolas muttered almost petulantly yet his face was unreadable. Aragorn now wondered where his loyalties lie; with the Fellowship or with Ara? Worse, where did her loyalties lie? He shoved past Legolas and strode swiftly towards the elleth who had walked away.

"Ara!" He barked out and she stopped and slowly turned to face him. He did not stop until he stood but a foot before her. "You had the Balrog kill him." He stated flatly and slowly the elleth nodded. "You murder one of us; for what gain?" She stared up at him wordlessly. "For what gain!" He roared and she flinched.

"Aragorn enough!" Legolas growled out from right behind him.

"You murdered Gandalf?" Boromir spoke up disbelievingly. "Then you've betrayed us all…" The elleth stared wide eyed at the Gondor man to Aragorn's right but he could not determine her thoughts, her actions; she simply looked stunned. "That's why you spoke with it, we all saw you."

"Enough, let Ara speak!" Legolas urged, for once seeming to be the mediator. Aragorn turned to him.

"She left Gandalf to die! That is not something any amount of words will fix!"

"Just like you left Legolas to die Aragorn?" He snapped his head back towards the elleth who now looked to be seething in anger.

"Aragorn?" Legolas's spoke hesitantly. "Is that true?" The Ranger turned to his friend on his left who stared warily at him.

"We thought you were dead." He whispered.

"No, there was no 'we'; you and Gandalf and Boromir decided they were dead or as good as and left." Ara's blunt words were like a blow to his stomach.

"What choice did we have? There was a Balrog bearing down on us!" Boromir growled out. "Or did you call it up?" The man glared accusingly at Ara. Aragorn turned back to her.

"Did you?"

"You know what, I'm done." She held her hands up in finality. "I've tried doing the right thing, believe it or not, it's worked. But this? This accusing without even listening to reason, no. Screw this!" She seemed close to breaking point.

"Stop fighting! All of you!" A small, wavering voice suddenly spoke up in anger and disbelief. Collectively they turned to find Frodo, tear stained, watching them all with Gimli and the other three Hobbits behind him.

"Frodo…" Aragorn began but did not know how to continue."

"No, for once you all listen to me!" His voice was choked by still unshed tears. "Ara would never jeopardize this quest; why can't you see it!"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps because she all but threw Gandalf to his doom." Boromir ground out. It was all Aragorn could see too, the Wizard falling. "She's a threat to you Frodo." The Gondor Man beseeched.

"And you are not?" Sam now spoke up defensively. "Ara's never bothered Frodo about what he carries but you have, you tried to take it!"

"What?" Ara turned now to stare openly at Boromir in shock as too did Gimli and Legolas.

"I was simply trying to aid Frodo and the quest!" Boromir thundered but Aragorn knew he lied. "You would have seen that if you were not sobbing your heart out just like any other weak female." He threw his words like spears knowing full well he was morally cornered.

"Why don't you tell that to my blade Boromir?" Ara hissed out vehemently as she ripped her sword from its sheath.

"If it eradicates a traitorous wench from our endeavor than so be it!" The man drew his own weapon only to have Legolas's fist suddenly slam into his face.

"How dare you speak so to her!" Legolas snarled out causing the Man to hastily step back.

"Cursed Elves!" He spat out blood at the Prince's feet as he pointed the tip of his sword towards Ara. The Wood-Elf whipped his twin blades from his back and twirled one menacingly.

"Just try and harm her." His voice was threatening, chilling.

"Legolas…" Aragorn warned, unsure what the Elf would do.

"Please stop! Stop this! We cannot afford to fall apart! I can't do this without you!" Slowly weapons were lowered and Ara, Legolas and Boromir turned, like him, to face Frodo again. The smallest Hobbit strode towards them to stand before Ara. "I don't know why you did it or if you can even say,but I know you had to and I trust you."

"You trust her?" Boromir spluttered disbelievingly. Aragorn too found this hard to believe. Frodo was feeling the pain of losing Gandalf more than any of them.

"I do. Ara is not the enemy. I trust her. Right now more than any of you." He glared to both he and Boromir for emphasis.

"Then why did she do it?" Boromir cockily asked as he held his bleeding nose.

"The same reason she does half the things she does on this journey. For the sake of this wretched quest!" The Hobbit spat the last words out bitterly before taking up the elleth's hand. "Let's go." The elleth nodded in understanding and the pair began walking away.

"Where are you going, that's not the way to Mordor!" Aragorn asked in confusion as he let all of Frodo's words sink in.

"To Lothlórien like Gandalf instructed me too which Ara knows already." With that, he Gimli, Merry and Pippin walked away leaving him standing alone with Legolas and Boromir.

"So Gandalf was meant to fall by the hands of the Balrog all this time?" Aragorn was still trying to get his head around it through his own grief and anger.

"Obviously." Legolas ground out before turning away and breaking into a slow jog to catch up with the others; settling into his place beside the elleth.

"I guess we better follow them then." Boromir murmured in resignation.

"Yes, we better." Aragorn said quietly as he now realized just how many mistakes he had made.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments etc, please do drop a review. Cheers.**


	54. By The Nimrodel

**I do not own the works of Tolkien, Enjoy.**

 **Thank you all for your super awesome reviews; ElvenGuest, WoodSprite, Frostyhorse, ggsinc, Flyvnnhowler and Cotton Blossom Lover! I had just written out individual replies and was getting through the last one and deleted all my work! So angry haha! Anyway hope you guys don't mind I am lumping your individual replies into one big one!**

 **I figured after the utter chaos and stress of the mines and then on top of that, losing Gandalf, emotions would be out of control for everyone. No one for a start ever expected something to actually happen to Gandalf. He's just been around forever, he's indestructible, always there, he can't die? So when it comes to light Ara did it, well as you read, all hell broke lose. Aragorn is suddenly the leader and the added stress of that also caused his very un-Aragorn reactions towards Ara. We must remember though, he is not someone you want to get on the wrong side of either. Boromir knows he has done a very bad thing and Ara's own indiscretions are something for him to hide his own behind, plus the Ring is messing with him big time now. Frodo understands Ara because he too has been lumped with a burden on this quest and he too was reluctant to go, just like he realizes she was. He puts his trust in her by instinct because that is basically what Gandalf instructed him to do. As for Gandalf; he did trust Ara right up until she orchestrated his demise with the Balrog. in those last seconds he figured out some things regarding her which so far, only he knows. As to her linage, Legolas has been adamant from the start her mother's mysterious father was a Mirkwood Silvan from an Avari family because she described an Elf of his father's own Royal Guard and his Silvan mark remained on her ear. So I guess that is legit... right? ;) Yes I am teasing you guys with things to come! Legolas, like Frodo, understands more than the others how important it is Ara keeps to the timeline, perhaps more so even because he did wind up chained beside her to a post about to be sold off to a terrible fate which was far from what was meant to happen. He also accepts it more because Ara does confide in him from time to time and when he does question her motives he usually weasels an answer out of her. The others, up until now, have not really bothered doing that.**

 **I think that has answered everything except that I am pretty chuffed I accidentally put a Power Rangers quote in there! Love it! Go go power rangers!**

 **Anyway, happy reading, think you will all like this one! :)**

 **Savo lass a lalaith,**

 **Aearvir. xx**

* * *

Frodo felt all the more exhausted after witnessing the vicious argument between the Men and Elves but, he was determined to follow through with Gandalf's last instructions to him. No one spoke as they jogged at a moderate pace, save for Aragorn who had pointed them on the most direct route and urged them to move as quickly as possible; reasoning once the sun sank, the orcs would leave the mines. They had passed a long, deep and dark lake earlier and after the monster which had attacked them before the mines; he was glad the surface remained like dark glass, reflecting the stars hidden by the sunlight which was swiftly sinking.

They had jogged another mile or so when Frodo realized their pace was slowing and Pippin lagged listlessly behind the others. It made no sense for he and Merry were swifter usually. "We must stop, something ails Pippin." The others slowed to a halt around him as Pippin wobbled and suddenly sank to the ground.

"Pip what's the matter?" Merry asked fearfully as he and Aragorn knelt down beside the ashen Hobbit.

"Don't know, feel funny, fuzzy…" His voice trailed off and he slumped, eyes glazing and then fluttering.

"Poison?" Frodo asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure, I've not seen this before." Aragorn murmured as he tried shaking the Hobbit.

"Pippin!" Merry cried out urgently but it seemed he couldn't move, his reactions delayed.

"Has anyone got any food?" Ara suddenly demanded.

"Now is hardly the time to-"

"Shut up Boromir, Pip needs food!" She spoke over the still surly Gondor Man.

"Uh no?" Aragorn said warily, speaking for them all as he glanced around.

"Sam, do you have sugar? Honey? Anything?" Ara pressed urgently but the blonde Hobbit shook his head.

"Wait." Legolas shrugged off his pack and began riffling swiftly through it. "Ara here!" The Elf handed her a strange, crackling sounding object she immediately began tearing up and then broke apart the brown item within it before pushing it into Pippin's relaxed mouth.

"What are you doing? What are you feeding him?" Merry asked warily.

"Sugary food before he goes comatose." She muttered as Pippin groaned and his eyes fluttered again. "Swallow it." She urged and somehow he did and she immediately gave him more of the strange food. Six pieces later, colour was beginning to return to the youngest Hobbit's face as they all peered at him anxiously. "Feeling a bit better?" Ara asked softly.

"Aye yes a little." His voice shook and Frodo realized so too did his hands and arms as he took another piece of the food from Ara. "What happened, the world started going black and I couldn't hear it was like my head was stuffed under a pillow." He fretted.

"Yes what did happen?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"Your blood glucose levels dropped from lack of food and too much exertion." Ara explained calmly.

"In simple terms lass?" Gimli implored with a slight smirk, the first smile by any of them in the past twenty-four hours.

"He quite literally burned all of his energy out." She allowed a small half smile to the Dwarf before turning to Legolas. "Lucky you still had that stashed away."

"Wasn't the idea to share the food out?" Boromir stated gruffly and Legolas shot him a piercing glare.

"I forgot I had it." He retorted imperiously.

"A good thing yeh did." Gimli rumbled.

"We must continue now all is well." Aragorn urged them all but Ara shook her head.

"Pip will need carrying." She instructed and to Frodo's surprise, Boromir stepped forward for the task.

"I'll do it." He said simply and the elleth nodded stiffly at him before tucking the strange food away into her own pack, Frodo supposed, for if anyone else should run out of energy. Once again he forced his weary feet to move forward and further away from the horror of the mines as the shadows from the mountains stretched over them.

…

Although begrudgingly, Legolas had to admit to himself; he was weary, sore, cold and hungry. Silently they had walked or jogged, the Hobbits often tripping over their tired feet or rocks as they travelled under a now dark and veiled sky. A wind had swept up across the hillocky plains and it was bitterly cold. He'd kept his pace to match Ara's and remained by her side. She'd spoken to none of them since the incident with Pippin. Truthfully he had spoken to none of the others since then either and apart from Aragorn directing them where needed; he too remained silent. Although the wind was up, the air between them was palpable with unrest. He had figured he and Gimli would be left behind under the rock fall, presumed dead. He'd expected Gandalf to make such a call but Aragorn? His heart twisted uncomfortably at the thought. He knew if the situation was reversed, he would have at least tried to dig the Ranger out. It seemed Gimli really had been right; they were here now solely because of Ara. He'd been so, so vicious towards her, accusing her. The hurt she must be feeling. He no longer cared for Aragorn's warnings and he had searched out her fëa again and again but it was concealed within a fiery fortress. All he could do was sneak looks her way in the darkness. She looked utterly weary and desolate but there was still a determined set to the outline of her fine jaw in the half light. A strange yet familiar scent suddenly caught his attention and he breathed in deep, inhaling bark and sap and earth and life itself. A great forest was near. He scanned the dark horizon and saw an even darker mass looming up from the ground a couple miles ahead. _Lothlórien._ He hoped among those trees they would find peace, find safety.

…

Gimli watched tiredly as the Hobbits fell down collectively in the small glade Aragorn had lead them to where a stream ran close by and silver barked trees, darkened in shadow, swept up to tower above them. They each unraveled their bedrolls as too did Boromir and Aragorn. He supposed one of the Elves would be keeping watch. He couldn't, he could barely keep his own tear reddened eyes open. He just wanted to sleep, to forget all which had happened. He supposed he should find a comfortable enough place to rest for he had no soft roll or blanket; they had been buried in the chamber cave in. He began walking to his left, not really paying the attention he needed to and found himself jolted in surprise as he collided into a tall, lean body.

"Are you alright?" The Wood-Elf asked warily, peering down at him, holding his own bedroll and blanket in his arms.

"Aye, just looking for a spot to rest." He muttered and began to move away in another direction but the Elf's hand landed on his shoulder, causing him pause.

"You have no bedroll." He commented quietly and Gimli shrugged. "You may use my own." Suddenly the large bedroll and thick and soft, dark green blanket were thrust into his own arms. Gimli could do nothing but gawp up at the tall Elf, utterly stunned by his friendly gesture.

"But where will yeh sleep?" He finally found his voice.

"I won't." The Elf replied quietly, a sad note to his voice as he stared off into the nearby stream as it sang and bubbled past seemingly without a care in the world.

"Well ah thank yeh." Gimli mumbled awkwardly as he busied himself rolling out the bed and carefully placing out the blanket before removing his helm and boots and trying his best to brush off the dirt, dust and ash which covered him. He knew the Elf was, for once, near as dirty as he but he didn't want to disrespect the usually unbearable creature by wrecking his belongings. To his surprise, Legolas slowly sank down to sit upon the ground beside him. Although his back was straight, his entire being alert to his surroundings as Gimli knew only an Elf could possibly be, the young Prince was clearly worn out. _The mines were cruel to him, poor laddy; he never did want to go in em._ He wondered now what these Elvish woods would have in store for them. He'd heard stories of the Witch Elf, a powerful and formidable being who could see into your very soul and foresee the future. It was her foresight which found him where he now was. "The Elves from these woods, are they eh friendly?" He asked Legolas quietly. The Elf didn't turn his way and Gimli wondered if he even listened.

"I do not know." The Elf replied quietly after a moment. "But they will not take kindly to finding strangers under their trees." This did nothing to reassure Gimli.

"But you're their kin, surely that counts for something?" He hedged but the Prince only shrugged ever so slightly.

"My father and the Lady do not see eye to eye. They are not enemies as such but; they do not hold a very high opinion of one another. There have been no dealings I am aware of between my realm and this one in many centuries."

"Well that's just wonderful." Gimli muttered quietly. "I sure hope Gandalf knew what he was doing sending Frodo and the rest of us here." At the sudden thought of Gandalf, fresh tears stung the corners of his sore and weary eyes. Why was the Wizard meant to fall? It all seemed so unfair, so wrong. He'd known Gandalf since he was but knee high to an anvil. He knew the Hobbits had too and Aragorn and likely Boromir and most certainly the Elf sitting quietly beside him. Ara, she had only just known the Wizard. He wondered if it had made her awful task easier. He glanced slowly around to realize that was where Legolas's gaze had been all along; upon the slim, lone figure standing upon the bank of the creek away from them all. Even through, tearstained eyes, he saw just how desolate she was in the listless way she stood. _No, no lesser time having known Gandalf would have made her task any easier._ He knew now the burden she bore was akin to Frodo's; a heavy, unrelenting weight which would surely only weigh down more upon them. "Yeh should go to her." He suggested quietly for it was clear it was all the Elf beside him wished to do.

"She will not let me close." His voice was an anguished whisper, barely audible and Gimli suspected he'd been trying to reach her on some Elven spirit level or such.

"Get up over there then and make her." He quietly said back to the Elf who seemed hesitant. "Poor lass looks like she could do with a hug or something and yeh look tall enough and Elflike enough for the job." He implored, hoping the young Prince would take a hint.

"She slapped me when I tried earlier." He muttered dejectedly.

"And yeh probably deserved it. She's got a dragons temper on her but she's a forgiving type, now go over there." The Elf slowly began to stand and Gimli nodded his encouragement up to him. With the laddy at odds with Aragorn and Boromir, both men which he was usually close to, Gimli knew the Wood-Elf likely needed the company of his own kin as much as Ara just needed someone right now and he knew very well he could have gone to comfort the desolate She-Elf but it was the Prince who she needed beside her, even if the daft creature acted like she didn't. Not wishing to spectate any exchange between them, Gimli finally laid down to rest his weary body and heart.

…

He stopped a few paces from her, unsure how to proceed. She stood hunched in on herself, her shoulders trembling, from sorrow or cold Legolas did not know. He noticed now, under the little light cast from the waning moon, she was without her cloak and there were great, singed, rips tattering the back of her tunic in two places. He remembered now the horror he had felt and fear as he had seen the Balrog's fiery whip hit her and knock her down. Had she been hurt, burnt all this time and he had not realized it? His stomach dropped feeling sickened and he cautiously moved towards her.

…

"Ara?" The strong emotions conveyed in the questioning, hesitant way he called out to her quietly nearly caused the tears she had been holding back for hours to fall.

"Leave me alone Legolas." She answered quietly, not bothering to move; too numb, too dejected to even try.

"No." She held in the sad sigh threatening to escape her and forced her legs to move, carrying herself away from him further down the bank of the stream. She wanted it all to go away, the responsibility, the consequences, the unbearable pain which seemed to constrict her heart like ropes tightening and burning around it. It was all too much. She never thought it would be this hard and it was hard and what would come, what she would have to do; it would be unbearable. Hands came to rest gently upon her shoulders and she automatically shrugged them away. "Are you hurt? Were you burned?" There was only gentle concern in his voice and she furiously blinked away a threatening tear.

"Just go Legolas." She continued walking. There was not a single burn upon her skin. There should have been multiple though, her bow had been melted by the lash of the Balrog's whip yet, where it had singed and torn through her clothing, there was no injury. The fiery creature's last words to her resonated again in her mind, crackling, dreadful, foreboding and confusing, so very confusing. She involuntarily shuddered and then she was pulled to a sudden stop as arms encircled around her from behind; warm and comforting. She did not want his comfort, his pity but most of all, she did not want him to see her so weak so, so close to breaking. Boromir's spiteful words had been enough to harden her exterior against them all. Whether it was him or the Ring talking, she did not care, she would not show weakness. She would not give any of them what they expected. "Legolas please, just leave me alone." She made to pull out of his embrace but found she could barely fight against his firm yet gentle strength.

"No." He replied quietly in their own tongue. "Let me be here, let me help."

"There's nothing you can do." She whispered.

"I can stay with you and I will stay with you. You're not alone." Oh how she wished that were so but she was, she was very alone in her tasks on this quest. He'd proven that just as Boromir and Aragorn had after the mines. His viciousness and then his actions after had only added to her pain.

"If you're trying to make up for earlier then forget it. I don't want your pity."

"I regret what I did, what I said, I am sorrier than you realize but I am not leaving. There was nothing but remorse in his voice, and anguish and determination. No pity, no judgement and she felt herself being pulled further back into his arms. He just never listened… A quiet, choked up sob escaped her, the action wracking through her entire body. No, she couldn't break down; not now, not here, not with him. She felt the presence of leafy branches trying to reach her and pushed them away but their presence did not let up. "Let me in, let me help." He whispered near her ear. She furiously shook her head but her resolve was swiftly falling away, she was too overwhelmed now as she tried to hold in her emotions, retain her visage of nothingness which had been the numbness she'd let surround her before he'd started tearing at her defenses. It was all too much and she let her weary legs buckle, sinking slowly to the ground as she finally stopped fighting everything and let her tears fall.

…

He pulled her against his chest as he settled upon the ground with her and held her tight as silent sobs wracked through her smaller frame. Her fiery guard fell away and he let his fëa flood hers, his heart aching as he felt the dark shadows of pain and guilt and confusion and aloneness of her usually vibrant soul. She was suffering and there was such pain he felt tears begin springing to streak down his own cheeks as he shared in it, tried to ease it, to comfort her. She needed rest, needed some peace from her inner torment. "I am here." He murmured against her hair.

"I thought you didn't deal with crying ellith." She mumbled shakily and he felt compelled to hold her all the closer.

"You are my exception." He whispered back fervently and felt her beginning to relax against him. To his surprise, her hands and arms came to rest upon his and slowly he leaned back, lowering himself to lie upon his back on the grassy bank. She didn't fight the action as he pulled her back with him to remain lying back, half upon him, her head settling against his neck between shoulder and collarbone. The wind had chased the clouds away and he gazed up silently at the stars and remaining sliver of the moon. He still surrounded her fëa, the shadows still lingered but they had lessened, lightened and there was still pain but it was bearable now. He'd helped like he'd intended too and more importantly, she'd let him, she'd let him in. He was quite certain she had miraculously sustained no physical injury but still, he had to be sure. "Are you physically hurt at all? I don't want to be hurting you if you are…" He stopped speaking, realizing he may have just given her an excuse to get up, to leave. Her body suddenly stiffened against him and he knew he'd pushed too far, she was going to leave.

"No, I don't know why. I should be burnt in many places but I am not." She let out a shaky sigh and, to his amazement, relaxed back against him. He shifted his arms so he held her a little more loosely and entwined his left hand with one of hers and felt her fingers twining with his. "Thanks for sticking up for me earlier." She suddenly said, her voice holding a hint of uncertainty. "I know it was just the Ring affecting Boromir but still…" She trailed off.

"I imagine it's pull is all the harder to resist for a mortal." He mused.

"Have you felt it? It's pull?" Ara asked curiously.

"Yes, a couple times but it is not so difficult to resist." He replied. "You have felt it too?"

"No, not once." She admitted which surprised him. "What is it like? I'd rather ask you than get denial from Boromir."

"It is like the Wraiths I guess; it preys on you when you are at your most vulnerable. It somehow speaks to you, whispers in your mind of how you could have everything you want, how it could help you attain it." The elleth remained silent for a few moments and he wondered if she thought he was weak.

"How do you stop it?"

"Ignore it mostly, I guess I know what I want and I know it, the ring, would not aid me in attaining any of it." He hoped she would not ask just what it was he wanted; to be less like his father, to be loved in return by her, to somehow be better. He felt her simply nod against him and held in a sigh of relief she had not pressed the matter.

"I thought maybe it would try and get to me in the mines, with Gandalf…" She trailed off and he felt her body shake a little. Her skin had been so cold to the touch when he'd embraced her earlier, he doubted she had even realized it in her pain and sorrow. Now, she was slowly coming back to him, feeling the world around her again.

"You did not truly want Gandalf to fall, your heart was not in it, maybe that is why." He offered.

"Perhaps." She took a shaky breath. "I really hate what I did, I feel sick with it. It had to happen though, he was meant to fall but it made it no easier, I feel so guilty, everyone is hurting…" He felt the pain and hurt flare in her fëa again and surrounded it all the more.

"You did what you were meant to, what had to be done." He wondered again why their old friend had to fall. He knew he could not ask…but he wished he could.

"Yeah… I just hope it all works out still…"

"The timeline?"

"Yeah, I'll try fix it in Lorien."

"Will we be welcome?" He hedged just as Gimli had.

"I don't really know, I hope so. It's the Lady's damn prophecy thing really so I presume we're expected by her at least."

"That does make sense." His worry eased a little.

"Do you know much about these woods? Have you been here?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I have not. You should already know that." He teased gently, hoping to cheer her a little. Just talking like this, it was soothing his own, saddened and wearied soul; even though he had intended to comfort her, it was working both ways.

"I really don't know anything much about you and truthfully; things are different here, not exactly like what I read, from what I know." He nodded silently, disturbing the grass beneath his head. He would take that as a good thing.

"All I know is of the trees here, you know of them?" She nodded. "And the stream here, I know of that from stories and song."

"Is it the Nimrodel?"

"Yes, named for the lost elleth of old." He murmured.

"I remember Ada telling it to me, it is a sad story."

"It is, to lose one you love…" He trailed off, realizing he needed to be careful how he spoke. _She already knows though, you all but told her while your mind was addled._

"Yeah…" She murmured quietly and he wondered just what she was thinking, her fëa was calmer now, it's edges mingling lightly with his own. _She knows it is me now and she allows it._ Through all the pain and hurt still lingering like a dull ache in his heart; hope stirred.

…

She didn't know how to broach the topic of just what was happening. He'd embraced her not just physically but her fëa too. In the end she had let him and he had been right; it helped, he helped. She could vaguely feel his emotions too just like she had in the mines and as they had talked, she had calmed and began feeling a little better. Now she lay quietly in his arms, curiously letting what she knew was her fëa, brush alongside the edges of what she now fully realized was his. She knew now she'd felt his presence numerous times before but not with the same awareness she did now. It both scared and intrigued her. Aragorn had said Elves sometimes did this and so surely it was not a bad thing? How they were resting however, she should not be allowing it. Even if she did want that future, which she didn't, she adamantly told herself; they were not in Rohan… This was different though, this was just comforting each other in grief and pain… wasn't it? A slow, tingling sensation worked its way towards her heart, causing it to suddenly flip and she tensed and the feeling vanished.

"Sorry." The other Elf murmured nervously and she realized it was because he'd just started circling the inside of her wrist with his thumb. _Shit that was full on._ She thought shakily as she tried to relax again. _Why was that so full on? Oh this is bad, very bad; I don't want this!_ "Try and rest." Legolas murmured against her hair, his soft voice almost lulling. "I will sing you something." He offered. By his words she realized he intended they remain like this. Her heart thumped nervously. She wasn't used to this. No, usually she was in control of these situations, picking up or dropping guys on a whim, always on her terms, never getting emotions involved, in fact keeping any involvement to a bare minimum. It had always been a game. Even her involvement with Elladan had started out as a way to get back at her father although she had discovered she actually did genuinely like the Imladris Elf. But Legolas? She'd tried everything to keep him away, to ignore him and yet…

"The lay of Nimrodel?" She asked, trying to think of something else.

"No, something in Silvan. I, I hope you don't mind?" He suddenly sounded as nervous as she felt. _What the hell is going on?_

"No, it's fine, I like it when you sing in Silvan." She rushed out and then felt foolish. _Idiot, don't say things like that!_ She felt his smile and then realized it was his fëa she felt. It was a nice feeling and she felt a small smile tugging at her own lips and then very quiet, soft but melodious, lilting words washed over her. She listened contently, feeling herself relaxing further, indescribably safe. As she drifted off to sleep she realized one thing, concerning Legolas, her heart was quickly becoming royally screwed.

…

Aragorn sat quietly under one of the great mallorn trees which overhung the Nimrodel, chewing on the end of his pipe as he contemplated over all which had happened. Soon he decided they must move on, seek proper safety and shelter in the Golden Wood, with the Galadhrim. He hoped they would all be welcomed. Ara seemed in agreement with Frodo it was the Woods they must venture into and he couldn't deny, a proper rest would be a welcome luxury along with food. He gazed towards the sleeping Hobbits, ensuring Boromir was still no where near them. The Gondor man was asleep, a considerable distance away so he turned his gaze past a snoring Gimli and further along the riverbank where the Elves slept. He'd struck such a divide between his kin and theirs in only a matter of moments during that grief fueled argument. Legolas had not spoken to him since and would not even look at him and, if looks could kill, his icy glares would have frozen Boromir _. Boromir…_ what were they going to do about him? The man was clearly falling victim to the ring. His actions, his want for it could be the undoing of the entire quest. By Ara's shock when Sam ousted the man in front of them all; it seemed Boromir was not meant to have tried to take the ring. He needed to speak with the elleth about it, he needed to know if they could help Boromir, prevent him from trying to take it again. He no longer felt safe with Boromir near Frodo. He'd known there were issues earlier as they had journeyed but now, the entire trust within the Fellowship hung in the balance. He knew he played a part in that; he needed to apologize to Ara for doubting her and also to Legolas for going against his own gut instincts and turning away to leave him to die; listening to Gandalf over what he knew was right. Thank Eru Ara had found the other Elf and Gimli. It sickened him now remembering just how he'd dragged her, fighting and screaming away with Boromir's help. If it had been Arwen trapped in Legolas's position, he too would gave fought to the death to get to the one he loved and surely it was love Ara felt for Legolas? He glanced towards the two Elves again, perhaps after everything which had happened, their true feelings were now known to one another for the way Legolas held her as they slept. He really didn't know if it would be a good thing or simply a hindrance to the quest if they were going to officially begin courting one another. He did know, after what he witnessed in the mines and then after concerning Boromir; when it came down to it; the Elves solely protected one another. This meant, if either of them became gravely injured, or worse, lost their life, it would not just be one member of the Fellowship they would potentially lose but two. _Perhaps that is why Ara has been so adamant all this time to keep her distance from Legolas._ He mused. None of it really made sense but then, when did Elves ever make sense? He smiled wistfully to himself behind the smoke of his pipe as he thought again of Arwen. How he missed her, missed every single little detail about her; her laugh, her coy smirks, her perfect face… He sighed sadly as he gazed across again to the two sleeping Elves; in either life or death, they would always find one another. Once he passed beyond this world; he would be lost to Arwen and, she him. He'd been adamant her choice be to one-day pass across the sea to Valinor. He did not want her to choose the mortal path she always insisted she would. He did not know what lay beyond this land for mortals; it was his fate; it did not have to be hers. With another sigh he put out his pipe and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He was still incredibly weary as he knew the others would be. They had to continue on though, Gandalf would have wanted that. Forcing his stiff body to move, he made his way towards the Elves and knelt down, gently tapping Legolas on the shoulder Ara was not resting upon. The ellon awoke immediately, eyes wary. They relaxed in recognition but then became wary again, as he clearly recalled the argument. "Wake Ara, we must move on." He said quietly, ignoring the stab of guilt in his heart before moving towards Gimli, knowing the Dwarf would be the hardest to rouse.

…

Legolas remained lying a little longer, Ara still laying asleep against him, wrapped in his arms. There was a painful pang within his heart as he thought of Gandalf and he pushed it away, purposely recalling all which had happened before he fell asleep. Something had happened. Somehow he'd felt exactly what Ara felt when he'd absentmindedly traced the inside of her arm. He should not have been able to feel that. He'd courted a couple elleth in the past and never had such a thing happened but; he'd never felt for them how he did for Ara _… maybe that is the difference…_ But he was sure what he'd felt suggested at a deeper, stronger connection. Perhaps the mark had something to do with it or, perhaps Aragorn had been right, all his previous continuous searching of Ara's fëa had somehow done something. He really did not know but he knew he had to be all the more careful around her although; it was going to be difficult now she was letting him closer.

"Ara?" He spoke quietly near her ear and felt her begin to stir against him. "We need to leave in a moment." He added softly.

"Hmm? Whatimeisit?" She murmured almost incoherently causing a smile to tug at his lips. _Manwë she is so sweet like this!_ He gazed up at the dark sky.

"Maybe a couple of hours past midnight."

"Huh?" She muttered and he held in a laugh. It seemed he had awoken her from a deep sleep. She suddenly sat up in a hurry, pulling his arms away and he inwardly groaned; that could only mean one thing…

"How are you feeling?" He hedged quietly as she gazed down at him, her face riddled with confusion and uncertainty while she chewed nervously on her bottom lip in the half light.

"Fine, I'm fine." She replied quickly. He slowly sat up too, unclasping his cloak in the process and swept it over her shoulders before she could protest.

"That may be, but you will soon feel the cold." He murmured as he deftly latched the clasp about her throat just as a cold shiver rippled through her lithe frame. "See." He allowed a smirk. He knew exactly what was happening right now; she was trying to create distance between them again. He didn't want that but he knew now he'd have to be careful and clever about keeping her close. He'd figured out the less deal about these moments he made, the less defiant she became. However, those hours resting had, in hindsight, been incredibly intimate especially considering they were neither courting or lifemates yet. They were also about to venture into an Elven realm; he'd have to adhere strictly to customs and etiquette and, after so long away from such things, he was not looking forward to it and it might just give her more reasons to put distance between him.

"Legolas?" Her gentle, hesitant voice pulled him back out of his thoughts and he focused on her. "Thanks for this and uh for before, you were right, it did help."

"You're welcome." He flashed her a quick smile before rising to his feet and stretching, only to feel a dull burn in his side. He unthinkingly let out a sigh of frustration.

"I'll put it right when we are safe." Ara said simply as she made her way over to the Hobbits and her belongings. He watched her speaking quietly with Frodo before Aragorn walked up to her and pulled her aside. To his annoyance he could not hear their exchange but he hoped the Ranger was apologizing.

"Thank you Legolas, mighty grateful for it." He looked down to see Gimli looking up at him, his bedroll and blanket in the Dwarf's arms, impeccably folded and rolled up and tied.

"You're welcome." He murmured with a friendly smile. He couldn't believe he was even thinking it but; the Dwarf wasn't so bad. He received a white toothed grin in return.

"The lass looks much better, yeh did good I think." He rumbled before turning away to shoulder his own pack. Legolas busied himself strapping on his quiver. It almost seemed pointless but he did keep his knives specifically at his back and it was too difficult separating and rearranging the straps to only carry both blades. He missed his bow greatly, he felt vulnerable without it. He could get by with only his knives but there was no better security than his recurve. He stared at his vambraces, reminding himself his being out of the mines was far more important than a silly bow but, he really liked that bow…

"Legolas?" He looked up again to find Aragorn before him. "Here, it's not much but I hope it brings you some ease, I know you miss your own." The Ranger thrust his own, black bow towards him and Legolas Instinctively latched onto it. "I've only six arrows left." He handed them over too.

"Thank you." Legolas murmured gratefully and the Ranger gave him a small, tentative smile.

"I should not have turned my back on you, I will never leave you behind again." Aragorn's blue grey eyes were filled with remorse as he held his gaze, searching. Legolas knew he sought forgiveness and he sensed no lie in the Ranger's words. He truly was sorry yet, he didn't know how to answer. He found himself dropping his gaze away. He was not yet ready to answer, to forgive. The betrayal still hurt. "Just know that Legolas." Aragorn said quietly before leaving him to mull over his words as he placed the Ranger's arrows in his quiver and automatically checked the string on the bow and draw; quickly getting a feel for it. It was not his bow but it would suffice. They were all near ready to move on when suddenly Ara appeared at his side, worry cast over her fair features under the starlight filtering down into the glade.

"Listen." She urged and he instantly focused his hearing on any distant noises. Far off guttural voices and snarls met his ears, along with the sound of many, heavy shod feet running.

"Orcs!" He hissed in alarm and immediately Aragorn was by his other side.

"Where?"

"The way we have come but they are travelling from a south direction this way." He quickly reported and Ara nodded in agreement.

"How many?"

"At least thirty." Aragorn's face paled.

"What is amiss?" Boromir asked, striding up to them. Legolas held back his current resentment for the Gondor man as Aragorn explained.

"We must go, right now!" He finished urgently and the others, who had also been listening to Aragorn, nodded and Aragorn broke instantly into a run and he waited until the Hobbits were well on the move before following alongside Ara; keeping a keen ear on the sounds of the approaching Orcs.

…

Frodo struggled to keep up as the others ran beneath the towering trees, dodging around or leaping over their snaking roots. Aragorn led but he had taken them off the main path into the woods and it seemed darker, eerier.

"Their pursuit lessens." Legolas spoke up from somewhere behind him.

"The must've lost the trail at the stream where we doubled back over." Gimli rumbled half breathlessly.

"As I'd hoped." Aragorn replied more to himself. "Ara keep an eye on that distance device you wear; we will keep this pace another half a mile. By then we should be safe."

"Yep." Ara replied from beside him where she ran, often hauling him over the larger tree roots or fallen logs. She looked pointedly at the device, peering out from under her vambrace just as he tripped over another root only to be hauled up by Legolas who ran just behind him still. He thought they would find peace here, find rest and yet once again they were running for their lives. He felt as if he ran blindly, each breath becoming harder, his legs aching, threatening to crumple with each small stride. If only he possessed even a little of the endurance of the Elves or even Aragorn. Then it was over and Ara was indicating for them to slow and Legolas could no longer hear the enemy. He stumbled forward, gasping for air as too did Sam as he fell back to walk beside him.

"You alright Frodo?" He breathed out in a rush as he drew in more air.

"Yes." Was all Frodo could manage to reply.

"We'll keep walking slowly another five or so minutes and then have a quick rest." Ara reassured him and he nodded as he tried to take in his surroundings. Trees and plants stretched away into the darkness in every direction and never had he felt so small.

"Well we've escaped one enemy but have we traded Orcs for an entirely different kind?" Gimli muttered nervously and Frodo peered up towards Ara and across to Legolas who now walked on her other side. Their faces showed the same uncertainty he heard in Gimli's voice. If they came across the Elves who dwelt in these woods; would they be welcome?

* * *

 **Please drop a review if you have any questions or comments or, you can answer a question I have for something different; why did you choose the FFN username you did?**


	55. Into the Woods

**Hi guys, I'm back! Been busy but its a nice long update! Thanks to all you awesome new followers and reviewers! Good news also, There Were Ten will be updated this week. just have to finish last of the chap!**

 **Thanks for all your interesting replies on why you chose your FF names! Mine is Aearvir because it is my true middle name. Aear meaning Sea and Vir, the soft mutation of Mir for jewel. For those of you who don't know, it means Pearl. ;) I think it is such a nice name I decided to use it in my first fic as my main OC and I tell you I will be changing it slightly in the story at some point when I go back and edit out all those hideous earlier errors! I won't change it much haha just enough so they are not quite the same! My own mother of all people gives me hell over it being the same! So not cool!**

 **Woman of Letters - Remember no one is exactly meant to ask Ara what is going to happen. Really she is being way to lenient on Legolas sometimes with the little things she tells him. Yes they are becoming closer and figuring each other out. Story behind your name is awesome!**

 **Savage Kill - Glorfindel had a blonde moment and only taught her what he thought was important to her survival - fighting and history of Arda. Unfortunately because he was in the modern world as she was, there was no major use for actual elven skills and he was married to a mortal woman so no Fea interaction there! It does seem to be more of a Woodland Elf thing though.**

 **Tibblets - Haha that is a very cool way of coming up with your name! :D**

 **WickedGreene13 - I should have figured your ff name out haha! 13 is also one of my most favorite numbers so I am rather glad to be updating on the 13th!**

 **WoodSprite - No way haha that is such a coincidence with that name! Thought the bit of fluff would be appreciated after all that arguing! There is lots of dif POV in this chapter and it is really long because of it! Do enjoy haha and would love to know what you think of my Galadriel!**

 **Cotton Blossom Diva - Yes that does make sense! Also Ara needed to learn to trust him in those weaker moments with herself. Aragorn was letting all his worries and the sudden burden of leading cloud much of his judgement. Gimli is essentially becoming Legolas's rock and I will develop that friendship further now we are in Lorien. There is much time to be spent in Lorien for many friendships to either develop further or heal. Thanks for your in depth review, I do love them!**

 **Flynnhowler - Ah cool! I will remember that if you are ever logged in haha! I had so much fun writing in the Povs of the Lorien Elves in this chap! Enjoy we are in the Golden Woods at last!**

* * *

"Haldir?" With an inward grin, the Lórien Marchwarden stepped back and let himself free fall from the high branch he stood on to land mere inches behind his brother. "Elbereth! Must you?"

"Oh come now Orophin, lighten up." His brother only glared at him and it was then he realized something indeed was amiss.  
"What is it?" He immediately asked, glancing around, listening, searching their vicinity of the woods for anything he may have missed.

"A message from Aithon; Rúmil has sighted a group moving through the woods from the North East."

"Orc?"

"Nay, not Orc, he is unsure and requests backup." Haldir nodded, his brow furrowed. Perhaps a group of Humans? He would soon find out.

"Which side of the Nimrodel?"

"This side brother." Haldir started walking, automatically checking his weapons as he approached one of his warriors standing as still as a statue beneath an older mallorn tree.

"Thannor." The deep copper haired, Elf turned to him questioningly.

"Warden?"

"Rúmil has discovered intruders, I will go with Orophin and Aithon. I leave you in charge here." The younger Elf nodded in understanding. "If you hear any calls of distress-"

"I will send guards to your aid." Haldir inclined his head, pleased. He then indicated to Orophin and together they swung back up into the trees to run and leap across the sturdy branches to eventually meet up with Aithon.

"Rúmil is another mile off, he said he did not wish to get too close until you arrived but he thinks there are Elves within the group."

"Elves? Imladris Elves?"

"I do not know Warden; he did say half of the group appeared to be but children." Aithon explained. Haldir was swiftly becoming more baffled but surely if children and his own kin were involved, the group would be harmless?

"Let's find out." He answered with a hint of excitement as they quickened their pace through the branches. Suddenly Rúmil appeared with two more guards from nearby and they stopped, obscured by leaves, to speak quietly.

"It is too dark to tell from a distance but I think there is nine." Rúmil whispered quietly. "They are coming this way, if you listen quietly it seems to be some disagreement they are having." Curiously Haldir listened along with the others. He understood now why Rúmil had asked for him for whoever the group were, they spoke in the common tongue.

"Just change, you are going to draw attention to yourself." An exasperated but soft toned, male voice reached his ears.

"She's a female, she'll draw attention anyway." Another voice spoke up; harder and sullen sounding.

"Oh shut up Boromir." That was unmistakably the female in question but clearly both were not Elves by such human remarks.

"What if we're attacked?" A more innocent voice quavered in worry. Haldir decided it must belong to one of the children.

"We will be fine; we mean no harm." Another softer voice intoned and Haldir took a wild guess that this voice and the first voice belonged to Elves.

"I hope there's food soon." An even younger voice almost whined sadly. Another child.

"Can you not do that?" The female voice spoke again sounding incredibly annoyed.

"Whoever the female is, she has a temper." Rúmil snickered quietly beside him and Haldir flashed him an amused smirk. He was now positive these intruders were just innocent travellers but they would intercept them once they knew a little more from listening. He gestured to the others to remain, although the group was approaching the tree they stood high up in.

"Well, change, stop being so difficult!" The first male voice ground out.

"There's no point." The female retorted.

"Yes there is, you cannot just go strolling into an Elven realm dressed like that!"

"And I can't just go fighting, if need be, not dressed like this!" _Fighting?_

"Eru forbid, just stop and change."

"Not gonna happen." There was complete defiance in the female's voice and Haldir smirked again. Exactly what was she wearing the ellon deemed inappropriate?

"Change into a dress Princess." The male Elf's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"He's gotta point lass." A deep baritone of a voice suddenly rumbled and Haldir immediately looked to his companions in shock. _Dwarf!_

"Seriously a dress will make no difference, our group is so mismatched, the last thing any one's going to be noticing is an elleth in a tunic and trousers." The female snapped.

"An elleth?" Orophin whispered incredulously.

"Oh believe me, you will be noticed." The male Elf replied in a dry drawl which almost sounded familiar to Haldir's ears.

"Well then if that's the case, what I wear will make no difference!" The elleth declared regally and was met by a stream of lilting, Silvan curses.

"He's a Mirkwood Elf." Haldir exclaimed quietly.

"Sure, insult me in Silvan, how clever." The elleth now spoke in Sindarin, her voice matching the ellon's earlier sarcasm.

"She is not Silvan, but her accent is strange." Aithon murmured quietly beside Haldir as they listened intently, using the strange conversation alone to glean an idea of these strangers.

"Yet she speaks our tongue as a Noldor would." Rúmil muttered.

"Please just change." The male replied now also in Sindarin and it flowed just as naturally from him as did his Silvan. _Certainly a Wood-Elf of Mirkwood._

"An hour ago you were making me put more clothes on, make up your mind my Lord." The elleth quipped.

"A Lord?" One of the other guards mused curiously.

"I think she is trying to rile him up." Rúmil snickered.

"Don't tempt me Princess." The ellon growled out. Clearly the elleth was truly testing his patience.

"Or what, you'll undress me?" Beside him, Rúmil only just managed to muffle a snort of laughter and he bit down on his own cheek to remain silent. Whoever these Elves were, they were incredibly amusing to listen to and sounded very well acquainted.

"Do you want me to?" The ellon suggested casually and this time, Haldir had a hard time remaining silent as the elleth huffed out in annoyance.

"Will you both please be quiet?" The second male Elf muttered in Sindarin now and for a moment, there was silence. The group drew closer and Haldir could vaguely see them moving in the half light.

"We'll drop down before them on my signal." He breathed out quietly and received a series of nods. Their bows were already nocked with arrows, all they had to do was draw back when they landed. As the group came into view, Haldir realized there were just two Elves; the ellon and elleth who had been arguing, two men, four of these children and… a Dwarf. Suddenly he noticed the shadowy frame of the ellon stiffen and watched as he bent his head to whisper something inaudible but quickly to the elleth beside him. The moment Haldir saw the male Elf's hand move fluently back towards his quiver, he signalled his guards to drop.

He landed before the male Elf, surprised to find the elleth had been swiftly pulled behind him and out of harm's way and an arrow was already drawn and pointed directly at his own heart as there were cries of surprise from the children and a cry of outrage from the Dwarf. Haldir held his aim but flickered his eyes up to study the face of the intruder Elf and immediately stepped back in complete shock. "King Thranduil!" Hastily he signalled his guards to lower their weapons and they also took a respectable step back. The King of the Woodland Realm stared at him also in shock but did not lower his bow until the elleth stepped around him and gently pressed on his arm, urging him to. "My Lord, please forgive our suddenness, your presence is unexpected." Haldir apologized as he took in the appearance of the group. They were all severely travel worn, their garments torn and dirty and they carried injuries too, cuts and scrapes and bruises he could just discern in the little light cast through the leaves of the trees to the woodland floor. He deftly studied the two men, one blonde and nervous looking and the other one standing calmly although clearly exhausted.

"Haldir." The dark haired man spoke in greeting and he peered more closely at the grimy face hidden under stringy, long hair. He recognized those eyes although the face encasing them had aged.

"Estel?"

"Aye it is me." The man confirmed. Haldir' s gaze flickered back to the Elven-King and realized the Elf lord looked extremely put out. He had not had dealings with the King in many, many long centuries but he had not forgotten his legendary temper; the last thing he wished to invoke!

"My Lord Thranduil, there are flets nearby where you may rest, along with your companions-" He was interrupted by a snort of laughter from the Dwarf and turned to glare at him unthinkingly. Just why did the Elven-King have a Dwarf in company? Was it a pet of sorts? He gazed back to the King to find his frown had only seemed to deepen, his grey eyes icy. _Ai Elbereth, what have I done? He is already displeased!_

"I am not Thranduil." The King ground out moodily, completely baffling Haldir. He gazed back at Estel to see an amused grin playing on the Ranger's face.

"This is Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm." The Ranger explained and Haldir stared back at the silvery blonde Elf.

"Forgive me, your resemblance is uncanny to your father." The Prince gave him a stiff nod.

"So I have heard." He bit out.

"Legolas." The elleth seemed to chastise him, elbowing him in the side and now Haldir focused his attention on her. The darkest green eyes he had ever seen met him, a curious wariness in their depths as she gazed back. There was something oddly familiar about her but he could not place what. She was armed and wore a tunic and trousers and a slightly oversized travelling cloak with the unmistakable royal colour of Mirkwood on the stitching. Her garments were torn in places and she was covered in smears of ash and dirt but otherwise seemed unharmed. He let his gaze sweep again over the others, lingering on the four small faces peering up at him with fear and uncertainty. They were not children at all, they were Halflings! He now gazed from Estel to the Prince, unsure who led. To his relief, Estel stepped forward, answering his dilemma, as he greeted him properly in the way of the Elves.

"We are in dire need of shelter and then safe passage." Estel hedged hopefully and Haldir nodded.

"There are flets nearby; we shall discuss your request there but I cannot allow you to go into the Lady's city or any further." He let his gaze drop to the Dwarf and then felt or heard, he could not discern, a silky whisper in his mind. His gaze snapped to the smallest Halfling and the small being hastily stepped back, pulling his cloak tightly around him. "You carry great evil." He realized out loud and took a step back, issuing his guards and brothers to do the same.

"Yeah, which is why we need your help." He gazed to the elleth who now spoke to him.

"We cannot help you with what he carries." Haldir replied and the elleth looked momentarily annoyed, the expression looked familiar.

"Then ask the Lady." She stated and he frowned at her.

"Ara." Estel murmured warningly. Ara, why did that name sound so familiar.

"Ara?" Rúmil hedged quietly, taking a step towards the elleth. "Elladan's Ara?"

…

Legolas immediately grasped onto Ara's arm, hating how this guard associated Ara to be Elladan's. The elleth tensed under his grip before shaking him off and in utter annoyance, he let go again.

"Glorfindel's daughter?" The lead ellon, Haldir, enquired and this time Ara nodded. To Legolas's surprise, the guard broke into a grin. "I knew you were somehow familiar! I know your father very well!" The guard was so jubilant, Legolas found it disconcerting. Noldor, always they are so strange. Then he was frowning again. "I will send word to the Lady but until I have her permission, I cannot allow you a step further into this realm." There was regret in the Elf's tone as he turned to the blonde guard beside him and gave him swift instructions in Sindarin. The Elf nodded and turned to disappear into the night. "Shall we sit and wait?" Haldir offered and, without waiting for any reply, he gracefully sank to the ground. The Hobbits quickly took up the invitation and collapsed down gratefully and after a moment, so too did Aragorn and beside him, Ara. Only he, Boromir and Gimli remained standing awkwardly and then a hand grabbed him and dragged him to unceremoniously sit.

"Do you mind?" He muttered at the elleth and received a mock sweet smile. She was really grating on his patience and now they'd been found out and she still hadn't put a dress on! What happened to the delightful creature he woke up with only an hour earlier? He noticed the guards who stood behind where Haldir sat, watched her curiously. _Brilliant, just brilliant, if we are allowed into this realm and through it, I will have an actual army of ellon to fight off!_

"Where have you journeyed from?" Haldir asked Aragorn.

"Moria."

"Moria?" The guards gasped collectively and exchanged looks.

"Why?"

"That we cannot say here." Gimli rumbled defensively and received glares from all of the guard.

"It is of a secret matter." Legolas quickly explained and the Elf, Haldir, gazed at him curiously and then to Ara. _Yes, she is mine, you would all do well to figure that out._ He thought at them.

"We respect that." Haldir gazed again to him. "Tell me, how fares the Greenwood? It has been many, many centuries since I journeyed beneath the trees of your homeland; hence why I mistook you to be your father." There was apology in the Elf's voice and Legolas realized he was trying to make them feel welcome.

"I doubt it is as beautiful as you would remember it but still it holds strong against the darker shadows of this world." He didn't even know what the Greenwood was like in all its glory; he was too young to have seen it save for tapestries and paintings hanging in the halls of his home.

"I am glad, I am sure it is still a wild and beautiful place." The older Elf murmured kindly before gazing at the despondent and tired Hobbits. "Are you hungry, I have heard Halflings are always hungry." This brought on a laugh from Aragorn and an enthusiastic yes from Pippin. Suddenly the Elf who had disappeared returned, leaping down from a tree. "Excuse me a moment." Haldir leapt up and strode quite a few paces away to speak with the other Elf before returning.

"What have you learned?" Aragorn questioned.

"The Lady will allow you into the city, she wishes to speak with you all and there you may find rest as long as you need it." Aragorn murmured his gratitude as a weight of worry lifted from Legolas's shoulders. They would be safe here. "It is a mile walk to our guard headquarters, can you manage little fellows?" The Hobbits nodded and with that, stood. Legolas stood too.

"Haldir, I did not think to say sooner; there are Orcs, perhaps thirty on the other side of the Nimrodel." Aragorn suddenly spoke up urgently and the blonde Elf frowned before turning to the others.

"Rúmil, Orophin, remain with your guards here. Keep to the trees. I will take Estel and his company back and leave Thannor to take them into the city and I will return with reinforcements." The Elf barked out urgently in Sindarin and the other guards nodded.

"Aye brother." Two of the blondes replied in unison and disappeared up into the trees as Haldir motioned for the nine of them to follow him.

"Thank you for your warning Estel, or is it Aragorn now? It has been near on four decades since you last spent time in Lórien." Legolas watched curiously as the Elf and Aragorn grinned at one another as he strode along side by side, leading their party.

"It is generally Aragorn now. I better introduce our group properly."

"Yes please do, you are a rather curious bunch."

"Well you now know of Legolas and Ara. Our four Hobbit companions are Samwise the blonde one and Merry the tall one and Pippin the hungry one and finally Frodo. Boromir is a man from Gondor, the Stewards son and Gimli hails from the Misty Mountains."

"Hmm I cannot recall when any who dwelt in these woods had dealings with Dwarves." Haldir was friendly enough but the way he rolled 'Dwarf' off his tongue, Legolas knew he was not impressed one bit by Gimli's presence.

"A pity." He spoke up to the older Elf. "Their architecture is quite splendid to gaze upon." Haldir glanced back at him in clear surprise.

"I have heard that but not seen such work myself." Legolas internally grinned smugly to himself; he'd seen something an older Elf had not in Middle Earth! He was becoming worldly! He felt a soft nudge at his side and Ara flashed him a grin. He immediately returned it although he was unsure its meaning. If she was happy and grinning at him, he was not going to question it. They walked on in silence save for friendly conversation between Aragorn and Haldir. Legolas soon learnt that Haldir was in fact Lothlórien's March Warden; the equivalent to commander of the guard in his own realm. The two blonde Elves he had spoken to by name were his younger brothers. He also discovered they were being led now, by Haldir, to the realms most eastern situated border barracks. Quite suddenly they halted and Haldir turned back, his gaze finding Ara.  
"I think it would be best to change your attire Lady Ara." He instructed quietly. "It might make your dealings easier in the city, you will already raise much questions being the only elleth travelling in your company." He explained apologetically. Legolas was glad someone else agreed with him and could not help but shoot a smirk towards Ara.

"Yep, sure." She replied easily and Legolas wanted to shake her! _Why did she have to be so difficult and disagree with me earlier?_

"There is a thicket here which will conceal you and there are no guards in these trees above." Haldir said kindly and Ara flashed him a grin.

"If there were any, they'd soon discover I have killer aim." She quipped, causing an amused laugh from the Marchwarden which abruptly stopped when she expertly pulled her two dark knives from her back and lazily flicked them so the handles came to rest in Legolas's own hands.

"Ah I see Glorfindel has taught you a couple little tricks." Haldir commented cheerily and Legolas noticed the spark of mischief and quirk of a devious smirk on Ara's lips as she unfastened her sword belt. The look was meant solely for him, to say; _that was you once_. It truly was him and since that first fight with her in Imladris, he had learnt so many lessons he had not dreamed of. As Ara wandered off with her pack, he realized she no longer had her quiver. _When had she discarded it?_ It had been from her world but not so bad, unlike the dreadful bow she'd had. _Thank Eru that was still somewhere in the mines. Like my own._ He sighed inwardly to himself as he rearranged Ara's knife sheaths and added them to her sword belt before strapping it around his hips. Haldir said nothing but looked incredibly thoughtful. _For a leader of an entire guard, he is not very strict and serious._ There was the sound of undergrowth shifting quietly and Ara emerged, donning a dark blue dress and his cloak. It had been quite some days since he had seen her in a dress and it was a welcome sight.

"Excellent." Haldir murmured. "There will undoubtedly be many questions asked to you all. Do not feel obligated to answer. We are quite close now." They continued on and not long after, came upon a very natural looking set of talans situated high up in a close growing cluster of old mallorn trees. The Marchwarden let out three low whistles followed by one slightly higher and from above a dark copper haired Elf free fell to land gracefully before him.

"Marchwarden?" He asked quietly as his blue eyes swept curiously over them, widening at the sight of Gimli and lingering a little longer than he liked on Ara.

"These fellows and the Lady are to be taken to the Lady Galadriel, she requests their appearance on her dais." The new Elf raised an enquiring brow but Haldir shook his head before turning to them.

"Thannor will lead you all safely into the city." He then turned back to the copper haired Elf. "Take horses, Estel here has reported Orc movement on our border, I will return there with a few helpers." He flashed a smile to them all. "I hope to see you all on the morrow."

"And you mellon." Aragorn replied and then the Marchwarden had vanished up into the trees and Legolas could hear him calling out names and barking out swift orders. The copper haired Elf now gazed at them all, head slightly cocked to the side.

"Are you all able to ride a horse?" He didn't even need to look at Ara to know she had paled.

…

"A horse?" Ara heard herself practically squeak as she glanced warily about.

"Yes my Lady…"

"Ara, it's Ara." She stammered out, sounding like a complete idiot.

"Should have taken my advice and befriended dear Bill." Legolas whispered near her ear, thorough amusement in every word he spoke. She was so close to slapping him again. Since she'd woken up, no, been woken by him from where and how he'd insisted they sleep; he'd been an attentive pain in the arse, making a ridiculous deal over entering an Elven realm. She understood he had to represent his own realm but what the hell did she have to do with it? She didn't intend on holding councils and s while she was here. They would rest, chat with Galadriel and be off in a couple days. There was nothing in the book or anywhere to say they would be doing otherwise. The deep, copper haired Elf let out an interesting whistle of varying notes as he looked off into the trees and Ara took a moment to check him out. He was undeniably fit, but then, what ellon wasn't? His hair had loose waves too it and fell braid-less and he had an easy, wide smile which she suddenly realized was directed at her and sparkling, dark blue eyes caught hers.

"I will ensure your journey into the city is a safe and smooth one." The Elf said warmly to her and she nodded, turning with dread at the approach of horses.  
"These horses know their way well but I can only spare some if you can pair up?"

"Of course, thank you." Aragorn answered and took the lead of an impossibly tall dark brown horse and deftly swung up into the saddle before leaning down and hoisting Frodo up. Boromir took the rope of another as Legolas spoke quietly in greeting to a chestnut. She watched on nervously beside Sam. Quite suddenly she found herself swept off her feet and let out a gasp of surprise as she was settled before the copper haired Elf, sitting upon an enormous black horse.

"Ohmygoshputmedown!" She rushed out fearfully as a ridiculously strong arm settled steadying around her.

"You are quite safe with me Lady Ara." The Elf spoke confidently.

"No, no I really don't do horses." She stammered as her eyes darted wildly about, hoping someone would remove her from the great big creature. Suddenly it snorted loudly and she instinctively shrank back only to end up even closer to the Elf which had snatched her up.

"Ochui will not let you fall and neither will I." The Elf reassured her.

"I am quite fine to walk or run." She found enough courage to turn her face back to the Elf and he gave a low but amused laugh.

"Aye maybe but it is a three hour run for the swiftest of us."

"Brilliant." She grumbled and then clung shamelessly onto the Elf's arms as the horse began to move forward. She glanced around and saw Legolas astride the chestnut horse, Gimli sitting behind him. He gazed at her with an expression she'd never seen before turning away as the copper haired Elf spoke to his horse and it suddenly leapt forward causing her to close her eyes. She really didn't want to be stuck on this damn horse or worse, fall off it.

"Where do you hail from?" The Elf, Thannor, asked conversationally.

"Uh Imladris." She replied carefully.

"Ah then I am right to believe you are the very same Lady Ara Elladan spoke of?"

"Yes, that's me." He spoke to her in Sinda so she had no trouble avoiding slipping up and sounding too modern or different.

"Aye well I believe his words failed to truly describe just how beautiful you are." The Elf smoothly complimented her.

"Oh um thanks." She attempted to be gracious about it.

"How about blondie back there, where does he hail from?" Ara let out a laugh of amusement at the very same nickname she'd used on Legolas back in Imladris.

"Legolas hails from the Woodland Realm."

"Then he is half my kin, my mother hails from Mirkwood." He replied cheerily. "You know he does not seem all that impressed." Ara glanced back into the night to see Legolas looked peeved as hell over something. Gimli, she noticed was clinging to him for dear life and she laughed very quietly as she turned back.

"I think it is because of all the free hugs from Gimli he is getting. Thannor laughed a little louder before leaning closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"They make a very interesting couple." Ara burst into laughter at what he suggested.

"Oh, that is terrible!"

"It is but you feel more relaxed and safer now don't you if you are laughing?"

"I do." She realized. The horse was what she presumed to be cantering or galloping but its gaits were so smooth it was not as bad as she expected, more like some tame ride at a show or carnival. Thannor had also kept his word and held her firmly enough about her waist that she doubted she would fall even if she tried. "Thanks." She added gratefully.

"A pleasure, Lady Ara." He spoke graciously but there was humour in his voice. She decided he wasn't too bad at all. He seemed to have a similar laid back attitude like Elladan but he didn't have that clingy feel about him and he was definitely a flirt but she didn't mind flirts; they were fun to converse with. "I wonder, is it too forward to ask if you accepted Elladan's wish to court?"

"No, and no I didn't." She replied, a small tug of guilt pulling at her from the memory of refusing the Imladris Elf.

"Oh well, there are plenty more birds amongst the trees." He quipped nonchalantly and she laughed again.

"Or fish in the sea." She quoted the common saying from her own time.

"Aye but fishes cannot grant wishes." He teased good naturedly, his words making entirely no sense to her.

"What?" She laughed at his absurdness. "And birds can?" He chuckled at that.

"Perhaps if you find the right bird." Such a flirt. Ara laughed again, it was nice just having a light hearted and fun conversion with a complete stranger.

…

Sam clung tightly to Aragorn's back as the horse sped along at an alarming speed through the dark forest. Everything was silent save for the soft thuds of hoof beats upon the earth and the occasional sound of Ara, ahead with the red haired Elf, laughing along with him. They had been riding he suspected near on an hour when he realised they were slowly galloping up a rise. Aragorn drew alongside to the chestnut Legolas rode with Gimli and Sam could just make out the displeased set to the blonde Elf's jaw.

"Legolas are you well?" Aragorn asked him in the common tongue.

"Perfectly fine." Was the Wood-Elf's terse reply, loud enough for Ara to peer around the Lórien Elf questioningly. The Elf, Thannor, said something else to her in their own tongue and she burst into musical laughter, looking forward again as he slowed his great black horse to a trot when they breached the rise. Sam noticed Legolas's scowl had deepened and now realised exactly why; Ara was enjoying the company of another Elf and, this Elf had done what Legolas could not, convinced Ara, horses were not so bad.

"Welcome to the city of Caras Galadhon." Thannor announced as they proceeded at a trot down the other side of the rise and towards many great towering trees twinkling with what appeared to be starlight, elegant stairs spiralling up many to reach platforms, bridges, walkways and tree homes and other similar structures. Sam was in absolute awe. This is what he expected an Elven realm to be like, in the trees. They travelled along what seemed to be a major road and then turned off to the side and to a grassy clearing where Thannor raised a hand, signalling them to halt. Aragorn's horse came to an abrupt stop and Sam knocked his nose on the Ranger's back and winced. As he blinked away an unbidden tear, Aragorn suddenly hoisted him off the horse, dropping him to the ground next to Frodo before dismounting himself. Sam watched as Gimli practically fell of the chestnut horse in his hurry to be away from it, the creature half-heartedly cocking a hind hoof in his direction, causing the Dwarf to hurry out of its way as Legolas gracefully dismounted before speaking quietly to the horse.

Frodo, he noticed, was gazing with a frown towards the copper haired Elf as he graciously lifted Ara down, all the while talking and laughing quietly with her. They seemed to be getting on very well, Sam thought which surely was a good thing, being in a strange place and all.

"Frodo?" He asked in confusion and his friend turned to him and then shook his head.

"It's nothing Sam." Sam didn't believe that but nodded nonetheless as the Elf let out a series of low whistles to his black horse and it turned, rounding up the others and leading them away into the trees.

"That was wonderful." He breathed out in awe to no one in particular." The copper haired Elf flashed him a wide, charming smile. This place was truly wonderful, enchanting even. Sam felt almost as if he were in some song for there was music, melodious voices of such beauty which sang from within the trees. He let out an unbidden sigh, momentarily feeling a little less weary, a little less sorrow filled.

"I shall escort you all now to stand before the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Thannor explained before holding his arm politely out to Ara. "Lady Ara?" The elleth gazed up at him uncertainly as they all waited.

"Oh um I'm good, I mean you don't have to." She replied and the Elf chuckled.

"I insist." He sent her a smile so dazzling it could even rival Legolas's and Ara shook her head with an amused grin and draped her arm over the Lórien Elf's. As they followed his lead, Sam did not miss the sound of Legolas grinding his teeth in what could only be extreme annoyance.

…

There was a soft knock from the doorway and Galadriel paused, fine paintbrush still poised where she had been about to touch the stretched silk and turned.

"Melleth your very strange, prophetic guests have arrived." Celeborn spoke softly and she dropped the brush into water and rose from her seat. "Why in all of Arda are you glowing so under the fire light?" He added bemused. She glanced into the nearby mirror hanging from a wall and burst into laughter.

"I confess I experienced a slight mishap with the glittering powders earlier." She brushed at the fine, shimmering spheres which clung to her skin and dress.

"No matter how many millennia you have walked this world and Valinor; you still create a mess only a decade old elfling could achieve." Celeborn shook his head scornfully but there was humour in his eyes and she swiped at some of the excess spilt powder and advanced on him, a smirk playing on her lips. "Oh no, I am not looking as though I played some part in this." He took a wary step back as she advanced.

"Do you not want to match when we meet our guests and would it not be amusing to see the look of confusion on Thranduilion's face?" She persuaded and as he contemplated this, she lunged forward and successfully pulled him into an embrace, ensuring he became covered in nearly as much of the shimmering powder as she.

"Excellent, now the Mirkwood Prince will think it normal to take such extravagant measures towards one's appearance as his father does!" Galadriel only laughed at her life mate's annoyance.

"Shall we?" She asked and with a defeated sigh, he held out his arm and she took it and together they left the mayhem of what she liked to call her artistic space. As they reached the precipice of the first stair, leading down towards the dais; Galadriel swept her eyes over the nine peoples of Middle Earth standing wearily in a huddled group with Thannor standing quietly beside them. She could sense the sorrow and confusion and desperation of each of the nine as she slowly made her way down the stair. The Halflings were filled most with this grief and confusion, weighed down by how weary they were and there was hunger there too. The man she knew to be Boromir was filled with fear and uncertainty but she too could sense there was a greed to him which only the race of man could possess, a greed for power. _The Ring does indeed affect him._ Estel, as usual, seemed to carry the weight of Adar upon his shoulders but there was sorrow and wariness within him. _That boy really should loosen up._ There was a wariness of a different sort from the Mirkwood Prince; he was surely uncertain in this strange realm and undoubtedly, his father had filled his mind with his own views of the Noldor. There was sorrow _undoubtedly_ for Gandalf but also a simmering anger he was doing well to keep in check.

"I hope to make your acquaintance again." Galadriel heard Thannor speak quietly to the elleth in the group and she flashed him a warm smile and nodded as he stepped away to take his leave. Galadriel did not even bother to read her young guard's emotions to know which path they had taken. _The reason surely for the anger within the young Prince._ The elleth, on the other hand, seemed to be carrying well-hidden guilt and sorrow although her outer façade was of a cheerful enough nature. Just like her father. She mused, thinking of Glorfindel and then the elleth turned her gaze up towards her and she nearly halted her descent in surprise as dark green eyes met hers, the likes she had not seen since the second age. An uncanny coincidence. She told herself as she smiled warmly to them all as her bare feet finally came to stand upon the bottom step. She held in a smirk as the Dwarf seemed to be filled with utter wonder which almost eclipsed his sorrow and heartache. _We must look truly, resplendently ridiculous covered so in shimmering powder! Now, what am I meant to do according to Glorfindel…oh yes..._ She discreetly nudged Celeborn to begin welcoming the weary Fellowship.

"Welcome all." Celeborn said graciously as they moved towards the stone benches. "Please, you are weary, do sit. Frodo of the Shire, come sit beside me. Galadriel watched on quietly as the small Hobbit shyly stepped forward to take up Celeborn's offer. He managed to scramble up upon the bench seat and the blonde haired Halfling joined him along with the two she knew to be Merry and Pippin. "Welcome Estel, now known as Aragorn, son of Arathorn!" Celeborn continued, warmly greeting the Ranger whose heart their granddaughter belonged to. "It has been many years since you came to this land." Estel nodded and greeted them politely as he sat beside the Halflings. "Welcome son of Thranduil! Too seldom do my kindred journey here from the North." He spoke kindly to Legolas and the young Prince looked a little reassured in the knowledge he and Celeborn were both of Sindarin kin. His resemblance to his father was almost uncanny as he graciously greeted them with a polite smile before turning to the elleth now standing beside him. "Welcome young daughter of Glorfindel." Celeborn addressed her and received a smile and a nod. There was humour in her smile and Galadriel realised she shared in their little game of attempting to quote the book of the history unfolding. _Good, she has her father's humour, but surely those eyes are just passed down from her mother?_ Welcome Boromir of Gondor, here you will find rest. Welcome Gimli, son of Glóin! It is long indeed since we saw one of Durin's folk in Caras Galadhon." The Dwarf gave a stiff nod as he took his seat between Legolas and Boromir. Finally, they were all seated and Celeborn surveyed them all. "Here there are nine. Ten were to set out, has there been some change of counsel we have not heard?"

"There was no change in counsel." Galadriel finally spoke and eight faces save for Estel gazed at her in surprise. "Gandalf the Grey set out with the company, but he did not pass the borders of this land. Now tell us where he is; for I much desired to speak with him again." She couldn't be bothered finishing what she decided was her very well remembered little speech and waited for her answer although she already knew it, although the company was quite early, she was certain Glorfindel had mentioned they would arrive at a later date… just what was the date outside the realm?

"Gandalf has fallen into shadow." Estel murmured sadly in answer. "He remained in Moria and did not escape." Galadriel did not miss the slight glances thrown towards the young elleth or how she seemed to almost shrink back within herself. She also did not miss the darker glare form the Gondor man or the subtle shift in position by the Prince to sit a little closer to Glorfindel's daughter. _Now what am I meant to say next…_

These are evil tidings." Celeborn said gravely. It seemed he also could not be bothered speaking every single memorised line. _Or he cannot remember. She inwardly smirked to herself._ "Why was Haldir not told of this so a message could be relayed?"

"We have spoken to no one of our deeds or purpose for the safety of our quest and those within our company." Legolas spoke up carefully. "Gandalf was our guide and he led us through Moria and directed us to the other side before…" He trailed off, anguish and confusion now evident in his quiet voice and Galadriel noticed again how Ara seemed to emotionally draw away from the others. "He was taken by a Balrog of Morgoth." He added in a whisper. There was an unmistakable hiss of annoyance from the Gondor man and even Aragorn did not appear pleased by the Prince's admission. There was clearly more to this story and by the hostility towards the young elleth, it seemed something had gone wrong.

"Tell us of the full tale." She demanded, gazing solely at Estel and with a heavy sigh he began to recount just what had happened in those terrible mines.

…

Once Aragorn had finished his retelling up until the point they met Haldir, the Lady's gaze fell on her thoughtfully. She and Celeborn were nothing like she expected and for god knows what reason, they were covered in what appeared to be, very fine gold and silver glitter. It seemed Gimli thought it was wonderful for he had been riveted by the Lady the moment he had caught sight of her.

"Your path was never an easy one, young one and it seems you have done exceptionally well to put the need of the quest above your own safety and followed through to ensure Gandalf remained behind for I cannot see him from afar." Ara's stomach knotted with fear, did that mean she had failed, had Gandalf been slain and not defeated the Balrog?

"So she was meant to cause Gandalf's doom." Aragorn murmured softly and she bowed her head for beside him, fresh tears sprung to Frodo's heartbroken eyes. The guilt still gnawed at her, a pain she doubted would leave her until Frodo knew again in the very end that Gandalf was indeed alive. She felt eyes on her and gazed up again to find the Lady still watching her, sorrow in her own eyes.

"And for that the guilt you carry is a heavy burden." She said softly and Ara nodded slowly. It was near overwhelming. "It is a guilt I do not wish you to carry." The Lady added. "Nor is the sorrow you feel something which should lay so heavily." Ara was unsure what she meant and gazed back questioningly. "Indeed Gandalf was meant to fall by the Balrog. Ara has done what is right in ensuring he remained in Moria. Lighten your weary hearts for Gandalf is where he is meant to be. Do not grieve him for when the time is right, you shall cross paths again." Sam gasped at this information as too did Legolas softly beside her and she heard Boromir let out the breath he had been holding.

"Did you know of this all along?" Legolas spoke softly to her and she simply nodded as Frodo's eyes found hers, filled with hope.

"I wanted to tell you all." She murmured. "I did not think I could?" She gazed back towards the Lady who, along with Celeborn, gave her a warm smile.

"Some secrets must be told. Your part in this quest is important, distrust between any of you could be your undoing, the Fellowship would fall apart if you do not hold true to each other. This quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Each one of them nodded, even Boromir, deep apology in his eyes as he glanced her way but there too was sweat upon his brow. _He knows he is our weakness._

"May your sorrow now be lifted and peace and rest be found within our trees." Celeborn said kindly. "Guest talans have been prepared for you within the same trees where a place for those who prefer to dwell upon the ground has been furnished for as long as you wish to remain."

"Our thanks, we appreciate your hospitality." Aragorn said gratefully. Celeborn simply smiled before letting out a low whistle and within a few moments, two elleth walked gracefully down the stairs to gaze questioningly at the Lord and Lady. "Please escort our guests to the prepared talans and see they have all they require and plenty of food for they are hungry and weary." He spoke kindly to what Ara supposed where maid elleth. "Thannor awaits at the foot of the tree, please send him to speak with me."

"Go now and rest." Galadriel said gently. "Tomorrow we shall speak more." Her eyes drifted to Ara and she gave the Lady a hesitant smile as they all began to stand. Rest, sleep. She had not had either in such a safe place since she had spent those days and nights in the town with Legolas. With nods of respect, she and the others followed the maids, who walked gracefully down the spiralling stair. She did not miss the way they curiously gazed at her and how they seemed to practically undresss Legolas with their eyes. It seemed Legolas did not notice for he was speaking quietly with Aragorn. Ara frowned to herself as she followed them down the stair. When they reached the ground, Thannor stepped forth from where he had been idly resting against a tree, flashing her a brilliant smile.

"All has gone well?" He asked pleasantly and she nodded.

"Yes." She replied kindly.

"You will be staying in these woods for a time?" He asked casually and she nodded, receiving an even brighter grin.

"I am glad to hear this! I am happy to escort you and your group wherever you wish to go." He added.

"Thannor, the Lord wishes to speak with you now." One of the elleths interrupted, her tone slightly terse which surprised Ara. "Ethil and I are to escort the travellers to the guest talans."

"Very well Nethes." Thannor gave her a gracious smile before turning again to Ara. "I will be sure to seek you out on the morrow." Before she could reply he had snatched up her right hand and pressed a kiss to her hand. He let it go and winked at her with a roguish smile before stepping around them and deftly advancing up the stair they had just descended. She shook her head, slightly amused to find the elleth, Nethes watched her strangely, almost seeming to study her appearance.

"Come, I shall show you the way." She said to the group before stepping around Ara and beckoning to Legolas to follow them, striking up a conversation with him as they began moving.

"Have you ever been to Lothlórien before?" The elleth asked him sweetly and Legolas politely replied he had not. As Ara followed along she realised something she had forgotten, she may also be an elleth but she in no way resembled the two leading them or, for that matter, Galadriel. Her skin was slightly darker from sun exposure, she was slightly taller and certainly leaner. One thing she had learned was that compared to other elleth; she walked differently, spoke differently and she lacked the curves they had in all the right places.

"Your company is a strange one, have you travelled far?" The other elleth, Ethil, asked her kindly and she turned to her surprised.

"From Imladris." She replied as they wove their way around the silvery trees and along various paths.

"That is far indeed. What of your fair companion, has he too travelled from the valley?" Ara noticed again how she so obviously checked out Legolas.

"Uh yes."

"I do envy you being able to travel with him!" She whispered. "He is enchanting to the eye." She gave a soft laugh.

"Wait until he opens his mouth." She muttered dryly. She was not exactly impressed with this attention Legolas was receiving.

"Are you courting him?" She suddenly asked, taking Ara aback by her forwardness.

"No, no." She hastily replied and received a contented smile as the elleth looked her over as they walked.

"What is your name? You know mine."

"Ara."

"Oh then you must be the Lady Ara Elladan spoke of. We were all most disappointed his interests had turned form the Golden Wood." Ethil grinned. "Do you court Elladan?" She suddenly snatched up her lefty hand curiously. "Or perhaps more than court, Elladan has wasted no time!"

"No, this is a keepsake, it was my mothers. Also no, I am not courting Elladan." She wondered just how many times she would be repeating those words. It seemed Elladan had spoken of her to these Lórien Elves.

"Then you shall find much fun to be had in Lórien, I think Thannor certainly already has his eye on you." Ara shrugged without comment. Truthfully she didn't want fun of any sort right now and didn't really understand what the other elleth was going on about. She just wanted to lay down and sleep for the next century. "What is his name?" Ethil nodded towards Legolas and Ara held in a sigh.

"Legolas."

"Legolas? Is not the Prince of the Woodland Realm known as Legolas?" She asked excitelly and begrudgingly Ara nodded and watched as the other elleths eyes widened. "Then the rumours are true." She murmured. "His fairness rivals Thannor's easily."

"Yeah apparently." She murmured, wishing the conversation would end when thankfully it did as they reached a tight group of four large trunked mallorn trees.

"Here you will find rest. These talans above and within these trees below will give you a place of rest. There is food already awaiting you all." Nethes spoke to them all before gazing up to Legolas. "It would be an honour to see you once you have taken rest, I think you will enjoy your stay here." Was Ara hearing things or was that elleth sounding seriously suggestive. She shook her head and farewelled both with a polite nod as they gracefully left. Between the trees there were low tables and chairs and lounges set out along with blankets and large pillows. Upon some of the tables food had been laid out and Pippin dove on it happily as Frodo, Sam and Merry put down their belongings.

"I think I will find more peace among the trees." Legolas chuckled, seeming in a good mood. Was he so cheerful because of that elleth chatting him up? Did he intend on seeking her out later? She frowned at the ground. He very well might. A hand touched her arm and she looked up to see it was Legolas.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He nodded but there was uncertainty in his grey eyes.

"Come, let us retire." He murmured and with a nod she followed him up the winding stair of one of the trees to where it ended in a small platform and then a bridge. Silently they crossed it and then crossed another as they rose higher into the trees. They reached what looked to be very elegant tree houses, made from the wood they rested in. they were much bigger than tree houses and two clung from each tree. It was then Ara realised the platform they stood on circled around all four trees so they could reach any of the talans easily. Legolas stopped outside the door of the first talan and she realised he intended to stay but then he gave her an almost shy smile.

"Our customs dictate here I must leave you, cannot be seen sleeping together." His tone became playful and his smile turned into a smirk and she laughed lightly at his quip.

"Exactly. Wouldn't want to cause a scandal, your poor father would flip!" She grinned at him. He continued grinning back and then his face slowly softened.

"I am glad the Lady bade us know some of Gandalf's fate. I am glad your heart is lighter for it." He murmured and then swiftly stepped forward and placed a light kiss upon her hair. Before she could reply or slap him or anything, he was gone, shutting the door of the talan beside her own.

"Wood Elves." She muttered to herself as she let herself into her designated talan; ignoring the light hearted feeling she still felt from Legolas's simple action. She barely took in her surroundings, too interested in the promise of a bed in the adjoining room as she dragged off her boots and pulled off her pack and, sighting the bed, fell upon it, not bothering to change, not bothering to even climb beneath the blankets as she pulled the oversized woodland cloak over her, instantly falling to sleep, face pressed against its familiar scented fabric.

* * *

 **Please drop a review if you have any questions or comments, especially what you think of my Lorien Elves! :)**


	56. Jelous

So after all the talk of Fanfic Names I changed mine hahaha! I am still absolutely Aearvir though! Anyway Thanks to all those new followers and to my oh so awesome reviewers!

Elvenprincesscher - Thanks for all your reviews on the previous chapters. Your suggestions made me laugh because I have what goes down in Lorien already figured out and I think you will like it hehe! You'll certainly get a laugh out of this chapter! :)

Frostyhorse - Yes and yes haha!

Woodsprite - By the end of this chapter you'll have more elleth to hate! Thannor is like the Lorien poster boy hahaha! In this chapter you'll see I'm creating a lot of differences and a lot of tension and confusion! The glitter thing, I dunno. I like glitter! haha

Phox - The whole who is attracted or likes who thing is just going to get completely crazy in a sense! He's not so oblivious now he's in an elven realm but he is certainly confused!

aliben - It shall be pure elven craziness which ensues and I do love writing all the craziness! Glad you are enjoying each chap! Thanks! :)

Enjoy guys! :D

* * *

When Legolas awoke he found he did not know what to do with himself. He could not even wash for there were no bathing facilities in his talan; he supposed there was an area elsewhere for such things. He'd nibbled on some of the apples and berries which he had briefly noticed the eve before but his mind was not on food. He now sat quietly between his talan and Ara's waiting for her to awaken. He did not like having to return to abiding by Elvish customs, not when he had spent more nights than not beside the elleth. His elleth. He unconsciously clenched his jaw as he recalled the very obvious attention the copper haired guard had bestowed upon Ara. He made it very clear, if given the chance, he would pursue her. Would he be the only one to do so? He wondered just how long they would remain in these woods. Their safety and protection he was glad for and, as he watched the sun slowly rise where he sat, he marvelled at its beauty and at the morning light which lit up the trees silver and gold. Perhaps once Ara had awoken and, once he had discovered where one bathed, they could explore the woods a little. He presumed they were permitted to explore the city, the Lord and Lady had not exactly said otherwise. His thoughts now turned to them, they were very odd he decided. Just why did they coat themselves in glittering powder? Was it a Lorien Noldor thing? It was all quite strange. They did seem kind enough however and he was glad the Lady Galadriel had hinted Gandalf would be alright. Ara was better for it as was Frodo. They all were and he expected Boromir would soon apologize to her as he well needed to. _Just how long does Ara sleep?_ Eyes closed, he tipped his head back against the wooden outer wall and sighed.

"Mellon nin, what are you doing?" He snapped his eyes open to see Aragorn standing a few feet away. It always surprised him just how quiet the Ranger could be that even Legolas sometimes did not hear his approach.

"Waiting for Ara to awaken." He sighed again. he just wanted to see her, to know she was well.

"Why don't you at least bathe while you wait." Aragorn suggested and Legolas noticed his friend was impeccably cleaned and groomed and wore fresh clothing and no armour or weapons. Aragorn noticed him staring and smirked. "I believe for once you are the filthy and dishevelled one and I as clean as an Elf should be." He teased and Legolas glared at him.

"If I knew where, I would. Besides, I warrant I still smell nicer than you." He added imperiously and Aragorn let out a quiet snort of laughter.

"Come, I will show you where you may reclaim your Elven cleanliness." Legolas leapt up and re-entered his talan to retrieve clean garments before following Aragorn down the trees. Quietly they walked along the paths as the city seemed to begin to awaken.

"There are two separate bathing areas, one for elleth and the other, ellon. They are in a shallow part of the Nimrodel and each separated by walls of stone." Aragorn explained conversationally and Legolas nodded. They passed a group of Elves going down another path and he felt more than one set of eyes on him. It only made him more aware of how dirty and dishevelled he was _. Well they did not endure a mine and the wrath of a Balrog!_ He heard the sound of a stream and soon saw the structure Aragorn had described. "Legolas?" He paused to turn to his friend. "Are we good mellon nin?" He gazed at him and saw again the remorse in his eyes. This time he nodded and by the light returning to Aragorn's eyes, a heavy burden of guilt had been lifted.

"Yes, but next time you happen upon bees, do not expect my help mellon." He replied, naming the Ranger's least favourite creature.

"Elbereth I'd rather orcs over bees!" He muttered but smiled nonetheless. "Go and be clean so you may continue waiting for that elleth of yours." He flashed him a grin before turning to head back the way they had come. Alone now, Legolas felt a little unsure as he proceeded to the entrance to where the ellon bathed and entered. He made a turn and found he was not the only one there; a group of what looked to be guards were already bathing. He glanced around the area and was relieved when an ellon stepped towards him and offered him clean towels.

"Thank you." He murmured gratefully in Sindarin and the other Elf nodded, curiosity in his eyes. Quite unused to being exposed so surrounded by a kin other than his own of the Woodland, which was a rare thing indeed and only usually on border patrols far from his father's city or when travelling outside of the realm, Legolas placed his belongings and the towels in the furthest corner. He noticed none of the other Elves bore marks as he did and, although he loved his mark, it would set him further apart. With his back turned to all others, he quickly undressed and hurried into the water, surprised to find it was a warm enough temperature. He ducked his head under, wetting his hair before noticing the stone platform set in the middle of the area where soaps and hair rinses and such were placed. It was where the Lórien ellon were bathing as they talked idly. He really did not want to go over there but he had little choice if he wished to be clean. Determinedly he made his way towards the stone and picked up a soap.

"Legolas isn't it?" A smooth voice spoke up and he turned towards its owner. It was the copper haired ellon, Thannor. The ellon who had been vying for Ara's attention.

"Aye, yes, it is." He replied neutrally as he began washing himself.

"We were just discussing your riveting companion." He said nonchalantly and Legolas held back a scowl.

"Gimli? Yes, he is quite an interesting character." Legolas replied innocently. Thannor chuckled in mirth.

"Nay, I think even you would agree it is your fairest companion I speak of." He knew Thannor would undoubtedly want to learn more of Ara and he did not want to tell this Elf anything about her. He was washed and only had his hair to contend with now. He wished it were not so full of dust, ash and dirt that he could simply escape back to the others.

"Do not let Aragorn hear you say that, he will undoubtedly get a complex." Legolas quipped before ducking his head again under the water.

"Lady Ara." Thannor said dryly as he resurfaced and Legolas shrugged.

"What of her?" He did at least wish to know of what they spoke.

"She is most unlike the elleth here; I find her most intriguing." He drawled out.

"Most do." Legolas replied noncommittally as he quickly washed his hair and began rinsed it clean.

"Yourself included I think." Thannor chuckled and Legolas clenched his jaw as he made to leave the water. To his dismay; Thannor followed him "Since you are not so forthcoming with information young Princeling, I shall be sure to whirl her away today for a little one on one." Holding in his anger, he stepped from the water and snatched up his towel, wrapping it around his hips.

"You would be wise not to. Lady Ara is not well versed in the customs of this realm." He spoke faking away from the other ellon who still remained in the water

"She is from Imladris; the only differences are the ones worth learning." Legolas turned to him in confusion, the other Elf was lazily reclining in the shallows as he looked up regarding him thoughtfully.

"Imladris now but she hails from the Sea, their customs are not the same." Legolas countered, hoping the older ellon would leave her alone. He near spoke in riddles and Legolas had no idea what he meant.

"Indeed? Well then if Elladan has not already shown her the full extent of our ways here; I will be sure to introduce them to her." He winked at Legolas knowingly before rolling in the water and swimming back to his companions. Legolas turned away, only more confused. The copper haired Elf made no sense and what in Arda did Elladan have to do with it?

"They obviously don't feed them well in Mirkwood, scrawny really." He caught a low whisper from one of the ellon who Thannor had re-joined.

"Poor Elfling had no real idea what you spoke of, seems that little trick has not been discovered yet by the Silvans over there." They obviously thought he could not hear them and so he deliberately took his time drying off and redressing.

"No indeed!" Thannor now chuckled.

"I'm curious, why does he bear markings, they are very unusual." Another ellon commented quietly.

"It is a Wood Elf thing, an initiation of sorts when they come of age and a way to identify them in times of war." Thannor replied knowingly. "My mother did not see the point in my receiving them as I am a Lorien Elf despite her blood running through my veins." _So he is a half Silvan._

'It gives him a rather wild look, feral almost."

"Aye which is why I did not wish for one, I'm far too cultured." Thannor quipped and the others laughed. Legolas held in his anger as he combed his fingers through his damp hair. _Do not heed them. Ara likes my Mark and that is all which matters._ It hurt though, being physically picked apart like this. He had never thought himself scrawny but perhaps he was? Compared to these Elves he could match their height but as for bulk muscle, no, he was lean and lithe. These Lorien Noldor were built like cart horses compared to him! Having heard enough, Legolas left the bathing area only to stop uncertainly where the paths all met. He could not remember which one he was meant to take. He stared down three separate ones in turn trying to decide if any looked familiar. He really did not want to ask for directions and so began walking to the nearest tree to ask it.

"Are you lost?" A melodious voice called from behind him and he turned to find a pretty blonde elleth regarding him with curiosity as she walked gracefully towards him.

"Admittedly yes." He replied quietly and she beamed up at him.

"My name is Celeir, I would be happy to show you to where you need to be?" Legolas gazed down at her. She seemed sincere enough. After the elleth maid who had chewed his ear off the eve before and then confused him entirely with her strange, nearly suggestive remarks, he was a little unsure of this realm.

"I would be glad for the help." He replied with a warm smile. "I am Legolas." She flashed him a smile, cornflower blue eyes sparkling.

"I know your name; you are quite the talk of the day. He decided not to comment. "Where do you wish to go?"

"Back to the guest talans where my companions and I are staying. They are located among four mallorn trees."

"I know the ones you speak of." She smiled and held out her hand and, remembering himself, he allowed her to rest it upon his forearm. She flashed him another bright smile as she began steering him up a path. "Will you be remaining long in Lorien?"

"A few days I expect." He replied.

"Then you will undoubtedly wish to explore our city?"

"Yes, I would very much like to."

"I could take you on a tour?" She suggested. It was a very tempting offer but he wanted to explore the city with Ara.

"That is very kind but I thought some of my companions would like to explore it with me."

"Oh that is quite fine." She sounded a little put out.

"I am sorry; I do not mean to offend."

"Perhaps you will join us younger Elves in the glades this evening instead?" She asked hopefully.

"What does it entail?" He was uncertain if joining in with these Elves was a good idea. He was more than happy to remain with the Fellowship.

"Oh the usual, drinking, dancing, relaxing and such." She said breezily but there was a curious look in her eyes as she paused and turned to him. "I think you would find it quite enjoyable." She was suddenly reaching up and trailing her fingers down his cheek.

"I will uh think on it." He replied, turning his head away slightly. _Eru what is with these elleth?_ She laughed quietly, the sound like light bells on a breeze.

"You are both fair and sweet." She suddenly grasped his shoulders and pulled him down with more force than he expected. "Be sure to, I can acquaint you well with our customs." She brushed a kiss against his cheek before letting go, flashing him another bright smile and walking away, hips and long straight blonde hair swinging. Legolas stared after her in shock. Was this elleth suggesting they join up? Since when were elleth so bold? This realm was proving to be very different to his own and Imladris. He turned around to find he had been returned but a few feet from the talan trees. He immediately caught sight of Ara gazing down at him, midway down the spiralling stair. She was such a sight, hair catching the morning sun as it trailed down her left shoulder, eyes… _wait, why is she glaring at me? Manwë what have I done now? I haven't even spoken with her yet today!_ He noticed Gimli now watching him from where he sat under a tree. There was an amused grin playing on his face.

"What amuses you so?" He enquired. He gazed up to where Ara stood again but she was gone. "Typical." He muttered and Gimli chuckled quietly.

"See you are becoming acquainted with the local females." He rumbled out and Legolas frowned.

"They are all quite bold, it is very strange." He murmured.

"That is not normal? It is among Dwarf women! Seems you probably have the pick of the lot of them." He chortled.

"Gimli, I am not interested." He muttered as he glanced up with a frown again wondering why Ara was displeased with him.

"Aye of course you aren't, not when there is the lassie." The Dwarf teased and Legolas smirked at him. Since the Mines, he did not mind the Dwarf and was growing used to his teasing and humour. Perhaps Gimli knew why Ara was not happy.

"It seems she is mad with me over something." He sighed out in exasperation and received another chuckle.

"Why yeh think that is?"

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Aye Legolas you're a daft one at times, you'll soon figure it out." Legolas threw him a baffled look but only received a smirk. He left Gimli and made his way up the stair to find out just why Ara had been glaring at him. It seemed she had retreated back into her talan so he knocked on the door and waited. At length it finally opened and Ara peered out, saw him and scowled, making to close the door in his face. Quickly he wedged it open with his foot.

"What is wrong?" He demanded.

"Nothing." There was a decisiveness to her voice.

"You aren't fooling me Ara." He managed to push the door open, holding it there with his shoulder and she narrowed her eyes up at him. "Did you sleep well?" He tried a different tactic and received a stiff nod. _Manwë she is in a mood!_ "I am glad, I waited for you to awaken."

"Sure you did." She said smartly and this time he glowered at her. He'd done nothing wrong to deserve her temper!

"What is that supposed to mean? I left to bathe." He ground out.

"Looked more like you were fraternizing with the Lórien elleths from here."

"I most certainly was not!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." There was disbelief in her voice.

"Well it is no different to your fraternizing with that guard yesterday eve." He unthinkingly bit back.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. You would do well to stay away from him." He added tersely.

"Excuse me?" There was anger in her eyes now.

"You heard me."

"Oh so you can hang out with whoever you please but I cannot? Your logic is incredibly flawed." She snapped out sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out just what her problem was.

"Is that what bothers you? That elleth?" He asked curiously. _Is she jealous?_ He very nearly chuckled at such a realization but the eyes which glared back at him resembled a thunderstorm in a forest.

"I couldn't care less Legolas." She replied cuttingly. "Hang out with whoever you wish."

"Then I shall!" He bit back, completely taken aback by the ferocity of her words.

"Fine so will I!" She snapped and then ripped her door open and shoved him out of the way.

"Fine!" _Wait, no! Not fine at all!_ This was not the outcome he wanted! Why was she so difficult!

"Where are you going?" He demanded irately. He was now not so sure she was jealous, perhaps he had been wrong. Now he was even more confused and certainly angry with her too.

"To bathe Legolas, or am I forbidden from that too?" She shot back at him as she stormed down the stairs.

"No." He admitted, wondering if that was why she was angry, because she was dirty. "Wait, I can show you the way." He hurried to follow her.

"I have a map." Was her irate reply. He stopped and watched as she descended.

"Oh." Had he had a map too he'd missed? He could have bathed hours ago and avoided that Elf... _No! Thannor is likely still down by the river shallows!_ He leapt down off the balustrade to land beside her.

"I will still escort you."

"Oh go find a tree or something!"

"No."

"I don't require your presence."

"Too bad, I'm not going." There was no way he was risking his elleth alone with the Lorien half Silvan. He snatched up her hand.

"I'm not holding your damn hand!" She immediately pulled it from his light grasp and crossed her arms securely across her chest. He grit his teeth but allowed her what she wished as they walked swiftly down the path. Any passing Elves watched them curiously, eyes lingering on Ara and he felt eyes lingering too on himself. Once they reached the stream and the adjoined walls, Ara finally spoke again.

"Don't bother waiting." She marched off and disappeared behind the wall. Completely sick of her attitude. he made to do just that; leave. The risk of her crossing Thannor's path or some other ellon however was far too great and so, with a near silent hiss of exasperation, he found a tree a small distance away and sank down to wait.

…

Ara's temper was still simmering when she entered the bathing area. _Why was Legolas even hanging out with that blonde elleth and why the hell did she kiss him!_ Clearly he was interested in her, she'd seen him stare after her far longer than she deemed normal. _Did he know her? Why did he deny the whole thing to my face? And why the hell did he have to escort me here?_ Hopefully he'd left _. Probably to seek out that blonde elleth._ She thought darkly. _Not that I care, he can do whatever he wants._ She did care though… She shook her head furiously, driving any such thoughts from her mind and finally took in her surroundings to find she had an audience of sorts. In that very audience, the very elleth Legolas had been with. _Oh this day just improves!_ She spotted an elleth quietly standing beside a table of towels and, ignoring the others for now, walked over to her.

"Greetings, you must be Ara." The brown haired elleth greeted her cheerily and she smiled back.

"Yes I am, hello."

"How many towels would you like?"

"Oh two thank you." She tried hard to speak correctly, even in Sindarin she could slip up. Two soft and fluffy grey towels were handed to her and she turned awkwardly towards the water. She'd never done this sort of thing before, bathing with others, it all felt very Roman. She had no body issues but this was all rather different. She really needed a bath though. There was also another slight issue she had. What sort of underwear were elleth meant to wear? Hers were from back home in England and if they were completely unlike anything in Middle Earth, she was not sure what she would do. She kept away from the others who were either in the water in a group talking or talking as they dried and dressed. _Okay this is kind of the same as gym change rooms, no stress._ She placed her clean garments upon an empty bench with the towels and, already bootless, began untying her dress and, facing slightly away from the others; shrugged it down to pool at her feet before stepping out of it and reaching down to retrieve it and toss it on the bench. It was then she became aware of near complete silence. _This can't be good_. Deftly she pulled off the sports bra she'd worn through the mines and quickly lost her bottoms and stepped into the water and started moving out further until she could submerge fully and dove under; swimming a couple meters before resurfacing. She tipped her head back and shook the water from her ears and that was when she realised her mistake as twelve sets of eyes watched her in utter shock much closer to the shore. _Elleth don't swim…_ She recalled the argument she'd had all those weeks ago in Imladris with Legolas. She'd just screwed up big time! _Ara you complete idiot!_

"She swam! Just like an ellon would!" Someone from the group gasped in astonishment. This was bad!

"She is practically built like one." Someone else snickered as Ara made her way back towards the shallower water to where there were soaps and vials of hair wash set out on a smooth, large, flat river stone.

"So thin, there is naught but skin, bones and muscle, looks like my young brother." Another voice whispered. Ara couldn't believe what she was hearing _! Hello it's called being fit!_ Unfortunately, the soaps and such were very close to where the other elleths seemed to be lounging in the water. She felt the eyes of the blonde elleth who had been with Legolas on her. _What the hell am I worried about?_ She met the elleth's eyes squarely and flashed her a cheery smile. She didn't feel very cheery though. She felt like she was being assessed.

"Greetings." The blonde said carefully. "You must be the elleth who arrived with those other travellers and the Prince?"

"I sure am." She replied, keeping up her cheery, nonchalant tone as the blonde seemed to be sizing her up.

"You're not very old? Have you come of age?" The question was quite blunt and took her by surprise.

"I came of age three years past."

"Oh that may explain it. Ara? Your name is Ara yes?" She nodded completely baffled.

"Explain what?"

"Your build of course." She replied as if it were so obvious.

"And why you are quite lacking still." A black haired elleth giggled.

"That was unkind Saeril." It seriously was. Ara thought to herself. This Saeril was right though, they were much fuller shaped than she would ever be. _Seriously though, just what was their problem with it?_ The blonde turned back to her as her darker haired friends watched her curiously.

"You do have beautiful eyes." Saeril said in apology and she nodded in acceptance of the other elleth's white flag.

"How is it you know how to swim?" The blonde Elf asked.

"I learnt when I was an Elfling. It is normal where I come from."

"Elladan spoke of you, he said you were raised in Lindon."

"Err yes, yes I was."

"Do all elleth in Lindon look as you do?"

"Some do I guess… sorry what is your name?" She asked the blondie. _What's with all this fuss over what one looks like!_

"Celeir." She replied melodiously. "I had the delight of spending a small amount of time with the Prince earlier, he is quite the charmer."

"Uh yes I guess he can be." She didn't want to be a part of this conversation anymore, it was all too strange and not at all what she expected.

"You must ensure he joins me this eve in the glades. I am sure after such a journey he would enjoy a joyous eve amongst Elves more suited to his age group."

"He's only one-hundred-and-thirty-odd." She stated in confusion. How old did they think he was?

"Exactly, over one hundred. He would probably appreciate the company of other mature Elves." Celeir gave her a condescending but sweet smile. They didn't consider her mature? Well there was a first for everything! _Your looking at the one and only most mature minded Elf of the 21st century!_ She'd about had enough of this and made to rinse the conditioning liquid from her hair.

"I see." She said quietly.

"Oh you may still attend the glades, but it was not very long ago you were an elfling youth, it may be too much for one so young."

"What is it? Some party?"

"Of a sorts, it is dancing and socializing and such."

"So just like the Hall of Fire?" The elleths laughed.

"Goodness no! Not so tame as those Imladris evening dances.

"It sounds okay." Ara replied politely. _Not tame? Ha! Not tame was heading out to a nightclub! This dance thing these elleth spoke of is probably exactly like Imladris!_

"Yes well, as I said, it may be too much for a youngster such as yourself." Pfft youngster! I'll warrant I've hooked up with more guys than these elleths have ellons! Ara nodded.

"Sure thing, might see you this evening." She politely signalled the end of the conversation and pushed off the rock to swim back to her garments and get the hell out of there.

"Do ensure that dreamy guardian of yours attends." Celeir called after her."

"Sure." _Unlikely!_ She dragged herself out of the water and snatched up a towel and wrapped it around herself. The air was warmer than Imladris and certainly warmer than outside the security and Elven influence of the Realm. She wondered briefly if Mirkwood was the same…

"Are you sure the Prince is not more to her than just a guardian?" A hushed voice caught her attention as she finished drying and changed into clean underwear.

"By Vanya, no, look at her. I really don't know what Elladan saw in her." Celeir's melodious voice, no matter how quiet, travelled to her.

"There's not much to see really." Someone else joked and was met with quiet giggles.

"Exactly, why would the Prince see more than a skinny Elfling youth. Elladan likely saw her as easy." Celeir spoke again sounding extremely knowledgeable. Why would they say that? Elladan had respected her… hadn't he? _He didn't exactly stop me from drinking that eve… not like Legolas did… Your guardian._ Is that how Legolas saw her? A youngster to look out for? _No, no. He tried to kiss me in Imladris…_ Yet, now she recalled everything which had happened on their journey here, she realised Legolas had always been there. Helping her, protecting her, ensuring to anything she needed and, apart from being high in the Mines, he'd made absolutely no moves towards her. She felt a coldness sweep over her. She'd begun letting herself think he was well intended, that she was wrong in thinking he was only cold and like his father. It had been true for all the wrong reasons; he was always merely being a friend to her _. A guardian._ She thought bitterly. Every single time he had made a deal about tending to her needs, this had been why! It really was just him doing what he thought was expected of him, what was expected of a Prince! She felt so, so foolish. So stupid. She pulled out the clean pale blue, grey and white dress she had brought with her and dragged it on, slipping on the trailing but open silk sleeves over her shoulders and tying the two silver ribbons long at the back. _So long I should be doubling them around because I am just scrawny muscle._ Legolas had seen her in nothing but her underwear… did he think the same as these elleth? _Of course he does, he couldn't help but watch Celeir leave him. That elleth has the curves of Nicki Minaj!_ Feeling utterly dejected, she gathered up her items and walked hesitantly to the elleth who seemed to be maintaining the bathing area.

"Where do I put these?" She asked quietly.

"I am happy to take them for you." The Brown haired elleth smiled at her.

"Umm thanks." Ara handed her the towels."

"Don't listen to the others." She said softly. "It is wonderful you can swim." Ara nodded, giving her a small smile before leaving. When she emerged she discovered Legolas had waited for her and a bitter pain lanced across her heart.

…

As he stood and made his way towards Ara, he noticed she still seemed to be in a mood of sorts for there were no smiles directed his way _. No, it is more, she almost looks... sad. Why?_ "Ara are you well?"

"I'm fine." She said quietly. "You should not have waited."

"It is of no bother to me." He replied sincerely. She didn't look any happier by his consultation.

"Prince Legolas." A voice suddenly called to him and he turned and barely held in his scowl as Thannor strode purposely towards them.

"Yes?"

"Haldir wishes to speak with you, he is at the training grounds." The other Ellon spoke smoothly.

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"Very well, how might we find the training grounds?" Ara was most certainly going with him.

"We? He wants to speak with you, not me." She pipped up, a touch of bitterness to her voice. _Just what is going on with her_?

"Perhaps but I am not simply leaving you here alone." The glare he received was full of contempt. "Which way to the grounds." He asked, deciding to ignore her a moment until they were alone again.

"The last path on the right leads straight to them." Thannor replied, looking thoughtfully between them.

"Ara, shall we?"

"No, I'm going back to the others." She said resolutely. _Why, oh why does she have to be like this!_

"I am more than happy to escort you back to your company Lady Ara?" Thannor said gracefully. _I bet you are._ Legolas thought darkly.

"Ara please." He bit out, ignoring Thannor's offer.

"I'm quite capable of finding my own way Legolas, I don't need my hand held." She retorted her words slightly barbed. _What have I done?_

"Thannor, may Ara and I have a word in private?" He fought to keep his temper calm. The copper haired Elf nodded graciously.

"Of course my Lord." His words however nearly seemed mocking as he walked a short distance away. Ara suddenly whirled on him.

"What is your problem?"

"My, my problem?" He spluttered. "What is going on Ara? What is your problem?" He demanded and didn't miss the slight flash of hurt in her eyes before it was replaced with… _oh Eru not that damn defiance again!_

"Nothing, I just want to go back to the talans." She muttered. For the first time since they had slept by the Nimrodel, he searched out her fëa and was viciously pushed away by that same fire he'd encountered so often before. This time it was different though. He could not work out how but it was and it only worried him more. "Don't!" She hissed out like she had been injured.

"Then let me return you to the talans first." He offered softly.

"I'm not an Elfling, stop trying to protect me! I don't want it or need it" She threw the words at him so fast with such anger he was lost for words. "Go find Haldir." She added dismissively and pushed past him to take the path to the talans. He gazed after her in shock, in confusion.

"Do not worry so, Haldir awaits you, I will personally ensure Ara finds her way safely back." Thannor said politely as he returned. He would have heard everything. They were not exactly quiet, well, Ara was not.

"Really there is no need-"

"I insist and Haldir does hate to be kept waiting." The copper haired ellon implored and before Legolas could answer, he broke into an easy jog to catch up to Ara. His entire day was going from bad, to worse. Why in Arda did Haldir even want to see him? It was Aragorn who knew the Marchwarden, not he! With clenched jaw, he turned forcibly away from the direction Ara travelled and began following the path towards the training grounds.

…

"Lady Ara?" A presence came to walk beside her, Thannor.

"I really can find my own way back." She laughed but she was short on humour and it did not go unnoticed by the other Elf.

"I hoped instead I could cheer you up, you do not seem very happy and as this is my realm and you are a guest of the Lady, it would be my honour to make you laugh as I did last eve." She had not expected this and actually stopped and turned to the copper haired Elf.

"I am fine, really."

"You are not and that is why I sent away what was clearly annoying you."

"Which was?" She humoured him and he smirked.

"That young Prince."

"Wait, how did you know?" She gazed at him in surprise.

"Well if the glare you sent him when you sighted him was to go by, it appeared you did not wish for his presence. I simply dealt with the issue for you." He explained nonchalantly.

"Oh, um thanks." She was unsure whether to be grateful or confused. He had saved her from a possibly horrible argument she could not bear to have right now.

"Besides, it was an excellent way to get you alone like this so I can learn a little more about you." He flashed her a dazzling smile and she laughed. "See it is already working!" He winked at her and gestured for them to continue towards the talans.

"Your good at that." She remarked with a grin.

"Anything to bring that beautiful smile about and captivating laugh." He complimented her smoothly and, after the belittling at the shallows by the other elleth, she couldn't deny it, she liked hearing his words and found herself smiling at him. She already knew he was a flirt but right now, that was what she needed; light hearted conversation and an ego boost.

"Do you have patrols today?" She asked.

"Not until tomorrow, later in the morning. Today I am free to do as I please. What of you, do duties entail your day?"

"I don't know. I guess I should remain close to the talans for today at least, I know the Lady wished to speak again with us but I do not know when that will be today." He nodded graciously, a smile playing on his lips.

"That is understandable, would you like some company a while?" I must train before noon but would much enjoy to remain a little longer in your riveting presence." She burst into laughter at that.

"I wouldn't say I am riveting but sure, it would be nice to spend time with someone else." She flashed him a grin which was instantly returned.

"Splendid, then I will be the envy of the guards when they discover I have spent an hour in your company!" He let out a joyful laugh and she playfully shoved him.

"That is ridiculous." She scoffed with a laugh. _Especially after what those elleths had said._

"Why would you say such a thing?" He asked in surprise.

"Well I'm not exactly like the other elleths here." She laughed lightly.

"Exactly!" he agreed enthusiastically. "You are very different." She felt her earlier despondent feelings begin to resurface. It must have shown upon her face somehow for Thannor took her arm, halting her. "You are so intriguing, so captivating, exotic and beautiful. You have not been noticed by many of the guards already, including myself as you should have figured out already." He winked at her with another dazzling smile. It couldn't hurt to hang out with him then could it? He found her intriguing and he certainly didn't see her as an Elfling, unlike someone else.

"Well, you're rather intriguing yourself!" She laughed cheerily as they finally reached the talans and she caught sight of Frodo and Sam with Merry and Pippin who were lazing about, smoking from their pipes. "I'll just return these to my talan, I won't be a moment." Ara told the copper haired guard before quickly racing up the stairs to dump her belongings on a chair. Self-consciously she paused and gazed into a mirror. She was surprised my what she saw. Still she was fit but there was a slight hollowness to her face and there were slightly dark circles under her eyes and here and there, healing cuts and scrapes upon her arms and shoulders. _Almost too much exercise travelling and too little food._ However, no matter how fit she was, there really was nothing to her compared to the other elleth. Feeling down again, she quickly shook her head and, made sure her hair covered her left ear, more so as not to be reminded of who did it, before returning to where Thannor waited.

…

"Young Prince Legolas, what do I owe the pleasure?" Haldir called out cheerily to him as he lowered the great, long bow he had just released an arrow from. Legolas greeted the Marchwarden politely.

"I am told you wish to speak with me?" He was met with bafflement.

"By who?"

"One of your guards, Thannor." The Marchwarden frowned.

"I told him no such thing." He smiled then. "Not that I do not appreciate you finding me Legolas; I had wished to speak with you during your stay here and also Ara. I have much to ask her of Glorfindel." Legolas nodded and then he realized he'd been tricked. Tricked cleverly away from Ara! "Are you quite alright young one?"

"I must return, Thannor has tricked me!" Haldir's eyes widened and then darkened slightly.

"He's snatched Ara away hasn't he." The older Elf stated dispassionately.

"How did you know?"

"Because when he sees something he likes, he ensures he gets it, elleth included." Legolas frowned, he knew the other Half-Silvan was interested but now it seemed the stakes were higher.

"I see."

"Do not worry too much, I know Glorfindel very well and she has his mannerisms, perhaps a bit more attitude if your little argument was anything to go by before we encountered you yesterday eve." Haldir smirked. "I'm sure she can see a wolf disguised as a deer."

"I hope so." He mumbled.

"If she does not like something what does she do?"

"Walks away."

"Then you have nothing to fear." Legolas was not so sure, Ara and Thannor had got along very well on their ride into the city. He noticed Haldir now sizing him up. "Do you shoot? You look like you probably do." This surprised Legolas, much like the other guards, Haldir was well built, much bigger than he.

"I do." A sigh escaped him. "I lost my bow in the Mines when Gimli and I were caught in a cave in. I miss it dearly." He absentmindedly curled his left fingers.

"That is unfortunate, here, shoot a round with my own." Haldir was suddenly thrusting the bow into his hands. It felt beautiful, as he traced his fingers over the detailed carvings and paintwork. "Remind me just how well the Woodland Realm shoot." He grinned, shouldering off his quiver and also handing it over. Legolas needed no encouragement, to shoot with such a beautiful bow. He took an arrow, knocked it and drew back, getting a feel for the weapon which was much taller than his Woodland recurve. He found he could hold it steadily enough as he let his instincts take over and released to send the arrow souring to thunk extremely solidly into the center of a target. "Very nice!" Haldir was clearly impressed.

"It is longer than I am used to but the draw weight is of no bother. It is a beautiful bow." He murmured as he shot another seven arrows to create a spiraling pattern, reveling in its power.

"I am impressed." Haldir complimented him. Rarely I see someone pick up a strange bow and shoot so accurately and beautifully."

"Thank you." Legolas couldn't help but smile a little at such praise.

"Have you yet been to the city markets?" He shook his head. "You must, take Ara also, Glorfindel always did love the markets."

"How do you know Glorfindel so well?" He asked curiously.

"My two brother's and I lost our parents early in life, I had not come of age and my brothers were a couple years younger than me. Glorfindel was a part of the warriors who fought that day; it was one of the outer settlements which the enemy attacked. He found my brothers and I fighting off three orcs and came to our aid. After that day we were homeless and parentless and so he took us under his wing of sorts. At that time, he was Marchwarden. Under his training, I became his successor." There was pride in the older Elf's voice which made Legolas smile. "I digress, as I was saying, the markets; at the very end there is a bow-maker, the finest crafter you shall ever meet. He made this bow. Go to him, tell him I sent you. He will sort you a new bow and anything else you need."

"Thank you Haldir, I will be sure to." He could not hold back his excitement to have a new bow, especially if it would be as beautiful as the one he now handed back to the Marchwarden.

"Off you go, enjoy the realm!" He grinned at him and then waggled his finger with a smirk. "Just you watch out for those elleth, they have their eye on you!" He chortled and Legolas grinned back.

"Aye my heart is taken, they will have a hard time dissuading me!" He quipped as he made his way from the training grounds with more bounce in his step than he'd had in many days. He was unfortunately jolted back to reality when he heard the sound of familiar, cheerful laughter mingled with a humorous voice. His eyes followed the direction of the sound and narrowed. Sitting on a bench swing which hung from a nearby mallorn tree, sat Ara. Her head was tipped back in laughter as Thannor twisted her about, causing her to spin. The effect was captivating, both the long, silk sleeves which hung like thick loose ribbons from her shoulders, and her hair danced around her. The older ellon stopped the swing and leaned down, seeming to whisper something to her and she burst into more laughter and said something back to him, a look of mischief upon her painfully beautiful face. Suddenly he let go of the swing, sending it spinning all the faster and once it had stopped unwinding, Ara leapt up and stumbled forward laughing as she struggled to remain balanced. Thannor caught her by the shoulders and Legolas could not help but notice just how relaxed she was around him, so carefree, so cheery. It was something he'd rarely seen. Both Elves ended up sitting upon the grass and Legolas looked on, feeling his heart sink lower and lower as Thannor circled her bicep with his hands and seemed to be saying something again and Ara laughed and repeated the action to the ellon's own bicep, unable to get close to joining her hands around it. By the look on her face, she was impressed by Thannor. He felt frozen as he slowly turned and resumed walking to the talans. It all made sense now. Thannor, what he had said earlier at the shallows, he'd been right. Ara was not interested in him; he was barely full grown compared to the ellons here. He may be over one-hundred years but he would not essentially be in his prime until he was two hundred. Ara clearly liked ellons who were more strongly built. Ellons like Elladan and Thannor. He'd never had a chance.

"Legolas?" He realized Gimli, Frodo and Pippin were watching him with concern.

"So you've seen then." Gimli stated gruffly and nodded towards where Ara was. He nodded.

"I don't trust him." Frodo murmured and he gazed down at him.

"I do not either." He replied.

"Yeh should bring her back Legolas, somethings not right about him, feels to me like he got some ulterior agenda." He frowned at that.

"Haldir said if Thannor wants something, nothing stops him."

"What and that includes yeh now does it?" The Dwarf spluttered.

"No! I don't know, I want to rip out his throat but that is wrong."

"And illegal." Pippin chirped up.

"Unfortunately." Gimli muttered.

"Where is Aragorn?"

"With the Lord and Lady." Frodo answered as the sound of laughter drew closer. Legolas still did not know what to do.

…

When Ara saw him, standing with the others, she didn't want to go any further. Thannor stopped beside her. "Aye I bet he now knows I tricked him." He snickered quietly. She nodded. Legolas looked far from happy. "Thank you for allowing me to spend time with you." He bent his head down and kissed her cheek.

"It was fun, thank you." She replied cheerily.

"Tonight, I do hope you will take up my offer to join me in the glades?" He pressed with a charming smile. "I promise it will be worth it."

"I'll think about it; you might see me there." She easily replied with a bright smile of her own.

"Please do, the eve will not be as beautiful nor bright without you." He daringly placed another kiss upon her cheek, this time closer to her mouth before stepping back, flashing her another smile and walking away. She knew he intended they join up at the glades thing so she'd purposely not committed to going. He was fun, charming and easy to get along with but that was just his type. Still, his compliments throughout the past hour were certainly a bandage to her earlier shattered confidence. She turned now to return to her talan; the best escape from Legolas.

"Ara?" Great, he's on my case already. She chose to ignore him and hurried up the stair. He followed.

"What?" She stopped and turned to him.

"I don't trust him." His eyes were stormy and unreadable. "Please stay away from him."

"You don't even know the guy." She countered, anger beginning to stir.

"I don't need to and I don't want to! His intentions however are clear." Legolas snapped.

"That's really none of your business." She retorted and anger flashed in his eyes like lightening.

"It is entirely my business." He ground out. "Can you not see I am trying to protect you?"

"I don't want your protection! Stop feeling obligated to give it!"

"I'm not!" He replied in exasperation. Just stay away from that guard."

"You can't tell me what to do! If I want to hang out with Thannor this eve, I will!"

"Ara please!" He bit out in agitation.

"Go away Legolas, I told you, I don't need you as a guardian, I can take care of myself." She made to continue up the stair but he grabbed onto her arm.

"What are you talking about?" She turned to find they now stood at the exact same height and his stormy eyes gazed searchingly into hers. "Ara please, tell me what is wrong, what have I done?"

"Ara?" She looked down to see Aragorn gazing up at them. "Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you."

"I have to go." She whispered to Legolas, feeling as if all her earlier energy and anger had gone, gone to leave her feeling numb. He simply nodded and stepped aside to let her pass.

"I'll take you to where she awaits." Aragorn murmured as she reached the ground. "Are you well Ara? Do you like Lorien?" He asked conversationally.

"It is different." She shrugged.

"Legolas is worried about you." She stiffened slightly at that.

"He worries for nothing; I am quite fine." Aragorn gave her a disbelieving glance but did not press the matter. Soon they reached a walled off garden entrance and the Ranger gestured for her to enter. Taking a calming breath, she stepped forward to now potentially face all the other confusing questions she had regarding the quest.

* * *

Any questions or comments, please take a second to drop a review! Thanks. :)


	57. Dilemma

A/N: Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Much appreciated! Do be sure to read what I have written directly after review answers for a bit of inside info! :)

ElvenGuest - Haha thanks!

WickedGreene13 - Hmm you have a point there, you have to give them character which will rile readers up. Thanks! Thannor is, well you'll find out in a chapter or two or three or all of them. Celeir and her group are just plain cows. Think Mean Elves haha!

Elvenprincesscher - Pfft Ara being honest with her feelings, Mordor will freeze before that happens haha. :D Tension is certainly building and we all know what happens when you shake up a can of fizzy drink! Really glad you are enjoying how I am writing this. :)

gginsc - Yep, in that last chapter, ridiculously stupid. Ridiculously, infuriatingly stupid. ;)

Phox - Rest assured, Haldir will not be dying. It was only movie verse which killed him off like they did at Helms Deep. He is not even meant to go to helms deep. Stupid is unfortunately what will likely happen. Just how stupid you'll have to find out. I always think of the Mirkwood Elves as more lean and wryly muscled. Like wild animals, all lean muscle and lithe. The Lorien Elves I always think of as bigger in build. Like they have some exclusive Lorien Gym haha! Legolas was described by Tolkien as tall and strong like a young sapling or something along those lines. Celeborn is the Sinda wheras Galdriel is one of the Eldar, a Noldor and the niece of that idiot Fëanor. There is a bit of Galadriel in this chapter and the next. Everyone in Lorien is essentially of equal importance. I decided that because Celeborn and Galadriel do not have ruling titles but rather they see themselves as the guardiens of the woods of Lorien. There is still etiquette and such but who your dad is is not going to win anyone browny points here. Haha I wrote that and then quoted "My Father will hear about this!" from HP in my head haha! Hope that explains some things.

Maaagnussonn - My magnificent brain just got bigger with that compliement! haha thanks! The missunderstandings are what make it fun and infuriating for you guys and hilarious for me to write! It is so very awesome you are enjoying this story! :)

Frostyhorse - Okay, must make mental note that Ara punches someone in later Lorien chapters. ;)

Guest - Yes she does every so often. Will explain a little about that in a sec, great to know you like my writing thanks!

Leggylover - Yep, pretty much. She is a stubborn idiot!

So we are all thinking the same thing, Ara is acting like a total stupid, immature twit. Yep. I'll explain a couple reasons why because its stuff which will likely never end up in the story. So basically since she first actually took notice of a guy in the Modern World, her father has been all; Nope, you are meant for Legolas, no serious relationships for you, no loving humans, blah blah blah. So she rebelled. But! It was not until the loss of her mother this all started sinking in. hmm maybe I should put all this somewhere in the story. Anyway, by then she had seen her immortal father suffer he intense, near fading loss of her mortal mother and, she learnt early on that to fall in love with a mortal was a bad idea. Remember she lost a mother. No Elf, no child should have to lose either parent so young. She was the equivalent to a 13 year old human when that happened. About the same age boys actually became interesting. See what I did there! ;) She did have a nice little boyfriend, girlfriend relationship when she was finishing her schooling but after that, her father intensified her training and as she became closer and closer to reaching fifty, he instilled in her just how important it was she fulfill her part in the quest when the time came. So she did not want to go fall in love with a mortal but she wanted to rebel and so she did by heading out with friends, flirting, hooking up. No bad stuff though, she was still a good little Elf haha! She got used to the lifestyle, she was desired and given attention and yes that is shallow but it got her by in a world where to fall in love, real love, it could kill her. She went into Middle Earth already with ideas on what Legolas would be like. Plus she already has information on what her life with him will be like after the War. Then she met him and he was a right prat and that was it for her, she didnt want to spend eternity with someone like that. Now, weeks later, many hair raising, near deaths later etc, things have changed and like it or not, she is now feeling something and she's never actually felt like that before and its confusing and scary for her. Especially because of what she knows and what she fears he will still become, just like his father. She had also been under the impression Legolas had strong feelings for her and had never questioned it because it was just how it was. Suddenly he seems to be with another elleth and the same elleth and others are picking her apart. She's been raised like a human in a human world and suddenly she is back with her actual kind and made to feel like an outsider, like a child and she's now feeling very insecure about that. Thannor, to her, is just like some admiring guy from the future, fun and flirty and so she is clinging to that because it reminds her of home, of what she is familiar with. Unfortunately everything she is feeling and suspecting of Legolas means he is in the firing line for her personal state because she really sucks at dealing with shit when confronted, especially when its what she deems as a problem, confronting her. Legolas on the other hand is confused as hell and does not exactly know what to do. He has never had to chase an elleth and suddenly the odds are not in his favor because being a Prince seems to make no difference and Ara, in his eyes, seems to prefer these carthorse built Elves like Elladan and Thannor. He really does not have much of a clue what to do. Anyway, hope that little insight into their minds and motives and background explains a few things. Happy reading!

A. xx

* * *

"Ara, welcome young one." Galadriel waved her forward in a carefree manner. Curiously she came to kneel down beside the Lady of the Golden Wood, a little lost for words. Rich soil was caked under her short nails and her wavy, golden hair was almost pulled back in a long, messy half pony tail. Her dress was covered in the tilled soil she knelt upon.

"Hi." She replied lamely.

"Do you like to garden?"

"A little, I guess." Ara said stiltedly. She never really had time for such things. The yard back in England was for playing with Max. Her father was the gardener or he hired a hand if they were away.

"It is not for everyone but I find it so very rewarding, especially bulbs."

"Bulbs?" She echoed in confusion. She'd expected to be speaking of the quest, not gardening.

"Yes, they are amazing plants! They endure the cold of winter and then welcome in the spring like old friends."

"I guess they do." She nodded in agreement and the Lady laughed, the sound rich and musical and joyous all at once. It instantly made Ara feel a little better.

"How are you finding Lothlórien and Middle Earth in general? Your father said it would be a significant change in lifestyle for you."

"There are many similarities but also many differences. I am now unsure which world is more dangerous. I guess I am used to the dangers of my own time." Ara wasn't exactly sure if she could say that so far her Lórien experience was awful regarding its inhabitants. Save for Thannor, Haldir and herself and Celeborn of course.

"Estel has spoken at length of your journey here. He spoke too of the traders." Ara involuntarily shivered from the memory of that terrible day. "You overcame great peril." She shrugged.

"It was better than the alternative." She murmured. "Legolas overcame just as much, perhaps more."

"Aragorn said." Galadriel nodded sagely. "It seems in such a dangerous situation, you needed each other for your very survival."

"I guess so." She shifted uncomfortably. "I think that happened and some of the other out of place events because we left early. Far too early. Did Aragorn tell you of Thranduil's arrival?" The Lady's deep, blue eyes darkened.

"Yes."

"Because of his interfering, we left early. We should not have entered your realm until the eve of the fifteenth of January and instead we arrived on the twenty-fourth of Dec-" Ara stopped as she fully realised the date. "It's Christmas Day back in my time." She said slowly, a slight pang in her heart as long past memories flooded her.

"This is a celebration?" Galadriel asked gently and she nodded.

"Uh, anyway we left about nineteen days too early. I was thinking, if we stay here a little longer than we were meant to, we could essentially leave when we are meant to; the morning of the sixteenth of February." Galadriel nodded thoughtfully.

"Then including yesterday eve, you will spend three evenings in the safety of Lórien and depart as you are meant to on the sixteenth." The Lady flashed her a bright smile which reminded Ara of sunlight.

"Sounds perfect." She grinned back.

"Now, I think there is more which lays heavily on your mind still?" Galadriel murmured as she gently covered another bulb with soil and Ara absentmindedly handed her another from her pile.

"There is but it confuses me greatly, I am not quite sure how to explain." She sighed. "When we were in the mines, I distracted the Balrog. There were times I should have been burnt but I was not, yet my clothes, even my bow and quiver bore the damage." The Lady paused in her work and turned to her, her deep blue gaze suddenly holding hers. It was disconcerting but Ara refused to look away. Apparently Galadriel could see into the minds or was it the hearts of others. Ara had nothing to hide, well except maybe that time she nicked a MAC eyeliner as a dare. After a moment Galadriel smiled at her.

"You have heard the Valar gifted your father with power near akin to the Maiar. themselves?" She nodded.

"I do not exactly know what they are."

"Whatever he may need them to be perhaps? Even he does not fully understand it."

"How convenient." She muttered and the Lady chuckled. "So it is likely from him, that I could withstand the fire and that I could communicate with the Balrog?" She felt more at ease for that. _The Balrog's last words to me must have been a way to unsettle me, a lie, nothing more._ This time however, the Eldar Elf stiffened slightly before continuing to tend to her bulbs.

"What did you say to it?" She asked casually.

"I convinced him to take Gandalf, that he must not leave the mines." She confessed for she realised none really, save for Legolas, knew even half of what had happened.

"And he followed through with your wishes."

"Yes." Galadriel merely nodded and still she did not look up yet her face was devoid of thoughts. Ara knew she was thinking though.

"Have I done something wrong?" She hedged and this time the Eldar looked up at her.

"No, you have done exceptionally well in each situation thrust upon you. Your father would be proud." She gifted Ara with a warm smile which lifted her spirits. "Now, let us talk of lighter matters; how is that rascal Glorfindel and please, I should like to learn of your own mother." Ara grinned at just how she had addressed her father and, glad to speak of home which was something of comfort in this strange realm, she launched into the conversation.

…

"Legolas, please will you cease pacing." Aragorn called out tiredly to the stressing Elf. He received a glare but the pacing did not stop.

"You'll wear a hole in the ground laddy." Gimli added but all the Elf did was scowl at the ground.

"What am I meant to do?" He muttered and Aragorn sighed.

"There is nothing you can do Legolas." He tried telling his friend again.

"Exactly!" He ground out in exasperation. All Aragorn wanted was a restful and peaceful couple of days, away from danger, away from worrying about the quest or, anything really. Legolas was making it very difficult, as was Ara. There was something up with her and it was half the reason for Legolas's painful behaviour. His patience really was terrible for an Elf and his temper was already simmering. He really didn't want Ara and him to fight and he was positive if they so much as looked at one another, a fight would ensue. Gimli thought she was jealous over some elleth Legolas had spoken too, Legolas was adamant she was not. She was clearly not impressed with him though and yet fine, almost too fine in the company of the Lórien guard; the other reason for Legolas's agitation. The damn Wood-Elf was exhausting.

"Why don't you go to those markets?" Boromir called out from where he sat, sharpening his sword. "Buy her something nice."

"Like what?" Legolas paused in his pacing. _Thank Eru!_

"Well, what does she like?" _This will be interesting._ Aragorn inwardly smirked at the look of deep thought on Legolas's face.

"I don't really know." He mumbled. "I don't know anything!" He sighed in exasperation and resumed his pacing. Aragorn lightly smacked his head back against the tree in his own exasperation.

"For Eru's sake Legolas! Stop being an idiot and go to the markets to at least see this bow-maker. If you see something you think Ara will like, buy it for her. Problem solved now please get out of my sight, your pacing has given me a headache." He finally snapped and Legolas abruptly stopped to look at him in astonishment.

"I will then!" He replied haughtily and with a very Thranduil like flick of his silvery blonde hair, stormed off.

"I'll accompany him." Gimli rumbled and stood up, straightening out his leather jerkin and patting down his beard.

"Thank you." Aragorn gave him a strained smile as he ambled off purposely to catch up to Legolas's long strides.

"I never thought Elves were this dramatic." Boromir commented and Aragorn let out a hollow laugh.

"I swear he wasn't like this sixty years ago! He's become unruly!" Boromir chuckled at that.

"He probably thought that of you all those years ago."

"Our friendship is strong but now I am the more mature one mentally, it has certainly changed. It seems not so long ago I looked to his lead and now he looks to mine. I think no longer being under his father's thumb has something to do with it; his upbringing has been very strict and only accommodated his Sindarin heritage." Aragorn thought back to earlier memories he had of Legolas and smiled to himself. The Elf certainly was changing, no matter how frustrating some of it was to bear right now. He gazed back into the centre of the trees and could just make out the shapes of the sleeping Hobbits. Hopefully they would be up and rested again soon; they needed more training with their swords. He gazed back down the path Legolas had taken and wondered if Gimli would actually be able to keep him in line. _Not my problem._ He decided as he shut his eyes.

…

After asking four different Elves who only confused him more, it was Haldir's brother, Rúmil, who showed him to the beginning of the Elven market.

"Well this looks interesting. Plenty of merchants out with their wares." Gimli rumbled out enthusiastically. Legolas nodded as they walked forward. Many Elves stared at the pair but Gimli ignored them for the most part and so he did too. Only smiling and greeting others if he needed too. It also did not take him long to figure out having a Dwarf as a companion was an excellent elleth deterrent. Thrice he had seen different elleth, including the strangely forthcoming maid from the eve before, sway their way towards him, only to see Gimli and abruptly drop their eyes and change their direction. By the fifth elleth, he'd turned it into a game; smiling brightly at them when they saw Gimli. They would gaze at him in confusion and hurry off. It was all very amusing and it gave him hope that maybe if these elleth liked him, and they certainly did not know him meaning it was purely physical attraction, perhaps Ara could or did? They had passed almost all the stalls and nothing had stood out as something she might like. He was not looking very hard though, he knew he needed to sort out a new bow first. Just as Haldir had said, at the end of the markets stood the bow makers workshop. He gestured to Gimli to enter the old, mallorn boarded, building. The scents of many different wood types assailed his senses, mixed with the smell of wood oils and leather. Leaning against walls, beautiful bows were displayed and there were quivers too and straps and vambraces and hand guards and waxes in jars and strings and cork targets. A grin split his face. This place was the place of dreams!

"Hello there, can I help you?" He turned towards the quiet voice to see an older ellon, consciously dusting wood shavings from his trousers. His light brown hair was pulled back from his face and secured much like how Ara secured hers sometimes but this Elf's was lower, at the nape of his neck. He had warm brown eyes and a friendly face but Legolas thought perhaps he kept to himself for he did seem quiet in the way he moved.

"Yes. Haldir sent me here, he said it is you I must see for a new bow." The Elf smiled.

"I can help you. Come, tell me how you shoot, what you prefer while I measure you up." The Elf beckoned to both he and Gimli, not batting an eyelid at the Dwarf's presence. This gave Legolas hope. They followed the Elf further into his workspace and here there were many tools and pieces of wood which had not been crafted yet but held much promise.

"I am from the Woodland Realm. My usual bow was a recurve, I lost it in Moria. I can easily draw Haldir's bow and my aim was true. A bow of that size would not suit my purpose though. Yet the power it holds would be an advantage for where our path will take us." The Elf nodded as he circled him with a long piece of string and Legolas automatically held his arms straight out at his sides.

"You share the name of a friend of old, Laiqalassë of Gondolin." The dark haired Elf murmured. Legolas gazed at the humble seeming Elf before him. He was a First Age Elf! Much to the disgruntlement of his father, Legolas had read of the Fall of Gondolin and had wondered of the Elf warrior who fought so bravely, who shared his name.

"What is your name?" He asked curiously.

"Elemmakil." He murmured and Legolas forced his mouth to remain closed. Suddenly a broad hand walloped him hard between the shoulders.

"Aye Legolas, get a grip laddy, yeh look like one of them gawping elleth!" He felt the tips of his ears grow warm and looked down.

"My apologies, it is not every day I encounter a revered warrior from the First Age." He said quietly and the much older Elf chuckled quietly.

"You know of me?"

"Yes, you were the Captain of the Guard. You aided in Tuor's escape and many others."

"Aye, a long time ago now." He mused, looking deep in thought. His eyes clouded briefly before he lightly shook his head.

"Now young one; are you named also for your keen sight?" Legolas grinned and nodded. "I will be sure your new bow enables you can take advantage of that particular talent. Come, what I have in mind I will need to make from the beginning, nothing I have will do." He gestured Legolas towards the many lengths of untouched wood from various trees. "Choose the one which calls to you." It sounded bizarre but Legolas nodded and began to slowly asses each slender and strong, potential bow. His eyes caught sight of a dark wood, but it was not all dark; it was also of a deep red but there seemed to be golds in it too. He picked it up and marvelled at how the lighter colours were almost as if the tree which bore the once branch had caught sunlight as it had grown. He'd never seen such an intriguing wood. It reminded him of Ara and it brought a small smile to him.

"It is a little shorter than I would advise." Elemmakil warned gently and Legolas grinned at him.

"This one would not be for me but for my li... companion. My elleth companion, Ara." He had nearly called her his lifemate. He really needed to remove that notion from his head. Especially since it seemed that very behaviour was possibly what was bothering Ara.

"Trust Glorfindel to teach his own daughter to use a bow." Elemmakil laughed quietly.

"Aye and a sword and knives too, I'd put money on her besting some of these Lórien guards! She certainly leaves Legolas in a spin!" There was absolute pride in Gimli's voice as he spoke of Ara and Legolas flashed him a smile.

"She does." He admitted.

"Then you best bring her in so I may know what she requires." Elemmakil said cheerily and Legolas's face fell.

"I would like to surprise her; I know what she needs." He hedged hopefully and the older Elf smiled almost knowingly.

"A bow is a very special gift to give another but it is a gift difficult to craft without knowing the one who intends to use it." Legolas frowned and looked down at the beautiful piece of wood, mulling over his dilemma. He really wanted to surprise her. "You know her well I think and your actions show you put her first above all else for I asked you to choose for yourself and you have chosen instead for her." He nodded, slightly confused. "I believe you should be the one to craft her bow." He gazed back up at the older Elf in surprise. He could not craft a bow! He had no idea how! "Do not fear, I will direct you as I craft your own."

"Thank you." He murmured, utterly flawed by such an offer. He was truly humbled.

"Now choose your own." Elemmakil encouraged and, still holding what would be Ara's bow in hand, he looked again at the lengths of wood until his eyes came back to gaze upon a silvery branch which still had a golden leaf clinging to it, marking it easily as mallorn wood. He picked it up and turned towards Elemmakil who sent him a pleased smile and clapped his hands together.

"And now, we begin."

...

"Melleth nin?" Galadriel looked up from where she'd been staring down at the bulbs she had planted, deep in thought. Ara had left perhaps half of an hour ago. Celeborn walked silently into the garden and gracefully sat upon a nearby, low stone bench. "You have spoken with Glorfindel's daughter?"

"Yes." She replied slowly as she stood and brushed the soil from herself.

"You are troubled." He stated as she sat down beside him.

"I am unsure."

"You are never unsure, tell me melleth, what bothers you." Celeborn took her hands in his, concern upon his wise face.

"I have looked within her heart, her mind. I see no evil there but it is more so; there is no sliver of desire for that which Frodo carries."

"Then her heart is pure, her mind strong."

"Yes, but so is Estel's yet he feels the Ring just as we do." She countered and he nodded. "She commanded the Balrog to take Mithrandir." Celeborn drew in a sharp breath of surprise.

"Surely that is but some power from Glorfindel?" She shook her head.

"I do not believe so although I have led her to believe it merely is. She is certainly Glorfindel's daughter, she is half Elf but I do not believe she is also half human."

"But she must be, her mother succumbed to a mortal death." Celeborn sounded baffled.

"That may be so but her eyes; they belong to no human of any age and certainly no Elf." She explained quietly and waited for him to come to the same conclusion.

"Yet they are familiar…" He mused and then he stiffened and faced her, shock upon his face.

"Those eyes are…" He uttered and she shrugged.

"I do not understand it but yes, they are the very same."

"This will be the ruin of all."

"I do not believe so, there is no ill intent in her heart or mind. She has ensured the quest succeeds thus far, there is no reason to believe this will change. The less she knows, the better." She assured him although, deep down, she was not entirely certain. She could only trust in a story of a history which had already come to pass.

…

"Lady Ara?" She paused and turned to see a brown haired elleth watching her. _Great, more poking fun at my figure and verbally drooling over Legolas._ She forced a polite smile to her face.

"Yes?" The elleth came closer and she realised it was the same elleth who had been dealing with towels at the shallows.

"I did not introduce myself earlier, I am Eryn, Orophin's daughter." She gave her a tentative smile. "I am sorry you had to endure Celeir and her friends, please do not think we are all so fickle." Ara gazed back at the other elleth in surprise.

"Thanks, I am very glad to hear that!" She replied in stunned relief.

"Do you need help finding your way back to where you're staying?" She smirked.

"However did you guess?" Ara laughed, instantly liking this elleth. She suddenly remembered a certain somebody she was adamantly trying to avoid. "Uh actually can we take the longest way back?" Eryn gave her a rather baffled look.

"If you would like." She smiled and together they began walking.

"So why is Celeir so fickle?" Ara asked conversationally and Eryn laughed.

"She is threatened by you. It is because of Elladan."

"Elladan?"

"Yes, she held his affections. Well until he met you, she was not particularly impressed to discover she was no longer his favourite." Eryn sniggered but Ara only frowned.

"Elladan never mentioned her…" She murmured in confusion. Eryn gave her a sideways glance but said nothing. It only confused her more. They walked in silence a while as Ara mulled over the fact Elladan had said nothing. The way Eryn spoke though, it seemed Celeir was just a hook up... perhaps she'd been hoping for more? _No wonder the blondie wasn't exactly friendly, if Elladan waltzed back into Lórien with intentions of courting me, the elleth would have been peeved. It couldn't have been too bigger deal though if she had her sights set on Legolas… ugh or is that some revenge because she dislikes me? Oh my god I am such an idiot!_

"Here we are." Eryn suddenly announced and she found herself gazing at the four close knit mallorn trees which temporarily housed the Fellowship.

"Thanks Eryn." She murmured as she scanned the area to see if Legolas was there.

"Will you be attending the glades this evening?"

"I don't know, Thannor asked me to but I'm really unsure if I should."

"They are quite fun, plenty of dancing, just don't drink too much or Thannor will have his way with you." Eryn chuckled and Ara laughed. She liked the guard but she wasn't hooking up with him. A night out dancing did sound fun however; especially now she knew what Celeir's problem was. However, it did nothing to ease her mind over Legolas potentially, simply only acting as a guardian to her. No way was she broaching the topic with him though.

"I think I will go." She turned and grinned at Eryn who grinned brightly back.

"I am glad; I will see you there."

"Actually, where is it?" Ara laughed for she had no idea.

"From here, walk down to the shallows and then follow the river right. There is a bridge which crosses it, follow it over and then take the path on the right and follow your ears." Eryn winked at her. "I best return to my duties, I will see you this eve, one hour after the evening meal." She gave her a cheery wave and strode away. Feeling a little better than earlier, in fact, much better especially now Galadriel had confirmed her worries over what had happened with the Balrog, she walked cheerily between the trees to see who was about. Six worried faces gazed up at her.

"Uh what's up?" She hedged.

"Are you well?" Boromir asked carefully and she frowned.

"Last time I checked, yeah. Since when were you talking to me again anyway?" She held the Gondor Man's eyes in a stare.

"Since I realised I was mistaken." He replied, sincere apology in his voice.

"Fair enough." She nodded in acceptance.

"Where's Legolas?" She asked the question burning on her mind.

"He's uh busy." Gimli quickly replied and she turned to him curiously.

"Doing what?"

"Uhh…"

"He's spending time with some of the Elves here." Pippin chimed in and then grunted as Merry elbowed him sharply. "What was that for?" He whined.

"You know why." Merry hissed quietly. _Seriously, those two really need to figure out I can hear everything._

"Oh, which Elves?"

"Just Elves, nothing to be worried about." Merry said quickly and Ara frowned. Something was up.

"Is he with Aragorn?" _Damn it Ara, you just cannot help yourself_!

"No, Aragorn is with Haldir and one of his brothers." Boromir answered and she nodded slowly.

"Okay." She felt like she'd been slapped. If Legolas was not with Aragorn or Haldir and his brothers and not Lady Galadriel; it really left little to the imagination of exactly which Elves or rather, Elf he was spending time with. "Right." She took a breath in. "Well I need to pick a dress out for this eve." She backed out of the trees and towards the spiralling stair, intent on solitude.

"You're going to that Elven dance that guard asked you to?" Gimli called out to her in surprise and she nodded.

"Yeah, why is it a problem?" She asked and Gimli shook his head. "See you guys later then." She grinned and bounded up the stairs. Tonight she'd forget about the quest, forget about the dangers lurking in wait at the Lórien borders and forget about whatever the hell she was feeling about certain, annoying, way too hot Wood-Elves, and just go and have fun.

…

"Pippin you idiot!" Merry cuffed him over the head.

"What?"

"Now Ara probably thinks Legolas is spending time with other elleths!" Sam muttered.

"Oh… oops." Pippin muttered and Frodo shook his head.

"I don't know; she seems happier now than this morning. I think speaking with the Lady has returned her good spirits." Frodo murmured. "It probably never was Legolas."

"Aye lad, yeh didn't see or hear the argument they had earlier, it was definitely because of that blonde hussy." Gimli countered adamantly.

"Maybe they have spoken and sorted out their disagreement?" Sam pondered aloud.

"Unlikely." Boromir scoffed.

"Or perhaps she is genuinely happy to be going with this dance with that guard." Gimli grumbled.

"Why would she, she has Legolas." Sam mumbled.

"Aye but she is mad still with him." Gimli explained.

"Then why would she be asking his whereabouts? She didn't ask where Aragorn was." Boromir pointed out.

"We need to stop her attending that dance." Pippin decided and Merry nodded in agreement. Suddenly all eyes were on Frodo.

"No, if she wishes to go I will not persuade her otherwise." He warned them all.

"She's not thinking straight, I'm sure of it, she shouldn't go." Gimli rumbled again.

"Perhaps she just wants a night off from all of this?" Merry suggested.

"Remember she is young." Boromir added.

"And slightly daft at times." Gimli muttered.

"Just like me and I do like a good eve out." Pippin chuckled.

"Yes to have dalliances with Hobbit maidens." Sam scoffed.

"Oi, just because you've sworn your undying love to one lass, don't mean I have to!" Pip retorted and Frodo sighed.

"Enough, please! Elves don't dally about."

"Aye but they join up or whatever it is they call it." Gimli replied. "I'm not saying she will but if she does the lads gonna be mighty hurt. Best to avoid the whole potential situation." Frodo let out another sigh and stood up.

"Gimli's right; there will be no living with them if it does happen." Boromir added.

"I will speak with her, but I am not telling her not to go." He shook his head as he made his way towards the stair and slowly climbed it _. Well she seems cheery enough._ He could hear the faint sound of her singing from the other side of the tall door he stood before. He knocked upon the wood and waited. The door swung open and Frodo did not miss the hopeful look in her eyes which dimmed slightly upon realising it was only he. _Why does she lie to herself and push him away when she so clearly wishes to see him?_

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, a bright smile now upon her face.

"I thought you might like some company." He offered and she grinned and moved aside.

"Totally. Don't mind the mess, I'm deciding on a dress for later." She waved her hands about breezily before sitting down upon a soft rug. He followed suit, careful not to sit on any of the flawless, Elven dresses.

"Just how do you manage to fit so many dresses still into your pack?" He teased gently and received a smirk.

"One of the many mysteries of being me and my grandmother taught me how to pack really, really well!" He laughed at her reply.

"Which one will you wear to this dance?" He asked curiously and she shrugged, suddenly looking extremely unsure. _Something is still not right then_. He watched as she ran her fingers over a deep green dress before pushing it aside. "You are not happy are you." He stated matter-of-factly and she shrugged.

"I am happy enough." She replied evasively.

"Which is not the same." He countered and received a baleful look.

"What happened earlier this morning Ara?" He pressed carefully and her gaze dropped to the ground.

"Nothing really, I just realised I'm quite different to other elleth, not as feminine I guess." She muttered as she rolled at one of the leather bands upon her wrist. This really didn't make any sense for she was deciding what dress to wear to a dance!

"I am afraid I do not follow." He hedged and she sighed.

"I don't look like the other elleth, they are uh bigger than me, look more mature than me."

"Oh." He supposed she had a point, from the few elleth he had seen here. He couldn't remember if the Rivendell elleth looked also like the Lórien ones, he supposed they did. _So why does this bother Ara, she always seems so very confident in herself and her beauty has been admired everywhere we have been._

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Perhaps." She muttered evasively. Frodo tugged absentmindedly at the chain about his neck, trying to figure out just why this bothered Ara. He decided to go out on a limb.

"Does this have something to do with the blonde elleth Legolas was with this morning?" She stopped fiddling with her bracelet.

"He can hang out with whoever he likes." She murmured.

"It sounds as if it bothers you." He pressed. He was sure he was close to an answer.

"I don't particularly like being referred to physically as a skinny elfling." She muttered darkly.

"Who said such a thing?" He questioned in shock. _Surely not Legolas?_

"That blonde elleth, Celeir, and her friends." She sighed, dejection sounding in her voice. Frodo was not exactly sure what to say.

"They do not sound worth worrying about." She laughed dryly at that.

"No, they aren't. I could run rings around them." She smirked _. Then if she was not worried, why is it bothering her?_ It still was not adding up.

"I think the dark green dress would look nice." He said instead. She shrugged but he noticed she gazed at it again. He was quite sure it was not one she had worn yet and he knew she'd discarded some of them before entering the mines. "Legolas would like it" He added casually, curious for her reaction. She instantly bristled.

"Yeah maybe if it actually showed some curve." She scoffed dispassionately. _Ah ha this is the problem!_

"I doubt that very much." He replied and she let out a dry, disbelieving laugh.

"I've worked out what he likes and it's not some effectively toned elleth who is lacking." He was surprised by her blunt outburst but it seemed he had now discovered just why she had been acting so strangely and what Aragorn had called, ridiculously immature for one supposedly on a quest. She was just hurting and Frodo knew her way of dealing with hurting was not very rational, especially when Legolas was involved.

"I don't know Ara; I do not think Legolas would simply go off with some strange elleth. Besides, he cares an awful lot about you." This also elicited another disbelieving laugh from her.

"Because he thinks it is his duty to do so." Her tone had become bitter and then suddenly she brightened as if she had shaken all her previous thoughts away. "It doesn't matter; the glades will be fun." She picked up a deep, silky red dress. "I'll wear this one." She decided and stood and draped it over a chair. Frodo nodded mutely. He didn't know what else he could say to her; it seemed she had decided on attending the dance to somehow cheer herself up. He recalled the utter confusion amongst the Imladris Elves and the rumours when Elladan had confusedly decided they were courting. He hoped no such trouble would befall her. He shook his head at such a silly worry, they were all Elves, she would be fine. There was a sudden knock at the door and Ara walked over to open it and revealed Pippin.

"You missed out on the food when it was brought around for lunch." He grinned at her as he pushed a plate into her hands.

"Thanks Pip." She said happily and he gave her a grin before letting himself in, as Ara turned to close the door, he winked at Frodo. _Just what is he up to?_

"So this dance, what's it entail?" Pippin asked curiously as he briefly took in the dresses lying about.

"No idea, fun hopefully." She grinned as she picked up a cold slice and took a bite.

"Suppose there will be plenty of fetching male Elves to dance with too." Pippin smirked cheekily and she laughed lightly.

"Most likely."

"Bet they don't dance as well as us Hobbits eh Frodo?" Pip jibbed with a grin.

"I'll just have to go and find out." Ara laughed again at his antics and Pip threw him a desperate look.

"Aww then you'll be missing out on all the fun we'll be having here!" Pippin sent her a wide smirk.

"Why, what have you planned master Pip?" She teased lightly back _. He's trying to stop her wanting to go to the dance!_ Frodo realised.

"We shall have a feast of sorts and music and games and good drink!" Pippin waved his hands about importantly.

"It sounds great Pip." Ara agreed cheerily, nearly matching his enthusiasm but Frodo was quite certain she would still attend the dance.

"Yes and it will certainly need the excellent vocals of a certain lovely Elf I happen to know." Pippin gave her his best, imploring look. Frodo could see Ara was genuinely thinking about it and then she sighed and shook her head.

"It really does sound fun Pip, but I have already committed to going to the glades with Eryn." Pippin seemed to physically deflate.

"Ah well, just you remember when you are dancing with those ridiculously big guards, you could have been dancing with the two best dancers in the whole of the Shire!" He boasted with a wink and Ara shook her head in amusement.

"I will, if I don't like it, I'll be sure to come back!" Pippin seemed content enough with her reply and gave her a playful bow.

"Do be sure to! I shall take my leave now my lady!" He chuckled as he opened up the door and made his exit. "Oh, Frodo, almost forgot; the Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you." Frodo snapped his head up.

"Now?"

"Yes, hop to it." Pip laughed and he leapt up.

"Sorry Ara, I must go." He apologised, feeling suddenly nervous and even a little scared of facing the ruler of the realm.

"All good, don't stress, she's really nice." Ara winked at him. He gave her a small nod before turning and following Pippin.

"Well that didn't go at all to plan." Pip muttered.

"She's going with another elleth; she probably has been missing the company of other females." Frodo explained as they entered the cosy area nestled in the centre of the great mallorn tree roots.

"Missing the company of females, I'll agree with that." Gimli boomed with a hearty laugh. Pippin chortled along with him as Sam shook his head in disgust.

"Lighten up Sam." Merry nudged him but he only scowled.

"Did you convince Ara to stay?" He asked Pippin and the youngest of the four of them shook his head sadly.

"Tried everything." He shrugged. "She's still going."

"That is a pity." Merry said quietly.

"Say, one of us could acquire a muscle injury which needs attending to." Boromir suddenly suggested with a smirk.

"Aye that might do the trick!" Gimli snickered. Frodo decided he had heard enough.

"Just let her go, she wants to just go out and enjoy herself, after everything, don't you think she deserves at least that?" He burst out in exasperation. "Let her do something that will make her happy at least for one eve." He looked pointedly to them all before taking an apple from one of the tables and one of the very useful maps, and leaving to find the Lady of the Golden Wood.

* * *

Wow, this end is just like the last chapter, off to see Galdriel!

If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. :)


	58. Flirt

**I do not own the works of the wonderful Tolkien. Enjoy**

 **Thankyou to Elvenprincesscher for your nice review. let the crazies begin!**

* * *

"You have done well." Elemmakil spoke quietly as they both stood side by side, casting shadows by the glow of the many lamps they had lit to enable them to continue working on the bows. The bow Elemmakil was crafting for him and the one he was crafting under the bow maker's direction for Ara, were both now clamped down in separate forms to coax the wood into shape. There was no more they could do until the next afternoon.

"Thank you, now I must hope she will like it when it is complete." The older Elf chuckled quietly.

"I think she will. Tomorrow you shall finish crafting a beautiful bow and a formidable weapon. But until then, go and enjoy yourself." Elemmakil grinned at him and he returned the gesture before making his way from the bow maker's workshop. Legolas breathed in the fresh, early evening air as he walked through the now closed marketplace and across and under the trees where the Lord and Lady dwelt. He felt incredibly content with himself and what he had accomplished as he strode along a path in line to an ancient stone wall.

"No, please! I don't want this!" He paused in surprise. That was Frodo's voice on the other side! He leapt into a run and, seeing no entrance nearby, deftly scaled a tree and dropped over the high fence.

"What did you see?" Legolas froze for it was Galadriel who now spoke, her voice commanding.

"I do not wish to speak of it for surely to do so would make it real." There was pure fear and horror in the Hobbit's voice.

"What you see may not come to pass." The Lady reassured Frodo. "What did you see?

"Fire, the Shire, the Woods, the Elven Realms; they were all burning. Middle Earth was burning." An icy shiver ripped through Legolas at Frodo's words. "My...my friends, my companions, they were under his rule and one by one they fell."

"All of them?" Galadriel pressed.

"All of them." Frodo's voice trembled. "Wait, Ara was not there, she did not fall..."

"Where was she?"

"I do not know; she was not there at all." There was a moment of silence during which Legolas tried to understand what this meant.

 _"_ _It means, Thranduilion, you should not be listening in."_ The tree he had been resting his hand on spoke to him and he nearly leapt out of his skin.

 _"_ _Ai Elbereth! How did you do that!"_ He replied silently.

 _"_ _I will teach you, young Wood-Elf, once Frodo has returned to the others."_

"This which you have seen will only come to pass if the quest should fail." Galadriel spoke again to Frodo.

"I cannot do this." Frodo admitted quieter and Legolas bit his lip. He'd effectively walked in, or rather, dropped in on something he should not be hearing.

"Frodo Baggins, you are the only one who can do this." Galadriel said with conviction. "Trust in yourself."

"Gandalf told me to trust no one else." He hedged. _Gandalf said that._ Legolas frowned, feeling quite put out.

"Gandalf's words were wise but it is you who must decide where to place your trust. Go now and be at peace Frodo Baggins, you have a long journey ahead yet." There was the sound of fallen leaves rustling and of Hobbit feet and then silence.

"Legolas." Galadriel called out calmly and he quickly schooled his features to appear neutral as he strolled respectively into the centre of the garden. There was a shallow, stone faucet of water upon an elegant stand and Legolas realised it was what was known as Galadriel's Looking Mirror. He really hoped he didn't have to look into it. The Lady in question stood a few feet away beside a crystal clear pool of water.

"Forgive my interruption my Lady, when I heard Frodo cry out I thought him in danger." He explained with a polite bow.

"No harm has been done, come stand by the water." Slightly unsure of himself, Legolas did as she bade him. "Aragorn has informed me you are crafting a bow?" She asked conversationally.

"Yes, under the guidance of Elemmakil. He is crafting one for myself. Both mine and Ara's bows were lost to us in the mines." He explained. The Lady simply nodded.

"I have heard many a rumour you are the best archer in the Greenwood and quite unrivalled." A small smile tugged at his mouth.

"I believe I have not yet found anyone to falsify that rumour as of yet." She chuckled at that.

"I do not doubt it." Legolas was now beginning to wonder just why his father despised the female ruler of Lothlórien. Galadriel seemed very kind and not rude and certainly not what his father termed as a busy body. "What is on your mind?" She asked suddenly.

"I am truly unable to understand why my father has such disregard for you my Lady." Legolas admitted unthinkingly and then inwardly cringed at his audacity. Regardless, Galadriel gave him a small smirk which surprised him.

"He doesn't enjoy the fact I can see into his heart and mind and know what lay in either if I wish it." She said in amusement.

"I suppose not." He mused and then a horrifying thought crossed his mind. She could also see into his. "Have you looked into mine?" He asked nervously.

"Legolas, I do not need to look into either your mind nor heart to know what occupies them." He gazed at her confused but she only returned him a knowing smile. "I can see it in your eyes young one." Legolas was utterly baffled.

"But that is not possible, I haven't bonded with her." He spluttered and then realised what he'd unthinkingly said and looked down embarrassed. Galadriel however burst into laughter.

"I should think not; your father would likely disown you." He gazed up at her again in shock and received a smirk. "Regardless, it would be wise to keep to the customs of your upbringing. Lórien has changed in her customs. For better or worse, I have not decided but my kin here are happy and well enough and that is all which matters." Legolas nodded, having absolutely no idea what she was talking about and thanked the Valar she was not actually looking into his heart or mind. Not that he had anything to hide but he did not like the idea that she would just find a younger version of his father. "Look into the water before you." She suddenly said. Hesitantly he peered down at the smooth, moonlit surface. "Who do you see?"

"Myself." He eventually answered feeling baffled.

"Exactly." She replied. "You are not your father Legolas." _Damn she has been in my mind!_ He turned around to find he was quite alone. _Oh she didn't show me how to talk through the trees!_ Feeling confused, he slowly located the exit to the beautiful garden and meandered back towards the Fellowship, mulling over all the Lady had said.

 _You are not your father._ He shook his head. How could she say that, he was. How he looked, how he acted, everyone said it was so. Even Ara… he let out a sigh. What had Galadriel meant. Looking at his reflection changed nothing for inside he was still a reflection of his father. It suddenly dawned on him. She'd looked into his heart and mind. She really did know he was not his father. A small smile tugged at his mouth, soon becoming a stupid grin as he practically danced back to the others. _I am just me! I am Legolas!_ It felt so freeing! He paused abruptly in his newfound inner happiness when he sighted the others watching him glumly.

"What is wrong to look so glum?" He asked teasingly.

"Ara's gone to that glade dance." Boromir stated and Legolas felt his elated heart come crashing down.

"Sorry laddy, we tried our hardest to stop her." Gimli's usually loud voice was quiet. Stiffly he nodded. He had to find her, keep her from Thannor.

"Well it is a good thing I was also invited to the glades." He replied nonchalantly with a smirk as he made his way up into the treetops to his talan. Inside however, he was trying not to panic. He couldn't lose her. _Although, one cannot lose what they do not already have._ He thought darkly as he swiftly ripped off his garments in exchange for something which was not covered in fine wood dust and shavings. _No, she's marked, Thannor will at least see that if he gets too close and leave her be._ Yet uncertainty tugged at him. This was not the Woodland and Thannor likely did not abide to his Silvan kins customs. Worse, Legolas only knew some of the Silvan ways of the Greenwood. Galadriel's very strange and very confusing warning rang in his mind as he quickly straightened out and twisted back tresses of hair from his face. _What did she mean by the customs of my upbringing? Was Lórien really so different?_ There was only one way to truly find out. He turned on his heel and left the talan.

…

"Thannor is over there." Eryn laughed quietly as she handed Ara a silver chalice.

"Mmm, I'll see him perhaps later." She replied offhandedly while peering at the substance in her cup. "What is this?"

"Lancgwîn." Eryn replied with a straight face.

"What?" Ara spluttered. "You mean it's a cleanskin wine?" Eryn shook her head with a smirk.

"We call it Lancgwîn because that's how you'll end up if you drink too much!" She snickered.

"Oh, okay." Ara laughed lightly as she took a sip of the liquid. She really had no idea what Eryn meant but supposed it might be some prank if someone passed out on the sweet liquid. It was really nice and Ara took another sip. "This is good!" Eryn laughed and waggled a finger at her.

"Just remember, too much and you'll be wondering where your dress is come morning." Ara smirked at her with a solemn nod. "Of course, unless you want to lose it!" She chortled and Ara rolled her eyes as Eryn took her arm and lead her further into the majorly packed out glade. For want of a better description, it was like an Elven nightclub and somewhere music was being played but it wasn't boring music, it had a serious Latino vibe to it and there was even a beat! This is what she had thought she'd never be experiencing again and yet she found herself now surrounded by dancing, drinking and laughing Elves and music she liked!

"Amariel, meet Ara!" Eryn called out to one of the elleth's in a group before them and a black haired female turned around with a pleased smile.

"Hello, Eryn hoped you would join us!" She spoke up over the music and Ara grinned as three more elleth turned towards her with cheery smiles.

"Hi, I couldn't pass up fun like this!" She exclaimed.

"And it has only begun!" The blonde elleth in the group laughed joyfully before taking a deep sip from her chalice.

"Ara, this is Lassiel and copper head here is Tauriel."

"What-" Ara spluttered as she inhaled and choked on her drink.

"Are you well? Amariel asked worriedly.

"I am, sorry." She replied sheepishly as she took a large mouthful to soothe her throat. _A redhead called Tauriel, what were the odds_? She shook her head in amusement.

"Let's dance! Tauriel declared and, without waiting, she latched onto Ara's arm and the five of them moved even deeper into the throngs of Elves as they danced about. Ara suddenly found herself among a group of ellons who Eryn and her friends seemed to know well. She recognized one of the Elves as one of the guards which had been with Haldir on the border.

"I remember you!" She exclaimed as he began dancing with her. It wasn't hard to fit in; not only did the music have that latino feel, it was basically how everyone was dancing. The rest it seemed was whatever the music invoked within one's soul. It was fun, it was madness, it was exactly what she loved.

"Aithon, don't you get any ideas, I have my eye on you." Lassiel laughed at the blonde ellon. Ara smirked as Aithon rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"I wouldn't dare." He winked at Tauriel who looked very pleased by the action.

"Thannor is making his way over." Eryn smirked at her and Ara laughed. _Wonder if he dances as smoothly as he talks!_ She spun about, somehow ending up with a second drink from Tauriel.

"Here is trouble." Amariel sighed from near her, nodding over her shoulder and Ara turned curiously. Through a slight parting in the dancing Elves, she saw him and her heart stopped. He was laughing at something the elleth hanging closely off his arm said, a chalice in his other hand. So this is what the Fellowship had been keeping from her when they wouldn't tell her exactly where Legolas was or who he was with. Hell, it was probably why Pippin had tried so hard to have her stay at the talans. He said something back to Celeir who laughed but he was now scanning intently through the crowd of Elves. She made to turn away, she'd seen enough. She was too slow though, she felt his eyes on her and they locked onto hers as she looked up. There was relief in their grey depths. _He's checking up on me!_ She couldn't believe it. No, she could. It was now clear as day exactly where she stood with him. She tore her eyes from him and turned away only to jump in surprise as two hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"I am very glad to see your pretty face." Thannor grinned at her and she immediately smiled brightly back.

"Dance with me!" She declared with a careless laugh before taking a very deep drink and draining her chalice of the Lancgwîn.

"Absolutely." Thannor replied as he eloquently took the empty chalice from her and handed it to an Elf dressed in black. No matter what, she was determined to still have fun. Thannor dropped a hand to her hip and took her other hand and stepped in closer. "I bet they do not dance like this in Lindon." He whispered close to her ear as they began moving.

"You'll soon find out." She grinned deviously up at him.

"I like the sound of that." He winked at her and she shook her head in amusement as they really began to dance to the beat of the music.

…

Begrudgingly he danced with Celeir, feeling he owed it to her after she had effectively led him to the glades. He moved and twirled her about half-heartedly as he tried to catch sight of Ara again. He could not see her anywhere. Thannor had whirled her away. He was determined to get her back. She'd looked at him, so intensely when he had finally caught sight of her and then, just like that, she had turned away and Thannor had appeared and then she had disappeared.

"Legolas, another chalice?" He brought his attention back to Celeir and absentmindedly nodded and found another drink thrust into his empty hand. He immediately emptied half of it as they danced. He was slowly making his way towards where he had last seen Ara but it was slow moving. The dancing was more lively in the part of the glades he was sure she was in. He paid careful attention and realised there was a pattern to the dancing and the Elves were currently swapping around partners. It was the best way to get Ara back without starting an argument and right now he was unsure if he wanted to grab her and shake her for mingling with that full of himself guard or do something even more stupid. Either idea was terrible. He downed the rest of the sweet, clear wine and placed the chalice on a stone bench.

"My Lord you take your drink well." Celeir batted her eyelashes at him _. Oh I need to somehow lose this elleth!_

"Dancing and drink go hand in hand in my own realm." He flashed her a grin as he effectively moved her to dance among the group who were changing partners. He recognised the dark blonde haired ellon guard who had intercepted them the eve before. He danced with an elleth with hair like a flame. A black haired elleth eyed him curiously as she danced with one of the ellon's who had been at the shallows with Thannor. Surely that bane of an Elf was near then… He heard a very familiar laugh and suddenly the beat changed slightly and the ellon from the shallows sent the black haired elleth towards him. "I believe we part for now." He said graciously to Celeir as he sent her off towards a deep brown haired ellon. He'd already figured out the dance and swiftly placed a hand on the elleth's shoulder and continued to fluently move to the beat of drums and citharas.

"My Lord." She greeted him politely.

"Please, Legolas is fine." He answered with a warm smile. Travelling with the Fellowship had grown him so accustomed to the lack of use of titles and now it was painful to have to hear and use them. "What is your name?"

"Amariel." She grinned up at him. "I am glad, we do not bother with titles often and certainly not here." She sounded relieved and he found himself grinning back at her.

"Thank Eru!" He laughed lightly as they danced around one another. For a dance partner, she was much better than Celeir had been and she didn't practically cling to him.

"How do you find Lothlórien?" She asked conversationally.

"The woods are beautiful." He replied sincerely.

"Yes, especially on eve's like this when the moon is so bright." She said with enthusiasm. "You dance so very well!" She exclaimed as he effortlessly moved again around her and then spun her.

"This is not unlike the Silvan dances of the Greenwood." He explained. Dances his father did not even realize he had attended when he'd been on patrols near outer Silvan dwellings in the Woods. Earlier times had been when his mother had taken him into the part of the woods she had dwelt in and where some of her Silvan family still dwelt. He'd been an Elfling still then but he had loved the atmosphere of those celebrations. His father had soon put a stop to his visits to his mother's family; stating learning how to rule the realm was of more importance. He did not exactly agree but had not gone against his father's command.

"It is Eryn you will dance with next." Amariel said cheerily and then smirked. "Beware, she may look sweet but she will try and trip you and if and when you dance with Tauriel, well she loves to dance." She laughed.

"Thank you for the pre warning." He laughed along with her. She, and the elleths she spoke of seemed genuinely fun. The drums changed slightly again and he bid her farewell and found himself dancing with the blonde named Eryn.

"I do not believe we have met." She grinned up at him as he settled back into the rhythm. "You're some Dwarf's pet yes?" She asked innocently and he half opened his mouth in astonishment.

"Yes, and I must say, they are terrible to travel with, absolute bores." He replied in a deadpan tone and it was her turn to gaze up at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asked curiously and he laughed.

"No, Gimli is extremely amusing and not a bore at all." He replied honestly with a smirk.

"Ai you are not just fancy looks and footwork, you have a sense of humour!" She chortled with glee.

"I certainly hope so!" He laughed, feeling instantly at ease around this elleth. He turned and stepped in closer, mindful of Amariel's warning and, sure enough, he caught the movement of her bare foot snaking out to hook around his and instead sidestepped and purposely spun her fast and then resumed the dance as if nothing had happened.

"I like you, you're quick." Eryn smirked and then laughed as she slung an arm around his shoulder and moved closer as they danced. _Oh brilliant, she's actually one of those elleth!_ "I also quite like your companion Ara." She added solemnly before looking at him strangely. "Why in Arda did you spend the day with Celier? Of all the elleth." She laughed with a shake of her head.

"I didn't?" He replied confused but before he could ask why she thought he had, the beat changed again and it was Thannor she danced over to as Legolas now gazed down at the copper haired elleth. Well at least that means Ara is not with him, but where is she? He'd been trying to pay attention to his changing dance partners and it had not been difficult; they were nothing like the elleth in Imladris and certainly not like the court elleth he was used to in his father's city. However, the elleth before him now was certainly of Silvan blood like himself.

"Tauriel?" He asked to be sure it was her name and received a bright smile.

"Greetings Legolas." She said easily as they moved about. "You have put my brother into quite a state by your coming." She whispered conspiringly. His confusion must have been extremely evident for she laughed. "Usually it is Elladan who whirls in like some early second age warrior to sweep this elleth or that off her feet and put his nose out of joint."

"Elladan?" What did he have to do with Elladan?

"No, Thannor's nose." She giggled quietly. _I'm dancing with his sister?_ A devious idea formed in his mind as he twirled her around.

"So am I doing better or worse than Elladan at this, as you say, sweeping elleths off their feet?" He asked casually as he deftly lifted her and spun her around gracefully before letting her find her own feet again.

"If you're dancing alone is anything to go by than you certainly are eclipsing the youngest Lord of Imladris." She replied breathily. He'd stopped paying attention to her for now he could see Ara and nothing else mattered. She danced with the dark blonde guard again and she was laughing, a drink held precariously in her hand. The silken dress of crimson she wore contrasted with her fiery golden hair and her deep, green eyes and her lightly golden skin. She moved like the others to the beat of the music but somehow she stood out from them or was it just he who thought so? She was captivating, mesmerising, completely and utterly-

"Hello?" He realised Tauriel was laughing at him.

"Sorry, I just found my uh companion." He explained carefully, forcing his full attention back to her.

"Companion or the other half of your heart?" She whispered, a knowing look in her dark blue eyes.

"Both." He unthinkingly replied and then laughed lightly. That was a slip up!

"Well then, perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have more to lose by my brother than he does by you." Her words were playful but there was a flicker of worry in her eyes now which made him uneasy. Before he could ask, the beat changed again and he sighed in relief as his hand came to rest on a familiar toned shoulder and he gazed down into dark green eyes.

"Ara."

"Legolas… what do you want?" She sounded wary but he hardly noticed.

"You." He murmured.

"Pardon?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"I mean, to dance with you." He quickly covered up his spoken thoughts with a bright grin. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Then dance with me." It sounded like a challenge, one he gladly accepted. As they moved and spun about though it hardly felt like a dance, it seemed more like a game, a game of chase. Every time he tried to get a little closer, pull her to him, she'd fluently evade him, almost tease him with her movement, with her eyes, flashes of smiles and that devastating dress which accentuated her body and in the tasteful way how it showed her supple back where silky straps crossed and doubled around to tie off as a sash where he managed to place his hand, just above, against her spine and finally keep her closer as they moved. The slightest of frowns passed over her fair features before there was a spark of something in her eyes. He vaguely wondered just how much of the sweet wine she had already had when she moved in closer to him and slipped a hand up around the back of his neck. The other came to rest upon his chest and seared a fire straight to his soul. He placed his other hand upon her shoulder blade and, this time when the beat changed, he purposely swung her away from the others. It seemed she didn't notice, she only watched him although still he could not possibly read her. It was now he realized, as they flowed with the new music, that Ara danced entirely different although somehow it was the same, somehow there was no hesitation in any step she took, any movement she made and yet; somehow no one else danced quite so attractively, so alluringly. He was completely wrapped up in it; how her crimson dress moved and twirled in rhythm to her hips, to the beat. He spun her and pulled her back even closer and then wondered just how wise that was; her proximity would be his complete undoing. He decided to spin her again and she danced almost flirtatiously around him but this time when he pulled her back in close, the hand which lightly rested against his chest suddenly pushed him.

"Here, you may have him back." Ara called out to someone over his shoulder in an offhand manner and, she deftly turned and suddenly he was spun around and facing Celeir! He quickly took the Lórien elleth's shoulder, falling back into step as he spun her and turned in order to find Ara but she was gone. _By the Valar_ , what had happened and where had she gone. She couldn't leave him like this!

"My Lord how nice of the youngster to return you to me." Celeir gave a light laugh and he quickly plastered on a smile for her. "Sweet and thoughtful really." She chuckled quaintly.

"Hmm yes." He said just so he had said something in reply as he spun her again, his eyes searching. He saw her, quite a few feet away; a chalice at her lips and a half smirk on her face as Thannor whispered something into her ear. The Lórien guard rested his hands upon her hips and she didn't seem in the slightest bothered, in fact, she was leaning back against him! He suddenly decided he'd had enough of dancing. "I wish to break from dancing and have another drink." He bent his head and said politely to Celeir who gazed back up at him brightly. "I will not be offended if you wish to dance with other ellons." He added, hoping she would do just that.

"I will remain with you Legolas." She replied instead with a smile playing on her lips. "Perhaps we may rest and speak?"

"Yes, we shall." He decided, trying not to feel irritated by her presence. Really she was nice enough and she was pretty; he'd noticed a few envious glares from some of the Lórien ellon's and Celeir was not a bad dancer. She just seemed… well he could not quite decide. Together they moved through the Elves and towards a slightly quiet area where there were stone tables laden with chalices of wine, bottles and picked at platters of fruit. He took a chalice and in not so many gulps, emptied it. After seeing Ara was clearly interested in Thannor, he'd be needing a whole lot more of the sweet liquid. He wondered just what she saw in the copper haired guard, apart from his self-confidence, strong appearance and the fact he seemed able to make her laugh so very easily. He let out a quiet sigh and took another chalice before turning back to Celeir with a cheery smile which simply felt like a mask.

…

"Remember what I told you!" Eryn called out to her with a laugh as Ara accepted another full chalice from Thannor. She might be feeling the effects of the sweet wine but she was no fool. This was no different to going out in London although they all danced as if it was Barcelona! She nodded with a grin to Eryn as Thannor pulled her away from the main dancing.

"How many of those have you drank already?" He asked in a playful tone as he tapped at the still full silver chalice in her hand.

"Oh, a few." She laughed offhandedly. She knew exactly how many; five. Number six in her hand she would be taking slowly.

"Well, perhaps you would like to go elsewhere." Thannor suggested as he ran a hand from her shoulder to her hand.

"Do you not feel like dancing anymore?" She pouted deliberately. She knew he wanted to join up, she wasn't an idiot. She just had to let him down and get out of having to commit to anything. She made to dance around him with a light laugh and he caught her up.

"I thought, perhaps we could try another kind of dancing, more one on one you might say." He whispered suggestively with a charming smile.

"It sounds wonderful." She said as she playfully grinned up at him before lowering her head enough towards his shoulder to avoid him making any actual moves.

"Elladan, did he show you the very unique differences Lórien has to Imladris?" She shook her head slightly confused. "Tell you perhaps?"

"No, are you going to tell me?" She whispered conspiringly and he let out a deep laugh.

"I want nothing more than to show you." He caught her jaw and tilted her face up and she was surprised by the intensity and desire in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Well apparently actions speak louder than words but maybe you should speak plainly, I drank a lot you know." She winked at him with a smirk.

"I want you, in my talan, in my bed, right now." He stated in a husky voice _. He wants what!_

"Umm I'm flattered really but I'm pretty happy being well single, I'm not interested in bonding with anyone. Thanks though." She rushed out. _I know I said speak plainly but wow!_

"I am not talking about bonding Ara, there are ways around that." He replied with a knowing smirk. Now she wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at and as much fun as he was to hang around and dance with; she had no intention of taking anything further, no matter how much she liked the idea of spiting Legolas for checking up on her and, for an entire list of other reasons involving that blonde Prince she was purposely not thinking about. There was no way she would have done anything more than kiss the guy though!

"I really don't see how you could find a way around bonding." She stated with her own smirk and he chuckled.

"You, sweet Ara, have such a teasing sense of humour, so playful. I like that." He said as he lowered his head. She laughed, turning slightly so his kiss landed harmlessly upon her cheek. He chuckled at her coy action.

"Are you ready to dance again?" She asked with a bright smile and he gazed down at her curiously.

"Are you not curious just how we could?" He asked with a wolfish grin. She was, she was very curious. For the theory, not the practical of course.

"Elaborate." She whispered conspiringly again as she effectively turned and pulled slightly away from him. She did keep her hold on his hand, she knew his type, the type you declined without actually declining.

"Perhaps sixty years earlier, an ellon and elleth were joined in union. A party and feast were held. As you probably know, it is the day and eve after such celebration a pair of unionized Elves bond and eternally join their fëa." She did know that; it was probably the most she knew along with the fact one had to simply look into another Elfs eyes to know if they were bonded or not. "This particular couple did not wait and, after many drinks between them, stole away for the remainder of their own celebration." He paused and gazed deep into her eyes, making her almost want to look away but, she did not. "They bonded in the sense of bonding but their fëas did not join."

"So you're trying to tell me, these two Elves went through all the physical side of bonding and that was it, they didn't actually bond?" She found it hard to believe. He nodded.

"Precisely that." He smirked. "You see, it turns out, our fëas will not join with another if they are also suffering the effects of any alcohol or even some herbs and drugs we have ingested."

"Or inhaled." She added dryly, thinking back to the vile traders and how she had been severely drugged by one of them at the end… She physically shook those memories away. Thannor gazed at her looking slightly uncertain.

"Most likely." He murmured.

"This really sounds a bit far-fetched." She laughed. But was it? Was it possible? Curiously she gazed up into his dark blue eyes.

"You would never know." He smirked again and then winked. "That is the beauty of it; we could spend the rest of the eve together and no one would know." He whispered the last part against her ear, the left one she had strategically kept covered with two thin braids holding the hair in place while the rest fell loosely.

"I think perhaps I should think a little more about this." She smiled demurely up at him and he nodded, looking pleased by her answer. _Sorry buddy, not gonna actually happen._

"Of course." He replied graciously, running his thumb over her mouth. She wondered just how many elleth, who didn't know this information, he had spun this very scene to before her. She had to admit, he was very good at his game. She was also good at hers. "Shall we dance until you have decided?" She nodded and walked forward, casting him a brilliant smile from over her shoulder. She really just wanted to keep having fun, find Eryn and the others and keep dancing. No cares no responsibilities, no quest, no feelings, no fate.

…

Legolas had danced again with the group of elleths Ara had been with but she was no longer with them. Neither was Thannor. He felt sick. They were not the only Elves missing. The dark blonde guard and the elleth named Tauriel had also disappeared. He'd heard Eryn laughing along with one of the other guards, saying they had likely returned to Aithon's talan. Legolas decided that must mean they were courting. He was surprised though that they could be alone in the same talan. Perhaps customs here were different again to Imladris. Had Thannor not stated just that? Galadriel had said customs had changed…

"Oh you are still here!" Eryn suddenly exclaimed and he heard a deep, self-assured laugh. He turned to see Thannor and Ara. Their hands were linked and the guard looked quite smug as he caught Legolas's gaze. Suddenly he felt a hand brush against his and held in a sigh. It was Celeir; he just could not shake her. He had to keep reminding himself, she was not quite so bad. Maybe he should just join up with her, see how Ara would like that! Seeing her with Thannor was both infuriating him to no end and tearing him up.

"Ara desires to dance." Thannor laughed and Legolas took it as an opportunity and stepped forward.

"Well then, allow me." He stood before her with hand extended, giving her no choice." She looked far from pleased as she took it and he swiftly spun her a distance away.

"What are you doing?" She demanded quietly as he pulled her to dance closer.

"Dancing." He replied serenely.

"And you couldn't just keep doing that with Celeir?" She muttered.

"Eru no, I've been hoping she would find some other ellon all eve!" He exclaimed quietly. She glared at him, disbelief in her green eyes.

"I knew you were tactless but really Legolas? You spend all day with her-"

"I haven't spent all day with her-"

"Well, all afternoon then." Ara said flatly and he shook his head.

"No. I have not been with Celeir." He stated in confusion.

"You don't have to lie Legolas, I'm not an Elfling you know, if you've been with her I'll only mildly care." She said flippantly.

"I'm telling you, I have not been with her in any sense!" He growled out in exasperation. "She showed me the way here after finding I was lost."

"Oh… right." Ara answered slowly. "So where were you all afternoon then?"

"I've been busy." He answered. She gazed up at him in wary confusion. "I have been spending time with a friend who dwells here." He explained and she nodded.

"Where are they?" She suddenly glanced about. "Who is your secret friend, I was not allowed to know about?" She demanded regally, sounding very much like the sweet wine had gone to her head.

"He is Elemmakil of Gondolin." Legolas answered proudly.

"Who?"

"Who?" He spluttered. "Elemmakil was only the greatest commander of the guard in any realm during the second age!"

"Oh, okay." She snickered quietly and muttered something which suspiciously sounded like 'fanboy' which made no sense at all but, she seemed happy with his explanation and the bow was still a secret and he'd also cleared up her ridiculous notion he'd spent the afternoon with Celeir. They danced in silence then for a little while and, although she did not dance as she had earlier, it was still nice and he was glad he'd found her again. He now had to somehow figure out if she had joined up with Thannor. If she had, he was unsure what he would do. Before he had left for the glades, he had intercepted Aragorn and quickly explained his dilemma. His friend had reminded him that even though he'd marked her, Ara most certainly was not his and he would need to tread very carefully.

"Why are you so thoughtful?" Ara asked teasingly.

"No reason." He murmured and made to move closer to her. Her gaze turned to one of slight wariness and he wondered why.

"You should take me back to Thannor."

"I do not want to."

"Well you did basically steal me away from him. I had asked him to keep dancing with me."

"I don't trust him near you." There, he'd said it." Her eyes narrowed and then she laughed.

"Gosh, you know I've done a perfectly good job of going out dancing for years and meeting guys like Thannor. I know how to handle him." She then poked him in the chest. "You need to back off." He wasn't exactly sure what she meant.

"Ara please, don't go back to him." This time he pulled her closer, he didn't want to let her go. The same, strange pain he'd seen in her eyes that morning returned briefly before they darkened.

"Stop telling me what to do." She said with defiance before detaching his hands from her back and shoulder and swiftly returning to the older ellon who immediately swept her up into an embrace. His gaze however was on Legolas and he flashed him a smug smile before whirling Ara off into a dance. His composure momentarily slipped and he ran an agitated hand back through his hair before stalking off to find another drink. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_ He sat down heavily on a bench in a shadowy corner of the glade and stared at the ground.

"One so bright as you should not be in the dark alone." A voice spoke up from close by and he raised his head to see an elleth he did not know. She was easily beautiful, her hair pale and straight but her eyes were a brown, gold. She gracefully sat down beside him. "You are Legolas." She stated and he nodded. "Then the rumours are true we hear sometimes from Imladris; you are fairer than Glorfindel himself."

"I would not say that." Legolas murmured, although he was secretly pleased by the compliment. Especially since Ara did not seem overly fascinated by him. This elleth clearly was.

"I do." She laughed lightly. "I am called Vanya."

"You are named well." He smiled at her and she seemed pleased by his compliment and smiled back. "Would you like to dance?" He asked politely and she laughed.

"I do not think it is I you wish to dance with." _Manwë am I so transparent right now?_ "I've been watching you, Thannor has the elleth you truly wish to dance with and yet she evades you." He slowly nodded. Just how did she know all this? "Yet, I heard from a very reliable source, when you arrived with Celeir on your arm, she was very put out."

"She was?" Had his earlier pondering over Ara being a little jealous been correct?

"Yes. Look at her, she is only playing with Thannor, like a fox with a rabbit." Legolas followed where the elleth pointed and watched as Ara laughed and spoke with the copper haired guard, her attitude joyful and as if she had not a care in the world. "She does not care for him."

"You do not exactly have to care for another to join up with them." He replied and she nodded sagely.

"That is true. She is however refusing more of the wine. She does not wish to join up or leave with him." Now Legolas watched closely, he realized this elleth sitting beside him was right. Small movements indicated Ara was in fact keeping Thannor at a distance she preferred while still appearing very much captivated by him. Ara had been right; she did know how to handle him. It was now intriguing to watch.

"That is a relief. I wish she would at least notice me however." He admitted quietly.

"I think I have a way of ensuring she will return to you." The elleth said with a hint of mischief and he turned to her curiously. "Shall we dance?"

* * *

 **As always, reviews are welcome if you have any questions or comments. :)**


	59. Miss-Understood

**I do not own the works of Tolkien.**

 **All those reviews have twisted my arm to post this chap up now and not later. Which you'll all both love and hate because yay, super swift update but no, because now yours truly won't have an update posted for another full week or two! Have family up as of tomorrow, performance thingy and, then off interstate for the V8 car racing. I'll be writing still while away but there won't be any updates until I'm back. Thanks for all the very interesting reviews on the last chap. I like reading everyone's opinions and what they are currently loving and hating.**

 **Elvenprincesscher – I loved writing that bit about Legolas figuring out he isn't his father so much! The way I see it, under his father's strict rule, he has been who his father has decided he should be and now Thranduil is not there and Legolas is wisening up and he's no longer just some royal puppet.**

 **Wickedgreene13 – I really do enjoy them! Its just one of those stories where the cliffies just come so naturally! :D**

 **Woman of Letters – No, a lot has changed since Glorfindel hopped off to the future. Whether it will shock him or he will simply take it in his stride seeing as the modern world is the same.**

 **Cotton Blossom Diva – Not sure what the go was with your last review, didn't show on the phone app and I usually refer to my phone when answering reviews while on the laptop. Anyway, your right, Legolas does seem to be getting his s#it together whereas Ara is so unsure about him she is purposely avoiding him to save herself the hurt and using Thannor as a band-aid of sorts. Of course we know all these assumptions she has are all in her head but, she's had a few drinks at this point so she's a little bit more carefree but then, she is still taking Legolas's concern over Thannor as being overprotective and not what it really is which is the main spanner in the works between them at the moment. Vanya has Legolas's back though. Whoever she is. Don't forget, this entire story is a recipe for disaster and it is meant to be unpredictable. When I started writing this story, not only did I want to add a modern twist and turn everything on its head; I wanted to create a huge range of very real situations which are possible in both the modern world and in Middle Earth.**

 **Happy reading peeps, remember, next update might be two weeks off but there is enough going on in this one to keep you all on your toes! ;)**

* * *

Ara laughed along with Eryn as Thannor cavorted about in jest with a dark brown haired ellon named Rimedur. She'd since learned they were very good friends.

"That Prince of yours seems to be enjoying himself." Lassiel commented and she turned away to see a stunning, ash blonde elleth whispering in his ear as they danced and he was smiling.

"He's not my Prince." She declared with a laugh.

"Not for long it seems, Vanya will have her way with him." Eryn snickered. Ara knew now what that most likely meant _. He can do whatever he wants._ She thought as she shrugged indifferently. Suddenly strong arms circled around her and lips moved against her ear.

"Will you return to my talan with me?" Thannor asked in a playful whisper. She giggled and grasped on lightly to his arms.

"However do you get into your talan? Surely your shoulders are too broad and muscled to fit through the door!" She teased him, stoking his ego.

"I have my ways." He replied, a cocky tone to his voice.

"I think, perhaps…" Her eyes caught sight of Legolas again and it now looked like the same ash blonde elleth was trying to convince him to sleep with her for he looked quite surprised as she ran a hand provocatively down his chest. She didn't like that.

"Perhaps what?" Thannor asked her breathily.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in further detail, later." She finished.

"I like the sound of that very much." He chuckled deeply, the sound resonating against her back. She was barely listening though; the ash blonde elleth was practically undressing Legolas with her eyes and he looked incredibly confused. _Stupid idiot will end up getting himself laid._

"So, I will see you later and we can chat then." Ara turned to face Thannor with a bright smile. "I have had such fun with you" She added and placed a quick kiss on his cheek and he nodded, not fazed at all.

"Until later." He grinned at her.

"Yes, later." She grinned back before disappearing through the dancers to save the idiot Prince."

…

"I apologize; I am not versed in such uh customs." Legolas gulped as the beautiful elleth, Vanya, brushed her lips way too close to his ear for his liking. He was trying so politely to decline her disbelieving offer but she would not listen.

"It's working." She whispered lowly.

"What's working?" He uttered in confusion as he tried to pull away from her.

"You'll soon see." She laughed lightly and ran a hand down his arm. "You'll be rescued in three, two, one-"

"Excuse me, I need to borrow that Prince there." He heard Ara's sure voice. Vanya caught his eye and smirked with a wink before disentangling herself from him.

"Why? Does he have some other commitment?" Vanya asked innocently as he swiftly straightened himself out, feeling very much ruffled.

"Yes, in fact he does. His superior guard skills are required." Ara replied importantly and, before he could ask just what she meant, she had grabbed him by the hand and was dragging him on his way. He turned back to Vanya who looked to be holding in laughter and mouthed a grateful thank you to her. She grinned and nodded before he turned back towards Ara.

"Ara, where are we going?" He asked as he realised she held an unopened bottle of the sweet wine and she was leading him into the gardens which surrounded the dancing area.

"I'm trying to avoid Thannor and it looked like you were trying to avoid that elleth for the very same reason so I thought; if we avoid them together out here, no one will bother us and that way I can still listen to the music." She explained with a bright grin. What Vanya had suggested to him was absolute nonsense and clearly part of her plan to have Ara find him. He doubted very much that Thannor had suggested the same to Ara. Well, he certainly hoped not. "Here looks good." She suddenly declared and flopped down in a heap on an area of soft grass hidden by bushes. She pulled him down to sit beside her.

"Well thank you for rescuing me." He smirked at her and she shrugged as she uncorked a bottle of the wine and stretched out to lay on the grass.

"I'll have to add 'rescuing idiot princes' to my CV." She snickered. He had no idea what she meant as he held in a laugh for she had effectively been tricked back to him! It seemed she did not wish to go anywhere soon so, he decided to lie back also. He'd finally gotten her back and that was the main thing.

"You do not wish to continue dancing?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm avoiding Thannor now, he has way, way too many ideas in his head!" She laughed. "See, I told you I don't need you to look out for me." She elbowed his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Because I can." She laughed. She was certainly displaying the effects of a few too many drinks but she was not quite as bad as the eve of the feast in Imladris. That had been Elladan's fault.

"Are you sure you need that drink Ara?" He made to take it from her and she held it away.

"I hardly think you will take advantage of me if I am a little tipsy." She giggled as she twirled a finger around a tress of her hair.

"No, you are right." He confirmed. She fell silent then and seemed to gaze off into the starry sky before taking another drink from the bottle.

"Is this what dancing is like in the Greenwood?" She suddenly asked.

"In the wood, yes. In the city no."

"That is a pity." She sighed wistfully.

"The dancing is more like Imladris in the city." He explained and watched as she nodded. "After all of this is done, I'd like you to see it, the Greenwood." He said softly. "I hope you might like it." She moved her head to gaze at him, uncertainty upon her face.

"You know you basically asked me to stay in your father's own halls when you were high on that mushroom." She murmured and then laughed.

"Well then I meant it and now I have asked you twice." He replied and she studied him curiously before laughing again and taking another long drink of the wine. 'That's it, no more!" He laughed and grasped onto the bottle.

"No, I like it!" She laughed even harder as she tried wrestling it away from him. He ended up half leaning over her, the bottle in both of their hands. Slowly he pushed the hand she still held it in back to rest above her head. Starlight reflected in her deep green eyes and they drew him in. She'd drunk way too much and he'd had a little too much also for the thoughts racing through his mind. He rested his forehead against hers, resisting the urge to do something he'd regret. "I like it when your eyes do that." She murmured with a small smile.

"Do what?" He asked curiously. He was entirely lost in hers.

"I can't explain really. It's like they darken like a storm coming in but there's flashes of silvery light still. I guess it suits, they change like the weather does." He'd never known anyone to describe his eyes as anything but icy like his father's. This conversation was doing nothing for his adamant resistance of kissing her, of finally showing her just how he felt. He hadn't even realised he nearly was until it felt like the edges of fire sparks touching his lips. He reluctantly pulled back a little.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and received a frown.

"Why, cause I'm just some young Elf you've been lumped with on a quest."

"No!" He replied in horror and then laughed at the absurdity of her statement. She seemed to half pout at him. "I said I wouldn't take advantage of you."

"How very decent of you." She laughed but sounded slightly hurt. He lent down and brushed a lingering kiss upon her cheek. "What was that for?" She asked with wide eyes.

"My kiss, to you. Without taking advantage of an intoxicated elleth." He winked at her.

"Funny aren't you."

"Do you think so?" She nodded which pleased him. He moved the now forgotten bottle away and twined his fingers through hers. "So just what did Thannor do for you to be avoiding him?" He asked curiously, not worried at all now about the Lórien guard posing a threat. He received an amused laugh.

"It is more; just what does Thannor think he is going to do."

"I do not follow."

"Well it seems Lórien is a bit ahead in the times maybe. They've worked out if you're drunk enough, your fëa won't join with another, even if you uh bond in the physical sense." She gazed up at him and suddenly burst into laughter.

"You are jesting."

"No, apparently it's true. Eryn confirmed it and there's a reason Tauriel and Aithon left earlier." She snickered. He could barely believe it. Yet, this was exactly what Vanya had explained which he had not believed. There was no hint of jest or lie in Ara's eyes.

"Well then." He breathed out. "I did not know that."

"Crazy huh?"

"Yes." If this was correct, if he bonded right now with Ara, their fëa would not join because they had been consuming the wine. _What a meaningless thing to do._

"Can I try something?" He asked curiously and she made to sit up.

"Whoa, no." She rushed out and he laughed, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

"No, this." He let his fëa search out hers and found it easily enough. "Let me closer, I want to see if there is a difference." He murmured and, to his surprise, she found his own fëa and let him mingle closely with hers.

"Seems the same, perhaps a little more lazy and carefree." He chuckled, appreciating the sunlight of her spirit.

"Hmm, so are you" She replied and laughed again. She was like a summer breeze.

"How many chalices of that wine did you drink?" He asked, leaving her fëa be.

"Hmm, a few. Not enough to end up unable to walk. I'm not that reckless. Enough for dancing to be more fun but not enough to fall over while doing so." She smirked and then laughed as she made to move and swayed. "Lucky I'm back with you, mister responsibility." She giggled and he shook his head, not entirely amused.

"Yes, lucky." He replied dryly. He was immensely relieved she was. He recalled a conversation he'd had with Glorfindel in Rivendell. _'She can be a handful to say the least but, she is worth it.'_ That is what Glorfindel had said to him. He now understood exactly what he had meant and, she was certainly worth it, no matter how foolish of him that was. He reached forward and played with a strand of her hair.

"You are the seventh Elf who has done that now tonight." She rolled her eyes at him but didn't move away.

"Then I shall be the very last to do so!" He grinned at her and she laughed again.

"I heard once from a very reliable source that my hair is akin to a waterfall of sunlight, a river of burnished gold." She stated and he stared at her.

"Who said that?" He demanded. That was exactly what he thought of her hair, among other things!

"Some loopy Elf named Legolas in a mine." She laughed deviously.

"Well uh yes I do happen to think that." He confirmed stiffly. "From what I do remember of our time down there; it was horrid. May we speak of other things." Her eyes seemed to soften as she gazed at him before slowly nodding.

"I wish I never had to force you into them." She sighed wistfully.

"It is done and we are safe on the other side."

"See, I keep my promises, I told you I would not leave you behind." She gave him a faint smile but it seemed she was more thoughtful now. Just like he had on the bank of the Nimrodel, he laid back, shifting a little to pull her down close to his side. He was surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder. Tentatively he moved the arm she was lying on and brought his hand to her hair and trailed his fingers through it. After such a stressful eve, stress which she had caused, this was now bliss. He knew part of it was because she had drunk far too much wine but, she seemed genuinely content beside him and even played with the ends of his own hair.

"It's so straight." She commented sounding almost envious and he laughed quietly, grinning secretly to himself. His own fingers caught on the two thin braids in her own hair. Still she covered her left ear. Guilt tugged at his heart. Still he had not told her. Still he could not tell her. "You know, back in Imladris, you said you'd tell me something." She said teasingly.

"Oh… did I?"

"Yep and you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I'll tell you when there is more blood in your veins and less wine." He fell back on the easiest excuse.

"Tomorrow then?" He closed his eyes, trying to block out this sudden interrogation of sorts.

"When the time is right." He simply replied and she let out a huff of annoyance.

"Knew I should have got the answer out of you when you were high." He paled at that. He really did not like that he could not remember anything he had said to her.

"That would have been very discourteous."

"Which is why I didn't, I'm not that bad. You do owe me an answer though."

"I know." He sighed. Beside him, she shivered slightly and he noted how the night air had begun to grow much colder. The climate here was much warmer than Imladris and he knew it was by the Lady's magic and the ring she bore that kept it that way, but it was still winter. There was strong magic in his own realm; old magic throughout the woods which his father could harness in some mysterious ways but he never altered the climate, he liked it as it should be. He knew someday he would be taught just how when he finally came to rule over the Greenwood. He still was very unsure if he wanted that future, that enormous responsibility. He was finally beginning to realise just who he was, he did not want to someday have to truly become his father and fill his crown. He knew he had very little choice in the matter and, with luck, it would be a very long time before he had to take that step. All he knew was he wanted Ara by his side when he did. But that would never work if he had to truly become his father to rule. She shivered slightly again, pulling him from his despairing thoughts. He would not think those thoughts now.

…

"We should head back to the talans; the night grows cold."

"Oh, yeah I guess it is." Ara replied, forcing herself to wake up a little. Why did she always end up falling asleep around him? She was slightly cold she now realised but where her side touched his, where his arm rested about her, she was comfortably warm. Being with him like this was not her smartest move but, it was nice and, she now was unsure where she stood with him now she knew there was absolutely nothing going on with Celeir. _Idiot, Ara, he nearly kissed you just before! If you had not drunk so much he probably would have. No, he apologized for that, it was an accident clearly._ He dragged her from her confusing thoughts as he slowly sat up, easing her up with him. "Oh, I drank way too much." She murmured as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"On your feet." He instructed as he rose to his own, pulling her up with him. She swayed, feeling extremely unstable and he gently held her steady. "Regret that now don't you?" He snickered and she pouted at him.

"I had fun, that is what matters." She replied regally and he chuckled. "Did you have fun?" She asked curiously.

"Fun enough, I quite liked dancing with you the first time." He whispered and she looked away. She had been so furious with him, she had purposely turned that dance into a salsa so he'd know she was not some mere, just come of age elfling, she could out dance any of them.

"I probably should not have done that." She admitted quietly. "You kept up pretty well." He really had, he danced instinctively and, he was good.

"What was it?" He asked as they quietly began walking slowly through the gardens.

"A salsa, sort of." She snickered. "One of the dances from my time." She explained. He nodded with a smile.

"I won't be forgetting it in a hurry." He murmured and then flashed her an almost shy looking smirk. _Oh my gosh, did that just happen?_ A noise suddenly startled them both and Ara clamped her hand over her mouth, stumbling as she lost her balance as Legolas looked about in confusion.

"What was that?" He asked warily.

"You don't even want to know." She snickered as he took her arm, steadying her before she fell. He stopped her and looked at her imploringly. She smirked and rolled her eyes. "You know." He frowned in thought and then his eyes widened.

"Oh…" She laughed again and he shot her a look.

"I find it quite disconcerting just how much you know. You shouldn't know what that sounds like." He stated and she rolled her eyes again.

"What, didn't you learn all of that in Elf school?" She teased and he looked affronted but kept them walking.

"If you mean my studies, then no. Adar explained enough." He said haughtily and she laughed, thoroughly amused. "I believe you forget I do spend time with my guards out of patrol times and we have many interesting conversations." He added with a sly look her way and she smirked at him. "I am however, unused to having such discussions with elleths." She nodded sagely. Three steps later she nearly tripped over a tree root and he quickly pulled her safely to him.

"My hero, you saved me from the bad tree!" She laughed and felt him shaking his head.

"We would return much quicker if you allow me to carry you."

"Seriously?

"Yes, seriously."

"You're not carrying me." She stated but he had already picked her up, so quickly, she threw her arms around his neck. "You won't get far up the tree." She jibbed confidently.

"We'll see about that." He grinned at her as he settled her more comfortably in his arms.

"Well, this mode of transport is warmer." She admitted with a laugh and received a bright smile.

"I am glad." They fell silent then as he walked steadily across the bridge, over the Celebrant. Moonlight pooled down over them and Ara remembered again it was Christmas. _Correction, was Christmas. It's now past midnight._ She slyly glanced up at Legolas as his attention focused on where he walked. She still was unsure what he thought of her. He would say and do one thing and then contradict it. What Celeir had said now made her question the motives to all he did. The four trees came into view and Legolas walked slightly under them and peered around. There was no one there. It seemed Pippin was hosting his own dance and such somewhere and she knew Aragorn had been invited to spend the eve with Haldir. Legolas glanced down at her with another grin before deftly taking the spiralling stair, without having her feet hit the tree. He stopped at the door to her talan to open it and then gently lowered her to stand on her own feet.

"Thanks Legolas." She murmured softly. He had not yet let go of her and, her arms still rested around his neck. Slowly he lowered his head until their foreheads touched. She realised she didn't want him to go.

"Go and rest Ara." He replied quietly. She nodded and slowly lowered her arms.

"You know, you could stay and play holidays just like we did in that town." She grinned at him.

"I have no idea what a holiday is. I cannot stay however, no matter if it would not matter here." He replied seriously.

"Why not?" She asked, although her earlier uncertainties were swiftly growing.

"Because, it is not the right thing to do by my own customs or those of Imladris. I am not a Lórien Elf and, unlike that town, you are quite safe here on your own." She nodded, feeling a little let down.

"I only meant sleeping." She laughed lightly.

"And with you, who knows just what that means." He replied with a smirk. "I know Ara." He added in case she got the wrong idea he had the wrong idea. "Rest." He placed a swift kiss upon her hair before stepping back.

"You too." She murmured as she stepped backwards into the talan, feeling quite unsteady still on her feet. Legolas shook his head, smiling, before turning away, back towards the stair and she supposed he was off to find the rest of the Fellowship. Smiling wistfully to herself, she closed the door and carefully made her way to the table and grasped the neck of a large jug of water and drank straight from it. _Oh I am going to feel terrible in the morning! Lucky I packed paracetamol!_ She thought smugly as she walked unsteadily through the guest talon into the bedroom. She now realised she was more tired than she previously thought as she reached behind her to start tugging the main tie of her dress undone when there was a knock at the main door. She'd teased Legolas about staying, had he come back? _Of course he has; who else would it be_. Giving up on the difficult knot, she walked slowly towards the door, feeling the heady effects of the wine with each step, and opened it. "That really didn't take you long." Her light accompanying laugh was cut off as she realised it was not Legolas; it was Thannor leaning casually in her doorway.

"You did say you wished to continue getting to know each other later." The ellon said with a slow, easy smile as he pushed himself off the wooden frame and entered, smoothly closing the door behind him.

"Oh um...yeah, did you want to continue our conversation?" Ara said lamely as she tried wildly to remember what she'd told the Elf who was now watching her intently. _Clearly my eloquent fobbing off techniques have failed._ He took a step towards her and she held her ground, not wanting to appear the weaker one. _Typical damn Wood-Elf, doesn't take a hint and has no understanding of personal space._

"I thought we could do a little less talking perhaps." His voice was suggestive as he ran his hand down her cheek. _Oh shit, this is bad!_ she had forgotten one vital piece of information about Thannor; he knew exactly where she was staying.

"Thannor, I'm flattered but you've gotten the wrong idea." She said calmly, trying to keep control of the situation but he only took another step closer and this time she did step back, the unsteady movement reminding her just how much she had drunk. _Seriously bad!_

"I don't think I do." He chuckled as he took another step forward and she took another two back. She had no idea what he would potentially do and she was in no shape to pick an actual fight with him, her reflexes were currently useless, she could barely keep her feet! she had no real strength over him. But he was an Elf, they had morals… didn't they? She certainly did.

"It's against my personal morals to do anything if I'm not dating I mean courting another so you should go." To her relief her voice sounded strong. He only chuckled again, an amused smile on his chiselled face and took three steps forward, closing the distance between them and taking her hands.

"I don't believe that, I thought you were up for a little fun, perhaps I was wrong, perhaps you are the type who would rather be tied down with another…?" She couldn't help it, her temper flared at such an inclination.

"I most certainly am not!" She seethed indignantly and he smirked. He was purposely baiting her. She hastily took another step back and he followed, still keeping his hold on her hands.

"Then this won't go against any of your morals, I promise you won't regret it." He whispered silkily.

"I'm really not interested, please let me go." She retorted sharply, simultaneously stepping back again as she tried to pull her hands from his but he only followed.

"If that were so, why have you effectively pulled me into your bedroom?" She swung her head around in surprise and in one deft movement, found herself spun around, hands now firmly holding hers again. "No one will know." He whispered near her ear as she tested against the strength of his hold to see if she could flip him forward and onto his back; she didn't have a chance in hell.

"Leave." She said shakily and he chuckled again.

"Sweet Ara, you don't mean that." He spoke against her neck. True fear lanced through her as she realised for the first time in her life; her innocent little games had backfired in the worst possible way. This was the reason the Valar had originally instilled their morals; so the Elves wouldn't end up just like the race of Men...

"Can't you take a damn hint? I'm not interested, don't you understand no?" She seethed out, frantically trying to work out just how to get out of this predicament.

"Don't play innocent with me Ara; since we've met you've done nothing but suggest something more, in every way you've moved and, actions do speak louder than words, I believe you said just so yourself?" She felt the colour draining away from her face as she tried to pull away. "It does not usually do well to run from one of Avari descent." He breathed down her neck. "I won't hurt you though, far from it."

"Whatever ideas you think you have; I don't agree to any of them, now let me go." She snapped out.

"I assure you will, sooner rather than later." He craned his head around to whisper against her cheek. "I can be very persuasive."

"I'll scream." She threatened and felt the laughter rumbling through his chest.  
"Why bother, no one will hear you." He said confidently. Realising she was dangerously way in over her head and there was no one close to help her; she searched out frantically…

…

The peacefulness of his surroundings were suddenly shattered and his previous ponderings forgotten as a wildfire of fear and urgency swamped him. Legolas leapt up, turning away from the grassy bank of the pond, where he had gone to think, and raced away and back towards the talans. Something was terribly wrong concerning Ara. He ran through the part of the woods where the guest talans were situated and bounded up the spiralling stairs and over the wooden bridgeway around the trees towards the talan Ara accommodated and tore the door open, heart slamming fearfully against his ribs. He was met by the sight of Ara attempting to fight off the much larger and stronger, Thannor, in the entrance to the bedroom of the talan. Utter rage coursed through him as he strode forward. Neither had yet seen him but then Ara attempted to writhe away and caught sight of him; relief filling her wild eyes. He wanted to tear the copper haired Elf to shreds but this was not his realm and somehow common sense overrode all the instincts screaming at him to viciously deal with the other half Silvan.

"Ara, I forgot my sword." He announced nonchalantly, deciding a weapon might be in order, and Thannor stepped away and turned to him, his face serene.

"Lord Legolas, greetings." The ellon said smoothly as if nothing had transpired. Ara moved unsteadily into the living area and towards her own sword resting on a chair and brought it to him.

"Feel free to run him through." She muttered very quietly for only him to hear and he noticed the slight shake to her words. Thannor sauntered after her and he weighed up the consequences of carrying out her tempting suggestion.

"Wouldn't want to waste my time cleaning off the blood." He replied just as quietly before taking the blade and turning fluidly towards Thannor. "I think you have outstayed your welcome Thannor." Legolas spoke quietly to the other ellon but there was an edge to his words as he fought to hold back his anger. He reminded himself, was the one holding a weapon, Ara now safely by his side. The copper haired Elf eyed him with thinly veiled annoyance before inclining his head.

"The eve has grown late; I shall allow you to retire _my_ Lady." Thannor replied, his eyes darting challengingly to Legolas's own as he addressed her. His fingers clenched around the sword but he kept his emotions and temper in check and instead stepped towards the door and opened it wide before gesturing the way out.

"Just go." Ara bit out at him and, with a gracious bow, he swept through the room and out the door. Legolas followed after him to ensure he continued on his way but after a few paces, the ellon stopped and turned to face him, eyes dark with anger.

"Your supposed claim and protection over her really is quaint, Elfling." He hissed out venomously. Legolas stood his ground, squaring his shoulders all the more. He was as tall as Thannor.

"At least I have her best interests in mind." He replied regally and received a scathing glare.

"Only because she does not return any interest. Admit it, if she did, you would be all over her."

"You know nothing!"

"Oh little Elfling Prince; that is just it, I know so much more than you, including exactly how to get what I want." Thannor chuckled as he inclined his head towards the half closed door to Ara's talan. Legolas spun the sword, still in his hand, to point directly at his throat.

"Do not make the mistake of pressing me." He warned, fighting to keep his temper under control. Thannor only chuckled again.

"Two hours past dawn; we'll see if you really can handle that sword." He taunted. "We'll do this the Second Age way shall we; victor may freely pursue the elleth." Legolas clenched his jaw and nodded. There was no chance he could decline; to do so was admitting defeat in itself, openly declaring he was weak. He had no interest in fighting for right to her, he'd figured out he really had none but, he would fight to the death if need be to keep the ill intended ellon before him away from her.

"Excellent." Thannor replied cheerily. "Do have a delightful and undoubtedly uneventful evening." He winked knowingly as he turned his back on Legolas and walked away, crossing the bridges which lead to the stairs. Only when the Elf had reached the last step did Legolas turn and quietly re-enter Ara's talan, closing the door behind him.

He found Ara sitting, back pressed against a wall, knees drawn up to her chin and her crimson dress pooling around her. Her long hair obscured her face which gazed towards the wooden boarded floor before her. Quietly he put down her sword and sank down to sit beside her. He really was unsure what to say, exactly how to comfort her. Thannor's taunts and insults repeated in his mind and he found himself gritting his teeth _. How dare he…_ no, he'd worry over what the ellon had said later, and, his impending duel. Ara's wellbeing was his priority.

"Are…are you alright?" He hedged quietly, peering at her and received a nod. Well that is a start, now to ask the harder questions. "He didn't umm do anything?"

"No, he was all talk." She replied and he let out a relieved breath. "I'm sorry I bothered you like that; I just… I didn't actually know what he was going to try and do and I've never gotten myself in a predicament like that I can't easily get out of." She admitted apologetically.

"Ara don't apologize." She finally gazed up at him but her expression was unreadable. He decided against searching out her fëa and hoped she would simply confide in him. She leant her head back against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"That sort of thing happens back home but I never expected it here. I didn't think Elves were like that."

"They are not meant to be. They are not in my realm." She nodded, her whole demeanour worryingly quiet.

"It's my own fault, I basically lead him on and played him." She muttered, staring again at the ground.

"He wanted you to drink more." He stated.

"Which I didn't, not while still with him." He knew that, Vanya had pointed out that very fact. "Still, I probably should not have done what I did."

"It was not exactly the wisest idea but, there is no excuse for his actions." He replied and then had an unsettling thought. "Why was he here? Did you invite him to your Talan?" He hedged warily.

"God no!" She replied quickly. "He was trying to persuade me to go back to his Talan for the night. I told him no without actually telling him no."

"Exactly what did you tell him?" He pressed.

"Something about discussing his offer later, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Did you discuss it with him?" She shook her head.

"No, I used that 'later' as an excuse to ditch him. That's when I found you." He nodded. "I really didn't expect him to turn up at my door."

"Why in Arda did you let him in?"

"I thought it was you when I opened the door; he just walked right in." She muttered and then fell silent again and seemed to tighten the grip around her drawn in knees. Legolas clenched his jaw. Tomorrow, that despicable guard would truly feel his wrath on the training grounds. She drew in a shaky breath quite suddenly and dropped her head back to her knees.

"Ara?" He asked softly.

"That night in Imladris, when you found me with Elladan. I remember now. He was trying to tell me about Lorien, about what they get up to here." He gazed at her in shock. "We'd both drunk heaps that night." She sounded slightly shocked as she spoke, as if she couldn't quite believe what she had figured out. A lot of what Thannor said now made sense regarding Elladan and also what his sister had mentioned.

"Elladan did not realise just how much the wine that evening effected you." He said softly. He wasn't exactly defending Elladan but he knew the Imladris Lord was regretful for getting Ara into such a state. "I happen to know he is terrible at handling his wine and he makes very stupid decisions when he has had too much." She gave a small nod. "As for Thannor; he had no right to barge in here and bother you like that. He has no sense of decency or respect." He barely kept his temper under control as he spoke. She merely shrugged and he realised with frustration, she still partially blamed herself. "Thannor has had his eye on you since he first saw you. He is used to getting any elleth he wants and getting his way. Your alluding him at the dance should have been a clear message you were not interested. Clearly he does not take well to rejection. He decided not to mention how the other half Silvan was still intent on her or just what he'd committed to come morning.

"That was my mistake." She murmured. "I've used that kind of trick many times before when out at parties or nightclubs. It's never been an issue because none of them knew where I lived." He was not sure if he wanted to know just why she had done so many times. "I really did try to get him to leave, I'm currently useless for fighting though but I tried. That's the other difference, if I've ever had issues with pushy guys, well, they've been humans and usually just as drunk if not more and easy to deal with." She let out another shaky sigh. "I really never expected the same from one of my own kind." She suddenly stiffened. "Do you think he will try and come back?" She asked uncertainly. He fought the urge to reach out and embrace her, pull her close to him where no harm could ever befall her.

"No." He answered confidently. "I am taking you up on your earlier offer to remain." He cast her a sideways glance to gauge her reaction, unsure if she would still want him to stay. Her tense shoulders seemed to relax and slowly, she turned to face him.

"Thanks." Her voice was brimming with gratefulness but her eyes looked as if she was close to tears. She suddenly shook her head slightly and began busying herself undoing the two braids in her hair. He watched her steadily. He was quite certain she was more upset than she was letting on but he did not think it wise to push her. She had already admitted and explained much to him, enough to give him much to ponder over.

"You should rest now; tomorrow will be better." He said and slowly rose to his feet before lowering his hands to her. She took them and he pulled her up. She was still unsteady on her feet and so he simply picked her up. Not expecting the sudden movement, she latched onto the front of his tunic. "I've carried you over ice, I will not drop you."

"I know." She whispered and bent her head to rest against his chest. "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"You may be incredibly infuriating at times but you are not an idiot." He replied wryly and felt her nod as he stopped beside her bed and lowered her onto it. She immediately curled over onto her side in a protective way and gazed up at him.

"Are you not going to sleep too?" She asked, sounding very much half asleep.

"Yes but I will take the chaise in the main area." He said decidedly although he wanted nothing more than to just lay with her. After everything he did not think it a wise idea.

"Oh. Okay." She replied slowly with a slight frown. "Why are you helping me, caring for me like this?" She asked, her expression turning to one of confusion. "You don't have to you know, I really can take care of myself." She mumbled, already succumbing to the realms of sleep. Her words made entirely no sense to him. He brushed a stray hair from her face and bent down and placed a light kiss upon her hair.

"Well I am technically responsible for you." He answered wryly, knowing she would not understand the significance of his answer. Her eyes opened and gazed up at him sadly.

"Ara, what is wrong?" He never received an answer though for she closed her eyes again and sleep took her. He noticed her travelling blanket draped over a chair along with his cloak and took the blanket to settle over her before taking the cloak. He wandered back out to the main living area of the guest talan and, setting her drawing book and charcoals aside, made himself comfortable on the deep green chaise lounge. It was comfortable enough but far too short to lay along. Sharing a bed was all too tempting but after Thannor's despicable little stunt, he wished to give the shaken up elleth space and quiet to rest. It was, however, going to be a long remainder of the night and, there was too much on his mind to simply sleep. Her sword was unsheathed and within arms reach and he was content enough she would not be bothered during the eve. He thought of his impending duel with Thannor come morning. He may be a formidable enough warrior himself but that did not mean he would actually be able to beat the older Elf. Thannor had more years of experience and he had the build of one who regularly wielded a sword. Legolas, on the other hand, did not even personally carry a sword. He found his bow and long, deadly twin knives to be all he ever needed. It would not be an easy fight but it was one he simply had to win, the stakes were too high not to.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. :)**

 **Remember, no updates for up to two weeks.**

 **xx A.**


	60. Leap

**I do not own the works of Tolkien, Enjoy**

 **I'm back! Thanks to you guys who reviewed and hello and thank you to those new followers.**

 **Woman of Letters - Oh she sure will be! Ara being all used to the modern world where females are equal in rights etc is not going to think much of this duel but, will she understand just what Legolas is trying to do?**

 **Maaagnussonn - Thanks! Why do I have a life... hmm well once upon a time my mummy and daddy... oh wait, that is sooo not what you meant! haha! ;) The answer you want is - V8 car racing is why! haha! Anyway, hope you survived the wait, I think you will like this chapter. :)**

 **Frostyhorse - Hehe you'll just have to read and find out. :D**

 **Elvenprincesscher - Thanks! I wanted to make the Glades chapter both madness and fun in that sense. This chapter is more of the nice stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Ara opened her eyes to the morning light, the first thing which came into focus was a single, perfect Alfirin flower. A smile tugged at her lips as she slowly sat up. Curiously she felt fine, no headache, nothing. She picked up the flower and twirled it between her fingers as she recalled all which had happened the eve before. She remembered everything. She felt like such an idiot for playing Thannor like she did. She wouldn't be making that mistake with an Elf again. Certainly not one in Lorien where the customs were clearly very lax. She did like his attention right up until he'd suggested returning to his talan. That had been the deal breaker for her. Yet no matter how much of his attention she had received; it did not change the simple fact that to Legolas, she was just a responsibility to him. He'd told her exactly that as she'd fallen asleep and it had hurt to hear it. It still hurt to think about it. Still, she was entirely thankful he had come to her rescue and then stayed to ensure no harm would come to her. It was sweet. Frustratingly sweet. She pushed her blanket away and stood, her impeccable balance and inhibitions restored. _Like to see Thannor try and mess with me now!_ She thought darkly as she walked into the main area of the talan to find Legolas was indeed gone. She suspected he would be. She cast her eyes about and frowned. Her sword was no longer resting on the table. In fact, it did not appear to be in the talan at all. A sudden thundering upon her door caused her to jump. She moved to the door, hesitant to open it.

"Who is it?" She called out cautiously.

"Eryn!" With that she opened the door to see both Eryn and Tauriel.

"Hello." She greeted them.

"What in Arda are you still doing here? You need to get to the training grounds!" Eryn rushed out urgently.

"What? Why?" She asked completely confused.

"Thannor and Legolas are about to duel off." She stared at them completely stunned. _So that's where my sword is._

"That idiot prince." She ground out. "What for?"

"For you!" Tauriel chirped up, bursting with excitement.

"What? Hold on, two secs." She spun around, half closing the door and began stripping out of her dress from the eve before, as she simultaneously snatched up a light blue dress of different hues. Quickly she changed, the skirts akin to the falls of many petals and lace and ribbon forming the bodice and trailing into the twisted straps as she shrugged them on and deftly tied more lace and ribbon at the back. She flew to the mirror and threw her hair up into a loose, messy ponytail before heading towards the door to where the two elleth waited.

"Goodness, you do not mess around with your appearance." Eryn chuckled as they made their way down the tree.

"But still look like an elleth, ellons would fight for." Tauriel added with a wink.

"I don't want them fighting at all, Legolas is an idiot and don't get me started on your brother." She ground out. The three of them broke into a jog and it was not long before they emerged between trees to an extensive training area where quite a few Elves were gathered along with the Fellowship. _Why the hell hadn't Aragorn stopped Legolas?_ And the idiot in question was standing upon an open grassy area facing off Thannor, her sword held in his hand.

"I hope he wins." Tauriel murmured. "Thannor deserves to be knocked down a branch or two."

"I didn't know he was so interested in you." Amariel spoke up as she joined them.

"He's not." Ara ground out.

"He is!" Tauriel chimed smugly.

"Look, Thannor is removing his tunic!" Someone nearby whispered loudly and sure enough, he was, revealing a nearly ridiculous amount of bulk muscle. To her shock, Legolas followed suit which caused more murmurs from the slowly growing crowd of spectators.

"By the Valar, Ara how have you been travelling with that and not done something about it!" Eryn snickered beside her and she rolled her eyes. "If I'd been travelling with him I would have-"

"Really don't want the details Eryn." She cut over her and received a smirk. "Why have they lost their tunics anyway?" She muttered.

"Its part of the duel, a show of strength."

"Is it really necessary, what is the point of this anyway?" Ara was so confused.

"The loser must cease any interest in you and give the winner right to freely pursue you without competition." Amariel explained. So Legolas was doing this as a way to ensure Thannor left her alone. Because she was his responsibility. Gritting her teeth, she stormed off towards the entrance, leaving the others behind. She'd fight for her own damn right to be left alone. Thannor would not know what hit him once she had her sword back in her hands. Hands suddenly latched onto her biceps, hauling her back.

"Ara, you cannot go out there!" It was Aragorn speaking urgently to her.

"I can fight that Lorien dick myself, I don't need Legolas fighting for me!" She seethed.

"Ara he has to, he has already committed to the duel." He wouldn't let go of her.

"I don't care, I'm sick of him thinking he has to act guardian to me like I'm some damn Elfling!" She writhed angrily in his grip.

"Is that what you think?" Aragorn said incredulously.

"Think? He told me himself, he's responsible for me." She ground out.

"Ara you are wrong. He sees you as a potential life mate." She froze at his words. He did? Well, of course he did, that was how the history panned out. Actually hearing it though was a shock.

"Yeah well he's not fighting my fight, I'm more than ready to put Thannor in his place." She made to pull away from him and this time he locked his arms around her.

"You cannot Ara, to do so will bring shame to Legolas. It is a second age custom; you cannot interrupt it. He accepted Thannor's challenge to duel to ensure he will leave you be, nothing more. A sudden clash of blades caused her gaze to fly to the open ground. The duel had begun.

…

Thannor had no doubt he would beat the Mirkwood Half-Silvan. He would make the younger ellon regret getting in his way and meddling in things he did not understand. Ara now stood in the crowd of Elves watching. Many expected him to win and he would. He did not like being made a fool of and Ara had done just that. She'd teased and flirted and lead him on all eve only to decide to change her mind, to refuse him. No one refused him. No one. The Prince who now circled him, as he circled too, seemed the picture of calmness. Thannor knew well enough from stories from the Elrondion that he was quick to anger and had his father's ill temper. Thannor would ensure it would be his undoing.

"Tell me, if you win our little duel here, what do you intend to do with her?" He asked casually. He received no reply.

"Come now, surely you are not that shy, or, perhaps you have no idea?" He smirked. The Prince's demeanour did not change.

"Shall I tell you instead what I plan to do with her when I win?" He grinned instead and was rewarded with a flash of anger in icy grey eyes.

"Whatever you plan, it will not come to pass, if not by the fate of my hand, then by Ara's." Legolas said evenly.

"Well, aren't we the eloquently spoken little Prince?" He jibbed but again there was no rise. "Then you worry you will lose?" He smirked.

"It is a possibility and if I do, I shall accept that and abide by the terms of this duel." Thannor grinned at that. "I will also return this beautiful and lethal sword to its owner who is equally as beautiful and lethal." Thannor frowned slightly in confusion. "I believe, while I will no longer be able to defend her, she will be more than capable of doing so herself. She is, after all, Glorfindel's daughter and protégé." Legolas finished nonchalantly. Thannor was becoming annoyed by his fazeless attitude. It was almost disconcerting. "Now, shall we actually duel? I do not wish to waste this lovely day." Gritting his teeth, Thannor nodded as he tried to figure out this nonsense talk regarding the sword supposedly belonging to Ara. He'd simply ask her himself, right after he'd wrenched it from the Elfling's grasp and won.

"Of course, after you, your highness." He smirked confidently.

…

Legolas moved forward in a blindingly swift attack upon the older Elf and did not miss his sharp intake in breath of surprise. He blocked each of his own attacks but Legolas could tell he had the upper hand in speed and agility. Thannor certainly had brute strength and that was what Legolas knew he needed to avoid, getting into a battle of strength. It did not take the older Elf long to catch up and soon Legolas was both attacking and dodging and parrying off being attacked. The force behind Thannor's blade as he met and blocked and parried, was unyielding. It left him with little choice than to rely more on his footwork and avoid too many of these clashes.

"Not strong enough are you?" Thannor chuckled as Legolas sidestepped again, letting his opponents blade slip away to avoid the weight of his attack. "You know, she sees nothing in you, there's really nothing to you to see." Thannor added degradingly. He was all too aware the insults could be true but he remained silent. "You may as well give up now, leave her to me, I promise I'll look after her." He taunted with a suggestive wink. Legolas knew what the other Elf was doing and it would not work. Hours upon hours of harsh and deliberate taunting and insult by his father during training duels had taught him, as his father intended it to, not to rise to the petty words of his opponents in any fight or duel, no matter how truthful or hurtful or angering they might be. His father knew they shared many traits, including his legendary temper when provoked and, although it flared still often enough, he never let it flare in a fight or duel. Well, until Ara fought with him but she simply had that infuriating quality about her. Thannor did not and so Legolas carried on in his nonchalant manner, knowing full well it was beginning to bother the other ellon. Again he moved swiftly to attack the other Elf and this time, Thannor was ready for him and as he spun to the side, felt the icy burn of a blade trail lightly over his ribs.

…

"First blood has been drawn!" Someone stated loudly as Ara leaned closer into the trunk of the tree she stood under. Until that moment, Legolas had been doing well and now Thannor, seeing the small injury as leverage, advanced in his own swift attack. She bit down on her bottom lip anxiously as Legolas blocked each of Thannor's blows but, he was quickly losing ground and by the smirk on Thannor's smug face; he knew it too. Quite suddenly, the Lorien guard swung his blade up at neck height and Ara physically paled as Legolas just managed to leap back out of reach.

"That was a dirty move." Aragorn muttered from somewhere behind her but she didn't turn around. Before her, Legolas just managed to lift her own blade in time to block a down cut from Thannor. She could see the Lorien guard's muscles bunch as he threw all of his strength down upon Legolas's own. The way their blades were locked, the only way out for him was down. Ara wanted to scream at him to move but she didn't and, he didn't move, instead he continued resisting Thannor's strength. It could not last though and suddenly Thannor threw his body weight too against Legolas's blade and he suddenly crumpled. _No!_ She watched on in horror as he rolled away and swiftly regained his feet but, he was injured.

"Come on laddy!" Gimli rumbled out and Ara realised the Dwarf stood nearby her. Even from the twenty-meter distance away, she could see clearly by the way his left shoulder sat differently, he'd somehow slipped his rib again. She'd never actually finished putting it right after the mines. Her lack of follow up could very well cost him the duel and, cause more damage. Thannor rushed him in a blundering attack and it seemed it was all Legolas could do to keep half a step ahead of him. There was a murmur from the onlookers as he managed to nick the other Elf's shoulder and Ara did not miss the look of anger on Thannor's face as they both whirled around one another, swords flashing and ringing as they made contact. Pain was becoming evident on Legolas's face although, she doubted anyone but she noticed it for the crowd of Elves did not mention it. He'd become slightly paler in the face and he looked as if he were biting down on the inside of his cheek. There was a brief moment when he dodged away from Thannor again and his gaze suddenly caught hers.

"You need to stop!" She mouthed urgently at him. He slightly shook his head in return before Thannor was before him again. He arced his blade out at Legolas and, this time he dropped down low to the ground and, pivoting on his right arm, sword flat against the earth, he slammed his feet into Thannor's knees and the older Elf stumbled. Seizing up his chance, Legolas flew in, blade a whir of silver, and slammed the flat of it against Thannor's wrist before pushing down and twisting and wrenching the older Elf's sword from his grasp. There was a collective silence as it came to land with a soft thud upon the earth. "He did it." Ara breathed out the breath she'd been holding as there was cheers from a third of the Elves. It seemed Legolas had his own fan club here in Lórien.

"Go to him!" Aragorn appeared beside her.

"What, why?"

"It is custom; if you already favoured the victor, you must show them before the loser."

"Seriously, that's more stupid than this damn duel was, talk about degrading one's self esteem." She remarked but he was not listening.

"Just get out there or you'll make a fool of him and yourself. Although, you've already achieved the latter." Ara scowled at him but he only levelled her with a look.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked in an agitated whisper.

"Embrace him, kiss him, just get out there and do something!" Before she could protest, he'd pushed her forward and she found herself walking out onto the training ground. There was silence again from the crowd as she reached the two ellon's. Thannor looked pissed as he gazed at her whereas Legolas looked genuinely relieved even as he tried to appear as if he were not in pain.

"Well are you going to return her sword?" Thannor spoke up, his voice dripping with sarcasm and anger. Ara ignored him as she stepped up to Legolas.

"So um Aragorn said I have to um show that you were the favoured one to win or something." She murmured quietly, feeling incredibly nervous all of a sudden. Before she completely backed out of it, she reached up and placed a kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you." She added for only he to hear.

"You'll regret that decision Ara." Thannor spoke now to her.

"I think I'm quite capable of making my own decisions Thannor. Including who I wish to spend my time with and what I wish to do in that time." She swiftly replied and received a dry laugh.

"You won by pure luck Princeling." The way he spoke to Legolas, only piqued her own anger with him.

"He won with a dislocated rib. You're lucky it was he you duelled and not I. What would your guards think if you lost to an elleth?"

"That is entirely impossible." Thannor scoffed. "Elleth cannot wield a sword, the only weapon they can wield is an embroidery needle." She felt her sword pressed into her palm and wrapped her hand securely around it.

"Is that a bet you are willing to make before all of your guards." She lazily spun her sword and stopped it to point directly at the copper haired Elf's throat. He gazed at her with uncertainty before turning away and sheathing his own blade.

"My offer still stands, when you grow bored with the naive Princeling." Thannor winked at her before lowering himself into a sweeping bow before Legolas. He simply nodded curtly in return. His gaze turned back to her and for a moment there seemed to be shock upon his face before he smirked with a strangely knowing look before he turned and walked away. Beside her, Legolas was barely holding up, although he stood tall and proud.

...

He'd won. It was all that mattered. His side burned but his heart was elated, his mind at ease; Thannor could not bother Ara again unless she wished it. There was no risk of her doing so. He stood, watching as the defeated Lorien guard retrieved his tunic and threw it over his shoulder as he returned to a group of other guards. To his slight amusement, it was Celeir who seemed to sidle up to Thannor's side as the guard waved his hands about uncaringly.

"Perfect for one another." Ara muttered and he laughed aloud, the action short lived as he winced in pain. She took his left hand in hers and gazed up worriedly. "I think I better fix that for good." He nodded and together they walked slowly towards the rest of the Fellowship, within the crowd. Ara deftly used the tip of her sword to pick up his discarded tunic and slung it over her own shoulder, not bothering to return it so he might put it back on.

"Well done laddy! That showed up that no good, two faced son of a troll's-"

"Gimli." Aragorn said warningly as he came to stand by his Dwarf friend. Gimli simply smirked. "You did well." The Ranger said simply to him but there was a wide smile upon his face. "I've never seen a Lorien Elf look so disgruntled." A smile quirked his own lips at that. Boromir and the four Hobbits appeared too before them, grinning like fools.

"Pay up Pip!" He heard Merry demand and with a smirk, Pippin handed him three gold pieces.

"What was that over" Legolas asked and received two guilty gazes.

"Do not ask." Boromir muttered.

"You were in on it too!" Pippin piped up indignantly. "You owe me two gold pieces it seems."

"You bet on who would win?" He asked and received three sheepish gazes.

"Not quite exactly..." Pippin answered. "Say, I'm hungry, what you say, let's return aye, second breakfast?" Legolas watched, utterly baffled as he, Merry and Boromir hurried away.

"That was a mighty duel." Sam spoke up from behind Gimli. Frodo simply watched him quietly, a small smile upon his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas noticed the elleths Ara had become friends with, watching them curiously. "Lets go." She decided abruptly and sharp pain shot up and around his side as he began moving again. The walk back to the guest talans was a long one and, as soon as he was within the four trees, he sank down onto the floor. Ara knelt down beside him. "You know how this goes." She murmured. He nodded, knowing what she would do.

"Work your magic." He quipped and received a humourless laugh as hands came to rest over his ribs, somehow missing the light cut he had received from Thannor.

"I wish you had stopped." She muttered. "I'm glad you didn't." She added, softer. "You really didn't have to challenge the git though."

"I didn't, he challenged me."

"Oh. Well that makes more sense."

"Yes, it also gave me the perfect excuse to put him in his place. I am sorry I took your sword; I did not think you would be very happy if I explained why I required it."

"No, I would have taken your place."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Just be quiet and breathe in." She muttered and he held back a smirk and did as she bade him.

It took six goes before she was content with her work and had him lifting his arm again, free of pain. "Thank you." He murmured as he lowered his arm.

"I'm not finished yet."

"Oh?" He made to raise his arm again but she stopped him and began to methodically work at his shoulder muscles. "Oh... Ara I'm fine, really." He protested although it was a weak protest.

"Don't be stupid, your muscles are tense as." _Well, what do you expect, your running your hands over them!_ He thought warily. "I want to see if there is another reason that rib won't stay where its meant to." She elaborated and he nodded and swallowed hard as she ran hands across his back. Just to add to his predicament, Aragorn strode in, his brows raised and a slight smirk upon his lips as he gazed down at them.

"Here, once you are finished there Ara, apply this to his cut." The Ranger set down a bowl of what smelt unmistakably like Athelas, strips of material floating in the water.

"Thanks." Ara murmured and began using the tincture to cleanse his light wound before handing the used bowl back to Aragorn. With a grin he left them in peace again much to Legolas's relief. He made to place his tunic back on but Ara snatched it away.

"I'm still not finished working out why it will not stay put." She laughed lightly and he mutely nodded as an uncomfortable thought struck him.

"Perhaps it will not stay because there is not enough muscle to hold it." He suggested quietly and her hands stilled.

"There is plenty to hold it, its likely the sinew around it has been stretched or torn. It does not feel like any other physical reason." She murmured and he nodded, feeling weak. "I know when we are not at ease in our souls, injuries can take longer to heal. Especially if the injury is related to what is bothering us deep down." He stiffened at that. "Its not just Elves, humans sometimes are the same."

"I see." He stated simply, feeling more and more exposed by her words.

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened with Gollum and your father; it was an accident, the right accident. What your father did was not though. He should know better." Her blunt words were like a slap.

"It was my accident and therefore my fault. Gollum was my responsibility!" He bit out. "The punishment fit the mistake."

"And it could well kill you." She let the words hang in the warm morning air. She was right, he realised, if it were a fight to the death earlier with Thannor; he would possibly be dead. If it were an orc and his injury betrayed him; he would not stand a chance. "You did nothing wrong, if it helps, Gollum was meant to escape."

"He was?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I thought I'd already told you, perhaps I had not." She murmured.

"I will try then."

"I'm glad, I don't particularly want an orc running you through." Her words held deep feeling and he made to turn to face her but she swiftly leapt up and he found his tunic dumped on his head.

"What do you intend on doing for the remainder of the morning?" He asked as he pulled on his tunic.

"Haven't really decided."

"Would you spend your morning with me?" She cast him a curious gaze. "Elemmakil told me of a place in the woods which I thought we could explore..." He trailed off uncertainly as she suddenly looked quite unsure. Slowly she nodded and he could not help but smile as he leapt up. "I think you will like it."

"When do we go?"

"We could go now?"

"Okay, lets go then." She declared cheerily and stepped out from under the trees. The rest of the Fellowship greeted them with curiosity from where they lounged in the morning sun.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn casually asked but Legolas did not miss the knowing glint in his eye.

"To explore the woods some." He replied, noticing Pippin swiftly whisper something to Merry and a smirk form on his face.

"Don't yeh be forgetting you promised me my own tour later today." Gimli rumbled and he nodded with a grin; his Dwarf friend had just given him the perfect excuse to secretly finish Ara's bow without her forming some ridiculous idea he was spending time with other elleths.

"I won't." He promised as Ara moved away to speak quietly with Frodo before re-joining him.

"Lead the way." She elbowed him lightly in the side, surprising him. Aragorn caught his eye and gave him an encouraging nod and, with that, he took the path Elemmakil had advised him to from the guest talans, Ara walking closely beside him.

...

They had been walking in silence for fifteen minutes and had received many curious looks from Elves they had passed. News of Legolas's victory over Thannor had seemed to spread like a wildfire although the true meaning behind it remained a secret. The Wood-Elf walked with a casual proudness and she was glad for it. She couldn't deny she was also proud of just how he'd handled himself on the training grounds. Hopefully now he would heal. Hopefully he would forget the incident with Gollum and his father. She felt fingers brush against hers and cast him a sideways glance but he was gazing ahead and to the trees. She was unsure what she was doing with him, she had to be careful but it was not so easy any more. She didn't want to push him away. Fingers tentatively entwined around hers and a shy yet hopeful glance her way made her heart melt. She entwined her fingers with his, feeling her nerves stir uneasily like butterflies in a breeze. This wasn't Rohan but, she wanted to know him better. Away from the threat of danger, away from the influence of others. Perhaps he wanted to do the same? She remembered what Aragorn had said to her. The truth of his words terrified her, such a future still filled her with dread but, it was technically a future still far off and she needed to know for certain she'd been wrong all this time. She'd been so lost in her thoughts, it was now she realised they were no longer meandering alongside the Celebrant but were walking near another stream and slowly moving in an upward direction. One she'd never seen The terrain was growing denser the further away from the city they travelled and Ara wondered again just where Legolas was leading them. He'd still not spoken and he still had not let go of her hand. How many miles they had travelled like this, side by side, enduring darkness and rain and ice and snow and the fouler monsters of this world. So much of the quest they had been undoubtedly together, defending one another and, caring for one another. The sound of rushing water brought her from her realization and Legolas paused so they could take in the sight of a waterfall which fell from a cleft in a rocky face. Before she could wonder at its beauty, Legolas let go of her hand and proceeded forward, easily crossing an old fallen log, resting high above the flowing water of the stream. Wordlessly she followed, a smile tugging at her lips. The other Elf looked completely at home in his surroundings and he seemed somehow lighter in action, yet each of his movements, although casual, were precise. She followed, knowing she could not match his confident fluency, hoping she would not stack it on slippery or mossy rocks as he led her up towards the falls. A hand reached out to her and she took it again.

"You overthink too much." He grinned at her. "Trust your instincts, they will not let you fall." He swiftly pulled her up and she quickly found new footing upon the water sprayed rocks. "See." He flashed her another grin before continuing up. The fall was still high above and they followed a narrow rocky track where fernlike plants grew densely and moss clung to every surface. "This looks like what Elemmakil described." Legolas murmured and disappeared into the rock. She followed curiously after him, finding his hand again. The cool, gloomy tunnel led them downwards for quite some feet before light met them and Ara found herself standing on the floor of a small but deep, almost rounded gully where another fall cascaded softly down into a large pool of sunlight dappled water. Lush grass surrounded it along with trees and large plants and Alfirin poked their pure petals up towards the sun above, along with Eleanor flowers, snowflakes and blue flowers Ara did not know the name of.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She murmured in awe.

"I hoped you would think so, it was beautiful from Elemmakil's description but this is even more so." He moved forward, leading her down to the grass and only then did he let go her hand again and with a grin, flopped down amongst the lush green floor. Ara gazed down at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he gazed up in confusion.

"Relaxing."

"Relaxing when that water beckons to be swum in?"

"You wish to swim?" He asked uncertainly.

"Why not?" She grinned at him. "The weather is beautiful and warm and it sure beats doing so having to constantly wonder if the enemy is near. Why relax here when you can relax in there." She laughed and he slowly nodded.

"It would be nice."

"Excellent!" She exclaimed and strode off towards the water, deftly untying her dress.

"Ara! What are you doing?" He gasped.

"I'm not swimming in my dress." She replied as she shrugged it off to pool at her feet and stepped out of it.

"Oh, right, yes." He rushed out and, she suddenly felt very aware that she was standing in her underwear. Quickly she made her way into the water and submerged herself to her shoulders. Legolas watched her in indecision but there was almost a tormented look upon his face. She wondered what he was thinking when he stood back up and pulled off his tunic and kicked off his boots. He flashed her a small smile which seemed almost shy as he bent down and deftly rolled his trousers up to just below his knees. In no time at all, he was treading water near her in the deeper part of the pool.

"This is rather pleasant." He commented. "I wonder how deep it is?" Before she could reply, he disappeared under the surface. A couple of minutes passed and she wondered just when he would resurface when she jumped in fright as he resurfaced directly behind her. She spun around to be greeted by a thoroughly amused smirk.

"You'll regret that!" She taunted and splashed him in the face before streaking across the water, away from him. When she turned around, he was no where to he seen again. Her toes tingled nervously, knowing he was somewhere in the deep water and she made her way closer to the waterfall and hopped up onto a ledge just hidden by the falling water. He resurfaced again, near where she hid and she stifled a laugh at his look of confusion as he treaded a circle, looking about. Once he faced away from her, she launched herself towards him and laughed as he let out a cry of surprise as she effectively knocked him back underwater. He quickly resurfaced and grabbed her about the waist before she could get away again and she laughed even harder.

"That was sneaky." He laughed and she turned to face him with a smirk.

"So is sneaking up from the depths." She countered and received a mischievous smile she liked.

"You just happened to be in my way." He reached out and pushed a tress of hair from her face and suddenly the whole situation felt different. He let her go then and she treaded a couple feet away, feeling nervous.

"Lets cliff jump!" She spontaneously declared and climbed back out of the pool to stand on the beginnings of a rocky path to the top of the fall. Legolas gazed up at her sceptically.

"You cannot be serious."

"Too scared to join me?" She snickered and he splashed water up at her.

"I never said that, move over." He pulled himself out of the water and she smirked over her shoulder at him before nimbly racing up the narrow, barely there path. It was high and she was now beginning to regret her wild idea. She'd never actually done this before. She gazed down uncertainly to the pool now far below. 'Not scared are you?" A teasing voice whispered close behind her.

"Nope." She quickly replied and he chuckled.

"Good, over you go then." She took a bold step and stopped.

"I'm just admiring the view first." She stalled for time.

"Sometimes, it is better to leap first and think later." He murmured and before she could do anything to stop him; arms circled around her tightly and he threw them both off the ledge.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review.**


	61. Force of Nature

**I do not own the works of J Tolks. Enjoy.**

 **Arasa17 - You'll get to this chapter eventually and when you do, hopefully you see an improvement in some structure etc. Really appreciate your reviews and extremely useful critic! Thank you.**

 **decadenceofmysoul - Great to know you are enjoying it! Thank you!**

 **WickedGreene13 - So I've heard a rumour Wicked is this years Musical Society piece for next year in my area. I thought of you! :D Anyway, glad you like it and that quote at the end. And no one potentially dies in that cliff hanger... or do they hit their heads on rocks... haha I jest! Enjoy part two of the fluff! Thanks for the review. :)**

 **Elvenprincesscher - Thanks! Feels indeed, but will Ara know what one even does with 'the feels'? Well there is more nice stuff in this chap and some curious surprises regarding a certain woodelf. :)**

 **Frostyhorse - For you, someone will get punched. ;)**

* * *

Ara cried out in surprise as they freefell but, he was not letting go of her. They hit the water in a great splash and went under. He kicked lightly and resurfaced, Ara laughing joyfully, still in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck. There were droplets of water caught up in her long dark eyelashes and her hair fell, slicked straight down her back. He couldn't quite believe just how unbothered she was that she was with him; swimming, playing in the water, in nothing but undergarments. It cheered him she felt she could be like this around him, with him. He certainly was not going to complain. He'd wanted to spend the morning with her perhaps just talking but this was even better; this was fun and different and new and exciting. He just had to make sure he did not mess it up! Kissing her would surely be on that list and so he loosened his hold on her.

"Shall we do that again?"

"Absolutely!" She grinned at him before swimming back towards the ledge. He followed and quickly they left the water and raced back up the waterfall. This time he stepped out first and, deciding to show off just a little, leapt off backwards, turning a neat flip before diving down to hit the water. He surfaced to find Ara watching him from above, an amused smile playing on her lips. She stepped forward and off the ledge into a graceful dive, slipping neatly under the water, barely making a splash. He watched as she swam towards him with clean cutting strokes.

"Impressive jump." She smirked at him before splashing him. He splashed her back playfully.

"I'm beginning to wonder now just why elleths don't swim."

"You're only just wondering that now?" She teased and he gave her a sheepish shrug. "Surely the ones in Lindon do who live by the sea." He shook his head.

"They really don't, they go into the shallows or so I have been told, but no further, the sea is dangerous to those who cannot swim."

"It is." She mused as she lazily treaded water near him. "You speak as if you have been to the sea but you haven't, have you?" She sounded uncertain.

"No well, not exactly." He could not help but snicker and received a curious gaze.

"Not exactly? What do you mean?"

"I may have come into being at the sea." He casually elaborated and she gazed at him in surprise before bursting into laughter. He smirked at her.

"Then we may just have something in common." She flashed him a grin before swimming away towards the waterfall. Lazily, he followed as she ducked under the falling water and disappeared. The water drowned out all noise and then it seemed to echo and he realised it was a shallow cavern under the fall. Ara was busy exploring it. "Hey check this out, there's writing on the stone." He left the water to see what she was gesturing at. Scrawled in various tengwar in both Sindarin and Quenya and even, some Silvan; were names and messages. Some were tiny poems about life or love or loss and others were a little more amusing. He'd never seen anything like it. There were messages too in remembrance to Elves who had crossed the sea in either life or death. In the watery light, he wandered along the stone, quietly reading as too did Ara. "Should we leave something here too? There are charcoals." Ara held out two finger sized pieces.

"Yes, we should." He grinned and took one of the charcoals. "What to write." He mused as he sought out a vacant area.

"Here was Legolas, who kicked Thannor's arse in a duel." Ara stated nonchalantly and, now he understood more of her strange way of speaking, he burst into laughter.

"How very tempting." She merely smirked at him. Instead though, he found himself writing their names. No titles, no linage, just their names in Sindarin, side by side. Beneath, he switched to Silvan and without thinking, let words flow onto the grey stone. _At the light of dawn, green leaves awaken._ Happy with his cryptic little message, he stepped back and Ara took his place. He could not see what she wrote but she remained there for quite a few moments before stepping back, looking pleased. He couldn't help but smile. She'd sketched a perfect star shaped leaf, just like those which made up his mark and behind the leaf, a sun rose. Her artwork matched his message exactly by complete coincidence. That was surely a good sign. She then found another blank area and with a devious grin, scrawled out _Here was Legolas, who bested Thannor in a duel. Dec 3018 TA._ She stepped away looking incredibly smug.

"That's probably enough." She gestured for him to hand her back the other charcoal. As he did so, a name in a perfect circle, written a little higher caught his attention and he froze. _Calemir._ "What's wro-" Ara abruptly stopped as she caught sight of the other name also circled with his mother's. _Glorfindel. "_ I don't understand." She murmured softly, deep confusion resonating in her voice.

"They were once friends." He said slowly. "Lord Elrond told me they planted the oak in Imladris as dear friends. That is all I know."

"Then they must have also been in Lothlórien at some point, perhaps when my father lived here."

"No, look. There is a faint date." They wrote on this wall a hundred years before I became. That was only three years before my mother joined with my father." It all seemed quite strange.

"He's never mentioned her, not once. Well he said she has a kind heart and wild spirit... I thought he just meant in general.' Ara murmured quietly.

"She has very rarely spoken of your father and I did not even know she had visited Lorien. I wonder if this is why my own father despises yours; because of this friendship." Ara turned to look at him.

"Was it just a friendship?" Her question had his mind reeling.

"I don't know." He really didn't have a clue. He knew his mother loved his father but the way they had joined in union was rife with mystery. He'd tried asking his mother once and she'd simply laughed off his question and replied; _no one ever denied his father in the end._

"I'm sure if we asked, my father would explain it." Ara decided confidently and he nodded.

"I hope so. Shall we return to the water?"

"Yep, think I need to clear my head!" Ara dashed forward and dove straight through the fall, disappearing on the other side. With one last glance to the writing on the wall; he followed.

They spent a little longer playing about in the pool and jumping from the fall before retreating to the sunlit, grassy bank. Ara immediately stretched out to lie on her back and he tried not to let his gaze linger on her as he followed suit, stretching his arms above his head.

"That was fun." He mused happily as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of sunrays warming him.

"Mmm it was. It's nice here." Ara murmured lazily and he smiled to himself. He'd laid back close by her side and it had not bothered her. He was certain something had changed for the better but he did not want to push his luck. He did not want to accidently scare her away; he didn't think he would be able to stand aside if she did reject him, evade him again.

"So this is how you uh swim and such at the sea where you are from?" He had to know.

"Yep, except we jump off the piers and such or pontoons. Nothing as neat as jumping off a waterfall."

"Many humans do this from your time?"

"Yeah, hundreds. In summer the beach is the place to be, on the really hot days there can be a couple thousand people down at the sea, it gets pretty crowded but its fun."

"And all the human females wear similar to what you are wearing?" He glanced slyly across to the dark yet bright blue, finger width strapped garment she wore which fastened somehow at the centre of her back. It intrigued him far more than he would ever admit to anyone.

"Yeah mostly, some wear one pieces which cover their bellies too and some wear board shorts or swim shorts like the guys do and some wear a swimming shirt and some only wear their bottoms!" She laughed humorously as he half rolled, half sat to gaze at her in shock. "And on some very special beaches, no one wears anything."

"You are jesting." He scoffed for the smirk on her face.

"Nope, its all true."

"How very strange. Do human men also do this?" She nodded, surprising him further.

"Yeah, everyone goes to the same designated beaches and gets their kit off." There was thorough amusement in her eyes.

"That sounds very inappropriate." He decided, feeling very confused yet again by the strange world she came from. She only laughed.

"You, mister right and proper, would have a mental breakdown in my world."

"I doubt that." He scoffed and then smirked at her. "I'm not as right and proper as you think." He added slyly.

"Yes cause you're such a badass." She teased with her own smirk.

"I might be."

"Well, you do have a pretty badass tat, I mean mark." She flicked her eyes to the leaves trailing down his body. "Do all Elves in the Greenwood have them or just you?"

"All Greenwood Silvans do. It is a custom when we come of age to be marked by our name. It is a way of identification in times of war or danger. Not all marks are where mine is but they are never placed on limbs." She nodded looking rather thoughtful.

"Did you choose it to be like that?"

"Yes, I did." She smiled at that.

"Good choice." She pushed her hair back a little and he casually caught her marked wrist.

"Will you tell me now the significance of this?" Her eyes darted nervously to his and he let go of her wrist. "If you want to of course." He hastily added. She looked away, up at the falls.

"I was drunk and it was a dare." She admitted softly. "The words I chose, they made sense at the time..." She trailed off leaving him feeling all the more confused. "I guess it means; don't get tattoos when you're drunk!" She gave a cheery laugh but he knew there was more to it. He couldn't very well press her though so simply nodded. She turned back to him and abruptly sat up, her eyes widening. "Legolas, your hair..." He internally groaned in dismay as she reached out and ran her fingers through the nearly dried strands. "The waters made it go wavy." She giggled and he automatically scowled at her, this could not be happening!

"Is that a problem?" He grit out and received a confused look.

"No, why would it be? There must be something in the water which has caused it, maybe a pH imbalance." She mused, making absolutely no sense as she continued to curiously run her fingers through the naturally, slightly curling tresses which he was now feeling rather uncomfortable and, all too conscious about.

"Must you do that?" He bit out and she snatched her hand away as if his very hair had burnt her fingers.

"Sorry, its just, its uh really um good like that." She murmured and gazed away looking almost embarrassed. He simply stared at her trying to comprehend her words.

"You really like it?" She gave a small nod but did not turn back to him. "The water did not cause it to go like this." He slowly admitted. "This is how it is if I don't run tîriôl through it after washing it." She turned back to stare at him incredulously.

"You mean to tell me, all this time you've been throwing some serum in your hair to keep it dead straight?" He nodded sheepishly. "While on a quest?" Again he nodded. "What about when we walked through all that rain? What about in the barn?

"I used it when I changed into dry clothing." He explained, feeling all the more awkward for the strange way she was gazing at him. _She looks… almost incredibly annoyed as well as shocked…_ He didn't know what else to say and so just gazed back at her in his discomfort.

"Well, that's a revelation." She eventually muttered. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" He asked confused. "To keep it straight." Was that not obvious?

"But why do you want it straight?"

"It is how my father prefers it, to be straight like his and not unruly like a Wood dwelling Silvan." He explained and her eyes widened further.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Your father's an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"He's an idiot. It looks great like this, how its meant to be, he shouldn't change you, you're not his puppet." He could only gaze at her in surprise. "How long have you been using it to keep your hair straight?"

"Perhaps the past hundred years, a few more?" He tried to remember and she shook her head with a dark look.

"Well, its your hair, not his. Do what you want to do with it." She stated and then she smirked. "It's def way hotter like that." His heart practically stopped at her admission. He knew exactly what that meant! But she didn't know that he knew.

"Just like how you said my mark was, as you say, 'hot'?" He asked with casual curiosity. She nodded with another smirk and he didn't miss how her gaze quickly flickered to his mark before travelling back to his face.

"Yep, absolutely. You might even say, combined, even hotter." She declared confidently and he could not help but play along some more, his confidence returning in leaps and bounds.

"And this is a good thing or a bad thing?" He feigned confusion.

"It's def a good thing." She laughed lightly.

"I see, is that all that is, this 'hot', then?" He asked and she laughed again.

"Its more you, as a whole that's hot, you've just got a few things which accentuate it." She smirked again and this time he could not help the roguish grin forming on his lips.

"I am glad you think so." She gazed back at him confused before her face paled slightly.

"Oh my god, you know what 'hot' means don't you?" She groaned out in what could only be some level of mortification as he nodded, his grin widening. "Agh!" She laid back and threw her hands over her face as he laughed at her expense.

"I happen to think you are also rather, 'hot', as you say." He admitted boldly and two dark green eyes peered up at him, half hidden by her fingers. Abruptly she rolled over onto her belly, facing away into the greenery.

"You don't have to say that." She muttered, sounding a little put out.

"But you are, you are beautiful." He murmured and she slowly titled her head to peer at him again.

"I'm not exactly like all the other elleths."

"No, thank Eru!" He chuckled and, remembering to be careful, stretched back out on his back again, deciding she could contemplate his words. Eventually she rolled over again and this time, their arms touched where they lay at their sides, sending a tingling sensation to his heart. He noted the sun was nearly at its peak in the sky. Soon they would have to return so he could sneak off to finish her bow. The sun was however making him feel rather lazy and he did not exactly wish to leave; being here alone with Ara was all too wonderful and peaceful. He took the hand which lay next to his and entwined his fingers through hers. "We must return soon, I promised Gimli a tour after the midday meal." He murmured regrettably.

"We've got maybe half of an hour left then." Ara mused.

"Then let's enjoy this sunlight." He sighed and let his eyes close lazily.

When he opened his eyes again, he'd realised he'd unintentionally fallen asleep. He turned his head to find Ara lying quietly by his side, gazing up at the sky. "I didn't want to wake you." She spoke softly before sitting up and gazing down at him. Their hands were still entwined and he was glad for it. She'd chosen to remain holding his even as he slept. He sat up too and automatically ran a hand through her dried hair. "Thanks for bringing me here." She added sincerely with a warm smile.

"I am glad you came." He answered and, to stop himself doing something bold, stood up, pulling her up with him by the hand. He effectively created an even more tempting situation to kiss her. Maybe he should? She gazed up at him with such a beautiful smile. Surely she would return the gesture _? No, no its a terrible idea._ He instead brushed a chaste kiss upon the point of her cheek and stepped back. "We better go." He started walking towards the tunnel entrance to find his arm pulled taught. He turned back in confusion.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" A half smirk played on her lips.

"Uh?" He had no idea. With a laugh she took a couple steps forward and poked him lightly on the chest.

"Your tunic?"

"Oh, yes of course." He grinned sheepishly at her before going to retrieve it along with his boots. He turned back to find she wore her dress again and looked to be frustrated by one of the ribbon ties. "May I?" He asked as he walked back to her.

"If you could, I swear you people need to invent the zip." She muttered.

"What is a zip?" He pondered aloud while straightening the two ribbons back and tying them into a trailing bow.

"They sort of look like metal strips of teeth with gaps between and they lock into each other. Like if you link your fingers through each other. A zip works like that, holding material closed in place."

"It sounds interesting." He murmured, now pulling a few stray pieces of loose grass from her hair. She turned her head to look up at him and again, it was all he could do to not kiss her. "When the quest is over, we shall create these zips for you." He decided, speaking as a distraction and she grinned with a laugh.

"I'd like that. We better go before Gimli deems you late." He nodded and moved away from her to leave the secluded valley.

The journey back went much faster than he wished it too and, too his dismay, Gimli was nowhere in sight when they arrived back at the talans. Boromir waved cheerily enough at them and he nodded his head in greeting.

"Legolas, is this a new look or has Ara done something to you?" He grinned and Legolas self consciously ran a hand back through his loose hair.

"Its the Silvan look, suits him don't you think?" Ara replied airily with a carefree wave of her hand.

"Sure does, you don't look like that jumped up father of yours now." He turned to see Gimli approaching. This was gladdening news. "Just been speaking with the Lady, such a delight she is, so pure like light. In fact; just like sunlight reflecting through diamonds, or crystals or off gold. Yes, her hair is like gold-"

"Someone's smitten." Ara snickered and Gimli cast her a challenging look.

"Says she who looks to be glowing? Just why are you looking so cheery hmm?" Ara clamped her mouth shut and retreated to the stair, much to both Legolas's surprise and amusement.

"I'll be back, going to get my sketch pad." She muttered.

"And just what have yeh been up to, to have that lassie in a fluster hmm?" Gimli asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." He hurriedly replied and the Dwarf chortled. "Well then, I wouldn't mind a bit of food before we head off!" He said decidedly and strode in under the four trees. Legolas gazed up into the trees wondering just how long Ara would be before following Gimli.

...

Was she so transparent? Ara lingered in her guest talan, running her fingers through her hair, combing out any knots from swimming. She was worrying about her appearance, what the hell was wrong with her! In her line of work, it was about embracing how your body naturally was and making it stronger and healthier! She made to put her hair back into a ponytail only to decide against it. _Down, I should leave it down with maybe a little pulled back. Yep, that will look nicer._ She deftly fixed her hair and then peered back at her reflection. Ugh why do I care! She snatched up her sketching items and made to leave, only to linger before the door _. Oh my god, I can't believe I told him he's hot!_ She instead leaned her back against the door. He was though, the simple change in his appearance regarding his hair had not just amplified that known fact; it was as if he'd removed a mask of sorts. He no longer resembled Thranduil so strongly. He was undeniably himself, just Legolas and he was nothing like she had believed for so long. No, she had been so, so wrong about him and it seemed her heart had figured that out long before she really had. Now she was almost terrified. Rohan was still far off, they had to get through Helms Deep first... _Well, Legolas has to..._ A shudder rippled through her at the thought.

Everything was so much easier when one was simply reading it out of a book, like a script. Now there were faces, personalities and stories behind each of the names she had already known. She was fond of all of them. They would leave Lorien the very next day and, in a matter of days, Boromir would die. It really wasn't fair. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Her mind turned to better thoughts; of waterfalls and sunlight and sweet smiles and devious smirks. The valley he had taken her to they'd had all to themselves and she understood now, he'd planned it just to spend time solely with her. It was what she'd wanted too but it was something she really was not used to; everything she was feeling she wasn't used to. She now felt like an absolute disaster around him. There'd been a couple of times she actually thought he was going to make a move but didn't. She was both glad he hadn't and a little disappointed. She didn't know what to do, or, what she would do if he did, if he tried to. It was not Rohan and surely anything sooner would change the quest? She had only just got it all back on track again. No, she couldn't let anything happen. At least, not until after then. And, when she did, it wasn't just a simple decision when it came down to it.

This wasn't some hook up, this wasn't someone she likely wouldn't see again or any time soon, this was Legolas, the one she was fated to be with until the end of all of life itself and, that was a very, very long time which spanned over millions of years. Eternity really. Yet, every time she'd thought she knew just what he was really like, he'd proven her wrong. He'd proven he could practically do no wrong. The Legolas she knew now was not the Legolas she'd been at war with in Imladris. Surely that had been years upon years of being so thoroughly under Thranduil's thumb, brought up to be a mirror of him, physically and mentally. _Who in their right mind demands their kid changes their natural hair?_ It was such a testament to how controlling the King of the Woodland Realm was. _No wonder Legolas abandons the Greenwood in the end for Ithilien. Gosh, if Thranduil was my father I'd probably damage some of the trees myself as an excuse to go and repair those lands! Agh I need to stop thinking about all this!_ She finally opened the door and stepped back out into the sunshine.

The others, she found gathered in the small clearing close to the talans, the same clearing she'd spent a little time with Thannor the day before. _Bet he's still peeved._ She thought smugly as she located Frodo and flopped down next to him against the butt of a young mallorn tree. Boromir, Sam and Merry and Pippin were practicing sword skills and Gimli was busily gorging himself on a large platter of food and some form of roasted meat, while watching them. _Then where is Legolas?_ He was not in the clearing. Automatically she looked up into the trees and a smile quirked her lips. He was stretched out on his stomach along a sturdy and large branch, four meters off the ground. He seemed to be gazing thoughtfully at a golden leaf he twirled lazily in his hand, his head mostly facing her as it rested upon his other arm. Considering he was lying on a branch, he looked incredibly serene and in his element really, with his knees bent and his bare feet dangling in the air. He really was a creature of the trees, of the woods. How anyone, especially his own father, could deny that was beyond her. It was then she noticed some of the leaves were moving deliberately about him, brushing through his wavy tousled hair and against his arms. It didn't seem to bother him at all and she wondered if he spoke to the tree. It certainly liked him. He looked so innocent and content and she pondered just what he was thinking or, what he was talking to the tree about. A nudge to her side startled her and she turned to find Frodo quietly laughing at her.

"I know he is rather fair to gaze at but I do wish to talk with you." Ara stared at him in surprise before feigning indifference.

"I was just watching how the tree interacts with him." Frodo only shook his head with a smirk. "Just shush." She ground out and he laughed again. She looked away from him and busied herself sorting through her graphite's and sharpening any which needed attention with a small, flat blade. She consciously gazed up and sparkling yet warm pewter grey eyes met hers and she found she couldn't look away.

"Right then let's be off!" Gimli declared loudly, startling her and Legolas too. He deftly swung down from the tree as Gimli strode up to him importantly. "Well, come on, you daft creature, let's go!" Ara was a little surprised by the Dwarf's impatience but it was even funnier seeing Legolas docilely agree to do his bidding as he pulled his boots on. He flashed her a bright smile before he followed Gimli away up a path. Ara now turned her sketchbook to a blank leaf of parchment and pondered what to begin. She did need to update Roar's little adventures but, she didn't feel in the right mind set to do so. Yet she felt that restless need to sketch, to unload some of the thoughts and confusion racing through her mind. She found herself flipping towards the end of the sketchbook and began to quickly sketch out lines and shapes.

...

Frodo had gone to duel lightly with Sam, seeing Ara had become transfixed on her sketching and it seemed she was finishing off her work, while singing quietly when he returned. He sat down beside her and wondered if she even knew he was there; for the soft yet concentrated set to her jaw and the way her eyes focused solely on the parchment before her. He leaned closer to see if it was the stuffed dragon she drew and found himself smiling. It was Legolas, exactly as he had been in the tree earlier. The sketch was beautiful and the details intricate.

"You have drawn from the heart." He murmured and Ara looked up, startled.

"No, I just have a photographic memory. I can sketch from things I've previously seen." She was still in denial and he held in an amused smile.

"That may be so and is surely a gift but, you have drawn this one with love." This time she didn't reply and looked away, slowly flipping to the front of her book and to the next consecutive blank parchment page.

"It was just a sketch." She murmured indifferently and with deft, hard strokes, began another. He watched her work quietly. He'd suspected before the mines his elleth friend would eventually feel something more for the Mirkwood Elf; he'd noticed each subtle change between them. From hostility to indifference, to caring a little, to fiercely protecting each other. Ever since that first day on the Imladris training grounds; he had been wary of Legolas. He'd had such a cold and callousness about him, just like the King of the Woodland Realm. He'd changed though and he was better for it. The Elf Ara had sketched with such devotion was not the same Elf who had sat suspicious, regal and ill tempered at Elrond's council. He was now in cohorts with a Dwarf, secretly crafting a bow for the one he held close to his heart. Frodo smiled wistfully to himself. Ara knew how Legolas felt, Aragorn had made sure she certainly did during the duel that morning. So why did it seem she was still in some denial, still so uncertain?

"Where did you go earlier with him?" He asked casually and noted how her posture stiffened for a small moment.

"A friend of his, here in the city, told him of a hidden valley of sorts. We checked it out and went swimming." Ara replied calmly but he did not think she was all that calm at all.

"Swimming?" He asked curiously, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Um yeah, the water was pretty deep and there was a pretty big waterfall so we climbed up to the top of it to jump off into the water." Her tone was happy and reminiscent.

"It sounds wonderful, well, if you enjoy leaping off waterfalls." He quipped, causing her to laugh.

"It was, it was really fun, Legolas was really..." She trailed off uncertainly.

"He makes you happy, truly happy." Frodo intoned softly.

"So does hanging out with you." Again she denied.

"I don't know about that, I don't look at you the way he does and I really doubt you fixed your hair so prettily for me?" He teased lightly.

"You wound me Frodo, I've gone to all this effort with my hair for you." She teased back with a smirk.

"And it is lovely, Legolas especially thinks so." He quipped and received a sigh.

"I know he does and I know what you're trying to do." She bit out sounding mildly annoyed.

"Oh, I'm not trying to do anything." He answered in mock innocence and she snorted. "I think you, however, should do something about it."

"About what?"

"You know, who I'm talking about. Why do you now keep denying it?" Her derisive nature was starting to greatly confuse him.

"It's really not that simple." She murmured quietly, indecision in her voice.

"And why not? All you need to do is tell him or show him how you truthfully feel." She turned and made a face at him.

"I'm serious; it's not _that_ easy." She said again and this time he realised she was internally at battle with herself. He studied her quietly trying to figure out why. Suddenly the coin dropped and he felt a sadness.

"It is because of the quest isn't it?" Slowly she nodded, staring off at the tree Legolas had been lying in.

"Everything is happening too early, I don't know what to do, I don't even know really what I want. I don't do relationships." She added the last part under her breath but he heard her.

"Why not? Are you afraid you will get hurt?" She laughed dryly at that which confused him.

"Yes and no, its... its well. I can't really say. Which makes it worse." He could tell she wanted to talk but the knowledge of the quest held her back from doing so. "What if we ended up together? We're Elves, its permanent. What if everything works out and we become life mates and everything I am so sure he is was only ever while we were on the quest? What if he really does end up like..."

"Thranduil." He finished softly and she nodded.

"I just don't know; I don't really know him well enough."

"I think you know him better than you realise and, he you." She simply shrugged. "Is it not a full year Elves are granted when intentions of a union are made so they might change their mind if need be?" He asked and received a nod of clarification. "I think perhaps you look too far into the future, after all, he has not asked to court you yet." Frodo winked at her and received an eye roll.

"I don't even know how Elves court or what it entails and it seems I've already broken rules regarding those limitations." She said humorously. "You know a bit about my race; do you know anything about dating, I mean courting in Elves?"

"I think you need to ask another Elf, I do not know. Aragorn would certainly." He realised but Ara simply gazed at him in horror.

"My god I am not asking Aragorn! He and Legolas are way to palsy!"

"Ara?" They both turned as a feminine voice called out her name and Frodo smirked.

"There is your solution, ask your new elleth friends."

"Are you nuts? They think I'm from Lindon and brought up in Elven culture; not some modern human world!" She whispered warily.

"Then lie a little but without lying." He pressed. He knew there had been some courting misunderstanding with Elladan and he did not want any if the same misunderstandings between her and Legolas. It would likely be an outright disaster given their hot headed natures.

"Ara, we came to find you earlier but your uh Dwarf companion kindly told us you were with Legolas." The two elleths who had called out to Ara now stood before her and Frodo decided to take his leave, feeling a little uncomfortable under their bright gazes.

"I might find Sam. Remember what I said. All of it." He looked directly at Ara as he hopped up. She nodded.

"I'll try, promise." She flashed him a bright smile. Shaking his head in amusement, he left for the trees, hoping she would do something at least. After seeing the visions in the Lady's mirror the eve before, but not Ara's presence, he hoped if both Elves remained together, no harm would befall either. At least then, he would know two of his companions were safe.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments etc, please drop a review. I Appreciate it.**


	62. Everything

**I do not own the works of Tolkien.**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews:**

 **Arasa17 - I'll inbox you but thanks so much for your reviews! :)**

 **Guest - So, so close but he is trying to get his timing right for everything. That Wood-Elf has a plan!**

 **Frostyhorse - Don't forget the Timey Wimey! Exactly she has not quite worked that out! Sadly she did not watch Doctor Who. I know, what is wrong with her! I reckon Glorfindel would have been all over it though! Haha!**

 **Woman of Letters - It was a nice chapter to write. Moving forward in some way for sure; I for one am sick of being in Lorien and I'm the author and** **writing** **this stuff haha! I do like my action and battles though!**

 **decadenceofmysoul - Thanks, glad you liked it!**

 **Elvenprincesscher - Thanks. Yep, no Thranduil is making a huge difference it seems. the hair thing I just had to do. I know everyone get an image of a character in their minds when they read or write and, I know so many people just picture the actors from PJackson's movies but I don't really when I'm reading the books and in this story, it is much the same for me. The hair I just thought is more wild, carefree and I dunno, Silvan! Also saw a tolkien fanart piece someone did of a Legolas concept and it was just amazing. tousled hair, up in the leaves in a tree, blue green eyes and light freckles from memory. freckles a bit out of place but, it was brilliant. Anyway, happy reading. :)**

* * *

Ara found herself lounging in Eryn's quarters of her father, Orophin's, huge talan which spanned four trees just on its own. It seemed she was invited to stay for the evening meal along with Eryn and her mother and Orophin, along with Aragorn and Haldir and Rúmil. Legolas too was unofficially invited. So far, talk had been of the morning's duel and which Elves had joined up with who at the dance. Now Eryn steered the conversation and put her extremely on the spot.

"Did you join up with Legolas before?" She asked slyly and Ara internally cringed. She decided to play this light-hearted.

"No." She laughed and both Eryn and Amariel gazed at her imploringly. "We just spent time together talking and enjoying this valley and swimming." She admitted. "A kind of time out from our journeying really."

"Sounds more like courting to me." Eryn snickered. She merely shrugged.

"Define courting." She said nonchalantly, trying to sneakily go along with Frodo's advice.

"You might be a few centuries younger than us but I bet, being from Lindon, you would know the finer, appropriate details." Amariel chuckled musically and Ara inwardly groaned.

"You do know... don't you?" Eryn pressed curiously and she realised she surely looked as doubtful as she felt. _What the heck, I need to know._ Slowly she shook her head.

"But why ever not? You joined up with Elladan, surely you are old enough to know of courting?" Amariel sounded astonished.

"I think I need to tell you something in confidence." She said quietly, hoping her instincts were right to trust her two new friends. "I was not really raised in Lindon. I was raised in a human city; my mother was mortal." They stared at her wide eyed for quite some moments begore Eryn finally spoke.

"Your mother?" Her voice was hesitant.

"She passed when I was thirty-six." She clarified quietly, her heart clenching painfully.

"I am sorry." Eryn murmured while Amariel gave her a comforting smile.

"It was a while ago now, I've come to accept it and, I have my father." She smiled purposely so they would know she was indeed at peace over it. "I really know little of Elvish customs and that certainly includes courting. Everything is done a little different where I am from." They nodded in unison.

"Well then, I can certainly explain courting to you since you already know just what joining up can entail." Amariel grinned at her. Ara smirked. "Elves will usually join up and, if they do quite like one another's company in all aspects, they will exclusively court one another. It generally involves spending time together, attending social activities together and generally learning about one another, thoughtful gifts and gestures and such. It is a way to determine if another would be a suitable life mate. Of course, there are those who feel pure love for one another and it is obvious they will eventually unite by Elven lore. If Elves wish to become life mates; they must exchange rings before their most immediate family and then a year must pass from that date before both Elves may seal their bond." Ara nodded thoughtfully. By Amariel's description; courting was the same as dating except the whole to be intimate or not intimate was a little up in the air. It seemed everywhere but Lorien had a 'no sleeping together until you are granted to be life mates policy. It was a relief really. It was, however, what Legolas seemed to be doing; trying to court her. It all added up, especially now Aragorn had pointed this fact out to her that very morning. She supposed he just had to ask her if she wished too; she wasn't sure she wanted to answer that question if he posed it.

"What was it like living among humans?" Eryn asked quite suddenly and Ara realised she was burning up with curiosity. She'd have to be careful in her explanation but, it would do well to speak of something else. Choosing her words carefully, she began.

...

Aragorn had just come from speaking with Legolas and now stood before the beginning of Orophin's talan. His friend had not quite finished the bow he made for Ara and. would not make it to the evening meal he'd been invited to. The bow he had nearly finished however was utterly beautiful, the time and care and attention to detail; flawless, the wood he had chosen, a reminder of the proud and fiery elleth it would be given to. Legolas had told him excitedly of his morning spent with Ara and he was glad for his friend, that things were finally going right. His day, however, had been spent in council with the Lord and Lady of Imladris once Legolas had won his duel. He was now looking forward to a relaxing meal among friends. He made his way up the spiralling stair and knocked politely on the entrance door. It opened to reveal a grinning Haldir who gestured him inside. From the lounge area, he saw both Ara and Orophin's daughter, Eryn. Ara watched him enter with a welcoming smile but it faltered ever so slightly as her gaze focussed behind his shoulder, searching.

"Regrettably, Legolas is unable to join us, he has other duties at current." He sent Ara a sympathetic smile but by her sudden, aloof manner, she seemed to brush it off.

"His loss, he's missing out on some incredible looking food!" She chirped up in that cheery way she did. He wasn't fooled, she was disappointed Legolas was not there. _You'll know why soon enough._ He thought wryly.

"Aragorn welcome!" Orophin greeted him cheerfully. "Rúmil should be about shortly and Eiliant is just finishing in the dining quarters." Aragorn followed Haldir and took a seat in one of the chaises, noticing Ara smirking over something Eryn had whispered to her.

"I am glad to see you back in female company after journeying for so long with our mismatched company." He said teasingly and received a grin.

"Yes, it is nice to be around civilized females again." She teased back at him, causing Eryn to laugh. The door opened and Rúmil swept into the room looking slightly harassed.

"What ails you brother?" Haldir asked curiously.

"Your blasted guards!" He muttered. "They keep swapping shifts around with each other without notifying me!" Orophin stifled a snicker while Haldir smirked.

"I shall reprimand them in the very best way." His tone was devious and Aragorn looked at him questioningly. "Those who have swapped shifts shall receive an early and rude awakening." He laughed mysteriously. "I am sure you will aid me Rúmil?" The other brother simply grinned. Aragorn had to admit, he had missed the carefree nature of these three brothers from the short time he'd spent in Lorien when he was much younger.

"Oh Rúmil, you are finally here. Welcome Aragorn." Eiliant spoke from a doorway and he turned and gestured a polite welcome to the lady of the house. "Come, there is food and drink a plenty." She said pleasantly as she looked about the spacious lounge area. "We are still awaiting Legolas?" She questioned.

"Legolas sincerely apologies, he is rather caught up with another duty and does not know how long it will keep him." Eiliant nodded.

"That is unfortunate, never mind, come eat." He could not help but smile for, although he had been very young when he had known her, Eiliant reminded him all to well of his own mother; maternal and caring and homely.

"Up you two young ladies get now." She directed a gaze towards both elleths. "All this slouching is not very comely." Aragorn held in a smirk as both Ara and Eryn rolled their eyes at one another before standing gracefully. "Much better." Eiliant added softly before gesturing them to follow her down a hall where they entered a large dining area. The large and intricately crafted square mallorn wood table was set out with beautifully presented dishes and wine and there was a setting for each of them. Aragorn sat down across from Haldir and, Rúmil sat beside him while Ara sat beside the Marchwarden and Eryn across from her. Eiliant took the seat to Aragorn's left.

"Wine?" Orophin asked as he sat down at what would be the head of the table if it were rectangle. Without waiting for an answer, he began filling chalices and passing them around.

"No thank you, I'll pass." Ara murmured before Orophin could fill the young elleth's chalice and Eryn snickered quietly as her father nodded and instead poured the chalice with water from a tall crystal jug. "Thanks." Ara gratefully accepted the much safer liquid, taking a quick sip. Legolas had filled him in on all which had transpired at the glades and he also knew of what had happened after. It was no wonder Ara was disinclined to touch wine anytime soon. By Eryn's amused reaction, it seemed Ara had not revealed just what transpired after she left the glades.

"Please eat." Eiliant encouraged gently and for the next few moments they all busied themselves filling their plates and complimenting the Lady of the house on her superb food preparation. He had admittedly forgotten Orophin was the more proper of his brothers and Eiliant certainly kept him that way. Weeks camping and travelling had left Aragorn a little rusty in his manners and he found himself nearly overcorrecting himself before he'd even made any mistakes.

"How fares Lady Arwen?" Eiliant asked him and his heart automatically twisted and he felt Ara's eyes flicker to him, slight concern in their depths as he briefly gazed back at her before turning to the much older elleth.

"Arwen has been quite well; she has been experimenting with her orchids and cross pollinating to achieve different colours." He didn't know what to say concerning her; he knew Eiliant was an avid gardener and so guessed she would appreciate this information. It was also easier than bringing up just what had transpired between himself and Arwen before he had left Imladris, although, what had transpired had been eating away at him for weeks now.

"Indeed? I shall look forward to learning of her progress!" She exclaimed eagerly.

"We have no room left for more orchids." Orophin chuckled and Eiliant gazed at him pleadingly.

"There's room, if you should move your fish."

"Fish?" Ara piped up confused.

"Adar has various potted ponds where he has his fish, they are very pretty and colourful but they cannot be kept together." Eryn explained. "The males fight." She added as Ara shook her head in confusion.

"Oh, I think I know what sort of fish you mean!" She exclaimed. "Ada had one, he was blue and purple and black."

"How is the old rascal, Ara?" Haldir asked with a smirk and the elleth politely turned to him. Aragorn noticed her manners and etiquette in the current situation were quite decent. After all the carry on regarding Legolas and Thannor and these feelings she so furiously denied; it was a very pleasant change seeing her act like a proper young Lady should. He wished Legolas were here too to see it. Ara would not just be his friend's lifemate but princess too and, if Thranduil did one day pass his throne to Legolas; his queen. _Well, provided Legolas doesn't do anything else tactless._ He took a refreshing drink of his wine before tuning fully back into the conversation as Haldir burst into laughter.

...

"Yes that certainly sounds like something Glorfindel would do!" The Marchwarden chortled and Ara grinned. She was quickly finding she liked Haldir; his humour and cheerful nature reminded her so much of her father. It was both a welcome and bittersweet feeling. "The pranks your father used to get up to here were utterly terrible." He added and Ara gazed across to him imploringly, hoping he would say more.

"What did he do?" Eryn asked instead, sounding as intrigued as she felt.

"Ah well I seem to recall a Spring Festival where he got it into his head to challenge Celeborn to a drinking contest. Back then, Lord Celeborn had a fine steed; three parts Meara and as swift as the falls of the Nimrodel. He convinced Celeborn to give him this stallion if he should win their game."

"He won, didn't he?" Ara pressed with a grin and Haldir smirked.

"He won indeed and Celeborn had to give up the stallion to him. Glorfindel rode the mighty horse back to Rivendell but, your father is kind, he returned the stallion upon his next visit to Lorien but a season later to Celeborn-"

"And three years later the sod bested me in the Celebrant Spring Race on a fancy new filly!" Rúmil finished dispassionately.

"He bred from the Stallion?" Aragorn chuckled and Haldir nodded with a smirk.

"Yes and the grey filly won the wreath."

"More like stole it from under the nose of my Anoriel!" Rúmil muttered and Ara found herself giggling at the absurdness of it all. She knew her father could ride but had never considered they would or, he would participate in horse races.

"Rúmil will have his revenge though." Orophin grinned at his brother who nodded enthusiastically.

"I will, I am training a colt who was sired by Shadowfax himself!" Rúmil said smugly before eying her. "Not a word of this to your father." He waggled a finger at her and Ara smirked.

"Not a word." She repeated solemnly and he grinned back.

"Now Ara, we must know more of where you have been?" Haldir spoke up hopefully, warm brown eyes watching her curiously. She gazed back very unsure what to say but the Marchwarden only smirked at her. "The first person your father confided in before he left was myself. The Lady has given me enough information these past years to sate my questions but, I did miss him."

"We all did." Eiliant murmured quietly and Ara's confusion only grew.

"You knew my father well?" She hedged and Haldir replied with a fond smile.

"Aye, very well." He admitted and Ara nodded for him to go on. Her father had told her very little of his personal life in Middle Earth and, after seeing his name on the wall alongside Legolas's mother's name, she realised she didn't know him all that well at all.

...

Hours later, Haldir slung a friendly arm about her shoulders, half embracing her. "We will see you looking bright as a daisy in the morning!" He smiled cheerily at her. She turned the embrace into a proper hug, feeling a sharp pang of desolation by the way he'd so easily quoted a saying her father said so often to her.

"Yes you will!" She grinned up at him. She knew now just why Haldir reminded her so much of her father; her father had practically raised him and his brother's. She'd also been completely wrong about his age; he was the youngest brother. It was Orophin who was the oldest, being fifteen years his elder and Rúmil, ten. Haldir, she'd wormed out of him, was only eight-hundred-and-twenty.

"A good evening to you all." Aragorn smiled as he stepped out of the entrance door.

"And a very good evening to you." Eryn replied but, she was gazing mischievously at Ara. She shook her friend with a smirk.

"Night." She laughed, catching Haldir's gaze one more time and flashing him a bright smile. The Marchwarden easily returned it and then, she was following Aragorn down the spiralling stair.

"You seem to have enjoyed your evening." Aragorn commented conversationally as they walked side by side along a path back towards their talans.

"Sure have, I still can't quite believe I kind of have a family here." She grinned at him, still feeling both wowed and elated by all Haldir had told her.

"I admit I never knew he was raised by your father; I can really see the similarities in character between the three of you now. A little too in Rúmil but not so much in Orophin." He chuckled and she nodded enthusiastically. In Haldir, it was as if she had discovered a long-lost brother.

"Yes he reminds me of Ada, Haldir I mean, not Orophin." She smirked.

"I am glad you have had this time in Lorien." Aragorn suddenly admitted in a gentler tone which surprised her. "It is good to have family and friends close."

"You sound awfully wistful, Aragorn." She teased lightly but, the Ranger looked as if he were at war with himself over something. "What's wrong?" He gave her a sideways glance before looking away.

"It is nothing." He murmured.

"Yeah right, spill, what's up?" She demanded, grabbing his arm. He turned to face her and she couldn't stop the shock registering upon her face; he was upset.

"Ara, I do not wish to burden you with my own troubles..." He trailed off and she saw both pain and torment in his blue-grey eyes. "I do not know who I can speak to. Not any I hold dear as family yet; I cannot speak of this to Legolas. He will not understand..." Ara glanced around and, seeing a fallen log not far away, led the Ranger towards it to sit.

"Start talking." She murmured, still shocked Aragorn had turned to her.

"Before we left Imladris; I told Arwen I want her to sail." He admitted slowly. "She has already pledged her choice to me but, I do not want her to come to the same fate as I; a mortal fate." Ara nodded, now understanding Aragorn's predicament in who to confide with. "I fear I have taken that choice from her and, in doing so she will lose all of her family and eventually, also me. It is a guilt I carry always and yet, no matter what I say to her, how I have tried to convince her; she will not sail." He sighed in dejection. Ara didn't know what to say or, what Aragorn wanted her to say.

"Elrond wants her to sail I suppose?" The Ranger nodded. Ara chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

"It is Arwen's choice alone." She murmured. "Only she could know what her heart wants, where her soul wishes to be. If she wishes it to be with you, there will be nothing for her in Valinor." Aragorn nodded slowly.

"When I am gone and, I do not know when that could be, I do not know if I will see her again..." He left his words hanging and Ara felt guilty for what she knew but; she did not know all.

"I do not know if she will sail or not Aragorn." She admitted softly, wishing she could just tell him everything. Tell him that they would win and he would rule Gondor with Arwen by his side. Tell him they would have kids and their kids would play with... She shook her head furiously, stopping her thoughts right there.

"Are you quite alright?" Aragorn was now peering at her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm great!" She quickly replied. "Do not feel guilty, no one can determine who they'll umm fall in love with and want to spend the rest of their life with. My father didn't and my mother was a mortal and not even from this time yet; they loved one another so much." It hurt speaking of her mother but, it was something Aragorn needed to know. "When... when my mother died; Ada, he didn't cope well. It was like he was broken. I didn't know much about anything at the time concerning Elves and our fëa. I still don't fully understand them. I just knew my mother was gone and I would never see her again. I still didn't understand exactly how I was immortal either. There was no one else like me but my Ada. When my mum died, he told me he would always be there with me, no matter what. He meant it. Mum was gone, he'd lost his heart but, he had me and I am her daughter and his. So, in a way, although we both miss her, I am still a part of her and I think it has been enough for him to keep going." She wasn't sure if she was making any sense but Aragorn was nodding.

"If Arwen and I should have Peredhil offspring, then she might not choose a mortal path?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah possibly. I mean if you guys have kids, I can't see Arwen leaving them. Besides, she doesn't really have to make that choice until well a reason arises _." I am really sucking at this._

"Like a war." Aragorn said dryly.

"Well, don't go getting yourself killed." She flashed him a smirk.

"Thank you Ara."

"I didn't really do much." She shrugged and stood as he did.

"Believe me, you did. I've never thought about it from that perspective and, I do hope some day Arwen and I will have at least a son or daughter of our own." He flashed her a secret smile and she couldn't help but smirk. Unfortunately, her thoughts once again strayed into the future.

"Something now lies heavily on your mind?" Aragorn commented.

"Not really, I'm good." She replied with an evasive laugh.

"You know I do not believe you." Aragorn chuckled back but the look he cast her was a serious one. He was genuinely worried and she felt uneasy, all her current problems revolved around his Wood-Elf buddy.

"I never said I was telling the truth." She smirked.

"You are as evasive as Legolas in your inner thoughts and feelings." He muttered with a shake of his head and a half smile playing on his lips.

"Must be an Elf thing." She replied nonchalantly.

"Perhaps." He seemed to muse. "Just do not evade your feelings to him." Ara snapped her gaze towards him but he continued looking on ahead. They were back at their guest talans. The others were outside, sitting contently around a small campfire and she and Aragorn walked up to them. Legolas was nowhere in sight and the realisation caused her heart to sink.

…

Although it was dark, Legolas could easily see the line of archery targets ahead of him. He stood beside Elemmakil, his new bow in hand. It felt wonderful; just like an extension of him. Never had he shot so easily, so fluently. He felt like he was a young Elfling again receiving his very first bow on his thirtieth begetting day.

"How does it feel?" Elemmakil asked and Legolas grinned widely.

"A dream!" he declared and the elder warrior chuckled.

"I am glad you like it." He nodded as he swapped to the pre-strung bow he had made for Ara and retook his stance, taking and knocking an arrow before aiming and firing it. He took careful note of the bows feel and action and, after three more shots, nodded contently. "May I?" Elemmakil asked and he wordlessly passed the bow he had crafted to the bowmaker. He fluently took an arrow and in graceful movements, knocked, drew back and fired his shot. "Beautiful. Legolas this is a bow to be proud of." He smiled warmly at him and Legolas could only beam at such a compliment. They had been testing both bows as they finished them off throughout the afternoon but, this was the first time they had been tried since paint and polishes had dried. He had spent three hours alone painstakingly painting silvery patterns upon the unique wood and then he had added the protection marks which adorned all weapons of the Woodland Silvans, to each bow. He had added a couple extra ruins with deeper meanings to Ara's weapon. Now they were completed and he could return and find her and bring her to the archery field and give the bow to her.

"Thank you." Legolas finally managed to speak his gratitude and the elder Elf chuckled.

"You are most welcome, young Legolas. I am honoured to be able to assist your quest by re-equipping you both." Legolas turned to him, knowing he needed to figure out just what he owed the bowmaker for everything. He had his old quiver he was attached to but, he had picked a new one for Ara with Gimli's help and they now had a substantial number of arrows each. The arrows were a little narrower in width but, just as deadly and therefore, they could each fit an extra five arrows in their quivers. It was a comforting thought. "Legolas, these, everything, it is a gift from myself and the Lord and Lady." Elemmakil said suddenly.

"But-"

"No young one." He chuckled softly. "These are the Ladies orders although, I would not have you owe anything. Your company has been most welcome." To his surprise, Elemmakil placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Now, go and find that elleth." He gave him a knowing grin and Legolas again let a bright smile take over his own features before unslinging the quiver from his back. "I will put them all over here." Elemmakil gestured to a tree just behind the third target. "No one comes out here during the evening and no one will disturb them." He reassured. "Now off you go." He insisted with another quiet laugh. With a nod, Legolas turned towards the entrance to the training grounds and began putting one foot in front of the other; his heart already beginning to pound nervously by just what he was going to do.

…

The stars were so bright, barely a wisp of a cloud in the dark sky and Ara let out a sigh. She felt at ease the moonlight shone down on the wide pool of water before her; making each ripple from fish or insect like a ripple of silver.

"It is a beautiful night." A soft voice spoke from behind her as its owner approached silently and came to stand beside her.

"Yeah." She breathed for she was still very much in awe of the Golden Wood. Across the river, the moon and starlight lit up the silvery trunks and the leaves looked to be brushed in moonlight as they moved, whispering softly in the breeze. "The stars are so bright." She murmured as she gazed back up at the black velvet sky.

"You speak as one who does not see them often." The other Elf commented quietly.

"Rarely would one be seen in my home city, the smog would veil the stars from us and often the moon too."

"Smog?"

"Pollution and smoke. The outcome of the survival and advance of humanity. I only ever saw the stars if we travelled." She admitted.

"And now you can gaze upon them always."

"Yeah." She breathed out wistfully, a sudden pang in her heart for a city, a life she would probably never see or live again. Did she really want that life anymore?

"Aragorn said I would find you here; I hope you do not mind?" He hedged uncertainly and Ara pulled her gaze away from the stars to look at him. She had completely forgoton the slight revelation concerning his hair and only just kept from gawping stupidly at him.

"No, no it is fine." She replied to him, feeling once again way in over her head in his presence.

"Where were you?" She asked unthinkingly.

"I am sorry I missed Orophin's invite to dinner; Elemmakil had already asked me to spend the eve with him and I did not wish to suddenly decline."

"When did you meet him?" She asked curiously and he shifted awkwardly.

"Not very long ago but, we have many things in common." He smiled but, it almost looked coy.

"Well I'm glad you knew someone here to spend some time with." She flashed him a bright smile.

"How was your evening meal with the three brothers?" He asked casually and she couldn't not grin.

"Guess what; Haldir was raised by my Ada!" Legolas chuckled.

"He did admit that to me yesterday morning."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" She gave him a disbelieving look.

"You were not exactly talking to me yesterday, if you recall." Was his dry reply and she nodded quietly at that; no words to reply for her foolish behaviour the day before. "Your evening was well then?" He added in a softer tone and she nodded.

"Yeah, it was really nice. I like it here." She admitted. "I mean, now I have bit of an idea how things work around here." There was quiet laughter from beside her.

"Well that is a relief, who could know what trouble you would find yourself in otherwise." Playfully she bumped him with her shoulder for his cheek and he laughed again.

"I do like it here though and…" She trailed off, deciding her thoughts would seem a little silly to him.

"And what?" He murmured, thankfully not turning to her.

"Well, I have never had any friends I could keep. I've always had to break friendships by changing where I lived. Now, I have friends and a family of sorts I can actually keep." She admitted quietly. He did turn to her then but she couldn't quite look at him.

"I cannot imagine having to walk away from a life and, relationships formed with others. I truly am glad you like it here." He added sincerely. She knew by the undercurrent in his voice he meant more than just Lórien. Could she live in another realm? Could she endure the Woodland Realm?

"Look there is a shooting star." Legolas said suddenly and she watched it blaze brightly across the sky.

"Make a wish." She whispered automatically.

"Why?" He asked in bafflement and she gave a quiet laugh.

"Because that is what you do when you see a shooting star, you wish for something you want." She explained and then laughed lightly, a little embarrassed for it was childish. "It is what they do where I'm from; silly really."

"What did you wish for?"

"I am not supposed to tell you, it's a secret wish." She replied, slightly amused.

"I will tell you mine if you share me yours."

"You made one too?" She asked with surprise. He turned and faced her.

"Yes."

"Okay then, I wished for this quest to get back on track and, stay on track again. And... for no one else to be hurt." She admitted quietly.

"That is a good wish." The other Elf murmured.

"And your wish?" She asked curiously, still amused he'd made one. To her surprise, he took her arm and gently turned her to face him. She found herself looking up into silvery eyes, as if the starlight touched them too.

"I wish to kiss you. Properly." He said softly as he gazed down at her.

"Legolas." She warned quietly yet, she felt her heartbeat quicken. He let go of her arm.

"I, I won't stop you if you run from me but please don't." He said quietly as if he knew her thoughts for it had been exactly what she was about to do, flee. She stayed. "You would let me?" He asked but she shook her head.

"No. No I cannot." She whispered. She couldn't, she just couldn't. It was too soon. It couldn't happen. Her heart clenched within her chest. Did she really want this? Still she was unsure. Either way, it couldn't be, not now.

"Is that what your heart tells you or is that what you tell your heart?" He replied, his words disarming her. She no longer knew she realised. "Just one kiss and I promise if your heart truly feels nothing, I will never ask this of you again." He whispered, his silvery eyes a mixture of hope and fear. _Fear I will reject him. Hope I will not._

Days earlier he had been about to harm her over Gandalf's fall. In the past twenty-four hours, he had been everything she had ever hoped for. What was he really? What could she trust? Now he asked this of her. One kiss. One kiss and she could simply tell him she felt nothing and it would all be over. It was an out. One kiss and she could say she felt nothing and wait until Rohan if that was what she really wanted. But one kiss, one kiss could turn into two, two into three... One kiss could begin something she had no control of for who had control of their own heart? One kiss could seal her fate or set her free. _Mind over heart._ _I can do this_.

Slowly she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The look he gave her was a mixture of pure relief, joy and, fear and nerves. Suddenly she felt nervous too, uncharacteristically nervous. _Why am I nervous, one quick kiss and I tell him I feel nothing. Simple._ Yet her breath caught as he gently placed his hand upon her cheek and murmured something so softly in his strange yet beautiful Silvan as his other hand came to rest upon her shoulder. _There is nothing to feel._ He leaned down towards her and paused a couple inches from her face, gazing steadily into her eyes and all she could do was gaze back, captivated _. And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?_ It was a questioning melody within her mind or, was it her heart as lips ghosted over hers, barely touching. She closed her eyes as they gently, hesitantly pressed and then shifted against hers. _Would you tell me?_ She kissed him back and felt him sigh against her lips, felt herself being pulled closer to him and she reached up placing a hand upon the side of his face, the other around his neck, tangling in loose, silvery-blonde hair. _How could it be, any better than this?_ A hand brushed over her left ear, running through her hair, twisting in its lengths and a sigh escaped her. _Everything. I feel everything._

* * *

 **Namesake of this chapter and the song lyrics in Ara's thoughts in the last paragraph is Everything by Lifehouse. The perfect song and words to the perfect end to this chapter. :) If you have not heard it, get on YouTube now!**

 **Reviews are welcome if you have any questions or comments. :)**


	63. Marked

**_Greetings everyone. So, it is international Elf day! Yay! Here is a long-awaited chapter to rock the boat. Sorry it is so late, Had PAX (Melbourne's major comic convention) a couple weeks ago (Elfy photos on my instagram, aear73) and then I ended up with a weird sinus infection and flat and tired it's just been hectic in general plus I may have done a bad thing and started another fic! I know! I need to finish what I'm already working on but, this one is a Harry Potter one I've been playing with on and off for a while. Won't post it up for a while yet, it's all special and new and I want to make sure it's good before I post first chap!_**

 ** _Anyway, thanks to all your reviews from the previous chapter; Wickedgreene13, Arasa17, decadenceofmysoul, Frostyhorse, Elvenprincesscher, Woman of Letters, Guest, HelloBruiser and Nevermorea_**

 ** _Wickedgreene13 – Oh my god you gave them a name! Ha ha ha!_**

 ** _Nevermorea – Haha yes that is exactly what this fic is, all about the love and hate! Exactly how I want you guys to feel when reading it! Glad you are enjoying it though in its weird, infuriating way._**

 ** _Arasa17 – You made it to the current chapter! I have felt secretly so bad I have binge read your last two chapters of I am an Elf and yet, I haven't posted anything up myself! Chuffed you are still reading this and I am glad changes in grammar and layout have been noted. Thanks!_**

 ** _HelloBruiser – Hi, Thank you for your review! Its great to know I'm creating something readable concerning my OC. Truthfully I'm not too sure how thought out she was. I've just kept adding and adding and tweaking her character a bit as the story goes. I've done the whole (well re doing actually) tenth walker along the storyline thing and, I needed to create this story and cause chaos! The end I actually have planned out nicely though which is a bit exciting. Hopefully you keep enjoying this story._**

 ** _Okay everyone… it had to happen… I am so, so sorry but, its International Elf Day. I have to cause some semblance of mischief because it is far too windy and stormy outside to shoot! ;)_**

 ** _Aearvir_**

"Uh my Lord, my Lady?" A voice spoke hesitantly from nearby and Legolas sighed and slowly, reluctantly drew back from the kiss; his heart near bursting with such joy. He opened his eyes to gaze into Ara's, a look of pure wonderment in their dark emerald depths, shock slowly showing in them. He gave her a smile before quickly turning to whoever it was who addressed them; Ara turning beside him without a sound.

"Yes?" He asked politely, not happy to have been interrupted. It was an ellon he had not seen before.

"Forgive the interruption, the Lady wishes to speak with Lady Ara." The Lórien Elf explained apologetically.

"Now?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"I'll um see you back at camp." Ara said hastily and walked towards the strange Elf and, with a polite nod, he gestured for Ara to follow him. He watched her go, a small smile tugging at his lips when she glanced back curiously over her shoulder to him before she was lost to his sight.

Legolas flopped down to lay flat upon his back and let out a gushing sigh. _She kissed me back!_ It had taken weeks but he had finally been able to truly kiss her! His lips still tingled and his heart still beat swiftly and he could not help but grin stupidly to himself as he gazed up at the stars. All he'd done is simply ask her! He had searched out her fëa when she returned the kiss and hers had mingled with his immediately like it had been waiting for him. Warm, scintillating sunlight. He shook his head in his own wonderment. He could not wait to do that again!

He'd not hurt her either; none of his Silvan side had caused him to do anything confusing and reckless. He knew now, knew her heart for she had not rejected him, she had not fled from him like he had feared. She did care too! His heart felt so light, as if it were filled with butterflies or, perhaps an eagle for it certainly soared.

Now he had to do what he had actually intended to; gift her bow and ask to begin properly courting her. The very idea still made him nervous but, surely now she would say yes? He sat up and slowly stood, his heart and elation finally under some semblance of control. Turning from the starlit pool of water, he made his way back to the talans.

Save for Frodo, the others were possibly asleep for no one else was about. The dark-haired Hobbit gazed up at him with considering, bright blue eyes from beneath a tree.

"It is a lovely night." The Hobbit murmured and he nodded with a grin.

"The loveliest." He declared happily and a small smile flickered on the Hobbits lips.

"I am glad." Frodo gave him a knowing look. "She needs you although I do not think she would ever admit it so plainly and I think you need her too." The Hobbit said quietly and he nodded, surprised Frodo had a very close inkling to just why he was so light hearted.

"To breathe, to be." He replied softly, without thinking about what he was saying. Frodo smiled.

"You are not so tactless." The Hobbit said with a twinkle in his blue eyes and Legolas laughed quietly at that as he sat down to wait for Ara to return. He was all the more excited and impatient now to reveal the bow he had made to her and ask her his very important, somewhat terrifying question.

...

"You wished to see me?" Ara gave a half curtsy out of pure respect for the older elleth, hoping she would not see the inner turmoil of her mind... her heart.

"Ara come." She followed Galadriel as she gracefully swept across the open treetop flet and came to rest before the delicate looking yet strong rail of the dais. "There is much which lays heavily on your mind" Galadriel gazed at her worryingly. She bit her lip, which only moments ago had been pressed against Legolas's. They still tingled. What had she done? "The burden I speak of is not the one upon your heart but a position regarding the quest you will encounter soon after you leave these woods." _Boromir_. It seemed the Lady knew her inner battle at just what had to be done. She did not want to see it through.

"Gandalf was hard enough but, Boromir? To stand aside and let my friend die such a horrible death?" She burst out. "Did you know he is in love, there is a young women awaiting his return in Minas Tirith. He will never return to her." She added in frustration and sadness.

"You must, it is the only way." The older Elf said regrettably. They fell into silence. _Yep, got it, its all about the bigger picture. If he lived, events could and likely would change._ They could still change considering all which had happened. It only unsettled her more.

"Do you think these previous changes will change the story, the final written history?" She finally asked.

"I could not say." Ara let out a long sigh, resting her chin on the balustrade as she looked out over the trees.

"That's really not much help you know."

"Do not worry so, be true to yourself, sometimes we must take the path less travelled to find the right road again. I am sure if the final book of retelling does change, it will still have the same outcome for you are now back on your destined track." She nodded feeling both reassured and her stomach tie in knots over that one word; _destined_. She knew Galadriel watched her and after a moment she spoke.

"You are more alike your father than you would understand. You are a born leader but lead only when needed and, with a compassionate hand and heart. The others respect you, they love you dearly. Just as Gondolin loved and respected your father and just as the Valar hold him in high esteem. You have made the right choices thus far, do not fear what comes next."

"Are we still speaking of the quest?" She murmured and the older elleth laughed, light and musical.

"Yes but it is not what lays so heavily upon your heart. You fear for your own future." She slowly nodded. "What does your heart want?"

"I don't know?" She muttered. "Happiness, to be happy." She decided rashly. She much preferred speaking of the quest. All these feeling regarding her heart were too new, too confusing and certainly too terrifying.

"And what makes you happy?" What did make her happy?

She didn't know. She thought of home, of the friends she had left behind, the family she had left too, her aunt, uncle and little cousin and, Max. She thought of her career, her social life. Then she thought of her mother and of course her father; of when she was younger, when they were all together. She smiled wistfully. Those memories were happy but they were just that, memories.

She thought of her life here. Imladris, beautiful and age old but bursting with life. She had friends there now and, she had discovered new friends and possibly the closest thing she had to family in Haldir here in Lórien.

Then there was the Fellowship; they had all grown closer. Aragorn and his quiet ways and humour, Gimli and Boromir, both with hearts of gold and with plenty of tricks up their sleeves. Merry and Pippin, often hilariously naive, Sam, ever worrisome but with plucky courage and Frodo. That Hobbit was stronger than he realised and of the three, she was the closest to him and cherished their friendship. It hurt to think what he would next endure, what he had to do.

She shook her head a little, dispelling those gloomier thoughts and another took their place. Another who only seemed to occupy her thoughts more every day. She absentmindedly touched the bracelet on her wrist, thinking of Elladan instead. Funny cheery Elladan. The time they had spent together she had enjoyed. It had been simple, easy to be in his company. _'Be Safe'_ She read the small inscription.

Legolas had hurt her; his own father had hurt her and that was who he would become. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. And yet before... before she had never felt safer, better, happier, more belonging and; so very alive. That is what he made her feel. The way he'd kissed her... no one had ever kissed her in such a way. How could he be so potentially bad, so cold and callous when he could be so carrying, gentle and warm? He'd asked if he could kiss her? How much more respectful and considerate could a guy be? No matter how she debated with herself, no matter how many lists she had mentally made of reasons not to be with him… he made her happy.

"Do not fear love, Ara, it is a too rare and beautiful thing to deny your heart of such happiness, such peace." Galadriel spoke softly. Ara only sighed.

"Rohan is still far enough away and, and I don't know what to do." She admitted. "I don't want to mess up the quest _..." I don't want to mess up my own future._

"Have faith in yourself, Ara, for I have faith in you as your companions do and, as Legolas does. I cannot foresee how now or Rohan will affect all you fear." Ara gazed across to Galadriel in utter surprise and the older elleth gave her a sincere, warm smile. "The decision is within your heart; follow it." Ara nodded slowly, unable to speak.

"As it should be; boats have been prepared and the Fellowship will be stocked with all necessary supplies for your continued journey. We shall cloak the nine of you in our traditional forest cloaks as foretold." The Lady spoke graciously.

"Thank you." Ara found her voice again, glad the conversation no matter concerned feelings.

"I shall let you return to your companions, I am sure you wish to make the most of your last eve here."

"Yeah, I won't pass up one last eve in an actual bed. Can't imagine sleeping in boats is very comfortable." At that Galadriel burst into musical laughter. Ara made to take her leave after a polite nod and a warm grin to the older elleth. "Well see you in the morning."

"Rest well young one." Ara smiled, placing a foot upon the first stair, realising now, she had to truly face Legolas. With a steadying breath, she proceeded the decline around the wide Mallon tree. As she touched down upon the ground, her heart was already over excited and skittishly nervous as it pounded away in her chest. She knew she just could not wait to see his smile again.

"Ara." She froze, her thoughts scattering in surprise as she zoned back into her surroundings as an Elf dropped down from a branch to stand beside her.

...

"Thannor, what do you want?" Her tone was wary and he ignored it. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was certain he was right in his discovery. He'd soon know.

"I sincerely apologise for my earlier indiscretions." He spoke remorsefully and she blinked at him. "I should not have pressed upon you the very new customs of my kin." She nodded stiffly at him.

"Right." Her voice was devoid of emotion. He knew he had little chance of redeeming himself that she might consider him but; his intentions now were purely vengeful.

"Had I known you were already intended; I would not have pursued you. Alas your words confused me." He admitted wistfully, waiting for her to take the bait.

"What? I told you already, I'm not intended, this is just a keepsake of my mother's." The elleth shook her head in confusion.

"I apologise, Ara, I mean, marked." Thannor corrected casually and Ara frowned at that, only more baffled.

"Marked?"

"Yes. Credit to him for acting so swiftly. I assume it is the Prince's mark upon you?" He threw her an innocent, questioning gaze, knowing full well it was anything but new. _She had no idea, I was right!_

"What are you talking about?" She frowned warily at him. Swiftly he stepped forward and indicated to her left ear which, to his amusement, was obscured carefully by her hair.

"You do not know?" He asked in well feigned, utter surprise as he returned his hand to his side. _This could not be going better!_ She shook her head furiously, looking incredibly uncertain.

"That, that happened during a fight, during a duel in Imladris. I think, well, whatever you think, you are mistaken." This time he deftly reached back and shifted her hair, making sure not to touch her delicate ear.

"A duel with the Mirkwood Prince?"

"Yes. It is nothing." She bit out.

"If it were nothing; why do you hide it?" He implored.

"He asked me to. Really it doesn't concern you." She growled out. Oh, she was a fiery thing and he knew full well exactly where all that fire would soon be directed. It was almost too easy; the Prince was such a fool.

"Why?" He asked softly, carefully covering over her ear again and taking a small, respectful step back.

"I don't know. He will not tell me." She muttered. "He skips around the subject when I try to address it." He nodded, schooling his features into a disapproving frown.

"I see." He replied flatly. He could see her resolve cracking. He'd shatter it and so too would that Mirkwood Prince shatter.

"You truly don't know why he bit you?"

"No. If you're really sorry for yesterday eve, you better enlighten me." Despite the steely edge to her commanding voice, he could tell she was now very uncertain.

"I apologise a hundred times over Ara but, I regret to say, my actions fall short in comparison to what has been done." Her eyes narrowed.

"Just tell me."

"Alright..." He sighed. "What you must know is the Silvans from Mirkwood are different to the Silvans who dwell here. They are wilder, more dangerous, you might say. Their culture is different even to that of Thranduil's people in his caverns. They dwell in the woods and, although they are under Thranduil's rule, they do not follow his Sinda ways from Doriath. I do not follow such customs, for I see myself as an Elf of Lórien but, it seems the Prince of the Woodland Realm does." She looked up at him imploringly, her deep green eyes wary.

"Male Silvan Woodland Elves mark the ear of their intended lifemate when they are certain the elleth is willing to eventually create a proper, lifelong bond with him." He explained. Ara stared at him wide eyed. "It is say, a way of ensuring others know they cannot pursue that same elleth." He added, holding back a laugh at the expression now forming upon her sweet face.

"I, I never agreed to any of that!" She stuttered with a horrified shake of her head.

"Then the old Avari blood certainly runs in his veins for if that is the case, he has simply claimed you as his." He explained bluntly, knowing full well the anger it would ignite.

"Well he can get stuffed because he has no claim over me, no one has!" She was angry!

"I am truly sorry, Lady Ara, what's done is done. The mark of a Silvan is permanent." Thannor stated with deep regret as she gasped, trying to comprehend all he had said. He was not entirely sure if these marks were permanent but; he'd never known of anyone who had successfully removed one.

"But I'm not a Silvan." She suddenly declared. He shook his head.

"That cannot be so, only a Silvan can bear such a mark. That is a true mark of a Silvan. My eyes do not betray me." She shook her head but he could see her fighting with herself, see how she shook, how her eyes darkened dangerously.

"I'm going to kill him." She was beyond enraged and he held in a delighted smirk. With a stiff nod of farewell, she turned and stormed away into the woods. _That was too easy._ He chuckled quietly as he turned and meandered off in the direction of Celeir's talan.

...

Surely Ara was not far off. Frodo too was now sleeping and so he waited, quietly playing about with his twin knives but; his mind was not quiet. He was excited to see her again. That kiss! It had been everything! He sought out her fëa, hoping to discern if she were close but, could not find it.

 _There is a storm coming._ He felt the change in the atmosphere. _No... that is not a storm... its..._ "Ara?" He called out quietly, uncertainty as she approached. There was no sunshine to meet him, she was the storm and she was coming directly towards him. He wondered just what had transpired when suddenly the razor edge of his own blade, he'd been loosely holding, was pressed against his neck. Green eyes glittered dark and dangerous as she looked up at him, mere inches between them. "What are you doing?" He gasped in shock.

"You marked me!" She hissed out in pure, unfathomable rage. _She knows..._ He felt as if he'd been thrown into deep, icy water. He was not ready for this conversation! He didn't even know how to begin it!

"Ara, you do not understand I-"

"Oh I think I do understand. For whatever sick, twisted reason, which I don't even want to know, you decided to bite me like, like some wild animal and claim me!" She spat out the words viciously.

"No, no, its not like that." He stuttered, heart pounding against his ribs now for all the wrong reasons.

"It's exactly like that, what did you think? Because you are a Prince, you can have whatever the damn hell you like; including whoever you like?"

"No! No! Let me speak!" He interrupted desperately.

"Why? So, you can lie to me again?" She laughed dryly. Her words hurt like blows to his chest.

"I was going to tell you-"

"When?" She demanded.

"When you were ready!" He cried out, swiftly losing his composure by what was happening.

"Well I'll never be ready." She said darkly and her words crushed him, crushed his heart.

"Then what happened earlier?" He asked desperately.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Her voice cut him sharper than the blade at his throat ever could. It was too much. It was all too much! Clenching his jaw, he snatched up the long knife at his neck, ripping it from her and, cast it to the ground.

"You don't mean that; I know you felt something too." He growled out, grabbing her arms now his hands were free.

"I felt nothing!" She said defiantly. There it was again, that same defiance! She lied though! He knew what he'd felt with her! She could not deny it! She could not deny his heart! His very soul!

"Oh I do not think so." He said with conviction. "Shall I prove it again?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, needing to remind her, to make everything, which was so swiftly falling apart, right again. Suddenly a stinging pain flashed across his right cheek.

"If you dare touch me, I will kill you." She said, low and dangerous, simultaneously wrenching herself away from him. He laughed in his fiercely desperate pain and anger; altogether losing control.

"Sorry Princess, you are mine now." He strode towards her swiftly and she backed away on light feet. "You can't run from me Ara." He growled out as he followed her. "I can and I will hunt you down." There was fear in her angry eyes and she did just that, turned and ran from him like a deer from a wolf and, blood racing wildly, uncontrollably, through his veins, he leapt after her.

...

She had no weapons upon her and her heart beat fearfully as she moved swiftly under the trees, glancing back every now and then. She couldn't see him or hear him but that meant nothing. She knew he was out there, searching. She had no idea what he would do if he caught her; she wasn't going to find out.

Picking up her pace, she veered left where the trees and undergrowth seemed denser. She was unsure where she was going but hopefully, she could lose him. She glanced back again and saw a glimpse of silvery-blonde hair and wished she had a cloak to put a hood up, to conceal her own hair and face from the moonlight. The woods now felt foreboding as she raced through them, shadows looming. She kept to them, trying to remain unseen.

The mark was never mentioned anywhere in the story but, why would Tolkien write something like that? He was a modest but brilliant writer and the book was about the War not their personal lives to such extent and there was barely any information on the Silvan cultures of the Woodlands. Even in the Hobbit, there was little. _Less wise more dangerous._ Those words rang in her mind and fear lanced through her. They were undoubtedly true.

Was this mark why she ended up with him in the history? She felt utterly sickened. It was worse than some arranged union, at least arranged unions were civilized. This, whatever this was, this claim he'd so deviously made was not and, how her heart hurt for it. She came across a shallow stream and quietly crossed it. Suddenly she was sent flying sideways as another body collided into her.

"Get off me!" She cried out, lashing out and up at the other Elf, trying to evade him, to pull free and escape.

"No! You will listen to me!" He thundered out, pinning her half down. She hit him, pummelling her free fist at him, anywhere she could.

"No! Get off me!" He only laughed dryly at her.

"I don't think so; I'm not letting you go this time." His eyes glinted darkly as he stared down into hers. She didn't know what he meant and she couldn't deny she was scared.

"Go to hell!" She growled out at him and latched onto where she knew there was a pressure point upon his arm and dug in with her fingers. He gasped and loosened his grip and she attacked, slamming her knee into his torso, half winding him. She pushed him out of the way but was not swift enough and he grabbed her about the waist.

"You are not going! You are not denying me!" He hissed out.

"Let go!" She snapped out, anger and fear fuelling her adrenalin as she tussled viciously with him, trying to break free. After what Thannor had tried to persuade of her the eve before; Legolas's unrelenting possessiveness was terrifying. His words like harsh orders. He sounded just like... she didn't even want to think his name; it was all too real.

"No! You must stay with me!"

"Like hell! I was right about you!" She added with conviction, trying to stay calm, trying to focus. Seeing her chance, she struck a hard, forceful chop to his wrist, which caused her own hand to throb painfully, she broke free, twisting away from him as he snarled as she threw herself into a reckless sprint.

"Ara!" The voice, all too close behind her was enraged and it only spurned her on faster. She needed Aragorn, she was sure he could stop the other Elf. The soft glow of the city was ahead of her; she had to find help before he caught her again.

"Ara stop!" He demanded from directly behind her and she felt fingers brush at her shoulder and she bolted forward, somehow faster than before. She raced now along grassy city paths, leaping over tree roots and down mossy rocks towards where she was sure the talans were. Legolas was right on her heels, unrelenting.

Ahead, walking, she sighted Aragorn along with Haldir, searching about. Simultaneously they turned in her direction, faces set in worry. The Marchwarden's eyes widened and he beckoned urgently to her. She bolted straight towards him, trusting the older, brotherly Elf to help her. He deftly grabbed her, placing her behind him as Rúmil and Orophin, she'd not even seen, threw themselves at Legolas. She heard him snarl out viciously and then, a thump as he hit the ground. From behind Haldir, she could see how the brothers pinned him securely down as Aragorn knelt over him, grabbing him roughly by the collar of his tunic and shaking him hard. Haldir turned away, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Come away, you do not need to see this." He murmured and she nodded numbly, heart slamming into her ribs, letting him navigate her away from whatever scene was folding out behind her.

...

He struggled angrily against the two Elves holding him down, hissing and snarling out Silvan insults and threats. A figure suddenly grasped him and shook him roughly.

"Legolas enough!" It snapped out like a command and he suddenly realised it was Aragorn before him.

"Estel?" He gasped out only to have his friend shake him again.

"By the Valar, what were you thinking!" He thundered as he suddenly let go of him; his shoulders hitting the earth where the two glaring Elves pinned him down all the harder.

"Let me up!" He demanded, now in Sinda.

"Absolutely not." One of the Elves hissed dangerously.

"Legolas look at me!" Aragorn commanded and he stared into the Ranger's eyes and saw only anger and regret and worse; disappointment. Why was he so tumultuous towards him, he needed to find Ara, not be pinned down here! A coldness suddenly swept over him.

"Oh." He whispered as he realised what he had done. "Oh no." He looked around wildly but she was gone, he could not even feel her fëa anymore. He gave a strangled cry.

"Where is she?" He asked fearfully. How could her fëa just vanish so quickly. Had he hurt her? _Oh, Eru if I've hurt her in some way..._

"That is not your concern. She is safe." One of the two Elves spoke angrily and he realised it was Rúmil.

"No thanks to you." Orophin snapped darkly from his other side, his blue eyes cold.

"I didn't mean it!" He said desolate.

"It matters not." Orophin said with contempt as Aragorn peered down at him warily.

"How could you have not meant this Legolas? I saw everything; you chased her like prey." The Ranger said flatly and it felt like the breath had been knocked from him.

"I, I..."

"You lost your temper." He stated and Legolas nodded. But had he? He'd been so, so angry, so scared and yet, so intent on not losing her.

"Yes I mean no, I do not know, I don't know!" He cried out fearfully for he didn't know why he did it. "I wasn't raised like this." He said quieter, ashamed of his actions.

"What would you have done if you caught her?" Aragorn pressed. He felt the icy cold glares of the two Elves boring into him.

"I don't know, I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to lose her." He murmured sadly.

"Well you undoubtedly have now." Orophin spat in derision.

"Brother." Rúmil growled warningly before glaring down at him.

"The ways of the Greenwood are not tolerated here; you are to stand before Lord Celeborn immediately." The older warrior said sternly and he nodded silently. Swiftly they hauled him to his feet, keeping a hold of his arms. Aragorn followed silently behind as the two Elves marched him towards the house of the Lord and Lady. He felt sickened by how he had treated Ara, his Ara. _No._ He did not deserve to think of her as his. He'd ruined everything. He did not care what punishment he received; nothing could be worse than the pain he felt, the emptiness of not being to feel Ara's presence.

...

Haldir left Ara seated upon a large chaise in his own talan, staring at the silvery grey floor and, rummaged around for a blanket. When he returned, he found her to be shaking uncontrollably. She had not said a single word and he realised she was in shock. Quickly he draped the blanket around her shoulders and sat down to peer at her anxiously.

"You're safe here." He reassured and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You do not need to be fearful anymore." He added and she nodded unseeingly. A sob ripped from her and he pulled her in close. He would protect her for Glorfindel had been a mentor to him, a father figure when he'd had none and to him, she was family. "Shhh everything will be alright." He soothed as she cried against his chest.

"It won't." She choked out before falling into wracking sobs.

"Shhh do not cry."

"I will hack off my ear." She muttered between sobs.

"No, no don't say that." He quickly replied, horrified at such a notion. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Be...because he marked me." She uttered in desolation before more tears streamed down her cheeks and wracked through her body. Haldir was both stunned and confused. From what he'd seen of the two Elves during their stay in the woods; he'd thought they reciprocated one another's feelings. The Prince had fought for her and she'd shown her favour towards him that very morning. _What in all Arda had occurred? How was she marked in the first place? Was not her mother a mortal?_

"Perhaps the Lady knows a way to remove it." He said, hoping to pacify her, to give her hope.

"Do you think?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, you can only ask." He murmured.

"I feel so deceived." She muttered brokenly. "I thought... I thought maybe I'd been wrong because when he kissed me, everything felt so right but it isn't, it is all so, so wrong." She whispered more to herself than him. He had no real idea of what she spoke of, what she had been wrong about.

"Was that the first time?" He asked and she nodded against him.

"And the last." She added darkly as fresh tears erupted from her sad and angry, green eyes. He held her a little tighter, she was hurting deeply and he dearly hoped the Mirkwood Prince regretted his actions. If he had only just kissed her for the first time; the mark had only just occurred.

"Ara, that mark will fade within days, just like a bruise." He reassured her. She looked up at him, eyes unfathomably sad and slowly shook her head.

"He did it in Imladris." Her voice trembled. "Thannor said it would never go away. He said he marked me to claim me." He frowned, even more confused.

"May I see it?" She nodded and moved away the hair covering her left ear. The mark was as clear as day. There was no mistaking it for anything else and, it certainly was not fresh. Nothing was adding up.

"How did it uh happen?" He hedged. If they'd only just kissed, how had the Prince done this?

"In a duel. It was not a friendly fight and I just thought he'd done it to try best me. Elrond reprimanded him for it but I thought it was because the action was a vicious one. I was too angry at the time to think anything else. Then he started making a big deal I had to hide it from his father. I did, I made sure it was hidden from everyone because he said if his father saw it; he would not be allowed on the quest." Thranduil was in Imladris? "I've been trying to get the truth from...from him since bu,t he always makes excuses. If Thannor had not told me..." She fell quiet, still shaking, tears still streaking down her cheeks.

Haldir had heard a thing or two about Thannor and, he knew his guard would be very bitter over his loss to the younger Half-Silvan. This was the result it seemed. He was truthfully in shock by Ara's admissions. Silvan's of the Woodland never marked an elleth without full reciprocation of their heart. Why had Legolas? It sounded a lot like something Thranduil himself would do. Slowly, he recalled a time, not so long ago when the Queen of Mirkwood had hidden herself away in Lorien; from the wrath and command of the Elven-King. _She hid out with Glorfindel, of all the Elves..._

"He deceived me." She whispered again, more to herself and he pulled the youngster back against his chest. She was heartbroken.

"Before, when I ran from him. I don't know how he found me." She murmured, seemingly in shock again.

"He searched out your fëa with his own to track you. Wood-Elves have a knack for it." Haldir gently explained and she looked up at him, bewildered.

"He can do that... No, no he will find me here! I don't want to see him!" She suddenly fretted, making to try and leap up. He kept his hold on her.

"Shhh do not fear he cannot for I've used my own fëa to hide yours." He replied and she frowned.

"How? How can you do that?"

"You're father never taught you?" He asked surprised and she shook her head again.

"No. I don't understand them. I have felt Legolas's-" She bit down on her lip, seemingly struggling to fight back more tears. "How can I know his and not my own Ada's when I have always known him?" To such a question, Haldir had no real answer.

"Well Glorfindel is Noldor, the Noldor are not so inclined to let their fëas mingle with any but their lifemate's." He said tactfully. "Those of Silvan blood are more sensitive to such things, I imagine that is why." The elleth nodded but deep down, Haldir knew that was a dismal answer. How could he explain to her that Silvans only let one another's fëa close to those who were immediate family or, lifemates? If Ara did not know then it seemed Legolas had initiated the connection with her or, had she done so by accident? "How long have you been able to sense Legolas's fëa?"

"I don't know, I think longer than I first realised. Weeks. Sometimes it is stronger, sometimes I can sense his emotions." She whispered. Emotions? That was something more… a blood bond? Did marks perhaps cause a closer connection? This was beyond his knowledge. He may also be part Silvan but, he was raised a Noldor.

"The Lady will understand and be able to explain more." He replied carefully. Ara merely nodded against him, tears still falling.

…

Legolas remained standing, now holding himself up but how he held himself up he did not know. He let his head hang, his hair a wild tangle about him, hiding his eyes. Before him stood Lord Celeborn and, he did not know how to look at him. Aragorn had just explained all which he had witnessed and with each word, Legolas's heart had sunk lower and lower. _What have I done?_ He knew exactly what he had done.

"Prince Legolas, of the Woodland Realm, these actions of your Silvan kin are not tolerated here in Lothlórien. Why have you done this?" Lord Celeborn's firm, cool and ageless voice, scared him.

"I, I do not know my Lord. I regret my actions." He replied miserably.

"How can you regret something you purposely did?" Orophin demanded and then fell silent.

"I don't, I mean I do! I don't know what I was doing. Please, believe me. I don't know what is wrong with me." He felt tears stinging his eyes and bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. Fighting not to break down before them.

"Legolas." He looked up, startled and then all the guiltier, all the more ashamed as the Lady Galadriel approached him. He hung his head again but, suddenly, there were gentle fingers at his chin, tilting his face up to gaze into unfathomable, powerful eyes. "Your Silvan blood does not rest idly in your veins, nor do you understand it." She let go of his face and he shook his head. "You are a child of the Woodland yet, that heritage has been shunned within you." A hand touched his hair briefly in emphasis. All he could do was nod again. "It is time to learn what it is to be a Silvan of the Woods and, only then will you find more peace within yourself." She stepped away and walked towards the spiralling stair. "Come." She beckoned and, without hesitating, he followed.

 **Any questions or comments or if you want to generally rant at me for this chapter, haha, drop a review.**


	64. In Blood

_**Hi Guys! I am back onto it! Sorry it took forever! Has been so crazy busy and I haven't touched this story for weeks! I won't forget it though! Just been busy! Been travelling and working and I don't know, it has just been crazy. I think I also needed a little Elf break and I know I mentioned I was playing with a Harry Potter story I have in the works. Well, I have posted up the first couple chapters. I felt so guilty cause I knew I should be posting more of this story so I made sure I had this chapter done for you all! If any of you are into your Harry Potter fics though, typically Draco based fics, would love it if you checked out 'Letters to Raven' and tell me what you think. I'm kind of excited and nervous about it because I have done the scary thing and created an OC in a fandom where everyone ships dramione and such! I do like being different and creating a challenge though!**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you all for your amazing reviews on the last chapter.**_

 _ **Woman of Letters – Silvan 101 haha love it! Galadriel is going to learn the poor Elf knows nothing!**_

 _ **AxidentlGoddess – It's more like an entire football field back. He's tried to do the right thing but, he didn't have a leg to stand on once Thannor figured it all out. I imagine even if he waited until they were courting to tell her, she still would have bitten his head off, still would be hurting but, there's no drama in that and none of the surprise. Rohan is now going to get interesting, that is for sure.**_

 _ **Tibblets – Thanks. And, back again!**_

 _ **Decadenceofmysoul – Thank you!**_

 _ **Arasa17 - Hehe sorry uh not sorry? It had to happen. Legolas kind of knew in some way, the whole Mark secret would be revealed. He just hoped by him. Galadriel can explain but, she can't take away his own guilt and hurt. Everything is turned upside down for him now and, you'll see in this chap, he now is now considering just how much impact this mark has had.**_

 _ **Frostyhorse – They need a How to be an Elf for Dummies book! Slowly getting through the re edit of There Were Ten. Wish I didn't need to sleep, or work or I dunno eat? No, I like eating haha! I'll get it all back up though. Promise.**_

 _ **JaneyGrace – Okay, no. this aint some Mortal Instruments stuff, aint no potential siblings going on here. I hadn't even thought of that until you and another mentioned it. gosh, how wrong would that be!**_

 _ **Maaagnussonn – Sorry, you waited longer for this chap! She might chase him down with a bow and arrow at this point… no, can't spoil anything, you'll just have to wait and see. :D**_

 _ **Elvenprincesscher – Well, you are right about Ara and her reaction. Read on my friend!**_

 _ **Nevermorea – Fast reading sucks. I put off finishing reading a HP fic for months cause I knew it would end! Haha!**_

 _ **Wickedgreene13 – Yes, he is a vengeful shite.**_

 _ **Gginsc – I am seriously worried about how you came to the sibling conclusion. The dates don't add up to when either were born. Thranduil was with Legolas's mother for a time before he was conceived and Ara was born in the future. He is the spitting image of Thranduil. Don't stress. :) But, there is still the mystery behind just who her mother is.**_

 _ **Ksecc1 – Hello, thanks for your review! Def not dropping this one. I love writing this one! The HP has admittedly been a refreshing venture, something different but, unsure how it will be received over in the other fandom. I don't think Ara bit him before the mines, but if she did, it wouldn't mark him. Only a male Silvan can create a mark. I am so glad you like Ara too! If you do like HP fics, I am being daring and the other main character in that is an OC! :)**_

* * *

"So, you think it is from a blood bond?" Legolas peered up through his tangle of blonde hair and Galadriel nodded. She watched as he let out a shuddering breath. She had taken him to an older part of the Golden Wood. Away from the city and where, she hoped, he would feel a semblance of peace within himself. She had just explained her theory for why the young half-Silvan had so recklessly marked Ara.

"I believe so. Did you notice any shimmer in your blood, upon your skin or hers when you duelled?" She pressed softly. He looked to be in thought before shaking his head.

"No… no." He sighed. "I didn't have time to focus on anything but our fight." He dropped his head again. "There were many injuries, cuts and nicks and such." He admitted quietly. "How could a blood bond make me do such a thing?" He peered up again from where he sat, hunched, against the great root of a mallorn tree. Galadriel gazed at him steadily.

"Are you familiar with blood bonds, the powers they have?" He shrugged.

"Not exactly, my father, he never really explained them. I think my mother tried to once, I'm not sure." He admitted quietly. Galadriel turned her gaze upwards. Thranduil was the root cause of all his son's problems. Why was that good for nothing King so against his son knowing the ways of the Silvans? Why was she the one, a Noldo of all the Elves, having to teach this misguided Wood-Elf the ways of his own kind? She felt even more pity for him. She could feel his misery. His fëa was dark, hurting and, so very confused. She was sure Ara's was no different.

They both were hurting in their own ways and, this was no easy mend. For the quest and, what future it held, this was an outright disaster. Although, Glorfindel had always wondered just why his daughter would choose Legolas. Perhaps it was never a matter of the heart? Perhaps, in the end, it came down to this; a mark forged from the very begining. A mark which was unbreakable. She did not even want to complicate the current matter with the more unnerving one; Ara should not be able to be marked like a Silvan. She was Noldor. _And something else not Elf_. She gazed back to Legolas, unsure how to explain all he needed to know of his mother's kin, in only a few short hours.

"A blood bond is a weaker form of a real bond." She began carefully, not wishing to confuse him more. "When Silvans of the Woodland Realm court, there are various steps taken, just like in Sindar and Noldor culture."

"But Silvans are different, because we mark." He whispered, seeming to hunch further in on himself.

"Yes, everything is different. Silvans will begin courting by simply spending time with one another, letting their fëa mingle. If they still feel compelled toward one another, they will form a blood bond in some cases. A blood bond occurs when the blood of two elves intermingles. Our fëa and blood are connected. Our blood courses through our fëa which rests within our heart." Legolas nodded, showing he understood and, she continued. "When a blood bond is formed, you mildly feel a whisper of the feelings and wellbeing of who you share it with. A true bond is a tenfold stronger; you will feel emotions and wellbeing acutely. Sometimes, thoughts and dreams can be shared, especially if a bond is formed out of love and, not necessity." Legolas nodded. She suspected he knew of true bonds.

"Then why, if blood bonds are a part of Silvan courting, did I mark her? I do not think other Elves would or have done that?

"Because, a blood bond with an elleth, is never created during a fight. Elleth do not fight It is a peaceful exchange and, if it is right and the elleth allows it, the ellon will then mark her as his intended life-mate. It is then dictated my family, in most cases, when a true bond will be formed. During your fight with Ara, your blood was up, as too, I am sure, was Ara's. To speak plainly, Legolas, you lost your head." He stared up, eyes filled with horror, before burying his head in his hands.

"And tonight?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Tonight, your Silvan instincts took control. You have felt Ara more intently of late, have you not?" He nodded, not looking up, his lithe, warrior frame, shaking. I think, during the travels which have lead you here, you have created other, unknown, blood bonds with Ara." He looked up again, fresh tears staining his pale cheeks. "I think, you created another blood bond in the mines when fighting your way out." She explained her theory. When Ara confronted you tonight and, you argued, you were faced with losing who your fëa recognises as your intended lifemate. Again, your Silvan instincts took control."

"But, I don't know why I chased her, I don't know what I would have done if I caught her." His voice shook.

"What thoughts plagued your mind as she fled you?"

"That she lied, because I could feel how she felt. I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want her to leave me. when she ran, I was scared. Angry and scared." He let out a shaking breath. "I just didn't want her to go. I wanted her to understand I didn't know why I marked her, that I regretted how it happened but that she wasn't the monster she thought I was. Am." This time he shook and gasped for breath. Galadriel knelt beside him, placing a hand upon his back, circling it, trying to calm him. He cried quietly, his shoulders shaking.

She was glad there was no one to see him, no one to witness his pain and, the shame he felt. He was still Thranduilion and would not wish his weakness exposed. This was all Thranduil's fault. She thought angrily for the umpteenth time. The entire fate of Middle Earth hung in the balance thanks to one Elf King who just couldn't handle anything which was not done, his way.

"Then all you wished to do was try and make things right." She murmured. "I do not believe you would have hurt her, Legolas." Slowly, after a moment, he nodded. "You are not a monster, either. I am curious, why did you not tell Ara you had marked her in Imladris?" The Elf gave a hollow laugh.

"It is a long story."

"We have a while." She encouraged gently.

…

"How is she?" Aragorn murmured in the open doorway and Haldir shrugged.

"Shattered." He beckoned the Ranger away from the talan and out of earshot from the elleth who lay, dejectedly upon one of his chaises, hidden securely under blankets. "Why in Arda did he not tell her what he had done?" He demanded and Aragorn fidgeted slightly. "You knew, why did you not fix it?" Haldir rarely lost his temper and, it was currently simmering.

"Do you think I did not try?" Aragorn shot back, his tone stressed and weary. "I implored Legolas to tell her but, he refused. He wanted to prove to her he wished to be closer to her and, have her reciprocate his feelings. Then, he said he would tell her. It seemed the best solution. I didn't want to be dealing with two emotional, young Elves while traipsing into who knew what danger, even with Ara's insight." He took an agitated breath.

"I cannot count the number of times they have argued so far on this journey. They are not easy to travel with, Legolas has changed. He has been trying to get closer, I have never seen him more determined about anything. He has wanted to make everything right since he left that mark upon her. He told me he does not regret it, only the circumstances in which it happened. I do not know why he did it, he does not understand either. he has absolutely no idea of the Silvan ways of his woodland. Thranduil, curse that Elf, refused him that knowledge. The Lady is currently filling in the blanks and determining just what happened." Aragorn finished and Haldir nodded stiffly. Well, would you like to hear what Ara has told me?" The Ranger nodded.

…

Ara felt numb. Numb and yet, her chest ached. She was utterly exhausted, her last tears shed. Now it was if she was detached. Was this really her, in this life? It seemed only yesterday she had been coaching a small group of models in cross-fit. Her life now was a terrible dream she didn't want to believe could ever be true. It was true, every bit of it was true. She didn't think it would hurt this much. She had been such a fool. The biggest fool, letting him close, wanting him close. She should have known. She should have forced answers from him, from the start. She should have never covered her ear, let Thranduil see it. She should never have fought him that day in Imladris. She should have never agreed to come to this place, so far back in the past where nothing was the same and, her own kind were more complex and terrifying and untrustworthy than the humans she had grown up around.

Cool sunlight had begun seeping into the talan in which she lay. She did not want to face the sun for it meant facing him. Ara did not think she could bear it.

"Ara?" She moved her gaze from the light filtering through a wide window, to gaze towards the door where Haldir stood. She had not even realised he had left. He came to kneel beside her and, she pushed herself up to sit.

"I don't want to go." Her voice came out as a whisper, quiet and meek. This was not her, she was not weak.

"I know and, I would have you stay." Haldir murmured sadly. "You cannot hide away forever."

"Why not?" Ara suddenly felt as if it were her father she spoke with. It made her want to stay, hidden away in his talan, all the more.

"Hiding will fix nothing. Also, the Lady wishes to see you-"

"Has she worked out how to fix this?" She asked hurriedly, pushing the blankets away to stand. Haldir placed a steadying hand on her arm.

"I do not know, little one." He didn't sound confident at all and she felt her shoulder involuntarily slump. "See her, she will at least have the answers to the questions which plague you." Slowly Ara nodded and stood and cast about, seeing the contents of the talan for the first time. It was simplistically furnished but, beautiful. It reminded her of her father's London apartment. What she would give to go back. A sigh escaped her. "There is a mirror and wash room just through there." Haldir indicated to a narrow hall and she followed it.

Ara stared at her reflection in the large mirror. There were light bruises in places, upon her skin. A reminder of her fight during the night. Her hair fell in a wild tumble of loose waves and so, she pulled the hair-tie from her wrist, gathering up her hair. She caught sight of her ear and froze. It was not as if she had not remembered it was there but, seeing it now for what it was… She felt sick. Turning away, she pulled her hair into a pony tail. She would not look in the mirror again but, she would leave it exposed as a reminder to the bastard, every time he saw it that; he may have marked her but she absolutely was not his.

…

Legolas's heart near stopped when he suddenly felt Ara's presence. Foolishly he hoped, hoped she would be a little gladdened to see him. Not angry and not hurt. It was worse. As she appeared on the dais, where he already waited with Galadriel, she walked right past him, not a single motion of recognition.

"Good morning, my Lady." She gave a polite curtsy. "You wished to see me?" Legolas may as well have been invisible. His heart ached for it. He deserved this. Although Galadriel had explained much to him during the long hours of the night and, he knew why he had marked her; he still deserved her hatred, her disregard.

"Greetings Ara, please sit." Galadriel turned to him. "Both of you." Obediently Legolas sat upon the wooden bench, closest to him. Ara sat quite a few feet away, on another bench. Galadriel remained standing, gazing back and forth between them both. He felt nerves race through him. This was it.

"Can you get rid of it?" Ara spoke up, voice composed and strong. He did not miss the hope which wrapped around her words. He felt the pain, which had been the state of his fëa, flare and, he dropped his head, staring at the wooden platform at his feet.

"The mark is permanent, Ara." Galadriel's words were quiet, gentle but all Legolas felt was a wave of despair, of sadness, crashing into him and then, it was gone and he gazed up to see Ara standing again.

"Thank you, that is all I need to know." Her voice remained as calm as before as she nodded politely to Galadriel and turning, retreated down the spiralling stair.

He heard Galadriel let out a long sigh and a lowly muttered; _stubborn Glorfindeliel._

"I deserve this. I deserve all of this." He buried his head in his hands, feeling anguish threaten to overwhelm him again.

"Give her time, Legolas. Distance." Galadriel consoled but, he did not feel consoled. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"This was not meant to happen. I was not meant to mark her." He spoke aloud. "If I was not meant to mark her, then she is not meant to be my lifemate." He couldn't breathe again, he couldn't draw in enough air. She must have known this! All this time, Ara had been pushing him away, turning him down, because she must have known they were not meant to be. He'd foolishly marked her and ruined everything. He might have ruined the entire quest. Events had occurred which Ara said should not have. Was it his fault? It had to be. A coldness swept through him. _What have I done?_

"Legolas, calm yourself, breathe slowly." He vaguely realised Galadriel was beside him and, he was now sitting awkwardly on the wooden platform. "There is nothing to say whether you were meant to mark her in Imladris or not. I believe there are gaps missing in the written history. You must trust in what is here." He felt a hand come to rest over his frantically beating heart. He felt so weak, so powerless and, so alone. Somehow, he nodded in understanding although, he did not understand. "You must return to your companions now and prepare to leave." Galadriel continued and he nodded again before rising shakily to his feet.

"The bow, I made, I never gave it to Ara. She needs a bow but, I know she won't accept it from me now." He rushed out. How would he protect her now? how could he keep her safe when she had made it clear, in so few words, she wanted nothing to do with him, she did not wish to be in his presence?

"I am gifting each member of your Fellowship before you set out; your gift is all from Elemmakil, as you know already. I will tell her the bow is a gift from my people also." He nodded, feeling a little reassured.

"Thank you."

"Do not fear, Legolas, all will be well again."

"Right now, I do not think it will be." He admitted and she gave him a sad time.

"Time. Give all a little time. You are young but, you are a good ellon and one day, perhaps, a great, compassionate leader."

"I think it is Aragorn you speak of." She chuckled lightly, shaking her head and placed a hand upon his cheek. He felt the power in her touch, like the sun and like water.

"No, it is you." She smiled fully now. "All will be well. Go now, soon you must depart and, begin the next stage of your journey."

"Thank you." He bowed his head in respect, in gratefulness. "Thank you for, everything."

…

She had bathed, dressed and packed swiftly and, now she waited, sitting beside Frodo, a little way from where the fellowship had camped. Frodo had said nothing but, she suspected he knew. When Aragorn found them, and beckoned them to make for the river, where boats waited, simply stood to follow. She couldn't fathom the idea of talking to him. He had known. He had known what Legolas had done and he had kept it secret. It seemed the joke was on her.

As they stood, in line, along the riverbank, surrounded by the tall, silver and golden trees; Ara felt eyes on her, felt his presence. She refused to look at him. If she did, she knew she would crumble. She was better than that. she had built her fortress of steel and fire in the long hours of the night and, she was not leaving it. Haldir came to stand before her, a cloak of grey and brown and green, draped over his arm.

"No matter what happens, no matter where this journey leads you; come back." He spoke fervently as he clasped the symbolic leaf at her throat and, gently adjusted the cloak to sit over her shoulders. No sooner had he stepped back, Ara had stepped out of line, throwing her arms around him. Tears stung her eyes. He was family. He was her last link to her father.

"I will." She promised. "I'll miss you." He held her a little tighter.

"You will be missed too. Everything will still be alright, don't go cutting your ear off." He warned and she nodded. "You'll look silly with just one ear." A small hiccup of a laugh escaped her and he pulled away, to gaze down at her. "Stay safe, don't be worrying about any of that." She knew he spoke of the mark still. She had sought him out as soon as she had dismissed herself from Galadriel and, _him_.

"I'll try not to." She was determined to never speak of it again, never look in a mirror and see it again. Never speak to the one who caused it, again. She knew that last part was not possible but, she would avoid Legolas at all costs. He placed a kiss upon her brow. Go now, there are others who wish to farewell you." With a nod, she turned to see her newly made friends, lingering nearby.

"You will come back, won't you?" Eryn asked with a tilt of her head.

"Of course, I will. I like it here." She didn't say how she was already trying to figure out how to return to her own time. Once she and the others met up with Gandalf again, she would be organising her return, as soon as Sauron was defeated.

"We are glad!" Amariel smiled at her. "Please be safe and, well, we know about what happened yesterday eve." Her eye flickered to her left ear. "We are sorry." Ara nodded stiffly. Thannor had obviously been spreading that information around.

"Lady Ara?" She turned to see an ellon she did not know gesturing towards the Lady.

"I better go, I am so glad I have you two as friends." She smiled at both elleths before they exchanged embraces and, she made her way towards where Galadriel stood, a little distance away, waiting.

…

Legolas had watched as Galadriel had handed over the bow, he had poured his heart into crafting, to Ara. He'd watched as her eyes had widened in pure wonderment, a small smile tugging at her mouth as she ran her hands and eyes over the weapon. He'd watched her draw it, testing its feel, her small smile growing. She liked it. it would keep her safe, now that he could no longer do so, save only from afar. It was a small comfort to him. A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and he turned away from Ara to see it was Elemmakil.

"She likes it, I see." He commented. Legolas nodded, unsure what to say. Did the warrior, of old, know what he had done?" He'd kept to himself, since leaving Galadriel, an hour earlier. He had even avoided Aragorn and Gimli. "I think, she will figure out it was you who crafted it, when she sees clearly once more." He gave Legolas a knowing smile he did not understand.

"Perhaps." He gazed back to where Ara had been but, it was now Gimli who stood, shuffling nervously, before Galadriel. "As long as she does not snap it in half when that day should come." Elemmakil laughed quietly.

"Be sure to return, once your quest is over." He nodded. He did wish to return, he just hoped it would be with Ara. He knew it was a fool's hope. "And Legolas, do not let your sadness smother you, I feel you will need to be on alert once you leave the safety of these woods. The darkness only grows beyond these borders. We do not know what lies now in wait, to the lower east." Legolas gazed at him, searchingly but, Elemmakil said no more. "Be safe my friend, my heart is gladdened to know you. A star will always shine upon the hour of our first meeting." Legolas farewelled his warrior friend with a gesture of respect, hand over heart. He would miss the old warrior.

…

Frodo sat silently, at the forefront of a silvery grey boat which, Aragorn gently paddled down the great Anduin. They were nearing the edges of Lórien now, according to Aragorn, and his heart sank. Soon they would be travelling were danger lurked. Where all was uncertain. He glanced to Ara who sat in a boat with Boromir, Merry and Pippin. She gazed ahead, unmoving. He turned his head a little, sighting Legolas and Gimli, where the Wood-Elf paddled a little behind. His gaze was fixed dejectedly upon Ara's turned back. He felt eyes on himself and realised Boromir watched him intently. The man smiled briefly, upon being caught and turned away to focus on the river ahead. The uncomfortable sensation of foreboding lingered though. Something bad was coming. He may not be an Elf but, he could feel it. could the Elves sense it? In their current state, he was unsure. No, they would be able to. They were Elves. If not, Aragorn would have some inkling. He glanced to the Ranger. His face was set grimly. He had not slept, Frodo knew this. He had stayed awake, a wisping trail of smoke consistently swirling from his pipe as he had sat, in shadow until dawn had lighted the woods. Frodo knew it was Legolas who had brought about his unrest.

Rest the Ranger needed and, to his relief, as night began to fall, he signalled the others to direct their boats to shore. Within moments, Ara had declared she would take watch and disappeared into the trees. He had set a simple camp with the others as Sam had begun to cook over a low fire. The Elves had gifted them food and weapons and blankets, replacing all they had lost in the mines. If only they could replace Gandalf too. Where was Gandalf? The Lady had hinted he was not gone to them but, where was he? They needed him.

"Legolas, sit down!" He heard Gimli grumble and turned to see the Elf pacing, bow in hand, looking beyond agitated.

"I don't like it here." He muttered darkly. "She shouldn't be keeping watch alone."

"I'll find her then." Frodo offered, standing.

"No." Aragorn warned. "Please remain within the safety of the camp, Frodo. I will find her." He nodded and Legolas seemed to relax minutely but, his pacing did not cease.

"You heard him, sit down, eat." Gimli instructed the Elf as Aragorn left the camp.

"I am not hungry." He muttered, instead, stalking off to stand dejectedly yet, on alert, beneath a tall tree.

"Doubt Aragorn will have much luck with Ara." Pippin murmured. "Tried telling her jokes and everything on our way down the river. It's like she's not even there. Like she doesn't care about anything."

"Even told her about the time Sam got his head stuck in that flower pot. Not even a hint of a smile." Merry added.

"What did you expect? That she would accept what happened and be laughing about it by morning?" Frodo bit out, feeling uncharacteristically agitated.

"Well no, we guess not." Pippin relented, shoulders drooping.

"It's just, everything was going so well."

"Good times cannot last." Frodo interjected. "We are on a quest, this is not some party." He stood, wanting to be alone.

"Where you going, Frodo?" Sam called worriedly.

"To think." He muttered, knowing the others would not bother following him up a nearby tree.

…

Aragorn had allowed him to take the next watch after Ara. He had pestered the Ranger until he had rounded angrily on him and said it was his death wish. he did not know what Aragorn had spoken of earlier with Ara but, he had come back grumpier than he had been, telling Sam not to bother serving a meal for her; she wasn't hungry. it hurt him, knowing she would not eat. It worried him to no end that she was out there alone. Something felt not quite right. He could not see or hear any danger but, he felt a foreboding within him. He wanted to be back on the water. Aragorn refused, stating they needed a proper rest. How could they need rest when they had spent all day sitting in a boat! It was infuriating. He needed to speak to Ara, he needed to know if she felt this sense of dread too. She would not speak to him though, she would not even look at him. The others were asleep and so, he would seek her out now, try and talk to her, try and explain for, she had not remained to hear Galadriel out that morning.

He found her beneath two trees, standing alertly. Now he knew of the blood bond, her feelings had been vaguely felt by him all day, coming and going. He supposed she could feel his, but sometimes, it was as if he was completely blocked from her. a void of fire. It was better than the void of nothingness he had found instead of her presence the eve before. That had terrified him. The brief flashes of pain, of sadness and betrayal, he felt now, cut him deeply but, it was better than that terror he had felt when he had felt nothing. When he had thought, she was lost to all. He stopped when he was a respectful, eight feet from her.

"Can you feel it?" He asked, hoping this sense of foreboding was all in his mind.

"If you mean by you, yes." He didn't expect such a swift answer or, that particular one.

"I, I can feel you too." He admitted quietly. "I am sorry, for the little I know it is worth, I am truly, sorry." She said nothing but, he felt a stronger pain, which briefly which intensified his own. Nothing he could say would be enough.

"Does it feel, safe here, to you?" He asked his intended question.

"I am sick of speaking of feelings, Legolas." She spoke tiredly. "Take your watch." He watched her as she walked away in the half light, pausing briefly. "No, it does not, but it is." She added, before disappearing. With a dejected sigh, he took up stance to keep watch. Safe. She indicated it was safe. It must be so. No sooner had he relaxed the bow in his hand, he heard the careless and distinctive sound of heavily running feet. Many running feet. Only one race on Middle Earth moved so loudly. Heart in his throat, he raced back towards camp.

* * *

 ** _Okay, unsure when next update will be. Christmas being right on our doorsteps! And holidays etc! All you Potterhead's, go check out that HP fic, tell me if it's a yay or a nay. :D_**

 ** _Aear xx_**


	65. In Pieces

_**Thanks for all the reviews, awesome reviewers!**_

 ** _Frostyhorse - Lots of action. After boring Lorien, oh my god I was hanging for some action and this is jam packed! Ara is still thinking about the quest. I haven't delved into her pov in last chapter or, this one at all really, concerning Legolas but; by her confronting Galadriel over that mark and, whether it was permanent or not, when she walked away, that was Ara's way of turning her back on the whole situation. She is still hurt, still angry but, she's externally pushing it away and, in its place, she is more focused on the quest. Legolas was honestly being padantic by fretting over her but, he did feel something was wrong. She felt it too but, ignored it because there was not meant to be any danger. They left Lorien exactly when they were meant to, exactly the date in the story. When Legolas heard the running feet, it was the first time they had come into Elven earshot. And now you find out just who they are!_**

 ** _Arasa17 - Oh good, glad the grammar and flow, etc, is alright! Thanks! No, only that one day on the river. A big, uh-oh, is in order now! I think you've read the last chapter a little wrong but, I was trying to have Legolas pretty confused in it. This one will clarify his latest mindset. Ara, for all her discontent over Legolas's temper in the past, has a fierce temper of her own and, when she is hurt, she uses it. from 2016 all the way back to a time such as Middle Earth, third age, to her, it practically is a war crime. Woman's rights are so prevalent in today's society. Each year they grow. Each year, women take on larger roles in society and, in history. We are now in a world where woman can be leaders and run countries, without being the Queen! It was not so long ago, women were not aloud the right to even vote a man into leadership. Ara had been brought up in this society, and, in the past ten years, there has been pinnacles of change in woman's rights. from body image to, standing up stronger over issues like domestic violence and abuse and, workplace rights. So basically, in her eyes; a lot of Legolas's past actions and, then marking her, taking away a very important right for her to make her own choice, its a crime. If he came into our time and did any of that, he'd be locked up. It is a huge clash of cultures and kins and time but, I can agree, Ara is not being an angel over it. She does need to hear him out and, it was incredibly foolish not to gain more information from Galadriel. Hope that clarifies, I know a few people have been wondering why she just doesn't accept it. By the way, looking forward to your next chapter; everyone else reading this, check out 'I am an Elf' its great!_**

 ** _Savage Kill - Thanks!_**

 ** _Woman of Letters - So glad to know you are enjoying, Letters to Raven! I'll probably have another installment to that before New Years. As for this story, note change of pen name and be afraid, be very afraid for no, you can no longer trust in the books. Not one bit._**

 ** _ksecc1 - She's still on her game. The actual quest in an excellent, mental deterrent. Ignore everyone and look out for danger. No one can question an Elf doing her watch duty. :D If you haven't read my review reply to, Arasa17, above. That clarifies a fair bit on why Ara is how she is, over it all. Well, your seer skills are not too bad. This fic will absolutely be completed. I have the ending in clear sight and, when it randomly came to me, a couple months back, I legit, burst into tears. It will rock Middle Earth, that is a promise._**

 ** _Elvenprincesscher - No! haha, if I was in her position, I would have done exactly what she did back in Imladris, punched the shite! If you check out my reply to, Arasa17, above; it explains just why Ara is not impressed in the slightest by Legolas's little, accidental, permanent, stunt. Exciting, yes! I had so much fun punching out this chapter and, I made sure it packs the punches! I love writing the action bits!_**

 ** _Tibblets - Merry Christmas to you and your family! :)_**

 ** _JaneyGrace - Haha yes! He just cannot help himself. It is this unknown, worrying feeling which had him all antsy in the last chapter. It was Ara who technically brought up the subject of the feelings from the blood-bond. Not that she knows that is what it is. She never hung around for Galadriel to explain to her. All good about your theory. haha, Funnily, I watched one of the trailers for Shadowhunters, yesterday, and given the whole debacle over Jace and Clary being siblings, I laughed, feeling sorry for everyone watching that show, who has never picked up anything by former fanfic writer, Cassandra Clare. XD_**

 ** _Nevermorea - So, so stubborn._**

 ** _WickedGreene13 - Thanks! Oh my gosh, find the Klenex for this one! I think it is very cool, you are checking out my HP fic! Thank-you! This will be last update till after Christmas so, a big Merry Christmas to you and, thank you so much for your lovely review input, across all my stories, this past year. I have really appreciated it. :)_**

* * *

Legolas had raced fast enough to catch up to Ara, just as she reached camp. She spun, sensing him and he slid to a halt before her. "Orcs, Orcs are coming!" He hissed out. Under the moonlight, her face suddenly paled to a deathly shade.

"No, no... there can't be?" She uttered out. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Another thing which was not meant to happen. Another thing he had likely caused, to happen! He felt sick but, they had to move.

"There is, hurry, wake the others, they will be upon us in moments." She heard them too now for the fear and confusion was plain in her dark eyes. "Go!" She whirled and he followed her into the camp, rousing Aragorn, then Gimli and Boromir. Ara roused the Hobbits.

"Quickly, to the boats." She whispered.

"Where are they?" Aragorn breathed out beside him as Ara ushered the, not nearly quiet enough, Hobbits to the riverbank.

"I don't know, they are silent." He whispered back, casting his gaze about, arrow knocked to his bow. Why were they silent? They were Orcs, how could they be silent?" The sound of a bow being drawn met his ears. "Get down!" He shoved Aragorn, as an arrow whistled passed to thunk heavily in a trunk to their right. No sooner had it hit, he sent his own arrow flying in the direction the first had come. There was a strangled roar of pain. Branches suddenly breaking to their left had him turning slightly. Then there was more noise to the right. "We are surrounded." He breathed out to Aragorn.

"We need to get to the eastern shore." The Ranger replied, just as there was a Hobbit scream and a monstrous roar. Legolas whirled into action, leaping towards the river where Ara had taken the Hobbits. From all sides, the enemy exploded into their camp, weapons now clanging, voices roaring threateningly.

"Find the Halflings!" He understood one of the hard voices above the noise. The order sent fear through him when it added: "Find the she-Elf!" He didn't reach the Hobbits or Ara; great, towering Orcs already blocked his way. Fighting instincts kicking in; he aimed and shot, his new bow singing incessantly. Boromir somehow barged through the Orcs, no, Urak-hai. For surely these were Urak-hai; a larger race of Orc he had only heard tales of. As strong and swift as an Elf. Relentless in battle and, scarily, organised.

He leapt sideways, dragging a roaring Gimli with him, as a cross-bow bolt was fired in their direction. In the half light, it was hard to focus on aiming to kill and avoiding being killed, even for he and, he could see better in the dark than any of them. Further away, he glimpsed Aragorn, fighting off five of the great Orcs and he raced to his aid; picking three off. Suddenly he was sent sprawling, a force hitting him from behind. He rolled, ripping out one of his twin knives in time to block the close blow of a sharp blade. The strength behind that blade as he parried it away, was akin to an Elf. The Urak-Hai was close enough that he kicked out, hard and up, his boot heel connecting into its knee. His enemy crashed down, roaring angrily and Legolas lunged, swiftly taking his life. Leaping to his feet he spun, slicing through another Urak. This one's blade nicked his side and, he hoped his old rib injury would hold out.

"Don't touch my Elf!" A rough voice growled out menacingly and the Urak fell sideways, an axe between his shoulders.

"I had him!" Legolas stated, slightly miffed he'd been supposedly saved by a Dwarf.

"Mine, that one is, my axe dropped him!" Gimli merely confirmed before charging off to his left. Gritting his teeth, Legolas took back his bow, sending three consecutive arrows into the enemy which were closer to the boats. Closer to where the Hobbits, Ara and Boromir were. He could see them between the enemy and the trees. Ara shooting down one after the other, Boromir fighting valiantly against three. He had to get closer to them but, it was impossible! He consoled himself, as he continued ducking and weaving and shooting, that he was lessening the amount of Uraks who approached them but, more still came out from the darkness. For all his warrior composure, his heart beat in fear. There were too many of them.

...

"Ara, keep us covered!" Boromir sounded manic, as he slashed through any of the towering Uraks, who came too close.

"What do think I'm doing?" She grit out, as she loosed another arrow into another Urak. They were as tall as Legolas, some, impossibly taller. Streaks of war paint marking their snarling faces, their red and yellow eyes, glinting menacingly in the moonlight. Their teeth, black and jagged.

"Split up, confuse them!" The Man shouted and, Ara watched as Merry and Pip shot away to the right, disappearing into the shadowy undergrowth.

"They want you for what you carry. Let me take it!" She whirled, taking her eyes from the enemy as Boromir suddenly grabbed at Frodo, precariously close to the swiftly flowing Anduin.

"Boromir, don't!" She cried out at him, looking back towards the camp again, to shoot down two more advancing Uraks. She missed the third which collided into her, barrelling her over, knocking the air from her lungs. She heard Frodo cry out and frantically struggled against the Urak trying to grab hold of her. Scrambling, she ripped a knife from her back, stabbing it upward hard, under his jaw and up into his head. Hot, thick blood splattered onto her and her stomach reeled but, she managed to crawl away and leap up.

"Come back!" She heard Boromir shout out, enraged. Ignoring the enemy, trusting in the skills of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, who were somewhere out there fighting, she dodged her way around foliage, tree and enemy, following Boromir. Where are you?" Boromir roared, whirling around in a circle. Ara shot down two Uraks before they killed the Gondor Man.

"Frodo?" She called out uncertainly. He appeared suddenly, face ashen white, standing by the edge of the river. She had no idea where Sam was.

"You!" Boromir suddenly screamed, rushing the Hobbit he turned to flee, scrambling over a tangle of roots which reached down into the water, far below. Boromir tripped too, the impact seeming to knock him to his senses but, Frodo now too was falling and, as he reached for some purchase, to save himself from the river, the ring flew from his hand, over the bank. Ara didn't think, she ran, dropping her bow and launching herself over the bank, into the water.

...

"Ara!" Frodo writhed, turning fearfully to the inky black, swirling water, below. There was a splash and then nothing. The battle raged around him and somehow, miraculously, the large tree roots he had fallen into, hid him from the enemy. Boromir. He did not know where the man had gone but, he knew for now, he was safe from him. No matter what happened though, the Fellowship would no longer be safe; if Boromir was a part of it. He anxiously watched the water, grabbing at the ring at his throat and then an agonizing loss tore through him. It was gone! The ring was gone! Forgetting Ara, he scrambled about, looking for it, searching. He saw a glimmer. The chain! He grabbed at it, pulling it untangled from a protruding, narrow root. He searched it, running his hands along each link. The ring was not on it. the clasp was open. The ring was gone! Where had it gone? He needed it! Where was his ring!

There was a splash, nearly muffled by the sound of weapons crashing and the roars and snarls of the monstrous Orcs. He turned frantically to the water once more. It was Ara, scrambling up the steep bank, further up-stream. He could see water pouring off her and then, she had her sword in her hand and Frodo gasped as a golden glimmer, he saw in his darkest dreams, caught his eye. He watched, mortified as she stalked towards him, somehow keeping to the shadows, unseen by the searching Orcs. Fierce, she looked so fierce and he automatically crouched down. It was no use, she found him and, he had no-where to go.

"Frodo." She whispered urgently. He gazed up fearfully, her green eyes so bright, even in the darkness. "Frodo listen to me. You must keep going, keep going on to Mordor. Take the ring." She was suddenly pulling it from her index finger and pressing it into his hands. He grabbed at it greedily yet, he was confused. Why didn't she want it? why did she remove it so freely? He'd clutched tightly at Sting, expecting to fight her for it. "Find Sam, take a boat, cross to the other side and keep going." He nodded mutely and she glanced around warily before turning back to him.

"What about you? What about the others?" He whispered quietly, not understanding but… perhaps he did. Galadriel's words rang in his mind. The images of his companions, captured, burned behind his eyes. Ara had never been there…

"We'll keep them distracted, give you an escape. Head to the Dead Marshes, just like planned."

"You're, you're not coming after us, are you?" He murmured as realisation fully hit. She smiled sadly, her face shadowy, where they hid.

"No, I am sorry Frodo. The next part of this journey, you must take alone. Well, with Sam." She pulled him into a low, awkward embrace. "The rest of us have other paths to take." She sounded wistful. "Trust in yourself, you are braver and stronger than you think. Perhaps, more than you will ever know." He could sense the deep emotion in her voice, noted the light now, in her eyes shone like refracting water. There is no one better for this task than you." She murmured fervently, placing a chaste kiss upon his forehead. He felt tears prick, fear tear at him, loss beginning to form.

"But, how did you? How did you hold it? wear it? When Gandalf would not? How?" Her face darkened and she shook her head.

"I don't know, Frodo, but, it is only you who can do this." He nodded as she pulled away. "Go with the grace of the Valar, Frodo, we are all with you here." She placed a hand over his frantically pounding heart. "Go now. I'll distract them." No sooner had she said it, she was leaping up, sprinting up the remainder of the bank and away into the battle.

He didn't know where Sam was and, not knowing what to do, he replaced the ring onto its chain, looping it securely over his neck, feeling comforted as he pushed it under his shirt to rest against his bare skin. Slowly, fearfully, he scrambled and crawled along a narrow animal watering path; under and around roots, toward the boats, tethered bellow.

"Mister Frodo?" A voice whispered uncertainly.

"Sam?" He whispered back.

"Ara said to wait here, to not leave until you came." His friend murmured and Frodo realised he was crouching low in a boat. Glancing warily around, he scrambled in. "What now, Frodo?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"We leave, just us." He whispered.

"But-"

"Ara's orders and, she's right. It is the only way." He took the rope, Sam was holding, keeping the boat against the bank, and let go.

"I've got our packs, a map, food. Everything Ara instructed me to take." Sam explained as the boat began to drift out in the darkness. "Should we row?"

"I don't think so, Sam. I think we'll let the current take us around that bend, then cross unseen." He gave a minute nod as Frodo watched the western bank, they were drifting away from, intently. Hoping the enemy would not see them, hoping the companions they were leaving behind would be alright.

"Do you think they'll all be alright?" Sam spoke his thoughts aloud. Ara did not say if she would Frodo again. Would he see any of them again?

"I don't know Sam." He answered as a heavy weight settled over his heart.

…

"Boromir!" He felt himself being yanked fiercely, behind a tree, a cross-bow bolt, narrowly missing him.

"Ara, where is Frodo?" He panted, blinking and then wiping blood from his eyes.

"Safe." She took a breath, glancing warily about before her green eyes stared into his. "You have to trust me, you have to run. Get away from here-"

"Are you mad? I am no coward!"

"I know but, please, you must. This won't… end well. You can't return home but, find somewhere, take a new identity."

"Why are you telling me this?" He shook his head in confusion.

"Because if you don't, you will die here." Her words filled him with a coldness. He would die?

"Go!" She was suddenly pushing him away, away from the fight. He stumbled away, confused. Scared. What should he do? She knew things. He should obey her? shouldn't he? He began jogging the way she had pushed him. Four hundred feet away, he heard cries and, changing his course, he raced towards the two familiar, fearful cries of Merry and Pippin.

…

He was locked by his, blades, in battle with one of the larger Urak's. It had not yet killed him and seemed to be assessing him, when it could, its yellow eyes, unnerving and cruel. It suddenly occurred to him, with the little light and, dressed nearly identical; these Uraks were finding it hard to determine just which Elf they needed to capture. He managed to duck down, ramming his weight into the Urak, sending it stumbling back. The Urak was just as quick in its retaliation; it grabbed him, both cloak and hair, and flung him hard, sideways. He hit the ground hard, barely writhing into a position to roll and leap back up in time to have the Urak bearing down on him. Suddenly, a ringing horn sounded out into the night. It caused the Urak to pause and, he drove his blades up and across, taking off its head. Nose rankling at the foreboding smell of the fresh blood, a smell which already tainted the air, he began running towards where he glimpsed Aragorn, changing back to his bow and firing at an Urak, only for Aragorn to finish it off.

"That horn?" He called to the Ranger, noting how blood streaked his face, coming from a deep cut in his forehead.

"It's Boromir." Aragorn turned, motioning to him to follow. The horn blasted again and Legolas glimpsed between the trees, searching for the others. They must all be with Boromir. Suddenly Gimli appeared, running from the remains of their camp.

"Where's Ara, the Hobbits?" He asked quickly, between gasps for air.

"I don't know, I think with Boromir." He suddenly realised, he had not felt Ara for some time, no fleeting fear or anger or sadness. Nothing.

"Somethings wrong!" He uttered fearfully.

"You only realise that now yeh daft Elf!" Gimli growled out in exasperation. Legolas ignored him, racing ahead.

Through the trees, he saw more Uraks. They were running away. _We've beaten them!_ The potential victory didn't outweigh the worry; which had settled in his stomach. He shot his last two arrows, felling two more Uraks as the last of them disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Legolas!" He swung right, running further inland, towards Aragorn's urgent voice. Fear was now coursing through him. Reaching a rise, he looked down to see Aragorn, bent over Boromir. He half paused in surprise, the sound of ragged, pained breathing meeting his ears. He leapt down the bank, falling to kneel at the Gondor man's other side.

"Boromir." He uttered quietly.

"They've taken the little ones, they've…" He coughed hard, dark blood trickling from his mouth. "Merry and… Pip. Taken them." He managed to add, gazing up at Aragorn as Legolas assessed his large injuries, confirming what he feared. Coughing again, taking shuddering breaths, he bent his head to Legolas. "I tried to stop them, I'm… I'm sorry..." All Legolas could do was search his eyes as he coughed again. "They took her too." He nodded mutely, standing, moving without realising, casting about, searching. He didn't want to believe Boromir. He couldn't, she couldn't be.

"Ara?" He called out softly, his voice dying away. He knew it was true. He couldn't feel her anymore. He couldn't feel anything.

…

"Legolas?" He felt himself being shaken hard. "Legolas!" He focused on Aragorn. "Come, we must go after Frodo and Sam." He snapped out of his searching, gazing properly at the Ranger.

"What?" He uttered in confusion.

"Frodo. Boromir said he crossed the river, we must go after he and Sam."

"Boromir? Is he?"

"Yes, laddy." He felt a hand patting his forearm. He felt… he was unsure."

"We've done all we can, given him all we could of a burial, sending him down the river in one of the boats. Hopefully he reaches Gondor and, they find him and, they know." Aragorn murmured and, Legolas now saw the raw sorrow in his eyes. "We must go now Legolas, come."

"But, Ara?" He whispered, glancing out into the trees.

"We cannot pursue them, Legolas, not until we have Frodo and what he carries, under our guard once more." Aragorn spoke softly.

"But I can't leave her." He took a shallow breath. "I won't!" He rounded now on the Ranger.

"Legolas, we must. I am sorry, my friend."

"Sorry? And if it were, Arwen?" He snapped, his temper rising, mixed with fear. He was wasting time here. Every moment he lingered, Ara's life, if she still lived, hung further in the balance. Aragorn did not answer him, his shoulders instead slumped and then he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go."

"Bring her back, laddy, and Merry and Pip." Gimli looked grimly up at him. He nodded, before gazing back at Aragorn.

"Nothing reckless. Come straight back, no matter what." Aragorn instructed fervently. "You know what path we travel." Legolas nodded, placing his hand briefly on his friend's shoulder before turning away. He raced back towards the camp, to gather all the extra arrow bundles, provided by the Lady, his quiver would carry and, find Ara's pack and, anything else of hers. Then, would find her. He would not fail her.

…

Pippin became aware of his head jarring incessantly and, as his senses awakened, an acrid smell, which caused his nose to twitch. The simple action sent pain searing through his head and he groaned quietly. Vaguely, he recalled his last memories as he blinked, seeing nothing but darkness or, dark grey shadows, in his upside-down state. Had Boromir survived? Had Ara?

Those monsters had been attacking he and Merry and, Boromir had found them, distracted them. Mere moments later, Ara had appeared; sword blazing in hand. Then Boromir had been shot and then, stabbed mercilessly. Ara had launched herself at his attacker but, the great Urak had thrown her to the ground. Pippin had stared in frozen fear as three more of the great Orcs had attacked her. Boromir had killed the Urak which had stabbed him and ran to her, roaring angrily, His great, broadsword flying towards the enemy but, it was in vain. Suddenly, arms had grabbed him, and Pippin had yelled and flailed his fists into his captor but, it was no use. His vision had suddenly gone white and then, black.

Now, he knew he was still a captive of the enemy. He tried to figure out just where he might be. He could no longer smell the river but, he wouldn't know if it was near, all he could smell was the stench of the great, Orc, carrying him. He couldn't hear the water, only the sound of heavy clad feet, crushing all in their path and, grunts and snarls. The terrain, he decided, was rough. Not like where they had been camping. How long had he been carried along like this? Where was Merry? He hopped Merry was alive. Had any of the others survived? What had become of Frodo, of Sam?

The next time he opened his eyes, there was pale light streaming through dense trees. He blinked, turning his stiff neck to catch sight of his surroundings. It was lush, trees reaching high and undergrowth thick. He started as a branch whipped across his face, stinging his eye. It watered painfully.

"Pip?" A low voice murmured and he moved his head again, squinting with his good eye.

"Merry!" He hissed excitedly. "You're alive!"

"So are you!" Merry sounded as gladdened as he although, his voice sounded weak.

"The others?" He whispered, trying to focus on Merry, being carried by an Orc, behind him.

"Dunno. Ara's with us." He spoke lowly. Surprised, Pippin careened about, searching for the Elf.

"Stop ya squirming, ya runt!" He was suddenly shaken roughly, causing his head to throb again. He kept still again, going slack, not wanting to anger his captor.

…

Merry was sore, hungry and felt quite unwell when he was unceremoniously dumped onto small rocks, groaning out in pain. Before he could scramble up, his feet and wrists were bound tightly. Pippin was treated likewise, a couple feet away. Next, Ara was dropped to the ground, the Elf barely moving, remaining in the heap, one of the Orc's had left her in.

"Ara?" He heard Pippin whisper but, she did not move. Merry glanced fearfully about, it seemed the large Orcs were busy, arguing or deciding over something, he could not tell by their hard words. Night was swiftly falling again. Shadows lengthening darkly from the rocky hills they now found themselves in. trees were little and, he could hear no water. His mouth was bone dry. He was desperately thirsty.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and his head was wrenched back and, a water-skin neck shoved in his mouth as he cried out in shock. He coughed and spluttered automatically, the thickish liquid burning down his throat. He was shoved aside and he violently coughed up half of it.

"That's all ya getting till we reach the tower. Ungrateful maggot." The Orc snarled out viciously, kicking at Pippin, who whimpered, before grasping him and forcing the same liquid down his throat. While Pip spluttered too on the vile liquid; the Orc strode towards Ara. It bent down, shaking her hard. "Time to wake up, Princess." The Orc jeered, shaking her again. This time, Ara groaned, moving her head sluggishly. "Not much fight in ya now?" An Urak laughed harshly, stalking towards the Elf. It grabbed her arm, hauling to her feet and Merry heard a gasp of pain escape her. Even in the dying light, Merry could see how her eyes widened fearfully and she struggled feebly. It was now he noticed the front of her tunic was stained darkly. It could only be blood. Fresh or old, he could not tell in the growing darkness.

"Leave her alone, can't you see, she's injured enough!" He yelled at the two Orcs. They turned to him, unnatural eyes glinting yellow.

"Injured but, not dead." The Urak, holding her roughly by the arm, laughed. "That was the Wizard's orders, that's how he'll get her." A third Urak advanced towards them. "He never said we couldn't have a little fun with her." Merry swallowed nervously, his heart pounding frantically as the she-Elf was hauled along after two of the Uraks, barely keeping her feet. The one, which had given them the vile liquid, remained. Merry craned his neck, tried to shuffle around to see through the milling Urak's but, he could not see Ara. An agonized scream suddenly shattered through the night and Merry's blood ran cold.

…

He'd tracked the Uraks all day and yet, he was not close to catching up to them. They were swift, unnaturally swift and, Legolas was weary. He would not stop though. He would not stop until she was safely with him again. He didn't care if she still hated him, if, even now, she did not speak to him, no longer cared as she had, as he had felt. Still felt. None of that mattered, only that she was alive and, he was sure she had to be. He would know if she was not. Surely? His fëa would somehow know.

Still, he could not feel her in any sense but, tracking had been easy. The Urak, like all Orc kind, had no care for other life and tree branches were snapped, rocks kicked needlessly aside and, foliage torn and trampled. It was now, as the light left the sky and both moon and stars were veiled behind low clouds; Legolas paused, casting about. He was now, he was quite sure, in Northern Rohan. He had already determined, after briefly talking with Aragorn again, before they parted ways, that the Urak's were likely taking Ara and the Hobbits to Isengard. The direction he had tracked them, confirmed it. Now, with little light and little foliage and a slate like terrain, he could not determine the path the Urak's had taken.

Fear coursed through him. He needed to go on, he needed to find her but, what if he took a wrong path? What if, when dawn came again, he was miles further from her? He took in a shuddering breath and, pressed on at a slow walk, keeping his eyes to the ground, relying more on skills he had learned from a certain Ranger, than any Elven skill.

Another hour passed and, he was both restless with frustration and bone weary. Never had he felt such weariness. It made little sense to him. Was he unwell? He wondered vaguely, as he paused to gather his bearings, if it were from the sudden detachment of Ara. It did not add up though, he had travelled in great haste, the eve before and in the early hours of the morning. Now, it was an effort to put one foot before the other.

His mind wandered. Thoughts of the Greenwood, thoughts of his brother. Thoughts of who he so desperately sought. He had not wished to remove anything from Ara's pack; instead managing to stuff two clean changes of his own clothing in it and, Arcarion's dragon.

He'd also decided to forgo her travelling blanket for his own, larger one and, he'd not bothered taking either bedroll. Near the camp, he had found her bow and, Aragorn had found her sword, close to where they had found Boromir. He carried them too; her sword resting securely against his hip, a rough belt fashioned from the cut up, leather straps of his discarded pack. Her bow, looped over his quiver, resting beside his own. As he had tracked the Uraks, during the day, he had also found her discarded quiver. He carried that too however; her twin knives were not strapped to it.

He felt the weight of the excess he carried. It too surprised him. He should not notice it, not as he did. A worrying thought crossed his mind; was he fading? He didn't feel like he was fading. Well, he was not exactly sure what it felt like but, he had no intention of fading. He needed to find Ara. He knew though, if he did lose Ara, if, if she died, he would.

As he walked, he'd silently come to terms with what he had figured out in Lórien. He was not meant to be Ara's lifemate. He'd been a fool not to heed her warnings, not to stop and think. The ashen, fearful and confused look, the last real look he had seen upon her fair face, haunted his mind. What had happened, on the banks of the Anduin, was not meant to happen or; something had gone terribly wrong. Either way, he knew he had likely set it in motion. He had to find her and, he would leave her alone then, for good. It would tear him to pieces but, provided she was alive, he would take any pain. If she was not, if anything had happened to her, he didn't know what would kill him first; the pain and heartbreak, or the guilt or, his own blade gripped hand.

…

Ara gasped, as her arms were twisted viciously behind her, yet again. She couldn't stop trembling. Had they not had their fun yet? A wound upon her stomach, or side, she was hardly sure, throbbed incessantly, the pain resonating to her back which ached from where it had been kicked repetitively. Three of her fingers were dislocated and, she supposed she had broken ribs.

All the Orcs looked the same to her now; malicious grins and cruel snarls and harsh laughs. Delighting in any pain they could cause her, without causing enough damage to displease their master, Saruman. It turned out, Urak-hai didn't take well to having an Elf pick off twenty-odd of their companions. They were making her pay. Suddenly, another Urak stood before her and she felt the steel of a blade against her skin and then, her tunic tore and it was ripped away.

 _Not this, please, not this!_ She struggled fiercely but, really, it was feeble. They had drugged her or, poisoned her, she was not sure. Either way, she was powerless. Powerless and terrified as she was held firmly and her trousers were cut away, hands reaching, ripping at the stronger material. "Get away from me!" She yelled out, panicking, heart thundering, trying to kick out, only to be half lifted by her twisted arms. It felt as if her ribcage was being pried open. She heard a scream, ricocheting off the high, surrounding rocks. It was her own scream, her voice breaking, choking on the pain. Her vision had blackened, only fuelling her terror as she heard that harsh laughter and the distinctive sound of a belt being loosened.

Everything else they had done was better than this. Death. Death was better than this. She struggled against the vice grip behind her, tried kicking again, instead stumbling, only to be held securely up all the tighter. She felt another wave of nausea and that darkness wash over her, the sound of her own screams, sounding muffled now, seeping into her ears.

"Stop struggling." The voice behind her hissed roughly in her consciousness. "There's no point now is there." She struggled more, a losing battle against her pain and, her captors.

"Put the she-Elf down." Another hard voice commanded.

"Why should I?" The Orc, holding her, growled out menacingly.

"Too risky, Elves die that way." The new voice replied sharply. "Unless you lot want to deal with the Wizard's wrath when you drop her dead at his feet." Ara glanced around fearfully, her vision fuzzy, vaguely seeing the newcomer, emerging from the shadows. The Orc, standing closely before her, sneered, his face contorting in plain anger.

"Keep her out of my sight, or I might change my mind." He snarled out. Ara was shoved forward hard, stumbling and falling onto the rocks. A hiss of pain escaped her. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't; her throat was raw, her lips bloodied from biting down hard on her tongue accidently. No sooner had she fallen, she was being hauled up again and, barely able to keep up, she was half dragged further up into the rocky terrain.

This new Urak didn't want to do the unthinkable but, that meant nothing. She knew now, a little of what they were capable of. To endure this, day after day, year after year, as all those captured Elves had. She shuddered. That would potentially be the fate of Middle Earth if, Saruman got his hands on her or worse, Sauron.

She was sat down quite suddenly and she bit down on the inside of her cheek, refusing to give this Urak the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

"Here, you will be safe." The hard voice spoke quietly, gravelly, startling her. Confusing her. She lifted her head, peering through her tangled hair. The Urak crouched right before her, marred, paint streaked face inches from hers. The eyes though, they were not red or yellow, they were a mixture of grey, black and yellow. They were strange and, they were not as cruel as the others.

"I won't hurt you, not like them." His voice, was still gravelly, like it had been broken and never fully repaired. She studied him hard, in the shadows. Thin, long, lank, jet black hair trailed past his shoulders and, she noticed the tight braids woven against his scalp. It was scars, she could vaguely distinguish beneath the red and white paint upon his face. His nose was slightly crooked, possibly broken many times and, while one ear was short and mutilated, the other was delicately pointed, only a small jagged piece missing midway down its outer.

She reached out her left hand, the one which had not been dislocated, and touched her fingers to his gaunt cheek. He let out a shuddering sigh and quickly, she wrenched her hand back, pressing away from him. He didn't move but, his face suddenly, somehow seemed ridden with untold sorrow.

He was an Elf or at least, the remainder of an Elf. The realization was a shock. He was one of those captured and tortured.

"You're my kin." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I was an Elf." He slowly replied and, she did not miss the bitter regret in that gravelly voice. "Now, I am a monster."

* * *

 _ **I would like to wish you all a wonderful Christmas, Winter Solstice or, if you are a Lower Earth (That's Australia) Dweller as I am, a fiery, Mordor like Christmas as, we are going to have such a heatwave over here, two Hobbits will likely arrive for Christmas lunch with a ring to toss on the BBQ!**_

 _ **Reviews are welcome, I am sure you all want to strangle me for this cliffhanger. My evil, Christmas gift to you all! Ba ha ha! I think writing Draco, in that HP story, is bringing out my mother's Slytherin side, in me. Yeah, my mum's a Slytherin, my brother and I legit had her tested! One day she'll probably see this! Oh, also on another, random note: I changed my pen name. Again! I think I will stick with this one. It sums me up perfectly and, I do love creating utter chaos in my stories! ;)**_

 _ **Stay safe over the break guys and girls!**_

 _ **Aear. xx**_

 ** _P.S. Who do you think the Elf, at the end, is? dun, dun, dun! ;)_**


	66. Desolation Rains

**_I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! Wow it's been busy. Work and projects and finally getting my own story down properly in a first proper, coherent draft. This chapter took a lot longer to write than I expected. Not for lack of enthusiasm, I think more a lack of time and it is a bit heavy. Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews and hello to all you new followers. Hope everyone has had a great start to the year so far._**

 ** _xx Aear_**

 ** _ksecc1 – Me too, which is why I had an absolute ball writing what comes next! I think they probably had the same immortality of the Elves, the ones who were tortured into becoming Elves that is. I mean to live through that, they should be able to live through anything. Hope you like my Urak-Elves POV. Have fun guessing who it is! I've dropped some juicy hints!_**

 ** _Gginsc – An Urak-Elf. I won't give anything more away but dear Ara does have a good, helping heart under all that 'I'm going to be a cow and not like Legolas' bravado._**

 ** _JaneyGrace – Um sorry not sorry? Would you like to borrow my heart rate monitor? Hehe. No hints to the mystery Urak-Elf but there are some in this chapter. You are like a blood-hound with this plot. Hope you had a great Christmas and yep, mine was Mordor hot!_**

 ** _Floweringbirdies – How cool is your pen name! Hi and thanks so much for your kind review. Glad you are addictively enjoying it. This is a very belated update. Work does get in the way and I am a bad egg with too many stories on the go, but I try to update weekly if not fortnightly. I will need to give some love to one of my other stories for the rest of this week so hopefully next week I have another update up for this one. Please stay alive till then, living is preferable. :)_**

 ** _Frostyhorse – Oh gosh, if you knew all my devious plans for that timeline, you would freak. Lots is off now and let's just say Ara isn't going to take it well at all. Oh, I must remember, for future reference that Legolas thinks it is all his fault too! Glad you loved it, although it was dark as!_**

 ** _Woman of Letters – Thanks! Yep I do love mischief, provided I'm the cause of it! Nope, no trusting the books, might as well throw them away… no, don't actually do that! Pet them and call them precious! Haha! I really have put Ara through hell with this chapter and the last one. Middle Earth aint all pretty Meara ponies and Elvsies but there is no way I would write the actual unthinkable. That is so, so evil in every universe and beyond. Okay so there are some hints as to who the Urak-Elf is. Let me know if you guess who? Glad you like how derailed it's getting. At this rate, there's going to be a train crash!_**

 ** _Arasa17 – The cover image, yeah it was. I was mucking around on photoshop and Illustrator and well the guy is some model, can't remember his name but he could be an Elf totally! The girl is actress Blake Lively and I would say Ara is similar in appearance, typically the hair, to Blake. The layout is depicting the whole love hate relationship thing they have going. Ara being infuriating and elusive and Legolas frustrated and ready to bang his head against a wall, but tolerating… just. Ha ha_**

 ** _Amon Hen just didn't even happen. It was basically just after the Field of Celebrant that the Uraks attacked. I think Boromir had to die. I think, even if he did run, he still would have tried to somehow get the ring. As noble and honourable as he is, it had still corrupted him. Anyway, I'm a bit jealous your phone shows the artwork. Mine doesn't and its only 18 months old! Anyway, happy reading!_**

 ** _KEZZ 1 – Thanks very much :)_**

 ** _Elvenprincesscher – I did thanks, hope you had a good Christmas/New Years too! More hints who the Elf is in this chapter!_**

 ** _Nevermorea – I know but they are so, so fun to write!_**

 ** _Dancingwdragons1617 – Hi! Thanks for the review! Great to know you are enjoying it and glad to know my OC is developing well. Enjoy this chap update :)_**

 ** _Tide-love – Thank you so much for your awesome review! It is great to know this story is getting people hooked and that it is relatable on different levels. I do like to bring a lot of modern day issues into stories and give them a fantasy twist. You might have noticed I also like creating utter chaos. Glad you are enjoying it!_**

* * *

He'd been the one to subdue her, using the blade, poisoned by the Wizard's sorcery; cutting swiftly through tunic, skin, sinew and hard muscle. Just like the others, he'd had orders to follow. The small people, Halflings, the Wizard had named them, he had not come across before. Not in all his wanderings; in company or, for millennia, being on his own.

He had not cared for them or why Saruman wanted them. He had not questioned his leader, Shagrat, either; when he had instructed a she-Elf was also to be captured.

Days, they had hunted. Watching, waiting. Lurking not far from Lorien's borders. He'd never ventured into that wood in his long life but, it awakened memories, long ago beaten from him, now only shadows of faces and whispers of names.

As a new day had risen, he'd caught glimpses of her. Lying bloodied and unconscious, carried like a prize, by Shagrat. Their leader was angered the she-Elf had slain twenty of them. The male had slain more but, Mauhúr, had managed to slash him too with another cursed blade. His death would be slow.

Shagrat had signalled a short rest, as the uncomfortable sun had peaked in the sky. He'd then seen the she-Elf properly. Her hair, although knotted and stained in places by dirt and blood, still shone like spun gold. Yet, a deep fire scintillated upon each strand.

Shagrat had been distracted, tearing off the empty quiver at her back; discarding it with a snarl at its Elven make. It was in that moment, as the she-Elf lay seemingly lifeless upon the ground, recognition stirred within him. He had shaken his head, dispelling such memories. She was young. Very young. He'd doubted she had lived a century.

Still, he had crept forward, curiously reaching out, brushing more of the tangled, fiery-golden tresses from her face. He was sure he had seen her before but it did not add up. He'd paid for his curiosity, Shagrat, had suddenly snarled and a blade edge cut into his shoulder. He'd automatically snarled back, baring his teeth, but backed off as the leader picked up the unconscious she-Elf once more and signalled them to move on.

As darkness set in that eve, he had heard her screams. Screams of fear and, of agony. Stationed a distance away, keeping a watch, his mind had been at war. Each pained cry had incited that seemingly insatiable desire to hurt, to spill blood, to destroy and kill. He wanted to join in, cause the same pain he had when he'd slashed her at the river. He wanted to see how easily her fine bones would break. Instead he could but listen, biting down on his lower lip until he'd tasted blood.

Eventually, her screams and cries died away and, save for the normal noises of the other Urak-hai, the night was still. He'd remembered her fair, innocent face then. It reminded him of another age. Another age, where so many others had been just as innocent and, they had died.

She stirred these memories of dark times within him. Of past deeds his jaded heart regretted. A lifetime of regrets, that is all his life had amounted to. A lifetime of loneliness. He'd walked Middle Earth, an outcast.

It had begun across the sea. An oath, a belief, a quest. A fate which, with every step he walked, left a trail of blood.

The she-Elf had screamed again, this time, the sound had found a part of him, near gone forever, resonating into his darkened soul. He had returned to the others; intent on stopping whatever was unfolding.

Mauhúr, held her shaking, futile fighting form. He had been surprised to find they had torn away her garments, little remaining. Shagrat stood before her, laughing as he eagerly fiddled with the buckle of his belt. This scenario was not new to him. He had witnessed this treatment towards the various races of men. Their woman taken and used until death took them. But an Elf? An Elf who was barely full grown? He felt something he could not recall feeling in centuries; a deep, disturbing, sickening chill within him. He could not let his leader or, any of them, cause such harm to her.

Now, he stared uncertainly into her deep green eyes. She had reached out to him, fingers gently brushing against his scar hardened cheek. He could barely recall the harmless touch of another; his existence was blood, pain and shadow. She had recognised what he had been. He was that no more, he was a monster. She returned his uncertain stare, her own filled with suffering and fear. He reached a hand out, towards her dirty, tangled hair and she recoiled, green eyes widening and then wincing as a sound of pain escaped her lips.

"I am sorry." He tried to keep his voice soft, but it only came out rough. "It is similar to…" He tried to recall just who it had reminded him of. He shook his head, feeling frustration mounting and hissed out his annoyance. Again, the she-Elf cringed painfully away from him. Why was she out here? She-Elves were meant to be locked safely away in their realms, not armed. Why did the Wizard want her? What was he going to do with her?

"Glorfindel?" Her voice was a broken whisper and he looked back at her. _Glorfindel._ He spoke the name in his mind. It was familiar. A golden flower, flames, shining armour, fury… _Glorfindel._

"You know him?" He asked quickly and the she-Elf swallowed hard and nodded. He realised, faintly, he was frightening her and leaned back on his haunches.

"My father." She swallowed again, seeming to struggle and he wondered if she needed water. "He's my father." He frowned and stood, detaching the water-skin from his belt and thrust it to her as he crouched down again.

"Water." He explained and she reached out her hand. Her fingers brushed slightly against his and again it was both a foreign yet, long forgotten feeling.

"Thanks" She whispered and lifting her other hand, tried to fumble the stopper loose. He realised three of her fingers were bent at ill angles. He reached forward again and took the skin back, unstoppering it before returning it to her good hand. She drank cautiously, her green eyes never leaving him.

"I knew Glorfindel." He spoke although, he did not fully know why he wished to tell her. It made it real, he realised. Speaking of it made that other life real again. "Long time ago. You are young." He pointed out curiously. She gave a timid nod. "Why are you out here? Why are you away from your family? You are an Elfling."

"I am not an Elfling." The she-Elf ground out with a fierceness which surprised him. "Besides, if Saruman sent you and your lot to capture me and my companions, you must know why I am here." The water must have been easing her dry throat, he thought wryly, for it had let loose a temper.

"I only follow orders, I do not know the reasons I am given them." He let out a low snarl, his own dark temper threatening to take control. She jolted back, eyes flying about searching, possibly for a potential weapon. "I said, I will not hurt you." He managed to bite out; filled with self-disgust.

"Who are you?" Who was he? He did not know.

"Dumúl, I am called." He grunted the name the other Urak-Hai called him

"No, who are you?" He tried to remember that _other_ name but could not. It had slipped away, just out of his reach. He furiously shook his head, feeling anger. He should make her suffer for the confusion he now felt. He should never have taken her from Shagrat. "Don't you remember?" Her voice was soft and he felt fingers upon his forearm. Again, those feelings stirred, lost memories of another who'd spoken softly. Who'd touched him gently, with care and unwavering devotion. All that, was gone.

"Too long ago, don't remember." He growled out but he was reluctant to pull away his arm. He felt her fingers tracing lines upon it and looked down stupidly. It was the translucent web of scars, her fingers followed.

"How long have you been like this? With them, the Urak-Hai? She shifted forward a little, gasping quietly from pain. He was at war whether to attempt to aid her injuries. If he did, the others would find out and, he would be punished severely. He would be caught out by simply going to retrieve anything to help her. He chose to think about her question.

"Not so long, captured nearly two-thousand years ago, I do not keep track. The days are all the same to me."

"What age did you come into being?" She whispered.

"I walked on other shores before." He answered carefully, trying to remember more than just flashes of war and regret.

"Valinor?"

"Yes... Valinor." He tried the Elvish name on his tongue. The she-Elf studied him thoughtfully.

"Your name?" He asked her and then, instantly regretted it. He should not ask. To know a name was to become familiar and, he did not wish to become familiar with this she-Elf. Tomorrow, she would only endure more agony at the expense of the other Uraks when he returned her back to the main camp, when they rose to leave. But, as he studied her curious yet guarded and pain tensed face; deep down, he knew he was not going to return her. He just had no idea, exactly, what to do with her.

"Ara." She spoke softly again and he barely drew in air as she gently took his scarred, rough hand in hers "Please, will you help me?"

…

The Urak-Elf stared at her hard, assessing and, Ara shivered; her body becoming colder from her state of little-dress. Whether it was the chilling night air, the amount of consistent pain her body was in or, something else entirely, she did not know, but she felt unwell.

"How?" The Urak-Elf asked finally. She was uncertain how much she could trust him but, what choice did she have? She was not meant to be there, captured along with Merry and Pippin. None of them were meant to be captured yet! Everything had gone wrong again. She had to find Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. She was meant to be with them, tracking Merry and Pippin!

"Let me go, please." She whispered, unsure if there were others nearby. "I need to return to my companions." She could only hope they were all alive. Boromir. With a vicious stab, she wondered if he had survived? She refused to comprehend any ill fate had befallen the others. He did not answer, instead, taking her left hand which she had grasped around his own hand and, lifting it, examined it. Nervously, she let him.

"You will not last." He replied in his low gravelly voice. "Poison flows in you now, weakens you and, without the Wizard's treatment, will kill you." She gazed down at the rocky floor between them, comprehending his words. "I am sorry. I caused the poison to be there." Ara did not miss the deep remorse in his low voice and gazed back up. "I can try protect you from the others." He offered quietly, his face suddenly showing deep confusion as it had when she had asked his name. He abruptly put her hand down, pulling his own away. To Ara, it seemed as if he could not decide what he was, Urak or Elf. It both scared and deeply troubled her that he had been tortured to such a point, he no longer knew who he was or, what he was. Just who was he? To have travelled from Valinor, all those long, long years ago, how could he not remember? Ara looked away from him, focusing on herself. If she was not so injured, she was sure she could beat the poison. Saruman wouldn't want her to die before she reached Orthanc. If she could get away surely, she would find the others before it was too late and, if it became too late, well she decided that wasn't something to dwell on. She just had to escape. She gazed back up at the Urak-Elf.

"I have to go, please. Whether I survive finding my companions or not, believe me, it is better than what will await me when I am turned over to your Wizard."

"He is not my Wizard." The Urak-Elf replied with slight disdain; his crooked nose wrinkling.

"Then why are you following his orders?" She challenged. She had to somehow convince him to let her go. The very fact she could barely move, for the agony it caused, she would worry about once he'd agreed. He looked again conflicted. "How did you know my father, Glorfindel?" She tried carefully.

"In a battle, which became from a fool's quest." He growled out. She frowned at that.

"You fought beside him?" She was answered with a dry, hard laugh and stopped herself from cringing away.

"He has returned to Valinor, I suppose, to leave his daughter alone in this cruel world." Ara frowned at the bitterness of the Urak-Elf's words.

"No, he resides in Imladris with Lord Elrond among others and-" She gasped, trying to pull back as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders, gripping them tightly, a both confused and tortured look in his strange coloured eyes.

"Elrond?" He breathed out harshly, his eyes boring now into hers. She nodded quickly., trying to quell the urge to panic. His breathing had quickened and he quickly took on a lost gaze as he pulled away, staring at the ground.

"You know, Elrond?" She hedged nervously and he nodded and remained silent for a long moment before finally speaking again.

"He, he was everything to me." His voice was barely a whisper. "I squandered it all, my greed was stronger than my love and, it cost everything." She stared at his hunched form in utter astonishment, forgetting all else, as everything fell into place.

…

Legolas felt a cold splash land upon his cheek and paused, gazing up. Within moments, a steady rain had set in. The skies had darkened and he could not see stars or, the moon. He glanced around, barely seeing the rocky valley he travelled through. He searched out, trying once again to find Ara's fëa but, he could not feel her presence. Pushing away his ever-building fear, he pushed on. One foot, in front of the other, at a slow run. He tried but he could not make his body or his legs move any faster. They felt almost sluggish. What was wrong with him? Where was she?

He glanced around, never feeling more alone than in that moment. He had never been completely alone and, it scared him. Always he had comrades with him or Aragorn or, his own father. Of late, he had always had Ara, by his side, a shining presence. Aragorn was a nearby constant, his dearest friend and confident and now Gimli, a sturdy loyalty who also had his back, as he had the Dwarf's. No, he was not at all used to being alone. Out here, in the cold, unknown darkness, he was very scared. He forced himself to remember he was not alone. Ara was surely close, he would find her and, stuffed into her pack was a small dragon who had journeyed, just like he, from the Greenwood. Tonight, and possibly for many days and nights to come, he would need the fearless heart of a dragon.

Another hour, perhaps, he walked, hoping with each step, he travelled the right way. He didn't know and, the fear of the unknown filled him with dread, with doubt. He stopped again, casting about, blinking the consistent rain from his lashes and, searched again. He hoped the blood-bond still lingered, so he might find her quicker with its stronger connection. Lady Galadriel had explained they only lasted a couple days; four at most. He doubted it remained now but, he hoped. How he hoped.

He trudged on at his slow run, stumbling very un-Elflike, over low bushes and jutting rocks, as he travelled down into another shallow valley. A chilling fear seeped into him, until it was nearly all he could feel. A desperate fear. He tried quelling it, the feeling bordering on an indescribable pain. With each step, downwards, it increased, causing him to gasp, needing air he could easily breathe in. _Ara._ it was Ara! The realisation was utterly overwhelming, filling him with more of his own fear and hope. He forced himself to move faster, running blindly, down into the valley.

…

"I'll find you again, I promise." Ara whispered through her pain, as she farewelled the Urak-Elf. He had agreed to help and, had snuck her quietly to the edges of the Uraks campsite. It was raining and she hoped the noise would cover her escape.

"Go." He urged roughly and she shuffled around a group of trees, in the general direction back towards the Anduin. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, to cut off the cry of pain she wanted to make. Everything hurt. The rain had quickly saturated the little garments she had left, and her hair lay plastered to her head. Fear overrode her pain and coldness; causing adrenaline to rush through her. Yet, her body still felt wrong, from the poison.

Her only hope was finding the others and then, finding Gandalf in Fangorn. If it had to be a Wizard to heal her, Gandalf the White, would surely be able to. The alternative was Saruman and, that would undoubtedly involve the extraction of information and then, death. She'd rather the poison took her, alone in this unknown land.

The skies were black and the world quiet but for the steady sound of the falling rain and then, there was a roar of rage and she froze in fright. Other angry voices joined the first and, holding her useless right-handed arm to her burning ribs, and using her left as some semblance of balance, she threw herself into a cautious run. Every footfall, sending pain shooting through her.

"Where is the she-Elf!" An enraged demand met her ears, through the rain, and she stumbled on through the dark. Would her saviour be alright? She'd told him to come with her but, he had instead offered to remain behind to ensure she safely got away. It seemed they had been found out and, she hoped he would not suffer for it, he had suffered enough for the wrongs he had caused. If he was still alive, when it was all over, she would find him and bring him back to Imladris.

Ahead, somewhere, Ara heard running water and rain as it hit the flow and hobbled, at her awkward run, towards it. She'd seen movies where animals, being chased, had walked or swam across water to throw hunters from their trail. Her still boot clad feet met the side of a bank and she slipped, crumpling down into deep, icy water. Gasping, as the coldness infused her injuries, her chest cramped into excruciating pain. Her vision blurred, only to return as she slipped under the surface, where she breathed in, finding no air. She floundered, the current suddenly pulling her and clawed her way back to the surface; useless right fingers burning from the force. Coughing and spluttering, she sucked in air swiftly, trying to suppress making any more sound, as she caught parts of harsh voices calling to each other from nearby.

Heart pounding, she made to kick her way, quietly, across the water. It was a futile attempt; the current proved too strong and her energy was swiftly waning. After many moments of struggling, she gave up; letting the waters carry her away from the angered voices which were growing louder.

…

She was close, Legolas was sure of it. Pain and coldness overwhelmed him and, it was not his own. She was close, she was alive! He had to find her. The rain had not let up and, unsure of what he would find, who he might need to fight; he had found a shallow overhang of rock and stowed away the pack and, begrudgingly, Ara's weapons, out of the rain. Left only with his own, he felt lighter for it. Although he still felt weary, knowing she was alive and close, spurned him on.

He was following a stream and knew, once he found her, it would be easy enough to retrieve their belongings. A wave of despair washed over him and he paused, listening keenly into the muffled patter of rain. There was nothing to hear and so, relying on his fëa, he continued seeking hers, terrified of the pain and darkness and cold which he blindly followed into the unknown ahead.

He had tried to count his long strides as he moved and, he figured he had travelled near on half a mile when the fëa, he searched, suddenly overwhelmed him to such a point, he stumbled from the sheer weight of her suffering. "Ara?" He called out warily, casting about, seeing nothing. "Ara?" He took another four steps before he caught sight of the minimalist movement among low bushes, near the bank of the swift stream. Bow tightly gripped in hand, Legolas edged forward, into the small thicket.

There she crouched, eyes darting about fearfully and then, locking onto his. "Ara." He whispered and knelt, reaching out, needing to touch her, to convince himself she was truly there. Her bare arm was icy cold and her body shook violently. "Ara." He didn't know what else to say, carefully trying to assess her in the very little light from the falling sky. Her tunic was missing. Swallowing, he dropped his gaze, shocked and then terrified to find her legs were completely bare. She was garbed only in that which he knew to be undergarments of her time and her travelling boots. What had happened? He could smell blood and, a completely different fear filled him and, he ran his eyes searchingly over her. Fresh blood dripped from her middle, mingled with the rainwater which streaked over her. He had to get her out of the rain, but where?

Quickly, he pulled his cloak off and carefully covered it around her shoulders. The Lórien-made material kept water at bay and, it would keep her drier and allow her warmth. He remembered now, in his searching, not twelve-hundred-feet away, he had found a tunnel-like cave, he had cautiously searched Ara for and, found it to be empty and disused. He would take her there.

She had not yet uttered a single sound, not one word and it scared him. Carefully, Legolas touched her cheek. "I must take you to shelter, can you walk?" All he wanted to do was pull her to him, hold on and not let her go, ever again. She was here, she was alive, he had found her.

He continued to restrain, instead feeling her nod against his hand and begin to scramble to her feet. A sob of pain escaped her and he quickly rose too, holding her arms, steadying her shaking form.

"Where else are you hurt?" Now she stood, although uncharacteristically hunched, he could see her a little better. The shadowy lines of her right hand looked unnatural and, he ran his hand carefully down her arm, checking it by feel, feeling cuts and abrasions before reaching her wrist and lifting it. Her fingers were either broken or dislocated and a foreboding filled him. He quickly checked her other arm, his fingers tracing over more cuts and scrapes but, finding nothing worse. Next, he traced over the side of her ribs and paused; his jaw automatically tightening. There were hollows and bumps which should not have been there. Ara whimpered quietly and he was sure his heart would break for her. He pulled his hand away as his fingers met the half diluted, sticky substance of her own, fresh blood. What had they done to her?

Shakily, Legolas took her left and carefully led her away from the shrubs and back the way he had travelled. She walked slow, and awkwardly, hissing quietly under her breath, in apparent pain. He wished he could take it away, but now was not the time. Now, he had to take her to shelter. He was reluctant to carry her, unsure if it would only cause more damage but, he quickly figured out she was relying on him for balance and gladly helped, gently resting his other arm across her upper back. If only he could do more.

Eventually, they reached the tunnel he had found, burrowing into the side of the valley. He crouched down, leading Ara slowly through the narrow entrance and into the slightly wider, low roofed cavern within. No light reached that far in and he could barely see her. Tentatively, he reached out, finding the wet outer material of the cloak and searched for her arm. Still she shook, her skin icy. Perhaps it was from more than just the cold? Her fëa held less fear and there was a deep relief which had not been there before but, something still felt terribly wrong, leaving him with a foreboding unease he didn't understand.

The rain infused, night air was frigid and, he too shivered, lack of movement now alerting him to his own sorry state. His garments were soaked through. He could not offer her any warmth or comfort when he himself was drenched. His cloak alone would not keep her warm and, without daylight to see the full extent of her injuries; he didn't know what he was dealing with.

He warred internally with himself, trying to decide what to do. All their belongings were near half a mile away. Could he leave her here alone to retrieve them? Would she be safe for a little while? He didn't want to leave, he'd just found her. A shaky breath escaped him.

"I need to retrieve our belongings, so I can make you warmer, and treat your injuries come daylight." He took a breath. "They are hidden about half a mile back. You'll be safe in here." He knew the sooner he went, the sooner he could return and properly help her. She would be safe. He had sensed no danger, seen no other movement but her and heard nothing but the steady rain and the rushing stream.

"Please… Don't go." Her voice was barely a broken whisper and his soul felt as if it had been torn in half as tears involuntarily formed in his eyes.

"I don't want to." He felt her undamaged hand find his and her fingers wrapped around it. "I can't help you if I don't. I'll be quick." He rushed out; his resolve to leave threatening to crumble. "Here." He reached back, pulling out one of his blades and, reluctantly withdrew his hand from hers, replacing it with the knife. "You won't need it, you are safe here. I'll be back." Quickly, he forced himself to turn away and crawl back out of the tunnel entrance and into the rain, the distance he purposely created, a physical ache. Finding her fëa, he kept light contact as he raced off, as fast as his weary body would allow, into the rainy night.

...

Legolas had found her. Then he had left her. The small cave he'd hidden her away in was filled with darkness and the only sound was the muffled rain outside and her own uneven breathing. It did nothing to quell her fears.

The deep stream had carried her swiftly from where the Urak camp had been, but she did not know exactly how far. She had not been able to escape the freezing waters until the stream had turned a slight bend and she'd become tangled in the slippery branches of a fallen tree. Getting out had been agony and once she had, she'd lain, breathing hard, coughing up water, upon the hard bank. Eventually, she had shuffled, painstakingly on knees and elbows, to the poor cover of nearby shrubs and, exhausted and frozen, had not been able to move any further.

She had been sitting hunched, unable to lie down, when she'd heard her own name somewhere in the falling rain. Then he had appeared and she'd wanted to cry, tell him what hurt, what had happened, how scared she was. How glad she was he had found her. She couldn't, the involuntary mouthfuls of water while floundering, barely staying afloat, in the stream and the coughing it induced had left her barely able to whisper. Her throat had burned. Everything had burned and, still everything burned.

In the darkness of the cave, she waited fretfully. What if the Uraks found him? He was surely returning with Aragorn and Gimli, along with belongings. She could just feel his fëa and it was like a promise that he would return. She took in a slow, deep breath, wincing and soon giving up and letting the air whoosh shakily back out as the movement caused her damaged chest and middle to flare in pain again. She hoped he was safe, he had to be safe. She just wanted him to return.

"Ara?" Legolas's voice sounded hesitantly from the entrance and, she felt relief momentarily flood her senses at the sound of him entering and the scent of trees and rain and faint leather which was entirely his. Leather She could barely see but sensed him moving about before her; the sound of a pack being rummaged through.

"Wh... where is Aragorn and..d Gimli?" She managed to find her voice and whisper although, it came out stilted from her shivering. Perhaps he had run ahead of them, being swifter? The rummaging ceased abruptly.

"They went after Frodo and Sam." She felt hands cautiously touching her side, working their way to her throat and, the leaf clasp. She barely took notice of what he was doing. They couldn't have; Aragorn and Gimli were meant to go after Merry and Pippin. She felt intense dread welling up inside her.

"N... no. Th... they c... can't be." She whispered. "Th... they are m... meant t...to be wi... with you."

"What do you mean?" He questioned warily, simultaneously removing the damp, cold cloak and sweeping a soft blanket about her, in its place.

"You, m...me, Ara...g...gorn and Gimli; w...we are all m...meant t...to b...be t...tracking Merry and Pi...ppin." She heard his sharp intake of breath.

"So, the ambush, it was meant to happen?" His tone was tense, uncertain, only instilling more fear into her.

"Y...yes but, n..not f...for days." He muttered something in Sylvan, sounding frustrated at her answer. She felt sickened, everything had gone completely wrong. "Aragorn, is h...he coming h...here once h...he has F...Frodo?"

"No, I came alone to find you, and Merry and Pippin, if I could. Are they, are they alive?" He whispered fearfully.

"Yes." She answered in a rush. Surely, they were. Saruman wanted them but, everything was happening too soon. They would reach Fangorn, with the Urak-Hai, before Éomer and his riders intercepted them. They might never be saved by Treebeard. "Everything is so wrong, so, so wrong." She gasped out, suddenly panicking. She took in a shuddering breath but it wasn't enough, her chest burned and there wasn't enough air. The quest was… it was…

"Ara, Ara, breathe." She was trying to! There wasn't enough air! They had to go, they had to find Merry and Pippin before it was too late! She shouldn't've abandoned them, she should have realised they would reach Saruman. She tried to scramble up, they needed to go! "Ara, steady, don't move."

"No! We n… need to go!" She tried pulling from his light grip on her shoulders but pain tore through her. She was useless! Again, she tried dragging in more air, around the burning in her chest. The entire quest had fallen apart, the Fellowship was utterly broken. She'd failed.

...

"Ara, breathe, it is okay, it will be okay." He held her gently by the shoulders as her breathing came out shallowly, her panic evident.

"I've failed." She choked out, her desolate, pain filled words chilling him.

"Ara, no, it will all work out." He tried to console her.

"No, no it won't." She gasped in a quick breath. "I've failed everyone. Middle Earth will fall." She began sinking backwards, falling and Legolas leaned forward, quickly catching her up.

"Ara?" He whispered fearfully. She did not reply, seemingly unconscious. Carefully, he laid her down flat upon her back in the small space; hoping the position would not cause her further pain from her damaged ribcage. She did not stir but her breathing was slowly returning to a steadier rhythm. Tentatively, he ran his fingers through her wet, tangled hair, trying to remove any knots.

 _Middle Earth will fall._ Ara's words struck pure fear into him. Aragorn and Gimli were not supposed to be with Frodo and, it seemed this was very, very bad. Ara had never fallen apart over anything going wrong before. Well, save for... he pushed that thought away, what he had done was of no matter right now. Right now, it was too dark and Ara was too injured and cold. No matter what fate lay ahead now, it had to wait until the new day. He shivered, not for the first time. He was cold, so cold although, perhaps not as cold as Ara. He was quite certain she had been in that stream, how so he dared not think at that moment. Questions could wait until morning. He only wished properly healing her did not have to wait so long.

Shivering violently, he peeled his saturated tunic off, over his head, casting it aside, where it made a wet slap upon the ground. He worked at the straps of his boots next and then, remembering Ara too, still wore boots; carefully removed them, tucking the blanket about her frozen, bare feet. She stirred, emitting a whimper of pain which tore at him. He let out a distressed sigh, shuffling out of his drenched trousers and casting them aside with his tunic. He shivered again, this time, his teeth slightly chattering and he felt a wave of absolute exhaustion wash over him.

Fumbling, he found the pack again and tried locating the light materialled sleeping garments he had stuffed in it, in his rush to leave the Anduin and find Ara. A soft cry of pain had him forgetting them; turning instead to where the other Elf lay. She gasped for breath, once, then twice; her arms beginning to flail. Terrified he'd hurt her by lying her down flat, Legolas quickly eased her to sit back up.

"Breath, can't!" She gasped out and cautiously, he lightly rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay, take slow breaths." He tried speaking softly, calmly but he felt her fear and it struck up his own even more.

"Hurts. So much." She sobbed out and tears once again stung at his eyes as her fëa became a dark cloud of fear, pain and despair.

"I know." He choked out, holding her a little closer. She felt so small, fragile and lost. He couldn't treat her but, he had to do something. Without asking, without warning her, he flooded her fëa, encompassing it with memories. His memories. Memories of growing up, playing in the safe places of the Greenwood, of the first time he had climbed a tree, shot from a bow, ridden a pony, killed a spider. Memories of meeting Aragorn, when he was still only a young boy, of long, lazy days in Imladris. Memories of secret, Sylvan dances in the Greenwood, antics he and his guards got up to. Memories of Arcarion, so small at first and then older, yet still innocent and beautiful. Memories of the safety of his woodland trees. Their loyalty and friendship to the Elves and, the wonders above their canopies. Of stars, shinning down, lighting the world of night, turning green leaves to silver.

Her breathing had slowed and gently, he shifted, so she could lean against him. The blanket had fallen away in her earlier struggle and so, he found its hem, pulling it around them both. Legolas hoped she was in less pain, as he continued to distract her, to push away the darkness which threatened to take over her fëa. He felt her shift, her head tilting a little until it rested directly over his heart; a tired, defeated sigh escaping her. As weary as his body was, he would stay awake and continue remembering every single good thing he could. He would remember so she would know all was not lost, that she had not failed. He would not give up and, neither would she. He wouldn't let her.

* * *

 _ **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review.**_

 _ **Let's play Guess Who! Who is that Urak-Elf?**_


	67. To Speak Plainly

**_Hello all, firstly, I don't know why but wow was this chapter a quest in itself to write. Not for lack of knowing how to write it, just actually getting it all down between everything else happening atm and then it felt hollow so I had to add more flesh. It is nearly 9500 words! I just couldn't find a spot sooner to finish it and, I'm up to my old tricks again and just HAD to end it a certain way. XD Sorry not sorry!_**

 ** _Thank you all for your reviews!_**

 ** _So…. It was Maglor! I had to get Maglor in here! He is such a fascinating character and he might pop up later on somewhere although I haven't decided where. No one really knows what happened to Maglor. He would not have been able to sail for all the blood he had shed and the whole Sim debacle. It was said he used to roam the shores and that was it. Nothing about him dying or fading etc. Mystery Maglor!_**

 ** _katnor – 200 points to whatever Hogwarts house you are in! Think we need to find him a harp in the future._**

 ** _decadenceofmysoul – Thanks!_**

 ** _AxidentlGoddess – Exactly. It is the butterfly affect though that she would fear. A small change could lead to something large. Legolas now is realizing just how important that is too. Rohan will be not quite the Rohan we all know it as but that will be the chapter after this. Personally, I am blaming Thranduil for gate crashing Imladris for all the mess ups but, it runs deeper than that but I can't reveal those details just yet. :D_**

 ** _ksecc1 – Yes! Another correct guess! No, Sauron is not the one, Maglor just wound up caught up in the wrong crowed. The kind of crowed who tortures you into an Urak. He hasn't seen Sauron. He has possibly not even seen Saruman, he's just an Urak in the Urak army as far as the enemy is concerned. I am glad you like my derailing methods. Not this chapter but the next, I might blow up a train!_**

 ** _KEZZ1 – Thanks!_**

 ** _Elvenprincesscher – Very good move on his part but they still have lots of lost ground to make up for. There is a lot of dialogue between them in this chapter. Much needed chats haha. Enjoy._**

 ** _Arasa17 – Thanks for the review! Back has been patted, couldn't find an Elf to hug haha! I want to delve deeper, at some stage, into Maglor's story. Not sure if that will be in this story or a little spin off afterwards. Legolas now has a lot of responsibility for a young Elf! I feel like these next chapters will really depict once more, just how young they are and how naïve of Middle Earth. If Ara can no longer trust a story, she has as much of a leg to stand on in the unknown, as he does. Hope you like this chapter. It is so damn long, I'm hoping I didn't lose the way in it somewhere!_**

 ** _JaneyGrace – It was a bit. Gosh, giving people depression, sounds like something Sauron would do! Okay, they sort of get a break in this chapter. A 9000 word break. Haha Glad you're enjoying it._**

 ** _ElizabethUndomiel – Thanks! If only my grammar was on par too! :D_**

 ** _Raider-K – Thanks!_**

 ** _WickedGreene13 – Okay so you said take as long as I like but I didn't think it would be this long! So glad to hear you enjoyed it. Yep you guessed right by Maglor too! I am writing in the hope of one day publishing. I've got about three or four stories in mind. Around the same age group this one is really. If I ever manage to get published, I will absolutely let you know! There is a bit of angst and the feels in this chap and it is insanely long so by all means, enjoy!_**

 ** _Frostyhorse – Thanks! This one will take you a bit longer to get through!_**

 ** _Tide-love – Firstly, thanks! Secondly, I am loving the fact you are trying to figure out Ara's background. Nothing in that sense, is as it seems. That is a hint. A tricky hint. :D There will still be plenty changes, just wait till the chapter after this! I have thought very carefully about just what is going to go down in Rohan._**

 ** _Biasoul – Yeah, I might just inbox you or I'll have to post a separate chapter, haha._**

 ** _Woman of Letters – Yep, Legolas to the rescue. That Elf needs a cape, maybe a green mask… oh wait, that's the Green Arrow! Are you baiting me? "Can't get any worse than they already are." You'll regret saying that! Lots of transparency in this chapter between them so, I dunno, it was a bit of a cow to write but it's nice but still with that things left unsaid feel._**

* * *

Faint light began to filter into the small cave and Legolas silently willed the sun to rise faster. Once there was enough light, he would finally be able to see the extent of Ara's injuries and try to heal her. He'd remained awake and kept his fëa close to hers, but her own pain had worn on him and he felt drained, weary; although he had already been weary before he'd found her. He knew she did not sleep, although she was silent against him, her breathing was too short.

 _Hurry up, Anor, I need your light._ He again willed the sun and then, from somewhere further back, a shaft of light streaked into the cavern from some small opening and he nearly cried for joy. Now he could do something! Careful to not move the injured elleth, he reached towards the healer pack on the ground and fumbled with the clasps, opening it. He stared a moment at the contents before realizing he was going about this all wrong; he needed to see Ara's injuries to figure out how to heal them.

"Ara?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was quieter than a whisper, hollow. It sent fear through him which he forcefully pushed away.

"Ara, I can heal you now. I must see where you are injured."

"Okay." He held her up and shifted away from her. A small gasp of pain caused him to wince but he persevered and carefully peeled the blanket from her. Her skin, he had noticed was still cool to the touch but she was not as cold as she has been when he'd found her. Moving again, so that the ray of sunlight would spill upon her, he felt tears threaten.

Her body was a disturbing map of black, purple, green and yellow. Each bruise blending into the next, broken up by welts and cuts. She'd closed her eyes and he was glad she could not see the horror which was surely so plain to see upon his face. Her left cheek was severely bruised and one corner of her bottom lip was split and slightly swollen.

Legolas trailed his eyes down her left arm, seeing the cuts and scratches he'd felt when he'd found her. Her wrist was raw and welted and, darting to her right arm which was held awkwardly across her middle where he knew another injury to be, he found it was the same, save for her fingers which were unnaturally bent. Now he could inspect them he determined, to his small relief, they were only dislocated, not broken.

With trepidation now, he carefully moved her arm from where she held protectively to her middle. The cut was deep, beginning just beneath her sternum and slicing on a diagonal to the point of her hipbone. It had ceased to bleed but it appeared angry, evil. More bruises covered her torso and imprinted against her ribs, almost like hand prints. He felt sick. "Oh, Ara, what happened to you?" He murmured, gently touching her unblemished, right cheek. She opened her eyes again, this time blinking away tears.

"I'll make it better." He whispered. "I promise I'll make you better." Her reply was the smallest of nods. It all he needed. Turning he rummaged through the healer pack, finding a vial of the potent, Naegradil. _For Ara_ , _two drops and then one, every half of an hour_. He recalled Lord Elrond's teachings before they had left Imladris. He unstoppered the vial.

"Ara, open your mouth." Seeing what he intended to do, she obliged and he shook two drops under her tongue. "Hopefully this is enough. Tell me when it is working and I will fix your fingers, they are only dislocated." He received another minute nod and, while he waited for the drug to take effect, he rummaged through the pack, finding bandages, checking their lengths.

"Legolas?" He paused in his organising, gazing at her. Her voice was stronger, surely the pain stopper was working. "Why aren't you wearing trousers?" He froze.

"I could not find dry garments in the dark and I forgot about them when you came-to again." She gave a small nod in understanding, but despite their current situation, he felt awkward, he really was only wearing cotton undergarments... "I'll uh, find something." He made to shift aside all the healing equipment.

"Its okay, I mean, I'm no better right now." Ara gazed down at her injured body.

"Is the Naegradil working?" He changed the subject back to healing her. The rest, he needed to find out but that could wait until they had found Aragorn and Gimli perhaps.

"Its taken the edge off." He nodded, shifting closer to her once more.

"Putting your fingers back will still hurt." He held her gaze. "It will hurt a lot."

"I'm sure I've had worse." She gave a quiet, dry laugh but her wit did not fool him. Indeed, she'd had worse. She looked as if she should be dead. She was not though and he would ensure she would not succumb to that fate.

"Rest against me." He instructed as he took her arm and, to keep her from suddenly jerking it away, clamped her forearm between his knees in a vice grip. "I'm sorry-"

"Just fix them." She grit out, her head pressed against his shoulder. Quickly he grasped her smallest finger, snapping it back into place and she let out a shaky hiss, her body flinching against him.

"Three more." He murmured, quickly taking the next finger and repeating the process. This time he clenched his teeth as she gasped in obvious pain. He kept his fëa far from hers, knowing that would make the task near impossible if he felt any of her pain. "Two more." Legolas was unsure if he was now consoling her or himself as he jammed her middle finger back. That time, she was silent but she shook. "Last one." Swiftly, he righted her index finger and then carefully placed an arm around her.

"Th... thanks." He could feel tears upon his bare shoulder, where she'd buried her face. "Th... that was b... better than h... how it ha... ppened."

"Will you tell me?" He murmured, needing to know in order to help, yet dreading her answers. After a moment, she nodded against him but it was a much longer moment before she spoke.

"W... we stopped for the eve. The entire time, I'd barely been conscious. I knew they were taking Merry and Pip and me to Saruman so, I did not think we were in any real danger. We weren't meant to be, but I was not meant to be captured too. They woke me up, said Saruman only wanted us alive, not unharmed and so they, they..." Ara shivered.

"It was their idea of fun. Once they had broken my ribs, there was a fight between them and someone was killed. They left me then to feast on whoever they'd killed. It was horrible, I could hear everything..." She drew in a shaky breath and carefully, he began running his fingers through her hair, feeling sickened. He let his fëa find hers and it was a dark shadow of the unknown, akin to the feeling of stepping off an unseen ledge.

"They came back, well their leader did, and another one. I figured out he was angry that you and I had slain so many of his soldiers. I figured he'd come to break more bones but he said he'd had enough of that. I thought maybe that meant they would leave me alone."

"Did they?" Legolas hedged, feeling more tears upon his skin.

"No." She barely whispered and he felt chilled. "That's when they… they took my clothes. I fought so hard, but it, it wasn't enough-"

"Th…they didn't?" He could barely ask.

"No, but nearly." She shuddered again. "If it were not for Maglor, they, they would have." Relief flooded through him and he chanced holding her a little tighter. If he came upon this Urak, he would ensure his death was slow. _Thank Eru that-_

"Wait, Maglor?" Legolas found himself spluttering as the name suddenly registered.

"He's alive."

"Alive?" He pulled back, holding her by the shoulders to gaze at her tear streaked face. "Maglor, is alive?"

"Yes, he saved me. He helped me escape." Legolas nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"How?"

"I, I do not know. He is... Legolas, it's awful, he's part Urak, part Elf." She rushed out, more tears streaming down her face. "Its like he can't quite remember how to be an Elf anymore. He couldn't even remember his name until I said it."

"He was tortured?" She nodded, closing her eyes.

"I don't know what has happened to him, he would not come with me but he covered my escape."

"I can barely believe he still lives." Legolas shook his head, amazed. "How far had you gone when I found you?"

"I don't know. I'd not gone more than a quarter of a mile when my escape was found out. They gave chase and I made to cross the river but I couldn't fight the current. I let it carry me instead and when I could get out, I did. I was too tired and in too much pain to move again. I don't know how long I was there before you came."

"No wonder you were so cold and, that explains why your injuries seemed clean. Although the cut to your middle is deep and has bled since." He frowned, trying to decide how to treat it. "If I bunch up the blanket, can you lie back against it."

"Yeah, I think." Nodding, he moved further from her and piled his green blanket behind her. Slowly, she eased back, the way she both closed her eyes and breathed sharply, indicating the move hurt. Hoping his timing was right, Legolas picked up the Naegradil and unstopped it.

"Here." He indicated the vial and dropped a single drop under her tongue. "We'll need to keep it up every half of an hour so you can travel." He murmured, now properly examining her worst injury.

"Yeah, can use my watch to keep time."

"Good idea." He carefully touched the skin beside the injury. It was warmer then it should be.

"Ara, its becoming infected. The blade which cut you could have had anything on it. I can treat it with Athelas and anything else but, Aragorn knows more of healing than me. We need to return to him immediately. Hopefully your body will heal it." Quickly he sorted through vials and small jars, finding Athelas and another larger jar of a mixture of crushed herbs in a paste. It was labelled, Harnaûr. Uncorking the lid, he was met with a strange but potent scent of herbs and what he was sure was rich honey.

"I'm not sure if this will sting or not." He showed her the contents before taking a length of cotton and covering it with the thick, sticky substance, he gingerly laid it over the entire length of the wound. It was easily two thirds of a foot long. He'd kill the Urak who caused this injury too.

"I think it has a numbing property?" Ara murmured but her tone was flat."

"Possibly." He agreed, hoping it were so as he tied the ends of two cotton bandages together so it would be long enough. "Can you sit up again?" Silently she complied and quickly, he wrapped the length of material about her middle, securing and covering the wound.

Using the same, tacky balm, he applied it lightly to every other cut or welt upon her body, and there were many. Ara remained silent yet he knew she watched him. To her wrists, which were raw from rope, not unlike how they had been when they had been captured by the traders, he applied more for they too were warm to touch.

"A dress, I think you'll find easier." He thought aloud, returning the jar to the pack and seeking the jar of bruise gel. He shifted closer to apply it to her darkened cheek. "Hopefully Aragorn is not far off with Frodo and Sam and then we can-"

"Legolas..." He paused, noting again how weary she appeared, even her usually sparkling green eyes were weary, paler almost. He'd missed something, something else was wrong. "The blade which injured me, Maglor said Saruman did something to it. Something only a Wizard can heal."

He searched her eyes, dread beginning to descent upon him. "If a Wizard cannot heal you?"

"I'll become weaker until my body shuts down and, I, I'll die."

"No." He heard himself gasp. "No, no, I won't let you die. Ara, no, you cannot die, you won't." He bent his forehead to hers. Feeling the unease around her fëa, the fear and yet, there was a determination. "You have a plan?" He whispered.

"Yes. We need to find Gandalf."

...

"Gimli?" Aragorn slowed to allow the Dwarf to catch up as he sighted Sam and Frodo's tracks once more.

"For two small Hobbits, they sure moved quick!" He puffed, slowing to stand beside him. Walking, Aragorn followed the faint scuff marks he was sure were made by Sam until they reached a dense area of foliage.

"They rested here." He murmured, noting the flattened grass and sticks. A creamy-gold substance caught his attention and he picked up a large crumb of Lembas, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. "This has not yet dried in the centre, they are close."

"Frodo?" Gimli called out softly. "Sam?" Aragorn heard a branch shift and stood, placing his hand over his sword.

"Gimli?" A timid voice called back quietly.

"Sam?" Aragorn called back and to his relief, the blonde-haired Hobbit appeared through the foliage.

"It's Strider and Gimli, Mister Frodo!" He called softly over his shoulder and warily behind him, Frodo appeared. Aragorn let out the breath he had been holding.

"Frodo, Sam, are you both alright?" He moved towards them, glad to see they both nodded.

"Why are you here?" Frodo asked, eyes wide with fear and uncertainty which put Aragorn on edge.

"To continue to protect you, like we swore to." He replied, glancing around warily.

"No, Ara said Sam and I were to go on alone." Aragorn started at that, turning back but the Hobbit was frowning. "Where is Ara? Where are Merry and Pippin and Legolas and... and Boromir?"

"The Uraks..." Gimli murmured. "They took Merry and Pippin and, Ara. Legolas went after them."

"What about Boromir?" Sam asked, voice trembling.

"Boromir fell." He bowed his head at the memory. "What did Ara tell you, Frodo?" He looked again to the Hobbit, noting how his face had paled. "Frodo?"

"They've been captured because of me."

"No. They knew the dangers of this quest. You said we are not meant to be here?"

"No. Ara said it was to be only Sam and myself. She said that you all had a different path to take. You, I think, were meant to go with Legolas." He paused, face paling further and Aragorn realised exactly why for his stomach clenched uneasily, coming to the same conclusion.

"Ara was not meant to be captured." He spoke as Frodo nodded, eyes wide.

"You have to find her and the others! You have to go now!" Aragorn nodded, trying to push away his growing fear, trying to remain calm. He felt torn by what Frodo said he must do and, his need to protect the two Hobbits before him.

"I hate to leave you, Frodo..." He murmured, gazing to Sam now too. "You know the way?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"And the Ring?"

"Safe, thanks to Ara." Confused, Aragorn raised a brow.

"What happened?" Boromir had confessed to trying to take the Ring again and Ara had been there also. "Did she try to take it?"

"No. I lost it. It was Boromir who tried to take it and I lost it. It somehow fell from my neck, from the chain. I think it fell into the river, I'm not sure. Only after I realised it was gone did Ara appear once more. The Ring. Aragorn, she wore the Ring upon her finger." He froze, for that could not be. "I thought then it was the end but instead she took it off and handed it to me, before sending me on my way."

"How can that be?" Gimli murmured, shaking his head in bafflement.

"She did not know. I know it did not affect her, but I could see her clearly."

"That is strange." Aragorn muttered, unsure what it meant. The elleth had found the Ring and sent it and Frodo on their way. Whatever it meant, it had possibly kept Frodo alive and the Ring from enemy hands. Still, why had it not affected her as Frodo suggested?

"You will go after Legolas?" Frodo pressed. "I do not wish you to leave, but I fear for the others if all has gone wrong once more." Begrudgingly, Aragorn inclined his head.

"Yes, I will find them all, I promise you." He did not know if it were a promise he could remain true to, but at that moment, he did not wish to burden Frodo with any more than he already carried. "I hope our paths will join again." He placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder and the Hobbit gave him a small, wistful smile.

"Find them." Sam mumbled, the most upset of them all.

"We will, lad." Gimli vowed. "Didn't much like the idea of that pointy eared sprite going off on his own."

"Be safe." Frodo murmured, putting on a brave face Aragorn saw through.

"Be safer." He ruffled his hair, stepping away. "Stay off any roads and don't lose hope and, just be Hobbits." Frodo gave another small smile and Aragorn gestured to Gimli and together they turned from the Hobbits and he forced himself to return the way they had come. Now, it was Legolas he must track and there was no race harder to track than the wood-Elves. He only hoped he could find the Elf, find both Elves and Merry and Pippin too. Above all, he hoped none of them had fallen to the same fate as Boromir.

...

"So, Gandalf has returned and never actually died?" Legolas asked for the fifth time. Ara nodded, gritting her teeth as he helped her over a fallen log.

"Yes."

"I still cannot understand how."

"Ask him when you see him, I don't know but he's going to be different." She understood his confusion and, his joy to learn Gandalf was indeed alive had been soothing to her own soul. They just had to get to Fangorn before her body shut down as Maglor had explained it would. Pain relief helped but she was weary, so, so weary. Legolas seemed less energetic also which worried her but, he did have to keep a slow pace with her and she knew that alone could be mentally exhausting.

"Why is Gandalf at Fangorn?"

"I, I don't really know. I think maybe it has something to do with Saruman, unless he learnt from Galadriel that Merry and Pip were being taken to Isengard and that the rest of us, save Frodo and Sam, would pursue them." He nodded thoughtfully but she knew another question would follow. Her answers were what was meant to happen which had not exactly so she did not fear them causing any harm.

"Then do we go after Frodo, once we are all reunited?" Ara paused, catching her breath, a sudden wave of dizziness washing over her. "Ara, we can rest."

"You know we cannot stop." She murmured, hating how both pain and fear flickered within his eyes. Clutching her middle, ignoring the sting of movement, the burn of her ribs, she continued upward. "We don't go after Frodo now, he and Sam must complete that task alone. I just hope Aragorn and Gimli figure that out too."

"Did you tell Frodo?"

"Yeah."

"After we find Gandalf, what then? Do we just return to our own realms?"

"No, we um…" What could she tell him? Ara glanced across to the other Elf, he'd never given her reason not to trust him with some of the knowledge she had. "We stay in Edoras, to help."

"Help the people who live there?" His tone had taken on a wary edge and truthfully, without Aragorn and Gimli, she felt apprehensive at the thought of the Rohirrim.

"Yes. I read they are, um, very loyal and honourable people."

"That could be said for some Orcs, but their fealty would still be to Sauron and his evil."

"I know." She let out a worried sigh. They fell into silence for the remainder of the climb and Ara wished Legolas would talk again, missing the distraction. It seemed an age before finally, they reached the summit of the valley they had been in the eve before. Legolas stepped forth, scanning the land before them.

"I see no sign of the enemy. No movement and no dwellings." He rummaged in his inner cloak pockets and produced a map. "I think we are here." He returned to her side, pointing to a place on the map. "Between the Limlight and the Wold. Fangorn is surely the dark shadow far ahead."

"I think your right, there's no other major forests and that explains the river in the valley. The Uraks must have paused overnight somewhere in the North Undeep, when I escaped." He folded and replaced the map in his pocket, pulling out the vial of Naegradil.

"I can go longer without it, just, distract me."

"How?" His brows furrowed as she began walking forward.

"By talking." He took her hand as they slowly descended the rocky terrain, where grasses grew long, moving in the morning breeze.

"What shall I talk of?"

"I, um I don't know. How about something like, twenty-one questions, so I have to think." He tilted his head curiously.

"Which is a game?"

"Sort of, I ask you a question and then you ask me a question until we've each answered twenty-one."

"Does it have to be twenty-one?"

"Why, how many do you have?"

"A couple…" He shot her a small smirk.

"It can be as many or as little as you like, but keep it light."

"Very well." He mused, seeming to lapse into deep thought. "What is your favourite colour?" She smiled, he was starting with the basics.

"Red." He shot her a surprised look. "What did you think it would be?"

"I don't really know." He grinned again. "Mine is Indigo, that shade you see in sunsets, sometimes or, in a summer storm. Your turn."

"Um, did you ever have or do you have a pet? Like a dog or a cat or a bird or something?"

"No, never. I have my mare, she is in Imladris although I wonder if Adar took her back with him. You have a hound, yes?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Because I…" He sighed, as if he had been caught out. "In Imladris, after our first duel, you came to sit beneath my tree and you did not know I was in it." Ara glanced at him, feeling tricked. "I thought you were still a spy and a danger then, so I watched you, trying to figure out if you were. I watched you draw a hound on a beach. You are very good."

"Oh thanks. Well, you had your reasons." She murmured as they carefully negotiated rabbit holes in the long grass. "Your turn again."

"If there are no Elves in your time, who cares for the trees?"

"Humans do. There are organisations all around the world who care for and speak for the trees, the seas, forests, creatures, everything."

"I am glad."

"Do all Elves speak to the trees?" She asked now and he nodded.

"Oh yes, I spoke to some to find you but if they are unused to Elves, they are harder to communicate with. Sometimes they do not speak back, sometimes they tell me to go away." She burst into laughter, instantly gasping as pain shot through her. "Sorry." Legolas sighed, taking her hand again.

"It's okay."

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Not enough to warrant stopping." She quickly answered but she knew she was moving slower, she felt so exhausted and weak. Legolas didn't need to know that though, he didn't need that added stress, that added fear which tore at her each time she caught it reflected in his stormy eyes.

"How does time travel work?" This surprised her.

"I am not entirely sure but there are rules to it. No one really believes it is real, I never believed my father when he told me at first."

"Why do they not believe it?"

"Because so far, as human intelligence and advances go, no one has created a means to time travel. I think they are close but, knowing now what I do, I hope they never discover a way to do so."

"In case they change things in the past?"

"Yeah. Those changes might be small but they could have drastic changes on the future."

"That is why this quest must stay exactly on track."

"Yes." Legolas fell into a deep silence and, as they reached the grassy plain below, she turned to him.

"What bothers you?"

"It is all my fault."

"What is?" She physically stopped so he had to face her.

"Everything which is going wrong, I caused all of it."

"Legolas, it's not your fault, your father decided to gate crash Imladris and-"

"No, not that. Before that." He was deeply upset, she could see it now, almost feel it. He had been miserable since they had left Lothlórien but after what had happened between them, so was she but something, some guilt was eating at him, possibly not the guilt she thought would be yet, it felt the same.

"I don't understand?"

"I marked you unintentionally." He explained quietly. Ara felt herself stiffen as he brought up the one thing which had torn her apart more than she would ever let on. "I never listened to you and it never occurred to me I was wrong, that…" He looked away, towards the dark mass on the far horizon. "That I was not meant to be the one to do that." She swallowed nervously.

"Legolas-"

"No, it is fine, I should have heeded your wish for distance, I should have-"

"Stop!" So close, she was to telling him everything and her heart pounded. "It's not your fault!"

"But-"

"No!" She grabbed his arm. "That has not affected the quest." She hoped he would believe her and by how he searched her eyes, she knew he searched for any lie in her words. He would find none but it worried her what he would find, what he might feel for as they had travelled, their fëas had remained close although it did not feel the same as it had been in the mines or Lothlórien.

"You promise?" He whispered, gaze intensifying.

"Yes, I promise."

"I am sorry. I truly did not mean it." This time, she looked away, not ready to forgive him, unsure where the conversation would lead if they kept speaking of it, yet she wanted to know why he'd done it but that would lead to… well, she was unsure. He seemed to realize she wished to drop it for now and began moving. "Let's keep moving, from the map, we are near a hundred miles from the edge of Fangorn." She nodded and they fell back into silence, the distance to be travelled far and, time short, once again at the forefront of her mind, twisting her with worry.

Ara filled the void of unknown outcomes, chasing one another through her mind, by singing quietly, forcing one foot before the other, ignoring the slowly increasing pain as the Naegradil wore off. A hundred miles, it was so far and she was too slow. It was infuriating. Gritting her teeth, she let go of Legolas's hand, breaking into an awkward jog.

"Ara, slow down!" Legolas leapt after her, easily matched her pace but she refused to listen. She made it no more than four hundred feet before the jarring sensation was too much and she stopped. A wave of dizziness clouded her in darkness and she staggered, realising she was about to fall. Hands grasped her, steadying her as her knees hit the grass.

"I'm too slow." She bit out in frustration and pain as she drew in hard breaths which burned down into her lungs as they expanded, pushing on her ribs. This was surely what unfit humans felt like and, she hated it, hated how Saruman had so easily overpowered her.

"You need to take more of this." Legolas thrust the unstoppered vial of Naegradil under her nose.

"It won't make me move any faster." She made to stand, swaying dangerously. "We're miles away..."

"I know, but trying to run is futile."

"I hate futile." She bit back tears, feeling hopeless.

"We'll make it." He vowed, taking her hand again. "Take this." She nodded, grasping the vial and shaking one drop beneath her tongue and he returned the vial to his tunic pocket. "Have you not heard the story of the fox and the hedgehog?"

"The what?" Ara was baffled as they continued now down the rise.

"They had a race. The fox, he ran without caution, knowing he would win and instead he found himself in a tangle of brambles. The hedgehog, she was careful and steady and avoided the brambles and won the race." He peered at her curiously. "You do have hedgehogs where you are from, yes?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Good, then you must be like the hedgehog for now." She let out a soft, derisive snort as they tackled the accent of another grassy rise; Legolas keeping an encouraging hand at the small of her back. Maglor had said she had days and nearly two full days had passed since she had received the cursed wound. At this pace, it would take another four days at least to reach the forest. She guessed that Saruman would have intended his curse to last until the Uraks arrived at Isengard so he could remove it once she was under his guard. They travelled faster though than she did.

Legolas had tried carrying her in the beginning but it was awkward and painful and they did not move much quicker. He was already laden down by their pack of combined belongings and all their weapons. They reached the summit of the rise and Ara sighed, realising for the next mile or so, their path was over rolling, low, grassy hills.

…

"Do you wish to ask questions again?" Legolas hedged after a while, noting Ara appeared more uncomfortable than earlier, her pace slower. He'd said nothing but he was worried. What if they did not make it? _No, no, we must make it. We must reach Gandalf._

"Yes, okay." She murmured and he flashed her a smile.

"Alright, you can go first." He cocked his head slightly sideways to watch her as she thought, hoping it would lead to some conversation which would distract them both.

"Why did you mark me?" She slammed her mouth shut, looking as shocked as he felt. She may as well have slapped him, for the effect was the same. It was not exactly the kind of conversation he had in mind, but perhaps he could now try and explain. He drew in a breath and slowly let it out.

"Apart from the obvious which I did not fully realise, it was not something I did intentionally and, until I spoke with the Lady, I did not know why I did it." She nodded slowly in his peripheral vision. He could no longer look directly at her, so filled with guilt for what he'd done. "Lady Galadriel thinks, because we fought so viciously and because elleth do not usually fight with ellons, we accidently created a blood bond through our injuries and, its heightened awareness caused me to mark you."

"What is a blood bond?" He caught her frowning, confused, not entirely trusting his words. He hoped he could explain it well enough.

"Its, well I only understand what the Lady explained to me, its when the blood of two Elves mingles. It, it is also a part of how, uh, Silvans of the Woodland Realm, uh court." He mumbled, feeling not only guilty now, but awkward.

"Oh." Ara sounded uncertain.

"The bond created, only lasts a few days and it is a much weaker version of a, a, well a proper bond from uh-"

"Yeah, um, understood." She quickly intoned and he gave a sharp nod, swallowing hard.

"So, uh when it accidently formed well, I don't really know, but it confused my Silvan side and before I even realised I'd done it, I marked you." He finished quietly, guilt swamping over him once more. To think, he had at first been so excited he'd left a mark, now he understood just how much harm it had done. It had destroyed all between them and now, although he walked beside her, fëas close, he stood alone.

"When the traders had us?" Ara spoke up questioningly.

"Yes." Legolas spoke quietly. "Another bond was created I think. In the mines, too, although I do not know when."

"At the beginning, that first day when you caught me and Frodo from falling, my bracelet had cut into my wrist-"

"I had scrapped skin off my hand when I pulled you up." Legolas finished, piecing the third possible bond occurrence together.

"I could feel your fear then. I thought it was just a normal Elf thing." He looked down at her.

"No, its stronger. It helped me find you when the Uraks took you. It still lingered faintly between us, but I think that is because we created another, leaving the mines. The Lady said they can last for three or four days. I did not ask if some were stronger than others…" He trailed off, wondering.

"Then maybe that is how I knew you still lived. Although, I refused to believe you were gone." She admitted quietly. Legolas nodded, not particularly eager to recall that memory of the mines.

"I still don't understand, if you are half-Silvan, how come you didn't realise what you were doing?" He couldn't help the miserable sigh which escaped him.

"Adar forbade my mother to teach me the ways of the Silvans. I know very little. I knew what it meant to mark another and that it was very wrong how I did so. I did not understand why I had done it afterwards. As for anything else, I can tell you Silvans host wonderful, wild dances, deep in the woods and, when we come of age, we are marked by our names.

I did not know two Silvans would form a blood bond before an ellon could civilly mark an elleth as his um, intended lifemate." He mumbled out the last bit, looking away again.

"So, um, this is like how the Noldor exchange those silver rings?"

"Yes." He whispered, keeping his gaze to the ground before them. "I am so sorry, Ara, I do not know enough and it seems I have terrible control over my Silvan blood. I was brought up strictly to Sinda customs, which are stricter than Noldor customs." It was surely more than that though and, he knew she likely suspected that. he could not hide the truth, he was his fathers, son, too.

"In Lórien, our last eve, I cannot say or still really understand if it was my temper or blood which flared." He admitted, feeling guilt overwhelm him once more. "Perhaps both, but I am ashamed of how I acted, how I scared you." Ara did not reply, simply gazed ahead. he knew he did not deserve forgiveness but she needed to know how sorry he was.

"Perhaps our fathers read the same 'How to Raise and Educate Your Mixed-Blood Elfling' manual?" It is a little strange to learn, you too, do not understand what you are. You always seem to be the epitome of 'Elfy'."

"Elfy." Legolas scoffed. "I just want to be me." He muttered quietly. "Adar has never let me and now I am not even sure who I am."

"Well, you're not the same as when you left Imladris."

"That is good, or bad?"

"I guess that is for you to decide." Her answer was derisive and he didn't like it. He'd let it slide, he was trying to be better. He even got along with Gimli now and no longer thought Dwarves were horrible.

"Well, I truly am sorry for what I have done, in Imladris and in Lórien. If it helps, my father would have flayed me if he knew either." Her eyes flickered to him and away. Then, fingers tentivley entwined about his, surprising him.

"I am sorry for how I reacted in Lórien." She murmured, regret evident. "I knew Thannor deliberately caused trouble by telling me of the mark, but..." She drew in a breath. "It hurt, finding out like that..." It still hurt, he could vaguely feel it, creating pain within his own heart.

"I wanted to tell you… I, I didn't know how. I knew you would be furious and, well at first, I kept it secret because it was meant to fade because you were just Noldor. When it did not, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell you something like that and it did not make sense that it would not fade-"

"My father, I told him what you'd done!" Ara realised aloud. "He hid this from me too!"

"Wh, what?" Legolas felt uneasy now, for he knew that Glorfindel had known. It had been Glorfindel who had all but announced them intended before he'd left Imladris that night they had thwarted his own father.

"I told him, you bit me. I even showed him and he said…" Ara appeared almost murderous now. "He said that it was just because wood-Elves fought rough and you'd likely told me to hide it so your father wouldn't rip your head off." The same, defiant fire was back, scintillating around her fëa and Legolas was at loss for words.

"Oh." He managed to murmur, deciding it was most certainly not the time to mention Glorfindel had not been too concerned.

"Elrond knew too!" Ara growled out under her breath. "What the hell were they playing at! Especially Adar! Who else knew?"

"Aragorn knew." He admitted quietly.

"Yeah, I figured that out in Lórien." She bit out and he realised he now had a very tumultuous, unwell elleth on his hands. "If Adar knew, what was his reasoning for it to occur? My mother was a mortal woman. She died an immortal death."

"Ara, there was something else I was going to tell you when I told you of the, um, mark…" Legolas hedged, unsure if his knowledge would pacify or agitate her more. He no longer wished to keep so many secrets from her.

"What?" Was her sharp, wary response.

"You said, earlier in our journey, your grandmother described your real grandfather as a fiery haired, with an acorn and oak tattoo."

"Yes?"

"There is an Elf, a Silvan Elf, in my father's guard who matches that description although, his eyes are not so dark as yours but they are green too. I think, perhaps, he might be your unknown grandfather." Ara physically stopped, turning to him.

"But that would mean there was Elves still in my time?"

"Possibly, yes." He knew exactly where her thoughts were leading but it did not make the look of sheer pain which settled upon her face any easier to witness.

"Meaning my mother was a half-Elf... How could that be possible, if Ada did not even know. Or did he? No, he could not have, for mum would have had a choice, being half-Elf. She could have chosen an immortal life." Tears now formed and rolled like bitter diamonds, down her cheeks. "She could still be alive, she didn't have to die." She choked out and Legolas, hesitant to hurt her in an embrace, settled for wiping the tears from her face.

"Perhaps she is in Valinor. They do adore your father, it is possible." She nodded slowly, brows once again furrowing.

"I remember once, when I was younger, eighteen I think, I left my bed one night to get a drink, and I heard my mum. She was outside and she was crying, talking to our dog at the time. I remember she told Teddy, that if she could, she wished she could be with us forever, that she didn't want to age and die and leave us. She still died though." Ara added hollowly.

"I will not say I understand the Valar, but perhaps she remains in the Halls. I think what you witnessed was a choice made even if done unconsciously."

"I hope so." She sighed. "If only for my father's sake. He really misses her. he thinks I do not notice, but I do." He nodded, gently taking her hand again. Together they slowly walked down another slope, Ara seeming all the slower. Perhaps their conversation had drained her emotionally? He suddenly wished he had put it off, for it had only brought upon more pain. He gazed up to the mass of dark forest. It was still no closer, a despairing thought he pushed away. It seemed Ara's thoughts were similar for she abruptly picked up her pace, walking faster up the next rise.

At the top, she staggered, breathing quickly and Legolas held in his dismay as she sank to her knees, clutching her ribs. Ara was utterly exhausted and it was terrifying. Wordlessly, he detached the water-skin from their back and knelt to hand it to her, unstoppered.

"Thanks." She replied breathily, taking small sips, her hands shaking. She was getting worse. How worse could she get, would she get, before… he frowned, she was paler. Why had he not noticed that earlier. Warily he touched his fingers to her forehead.

"Elbereth." Swiftly he pulled the pack from his shoulder, ripping it open to drag out the healing back. "Ara, you are beginning to burn up. I think there is something else you can take." She nodded mutely, watching as he pulled out vials and jars. Finally, he settled on a vial, the same size as the Naegradil.

"I should have given you this sooner." He muttered, furious with himself. If he had not been so caught up in apologising for his past actions, he would have noticed her current decline. How far had the infection spread, was he too late?

"Legolas, don't."

"Don't what? Admit I am no healer, I have no real idea what I'm doing?" She grabbed his hand, causing him pause in his anger.

"Whether you do or don't, you know more than me. I trust you." Ara spoke the truth, he could feel it, he could not let her down. Swallowing, he nodded, holding up the vial.

"This is to also fight infection, but like Naegradil, it goes under the tongue. It says, one drop per twenty-two pounds of body weight." He gazed at her quizzically. "How heavy are you?

"Uh, about fifty-three kilos at most so... one-hundred-and-sixteen pounds."

"You shall require six drops, three times a day." He unstoppered the vial and wrinkled his nose. "It smells vile." With a grimace, Ara opened her mouth. "Hold them there like the Naegradil." A distant rumble caused him to turn to their left and he nervously grasped his bow.

"Ara, did you hear that?"

"Huh?" She managed to ask, still holding the drops beneath her tongue. Another sound reached him now and he grinned as Ara frowned. "Aweses?"

"Yes! Look, here they come!" He stood and in no time, fifteen horses appeared over a low rise and spilled into the shallow, grassy dip bellow them. There were blacks and greys and chestnuts and bays and one a pale, silvery gold.

"Ugh, I think there's garlic in that stuff." Legolas nodded, not listening as he was filled with excitement and hope.

"This fixes everything!" He could barely contain himself, luck or the Valar were on their side! "I'll tame one, so we can ride to Fangorn!"

"Are you insane? They're wild!" He merely grinned at her.

"We don't know that. I think, that silvery palomino. Look at him, Ara, I bet he's at least half Meara. He'll get us to Fangorn in no time!" She shook her head in derision.

"Uh, if he's a Meara, he won't let you ride him."

"Of course, he will." Legolas scoffed, pulling off her weapons to drop beside their pack. "I'm a Prince!" With that, he casually stood and made his way down the slope, not missing Ara's sigh of exasperation. She would soon see! He would get her to Fangorn in time!

…

He kept his eyes down, aware the small herd watched him. He doubted they were used to Elves but hopefully, that would not matter. They were not wild as Ara feared either. Their coats were clean and manes and tails tangle free. Their hoofs were also neatly trimmed although none were shod. There was no hostility towards him, only curiosity.

The palomino stallion watched him, ears pricked but twitching. He was tall, well muscled with a deep girth and an elegant yet honest face. He spoke quietly, falling back to Silvan, greeting the half-Meara. The stallion snorted and Legolas promptly sank down to the long grass.

Turning his head slowly, he gazed back up to Ara who had not moved but looked worried, nonetheless. He was not exactly sure how well she would travel upon a horse but it would mean they would reach Fangorn and Gandalf's aid quicker. This had to work, he could not lose Ara to this curse.

The elleth's eyes widened as he heard soft footfalls in the grass behind him. They ceased and Legolas remained still. There was a soft, whuffling sigh directly behind him and he held back a grin and slowly turned to gaze up at the palomino. He lowered his head until they were eye-level and he knew this horse was certainly of strong Meara blood, for deep-brown, intelligent eyes held his gaze.

"I need your help." He whispered. "My, my companion, she is sick, she is, is..." He swallowed back threatening tears. If this didn't work, if they could not get to Fangorn... The half-Meara butted his head gently with his own before shifting his gaze to Ara. "We need to reach Fangorn, to find the Wizard, Gandalf." He continued trying to explain, hoping he understood at least some of their urgency.

"Ow!" He jolted as the stallion nipped his shoulder. He gazed down, whisking his long, silvery tail impatiently and then he brushed abruptly passed Legolas and broke into a long trot, towards Ara.

"Legolas? What's he doing?" Ara called as Legolas scrambled up to follow the stallion. Ara would surely panic at any moment. "Legolas!" He ran cautiously up the slope but the stallion already stood before Ara and she let out a small cry as he suddenly nosed her hair and then her face.

"It's okay, Ara." He called softly, finally reaching her. She seemed frozen with fear, her eyes tightly closed. "Ara, he won't hurt you, open your eyes." He stepped around the great creature to kneel beside her, taking her hand.

"Will you help us? Please?" He spoke now in Westron, unsure what language the stallion understood. All Elves could communicate at some level with all creatures, but he was used to creatures who lived among the Woodland, creatures who lived alongside his own kin.

The stallion stepped back and to his relief, Ara finally opened her eyes although they were wide and wary. Not seeming too perturbed by Ara's hostility, the stallion dropped to his knees and then craned his neck and blinked at Legolas expectantly.

"Thank you." He breathed out, relief flooding him. Quickly he pulled on Ara's weapons again, ensuring his bow and hers were angled so as not to bother the stallion. He then secured the pack at his back and turned to Ara. She shook slightly but there was a grim determination in her eyes.

Carefully he picked her up, knowing he hurt her by doing so. "You're going to be alright." He sent her a reassuring smile as he set her just behind the stallion's withers and quickly settled upon his broad back, gently pulling Ara securely against him and grasped a fistful of silvery mane.

As he rose again to stand, Ara seemed to squeak and Legolas found himself quietly laughing at the absurdness of her fear. "I think we owe our new friend a name so we may call him by it." He murmured, noting how she cautiously took up a small handful of the long mane as he had.

"Arod." She whispered and in response, the stallion launched into a smooth canter, plunging down the slope and up the next rise, leaving his herd behind.

...

Ara found it easier keeping her eyes closed as Arod, as she had fittingly named him, effortlessly ate up the miles she had struggled to walk. She knew Legolas would not let her fall, but the half-Meara was huge and he had no bridle or saddle which was unnerving. It helped that Legolas had kept up a near constant stream of soft, lilting Silvan melodies and they seemed to flow into the steady rhythm of Arod's strides, almost lulling, mingling with the familiar beat of Legolas's heart against her back. When had that sound, that feeling become familiar? She wondered idly, now concentrating on its beat. It was quickening…

"Ara, I can see riders." Legolas spoke, abruptly breaking from his song. Snapping her eyes open, Ara peered about nervously, sighting the dark, moving mass, perhaps a mile away. She felt a wave of apprehension for they had seemingly appeared from nowhere, Legolas should have noticed them much sooner.

"Where did they come from? The plains are flat."

"I do not know, there must be a dip over there they emerged from. I can hear them now too." She nodded, it was louder than the herd Arod had been with, the riders were four times as loud. She could see faint dust trailing behind them, despite the greenness of the plains.

"They must be the Rohirrim." She mused, feeling her unease grow. "They are going to see us, aren't they?" No longer did she know if this was a good or bad thing.

"Yes." He let out a sigh. "Ara, are they friendly?"

"They are meant to be, yes. They are meant to be harmless. I don't know if they will be though." She admitted her own fear. "We were meant to meet them with Aragorn and Gimli and, not so soon. I do not know if they will take kindly to us."

"Do you think they will, uh, not like our kin?"

"I don't know. I don't know how they feel about Elves. I imagine they have very little dealings with Elves."

"Men have not had dealing with Elves save for the last alliance." Legolas muttered, his voice taking on an anxious note. "It is only the Dunedain who have close dealings with Elves and that is because of Aragorn, none other. Other dealings are for trade purposes only…" He fell silent, they both knew not all trade between the race of Men, and Elves, was strictly food, material and livestock. Fear seeped into her and she knew it was not just her own, there was a wilder fear, mingling at the edges of her own.

"They have seen us; their direction has changed." Legolas whispered nervously.

"Okay, um, we'll keep towards Fangorn." She decided, crossing her fingers in Arod's mane that the Rohirrim really would be harmless although, she no longer wished to find out.

There was tension now as they rode on and she was sure the great palomino had picked up on it, for his ears flickered back and forth and he felt uneasy, as uneasy as she felt, as Legolas felt.

"They do not look friendly." He muttered, staring intently towards the riders who were now a quarter of a mile away. They carry spears, and bows. There are... one-hundred-and-five riders and, Ara, they look very angry." Fear once again shot through her, only building.

"I'm scared." She admitted, feeling her heart thud quickly against a damaged rib. Pain no longer bothered her. Being caught, potentially tied up, defenceless, by these men, terrified her.

"Bídsteall, þéof!" A commanding, deep and enraged voice met their ears and Ara felt Legolas flinch at the strange, hard words. He urged Arod on faster as Ara grabbed hold of his hand in the half-Meara's mane.

"If they catch us, I cannot fight them, I could best ten, twenty alone, but not over a hundred. If they catch us, if they are-"

"We won't let them." She rushed out, feeling nothing but a desperate fear as the riders now perused them in earnest.

"Bídsteall!" The same, angered command reached them again. Beneath them, Arod stretched out in a flat gallop, the plains a blur of green and yellow. Ara glanced back often, heart in her throat, as the riders chased them. They had spread out in a wide arc and Ara realised Arod no longer ran directly towards the still far off forest.

"They are driving us elsewhere." She realised as the riders on the wing were relatively faster than those directly behind them.

"Faster, Arod." Legolas urged the stallion on and Ara felt him dig in, finding another ounce of speed and the gap between them and their pursuers began to increase when suddenly the plains, but a quarter of a mile ahead, fell away, opening into a wide chasm. "Elbereth, no!" Legolas cursed, his voice shaky.

Ara realised now the intention of the riders. They were driving them to that edge, to trap them. Legolas urged Arod left, aiming him directly to the edge, which the left wing of the riders strained to reach, to close and block them in. Ara peered behind her, heart still pounding as horseman swept around behind them, leaving no escape but the way Legolas drove Arod.

"Run, Arod!" She urged the stallion, but it was no use, twenty riders reached their only escape, wheeling to ride towards them. The sound of so many horses was thunderous, terrifying and she shrank back against Legolas as he suddenly halted Arod, at the edge of the chasm, dragging her from the horse as he pranced nervously to the side with an uncertain whinny.

"There's no way down!" She gasped as they stumbled to the very edge, peering down. It was a straight drop into a rushing river below. "What do we do, jump?" She gazed at Legolas, seeing the same dread in his eyes she'd seen before. The same dread she felt now.

"Ara, you must trust me." He rushed out, simultaneously ripping one of his twin blades from his back.

"Don't!" She cried out as, swiftly, he cut into his wrist, a line of deep red blood appearing. The riders were only a hundred feet away now and the ground shook beneath them.

"I'm creating a bond, if anything happens, if we are separated..." He leant towards her, grasping her right forearm. "Please, let me." His gaze was intense, wild, filled with fear. Ara nodded, biting down on her lip as he flicked the blade lightly across her own wrist.

It stung for the barest of moments before he slammed his own bleeding wrist down against hers, grasping her hand. This time, knowing exactly what they were intentionally doing, it was as if she'd been slammed back against a wall. She gasped as his own emotions flooded hers; fear and the unknown and, a fierceness like fire. There was more, but they ran deeper, indecipherable.

Legolas let out a long, shaky breath, his eyes wide and dark as the riders drew nearer, shouting to one another in their strange language. Scrambling before her, he knocked an arrow but he did not stand and Ara knew his heart pounded with the same near blind terror as hers. Would these men of Rohan hurt them because they were Elves? They halted and she gazed up, catching dark, brown eyes staring down intently, his gaze one which made her wish they had leapt from the ledge.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are always welcome**_


	68. Thrown

**_Hello all you awesome peeps! Thanks to those who reviewed, you rock!_**

 ** _KEZZ 1 - Glad you liked it!_**

 ** _Biasoul - Hahaha oh you crack me up! Thought you might like it._**

 ** _ksecc1 - Yeah I know I'm evil... everyone goes on about Trolls behind Keyboards. Nope, its the Elves that decide to write fics you gotta be wary of! haha! Eomer is going to blow your mind! He won't disappoint, well he might but I'll let you decide. :)_**

 ** _Tibblets - And this ones following that cliff trend. I know, I know I am a terror._**

 ** _Woman of Letters - Yes, finally talking which is a big thing. Rohan is in a bit of a mess, what with Saruman's influence which will be shown a lot more in the next chapter. You'll get some big surprises in this one and the next, that I can guarantee._**

 ** _WickedGreene13 - Hmm, I reckon I could do an angstier cliffy. Should I? hehe! First word will be the answer you seek! :D_**

 ** _toomanyfandomsonthisplanet - wow, thanks! Glad you like it! I really enjoy writing this one and its always great to know I'm doing something right with OC characters :D Please keep breathing though, your'e going to need all the o2 you can get with the next couple chapters! :)_**

 ** _Aralinn - You've spoiled me with three reviews! Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it and all the plot and character development. Even better you want to smack my main characters in the head! that was my plan, cause chaos, have them get under the readers skin, and ferret their way into hearts hopefully. Yes, you may punch Thannor. Ara was meant to but I forgot to actually write it in!_**

 ** _Arasa - I thought Fox and Hedgehog was more Woodland appropriate for little woodland Elflings. XD Nope, couldn't understand, totally different language. Rohirric. I've based it directly of old-norse though. not sure how accurate those translations are on the oh so trusty net haha! I've kind of defeated the purpose of a fic haven't I? I feel so badass right now. :D_**

* * *

Éomer had heard tale of the fairness of Elves, but until that moment, he had thought such tales an exaggeration. The creature staring up at him, dark eyes wild and fearful, took his breath away. Never had he gazed upon such fierce beauty.

Soft, wavy hair shifted in the breeze, half covering a perfectly angled face. A full bottom lip trembled slightly yet the creature was crouched in a way which told him, although so young and innocent in appearance, there was strength. Those tumultuous eyes did not waver from his. Nor did the arrow aimed directly at his heart.

Without breaking eye contact, Eomer slowly signalled his men to lower their spears.

"My Lord?"

"I do not think they mean harm, they are more afraid of us." He murmured, noting how the male Elf shifted, using his body to shield the she-Elf more effectively. "

"My Lord, they have taken one of the King's stallions."

"He seems well enough." He pulled his gaze from the male and gazed at the palomino half-Meara. He flicked his tail nervously, eyeing them warily from where he stood beside the Elves. Prince Theodred himself had tried riding the stallion and been thrown. He was unruly, as decisive as his sire, Shadowfax. How the Elf had managed to ride him was an enigma. The stallion was not trained.

Watching the male Elf again, Éomer handed his spear to Atheos, and quietly dismounted from his mare.

"Be careful, my Lord, they may still be dangerous." Atheos warned and he nodded, slowly approaching the two Elves as if they were cornered, wild horses.

"Stay back!" The male Elf hissed out dangerously. "I'll shoot!" He spoke in the common tongue, although for all the threat his words held, his voice was lilting, soft and, it tremored.

"I intend you no harm." He spoke now in the common tongue so the Elf would understand. There was no trust in those eyes, or the eyes of the she-Elf who peered nervously around his shoulder. He took another step, seven feet from them and the Elf raised his aim accordingly and Éomer heard the sound of the weapon pulled tighter.

To show he truly would not harm them, he slowly knelt down and placed a hand over his sword to remove it. Both Elves simultaneously recoiled. Dropping his gaze, hoping he would not find an arrow embedded in his chest, he instead unbuckled his sword, still in its sheath, from his belt and threw it aside. They watched his every move, the male Elf not lowering his bow.

"I am Éomer." He introduced himself quietly. "I commanded my men to peruse you, for you rode one of the King's stallions." Neither spoke. "How is it you rode him? None have been able to train him?"

"I asked if he would help us." The male Elf explained quietly, after a moment, still not lowering his bow. "Please, don't hurt us, I meant no harm, I would have returned him to the plains." He rushed out, this time casting about for an escape. Éomer could not fathom why he was so afraid. Had someone else hurt them?

"Why do you require help?" He murmured, now looking past the Elves fairness. Their garments were clean enough but now, he noticed, hidden by the shadow of the she-Elf's hair, there was a purpling to her cheek and a healing cut to her lower lip.

Both Elves were pale of complexion yet she was paler, as if sick. Green eyes watched him warily and he'd seen enough hardened Rohirrim suffer injury, to know she quietly suppressed a deal of pain.

"You are hurt, Lady?" He hedged and after a moment, she gave a tentative nod.

"Please, let us go. I will return this stallion, we must reach Fangorn or, or..." The male sounded as if he were not one to plead, unless the situation was dire. If the she-Elf needed healing, she needed to go to Edoras. They would find no help in Fangorn.

"There are no Elves in Fangorn." He intoned and the swifted flash of impatience crossed through those stormy eyes.

"We know, we seek-" He abruptly stopped, finally tearing away his piercing gaze to seek the she-Elf's. She nodded, answering some silent question.

"Gandalf, the Wizard." She spoke up. "We are seeking Gandalf because he is the only one who can help me."

"Gandalf?" She nodded, eyes suddenly hopeful. "He is in Edoras, seeking council with the King. He arrived but early this morn, before we departed.

"Would he still be there?" The male Elf spoke up, a fire seeming to ignite in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Then we must-" He abruptly stopped again, this time eying Eomer warily.

"You have my permission, as nephew to the King, to ride this horse to Edoras to seek aid." The male Elf's mouth half dropped.

"You mean, you will not... hurt us?"

"Of course not." He shook his head, offering the Elf a friendly smile. "Why ever would I?" He murmured as a dark shadow flittered through the creature's eyes. Wanting to reassure him, Éomer lent forward, lightly brushing aside a wisp of the softest hair he had ever touched, from that perfect, smooth cheek.

"Don't touch him!" He pulled his hand away, the male Elf having frozen, eyes a mixture of fear and confusion. It was the she-Elf who had spoken, her own gaze filled with warning as she threw a protective arm, holding a silver knife, before her companion, blade edge directed up at him.

"I am sorry." Éomer quickly apologised. "I did not mean to harm." He'd crossed a line. Yet he could hardly help it. The Elf was mesmerising, even in his fear. Éomer only wished he could take such fear away. It was obvious both Elves held little, if any, trust for the race of Man.

"What are your names?" He asked instead. "I will tell them to those of my men I will send with you to Edoras so you may find the Wizard, Gandalf." They seemed to relax slightly at this but instead of answering, the male once again looked questioningly to his companion and then he spoke, not in the common tongue, but what was surely Elvish of some kind.

Never had Eomer heard such beautiful words. It was as if they touched his very being. The she-Elf replied quickly, her voice just as musical and the male turned once more to face him.

"I am Legolas. My companion is, Ara."

"No titles?" Eomer hedged and he received a look of reproach.

"None we wish to be known." He answered carefully but there was warning not to press further in his tone. Éomer would not antagonise them.

"I will speak with my men, and select those to travel with you. The day is late, you will need to rest upon the plains come nightfall. Edoras, you will reach in the early morning."

"Thank you." The Elf, Legolas, spoke softly, relief brimming in the simple word. It warmed Éomer, knowing he could help him help his companion. Slowly he stood and backed away from them. They each eyed him as he made his way back to his mare.

"What are we to do with them, my Lord? Atheos asked, once again in their own tongue. The riders nearest him also seemed curious now.

"The she-Elf is injured and, I think dying. They seek Gandalf the Grey in Edoras. I require five riders to escort them swiftly." Éomer thought carefully who he could send. No one who would cause them more fear, no one who might find themselves on the wrong end of a blade or arrow.

"Asmund, Gannon, Erling, Herleif and, Hadwin!" He called out clearly and riders shifted to allow the five he had chosen to step forth.

"I am entrusting the safe journey of these two Elves to you. They must reach Edoras in haste to seek Gandalf, the Wizard." They each nodded, their gazes drifting to where both Elves now sat astride the great palomino, talking lowly to one another.

"Do not hinder them in any way, they are frightened and, although I deem them harmless, if provoked, they will attack."

"We will treat them with respect and do your bidding." Hadwin spoke for them all. Given his own reaction to, Legolas, he had made sure to only choose his riders he knew to be happily wedded and unlikely to cause any possible trouble. His men were all honourable but, they were still men.

"The she-Elf is named, Ara." He explained. "The male, Legolas." Saying it out loud, he liked how it felt on his tongue.

"Should we leave now?" Gannon asked and he nodded.

"Yes." Mounting Firefoot, he gestured the five riders forward to where the Elves watched nervously. "These men will ensure you safe and swift passage to Edoras.

"Thank you, Éomer." Legolas spoke quietly and there was less fear in his stormy eyes, his words sincere, beautiful.

"I hope our paths cross again." He wished now he'd decided to escort them back to Edoras, himself. He did not want to part from such an ethereal being.

"They will." He looked to the she-Elf, Ara. "The Uraks which harmed me, they travel to Fangorn and onwards to Isengard, you should be able to intercept them at the forest if you go now." He could only stare.

"How do you know of this?"

"I heard their plans before I escaped them." He nodded, this being the most conversation he had received from either Elf.

"Thank you." Éomer inclined his head to her as he pushed his helm over his head.

"Just, if you see two small people who are not Uraks, please let them be." He nodded again, confused by such a strange request.

"Farwell for now." He signalled his riders to move, creating an opening for the two Elves and their small party to pass through, in the direction of Edoras. He marvelled as, without seeming to take any aid, the half-Meara stallion launched into a smooth gallop, carrying the Elves away over the plains, his men's five horses following close behind. Hopefully they would find Gandalf and hopefully, Éomer would see them again.

...

Ara shivered, the clear night growing colder. She was impossibly weary but she would not find true rest. The five men who escorted both her and Legolas were strangers and, they did not speak in the common tongue. Save for one younger man, perhaps in his mid twenties, he spoke a little of the common tongue.

That very man approached her now and she felt Legolas tense beside her. So far, they had left them alone, making a small fire and eating after tending their own horses. The man stopped and slowly knelt, four feet from her and thrust out his hand.

"Food." He spoke carefully. Ara gazed at it warily. It was a simple travelling bread and safe enough. Tentatively she reached her own hand out and took the offering.

"Thank you." She gave him a smile, in case he didn't understand but he must have, for he smiled back in relief and nodded. Ara broke the bread in half and gave Legolas half as the man, seeming content they had food, stood and wandered away.

"Is it safe?" He asked, voice wary and low.

"Yes, its only bread, not the meat they were eating before." She reassured him. It was not much, but it was the first food they had touched in days. Ara took a small bite, chewing on the hard-textured foodstuff and, after a moment, Legolas did the same.

"Well, it is not Lembas, but I will not complain." He murmured between mouthfuls.

Once they had finished their small meal, Legolas pulled open the healing pack.

"It is time for these, yes?" He held out the two small vials. Discretely, Ara peered at her watch, hidden in one of the secret, inner pockets of her Lórien cloak.

"Yeah." He nodded, uncorking the first vial and handing it to her. It was the antibiotic equivalent which tasted vile. She gazed up at the stars as she held it for a couple minutes, under her tongue. Legolas must have counted too for he wordlessly thrust the water-skin into her hand, already unstoppered.

"So, so gross." She muttered, taking a drop now of the pain stopper. If only it truly took all pain away, instead of numbing the burn a little. She had grown uncustomed to the discomfort, the burn of her ribs with each breath, each movement and the ache and burn of her middle.

It was tiring to tolerate and, she could feel the curse physically weighing her down, but tomorrow, they would find Gandalf. Tomorrow, it would all be over. For now, she needed to remain on guard, just in case these men were not as safe as they appeared to be.

Éomer's actions towards Legolas, the way he had gazed at him had put Ara on edge. The Rohirrim had seemed genuinely sorry for his boldness but it still bothered her. One, she did not like anyone, especially male, taking such liberties with him and two, Éomer was meant to marry Prince Imrahil's daughter. He shouldn't be looking at Legolas like he was something he could devour.

"Rest, Ara." Legolas stirred her from those thoughts, shifting to sit behind her. A familiar, green blanket wrapped about her and she found herself automatically leaning back, against the warmth of his body, seeking out the comfort of his heartbeat. He was tired, she could feel it.

The blood-bond made everything stronger between them. It was the only strength she seemed to have within her. He was tired though and, she focussed on it, feeling a persistent exhaustion trying to pull him down. It was now she realised something didn't quite feel right.

"Legolas, are you okay? I mean, are you well?"

"Yes, I will be better once we have found Gandalf. Once you are well." He answered too quickly for her liking.

"Are you sure, you're really tired."

"A little, do not worry so, Ara, I am well enough." She didn't believe him but she didn't know how to get the truth from him. He was excellent at evading her questions if it suited him.

"I am worried." She muttered under her breath. He hesitated, she felt it. "Are you injured?"

"It is nothing, just a scratch, I promise." He lied, she was sure.

"Show me."

"Ara, it is nothing, please rest."

"Not until you show me." He let out an agitated sigh and shifted slightly.

"It is just a small cut to my upper arm." Ara turned slowly to where he gestured, of course, there was nothing to see, a clean tunic covered it. "Nothing to worry about." Ignoring him, she carefully placed a hand over his bicep. It was hot, too hot.

"Legolas…"

"Yes?"

"It's burning up, its infected-"

"It's fine." He pulled his arm away.

"Have you even treated it?" He remained stubbornly silent and if she could have, she would have shaken the idiot by the shoulders. "Legolas!"

"No, it is nothing serious, it will be seen to tomorrow. Your wellbeing is of more importance."

"Don't be an idiot!" Ara hissed out.

"I'm not!" He bit back. "It's not life threatening unlike, unlike…" He drew in a sharp breath. "Just leave it, Ara."

"You don't know that, you don't know what cut you, or do you?"

"No, I don't." He muttered. "An Urak blade."

"At least take some of those drops, to help fight any infection."

"No, you need them."

"No, you do too!"

"Ara, I am hardly going to get worse before morning." He sounded condescending and now she had to physically clasp her hands together to not try and shake sense into him.

"Stop being difficult!" She snapped out quietly. "Take some or I'm not resting." Shifting slightly, she made to stand.

"Alright!" Legolas's voice was angry, stressed, she could hear it and feel it. "If it means you will stop badgering me and actually rest!"

"Good." She found the small vial herself and shoved it into his hands. He muttered a low, angry stream of Silvan as he unstoppered the vial and tilted his head high to shake drops into his mouth. After some moments, he found and drank from the water-skin and put the vial away.

"Now, you will rest and not a word more." He murmured, still annoyed as he once more settled the warm blanket about them. Content at having gotten her way, Ara leaned back again letting her fëa find his. She wouldn't sleep, just in case there was danger from the five Rohirrim. She wouldn't, no matter how much more comforting it was, how much safer she felt, warmer, sleepier, no, she would not close her eyes…

…

An hour before dawn, the four sleeping Rohirrim began to stir. The fifth, an older man, was awake, having been last on watch. Legolas had remained awake, throughout the night but, to his relief, they had remained safe.

Ara had fallen into an exhausted sleep soon after they had settled the eve before and she still slept. It was another relief, she needed rest more than he did.

Lightly, he placed a hand over her middle, where he knew her injury to be. It was still hot to touch and he hopped the healing salve was helping although, all over, she was too warm, almost feverish, but not quite. In a few short hours now, Gandalf would heal her and all would be well.

Discreetly, he checked his own injury, on his right bicep, unbuttoning the inner buttons of his tunic and revealing the top of his arm. It was red, he could see that in the very little light from the grey beginnings of a new day. He would need to once again pretend, as he had the night before, he had taken the drops of the potent tincture which he had been insisting Ara take. He refused to waste them on himself when she needed them more.

He pulled them out, along with the pain tincture and water-skin, to place at his side before waking her.

"Ara, it is time to go." He spoke softly, running a hand through her hair. She did not respond. "Ara, wake up now." this time he gently squeezed her shoulder. Still, she did not rouse. Beginning to feel worried, he tried again, this time noting her chest barely rose, her heartbeat slow. "Ara!" He shook her, fear gripping him. There was a sharp intake of breath and then a gasp as she finally stirred. "Are you well, you were barely breathing, Ara?"

"What?" She murmured and then groaned quietly as pain hit her.

"Do you feel okay?"

"I, uh, the same… I think."

"Here, take these, open your mouth." He grasped a vial, reading which one he held and, seeing she appeared still too tired to fully comply, he gently tilted her face and she opened her mouth. He administered the two tinctures, this time together, seeing no harm in doing so, and held her a moment before giving her the water-skin.

"Legolas?" He looked up to see one of the Rohirrim approaching. It was the same, younger man who had given them bread the eve before. "Go Edoras?"

"Yes." He nodded and with a worried gaze at Ara, the man nodded back and turned away, giving commands to the other riders in their hard, strange tongue.

"Ara, we are going to Edoras now." Legolas spoke as he packed everything away and collected himself to stand. She nodded silently, huddling and he knelt, quickly tucking the blanket about her. It was a cold morning; the air was crisp and dew lay upon the grass. Quickly he fastened his weapons and Ara's and then called to Arod, who looked to be waiting patiently from nearby.

The Palomino, nosed Ara gently and then rested his nose against her cheek as Legolas deftly checked him over for injury or burrs. The half-Meara then obligingly lay down and Legolas thanked him profusely as, this time, he picked Ara up and settled her before him on the horse's broad back. She was getting worse, he could feel it, like a weight, dragging her down, away from him.

Arod moved towards the five riders and in moments, they set out into the early dawn, Edoras surely not so far away.

…

"Look." The younger rider pointed and Legolas smiled. They had topped a rise and now he could clearly see a large settlement ahead on a high hill. Edoras. It was but a mile or so away.

"Ara, we are nearly there." He murmured against the elleth's hair. She had barely spoken and, he could feel her weakening. The sooner they reached Gandalf, the better. He also felt impossibly exhausted but, until she was well, he would bother Gandalf about that later. He was aware it was probably from the injury to his arm. It was now a dull burn, easy enough to ignore for all which plagued his mind.

The horses ate up that last mile and soon great, wooden and stone walls rose above him as they galloped a worn road to the entrance of Edoras. Upon reaching the closed gates, six guards appeared and they halted as one of the five riders spoke swiftly to one of the guards.

Legolas felt gazes on both he and Ara and, he clutched her a little tighter. After some moments, the gates were opened and they could pass unhindered. The riders, he noticed, now spoke uncertainly to one another, glancing to both he and more so, to Ara, their faces worried, grave. It unsettled him, did they know something? He wished they knew the common tongue.

The city they now trotted through was dreary, lacking colour, lacking life. A dog howled forlornly from somewhere and he heard the sharp cries of an infant closer. The city folk he did see looked as bone wary as he felt, their eyes, hopeless, dull. It only worried him further. What was this place? Why was it so abandoned? He hated how it felt, as if he walked through ghosts in a graveyard, not a city of the living.

At long last, they came to a platform of stairs, which led to a great, pillared building of grey stone.

"Here." The young rider stated and nodding, Legolas lightly slipped from Arod's back, quickly easing Ara down to her feet. The elleth crumpled, taking in shaky breaths.

"Ara, we are here, it is okay." He reassured her as wooden doors from above were opened and men rushed down the stairs towards them. They were armed, more guards it seemed.

"Hǫndla inn álfrs!" A foreboding voice commanded from above and suddenly the guards rushed towards he and Ara, weapons raised. Quickly, he let her slide to the ground, pulling his strung bow from his back and an arrow. He lifted it, aiming but he did not know who to aim at.

The five riders they had travelled with stepped before them, hands raised, now shouting at the guards and for a moment, nothing happened. Then, the owner of that voice appeared, slinking down the stairs, his authority evident. He spoke a commanding stream of Rohirric and soon, even the five riders appeared uncertain.

"We must find Gandalf!" He called out to any of them who would listen. "We mean no harm!"

"There is no Wizard here." The cold voice spoke down, eyes piercing, calculating, disturbing. He hissed out another short order to the guards and this time, to Legolas's horror, the five riders stepped aside as the guards closed in.

"Get back!" He threatened, now standing over Ara, trying to shield her.

"Lower your weapon!" One of them spoke. "You will come quietly."

"Like hell." Legolas heard Ara gasp and there was a flash of silver as she threw the knife of his, she had been carrying, at the man who had spoken. It imbedded into his thigh and he let out a cry of shock and pain. Simultaneously, four other guards rushed forward and Legolas let his arrow fly, striking one in the shoulder, maiming him before ripping Ara's sword from where he had kept it secured at his own hip.

Steel rang on steel as he swung the blade up in time to block a heavy chop from a heavy built guard. He parried him away but only to face another blade. It was now, more so than the days before, he realised the extent of his exhaustion. He staggered slightly under the second blow, barely keeping his feet, pirouetting to block a third.

"Legolas!" He swung, dodging another, then heart stopping as he sighted Ara who was no longer behind him. Her fear was acute as a black-haired man hauled her to her feet, a sword across her. it was the same man who commanded the others, his cold eyes filled with a twisted malice which made Legolas freeze.

"Drop your weapon, Elf." He demanded. The choice was taken from him as he was suddenly seized by the arms from behind, the sword wrenched from him.

"No, let us go!" He yelled at the man who merely shoved Ara towards another guard and turned away.

"Please, let us go." Ara spoke, her eyes pleading to the five riders who stood awkwardly nearby.

"I'm sorry." The youngest man spoke, and Legolas saw he was indeed sorry, but what had they done to deserve this? They only wished to see Gandalf and, Gandalf was not there.

"Move!" The guard who knew the common tongue demanded and Legolas automatically dug his feet in, refusing to do so. The guard called out something in his own tongue and three more men rushed towards him. He couldn't fight them, not in his state, perhaps not even if he were fit. They dragged him around the great stairs, Ara being hauled along by two other guards, and through a heavily barred door leading underground.

He was held tightly, in a dim lit chamber of sorts as his weapons were ripped from him, along with Ara's and their pack too. Hands fiddled at his throat and he tried to thrash away as his cloak was pulled away, and then his boots. Ara received the same treatment and then, they began dragging her away.

"No, where are you taking her!" He fought harder against them, managing to slam a fist into someone's face. There was a growl and a stream of that hard language again and he was suddenly pulled roughly by the shoulders. He heard metal clanging and chains rattling and he was then dragged the same direction Ara had been taken. he could barely see for the guards surrounding him, but he could feel Ara close, feel the same fear in her. _I am here._ His arms were wrenched and he felt the cold bite of iron as his wrist was encased. Then he was falling, hitting the stone floor hard as he was shoved, chained arm yanking taught above him, causing his bicep to burn.

"Ara!" He called out as an iron door slammed shut and he heard a key turning in a lock.

"I'm here, Legolas, are you okay, did they hurt you?"

"Not really." He answered, glad they could not be understood in their own tongue. He tried the metal cuff about his wrist but it was tight, unbreakable. "Are we meant to be here?"

"No, not locked up like this." She let out a tired sigh. "I don't know why they have done this."

"Where is Gandalf then?"

"I don't know, maybe already on his way to Fangorn."

"Or perhaps, he never was here and they tricked us." He muttered, feeling angry, deceived.

"No, Éomer's riders have nothing to do with this."

"Are they going to hurt us, here?"

"I don't know. I don't know what they will do." They fell into silence and Legolas stood, fully inspecting the chain his wrist was attached to. He tried pulling at where it connected to the wall but, it would not budge and the effort tired him. Slowly, he sank back down to the ground, drawing his knees up to his chin.

Ara too was chained, it was lower though and so her arm was not held so high as his was. She looked as desolate as he felt, her face partially hidden by her loose hair which fell about her face. Chains and bars separated them and he hated it. hated these men for putting them there, especially hated the cold-eyed man with the greasy black hair for making such a command.

He peered now through the bars which led outside their prisons. There were two guards, talking lowly.

"Hello?" He called out to them. They looked his way but then resumed their own conversation. Brilliant, more men who don't know the common tongue. How was he meant to convince any of them they were harmless and needed help if they couldn't understand!

"Legolas?" He turned his attention back to Ara. "It's no use right now, save your energy." She was right. He let his chin rest on his knees and searched out her fëa properly. Those bars could not quite keep them apart. He thought defiantly as he settled to watch and wait.

…

"Elves?" Éowyn turned curiously to the two guards in the great hall and they paused in their conversation.

"Yes, my Lady. We detained them early this morning." Hama replied. He now had her full attention. She had heard there had been dangerous individual detained, but Elves? Real Elves?

"What crimes did they commit?" She asked and noted how Hama shifted uneasily.

"We don't rightly know, Lord Gríma ordered their imprisonment upon site. I daresay they are therefore a danger to the city."

"One is injured it seems, but the other, he is dangerous, it took six guards to wrangle him to the dungeons.

"Six?" She echoed in astonishment.

"Aye, six. The injured one is dangerous too, threw a knife at me." Hama indicated to his leg where she now noted he favoured his weight to his opposite leg.

"Oh, I thought Elves were peaceful…" These creatures sounded wild, impossibly strong and dangerous. She simply had to go down to the dungeons to see them for herself.

"I wonder why they are in Rohan?" Hama shrugged.

"Dark times, I do wonder if they are in league with the white Wizard, they came here demanding to see Gandalf, it is strange." It was indeed, none of it added up.

"Rode in on that blasted half-Meara palomino, too." Torvald, the younger guard beside Hama added.

"The one which threw the Prince?"

"The very same. The horseman managed to secure him in the city corals but he is in a temper. Don't know what sorcery those Elves used on him." Éowyn nodded politely.

"If you will excuse me." They each inclined their heads in respect as she hurried from the hall. Elves, she had time before the evening meal to go down to the dungeons to see them. The way was dully lit, the sun now setting so no daylight shone through high grates. Éowyn shivered, forgetting just how cold the dungeons were as a guard stepped aside to let her pass into the main entrance.

"I wish to see the prisoners." She stated to the second guard who kept the gate.

"Very well, my Lady." He inclined his head and unlocked the heavy, iron barred door to allow her entry. Save for the quite conversation of two other guards, it was quiet, eerie. Éowyn passed along each individual barred cell, peering in until she turned a corner to another row. A man she passed and looked away, knowing him to have committed horrible crimes. Why he had not been hanged she did not understand.

Further along there were empty cells and then, she paused, peering through the dim light to see a hunched figure, pale greyish-blue material pooled about them. a slender wrist was shackled at shoulder height and over those shoulders tumbled loose curls of gold. Éowyn was confused, why was a girl, a young woman, down here?

She studied the half-hidden face intently, trying to discern who it might be, a maid caught in some wrong doing? Surely not. The figure moved slightly, hair shifting and Éowyn caught a glimpse of her ear. It was pointed, she was sure of it. which meant, this was one of the two captured Elves.

Surprised, she glanced about, the guards were not near, still in their conversation and so she moved up to the bars. Movement caught her eye and she looked through to the adjoining cell. It was surely the other Elf. She left the first to peer through the bars at the second. Dark eyes watched her warily, half hidden under falls of silvery blonde hair. This elf was a male and she supposed the one who had put up a fight.

Standing there, studying him as if he were some wild stallion caged behind a fence, she suddenly felt awkward. "Hello." She found herself speaking very quietly and he lifted his head slightly. He'd heard her, although how? She had barely whispered.

"Can you understand the common tongue." He spoke softly, his voice musical but wary.

"Yes." Éowyn breathed out, changing from her native tongue. His eyes seemed to alight in the gloom.

"Please, my companion, she is very sick, she needs help." Éowyn was surprised by the raw desperation in the Elf's voice. She glanced to the unmoving form in the other cell. No, she did move, she shook and no wonder, it was so cold down there.

"She is injured?"

"Yes, by a cursed blade. Only Gandalf can help her. Is he here?" Gandalf had been in Edoras. He had left not long after his arrival.

"No. He was here yesterday but left soon after. Lord Gríma sent him away by the King's order."

"Oh..." The creature looked utterly devastated by this news. "Will he come back?"

"I don't know." Éowyn murmured, kneeling carefully down against the other side of the bars. He didn't seem dangerous at all. "Why are you in here?"

"I don't know." He whispered sadly, shifting a little to gaze at her properly, the chain holding his wrist jangling quietly. Tragically beautiful, that is how he looked. He should not be chained up, he should not be behind those bars.

"Riders found us on the plains, they said Gandalf was here and their leader sent us an escort to Edoras to seek him. We didn't do anything wrong but a man set guards upon us. I did fight then but I don't know why they fought us, why we are now in here." He was so confused, so afraid and it was horrible. Why in all of Rohan had that wretched Gríma, put them in here?

Éowyn studied his seemingly innocent, fair face. Surely if she pleaded with Gríma, she would let them go. Surely at least the she-Elf. He looked away now, towards his companion and Éowyn realised the way he sat against the wall, he was as close to the cell beside his as the chain would allow.

"How old are you?" She blurted out. "I am sorry, I should not have asked that. I know your kind do not age." He turned back to her.

"Not very old."

"A thousand is not very old for an Elf." She murmured, recalling a book of Elves in the King's library. To her surprise, she received a small, wry smile.

"I am only one-hundred-and-thirty-seven."

"But, that is very young, is it not only between fifty and two-hundred, Elves mature from Elflings?" He nodded.

"You know of my kin?"

"Very little, there is a book of the races of Middle Earth in the King's library."

"Ara is younger, only fifty-three."

"Ara, is your companion?" He nodded, casting his gaze toward the she-Elf again. He frowned in concentration and then drew in a shaky breath.

"She must get out of here, I do not care if your people keep me here forever, but please, she needs to get out. It is too cold, too much rock, no sunlight. Her body is sick and injured. She needs to live."

"I'll try. I promise." Éowyn whispered, feeling tears sting and threaten. She stood, intent on finding the two guards.

They were playing a game of dice and looked up and smiled politely as she approached.

"You must release the she-Elf, she is gravelly injured, she needs a healer." She hoped she sounded commanding.

"Lady Éowyn, we cannot. The Elves are a danger, enemies."

"Says who?"

"Lord Gríma, and the King."

"The King likely does not know they are here!" She bit out.

"I am sorry, their release is a matter to discuss with Lord Gríma."

"I shall then." Furious, Éowyn stormed from the dungeon, to find the King's adviser.

* * *

 ** _Reviews are always welcome._**


	69. Fading Light

_**Surprise! Thanks so much for all those reviews!**_

 _ **KEZZ 1 - Thanks!**_

 _ **ksecc1 - Umm, sorry more tension in this chap, but its a record breaking quick post! Glad you like it!**_

 _ **Elvenprincesscher - No problemo :) Don't stress, won't give this one up!**_

 _ **toomanyfandomsonthisplanet - Generally I try keep Fated chapters between 5,000 and 8,000. that 10,400 word chapter was me being adamant in getting in an evil cliffy! Really glad you are enjoying it and all its craziness!**_

 _ **Biasoul - I have made Grima a much more powerful figure in this story. Story line is about to get a whole lot messier! bahaha!**_

 _ **Aralinn - Hmm... I'll just be quiet and let you read on! Thanks for the review!:D**_

 _ **WickedGreene13 - Haha, yes he is! Thought I'd cause some mischief in that area. As for Theodred well, read on! Not quite decided on what I'm going to do with Grima but that is some food for thought. Puppet Pals! oh my freaking gosh, your killing me! XD Anyway, glad you enjoyed it, here is a very prompt new chapter to sink your teeth into!**_

* * *

Théodred was bone weary as he and his few surviving men parted ways at the stairs to Meduseld. He ascended to the wooden doors, taking a moment to ready himself to the sight of his sick father as four guards bowed their heads in respect.

After the bloodbath, which was the Eastfold, he did not feel he deserved such reverence. So many had died. So many innocent lives had been lost to the enemy.

He entered, it was two hours past sunset and only candelabras flickered on walls in the hall. To his surprise, the King was indeed still upon the throne, a smattering of guards nearby and, Lord Gríma at his side, speaking to him. Oh, how he despised that man.

"Ah, welcome back, young Prince." The advisor greeted him, his voice as greasy as his hair, as always. "What news from the Eastfold?" Théodred ignored him, turning his attention to his father.

"Father, it is Théodred, I have returned." There was a stiff nod, but no more. His eyes were clouded, unseeing, his mind confused, corrupt.

"The King is weary; his day has been filled with duties." Gríma intoned.

"I'm sure." He ground out, taking his father's pale, frail and cold hand. "Father, the Eastfold has fallen. We have sent all we can to refuge at Helms Deep, but many have fallen." He drew in a breath. "Many of my own men have fallen, the enemy, he is near unstoppable. I fear next he will seek Edoras." Despite his warnings, his dire report, his father, King Théoden, only nodded. "Father, did you hear anything I just said?" He spoke louder, lightly shaking the hand he held.

"Do not worry the King so." Gríma spoke up. "it is time he retired for the eve, not be plagued by the qualms of the young." Théodred turned to the advisor, anger building.

"They are not simple worries, Rohan is falling!" He spat. "Yet you, you sit here, by his side convincing him all is well!" Gríma stood, cold, glacier eyes narrowing, lip curling in distaste.

"You forget, young Prince, it is I, not you, who the King has entrusted this Kingdom to in his ill health." Théodred clenched his jaw, well aware of that disturbing fact.

"I look forward to the day my father sees sense to cast you out." He spoke quietly, not loud enough for the guards to hear, before stalking from the hall.

Théodred had barely reached the royal halls when a white and grey clad figure rushed towards him.

"Théodred!" He stopped Éowyn, holding her by the shoulders.

"Big little cousin, I am glad to see your face!" He frowned, noting the worry etched across her face. "Éowyn, what is wrong?"

"I need help, Gríma won't listen and, and your father…" Théodred nodded in understanding.

"Help with what? What has Gríma done? Has he hurt you" to his relief, she shook her head.

"No, but, but he's locked two young Elves in the dungeon, one is dying." Éowyn rushed out, close to tears.

"Show me, explain on the way." He ordered, turning now from where his royal quarters lie, to seek out the dungeons.

By the time they entered the shadowy cold, gloom of the dungeons, Éowyn had told him quickly of the two Elves.

"My Lord?" A guard bowed slightly in greeting.

"I need the keys to those cells holding the Elves." He ordered and the man nodded although he looked shocked at such a request."

"I cannot allow you access to the male Elf, he is dangerous." The guard warned and Éowyn let out a sigh of exasperation. "Lord Gríma's orders." He added in apology. Théodred nodded stiffly.

"The injured she-Elf?"

"I will, although it is also against order." The guard turned and beckoned them to follow. Éowyn trailing close behind, holding a small torch. The guard stopped at a wall and there was a jangle as he pulled down a set of four keys on a ring.

"The third and fourth key, my Lord. They are numbered."

"Thank you." He nodded as Éowyn now grasped his arm and dragged him swiftly down a cold corridor, deeper into the dungeons. They turned a corner into a second row of cells and Éowyn stopped.

"Legolas?" She called out softly and Théodred heard chains moving.

"You came back?" The returning voice spoke in the common tongue; quiet, melodious but desolate, almost broken.

"Of course." Éowyn answered. "I have brought the King's son, Théodred to help."

"Hello." Théodred intoned quietly. "Éowyn has told me your companion is injured?"

"Yes, my companion, she is sick, she is…" He trailed off and Théodred moved to the barred door of the other cell, faintly he could see a small figure, hunched, against the stone wall. Fumbling with the keys, he unlocked the cell and entered it. The figure did not stir.

"Please, don't hurt her, she has been hurt enough." The male Elf spoke again to him, voice desperately pleading.

"Uraks caught and tortured her." Éowyn murmured as she knelt beside him, directing the steady flickering light of the torch towards the figure before them. The Elf didn't move and Théodred quickly found the key to the manacle about her wrist, the only thing holding her awkwardly up, and freed her from it. she slumped and he quickly shifted to half catch her.

She was icy cold and yet, he could feel heat radiating from her. "What are her injuries?" He murmured as Éowyn directed the torch better.

"Her middle, she has been cut by a cursed blade of Saruman's given to the Uraks." Éowyn explained.

"She is with fever, there is infection." Théodred muttered. "Gríma, why has he done this?"

"Will you help her, please?" The other Elf spoke again.

"Yes, I must take her to our healers."

"Please don't hurt her."

"No harm will come to her, you have my word as Prince of Rohan." Théodred swore, hoping it would ease the mind of the male Elf.

"Only Gandalf can truly help her…" He added quietly.

"We will do all we can and hope he returns. I will try find where he has gone to."

"Thank you. Carefully, Théodred gathered the unconscious Elf in his arms, she felt impossibly light, frail too.

"I will come back, Legolas, we'll try and get you out too." Éowyn whispered as she held the light for Théodred to leave the cell by. The Elf spoke again but this time, it was in a language he did not understand and the words haunted him as he hurried through the dungeon paths and finally, out into the fresher air of Meduseld' s outer buildings.

Go to the main healing house, find help, I will take her to the royal healing hall." Théodred instructed and his cousin dashed away. He took a shortcut, knowing it was also a corridor Gríma would not use, and arrived in the hall. It was well lit but there was no one in sight. Choosing a small healing chamber, Théodred carefully laid the injured she-Elf upon a pallet.

In better light, he could now see the bruises which mottled her skin, her face. Her bottom lip bore a cut and he noted bandages about each of her wrists. There was a stain of blood marring the bodice of the soft blue dress she wore. For but a moment, he marvelled at the ethereal beauty of her. He had never seen an Elf and, she was fairer than he could have ever imagined.

Carefully, he unwrapped the bandages about her wrists. A scent of herbs met his senses but the wounds they covered were viscous welts and abrasions, not healed in the slightest. She had been tied with rope, at some point.

"My Lord?" Théodred turned, grateful to see three healers, followed by Éowyn.

"This Elf, is sick, she must be treated immediately." Their eyes widened in wonder and horror as they moved into the chamber, surveying the creature. "Éowyn, find Hama, see if he knows where Gandalf has gone."

"I asked him today, he does not know, no one knows."

"Do what you can." He instructed the healers.

"Hold on, fair one." He murmured now to the Elf, brushing hair from her cheek as he felt a sudden, overwhelming desperation to save her and then never let her go.

He averted his gaze, stepping away as they pulled away her dress, to reveal the injury to her middle. The healers murmured amongst themselves, Éowyn remaining close, asking questions. Théodred listened intently, learning ribs were broken and many cuts, bruises and abrasions to be found.

"I thought Elves healed swiftly." Éowyn murmured. "Théodred, have you seen injury like this before?" Warily he turned, gladdened to find the healers had ensured the Elf's modesty was thought of, sheets covering all but her head, limbs and middle.

"No, no I have not." The injury, although bleeding slightly, was clean. There was no infection within it yet, it had not healed despite treatment. The skin around it was inflamed, hot, indicating there should be an infection. "I do not understand this." He looked again to her wrists. "Here, these are slightly infected, even I can see that, yet this cut is not?"

"It must be something to do with the blade which cut her."

"What of it, my Lady?" one of the healers asked.

"The other Elf, he said Saruman cursed it to eventually kill her. He knows no more than that. it is why only Gandalf can save her."

"We can at least try to prolong her life, until he can be found, if he can be found." The same healer spoke.

"He must be found." Théodred spoke authoritivly and Éowyn gazed at him in surprise. "She must be saved."

"What goes on here?" A voice spoke darkly from the doorway and they turned. It was Gríma.

"What does it look like, treating an innocent Elf!" Théodred growled out.

"I have given no permission and no order to have that creature removed from the dungeon cell in which she was thrown. Tell me, young Prince, why is it she is here without order?"

"I made that call, she is sick, she needs healing."

"She is a danger to this Kingdom!" Gríma hissed.

"No, you are a danger to this Kingdom!" He snapped, rounding on the other man. His eyes flickered in fear before glinting malevolently.

"Is that treason?"

"What?"

"You go against order, King's orders."

"These orders were not the King's! My father would never do this!"

"No, but they were my orders and by releasing a known danger to the Kingdom into the royal halls, that is treason."

"That is not treason!" There was a quiet cry of pain, or confusion, Théodred was not sure and he turned back to the she-Elf. Deep green eyes fluttered.

"Legolas?"

"No, I am Théodred." He took her hand.

"But… you can't be…" She mumbled, trying and failing to focus upon him. "You're supposed to be… dead." A coldness washed over him.

"What did you say?" He whispered, hoping Gríma did not hear her quiet words. He held her face, willing her to focus but her eyes fluttered shut once more. What did she mean?

"Take her back to the dungeons, young Prince."

"No." No matter her foreboding words, he was not giving up on her.

"I can and I will have you seized for disobeying direct orders." Théodred stared down at the unconscious Elf, fury washing over him. He was still armed, his sword a comfort at his hip.

"I'd like to see you try." He growled out, spinning, pulling his sword from his side and advancing on the ill-advisor.

"Guards!" Gríma had been prepared, twenty guards stood in the corridor, weapons drawn. Many looked uncertain, others guilty, three he knew well, apologised silently. With great will, Théodred sheathed his sword. He would be of no use locked up in a cell.

"Very good." Gríma smirked. "You will return that Elf to the dungeon, immediately."

"Can we not finish healing her first?" Éowyn demanded from the Elf's other side.

"No, she is a prisoner. To heal her will be to return her strength and Elves are dangerous, they are killers and they cannot be trusted."

"That's a lie!" Éowyn bit out but Gríma only laughed.

"Tell me, what do you know of Elves? Only what the pages of a book told you. Take her back or I will drag her to the dungeons myself." His words were final and gritting his teeth, not wishing the corrupt man to lay a hand on her, Théodred scooped the Elf up, taking the sheets which still draped over her too.

Without another word, he strode from the healing hall and back to the dungeons. He heard footsteps behind him. A small group of guards followed, along with Éowyn.

"Ara?" The male Elf spoke cautiously as Théodred paused at the cell he had taken her from.

"I want the keys to the male Elf's cell, now!" He thundered.

"But, my Lord?"

"Now!" the dungeon guard raced off, soon returning with the keys.

"Open it!" Shakily, the man did so and Théodred entered, snatching the keys from the guard in the process and handing them to Éowyn. She hurried forward, quickly freeing the male-Elf from his manacle. He stood so quickly Théodred suddenly wondered if he had made the wrong choice.

"Ara." He whispered and Théodred realised his intention and carefully set the she-Elf down.

"I am sorry, I cannot overrule Lord Gríma, he is in charge in place of my father while he is ill. I tried but I cannot help you if I too am locked in here." The Elf nodded, although he spoke quietly to the she-Elf in their own melodious tongue, carefully wrapping the sheets about her before sinking down to pull her into his arms.

"Gandalf?"

"We still do not know, we will find him. I must go, I will tell the guards not to relay you have been unchained, to anyone else. Stay close to where you were chained, in case Gríma sees fit to check on you. He gazed down at the she-Elf, knowing he had done the right thing, returning her to be close to her companion.

"Do you require food?"

"Only water, for Ara." Théodred nodded. I will see you receive it from Éowyn." He stood and left the cell, feeling sick as he locked it behind him. Éowyn had said nothing. Quietly he told the one guard who had given him the keys what he had done. He seemed to be on their side, not Grima's. truthfully, no one was exactly on Grima's side, but no one had a choice.

"I'll ride, out, try and find Gandalf." He spoke quietly to Éowyn once they were away from the guards. "Be discreet but give them anything they need and, please watch over my father."

"Always." She whispered, quickly embracing him. With a nod, he quickly left Meduseld, hoping Brego could handle another hard ride at such short notice.

…

It was as if she drifted, in no real world. Perhaps she was lost in time? There was fire, it seemed to try and suffocate her and she clung to the coolness, the comfort of the forest. Hid in its familiarity from the danger, the pain. Sometimes she would hear voices, strange voices which made little sense. Some loud and vicious, others softer.

More so, she heard one voice. She knew it, understood it. It reverberated through her, a part of her and she knew she would follow it anywhere. She wanted to speak back but she did not know how and so she clung to the strong branches of that forest, let the trees weave about her, protecting her from the flames which licked at the edges.

...

"Legolas?" Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, lifting his head which felt all too wary upon his shoulders. It was the woman, Éowyn. He realised now it was morning.

"Ara, it is another day." He whispered against the elleth's ear but she did not stir, her heart beating slowly against him. He heard the key turning in the lock and Éowyn entered, kneeling beside them with a small basket.

"I have brought a little food and fresh water. Théodred has not yet returned."

"Thank you." He murmured, shifting to sit up properly. The movement caused him a wave of dizziness. He was so, so weary.

He was not hungry but, carefully working around Ara, took some of the fruit and squeezed its juice into the metal cup Éowyn had also brought. Taking the water-skin, he sloshed a little into the cup, diluting the juice a little. Forcing his injured arm to work, ignoring how it burned, Legolas tilted the elleth's face and brought the cup to her lips, parting them.

"You must try and drink." He murmured in Sinda, slowly letting some of the liquid trickle into her mouth. To his relief, she reflexively swallowed and feeling encouraged, he carefully gave her the rest of the cups contents.

"Will you eat too?" Éowyn hedged.

"I am sorry, I am not hungry." He didn't mean to but he sighed tiredly, blinking away another wave of dizziness as he resettled Ara against him and placed a tentative hand over her stomach; the heat of the injury almost burning his palm. It was no different to the heat beginning to consume his own body. He shivered as he felt now the bite of the cold, damp wall behind him as he settled the thin sheets better around Ara.

"Legolas, are you sick too?" Éowyn's question caught him off guard. Slowly he nodded, finally admitting what he refused to admit to Ara.

"Yes. I too was cut by a blade."

"Where? Will you show me?"

"My arm, it is covered but it does not matter, nothing can be done unless Gandalf returns." She nodded, seeing his reason. He was glad she did not press for him to treat it. Not like Ara, if Ara knew, she would be wild with him, so wild they would undoubtedly argue.

How he wished he could provoke such anger in her, see that flash of fire in her eyes, hear sharp words flung at him, Eru, if she wished to use him as target practice, he'd let her. Anything rather than the silent, barely breathing, barely there, elleth in his arms.

"I must go, I will return later." Éowyn broke through his thoughts, standing with the basket. "I have left water here and there are some oranges."

"Thank you." Legolas lifted his head to gaze up at her, offering a polite smile which she returned. The barred door locked behind her and Legolas shifted again, pressing an ear to Ara's heart. It beat impossibly slowly yet it was steady enough. There was another sound though, a sound which had not been there before.

He listened intently. It was as if with each slow breath, a fire crackled within, beneath her ribs. It was not right and he did not know what it was. Now he wished he'd checked before Éowyn had left. Was it from the blade or something else entirely?

"Ara?" He tried rousing her but to no avail. Scared, so terrified for her, he held her closer, burying his face against her hair, knowing she still fought for the way her fëa still remained with his as he tried to fight dark flames, protect her in the only way he now could.

...

"Éomer, a rider approaches." He glanced to where Atheos pointed, recognising the green and white and silver upon the deep bay horse.

"Théodred." He murmured, surprised to see the young Prince riding alone. Brego slid to a halt, blowing hard, sweat frothing between his legs, sweat streaming down dark flanks.

"By Eorl, you've ridden him half to death!" Éomer frowned, shocked by the Prince's behaviour.

"Which I regret, but our errand is urgent, I seek Gandalf, have you seen him?" A cold weight settled within Éomer as he searched his young cousin's eyes.

"He is not in Edoras?" Théodred shook his head. "I sent two Elves to Edoras-"

"Gríma, he has detained them, he will not see reason to let them out, I tried. I tried to have her healed, the she-Elf. She cannot die, I must save her." The Prince rushed out.

"The male?"

"He lives, I do not know Grima's plans, he will tell none why they are imprisoned."

"It is time for a change in power." Éomer bit out, disturbed by just how much hold the King's advisor had over them all. Théodred had still had some control last time he had seen the Prince in council, weeks before. What had changed?

"When did you return from the Eastfold?"

"Only yesterday eve, it has fallen, I have had men send all survivors to refuge at the Helm…" Théodred ran a weary hand back through his loose hair. "More than half my men were lost. Father, his condition has worsened, since I last saw him. He no longer sees nor hears how his kingdom falls, only Grima's poison.

"We will." Éomer inclined his head. He had known overthrowing Gríma and, in a sense, the King, would soon be inevitable. Now was the time. The Westfold too was falling to the enemy, the entire kingdom stood to fall.

"I must find Gandalf first." Théodred called out loudly for most of the Mark to hear.

"Find him we will, cousin." Éomer swore, gathering Firefoot's reins and deftly swinging back into the saddle. "Éorlingas! Split up! We ride in quarter formations, sound your horns if you sight Gandalf or the Meara, Shadowfax!" With that he wheeled his mare, setting back towards Fangorn where the Elves had originally thought the Wizard to be."

...

She needed to go, something pulled at her, something she could not explain. It was like waves, pulling, pulling. Yet the forest surrounded her, kept her from those waves.

"Don't go. Ara, please don't go." The voice, it tugged at another part of her, or was it the very same part? She no longer knew what she was. Fire, was she fire? For she burned, oh how she burned. The waves called again, they would take away the heat.

"Ara, please, please wake up. Don't leave, please don't leave." She wanted to answer the voice, tell him she did not want to go but it was so hot, the waves would help. Perhaps he would go with her, into the waves. They could both be free of the fire.

...

"Legolas?" Éowyn called out, hurrying to open the cell door. "What's happened." She rushed to the Elf as he frantically shook his unconscious companion.

"She's leaving!" He gasped and began speaking hurriedly in Elvish, each word desperate, pleading, breaking. Éowyn turned and raced from the dungeons, she had to find a healer, a witch doctor, anyone, before it was too late.

A booming crash startled her as she dashed down a corridor and suddenly there were cries and shouts and the sound of thunder? No, hoof beats and then steel crashing onto steel. Cautiously she ran towards the sound, noting servants and courtiers fleeing away from the Great Hall. Nearing a side entrance, she stopped in shock.

...

"For the good of Rohan!" Éomer cried out, wheeling Firefoot left as Théodred wheeled Brego right, blades swinging down at the guards. The sheer size and power of their steeds alone caused those guards who still followed Grima's word to back away, weapons falling.

"You will regret this!" The slimy snake in question hissed out, standing before the King.

"Oh, get out of my way, witless, poisonous worm!" Gandalf, who sat astride Shadowfax swung his staff, knocking the King's advisor to the ground.

"Seize him!" Théodred thundered, swinging now from Brego. Éomer remained astride his mare, in case there would be more trouble but his riders seemed to now have everything in hand. He glanced to Hama, the guard looked relieved. Éomer knew he'd suffered hard at Grima's control over the city.

Now only Gandalf spoke, his voice echoing in power throughout the entire hall as he chanted words in a language Éomer was sure was not from this world. King Théoden suddenly rose, cackling manically and a strange voice, cold and evil, spoke from his lips, in that same old language.

With an angry cry, the Wizard thrust his white staff forward and with a cry of his own, the King flew back to slam hard against his throne. Théodred flinched, watching anxiously. Movement caught Éomer's eye and he saw his sister dart into the hall, eyes wide and fearful, tears streaking her face.

"Théodred?" Éomer turned hearing his King's voice and stared. Years had fallen away, as if a spell had been broken. Light and colour had returned to his eyes, his lank, grey hair was golden streaked with silver once more and his skin was no longer sallow, instead filled with warmth. The once gnarled, weak hands now beckoned in strength to Théodred.

"Father, you can see me?"

"Yes, where have I been? I feel as if I have walked in dark clouded dreams." The King spoke, glancing about his hall in confusion before looking again to his son. "Théodred, your hair has grown." The prince chuckled quietly as Éowyn hedged forward.

"I know your face." The King smiled and Éowyn briefly grasped his hand, her gaze disbelieving.

"Saruman's ilk has been lifted, breathe the clean air again, my friend." Gandalf spoke kindly.

"Saruman?" The King muttered in bafflement.

"Yes, but now I have another matter to attend to."

"The Elves, Gandalf, you must hurry!" Éowyn spoke fearfully and with a jolt, Éomer knew something was terribly wrong. He glanced to Théodred, noting how his face had paled.

"Lead the way, immediately!" Gandalf was suddenly all commanding and Éomer now leapt from Firefoot, as his sister hurried towards the dungeons, Gandalf and Théodred following swiftly behind.

"Fetch healers to the royal healing hall!" He barked out an order to Hama who had paled but nodded.

"Elves?" The King asked in confusion. "There's not been Elves in Rohan since before my time."

"Forgive me, my Lord, I must go." Éomer rushed out, indicating Atheos to explain before racing from the hall.

...

"Young Leaf, what has happened?" Gandalf strode swiftly to crouch down beside the shaking wood-Elf in the dim lit dungeon cell.

"Ara, save her, please save her!" He sobbed out. "She won't stay!" Fear washed over him and he quickly assessed the elleth, Legolas held on to. She was fading, swiftly, Saruman's work burning up the very last of her bodies life-force.

Pulling her swiftly from the frantic wood-Elf, Gandalf laid her down. "Someone, a knife!" A blade was instantly thrust into his hand and he tore away dress material, exposing where the deadly curse had been laid.

He pressed his hands over the searing hot wound and focused all his energy to drag out the poisonous sorcery within her. It had taken hold and would not so easily leave. He delved deeper, finding her soul, feeling a second woven around it, holding it within her body.

The dark fire scorched at both fëas, trying to break through, trying to end the very last of her fight, of Legolas's fight for he kept it at bay, a wall of scintillating green surrounding a fading golden light.

"Release your hold on this body!" He commanded, speaking the ancient words of the Maiar. The dark fire did not relent and he commanded it again, and again, trying to push it from her with his own energy.

At last, it shifted and soon he had control of it, swiftly chasing it from her body. Hot, black blood spilt between his fingers from the cursed wound and he continued, still repeating the same ancient commands until the blood beneath his hands ran a deep scarlet.

"Call her back, Legolas. Call her back to you." He urged the half-Silvan. Ara was in no way safe, her fëa was trying to leave; her body too weak to hold onto it.

"What if she won't come?" He whispered shakily.

"Make her, she lets you get your way enough, I'm sure she will again." The Elf half sobbed, half laughed, shifting closer to her, taking her hand and began to sing softly in Silvan, voice trembling slightly.

"Will she survive?" Prince Théodred spoke quietly from where he knelt nearby.

"I believe so. Her body can heal now but she needs rest, plenty of it. Elves are strong, especially these two, I have found. Legolas will keep her from leaving this world."

"There are chambers for them in the royal healing hall." Éomer spoke now, watching Legolas curiously.

"Yes, I think they can be moved." He decided.

"Ara, how does she fare?" He asked the quietly singing Elf.

"She is staying." His voice was filled with momentous relief and Gandalf's heart went out to him. He had been terrified. Indeed, if Gandalf had arrived any later, if he had not been found or, overthrowing Gríma had not gone to plan, the elleth likely would not have survived. If not for Legolas, her fëa would have left her body much sooner, days sooner, he realised.

"Let's leave this place, it is too cold and there is too much stone and no light for two Elves." Legolas nodded, carefully pulling Ara up as he made to stand.

"Oh..." He gasped, staggering and suddenly Théodred shot forward, grabbing Ara safely while Gandalf grasped Legolas as he sank back to the stone floor.

"Stubborn Thranduilion!" He cursed, realising Legolas too had been afflicted by the very same sorcery, as the wood-Elf passed out.

...

Théodred stood nearby as healers carefully worked on Ara. Gandalf had bid him take the she-Elf to the healing hall as he extracted the same sorcery from Legolas, still in the dungeon cell.

"Listen, I am sure." Théodred cocked his head, tuning in to the healers once more. One of the woman healers had a device placed over the she-Elf's ribs, ear resting over the narrow top.

"The White Death." The woman healer murmured and Théodred felt his heart clench.

"Are, are you sure?" He demanded, moving towards them, glancing down at the cleanly bandaged Elf, watching how her ribs slowly rose and fell.

"Yes, I am sorry." Théodred nodded, feeling numb. No one survived the White Death. Mutely, he took her hand, noting how cold it was in his own. Could an Elf survive this?

* * *

 _ **Reviews always welcome.**_


	70. Two Princes

**_Hi all, welcome new followers and thanks to those who have reviewed, really appreciate it! This chaps not altogether informative because its playing off a lot of confusion and gaps which need filling in. Enjoy guys._** ** _Tibblets – yes it is. Bahaha_** ** _Woman of Letters – He he, thanks! I like Eomer and I like the idea of Theodred and they do add new dynamics as well as new challenges to the initial quest._** ** _Aralinn – Can't really answer anything. I've only_** ** _vauely figured out what I'm doing with everyone. I guess there is more insight into the Elves and Theodred in this chap._** ** _Elvenprincesscher – They are… well I dunno. Gandalf might know? Hehe_** ** _Floweringbirdies – He he, I do that with my phone data streaming online radio to my car audio. Yeah I don't think Ara realizes just how fine though. Enjoy!_** ** _WickedGreene13 – Hahaha so I was in a service station getting petrol in the middle of nowhere last Sunday and they had freaking tiny Harry Potter plush toys! Immediately thought of those puppet pals! Your HP references had me in stitches, have you seen the Studio C Youtube vid Lord of the Potter ? If not, watch it!_** ** _Anyway, I think Grima will need to die and Legolas is a vengeful bugger. There was a fair bit going on in that last chapter, this ones more chilled. Loved both reviews, my gosh those references had me laughing!_** ** _Toomanyfandomsonthisplanet – Glad you enjoyed it and no, I suppose I can't kill off the main character. I'm like a terrible villain, cause I can't manage to kill the good guys! Haha!_** ** _Phox – Thanks! No I'll finish, you know, eventually. Haha bickering, well now you mention it… enjoy!_** ** _Raider-K – Ooh, not quite engaged but then, hasn't Legolas technically already done that? Their relationship certainly has changed though for the better. Glad you enjoyed the last few chapters._** ** _Arasa – Yep, both poisoned but he took less of a hit. Was a small cut not a gaping slash and his spirits were not as desolate as Ara's. The beating by the Uraks and then just losing so much hope really did a number on her. Plus Legolas remained positive for her which in turn kept him going longer. He also lost no blood, she lost a bit. Dumb Elf… hahaha! Enjoy this chap._** "Legolas?"

"I am here." She knew he was, she could feel him close, a calm, cool presence. Ara tentatively opened her eyes, encouraged by the soft voice, the feel of fingers brushing through her hair. "Hello." Gentle grey eyes gazed down at her.

"Hey." She whispered realizing she was no longer in the cold, dark dungeon. Sunlight filtered through open windows to her left, the light playing off strands of Legolas's hair. She reached up and a hand caught hers, holding it safely.

"Where are we?" She was beginning to get her bearings, a dull pain with each breath, the sound of a horse neighing somewhere outside, the sharp scent of herbs and clean linen.

"The Royal Healing Hall of Meduseld. You have been here, well, we have been here since noon, yesterday, I have been told." He sounded uncharacteristically exhausted and Ara realized he felt so too.

"We have… what do you mean, we have? Are you hurt?" She searched his eyes and then she remembered. "Your arm?" She made to sit up but Legolas gently pushed her back.

"You may have been right to worry." He murmured, looking slightly guilty.

"Tell me."

"I too was cut by a blade cursed by Saruman's sorcery."

"You, you knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" She growled out, feeling a mixture of fear and betrayal.

"I did not fully realize until you were unconscious." He replied evasively.

"That is a terrible excuse." She made to sit up again, letting out a gasp of pain, forgetting the injuries she clearly still had.

"Ara, don't, you're still not well-"

"And you're not?"

"It's completely different."

"How?" She ignored the hand on her shoulder and forced her body to sit up anyway.

"Oh, I do not know, because you almost died!" He bit out sarcastically. Why didn't he understand, why was he just standing there, arms now crossed, glaring down at her?

"But you're sick too!"

"Which doesn't matter, obviously." What was he saying? Of course it mattered! Somehow, he'd gotten her out of that cell, somehow made her better, yet by his words, he needed help and had not got any. Ara shook her head, scared, unsure what was going on, how come he was sick too.

"You are an idiot." She breathed out.

"Excuse me?" He spluttered.

"For the love of the Valar, I am gone but a moment and return to this!" Ara froze at the familiar, grumpy voice. "Do you two ever stop bickering?" A white clad figure stood in the doorway, an expression of amusement on his wise face.

"Gandalf." She choked out, bursting into tears.

...

"Yes, I am here." Gandalf affirmed as Legolas awkwardly embraced the overemotional and confused elleth.

"And, and so, Legolas is okay?" She whispered uncertainly, fingers grasping the wood-Elf's tunic.

"He will be fine, provided he actually takes proper rest." He looked pointedly at the young Thranduilion who purposely ignored his suggestion.

"Oh, good." Carefully she embraced Legolas back. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I was trying to." She pulled away then, green eyes locking on to him and Gandalf needed to push away the image those eyes now conjured.

Legolas had explained, the eve before, just why Ara had convinced a Balrog to near kill him. However, it still did not explain what deeply bothered him about the elleth, those eyes were not Elven.

"The curse, thing. It is lifted, it's gone from me too, isn't it?" He inclined his head.

"Then why do I still feel so weak?"

"The curse, as you call it, caused your body to weaken overall. Each injury you sustained separately to the one by that blade. It weakened you as any mortal's injury would." The elleth stared at him in shock. "It was laid to wear down your body to the point in which it was susceptible to mortal illness or injury. It was laid so your fëa would leave its dying body if you did not reach Saruman, as he intended."

"Then why was Legolas cut too?"

"I may have angered some of the Uraks." Ara nodded sagely before frowning once more. Gandalf watched patiently as she tried to swiftly process everything.

"If the curse is gone, why does this weakness linger, why does Legolas look as if he's going to drop from exhaustion?"

"Legolas, has not rested, despite being told to do so."

"Why not?" She narrowed her eyes at the other Elf again.

"I could not." He appeared hesitant, eyeing her cautiously.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm sure you can wait a moment, young Ara, while I check you, before I might explain in full." Gandalf interrupted, stepping into the chamber. Reluctantly, Legolas moved toward the open window, leaning tiredly against the stone. If that Elf did not rest soon, Gandalf would force a sleep tincture upon him.

"What do you need to check?" Ara was wary, her body tense and it made it all the more apparent to Gandalf just how taxed the young Elf was from all which had happened in only a matter of days.

"Your breathing and injuries, it improves. You are healing swiftly once more as you should be." He picked up the listening device on the healers table. "Something which, you will find, the Edoras healers are fascinated with." He placed the device to her back, glad she sat upright to make it easier.

"What's wrong with my breathing?"

"Hush, a moment while I listen." She fell silent, breathing steadily. That was a good sign. There was less unwanted noise, he was certain. Ara was healing but it would be at least a week before she was fully healed. Her cracked ribs would take the longest to repair, but they had been bandaged in place by the King's own healers, carefully tended to as all her other injuries had, by Prince Theodred's request.

"What did you hear? What's wrong still?" Ara anxiously asked as soon as he had stepped away.

"Gandalf?" He turned to the voice at the door. It was the Prince himself but, it seemed he'd forgotten the reason he'd addressed him, instead staring past, to Ara.

...

"You are awake." Théodred murmured, moving into the chamber, towards the bed. Ara tensed, eyes fearful and Legolas automatically moved towards the elleth's side.

"He is a friend." He murmured quietly as Théodred came to stand at her other side. To Legolas's surprise, she sought out his hand. "He saved us, by finding Gandalf." He added, gently wrapping his fingers around hers.

"Who are you?" She asked warily and the Rohan Prince suddenly seemed unsure of himself, eyes flitting for a moment to Legolas.

"I am Théodred, Prince of Rohan." He gave a small, warm smile. "It is wonderful to see you awake, Lady Ara." He inclined his head politely.

"Oh…" Ara stared up at him, seeming even more uncertain. "Thank you for finding Gandalf, my Lord."

"Please no, only call me Théodred." He rushed out, moving a little closer. "I am so glad to finally see you awake." Ara nodded, turning to Legolas questioningly.

Legolas was unsure what to say or, what to do. He knew what he instinctively wished to do, remove this man from Ara, he did not like how he gazed at her. He could not though. If it were not for this man, they would both be dead.

Théodred did not pose a threat, he had proven to be both compassionate and honorable and Legolas admittedly liked him. However, it seemed the Rohan Prince had taken a particular liking to Ara and, unfortunately Legolas had done what was right and admitted Ara was not his elleth.

Now he had to endure the consequences as the Rohirrim carefully picked up her other hand.

"The resilience you have shown is remarkable, many of my own men would have fallen into despair by all you have been through, and the men of Rohan are brave folk."

"Th…thanks." Ara stammered. "I, I had Legolas. Without him, I would not have made it far at all in any sense." He held back a heartfelt smile, her words warming him. She let the other Prince lightly hold her hand but she still seemed wary.

"And I see you both hold a close friendship." Théodred smiled and hearing that word, that term, caused Legolas to physically bite his tongue to remain silent. He saved her life, he saved her life.

"Uh… yes…" Ara murmured in reply, only sounding more confused.

"Young Théodred, was there something you wished to ask me?" Gandalf interrupted and Legolas realized he'd forgotten the Wizard was still in the chamber.

"Yes, my apologies." Théodred finally released Ara from his gaze to turn to Gandalf. "My father wishes to speak with you, regarding the enemy."

"Very, well. I am finished here." Théodred nodded before turning back to Ara, his voice changing from one of messenger to one of endearment.

"I must go, I will return to see how you fare later. Anything you need, do not hesitate to ask." To both Legolas's surprise and, it seemed Ara's, the Prince brushed a chaste kiss to the top of her hand before placing it back in the bed and turning to follow Gandalf from the chamber. Ara stared a long moment after them.

"What was that all about?" She muttered, taking her hand now from his to twist each of hers together in perplexity. "He's not even meant to be here, Legolas, what is the date?" Confused by her comments, yet glad she didn't seem overly intrigued by the other Prince, he thought carefully, counting.

"It is the twenty-fourth of February."

"Oh, well that is a conundrum." She muttered.

"Why?"

"Théodred is meant to be dead but not until March but if Gandalf is here, the King is healed?"

"Yes, yes he is. Is that bad?"

"It's umm, it's all wrong again. I don't know. I don't know anymore." Her words were wearier even than she.

"Oh." Was all he managed to reply.

"Why does he act as if he might know me?" She asked suddenly, frowning slightly.

"I uh, I think he um feels some responsibility for you." Legolas lamely answered.

"Hmm, well I guess he does seem nice. Hopefully he doesn't actually have to die." Her musings came out slower and Legolas peered at her.

"You should rest more, you are still not quite healed, as Gandalf explained." Instead of agreeing, she seemed to perk up attentively.

"No, he did not explain anything really." Her gaze was now suspicious. "Why did he listen to my breathing? What is wrong with it?"

"Oh, well you caught this mortal ailment called the White Death. No one survives it, I am told, well mortals do not. It has no cure. You are Elf-kind though and it had only taken a small hold. Once Gandalf lifted the curse, your body could fight back and heal once more. I admittedly listened to your breathing just before you woke up and it is much better than yesterday eve."

"What in Arda is the White Death?" It seemed he'd only confused her more. He had to remember what Gandalf had explained to him after the healer had scared him half to death by saying it would kill Ara.

"It is a sick fluid which somehow forms in your lungs. Gandalf said when mortals get it, they cough up a white, fluidy mucus which ends up becoming too much and it drowns their lungs from the inside."

"That sounds like a chest infection."

"Yes, well they call it the White Death because the white liquid fills the lungs and kills the one inflicted by it."

"How did I get that?" Ara looked pale at the very thought.

"No one knows, from being out in the rain and with the Uraks, we think, and then the coldness of the dungeon."

"I guess that would make sense." She murmured. "And the river, I choked on a lot of water in that river and I bet it was dirty from all the rain stirring it up…" She trailed off staring wearily at the foot of the bed. "Its pneumonia, I've caught pneumonia."

"New-what?"

"That's what this White Death thing is called where I am from. Humans from my time get it too, they call it pneumonia." She started shifting, muttering lowly in discomforting pain.

"Ara, what are you doing, stop moving."

"No, no, I have to move. My grandmother had this once, you need to move, walk around to help get rid of it." Legolas immediately grasped her arm, trying to stop her.

"You're too weak, you can't just get out of bed!"

"Watch me." She grit out in pain, wriggling out from the loose blanket until her toes touched the clean, polished stone floor.

"Ara." He warned, seeing no choice but to stand close by, holding her arm securely as she slowly stood on shaky legs.

"Ugh, who wears night gowns." She muttered, taking a bold step forward and immediately falling as her knee gave out. Legolas quickly stopped her completely slamming into the stone floor, easing her back up to stand.

"Ara, this is insanity."

"No, playing with Balrogs is insanity." She muttered, fingers clinging to his upper arms weakly, for support. Exasperated but not quite sure if he should disregard this knowledge of how to cure this strange mortal illness, he nodded.

"Very well, but you remain at my side and walk at my decided pace and I am not letting go of you."

"Yeah, yeah, lets go." With a sigh, he positioned himself to support her and stop her from falling and directed her towards the door of the chamber.

He didn't need to dictate pace, Ara was incredibly slow. Eventually, they reached the other end of the soft lit corridor and she stopped, gazing out a window.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Well, you should rest."

"So should you." He grit his teeth at her retort. "Why haven't you?"

"Haven't I what?"

"Rested? Gandalf said you had not since he healed you."

"I could not."

"Why?" Did that really need answering, he peered down at her until she looked away, head down.

"Oh." She understood but she surely did not fully comprehend everything which had plagued his heart and mind until the very moment she had opened her eyes.

He did want to rest now, desperately. He'd never felt so tired, even as the curse had dragged him down. He just wished to sleep.

"Let's go back."

"Is something wrong?" He immediately worried, seeking out her fëa for any sign of discontent, of harm.

"No, but you need rest, so I will."

"Yes, but if this walking will help you?"

"It does, but I think I'll pass out by the time we make it back to that chamber. You feel so worn out. Did you really get as bad as I did?" Legolas shook his head as they turned and began the slow walk back to the healing chamber, twenty feet away. "Then what happened?"

"Legolas?" A figure appeared from the main healing hall and he immediately recognized Éowyn. "By Eorl, you have awoken and you're on your feet!" The blonde-haired woman hurried forward as Ara tensed beside him.

"Another friend."

"Hello." Ara murmured uncertainly.

"I am Éowyn, Gandalf said you had improved. Are you hungry, you must be starving, shall I find you something to eat? Legolas, have you eaten yet?" He shook his head and received a pointed look. "I don't care if you're immortal, you'll waste away if you don't eat. I'll have food brought up."

"That would be nice, thank you." He replied, still getting used to the rather bold, young woman who had helped save them and spent as much time as she could in that dungeon cell with them without the King's advisor finding out. Éowyn had been a light of sorts in the darkness and he knew her now to be a friend.

Éowyn watched Ara with interest and Legolas realized she was still tense. She does not feel safe, despite my reassurance we are.

"Were you going somewhere?" She asked and Legolas felt both fear and defiance swirl about Ara.

"Ara wished to walk, we return now so we may rest." He hoped if he kept his manner friendly, Ara would realize they really were safe.

"A wise idea, Gandalf is disgruntled you have not rested. Remember your chamber is the one left of Ara's. I think he will be back soon. I will find you something to eat and drink, it is wonderful to finally meet you, Ara."

"You too." Ara replied hesitantly and Éowyn smiled before retreating from the corridor.

"Éowyn is very nice, she helped when we were in the dungeon. She tried to boss the guards into letting us go or at least allowing a healer to tend you before Théodred came." He explained as they reached the door to her healing chamber.

"She seems nice, I guess I thought she'd be, I don't know, kind of quiet." He chuckled quietly.

"No, not really. She said she was raised by the King, along with her brother, the rider we met on the plains. He is here too." Ara nodded, eying the narrow bed they now stood before. "Allow me." Carefully he picked her up, knowing exactly where each of her healing injuries were, and settled her upon the bed.

"I suppose I must keep my end of this deal." He held back a sigh, feeling pained at the idea of a solid stone wall separating them.

"Don't go." He gazed down at her, green eyes still uncertain, scared. "Please stay?"

"Of, of course." He managed to choke out, the intensity in which she wished him to stay, overwhelming.

"You'll rest with me?" He nodded, now understanding what she wanted as she carefully moved sideways to create a space for him too. There was barely enough room for them both as he shuffled onto the mattress, beside her.

To his surprise, Ara buried her head against him, not unlike how Alcarion would. The action was endearing, a comfort, and he carefully slipped his arms about her, resting his cheek upon her hair.

...

When Ara woke, the chamber was dark but for a warm light near the door. She breathed in slowly, inhaling green. Is that why Legolas had been named so? Did his mother, his father sense his fëa to be that of the trees in spring? Was there much meaning behind their names? She had always thought she had been named to fulfill a fate she was essentially born for. No, she'd been named before her father had realized his world was literature. Literature based directly on a forgotten history which she was a part of.

Why then, was everything so wrong? Why was Théodred alive? Why had the Uraks caught her too? Why had they arrived early and, where were Aragorn and Gimli? Legolas shifted slightly, murmuring incoherently and she tried to still her sudden worries. She did not wish to wake him, not when this was the first time he had truly rested.

Ara still did not know all which had happened, every time she had asked, they had been interrupted. He'd been dying too, he'd been cursed as she had, that much was certain to her and it sent a shiver through her. How many more times would they brush with death before all of this was over? How many times would he?

She was feeling stronger, her ribs but a dull ache now as she shifted closer to the other Elf. Unbearable. The thought of anything happening to him was unbearable.

"Ara?" He murmured, barely conscious, one grey eye peering half-asleep at her.

"Yeah." She whispered and she felt his arm wrap more securely about her, fingers tangling in her hair.

"You are safe here." He mumbled and she moved closer, resting her head under his jaw.

For how long though? Her mind raced, knowing what came next. Helms Deep. How could she tell him such danger loomed ahead, how could she send him there? Her heart tightened and she held all the tighter to him. She didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to send him there.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" She let out a shaky breath. "I'm glad you are here." Warmth surrounded her, contentment she wished she felt too. Perhaps she should, perhaps for a little while she could forget all the rest, pretend there was no looming war, no battles to face, no timeline. Just the peacefulness of being there, resting quietly with Legolas.

"I am glad you are here too. I missed you."

"What do you mean?" He didn't answer but she knew he was still awake. "Legolas, please tell me what happened?" She could not see his face now but she could feel hesitation, anguish. "Please?"

"It, it is difficult to speak of." He finally whispered. "Your fëa, it wanted to leave your body. Your body was ready to die, you… you were about to die."

"Why didn't I?" She whispered back although, she was beginning to realize the answer and it had nothing to do with Gandalf.

There had been fire, waves beckoning and trees. Branches, cool, leafy green branches almost encasing her, preventing her from seeking out those waves.

Ara physically shifted, half sitting up to gaze at the other Elf in the low light. He'd fought to keep her here, keep her alive. He'd held her here until Gandalf could heal her body. Legolas gazed back, the anguish she had felt in his stormy eyes.

"Please, don't try and leave like that again." His voice shook her soul and she nodded, swallowing down the sudden urge to cry.

"I won't. I promise." She murmured, burrowing once more against him as he pulled her close.

...

"Théodred?" He paused at his father's voice. "You go to the Healing Hall, do you not?"

"Yes."

"What you seek, it cannot be found among their kin. Their lives are longer than ours and ours are but a moment in theirs."

"You cannot be sure, you cannot fully know that." He murmured quietly, refusing to believe his father's words.

"I do not wish to see you chasing dreams which cannot be." Theodred's heart burned as he gave a stiff nod and left the Great Hall, still intent to see her, even if she slept.

She did not. As he peered cautiously into her healing chamber, he found her sitting upon the edge of the bed the other Elf currently slept upon.

"Good morning." He spoke quietly but no matter his tone, she still stiffened and dark green, mesmerizing eyes watched him warily.

"Hello." Even her tone was hesitant. Slowly he moved into the chamber until he stood but six feet from her. Her left fingers were curled around the other Elf's who did not stir and it was as if she were guarding him. Gone was the frail creature he had raced, unconscious, to this very chamber. Théodred now felt uncertain, his heart beating nervously.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." Her words were sincere yet still cautious.

"I am glad, you look better… I mean, not that you did not look better, you look… what I mean to say is-" Quiet laughter cut him off and he closed his mouth, stunned to see an amused smile gracing her lips.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." He nodded, feeling both relieved and embarrassed.

"Do you require anything?" She gazed at him thoughtfully and he hoped she did, so he might have some excuse to remain.

"I'd like to go for a walk and… and I am a little hungry." Ara hedged and he nodded.

"Would you like me to escort you? We could take a turn through the royal gardens if you wish? They are easily accessible from here, it is a warm morning, sunny, I'm sure you would be eager for some sunlight… That is if you would like to of course?" He quickly added, twisting his hands nervously behind his back.

Ara glanced down uncertainly to her companion and then back at him. "I guess that would be nice." She answered after a long moment and Théodred couldn't help but smile. "Can I leave Legolas a note? If he wakes to find I have vanished, he will be more than a little annoyed. I don't want to worry him any more than I already have"

"Of course, a moment, I'll find you something to write on and a quill." Before she could change her mind, he stepped out of the chamber and hurried to the larger chamber where the healers kept records, medicines and bandages and other such items. Rummaging at a desk, he found what Ara needed and returned.

"Here." He placed the parchment and ink and quill on the bedside table and watched curiously as she carefully wrote out a message in a language he had no hope of understanding. The script was beautiful, each symbol flowing into the next like branches of trees or the stems of entwined flowers.

The she-Elf waited a moment for the ink to dry before folding the parchment and tucking it into the sleeping Elf's hand before whispering something which Théodred could not quite hear. It was also in Elvish, her tone quiet yet musical. He could surely listen to her speak for eternity.

"Thank you." Ara spoke now in the common tongue, carefully shifting herself from the bed, her bare feet touching the stone floor. She still only wore a long sleeping gown the healers had changed her to and Théodred hastily unclasped his light cloak.

"Here, you may wear this." He carefully swept it about her shoulders and, hoping to not offend, clasped it at her throat. The deep green made her eyes seem brighter.

"Um, thanks." She peered up at him uncertainly and he took a moment to note she was slightly taller than Éowyn. If he embraced her, her head would surely rest against the crook of his collarbone.

"Shall we find the sunlight?" He moved reluctantly to her side, offering an arm.

"Yes, okay." She gave him another small smile and he felt his heart jolt nervously as she placed her hand on his arm, his skin tingling under his light shirt-sleeve. Slowly, he led her from the chamber, noting as they left, she peered over her shoulder to glance one more time at her Elf companion.

When Legolas had explained, they were no more than friends and companions, Théodred had barely masked his joy. It had made the wait for Ara to awaken all the harder to endure yet, here he was now, escorting her to the Royal Gardens.

Now he could finally speak with her and hopefully she would enjoy his company and wish to spend more time with him. He didn't care for his father's warnings, what did he know? His father did not understand how he felt.

"Please tell me if you wish to rest, the gardens are still another full corridor away."

"I'm good, thanks." Ara replied and he wondered at how she spoke in the common tongue. It seemed short, to the point. Perhaps because it was not her native tongue, she found it harder to converse in. He certainly found Rohirric easier although he was fluent in Westron.

"Here we are." He gestured to where sunlight streamed through a pillared entrance as the corridor gave way to a small hall.

"It's pretty, your architecture here." She murmured as they reached the garden entrance.

"I am glad you like it." He smiled, leading her carefully down the stair, worried she might stumble.

"I'm not going to break, I really am much better." She laughed quietly again.

"But you are still healing, even if it is swifter than most." This time he flashed a teasing smile her way and she grinned. Feeling pleased she was beginning to possibly enjoy his company, Théodred led her a little further into the garden before gesturing to a seat beneath a pine which was bathed in the warm rays of morning sunlight.

"How do you like the garden?"

"It's lovely, thanks for bringing me out here."

"My pleasure." They fell into a silence and eventually, Théodred determined something was on the Elf's mind.

"Something bothers you?"

"I'm just wondering, well what the plans against Saruman's forces are?" It was not the question he expected from a lady, but perhaps she-Elves were not unlike the Shield-Maidens of Rohan. Perhaps they played a part in war when needed.

"Now my father is returned to us, he wishes to send Rohan's men to Helms Deep to fight." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I am to remain here in Edoras to ensure the city's safety in his stead."

"You don't sound overly thrilled." She tilted her head, gazing curiously at him.

"Truthfully, I am not. I wish to ride into battle alongside my father, my cousin, my men. To see glory, to defeat our enemies."

"You could meet your end there too." He stilled, recalling her chilling words when she had been half conscious, before Gríma had ordered her return to the dungeons.

"You told me I am meant to be dead." This time she froze, green eyes widening.

"I um, when did I say that?"

"The very first time I took you from the dungeons, when Gríma, my father's advisor was still in power." He watched her carefully. "I told you my name and you said I was supposed to be dead." Her face paled considerably.

"Why is that? Why would you say such a thing? Is this some Elven magic, some foresight?" The she-Elf looked as if she might suddenly flee, so Théodred quickly placed a reassuring hand over hers. "Do not fear, whatever your answer, I will not hold it against you." Slowly she nodded, looking to be finding the right words.

"It was a foresight of sorts, but not my own, it was something the Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood of Lothlórien foresaw. It is why Legolas and I first sought out Fangorn forest, we thought Gandalf would be there."

"From this same foresight?"

"Yes. It changed though, the future is not altogether certain." She looked away, seeming troubled and it bothered Théodred as he mulled over her words.

"How was I meant to die?"

"In an Urak attack, defending those who live in the outlying villages. All your men were slayed." Chills crept down his spine.

"That battle has passed." He murmured softly. "Many of my men were slain and, I almost did lose my life. Were it not for the sure-footedness and bravery of my horse, I would not be seated beside you now."

"Then you are certainly lucky."

"I guess I am." Carefully he wrapped his fingers around hers, holding her hand properly. If he had been slain, he would not have met her. "I am glad you told me." He added gratefully and she nodded.

"I think I should go back inside now." She spoke quietly, uncertainly.

"Forgive me, of course, you wished to eat." He rose, gently pulling her to her feet. To his dismay, she still appeared wary.

"We have had chambers prepared in the guest quarters for both you and Legolas." He tried for more general conversation, hoping it would help as he led her back through the garden. "You are both most welcome to remain here."

"Thank you, that is really nice of you." She sounded sincere but she also seemed suddenly too formal, too distant. Perhaps she was tired once more? Perhaps it was because she was hungry?" They ascended the low stairs into the open hall overlooking the garden and, spying a table and chairs, he paused.

"Would you like to eat with me? I will find a maid to bring us a meal, perhaps a platter? What would you like? We could eat just in here so you may still see the garden."

"Oh, um sure, okay, thanks. I should see if Legolas is awake, he will be hungry too, we fell asleep before eating yesterday."

"I must head back past Legolas to locate a maid, I will be sure to check in on him. If he is awake, I will bring him here." After a moment, she nodded, murmuring a quiet thank you and Théodred led her to sit in one of the cushioned, black pine chairs.

"I will not be long. Is there anything particular you would like?"

"Umm… no, everything but meat is fine. I'm not fussy."

"Very well, then I shall surprise you!" This made her smile a little and delighted, he hurried from the hall to find a maid and, see if Legolas still slept. He secretly hoped the male Elf still did.

...

As Théodred left the hall, Ara let out a long sigh. The Prince was impossibly nice, too nice. It put her on edge, especially since he presumed she and Legolas were friends. Also, he was alive. Yet, if he had not lived, neither would have she or Legolas. Everything was overwhelmingly confusing.

Legolas, she was certain, still slept. She could still feel his fëa, not wishing to truly be parted from him. Soon though, she would be. Théodred had confirmed Helms Deep would still come to pass. Ara swallowed the lump in her throat. Telling Legolas would not be easy. She wondered what Gandalf would say?

Gandalf, there was so much she wished to ask him. Ara needed to know how Merry and Pip fared and, if he knew what had become of Aragorn and Gimli. The very fact the Wizard had returned, as he was meant to, gave her hope.

There was the light sound of footsteps and soon Théodred re-entered the open hall, a kind smile gracing his lips. She wanted to be friendly back, she really did, but she didn't trust his intentions. It was only Legolas's trust in the people here which made her leave the other Elf's side. He casually took the seat across from her at the small table.

"Legolas still rests, food and drink will arrive shortly."

"I am glad and, thanks." She forced a smile around her slight fear and his own grew, looking pleased. Surely, he was harmless, he had not really done anything to suggest otherwise. Perhaps this is how human Prince's acted here? At this thought, Ara held back a snort but it came out as a small laugh.

"Something amuses you?" Theodred's eyes glinted in curiosity.

"Oh, um sorry." She couldn't help but grin, that on and off fear leaving once more. "It's just, you are a much politer Prince than Legolas is." His eyes widened.

"A Prince? Legolas is a Prince?" He uttered. "Why has no one been informed, he has been treated only as a standard noble."

"I'm sure it really has not done him any harm, he does not mind." Ara placated, wondering if she should have just remained silent over the whole Prince thing.

"From where does he hail? Forgive me, I know little of the Elves and only some of their rulers."

"You would know it as Mirkwood. He is the eldest son of King Thranduil."

"Aye, I have heard of the Elven-King of Mirkwood." Théodred shook his head as if trying to understand. "Do you hail too from Mirkwood? Please, tell me if I have been spending time with a Princess, for surely you look like one?" At this, Ara laughed quietly, looking away. The only one who called her such was Legolas, and that was only when she was annoying him in some way or, he was not getting his own way.

"I am not from Mirkwood, I am from Rivendell."

"And you are?" He pressed.

"I guess, sort of a Princess, I don't really know." He frowned in confusion and she let out a sigh. "My Father is Glorfindel, a Prince of old, a Prince of Gondolin." Once more, Theodred's eyes widened.

"The Mighty Balrog Slayer?"

"Yes, the same one."

"By Eorl." He muttered in awe. "That is an Elf I have heard of."

"Don't go around acting like we are something like royals though, Legolas might be heir to Mirkwood but I am nothing and our reasons for being here are beyond any of that." Théodred looked slightly taken aback by her words but quickly composed himself.

"As you wish, although it is enlightening news to me." She nodded, glad he would not make a song and dance over it. "However, if Glorfindel, who has walked Middle Earth for many ages, is your father, is it, well I mean, could I ask, how old are you?" Ara burst into laughter at the strangled looking expression now on his face.

"I'm not very old at all." His gaze became imploring. "I am only fifty-three. It is about the equivalent to twenty-one, in human years. We take a lot longer to mature." He nodded slowly and she was sure there was relief in his eyes. It worried her once more. Her age should be of no concern to him.

He was not very old either, easily in his twenties. She masked a frown, sure he was meant to be quite a bit older. "How old are you?"

"I am twenty-five." He watched her attentively. "Gandalf said you travelled with other companions and you are here because you became separated."

"Yes." She swallowed down worry which flared suddenly for the others. She needed to speak with the Wizard. "I am unsure what Gandalf has told you, but I cannot go into detail."

"I understand. He has told us a small amount." There was movement towards the entrance and Ara looked across, hoping to see the Wizard or Legolas but it was a maid. Hurrying into the hall balancing a filled tray of food and drink.

"My Lord, my Lady." She quickly set up the table before curtsying and retreating as Théodred thanked her kindly.

"I hope this is to your taste." He gestured to the open platter of food. It was, there was sliced seasonal fruit, bread and, before Théodred, well cooked bacon and egg and tomato.

"It is perfect, thank you."

"I had similar sent to Legolas for when he awakens." He added and Ara was glad for the consideration towards her companion.

"Thanks." They fell into silence, focusing on the food before them and Ara was certain food had never been more flavored, more rich, more everything. She realized she was not just a little hungry, she was utterly famished.

"When was your last meal?" Théodred broke the silence and she realized she had nearly eaten all the fruits before her."

"Umm… I haven't really eaten since… I think eight days ago."

"Eight days?" Théodred gasped as Ara tore at a piece of honey laden bread.

"Elves can go a little longer without food and, I guess I wasn't really thinking of food before now."

"No, of course not, how thoughtless of me." He murmured, refilling water into her goblet.

"Legolas is awakening." She realised out loud, feeling the slight shift in his fea.

"How, how do you know that?"

"Because umm, it's an Elf thing, I can feel it."

"Feel?" The man's look was one of uncertainty.

"Sort of a ghost of his emotions, it is hard to explain. It is as if they were colours, or objects."

"I see." She was quite certain that Théodred did not see, he looked put out. It didn't bode well with her.

"Do all Elves do this?"

"Some do. Depending on their kin, and circumstances." She was only half explaining but what did that matter, she barely understood it.

"What are the circumstances that so choose to feel Legolas?" She knew what she wanted to say. Ara wanted to fall back on the story they had made up in that town, that Legolas was her lifemate. The idea was a safe one and, how far from the truth was it? She was marked, she…" swallowing she knew she had to be honest.

"It is a way of ensuring that even apart, we know the other to be safe. A way to call for help without uttering a single word." She thought back to just how many times these blood bonds had saved them both. She would not explain exactly how they were formed to be stronger, it was still a rather new concept to her.

"Well then, it sounds very useful indeed. If only us humans could do the same, perhaps we would get along better." Ara nodded, her mouth feeling dry even though she had only just put down her refilled goblet.

"Yes."

"Legolas, he is but a friend yes? A companion on this quest?" It was as if Théodred had cut to the chase, his gaze expectant, hopeful. Legolas had hurt her, she knew terrifyingly what she felt but right now, it was not meant to be. Despite Galadriel's go ahead, the timeline was too messed up, she was not taking any more risks. She would wait. Wait until after Helm's deep, just as it was meant to be.

"Yes." She admitted quietly, not missing the way the Prince's eyes lit up.

"A good friend he is, you trust him."

"With my life." This was an easier answer.

"I hope you will see you can trust me too." Theodred's words were honest. Ara nodded, reminding herself that Legolas trusted this man, that she could too. He had given her no reason not to.

"I know I am not your kin, I know you likely hold less trust for my kind, but please, if you would give me but a chance. I will prove it to you. I find your company enjoyable."

"I'm only part Elf." She blurted out, hoping in some insane way, being a little human would make her less of a curiousity to him.

"How so?" She raised a brow and to her surprise, he blushed furiously, gazing away.

"My apologies." He mumbled and Ara began wondering if he was even more harmless than she first realized.

"My mother, she was a half-Elf." She explained, going off Legolas's theory, the only one which made any sense.

"Oh, well I cannot tell, you are… your very pretty." His cheeks flushed again, this time fainter and Ara decided he was not just harmless but rather sweet and boyish.

"Umm, thanks." She awkwardly replied. Was it worth convincing Legolas they should once again begin their Lifemate ruse? That too was dangerous water, yet there seemed to be no choice. Or, did she just admit she felt more for Legolas? For any Elf really? For Elladan? No, her heart clenched at the very thought of any other. It had only made room for one.

They had finished eating now and, although Legolas seemed content where he was, Ara wanted to return to him.

"I must now leave you, for my cousin wished to speak with me this morn. Perhaps, we could spend time together later today?" He was once again hopeful and Ara didn't know what to say. She didn't want to potentially encourage him, but if it were not for this man, she and Legolas would be dead.

"Sure, I'd like that." She found herself replying, hoping by the afternoon, she would have formulated some plan. Hopefully by the afternoon, she would know exactly what was going on.

 ** _Reviews always welcome._**


	71. Depart

_**I DID IT! I FINALLY UPDATED! Cue Fireworks and flying pigs.**_

 _ **I am so sorry it has taken so bloody long! I have been ridiculously flat out! How flat out you ask? Job everyday /Musical Rehearsal 2x a week / Music 1x a week / Organizing a national event for next year / training away from home / plus normal life stuff. Yeah its been crazy. I have been slugging away at this chap since the day the last one was posted. So glad to finally get it to you guys and I hope the wait was worth it.**_

 _ **Hi and thank you to all new followers and thanks to the following reviewers and also to those who in-boxed to make sure I was okay. All the love guys!**_

 _ **Cbear - Okay so you can now be resurrected. I really do understand how frustrating it is to wait for updates on stories you love. Thanks for hanging in there. x**_

 _ **Robinhood4ever - Thanks, glad you are enjoying the differences in this story. :)**_

 _ **Erinnichole1560 - Cheers, glad to know you think its good. Hopefully next update is much quicker!**_

 _ **RozenMaiden14 - Haha, she is soooo close! Ah yes, Theodred, next chapter I better drag him back into it. Great that you are enjoying it. :)**_

 _ **toomanyfandomsonthisplanet - Yeah Theodred is well, a bit damn naive. His intentions are innocent, the idiots bloody smitten haha. Enjoy the update! :D**_

 _ **KyloRen'sgirl213 - Thanks for the review! :)**_

 _ **Aralinn - Thanks! Yep, Helms Deep is a jump skip and a hop away. Honesty have not put any plan into what will happen at the Deep. Maybe nothing? As for Theodred, something there will happen between him and Ara but I havnt formulated that yet either. Figure I'll just figure it out as I write it. I mean the stories end is basically written, thats the rest is filling. haha. Enjoy the chap. :)**_

 _ **KEZZ1 - Thanks!**_

 _ **ksecc1 - I'm glad you are patiently waiting for the grandfather explanation. The truth will be unveiled... you know... eventually. Until then, its all about the sneaky little hints to infuriate everyone trying to figure it out. We are getting closer to an understanding. Well, sort of.**_

 _ **Tibblets - So I read that and thought of rabbit noses. "twitchy" :D**_

 _ **Okay peeps, go forth and read!**_

 _ **A xx**_

* * *

Legolas knew Ara was safe and not far away, but it took all his willpower to remain where he was in the healing chamber they shared. Food had been brought to him and he picked at the fruits and bread, waiting for her to return.

Her fëa hadn't left his and it felt stronger than it had the day before, but he knew she still healed. As if his very thoughts had conjured her from thin air, Ara appeared in the open doorway, green eyes immediately seeking him out.

"I thought you were awake." A smile graced her lips as she walked into the chamber, steadier than she had been last time. Legolas could not help but take in the grass green cloak she was wrapped securely in. It was Prince Theodred's. The realization caused a tendril of jealousy to curl tightly in the pit of his stomach. "Legolas?"

"I'm fine." He replied quickly, forcing the unpleasant feeling away, realizing she'd felt it too. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, the food is good." She murmured, casting him an uneasy gaze as she sat up on the bed. He caught the scent of Théodred on the cloak and forced his nose not to rankle in detest.

"We must ask for our belongings." He muttered, shoving a slice of apple into his mouth. "You look and smell much nicer in your own cloak."

"Why thanks for the compliment." Ara replied dryly.

"It was a compliment." He nodded while she shook her head. "Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Very well, have you seen Gandalf?"

"No, but I need to, we need to." She murmured, suddenly impatient. "Théodred said chambers were being prepared for us and I guess we can expect to see our belongings there?"

"Mhmm." Was all Legolas could manage, once again forcing jealousy down.

"Oh, I uh kind of accidently told him who you were." Ara suddenly rushed out, peering awkwardly at him.

"Anything else you blurted out to him?" Legolas couldn't help but mutter.

"Just who I am. It's kind of funny really, I mean his reaction to it all." She hurried on. "I think it will be good, people here knowing. It will possibly give us more sway in decisions and such." Something was up, he felt it.

"Why would we need to be making decisions regarding these people?" He raised a brow at her.

"Oh, um..." He'd caught her out, he was sure of it.

"What's going to happen, Ara?" Her face paled and for the briefest moment he felt fear and pain.

"I can't say, but we need to speak to Gandalf."

"Ara." To his surprise, she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Please, just trust me." Something about how she spoke those words caused him to nod.

"Alright." He muttered and she smiled gratefully but did not let go of his hand. Carefully he threaded his fingers through hers, gladdened they were now healed.

"My Lord, my Lady?" a figure appeared in the doorway and he indicated whoever it was to enter. He immediately recognised the healer from the day before. "You both look a thousand times better." The man spoke reverently. "How do you feel, Lady Ara?"

"Tired and a little sore, but overall much better, thanks." Ara replied quietly, her grip tightening a little in his hand as a second presence appeared behind the healer.

"Greetings." Éomer, the rider from the plains inclined his head politely, before catching Legolas's eye and flashing him a bright smile. Legolas sent him a friendly smile in return. He'd seen the man once the day before, and he knew he'd helped find Gandalf. He seemed as kind and genuine as his sister.

A small wave of hostility suddenly washed over him and he turned to Ara in confusion. She eyed Éomer warily. "He is a friend." He quickly explained in the common tongue.

"So it would seem." Was her sharp answer in Sindarin.

"Be nice." He hissed back warningly. "That man helped save you."

"You are both looking wonderful!" Éomer exclaimed, his eyes now flickering to Ara. "Théodred said you took a turn around the garden with him earlier, he is thrilled with your recovery, as we all are." _Oh, I bet he is._ Legolas bit his tongue, trying again to push down his jealousy. It was completely irrational. Ara wouldn't go near a human, he knew that, she'd told him so. Or would she? She had in her own time.

The Prince of Rohan was a decent sort, much like when Aragorn was younger, and Arwen had fallen for Aragorn. Ara still had a choice, no matter what she had said regarding said choice in the past. These thoughts did worry him.

"Yes, we are." The healer confirmed. "I believe you can move to the chambers which have been prepared for you, if you wish?"

"Please." Legolas spoke up eagerly. "Also, our belongings?"

"You will find them in your respective chambers, including your weapons, Legolas." Éomer intoned. "I made sure no damage had come to your bows, they are exquisitely crafted."

"Thank you." He found himself nearly grinning at the compliment, for he had crafted Ara's bow, not that she knew that still.

"Can we go now?" The elleth spoke up briskly and both Éomer and the healer turned to her.

"Yes, provided you return in the afternoon so I may see to your remaining wound and check how your ribs are mending, although at the rate you are healing overall, there will probably be naught but a scar to see." Legolas chuckled quietly along with Éomer.

"Okay, good, lets go then." Ara hopped off the bed, dragging him by the arm.

"Someone is certainly keen for their own chamber." Éomer bumped his shoulder good naturedly, leading them slowly down the corridor. Legolas nodded, gripping Ara's hand a little tighter. He'd have to leave her side. _Why didn't I just say we were lifemates? We could have remained together without question if I'd gone with that ruse again!_

He glanced at Ara, hoping she would say something, at least indicate they should pretend again, but she did not. Perhaps she did want to be away from him? Legolas felt his heart sink.

"Where is Gandalf?" Ara asked Éomer.

"The Great Hall, with the King and Prince."

"I need to see him."

"I am sure you will both be welcome to join them once you are ready." He said kindly. "I will let Gandalf know?"

"Please, if you could." Ara gave the man a small smile.

"But of course." He answered as they moved down a well-lit corridor.

"Here we are, a maid has filled tubs in your respective chambers, they should remain quite warm for the next hour if you wish to bathe. Your garments have also been washed and repaired." The man stopped them between two heavy wooden doors, spaced respectively from one another.

"My Lady, your chamber is this one to your left. Legolas, yours is the right chamber. Gandalf made certain we knew to accommodate you close to one another." Éomer grinned cheerily and Legolas smiled back, glad he mostly had his way.

"Our thanks, Éomer." The man seemed even cheerier by his acknowledgment.

"A pleasure." He murmured, gesturing down the other end of the corridor. "If you continue down there, you will find a staircase to your left. Follow it down two levels and you shall arrive in an anti-hall which, if you seek the set of pine doors, will lead you into the Great Hall where you will find Gandalf and the King." Éomer cocked his head to Ara with a knowing smile. "Théodred too." Ara nodded quietly and unease stirred although Legolas was unsure if it was his own.

"I best get back to them." The man spoke casually. "See you both soon." He shot Legolas a last grin and strode down the corridor, undoubtedly towards the staircase he'd spoken of.

"You'll be alright?" Legolas looked down at Ara.

"Yeah, a bath sounds pretty nice."

"Agreed." He watched her, trying to decide what to do, if he should move first. "Well uh, I guess I'll meet you out here?"

"Oh, um yeah. I guess so." She nodded quickly, stepping back towards her chamber door. Her fëa felt weird to him, jittery.

"You are okay, yes?"

"Yeah, don't stress, I'm fine." She answered, turning the handle of her door. "Out here in half of an hour?"

"I'll be waiting." He smirked, knowing he would likely beat her.

"I'll race you." She laughed quietly, disappearing behind the door. Deciding it better to focus on her challenge, rather than the sudden physical loss of her presence, Legolas darted into his own chamber, intent on besting her, and looking like an Elf again, not something that looked as if it had been dragged through a goblins tunnel.

...

King Théoden paused in conversation with Hama as the guarded side entrance to his hall opened. Hesitantly a young man and woman entered, walking close to one another as they cast about the chamber.

"Ah, the Elves are truly up and about." Gandalf murmured happily from his left side. Realising his mistake, Théoden looked closer, noting now the effortless grace in which they moved. Like deer, he decided, and possibly just as flighty.

He had not had time to see them in the Royal Healing chambers, being preoccupied with the war about to sweep across his realm. Now, he watched them curiously.

Their ears certainly were neatly pointed at the tips and, as they moved into the late morning sunlight streaming through the hall from high windows and open doors, their long hair caught the golden light, showing the clear differences.

"She's even more beautiful." He caught the quiet sigh of his own son's awe. The boy needed to get a grip. All he had heard about, since being freed from Saruman's hold, was Ara this, and Ara that. Théodred had all but skipped into the hall, grinning like an utter fool upon leaning the she-Elf was, by all means, of royal Elven blood.

"Elves have rather acute hearing, Théodred." He warned lowly, noting how the male Elf and Crown Prince of Mirkwood, gripped onto the she-Elf's hand protectively.

"Good morning Legolas, Ara." Gandalf walked towards the pair and the she-Elf began dragging the male Elf across the hall, towards the Wizard. Éomer chuckled quietly from where he leant against the throne, as the she-Elf, Ara, abandoned her companion a moment to throw her arms about the Wizard.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf." Théoden heard the she-Elf say, melodious voice thick with emotion.

"It is quite alright, young one. Legolas has explained everything." Gandalf patted her gently on the back and Théoden thought of Éowyn.

The she-Elf appeared possibly younger than his niece and he knew, from Theodred's excited recount, she was akin to a twenty-one-year-old human and only part Elf.

Half-Elves could choose a mortal life. Perhaps he should not quell his son's hopes in such a manner. There would be little hope in the days to come.

"Lady Ara, you look lovely." Théodred stepped away from the throne as the she-Elf pulled away from Gandalf.

"Oh, um hi." She replied to his son but retreated to the Elf Prince's side. Certainly flighty. He wondered why. He himself stepped forward and their heads simultaneously turned to him, the male Elf instantly wary as his sharp, grey eyes swiftly took in Théoden's attire and more so, location to the throne.

"Welcome to Edoras." He greeted them both. They inclined their heads respectively.

"Hail, King Théoden." The Elf Prince replied. "We are thankful for your hospitality."

"I am only sorry you first endured the hospitality of my ill-adviser." He inclined his own head, a sliver of anger growing momentarily for the deceit of Gríma.

"We've had worse." The she-Elf murmured dryly. Théoden raised a brow at Gandalf but he shook his head. He noticed the way the male leaned slightly closer to her. He was certainly protective.

"I am sure you both have many questions, now you are back on your feet." Gandalf spoke up, once more.

"Merry and Pippin?" Ara immediately demanded and the Wizard smiled.

"Yes, they are fine. Where they are meant to be, I believe." Both Elves visibly relaxed. Théoden was unsure who they spoke of, but their safety was clearly a great deal.

"What of Gimli and Estel?" Legolas asked quietly, casting an uncertain gaze towards him.

"Gimli and Aragorn are no more worse for wear, than the pair of you." Gandalf replied. Théoden knew Aragorn, the Ranger from the North who had fought beside his own father. Gandalf had already detailed his whereabouts.

"And?" The Elven Prince pressed.

"They are where they are needed for now."

"Which is where exactly?" Théoden didn't miss the anxiety in the she-Elf's unsteady voice.

"Rest assured, Ara, they will fall into place when the time is right." None of Gandalf's words made sense and the Elves only looked frustrated for his half answer.

"War is now upon these lands and there is need for all who are capable to defend against such evil." Gandalf's gaze shifted to Legolas a moment and Théoden noted how Ara paled considerably. "The King will ride to Helms Deep, Rohan's fortress to defend and keep the enemy from Edoras."

"And the people which remain here?" Legolas asked.

"Prince Théodred will take over my duties while I am away. The city will be protected, but the threat of danger will not reach these walls." Théoden spoke calmly, reassuring the Elf.

"Then I am willing to help defend Edoras if such threat should come to pass." He declared. Théoden gazed at the Elf in surprise.

"Gandalf has spoken of your skill, particularly with a bow." The Elf ducked his head slightly, possibly hiding embarrassment. "It would be an honour, Prince of the Woodland Realm." A smile graced his lips and he nodded politely.

"Ara?" At his son's concerned tone, Théodred shifted his gaze to Ara. Still she was pale. She almost looked sick or in pain. Legolas turned to her, brows furrowed.

"Ara, you are not well." He immediately stated.

"I'm, I'm fine." She whispered back.

"Don't." His voice was low, filled with concern but there was an unspoken warning the she-Elf clearly understood. Théoden watched on as Legolas gently touched her cheek, frowning once more. He spoke quietly, in his own tongue and after a moment, she whispered something back.

"Ara forgets she still heals." Legolas turned apologetically to him. "If you will excuse us, I shall return her to her chamber to rest."

"I understand. We can speak later today." Théoden smiled warmly to them both. "If you need anything, if you require a healer, do not hesitate to ask." He added, making sure Ara nodded in understanding. He'd quickly figured out she was the stubborn type who wouldn't make a fuss over her own ailments.

"If you wish to continue speaking, I can safely escort Ara to her chambers?" Théodred stepped forward, a plain mixture of worry and hope upon his young face.

"Thank you, but if she should fall, my reflexes are faster." Legolas replied curtly, putting a secure arm about the she-Elf's fine shoulders, leading her from the hall. Théodred sighed quietly, seeming put out. Théoden could only wonder if the two Elves were merely close travelling companions, who now cared for one another just as his own son cared for his niece, almost like a sister, or if there was much more to it.

He hoped, for Theodred's sake, it was not the latter, but his instincts told him otherwise.

...

"Ara, what is wrong?" As soon as the door to her chambers was securely shut behind them, he spun to face her. He'd felt the way her fëa had dimmed, the bloodbond lost as they had entered the hall. He wanted to create another, so uncertain now of her. "Ara?"

She stared up at him, face still pale. It was not sickness, he knew it was something else. His heart told him that.

"You can't stay here." Her words were barely a whisper. "You have to go to Helms Deep too."

"Oh, is that all." He sent her a reassuring smile. "Then so be it, we will go to Helms Deep, slay some Orc scum and perhaps find the others."

"I have to remain here, Legolas."

"What, no. Absolutely not. We remain together." He rushed out, appalled by the notion of being separated.

"We can't." Suddenly arms were flung about him. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to go, I don't want to ask this of you."

"It is meant to be." He stated slowly, bringing his arms around her.

"Yeah." She breathed out shakily. "You'll be okay though, you'll be okay." Ara seemed to be reassuring herself more than him. This caused uncertainty to snake through his veins.

"What happens there?"

"Legolas... I can't. If I told you, what if something changed, what if you didn't come back?" Her words chilled him, her fear, which he could easily feel in that moment, froze him.

"Okay." He agreed, unsure what he was agreeing to. "I'm not particularly happy about this, but if I must."

"You do, I just hope everything else figures itself out too."

"You mean Aragorn and Gimli?"

"Yeah. I hope you find them." Legolas pulled slightly away from the elleth.

"You are still tired, rest." He steered her gently towards the bed, not unlike his own.

"It's kind of strange being in different chambers." Ara commented, settling onto the soft mattress, covered by a deep blue, woollen blanket.

"Can I stay?" He blurted out, only after realising it was an absurd request she'd surely decline.

"Of course." Relieved for the moment, Legolas joined her, a wistful smile quirking as she wriggled close to his side. Her need to be close to him was both a wish come true and impossibly confusing. "You are right, I am still tired, it really sucks." Chuckling lightly at her strange words, he slowly shifted to gaze at her, but she was already asleep.

...

"Your aim is impeccable." Legolas turned towards the voice, sighting Éomer leaning casually against heavy wooden railing nearby.

"Thank you." He replied, seeing that the man carried only his sword at his hip as he pushed off the railing and walked towards him.

"I am told you are to accompany us to Helm's Deep?"

"Yes, I will be of more use to the King at the Deep." Legolas carefully answered and Éomer nodded thoughtfully.

"It is an impenetrable fort, it has stood through many a siege and seen the people of Rohan safe on the other side of a new dawn."

"Then I hope this shall be the case this time round." He replied with a small smile which he tried not to force. Ara's barely held together emotions over his need to go to Helm's Deep worried him. Yet she expected him back, so surely whatever he needed to face, he would survive it and see her again.

"You are quite close to Lady Ara, yes?" Éomer seemed uncertain in his question.

"Yes, we are rather close." Legolas replied wryly.

"She is very beautiful, and spirited." The man almost sounded as if he wanted confirmation. What exactly was the point of this conversation, was he besotted by Ara?

"Yes, even for our kin, she is exceptional."

"Aye, then my cousin has not quite lost his senses then, he is smitten by her, you know this?" Éomer watched him curiously.

"It is rather hard not to notice." Legolas ground out as politely as he could.

"Does it bother you?"

"Should it? Ara may do what she wishes with her heart, it has not stopped her in the past." Of course, it bothered him, he could not admit that though.

"You are protective of her."

"Is that a problem?" He was becoming annoyed, why couldn't this man just talk plainly?

"No, not at all, it is admirable, like many of your actions." Éomer hurriedly replied, seeming slightly flushed in the cheeks.

"Oh, well thank you." Legolas felt no less confused. For some moments, they fell into silence as Legolas sent five more arrows into his target.

"Forgive me if it is rude to ask, but you are the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, how were you allowed to travel so far from your own realm when you are such an important figure?" Legolas paused, staring at the target before him.

"I left without my King's consent and I no longer live under his rule." His answer was quiet, the first time he had ever spoken his sentiments towards his father allowed in such a way. He would return to the Greenwood, but he no longer wished to be his father's shadow. He was discovering he was so much more, could be so much more. He'd even kept a civil temper of late.

"I see." Éomer spoke again, wonder upon his face. "You are truly an enigma to me, Legolas." The man reached forward and Legolas watched as his hand came to brush loose hairs from his cheek. The action was strange and he stiffened, watching him warily. "I'd never hurt you." Éomer murmured quietly. Legolas stared at him, trying to read the dark look in his eyes. A bell told nearby and Éomer looked away, back toward Meduseld.

"I must go, but know I look forward to travelling with you." He stepped away, running a hand through his dark blonde hair. "Know also, Ara's light is pale when compared to your own." The man sent him a small smile and turned abruptly, striding quickly away.

Legolas stared after him, feeling disgruntled that anyone would deem Ara a lesser light than she was, and shaking the strange conversation aside, knocked another arrow.

…

Ara was nearly fully recovered. Her bandages had been removed and all which remained to her stomach was a scar. It too would fade, hopefully swifter than the memories of her time captured by the Uraks. Wandering about Meduseld, looking for a familiar face, she wondered how Maglor fared. She had promised to find him, once the war was over, she would honour that promise. Perhaps Legolas would help her find him?

Ahead there was the sound of footsteps and Ara quickly determined it was Éowyn. "Hello." She called to the woman who had her hands full with what appeared to be a bundle of cloaks. "Do you need help?"

"Oh, thank you but no, you should rest, Ara."

"Honestly, I'm fine. I want to help, I'm bored and my wounds healed." Before Éowyn could protest, Ara grabbed up the topmost bundle of cloaks.

"Well, if you are sure, thank you." Éowyn smiled. "Follow me, these are to be packed into one of their carts going to the Deep. Content to be of use, Ara followed the woman obediently.

By nightfall, Ara was feeling weary and Éowyn chastised her for pushing herself. They had managed to stock two carts full of foodstuffs, water and clothing, while others packed other supplies such as tents, healing equipment and medicines and feed, tack and other equipment for the horses. Ara had not seen Legolas all afternoon although she knew he was safe. His fëa often sought hers out and she found herself seeking his out. He seemed content, wherever he was in the city.

As she followed Éowyn into the King's Hall, she sighted Gandalf and frowned. He looked dressed to travel. The Wizard looked up from the King as she approached.

"I hoped you would show, young Ara." Gandalf spoke quietly. "Where is Legolas?"

"I'm not sure, he's somewhere in the city and happy enough." Gandalf nodded.

"I am glad you both have a connection, it will keep you safe, as it has already proven to have." This time Ara nodded, swallowing as she was reminded again that connection would not stretch as far as Helm's Deep. "I must away, be sure to tell Legolas to look to the East on the third day. When the sun rises, tell him to look to the East." His confident words brought a smile to Ara's lips. Gandalf would find the disbanded Rohirrim warriors and all would be well, the battle would be won, just as it was meant to be.

"I will." She promised.

"Keep safe, this I fear is but a small part in a larger plan." Ara nodded, but by the weary look in Gandalf's blue eyes, it seemed he spoke of something even she did not understand. Without another word, the Wizard placed a hand briefly on her shoulder, before making his way from the hall. Ara watched him go a moment before deciding to find Legolas.

An hour later, Ara found the other Elf, walking casually up the stair she was about to descend. "Where have you been, I've torn the entire building apart looking for you?" She stopped at the third to top step, glaring down at him.

"The stables, of course." He merely chuckled, biting into an apple he carried. "Clearly you didn't quite rip everything apart." He added smugly.

"Yes well, I wasn't going in there." She bit out in annoyance as he reached her. "What were you doing in there?"

"Helping Éomer." That one name put her instantly on edge, but he didn't notice it. They began walking towards their chambers. "Were you worried for me?" He tilted his head in her direction.

"I had a message for you from Gandalf." She explained.

"Yes, about looking East at dawn of the third day, got that."

"Good. Don't forget it."

"It is important?"

"Very." He nodded, stopping at their doors.

"Have you eaten?"

"A little, food has been brought to our chambers, but I had yours put in mine, you're not exactly using your chamber other than the bath."

"True." He agreed. "I do wish to have a bath, I'll meet you in there shortly?"

"Yeah, I can smell horse on you." She wrinkled her nose and with a devious smirk, he suddenly grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace. "Ugh, get off me, you reek!" She spluttered indignantly, pushing her way out of his grasp. Chuckling impishly, he disappeared into his own chamber.

While Legolas was busy ridding himself of the stench of horse, Ara readied herself for bed, changing from the dress she had been wearing and into track-pants and a racerback, throwing her jacket on to counter the slight chill in the air. The fire in the guest chamber was crackling but the nights in Rohan, she had found were cold despite.

Nervous for what tomorrow and the next few days would bring, she settled under the blankets with the book, leafing through it to triple check the exact events of the battle of Helm's Deep, and after. Everything had to go to plan. Turning to the next page, her eyes scanned over the reunion. Her heart burned for that day, when finally, she could right her own wrongs, finally be able to tell Legolas that she-

"What are you reading?" She jumped in fright, slamming the book shut.

"Nothing." Was her automatic reply as he sauntered fully into the room and flopped down on the other side of the bed, smelling clean and donning his loose white sleep shirt and soft sleep pants.

"Nothing? Really?" He raised a brow.

"Nothing you'd be able to read."

"Why?" He gazed at the book still firmly closed in her hands. "Oh yes, I remember, it is in Quenya."

"Exactly, boring and you won't be able to understand it."

"Then why are you so jumpy if I cannot read your secret book of Quenya, if I cannot read it, there is nothing to fear?" He was smirking at her playfully.

"Because I don't like people watching me read." She replied, quickly shoving the book into their now shared pack, making sure it was stuffed into a dress.

"Sometimes, you are so amusing." He merely chuckled, stretching out beside her. "The King has let me continue riding Arod, he said no one else can ride him, so I might as well." Legolas spoke after a moment, sounding pleased.

"I'm glad. He's probably the only horse I don't mind."

"He was looking for you today."

"The King?"

"No, Arod."

"Whatever."

"He was, he was searching behind me for you. Don't know why, I'm much more interesting." He shot her a smirk and she elbowed him playfully.

"Well, he's all yours. You both deserve each other."

"I can't tell if you are complimenting or insulting me."

"Both." She laughed quietly. "Are you going to eat?"

"Yes, I'm hungry." He rolled from the bed and made his way to the table and chair where food was laden on two trays. He carried one back to the bed. "If did this at home, I would be in a lot of trouble." He commented as he began eating the assorted fruit provided.

"What, eating in bed?" Ara questioned, picking at some of the slices herself.

"Yes, food is to be eaten at a table, seated. Even snacks in passing." He explained, swallowing his mouthful.

"What if you are sick? Injured and bedbound?"

"A rare exception."

"Well, so much for the term 'breakfast in bed', it clearly didn't come from the Elves."

"You have breakfast in bed where you are from?"

"Yeah, I've had Pizza in bed, snacks, drinks, the list goes on. I mean, Ada wasn't a big fan of me doing so, what with leaving crumbs about by accident."

"It sounds nice." He mused and she nodded.

"Well, it is what we are doing now." She grinned, having an idea. "Hey, lie back."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Baffled, he did as she bade and she grabbed a handful of grapes. "Now you can say you've been luxuriously fed grapes in bed. I think any one of royal blood needs to be able to boast that." She snickered as she offered him a grape and he neatly took it between his teeth.

"Mmm, I could get used to this." He accepted another five, smirking lazily up at her. "Pity cherries aren't in season."

"You'd probably choke on the stone."

"Stone?"

"You know, the seed."

"Why do you call it a stone?" He frowned in confusion.

"I don't really know, they just are, because of their size I guess." He nodded, sitting up once more to finish eating. He got up again to return the tray to the table before blowing out the four lit candles in the chamber, the only light remaining, the warm glow of the fire in the hearth to their left. Legolas was silent as he settled properly in his side of the large bed. Ara wriggled down, to lay on her back and stared at the rafters, all her doubts creeping back into her mind.

"You will be safe here?" Legolas spoke quietly, his voice uncertain. Ara nearly laughed at the irony, it was she who had reason to worry, not him. She rolled to face him.

"Yes, the city will be safe. All the battle will be at the Deep." She explained.

"You are sure? I am not content in any regard to leave you, but it if you mean it, then it is some reassurance."

"I am, I promise." Ara took his hand. "Now promise you will come back in one piece, like you are supposed to."

"I promise I will." He murmured, shifting to rest his forehead against hers. "Ara, we could create another blood-bond." He spoke of something she had been contemplating all day.

"We can't. it might not stretch that far, and if it does, it could serve as a distraction to you. Believe me, you won't have time for distraction." He let out a sigh and pulled away slightly, nodding.

"Sleep Ara, I know you are still not completely well." He sounded defeated, a far cry from his earlier mirth. It pained her deeply but there was nothing she could do, nothing more she could say. Silently, she pulled him into an embrace and closed her eyes, wishing for the next few days to go as swiftly as possible.

…

Ara stared at the date on her active watch, her stomach immediately tying itself in knots she knew would remain for a manner of days. March first. The day King Théoden and his men would depart for Helms Deep. The day she would have to watch Legolas leave.

He still slept beside her and she was hesitant to awaken him yet. Shifting her gaze from the date before her, she took in his peaceful form. Helms Deep was a blood bath in the book, in real life? The thought gave her chills, and she had to send Legolas there.

She wished she could simply tell him what to expect, but she could not. What if it changed something? What if it caused him harm. It was a double-edged sword, sending him away and she knew the pain would only get worse, so much worse. Hopefully he would find Aragorn and Gimli, and then Merry and Pippin.

Carefully she reached up, brushing unruly hair from his face and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, causing her to smile. He was a brilliant archer, fierce with his blades and he was an Elf, a half-Silvan at that. Plus, he had been trained by Thranduil, himself. He had the advantage above all who would ride to the Deep. His reason for survival meant returning to the Greenland, to his brother, his beloved trees. Perhaps his reason for survival was for her too?

In a matter of days, it would all be over, they would be reunited and she would know and, finally, so would he. Gently she brushed another tress of pale hair from his face.

"I am awake." He murmured, his voice sleepy.

"Barely." She commented, as he slowly opened his eyes and focused on her.

"What time is it?"

"A bit before six." He nodded, shifting his arms slightly so he held her a little closer than he had been as they had slept. His gaze was soft, like heavy grey clouds on a warm, overcast day, as he ran a hand through her loose hair.

Without giving much thought to what she was doing, Ara traced his jaw, committing its structure firmly to memory. It was stupid, he wasn't going anywhere, but still it terrified her he might. All she wanted to do was tell him. Tell him everything.

His hand had moved to her shoulder, his thumb trailing her collarbone before returning to her shoulder, to travel down her shoulder blade. Energy seemed to course beneath his fingers, and her own slid around his neck. His gaze had darkened slightly, more a pewter now and she was uncertain if it was her own heart or his she could feel.

Movement against her ankle caused her to realise his own leg was half draped over hers, from how they had slept. He seemed to realise this too, his gaze growing intense, or was that intent she saw there? All it would take on his part was to roll towards her and she wouldn't stop him, no matter how against everything she was striving to fix for the sake of the timeline, it would be.

"Ara." His voice was quiet but rough, as if he had downed hard liquor. A bell tolled loudly, followed by a slamming door somewhere in the corridor and Legolas bolted up as Ara quickly shifted away and gaining her bearings, sat up, pulling one of the blankets about her. What the hell had she been thinking!

"I best get dressed to travel." Legolas muttered, quickly picking up garments from a pile upon a chair and bolting from the chamber. Ara stared at the door, in his rush he had not shut it properly. Sighing in both annoyance towards herself and at having to be more careful, she left the bed, to close the door only to have someone knock on it.

Ara opened it to Éowyn who looked surprised to see her. "Morning." She murmured, running a hand back through her hair, wishing she's tied it up to sleep. Éowyn gazed at her, clearly taking in her attire.

"This is what some Elves wear to sleep. Plus, I hate nightgowns, horrible things." Éowyn nodded with a grin.

Morning. You know what, so do I. I wish I could wear the same clothes the men wear."

"It makes fighting so much easier." Ara smirked as the woman's eyes widened.

"You have worn men's clothing?"

"Sure have, well they are female clothing but in the same style as male attire. Of course, it's so much more stylish, do you want to see?"

"Absolutely, you have these garments here?"

"Yeah." Ara gestured for Éowyn to enter the chamber which she did with trepidation, taking in the weapons stacked against a chair.

"Legolas's weapons are in here?" Ara followed her gaze.

"No, those are mine, Legolas's are over there on that chaise." She casually pointed to Legolas's pile of weaponry and clothes, before digging out a tunic and fitted trousers from their pack.

"Why are Legolas's belongings not with him in his chamber?" Ara paused, this was a tricky thing to explain.

"He spends more time in this chamber than his own, and we were sharing a pack." She shrugged, as if it were no big deal. As if they had not spent every night sleeping in her bed, as if they hadn't nearly started something which certainly was not sleeping just minutes beforehand.

"Oh, well a pack can certainly be found for Legolas so you may have one each."

"It would be appreciated, thanks."

"You wear these?" Éowyn now turned to her garments.

"Yeah, not many do, they were made in Rivendell for me before we set out." Ara explained as the woman picked up a charcoal tunic and traced the threaded designs of leaves.

"They are beautiful, would you wear them here one day?"

"I can, if it won't worry anyone."

"You are an Elf, I do not think they will dare say anything. You are well accepted in the King's household."

"Thanks." Ara found herself smiling sincerely.

"Now, I came in to ask if you will join me in seeing the men off at the gate to Edoras?" Éowyn spoke as she refolded the tunic.

"Of course." Ara answered immediately, nerves twisting inside her at the thought of that final moment for days to come. _How am I going to let him go?_

"I am glad. It is tradition we watch them until we can no longer see them, before we return to our duties." Ara nodded. She had no intention of leaving until she could no longer see the back of Legolas's head, no matter how long that took. Éowyn possibly forgot her site was keener.

A light knock and the door opening revealed Legolas, now donning clean clothes, his tunic the same shade as his eyes, stormy. "I thought I heard another voice, greetings Éowyn." He inclined his head politely, striding to the chaise to clasp on his Lórien cloak, before deftly strapping on his quiver. Ara stared at him, trying to decide if she should lend him her own sword. He would possibly use one at the deep, but it might also hinder him, he did not rely on a sword as strongly as she did. Deciding against it, she remained silent as he deftly checked his bow and strung it, before checking the sharpness of his twin blades.

"Do you have extra bowstrings?" Ara asked, although she knew he did.

"Yes, and wax."

"Do you-"

"Yes, I have a whetstone." He sent her a wry smile.

"I was going to say; do you want a couple extra arrows?"

"From your quiver?" He seemed sceptical.

"Yeah." Before he could argue, she moved away from Éowyn and pulled out a handful of the slim, Lórien arrows. Without thinking it might horrify Éowyn, she leapt up onto the chaise and managed to easily fit another seven arrows into Legolas's quiver. "You'll need them." She spoke quietly near his ear before hoping down from the chair.

"Thank you." He murmured, straightening out his straps to sit better and adjusting his cloak around it all. "I best head down to find the King or Éomer, we are to leave within the hour." Ara merely nodded, biting down on her lip as he left the chamber with a brief smile, taking a spare change of garments with him.

"You are scared for him, it is understandable." Éowyn spoke softly. "Come, dress for the day, we shall go down to the hall for breakfast." Ara nodded although there was no possible way she could fathom eating, she felt sick to the very core of her being.

The hour did not drag, it went swiftly. Legolas had been busy preparing with the others to leave from the moment he had left her chamber.

Ara watched him now, along with most of the city-folk who had left the comfort of their homes to see off the Kings men upon their powerful horses. Legolas sat tall upon the half-Meara palomino, the early morning light bathing them a pale gold. His gaze was searching, and then it stilled as he found her, where she stood beside Éowyn.

Deftly he leapt down from the stallion and strode towards her. He seemed to sense if he did embrace her, she wouldn't let him go. Instead, he bent his forehead to rest against hers and drew in a long breath. His fëa found hers, wrapping around it, branches entwining, leaves unfurling and she sighed.

After a long moment he moved slightly back, tilting her chin up to simply gaze at her. His eyes were dark as they had been when they had awoken, but this time it was a different intensity.

"Y'n merlu dyh." He spoke softly, yet he could have shouted for the way those three words resonated through her entire being. Before she could reply, he'd turned away, leaping upon the palomino stallions back to re-join the departing riders.

"What did he say?" Éowyn spoke softly, and Ara remembered she was not alone where she stood. She didn't need to answer, for someone called to the woman. Ara did not move, watching the rider upon the palomino stallion, long after all others had returned into the city walls, until he finally disappeared. She could still feel him, and before finally turning away as the others had, she sent him a silent message, hoping he would understand. _Rwy'n dy garu di._

* * *

 ** _Reviews always welcome._**


	72. Forces

_**Hello peeps, thanks for those lovely reviews. Okay, at the end, Legolas is talking in Silvan (I mashed up Welsh and Sinda) and Ara's words were in Welsh. Glad you guys thought it was a nice touch. Hope this chapter keeps you on your toes a little bit.**_

 _ **Nevermorea - I hope your weeks have improved considerably and all is well. :)**_

 _ **Frostyhorse - Hahaha! Glad you loved it!**_

 _ **WickedGreene13 - Yeah, Legolas totally shines brighter. Eomer might have more in common with Ara than Legolas realises. I nearly put in another blood bond, but as Ara said, it would possibly be a fatal distraction, and she wants everything to go right. Not that she factored in Eomer, or Theodred or all the other calamities... wait what? Haha read on my friend. :)**_

 _ **ElizabethUndomiel - Thanks!**_

 _ **Woman of Letters - Hehe, I know right, its all so confusing! Legolas better watch out! I'm pretty happy to say there is a cannon part in the book during the battle I could use perfectly regarding Eomer. Yay to details! The Rohan boys are totally off the rails, I mean, Theodred should be dead, but perhaps it is good he lives. I'll be quiet now before spoilers happen. haha.**_

 _ **ksecc1 - Thanks. So I did basically nothing today but write. Hehe. Was so much fun, although felt a bit lazy, but my imagination is content! If you've guessed her grandfather, awesome but shh, secret! hehe! Enjoy this chap, its long!**_

 _ **KEZZ1 - Thanks!**_

 _ **Biosoul - Haha danger, hmm sort of. You'll find that Elf is a bit naive, but then his mind is preoccupied and so is his heart, with other things. Glad you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Elvenprincesscher - Legolas will reveal what he said in this chap. Glad you liked the line, I guess, I dunno, I grew up spending most of my time in the trees, the tree sentences come easy.**_

 _ **Tibblets - Hey, hey! Thanks, slowly getting through it!**_

 _ **Enjoy the following guys.**_

 _ **A xx**_

* * *

The King's men had kept a persistent pace throughout the day, their long-limbed horses carrying them over many miles of Rohirrim plains. Where they had made camp was exactly halfway to the Helm. Éomer was pleased. He and Théodred had worked hard to strengthen the Meara strain throughout the King's herds, resulting in swifter and stronger horses, capable of standing up to any condition, any task asked of them. Even so, he wished he could ride the palomino half-Meara stallion, as carefreely as the enchanting Elven Prince.

As they had ridden, Éomer had taken note of the Elf, noting he gave no real leg aids or, bothered to use the reins, mostly due to the fact he had no reins. The stallion, Legolas had dubbed, Arod, bore only a soft rope halter, and his saddle. Éomer supposed if there was no need to carry the burden of belongings, water and a sleep roll and blanket, the Elf would not have bothered with this important item of tack.

The way he rode, it mesmerized Éomer. So still and yet so alive, so fluent, he sat in his saddle, the lilting Elvish he spoke quietly to the stallion, a woven melody which only seemed to tighten as a knotted thread about his heart. Perhaps that was how Elven hair was created, as woven melody, for it swung in time to the stallions hoofbeats, a flaxen cascade of waves, rippling down his lithe back.

"Éomer, are you finished here?" The King's own voice broke into his thoughts, and Éomer turned from the pail of water his horse, Firefoot, drank deeply from.

"Nearly, my Lord."

"Good, I have ensured Legolas, knows he is most welcome to take rest in the tents, but he has set his roll and belongings slightly away from the others, beside that blasted stallion." A smile twitched at the tone of exasperation in his uncle's statement. However, worry outweighed it. Why would Legolas isolate himself so?

He had ridden beside the Elf as often as he could during the journey, learning a little of him. Truthfully, the Elf was reserved in speaking of himself and family, but he had learned he had a younger brother, had played a strong role in the protection of his father's woodland borders, and possessed a deep love for his homeland and the trees within it. Éomer did not quite understand the later, preferring the open, ruggedness of the plains.

Still, he had enjoyed his soft yet lilting voice, and asked him of his own kin, wishing to know all he could of the Elves. In this Legolas had spoken more, seemingly a safer topic. Almost shyly, he had asked of the Rohirrim people, his questions surprising Éomer. He understood now, although the Elf was over one hundred years of age, he truly was as young as he appeared, with little knowledge of the race of men. It was endearing, his naïve innocence. Perhaps he was still unsure, and that was why he would not join the others.

"I will speak with him." Éomer decided, moving the half-emptied pail to the end of Firefoot's tether to reduce the horse's chance of knocking it during the night.

"Very good. I will be checking my girl, and hitting the hay myself." Éomer nodded, casting his gaze towards the King's light-grey mare, so pale, she almost appeared white." Théoden placed a hand briefly upon his shoulder. "Do not linger too long from your bedroll, Éomer, I fear the days to follow will weary our very souls." Before he could reply, the King had moved away, towards his mare. Giving Firefoot, one last pat upon his fiery neck, doused in the light of the moon, Éomer made his way through the group of erected tents, seeking out the palomino stallion and his alluring rider.

He found Legolas sitting in what appeared to be a safe location, where none could sneak up on him. The Elf had already alerted to his approach before Éomer had determined if he gazed at the Elf's face or the back of his head. It was his face, and he felt those grey eyes following his every move. What did he think, as he approached? Was he glad for his presence, or did he wish distance from even him.

"Greetings. Éomer." Legolas was the first to speak, the use of his name sending a shiver down Éomer's spine. Feeling awkward of movement beside the Elf's graceful strength, he sank down on his haunches beside where he sat cross legged, one of his fighting knives resting in his lap.

"Greetings, Legolas." Éomer turned to face the him, however he now stared ahead, his body still, but for the gentle breeze ruffling through his long hair. Éomer noticed it was now worn loosely. "You are welcome to take rest with myself and the others."

"Thank you, I am content here with Arod." Legolas replied simply.

"Yes, but why? Does something bother you, if so, you must tell me what?" This time he did turn his faze to Éomer and he did not know whether to swear or sigh at the way the Elf's eyes were akin to liquid silver. It seemed as if they were made of stardust.

"I am not comfortable in such proximity to the King's men. I do not know them, many I cannot understand. It is unnerving to me."

"Why?" Éomer was perplexed. Did Legolas feel the same towards him?

"Because I am used to hearing and understanding all around me. In their words, I cannot." Legolas turned away once more, his head lowering slightly.

"Do I also make you uncomfortable?" Éomer hedged.

"No." The answer soothed his soul, but the Elf's next words set it burning. "I know you are different, perhaps more like me?" There was such an unsureness to Legolas's question. He had nothing to fear.

"Yes, I believe we are." He barely found the air to breathe out his confirmation. The Elf bestowed a brilliant smile upon him, only knocking the breath, Éomer had found, from his lungs once again.

"Would you share my own tent?" He whispered, causing the Elf to cock his head a moment in contemplation.

"Your offer is generous, but I am truly content beneath the stars." Éomer nodded, utterly crestfallen. He had let his imagination run ahead of him, only to be rejected. "Please, do not be offended, I cannot simply confine myself to the space of a tent, when these lands are unfamiliar to me."

"I understand." Éomer relented. "Would you permit me to remain out here with you? No one should be alone."

"Does the comfort of your tent not beckon to you?" The Elf tilted his head, seeming amused.

"Not really." He shrugged. "It is a lovely night, despite the chill on the breeze."

"Yes."

"Does the cold bother you?" Éomer hedged.

"A little, my mind is not focused on it, so it is not at the forefront of my thoughts."

"What is?"

"What is what?"

"On your mind?" At Éomer's persistence, a small smile graced Legolas's lips.

"Ah, now that is a secret."

"I am rather good at keeping secrets." Éomer murmured, shifting a little so he sat closer to the Elf.

"That is all very well, but this secret shall remain within my heart, until this battle is over."

"Why is that?"

"In case I do not live to see the end of the battle." Legolas's answer was so soft, so fragile, Éomer only just caught each word. "You should return to your tent." Legolas abruptly stood, his tone more a command than a suggestion.

Confused, Éomer stood too, placing a hand upon the Elf's shoulder, aware of the taught muscles beneath his cloak and tunic. "Legolas?"

"Go and find rest, you will need strength for the battle to come." Legolas answered, his words gentler but still with a coolness. Éomer knew a dismissal, the Elf wished to be alone. Holding back a sigh of disappointment, he took a step away.

"As you wish, Legolas." He nodded, receiving a small smile.

"Until tomorrow."

"Yes, until tomorrow." Éomer agreed, turning to walk slowly from the Elf. His mind was reeling, could it be possible it was he, Legolas spoke off? It certainly had to be. Why else would the Elf not speak his mind, if it weren't about him? A secret? Legolas was keeping a secret from him, a secret within his heart. Somehow, Éomer would convince Legolas to tell him the truth, perhaps he just needed to give the Elf a little nudge.

…

Lying back on his recently laid out bedroll, Legolas watched the stars picking out various constellations. For all the coolness of the night, the sun still filtered through to his soul. He let out a sigh, holding on to the faint feeling of Ara's fëa, still with his. Tomorrow, he knew he'd be too far away to feel her presence. It would be the second time he would be truly apart from her and it terrified him. The only consolation, Ara had promised his return and then, he had decided he would tell her truly how he felt.

He thought back to the that very morning, awakening with her. It had been different to any other morning, she had been more flame than sunlight, just like that eve in Lórien, when he had kissed her. Well, before it had all gone so terribly wrong. That morning, he had nearly kissed her again. perhaps he should have? No, Ara had moved swiftly from him in the end, and if they had kissed, it would have been awfully ruined by Éowyn's arrival. Although, if he had just kissed her, if Éowyn had not arrived… Legolas shivered. He was still unsure of his Silvan blood, of what would happen. He knew he was ready to find out. I smile played on his lips as a star blitzed across the skies. Make a wish. that is what Ara had said, and so he did, before closing his eyes.

He would rest in the sense of appearances but not truly. He was unsure of the many Rohirrim he travelled with. Most he could not understand and, he knew they saw him as an outsider. It was unnerving. He wished he could trust them, as easily as they trusted one another, but he could not. The race of men, were still to unknown to him, too dangerous, too greedy.

Éomer, he was different. Legolas supposed it was the man's gentle way with the horses, the way they in turn looked to him, which told Legolas, Éomer was someone he could trust more than the others. He reminded Legolas a little of Boromir, and it was a small comfort in this strange land where trees were scarce, the land an expanse of rolling plains.

The man was kind of heart too, almost brotherly, in the way Aragorn was, but not quite, it was different. Legolas was not exactly sure how, but Éomer was a friend and he had decided to simply accept it. _Ara was bothered by him though…_ Why was that? If Ara should be bothered by anyone, it should be Prince Theodred's clear intentions towards her.

Leaving Ara in a place where another had such interests in her went against every fibre of his very being, yet he needed to follow her direction. She had promised all would be well. Besides, he was certain the Prince of Rohan held no threat, he was but a boyish version of his older cousin.

Settling himself more comfortably, Legolas focussed once more on the lightly scintillating feeling about his soul.

…

He was gone. He was truly out of reach now. The sudden emptiness left an aching within her very soul. It no longer felt right. Sighing, Ara turned from the high platform which overlooked the city and vast plains, to re-enter the King's Hall.

Inside, a late lunch of sorts had been laid out. Ara did not particularly have an appetite, but made her way to the table regardless. If she didn't make some effort, she was certain either Éowyn, or the Prince would be on her case. Neither had quite grasped the fact she didn't need to eat as much as they did in a day.

Moving around guards and courtiers, Ara took her place at the table, beside Éowyn. The other young women who resided in Meduseld, did not converse with her. She tried not to let it bother her, she was more than a little different, she knew that.

"Ara, will you eat?"

"Yes, Éowyn." Ara refrained from rolling her eyes, as a maidservant dished salad and bread onto her plate.

"How you have such muscle, when you don't eat meat as the men do, is beyond me." The woman chuckled, teasingly pressing on Ara's bicep. She shrugged with a grin.

"Good genetics?"

"What are genetics?" Éowyn frowned now in confusion.

"Oh, um it means blood-lines."

"Ah, I see." The woman nodded.

"Ara." She looked up and around, sighting Théodred and sent him a tentative smile. So far, he had been too busy to pay her much heed. Ara still needed to speak with him regardless. He still seemed to have notions in his head.

"Hello." She nodded to him, aware the casual gesture earned her disapproving looks from a couple courtiers.

"I apologise, I have not spent much time with you."

"Really, it is of no bother."

"That may be so, but I will endeavour to spend at the very least, an hour of the eve with you." Théodred murmured.

"Do not worry, really you likely have important preparations to continue making, and other duties to"

"Nonsense, you too are important, inexplicably so. I shall find you after sunset."

"As you wish." Ara replied, knowing the tone the Prince used; similar to how Legolas would speak when he had his mind set on something. Théodred flashed her a pleased smile, and strode from the hall after three armed men.

Ara turned back to her food, ignoring the look she knew Éowyn was giving her. If she had questions, Ara would not answer them here with all those courtiers listening in.

She did not have to wait many hours until Éowyn did attempt to ask, but by then, the sun was near setting and Ara felt utterly sick. Soon Legolas would be up to his knees in battle, fighting for his life in a moment in history which Aragorn was meant to define as a strength of men. Except, where was Aragorn?

"Ara, are you well, you look quite pale." The Lady of Rohan asked worriedly.

"I am worried." Ara admitted quietly, pulling her Lórien cloak tightly about her shoulders. Éowyn came to stand beside her, gazing out over the plains.

"As am I." She sighed. "The keep is impenetrable. It will hold, they will be safe."

"Hmm." Ara held back from saying it was not. The wall would be breached, so many more would die. Men and youths would not see their families again after this night. She held the knowledge to have prevented it, yet she could not.

"Théodred looks for you, I believe he is at the King's throne. Perhaps the company will cheer you both. He too is anxious, his mind on the fate of the Deep. Ara nodded. She did tell the Prince she would hang out with him later. It was now later. Of course, he would be worried too, his father, who he had only gotten back, was now fighting for his life and his Kingdom.

"I will find him now." Ara decided, turning to head back into Meduseld.

…

Helms Deep gave Legolas reason to shiver. The entire fortress was built out of stone, into sheer stone cliffs. Its entrance was a narrow gully, carved from the same tall cliffs. It may have been impenetrable, but it held no escape and only one way for the enemy to attack. To Legolas, it was a stone trap. _Why, oh why did Ara send me here? It is nearly as bad as those Dwarf mines!_ Men rushed about, shouting orders to one another. There were children and woman there too, having taken refuge after their villages had been burnt to the ground by the enemy.

Éomer had disappeared, along with the King and his guard commander, Hama. It left Legolas alone in this sea of frantic humans, most of which he had no hope of ever understanding. It was utterly overwhelming.

He didn't realise he was backing away until his back hit a wall. Forcing himself to halt, he drew in deep breaths, ignoring the heavy stone, the oppressing stress of those around him. Something bad was coming, he could feel it. Most of these people seemed to know it too, but he did not know who to ask. He wished to find Éomer, he was the only one Legolas felt slightly at ease near. The man had again spent most of the day riding beside him, and this time, he had spoken of his life growing up in Edoras, raised by his uncle.

He had spoken highly of Théodred and pointed out again, how the Prince seemed to have his heart set on Ara. This time, Legolas had explained how Ara had planned on setting Théodred straight. She had told him so the eve before he had left Edoras. If only Ara was here… no, he would not wish her here. Not with the ever-persistent feeling of danger. He did wish he were not so alone though.

"Bless my eyes, it's the lad!" A rumbling voice sounded above the calls of others. Legolas stiffened, the voice registering in his memory. Whirling around, he was sent staggering back against the wall once more as he was barrelled into. Copper braided hair, a helm covering it and the distinctive tang of stone and smoke.

"Gimli!" Legolas gasped, too shocked to comprehend the Dwarf had dragged him into an awkward embrace. Gimli released him, taking a step back. Black eyes, damp with joy, quickly looked him over.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you, and Ara..." The Dwarf suddenly looked about, his smile dropping. "Where is the lass? Is she alright? Legolas, did you find her?" There was suddenly panic in his searching eyes.

"Yes, Ara is safe in Edoras." He quickly replied.

"Aye, good. Then she is well."

"She is now, yes." Gimli held his gaze once more, searching for truth and Legolas swallowed.

"Where, where is Aragorn?"

"Ah, he is somewhere. I was just looking for him."

"Then he too is well?"

"He is. They have him rallying the archers." Gimli nodded. "Why are you here, tis going to be a bad business, even for a pointy eared Woodsprite like you." The Dwarf's voice darkened.

"Ara said I must be here. I can feel a great evil coming, but I have not had anyone to ask what it may be."

"Saruman's army." Gimli solemnly shook his head. "All ten thousand of his soldiers." A fear swept over Legolas.

"Ten thousand?"

"Aye. Aragorn and five others rode out scouting and spied them travelling this way."

"That is an army bred to-"

"Kill." Gimli finished. "It is an army of Uraks built to destroy every life in Rohan. Legolas glanced around, now taking note of those fitted with armour as the sun sank lower on the horizon. Boys, barely older than thirteen, men too old, were clad in chain and guards, carrying swords or spears or bows. The woman present, he now realised were weeping openly, bidding sons, brothers, husbands, and fathers goodbye. Legolas realised now what the overwhelming feeling was. Fear. They were all afraid.

"The keep is not expected to last the night." Gimli spoke quietly, shaking his head. Legolas's heart seemed to stop. _No, that cannot be. Ara said all would be well. She also said it would be truly horrible. Remember how upset she was to send you here._ Legolas shook his head, confused.

"Let us find Aragorn." Gimli beckoned to him, a sad smile flickering beneath his beard.

…

"You worry for your friend." Théodred spoke into the silence which seemed to surround both he and Ara. The night air too chill now to spend the eve wandering the garden, Théodred had taken Ara to one of his favorited places in Meduseld, the library. Here he had bidden servants to set out a small dinner and wine. As favourable as the food was, neither he or Ara had appetite to do anything but pick at it. "Ara?" He pressed, as she continued to stare off towards a wall of books.

"Hmm?"

"Legolas, you worry for him?"

"Greatly, yes." The she-Elf replied.

"I have seen him on our training grounds, he will be alright." He reassured her, making to take her hand, but at the last moment, she suddenly clasped her hands together. he dropped his own by his side.

"He better be, or I'll kill him myself." The rawness in Ara's words surprised him, but not as much as her strange threat.

"Kill him? Would that not be counterproductive?" Ara glanced at him, the first time in quite some moments, and let out a low, yet melodious laugh.

"It would be, yes. He knows he has to come back though, or I will be furious with him." This time Théodred chuckled, enjoying the lighter conversation. It was a distraction.

"You remind me both of Éomer and Éowyn. You both seem to possess that same understanding of one another, that same closeness." Théodred was glad it was just like his cousins, that it was nothing different. Ara gave another low laugh.

"Well, um, actually it isn't the same."

"Well no, you are both not siblings, and you feel differently, being Elves."

"Well yeah but…"

"How you said you can sense Legolas, in that Elven way?" Théodred took a breath and went on. "Could you, could you sense me like that?"

"No, sorry Théodred, it is only Elves, and even then, some Elves are better than others at doing so." He nodded, feeling gutted. He'd hoped they could. There was something else. Could he ask her? it was rather, well personal. Yet he wanted to know her better, he wanted personal.

"And if say a Human and Elf, um, were wed? if they uh… joined, is that what Elves call it?" He rushed out, regretting his direction in conversation.

"Bonding." She replied, her gaze dropping, showing him, she felt as awkward now as she did. "I don't actually know." She looked up, flashing him a mischievous grin which caught him off guard. "I mean, I cannot say I asked my parents something like that."

"Indeed not!" Théodred chuckled off his nerves.

"Elves rarely find lifemates in Humans." Ara murmured softly. "We are better with our own kind." It was as if he had been double barrelled in the gut by a horse.

"Is that how you feel too?"

"Well, it is hard for me to answer. On one hand, my father, he was happy with my mother. But she was a human, at the most, she had no known choice, and she died. It broke his heart, for she went where he could not follow. If two Elves were together, and one should die, one day they would see each other again in Valinor. We do not age, we only die from fatal injury or from a broken heart…" Ara trailed off, seeming lost in thought, her eyes half hidden from her long dark lashes.

"Half-Elves, we are different. We can choose to live a mortal life or an immortal life. It is both a gift and a curse I think. I am unsure if our spirits go to Valinor when we pass, or to wherever Human souls go."

"There is still a risk in death, you would not be reunited with your lifemate." Théodred murmured.

"Yeah." Ara murmured, still seemingly in deep thought. "I suppose though, if you loved someone enough, with all your heart and soul, you would risk mortality in the hope of seeing them again.

"Would you take that risk?" He breathed out.

"I don't need to. I know where my heart lies." A small smile played on her lips, although she did not look up at him. It did not stop his heart from almost bursting from within his chest. Could it be, she felt exactly the same as he felt towards her? It explained her awkwardness about him the past two days, the same nervous-like feeling he felt around her.

"Where does it lie?" He whispered, leaning in closer across the small mahogany table they sat at.

"Um, well that is what I need to speak to you of." He could feel his heartbeat quickening as finally, she gazed up at him with those emerald eyes which captivated him.

"You can tell me." He encouraged her gently. With a small nod, she seemed to muster both her courage and words.

"Well, you see-" Whatever Ara had been about to say, it was halted by a thunderous knocking upon the library doors, followed by an urgent voice.

"My Lord Théodred! We are under attack!"

…

He shook his head, and then shook it again. No surely, he was seeing things. Surely the lithe figure striding easily along, beside Gimli, was but a younger Rohirrim soldier.

"Aragorn, look what the cat dragged in." The Dwarf boomed in excitement, dragging the blonde along.

"Legolas?" He uttered.

"Really, Aragorn, you look as if you do not recognise me. And here I was thinking we were such good friends." The blonde pouted at him in a very Legolas kind of way.

"What are you doing here? Where were you? Where is Ara? Is she here, is she alright? Are you alright?" Questions tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. Without realising he had even moved, Aragorn found himself embracing the Elf, breathing in his clean, evergreenness.

"Ara is safe and well." Legolas spoke quietly, returning the embrace.

"When we could not find you, after seeing Frodo off… Then Gandalf found us, as the Rohirrim did. He bid us remain here, and cease pursuing you."

"Aye, we thought yeh were… well we did not know what to think." Gimli rumbled.

"I am beyond relieved you are safe." Aragorn said fervently to his Elf friend, stepping from the embrace.

"As am I to you both." Legolas grinned at him. "Gandalf was cryptic, as always, it frustrated Ara to no end."

"Yes, it seems once again, all has gone wrong."

"Not quite so wrong, the three of us are where we are meant to be once more." Legolas quietly reassured.

"Where is she, Legolas?"

"Edoras. It is where she is meant to be. Not that I would have allowed her to journey here." The Elf's tone became dark, a shadow clouding his bright grey eyes.

"There is much to share between us." Gimli murmured and Legolas inclined his head.

"But barely time to share it." Aragorn sighed. "After nightfall, the enemy will be here." He turned from gazing to the now dark horizon, to the Elf.

"I hope you told Ara you love her, because you might not get another chance." Aragorn nudged him, trying to make light of such a desperate situation.

"I did." Legolas whispered, loud enough for Gimli to also hear. "But in Silvan." A faint smile ghosted his features.

"Silvan?" Gimli spluttered as Aragorn gestured them to head towards the keep entrance. "The lass, and for that matter, none of us, can understand your warblish prattle.

"It is not prattle. I understand it perfectly and shall teach you some, but yes, she does not. I was riding off to battle. These could be my last days. Now life has grown too short not to tell her such things." Legolas shrugged.

"But not too short, that you could tell her so she understood." Aragorn shook his head in amusement, stepping into the spacious main hall of the keep.

"Exactly." Legolas grinned.

"You really are a daft creature." Gimli muttered, before their conversation was cut off by the arrival of the King.

…

"Ara, what are you doing out here? You should be in your chambers. The royal halls are heavily guarded to ensure yours and Éowyn's safety. Théodred turned from his men, taking in her appearance propely. His eyes widened. "Why are you armoured?"

"To fight." Ara answered calmly, although she felt anything but. There should be no attack in Edoras. She had to ensure the enemy did not prevail. The men nearest fell silent and Ara felt eyes on her.

"No. I do not know where you have found this armour, these weapons, but you cannot fight. I will not have you in harm's way." Ara bit back her frustration. So much for the Shield Maidens of Rohan. Éowyn had told her they were just legends now. Little did Théodred know, his cousin was sourcing small armour and weapons as Ara spoke.

"This is my armour, my weapons." Ara bit out, trying to keep her temper. "I am an Elf, I have been trained to fight." There were quiet murmurs and a couple chuckles from within the group of armoured men. Théodred gazed down at her skeptically. He shook his head.

"You are a Lady, you cannot." The disbelief in his voice was like a spark hitting tinder, Ara's temper flared. Whirling, she drew her sword and arced it at him. Taken by surprise, he leapt back, drawing his own weapon. He blocked her next move, the contact light, too hesitant.

"Ara, cease this." He gasped, but she did not, stepping away and around, bringing her blade swiftly towards his neck. He blocked it, barely.

"Not until you take me seriously." She bit out, attacking again, this time lower.

"Ara, please!" He missed and she let the flat of her blade knock against his hip.

"Believe me yet?" She locked his blade with hers, bracing her weight into the movement. They were but a foot apart, and Ara could see a mixture of wonder and apprehension in his wide eyes.

"Ara, I will not see you harmed."

"How many men do you have?" Ara pressed her weight against his blade. He glared at her, although there was desperation in the way his strong face fell.

"Not enough to defend the city against near on two-thousand of the enemy."

"Then let me fight, let me at least shoot among the archers." Théodred now searched her face, surely looking for the proof he needed to reject her offer. He would find none. After a moment, he sighed.

"I yield." He whispered, the two words meaning a victory to her, more important than mere swordplay.

"Thank you." She murmured, disengaging her blade from his.

"Just please, stay out of true harm's way."

"Yeah, yeah, now get your men out there." Ara gestured to the others in the hall, not wishing to waste a moment longer.

"Go with Thurmond, he will take you to the archer's post. You will be under Leif's command." Ara nodded, as Théodred pointed out the fully armoured man, Thurmond. He stepped forward, half bowing politely.

"My Lady."

"Ensure Commander Leif, knows Ara is not to be put in the line of direct danger." Théodred warned. The man nodded, almost looking nervous.

"Of course, my Lord."

"Really, Théodred, I'll be fine." Ara refrained from rolling her eyes. Why couldn't they just go and join the others already! All this diplomacy and chivalry would see the city fall. Finally, the man, Thurmond beckoned to her and relieved, Ara followed him from the hall, ignoring the feelings shown plain on Theodred's honest face. She wouldn't be able to set that slight issue straight until after this was all dealt with. If, indeed they could deal with it.

"How many men do we have?" She asked and Thurmond grimaced. "Not nearly enough, my Lady."

"How many is not enough?"

"Scouts have estimated the enemy at two-thousand. There is but one-hundred armed men to defend this city."

"That is pretty bad odds." Ara muttered. Edoras was no Helms Deep, the city was penetrable.

"Aye. The Prince is right to fear for your safety, the women and children have been sent into refuge to the back of the city. If it should fall, they might chance an escape into the hills."

"Right, good." Ara nodded as they jogged down a deserted street, towards the outer walls.

"You have fought in battle before? Is that common for lady Elves?"

"Not exactly. I've not fought in a full-blown battle either, but in skirmishes against Orc and Urak on our journey here."

"Aye, I overheard your Elf companion speaking to Éomer in the stables two days past. He spoke highly of your skills. Is it true you faced a creature of flame and dark, a Balrog?"

"Yeah, sort of." Ara held back a grimace at the reminder of the Balrog.

"That was very brave."

"Foolish, I think was the word used at the time." She muttered, now sighting the frighteningly small line of guards, armed with bows, spears and blades, in the half-darkness.

"How far are they from attacking?" Thurmond asked another man, holding a longbow.

"A mile at most. They are moving swiftly." The man suddenly saw her, his eyes widening. "My Lady, you should be seeking refuge."

"At Prince Theodred's bidding, Lady Ara is to aid us." He replied. "Ara, this is Commander Leif, you are to remain with him." Ara silently inclined her head to the bewildered man.

"Has the Prince lost his mind?" The archer hissed. His next words were a rush of Rohirric which made her nervous.

"She fought him, blade to blade to prove she was capable."

"She is a female."

"Did not we once fight side by side with our own maidens?" Thurmond pointed out, his voice carrying to those others nearby on the wall.

"Aye, my great grandmother was a Shield Maiden of Edoras." A helmed man replied.

"And we will honour our realm, and our ancestors before us." A female voice spoke up. Ara turned to see Éowyn, a sword and quiver at her hip and a crossbow in hand, clad in silver armour.

"My Lady Éowyn, what are you doing out here?" Commander Leif uttered.

"Defending our city in the absence of our King."

"Does the Prince know you are here?"

"Yes." Éowyn replied confidently. Leif sighed in defeat.

"Very well, take positions here on the wall, you will both follow my command."

"Yes." She and Éowyn replied in unison.

"All in position!" A command called from a tower.

"If it gets bad, get to safety." Leif instructed, before disappearing down the thin line.

"Does Théodred know you are here really?" Ara whispered to the young woman.

"No, but I'll not hide away when I have some skill to defend my city." Ara nodded before tipping her head to the skies.

"Rain is coming." As if on cue, lightening illuminated the north sky, and the two-thousand odd soldiers of the enemy. Ara saw flashes of white paint, confirming their alliance to Saruman. Ara shivered as thunder followed. Rain did not come, but she knew, many miles away, rain fell on Legolas, where he faced the exact same enemy. This time however, Ara was less sure than ever she would see him again.

…

"Legolas, here!" He turned to have half a dozen arrows thrust into his hand.

"Thank you, Gimli." Quickly he shoved them into his quiver.

"Perks to being close to the ground, not that I should help the competition." Gimli rumbled, barely audible over the sound of battle raging about them. A shriek caused Legolas to look up the stair they ascended. A Wildman charged towards them, jagged blade in hand. Swiftly Legolas drew and loosed one of the used arrows at him, hitting him in the head just as the man reached them. he grasped the shaft, pulling the arrow from the man as he crumpled to their feet.

"Fifty-nine, lets go." He called to Gimli, continuing up the stair, towards where Aragorn fought. Legolas had never encountered such a battle. Death and pain and hopelessness weighed him down, more than the rain which saturated in hair, his garments and filled his quiver. He was terrified, they could not possibly survive this night. There were too many of the enemy. Uraks, Orcs, Wildmen, and half-Uraks, more ruthless in the way they cut down every man in their path.

Lessons, words of wisdom from his father filtered now into his consciousness. Stories of battles fought, both won and lost. He needed to remain calm, remain composed. To falter was weakness. Weakness would see him fall.

"Legolas!" He heard Aragorn call and he bolted towards the Ranger.

"They've taken to the gate, it will not hold." Legolas reported.

"I know. Nothing will deter them; the King has no plans."

"But he must, this is his keep!" Legolas shook his head in annoyance. "What would you do, Aragorn?"

"Aye, laddy, what would you do?" Aragorn was silent, but his gaze travelled to the narrow stretch of bridge where the enemy currently battered at the closed gates with thick, tree trunks.

"We'll meet them, push them back." Aragorn murmured.

"Yeh mad." Gimli muttered.

"No, he is right, the gate, if it is breached, we will lose the keep." Legolas realised aloud.

"Let us gather a group." Aragorn spoke, his words half cut off by a clap of thunder. Without waiting, he rushed towards the keep entrance.

"Legolas, are you well?" Éomer called to him, the man in the process of being bandaged about the hip by another soldier.

"Yes, but you are not."

"Nothing serious." The man forced a smile.

"Where is the King?"

"On the eastern wall." Éomer replied to Aragorn.

"He has a plan." Legolas motioned to the Ranger.

"Tell me." The King's Captain, Hama, demanded.

"Meet the enemy at the bridge, drive them off it before they take the gate. How to get there though."

"There is a side door, between the wall and the cliff, we could use that." Éomer spoke up. "It could work, it could give us respite."

"Or Kill us all." Legolas turned to see the King, blood smearing his once shining armour, spattered by the ongoing rain.

"What choice do we have?" Éomer tested his leg and Legolas was gladdened the injury did not seem to impede his movement. "I will lead this attack."

"Éomer."

"I too will go." Aragorn declared. "Legolas?"

"I follow. You know that." Legolas tilted his head at his friend. "Can you gather a group, Éomer?"

"Yes." The man stared at him a moment before spinning on his heel, calling out orders. Within moments, a group of fifty men had gathered, to Legolas's relief, they were all true soldiers, not country folk with weapons thrust upon them.

"Our objective is to drive them from the wall. If you can, cast those trunks below." Aragorn spoke as Éomer led their group through the keep and towards a rough cave wall.

"Through here." He unbolted a small door and Legolas forced down his apprehension for the close rock, following the man down the narrow tunnel. They emerged two hundred paces from where they entered, upon a narrow ledge. "This way." Éomer beckoned and quickly he and the others followed him. Battle raged below them and ahead, Legolas could see the gate. They were now on the outside of the wall.

"They have not seen us." Legolas commented, scanning the enemy on the bridge through sheets of rain.

"Let us waste no more time." With a hand signal, Éomer charged forward, intercepting the first Uraks and Orcs. Blades in hand, Legolas forced his fear back and followed, blades a whir well before he had touched down upon the bridge.

Immediately he engaged in combat with a fierce half-Urak, trying not to think exactly what the other half of the creature was, Elf or man. The vile creature showed no sign of remorse as his blade sliced across the Legolas's. Stepping around, he thrust his left blade into its abdomen, shoving it over the edge. Legolas instinctively ducked, missing another enemy blade, using his knives to cut into his attacker's leg tendons. He screamed savagely, crashing down.

Urak after Urak came at him, but slowly, Legolas, along with the others picked them off until they were but a scattering, the log rams forgotten. Any men spared, worked the two logs to the edge of the bridge, finally throwing them down, ridding the keep from being invaded.

Realising the purpose for being on the bridge had failed, the enemy began to fall back. Legolas now fought alongside Éomer, his quicker style of attack, keeping the Rohirrim man safe to take down the larger Uraks. Together, they took down another ten and Legolas added six more to his tally. The competition had been Gimli's idea. It was an odd game, to tally up kills, but it did help Legolas keep Legolas from falling into despair from the darkness surrounding him. He had a Dwarf to best, and once all of this was over, an elleth to return to.

"We work well together." Éomer commented as Aragorn signalled them to retreat. "Go, I am behind you." Éomer urged and Legolas followed the other men, back towards the rocky ledge, after Gimli and Aragorn.

Reaching the ledge, Legolas turned back but Éomer was not behind him, he was still on the bridge, in a heap. "Éomer!" Sprinting back, he barrelled into one of two Orcs who had disarmed the man.

"Is it the Elfsy!" One of the Orcs cackled, right before Legolas slit its throat, shoving it away from the man. Éomer was not moving, his eyes closed and quickly, Legolas dispensed of the second Orc.

"Éomer, Éomer, wake up!" He knelt to the ground, aware Gimli now stood nearby on guard. Legolas shook the man's shoulders, and then his pulse. His heart still beat, he just appeared to be knocked out. "Éomer!" He leaned down, speaking directly into his ear. "You must wake up!" He nervously leaned over the man, shielding his face from the brunt of the rain.

"Le…Legolas?"

"Yes, it is I, wake up." The man's eyes fluttered open and Legolas searched them worriedly, waiting for them to focus better.

"The Orcs, they, where are they?"

"I've slain them. We must go, it is not safe here." Legolas urged, helping the man to sit up. He groaned, clearly in pain.

"Where are you hurt? Legolas looked over the man, searching out any damage in the darkness.

"Just my head." Legolas immediately brought his hand to the man's head, feeling for injury. There was a bump forming beneath his thick, wet hair.

"There is no blood, are you dizzy?"

"A little." Éomer murmured, grasping onto his shoulder. "You came back for me."

"Of course." Legolas replied, surprised by the rawness of the man's words. "I would hardly abandon you." He sent him a small, encouraging smile. "Now, on your feet, we must get back to the keep." He gripped Éomer beneath his broad shoulders. "Hold on to me." He instructed, bracing himself to help the man to his feet. An arm reached around him and Legolas hauled the man up. He swayed unsteadily, holding on tighter to Legolas.

"Sorry."

"It is alright, find your balance, Gimli is watching for danger." Éomer nodded, resting his head heavily against Legolas's shoulder.

"Do you suppose we will live to see the new sun?" He murmured.

"Dawn, it is ever our hope." Legolas replied, recalling a part of the prophecy which had brought Legolas to this very spot. He thought of Ara, sending a wish in that moment to the Valar, that she was indeed safe, that he would see her again soon. He had to have hope, have belief in what she had told him.

Éomer shifted after a moment, his movements still seemingly heavy for how his rough cheek grazed against Legolas's. The man breathed in shakily, pausing a moment. "Are you able to run now, we must." Legolas pressed. "I will not let you fall." He added.

"I know." The man's answer was felt against his cheek, his lips chapped. Clearly, Éomer still suffered from the blow to his head. Moving him along the narrow ledge would take effort, or he would surely fall, potentially dragging them both to the ground, over a hundred feet below.

"Good, then let us go." Legolas manoeuvred himself, to support the unstable man. "Gimli, stay close to us." He called to his other friend. With Gimli following behind, Legolas carefully guided Éomer along the ledge and back to the tunnel entrance. There Aragorn met them, helping the man into the tunnel. They were met by three other men, waiting anxiously for their other leader.

"Éomer!"

"What happened?"

"A blow to his head. He is unstable." Legolas replied as the small iron door was bolted shut. The men made to support the man.

"No, Legolas has gotten me this far." He stopped his men, the hand of the wrist he held, curling and shifting to clasp his hand.

"As you wish." one of the men answered, as they moved single file back through the tunnel. Upon reaching the other iron door, Aragorn tapped a distinctive beat upon it, resulting in the door unbolting, to reveal three anxious guards.

"It worked." Éomer gasped as Legolas brought him from the tunnel.

"Indeed, but we have another problem." One of the men interrupted as they hurried back towards the main hall. "The enemy have taken to erecting ladders along the wall. The men are trying to deter them, but there are too many, many have breached the Deeping Wall.

…

"Blast my father, taking the force of our army!" Théodred cursed, running a stressed hand back through his hair. Edoras was not built to stand such attacks so improperly guarded. They had underestimated Saruman.

He had ordered every man between fourteen and eighty to arm themselves, most thankfully able to use either bow or spear. Parts of the wall had been infiltrated and casualties were rising. To his dismay, Éowyn too fought beside Ara. All who he held close to his heart were in peril, and he could see no way out of the situation. There were too many.

The archers kept up a steady stream along the wall, any woman who had remained, running bundles of arrows to replenish their quivers. Théodred jogged along the line, searching out Commander Leif. He was surprised to see Lady Eydís, a crossbow in hand, alongside her mother, and his father's advisor's wife, Lady Priita. They were not the only woman present from the court, Théodred realised, spotting six more familiar faces. He had an inkling this was his cousin's doing.

He noticed a maid holding arrows, beelining towards Ara, who was shooting her last arrow, her stance strong, deadly. "Let me." He intercepted her, taking the bundle from her. As the Elf threw her arm back to seek another shaft, he quickly placed on in her hand. "Here." He murmured, restocking her quiver, expecting her to pause while he did so. She did not, her aim unwavering as she shot at an Urak below. Although it was dark, he saw the creature instantly fall.

"Thanks." Ara spoke, immediately taking another arrow, sending it just as swiftly as the first down into the enemy ranks. "We've barely made a dent in them." She muttered, shooting a third. Théodred realised where she shot, there were less of the enemy.

"Ara, it is much to ask, can you shoot elsewhere?" He took up his own longbow, aiming and shooting beside her, rather than standing idle while his people fell.

"Théodred, I do not need protecting, I'm fine here." She answered, shooting again. He aimed and fired his own arrow, a moment behind hers.

"No, I mean if you could move back and forth down the wall, shooting as well as this, it would help thin the enemy lines overall. Help prevent more breaches."

"Okay, sure, which way do you want me to go?"

"Move westward, I must return to the gates." He touched her shoulder briefly. "Be careful, please."

"You too." She replied, her eyes flickering to him and then back to the enemy, before she started dodging her way along the wall, finding another vantage spot. He turned the other way, hurrying towards the gate as there was a raucous cheer from the other side of the wall.

"Hold the gates!" Voices commanded as he leapt down the stairs, racing along the ground. The enemy was filtering in, clambering and leaping over stone, the high wooden stakes above having been burnt and hewn away. Here the air was thick with smoke and he coughed as he breathed it in. Leaping over a fallen comrade, he sank the full force of his sword into an Urak, turning to engage with another.

"You shouldn't be down here." Thurmond commented, taking down a Wildman who ran at them.

"And the woman should not be on the wall." Théodred replied, grunting as an Orc shoved him sideways. Another man felled the creature. "But what choice do any of us have?" He finished, taking on another Urak.

"What do they want?" Another man muttered from nearby. He recognised him as one of his father's court advisors, Askr.

"We want the she-Elf!" The Urak, Théodred fought, demanded.

"What?" He gasped, shocked by the Urak's words. "Why?"

"Orders." The creature snarled. "Give her up, we won't slaughter your runts."

"If we don't?" Askr demanded.

"The city burns." Infuriated, Théodred pierced his sword through the Urak, silencing him, refusing to believe the trade the enemy offered, the freedom of the city for Ara's life.

* * *

 **Reviews always welcome.**


	73. Thunderous

_I'm baaaaaaaaack! I have been hell bent on finishing off this chap the past couple days to get it up. it has been too long since I updated this one, not for lack of wanting too, just busy times, musicals, work, sick and then a lack of motivation because these chapters are sooo bloody long to write, which is my own fault! I'll admit my Harry Potter fic and some original projects have been hogging my motivation for this one, but as promised, I won't abandon it. Review replies are at the end of the chapter to all of you wonderful peeps, thank you! Enjoy, I look forward to the outrage at the end!_

* * *

"How could they do that?" Legolas called out to Aragorn as the raced down more stairs.

"Certain rocks, limestone, sulphur, charcoal, saltpetre, combined and ignited can cause a force so strong, it can blast through stone. The Dwarves sometimes used it in their mining."

"I hate rocks." Legolas muttered darkly, running down a narrow alley. The enemy had made a part of the outer wall explode, now they were pouring into the keep's outer parts. For now, the inside was safe, but for how long? Slowly they drew closer. Slowly the men of Rohan, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were being backed into a corner they would not be able to escape from. "If there were trees, we could fight from above. These Uraks would not be able to group so in a wood." He went on, venting his frustration at their dire situation. "What in Ada was Ara thinking, that we had to be here?"

"Calm, Legolas, what is done is done. Focus on surviving the night." Aragorn tried to placate, but Legolas was disinterested. Fear, darkness, it was everywhere. And stone, so much stupid stone! Legolas set his thoughts back to the battle as they burst in on a group of Orcs. Falling back onto years of fighting side by side, both he and Aragorn soon established a silent rhythm, quickly dispensing of the enemy.

"Quickly, this way, I hear more." Legolas beckoned to the Ranger, running down another high walled alley. He and Aragorn had chosen to eliminate these pathways from any Orcs who escaped through, from the breach in the wall. The heavy fighting was now on the inside of the Deeping Wall.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Voices shouted from above.

"That's not good." Aragorn muttered, falling back into their previous pattern as they came across another group of Orcs.

"Fall back to the keep!" A voice bellowed again, followed by three short horn blows. Legolas sliced through an Orc's neck, severing its spine, twisting to stab another. "Everyone retreat!"

"We better follow orders, it must be bad." Aragorn muttered, slaying the last Orc. They continued along the alleyways, slaying the enemy as they came upon them. Finally, they reached their way back into the keep, only to find it swamped by the enemy.

"Ai Elbereth." Legolas murmured, heart dropping at the sea of the enemy between them and their escape.

"There must be another way."

"There isn't." Legolas muttered. Éomer was very concise in his description of the keep's entrances." Legolas swept his gaze about, searching through the half-light. "The dark, it could be an advantage if we simply make a run for it."

"You are right." Aragorn nodded. "On three, let us get this over with."

"One."

"Two."

"Three." Blades in hand, he and Aragorn dashed out and into the milling enemy, ducking, weaving, slashing, whirling. All the while aiming for the entrance they knew to be waiting for them at the very back of the keep. The one which would lead into what Éomer had called the Glittering Caves.

They had barely made it half-way, when Aragorn was caught up by an alert group of Wildmen and Urak-hai. Legolas had his own problems, the enemy also crowding in around him. He felt the sting of a blade, and hoped it was not poisoned as he forced himself between two Uraks, trying to get back to Aragorn's side. They were just below the citadel, yet still many feet from the entrance they needed.

"Aragorn, hold on!" He called, not ceasing in the constant knifework, his hands a blur, stabbing, slashing, maiming, killing. He'd just reached his friend, who was struggling now from both exhaustion and an overwhelming number of attackers, when Legolas was thrown sideways. He hit the muddied ground, air ripped from his lungs as something landed on him.

Kicking out, he knocked the half-Urak off himself, scrambling to his feet as he gasped for breath. He had to get to Aragorn and they had to get out of there!

"Legolas!" He heard voices from above. It was Éomer.

"Laddy, get out of there!" That was Gimli.

"We can't reach the entrance!" He called out, fear coursing through him.

"Aim for the stairs here, the Citadel! I'll meet you there!" Legolas grit his teeth and forced his way through the enemy surrounding Aragorn.

"About time." The Ranger gasped, struggling under the attack of three Uraks. Legolas attacked, taking three unawares in the half-light, before they realised he was there. With the help, Aragorn could throw off the Wildmen and Legolas finished off four more, all the while, fighting their way towards the stair against the length of the wall.

Movement above caused him to glance to the wall, to see a great shadow falling towards them. "Aragorn!" He dove at the man, throwing him to the start of the stairs, landing hard in a heap, as a great boulder crashed down where they had been.

"Quick, up the stair." He clambered to his feet, dragging Aragorn along after him. The enemy pursued them, and Legolas took up his bow, using up the last of his twelve arrows. It wasn't enough, more followed them, crude weapons drawn. Jagged teeth glimmering.

"Legolas, up here, grab the rope!" He looked up as a heavy rope tumbled down to end at shoulder height.

"Aragorn, quickly, take the rope." He dragged the Ranger towards it, grasped it and thrust it into his hand, wrapping the excess about his wrist before he could protest. "Pull it up!" He called out to wherever Éomer was above. Instantly the rope tightened, hauling Aragorn up against the citadel wall.

Legolas turned from his friend, swapping his bow once more for his blades. The stair was narrow and afforded him the relief of only having to fight off one of the enemy at a time. He had dealt with three, receiving a nasty cut to his shoulder, which bled freely, and a nick to his thigh to add to any of the unaccounted injuries he had gained while on the ground. He fought off a fourth Urak as the rope dropped again.

"Legolas!" Three voices called down to him urgently. Shoving the handle of one knife between his teeth, he grasped onto the rope and leapt up, using the momentum to kick the three Uraks nearest to him, back down the stair. Swiftly, he was pulled up, strong hands grasping his arms, hauling him to safety.

He expected Aragorn, but it was Éomer, pulling him into a swift embrace, before pulling away. "Quickly, we must return to the keep." He gasped, beckoning he and Aragorn follow him. Gimli had the Ranger by the arm, awkwardly supporting him as they ran towards a narrow entrance, a heavy gate slamming shut behind them as another guard bolted it and then re-stood guard.

Once safely along a dark corridor, Éomer stopped them. "Catch your breath." He urged. Aragorn slumped against a wall, not needing to be told twice. Legolas focused on calming his breathing, stilling his pounding heart. If it were not for Éomer, they would not have escaped with their lives.

He shuddered, the action turning into a cold shiver as he realised he was cold, impossibly cold. It reminded him of Ara, of travelling in the heavy rain with her, of sheltering together, of cosy rooms, locked away from the rest of the world. Hands came to rest upon his arms and he flinched back, his left arm searing.

"Legolas, you are shaking. Let me warm you." Éomer spoke, voice filled with a level of concern he did not think even Aragorn could achieve.

"No, it is fine, my arm is injured." He replied, continuing to shiver. To his dismay, his arm was going numb. Brilliant, I need that arm to fight! At least it is my left, not my right.

"Come, let us continue, an infirmity of sorts has been established for the injured in the lower level. Éomer led the way and Legolas fell into step beside Aragorn, Gimli ushering them along.

"And you'll be listening to that Horse-master and getting your injuries tended to, especially you Aragorn." Gimli rumbled away, tsking at their injuries as they passed through candlelit corridors, descending to the lower level.

Legolas's nose wrinkled as they entered a long, spacious chamber, death and suffering upon the air. It smothered him, the heavy stone around and about them giving them no escape from it. He drew in a breath, trying to remain calm, but it was impossible.

"Sit here, I will fetch help." Éomer informed, hurrying off into the bustle, quickly lost in the despair, the pain, the death. Aragorn slumped down upon a wooden chair, Gimli standing faithfully by his side. Legolas could not find rest in this place. It reminded him of the mines, except here there was a different despair, felt by all. It crushed him, to the point he could take no more. Turning, he fled the oppressive chamber, seeking air, seeking light he knew he would not find.

…

"We cannot simply give her up!" Théodred stormed, pacing before his father's throne. Ara stood awkwardly to the side, as the Prince, Éowyn and a group of advisors, courtiers and guards close to the Prince, debated heatedly.

"We do not have a choice, my Lord, the city will fall." A middle-aged advisor pointed out.

"We have one hour before we must hand her over." Thurmond bit out. "We cannot make rash decisions, Lord Andor."

"The decision is quite clear to me, as it is to many of us." Lord Andor replied curtly. "In one hour, if that Elf is not handed over, the city will fall, along with all of us within it."

"Elves are trouble, Gríma was right to lock her away in the dungeons, her presence has brought two-thousand strong of the enemy to our door, simply to retrieve her alive."

"I will find a way around this." Théodred snapped out, his nerves frayed. Ara remained quiet. She had no right to sway their argument, Saruman's army was there for her, it seemed she had not escaped his clutches so easily. She shivered, disturbed by how far the evil turned wizard was willing to go to attain the information she held.

"What does the Wizard want her for?" Another advisor, Askir, demanded. All gazes fell to her, including Theodred's.

"Ara, do you know what Saruman seeks from you?" She stared back at him, feeling cornered. Right now the fate of Middle Earth had been snatched from her, the only one capable of keeping it from falling into the wrong hands, Théodred.

"He seeks knowledge." She sighed. "knowledge I alone possess."

"What is this knowledge, tell us!" Askir pressed, stepping forward. Ara had already decided he was a complete dick.

"I cannot say." She replied, taking a calming breath, which did nothing. "If this knowledge falls into the wrong hands, the fate of men will be in peril."

"It is already in peril." Lord Andor scoffed. "The city will be taken within the hour."

"All of Middle Earth will fall if what I know, is discovered." Ara bit out.

"This is not your realm, Elf, and the lives of men have never concerned your kind before." Askir sneered, looking down his crooked nose at her.

"Oh no, because we didn't stand beside mankind last time Sauron threatened to tear Middle Earth apart?" Ara was trying and failing to keep her temper in check.

"Didn't do much good, did it?" Askir retorted. "It was one of your kind who had the chance to ensure Sauron was defeated, and yet he has returned."

"Askir, be silent." Théodred growled out, coming to stop beside her. "Ara is not accountable for the deeds of the past. We have an hour before the battle recommences, we have time to devise a plan."

"With all due respect, my Prince, you are blinded. What you wish to achieve, it will fail. If your father were here, he would not let a fair face come between the wellbeing of his people." Ara felt Théodred stiffen beside her. Askir was infuriatingly right.

"Then why don't you use that _adviso_ r mind of yours, and come up with a suggestion which will ensure our peoples, and Ara's safety." His words were like ice. I will be in my study, find me once you have formulated an acceptable plan. Ara, come." He ordered. "You will not leave my sight from now on." Wordlessly she accepted his offered hand, following him from the Golden Hall.

"Ara, I am sorry." Théodred collapsed into a chair, running his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do, but I will not give you up." Ara moved to the low burning hearth, still damp from the steady drizzle outside. A shiver rippled through her and she felt utterly exhausted from all which was going on.

"I do not know if they will honour the trade." Ara murmured. "Saruman might want me brought in alive, but he still intends Rohan to fall. Otherwise there would have been no need for your father and everyone else to march to Helms Deep."

"Maybe so, but we cannot simply hand you over, there must be another way."

"Yet it is certainty, if you don't, they will tear down the city gates." She sighed. "I cannot let that information fall into enemy hands, but I will not allow this city to be taken." She added fervently. Théodred stood, moving towards her.

"You speak as if Edoras is your responsibility." Théodred stood, moving towards her. "You have the makings of becoming a Queen, someday." He murmured, catching up her cold hands. "One I would stand beside."

"Théodred." She shook her head, floored by the weight of his words. "I cannot be such to you."

"Well, not right now, in time." He smiled gently.

"No, I was trying to explain to you before all of this happened, I like you, I really do, but I belong to Legolas." Théodred stared at her, disbelief turning to hurt. He looked away, letting go of her hands, walking to pause halfway across his study to stare out a paned window.

"Legolas." He murmured. Ara felt terrible for the devastation in his quiet voice. "I do not understand, he assured me you were but friends, travelling companions." Théodred looked back to her. "Why would he say that to me, if it were not true?" Ara sighed, running a hand through her nearly dried tresses.

"He spoke the truth, in a sense but it is complicated." Théodred nodded for her to go on. "We are intended, although we do not often see eye to eye." The Prince frowned in confusion. "Before we arrived in Edoras, we had a nasty disagreement, we've spent from Rivendell, right up until the eve before Legolas left, having various arguments, but this one took the cake."

"And he is your intended, although you argue?" Théodred was clearly baffled. Ara didn't blame him, whatever her relationship with Legolas was, it was tumultuous and far from normal.

"Yeah."

"Is it an arranged union, is that why he declined being anything more than your companion?"

"Sort of…" Ara murmured. "It was an accident, sort of." The Prince shook his head, frowning once more. "But I love him, and my heart is his." Théodred remained silent, watching her thoughtfully.

"I will not lie, I am hurt by this."

"I know." Ara whispered. "I did wish to tell you sooner, there was never the right moment. I wished to tell you away from all those annoying, gossiping courtiers. Théodred chuckled quietly.

"They are rather annoying."

"I really am sorry, Théodred, I didn't want to hurt you." He inclined his head, swallowing hard, and all she felt was guilt. He was such a sweet guy.

"I am curious, how does one become accidently intended?" he raised a brow.

"It's a long story, when this is all over, I will tell you that bizarre tale."

"I would like that." He smiled, his eyes suddenly brightening teasingly. "When this is all over, I shall accept your apology in the form of you finding me someone with your fire, who has not accidently found themselves intended." Ara grinned, an idea suddenly coming to her.

"I think I know the perfect girl." He smiled back and Ara knew then, despite the hurt he felt, he would be okay. "So, well now that's cleared up, you can guilt freely send me off to see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"The who? And no, despite all of that, I am still not letting you out of my sight. Do you know Legolas threatened me upon pain of death to ensure no harm befell you?" Ara automatically scowled.

"How typical of him."

"Yes, well I now know exactly how real his threat is. It is certainly incentive to keep you safe within these walls."

"Maybe, but in less than half of an hour, you will have at least one-thousand Urak-hai and Wildmen stampeding those walls down." She pointed out the bigger problem. He sighed, pacing the length of the study before freezing in place.

"Stampede."

"What?"

"We'll create a stampede." Théodred grinned.

"I'm confused, how? With what, horses?"

"Not horses." He rushed forward, grabbing her arm. "We haven't got a moment more to spare, I'll explain on the way!"

…

"Legolas? Legolas?" There were rushed footsteps, and then Legolas saw the form of Éomer approaching. "Legolas, you are injured, you must come back to the infirmary." He shook his head, a cold shiver rippling through him. He didn't want to be here. Why had Ara made him go to this place filled with death and despair?

He needed the trees, the woods of his homeland. He needed her. How he missed her. In such darkness, he needed her light.

"Legolas, please." Again, he shook his head.

"I hate it in there."

"Then how are we to treat your injuries?" Éomer pressed, kneeling before him to inspect his arm under the dim light of the torches flickering upon the walls. Legolas shrugged.

The man muttered out something in his hard Rohirric, stood and swept back the way he had come. Sighing, Legolas dropped his head, trying to envision the feeling of Ara's fëa in his mind, the spirits of the trees of his homeland, anything but this terrible place.

"Legolas, you daft creature." A gruff voice rumbled and heavy feet stomped towards him. Gimli. "What's wrong with yeh?" Stubbornly, Legolas clamped his jaw shut. "Yeh need fixing up, laddy."

"What is the point? We are outnumbered. We cannot win." He burst out.

"Bah! What a load of Goblins trollop!" Gimli scoffed. "What about yeh lassie? What about Ara? She wouldn't have sent you here if that were true now, would she?"

"She might have. Why would she tell us if we had to die." He replied, knowing he sounded petulant. Gimli shuffled to sit down beside him, resting his helm on his thick knees.

"If that were the case, if yeh had to die, Ara would've found a way around it, she wouldn't stand back and lose you."

"How can you know that?"

"Before we lost poor Boromir, he told Aragorn the lass had told him to run, start a new life. He couldn't do it, he had too much honour, aye a good man he was." Legolas gave a small nod, surprised in what he was learning. "He was meant to die, but Ara tried to save him."

Footsteps her recognised to be Éomer's, approached and the man reappeared, a basket in one hand and a steaming bowl in the other. "Master Dwarf, if you can hold one of those torches closer?"

"Aye." Gimli nodded, instantly rising to pull one from its holster.

"Éomer, you do not need to do this, I am-"

"Bah, you'll do as yeh told, yeh pointy eared fool." Gimli cut him off, bringing the light closer. "Now get yeh kit off, so the 'orse-master ere can treat yeh."

With bitter disappointment, Legolas realised his injured arm was now dead. Seeing his problem, Éomer began assisting in the removal of the shoulder armour and eased the chain mail over his head. Fire burned through his shoulder as he forced it from the chain. With a grunt of content, Gimli declared he was going back to Aragorn set the torch against the wall where it illuminated Legolas, and left them alone in the empty corridor.

"May I remove your tunic?" Legolas stared back at the man and on instinct, shook his head. Was it, no, did Éomer's face shift in disappointment? Whatever he thought he saw, it was gone.

"It is only my arm." Legolas reassured, although that was not so. There were various other cuts to his body, bruises too. He would deal with them later, if he survived for there to be a, later. One handed, he unbuttoned the first three top clasps of his tunic and shifted it, pulling it down to expose his shoulder and bicep.

Éomer shifted closer, taking clothes from the basket and dipping them into the steaming water. Legolas let out a soft hiss as whatever manmade creation in the water caused his shoulder to burn as Éomer gently dabbed and wiped away the blood, cleansing the wound.

"It is deep, but it is clean. It is a good thing you are an Elf, you will heal swiftly, but I am sorry, you will not be able to use your bow."

"I know." Legolas sighed, the pain now beginning to leave his arm. He wondered again what properties were in the bowl of hot water. They remained silent as Éomer applied a salve to the cut, his touch surprisingly gentle. Legolas had seen the man treat a horse's leg injury in a similar fashion, and it calmed him a little.

"I was scared for you." Éomer murmured, breaking the quiet which had descended, save for the battle raging outside. "When I could not find you, and then when I did, and could not get to you." There was raw emotion in the man's voice, emotion which Legolas did not quite understand. It reminded him of Aragorn, of how he felt whenever he lost sight of the Ranger in a skirmish, could not help him. Yes, that made sense.

"I understand." He replied, awkwardly placing his hand upon Éomer's shoulder, the way he and Aragorn often did, as a sign of friendship. Bright brown eyes met his and Éomer smiled warmly, before finally securing a clean bandage about his injury.

"Legolas?" He looked up towards the sound of Aragorn's voice.

"Aye, Estel, I am here." He replied as Éomer carefully pulled his tunic back in place, deftly re-securing the three undone clasps.

"Take it easy, Legolas, it is still a significant injury." Éomer murmured, his fingers lingering a moment on the last clasp, before he swept them away, brushing against his jaw. Legolas nodded, fighting the urge to shake himself of the strange contact.

"Thank you, Éomer." He sent a small smile to his Rohirrim friend, before rising to his feet. His shoulder felt awkward, the bandage restricting. He hated bandages, although not as much as he hates stitches. Stitches. He sighed, immediately thinking of Ara again, consciously crossing his injured limb to rest over his stomach, across the barely visible scar Ara had left there all those months ago in Imladris, and then treated so carefully, although she'd hated him.

"The King wishes for our presence in the great hall." Aragorn spoke, running his eyes critically over Legolas's frame. _Likely trying to determine if I have more injuries._ He purposely straightened his posture a little more, letting his features relax.

"I'll return these to the infirmary." Éomer replied, striding away swiftly. Aragorn beckoned to Legolas and he followed the Ranger.

"Éomer, he seems rather… fond, of you." Aragorn murmured, casting him a sideways glance.

"He has been a good friend, without him, and the Prince, Ara would not have survived Saruman's poison. Nor I, I suppose."

"Indeed." Aragorn replied thoughtfully. Legolas wished to ask what was on his friend's mind, but Gimli found them, thrusting stale bread into their hands with the gruff command to eat. Food was the last thing on his mind, but for Gimli, he choked down the dry crusts before they reached the hall.

…

Ara clung uneasily to the back of Theodred's armour, the ground far below her. She was on the back of a horse, again. Why did she keep ending up on blasted horses, especially big ones?

Before them, five-hundred long horned cattle milled restlessly, confined to their pens. Mist puffed from their large noses, the whites of their eyes rolled in fear. The air was near electric with it, the feeling of danger. The Prince, along with Éowyn, herself and a group of Rohirrim herders, had set the cattle into this state, into near panic. All they had to do now was open the gate.

"Hiss, Ara, like a snake, it will send them over the edge." Théodred instructed and she followed his instruction, the others also mimicking the sounds of snakes. Wooden posts and board creaked as the cattle strained to escape, some bellowing in fear. A lone rider galloped towards them, from the city, waving an arm frantically. Wheeling his stallion, Théodred cantered towards the rider and Ara held on for dear life, glad when halted beside the newcomer's horse.

"Everything is set, but the enemy has breached fully, they are burning the city!" The young man reported. Cursing in his own tongue, Théodred beckoned the man to follow him.

"Open the gates!" He commanded the herders and a man standing upon the fence cut through a heavy rope, causing the tightly shut gates to swing open by the force of the milling cattle.

They resumed their hissing, and Ara now heard the crack of whips and baying of hounds. The cattle poured from the opening, thundering down the quickly fenced path, down towards the city.

"Hold on, Ara!" Théodred warned as Éowyn gave a whoop and sent her mare charging after the herd along with the others. The stallion was wheeling about again and Ara threw her arms around Theodred's middle as he charged after the raging cattle.

Ara couldn't decide if she was terrified or exhilarated. Danger was everywhere, she could be taken at any moment, the city could be taken, already it burned. Yet here they were, screaming down lane in the early hours of the morning, like cowboys! It was madness and it was brilliance all at once!

Uraks and Orcs screamed as the stampeding cattle reached the main square, trampling through fire which the petering rain could not douse. Mounted, the soldiers had the advantage, their horses dancing out of the way of lowered, pointed horns as the enraged beasts pierced through the enemy, tossing them aside like rag dolls.

"Its working!" Éowyn cried out and Ara caught a brief flash of her grinning face before she was suddenly knocked sideways from her horse.

"Éowyn!" Without thinking, Ara threw herself from Theodred's horse, hitting the ground, gasping as the wind was knocked from her lungs.

"Ara!" She heard Théodred call out, but she didn't stop, instead gaining her feet and ripping her sword from her side as she charged to where Éowyn had been knocked down by Uraks.

"Éowyn!" Viciously she swung at one of the Urak, its blade connecting with hers.

"You're the Elf!" It snarled, lunging at her.

"I am the Elf." She replied loudly, causing the other nearby Uraks to falter. "Come and get me!" Ducking, Ara raced forward, back towards the square, hoping to get the enemy away from Éowyn as Théodred and another rider rode in to cover for the woman.

She reached the fountain in the centre of the square, it was broken, but the height would be her advantage. Hurriedly she clambered up the slippery stone monument, pulling herself up onto the shoulders of the great rearing horse statue which remained unbroken. There Ara knocked her bow and shot every single Urak which came for her, for the first time, glad Saruman wanted her, for the enemy could not slay her but she could slay them, and slay them, she did.

…

"Are they set?" The King looked to Hama, who nodded. Legolas sat astride Arod, his bow forsaken for a sword of Rohan, his left arm still useless. Regardless, he, Aragorn and all the King's men were about to charge from the hall, into the milling enemy on the other side of the straining wooden doors they battered relentlessly against.

He'd never been a part of such a charge before. He'd been trained to fight among trees, battle dances as intricate as nature. Not this ruthless, seemingly senseless charge directly into danger. This stupidity which was how the race of men fought, as if running blindly.

Death lay heavy everywhere, in the words spoken, in the scent of the air he breathed, the coldness of the stone. Would he now ride out to face his own? Horses milled, Aragorn's steed beside his own. Gimli and gone with Éomer, to the Glittering Cave's to lead a charge through the back of the fortress.

Would this attempt to drive the enemy back succeed? He doubted it. Ara had sent him to his death. It was a bitterness which lay across his heart as the King signalled for the gates to open.

"For Rohan!" Courageous voices cried out in defiance, swords and spears raised as the group of fifty horses charged forth, Legolas among them, riding flank to flank beside Aragorn. The man, his dearest friend, caught his eye for but a moment, and Legolas felt hope seep into him, saw the determination like a beacon lit within his blue grey eyes. Light spilled into the hall as they streamed out, into the first rays of dawn.

Dawn, ever the hope of men. The prophecy rang in his mind as he guided Arod with his legs, his right arm swinging and cutting the enemy down upon the edge of his blade. Behind the charge, spilled out the remaining defenders of the keep, taking up the ferocious cries of the riders ahead.

Fear still coursed through him, but so now did hope _. Look to the East, that is what Gandalf had said, that is what Ara said; when the sun rises, look to the East._

They galloped now along the entrance bridge, the enemy falling away and as Legolas looked to the rise of the Hornburg, he saw a great white horse, a rider clad in white astride, and the shining tips of spears, hundreds of spears. Gandalf, and he had brought aid! Soon the King's men saw the group of at least five-hundred men running down towards the enemy and a cheer went up and their spirits flared with hope. It was contagious, Legolas thought he could laugh for the sudden turn in the tide, they were now winning! Uraks and Orcs alike fled now, abandoning the Deep and he urged Arod on, giving chase, now crying out along with the other riders.

Upon the green grass they ran, the enemy fleeing before them, three, four and then six miles from the Hornburg, towards a dark forest, the fringes of Fangorn. Hundreds upon hundreds of them entered the trees, disappearing into the dark depths, the forest quiet, eerily so. Then, before his eyes, and the eyes of the other riders, it moved.

Shrieks of terror could be heard from the forest, along with rumbling groans which caused the Rohirrim to look to one another in bewilderment. Legolas smiled, the trees were taking their stand, in a way he had never seen, although these trees had not the guardianship of Elves, they were their own protectors.

Many minutes passed before the forest stilled once more.

"Never in my long life, have I seen such a thing." King Théoden spoke, filling the silence. "Have you, Legolas?" He tilted his head curiously.

"No, my Lord, not in such a way." He murmured, gazing once more to the forest as the King signalled them to ride back to the keep, victorious.

…

"An Orc devouring forest, yes that is precisely where we should go." Gimli grumbled, holding onto the preoccupied Elf before him, astride a horse too high up for his liking. This entire situation was not to his liking.

Legolas was purposely riding the cursed, giant horse near to the trees, reaching out, touching their gnarled bark, and the trees were moving, their bows dipping closer. It was giving Gimli the wobbles. Something touched the back of his neck, just below his helm and he jumped, causing the horse to jolt beneath him.

"Gimli, you are worse than Ara." Legolas chuckled, going back to talking to his trees.

"I don't trust this place, Legolas, if they had it off with those Uraks, what will they do to us?" He voiced his worries.

"We are welcome, we are not a threat, provided of course, you keep your axe in check. They are wary of your axe." The Elf replied. Gimli gulped.

"Wonderful, I'll be the first to go." He muttered. "Why couldn't it be caves, safe rock, I like rock."

"I hate rocks." Legolas declared in pure loathing. "Besides, rocks are boring and cold and heavy."

"I'm sure a tree would be heavy if it fell on you." Gimli retorted, slightly offended. "Besides, rocks aren't boring, they are beautiful, wonderful-"

"Boring." Legolas repeated and purposely yawned. "A forest holds much more beauty."

"I disagree, you did not see the Glittering Caves, ah a sight to behold, Legolas! You must see them, when we return."

"You may have your caves, Gimli, and view them yourself. I do not wish to go to that place again." Gimli felt the shudder which ripped through the Elf. It saddened him how much Legolas hated stone, how unimpressed he was by its structure, how his eyes could not see its beauty.

"Tell yeh what, Princeling, when there is peace once more, and the lands are safe to roam, I'll let you show me the forests of the Elves, if you let me show you the grandeur of caves." Legolas's head cocked slightly, and it seemed he contemplated his offer.

"I'll think about it." Legolas eventually conceded. "But, it will be this forest I show you. We were not in such haste to seek Saruman, and I did not wish to be reunited with Ara, immediately, I would wander these woods now for a time."

"Aye, wonder how the lass, fares." Gimli mused and Legolas sighed quietly.

"I hope she is well, she said she would be, but still I worry. I do not like being so far from her. I do not like not being able to feel her."

"Legolas, don't be crass!" Gimli taunted, quickly realising the Elf was about to begin moping.

"I'm not being crass! Elves are not crass, unlike you unruly Dwarves!" Gimli chuckled, pleased Legolas bit back so quickly.

"Who is crass?" A deep voice called from nearby and Gimli turned his head to see the young Rohirrim rider that seemed to be fond of Legolas, come up to ride alongside.

"Gimli." Legolas declared, turning to the man. "Tell me, Éomer, do you know of Dwarves?" As he predicted, the man shook his head in bemusement. "Then I shall tell you. They are terrible, yes terrible, no concept of love, not like Elves have." Gimli snorted in amusement, trying not to laugh.

"Now, you listen ere, we can't all waste around for thousands of years, dilly dallying about and not making our intentions clear, oh, or is that just you, Legolas." Gimli grinned triumphantly as the Elf let out a barely audible growl.

"I am not amused, Gimli."

"Too bad, I am." He chortled and the horse suddenly hopped, causing Gimli to hastily tighten his hold. "Blasted creature, you made it do that!"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Legolas snickered quietly.

"We will stop to camp soon, near a stream." Éomer spoke to the Elf and he seemed to relax as he nodded.

"I am glad, I wish to rid my exterior of the past twenty-four hours."

"And Aragorn can check yeh arm." Gimli pointed out.

"Gimli, it is fine. I am an Elf, remember. It heals as we speak."

"Regardless, Legolas, have it checked. I do not wish to see you so unwell, as you were last time." Éomer added quietly, a strong note of care in his voice. The man was strange, good hearted, it seemed, but something about how he spoke with Legolas was different to how he did, or even Aragorn.

"If I think it is worse, I will."

"Good." Éomer nodded and then after a moment of watching Legolas, something Gimli had noticed the man did often, he spoke again.

"I must ride up with the King, again. For the record, Legolas, you should make your intentions clear." The man gave him a small smile and Gimli caught the corner of Legolas's, blazing like the sun.

"Believe me, Éomer, I intend too!"

They rode for another hour, before the forest grew too dark to go any further, and the King bade them all make a quick camp for the night. Legolas, had disappeared like a sprite, off into the trees and Gimli found himself quietly sitting alone with Aragorn. The Ranger was contemplative as he chewed on the end of his pipe.

"What's on yeh mind, Aragorn?" He asked after many long moments in silence had passed.

"Legolas, I am worried about him."

"Aye, he's fine, off in this forest, imagine it's been a while since he was in one!"

"Yes, the trees do soothe him, but he is aloof." Gimli thought back to the time he had spent conversing with his Elf friend. He was acting aloof, now he thought about it. If his memory served him right, he was aloof when he was discontented.

"I s'pose he is, what be bothering him, Ara? He misses her."

"Ara yes, but I do not think that is all." Gimli stared at the Ranger, waiting for him to go on. "Legolas has not seen battle as we endured last night, nor so much death."

"What of the Battle of the Five Armies? It could be likened to last night."

"He had barely come of age, Thranduil did not permit him to ride out with him to fight."

"Sensible, for that brute of an Elf." Gimli murmured, hoping Legolas did not lurk near. "What do we do?"

"Keep an eye on him." Aragorn murmured, sounding no less worried than before. "From what he has told us, his and Ara's time apart from us has been harrowing."

"To say the least." Gimli found himself grumbling, recalling just how close to death, Gandalf had indicated the Elves had come, from Saruman's poison. "Least we can cut the head of the snake tomorrow."

"Indeed." Aragorn murmured and again, they fell into silence.

…

 _"I will bring Ara back with me, she is young too, like me."_ Legolas smiled, promising the ancient oak he sat against. The tree groaned, branches moving in acceptance and he sighed, the tree wished to sleep now and so their conversation ceased.

Camp had been made an hour earlier and Legolas, after ensuring Arod was content, had taken to the trees, the only thing comforting his confused and lonely soul.

In this world of mortality and brutal war, he felt infinitely lost. He had watched Aragorn, and even the Ranger fit in better than he. Gimli had helped for a while, his banter and light insults a welcome distraction, but when silence set in, it was not silence. Instead it was the sound of battle raging on in his mind, the heaviness of death and suffering and the vice of fear which wrapped around him.

They rode to Isengard, but how did they know they did not ride into more danger? How did Gandalf know there was not another army of Urak-hai awaiting them? Why had Gandalf insisted he go to Isengard? Yes, he wished to kill Saruman, empty his entire quiver into the evil Wizard, but he desperately wished to go back to Ara. He needed to see her, to know she truly was alright, like she had promised she would be.

Once he did return to her, where would their path lead next? With another sigh, he pushed himself from the ground and made his way towards the sound of running water. The stream would undoubtedly be cold, but he did not care, he needed to be rid of the memories upon his skin; marred with dirt and blood.

Reaching the stream, he looked about cautiously, checking he was alone. The Rohirrim had taken to the stream, down lower where their camp had been set up, but Legolas did not feel comfortable bathing among them. They had been rowdy, he wished for peace.

Carefully he stripped himself of his garments, gladdened he had thought to take his pack with him when he had slipped away. His boots, he had left at camp, wishing for the earth underfoot, along with the armour he had worn, and his cloak. His tunic, proved difficult, his shoulder still painful, yet it improved. Reminding himself it was nothing compared to the injuries Ara had attained from her Urak captors, he forced his limb from his sleeve.

Casting about self-consciously, he stepped into the biting cold waters, wadding out to the middle of the stream where the water reached his hip bones. There he dove under, recalling fonder memories of warm waters and sunshine and Ara.

…

Lightly splashing water caught his attention and Éomer followed the sound, glancing about cautiously, hand on hilt. He had been searching for Legolas, the Dwarf having said he'd taken off into the trees. Could the sound he now approached be the Elf he searched?

It was. As he reached the edge of the trees, coming upon the same stream which ran down past the camp below, Éomer's breath caught. Legolas stood amidst the quicksilver water, moonlight drenching down upon him, long hair gleaming with water droplets, sweeping down his strong yet lithe, pale back.

Éomer knew it was wrong, to look on when the Elf did not sense his presence. He was entranced, watching how he moved, the silvery water akin to a silken sheet, wrapped about his torso as he turned.

There, the Elf froze, as if sculpted from the finest marble, silver, shining eyes locking onto Éomer's own. As if an unknown force had taken over his entire being, Éomer stepped from the tree line and towards the Elf.

"Legolas." He called out quietly, those silver-grey eyes never leaving his as he reached the water's edge.

"Éomer?" He inclined his head, his voice a nervous whisper, but Éomer heard it and he offered an encouraging smile.

"It is only me." Legolas nodded, breaking eye contact and Éomer let his gaze drift, taking in the Elf's bared chest, the now wet bandage about his left bicep, the trail of leaves upon his skin which began at his shoulder and disappeared at his hip, beneath the water. With a jolt, Éomer wondered how many more leaves marked the Elf's body. He wanted to find out, to discover each one.

"Why are you here?" Still, Legolas seemed nervous, his arms now crossing to cover a portion of his naked body, as if he were hiding. Was he embarrassed? He should not be, he was spectacular to behold. Perhaps cold? Cold made more sense. Éomer could cure cold.

"May I join you?" He asked, sure Legolas need a push, he seemed so close to revealing his own feelings, but after the battle, after nearly losing him, after nearly losing himself, Éomer did not want to wait. Legolas had said he intended on revealing himself. In this moment, Éomer saw no better way for him to do so. He watched on as Legolas seemed to contemplate his question.

"I was going to get out…" He murmured, looking undecided as he stood in the middle of the stream. "Perhaps I will stay, you may join if you wish."

"Éomer nodded, nearly tripping in his eagerness to rid himself of his boots, wondering why Legolas turned as he stripped away his clean garments. He had already bathed at the camp site, but he would brave the cold waters again to be with the enchanting creature waiting for him.

The water was possibly colder, but he did not notice, his blood racing, heart pounding as he entered the stream and made his way towards the Elf. When he was but five feet away, Legolas peered over his shoulder, a look of confusion upon his fair, moonlit face.

"Éomer, you realise this is a stream, there is much space." He could only chuckle quietly, at what the Elf pointed out.

"I do not want space, Legolas, I want you." He moved forward as he spoke, reaching his hand up to that perfectly angular cheek and touched air. Legolas had moved back so swiftly, another five feet separated them. "What is wrong?"

"Don't touch me." It felt as if he had been slapped. Éomer gazed into those silvery eyes, but they were darker, stormy, wary. Why? Was this not what Legolas wanted? It had to be, there had been so many signs.

"Legolas, it is okay, I won't hurt you." He murmured, holding his hands up in peace as the Elf took another step back. He now looked at Éomer like the day on the plains, when he had chased him down with a dying, Ara. So very young and scared. "Is this the first time?" He hedged. "The first time you have felt like this towards a man?"

"What are you talking about?" He took another step backwards and this time, Éomer took two forwards.

"Your feelings towards me? It is alright, Legolas, I feel the same, you said so yourself, we are the same." He took another step and the Elf hurried back four.

"What feelings?" He demanded, eyes wide. Éomer understood this denial, he himself had been the same not many years ago. He need to show Legolas it would be okay, he wouldn't hurt him, it was not something to be shameful of, although it was rare. Perhaps it was rarer among Elves?

"How you feel towards me, and how I feel towards you. I know you feel this connection too, surely you feel drawn to me as I am drawn to you?"

"Feel?" He stammered in bewilderment, his expression giving Éomer the first feelings of doubt within his heart. "You are my friend…"

"We can be more, it is alright-"

"No! Stop speaking this way, stop!" Éomer froze while Legolas pulled further away

"Legolas, please understand-"

"Oh, I understand." There was a volatile undercurrent to each pronounced word. "It is you who does not understand." It was now Éomer realised the Elf was shaking, ripples forming around him. "The only feelings, the only connection I have to anyone is, Ara."

"Ara?" Éomer found himself spluttering. "I do not believe you." Legolas's eyes flashed dangerously. He was like a cornered animal, why did he deny the truth?

"Well it is true, whether you believe it or not. My soul is hers."

"I cannot believe this, you use her as a ruse, to hide your true self." Éomer replied, moving purposely towards him. If he could just get close enough to kiss him, he was sure Legolas would admit defeat to his true feelings. He rushed backwards, away from Éomer and stumbled in the water, losing balance.

Éomer wasted no time, lunging forward and grabbing his arm, trying to pull him close. With a snarl, and a searing pain to his own arm, he slipped away, another seven feet, rounding on him again like a trapped creature. Perhaps a stallion in between flight or fight? "I trusted you! He growled out. "I trusted you as a friend, you men, you are all the same! I should not have trusted you!" This time his words were fairly a snarl, ripping from his throat, shocking Éomer.

"Legolas, please, you can trust me." Again, Éomer tried to edge closer.

"If you touch me again, in any way, I will kill you." The Elf hissed, words like venom.

"You don't mean that." Éomer's resolve wavered but still he took a step forward.

"I've killed men like you before, I will do it again." There was no lie in those words and it sent a chill through Éomer."

"Men, like me?"

"Yes, men like you. Men like you who think you may have your sordid way with an Elf, because he or she is fair." He spat out with contempt, but he was shaking more so than before, again edging away.

"Legolas? Is that you, melon?" Éomer heard the voice of the Ranger and whipped his head around towards it. He waited in silence as too did Legolas, it seemed, and when Aragorn did not appear, he turned back to the Elf. He was alone. Legolas had vanished, as if he were never there.

 ** _I feel like this was one of those "You know you love me, ex oh ex oh" author endings._**

 ** _Reviews always welcome!_**

* * *

 _SpaceElleth – Welcome to the story, and thanks! There are no perfect Elves in this tale, well except Glorfindel, because he is the best. Your points on so many tenth walkers all being exactly the same, is why I had to write this one. I admit I've written a to-the-book tenth walker too, which I'm currently finishing/re editing but even with that, I've tried and I think succeed to flesh it and the characters out and not just slot some OC in along for the ride to sleep with the Elf right after a major battle! I hate the predictable. Anyway, I hope you keep on enjoying the read!_

 _Inabellclo – Yes, Ara can be a bitch. There be no Mary-Sues here! I purposely wrote her to get under my readers skin._

 _Cedarlight – Thanks! I really enjoyed writing Galadriel's character!_

 _Lotr4life20 – All of your reviews cracked me up, even re reading them now to reply gave me a laugh, especially the; I'm done, this is very different from Wattpad! I can't navigate Wattpad. Tried for a day and, I was done! Ha ha! Glad you're enjoying it!_

 _Biasoul – Ah ha ha ha ha, this chapter here probably made you rip your hair out and scream! Those Rohan boys are bloody menaces! :D_

 _Aralinn – Legolas certainly got into a predicament. As for just how much changes have occurred in Edoras. Your last musing is a very good point, one which will be explored in either the next chapter or the one after. Happy reading._

 _Woman of Letters – Peril everywhere. Ara is super important, but it's not to do with her mother and I can't say any more. There is a juicy titbit which probably just left you more confused. Saruman wants her for her info on the future, I can say that. Hopefully this chapter makes the wait for it to finally go up, worth it!_

 _Nevermorea – Can't keep a trained Elf down! All that girl power!_

 _Ksecc1 – It is more of history being re-written. It's complicated, well it's not, I just can't explain without giving away future stuff. I don't think Legolas or Ara think that rectangle is cute, ha ha! We probably won't see Maglor again in this story, but I'd love to write something just for him, based off this story._

 _Guest – Hmm, well the brazen Éomer has certainly come to light, and annoyed everyone's favourite wood-Elf! A lot of things are left unsaid between those two now, unlike Ara and Theodred's rather amicable conversation._

 _KEZZ1 – Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one!_


	74. The Serpent and the Tower

Legolas shivered, bare of all garments save his underwear, as he scaled a tree, many paces away from where he had left the cold stream waters. The tree was a large, old oak, and it reminded him of the trees of his homeland. Its base, so wide, he easily found he could hide away in the centre of its boughs, surrounded by strong limbs, spiralling outward and upward.

There he sank down, upon fallen leaves which had gathered between the great limbs, taking in shaky breaths, trying to calm the pounding in his heart. Trying to make sense of Éomer, of what he had been seeming to either insinuate or initiate. Legolas was not sure, he only knew he felt sick.

Why would the man, the man he thought was his friend, do that? Why had he been so foolish to trust him? Why, oh why was he even here, among such terrible people, terrible mortals? He wanted to go home, back to the safety and familiarity of his own people. He wanted Ara. Legolas felt more alone now than ever.

Why had Éomer not listened to him? He had told him plainly, yet the man had not listened. Legolas buried his head in his hands, refusing to let his now utterly frayed emotions tear any further. Leaves brushed against his bare shoulders and back, through his cold, damp hair, trying to soothe him. He let them.

Perhaps he would stay in this forest. Let the others, the men, ride to Isengard. He did not need to go. He could stay and then follow them back to Edoras. Then he could take Ara, and be rid of these humans. It made sense now, why his own father resented leaving the safety of the Greenwood. In the Greenwood, there was none of the corruption of the race of men.

Anxiety tore at him, what if Ara was not safe with those humans in Edoras? What if they tried to harm her? No, the Prince, he had sworn to protect her, on pain of death. Legolas was at least certain the Prince was honourable, unlike his older cousin.

He could go back to Edoras now, he could take Arod and go. But once he reached the fringes of the forest, which way would he go then? He did not know the way back, especially in the dark. The leafy branches were now shifting about him, blanketing him completely from the outside world. Here he was safe, here he would remain until dawn's light and then, he would go back.

…

Dawn was less than an hour away. Aragorn sat against the roots of a tree, beside the great, grey stallion Legolas had been riding. The Elf had vanished earlier the eve before and had not yet returned. Aragorn was at war over why. He knew Legolas was unsettled and hoped he had simply chosen to spend the eve up in the trees. His pack was gone, but not his weapons, which gave him reason to believe he was indeed safe and well, but his heart told him otherwise.

Aragorn had asked the rider, Éomer, who seemed to be a good friend to Legolas, only to find the man did not know where the Elf was. Aragorn would have thought no more of his answer, if the man had not so obviously averted his gaze when he had answered.

He was at a loss, he could not track Legolas, not without light, and impossibly if he was in the trees. All he could do was remain by the stallion, sure the Elf would see to his horse as soon as he returned to camp.

The world beneath the great canopies of the trees was beginning to lighten to grey when Aragorn heard the approach of another and looked up. it was the man, Éomer, his shadowy face filled with remorse.

"Legolas still has not returned?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, he has not." Aragorn murmured, staring up at the man, trying to read him. There was a nervousness to him. It reminded him of Boromir's anxiousness, his longing around the ring. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Éomer?" The man ran a hand back through his golden hair before nodding.

"Aye, I think I have done something unintentionally to upset, Legolas."

"What might that have been?" Aragorn pressed, his unease growing for his friend, wherever he was.

"I sought him out earlier yesterday eve. He was alone in the stream, I thought he was like me. I was so sure of it-"

"What did you do?" Aragorn demanded, staring hard at the younger man who paled significantly in the half-light.

"No... nothing, I tried talking to him, tried getting him to admit he was like me. He denied it. I thought he was embarrassed, I tried to force the truth from him."

"Did you touch him?"

"No, no! He threatened to kill me if I got any closer to him." Éomer's shoulders drooped. "I was so sure he and I were the same, I didn't mean to upset him." Aragorn let out a long breath. This was nothing short of a disaster. Wherever Legolas had taken off to, it was to flee from what he thought to be danger.

Silently he studied the blonde man. He looked guilty, miserable but more so, remorseful for whatever had fully transpired. "Legolas is not like you. In fact, nothing like. He is an Elf, it is incredibly rare for an Elf to be like you, although there has been some in history." He took a breath and went on, knowing Éomer needed a proper explanation. "Ara is his intended lifemate. He loves her and for that, he wishes to one day bind his soul to hers."

"He said she was but his friend."

"Well, they are friends." Aragorn nodded, although bemused. _Why Legolas would say that, unless it had been Ara's idea, no, it would be because of what happened in Lórien. Of course, Ara would not have forgiven him entirely_. "Their relationship is… complicated." He decided, unsure how to explain it, especially when he knew Legolas feared he was not meant to be her lifemate, and that is why she had pushed him away thus far.

"Then he spoke the truth at the stream."

"Yes."

"I wish I had believed him, I feel a fool." Éomer muttered, rubbing at his face. "What I do not understand, his hostility."

"You likely scared him. He and Ara had the misfortune of crossing paths with the unsavoury side of mankind, early in our journey." Éomer frowned quizzically. "Slave traders, ones which specialized in the capture and trade of male and female Elves."

"What for?"

Aragorn simply stared at him until the man's brown eyes widened in horror, his face paling further. "By Eorl, men do that? In an organised manner?" Aragorn nodded as Éomer blanched further. "That sickens me."

"Both Legolas and Ara were lucky to escape unscathed, but it has left Legolas with little trust for the race of men. If you had pushed him further, last eve, he would likely have killed you, Éomer." The man swallowed and nodded in understanding.

"I must make amends with him."

"I advise you not to, until I have spoken with him." Aragorn warned.

"Of…of course." He bowed his head. "I will take my leave, so he may find you."

"Thank you." With another nod, Éomer strode away. Aragorn tilted his head back against the tree, hoping Legolas would return.

…

The camp was still quiet when Legolas approached the horses, he had found his pack where he had left it back at the river, and certain he was alone, had quickly pulled on clean garments. Now he wished for his weapons, which lay by his saddle near Arod.

The stallion whickered quietly, upon his approach, before he swung his head towards a nearby tree. Anxiously Legolas followed his gaze, relaxing slightly as his eyes met Aragorn's. The Ranger stood and approached him, while he quickly strapped on his weapons.

"You have returned." Aragorn commented.

"Yes." He replied, checking over Arod now, ensuring he was prepared to ride out.

"I have spoken with Éomer." Legolas could not hold back the tension he felt from hearing that man's name. He said nothing, setting the thick blanket carefully upon Arod, before lifting the saddle to place carefully on the stallion's back.

"Are you going somewhere, Legolas?"

"Edoras." He murmured, cinching the girth gently.

"Why?"

"To find Ara, and take her home."

"Home?"

"I am done, Aragorn, I will not stand by these people, these men, they cannot be trusted." He fell smoothly into Sindarin, not wishing to be overheard.

"You misunderstand." Aragorn also swapped to Sindarin and Legolas scoffed.

"I think not. Just what did that man tell you? What did Éomer say?"

"He is remorseful." Legolas laughed darkly.

"Would he have been remorseful if he had gotten his way?"

"Legolas, calm yourself, you do not understand his intentions."

"He made them obvious, Aragorn." He hissed. "Now, I am leaving."

"No, not until you listen." Deftly, before Legolas could stop him, he uncinched Arod's girth.

"I don't need a saddle, you can't stop me-"

"Just listen, stop being petulant!"

"I am not being petulant, he tried to get to me!"

"Because he thought you had feelings for him, like he has for you." Legolas paused, glaring at the Ranger.

"He is delusional, and that is no excuse."

"I know, he did not mean any harm, I swear this, Legolas. He is not like those other men."

"Well he acted exactly the same."

"Did he really, Legolas?" He pressed, and Legolas frowned recalling the eve before. "I know he scared you, I know what you thought his intentions were, but I do not believe he would harm you."

"Then why?" None of this made any sense to him.

"It is extremely rare in Elves, but not so rare for some of the race of men to feel attraction to other men."

"Like Orcs?"

"No, just like how you love Ara. How I love Arwen."

"Truly?" Legolas asked, feeling astonished.

"Yes. It is frowned upon in society, although it does no harm, I don't think."

"I see." He murmured, wondering how he had not figured this out himself. "I guess I never expected such a thing."

"Éomer is sorry, when you are ready, he would like to apologize." Legolas nodded, although he did not wish to see the man.

"We ride out shortly!" The King's voice suddenly called out over the small camp. Legolas turned to the now hanging cinch from Arod's saddle.

"Will you continue on Isengard?" He felt torn now. "Gandalf will be more than a little disappointed if you do not."

"I do not know."

"You know, you cannot return home with Ara, we must see this through, to whatever end that may be." The Ranger reminded him. After a moment, Legolas sighed.

"I will continue to Isengard." He reluctantly conceded.

"I am glad."

"But I will go by the trees, not with the men." He was not ready to re-join them. Even as they began to move about, readying their horses to leave, he wished to escape them, return to the peace and safety of the branches which had protected him through the night, soothing him to sleep when his heart had fretted.

"Very well, but do not wander too far, stay within earshot of Gandalf and I."

"I will." He nodded, now re-cinching Arod. "You will follow Shadowfax, my friend." He murmured to the horse who whuffed against his shoulder in reply. With one last nod to Aragorn, Legolas hurried from the small camp, climbing a nearby tree to sit and await their departure.

…

It was not until the King signalled them to rest upon the edges of the dwindling forest, the foreboding tower of Orthanc, visible across the shoals, that Éomer caught sight of Legolas.

Aragorn had confirmed the Elf had returned, but wished to be alone, choosing to travel through the trees, the way his own kin did, but he had not been far from Éomer's mind for all those long hours he had spent in the saddle, riding in silence.

Nimbly, the Elf dropped from the high branch of a tree, hastening in what Éomer thought to be a wary manner, towards the half-Meara, who stood by Shadowfax.

"Ah, the child of the trees and the green has returned." Éomer heard Gandalf exclaim pleasantly. "What stories have they whispered to you?" The Wizard winked but the Elf almost seemed to droop.

"They tell of fear and the pain of their fallen kin. Their hate for the enemy and for Saruman who once walked their winding paths with a fondness, is consuming, especially at these edges where the forest has suffered. If Elves dwelled here, we would not have let such horrors befall." Éomer was shocked by the raw bitterness in Legolas's words. Gandalf bowed his head sadly.

"Yes, Saruman has laid waste too many a hard-barked tree, a strong sapling. No more, you will see soon, young Legolas, the forest of Fangorn has guardians older even than the Elves." The Elf gazed quizzically at the Wizard, now sitting astride the half-Meara, but he merely gave a knowing smile, signalling Shadowfax forward and into the muddy shoals.

Legolas rode to the outside of the group, his face turned downcast to the wasted land, hewn down drunks of once mighty trees now smouldered to ash. It was a pitiful sight and one Éomer imagined deeply hurt the Elf. Hoping he would not be turned away, Éomer pulled away from where he rode beside the King, bringing Firefoot to fall into step with the half-Meara and Elf. He did not miss the way Legolas stiffened in the saddle.

"It is a terrible waste." Éomer murmured. "Saruman will be held accountable for his devastation." Legolas said nothing, gaze still turned to the torn apart land, the only sound that of the water their steeds steadily trotted through, and clink of metal and shift of leather. He drew in a breath. "I am truly sorry, Legolas." He offered his apology quietly before turning to re-join the King.

…

"Riders are approaching!" Merry hissed nervously to Pippin who lazed atop their rubble vantage point amongst the ruins Orthanc.

"Gandalf?" Pippin asked, immediately sitting.

"Yes, I am sure." He surveyed intently away from the tower they were stationed under, and to the receded tree line. "He has brought friends."

"Let me see." Pippin stood up too, shielding his eyes. Merry could see the approaching party of riders, easily making out the pure grey Meara horse which Gandalf rode. There were other faces too he recognised, and a grin began to form upon his face.

"There is Aragorn! Oh, and look, Gimli!" Pippin crowed in delight and sure enough, there they both were.

"Legolas, look, there is Legolas!" Pippin added excitedly, and Merry smiled, sighting the fair featured Elf. Automatically he searched for the other, hoping.

"Ara is not there." Merry murmured, sorrow pushing down upon him.

"But I thought Gandalf said?" Pippin trailed off as Legolas finally looked their way, his sad and weary face turning to one of surprise, before a wide grin graced his lips.

"Ai, my friends!" The Elf called out joyously, earning him a reprimanding look from Gandalf.

"All is well, the cowardly Wizard hides locked in his tower!" Pippin called back, reassuring Gandalf all indeed was well. Isengard had fallen by the will of the Ents and the remaining forest; Saruman could no longer cause any one of them harm.

As the riders drew near, Treebeard lowered both he and Pippin back to the rubble they had been seated upon, kept safely from the murky flood waters surrounding. Legolas was still grinning as the group of riders halted before Treebeard and Merry decided, wherever Ara was, she was well.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Pippin called to the riders, giving an exaggerated bow, his pipe still in hand. Now Aragorn grinned and Gimli, who rode behind him, gave a snort of disbelief. An older rider, who Merry thought looked quite important for the way he sat straight upon his horse, and the fine garb he wore, raised a curious brow.

"You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-pated truants!" Gimli spluttered, and Legolas merely laughed as Gandalf now too grinned with Aragorn. "A fine hunt you have led us! Seven hundred miles, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! Here we find you feasting and idling and, and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains?" Gimli blustered and Merry was unsure if the Dwarf was filled with rage or joy.

"I would sooner learn how they came about the wine." Legolas chuckled, paying no heed to Gimli.

"One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that is brighter wits." Pippin chuckled and Merry smirked, knowing his friend had polished off half a bottle at least of the fine wine they had come upon. "Here you find us sitting upon a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!"

"Well earned?" Gimli scoffed. "I cannot believe that!" Yet, Merry saw the mirth and joy in the Dwarf's dark eyes and was glad as the other riders laughed about them.

"It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends." The regal looking rider spoke, bestowing a warm smile to both he and Pippin. "Am I right to believe these are the lost ones of your company, Gandalf?"

"Indeed, they are." The Wizard's eyes twinkled.

"The days are truly fated to be filled with wonders. Elves in Edoras, and now before my eyes, folk of legends, for you are Halflings are you not?"

"Hobbits, if you please, lord." Merry replied with a small bow of his head.

"Where is Treebeard?" Gandalf asked, casting about the ruins.

"He has gone to the north side, I believe to get a drink. The water is cleaner there. Most of the other Ents are still with him, still busy at their work over there." Merry gestured towards the still steaming lake which had formed from the floods, where distant rumbling and rattling could be heard along with the odd hoom-hom of the Ents.

"Did you say, Ents?" Legolas asked, his grey eyes wide.

"Yes, there's a whole lot of them here, very nice, although a bit slow to talk to."

"Although they made short work of tearing down Isengard!" Pippin chortled.

"Is Orthanc left unguarded?" Gandalf cast a wary gaze to the formidable, dark tower behind them.

"There is the water, making escape impossible but Quickbeam and some of the others are watching it. Not all those pillars and posts are of Saruman's planting!" Merry explained as the riders looked to the tower now too.

"Yes, a tall grey Ent is there." Legolas breathed out, his words those of wonder. "He stands as still as a door-tree."

"It is past noon." Gandalf declared. "There is much to do, and we have not eaten, but that may wait. Théoden, will you ride with me to find Treebeard? Treebeard is the eldest and chief of the Ents and when you speak with him you will hear the speech of the oldest of all living things."

"I will come with you." The rider named Théoden replied as Legolas practically stuttered out the Wizards name hopefully.

"Yes, Legolas, you may come to." He chuckled, and the Elf grinned from ear to ear, wheeling the great pale golden horse he rode to follow Gandalf and Théoden.

"So, that must be the King of Rohan!" Pippin said to Merry in a hushed undertone. "A fine old fellow, very polite!" Merry nodded after the three departing riders, realising he had not even bowed!

…

The great, onyx tower reflected the colours of the setting sun, a display of beauty in a now fallen city. Legolas stared up, his anger barely reigned in as the traitorous Saruman, gloated down upon he and the others who stood astride their horses in the knee deep, receding flood waters. His fingers twitched, wishing to take an arrow, to send it through the despicable Wizard's cold heart.

The Wizard, had already spoken a spell upon half the riders, one Legolas ignored, expecting some trickery as Gandalf had warned.

"Indeed, I alone can aid you now." Saruman finished a long-winded speech which left a bitter taste in Legolas's mouth. No one spoke, considering the Wizard's words. _Aid, ha, how does he intend to aid, save to ruin the lands, the forests and those who dwell there!_ Legolas thought in disgust, however, it was Gimli who voiced his thoughts.

"The words of this Wizard stand on their heads! In the language of Orthanc help means ruin, and saving is to slay, that is plain to see. We do not come here to beg!" He rumbled darkly.

"Peace!" Saruman answered, and Legolas nearly laughed aloud. "I do not speak to you yet, Gimli Gloin's son. Small concern should you be with the troubles of this land when far is your home and to what peril it has fallen, you know not." The Wizard went quiet, his dark eyes boring into Gimli and to Legolas, his Dwarf friend seemed to pale significantly.

"Stop! Leave him!" Legolas snapped, realising Saruman was doing something unsavoury for the fear upon the Dwarf's face. The Wizard turned to face him.

"Greetings, Thranduilion, you too are far from home. I thought the matters of men mattered not to the kin of the Woodland Realm, yet here you are." He mused, causing an unease to settle over Legolas. "Tell me, when trees burn, Elfling Prince, what sound do they make? Do they call to their Elven guardians for aid?" Legolas made to reply, instead silently gasping as his mind was filled with fire. The Greenwood was burning, his father's kingdom, his home, ash and rubble. Bodies of his kin strewn, dead.

"Enough!" Gandalf's voice thundered, and Legolas's mind cleared, yet he could not un-see those images.

"What have you to say, Théoden King? Will you have peace with me?" Saruman now turned to the King as Legolas fought with himself to remain still. _It was a lie, it was all a lie. Please, let it be a lie._

"Hear me!" To Legolas's surprise, it was Éomer who spoke. "Have we ridden forth to victory, only to stand at last amazed by an old liar with honey and a forked tongue?" He spat out in disgust. "So, would the trapped wolf speak to the hounds, if he could. What aid could he give to any? All he desires is to escape from his own plight. Would you truly consider parleying with this dealer in treachery and murder? Remember, Uncle, the fall of the Westfold, the grave of Hama in Helms Deep!"

"To every man his part." Saruman answered, his voice soft, silken, akin to the trappings of a spider. "Valour in arms is yours, Éomer, Eomund's son. Meddle not in policies you do not understand." Saruman paused, as if considering something. "But maybe, if you become a king, you will find that he must choose his friends with care. The friendship of Saruman and the power of Orthanc cannot be lightly thrown aside, whatever grievances, real or fancied, may lie behind us."

"What do you mean if I should become King?" Éomer demanded warily and a dark curl of the Wizard's mouth caused Legolas more unease.

"You may have won a battle, but not a war. You may find the shadow you think has passed still hangs heavy."

"You're a murderer." Éomer snarled, his temper slipping. Saruman merely chuckled, the sound foreboding.

"If you go to war needlessly, for I did not desire it, then men will be slain. If I am a murderer on that account, then all the House of Eorl is stained with murder; for they have fought many wars and assailed many who defied them." Éomer's jaw tightened and Legolas wished he could simply slay the Wizard, so they could return to Rohan. Surely a treaty would not be made? "Yet with some they have afterwards made peace, none the worse for being politic. I say, Théoden King, shall we have peace and friendship, you and I? it is ours to command."

"Peace?" Roared Théoden, startling Legolas and the other riders. "We will have peace when you and all your works have perished, and the works of your dark master to whom you would deliver us! You are a liar, Saruman, and a corrupter of men's hearts. When you hang from a gibbet at your window for the sport of your own crows, I will have peace with you and Orthanc!"

There was an audible hiss of rage from atop the high tower, Saruman glowering viciously down at them. It seemed the Wizard's very features changed to that of snarling beast, no different to the Uraks he had commanded. "I know not why I have had the patience to speak with you. For I need you not, nor your little band of gallopers, as swift to fly in advance, yet leave vulnerable what is most valuable." He let out a harsh laugh.

"Let him rot in his tower, he has nothing to offer us, he is defeated." Éomer spat in contempt.

"No, there is still much we can learn." Gandalf silenced him, before gazing back to Saruman. "Saruman, let us talk, if you wish peace, you must relay to us all you know, for that would be your aid to us."

"If you wish to treat with me, Gandalf, go away and come back when you are sober of mind, not a disgrace for the company you keep in these cut-throats and rag-tags. Good day!" He mocked, turning to walk away from the edge of the tower railing.

"Come back, Saruman!" Gandalf's voice boomed. "I did not give you leave to go." To Legolas's surprise, Saruman turned back, although his face was white with anger. "You have become a fool, Saruman, and yet pitiable. You might still have turned away from folly and evil, and have been of service. Instead you choose to gnaw at your old plots, I see it in your eyes, there is no empathy for Middle Earth in you. Stay here, but I warn you, you will not easily come out again. Not unless the dark hands of the East stretch out and take you!"

"And what power do you hold to keep me here?" Saruman spat out, gloating. With that, Gandalf, pulled his outer cloak from his shoulders.

"Behold!" I am not Gandalf the Grey, whom you betrayed, I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no colour now, Saruman, and I cast you from the order and from the Council!" With a splintering crack, the white staff Saruman had held at his right side, split. "Saruman, your staff is broken." With a cry, Saruman stumbled back, true fear revealed for the first time upon his white face.

Movement caught Legolas's eye, and he watched as a shining, dark ball appeared at a window, to come hurtling down to splash heavily in the water at their horse's feet. The object sank from sight into the murky waters. Was he seeing this, or did the water hiss as the object sank beneath its surface?

Pippin dismounted to seek out the object as Legolas casually drew a bow and released it into the offending window, knowing full well what snake had thrown the heavy ball at Gandalf.

"A parting gift from Master Wormtongue, I fancy, but ill aimed." Gandalf mused.

"Let us hope the rotten sod has an arrow in his backside for his grievances." Gimli growled out, knowing from Legolas's recount the trouble the man had caused both he, Ara and the rest of Rohan.

"The aim was poor, maybe because he could not make his mind up which he hated more, you or Saruman." Aragorn spoke for the first time in a long while, half a wry smile playing on his lips.

"That may be so." Gandalf agreed thoughtfully. "Small comfort will those two have in their companionship, they will gnaw one another with words. But the punishment is just, if Wormtongue ever comes out of Orthanc alive, it will be more than he deserves."

"Pippin, what is that?" Merry spoke warily and Legolas turned to where the younger of the two Hobbits now held up a large ball, so black in colour, it seemed as if it contained a bottomless pit. Whatever it was, Legolas didn't like it.

"Pippin, I'll have that!" Gandalf swiftly lent down, snatching up the ominous ball into a fold in his robes and wrapping it securely. "I will take care of this, I doubt Saruman would have chosen to cast it away." Pippin shook himself, clambering back onto the grey Meara, before Gandalf.

"Is that the end of this debate?" Gimli asked and with a weary sigh, Gandalf nodded."

"It is the end. Let us go." Although not dead as he wished, Saruman was defeated. They had seen him come to call, and crawl away, dismissed. For that, Legolas was gladdened, but still lurked the fear that peril had befallen the Greenwood, that his people, his brother, his mother and even his father were in grave danger.

…

Later that eve, the King's party camped at the fringe of Fangorn, feasting on supplies which had not perished from the Orthanc stores. During this time, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas gathered around a small fire, learning of just what had become of Merry and Pippin.

The beginnings of their tale were harrowing, filled with fear, pain and the unknown. Beside him, Aragorn had felt Legolas tense all over, his face paling to a ghostly shade in the flickering firelight as Merry retold all which they had seen, but more so heard of Ara's torture in the hands of the Urak-Hai.

What the two Hobbit's had heard truly sickened Aragorn, and with worried prompting by the two; Legolas quietly explained how he had found the elleth. It shocked Aragorn with just how much detail he had left out of his brief retelling at Helm's Deep. Ara should have died. Had she not due to the prophecy?

It was not until much later in the eve, as he sought his friend out, awkwardly climbing the lower branches of an old oak to sit with him, that he learned why she had survived such horrors.

"Your closeness in feas is strange, Legolas." He replied quite some moments after the Elf had explained how he had held Ara's soul within her body, preventing her to leave, to die. "Is it a Silvan trait?"

"I cannot say, but I am glad for it." Legolas murmured.

"What is it like?" The Elf turned to him in confusion and Aragorn looked away, towards the stars. "I have never felt Arwen's, I just wondered what it would be like, even though the Noldor are not so tied to their feas as the Silvans, the Sindarin too."

"They are all different, I think we feel them differently perhaps, I am unsure. Ara's is sunlight." Legolas smiled, seeming to fall into a reverie, his eyes closing, and Aragorn felt a pang of jealousy, overshadowed by his deep despair by what he had done before he'd left Imladris, left Arwen.

"Like sunlight?"

"Yes, but not all the time, it depends on her mood. I guess I am the same? With Ara, when she is happy or at least content, she is akin to a warm day in spring. When she is not, she could be like an overcast day with much cloud. Manwë, when she is defensive, which used to be all the time it seemed, it is as if a barrier of flames encased her very soul and it is very annoying when she does that." Aragorn found himself chuckling at that.

"Well, you were prying where you shouldn't be."

"Hardly." Legolas scoffed in amusement, however his mood swiftly dropped as he stared up at the stars. "I wish I could feel her fea now, know she is truly safe." He whispered.

"Ara probably wishes the same. Soon you will see her again." He nudged his friend's shoulder encouragingly, wishing he could say the same for the one he had left so far behind.

…

When enough light filtered through Fangorn, the King signalled them to set forth, following the same tangled, twisting path back through the forest. With each mile they travelled, Legolas worried. Was Ara truly well? Had Prince Theodred kept his promise to keep her safe? Had the Greenwood been attacked as Saruman had shown him? He had to believe it had not, that it was a trick, but the visions played back through his mind, tearing at him, sickening him until he had sought out conversation with Gimli.

The conversation, although not to his taste being a disturbing eye opener to the Dwarf's conquests in his homeland, was a needed distraction.

"So, I guess once yeh be confessing yeh feelings to the young lass, you'll be, what do you Elves call it, bonding eh?" Legolas spluttered, choking on the water from the skin he'd just taken a swig from, and coughed hard. A hard, heavy thump against his back and the deep chuckling of the Dwarf had him scowling.

"That's p…personal." He attempted to regally grit out, still coughing on the water. His strange reaction drew raised brows from both Aragorn, Éomer and the Hobbits.

"Ah, then we'll speak no more of it, but if yeh need any advice, you just ask me."

"Right." Legolas refrained from physically shaking away such a mortifying notion. Taking another, calmer sip of his water, he stowed away the water skin and forcefully tried to push away the very idea of what Gimli had brought up.

It was not that he had not thought about it on occasion, but Ara had always been so hostile towards him. Their, well, he could not even say they had been courting, but whatever it was between them, it was tumultuous and although he intended to return to Edoras and fully admit his heart to her, Legolas still worried it was a mistake, that she was not meant for him. Ara had never indicated if it was or was not a mistake when he had marked her. Given the circumstances, it surely was.

His despairing mood only darkened as the day wore into eve and they rested a short while on the opposite edge of Fangorn. What if there was more reason Ara had become close to Elladan when she had arrived in Imladris? Perhaps she was meant to be with the Noldor. Except, she had never agreed to court Elladan. She had also infuriatingly flirted with that Lothlórien Elf, although Thannor had been bad news in the end.

Oh, how she still managed to confuse him, even after everything which had happened after! Without meaning to, Legolas let out a sigh of frustration, wishing they could continue their way and put all the seemingly endless miles of rolling plains behind them.

His wish was granted, although not how he expected. As the group of riders rested and Legolas sat pondering in a pine, watching the stars, wondering if Ara watched them too, A terrified cry from below had him dropping swiftly from the tree, snatching up his blades, checking his bow was where he had left it. Aragorn leapt up from the base of the pine as Legolas flew past, towards where Pippin screamed.

The strange, formidable globe which the Hobbit griped tightly to gave Legolas pause. Vicious flames burned within the darkness of the globe. Pippin screamed again, and this time Legolas moved, launching himself at the globe, wrestling it from the Hobbit's grasp.

 _An Elf._ A silken voice filled his mind, yet it bellied darkness, pain, and Legolas gasped, the fiery light terrifying yet in some way familiar so that he could not look away. _Ah, the young Prince of the darkened woodlands_. _The guardian. Yes, the guardian of one so precious."_ Before Legolas could ask the voice what it meant, the globe was knocked from his grasp and the cold night air hit him. He took a deep, gasping breath in.

"Legolas, Legolas look at me!" He realised someone was shaking him, Éomer's features swimming into focus.

"What happened?" He breathed out, blinking, looking around. To his right lay Pippin, Gandalf and Merry hovering over him. The Hobbit was shaking, attempting to sit up.

"You looked into the Palantir." Aragorn was there now, directly at his side.

"Palantir?"

"Legolas, what did you see, what did he say? Did he heart you?"

"Who? The voice, no I didn't see anything." He uttered, feeling confused.

"Did you hear anything; did he speak to you?"

"Who?" He asked again.

"Sauron." Éomer spoke quietly and Legolas stilled, staring at the rider in horror.

"He said I was a guardian. A guardian of something, no, one so precious." He quickly retold the words which had sounded like silk wrapping around his mind.

"Did you tell him anything, let him see anything in your mind?" It was Aragorn who now stared hard at him, his expression anxious.

"No, of course not." He made to stand, and they let him, looking on in surprise.

"Gandalf, I do not think Legolas was subjected to whatever Pippin was." The Ranger called lowly to the Wizard.

"No indeed, he looks completely unaffected." Gandalf mused as he helped Pippin drink from a water skin. Staring down at the ghostly pale and shaking Pippin, Legolas realised he was extremely fortunate to not have befallen the same fate.

"One so precious, that could mean anything." Aragorn murmured, his brow furrowed.

"Has the Hobbit spoken yet?" A worried yet regal voice caused Legolas to turn. It was the King.

"Yes." Gandalf replied. "We are lucky he has given no vital information away. Perhaps luckier he was able to glimpse a part of our enemy's plans."

"Which is?" Legolas asked before the King could.

"He plans for the White Tree of Gondor to burn. He will strike hard and without aid, Gondor may well fall." Théoden stared disbelieving at Gandalf, but the Wizard merely ignored him, hastily whistling up Shadowfax and gathering his belongings.

"You are leaving us?" Gimli warily asked, coming to stand beside Pippin who now sat, still shaking.

"For a time, yes. I ride for Minas Tirith, and this foolish young Took will be accompanying me." He declared and Merry spun to gaze in shock at Pippin.

"And me?" He asked, and Gandalf shook his head.

"No, young Meriadoc, you are to continue on to Edoras, you will see Pippin again in due time." With that, Gandalf lifted Pippin to sit astride Shadowfax, before leaping up himself. Wordlessly, Aragorn handed the Wizard his staff.

"But, you will be back?" Legolas asked, barely grasping Gandalf's return, only to have him leave in such haste again.

"I cannot say." Was his cryptic reply, before he nudged Shadowfax into a canter; a white blur disappearing into the night.

…

After the incident with the Palantir and Gandalf's departure, the King hastened them on their way back towards Edoras. The moon was high in the sky, lighting their way as they cantered over low, rolling plains. Aragorn had not asked any more questions, also at a loss for the cryptic meaning of Sauron's seemingly harmless message. What Legolas could not understand was why their enemy had hurt Pippin's mind, but not his?

His only conclusion, it had something to do with the Ring. Perhaps Saruman had told Sauron of the Hobbits, that they carried the Ring? Surely that was why Gandalf had taken Pippin, for protection. _Yet what do I guard? The Hobbit ring bearer perhaps? Would it have not been wiser to destroy the mind of one who guarded the ring?_ Deciding he might find answers from Ara, he pushed the worries to the back of his mind, focusing now on exactly what he would say to her, how he would ask her to court him. If it were indeed an option. No, it was, it had to be! Legolas recalled the morning before he had left for Helm's Deep, waking up beside her. It had been different to any other time. Dare he say intimate? Yes, the way she had looked at him, the way her fea had scintillated brightly beside his, edges entwined… soon, soon he would know. Soon he would tell her.

Many miles more had been travelled and dawn broke over the horizon as Legolas picked up the sound of a great many hoofbeats, growing louder.

"I think a herd of horses is near, I can hear them galloping." He called to Éomer, having begun to re-visit their friendship, although the man still left him wary.

"No horses of Rohan." Éomer replied after a moments concentration. "Their gaits sound shorter." Frowning, he nudged his mare forward towards the King and an unease swept through Legolas. What foe now would they face?

Abruptly, King Théoden ordered they halt, circling into a defensive formation, weapons raised in wait for the approaching riders. The wait was not long as about thirty riders crested a rise, slowing to a trot, to finally halt twenty feet away.

"Only those with leave by our King may cross the plains of Rohan." Éomer called across the gap. "Speak, who are you and what is your business here?" Around Legolas, riders shifted uneasily, expecting an attack.

"Fear not, horseman of Rohan, we are friends." A mildly familiar voice called back. "We seek the Ranger, Aragorn, we heard he had passed into Rohan." Éomer and the king both glanced warily to Aragorn and Legolas wished Gandalf was still with them. "We are the Dunedin, Rangers of the North and I am Halbarad." The strange rider continued, and Legolas relaxed. He knew these people, they were Aragorn's people!

With a joyful cry of surprise, Aragorn swiftly leapt from his horse, hastening to close the gap between riders. "You have found me, friends!" He spoke with amazement before turning back. "These are indeed my people, they pose no threat." He reassured Théoden and the King signalled for his riders to lower their weapons and take a break. Gratefully, Legolas returned his bow to his back and dismounted.

"Legolas? Is that you?" A familiar voice called, and he walked forward in surprise, to greet Elrohir.

"You are not a Ranger." He grinned, and the older Elf smirked. "How have you come to be here, how did you find us?"

"Galadriel sent a missive to Elrond to have the Rangers gather and seek out their leader. Elladan and I delivered the message and decided to come along."

"Greetings Legolas." Elladen stepped out from the group of Dunedin, his brow furrowed. "Where is Ara?" Legolas's heart plummeted.

"Greetings Elladan. Ara is in Edoras, where we return." He replied automatically and suddenly the other Elf had grasped his shoulders.

"Is she alright? Why is she there? Has she been hurt?" He demanded in a rush, causing Legolas to take a step back.

"From my knowledge and her reassurance, she is fine." He replied. "She was hurt but has since healed." Elladan's shoulders relaxed in relief.

"I am gladdened she is well. I apologise, Legolas, I have been worried for her safety since she left, and I have missed her deeply. When our grandmother allowed us leave, to go with the Rangers to seek you all out, I knew it to be my chance to be reunited with Ara again." Legolas nodded silently, a heavy weight settling within his heart.

"How has your journey fared so far?" Elrohir asked, thankfully changing the subject."

"Well enough, there have been some unsavoury parts, but we have made it this far." Legolas murmured.

"Come, let us hasten to Edoras." The King suddenly called out and riders began to mount their horses.

"We will ride with you, there is much to speak of." Elladan decided, calling his mare forward and deftly leaping into his saddle.

"The Greenwood, do you know how it fares?" Legolas blurted out, hoping the rothers would know something. They exchanged glances.

"We do not know, but there are many Orcs roaming the Wilderlands, their groups are marginally organised. There is rumour one of the Nazgul commands them still to the East."

"Yes, Khamûl is his name." Legolas replied darkly. "He has held control over the Eastern Orc hoards for quite some years." This was no news to Legolas. "No word from my father?"

"No, we are sorry we have no news to give." Elrohir murmured as they moved into a canter from a trot, keeping to the outside of the group where they could be heard.

"What of the Dwarves?" Gimli spoke up gruffly, after being silent for quite some time.

"I am sorry, Gimli Gloinson, we also bear no tidings of your people." Elrohir said as the King signalled to move into a gallop and for a time, all conversation ceased.

Hours later and at the beginnings of dawn, they walked, resting their horses and Legolas quietly worried while Elladan spoke of his reunion with Ara, for they were only ten miles from Edoras. Legolas had silently sought out the elleth's fea and had felt nothing. Perhaps he was still too far away? No, he had felt her much further away when he had left for Helm's Deep. Was something wrong?

"I believe once we are reunited, she will surely agree to court me. I know she did not wish to until the fate of the quest was decided, but why wait? I see no reason." Elladan went on, now agitating Legolas. "What do you think, Legolas?"

"I could not say." He managed to politely reply, his worry increasing. Why can I not feel her presence? Is it Elladan she is meant to be with? Was I entirely wrong about that last morning in Edoras? What of the mark? Galadriel bade the brothers find them, was this why? Was this part of the prophecy, the future written?

The sky lightened around them, yet before them, it was a foreboding dark. It was… smoke. Dark, thick smoke. Legolas's heart stopped.

"Edoras is in trouble!" Éomer called out, a matter of urgency in his voice which settled forebodingly over Legolas. Without waiting for the King's command, he sent Arod flying forward, all thought of Elladan's presence forgotten. Ara's welfare filling his mind, his very soul as again he searched her out and felt nothing.

* * *

 _So, this chapter took a very long time to post up! It has been a VERY busy couple of months, and I am SO glad it's the holidays now! Hope you guys enjoyed it._

 _Guest – Thanks_

 _Ameliebjork – Thanks… I think haha. Probably not the best subject to portray so well, I think its because I can draw from other traumatizing experiences not sexual assault related to create that realism. I don't know, ha!_

 _ImpartingAbyss – Hey and thank you! I try to keep everyone guessing with this one._

 _Mchurch1992 – Annnnnd back again! Its been a while aye!_

 _Lotr4life20 – Thanks!_

 _Aralinn – Haha yeah, I thought I'd tone down on any violent reactions, plus I quite like the Rohan guys, especially Theodred. He does have a bruised ego though. Of course, now we have Elladan back too! Its going to get interesting!_

 _Woman of Letters – Hey! This one's been longer unfortunately! Its been a very exhausting and flat out couple months. Hooray for the Yule break! Bahaha I am hiding so many secrets. There are tiny little hints throughout the story but can't go giving them away._

 _Yeah, Éomer is only interested in guys, poor bloke, not the easiest inclination in such an era but he's done well enough._

 _The stampede idea I took from growing up around cattle and a chapter from the first book in the Tomorrow When the War Began book series by the kind and wonderful Aussie Author, John Marsden._

 _WickedGreene13 – Just realised the end of this chapter probably has you cursing me! :D Next chapter we'll find out the fate of Edoras and I'll try and be quicker about getting it written! He's def wary of Éomer now, although understanding._

 _Phoxatol – Haha Thranduil probably would have lead Éomer on and then cracked his skull in half!_

 _Gginsc – Soon he will. Soon._

 _ElizabethUndomiel – Oh, its going to be a very memorable reunion. He he!_

 _Nevermorea – Yes, Ara was much more diplomatic, Legolas nope, fight and flight._

 _KEZZ1 – Cheers!_

 _Biasoul – Hahaha! Think Eomer is feeling pretty bad without a stabbing! :D_

 _Tibblets – Thank you and welcome to my belated chapter! Oooh you might be onto something._


	75. Fated

Dark, smoke filled skies hung heavily over the charred ruins of the once proud standing gates to Edoras. Legolas paid no thought to the cattle wandering about aimlessly upon the road, nor the fallen bodies of Urak-Hai or, as he finally reached the city entrance, the fallen men of Rohan. He had sensed Ara's fea and fear hammered through him for all he could sense was anxious fear and a deep-set weariness. Such was her fea, it may as well have been his own.

The city was filled with ash and embers. Men and women moved about, tending wounded, dousing where flames still licked at buildings. Where was she? Was she hurt? Thank Eru her fea was near, she was alive!

Arod clattered up the road towards Medusald, passing the broken statue of horses in the city square, a stray cow ambling out of his way. Here the skies were darker for the smoke now obscuring the afternoon sun, yet sunlight now struck him, filling his harried soul with life. Pulling Arod to a halt at the high stairs to the King's house, he leapt from the stallion as the great wooden doors burst open.

He barely knew how, but it did not matter, she was in his arms, she was safe, she was there. Burrowing his face against her hair, he breathed her in, calming his still pounding heart. "Ara." She pulled back, yet still held onto him, her green eyes searching, her hands now touching his cheek, his hair, as if making sure it truly was him, he really was there. He found himself doing the same, carefully checking every inch of her for injury as she did him, tangling fingers through her golden tresses.

"Your safe. I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered, letting out a shaky breath of relief as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What happened here? You assured me no harm would come to you." He murmured, pulling slightly away, searching her eyes.

"No harm was meant to befall Edoras." She sighed. "But we won, that is the main thing and the city still stands." He nodded, pulling her back into his embrace. He could not fathom letting her go. The thought that she too had faced danger only caused him to hold her tighter.

"Ara, I do not know what I would have done…" He broke off, pulling back once more to gaze at her. "If something had happened to-"

"Ara!" A joyous voice called out over his words, causing him to pause as Ara's gaze shifted over his shoulder and suddenly her face transformed into one of joy which matched the voice which had called to her.

"Elladan! Oh my gosh you are here!" Swiftly, she bounded down the stairs, meeting the dark haired ellon half way. Legolas watched as he picked her up and spun her excitedly. No sooner had he placed her back upon her feet, Elladen closed what gap there had been between them, pulling her into an unmistakably deep kiss.

…

Gasping in surprise, Ara firmly pushed against Elladan's chest, causing him to break away. "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a while." He grinned, pulling her into a tight embrace. She stood there mutely, heart pounding, turning her head in search of Legolas, but could not see him. "I've missed you, Ara." Elladan murmured against her hair as her mind reeled and her heart plummeted.

This was all wrong, so wrong! It was meant to be Legolas! Legolas was meant to kiss her on the steps of Medusald, not Elladan! Fretting, she wriggled from his firm embrace. "Ara, are you well?" He asked, now searching her face worriedly. "Legolas mentioned you had been hurt not long ago." He gently touched her cheek, but she could find no words. This was all her fault, she should have not left Legolas to greet him! She should have remembered he and Elrohir would be with the Dunedin. "Ara?"

"Yeah, I… I'm fine." Quickly she glanced about, searching out the other blonde Elf, but he was gone. Why would Elladan do such a thing, she had told him before she left Imladris there could be nothing more between them… hadn't she?

"Are you sure?" He frowned as Elrohir slowly approached, a deep look of confusion upon the older brother's face. She couldn't answer his questions nor explain until she had found Legolas.

"I've got to go, I need to find-"

"Bless my eyes, it's the young lassie!" Ara looked back down the stair to see Gimli, his dark eyes bright. "Glad I wasn't on that wretched horse, and riding with the horse master Éomer, when that reckless Elf charged alone into the city!" He chuckled, looking about. "Where has he gotten to?"

"I don't know." She murmured, biting her lip only to taste the aftermath of Elladan's kiss. "I, I need a drink." She muttered, sighting Aragorn and shooting him a quick smile and a nod before turning to re-ascend the stairs.

"I shall find you once the horses are tended to." Elladan smiled and for a moment Ara thought he intended to steal another kiss and quickly waved him off.

"Yeah, sure then uh we need to talk." She rushed out before hurrying up the stairs as swiftly as she could without looking suspicious, intent on finding Legolas.

…

"Well, brother, that was a strange reunion." Elrohir commented as he curried his mare's sweaty coat.

"Whatever do you mean? Ara was delighted to see me." Elladan replied cheerily and Elrohir frowned to himself. To him, Ara had seemed uncomfortable in his brother's presence, barely meeting his eyes as she had spoken. Now he thought on it, she had not spoken much at all, she seemed altogether lost for words. Elrohir had also noticed Legolas's sudden disappearance. Something did not add up and he had a feeling it did not bode well for his brother.

"She was, yes." He murmured. "Remember, Elladan, many months have passed, she may not be the same elleth who left Imladris."

"What is that supposed to mean?" There was an affronted tone to his brother's voice and Elrohir bit back a sigh.

"All I am saying is, Ara has likely been through a lot. I feel Legolas has only touched briefly on the trials of their journey here."

"And I am now here to be by her side, so she may not face them alone." Elladen replied firmly. Elrohir bit his tongue and said nothing, finishing off with a soft bristled brush before leaving his mare be, to rest and eat.

Exiting the stables, he found himself face to face with one of the rider's who had been among the group with Aragorn on the plains. The man, perhaps in his late twenties, immediately smiled and Elrohir found the gesture welcome, friendly.

"Greetings, I hear you are a friend to both Legolas and Ara."

"Greetings, I am. Elrohir I am called." He nodded politely.

"Then you are certainly a friend of ours, I am the King's nephew, Éomer." The man grinned. "I noticed the mare you rode, she is a beauty." Elrohir could not help the proud smile at the mention of his faithful and fair, Glamor.

"Thank you, she is bred out of my father's fleetest stallion and her dam is one of the Dunedin bred mares."

"Perhaps once all this is over, the war, we should consider bringing such bloodlines into our stock."

"I would be happy to talk of such things. Meara blood is always prized in the Elven realms." Elrohir grinned, feeling at ease in this man dominated environment now he was speaking of something he truly loved. Éomer's eyes sparkled and Elrohir realised they were brown.

…

With the arrival of the King and his company, Éowyn had breathed a sigh of relief only for her breath to catch. With her uncle, beside the Wizard Gandalf, was a man unlike any man she had seen before.

Perhaps from a distance, where she could not determine his features or the shagginess of his long, dark, tangled hair, she may have thought him to be Elf-kind. Such was the noble, commanding air about him, the agelessness to his blue-grey eyes and quiet way in which he moved.

Éowyn watched as he and her cousin, Prince Theodred exchanged a friendly yet formal greeting and it was then she learnt this man's name as Gandalf introduced him. Aragorn, son of Arathorn. A Ranger and, her heart jolted in realisation, the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor.

"My niece, Lady Éowyn." The King announced and Éowyn was pulled from her thoughts, to find grey eyes were upon her. Graciously, she moved forward and curtsied.

"My Lord." She murmured, unsure what else to say, meeting those grey eyes once more and feeling as if he could read her very heart. She felt near as giddy as some of the court ladies and maids who swooned in the presence of the fair Prince Legolas, whom they found exotic.

"My Lady." he took her hand and bowed politely yet to her chagrin, did not kiss her knuckles. His warm smile was enough. _Hoselords! What ever has gotten into me!_ She internally chastised herself.

The men moved onto matters of the enemy and what had befallen Helms Deep, Orthanc and what was to potentially come. Éowyn listened with quiet interest; sickened by the horrors told of the Deep, the many, many lives lost. She thanked her stars her uncle and brother had returned unscathed.

There was a movement near to the side entrance and Ara slipped into the hall. The she-Elf wore an expression of deep worry. _How can that be?_ Legolas had returned to her and Éowyn had seen the first moments of their reunion before rushing past to embrace her weary brother.

Ara cast about the hall, her shoulders dropping in dejection and exited once more. If Éowyn was not mistaken, she was looking for someone and that someone was likely Legolas. What did not add up however, the fair prince was, for once, not protectively by her side.

…

Where was he? Ara bit down on her lip, staring through the door to Legolas's chambers. She had known they were empty, she had knocked ten times before barging through the unlocked door. Legolas had not even been in there, save for his dusty pack and weapons, lying in a heap at her feet.

She had searched everywhere for him, even daring the stables and cautiously roaming about the city streets. The sun was now setting, and Ara's heart twisted a little more. Legolas was avoiding her.

Slowly she sank down against the open doorframe and tried to search out his fea yet again. Ara was met with nothing, only numbness. She needed to find him, explain, tell him it was him, it was always him. She needed to see him again, needed that physical reminder he was truly alright.

Visions had haunted her of Helms Deep, each time she closed her eyes, of a hundred ways it all could have gone wrong, of losing him to the enemy. Through the fighting to save Edoras, and hard victory and fear for Legolas, Ara was exhausted. All she wished was to fall asleep next to him, safe, knowing he too was safe, feas close.

Instead everything had gone wrong and there was such a mess to fix, yet how could she when he did not wish to be found?

Ara had been avoiding Elladan in her search for Legolas, knowing she needed to set everything right with him first before dealing with her predicament with Elladan. It had made searching for the blonde Elf all the harder. She knew if she had seen what he had, if she had seen another Elf kiss him, her heart would be shattered to say the least.

"Ara?" She looked up to see Theodred gazing down at her in concern. "Ara, you're crying, what is wrong?" The Prince knelt to her level, taking her hands in his.

"Everything." She whispered.

...

Numb. It was all Legolas felt. It was not him. It was never him. Ara belonged to Elladan. He had been wrong in believing she was his, that perhaps she loved him.

The battle at Helms Deep, Saruman's haunting visions of a burning Greenwood, and the terror he had felt upon sighting the smoke and ruin of Edoras, of not at first knowing if Ara lived, had left him frayed. Their reunion had been a blinding light to his very soul, and now... Now there was only darkness and he was alone. Never had he felt more alone.

High up in the dusty rafters of Medusald he sat in the gloom, feeling that detached numbness. He should never have hoped. Hope was only for a foolish heart, and a fool he was.

He'd tried so hard, done everything within his power to prove to her she could love him, that he would do anything for her, die for her; he had proven that too. Yet, in the end, it was not enough. In the end it all came down to written words in a book from a time which had not yet come to pass. In the end, she would never be his. The end, it was the all-encompassing numbness he now felt.

Vaguely he became aware of the drop in temperature, the quiet of outside and the merriment, levels below in the great hall. He had no interest in joining their victory celebrations. Elves did not rejoice in the aftermath of such bloodshed of their kin. It was wrong. Still, he should return, he should try to sleep and rest his weary, lonely soul.

The corridors were dark as he silently returned to his chambers, seen by no one. His door was open, but nothing had been touched. His belongings still lay in the entrance where he had carelessly tossed them before seeking his refuge.

With a sharp breath, he realised the bulk of his clothing was still in Ara's chamber. He needed those garments. Stealing himself, Legolas approached her closed door and knocked, praying to all the Valar the elleth would not be there.

Every muscle was tensed, his heart pounding, ready to flee if the handle should turn, but it did not. He knocked again, louder to be sure, before quietly opening the door and peering in. It was empty, she was not there.

Quickly he entered, intent to retrieve his belongings and lock himself away in his own chamber, or perhaps seek camping with the Dunedin. Halbarad would let him. Yes, that would be a better idea.

He found himself staring at the bed he had awoken in less than a full week ago with Ara. His foolish heart had thought many things that morning. It had been wrong. Yet it had felt so right... Legolas physically shook himself and strode towards the pack they had shared which rested on the left side of the neatly made bed.

With lightning speed, he began pulling his belongings from the pack, not that there was many, finally extracting a familiar dragon and reaching for one last tunic at the bottom. As he tugged it out and it half unravelled, a book too flew from the pack, falling open upon the bed.

He snatched it up, about to shut and shove it back in the pack when a sentence jumped out at him; his own name in those written lines.

...

Ara whipped her head up, towards a shuffling noise in an oak tree. "Legolas?" She called out softly but there was no answer, only more rustling branches and then a light thud upon the grass as a tabby cat gracefully landed and disappeared into the undergrowth.

It was dark the stars out and the city quiet. A feast and celebration were being held in the King's hall in honour of the fallen Rohirrim and the victory upon the enemy. Ara had only briefly attended, hoping Legolas would show up but knowing he wouldn't.

With dejected footsteps and a heavy heart, she made her way from the vast, public gardens and back towards the King's home.

Once again reaching his door, she knocked. No answer. Just a silent void akin to how her fea felt each time she tried to search him out. Swallowing back tears, she turned to her own door and entered the chambers, letting out a weary sigh as she paused to remove her boots, followed by her Lothlórien cloak.

Dropping it on a chair, she made her way into the bedchamber and with a sharp start, froze. "Legolas?"

He was already watching her, grey eyes sharp, cold. Ara unexpectedly felt cold. He stood from where he sat in a chair in the corner of the bedchamber and she noticed he still wore the clothing he had arrived in.

She wanted to run to him, throw her arms around him, tell him she loved him, but she held back. Then she saw it, the book held in his right hand, held open to a page. Like a winter frost, he stalked forward until he stood before her.

"I require you to read this sentence out to me, for I cannot quite understand it." Heart hammering at the detached, cool tone to his voice, reminiscent of Thranduil's own, she forced her eyes to the open book he held out, his index finger marking a specific sentence.

"Legolas, I can-"

"Read it!" He hissed, causing her to flinch. Ara swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She did not need to read from the page he offered, she knew each word by heart. Those perfectly woven words had eased her tormented soul, a promise he would return. She met his eyes, her fea feeling the very chill of his gaze.

"'Alas, I cannot wait a moment longer!' Legolas called to his companions, and setting his steed to a swift gallop, he raced ahead to the proud gates of Edoras.

There the Elf leapt from Arod, the fair object of his jubilant rush standing upon the topmost stair to the doors of Medusald's Golden Hall. Golden hair a flowing behind, Lady Ara ran down the stair and heart near bursting from the smile of sunlight she bestowed upon him, Legolas closed the remaining distance, meeting her upon the stair.

Her laughter fell like a cheerful spring over stones when he spun her in his arms. Gently he returned her to the stair and the elf-maiden placed a hand upon his cheek. Legolas marvelled at her fair face, catching the fierceness and light in her eyes so emerald.

For an Elf, time was endless, yet no longer could he wait. In that moment, he silently pledged his heart to the daughter of Glorfindel, sealing his promise in a sweet kiss. His pledge was returned, sweeter still and when finally, they pulled apart, her smile, the affection in her bright eyes took his breath away.'"

Ara took in a shaky breath as she spoke the sentence Legolas had indicated.

"'My heart is yours.'" She whispered.

"But it is not!" Legolas thundered, hurling the book across the chamber where it slammed shut against the opposite wall. Ara startled a step backwards, trying to reason over her growing fear, over the terrible pain growing within her.

"Legolas-"

"We have followed you blindly, trusted you, I trusted you!" He raged, turning away and Ara drew in a strangled breath of air. "In Lorien, I thought it was my fault, marking you was a mistake, the reason the prophecy was falling apart. All this time, all this time it was you! You are the reason-"

"Legolas, please-"

"Silence!" He snarled, eyes filled with fury. "No more of your lies! I laid down my life for you, I rode to war for you! For what? To watch you choose another when it was meant to be me!

"I didn't choose Elladan, it-"

"Do you think me blind, Ara? A fool?" He stalked towards her and this time she backed away, fear coursing through her as shoulders hit cold stone wall.

"Legolas, listen!" She pleaded. "I lov-" He cut her off, his laughter harsh.

"Words from a book. That is all they are to you." He spat out. "If you mean them, prove it." She stared at him, unable to move, unable to see the Legolas she had fallen for. Before her stood the Elf she had feared, the Elf which had driven her to push him away for what he truly could be. The Elf who was exactly like his father. "Prove it!" He commanded, his voice echoing off the cold walls as his palm slammed into the stone behind her.

"I can't." She heard herself whisper. "Please stop this, hear me out."

"Hear you out?" His laughter was a darkening shadow across her fea. "No. No more of your empty words. No more." He drew back, his voice quieter, turning away, to the chamber's main door. In swift strides he walked away.

"Legolas!" She raced after him, grabbing his arm as he flung open the door. "Legolas please don't do this." There was someone on the other side and before she knew what had happened, she was sent flying into them, hard.

"She's all yours." Legolas spat out and Ara felt arms steady her from falling as she stared wild eyed at the Prince of the Woodland Realm. He met her gaze with a hatred which caused her very fea to shake, such was the pain she felt in that moment. But it was the last words he spoke to her which finally fractured her very being.

"I am done. He turned and walked away, without looking back.

...

Theodred stood still, a chill creeping down his spine as the Elf Prince swept from the corridor, passing him like a wrathful cold wind. The Elf did not see him but Theodred saw his marble face clearly, saw his eyes, expected them to mirror winter itself. Instead he only saw defeat.

"Ara, what did he mean?" Theodred turned to where the dark haired, male Elf now held Ara's shaking form by the shoulders, his gaze confused.

"Elladan, I'm sorry." He heard Ara's voice tremble.

"What has he done? Tell me what Legolas did?" The Elf pressed.

"Nothing, he did nothing wrong."

"That was not nothing, what is going on Ara? What did he mean?"

"I deserved it." She murmured, tears splashing down her cheeks. Theodred was sure she spoke more to herself than the other Elf.

"No, you didn't, why would you say that?"

"Because you kissed me."

"What? Why would Legolas..." The Elf trailed off. "He's fallen for you." Ara merely closed her eyes in what looked to be from agony. The dark-haired Elf stared at her, eyes growing wide with disbelief. "You love him, don't you?"

Slowly Ara moved her hair away from her left ear, revealing it to the other Elf. Theodred heard an audible gasp of shock.

"No, you're not... you can't be. Not to him, please Ara, not to him."

"Elladan, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No... Ara, I came here to tell you I-"

"Please don't say it." Ara cut him off. "I'm so sorry, I should never have... we were never meant to..."

"It's the prophecy isn't it?" The Elf, Elladan, realised. "You have no choice." Theodred's heart stopped at those words. Ara had spoken of Legolas, explained he was her intended. She had never said she did not have a choice. Ara did not reply even as the other Elf stared at her searching for answers.

"If you had a choice, who would it be?" Elladan asked with baited breath. Ara gazed up into his eyes, the devastation upon her fair and cheerful face painful for Theodred to behold. He already knew the answer, it was within every tear which fell.

"Legolas." She whispered. Theodred watched as Elladan nodded, hands falling from her shoulders.

"I see." Was all he said, pain and betrayal evident in his eyes. "I..." He drew in a breath. "Ara, I must go." He announced, his voice carefully controlled. "I..." He shook his head, backing away from her down the hall. Finally, he turned, moving slowly away, casting a single gaze over his shoulder at her before disappearing around the corner.

Theodred watched as Ara's composure finally fell away. Slowly she sank to the stone floor, shaking. He approached her, recalling how she had explained that very morning to him how an Elf could die of a broken heart. He'd thought it an exaggeration. Now he was not so sure.

In short days, she had quickly become a dear friend to him, a ray of sunshine much like Éowyn, but different. Together they had endured much as the Uraks had tried to take her and the city. She'd fought for her own life as much as for the lives around her. When it was finally over, she'd taken to the healing halls, tending the wounded alongside Éowyn, her own wounds an afterthought.

He'd learnt she was not a healer, but could manipulate bones into place and ease muscle injuries. All his men now had written instruction of exercises for their individual recoveries and an honest respect for her

A heart so generous and caring, now it was broken. Wordlessly, Theodred gathered Ara in his arms and vaguely she acknowledged his presence. He doubted his father would approve of where he was taking her, but he did not care. The walk to the royal quarters was not far, only a level above and she'd been there before when he'd been wary of his council's intentions with her during the battle.

Opening his door and entering his living chambers, he set her down in the large chair closest to the fire. Removing his circlet and placing it on the hearth mantle, he took a second identical chair, drawing it across from hers and taking a seat. She stared unseeingly at the dancing flames and for a while he did too. Perhaps he should seek out Éowyn, perhaps this was a matter for women to discuss together.

"Ara?" He hedged, unsure what to say, what to ask. He had so many questions, he wanted to help, and he possibly wanted to have it out with Legolas for the pain he'd callously inflicted upon his friend.

"He hates me." She stated, voice flat, dead. "He hates me and its all my fault. I'd hate me too... I do."

"Ara, don't say such things." He shook his head, glad she spoke but troubled by her words, her voice. "Who was the dark-haired Elf? Why did he kiss you?"

"Elladan." She murmured. "I didn't know he would. It was meant to be Legolas. I wanted to tell him I loved him." She let out a weary sigh, a tear slipping down her cheek. Ara turned to look at him, green eyes filled with pain.

"It hurts." He stated, and she nodded.

"So much. So, so much." She briefly closed her eyes.

"Tell me from the beginning. Tell me how you met him."

"I said I would, didn't I." She murmured.

"You did." He agreed, hoping she would. He was sure it would help if she spoke of it. She opened her eyes, resuming her gaze into the flames.

"It all started with a book..."

...

"Legolas? Is there a problem?" Aragorn stared at the blonde Elf, rubbing his eyes. He'd gotten him out of bed.

"I have instructions from Ara, we are to make for the Dimholt road, to the Paths of the Dead."

"Pardon?" Aragorn spluttered, taking in this sudden turn of events. "When?"

"Immediately, pack your belongings, the horses are saddled and ready." Aragorn stared at his friend, taking in his appearance. He seemed composed... too composed. Something was not right.

"Why has Ara not informed me herself?" He asked, and Legolas's jaw tightened ever so slightly.

"She thought there was an extra day in between. There is not, she miscalculated." Legolas easily replied.

"Who is to go?"

"You, me and Gimli." Was Legolas's swift reply.

"No Ara, no Merry?"

"They are to remain in Rohan." His tone was clipped, and Aragorn realised now why the Elf was off; he would once again be parted from Ara.

"Very well. They will be safer here." He murmured, disappointed the elleth would not be with them. Merry, he was gladdened to leave in safety. The Dwimorberg was no place for a Hobbit.

"You have not asked why we must go." Legolas pointed out and Aragorn gave a wry smile.

"I know that answer my friend, for the heir of Isildur may summon and command the army of the dead. Aragorn gave me a riddle before he left. He said I would not come by Minas Tirith by land, but by black sails."

"Then that is our heading then." Aragorn looked to the doorway to find Gimli there. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately, we must reach the stone of Erech by Midnight, tomorrow night." Legolas answered.

"Does the King know?" Aragorn knew he needed to tell the King, it would be rude not to.

"Yes, I have advised the King. He wishes a safe, swift journey through the mountains." A small smile touched the corner of Legolas's mouth. Aragorn was certain it was forced.

"Then let me dress and pack and I'll meet you in the stables." Aragorn slowly nodded, feeling a sense of purpose once more. "Merry and Ara, I must farewell them. I've barely seen Ara since we arrived, it feels strange to leave her." He admitted. "This must be hard on you." He placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder. It stiffened and awkwardly, Aragorn retracted the gesture.

"I am sure I will find a way to live." Was Legolas's flat answer. "Farewell Merry if you wish, but Ara sleeps. Leave her be."

"As you wish." Aragorn murmured and with a nod, Legolas turned and strode swiftly from the chamber entrance.

"He's not taking this well, is he?" Gimli rumbled, and Aragorn shook his head.

"No, but it is what it is." He sighed, hoping they all would be reunited again.

...

The fire had reduced to low embers as Ara concluded her recount. Theodred had asked many questions, her tale nothing like he had heard before.

Ara had trusted Theodred, withholding nothing in the story of how she came to be sitting across from him on a date which he should not still be alive.

It was an enormous amount to take in, but surely not as enormous as the weight Ara carried upon her shoulders. The entire fate of Middle Earth rested in her mind and she was tasked to ensure nothing went wrong. Except it had.

"Well, I cannot say I am wholly disappointed the prophecy has slightly diverged." He eventually spoke, and she turned from the glowing embers in the hearth.

"We still have you." She smiled for the first time and he was glad for it.

"Yes, and I plan on remaining above the earth, so I may meet this Princess you have hinted at." He grinned, and her smile grew. Her eyes still held deep pain and sadness, but he had been right, talking had helped ease her breaking heart. "Now, Legolas?" She let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "I see it as no different to his betrayal to you in Lothlórien." Theodred decided and she nodded.

"I understand the pain he must feel, I only wish he would hear me out."

"I can lock him in the dungeons, so he has no choice." Theodred suggested.

"I hope it does not come to that." She groaned, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you cold? I can fix the fire." He offered but she shook her head.

"Its... its not the cold." She sighed. "It really does hurt, like I've been stabbed by a frozen blade or something." She explained. He reached across, touching her hand.

"Still, you are as ice." He frowned with worry. "You said to me an Elf can die of a broken heart..." He trailed off at her helpless look. "It won't come to that." He hurried out. "Legolas will be made to see."

"Either way, it is nearly dawn, I must find Aragorn and tell him of our next path." Ara wearily stood and so too did Theodred, stepping forward to pull his Elf friend into an embrace.

"Everything will be alright." He promised, hoping with all his heart it would be.

...

Elrohir quietly closed the door of the chambers he had spent his eve. It was perhaps two hours until dawn and he was certain he could slip unnoticed out of Medusald.

His confidence was abruptly halted as his eyes met those of a surprised Ara. _What in Arda is she doing here?_ She looked from him to the door he had just exited and then back to him, eyes widening. He stared back at her, as if he were caught staring down an arrow. He was caught. She knew whose chambers he had left.

"Ara, please, no one can know." He whispered, moving towards her, his own fear growing. No living Elf knew his secret. The shame which would fall upon his father's name, his dear brother and sister, if word reached them. He'd be an outcast. Still she stared at him. _What did she think? Repulsion surely_. "Please, Ara."

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." She finally spoke, and she did not sound one bit disgusted by him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, and she frowned.

"Don't be. Do not be ashamed, Elrohir." She whispered. He opened his mouth and closed it, confused. "From my time, it is accepted. I am only sorry in this time it is not." She explained. "Besides, it confirms my suspicions regarding Éomer." A wry half-smile touched her lips. Elrohir felt immense relief.

"Thank you, Ara. I admit I feel lighter for another Elf knowing." She inclined her head.

"I am sorry I must ask you now to bid Éomer goodbye for a short while." Elrohir frowned. "Aragorn is to travel the Paths of the Dead at dawn and the Dunedin are to accompany him."

"Oh..." Elrohir trailed off, thoughtfully. "I should prepare to ride out?"

"Yeah." She nodded, biting her lip. "Can you uh tell Elladan we must leave?"

"I can... why have you not?" Ara looked to her feet, but not before he caught a flash of intense pain in the depths of her dark green eyes. He took a step forward, observing her. There was something wrong with her. He had not noticed it before, too fearful of her reaction to his secret. "Ara, are you unwell?" She was pale, she almost appeared cold and as her eyes briefly flickered up, he saw that pain again. They were less bright than he remembered now he thought about it.

"I am fine, Elrohir." She smiled but it was forced. "Please alert Elladan and the rest of the Dunedin. We ride out at dawn. I'll find Aragorn and... and the others." Before he could question her further, the healer in him concerned, she had vanished from the corridor.

Something was not right with that elleth. Shaking his head, Elrohir made his way in secret from Medusald and to the training grounds where the Dunedin had set camp.

Rousing Halbarad, he informed the head Ranger of their departure which he accepted without question, making to rouse the rest of the camp. Elrohir then sought out his brother, quietly stepping through the entrance to their tent.

Elladan sat cross legged upon his bedroll, unmoving, staring off at the cream drape wall before him. Immediately sensing his brother's distress, Elrohir rushed to his side, turning his pale face towards him.

"Legolas, he marked her." Elladan uttered, seeming to disbelieve his own words.

"Pardon?"

"Ara, Legolas has marked her as his intended."

"Oh Elladan, I am sorry brother." Elrohir placed a comforting arm around his slumped shoulders. It now made sense why Ara had not wished to find Elladan. He was hurting and so too was she. No, as dejected as his brother was, Ara seemed as if more ailed her. Far more…

"Have you spoken with Legolas?" Elrohir hedged. He knew well the fierce possessiveness a Silvan developed for their chosen lifemate. Elladan had burst into Edoras and gone and kissed her. He was lucky he still walked.

"No... I, I'm confused, Elrohir. He does not want her."

"That is absurd, if Legolas marked her..." He drew in a breath, carefully explaining his next words. "Silvans mark in the heat of a moment." He implied.

"Ara said it was a part of the prophecy, that is why." Elladan bitterly explained.

"And Legolas does not want her to be his lifemate, not really." Elrohir concluded and Elladan shrugged. "Ara, what does she want?" He asked, now exactly understanding her pain... but for who?

"She wants Legolas." Elladan murmured. "Last night, I searched her out. He was in her chambers, they were arguing. He stormed out and she tried to stop him. His rejection was final. He said, he said I could have her, as if she were nothing more than an object to cast aside."

Elrohir nodded, mind racing. Now that made a lot more sense. Ara had never seemed pleased by the way Elladan had greeted her, and she'd escaped, yes certainly escaped soon after. Yet Legolas did not want her, did not return her affection. If he had cast her aside as Elladan had said... "Eru!"

"What?"

"I must find Ara." Elrohir stated, leaping up.

"Why? Why find her when I need you here?" Elladan asked petulantly and Elrohir wanted to shake him.

"Unlike your bruised heart, Elladan, which will heal, Ara's is broken."

"My heart is broken!" Elladan shouted, also leaping to his feet.

"Yes, so broken you joined up with one of the Imladris seamstress's but weeks after Ara's departure."

"I was trying to forget her!"

"So broken, you would rather have had your way with her over first asking her to court you." Elrohir snapped. He loved his brother dearly, but he was a fool. He had known Elladan's intentions the eve before, watched his brother who had not touched the Rohirrims' distasteful ale all eve, suddenly take a tankard and force the frothy liquid down before leaving through the same doors Ara had moments earlier.

"I do wish to court her!"

"Do you love her, Elladan?" He nodded but Elrohir shook his head. "You do not, you are in love with the idea of her."

"No, I..." Elladan trailed off, looking to his hands.

"Your pride and ego are bruised and hurt, brother. You are not broken. Now I must find Ara." He made to leave the tent and then remembered the very reason he had sought out Elladan. "We are to be ready to leave at dawn for the Paths of the Dead. Please also pack my belongings, I will try return swiftly."

...

Theodred stood beside her, mirroring her shock as the King repeated his words. "They set out at an hour before midnight, Prince Legolas informed their departure to myself." King Theoden said as Ara shook her head, feeling light headed.

"But they can't have..." Ara whispered, more to herself.

"I am sorry, Lady Ara. Perhaps they went in secret to keep you from danger." The King consoled.

"I doubt that." She ground out. "My Lord, I too must depart on the road Aragorn and... and my companions have taken. With me will go the Dunedin."

"A dangerous path you take." The King murmured. "This is a part of what must be?" He tactfully asked, and Ara nodded.

"Yes. We will meet again in Gondor." The King raised a brow and Ara felt another weight settle over her. The King would fall upon the Pelennor Fields. She swallowed thickly, hyperaware of Theodred beside her. He would be shattered by his father's death. She needed to say something to him, but was unsure how without causing more chaos to the quest which was already terribly derailed.

"Very well." King Théoden nodded. "You will need a horse."

"Horse? Oh no, I'm..." Ara faltered. She did need a horse. In fact, with the seven hours start Aragorn, Gimli and... she swallowed, Legolas had, she and the Dunedin would not reach them before they entered the mountain and walked the Paths of the Dead. They would barely reach Pelargir before them. If they didn't reach Pelargir in time, then she would not be there to stop Legolas from being... "Oh no."

"Ara?" Theodred questioned.

"Yes, I need a horse, and we need to leave as soon as possible."

"I understand, Theodred, find Éomer. He will know the most suited horse for the Lady Ara." Théoden instructed. With a nod, the Prince hurried away to find his cousin and alone, the King studied her thoughtfully.

"I am not surprised we will meet again in Gondor. Gandalf believed Gondor would call for aid and putting petty grudges aside, we will answer when the time comes." Ara nodded, relieved this part of history would repeat. "There is one thing I must ask." The King went on, his voice dropping. Ara looked to him expectantly. "My son, will he survive?" Ara had no answer to his question.

"My Lord, I do not know Theodred's fate."

"You must. I must know it." He demanded.

"I swear on my own life, I do not. He has already defied his written fate, he survives when he should not." Ara replied the truth, watching as the King's eyes widened.

"The Horselords smile upon him." He whispered, Bowing his head in reverence. Footsteps sounded urgently in the hall and Ara turned to the main entrance, sighting Elrohir. Relief crossed his features as he sighted her.

"King Théoden, greetings." Elrohir hastily nodded. "Ara. My apologies, my Lord, I must speak privately with Ara."

"Of course, there is much to prepare, I'll see to it Éomer meets you in the royal stables to choose a mount." The King replied with a small smile.

"Thank you, my Lord." Ara replied before Elrohir ushered her gently from the hall as if she would break. It was almost laughable, she was already broken. Nothing could break her further.

"Is it Elladan?" She asked once they were alone in a quiet area."

"No, it is you." He replied, taking her hand between his and rubbing it before letting go and touching her cheek and gazing intently into her eyes. His own filled with confirmed fear. "Ara, you are fading."

* * *

 _This was it! The big turning point in the story I have been itching to write and get posted up to you guys for MONTHS! I am now going to run away and hide to avoid the angry mob which is likely all of you! Okay, I tricked you all, there is an even bigger turning point to come... actually thats a lie. there is like two or three more._

 _WickedGreene13 - Your review had me in stitches. Loved it! I guess a well aimed Avada is headed my way now? Ah ha ha! You know how I love my cliff hangers. Just wait, the bestest cliffhanger ever is soon to come and there will be hysterical evil Goddess of Mischief laughter which will rival Loki himself! I promise I will give you a non cliffhanger chapt... soon...ish! :D Hope you are feeling better and had a wonderful Christmas and New Year, I got more Harry Potter T-shirts, wooo think I've got ten days worth now!_

 _Nevermorea - sorreeeeeey! he he he!_

 _Tibblets - Thanks, hope you had a good Christmas!_

 _gginsc - I'm curious what you thought of interactions in this chapter. Writing it, I felt like Ara was a bit weak in character but its just what flowed out and it was her finally letting all her guards down. I've been wanting Legolas to unleash all the wrath of the Helcaraxë for a while now._

 _Thanks also to reviewers - SG1 SGMe, ElizabethUndomiel, Lotr4life20, Phoxatol and jojo657. Apprecite them all, I would write more individual replies but it is seriously past my bed time!_

 _A xx_


	76. Against the Sun

Hurriedly Éowyn dressed, dragged a brush through her hair and braided it as Theodred briefed her on the eves events from the other side of her bedchamber door.

"Legolas abandoned her?" She gasped, finally donning footwear and stepping out of her bedchamber.

"Well, when you put it that way; yes he did." Theodred scowled. "I understand his pain from what he thinks to be the truth, but he never gave Ara a chance to explain."

"How is Ara?" Éowyn worried even as she felt a pang of loss for the sudden departure of Lord Aragorn.

"Holding up, barely." He grimaced. "I fear for her. If Legolas does not see reason... Éowyn, did you know Elves can die from a broken heart?"

"They call it fading." She murmured, feeling her own fear for the Elf who had become a friend to her. "Their souls simply... fade away until they die." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

To love so deeply, so fiercely, with every part of your being, to want to die for such love. Éowyn wanted to feel that. She thought perhaps she did. Aragorn had joined the celebrations. He'd spoken kindly and intelligently to her, his character also gentle and yet exciting, witty. He had danced with her and shared her cup.

She had known he had left during the night. Unable to find rest, he had stumbled across her in the King's deserted hall. With murmured words of goodbye and a promise to keep safe, he had gone into the night and she had silently watched from the high terrace of Medusald as moonlight guided their path from the city.

"Come, let us head to the stables. Ara will need reassurance whatever horse Éomer chooses, will not eat her." Theodred gestured to the door and nodding, Éowyn followed, wondering if she could believe Aragorn's promise that their paths would cross again.

...

"Her name is Celil." Éomer murmured as Theodred stood beside Éowyn and the Elf, Elrohir, watching while Ara tentatively reached out to let the golden mare sniff her hand. "She is a gentle soul and will take great care of you. She is swift too, a descendent of the Meara, Tinuon."

"Aye, a beauty, Tinuon was." Elrohir smiled as if in memory.

"You have seen Tinuon?" Theodred asked in surprise and the Elf nodded.

"Yes, a courageous yet gentle stallion. Ara, do not fear, Éomer is right you will be quite safe."

"Okay, I believe you." She replied, a small smile playing on her lips as the mare rubbed her forehead against Ara's arm. "You'll help me find Legolas." She murmured quietly to the mare who paused her rubbing to gaze at the Elf. Did she understand? Perhaps, Meara blooded horses were smart, and Theodred knew Celil was half Meara, both her dam and sire having been half crosses too.

"I'll find you a suitable saddle." Éomer smiled and leaving the rope in Ara's hesitant hands, disappeared into the large stables in search of tack. The dark-haired Elf, after a moments hesitation, followed him.

"It's nearly dawn." Ara worried, absently stroking the mare's neck.

"You will reach him in time, Ara." Theodred murmured, staring to the horizon. She had to, and Legolas needed to see reason or Theodred would ride to Gondor himself and set the Elf Prince straight.

The dark-haired Elf returned from the stables holding a bridle and breastplate, followed by Éomer carrying a saddle and wool pad.

"Can you show me how to um... put her tack on?" Ara asked Éomer, and he grinned.

"Of course." He set everything down and Elrohir placed the assortment of leather straps over the saddle before approaching Theodred.

"Your people know these lands better than I. It is not the paths of the dead we must reach but Pelargir, before Aragorn and his companions. Will you help me find the swiftest pass?"

"Of course, follow me to the library." Theodred gestured the Elf to follow him back to Medusald, glad to be of help.

Once amongst the scent of parchment, dust and wood polish, Elrohir spoke again.

"I did not only call you away to discuss a path." Theodred turned from where he had been seeking the maps required, raising a brow in question. "Ara was with you last night, was she not?"

"No matter how it may look to you, Lord Elrohir, I was merely caring for one who has become a dear friend to me." Theodred replied curtly.

"Peace, son of Rohan, I am glad you did." Elrohir replied with a raised hand of friendship. "I need to know how she fared overnight. Did she find you or did you discover her?" The serious tone of the Elf's questions caused Theodred to swallow hard. Had his worries that Ara could fade been correct?

"I heard the end of her falling out with Legolas. Once he left, it was as if a light dimmed in her eyes. Your brother left moments after and it was only his hold which had kept her standing." Elrohir nodded for him to continue. "I couldn't leave her, not like that and I was uncertain if Legolas would seek her out if I simply left her in her own chambers. His anger was akin to a great winter storm." He stared at the Elf, catching a flicker of fear within his grey eyes. "Ara is fading, isn't she?" The Elf slowly nodded.

"She has begun to, yes." Theodred sank into a chair, maps now in hand and placed them on the large mahogany desk. "Do you believe Legolas does not want her?"

"No, I don't." Theodred replied. "When he left Ara, he was angry yes, but in his eyes, there was a look of defeat."

"That is what I thought." Elrohir mused. "Now, let us figure out the swiftest way to Pelargir."

...

The sun had just begun to creep over the horizon when Éomer signalled Ara to halt her mare.

"Very good." He smiled as the Elf gently asked the mare to stop. It confused him to no end that someone, especially an Elf, could fear horses. Ara had bravely forced such fears aside, and she was, to her surprise, a natural.

"It's dawn." Her brows furrowed towards the sliver of light forming on the horizon.

"And your riders are ready." Éowyn gestured to the square, partially obscured through a line of trees. The Elf visibly relaxed, seeing the milling Dunedin astride their shaggy horses.

"And so are you." Éomer reassured her with a bright smile. Éowyn had filled him in on the events of the eve before according to Theodred, and Elrohir too had warned to go easy on the young Elf. He could imagine Legolas's anger, for he had invoked it in Fangorn. He watched as the Elf fidgeted a little in the saddle, still nervous, but decidedly better than nearly an hour earlier when she had begun.

"If you are unsure of something-"

"You need only ask." Elrohir finished, appearing by Éomer's side. The dark-haired Elf smiled warmly, but there was unease behind his bright, grey eyes. Éomer had learnt in those eyes a world of wisdom dwelt, timeless to him and wonderful.

"Is all well?" He asked lowly as the elleth awkwardly dismounted from her saddle, muttering over muscles she hadn't exercised before in such a way.

"If we reach Pelargir, yes." Elrohir nodded, also watching Ara.

"Will she be alright?"

"I cannot say." The Elf quietly sighed. "Again, it will depend on whether we reach Pelargir in time."

"We will see each other again in Gondor, won't we?" Éomer pressed after a moment and the Elf turned to him.

"I believe we will." A half-smile formed on his lips. "Be safe, son of Rohan. When we next meet, it will be amidst battle." Éomer felt fingers briefly brush against his bare wrist and then the Elf was by Ara's side, a hand placed upon her forehead, checking her temperature as she scowled, insisting she was fine. The elleth murmured something else Éomer could not hear, but it pulled a thin lined grimace from Elrohir before she brushed him away and made towards Éowyn. Éomer held in a sigh. To war they would all now ride, their paths separate for a time before meeting in the onslaught of battle.

A day where war no longer lurked, surely that is what they fought toward? Surely such a future would prevail? Éomer watched as Elrohir gave him one last meaningful glance, sending a shiver through him, before the disappearing through the trees to where the Dunedin waited to leave, and Éomer hoped.

…

Merry was feeling out of sorts. First Gandalf had whisked Pippin away, then Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had bid him goodbye, disappearing into the night, and now Ara was leaving along with the two Elves from Rivendell and all the Rangers.

He wanted to go too, but she had hugged him tightly and said he could not. Now he sat upon wooden railing, watching as the elleth relayed information to the King, standing alongside Prince Theodred, Éomer, the leader of the Dunedin whose name he could not remember and the older seeming of the two male Elves, Elrohir.

"What worries you, dear Merry?" He looked up to see the Lady Éowyn smiling at him, but her sky-blue eyes almost looked how he felt.

"It is nothing really." She came to stand beside him, leaning against the top rail.

"You can tell me, perhaps it is what bothers me." She murmured. Merry watched now how she gazed wistfully to Ara, equipped with her weapons, dressed for riding and battle. "Do you ever feel as if you could do more, but all the important, bigger people push you aside because it is their job?"

"Aye, I do. All my friends are going to war, yet I am stuck here to be coddled safely." He confided, and she nodded.

"Do not worry Merry, we shall have our day!" Éowyn turned back to him, a fierce look in her eyes. "Besides, we must go with the men to Dunharrow, anything could happen along the way." There was a conspiring tone to her voice which reminded him very much of Pippin, drawing a smile from him.

"Don't let Ara hear you say that." He grinned, feeling lighter of heart once more.

"Come, let us farewell her and the others." Éowyn shifted, offering her hand to him and with another grin, glad he still had friends here and was not really being left alone, he took it.

…

"Don't go dying on me or anything stupid, okay?" Ara murmured, yet each word was fierce and Theodred found himself smiling, no matter how wistful he felt. His new friend was leaving, he did not know where his future lay, all he knew was he was to ride to war and fight.

"I won't try to, I promise."

"Good, or I can't find you a princess." She released her embrace and grinned.

"That is reason enough to avoid death!" He chuckled, quickly quieting as his father raised a suspicious brow in their direction. "Don't go falling off." He whispered, helping her up onto the golden mare. "And give that Prince of yours a fair beating when you find him." He added, and Ara laughed, albeit hollowly.

"Believe me, I will." She gritted out and Theodred did not doubt it. He stepped back, allowing her to find her stirrups, gather her reins and settle comfortably into the dark tanned saddle which had once been Éowyn's.

"We'll see each other soon, and if Legolas is still in a mood, then he can deal with me." He boasted, trying to ease her nerves now she sat astride the tall mare.

"That is if Elrohir does not get to him first." Ara whispered as the older of the two dark haired Elves spoke with his father before respectfully bowing his head.

"He does seem to have your welfare in his best interest." Theodred whispered back, aware if he spoke louder they would be heard.

"Yeah, it's all a bit new to me, I guess we do need a leader, now Aragorn is off on his own adventure."

"And his brother?" Theodred glanced in the direction of the other dark-haired Elf, sitting quiet and a little sullen amongst the Dunedin.

"I am unsure what to think, but I will try to talk to him on our way to Pelargir. I've hurt him too, but the way Elrohir acts, I'm reading too far into it. Just make sure you safely get to Gondor." She added, redirecting the subject back to him.

"I will, you too." He promised for the sixth time that morning as Elrohir, now mounted upon his fine mare, called the Dunedin to order.

"You have the blessing of my people, and my blessing." The King addressed them all clearly and Theodred looked to his father. "Go both safely and fleetly across plains, over mountains and under tree. May the Horselords be with you."

"May the Horselords be with you." Theodred murmured in unison to all those of Rohan who stood to see the three Elves and the Rangers on their way, but it was Ara he realised his father looked to as he farewelled the group of riders.

"Thank you." She replied quietly, and a small smile flickered upon his weary features.

"No, thank you." Theodred caught his father mouth back and wondered at his meaning. He would perhaps ponder it later, as they too rode to Gondor, for now he needed to bid his friend goodbye and watch her disappear into unknown danger, only hoping he would see her once again, that he would indeed survive.

…

Elrohir bade Ara ride alongside him setting a medium pace, letting Halbarad and Elladan lead the Dunedin. She was glad for it, still half-terrified of falling off the tall, swift mare she had been gifted by the King.

Ara liked the mare, she was sweet and had not tried to eat her, and she needed her to find Legolas. It was these reasons alone that enabled her to keep her eyes open, focusing on the direction they loped.

Theodred had been right, Elrohir had become not only a leader figure in this new situation which begged for great urgency, but he was taking her state of health extremely seriously, checking her often.

Ara had not been surprised when the healer had told her she was fading. She barely felt as if she were in her own body if it were not for the pain. The ever-persistent loss of Legolas, the void which her fea seemed to have fallen. If it were not for what she knew she needed to do, the consequences of what would happen if she did not reach Pelargir in time, Ara was sure she would have lost all purpose.

She was both dismayed and grateful when the riders ahead slowed to trot, resting their horses. "You are doing well." Elrohir commented, eying her carefully. "You are not tiring?"

"No, I just want to get there in time." A sigh escaped her as she looked to the tall mountains. They had not yet reached the foothills and the path they would need to take. "How far until we are up there?"

"Do not fear, the paths Theodred has mapped out will ensure we reach Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli in time."

"I hope so." She chewed on her bottom lip, worrying it. "We have to."

"We will gallop again shortly, take a drink if you need." Elrohir encouraged, his tone calm and Ara drew a little strength from him. He was nothing like Elladan, perhaps like his own father, Elrond, yet there was a stillness, a quietness about him which Legolas sometimes had. It was with that calming familiarity, she silently set her mare back into a swift gallop, trying not to count each second to each minute they remained still far from the mountains they needed to pass.

…

Legolas now knew there was nothing darker than the abyss his soul drifted in, numb of all but a constant, aching pain which left him weary. Even the dark, eerie chill of the road beneath the mountain, the Paths of the Dead, did not affect him.

He had no reason to fear death, not anymore. He could not escape it. It followed him, and he walked towards it.

"Laddie, yeh too quiet, can't yeh sing a tune or something?" Gimli muttered, his grumbling stirring into Legolas's mind. "Laddie?" The Dwarf pressed, nudging him when he did not answer.

"I have nothing of cheer to sing."

In the gloom, Aragorn slowed his horse to glance at him. Legolas looked away, focusing ahead to the dull light which slowly grew lighter as they approached the other side of the mountain. "We'll be out soon, my friend." Aragorn encouraged. Let them think it was the earth and rock above, which crushed his soul, they needn't know the truth. The truth hurt too much.

When they did reach the other side, stepping out of a narrow entrance, having to duck their heads as they rode their horses from the crevice, Aragorn let out a sigh of relief, halting to rummage in his saddle pack.

"Well, that is one mountain I don't wish to enter beneath again!" Gimli declared, a shudder rippling through him. "Glad that beast of yours behaved, Legolas."

"Arod did well." He murmured, gently patting the stallion's pale golden neck. "Now we may travel beneath the sun again, and then the moon."

"Yes, we must if we are to reach the stone by midnight as you told us, Legolas." Aragorn mused, studying his map.

"How far is it?" He cautiously asked.

"Fifty miles most." Aragorn looked up to the sun. Below lies a valley we can rest a couple hours and refresh the horses, and then we will move on.

"Rest, I like the sound of that!" Gimli exclaimed from behind him and Legolas nodded. He did not wish for rest, he wished to keep moving, keep his mind on the task ahead. He would find no true rest, not here, not anywhere.

The valley was peaceful and at once his mind drifted to another who would like it and winced in pain. "Legolas, are you well?" Aragorn was quick to notice his reaction and composing himself, Legolas nodded.

"I am fine, Estel." The Ranger raised a brow but said nothing more, turning his attention back to unsaddling his horse. A rough hand clamped his bicep awkwardly.

"You'll see the lassie again soon enough." Gimli reassured, and Legolas swallowed, turning away, retreating up into the high boughs of a tree. No, he wouldn't. He couldn't see her again. The heartbreak of seeing her once again would surely kill him in one swift blow. Perhaps, that would be better, either way, she was his end, his foolish end.

…

The sun had set when the Dunedin reached the village of Calenhad, crossing over the Mering stream which had made Ara think of Merry and the Hobbits; the way it cheerily bubbled. She thought of Frodo and Sam, of where they must be. Gollum would be with them now, guiding them in his treacherous way.

Surely their path had not become as unravelled as the one she was on? It worried her it had, but surely if that were the case, they would know. Sauron would have his ring.

She wondered now about Pippin, under the Steward of Gondor's reign. Hopefully he had not gotten himself into trouble speaking too much about Boromir. Merry, at least for now she could say was safe. Ara had asked Éowyn to keep an eye on him and carefully hinted they would see each other soon. If all went to plan from now on, they would, well Éomer would find her on the Pelennor Plains.

The villagers were wary of them, but a written and signed letter from the King of Rohan allowed them safe, undisturbed camping in an enclosed pasture and what food could be spared, although the Dunedin carried a strangely large abundance of lembas.

The Dunedin, she had found were a little rowdier than Aragorn, but still peaceful in a way the men of Rohan could never achieve. There was certainly a mystery about them, and she had now seen firsthand that the Dunedin were agile and dangerous fighters, two having started a friendly duel with single knives by one of the larger campfires they had made for the eve.

They had been polite, and some even knew a little Sindarin which had surprised her. Still, she had kept mostly to herself after carefully following the instructions Éomer had given her to tend to her mare.

"You should take some rest, Ara." She glanced up from where she sat upon a certain large green blanket which had been left behind, meeting Elrohir's frowning gaze.

"I doubt I will."

"I know." He sighed and to her surprise, sat down beside her picking up her bow. Expertly he ran his hands along its length, brows furrowing deeper as he studied the strange ruins carved delicately into the wood.

"It was a gift from Lothlórien." Ara supplied and impossibly, the ellon's brows furrowed further.

"From who?"

"Lady Galadriel, she gifted each member of the Fellowship." Elrohir nodded, turning the bow in his hands, studying the other ruins. He paused decidedly at one and tapped it with a grin, frown vanishing.

"Just as I thought!"

"What is it?" Elrohir's intrigue over her bow was a welcome distraction.

"These ruins show this bow was crafted by a Silvan."

"Oh, um why is that?"

"They are protection ruins, placed upon the weapon to protect its rightful owner from harm."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, extremely!" Elrohir beamed, confusing her. This was the happiest she had ever seen him.

"Am I missing something important?"

"The Silvans of Lothlórien do not use these ruins, most do not even know how to read them."

"Then where are they used?"

"The Greenwood." He stated, placing the bow in her hands.

"The, I…" Pain shot through her as realisation hit hard. "Legolas." Elrohir merely smiled, pointing to a swirling mark upon the wood.

"May your aim be always true." He murmured, and Ara pointed to the next, unable to speak. "May your enemies miss and…" he chuckled, "die swiftly." The next she pointed to caused Elrohir to smile. "May you receive no injury, but any injury heals." Ara ran her fingers down to a more complicated ruin. "May the sunlight never leave you and the trees forever protect you." A tear slipped down her cheek, but she persisted, pointing to another. "May your bowstring never break, and your quiver remain full." More tears followed the first which had fallen. "May I always be there to protect you, if you cannot protect yourself." Elrohir whispered the last ruins and a quiet sob ripped painfully from her.

"I, I have to go, I have to find him!" She gasped, making to leap to her feet. Elrohir stopped her, pushing her to sit again.

"Woah, not yet, not tonight, the horses must rest." He placated, but she wanted to go now, the pain was unbearable and Legolas, if Legolas had written all those ruins…

"Please." she struggled against his hands firmly holding her by the shoulders. Agony, her fea was in agony, she needed to find him! How could Elrohir stop her!

"Shh, it's alright, it will pass in a moment." Elrohir soothed but she could not see how. "Breathe, just focus on breathing." Ara tried, each breath constricted. There was not enough air. "Breathe, Legolas is quite safe. If our calculations are correct, he is making his way to the Stone of Erech and will be there by midnight, in three hours' time. What happens then when he gets to the stone?"

"He, he…" She tried again, taking in a gasping breath. "He… will rest until morning."

"Exactly, which means he is quite safe, and he wouldn't want you running off in the middle of the night into danger, would he?"

"I… I guess not." She relented feeling each breath she took coming easier, slower, although the pain remained, as it had to varying degrees since the moment Legolas had turned his back on her.

"It was not my intention to cause you pain, only to show you that there is hope. It is written all over this bow." Swallowing, Ara nodded.

"How did you know how to read them?" With a sad smile Elrohir drew back and shifting about, withdrew the long sword from his hip. Under the light of the stars and moon, and the flickering campfires nearby, Ara discerned similar markings to those on her bow.

"I know because my sword was forged in the Greenwood, deep within the trees, and the one who forged it also wished to keep me safe.

"What was his name?"

"Ravonor."

"How did you meet?"

"Three-hundred years ago, my father hinted at my own betrothal. I do not know why, perhaps because I am the eldest, because Elladan had no thought to settle down and made such desires clear. No matter, I could not for reasons you know, and chose to leave Imladris for a time. I was eager to learn the healing ways of the Silvans, having studied all the little documentation in my father's library."

"So, you went to the Greenwood."

"Yes, but not to the King's halls, but deep into the Greenwood Mountains, where even the Avari dwell. I had barely reached the beginnings of the mountains when I ran headfirst into trouble."

"But wasn't the Greenwood safe back then, surely there were no spiders?" Ara asked, intrigued by Elrohir's tale.

"No, the Greenwood was quite safe within the forest borders, I caused the trouble myself, by tripping and falling into a wide stream."

"The Enchanted River." Ara guessed. He inclined his head, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Aye, I found myself lost and then before I knew it, I had fallen into the waters. I escaped just as sleep overcame me."

"What happened then?"

"I awoke. Confused at first, resting upon pillows and a bed, in a spacious talan. I was alone and made to rise and leave. It was then he appeared. I thought perhaps I still dreamed, but he was real, laughing cheerily, carefree. I'd never seen anyone like him. It was as if he were conjured by the wild woods itself." The beginnings of a smile crept up on Ara. She nodded for Elrohir to continue.

"He was a field healer, meaning he accompanied patrols and healed the injured. The son of the Woodland King's finest swordsmith, and of an Avari maiden." Ara's gaze drifted to Elrohir's sword. "Yes, this was a gift forged by Ravonor. It is my most treasured weapon and faithful friend in battle." His smile was wistful, melding to sorrow.

"How do you bear it?"

"I nearly did not." Elrohir let out a slow breath. "We were connected by blood bonds, yes they work on any race of Elf."

"You could not…?" She trailed off uncertainly. He understood, shaking his head sadly.

"We cannot truly bond, we can never truly share our feas."

"Well that is stupid." Ara muttered in dismay. It sounded no different to all the marriage laws from her time, except this was worse! Elrohir let out a light laugh.

"Yes, quite stupid. If it were possible, I would not be here so perhaps it is for the best."

"Why didn't you sail?"

"Ravanor forbid it. He wished for me to travel Middle Earth as I had told him I wished too. We both planned to do so, perhaps when the land was safer. In the end, even within Elven realms, we were not safe." The sorrow filled his eyes once more, heavier than it had been earlier.

"What happened?" Ara gently pressed.

"A full year after he rescued me, a patrol he was a part of near Dol Guldur was attacked and outnumbered. Many lost their lives before reinforcements arrived." He paused, running a gentle hand along the sword still sitting upon his crossed legs. "We were both in the same patrol. He took an enemy blade while trying to help an injured comrade to safety." He drew in a shaky breath. "I tried to heal him, to save him. There was so much blood, a vital organ was pierced. I could do nothing. I could only comfort him, tell him how much I loved him." Starlit tears glistened upon his cheeks and Ara could not fathom how he did bear such loss. How did her father? How could she? If something happened to Legolas, she couldn't.

"Ravanor made me promise him I would remain, that I would not fade, would not sail. He made me promise to keep living, learning and above all, loving." A wistful smile touched his lips once more, the sorrow lifting.

"Éomer?" His smile quirked higher in one corner.

"I have kept my promise in every way." Ara grinned, glad he truly could bear such grief. She could too, well, if nothing happened to Legolas. Provided he was safe, she could bear the current crushing pain within her heart, the shadows of her fea.

"I am glad you are still here." She murmured sincerely.

"Yes, I do not regret it. Besides," He gave her a wry look. "If I were not, I can only imagine the madness which would ensue, given Aragorn is not here."

"Hey, it's not so bad!" He merely chuckled.

"Tell me of Legolas, Ara. How did he mark you, and when?" Ara pulled her knees up to her chin, uncertain.

"I don't know, it hurts."

"Trust me, it will help."

"Who did you have to talk to?"

"No one." He sighed, and she felt a pang of sadness for him on top of her own.

"I'm sorry Elrohir, I wish you had someone..."

"It's okay, it is just how it is. I talked to my horse." He re-adjusted his legs, mirroring her, knees to chin. "Tell me of Legolas."

…

Elladan stood alone, head tilted to the stars. What had he been thinking? He should have heeded Elrohir's warnings in the Edoras stables, and before they left Imladris. Now he knew. In shadow, he had stood, listening as Ara recounted her confusing, tumultuous relationship with Legolas; from the moment she had mistaken him for an Imladris Elf on the training grounds.

He'd marked her in Imladris, the moment Elladan had left. This did not sit well with him, yet as Ara had continued to talk to his brother, Elladan came to realise Legolas was the better ellon. Elladan felt wretched as she retold her time in Lothlórien, of how Legolas had rescued her from Thannor; challenging and beating him whilst severely injured to ensure her safety from the copper-haired warrior. Elladan had wished to do the same, not as callously as Thannor, he would have respected her wishes of decline, but nonetheless…

Ara told of her time taken by the Urak-Hai and Elladan's blood ran cold. He was unsure which was worse. What had befallen both Ara and Legolas by the same slave traders who had nearly captured he and his brother, or the Urak-Hai. Maglor's survival, however, would be welcome news to his father.

Nothing could prepare him for how Ara described Legolas's fea. Elladan knew then, as she explained to Elrohir how the Prince of Mirkwood had somehow kept her own from leaving her dying, poisoned body, he could never have her, and he would never have been able to care for her as Legolas clearly did. He did not understand, why had Legolas left her? How could he have endured so much by her side, faced death together and worse, yet leave without fully hearing Ara out?

Silently he cursed to the breeze and the stars above him. This was his fault. He should not have kissed her like he had. He turned from the stars. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would try to talk to her.

…

Aragorn called a halt and wearily, Legolas slowed Arod to a stand, staring between the half-Meara's ears. The sun sunk low on the horizon and he welcomed the darkness which would hide him from his companions.

"We'll take some rest here, continue in the morning?" Aragorn looked to him hopefully and Legolas nodded. Aragorn thought he knew all there was to know of this journey to capture the corsair ships. Legolas truthfully knew no more than they had needed to reach the Stone of Erech by midnight, yesterday. He had read not further into that dangerous book which Ara kept. Ara… pain lanced through him, seeming to course through his very veins akin to icy water. He shivered.

"Yeh right, laddy?" Gimli rumbled before awkwardly dismounting from Arod.

"I am well." He forced a smile and a curt nod, turning away from the Dwarf after dismounting himself. Legolas made swift work of divesting the half-Meara of his tack and saddle, setting him loose to amble towards the bank of the nearby Ringlo river. Aragorn's horse joined him shortly.

Legolas watched the horses quietly, eventually noting Aragorn had set out his bedroll and now watched him. From nearby, Gimli let out a sudden snore. The Dwarf found sleep far too easily. He both heard and felt Aragorn's approach and schooled his face to one of sereneness.

"Legolas." The Ranger sighed. "Please talk to me, I know you are unhappy, hurting." _Really Aragorn, you have no idea._

"I assure you I am fine, Estel."

"Stop this lying Legolas, talk to me." Aragorn grabbed his shoulder and Legolas roughly shrugged from his grasp, stalking up the riverbank. "Legolas!" He ignored him, swiftly leaping up to catch the branch of a tree, nimbly ascending into its high canopy and away from the Ranger.

He could not face Aragorn, he did not want to put words to the pain he felt, for there were none. Most of all, he could not let Aragorn find out what he had done. Alone now, he fought back threatening tears as the darkness and the glacier like pain filled him. Yet, he still felt hollow.

…

Aragorn stared pensively at the large tree by the water's edge as the skies lightened. Soon they would press on. Well, at least he presumed they would. Legolas had not given any indication of where they would go next. Aragorn knew it was to intercept the Corsairs, but exactly where? The coast? The River? On what side of the Anduin's mouth?

The tree moved, or rather the being which had escaped into its boughs the eve before moved, dropping lithely to the ground. No, he stumbled. Legolas stumbled. The action was minute, any other would have missed it, but not Aragorn. Immediately he leapt to his feet, striding worriedly towards his friend.

"Morning, Aragorn." He was greeted nonchalantly, the Elf's face giving nothing away. Aragorn reached out, grasping his wrist. "Ai! What are you doing!" Legolas jumped back, pulling at his arm but Aragorn refused to let go, dread filling him.

"You're cold, Legolas."

"It is morning, the sun is barely up." He replied, finally wrenching his arm back.

"It is not cold, Legolas. It was a warm night. We are in a warmer climate."

"Well, I was cold. It was breezy in the tree." The Elf sidestepped around him, moving towards the horses. Aragorn followed him.

"Why did you stumble from the tree, Legolas?"

"I do not stumble, I am a wood-Elf." He scoffed, keeping his focus on Arod as he checked the half-Meara over.

"You did, and you're not well, Legolas." Aragorn stated, patience wearing thin from worry. Legolas turned to stare at him.

"Estel, you are overreacting. I am fine." Aragorn noticed it then, his fears confirmed. The mischievous spark had left the wood-Elf's eyes. In its place, defeat.

"By the Valar Legolas, you will tell me what is wrong, right now or I swear-"

"I told you, I am fine!" The Elf snapped out, eyes flashing with anger, no he seemed more like a cornered animal.

"You're not fine, you're fading!" Aragorn thundered, fear coursing through him. Legolas took a step back, his gaze dropping. "Please Legolas, what is wrong?" He only shook his head of silvery-gold hair. Aragorn waited, his fear growing, and when Legolas finally did speak, it was barely a whisper, but a leaf trembling in the wind, ready to fall.

"She does not want me."

"What?" Aragorn nearly choked on the word, staring at the desolate Elf standing before him. Surely, he heard wrong.

"Ara. She chose…" Legolas took in a shaky breath. "Elladan." He finally looked up, his eyes filled with unshed tears, anger and devastation. "She is meant to be with me, and she chose Elladan."

"What a load of codswallop!" A voice exclaimed from behind them. Gimli had awoken.

"It's true!" Legolas growled out before turning away. "She kissed him, she told me…" He let out a shuddering breath which shook his very being.

"What did you mean by, she is meant to be with you, Legolas?" Aragorn questioned, an entirely different fear forming in the pit of his stomach.

"It is written, I saw it. All this time she knew and yet she was never going to go through with it because she chose Elladan." The Elf spat out bitterly. "He can have her." He muttered, stalking back towards the water.

"Something isnot right, Aragorn." Gimli rumbled worriedly. "The way the lad's talking, it's almost as if Ara should be here…" Aragorn nodded. If she was meant to be with Legolas, according to history, then why would they be separated? Unless… Aragorn groaned, the pieces falling into place.

"Legolas you fool, what have you done?" He stalked towards the Elf, grabbing and spinning him . "Ara is meant to be here, isn't she?" Legolas glared hard at the ground, avoiding his stare. "Isn't she?" He gave a small nod. "What did you do? Are we even meant to be here?"

"Yes." He muttered. "We just left a little earlier." Still Legolas would not look at him. "It won't make any difference, she's already ruined the time-line with her choice."

"Do you know that, do you know what follows?" Gimli asked, his voice like thunder.

"The Rohirrim go to Gondor. If she wishes to re-join us, she can in Gondor, but she is not needed anymore."

"So, she betrayed us?" Aragorn asked. "Is that what you are trying to say, Legolas?" The Elf merely shrugged.

"I doubt it." Gimli rumbled, pulling at his beard. "The lass wouldn't jeopardize the quest."

"If that were so, she would be with me, not him!" Legolas mumbled, eyes once again filled with desolation. Aragorn let out a weary sigh. He did not know what to do. They could not go back, they needed to press on with or without Ara.

"Where must we go next, Legolas? I trust you know, having decided we do not need Ara here." The Elf flashed him a baleful look which dwindled quickly.

"I do not know." He spoke at the ground.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I only read of the Stone of Erech and when we needed to reach it."

"Elbereth." He cursed, running a hand through his hair. "We need to reach the corsair ships and take them over." He said aloud. "If they plan on heading to Minas Tirith, they'll likely raid the harbour village of Belegethir, before making their way up the Anduin."

"Then that is where we will head?" Gimli asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, it is the best we can do, given the circumstances." He sighed, watching the grief stricken, fading, yet incredibly foolish, Prince of the Woodland Realm; wondering exactly how Ara had retaliated to discovering they had left?

…

Fear. It drove her to push the mare she rode faster. Fear she was too late.

"We'll reach them in time." Elrohir's voice broke through her thoughts, as if he could read them. They had to reach them in time. The pass had brought them closer to Pelegir, and a quick look at the map had shown they were hundred-and-sixty miles from where Legolas and the others would meet the Corsair pirates. Thirty miles now remained between them and the sea town of Belegethir and no matter what Elrohir reassured, time was running out, the sun was nearing its peak in the sky.

With each seemingly slow mile, the suns accent taunted her. Fear beat a tempo in her heart, in the earth her horse's hoofs pounded against, it ran through her blood. She could not lose him.

They rested, slowing the horses to a walk but fifteen miles from their destination and Ara fidgeted, glancing at the sun. Presently, Elladan rode up to walk on her left side, a frown creasing his features. The day before, they had spoken, and he had apologised for his assumptions and she, for misleading him. She doubted there would ever be the same ease of companionship they had shared before, but it was a start.

"Elrohir said you wear a mail of chain. Is that so?" He asked quietly. She nodded, pulling the side of her tunic up to show him the light, silver garment . "Why?"

"In case something goes wrong." She murmured, not wishing to divulge the true reason she wore the youth sized chain mail she had borrowed from Theodred's childhood garments.

"We will make sure it does not." He replied simply. If only it were that simple. Ara held in her sigh, gladdened to see Elrohir and Halbarad signal for a swifter pace once more.

…

They rode directly into a battle, and they were hopelessly outnumbered. The men of Umber, the fearsome Corsair Pirates were just that, fearsome. Ruthless in battle, they were hardly easy opponents and Legolas felt only a handful of arrows left in his quiver as he drew on and knocked it, aiming and realising it into the skull of the enemy who were near overwhelming Gimli.

The village had been ravaged, its occupants either slain or fled. Few men had remained, still trying to fight off the Corsairs, upon the sheer sea cliffs the settlement stood.

He had been wrong, surely if Ara had been here, this would not have happened. They could not withstand the enemy. They would surely fall here. Dread swept through him as he knocked and aimed his last arrow. Mark hit, he swiftly threw his bow over his quiver and snatched up his knives, just as three Corsairs rushed him.

Amidst his fight with the three men, a battle-cry filled the air, eclipsing the waves which crashed against the cliff side. Dispensing of two of the men, he looked up to the rolling hills. Riders charged towards the village, bows and swords raised. At the front of the group, no… surely his eyes deceived him? Sword raised high, glinting in the noon sun, golden hair streaming out behind her, akin to the golden horse she sat astride, Ara came charging ahead of the others, towards him.

"Ara." He whispered, heart leaping and constricting at the sight of her. Then she was there, throwing herself from the golden horse, running towards him. The impact of her body sent him staggering sideways and a small scream escaped her as she crumpled to the ground, the large bolt of a cross-bow imbedded in the side of her chest. "Ara!"

"Ow." He heard her groan, dropping to her side.

"Ara, no, Ara!"

"I'm fine." She bit out, grabbing the shaft and yanking on it, letting out a hiss of pain as she pulled it from her chest.

"How?" He gasped, searching the place she had removed the bolt. Slightly bloodied chain mail gleamed at him.

"Quick, take some arrows." She was suddenly leaping up, thrusting a handful into his hand, simultaneously using her sword to slam into the side of the third Corsair he had been fighting off. With no time to contemplate her actions or her being there, he took up his bow once more, setting to taking down the enemy by her side.

Even with the arrival of the Dunedin, they were still hopelessly outnumbered. He could see Aragorn struggling to his right. Ara saw him too, and roughly shoving a corsair over, ran towards him. Legolas focused on ensuring her path was clear as Corsairs swarmed towards her.

"Ara!" He heard Aragorn call out.

"Summon the Army, have them fight now!" She called back, desperation in her voice. He saw Aragorn nod and then, dancing dangerously close to the edge, Legolas found himself in hand to hand combat with two corsairs. Both were skilled, and he managed to duck away and quickly swap his bow for his blades before they attacked again. The first he easily dispatched, but in the time he took to do so, the second drew a blade of his own which Legolas did not see but felt blazing in his side, causing him to gasp. He flung a blade at the man, but to no avail, instead it landed at his feet. The second found the man, and he slashed viciously at him, hoping he would release his hold on the blade he had plunged into Legolas's side.

He did not, instead he twisted it as he screamed out in his own pained outrage. Legolas's sight cut off momentarily, and he felt his other blade slip from his hand. He felt himself being pushed and fought desperately back, but he could not see again, the pain overwhelming his senses. The man was moving the blade, cutting him further and then there was nothing behind him, someone screaming out his name, cut short by the thunderous sound of the waves.

…

"Legolas!" Ara screamed, her very soul engulfed in icy terror as Legolas's pale figure slipped over the cliff, followed by the Corsair, he had been battling. It had not worked, he had still been injured, and this time, she had not been there to stop him from falling. Dropping her bow, ripping off her quiver, Ara raced towards the place she had last seen him and launched herself off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

 _I'm not dead! Just super duper insanely busy!_

 _Yes, the cliff hanger ended on a cliff! I have been waiting to torture you all with this cliffy for months! Why? Because the term cliff-hanger was a Victorian term derived from author, Thomas Hardy, who left his character, Henry Knight was left cliff hanging!_

 _Guest – No one fades… or do they?_

 _AlmostADoctor – No stress, I like grammar critiquing. I always get carried away and put things in bad places when the creativeness is flowing. I know earlier chapters are utterly appalling in this story. I've been mucking around with ProWritingAid, and this is the first Fated chapter I have used it on prior to posting up, so hopefully its curbed some of the grammar gremlins! Tell me what you think. Improvement? Disaster? Ha ha!_

 _Nothing is abandoned, time is just a huge issue atm. There Were Ten will be the next story to be updated in the next five days. Anyway, glad you are enjoying Fated, despite all the heart stomping! :D_

 _Guest - Drama Llamas for everyone! Legolas has certainly felt something and there will be a crash! Ha ha! Great to know you are enjoying it!_

 _Wickedgreene13 – Sorry, I'm trying to kill off your wood-Elf again! :D I am loving how Elrohir ended up forming as a character! He and Éomer can start a horse club!_

 _Gginsc – Aragon's thoughts exactly!_

 _Elvenprincesscher – Thanks! Awesome to hear you liked it!_

 _Ruiniel – I swear since I first read your review, I've had llamas on the brain, and then today at the post office, one of the chicks there told me to look up Dr Dolittle pushmi pullyu, on youtube! That llama has some serious drama!_

 _Lotr4life20 – he he he. Am I even deader now? :D_

 _Aralinn – Legolas will one day learn to think before raging… then again probably not! Its going to get bad but then it will get good again. :)_

 _SG1 SGMe – Thanks! Creepy, hmm yeah I can see that now you've pointed it out! 100% into guys though, or Elves so it seems!_

 _Nevermorea – umm… oops. :D_

 _Ckara – Thank you! Hope you enjoy where the story goes!_

 _Biasoul – Spoiler, the ship will get a ship. He he!_

 _Tibblets – The fun is only beginning. Gear up for madness next chap!_

 _WickedGreene13 – Okay, I HAD to end this one on a cliffy, because it was in tribute to cliff-hangers! I'm sure you want to throw me off a cliff right now! It gets better, promise! This was the grand finale of cliff-hangers for a while._

 _ElizabethUndomiel – I'll take that as a good thing, just no heart failure!_

 _P.S. Against the Sun is not only a suitable chapter name, but a wonderful film based on a true story you should all watch while awaiting the next update! I'll try and be quicker! Really am flat out these days though, but nothing will be abandoned!_

 _A xx_


	77. In My Blood

**~In My Blood~**

* * *

His lungs burned, deprived of air, he could not reach. The waves had caught and thrown him into their overwhelming depths. He'd felt more pain, his shoulder, his back, and ribbons of crimson swirled about him, confusing him. Which way was up?

The sun, there was the sun! Legolas kicked furiously towards the light filtering through the tumultuous water. Air, he could not get enough of it, taking great gasping breaths, dragging it in to his raw, deprived lungs. No sooner had he sated them, he was dragged back underwater.

He fought furiously against the weight attached to his leg, flailing and punching the Corsair beneath the surface. Spluttering, he broke through the waves for but a moment, dragging in another breath before the enemy clawed at him once more. Desperate and dizzy, Legolas kicked at the man and finally he let go, his bloodied body drifting away on a wave.

Movement caught his eye, someone else had plunged into the waters. Legolas turned to his new adversary, unsure if he had the strength to fend off this new threat. He could barely keep his head above the waves, taking in more seawater than air; the crimson blood swirling about him, a worrying sight.

A head surfaced from the water and sighting him, began swimming towards him. What in Arda are you doing?" He demanded in disbelief.

"Rescuing you, idiot!" She replied, spitting out saltwater.

"Oh, yes? How were you going to do that?" He glanced to the sheer cliffs which they were drifting from. Why couldn't she leave him to his misery and pain?

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't taken off without me and messed everything up!" She shouted back with a glare.

"You already messed everything up!" He shot back, finding is voice once again. "So, by all means, swim back to Elladan and…" He faltered, watching as her eyes widened at something behind him, the colour draining from her face.

"Shit." She breathed out.

"What…?

"Shark, swim!" Ara cried out, beckoning urgently to him. He had no idea what she spoke of and turned in the water, confused. The Corsair, but two-hundred meters from them let out a blood-curdling scream as a great, sharp finned fish with a terrifying amount of razor like teeth attacked him.

Legolas stared in horror as he was crushed in the creature's wide mouth and then shaken limply, his legs detaching from his torso. A vice-like grip wrapped about his arm, startling him from the sight before him.

"Legolas, swim, come on!" Ara urged, her voice drenched in fear. He followed her, fighting against the current, back towards the cliffs. "Come on!" She pulled at him, never letting go of his arm.

"I'm trying!" He gasped, feeling dizzier than he had earlier.

"Try harder, there's another one!" He glanced back and blanched, sighting the second ominous fin, cutting through the water towards them. He kicked harder, scissoring his legs, Ara pulling him along.

The waves crashed viciously against the cliffs, and Legolas saw no way of escape through his blurring vision. He could barely keep above the surface of the battering waters. "Here, climb up." Ara was pulling him and half-blind, he followed, his body weakening. He could not figure out what she wanted, scrambling at nothing but rock. No, he felt a notch in the slippery stone and clung to it, forcing his body up and from the water with her help. Reaching, he felt what was surely a ledge, and began scrambling in earnest.

Solid, flat stone met him and both relieved and exhausted, Legolas crumpled against it, dragging in gasps of air. His head spun, everything hurt. A shadow loomed over him and familiar hands were pushing at him, pushing at where it hurt the most.

"Stop!" He pleaded, but she did not listen.

"Why, why did you have to take off!" She was instead yelling at him. She knew why! It was all her fault, and he told her so between gasps. Anger was good, anger dulled the pain she was adding to by her incessant pushing!

"Well if you had heard me out!" She shouted back and blinking the salt from his eyes, he narrowed them at her. She was closer than he expected, and her focus was on where she was pushing against his ribs. "There's so much blood, it's not stopping. Why won't it stop?" There was a quaver to her voice, devoid of its anger now.

"Why did you follow me over the edge?" He found himself asking, trying to ignore the odd, numb feeling taking over the pain.

"Because I love you, you stupid idiot."

"Oh…" He blinked, trying to focus better on her face.

"Legolas, shit, Legolas!"

"What's wrong?" He murmured, feeling peace wash over him. _She loves me._

"Stay awake, shit, Legolas stay awake!" He was awake. Wasn't he? Couldn't she hear the waves? See them? So peaceful and enticing, their promise to lull and carry him away. Nothing like those horrible waves earlier.

"Stay with me, Legolas, stay with me." A voice seeped into his mind, bringing sunlight in its wake. It filtered through the gentle waves, wrapping its light around him, warming him. The voice called to him again, but the sea's song sang to him, of far-off places, of white sails and distant shores. He did not wish to leave the light of the sun, but the waves pulled, and pulled.

…

"Help, please help!" Mildly injured, Aragorn followed the barely audible cries for help, obscured by the crashing waves. "Help!" He was getting closer although still he saw no one in distress. "Please help!"

"Did you hear that?" Another Ranger murmured, looking about in confusion. The Army of the Dead had slain the remaining Corsairs, and Aragorn and his people were now taking stock of who needed healing, and who had fallen.

"I can't find the lad, or lassie!" Came Gimli's panting voice.

"Help!" Aragorn's gaze snapped to the edge of the cliffs, now recognizing the faint voice.

"Ara!" He raced to the edge, dropping to his knees to lean over. The sight far below sent chills through him. "Someone find a rope!" He shouted as another knelt beside him and cursed.

"Aragorn, this is bad." Elladan spoke quietly. Aragorn swallowed and nodded. The Elves were stranded on a narrow ledge, just above the crashing waves, blood pooling about Legolas as Ara tried to stem his apparent injury. There was so much blood… was Legolas…?

"Here!" It was Elrohir, a long Elven rope already securely tied about his waist and slung over his shoulder. At once, Aragorn grasped the other end and more hands joined his as Elladan guided his brother safely over the edge.

Aragorn watched, heart in his throat as Elrohir touched down upon the small ledge Legolas and Ara were stranded. The dark haired ellon quickly checked Legolas's vitals, and immediately began gathering the unconscious Prince in his arms, Ara helping, securing the rope about them both.

"Bring us up, quickly!" Elrohir shouted, the note of urgency in his grave tone twisting into Aragorn's heart. Not Legolas, no, he could not be so injured. Surely the blood was not his, for there was too much of it. His fears became reality as he and the others dragged both Elrohir and Legolas to safety. Elrohir quickly laid the blonde Elf out flat, placing pressure on a blood-soaked wound against his side.

"Brother get a healers pack, we need to stop the bleeding!"

"Have one." Elladan replied, kneeling on Legolas's other side as he tore through his pack, searching for what he needed.

"Aragorn get Ara up, she's needed!" Elrohir commanded, propelling Aragorn from his shock and into action. With a tug, the Elven rope fell away from Elrohir, and he quickly secured it to himself. The Rangers nearby aided in his descent towards the frantically pacing elleth.

"Hurry." She choked out, tears streaming down her face as she launched herself into his arms, clinging on tightly. Aragorn had forgotten elleth were so light, and the men above quickly pulled them back up. No sooner had his feet touched the ground, Ara bolted the few feet to Legolas's side.

"Legolas." She whispered, taking his limp hand as Aragorn came to kneel beside Elladan, who was assisting Elrohir in healing the unconscious Prince.

"The arteries sutured as well as it can be." He murmured, cutting through fine thread and dropping a very fine needle in a small tin cup. Wordlessly, Elladan handed him clean material, and he folded it into a large pad, placing it over the injury. Aragorn knew it was not safe to stitch the wound closed when there was a chance the severed artery could re-open.

With Elladan's help, and Ara's, once she saw what Elrohir intended, they lifted the Elf slightly up to wind a thick bandage over the padded wound, and around Legolas's bare chest, securing it.

"We've checked and cleared the closest houses." Halbarad's voice came from close by. "I've had the men set up an infirmary of sorts, there's a place for Legolas if he can be moved?"

"Yes, we need to get him out of the open." Elrohir inclined his head, his fingers at the blonde Elf's throat. "His pulse is still swift, a good sign." He reassured Ara. The elleth nodded, biting down on her bottom lip. "Let's move him now."

With the aid of a sleep-roll, he, the brother's and Halbarad, along with Ara and Gimli's help, moved Legolas into a small bedroom in an abandoned house which likely belonged to the fallen lord of the settlement.

No sooner had they laid the Elf upon one of the three narrow beds, he jolted. "Legolas!" Ara cried out as he seemed to convulse violently, trying to hold him down with Elrohir's help. It was not enough and even with Elladan too, the damage was done. Aragorn groaned as fresh blood stained through the wound upon his side.

"Elrohir, quick he's reopened that artery!" He alerted the Elves, grabbing and stripping the pillow case from the other bed and quickly pushing it against the wound as the unconscious Elf continued to convulse. Then, as swiftly as it had begun, he stopped, falling limply into the mattress.

"No!" Ara's voice cut through the momentary silence, like a glacier of fear through their hearts. "Legolas!"

"He's lost too much blood." Elrohir muttered, checking his pulse again.

"No, no you have to do something!" Ara pleaded, tears splashing down her pale cheeks. Aragorn stared numbly at his dearest friend, the truth sinking in.

"Ara, there is nothing we can do-"

"No, there has to be!" Elrohir stared at her, tears filling his own eyes.

"You need to let him go."

"No!" She whirled desperately on the older Elf, eyes filled with pain. "No." She choked out softer.

"Ara, please, there's not enough blood left for his body to survive. You can't hold him here, let him go, let him be free." Elrohir's words were gentle, but still Ara shook her head, refusing to give up. What hope was there? Aragorn saw none. The shaking elleth suddenly stiffened, gaze snapping up to Elrohir's.

"Give him mine."

"What?"

"Give him my blood." She leapt up from Legolas's side, bearing the inside of her arm.

"Ara, it won't work-"

"It will! They do it from my time, it's called a blood transfusion and I know mine can be given to anyone. Do it."

"How?" Gimli asked, moving forward.

"Can you collect my blood and push it back into his veins? Like a syringe?"

"I don't know what that is?"

"A tube perhaps, is there a tube you can drip it back into his veins if you take it from mine?" Ara pressed, and Aragorn waited as the brother's mulled over her words.

"No, it is not possible. If it were, we have not what you need." Elrohir replied in dejection. Ara's face paled, and she grasped tighter to Legolas's hand, which she had refused to let go of. By her fierce concentration, she was fighting hard to hold Legolas's fea within his dying body.

"Tie our veins together." She choked out. "It's the only way."

"What?" Elladan gasped while Aragorn stared at her in shock. Elrohir, however nodded. "Are you mad, brother?" Elladan rounded on him. "Doing so will kill her, kill them both!"

"And this isn't already killing her?" Elrohir snapped, rapidly gathering healing instruments and materials from his pack and laying them out on the bedside table. "Move him across."

"No-"

"Do it!" Ara spoke with force and with a grimace, Elladan complied.

"Gimli fetch a clean bowl of hot water." Aragorn murmured and hurriedly, Gimli left the room. Aragorn began pulling various herbs and tinctures from Elrohir's pack, readying them for Gimli's return. Undoubtedly, whatever Elrohir was going to do, he would need it.

"I'm going to double-join your pulse arteries at your left wrists." Elrohir explained as Ara moved to sit beside Legolas's ghostly pale figure on the narrow bed. "It will hurt immensely, Ara."

"Do it. Hurry." She ground out in reply.

"Lie down Ara, Elladan, place Legolas's left arm close to Ara's on a clean sheet." Aragorn wordlessly passed him the presumably clean sheet from the other bed.

"Will this do?" Gimli's voice rumbled from the doorway and Elrohir beckoned him in, relief in his worried eyes at seeing the steaming metal bowl of clean water.

"Perfect, can you fetch a second?" The Dwarf nodded and hurried off as Aragorn added his concoction to prevent and fight infection, and cleanse the skin and utensils, in the first.

"Elrohir!" Ara gasped out, eyes wild with fear. "Hurry!" She added, voice filled with desperation. The eldest Elf's face paled, but he quickly set to work washing his hands, as too did Elladan, before washing down their patients exposed left forearms and wrists.

"Elladan, work on Legolas's current injury, Aragorn, hold Ara down." Her body flinched, and she gasped, eyes widening as Elrohir's scalpel cut neatly through skin and flesh to expose her pulsing artery.

"Are you okay?" He worried and received a tight jawed, pale nod.

"On path?" Elrohir glanced up at his brother.

"Yes, next part?"

"Clamp off both ends of where I've exposed his pulse artery and cut through. Can't afford to lose another drop of his blood." Elrohir instructed. "On three, we need to cross-join them."

This time Ara did cry out, but Aragorn was unsure if it was the pain or from her internal battle with Legolas's fea. "He's slipping away!" She gasped, and Aragorn frantically searched the silvery-blonde Elf's face, but it told him nothing.

"Nearly done." Elrohir grit out, working with swift precision with a small suture needle and fine thread. Then Elladan was tightly bandaging their wrists together, placing their joined hands gently upon the bed.

"Now what?" Gimli hedged.

"Now, we wait." Elrohir replied, washing blood from his hands.

"Ara?" Elladan gently shook her right shoulder, and she opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Elrohir asked, checking her pulse with a frown. She had become paler.

"Thank-you." She whispered, exhausted green eyes fluttering closed.

…

He floated on what was surely waves, carrying him away, further and further out to sea. No, that could not be right, for the sun had defeated the sea. The sunlight, it was everywhere, warming him, sending strength scintillating through his very being.

Was he dead, or alive? He was unsure. He smelt clean cotton, herbs and athelas, and wildflowers. Those wildflowers accompanied the sunlight. "Ara." He formed the single name yet received no reply.

Forcing his eyes open, they settled on her form, lying closely by his side. "Ara." She did not stir, barely her chest moved, what was wrong with her? "Ara?" He made to sit up, only to gasp in pain, dizziness pushing heavily down on him.

"Legolas?" A familiar voice spoke from somewhere close, and then Aragorn was there.

"Ara?" He questioned faintly as hands eased him back against the bed he'd found himself in.

"She's fine, Legolas. Just resting, like you need to." Aragorn checked the pulse at his throat, before doing the same to Ara. "Keep sleeping, everything is alright."

Trusting his words, Legolas let his eyes close.

…

"It's impossible." Elladan muttered, staring at the same place Elrohir was.

"Yet its plain as day. She healed him." Elrohir murmured, running his hand over the red scar which was all which remained of Legolas's fatal wound.

Upon Aragorn's news that Legolas had briefly awoken, Elrohir had un-joined and replaced each Elf's pulse arteries and sutured them up. As Aragorn had bandaged them, he'd unbandaged Legolas's wound to his side, to find no more than a scar.

"She is Glorfindel's daughter." Aragorn shrugged but Elrohir shook his head.

"Glorfindel cannot do this, no matter his gifts from the Valar."

"Then why can the lass?" Gimli rumbled.

"I don't know."

"Are we sure it was Ara? Maybe it was the Valar?" Elladan hedged.

"Has she done anything like this before?" Elrohir turned to Aragorn. The Ranger shook his head.

"Not that I am aware of."

"It's beyond Elvish healing." Elrohir mused. "It must be from Glorfindel, there is no other explanation."

"A future skill, perhaps?"

"No, brother, this is… well I don't know."

"Don't forget, she is Silvan blood somehow, perhaps it is a Silvan skill?"

"We did create a significant bloodbond..." Elrohir trailed off, recalling all he knew of Silvans. "No… it still doesn't add up. The strength, the power to heal in such a way, it's akin to the Valar themselves…"

"That's ridiculous." Elladan scoffed and even Aragorn frowned, but then the Ranger said something even stranger.

"Frodo, told me she wore the ring." Elrohir stared at him hard.

"Surely the Hobbit jested?"

"He didn't." Gimli confirmed. "He'd lost the ring, and she found it. Said she wore it on her own finger but he could see her, then gave it back without a second thought."

"That's surely because she is from another time." Elladan decided. Elrohir nodded, confused.

"Oh, and the Balrog, she could communicate with it we think."

"What?" Elrohir's gaze snapped back to the Dwarf.

"It's how she ensured we kept to the prophecy. She had it take Gandalf." Elladan gave a low whistle, yet Elrohir remained thin lipped. Nothing added up. In truth, Legolas should not have survived. Ara should not have been able to hold his fea in his body for such a long time, yet from what he had been told, Legolas had done the very same when she had been dying from Saruman's curse.

"Maybe it is the bloodbond." He slowly acknowledged. "The Balrog, I imagine a trait from her father."

"And the ring?" Aragorn asked, his blue-grey eyes troubled.

"I don't know, but if she gave it back to Frodo, then that is all which matters. It is said to corrupt the hearts of men. Ara is no man, and she is an Elf." The others nodded, seeming content by his answers, but Elrohir was not. Legolas still lay completely healed before them, and the healer in him wanted to know why.

…

When Legolas next opened his eyes, the world had grown darker, yet sunlight still remained; akin to a gentle spring day. He blinked, focusing on his surroundings. Ara was not by his side, instead she rested some feet away upon a separate bed.

There was someone seated beside her, head bowed, clasping her hand. Elladan. Legolas observed how the older ellon gently brushed hair from her face, heard how Ara softly sighed, a smile forming on her lips.

"Please awaken soon." Elladan whispered, bending his head to place a kiss upon her forehead before reluctantly releasing her hand and standing. He made his way towards Legolas. Quickly he shut his eyes to the painful scene he'd witnessed.

Presently a hand came to rest over the pulse at his throat. "Legolas?" Ruse up, Legolas opened his eyes, to blink up at the other ellon. "Thank the Valar, one of you has awoken!" He rushed out, a smile splitting his earlier solemn expression. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel, uh…" Legolas trailed off. He knew what Elladan asked. He remembered the scuffle with the Corsair, the blade, falling from the cliffs, the struggle to reach the shore… Ara had been with him. What had happened to her?

He sat up and a wave of dizziness swept over him. "Easy, Legolas." Elladan warned.

"What happened to Ara?" He asked, glancing over towards the unconscious elleth, heart beginning to pound uneasily.

"Ara is well, she is just resting. I think she will awaken soon." Elladan smiled fondly at her.

"What happened to her?"

"Ara, she… she saved your life." Legolas slowly nodded, she didn't appear to be hurt, no wait, there was a bandage wrapped securely about her forearm.

"Was she injured?" She was, she had taken that crossbow bolt, no, she had worn a chain mail. His head spun as he tried to shake it and clear his confusing memories.

"I will find Elrohir, he will wish to see you at once. He will explain." Before Legolas could stop him, Elladan had left the small room.

Legolas barely had time to ponder why the ground felt strange and wobbly beneath the bed he sat upon, before Elrohir appeared, his gaze sharp and worried.

"Legolas, you have returned to us, my friend. How do you feel?"

"I am alright." He murmured, noticing for the first time, the bandage wrapped securely about his own forearm. He glanced back to Ara's.

"I thought it be best for you to explain how Ara healed him." Elladan intoned, once again by the elleth's side.

"You can feel her presence, yes?" Legolas nodded, not wishing to betray his emotions on the subject. Elladan was once again holding her hand. The ache in his heart resurfaced.

"It will be quite strong for some days." Elrohir continued. "You had lost a dangerous amount of blood when we pulled you from the cliffs. We were about to lose you…" He paused, taking in a shaky breath. "Ara knew of a future way to replenish the blood you had lost, but we had none of the healing instruments of her time to achieve such a feat…" Legolas turned back to the elleth, noting now her unhealthily pale complexion, the very fact she was unconscious, and the matching bandage to his.

"What did she do?" He forced the words out, sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

"She forced me to join your arteries together, to share her blood with you."

"Like those blood-bonds." Elladan added.

"Her blood is running through my veins?" He shook his head, barely able to comprehend it.

"It was the only way to save you, Legolas."

"How much blood had I lost?" He asked, feeling uneasy.

"You should have died. Your fea was trying to leave your body." Elrohir's words were grave.

"I see." Was all Legolas could manage, looking away from the elleth. She'd risked her life to save him. "She could have died doing that."

"She could have, yes."

"Then she is a fool." He shifted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

"Legolas, please stay seated." Elrohir leapt to his side, grasping his unbandaged arm.

"I need air, it's too confined here." The ground lurched beneath him and he grabbed at the bed, fear prickling at him. "Where am I?"

"We are on one of the Corsair ships." Elladan explained.

"We are in the sea?" He swallowed hard, recalling the terrifying waves, the bitter cold, the great razor toothed monster. "No, no, I need to be on land." He shook his head again, dread filling him.

"It's not the sea, it's the Anduin we sail along. The sea is some miles behind us. Elrohir reassured.

"I need air." He whispered, gazing towards the closed door. The cabin, for the room was surely a ship cabin, was too close to the waves, too close to the fea he could not call the mate to his own.

"Alright, but you will need to eat and drink. You are still weak." Elrohir murmured, producing him a clean tunic to slip on. Taking the garment, Legolas finally realised something he hadn't before; the wound caused by the Corsair's blade. He stared at the fresh scar marring his right side.

"I do not understand…"

"Neither do we." Elrohir sighed. "We believe Ara healed it. As for how, I hope when she awakens to learn that answer."

"It is driving Elrohir to distraction with curiosity." Elladan smirked across to his brother. Legolas stared another moment at the scar, feeling quite bewildered. If Elrohir was at a loss, then however he had healed could not be normal in Elven healing.

"It could be from the blood-bond, I think. It is rather substantial." Elrohir muttered with furrowed brows. Legolas nodded, all too aware of the blood-bond. He could feel Ara, feel her peacefulness in Elladan's presence. It was too much, and he supposed once she awoke, she would feel each one of his emotions. Taking in a steady breath, he concentrated on pushing her away, locking away his fea from her. She would want that too, and he knew he would be unable to bear her reunion with Elladan when she awoke.

"Legolas are you sure you are well enough to take some fresh air?" Elladan asked, causing him to start. Pulling the tunic over his head, he nodded and made his way to the door.

"Not so fast!" Elrohir called after him. The ship lurched again, and Legolas grabbed at the wall of the narrow corridor he found himself in. He needed to get out of here, it was too confined, and it smelt funny. He followed the light, stumbling out onto a deck. The sun was close to setting, its rays striking at the wooden structure of the ship, lighting up the dark sails. Following the ship, he was clearly stuck on, was two more.

"Where is Aragorn and Gimli?" He glanced back to Elrohir.

"Here, laddy." Turning back, Legolas nearly fell over as the Dwarf grabbed him in a rough embrace. "Yeh silly Elf, yeh gave us all a scare!"

"I'm alright." He stuttered out, shocked by Gimli's actions. "Aragorn." His gaze fell past the Dwarf, to the relieved Ranger. Aragorn approached him quietly, and Legolas could see his friend scrutinizing his condition.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet." Elrohir replied for him, sounding impatient. "He will be very shortly." Aragorn nodded, his eyes finding Legolas's.

"I am glad you are still with us, mellon." He clasped his shoulder, and Legolas mirrored the action, a faint smile finding its way to his lips. "Come, eat and regain your strength." Aragorn gestured to a set of stairs leading above the cabin area he had just exited. Glad to put further distance between himself, the confining cabin, the water below, and a certain elleth, Legolas eagerly followed.

…

Aragorn stared up at the ship's bird-nest with a grimace. The moment Legolas had eaten and drunk an acceptable amount, he was adamant he needed to climb up there. Both Elrohir and Elladan had tried to convince the wood-Elf to return to Ara, to rest, but Legolas decided he wanted space, or Ara wanted space, none of them were sure. Nonetheless, before they could stop him, he's slipped from their grasp and for an Elf who had stood on the precipice of death but hours earlier, he made quick work of scampering up the narrow ladder and through the man-hole, out of sight.

Gimli had tried calling him down, resorting to Dwarvish curses, and now Aragorn had been informed by the blonde Elf that he was remaining up there until they reached the rock city.

"I tell yeh, Aragorn, the lack of blood, has addled the fool's brain." Gimli muttered, scratching at his beard in bewilderment.

"More like he's avoiding someone."

"Who?"

"Someone who is still yet to awaken."

"Ah…" Gimli nodded. "The lass will surely be in a panic to awaken and find him missing."

"Elladan will ensure she knows his whereabouts." Aragorn reassured. "I suppose, if he won't come down, I may as well take his belongings up there. It might at least encourage him to rest.

"You read my mind." Elrohir's voice murmured from behind. Turning, Aragorn smiled, seeing the Elf laden with Legolas's sleep-roll, blanket and pack. "I put food and water in here too."

"Did you wish to check him, or can I?"

"Go ahead, perhaps he will explain why he is hiding up there." Elrohir transferred the items over to Aragorn, who shouldered it all.

"Unlikely, but I'll try." Aragorn shot the other two an exasperated look before grasping the smooth worn rungs of the ladder and making his way up Legolas's make-shift tree.

He found the wood-Elf seated, leaning against the high wooden planks of the nest, knees drawn, head tilted, gazing up at the sky. "Yes, Aragorn?" There was an innocent note to the Elf's soft voice, but Aragorn didn't buy into it. He was up to something.

"Since you refuse to come down and grace Ara with your presence when she awakens, I have taken it upon myself to bring up your belongings." He unceremoniously deposited them at the Elf's feet and received a scowl.

"Ara has her guardian, I doubt I, who am not a healer, would be any use to her." Aragorn inwardly groaned. Legolas was still going on about that? Hadn't the entire joining of their blood, the blood-bond, the life-saving, proven Ara wanted him by her side?

"Is that why you are hiding up here?"

"I don't like it down there, it's too close to the water." He stared balefully at Aragorn. "Do you know what night terrors dwell in those waters, Aragorn? I saw one, it tried to eat me. I'm staying up here. You can call me down once we reach that white rock city." Legolas was deliberately being obtuse, and Aragorn wanted to shake him, but what was the point? The excuse regarding the water sounded ridiculous, he had no idea what the Elf was going on about. In the mood he was in, Aragorn didn't want to know. It was clearly Ara related.

"Fine, you'll find food and water in your pack, enjoy the stars." He muttered, taking his leave from his infuriating friend. Ara could deal with him.

…

Ara awoke with a start, gasping for air. There were no waves crashing around her, tinted with blood, no shark, just a dark room and the bed she now sat upon. Legolas! She turned to gaze at her side, but he was not there. Instead, across the tiny room, stood another narrow bed. It was empty. Panicked, she scrambled to her feet, pushing away the wave of dizziness it caused her. She swayed dangerously, grabbing onto the bedpost for support. It wasn't the same room she had started out in, with Legolas close to death by her side, she was somewhere else, and he was gone!

Had she failed? No, she would feel it, surely? Yet she felt nervous, scared. She could not shake the feeling of dread welling up within her. The wooden floor seemed to move again beneath her, and she staggered to the closed door, opening it with trepidation.

"Ara, you're up!" Elladan's voice met her, hands grasping her shoulders, steadying her.

"Where's Legolas?" She fretted, craning her neck to peer down the short, dim-lit walkway.

"Easy, he is fine, you did it! You saved him!"

"He is? Where is he? Why isn't he still resting? He's injured!"

"Ara, calm down, he is fine."

"Well, where is he?" She made to search down the narrow walkway, only to have Elrohir block her way.

"Thank Eru, you are up. How are you feeling?" His question caused her pause.

"Um, fine? Where is Legolas? What happened?"

"He is fine, he wished to give you space."

"Space?" She echoed, feeling for his fea. It was withdrawn from her, despite the fact they now shared the mother of all blood-bonds.

"His words, and he felt too confined. Typical wood-Elf." Elladan replied and Ara scowled. Space sounded more like avoiding her!

"Where is he?"

"Ara, I don't want you wandering off until I've checked you and asked you a couple questions." Elrohir crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not until I've seen him." She made to push around him and Elrohir grabbed her arm, marching her back to the small room she'd woken up in.

"I'll tell you where he is once I've checked you." He promised, and with a sigh, she nodded, sitting on the side of the bed, but she was restless and fidgeted.

"You don't feel light headed when walking or standing?"

"No, but it kind of feels like the grounds moving under me." At her admission, Elrohir chuckled.

"We are on one of the Corsair ships."

"Oh." Ara took in her surroundings properly. It was a cabin, not a room she had found herself in. "How long has it been?"

"A little over a full day. I need you to eat and drink before you run off."

"But I feel fine."

"Which is a miracle. You gave up about fifty percent of your blood to Legolas."

"I should be dead… we can't survive more than forty percent…" Ara stared at him, realizing just how desperate she had been in those terrifying moments to save Legolas.

"If you were a human, yes. An Elf can survive up until losing sixty percent."

"And Legolas?"

"There was a lot of blood, we think he was closer to seventy." Ara bit her bottom lip, feeling sick, remembering the blood as it poured from him, unable to stop it. "You held him here long enough for your own to save him. I've never seen anything like it."

"I just didn't want him to die." She stared at the doorway, past Elladan who hovered. "Can I see him now?"

"Eat and drink, you still need to replenish your body."

Ara wolfed down the food and drink offered to her, not hungry, but determined to find the other blonde Elf. Only then did Elrohir allow her to go, with a warning to take it easy, followed by a knowing smirk.

Unsure what he meant, Ara thanked him for all he had done, and hurried out into the open to find Legolas's strange location. It was not too hard, he was hiding high above in the ship's bird-nest, where according to Elrohir, he was refusing to leave because it was away from the water.

As she climbed the narrow ladder, unease grew. Why did he want space? Why was he avoiding her? Her nerves pricked, and she hesitated from pushing the manhole open. It was not her nerves she was feeling, it was his. They only served to set hers on edge.

Taking in a steadying breath, she pushed through the door and climbed to her feet. Grey eyes met hers, and those nerves flared, yet relief flooded her, he was here, he was alive.

"Ara." His voice was guarded and still his fea was distant.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes, you are." She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. "I can feel it."

"I like it up here, besides I didn't need to be down there."

"Why not?" Ara tried to hold back her growing temper, but it was slipping. "You could have died, you should be resting!"

"I could have died?" He scoffed, grey eyes narrowing. "What of you, you nearly got yourself killed with what you did." The last bit came out like a hiss.

"Well I didn't!" She spluttered, staring back, anger bubbling within.

"You nearly did." He replied, eyes narrowing. "It wasn't worth it."

"What?"

"Saving me, you should not have risked your life like that." He bit out with a scowl.

"Are you serious?" She laughed. "What was the alternative? Oh yeah, you would have died!"

"Yes, well no-one would miss me, Elladan on the other hand…" He trailed off. Ara's jaw dropped before she snapped it shut.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself or I'm going." She threatened as calmly as she could. He continued to stare at her, eyes unreadable. Why did he have to be like this? "Fine, whatever." She turned to leave.

"Ara, wait!" He rushed out, taking three steps towards her and stopping. She waited as he ran a hand back through his hair.

"What?"

"Why did you come up here?"

"Why do you think, you stupid idiot?" What was she doing? He didn't want her here, he didn't want her, full stop. Ara turned to leave, reaching for the handle of the manhole. A hand grabbed hers, sending a wave of emotions through her.

"I didn't dream it, on the rocks you said, you said…" She turned her head, meeting his now tumultuous gaze.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left, I-"

"No, it's my fault. I should have explained things better." Hurriedly she cut over him.

"I shouldn't have chased you in Lorien."

"I should have heard you out."

"No, I should have heard you out."

"I shouldn't have kept pushing you away without an explanation."

"I should not have marked you."

"I don't regret it."

"You don't?" His eyes widened, filling with disbelief. Ara shook her head, confirming her admission. Before she could speak again, his fea crashed into hers, lips searing against her own.

…

Legolas could no longer tell where his feelings, his emotions ended, and hers began. Everything was sensation. She was his, the other part of his soul, the sunshine which made him stronger, which calmed the storms. All he felt, all he saw behind his closed eyes was light. He was basking in it, drowning in it.

"Legolas." Her voice separated those sensations. Opening his eyes, they met her deep green ones, gazing up at him. Her breath came in short gasps, and her heart thundered against his own, nothing separating them. Wait… he lent up on his arms, peering down at her properly and gasped.

"What have I done?"

"I think we uh got a bit carried away." Ara let out a nervous laugh, dragging his green blanket across her exposed chest. They were on his bedroll, shirtless. How had that happened, he could not remember taking his off, or hers off or anything!

"Ara, I'm so sorry!" He was mortified yet he felt no regret. Frowning, he concentrated on her emotions. She didn't seem upset at all. She raised a quizzical brow at him, an amused smirk quirking her lips.

"I don't think all the blame falls to you." She shrugged, looking entirely unapologetic. It did nothing for his wish to continue. He shouldn't, it was improper, no matter how much he wanted to. "Legolas, are you alright? It's okay, I swear." She frowned, those green eyes now filling with worry for him. His mind was racing, there was a certain decorum to these things! He was a prince, and if she were to be his princess, his life-mate someday…

"Will you um, court me?" His words were spoken so swiftly, he was unsure if she understood for the confusion upon her face.

"Court you?" She echoed, sounding dubious of the idea. He nodded, swallowing hard. Was she going to say no? Elbereth, was this just a random join-up to her? No, no it couldn't be, he could feel her emotions acutely.

Ara shifted beneath him, moving tresses of hair away from her left ear, exposing her mark. "You sure have a backwards order of doing things." She whispered.

"Is that a yes?" He breathed out, and she shook her head.

"I think we are beyond the whole courting thing." He let out a shaky laugh, then arms were around his neck, pulling him down. Lips ghosted beneath his. "Don't ever nearly die on me again."

"I won't." He promised with a kiss.

* * *

 _See, no cliffhanger, just kisses! I can be nice sometimes! :D_

 _Thanks all for bearing with the long wait for this chapter! The last bit, for once just wasnt coming out right, and I realised I needed to go back and kind of set the scene. Hope its okay, I still feel like I've missed something in it! Anyway, thanks for your lovely/amusing reviews:_

 _lotr4life20 - Yes, Arcarion love! He will be back! :D I think that lil Elfling is like my dream child, haha!_

 _Brittany - Thanks, glad you are enjoying it! I wish I had more time these days to write and pump out chapters as fast as I used to. I understand the annoyance of having to wait!_

 _spicyrash - Aw thanks! It is fun to write when I know I can tip everything on its head like this! Haha, yes Galadriel, and all the glitter! I want to re-read her entrance chapt now myself! Updates will continue until its complete, unfortunately I can't really update weekly anymore, but I try to get new stuff up as soon as I can. :)_

 _redruby8 - Hey, I suppose you've probably either ditched the story or read up until the last chapter, so not much I can really answer. All I can say is I wrote with the intention to irritate the reader a little. :D_

 _ElizabethUndomiel - Champion, shark-outsmarting swimmer! :D I think I've gotten the most emotional writing Elrohir's story in this entire endeavor to write this, not sure why, the loss I guess and that he could never actually bond._

 _Raider-K - Hey and thanks! Love the action bits!_

 _Elvenprincesscher - Thanks! You would love the book my dad found me not long ago, its oozing with Tolkien-lore! Can't think what its called, but its so handy, although pretty much anything Silvan related I'm just making up on the spot! :D_

 _WickedGreene13 - You are most welcome! Hehe! Oh my gosh I finally started watching GOT and I was like, well... oh... uhmmm... I'm fleeing back to Middle Earth now... Haha! :D It was good, think I'm up to season three and I am refusing to watch more cause i was becoming unproductive and bingey haha! Have you watched the Shannara Chronicles? Hope this chapt didn't give you heart attack at the end, cause I know how much you would have missed the cliff-hanger, ba haha! :)_

 _thrndlwood - Thanks! :)_

 _I hope I haven't missed anyone!_

 _xx_

 _A_


End file.
